Life Note
by CosmoK13
Summary: Summary: Five years after the death of Kira, we follow a college student, Lamore Nosaka, who picks up a white notebook with the words 'Life Note' written on it. What could this mean?
1. Prolouge

_**Prologue**_

 _ **Authors Note:**_

 _ **Konichiwa my fellow Otaku's, my name is CosmoK13 and welcome to Life Note, this is my fanmade sequel to the Japanese franchise Death Note. Now a couple of years back, I created this story and posted it on a fanfiction account which belonged to my friend, Tetra. If you want to go check that out, the link to her fanfic account is in my bio. Now that I am 18 years of age, I can freely have my own fanfic account and put many stories on it. I have so many great ideas and I am really looking forward to working on them and sharing them with you. Now if you all have seen this story on Tetra's account already, they you should have a pretty good idea of what is going on. But this is going to be a bit different. I'm going to be editing a few scenes and change a bit of the story. Nothing too major other than scene changes but you should be able to see the differences. I really wanted to make sure that this version was a bit more clearer with less errors. Hopefully I'll be able to do that and make sure that you all enjoy this story. There's also going to be a sort of episode summary before the chapter starts so you all have some sort of idea of what the chapter will be about. With that said, let's take a look at this new version of Life Note!**_

* **Bold means thoughts**

 ***** _Italic means flashbacks_

*Normal means normal text

* _ **Bold and Italic means that someone in their own view is taking**_

 _ **Summary: Five years after the death of Kira, we follow a college student, Lamore Nosaka, who picks up a white notebook with the words 'Life Note' written on it. What could this mean?**_

 _Light Yagami ran as fast as he could as he breathed heavily. He held his left shoulder with his right hand as his arm had gone limp from the blood loss. Matsuda had shot that arm twice, one in his hand and another in the upper arm region. He also shot him a few more times causing him to lose much blood. But he wouldn't stop! No! He came too far to stop! He would not let Near, nor the Task Force beat him here and now. Why else would he be running from his life imprisonment or his execution if he still had a chance? He was God of the new world and God would never give up so easily._

 _Mikami and Takada may be dead, but he still had Misa…yes…he would find Misa and the two would find a way to get the Death Notes back. They would still continue punishing criminals and maintaining order for this world. And once Light gets the Death Note back, the first thing he'll do is kill all of the remaining SPK members, including Near, and the Task Force. Looking back as he ran, he could remember when he first picked up that Notebook. How he was still a high school student who saw the world as a rotting place that needed fixing and how that Death Note would be the key to creating a better world. He ran, and as he did, he could see a glimpse of his former self walk right past him. The Light Yagami before the Death Note. He was dead, and if he stopped here and now, so would Kira._

 _He entered another warehouse and slowly began to walk now. If he kept up his running pace, he would lose more blood than he needed to. He needed to save his strength. He soon came across some stairs, it would do. He slowly made his way up the stairs until he was halfway and laid there. He would rest here for a few minutes to regain some strength then move on. The sun was setting as he laid there, it would be nighttime soon. He could escape easily at night. The darkness would make it a bit difficult for anyone to find him. He just had to wait._

 _Suddenly, Light felt his heart in his chest beat abnormally. His eyes widened as he could feel his heart began to pump blood slower and slower. W-What was going on? Did one of the bullets finally get to his heart? No, impossible. Any of the bullets that Matsuda shot were no where near Light's heart. So it couldn't have been one of the bullets...then...he remembered Ryuk. The Shinigami who had been with him since he picked up the Death Note. No…Ryuk couldn't have…how could Ryuk write his name down?! Light should still have enough time to live. He can't die here and now! Not when the world was still rotten! He tried to fight it, but he was rendered useless. His body ached from the pain and now, he could feel his heart pumping the last few beats. No…this was the end._

 _Misa would soon know about Light's death and one or two things will happen; she will move on or commit suicide. Probably the latter. And even if Misa does survive, she doesn't even remember anything about the Death Note. And it's not like they will just give it to her. No…this was it…but Light hated to admit it. His face showed it, he knew he lost. And that it was the end for him. He looked up to the skylight to see the sun shedding its last bits of light before night would come. This would be his last sight of that light. This was the end of the road. Nothing he could do can change anything. Once a name is written in a Death Note, that individual's death can never be avoided. By the time anyone finds him, he'll already be gone._

 _Light looked up in front of him one last time to see someone standing there on the steps. His black messy hair and his baggy cloths…they could only belong to Ryuzaki, or L...the world's greatest detective. Light can still remember how he died. He thought that when he killed L, he would have won. That man was so foolish enough as to go after Kira, only to die. However, Light knew that the reason that L was here was to tell him that he was the fool. He got too cocky which lead to where he is now. And now, chances are L will see to it that Light be taken to where he is to go now. Ryuk had told Light that anyone who uses a Death Note can't go to Heaven or to Hell. So...where was he going? Where would L take him? Light could only imagine as he closed his eyes and drew his last breath. He was going to find out what happens to Death Note users once they die._


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Alive**_

The sun started to shine through the window into the room, splashing onto the youths face as the alarm clock on the nightstand next to the bed began to beep. The clock read seven am. A hand from the bed reached over and clicked the top button so it would stop. The youth's eyes began to open slowly, showing off light cocoa eyes full of life and love. The girl in the bed sat up in the covers and stretched. Her brown hair a bit messy from her slumber the night before. She yawned as tears formed from the corners of her eyes. She rested her arms back onto the bed and looked out the window to see a clear sky with the sun glowing so proudly. The girl smiled as she looked at the sky. "Today is gonna be yet another great day." She said proudly with her soft but charming voice.

The girl got out of bed and went about her daily morning routine. First, she headed to the bathroom where she would brush her shoulder length, light brown hair until it was straight and neat. Then, she would wash her face to wake up a bit more, followed by her brushing her teeth and washing her mouth. She then headed back to her room where she would take off her pajamas and get dress. She put on a pink dress with a white necktie and a light pink collar. She would slip on her light pink arm length gloves and then slip on some white socks on her feet and placed a pink headband in her hair with bow tied ribbons on either end of the headpiece.

After her change of clothes, she would then head down into the kitchen to cook up some toast. When they popped up, she would spread some jam on them and eat them with a glass of orange juice. As she finished her breakfast, she sighed happily and smiled. She then headed to the refrigerator and took out a small pink bento box and put it in her school brief case. She then looked at the clock and nodded. "Perfect timing, off to college!" she smiled as she grabbed her briefcase and headed to the entrance where she slipped on some pink high heels and headed out the door. She then skipped down the neighborhood with a smile upon her face.

 _ **My name is Lamore Nosaka, kind of like the saying "pie a la mode", and I think that today will be another great day. I'm 21 years old and currently attending Kyoto University since I myself live in Kyoto. I've lived here for most of my life, which has been a quiet but pleasant life I have lived. For the most part at least.**_

As Lamore kept skipping, she stopped when she heard a faint cry. She looked out to see that a child had fallen off of their bicycle and scraped their knee on the sidewalk. Lamore hurried over to the crying boy and bent down to see his bruised knee as it was bleeding a bit. The kid looked at Lamore and sniffled. She reached into her bag and pulled out a small first aid kit. She opened it and took out a small spray bottle of disinfectant. Lamore took a hold of the leg and sprayed it on the wound. The boy hissed, but Lamore made sure to get the whole wound. When that was done, she reached into the small kit and took out a bandage and placed it on the bruise. The boy looked at Lamore and blinked his tears away as she looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile. She placed her fingers on either side of her cheeks and made it seem like she was using them to widen her smile. The boy attempted the same action as she did. When Lamore watched him do it, she giggled and it caused the boy to flush with embarrassment.

Lamore grabbed a hold of the bicycle and set it up. The boy grabbed the handle bars and smiled back at her. "Thanks for the fix, Miss."

"Try to stay on a clear path and make sure you get yourself a helmet." Lamore advised.

"I will!" the boy promised as he walked with his bike by his side. Lamore watched him go and couldn't help but feel a bit happy at how well she handled that situation.

 _ **One could say that I am a person that when they see something, they take action. I'm also one where when I show up, I bring peace and ease to those that need it. People say I have a pure heart by donating my time to those in need and always there when someone needs a helping hand. Many people may think that I'm weird or a bit too overjoyed, but as long as I can see the happy faces of those knowing that they can still live on to fulfill their dreams, that's all that matters to me. Like that kid, he was upset before but he'll be okay now. And that is what matters to me most.**_

* * *

Lamore was now sitting in her seat as the teacher was talking. She had made it just in time to get to her classes. Normally, she was the first one to all of her classes, but because of that bike accident, she was just lucky enough to have made it before classes began. She then took some notes as the teacher was reviewing the topic about economics. "Remember students, the upcoming quarterly exams are going to be coming up in a month and a half from today. So make sure that you go over these notes as well as the notes in your other classes." Lamore looked back at her planner and looked at today's date, November 1st, 2018. She then flipped to see that the exams were to be held in December, before winter break. Though many would think that would be plenty of time to review all the materials, Lamore would make sure to review all of them right away.

The bell of the university rung and many of the students got up from their desks as the teacher was telling them that tomorrow all evening classes were to be canceled due to some teacher meetings so tomorrow would only be a half day. Which many students loved since tomorrow would be Friday, which means that they would have a three day weekend, even though Lamore knew it was more of a two and half day weekend.

Lamore had gotten up from her desk and put all of her notes and folders back into her briefcase. As she was getting up, a young girl came rolling up to her. She looked about the same age as Lamore but she had black hair with french braids flowing down her shoulders on either side of her head. She had blue eyes and had clippings in her hair. "Good morning Lamore!" the girl smiled at her classmate.

"Uh...Yuki, you know it's already past noon, right?" Lamore asked with a slight smirk upon her face.

Yuki smiled and nodded. "Right, my mistake."

Lamore grabbed her briefcase and together she and Yuki walked out of the classroom and through the halls of the university. Classes were over for Lamore and Yuki for the day so they were to head to wherever they were going next. "So hey," Yuki began as she and Lamore walked together. "Since the exams are coming up, I was wondering if you and me could study together."

"Study together?" Lamore repeated. "Since when have you taken your academics so seriously?"

"Since my parents have started bribing me to get better grades." Yuki smiled innocently. "And it's not just me," she went on. "Aiko and Asagi also need help with a few of their classes. So I was kind of hoping to get together with you and them."

"Yuki…we both know I'm gonna say yes." Lamore smiled.

"I know, and I promise, I'll make it up to you! What say while we're studying, we'll go out and get some hot cocoa? My treat."

"You know when you bribe me, it just makes me feel like a tool." Lamore said.

"I'm not bribing you, I just want to thank you for helping me and my friends out. I mean, you're the smartest girl in this whole university. Honestly, I'm surprise you even go here."

It is true, Lamore was above average when it came to academics. Many had thought with her high IQ, she didn't even need to continue school. However, she still went anyways. Why? Because you still need an education to get by in life. And she had big plans for her own future.

"Well, I have been thinking of taking some scholarships to other universities or going to study abroad. But then again, if I do switch over and leave, who will be able to teach you here?" Lamore asked as she held her chin with her index finger. Yuki panicked and then waved her hands as she smiled nervously.

"N-No...that's okay! After all one can never have too much information! Hahaha…." Lamore rolled her eyes in amusement. "So, should we study in your dorm room?"

"Actually, I'm not gonna be in my room for a while." Lamore admitted. Yuki had a confused look on her face and so Lamore went on. "See, my grandparents are on another dig so they want me to watch their house until they get back."

"You know, those two must be in their sixties by now, you think people like them would start to retire." Yuki huffed.

 _ **That's right, my grandparents are**_ _ **archaeologists**_ _ **that travel around the world to dig up new finding from the past. They have their own little house here in Kyoto, but they aren't in it that much. For people as old as them, they have been called on so many digs before and have found many incredible things. Even though they don't stay at home for too long, they could never get rid of their house because they lived there together and raised my mother. It was also the same house where I grew up in for most of my life. So, to help keep the house up to date while they're away, I told them that I would watch over the house while they're gone. Of course, I would have to take care of feeding myself and clean the place as well, but I get to sleep there so I'm not complaining.**_

"How about we go study at the library instead? Say...this Saturday?" Lamore asked Yuki.

"Sure, I'll text the others to let them know." Yuki pulled out her phone as the girls walked down the stairs of the university. Lamore and Yuki walked together through the university grounds as Yuki was texting her friends. "Oh wow, is it almost time?" Yuki gasped as she looked at her phone. Lamore turned to see her and had a questioned face.

"What is it?" Lamore asked.

"It'll be the anniversary of Kira's death in a few more months." Yuki explained. She stopped and then texted a few more things. Lamore stopped as well, not because of Yuki but because she was curious.

"Kira?" Lamore blinked. Yuki turned to her and nodded.

"Yeah, Kira. You know, the killer who punished criminals for six long years?" Lamore blinked again which caused Yuki to sigh. "Don't tell me you don't know about him! Everyone in Japan, even the whole world has heard about Kira and all of the people he killed!"

"Well…I don't really like anything that involves tragic things like death." Lamore admitted. ' **Kira…'** Lamore mentally echoed as she looked up at the sky. It's not that she didn't know about him, he was the talk of the world when she was younger. But she never really wanted to discuss it or even pay much attention to it. There were many factors; Mainly because she didn't really like the way Kira operated, killing criminals even if they did perform heinous crimes and those that were after him. Her parents and grandparents even despised Kira's ways and hoped that Lamore wouldn't have to grow up in that kind of world. Fearing for her life if she said the wrong thing that could upset him, having Kira kill her for it. Besides, Lamore always believed that everyone had some good in them, that was why she didn't agree with his killing methods on such people. But, even after Kira's death, many folks still talked about him. They believe that he will return one day even though the police have claimed that they captured and killed Kira. However, since there was no evidence such as who was Kira all along, many assumed the police covered it up. Some believe that Kira is only resting and waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike back. While others carry on with their lives and act as if nothing had happened. For Lamore, she never really got involved with the Kira Case. Back then, she just felt that she should leave it to those who were more capable than her at the time. And they did a good job. The killings have stopped and things have gone back to normal… at least in Japan.

"Anyways, this January will be his 6th year since he's been dead." Yuki went on and the two kept walking until they were at a stoplight.

Lamore pushed the button and waited for the sign to change. "Speaking of dates, I better head off myself." Lamore said to Yuki.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Yuki asked as she put her phone away.

"Today is Thursday, and I always help out at the orphanage on Thursdays." Lamore reminded the girl.

"Man, you're pretty, smart and have a heart of gold? I'm starting to think that maybe God favored you and gave you an easy life." Lamore blushed as Yuki walked away. Lamore sighed and then walked off to where the orphanage was.

She entered through the doors as they slid for her to enter the building. When the brunette walked in, she grabbed a white apron with the logo of the orphanage, a sunflower, and put it on. As she tied the knot behind her back, a woman in her mid thirties came up to Lamore. She had light skin and wore a black T-shirt with tan khaki shorts. But most of it was covered with the white apron. She had black high heels as well and had black eyes, black hair in a high ponytail and tiny circular glasses with lipstick on.

"Ah, Lamore, dear, how are you this fine evening?" the woman chirped in a high pitched voice as she advanced towards the girl. Lamore smiled as she patted the apron.

"Good evening Miss Izumi," Lamore bowed with her greeting. Izumi did the same thing and then smiled. "I hope I'm not too early, most of my classes today got canceled."

"Oh deary, nonsense!" Izumi assured as she waved her hand. "We know you are usually punctual when it comes to your volunteer work. Now come on, the children are waiting for you." Lamore then followed Izumi through the halls.

 _ **Smart, yes, pretty...maybe...but having a big heart is one of my personal traits. A few years ago, I had learned to see the good in people, even if no one can see it at first. But I believe that everyone can do good once in their lifetime, and they can be given a second chance if they have someone to support them. Even though I can't exactly solve all the world's problems, what I can do is help one little step at a time. After high school, I took a few hours out of most of my week to volunteer about an hour or two at an orphanage, a homeless shelter, a hospital, an animal shelter and an old people's home. At first it was mostly because I wanted to get good credit for my classes and recommendation for the University. But the more I helped out at these places, the more I saw how much my work was paying off. And a lot of the people I work with seem to like me.**_

Izumi and Lamore entered the common room, where many of the children were playing or drawing or watching TV. They all turned to see both women walk in.

"Lamore!" one of the boys cheered. As soon as he said her name, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to see the 21 year old brunette. They all ran up to her and crowded her as they cheered and smiled and laughed at her presences.

"Lamore!" a girl cheered like the boy.

"We missed you Lamore!" another boy said.

"Did you bring us all some goodies?!" another child asked. Lamore only laughed as many of the kids crowded her and even tugged on her. Lamore led the kids to the center of the room and there she told them what she had been up to while Izumi walked out of the room to attend to other business.

Lamore sat in the center of the room as everyone else did the same. When everyone was seated, Lamore smiled.

"Alright, so, can anyone tell me what they have been up to since I was here last?" Lamore asked. Everyone raised their hands as if they had something to share. Lamore smiled and giggled as she scanned the room to see who would be sharing first. "Hmm….who will go first?" Lamore asked as she scanned the room. She then eyed a 12 year old girl with brown curly hair and green eyes in a green dress. "Yes, Seiko?" The girl in the green dress lowered her hand and she then talked.

"Well, on Saturday, we all went on a field trip to go to the park and play! While we were there, I made a new friend! It was a Japanese raccoon dog! I lured it with some of my snacks. I hid it in my backpack and brought it with me back to the orphanage. I wanted to keep it and have it be our pet! We decided to name him Aka, because of it's red coat. We took care of it for a while, then that night it decided to want a midnight snack. Miss Izumi saw it and wanted to call an exterminator. I had to get Aka myself and bring it back to the park the next day. Then Izumi took away my snack privileges for a week!" she crossed her arms and pouted at the last line.

"Let that be a lesson that you shouldn't go around and take things that don't belong to you. And you should know that having animals here is against the rules." Lamore smiled as she sighed. "Anyone else have something they have to share?"

"Oh oh, me!" Another girl with pink hair and blue eyes exclaimed.

"Okay Chou, what would you like to say?" Lamore asked.

"Well, I was wondering if the next time you come here again, could you bring us some more of your famous sweets?" Chou asked with puppy eyes.

"Yeah, you're sweets as soooo good, that they would put all of the bakeries in Kyoto out of business!" A pudgy boy agreed.

Lamore looked up at the ceiling and tapped her chin with her figure."Tell you what...how about the next Thursday I have off of classes...we can have a baking day?" Lamore asked. "We can all make some sweets and eat them."

The children cheered and laughed and nodded at the idea. Lamore smiled as she kept on listening to the children and what they did during the rest of the days that she wasn't here.

 _ **Everyone may think that I have the mind of a child and that life isn't always sunshine and rainbows. They think that my head is too high in the clouds, and I'm too far from reality. But I don't care. As long as I can see the smiles on those who still hold onto their innocence, that's all I truly care about. Besides, if one always looks on the negative, their life will have bad results.**_

Lamore and the children were interrupted when Izumi and another girl were standing in the doorway. This girl had a blue ballerina tutu and a blue shirt with puffy sleeves and white trims. Blue ballerina shoes with white ribbons and a blue headband with a white star on it. She had short black hair and eyes, her looks were very similar to that of Lamore's. She and Izumi walked up to the group as they looked at the two.

"How is sharing time with Lamore going?" Izumi asked.

"I have to say Miss Izumi, a lot of crazy stuff happens when I'm not here. Oh, and next Thursday the orphanage will have a baking day."

"Oh? Well then you should count me out." Izumi laughed which caused some of the other kids to laugh as well. Lamore looked to see the young girl Izumi brought in and smiled.

"Well hello there Aoi, how are you this evening?" Lamore asked with her kind smile.

"Hi Lamore." Aoi said in a small, fragile voice with a nervous smile and blushed a bit.

"Go on Aoi, tell Lamore the good news." Izumi nodded to the girl with a reassuring smile. Aoi looked at Lamore who was confused, but content as well.

"I'm getting adopted." Aoi announced. Everyone seemed surprised and shocked, but then Lamore clapped and cheered.

"That's wonderful news Aoi! Congratulations!" As Lamore clapped everyone else began to clap as well.

"You should have been here this morning. A young couple had found out that they themselves couldn't have a baby of their own, so they decided to adopt one. And they happened to have seen little Aoi practicing her twirls." Izumi said.

"The mother said as soon as she adopts me, she's gonna put me in ballerina classes." Aoi cheered as she spun around.

"I bet she'll be to every one of your recitals." Lamore assured the child. "So, when will you be picked up?"

"They saw her this morning and made their decision after the meeting and interview. Now all that's left to do is for them to sign the papers and

Aoi will be their daughter." Izumi said. "They plan on picking her up tomorrow evening."

"Well then, how about I bring in some of my deserts to the orphanage tomorrow? We can all throw a farewell party for Aoi while we are at it."

"Yeah!" All of the other orphans cheered. Lamore smiled again as she looked around the room, where the kids were talking with Aoi and wanting details.

 _ **These smiles…as long as I can see them and protect them...that's all I want.**_ Lamore told herself mentally.

* * *

Lamore was hanging up her apron, about ready to leave. Another day at the orphanage went by and she couldn't wait to get home to start making some sweets for the party tomorrow. Luckily, tomorrow was a half day for her at the university, but she still had lots to do in so little time. Izumi was walking up behind Lamore wiping her hands on her apron. "Hmm…those kids sure do love you. Even though you've only been here for about three years, you can handle them better than I can." Izumi said with an amused smile. Lamore turned back to see the woman and nodded.

"Sorry I can't stay longer, today's an important day for me." Lamore told the woman with a slight frown.

The older lady gave her a sad but reassuring smile. "Oh don't worry dear, I know what today means to you. Oh, hang on a second." Izumi headed behind the desk that was next to the entrance. She dug around until she pulled out a bouquet of white lilies. "I didn't know if you bought the flowers yet, but if not, then please accept these."

"Oh Izumi, you didn't have to." Lamore said as she slowly took the lilies from the woman.

"Nonsense, you've helped out here so much, it's the least I can do."

"As long as these kids have a secure future ahead of them is all I want. After all, they are the future of Japan." Lamore smiled. "So about the farewell party for Aoi tomorrow…"

"I'll take care of the decorations, just make sure you bring your homemade sweets. You know how much the kids will be looking forward to them."

"Don't worry, I went shopping just a few days ago. Consider it done. Anything else?"

"Well...there is something that I wish to ask you," Izumi began. Lamore looked at her boss and blinked. "As you know, when a child is adopted, a worker or volunteer is suppose to keep an eye on them and their family for one week to make sure they get along. I was hoping if you could keep tabs and contact with Aoi and her new family, and make sure the two of them are getting along. Even though I have no doubt that Aoi and this couple will make a perfect family, it's still protocall that we must follow here."

"No, I understand. Since I was the one who brought Aoi here, it seems only fitting for me to take the preparations to make sure she settles down with her new family." Lamore nodded. She looked down at the ground for a moment as she could remember the first time she met Aoi. The poor kid had lost her family in a fire and she was the only one that got out. She had been sitting in a box on the street for a few days without getting any care. Lamore just happened to have been walking by when she saw her shivering in the rain. Aoi was placed here, but for the longest time, she didn't talk or interact with the other kids. Izumi had given up and hoped she would come out of her shell on her own, but Lamore was stubborn and kept having her one sided conversations with the child. Lamore could still remember the day when Aoi finally broke and cried into Lamore's chest screaming how she was the one that started the fire and she accidentally killed her parents. That was a year ago, and Aoi was going to be ten in January. A small smile crossed the brunette's face as she was glad that the young child would be able to have a second chance at having a family again. She looked up to met Miss Izumi's eyes as her face brightened. "I'll keep my eyes on them for one week and see how the transfer goes."

"Great, you can start tomorrow. Well, have a good night dearie." Izumi waved to Lamore as she left the building with the lilies in her arms. She walked down the streets as the sun was starting to lower into the sky, mixing the clouds and setting to orange, yellow and a hint of red. The air around Lamore began to get a bit chiller but she had expected that since fall was here and winter would soon take it's place. Lamore came to a stop and sighed as she looked to the sky.

* * *

The young woman walked up to the graveyard, examining all the tombstones that were placed. As Lamore looked through them, she couldn't help but frown in sadness.

' **Most of these people that have died and have been placed here, they died when they could have lived much longer.'** Lamore thought. She bowed her head as she kept walking in respect for the dead. Even though she had accepted the ideals of death long ago, she still felt terrible, knowing that a lot of these people had died when they were still so young. No one expects to die at such an early age, it is something not many humans consider. But it is still there, waiting to take you when your time is up. But the only problem is, you don't know when you will run out of time until you draw your last breath. Soon, she got to two gravestones and placed herself in front of them. She looked at them as they said _Hikari Nosaka_ and I _samu Nosaka_. Tears began to form in her eyes as Lamore looked at the names engraved on the stones. She then got to her knees and took out the white flowers. She took out one flower from the bouquet and then place it on one of the tombs, then took out another and place it on the other tomb. She repeated this process as she talked to herself.

"How are things in Heaven mom and dad? Are you looking down at me right now and smiling? To think that it's been three years since you've been gone." She tried to keep a brave smile on her but her lips wavered as she kept placing the lilies on the tombstones. The water in her eyes falling down her cheeks as she finished placing the flowers on the two and placed her hands on her knees. "I just wish all of us could have made it out instead of just me. But I know deep down that you two loved me enough to use the money for me to live. And ever since then I made a vow to keep on living and give everyone else the chance to live their life to the fullest… and that's what I'm going to do… What I've been doing all this time..."

Each gravestone had an exact number of flowers to represent the same number of love she felt to her parents. Lamore sighed sadly. "But even so, every day many people die, maybe not from murder but diseases and accidents. I wish I could help, but I'm just one person. I keep on getting through the days with a smile. Hoping that when the time comes, I'll be able to help those that need it and even make a decent life for myself. Be a loving wife and mother while also doing the job that I love and saving lives. That's the promise I made to myself after you two left… that's why I'll keep on living my life to the fullest and I will do whatever I can to make others happy." Lamore vowed. She sniffled her tears back and placed a smile on her face again."So...other than that, my life has been good. I'm still studying at Kyoto University in the hopes of owning my own non-profit one day… the classes are a bit difficult but it's nothing I can't handle. I'm one of Kyoto's tops students after all. Grandma and grandpa are off on another dig. So I'm taking care of their house. I think they went to South America this time to take a look at the ancient civilizations there. I know when they come back grandpa will be chatting up a storm about the discoveries. So for now, I'm watching their house. Oh, and a child at the Kyoto Orphanage got adopted today! I'm going to be making sure she gets along with her new family. I've told you about her, her name is Aoi. You would love her, she's so sweet and adorable. She reminds me of me when I was younger..." Lamore kept on talking to her deceased parents about her school, her volunteer work and her home life. For the most part, everything seemed normal to her.

Above Lamore, in a world where clouds were the ground and there was infinite space, a white notebook was falling from the clouds and falling down to earth. To an area of Japan to be percies; Kyoto.

Lamore waved goodbye to the tombstones and then started to make her way out of the cemetery. The sun was getting lower and lower and the stars were starting to come out. Lamore looked at her watch which said 6:56 PM. Since she was in a graveyard, she couldn't run or she would disrespect the corpses of those who died here. ' **Once I get back home, I'll start right away on those sweets. Once I've made enough, I'll get some rest and head over to my classes for tomorrow. Then I'll stop back here and get the sweets and head to the orphanage.'** Lamore told herself as she had made it out of the graveyard. Of course, anyone within this situation may call in a sick day at school to have tomorrow off fully or even not host the party or just get some sweets from a store. However, Lamore would not because she was determined. And stubborn to do things the right way. Lamore would never take the easy way out! She would always find a way!

As Lamore kept walking down the path, she stopped as she could hear something. "Huh?" she turned around listening. It sounded like…fluttering of papers…? Out here in a cemetery no less? Lamore kept looking around frantically as if it would drive her crazy if she didn't find out where it was. She then looked up to the sky. As she turned towards the clouds, she saw something falling to her and hit her face. Lamore stayed there for a few moments, with the thing on her face. She slowly moved her hand to rest it on the object and remove it from her face. "Ow…" Lamore said as her face had some cuts from the object that hit her. She shook her head and sighed. "What on earth is…this?" Lamore held up the object that fell on her face, a white notebook with the words ' _Life Note'_ printed on the front upper part in English.

"Huh? A notebook? Here?" Lamore looked around searching for any source this notebook could have come from. "Did someone drop this. No...that can't be…there's no one else here but me..." Lamore blinked as she looked at the notebook and held it. Curious, she opened it to reveal the first page to have a set of rules. "How strange, the writing on here is english… I wonder if this notebook belongs to a foreigner…" Lamore said to herself as she read what the page said outloud.

"How to use...A deceased person whose name is written in this Note will be brought back to life." Lamore blinked as she reread the sentence. "Brought back to life? So...it's a chain letter sort of deal? No, those notes normally result in one killing someone else, not the other way around." Lamore snickered. ' **It must be some sort of trick…'** Lamore shook her head as she slowly made an effort and motion to place the book on the ground, but then stopped as she saw it was only a few inches from the grass. Her eyes widened as she couldn't help but not take her eyes off of the cover… what if…

Lamore walked home from the gravesite carrying her briefcase from school in front of her. She walked casually as if she didn't have the notebook in her bag. ' **What am I doing? For all I know, I could be stealing this notebook. It could belong to someone. I could be a thief...but then again…what if…'**

Lamore soon got to her grandparents house and took off her shoes. She then headed to her room, closed the door and placed her bag on her bed. She opened it and took out the white notebook. Once she grabbed it, she placed it on her desk and opened it. She then began to read the other rules of this notebook. ' **You must have the first and last name of a person, their face pictured and the cause of their death written in this Notebook for the effect to happen. A person can not be brought back to life if they merely died of old age. However, disease and murder are an exception. When a person is brought back to life, all traces of their causes of death vanishes in their body. Such as weapon wounds, types of illness, etc. If you do not fill out the time a human should be resurrected they will just respawn back within 70 seconds. Once the person is brought back to life, the owner can specify what memoires the human will retain before his/her death.'**

"So in other words, if I were to bring back a person who was murdered, I could have them remember who murdered them." Lamore thought to herself. She blinked and shook her head. "What am I saying? There's no way this can be real!" Lamore sighed. She got up, and grabbed the Notebook for some un-compelling reason, and headed downstairs to the living room. ' **But I will admit, this Notebook sure is very detailed for some strange occult like object. Whoever created it sure had some kind of imagination.'** Lamore thought and jumped the last stair. She then headed into the living room and turned on the TV, hoping that some entertainment would take her mind off of the Notebook. She shouldn't be bothered with this weird book that fell on her in the cemetery. She should be baking those sweets for the party tomorrow… But still, as she held it, she couldn't help but wonder. ' **So...all I have to do is write down the name of someone who is dead and they will just be brought back to life?'** she knew it sounded too good to be real… but if she could prove that it was a fraud, then maybe she could be satisfied. She didn't care about results, she just wanted to write a name down and that would be it. Lamore put the Notebook on the couch where she was sitting, and headed into the kitchen. There, she found a drawer near the fridge, opened it and took out a pen. Heading back to the couch, she sat down, took the Notebook and opened it. She readied her pen to write down something, but stopped midway. ' **Wait…if I were to write down someone who's been dead for a while, then wouldn't they come back as a zombie?'** Lamore laughed and shook her head. ' **Nah, that's impossible. But still, I should probably write down the name of someone who's only been dead recently, and not cremated or buried….but who?'** Lamore picked up the remote and clicked to a news channel. Surely there must have been at least one report of a death by now. After all, the news mostly covered those kinds of tragic stories.

The news man on the other side of the TV was taking through a microphone onto the screen. "In today's news, a young boy and his friends were walking along a path in the forest in Osaka today. The boy lost his footing and fell down a long and steep cliff. The other boys called for help but by the time they got to where the boy had fallen, he appeared to have already passed away. The boy who died was known as Akio Arata. According to the medical records, he hit his head on a rock as he fell which caused a fracture skull and some heavy bleeding." As the reporter said this, the image of the boy appeared on the screen. He looked like a middle school boy with light black straight hair to his shoulders and black sharp eyes.

"Hmm…Akio Arata…" Lamore said as she took her pen and wrote down the name of the deceased boy while picturing his face and then wrote down his cause of death like the Notebook instructed. When that was done, Lamore looked back at the screen and waited. "The body is currently staying at the Osaka morgue where it will be covered until tomorrow for his wake. Back to you Asiko." The reporter told the news anchor.

"Thank you Dai, in other recent news-" with that, Lamore turned off the TV and sighed.

"I think that's enough news for one day," Lamore sighed. She fell back against the cushions and tossed the Notebook to her side. She really didn't want to see any results, since she doubted there would be any. She just did this to get her mind off of that stupid Notebook, and it did work. After writing down on the paper, she felt a bit better. She then looked at the clock and gasped as it was nearing nine at night. "Oh, I better start on those sweets!" Lamore got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen as she left the Life Note on the sofa. Throughout the rest of the night, Lamore was baking and making the sweets for tomorrow's farewell party for Aoi. As she baked, she completely forgot about the Life Note, and the boy who she wrote down.

* * *

 **Morning soon rolled by and Lamore was up already getting ready for school. She headed down the steps in her clothes, wearing the same outfit with different shades of pinks. Lamore smiled as she grabbed the IPad off the counter and took it with her to the table with her breakfast of toast and orange juice. As she spread jam on her toast, she opened the device to see the weather. Clear skies…sunny day…barely any wind… "Looks like another perfect day, " Lamore laughed. She then checked the news notifications on the device to see if anything important was going on. Even though she was never into the news much, mostly because a lot of it was very depressing, she still skimmed a few things to make sure she was up to date with the world. A trait that Yuki said she needed to work on. As she bit into her toast, she scanned to a certain page on the device. It was recent news and the headline alone was an attention grabber.**

 **Boy survives from death!**

 **Akio Arata, the middle schooler who had died in a forest in Osaka yesterday, on November 1st, was suddenly revived. At 7:00 AM, his parents had arrived at the morgue to see their child for the last time before his wake and funeral. Only to see him sitting on the table where his corpse had laid itself on, waiting for them. The doctors and nurses say they have no idea how this happened because they never treated his wounds nor did anything to bring him back. The wound that he also received which caused his death also appears to have been healed. After many examines, the skull was fully healed and the skin was patched up.**

Lamore nearly choked on her toast as she read that paragraph over and over again until it finally was in her brain. She immediately bolted out of her seat and headed into the living room. She found the Notebook where she had left and forgotten it last night and opened it to the page where she had written that boy's name.

 _ **Akio Arata, died of a fractured skull and blood loss**_

"N-No way…D-Did this Notebook really…" Lamore was shaken as she thought this all through. If that boy, the same one that she wrote the name and his cause of death down was brought back to life… did that mean the Notebook was real?

 _How to use_

 _* A deceased person whose name is written in this Note will be brought back to life_

 _*You must have the first and last name of a person, their face pictured and the cause of their death written in this Notebook for the effect to happen_

"N-No way…" Lamore stopped shaking as she took a few deep breaths in and out. "It just has to be a really big coincidence. I mean, it may be small, but anyone could survive that fall with the proper care." But wait, didn't the doctors say that the boy was already dead before they could even treat his wounds? And come to think of it, his wounds weren't even treated since he was already gone at that time. But… that could just about mean anything… right? "Still…" Lamore stared at the book for a few more moments before giving it some thought. That one coincidence alone would not give her the answers.

* * *

Lamore sat at her desk as the teacher was showing off a powerpoint. However, she could not focus on that. Not because it wasn't important, even though the whole class already went over this information and Lamore had more than enough notes about this subject to use for any upcoming test. But she also had the Life Note on her mind. She still couldn't get the image of her writing down the boy's name and cause of death. She was still shaken by the fact that his name and his resurrection was in the news. At first, Lamore could have sworn that it was a coincidence, that maybe he was just unconscious at the time from the blood loss. But according to the papers and news, the boy was dead long before they found him. And there's no way any of the doctors or nurses could have treated his wounds either seeing as how they left him in that room waiting for his funeral the next day. So in other words…no one could have been there to help him before or after help. But still…that alone can not prove that the Life Note itself was the cause.

' **I know it's crazy, but if this Notebook really does have some strange powers… I don't know how...but I need to test the Notebook again! And this time, I have to be there when it happens!** Lamore thought to herself as she eyed the board in class. She held onto her bag which held the Life Note in it, making sure to keep it secure. ' **Only problem is, how? It's not like I can walk up to a dead person and get those results. A death like that doesn't happen too often, especially around here. If I were to find a murder victim, I might get killed if the murderer is still there or I could very likely be a suspect if the police find me there and question me. If I go there during an accident, then there would be too many officers for me to get close enough to the scene to even look at the deceased. I guess I could go to a hospital and pick out someone who died of a disease. No...that won't work either. If I was seen in a room with them and they came back to life, I would be questioned. Not to mentioned possible quarantine if the disease was that deadly. I'm only a volunteer, which means there's certain things I'm limited to there. Now that I think about it, even if I do get lucky enough to get close to someone who died, if I use the Life Note, there may be a small chance someone will see me and if they do see me writing the name down and waiting and the person comes back to life, they may question me. I should stay away from that.'**

Even though Lamore was still iffy about this Notebook, on the off chance its powers were real, if others found out about it, who knows what they would end up doing with a tool like this. For now, it was best if she just kept this to herself. Either no one will believe her or they will attempt to take it for themselves.

Once classes were done, she headed back to the house and collected all the treats for the party today. As she was carrying them in the red wagon she borrowed from the neighbors, she was still thinking about that Notebook she had with her. ' **I can't let anyone know about the Life Note, even if it isn't real. But I can't assume that it's real until I test it out again. But when I do, I have to be alone and make sure that whoever I bring back, doesn't know that I was there when they died and I was the cause of them getting brought back. I guess I can only just wait until I run into my chance. Don't want to cause any unwanted attention. This is going to drive me crazy…'** Lamore sighed.

As Lamore walked through the roads, she noticed that a lot of people were carrying lots of flowers and heading to the graveyard. As well as seeing TV screens with news about recent deaths not just in Japan, but around the world. Lamore sighed as she thought more. ' **I wonder…so many people have died without even fulfilling at least one of their dreams. They've all died so young and did so little. What if they could be given a second chance? What am I saying?! I can't just go around deciding who should be able to live or stay dead! I'm not God! But…maybe it would be for the greater good. I mean, murder victims would be able to scoop out the one who killed them and send them off to prison. That way there wouldn't be any suspects. And if someone died of a disease, if they were brought back to life, maybe they could help with medical research. And if they came back, they could be with their families… and live their lives and be able to achieve so many great things!'**

Lamore thought these things as she kept walking to the orphanage. She held onto her bag with the Life Note inside. Why was she still carrying it around with her? More importantly, why was she making a big deal about this? She shook her head as she sped up the pace. She couldn't let this Notebook consume her life, not when she had more important matters to attend to. When she arrived at the orphanage, Miss Izumi was waiting. "Ah, there you are! Right on time, as always!"

"Uh...yeah…" Lamore nodded with a small smile. She then dragged the wagon along as she and Izumi were heading to the common room.

"Is something wrong honey? You don't look as cheerful today." Izumi told Lamore. Lamore looked up from the floor and looked at Izumi. She shook her head and smiled wider.

"N-No...I'm alright. I just lost track of time while baking my sweets last night and didn't get enough sleep." Lamore lied. She hated lying, she wanted to tell the truth, but how can she explain to Miss Izumi about her situation? There's no way she could understand, Lamore barely understood it herself. And it was true that she did lose track of time last night while baking. So at least she didn't have to make up something on the spot. But that didn't mean it helped the situation even more. "A lot has been going on in my life lately. With Aoi being adopted and me making sure she and her new family get settled in. Not to mention the exams will be coming up pretty soon so I'm adding studying to my schedule."

"You really shouldn't push yourself so much deary. You still have a long life ahead of you you know." Izumi told Lamore.

"Well, my motto is, 'The harder you work, the better the life you'll have.' I'll rest up once I've gotten everything settled. Anyways, today isn't about me, it's about Aoi and her new family!" as Lamore said this, she and Izumi entered the common room where it was decorated with blue streamers and balloons. Everyone was dressed up in tutus or gymnastic wear. Aoi and the children saw Lamore coming in and rushed up to her once again.

"Lamore!" a child called out.

"It's good to see you all again." Lamore smiled. She then turned to see Aoi who walked up to her with a man and a woman. The woman had dark blue hair flowing down her back with kind black eyes while the father had black short hair with dark blue eyes. They were both dressed in suits and had smiles on their faces.

"You must be Mr and Mrs. Takanori, the couple who plan on adopting Aoi," Lamore greeted with a smile as she shook both the hands. "Nice to meet you."

"And you must be Aoi social agent for her first week with us," Mrs. Takanori smiled. "I can see why Miss Izumi chose you to watch over us. The children must adore you."

"Oh yes," Lamore admitted as she laughed. "I'm very excited for Aoi. She only came to this orphanage a year ago and I'm happy she is going to be going to a kind family. I can tell you two will get along with her."

"Thank you," The woman nodded.

"Well, how about while the children say their last goodbyes to Aoi, we head to my offices and finish filling out the paperwork?" Izumi suggested. The four adults then headed into the office where they all sat down and talked about the adoption as they signed paperwork. While the couple and Izumi handled all of that, Lamore was busy watching the children saying goodbye to Aoi as she was grabbing her belongings. Seiko especially was roughhousing with Aoi and begging her not to leave. Lamore smiled as she saw that a child would be given a second chance to grow up with a loving family. She was also hoping and would make sure that the other children would one day have a new family of their own. After all, she lost her family not too long ago. She just hated when she saw those that suffered the same fate as her.

"Now for this week, Lamore will be monitoring you and Aoi to see how the two of you are getting along. If she finds anything that may cause concerns, she will first ask you about it and if it is serious, she will report it to me. However, I hope that nothing like that will happen in the future." Izumi explained to the two.

"No...of course not." Mr. Takanori assured. The three then gazed up to see Lamore staring at the kids and smiling. "You sure do have some very nice volunteers here. A college student from Kyoto University taking her time to help out these children."

"It warms my heart to know that there are some kids out there like her." The Mrs. said.

* * *

With a final wave of goodbye, Aoi hopped into the car with her luggage. She looked out the window and smiled at everyone as the Takanori couple drove off with her. Lamore and Izumi waved goodbye until the car was out of sight. Once the car was gone, the children began to head back inside. "It sure has been a while since a child from here has been adopted." Izumi stated.

"I have a feeling Aoi and that couple will make a great family." Lamore smiled, hoping the best for Aoi and her new family. "I better be on my way now."

"Huh? Aren't you going to stay?" Izumi asked.

"I wish I could, but I have a few things I have to do back at home." She explained. "I'll be back here on Thursday, and I'll make sure to keep an eye on Aoi and her new family." Lamore promised as she headed out. She headed back to her grandparents house and returned the wagon to her neighbor. Once that was done, she headed back inside the house and to her room to relax a bit. She laid on her bed and looked out her balcony as the sun was just beginning to set. After a bit, Lamore got up from her bed and headed to her desk to take a look at her month. Grabbing her briefcase, she dug into it to grab her planner and take a look at the rest of November. "Let's see… tomorrow I'm going to study with the girls at the library. The rest of the weeks are about me volunteering at the shelters…" Lamore twirled her pencil as she looked over her planner. Other than school and volunteering as well as studying for the exams, she seemed to have a very spacious schedule. She nodded after she was done, pleased with this month's events. She closed up the planner and placed it back in her bag. As she placed her hand in the bag, she felt another notebook. She turned her head and grabbed the thin book and pulled it out. Her eyes widened as she looked at the white Notebook that read _Life Note_ on the cover.

"Akio Arata…" She breathed that name as she flipped the book open to the first page. With the party that happened today, she had completely forgotten about the Life Note since this morning. It was nice to have forgotten about it, but now all those mixed emotions came back at her at full force. She turned on her computer and took a look at the news tab. She had to see what was going on with the boy that was brought back to life. She clicked on a video and she was taken to the same news anchor who had announced the boy's death just yesterday.

"Yesterday evening, a young middle school boy named Akio Arata was reported dead after his body was found on a forest trail. He had died from a fracture skull and heaving bleeding before the medics could tend to him. However, early this morning, as the doctors were preparing for his wake, they discovered he was sitting up on the table, wound completely healed and very well alive. The doctors claimed that they had not treated his wound due to him already being dead, however his skull and skin were patched up as if nothing had happened."

The screen showed the doctor, Dr. Akihiko, who had worked on the boy when they brought him in. "In all of my years on the medical field, I've never seen something such as this. We locked up everything for the night and kept the boy on the table. When we came back in the morning, the first thing we see is the boy up and alive. Wounds healed and everything, it's like it never happened. The boy didn't even know he died! He just thought this was a doctor's appointment."

"Akio Arata is now back at home and attending his day like it was a bad dream. Though many still celebrate this strange phenomenon, questioning this recovery." The news anchor continued as the screen then zoomed into the mother of the boy who was brought back to life.

"I don't know how… or even why my boy came back to life. But I don't care about the details! I'm just happy that my boy is back home, well and safe!" she started to tear up as she talked into the camera. "When I saw him on that table, I broke down and I wanted to do anything just to hold him! And when I saw he was alive this morning… I cried again knowing I could hold him again. I don't know who it was that brought him back, or what power was behind this, all I know is that I want to thank them for bringing back my son. No words or actions can ever describe how grateful I am."

Lamore paused the video and held her head in her hand. Rubbing her forehead, she stared at the Life Note. Did it really have the powers that it said it have? Was it really the power of the pages that brought back Akio Arata? How can she have been able to resurrect someone just by writing their name and cause of death on paper? It seemed incredible but, she had this feeling that it just seemed… off. Why would something as powerful as this have landed where she was? And why did it have to end up in her care? Was this Notebook meant for her or was it just a coincidence?

' **I need to forget about this Notebook! If I keep making a fuss over it for too long, I'll start to go insane. Still...I need to test it out just one more time just to be safe. But when?'** Lamore asked herself as she stared at the white cover. Testing it out one more time, this time seeing the results, should leave her satisfied enough. Hopefully she could prove to herself that this Notebook was just a fraud and get on with her life. But she wouldn't be able to do it in her room. She sighed as she stood up from her desk and grabbed her bag. Placing the Life Note in there as well as one of her books from the shelves, she headed out of her room and out of the house.

Lamore soon found herself at Funaokayama Park sitting on a bench. She needed some fresh air to clear her mind a bit to help her with this stress she's having. What was she going to do with this Notebook? Say that it did have magical powers, what would she do with it then? Could she allow herself to keep such an object she knew nothing about its origins? She really didn't want to think about that for now. It just seemed invalid at this point because she didn't even believe it was real. Not until she saw some proof first. But if she kept dwelling on it, than it would be all she could focus on. She couldn't, no, wouldn't let this Notebook consume her life. She came here to the park and read one of her novels to try to get herself back together. ' **Maybe I should just get rid of the Notebook,'** Lamore began to think as she got lost in the pages of her novel. ' **I wonder if it actually belongs to anyone. If so, maybe I can find them and return it to them. After all, it would probably be better in their hands than my own. It's not like I asked for this power. Then again…'** Lamore turned her head to look at her bag where she had the Life Note in. ' **I wonder… if anyone else found this Notebook… what would they use it for? And would it really be a bad thing to keep it around? I mean, it seems like a miracle of sorts. Being able to bring back anyone who has died so they can live their lives to the fullest. And… there could be a lot of upsides to this strange Notebook. I did mention them before; having a murder victim scope out their murderer, be able to make many jobs safer, this Notebook might even help doctors understand how diseases work. Actually, maybe I could even cure a lot of people of diseases when they come back, so nothing could hinder them. This Notebook could very well be an actual gift that the angels have sent from above.'** Lamore sighed as she went back to her novel. ' **That is, if I'm assuming this Notebook is real.'**

Even though Lamore was starting to get the feeling that there was something ominous about the Notebook she got, she still had some doubts about it. That's why she had to test it out again. To be sure she knew what she was getting into was the real deal.

After finishing a chapter in her book, she looked at her watch to see that it was ten minutes to six. Deciding to call it a day, she placed her book in her bag and as she placed it over her shoulder, she stood up. She then proceeded to walk out of the park and head back to her grandparents house to get some rest. Even though she doubted she would get any with the Life Note, it had been a long day and she had much to do tomorrow. As she was walking by, however, she turned her head to notice some commotion going on. Lamore looked to see a couple asking a few people some questions. They looked panicked as the woman frantically moved her lips, as if she was rushing her speech. Blinking and growing curious, she headed to the small group and was shocked when she saw that the couple that were asking around were the same people that adopted Aoi today.

"Mr and Mrs. Takanori," Lamore called. The couple turned to see the girl in pink approach them. "I'm Lamore Nosaka, I'm Aoi's social agent for this week. I was walking by and I noticed you two looked to be upset."

"Lamore!" Mrs. Takanori gasped as she rushed over to Lamore. "Oh thank heavens you are here!"

"Did something happen?" Lamore asked a bit concern now. "Where's Aoi?"

"We came here to the park after we got her all settled back at home." Mr. Takanori explained as calm as he could be, but his face showed his worry. "We were planning out what her room would look like and she wanted to go play at the park. She said she wanted to spend some time with her new family, so we took her here. We were playing hide and seek, we were gonna go home after we found her. But we haven't seen her. She's been missing for almost an hour!"

Lamore blinked and gasped. Aoi was terrible at hide and seek, she was always the first to be found back at the orphanage, never finding the best places. Does that mean something must have happened to her? Lamore straightened her face and looked back at the couple. "I understand. Don't worry, I'll stay here and look for her. You two should check your home or the orphanage. It's a small chance but she might have somehow wandered there. If I'm not back at your place as soon as night approaches, then you should call the police."

"Are you sure?! We are Aoi's parents, we should be searching for her as well!" Mr. Takanori proclaimed.

"I understand your concern, but I am also her social worker for the week and I've known her longer than you two have. So she is just as much of my responsibility as yours. I just need you to check the areas she's familiar with in case she could be there." Lamore told the man. Mrs. Takanori looked at her husband and nodded. The man looked at her as if he did not want to leave, but nodded.

"Alright, we'll leave it up to you." He said. Lamore watched as they headed out of the park. When they were gone, she started her search by looking around the park and asking anyone if they had seen Aoi. When she had heard about Aoi just disappearing like that, she tried to assure herself not to assume the worst. Aoi was probably just stuck somewhere or she might have gotten nervous. Heck, Lamore wouldn't be surprised if the child went back to Izumi and question the orphanage lady about this adoption. But Lamore saw how happy Aoi was with this couple, so it would make no sense for her to bail out like this, especially with only the first day. Sure it was a scary transition, every orphan would go through this when they get adopted. But Aoi was a smart girl, if things were going bad she would have known better than to run away. The more Lamore asked around, the more worried she got when the people told her they haven't seen Aoi. Just what happened to her?

* * *

Aoi ran as fast as she could through the path that was covered with trees. She panted heavily but would not stop. She had gotten separated from her new family and it didn't help that someone was after her. As she turned back to see the hooded figure coming closer with the knife in hand, she tried to run faster. But as she did, she lost her footing and tripped, falling to the ground. She moaned in pain and turned back to see the figure just above her. She backed away as much as she could, but the knife came crashing down. Aoi couldn't even scream as blood flew everywhere.

Lamore had been running through the park for almost an hour now. She was looking for Aoi but she was coming up empty handed. And the sun was already halfway down. If she didn't find her soon, then the Takanori couple would call the police. She had given the couple important instructions to call her or text her as soon as they found Aoi, but she had not gotten any new messages and she made sure to check her phone frequently. Lamore kept looking everywhere through the park hoping that Aoi was hiding somewhere, like up a tree of under a bench, But she had no luck. Lamore shook her head. No matter what, she would not stop until she found Aoi! The poor child was probably scared and in trouble. Aoi was her responsibility and the child looked up to her. She didn't care how long it would take, she had to find her! As she was taking a new path in the park, too deep in thought to pay attention to where she was going or where she was walking, she lost her footing and she fell from where she was, tumbled down a hill and fell into what appeared to be the forbidden forest area of the park. She fell on her butt, so it bruised her landing. She slowly got up while rubbing the sore part. "Ow…" She moaned in pain. Lamore looked around and noticed that she was in a forbidden part of the park. She would have turned back if she had not noticed a clue, small human footprints in the dirt.

She lowered herself so she could get a closer look at them. They had no print pattern that one would see wearing tennis shoes and based on the fact that these footprints were a size 6, the same size as Aoi's feet, and how they were clean footprints, no patterns or marks, like that of a ballerina shoe! The type of shoes Aoi wears with her ballerina outfit! Lamore was sure this was where Aoi must have wandered off to. Lamore turned her attention to where the prints were leading. She nodded and took off in a mad dash as she followed the only clue she had right now. The forest made the world around Lamore grow darker, giving her difficulty to see clearly. However, that would not stop her in her quest to find Aoi. As she kept on running, she took gaps of breath to get some air in her lungs, but as she did, she could smell something in the air. Lamore stood in place and sniffed the air a few times and to get a clear taste of what seemed to be a metallic taste. ' **Blood?'** She asked herself. She recognized that smell, and the fact that it was close by was a bad omen.

Lamore looked ahead as she saw what looked to be some sort of figure lying on the ground. The brunette hurried over to it, but froze as she saw Aoi in a puddle of her own blood. She had a dull look in her eyes, no traces of life whatsoever, and her skin was much paler. There was a huge red stain in her ballerina outfit. Lamore covered her mouth with her hands as she tried not to gag from the awful aroma. After swallowing the bile that tried to leave her mouth, she made her way to Aoi and examined the body to figure out what happened. She hadn't been dead that long, based on the blood still being wet, the death was recently it seemed. Lamore sat on her knees as she looked at the poor body of the child. It was terrible, just when she had finally found a new family to start a new chance, her life ends here. Lamore looked at the girl and noticed that there was a hole in her chest, where there was the most blood, no doubt where it all poured out of Aoi. Lamore, slowly with shaky hands, looked over the wound. She saw that it had teared through her clothing. Judging from the shape and size of the hole it was safe to assume that the cause of death was a stab to the heart which resulted in blood loss.

"Aoi…" Lamore choked as tears began to well up in her eyes. "What do I do? How can I face everyone knowing that you are dead? Oh, why did this have to happen?" she wiped away her tears trying to picture what she could say to the couple who adopted her and Izumi and the other kids. If the Takanori couple were to know that they had lost their new daughter, they would surely blame themselves and fall into depression. Izumi herself would be just as upset and the children… oh the kids would be devastated the most. Especially Seiko, Aoi's friend when she was at the orphanage. Lamore was taking this as hard as they probably would. She had only known Aoi for a year, but they had such a great bond. She loved Aoi like a little sister and Aoi admired Lamore for trying to comfort her in those troubling times. She should have been keeping an eye on Aoi, she should have gone straight to the Takanori family after the adoption to make sure she knew where Aoi and them were. There was nothing Lamore could do expect to let everyone know.

Lamore looked back at her bag where her phone was. She had to tell them what happened. As she opened her bag to retrieve her phone, her eyes landed on a familiar white cover. She gasped as she took out the Life Note and held it. Her eyes winded as she looked at it and started to cry. If she didn't make such a fuss over this stupid Notebook, then maybe Aoi would still be alive! She would still be living with her new family and… and… wait a moment… the Life Note, a Notebook that can bring a person back as the instructions said.

' **But, I-it can't be true...it was a coincidence, at least, that's what I've been saying.'** Lamore then remembered how she wanted to test the notebook again just to be sure and that she should see it with her own eyes to prove it once and for all. ' **This is my chance to test it out one more time! If Aoi really does come back to life...then it has to be real.'** Lamore dug through her bag and took out her lucky pink pen with feathers at the end. She opened the notebook to the very page and under the name of the boy from yesterday, she then began to write down ' _Aoi Takanori'_ as she imagined the young girl who was alive a few hours ago. While doing so, she also wrote down that she ' _died from being stabbed in the chest.'_ She also added that ' _Aoi would remember who it was that attacked her but would not remember that she died. She would also remember that Lamore Nosaka was there to save Aoi from the bad person that tried to kill her.'_ That way, it would seem like she was unconscious. As for the blood, Lamore could just say that she got hurt while protecting Aoi.

When she wrote all of that down, Lamore quickly put the Notebook back in her bag as well as the pen and looked at her watch around her right wrist. She had just written the details in less than ten seconds. ' **Just 60 more seconds,'** Lamore then picked up Aoi's body and held it. She was getting blood all over her, but she didn't care. Besides, it would help with the being attacked story. The body was so cold...so limp…it would be almost too scary if she were to be brought back to life. Lamore was an emotional wreck at this point. Why? Because of the fact that Aoi was dead. Because of the fact that this Life Note had wandered into her life and impacted her in so little time. But mostly, it was because of the fact that she was relying on this Notebook to bring back Aoi! On the one hand, if this Notebook turned out to really be fake, then that means Aoi was really dead and Lamore was just wasting her time! Then on the other hand, if this Notebook could bring Aoi back… it would prove it's powers are real and Aoi would be awake! She didn't care what happened to her afterwards, whether she would be stuck with the book or not. All that mattered to her was saving Aoi.

Lamore waited for some results, a reaction from Aoi, some sort of supernatural occurrence, anything she could see that it worked! After a long while, she looked at her watch. A minute has already passed. She breathed raggedly as she looked at the ground, thinking that it was all a wasted effort. ' **So...that means that-'** before she could finish however, Lamore gasped as she could feel a slight movement in her arms and heat coming back into the young child's body. Aoi's eyes twitched and then she opened them to look up at the brunette that was holding her.

"La...Lamore?" Aoi asked in a weak whisper.

"Aoi!" Lamore gasped and held the girl tightly in a hug. "Oh thank God! You're safe! I was so scared that you… you…" Lamore stopped mid-sentence as she remembered that she wrote this young girl's name in the Notebook. She remembered the rule _A deceased person whose name is written in this Note will be brought back to life._ Though that alone did not prove the Notebook's powers, what followed only gave Lamore more evidence.

"Lamore…what happened?" Aoi asked. She then gasped as she looked around frantically. "W-Where is he?!"

"Who?" Lamore asked.

"T-The man! H-He was after me but then you showed up and…" Aoi started to pant. Lamore took this opportunity to check over Aoi for any other wounds. She fell back to the chest of the girl where she was stabbed…and gasped as she saw that the stab mark that was left by the knife was gone! Instead of red opened flesh, she could see pink skin. The only reminder of the cut was the hole in the fabric as well as the blood. ' _When a person is brought back to life, all traces of their cause of death vanishes in their body. Such as weapon wounds, types of illness, etc.'_

If that wasn't proof enough, Aoi said that Lamore was there when the man attacked. Lamore added that part to not cause too much suspicion. _'_ _Once the person is brought back to life, the owner can specify what_ _memories_ _the human will retain before his/her death.'_

* * *

"It's already past ten! Miss Nosaka should have been back by now!" Mr. Takanori exclaimed to his wife as he paced around the living room. "That's it, we're calling the police!" He rushed over to where the phone was and as he was about to dial 911, a ring from the doorbell from the front door was heard. The two turn to where the noise had come from. The Mrs. looked at her husband, and then she rushed over to the door where she reached the handle and opened it. On the other side was Lamore and Aoi. Aoi was dressed in a large white t-shirt that fell to her knees while Lamore still had her own outfit on with some blood on it.

"Aoi!" Mrs. Takanori gasped as she hugged the child tightly! "Oh thank God you're alright! We were getting worried that we wouldn't be able to find you!" Mr. Takanori walked up to see his wife hugging their new daughter and the scene itself. The couple looked at Aoi with tears streaming down their face. "What happened to you?"

"She was attacked by some man." Lamore told the two. The couple looked up at her with confusion.

"It's true," Aoi assured. "I fell into the forbidden area of the park with these woods and I tried to find another way back. Then a man with a knife appeared and started to chase me. I ran as fast as I could but he got me and was about to hurt me! But Lamore saved me before he could do anything to me." She added with a smile as she looked up at the brunette who had a content smile.

"Are you hurt?" Mr. Takanori asked as he eyed the blood on Lamore's dress

"He got me a few times, but I'll be alright. I was just lucky to have gotten there in time before he could hurt Aoi." Lamore assured. Oh dear...she had lied.

"What did this man look like?" Mr. Takanori asked. "We should send him to jail for what he did." Lamore panicked. She had only manipulated Aoi to make it seem like she was there, but she wasn't. So she couldn't tell what he looked like. Luckily though, she remembered that Aoi kept all of her memories of what happened up to the cause of her death. So only she would know who it was that attacked her, or rather what he looked like.

"H-He was wearing a brown hoodie…and he…he…" Aoi began to shake as she could remember the man that **had** killed her.

"Santo, it's getting late. We should get Aoi to bed and I'm sure Lamore has many things to do." Mrs. Takanori told her husband. "We'll figure all this out in the morning, for now, we should just get some rest and be grateful nothing bad happened." The husband looked at his wife and relaxed his shoulders, sighing.

"I understand," He said to her then turned to face the younger adult. "Thanks again for helping us find our daughter, Miss Nosaka."

"Do you want to come in and spend the night? Maybe we could help with some of your wounds." The Mrs. offered.

"No, I'm alright. Aoi, tomorrow, you should go straight to the police and tell them about last night." Lamore instructed. The real reason why she didn't want to stay was because she didn't want the couple to ask too many questioned that she didn't have enough time to answer. If they found out she didn't have any wounds and that she didn't know much about the guy that attacked them, they would likely be suspicious of her. And that was the last thing she needed. Hopefully Aoi would be able to handle the rest. She may be shy and very timid, but Aoi was a smart girl.

"Kay," Aoi nodded. The Takanori family thanked Lamore once again and then closed the door. Lamore turned around and walked down the street with the thoughts of the Life Note in her mind.

' **First the boy who died from a fractured skull and now Aoi…there's no mistake or doubt about it now, this Life Note is real! It's powers are real as well and they are very powerful for one Notebook. But, the one question remains for me…Lamore Nosaka, a 21 year old Kyoto University collage student...Now that I have the Notebook and know it's powers are real…What do I do now?'** Lamore thought to herself as she walked off in the darkness to her house, wondering what is that await her. Little did she know, that her troubles relating to the Life Note…haven't even started yet.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: So, I'm trying to make the whole story line similar to that of the Death Note story line. Same type of characters, same type of situations and same type of episodes. So, if you saw the second episode of Death Note, then you should be able to understand where this episode will go. That being said, please enjoy the second episode of Life Note.**_

 _ **Summary: A new character is introduced, an investigation relating to the paranormal is brought up. Who is this mysterious girl? And how will she play a part in what is instore for our characters?**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Medium**_

 _The rain poured down heavily throughout the city. A small girl in ragged clothes sat in a small alleyway, huddling her legs and buried her face in her knees. Her long black hair getting wet as the rest of her body was soaked. But she did not care, why should she? There was nobody to love her, she was all alone…_

" _Mama… Papa… why did you have to die?" she whispered to herself. "And why do my aunt and uncle think I'm a monster? I can't help that I have this power..." She sniffled as she shivered. She would probably die here, alone...unwanted…unloved. "I'm all alone… Please Mama and Papa, just end my misery now." She begged as she cried into her knees. For a long while she was alone in that alleyway. Getting drenched by the falling rain. That was until she noticed the rain wasn't hitting her anymore, but she still heard the patter of the drops. She looked up to see a man with baggy blue jeans and a white shirt holding a black umbrella over himself and her. The girl stared in awe as she saw the man, though his face was covered by strands of black messy hair._

" _Hello," the man greeted the girl._

 _The girl wiped away her tears and looked at the man. "Hello…" She said as her voice cracked. "I'm_ _Lucillia_ _Goldfield…" The man smiled at her as he knelt down and reached out his hand towards the young child. She was hesitant at first and even crawled back against the brick wall. She looked from the man's hand and back to his smile. She slowly reached out and let her hand rest in this man's palm. His skin was so warm, she was in a daze. He lifted her up to her feet and knelt down once again to pick her up with his free arm. Carrying her as she hugged his neck while being carried out of the alleyway. She snuggled against the nook of his neck and sniffed the warmth from this man._

 **Flash forward~**

The 23 year old woman woke from her slumber and sat up in her bed, surrounded by many dolls and books covering her room. The room was dark thanks to the wallpaper and the closed drapes. She looked around and whispered to herself, "Good morning."

The black haired woman got out of her bed and walked out of her room towards the bathroom. She stripped out of her nightwear and hopped in the shower to wash herself off. After the shower, she dried herself off and headed back to her room to throw on some clothes. She threw on a white T-shirt and jeans, both pieces of clothes had tears and holes in them. The female headed to the living/dining room of the apartment she shared with two others. There, she saw a girl with aquamarine hair in two ponytails at the table. She had crystal blue eyes and soft light skin. She wore headphones around her neck and was clicking away on her computer. The girl turned around and smiled at the other female. "Good afternoon sleepy head." The girl giggled as the other sat down at the table and grabbed her lunch.

"Thank you for making me lunch, Net." The girl with raven hair said emotionlessly. Today's special was cucumber and lettuce sandwiches with a side of beef stew and a glass of green tea. The girl looked out at the patio window and saw that today would be gloomy. Clouds covered the sky here in Hiroshima, Japan at around 3 in the afternoon. She sat down at the table next to Net and began to eat her food.

"Let me guess, another late night?" Net asked the other as she typed away on her computer.

"Not exactly, it wasn't the usual investigation, but I did have to fill out some paperwork related to our last case. Though that didn't take me more than three hours."

"Then what's up with sleeping in till the afternoon?" Net asked curiously.

"Because of my job," the raven answered. Throughout the whole conversation, she showed no emotion, no smile, just a straight forward face and her voice was a monotone like pitch. "My job requires that I take night hours so it is only natural that based on that, I became a night owl."

Net shrugged at that response. "Speaking of our job, I just got word that we have a new investigation." Net said as she took her laptop and showed it to the girl as she took a bite of her sandwich. The raven read the email she got and nodded. After finishing her meal and wiping her mouth with a napkin, she stood up and looked at Net.

"Come on, we should get going."

"Right behind you, Laura!" Net smirked as she got up and the two headed out of the apartment.

* * *

 **The two women walked into a large building and walked through the lobby to get to the elevator. They rode it until they got to the very top floor of the twenty floor building. When they made it to their destination, they hopped out of the elevator and walked down the hall. Passing by many workers who were typing away on computers, taking calls or just talking to one another. As they walked through the hallway, a man came up to them, carrying some paperwork. He had light skin, black hair that fell a bit above his blue eyes and he wore a suit.**

"Good afternoon Net...and Laura…" The man blushed as he looked at the raven haired girl. Laura did not turn to face him as she kept walking, but she did talk to him.

"Greetings Matsu Toki...I trust all of the construction paper work has been completed from our last case?" Laura asked.

"Yes, I just finished it last night." He told the two women. "I was going to turn them into the boss so he could pass them through."

"What timing, we're heading to the boss right now." Net told Matsu as the three reached the door to an office. Laura opened the door and the three saw a man sitting in his chair behind a desk. He was a very wide Japanese man with sleek black hair and a thin mustache. He wore a black business suit with a red necktie and a white undershirt.

"Good evening Miss Laura, and you too Net and Matsu." The man greeted the three with a smile.

"Mr. Golbat, here's the report from our last case. I just finished it today." Matsu walked up towards the desk and placed the papers on the surface. The older man took them and looked over a few pages. He nodded in approval of the work he saw.

"Very good Matsu, once we get these to our customers, they will be able to renovate that land and give us our fair share of the profit."

Laura walked up behind Matsu and looked at her boss in the eyes. Her face was empty of any expression but her eyes showed that she wanted nothing more than to get down to business. "Director Golbat, I wish to know about this new case that has opened up." Laura demanded. The man smirked and shook his head.

"You always want to get to the point when I call you here. Why can't you ever just say good afternoon or how do you do before you get so demanding?" Golbat laughed. Laura said nothing nor did she give the man any look of any expression. Golbat finished laughing and then got to the point. "Well, you have a new assignment. I just got word from a construction company that they are having trouble tearing down an old building." As he explained, he slid a yellow folder to Laura. She took it and opened the folder to see what it contained. Inside were pages of information and a picture of an old school house. Net and Matsu leaned in to take a look at the information themselves.

"You see, they found this school house in the city of Kobe and they have plans to destroy the building. The building was used for an all girl's boarding school, but was shut down over a century ago due to a terrible outbreak." Golbat explained.

"Oh yeah, Net had me read about that. Back in 1911, there was this chemical outbreak from a nearby plant. They accidentally released a chemical into the water that was supposed to be a medication for patients who had disabilities mentally. But the chemical ended up giving all the residents mental issues. They even went as far as to kill people that were their friends and family." Matsu added as he shuddered.

"And one of the main victims, was that schoolhouse." Net added. "Many of the girls got mentally sick from washing or drinking up the water and killed some of their classmates and teachers. It took them a long time to control and quarantine the water as well as anyone who was infected. Most of the city went into a panic that lasted nearly ten years. They were able to stop it, but there were many victims who died in that time. Many areas and buildings were shut down just to dig out the contaminated water. Though it's been solved, that area is still abandoned in the city."

"Now they've cleared out all the water and just plan on letting the buildings rot. Of course now they want to get the job done faster by destroying the property themselves." Golbat explained. "So, they tried to destroy the walls of the place, but that was when things became a bit…difficult."

"You don't mean that some of the workers somehow got infected?" Matsu gasped.

"No, no, nothing like that. Instead, as soon as some men went inside the building, strange things went on. They heard slamming and openings of doors, voices and moans, as well as seeing many strange writing and symbols in the rooms." Golbat explained. "Luckily there haven't been any deaths, but a few of them have been injured. From falling beams and even sunken holes. Whether these are real supernatural events or not is something we want you to determine."

"Hold on, you want us to go there and check out anything that could be related to the supernatural?" Net asked a bit surprised. "For all we know, it could just be a bunch of kids playing tricks on us. And for the falling beams and sunken holes, I'm sure that as old as that building is, there should be no surprise it's falling apart."

"Perhaps that is a possibility," Laura agreed with Net. "However, we can not rule anything out. After all, if it's true that people died there, then their spirits could be haunting that school, seeking revenge for their murders. Or even the spirits of the girls that went insane could still be there and attempt to continue their work on the other side."

"That is why I want you to go to Kobe through the bus arrangements I've made and check it out. Feel free to take any equipment you want and determine whether or not the place is haunted. And if it is, exorcised the ghosts." Golbat told Laura.

"Understood," Laura bowed. "I'll leave once I've gotten everything." She then turned around and headed out of the office with her two companions following her.

"So, what's the plan Laura?" Net asked.

"I need you to help me gather the equipment and make sure they are up to date. Then I need you to set it up so when I enter the building, you can record everything and make sure to get visual proof of what's going on." Laura told Net.

"That I can do." Net winked at her.

"In that case, you are taking the night off." Laura added.

"Wait what? You want me to stay behind just so I can work on the equipment?"

"I thought you would like a night off," Laura raised a brow. "Not to mention you said yourself that this investigation would most likely be a waste of time."

Net shrugged. "Well, yeah." Net really didn't want to go to another one of these searches. She loved the adrenaline, but more so behind the screen most of the time.

"Net, what is your role here in this team?" Laura asked as the three waited for the elevator. Net wanted to say something, but she kept quiet. Laura went on. "You are in charge of the equipment and giving us new tools and tech in our research as well as investigations. While you are capable of helping me on the investigations on the field, we both know you are more of the type that likes to work behind the screen."

Net looked down at the ground, knowing that Laura was right about that. She could read a person like a book. Laura crossed her arms as she and Net looked each other in the eyes. "I'm not putting you down, but if you do not hold even the slightest interest in this case, than your heart will not be in it and you won't be able to accomplish much. It will be more of a hassle than a mission. Besides, I'll be fine. I've done a lot more of these investigations than you have so I know what I am doing."

As the doors opened, all three went inside and huddled as the doors closed and the elevator went down. Net did not speak until it started to move. "I understand," Net answered. "But you shouldn't go to this investigation alone. You may have your 'special ability' that we don't have, but that doesn't mean you should go out there alone. That building is large and you can easily get lost in it."

"If you were worried about that all along, you could have just told me." Laura turned to Net for a brief moment. Net looked flustered, and then Laura turned to Matsu who was standing beside her, hiding his blush. "Matsu, if you are not busy tonight, would you like to accompany me on this investigation?" Matsu's eyes fluttered in disbelief,

"R-Really? You want me to come with you!?" Matsu gasped as he pointed to himself.

"We are a team by definition. The truth is, you and Net are the only ones here who I can trust. Seeing as how Net wants someone to go with me to ease her nerves, and you have been working on paperwork for a few months now, it would benefit everyone. Unless of course, you don't want to get involved with this case, then I could always find someone else to-"

"N-No!" Matsu protested as he waved his arms. "I'll go with you! It's been awhile since I've seen any ghost in action." Matsu smiled as he blushed. In his mind though, he was dancing happily. He was finally going on a case with Laura, after so long! Maybe this would be the case where he would finally get lucky!

The elevator came to a stop and it's doors opened, allowing the three to exit the small compartment and walk through the halls towards the storage unit with the equipment. "Very well, then I will leave you in charge of equipment carriage as well as be my companion for this mission. We will meet at the designated bus stop to which Net will send you the coordinates at around seven at night tonight. Looks like we'll have another sleepless night again." Laura sighed at the last part.

"I'll make sure to get you some coffee." Net added with her dry humor.

* * *

The bus drove on in the night carrying many passengers. The city of Kobe was buzzing as the lights on buildings were blazing while the night sky shone with the illumination of the stars and the full moon. However, as the bus dropped two of its passengers off at a stop where there was no sign of life present, that was when things would take a turn in the darkness.

Laura and Matsu got off five minutes before eleven at night. Matsu was carrying a duffle bag while Laura had a little satchel as well as a belt over her blue denim shorts that were only covering her thighs. Her midriff was now visible due to her new white T-shirt with even more tears in it. Matsu however was wearing long denim pants and a white t-shirt with an open blue jacket.

Laura held up her hand to her ear and pressed on her earpiece and spoke to the person on the other end. "Net, can you see us?"

"Yeah, you guys are up on my computer," Net answered through the earpiece. In the headquarters building, Net was in a small room looking at a few computer screens. She had placed an earpiece and camera on both Laura and Matsu before their mission so she could see what they saw and a tracking deceived on their clothes so she could see where they were. "The bus could only take you so far, but luckily you aren't too far from where you need to go. Your destination is Northeast at 45 degrees. Travel in that direction for about 30 minutes and you should reach the entrance of the school yard."

"Understood, thank you." Laura's arm fell to her side and turned in the direction where Net told them to go with Matsu following behind. Other than the duffle bag making noise as they walked along the path, they traveled in silence. Laura just focused on where they were heading while Matsu was lost in his mind. He mentally smiled and blushed as he thought to himself. ' **Finally! I get to be alone with Laura!'** Matsu broke into his happy dance mentally. Yep, he had a huge crush on Laura ever since she became part of the paranormal group. He always tried his best and worked hard so he could try to go on investigations alone with her. He asked her out a few times, but she always turned him down. However, Matsu was very persistent and would not rest until he and Laura were a couple!

In his mind, he planned out what he would do and what would happen. The two would enter the building, and when they did, the ghost would make all sorts of mayhem to scare anyone. Laura herself would surely get scared stiff. Then, Matsu would confront the monsters and send them back to Hell. He would stand all proud and Laura would be so amazed, she would have sparkles in her eyes and fall for him then and there by saying something like, "Wow Matsu, you're so brave and cool!" Laura would then ask him to be her boyfriend. Matsu held a fist in the air as he tried to hold back his snickers of laughter. ' **Tonight's the night I finally get to show Laura how cool I really am! And then, she'll be begging me to be her boyfriend and we'll go on many dates and eventually we'll get married and-'** Matsu's thoughts were playing along more and more in his head all while the two kept walking in their direction.

Laura walked along, keeping her eyes open. She had been to Kobe a few times before, but this area was new to her. Luckily, with Net on the other end tracking the two through her computer, Laura would be able to find her way. Luckily Laura was mostly used to searching in buildings near big cities. Since this part of Kobe was vacant of any life, it would be that much easier to get to where they needed to go without any crowds. As she and Matsu kept walking, Laura looked at Matsu as he was still dreaming.

"Matsu, are you still with me?" Laura asked. Matsu snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Laura all flustered.

"Uh...y-yeah...sorry...I'm just really excited about this assignment," he lied as he nervously laughed. "It has been a while since I've been on the field, so I hope I'm not too rusty."

"You'll be fine, just stick together and whatever you do, do not attempt anything on your own. We do not know about what we are dealing with so we have to be cautious." Laura advised.

"Do you really think that school is haunted?" Matsu had some doubt in his voice.

"Over a century ago, many students and teachers were murdered in that building. And chances are so were some of the students that were infected by the contaminated water. There are many different types of spirits, usually they are categorized by their level of spiritual emotion or the form they can take. There are spirits that can look like orbs or mist or they can take on their physical form as to when they died. Usually a spirit will stay on this plain when they have unfinished business, their death was too sudden and they are in denial of being dead or they have heavy issues or emotions surrounding their spirit that keeps them weighed in our world."

"And that's how they become demons right?"

"Demons are not real except in fictional media and in our own inner souls. Spirits do not just become demons, but there are occasions when a spirit could become hostile towards anyone that enters its territory. We call these poltergeist. The difference between a ghost and a poltergeist is that a ghost will haunt a house or an area while a poltergeist will haunt a person or a group of people."

"So, it could be more than just some lost souls there?" Matsu asked.

"Depends, if it is a poltergeist than they will most likely kill us when we get there. But being a poltergeist doesn't mean the spirits will try to kill us. The word itself refers to 'noisy ghost', mainly because these types of spirits have the power to knock over objects and make loud noises that humans are able to pick up with only their ears. It's a rare haunting, but it's the most dangerous one of them all. They start out mild and slow, but the more the spirits gain power over their hauntings and the longer they stay there, the hauntings begin to intensify. Of course, a poltergeist haunting can be harmless and usually end quickly. But they usually end up becoming more dangerous."

"So how does a spirit become a poltergeist?" Matsu asked Laura.

"Like I stated previously, a spirit can become a poltergeist if they haunt someone for too long or stay in this world for too long. But the main aspect of it is related to the fact that a poltergeist will have a mass form of energy than most ghosts, typically this energy comes from the ghost when they were alive. The energy usually feeds off of emotion or the will of said person and it follows them in death. That energy can be what keeps them in this world and why they have the strong urge to haunt. They most likely want something out of said person. Their attacks aren't random, a poltergeist knows what it's haunting and what it wants from the person. Off course, that is only if they can even leave."

"Leave?" Matsu questioned.

"Ghost, no matter what type, will usually stay in a specific area where their powers are the strongest and they can maintain their form. Usually it's the place they died in or they had the strongest connection with that place. If it is a poltergeist, then the spirit or spirits will end up following that person no matter where they go. In other words, if these spirits were in that category, they would have followed the workers home. Unless they found that they were useless."

Matsu gulped at the thought and information Laura put into his head. "So uh… what exactly does that mean for us?"

"We're about to find out," Laura stated as she and Matsu looked up to see that they had arrived at their destination. The boarding school for girls that was shut down over a century ago due to the outbreak. The building was starting to fall apart on the outside. The windows and doors were boarded up and the paint on the walls were chipped. The grass around the school was very long, some areas even reached to the windows. There were machines for destruction such as cranes and bulldozers sleeping in the school yard. The whole area was quiet through the night as the full moon shone. It really did look like something out of a horror movie. Laura stared at the place as if it did not impress her, but Matsu looked at it with caution as if something would pop out and scare him.

"This is the place," Net told Laura through the communicator. "Alright, I'm setting up the eyes, I'll be able to watch what you guys are watching and record it."

"Very well," Laura told Net. She then turned to Matsu and motioned with her head to follow her. The two walked through the school yard and soon came up to the building. They reached the entrance which was boarded up. Looking around, Laura was lucky enough to find a long gray pipe near the door. Grabbing it, she placed it under the wooden boards like a crowbar and pulled until the boards came right off easily. When the boards were taken down, Laura kicked the double doors down to swing them causing some dust particles to fly. Once inside, Matsu took out his night goggles from his bag and placed them on his head, turning them on. Inside was a huge entrance hall with stairs and doors and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. But the chandelier was hanging on for dear life and some of the lightbulbs on it were broken or missing. There were also many piles of rubble and the stairs were missing a few steps. The place was full of dust and there was graffiti on the walls. Laura looked around, the dark not affecting her eyesight. "What do you make of this Matsu?" Laura asked her accomplice.

"Ruined," Matsu could only sum up as he looked around with his goggles. "And for some reason, it looks way different than that of a normal Japanses school."

"As far as we gathered, the builders of this school were trying to mimic the design of the school with that of boarding schools in America." Net told Matsu through the speakers in his ear. "That's why it gained a lot of popularity and critics by many. Looking at it though, I'm surprised that it's not in worse conditions."

"Are you getting anything on the radars?" Laura asked through her communicator.

"Nothing so far," Net said as she looked at one of her screens to see the infrared imaging through Laura and Matsu's camera.

"We'll have to keep going then," Laura noted. "Come on Matsu, we won't find anything if we stay here."

"Right behind you." Matsu said as he and Laura walked through the first floor. There wasn't too much on the first floor, just a few classrooms and a janitor closet. The classrooms were all a wreck, not one of them spared. The desks were flipped over or leaned up against the walls. Some of the desks were even smashed to pieces. The chalkboards had scratches and chalk markings. Laura walked up to one of the chalkboards and looked closely. Though it was very dark in the room and the moonlight from the window barely helped, she could make out different markings on the board.

"Matsu, shine your flashlight on this board." Laura requested.

The man nodded as he zipped open his duffle bag and pulled out a flashlight. He flipped the switch and the device illuminated the room. He shown the light on the chalkboard and Matsu gasped at what he saw. The writing was red and it read 'Evil is in every soul!" With a pentagram at the end.

"Woah...red writing… you don't think it could be-" Matsu couldn't even finish, but Laura did.

"Yes, it must be blood." She then placed her finger on the writing to examine it. "The good news is, it's not fresh. No, this must have been written before the school even closed down. At least we know that no physical presence is here. But that does not answer if any spiritual presences is here."

"Now what?" Matsu had to ask.

"We keep exploring until we find something." Laura responded as she turned on her heels and walked out of the classroom, with Matsu following behind her. They explored the rest of the first floor, trying to locate anything that could tell them spirits were resigning here. The other classrooms were pretty much in the same state as the one they first entered in.

"Man, it's hard to believe that this was once a place for schoolgirls. I wonder what it was like while it was still standing." Matsu wondered.

"This school was said to be the best in all of Kobe back in the day. Many students who graduated here sought out a brilliant future. It's hard to believe something as tragic as that outbreak would ever happen here." Laura said as she spoke in her emotionless tone.

There were some more classroom on the lower level, but most of them were labs or extracurricular classes such as a music room and dance studio. The music room had a piano that was flipped over and had some keys missing which were scattered on the floor. It was rusted, but when Laura touched it, it still played.

"For something so old, it can still play." Matsu sounded so surprised. Laura kept hitting a few more notes, and then made a conclusion.

"Well...some notes can still play, however, many seem broken. Not even this piano was spared from what happened here or from Father Time." Laura sighed in a sad yet emotionless breath.

Both the wings had classrooms, so there wasn't much else to see. Until they went in between the staircase and they saw a closed door that had chains around the handles. Matsu tried to pry them open, but they were still strong enough to hold together.

"Now what?" Matsu asked.

"Perhaps there are some keys nearby," Laura suggested as she reached up to her earpiece to talk to Net. "Any places we could check?"

"If you're looking for some keys, there's the principal's office on the third floor." Net said as she looked at the blueprinted layout of the school on one of her screens.

"Looks like we'll have to continue upwards if we're going to get further into this mystery." Laura noted as she walked away from the doors and back in the center of the first floor. Laura looked at the stairs, seeing that a few of them were missing or had holes in them. Stepping at the base of the stairs, she carefully and gracefully began to walk up them while avoiding the gaps and holes. Matsu watched her hop up the stairs like a ballerina. She was not only beautiful, but graceful as well. Though if she showed a bit more emotion, she may be more attractive towards a lot of young men. Halfway up the stairs, Laura turned to see Matsu standing at the foot of the staircase, awed by her agility. "Hurry up, we have much ground to cover." Laura called out to him. Matsu snapped out of his thoughts and hurried up the stairs, barely avoiding the holes. Once they were on the upper level of the school, they began to explore. Laura looked around with her eyes while Matsu used his goggles.

"Man, I'm glad I didn't go to this school." Matsu laughed.

"You wouldn't have even been allowed in it seeing as how it was for females only." Laura told him as they walked through the halls to reach the other staircase to get to the top floor. "Then again, you wouldn't have mind that, would you?"

"Wha?" Matsu looked flustered as she said that. "C-come on! I'm not that type of guy Laura!" He assured as he waved his hands out to her while stuttering. Laura rolled her eyes as they walked up the staircase and headed down the hall of the third floor.

"Alright, the office should be on the very end of the hallway." Net told the two through the earpiece. Laura and Matsu walked all the way towards the end and looked at their left to see a door that said 'Office' on the glass. Laura opened the door and the two advanced. The desk was the only thing left standing as the room was covered with papers and the filing cabinets were fallen to the ground. The window behind the desk was shattered and glass was covering the perminator. The two looked around, looking for the keys to the door downstairs. They didn't have to look for long as Laura looked into the trashcan by the desk and picked out a chain with many keys.

"Alright, you found them!" Matsu cheered.

"One of these keys must be for that door downstairs. We better get down there and investigate right away." Laura said as she walked out of the office with the keychain in her hands. As she left the room, she could hear faint tapping noises. Sounding almost like that of footsteps. She whipped her head around the other end of the hallway and saw what looked like a faint outline of something or someone.

"Net, did you catch that?" Laura whispered into the earpiece enough for her accomplice to hear it. Net on the other side, pressed a few keys until the view of Laura's eyes were displayed. She looked at what it was that Laura saw at the end of the hallway. Net rewind the footage and enhanced the image with certain codes to get a better look at it. Matsu came out of the room and was beside Laura now, curious and nervous to know what was going on.

"Laura, what's going on? Did you see something?" Matsu asked as he looked down to where Laura saw the outline, but it was gone now.

"Net?" Laura questioned.

"I've enhanced the image you saw, there was definitely something there." Net informed. "But I couldn't tell what it was exactly. Keep an eye out for them and get a closer look if you can."

"Understood," Laura assured Net and turned to her other colleague. "Matsu, it may get dangerous from this point on. There's a higher chance that there is something here with us than before, so we must be extra cautious. Stay very close to me and no matter what happens, we must stay together and do not do anything reckless." Laura instructed the man. Matsu nodded as the two headed down the hallway now and back down to the first floor. They reached the door that was locked and after looking through the keys and trying a few out on the lock, Matsu was able to unlock the chains and open the door to reveal a new area of the school; a cafeteria.

Even the cafeteria was not safe from the horrors that happened here. When the two entered the cafeteria, they were hit with a powerful aroma. Both Matsu and Laura covered their noses with their sleeves as they entered this part.

"Jesus! It smells like rotting meat!" Matsu breathed and gagged as he took in the scent. Laura paid no mind to the smell that much and advanced. There were trays with little to no rotting food on them, and as they walked, they saw many rats scurrying from one end of the cafeteria to the other, making Matsu jump. "Man, did you see the size of those rats?" Matsu asked Laura.

"They weren't that big, they were actually skinny. They probably can't find much food here. We should stay clear of them though." Laura instructed. "Net, anything on your end?" Laura asked through her earpiece.

"Other than the outline you seem to have saw, there's not much else here. No strange noises or phenomenon that can relate to the paranormal." Net explained.

"Well then, I guess we can close this case and say we found nothing right?" Matsu laughed nervously. At this point, he was getting too frightened by this atmosphere and though Laura was here, it didn't exactly make things better.

Laura glared at Matsu, unamused by his fright and talked back to Net. "Is there any other places we could take a look at? We have to search the whole perimeter before we can leave."

"There's a dorm building just behind the school. It's boarded up so that no one can get in, but there's an underground tunnel that connects the two buildings. It should be in the cafeteria." Net told Laura. Laura looked around the area and walked, trying to find the entrance. It was clear to her the source was not in this part of the school, so chances are she would find that outline in the dorm area. She immediately stopped on a board when she could feel it creak. She stepped off and took a look. There was a red pentagram on the tile. After noticing this, she knelt down and lifted the board which came lose and there was an underground tunnel going down with a ladder. Matsu hurried to Laura as he saw her lift the tile up.

"Woah, an underground tunnel?" Matsu stared in disbelief. "Is this the same one that connects the two buildings?"

"Only one way to find out." Net smirked on the other side. Laura placed the tile at the side and looked down into the blackness.

"Matsu, let me borrow your flashlight." Laura demanded as she held out her palm. Matsu dug into the bag he was carrying until he felt the flashlight. When he managed to take it out, he placed it in Laura's hands. She turned it on and looked down into the hole while shining the light. It was nothing more than a metallic pipe with a ladder. Chances are it was probably a dirt hole, but was later covered by this hard metal for easier access to go up and down. As Laura looked down, she reached in her bag and pulled out a piece of paper. After writing in Japanese on it, she let it fall down the hole gently and shone the light on it and watched with Matsu. After it was about halfway down, it burst into flames and it shrivel into dust. Matsu gasped at the sudden flame it created, but Laura only nodded. "We are going the right way." Laura noted.

She gave the flashlight to Matsu and looked at him. "We will be able to find the culprits if we use this accessible route. I will go first to make sure it is safe. Please follow closely behind and try not to lose your footing." Laura instructed as she began to lower herself down through the pipe. Matsu, after putting away the flashlight, climbed down the ladder following Laura. As far as he knew, being around her may cause the spirits to come after them, but she was also safe to be with when they did.

When the two reached the bottom, before them was a long and wide concrete tunnel with no light. Matsu used his flashlight to shine down the tunnel as the two of them walked through the passageway. As they walked down the tunnel, Matsu shined his light on the walls and the two saw more writing in dried blood.

'Blood be shed'

'Show no mercy'

'Kill all of them'

There were also pentagrams written in blood as well red beady eyes and bird that looked to resemble ravens. As well as incantations in weird languages that were neither English nor Japanese.

"Oh my god, what exactly were these girls doing?" Matsu breathed as he saw what was written on the walls.

"My best guess is they probably formed a cult." Laura told him.

"This school did also practice Buddhism and Christianity. If they became mentally unstable, then that means they probably took their religious practices too that phase as well." Net said through the earpiece.

"Why is it that strange occurrences affecting people have to involve cults or satanism?" Matsu whined.

"That does seem to be a recurrence when it comes to these types of situations." Net sighed.

Laura paid no attention to the conversation Matsu and Net were having. She kept her eyes open for anything that might pop out at them or any noises that could tell them if there was a presence here. Besides, it was a pointless discussion to talk about. Laura stopped dead in her tracks as she heard something in the tunnel. Matsu noticed that she had stopped and looked at her. "What's wrong Laura?"

Laura raised a hand up and looked around. Matsu was confused by her action, so Laura pointed to her ears. His eyes widened as Matsu understood what Laura was trying to get at. He listened to what it was that Laura was hearing, but he heard nothing. Matsu took out an analog audio recording and ultrasonic motion sensor. He pointed them into the darkness to try and detect the noise that only Laura was hearing. Soon, he began to pick up some sort of frequency, like whispering. "Woah," Matsu gasped.

"You can hear them then?" Laura questioned.

"Sounds like some sort of whispering." Matsu noted as he kept listening. Laura closed her eyes and breathed slowly. She could hear them herself, laughter. Psychotic laughter with a hint of screams of terror. She opened them up again, and kept moving. Matsu following close behind her.

"Net, how's the data Matsu is sending you?" Laura asked Net on the other side. Net was typing away at her keyboard while looking at the computer screen and the multiple windows that were opened. One of them was an map where Matsu and Laura were in the school building. Another was the sound and thermal visual which Matsu was picking up. So far, she could hear the whispers, but saw no signs of paranormal movements.

"So far, I can pick up the noises, but I can't see any thermal movement on the screen on your end." Net answered.

"We have to keep going then. And be careful, we could very well be running into something very soon."

"Uh, yeah." Matsu nodded and kept up with Laura still monitoring the area. Laura kept her eyes peeled for anything suspicious, unlike Net and Matsu, she did not need any of those fancy and electrical ghost hunting equipment. All she needed was her charms and spells she got from her aunt and her eyes. Her eyes were her true power, not only could she detect any paranormal activity with them, she could see something else. Something above a person's face. As they kept walking, Laura paused when she heard cracking noises. Matsu stopped as well. "L-Laura? What's wrong?" Matsu asked.

Laura listened carefully as the noises were getting louder. The cracking getting louder and louder until she realized where the source was coming from. She looked up to see cracks forming on the ceiling and rubble falling. "Matsu! Get out of the way!" Laura yelled. Before Matsu could react, Laura shoved him forward as the rubble fell on top of the two.

 _*A person can not be brought back to life if they merely died of old age. however, disease and murder are an exception._

 _*When a person is brought back to life, all traces of their cause of death vanishes in their body. Such as weapon wounds, types of illness, etc._

The dust caused by the rubble began to clear and Laura coughed. She got up, wobbled a little, and looked in front of her. There was a pile of rubble and stone blocking her path and separating her from her colleague. "Matsu, are you alright?" she asked as she looked through one of the small holes the rubble had not collapsed in. Matsu looked through the hole Laura was looking through and saw her eyes.

"I'm alright," he assured the female. "What about you?" Laura looked at herself, her knees and arms were scrapped because of the rough contact she had with the cement floor. They were bleeding a bit, but it wouldn't slow her down.

"Just a few bruises and scrapes, but I'm fine." She assured as if the cuts weren't hurting her. "It doesn't look like either of us can get through this pile. Even if we attempt, we could easily be crushed by the debri."

"Please tell me you don't want us to split up in a haunted boarding school." Matsu began to panic.

"We have no other options at this point. You will continue down this path, I will retrace and met you in the dorms. Try to get to the entrance hall, that is where we will met up."

"How are you gonna get there? Didn't Net say that area was too bored up to get by?" Matsu questioned.

"You let me worry about that. For now, head to the dorm entrance, and don't do anything stupid. At least, not until I get there." Laura instructed as she began to walk away from Matsu.

Matsu watched as Laura walked away. He wanted to tell her to come back and try to find another way. Mostly because he didn't want to be left alone with the possibility of ghost attacking him. However, he didn't want Laura to see him in such a weak state, so his pride said nothing and just watched until the darkness swallowed her up. Matsu sighed and turned around to face the other end of the tunnel. No, he could do this! He didn't have to do much, just get to the entrance hall of the dorm building and wait for Laura. Even someone as simple minded as him could do that. He would show Laura just how serious he took this work and how well he could handle this when no one else could. He took out a headband flashlight and put it on his head. He allowed the light to show him the way while still picking up sounds and thermal readings and kept on walking.

Matsu kept walking in that direction until he soon reached another ladder well. He looked at it and headed up the ladder to where it was leading once he put away his gear. Only using the flashlight headband to help him through the darkness while climbing up, he soon reached a hatch that was shut. Pressing a hand on the cold metal, he opened the latch and came into another room with wooden boards and walls. He hopped from the ladder onto the floor of this new room and looked around. He used his flashlight to look around trying to find an exit while feeling with his hands. He soon felt a door handle on a certain part of the boards and slid the door open. When he looked out, he saw the entrance hall of the dorm building.

* * *

 **Laura walked through the school building trying to find another way to the dorm rooms after heading back from the tunnel. "Any new updates of the layout?" Laura asked Net.**

"I'm still looking for another entrance to the dorm building." Net said as she typed away on her keyboard.

"What about Matsu? Is he alright?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, he still on my screen. He's actually in the hall of the dorm area." Net answered.

' **Great, he made it. Now if he can only follow my order and stay put until I can find an alternate route, we should be able to get this wrapped up in a few more hours.'** Laura thought to herself. She then walked around the school area again trying to retrace her steps to find anything she may have missed as a means to get her to where Matsu was. As she looked around, not much had changed, until she was at the upper level of the school building again, she got a news update from Net.

"Alright, I got some good news." Net began to speak as she went on typing while a map of the two buildings laid out on her screen. "Turns out, there's a whole network of tunnels under the two buildings, the one you and Matsu took was just one passageway. There are others in specific rooms in the school building."

"Do you know which passageway will lead me to the main hall of the dorm building the quickest?" Laura asked. Net typed a few more times, until an image of the layout of the building Laura was in showed up. A red dot flashed in the theater room.

"Yeah, in the theater room, there's a passageway that will lead you there. It's a bit longer and narrower, but it will get you as close to the main hall in the dorm building as possible."

"Understood. I'll head there now." Laura told Net and began to head to the theater room.

* * *

Matsu looked around the hall of the dorm building. There was rubble everywhere and it looked similar to that of the school entrance. But it was much colder than the other building, and he could have sworn he heard something. He took out the gear from the tunnel out again and started to listen for any sounds and looked for any temperature movement. As he listened with his radar, he could hear noises. Not low whispers from the tunnel before, but actual voices. Laughter and giggling of young girls. Matsu gasped as he could hear the noises clearly than back in the tunnels.

"The noises are much stronger here, which means the ghost should be here as well." Matsu gulped as he came to that conclusion. However, he became determined, realizing this is what they were looking for. He moved to where the source of the laughter was coming from.

* * *

 **"** **Uh-oh." Net sighed.**

Laura stopped walking as she heard Net sigh on the other side. "What's wrong?" Laura demanded to know.

"Matsu seems to be picking up stronger readings of noises from the main entrance of the dorms. And it seems he's actually walking to the source." Net said as she saw the yellow light in which indicated Matsu was moving.

"Matsu you idiot." Laura sighed in annoyance.

* * *

 **Matsu kept following the source of the laughter with his equipment. Though Laura had told him to stay only at the entrance, he had to find the source of this noise. If he can do that, then they could pinpoint where those ghosts are. No matter how creepy the place was or how much he wanted to wait for Laura, he was sure if he did this, he would get more respect from Laura. No matter what, he had to put his fear aside for the investigation, for his job, and for teammates, especially Laura.**

As he kept walking through the first floor of the dorm rooms, he noticed that most of the rooms were bare with not much in it expect piles of rubble. Some bedrooms did have a mattress or two, but they were flipped against the wall or on the ground with multiple stains on them. Blood stains and what looked to be urine to be precise. And, in many of the rooms, there was at least one pentagram on the walls or on the ceiling. Though Matsu did not consider this sort of thing as important at first, he noticed that the more he went down this hallway, the more rooms had pentagrams.

He soon came to a dead end at a hallway. "I can hear it, the laughter." Matsu told himself as he used his devices to listen to the noises he was hearing. He went as close to the wall as he could and placed his listening device onto it. He moved it around in a few areas until he stopped at a certain spot where the laughter could be heard as clear as bells. "It...sounds like...schoolgirls laughing?" Matsu asked himself. Suddenly, he could feel chills run down his spine. And he could not just hear the laughter coming from within the walls, but around him now. He turned around and gasped a screamed as he saw outlines of schoolgirls with toothy smirks looking at him and reaching for him.

* * *

 **"** **Matsu! Matsu can you hear me?!" Net demanded an answer from Matsu as soon as she and Laura had heard him scream. Net could still see the yellow dot of Matsu, however, Matsu's screen went to a fuzzy state and she couldn't contact him through his earpiece. "Damn it!" Net swore.**

"Matsu…" Laura thought outloud. "He must have come face to face with the…Net...I don't think we are dealing with unfortunate lost souls, I believe that we are in the presences of a poltergeist." Laura told Net. "And Matsu must be part of it now."

"You don't think they're going to kill him, do you?!" Net gasped.

"There's a high chance, but I won't let that happen. Can you still locate him on your end?"

"Yeah, his location is changing but I can still keep up with him."

"Alright, I'll take the theater tunnel and get to him." Laura started to rush down the hallway, but the sound of laughter made her stay still. The psychotic laughter of young girls...schoolgirls. The doors to the classrooms were opening and closing and the floors started to shake. The desks were shaking as well and the red markings began to glow on the chalkboards. The desks started to come into the hallways and began blocking Laura's path.

"What? Why did the desks just…please tell me my computer is on the fritz…" Net gasped in panic as she saw what was happening through Laura's eyes. Laura however, did not pay attention to Net and slowly walked until she was at the end of the hallway. In a quick movement, she turned around on her heels and ran up to the desks. Gaining speed and with her agility, she hopped over the first pile of desks. She landed on her feet and kept moving, but was blocked by yet another pile of desks. However, she tucked and rolled right under this pile and when she did, she untucked and ran straight through the halls. Sliding and skidding between the corners as she ran all the way to a double door room where the sign said "Theater room". When she opened the doors, she looked at how much damage this room held. The leather chairs were ripped apart so one can see their stuffing, the curtains were torn and the remaining props were ripped apart.

When she entered the room, Laura rushed to the stage and jumped onto it and slid on her knees to the center. The boards on the stage were either so loose you could fall through them or already destroyed. She looked at the boards until she saw one with a pentagram on it. After pulling it out, she found a hidden passageway leading down like the one she and Matsu found in the cafeteria. She did not use the ladder this time, she literally hopped down the hole and landed like a cat on the ground. After she was down, she rushed through the systems.

"Tell me where to go Net." Laura breathed through her earpiece. Net jumped as she heard Laura speak for the first time after maneuvering from those ghosts. She saw where Laura was on her computer and was tracking her through the system.

"Uh...keep going, take a left two times and then you'll see a ladder. That should lead you closest to where Matsu is." Net explained. Laura mentally noted the directions and kept running all the way through the system. She soon found the ladder Net was talking about and climbed up it.

When she reached the top and opened the hatch, she found herself in a closed space. She opened the door and hopped out of the closet into a bedroom with only a stained mattress and a few piles of rubble. Laura looked around and reached for her earpiece once again.

"Net, can you tell me where Matsu is?"

"Hang on," Net typed on her computer again while looking at her screen. After looking, she found the yellow dot in a certain part of the dorm building. "Alright, according to my computer, you'll find Matsu in the basement of this building."

Laura nodded again and rushed off from the room she was in to the outside hallway. As she ran, the laughter went on, louder than it was back in the school building. But she paid no mind to that, she kept going down halls, through the broken school and soon found a room with a stairwell leading to the basement where Matsu and the source were. As she headed down the stairs in complete darkness, not using any source of light other than her eyes, she could hear the laughter getting louder and the air around her growing colder. She was here.

As she jumped the last step, she saw what was going on before her. Matsu sat on a metal chair with his hands and feet bound as a pentagram was underneath pentagram on the floor was drawn in blood and every point of the star had a black candle with a red flame flickering. Matsu was not moving, but he was breathing. He was probably knocked out. This place was an occult ritual, and Matsu would be the sacrifice. Laura narrowed her eyes as she tried to advance towards the man. However, after she took a few steps, she stopped when she could literally feel the laughter surround her and was actually suffocating her. She took out a pouch from her belt and opened it, revealing purple dust. She grabbed a handful of the powder, and tossed it into the air. "Show yourselves evil spirits!" Laura demanded with a loud voice. As she spoke, the dust landed and a whole bunch of female spirits in school uniforms gathered around her. They all had wicked toothy grins and their eyes were covered by their bangs. They all had a sort of sharp weapon in their hands, real ones!

Laura looked at them all, there were thirty girls in total, and one of her. These weren't ghosts, no, they were monsters all right. Monsters who wanted nothing more than blood to be shed by their hands. Monster who were once girls that were taken over by a terrible illness that messed with their brains to give them the instinct to kill. And like the victims of many brain related diseases, they let it take them over. They let the beast take over them, resulting in becoming one themselves. Now here they were, dead, and hungry for blood.

Laura looked at these wicked girls and sighed. "So, you girls have not only become vengeful spirits, but murderous monsters as well. You let that terrible plague take over you, resulting in you all becoming part of an occult and killing the rest of your teachers and students." The ghosts said nothing, instead kept their grinds and some started to laugh even. "Well, normally I would only have to use my powders and charms on you, but because your levels of abonormance is greater than a regular ghost, I'll have to use a bit more. Luckily, I came prepared." Laura told herself. However, before she could reach into her bag, the demon girls made their move first. They let out a high-pitched scream and the girls used the weapons they had to aim them at Laura.

As the weapons flew to Laura, she looked up just in time to see them heading her way. She jumped in the air and did a few backflips as the knives and machetes were pinned in the ground. When the weapons were missed, Laura got back up on her feet and looked at the spirits. They were all floating in the air with their smirks as some reached their arms out and the weapons they used to attack Laura with began to wiggle from the floor and head back to their hands. One of the schoolgirls, weapon in hand, actually flew towards Laura and had attempted to kill her herself. However, Laura was prepared. She took out a small chain around her neck, holding a small metallic cross. She pulled it off of her neck and held it out so when the ghost came in contact with Laura, the cross came in contact with the spirit. The ghost screamed as the metal piece touched her while the knife in her hands slashed through the arm of Laura. Laura paid no attention to the pain as she chanted an exorcism spell over and over again while holding the pendent. As soon as she had finished saying her spell, the spirit vanished and the weapon dropped to the ground.

Laura gasped as she held her left arm which was bleeding, and dropped her pendent cross on the ground. She did not show any fear though, nor pain, nor tears in her eyes. She looked at the remaining twenty nine ghost and knew it would be awhile before she would be done. The spirits, seeing their fallen comrade, decided to take more action. The whole room began to shake and the floorboards were literally ripped out of their place and the rubble covering the floor all whirled around the room like a tornado full of junk. This power alone was enough to prove to Laura that this was a poltergeist she was dealing with.

Laura saw a few of the debri coming her way to hit her, but she ducked and dodged them to the side while trying to keep away from the schoolgirls. A group of five of them attempted to attack her, but with some quick thinking, Laura was able to dodge all of them, with only a few cuts, and reached in her bag to take out a bottle of sacred water. Popping the cap off, she tossed the water from the bottle onto the ghost girls, in which they screamed as the water hit them and evaporated them into smoke, leaving only their weapons. The storm was dying down, but Laura was nowhere near done with her work.

Deciding to get rid of the storm, she took out another pouch in her belt and opened it revealing white powder this time. She flung the powder into the whirlwind creating it to mix with the rubble and the spirits. As it began to mix in, the rubble and the whirlwind began to slow down and died off. The ruble fell to the ground again and the wind was no longer in the room. The demons involved in the whirlwind which they created, were now covered in the very powder Laura tossed. Some were actually blinded by the powder. Laura used this opportunity to get rid of the rest of the demons. She took out two other bags from her belt and opened them. One revealing mint leaves and the other was pure salt. She threw the bags at the ghosts as if they were smoke bombs. The two bags landed on a group of the ghosts, taking out a total of ten of them. Their weapons dropping to the floor as they screamed in agony while evaporating. Only fourteen more left, even though Laura was getting tired, she had to keep going. She was the only one who could stand up against these beings. This was her purpose in life, to send these monsters back to Hell.

The ones that remained wiped away the powder that blinded them and looked to see Laura becoming weaker as she send them all back to Hell one by one. Even if they lost a few comrades, they didn't care. Death was still death, no matter who it was that died. As long as they got their human sacrifice, was all that mattered to them. But that would be their downfall. Laura sighed and panted as she reached in her bag again.

"Alright... honestly... I could spend the rest of the night sending you all back to the depths of Hell... however... I have somewhere to be in a few hours... and I do not have time to fool around with such demonic filth!" Laura then took out a bunch of paper charms with Japanese writing on them. She held all of them in her hand and began to chant a sort of incantation over and over again. As she finished her incantations, she flung the charms onto the schoolgirls, sticking to the spirits and setting them on fire as they screamed. The fire consumed their form and took them back to the other side.

Soon, the room was dead silent, it was just Laura and Matsu now. The weapons that the ghost girls used were all on the floor and the bags Laura used which carried some of her powders and herbs to ward off evil were there as well. She picked up the bottle of sacred water, which still had some purification left in it and held it in her hands. It was over, the poltergeist had been successfully cleared out. Now all that was left to do was get Matsu out of here.

Laura slowly walked over to Matsu who was now starting to wake up. The man opened his eyes and realized with a startled panic that he was tied to a chair. "H-Hey, what's going on? Where am I?!" He began to panic. Luckily, Laura was by his side starting to untie him. Though it was hard because she had to pull off the tape from the chair and the skin. "L-Laura?!" Matsu gasped.

"Are you feeling alright, Matsu?" Laura asked as she had untied the feet. Matsu watched as she untied him and after a while, he gave her a response.

"Yeah. The last thing I remember was being in the hall of the dorm building. And then I heard laughter of schoolgirls. Then the next thing I knew, I blacked out and here I am." Matsu answered.

"It appears the poltergeist took you down here in an attempt to make you a blood sacrifice. Luckily, however, they failed." Laura noted as she unwrapped the last of the tape around Matsu. Matsu stood up from the chair and pulled off the rest of the tape he had stuck to him left while sighing happily. "Did you see all of that Net?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, I did." Net answered as she had just watched everything Laura and Matsu, mostly Laura, had seen and heard. "That was some crazy stuff alright, I'm impressed you and Matsu made it out alright though." Net smirked.

Just then, a high pitched screech could be heard, and it caused both Matsu and Laura to turn and see the last of the demon schoolgirls flying up to the two with a knife in her hands about to kill Matsu. Matsu gasped and screamed in panic, but Laura used the last of her holy water she had to throw it at the demon. This caused the girl to scream in agony and disappeared only leaving her weapon. Matsu looked shocked as to what just happened, as if he could not believe a dead girl had tried to kill him and Laura had saved him. He turned around to see Laura who no longer had the bottle anymore.

"Woah, thanks Laura, that was a close one." Matsu told her with a sly smile.

"Forgive me, I thought I had cleared out all of them, but it appears I had miscalculated one and it tried to kill you."

"Ah, it's fine. I'm alright, really." Matsu assured. "But, what about you?" he looked at Laura and noticed how much damage she had received. She was scrapped by her knees and elbows and she had a few cuts that were bleeding from her battle with those demon girls.

"I'll be fine, this is not the worse pain I've ever experienced." Laura assured. "At any rate, we've done all we can here, our mission is complete. We can retire now and head back."

"Alright, but let me help you out of here. We'll get you patched up once we get back." Matsu assured as he went up to Laura and let her wrapped her arm around his neck and shoulder and held her and helped her walk out of the basement.

"I am capable of walking myself. I am not broken, just bruised." Laura assured.

"I know you don't need help, but I'm giving it to you anyways. Now come on, for once don't let your pride get in the way and let's get out of here together." Matsu declared. Laura was a bit surprised at Matsu's sudden outburst. When Matsu joined the group, he had a lot of enthusiasm, and he obviously cared about Laura.

Laura never needed help, or rather, she didn't want help. She was one of those people who was too proud to ask for help or receive it because she didn't want to look weak. But there was more to it than that, though she would never say it and no one would ever know what her real reasons were. But still, to Matsu, Laura was still a person. Even though she could not show much emotion or pain like most people. She somehow could just block it out or not show it in general. She was more of a machine than a human being. But Matsu and Net still considered her an ally, acquaintance, though never as a friend.

Matsu put all of that thinking aside as soon as he and Laura had finally made it out of the building of the abandoned school. They were now heading back through the abandoned town. The night was still in the sky and the stars and moon shown. But the moon was starting to get more distant and Matsu and Laura were sure they saw faint light of the sunrise coming up on the east.

"You know, I really should thank you Laura." Matsu suddenly told Laura. The girl looked back at the man in question. "You saved my life. If you hadn't showed up in that time, I would have been a sacrifice for sure."

"You didn't have to worry, you wouldn't have died anyways."

"Really? How would you know?" Matsu asked. Laura only looked at him, his face and above it, she could see his full name and underneath numbers, numbers of how long Matsu has left to live. The number was very large with many digits, he would obviously live a very long time. Laura could only nod as she saw those numbers and name.

"I can tell just by looking at you." Laura said.

"Sometimes Laura, even you don't make sense." Matsu sighed. But it was true, the power that Laura had was something that could never be explained, not even to her.

* * *

Net had finished wrapping up Laura's wounds from her mission. Matsu had a few cuts, but nothing bandaids couldn't heal. Laura's injuries were more serious. She had bandages wrapped around her knees and arms. They had gotten back to the HQ building a while ago. And in that time, they were in the infirmary getting patched up.

"There, you should be lucky you only got scrapes and cuts. Last time you got burnt on you stomach and the scar lasted you three weeks." Net scowled Laura like she was her daughter. When Net wasn't behind a computer, she was busy caring for Laura and the others after missions. Laura got off from the bed and looked at her now wrapped body.

"Thank you Net, but I'll be fine. These wounds are nothing. They will heal."

"Still, we did a pretty good job huh? Golbat will surely be proud of us." Matsu couldn't help but be smiley and cheerful of the night's work.

"I just sent him the videos of your mission as well as the report. Hopefully we should be able to tear down that school house soon. In the meantime, we should all head home. It's been a long night and we will probably be getting another one like this soon."

"I will be heading home on my own then." Laura said as she began to walk out of the room.

"L-Laura! Wouldn't it help if you wait for Net?" Matsu asked her as he raised his voice. Laura however did not hear him and went on. "Laura!"

"Let her go Matsu," Net demanded. Matsu turned towards Net and looked at her as if to ask why she was letting her friend go so easily, especially in the state she was in? "I'll meet you there Laura." Laura nodded and then left the room closing the door behind her.

"Net, why did you let Laura go alone in her condition? She may collapse at any moment!"

"Matsu…" Net sighed as she shook her head. "It's almost that time again."

"Time?" Matsu questioned as if he did not understand what Net could mean.

"Yeah...you know…November 5th?" Matsu blinked, and then, suddenly understood.

"That's right, I forgot." Matsu sighed unhappily. November fifth was an important day for Laura. That was the day a certain family member whom she loved so dearly had died. In fact, she was so traumatized by his death, she never showed any emotion after that. She had completely lost all of her feelings and could no longer express herself. "Ah man!" Matsu hit his head with his palm. "I can't believe I forgot! I'm such an idiot!"

"Even though Laura never told us who exactly she lost or how much he meant to her, it's obvious that Laura and that guy knew each other very well and obviously loved each other. She said that it would be about eleven years now since his death. It can't be easier for her as the years tick away." Matsu nodded at Net's words.

* * *

Laura had entered the apartment that she, Net and Matsu had shared. It was already three in the morning and she had a lot to do. It was already November 4th and if she wanted to get to Tokyo, she had lots to do. Laura had went to her room where she turned on the lamp. She took out her suitcase from her closet and started to pack up a few clothes for herself and placed them in there. She also went to the bathroom and got her hygienic products and packed those as well. She then took some books with her and most importantly, her train ticket.

When all of that was packed, she looked at the time, it was now four in the morning. She sighed and decided that before she got some rest, she would pray to those she had lost. She took out a vase full of scented sticks and lite them. She then placed a few carnations next to the sticks and then placed them on the windowsill. After rummaging through her stuff, she found a sort of doll with a white shirt, blue jeans, black messy hair, black eyes and light skin, and a photograph. She placed the doll on the window glass and she placed the photo to lean on the scented stick vase.

The photo was a picture of five people who were in front of an orphanage. A small girl with black hair and eyes, a man with black hair and eyes, a boy with white hair and gray eyes, a boy with yellow hair and blue eyes, and another boy with brown hair and dark blue eyes with goggles. They were all smiling and laughing as if they were having a great time. Laura placed the photo where it should be and sat in a prayer like pose.

"L, Mello, Matt, Near…I don't know where you may be at this point in time. It's hard to believe that it's been over thirteen years since we've all been together. I wonder what you are doing now." Laura said silently. She gazed over at the part of the picture where the man with black messy hair was holding the girl. Laura's eyes moved sadly as she looked at the man. "L… it's hard…knowing that you have passed away and that I couldn't even say goodbye to you…" Laura had tears running down her cheeks at this point as she saw the photo. "I'll never forget that day…when you saved my life…"

Flashbacks of the girl in the alley were seen running through Laura's mind. Laura reached out to grab the doll in which looked like L. She looked at it and held it. Tears dropped down onto the being as she began to tremble. She held the doll closely and began to sob. "I'll never forget…what you did for me. And now you're gone…L…" Laura continued to cry and cry as she held onto the doll. Remembering the man that had saved her on that rainy day. And how that man was gone. Forever looking down upon her in Heaven, only seeing her, and not speaking to her or holding her like he did before. No…she was all alone now. This is why she could not let anyone near her or let in people to help her. Because if there was anything that she had learned these past 23 years, it's that people have always left her or died. And sadly, both happened to the man that had took her in and raised her. He died, never to be seen by her again.

"L…" Laura whispered one more time. "I'm so sorry… I should have done something. I should have been the one… to avenge your death. "

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **Author's Note: I know, I know, you're probably wondering how we went from Lamore in Chapter 1 to this new character. But, that will be explained in later chapters. Hope you all liked the update and be sure to stay alert for the upcoming chapters. Make sure to review when you have the chance! I'm looking forward to some positive feedback!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Summary: Lamore knows the Life Note is real but questions what to do with it and how it will affect her. Just when she is about to give up, a Seimeigami appears and tries to help her out.**_

 _ **Author's Note: A Seimeigami is a God of Life.**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Decision**_

Lamore was sitting at her desk as she looked at the Life Note before her. It was opened to the page with the set of rules and the first page where she had written down the two names, Akio and Aoi. When she had gotten back, she went straight to her room and placed the Life Note on her desk. She had been looking at it for hours, just in deep thinking as the night rolled by. First that boy that died by a fracture skull and then Aoi who was stabbed to death. She was sure of it, this Notebook and it's powers were real.

"I can't believe something this powerful could actually be here," Lamore said to herself, more dumbfounded by the fact that she had this supernatural object in her midst. She thought it was a bad prank, and that her first resurrection was a coincidence. But after Aoi, Lamore was sure that this Notebook lived up to it's name. She wasn't sure what to do with this mess now though. She didn't think it was real, and now that she was sure, Lamore had been spending the rest of the night trying to figure out her next move. "I've brought back two people from death…" She told herself as she looked at the names of the ones she had resurrected. "I was the one that brought them back with this Notebook… I'm the only one that has this power…" Lamore tried to ease herself to calm her state. "I-I'll be okay. They won't be able to connect Akio Arata's resurrection with me. Aoi on the other hand…" Lamore had made the young girl believe she was there to save her from whoever it was that killed her. The only problem is, Lamore was not there to actually see who it was that committed the crime. If Aoi does tell the police about this, they could come knocking on Lamore's door. She may not be considered a suspect, but they may want to ask her questions about the attack. That alone sent shivers down Lamore's spine. If they find out she knew nothing of what happened at that crime scene, they would get suspicious. What if they find out about the Life Note, what would that mean for Lamore?

"I'm overthinking this," Lamore sighed. "Even if they grow suspicious of me, they won't be able to connect it with the Life Note. Besides, it's not like seeing those names alone will convince them that it was this Notebook that brought them to life. I know I wasn't fully convinced until I saw it with my own eyes." Lamore closed the Notebook and rested her head on the desk. "Still, I think it's best that I tell no one about it and keep it a secret until I figure out what to do with it. I mean, there's no way I can keep this Notebook. Something like this shouldn't belong in the hands of a common human. And if I make one false move, I could end up caught and who knows what they would do to me. I have my whole life to think about and a bright future to look forward to. I can't be weighed down by this Notebook, no matter how incredible it's powers might be."

Lamore sighed as she turned her head to look at the clock on her bedside. It read 12:36 AM, had she really been thinking this over that long? She stood up from her chair and rubbed the bridge between her nose. "It's getting late and I have to help Yuki and her friends study later on." Lamore placed the Notebook in her desk draw and headed to the bed, too tired to bother putting on any night wear. "Man, these last few days have been so stressful. Hopefully some sleep might do me some good, though I doubt I'll be getting much." As she got under the comforter, she continued with her one self conversation as her eyelids began to get heavy. "Tomorrow, I'll try to find a way to take the Notebook off my hands. I'm sure I'll be able to figure something out… in the morning..." With that, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Lamore woke up like she usually did, though she was a bit more sleepy than she would have liked. It was ten when she woke up that Saturday morning and got ready for the day. She barely got any sleep, her mind was racing with endless possibilities of the Life Note even as her body was resting. She went downstairs and ate her breakfast alone at the table. Lamore became more unsure about what today would bring her. Her mind always came back to the Life Note. It can perform miracles, but can she really keep something that powerful? Yes, in hindsight, something like that couldn't be dangerous. At least not in her hands, but if someone with a darkened heart were to come across such a Notebook, like a thug gang or any other dangerous group, they could easily use that Notebook to their advantage. And what of the military? If they got a hold of that...maybe it wouldn't be so bad? They could always bring back their fallen comrades and what if someone died from a terrible illness? Surely the Life Note would save them and it may help doctors researching of certain types of diseases progress in their knowledge.

With the pros that Lamore was thinking of, perhaps this really was more of a gift than a weapon. But that doesn't mean that it couldn't become a weapon. Still, could someone like Lamore actually keep something like this? Could she decide who could live and die? No! That was terrible! How can she play God and toy with lives!? Lamore sighed as she finished her breakfast. Lamore agreed to met up with Yuki and the others at the university library at 2 this afternoon. At least she had some time to figure out a way to take care of the Notebook. She couldn't keep the Notebook with her, she made that choice last night, but what could she do with it or who could she give it to?

She supposed she could bury it, someplace where no one will find it. But the Notebook would still exist and she could get anxious at the very possibility that someone other than herself could dig it up and discover it. Lamore could not give this Notebook to her friends. They may not use it wisely or could hold the responsibility of it. Could she burn the Notebook? She wondered about that idea. It was made of paper, but that would seem too easy. Afterall, if it was so magically, could the paper burn easily? And what would happen to the ones who she brought back to life if she burned the Notebook? Would they still live or be burned to flames? She shuddered at the thought. For now, it would probably be best if she kept the Notebook and told no one of it. Not even her friends. Who knows what someone might do just to get the Notebook or what they may do to Lamore.

Lamore sighed as she placed the dishes in the dishwasher. "Looks like I'm gonna have to hold onto that Notebook until I figure out what to do with it." Lamore then headed up the stairs to her room and went to her desk. Opening the drawer, she took out the white Notebook and looked at it. As much as she hated the idea, she was taking the Life Note with her. She didn't want to leave it unsupervised in case someone were to snoop through the house to find it. Lamore placed the Notebook on her desk and reached into one of the drawers to take out a pink notebook cover. She wrapped it onto the front and back cover of the Notebook. "There, that way, it will look like just a regular Notebook when people first see it. I just have to remember that the Life Note is the pink cover, and I should be fine." For extra insurance, she also ripped out the page that she had written down the two names. She folded up the paper and placed it in her pocket. "There, now they won't see the names I've written down." She then placed the covered Notebook into her briefcase and headed out of the house to try and face the day head on.

She walked through the streets, not really having a destination in mind. She had plenty of time before she had to go to the library, so she was just walking around. She kept her eyes open though, wondering if there was anyone out that would come and question her. She was probably just being paranoid, but she couldn't let her guard down. She kept walking until, unconsciously, she was at Emmachi street, where the Takanori couple and Aoi lived. Lamore remembered the address where the three of them lived. She wasn't sure why she allowed herself to be taken here, but she was debating if she should even be here. If she went to the house, chances are there could be the police asking questions about what happened to Aoi last night. The last thing she needed was to get involved with the police, especially if it made her a suspect in the assault/murder last night. Still, Lamore wanted to make sure Aoi was alright. The poor kid was probably shaken up by what happened to her last night, though her memories were altered. And Lamore was in charge of the young girl, so she wanted to make sure she was doing alright. She walked down the street until she got to the Takanori's house. She went up to the front and rang the doorbell. Waiting for a few minutes until Mrs. Takanori opened the door

"Oh, Lamore!" she smiled as she saw the young adult again. "Good morning, please come in. My husband just left for work so it is only me and Aoi." Lamore entered the household and she was lead by the Mrs. into the living room, where Aoi was seen dancing along to a musical on the television. She wore a white ballerina suit this time from her blue one, but she still looked as cute as ever. She stopped in mid-twirl when she saw Lamore and her new mother enter into the room. She smiled and ran up to the two adults.

"Lamore~!" she laughed as she hugged the brunette around the waist. Lamore laughed with a smile as she patted the young ones' head.

"It's good to see you again, Aoi. How are you settling in?"

"I'm alright," Aoi assured Lamore. "I love my new home! Mr and Mrs. Takanori are great parents! Mrs. Takanori and I are planning on going shopping later to get some things for my room! It has a large mirror so I can turn it into a dance studio!"

"We have a few ideas in mind," Mrs. Takanori said as she sat on the couch. "Hopefully we'll be able to set everything up before she goes to school on Monday. We were thinking that Ichimaru Elementary would be a wonderful place. They have an amazing system with kind teachers and there's even a dance program that Aoi would sign up for."

"Looks like everything's coming up Aoi huh?" Lamore chuckled at that comment.

"Oh don't be such a stranger dear, please sit down." Mrs. Takanori motioned her hand to pat the seat of the couch next to her. Lamore nodded and sat down next to the Mrs. while Aoi went back to dancing along on the television.

"I'm sorry for dropping by unannounced. I just wanted to see how Aoi was settling in." Lamore told Mrs. Takanori.

"Well, she's a little bundle of joy alright. She even helped make breakfast for us this morning." The Mrs. told Lamore. "I'm glad she's doing well, I was sure she would still be shaken from last night."

Lamore could sense where this conversation might be going. She swallowed her fears and tried to continue the conversation. She knew where this was heading, but if she changed the subject at this point, it would only make her look suspicious. "So… you told the police what happened?"

"Yes, earlier this morning. Aoi was more than willing to tell them what had happened last night." Lamore on the outside was calm and collected, and she listened intensively. However, she was panicking on the inside. She feared that this could mean the police would be knocking on her door soon and would be asking her questions. She was sure Mrs. Takanori would tell her that the police would be paying her a visit soon or she should go down to the station and tell them her side of it. "She had told the police what had happened," Mrs. Takanori continued as she and Lamore watched Aoi finish up her dancing. When she was done, she headed to the kitchen to get herself some water, that was when the mother continued the story. "Aoi said that she had fallen into the forbidden part of the park and was trying to get back to us, but she was lost. As she was trying to find her way, she heard some crackling behind her and thought that it was me or my husband. But it was the one that attacked her. She saw the stranger holding a knife and ran away from him. She wasn't able to get too far though, and he was coming right for her. That was when you came along and stopped him."

"Yes, he got me a few times, but luckily he didn't hurt Aoi." Lamore stated. She told them that, so she could say it with confidence and not much worry.

"After that, he ran away suddenly and you took Aoi back home to us." Mrs. Takanori finished explaining the testimony that Aoi gave the police.

"Did Aoi give a good description of the one that attacked us?" Lamore asked without thinking.

"Yes, he was in a gray hoodie that covered his head, but she could see he had coal eyes and strands of crimson hair covering his forehead. He had the logo of a white tiger on his hoodie. That was all she could see before she passed out."

"I remember the color of the hoodie, but he was coming at me so fast that I didn't get a good look at him." Lamore averted her eyes away from Mrs. Takanori to make her feel guilty about it.

Mrs. Takanori reached out and placed her hand on Lamore's, giving a reassured smile as Lamore looked back at her. "You don't have to be sorry, sweetie. The police figured out who it was that hurt you and Aoi. His name was Banto Danno. But he was given the nickname Bishamon. Apparently he was the leader of some gang and after they split up, he had taken terrible drugs that caused him to become violent. They were able to track him and after collecting physical evidence, they took him in. When they asked him, he didn't hesitant to tell them he was behind it. He admitted his guilt."

"So...he's behind bars now?" Lamore asked, relieved for more than one reason.

"Yes, we're not sure what will happen to him, but we should be lucky that he won't be harming us in the near future. And I made sure to tell the police to stay out of your hair now that they caught him. So they won't be bothering you." Lamore smiled, and mentally sighed. At least that was one weight off of her shoulders. Now maybe she can focus on trying to get rid of the Life Note and return her life back to normal again. Hopefully before anyone notices that she's acting weird.

"Thank you Mrs. Takanori. I've been a bit busy lately and I wanted to make sure that the police understood that I may not be much help to them anyways. Though I would have been happy to help them catch the one who could have hurt Aoi, I didn't get as good of a look at the man as Aoi did." Lamore quickly said as she lowered her gaze to the floor. Mrs. Takanori reached out her hand and placed it on Lamore's shoulder and when the two locked eyes with each other again, the Mrs. spoke.

"Not to worry sweetie, with exams coming up and you volunteering your time at so many shelters, I think the police are the last thing you need." Mrs. Takanori laughed. "Though I'm sure they wouldn't have hurt you. We can always count on our forces to help us. After all, they never gave up when Kira was pushing us all around. We should be lucky to have such dependable and courageous men and women who will fight for our rights and justice."

Lamore blinked at those words… dependable and courageous… just like her grandfather. Lamore could remember when her grandfather was on the force and he would tell so many stories to her about all the bad guys he captured and sentenced them to the gallows. She'll never forget how happy he was as a police officer. Then after that day… when Lamore almost died, he had decided to quit the force and keep an eye on her by helping out at the museum. She'll never forget how he sacrificed his job for her. But his personality he got from the police did not change. He helped her become the woman she is today. Why should she run away from the police when she did have certain connections to them? She knew a few people who were close with her grandfather.

Aoi came out of the kitchen and saw the two talking with each other. Lamore turned to see her in the division of the kitchen with the living room. The brunette smiled and waved to Aoi and the child smiled and waved back. Mrs. Takanori saw the two interacting with each other and spoke up. "Aoi, why don't you go upstairs and change and we'll head for the stores when you come back down?"

"Okay!" Aoi nodded at her new mom and rushed past the two and up the stairs to her new room.

"We should set up her room before she starts school. If you like, you could some along with us." Mrs. Takanori offered. "Aoi would probably love to have you along and you might be able to help with picking out some of the materials."

"Thank you for the offer, but I must decline. I came here to make sure that Aoi was doing alright after last night and I have to help my friends study for the upcoming exams." Lamore answered.

"Oh, I see. Well, I wish you and your friends the best of luck on those exams and your future."

Lamore nodded at Mrs. Takanori as she stood up from the couch and thanked her again for her hospitality. As Lamore headed out the door, she had a thought in her mind that she knew she would have to execute. She held her briefcase with the Life Note in it as she thought back to the idea of the police. She thought that it would be best if she didn't go near them, that she should stay away from them because she didn't want to get in trouble or expose the Life Note to the public. But then again, it was the responsible thing to do. She wanted to get rid of this Life Note, she didn't want to have it in her possession for so many reasons. And the police might be able to help her with it. She could make sure they seal it away somewhere so no one would find it. They took care of Kira, they can take care of this. Lamore knew a few people at the station thanks to her grandfather's connections. She could ask them for help. And it wasn't like she committed any crime, so if she comes clean, she won't get punished for it. She was sure that if she was honest and handed the Notebook over, then it would all be over and she can move on with her life.

* * *

By the time she had gotten to the police station, it was already noon. When she entered, she noticed that there weren't any people around except for the receptionist at the front desk. She was a typical Japanese woman in her mid 40's that was busy typing away on her computer. She probably didn't even notice that Lamore had entered the building. The brunette took a deep breath and walked up to the desk, getting the receptionist her attention. The lady looked up from her screen and smiled at Lamore.

"Hello there missy, can I help you with something?" she asked kindly.

"Yes," Lamore answered with a curt nod. "I was wondering if I could speak to an officer directly? Preferably someone who worked with Daiki Nishimura."

The lady frowned a bit and Lamore was worried she seemed suspicious to this receptionist. Instead, she told Lamore, "I'm afraid there is a meeting going on between all the police forces across Japan right about now. All the officers are currently away." Lamore was stunned by that news. Was it an ICPO meeting that was going on? She had learned about them from her grandfather. It was a meeting that usually takes place between high level officials of every country when there is a terrorist attack that is taking place somewhere. Could it mean that something bad was happening?

"Do you know when the meeting is going to be done?" Lamore asked.

"I'm afraid that is classified," the lady told her sternly. "If you want to wait here until someone comes back, I will allow it."

Lamore thought about wanting to stay here and wait until then. But the longer she would wait, the more likely it would be that she would start to be taken over by fear and my chicken out of wanting to hand over the Life Note towards the police. Also, she didn't know how long this would take and she promised Yuki and her friends that she would be at the library at 2. Lamore shook her head and offered a gentle smile. "Thanks, but I think I should just be on my way. Before though, may I ask where the bathroom is?"

"Down the hall then turn left, you'll find the women's bathroom." The receptionist answered.

"Thanks, I'll be on my way after I'm done." She assured the lady. Lamore walked down the hall and took a turn until she found the restroom. She really must have been nervous if her stomach was acting up. As she finished up in the restroom while washing her hands, she couldn't help but be a bit disappointed. Oh well, it probably would have been too easy to just hand the Life Note over to the police. And she couldn't just hand it over to the receptionist, she would just write Lamore off and think she was crazy. That's why she had to speak with someone on the force directly and explain it to them. But it looks like that wouldn't be today. "So much for that," Lamore mumbled to herself as she dried her hands off. "Oh well, I can always come back tomorrow. There should be someone I can talk to by then."

Now that Lamore thought about it, how would that have all gone down? She would have thought the scenario would be her telling the officer or officers about the Notebook as she handed it to them. Chances are they probably won't believe her at first, but she will convince them to test it out. And when they got their results, they were sure to believe her then. Of course, Lamore will probably be interrogated since she was the one that found this Notebook and they would ask her some questions. She would tell them everything she knew and hopefully if she answered honestly, they would go easy on her. Worse case, they may lock her up for a while and see what they should do. She could tell them she thought the Notebook was a prank and that she had no other intentions than to test it out. That was actually more than true. As long as she could get rid of the Life Note and go on with her life, then that was the main goal she had in mind.

She walked out of the bathroom, ready to head to the library. As she was walking down the hall, she noticed two men walking through the halls, dresses in suits as they talked to each other. "Man, I can't believe we're late for the meeting." One of them said.

"We had to make sure that the perpetrator was being held in the detention center before we could come back." The other told him. "Besides, why do you care? I thought you hated going to these meetings."

"But it's mandatory on our branch and showing up late will only give us more yelling from the boss."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure this meeting isn't too important."

"Well considering the fact that we have a 'special guest' for this meeting, it would be pretty important."

Lamore blinked as she heard them talking to each other and watched as they walked into a double door. Were they talking about the same meeting that the whole departments of Japan were attending to? She had to admit, she was curious. She casually made her way to the door and waited a bit as she leaned against the wall. She had to be careful not to get caught so she made sure to look around for anyone coming and to keep a safe distant from her and the cameras. When she was sure the coast was clear, she reached out for the door handle and slightly opened it to get a peek at what was going on inside. There were many men and women around a table, and they all seemed to be talking with one another. Lamore could also see what appeared to be a huge computer screen on the wall, but could not see what was on it. She listened carefully while peaking inside.

"So, any new updates about the Kira group?" one of the men asked the board.

"So far, they haven't committed anything shady other than trying to spread the word of Kira." A woman noted from the notes she was reading. Lamore blinked at the beginning of the conversation. Kira? Was that what this meeting was about? Come to think of it… Yuki mentioned some things about Kira a few days ago.

" _It'll be the anniversary of Kira's death in a few more months… Yeah, Kira. You know, the killer who punished criminals for six long years?… Don't tell me you don't know about him! Everyone in Japan, even the whole world has heard about Kira and all of the people he killed!"_

' **Yuki mentioned that the anniversary of Kira's death would be coming up soon. I wonder if that's why they're having this meeting.'** Lamore wondered mentally. It would make sense, there would be a lot of people upset about the fact that Kira was labeled as dead and would want to seek out vengeance for him. Kira did have a lot of followers, as far as she heard from Yuki and from what she gathered from this meeting going on.

"Why are we even bothering with these followers? All they do is vandalised property and assert the name of their 'God' on everyone. Do we really have to put up with them? I can see if Kira was amongst them and we had to keep an eye on them to get to him." One of the other men from the hallway stated very annoyed.

" _ **If Kira was among them, we would notice."**_ A non human voice said. Lamore mentally gasped and blinked as she heard a mechanically and echo like voice. She opened the door a bit more to see where it came from. Without drawing much attention, she looked at the computer that they had on the wall. It was a white screen with a Wedding Text BT/Clerestory SSK L. Lamore blinked as she couldn't help but look at the L shape letter on the screen. Was that where the voice had come from? And who or what was it that talked like that?

"What do you mean by that, L?" one of the women asked.

" _ **If Kira was among those followers, then chances are he'd already attack by now. They would have asserted their powers upon those to get them to join. But as you can see from the charts provided, the numbers of followers have been decreasing at a steady rate rather than rising. This proves that the Kira Followers are losing their hold not only on their society, but of our own as well. But, we must be careful. This will be the sixth year since Kira has been dead and the Followers tend to be more aggressive during this time. While the original Kira is dead and we were able to destroy the weapon Kira used, we must not tread lightly."**_

' **Weapon?'** Lamore questioned. ' **So Kira did use something to kill off those criminals.'**

"Are you talking about the Notebook right?" a women question.

Lamore gasped at the word they used. ' **D-did they just say a Notebook? Kira used a Notebook to kill off those criminals…'** Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth while slowly closing the door yet kept it ajar so she could still hear the conversation. ' **Notebook… but, that means…'**

"Yes, if we do happen to find anyone with a Notebook with special powers, we will convict them immediately and their punishment will either be life in prison or death." The headboard man told everyone as they all agreed in unison. Lamore froze as she heard those words. Notebook with special powers? Convicted and sentenced to prison or death? She shook as she closed the door and gripped her briefcase closely to her side. She shook her head and slowly walked down the hall back towards the entrance. She avoided the attention of the receptionist and headed out the building.

* * *

Lamore sighed as she entered the library and made her way to find her friends. Her stress level were completely high at this point and she didn't know what to do now. She had no idea what to do now after what she had just heard what those officers had said at that meeting.

' **Now what am I going to do?'** Lamore asked as she sighed. ' **It looks like the police force are after anyone with this 'Notebook of special powers'. So even if I do hand it in, they may convict me and send me off to prison, or worse, death.'** Lamore shuddered at the thought. ' **So much for just giving the Life Note to the force. I guess I'm going to have to keep it myself.'** She didn't like the idea of keeping such a powerful object with her, but if she turns it in, she'll just met the same fate anyways. And she might as well keep it to see how much power it does have.

"There you are!" Lamore stopped completely and gasped at the voice. She had thought for a second it was the police who must have seen her left the station in such a hurry. But as soon as she recognized that voice, she calmed down and looked to see Yuki and her two friends waving at Lamore. One of girl's had long midnight blue hair and light blue eyes. She wore a blue vest with a light blue skirt and white belt as well as white gloves. The other girl had a mix of blond and brunette short hair, blue eyes and wore a white muscle shirt with a white skirt with lots of ribbons and in her hair was a red ribbon. The three girls smiled as they saw Lamore walking over towards them. Lamore put on her best smile and sat down at the desk with them.

' **I should just try to forget about it for now,'** Lamore thought. ' **I have some studying to do with my friends. Just act like it's another normal day.'** Lamore looked at her friends and shrugged. "Sorry, did I keep you all waiting?"

"Nah, we just got here not too long ago." The blue haired girl assured Lamore.

"Then we can get started," Lamore said as she reached for her bag but stopped midway as she remembered what she had in her bag.

"What's wrong Lamore?" the girl with the two colors in her hair asked.

Lamore looked back up and blinked, then she smiled as she came up with a good excuse. "Uh… I forgot my book back at home. Is it alright if I borrow yours Asagi?" Lamore asked her.

"Oh sure!" Asagi slid her textbooks over so she and Lamore would be able to share.

"Thanks," Lamore calmly reached into her bag, still shaking a bit, to take out her notes and place them on the table. She was scared the girls would noticed her new Notebook and she couldn't let them see it. She should have gone home to drop it off, but she had to go from the police station all the way to the library so she could meet with everyone in time. Hopefully she could hide it until the study session was over. "So, what lessons should we start off with?"

"Well, I'm having trouble with the graphing parts in my math class." The blue haired girl told Lamore.

"What part don't you understand Aiko?"

"Mostly the formulas," Aiko responded. Lamore looked at a few example questions that Aiko had out. She looked back at her notes and then back at the examples and smiled.

"Here, you just got to use the formula you have and simplify it by crossing out the same numbers and letters on both sides. If you can simplify your equation, you can be able to turn it into the x equals or y equals and use that to figure out where your first x and y coordinate goes. From there, you'll be able to know what direction they go in depending if they are a positive or a negative number."

"Oh...I see it now. Thanks Lamore." Aiko smiled as she wrote down the explanation on her own notes.

"This is why you won't have any trouble on the exams when they come up." Yuki decreed as she smiled at her friend.

Lamore took that compliment and helped her friends with the rest of their study session. For the next few hours, the four girls worked on the subjects they would face for their upcoming exams. Mostly math, reading and writing were the ones they were struggling with. They talked out any problems they may have and when they knew the way to solve it, they wrote it down in their notes. Though Lamore was occupied with the study session, her subconscious still brought up the Life Note. ' **What can I do with the Life Note now? I know I can't just give it away to someone, that alone could get me killed no matter who they are or what their intentions. At least there's no way the police will be able to connect the resurrection with me. I shouldn't have any trouble with them, the receptionist didn't seem to pay me any attention and the ones at the meeting didn't notice me peeking in on their conversation. I guess the only option I have at this point is to keep the Life Note. I can just hide it in my room and not bother with it. I might have to make a small compartment for it to hide in so no one can easily find it. Making one shouldn't be the problem, in the meantime maybe I can try to learn more about it. Perhaps if I find out it's origins, I can figure out who owned the Life Note and give it back to the original owner. That might take awhile though.'** But Lamore knew one thing for sure, she would not be using the Life Note ever again.

At around five in the afternoon, the girls decided to take a small break from studying. They agreed that after one more lesson, they would call it a day. They planned to do another study session later in the week though. Aiko and Asagi went to the cafe next door to get some hot cocoa (with Yuki's money), while Lamore and Yuki stayed in the library. Yuki stretched out her limbs while Lamore was flipping through her notes. She still had the Life Note on her mind, no matter how hard she tried to focus on another topic. It didn't help that the Notebook was literally in her briefcase. How can one Notebook cause her life to turn upside down?

"Man, that studying sure did help me understand a whole lot." Yuki said as she finished stretching. She looked over at Lamore who seemed lost in thought. "Hey Lamore? Earth to Lamore!" Yuki said as she was face to face with her friend. Lamore snapped out of her daze and jumped as she saw Yuki literally a few inches apart from her face. "Hey, are you alright? You seemed kind of spaced out during the session."

"Huh? Oh! Sorry Yuki. I guess a lot has been on my mind lately." Lamore admitted as she closed up her notes.

"Trouble studying?" Yuki asked. Lamore shook her head. "Is it about your folks?" Lamore shook her head again. "Your volunteer hours giving you a hard time?" Lamore hesitated at first then just shrugged. There was some trouble she ran into relating to that, so it was a bit of a mess. Yuki sighed as she placed a hand on the table and looked at her friend. "Lamore, if you have some problems, you know you can always talk to me. We've been friends since high school, so if you have anything bothering you, just let me know."

Lamore looked at Yuki, with a blank stare at first. ' **I wish I could tell Yuki about the Notebook, but I don't want her to get involved. It's better if I'm the only one that has to bear this burden. Besides, even if I were to try and explain it, she might think I was crazy or tell others about it. That's the last thing I need.'** Lamore thought. She then forced a smile upon her face and nodded. "Thanks Yuki, but it's nothing serious, really." Yuki smiled at her friend, assured that it was alright. Even though Lamore felt a bit better, she still had a huge weight on her shoulders. Still, she wouldn't let her friends worry about it. It was her responsibility to take care of this Life Note. And that was what she was going to do.

It appeared as if Yuki was going to ask a bit more from Lamore, however her thoughts were interrupted from the ringing in her clothes. Yuki took out her phone from her pocket and answered it. "Hello?" Yuki spoke on the phone. "Yeah, I'm at the library studying with my friends…what?" Lamore blinked as Yuki suddenly gasped in shock. "Yeah…I'll be right there." Yuki hung up and went to her messages to text Aiko and Asagi.

"Yuki, what's wrong?" Lamore asked concerned. Yuki looked up at Lamore, looking upset.

"It's my brother…he's been hospitalized." Yuki was on the verge of tears.

* * *

Yuki's parents were standing in the hall of the hospital, outside the room where Yuki's younger brother was when the four girls arrived. The father, dressed in a suit, had black hair and brown eyes. The mother had brown hair and eyes as she wore her apron and glasses here.

The girls rushed down the hallway to greet Yuki's parents. Her mother came running over to her and the father followed. "Yuki! Thank God you made it here!" Her mother began to sob.

"Where's Yuma?" Yuki asked. Her father, answered in a stern yet calm voice.

"He is in room 207. The doctors are running the test as we speak. They should be back soon with the results."

"What happened?" Asagi asked.

"I-I don't know...he was fine this morning...but then he started to feel ill as the day went on. He collapsed a few hours after you left for the library. We rushed him here, called you and have been waiting since." Yuki's mother began to cry as she covered her mouth and sobbed. Lamore patted her on the back trying to ease this woman's pain.

"Don't worry Mrs. Ota, I'm sure Yuma will be alright." Lamore assured. Though she did not know if her words were true, it did seem to calm down Yuki's mother a bit. Yuki smiled sadly at Lamore as she nodded to her friend.

"Do you want us to stay here with you Yuki?" Aiko asked.

Yuki shook her head as she looked at the three. "No, I'm alright. This shouldn't concern you three anyways, it's a bit personal on our part. You girls can go back home, We'll meet up later."

"Are you sure?" Asagi seemed unconvinced, but Yuki assured them with a smile. Asagi and Aiko looked at each other and with a nod they looked back at their friend.

"Let us know if anything happens, and if you need any shoulder to lean on, you know where to find us." Aiko told Yuki. The two bowed, and Asagi and Aiko walked down the hall and out of the hospital. Yuki's father turned towards his daughter and smiled. Yuki however turned to see Lamore still standing there with a concerned smile on her face.

"Lamore, you don't have to be here." Yuki told the brunette.

"Yuki, you were there for me when I was in this situation, it's only fair I stay with you until you all get through this." Lamore promised as she rested her hand on Yuki's shoulder and smiled at her friend.

Yuki looked at her friend and gave a slight smile. "You really are the best friend a girl could ever have. I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"Yuki," Mrs. Ota interrupted the two girls with a saddened smile. "Could you go to the cafeteria and get us some drinks? We've been here for quite a while now."

"Oh please, allow me." Lamore told Yuki's mother "Yuki, you stay here with your parents and keep an eye on Yuma. I'll be back with those drinks." Lamore then headed off to the cafeteria while leaving Yuki and her parents to sit and wait for the news.

Lamore filled up three cups of water and began to carry them through the halls back to Yuma's room. She figured that since it was still early, water would suffice for the family. She decided that she was going to stay here as long as she needed to to help the family get through this. She had to be here, she wanted to be there for her friend. It was the least she could do. Lamore remembered when she had woken up in the hospital after she had collapsed from that disease. She was alone at first and tried to find her family, only to find out they weren't there anymore. It was Yuki and her family that came to the hospital to pick Lamore up and took care of her until her grandparents came back from their dig. If they hadn't helped her back then, she wouldn't be here now. It was Lamore's turn to be there for Yuki and her family. A reassuring smile on her face told her that Yuma would be fine. It was probably just a cold or some airborne virus going around. He's probably getting cured right now as she was walking down the halls.

Lamore was about to turn the corner where Yuki and her family were, when she heard the mother sounding hysterical. Lamore peeked around the corner to see a doctor talking to Yuki and her parents. They were close enough for her to hear the conversation but she stayed hidden from the family to eavesdrop on the situation.

"Well Doctor Kaito, tell us what's wrong!" Mrs. Ota begged for the test results the doctors did on her son. The doctor sighed in a heavy tone, indicating that it was not good.

"I'm afraid we just got the test results back. It seems that the cancer has spread throughout his body." The doctor calmly stated. All three Ota's gasped at the news and Lamore could barely process this. Her eyes grew wide as she heard what the doctor said.

' **Cancer?'** she mentally gasped.

"How is that possible?!" Mr. Ota demanded to know. "You told us that he was completely cancer free after his surgery! Why does he still have it and how could it have gotten this bad so quickly?!" the father was practically shouting at this point.

Now that Lamore thought about it, last spring Yuki told her that Yuma was diagnosed with cancer. The doctors told him that since it was still at an early stage, they could remove it and have him feeling well. So over the summer, through lots of surgeries and chemotherapy, he seemed fine. He had his moments where he was weak due to the medication, but he was getting better as well. Lamore saw that for herself, so why was he sick with it again?

"W-we don't know how it happened," the doctor shuddered honestly as he was frightened by the father's harsh tone. "We were sure it had been controlled and our equipment was up to date as well as the medication. Somehow the cancer must have spread before it could be detained."

"I-isn't there anything we can do?! C-can't you give him another surgery or some medication?!" Yuki's mother demanded as she sobbed uncontrollably.

The doctor looked down at the ground and shook his head. "I'm afraid there isn't anything we can do for him at this point. The cancer has already taken a large toll on his body. The only thing we can do is make him comfortable until…" He trailed off as he saw the look on the family. They all knew what was going to happen. All three Ota's gasped. Mrs. Ota fell to the ground and held her face in her hands as the tears poured out. Mr. Ota slammed his fist in the wall and Yuki could only shake her head. Lamore was just as shocked as they were. She had loved Yuma like a brother just as Yuki. He had always had this childhood crush on her, but he was such a sweet kid. In fact, this would be the year he would graduate from high school and he had plans to go to college to become a manga artist. Now he was going to die, and there was nothing they could do about it. It just wasn't fair! She lost her parents, why should her friends suffer as much as her?

Lamore peeked to see that the Doctor had given them permission to enter the room. The parents went in first, leaving Yuki in the hall. Lamore took a few deep breaths and straightened her face as she walked down to get Yuki's attention. She handed one of the cups of water to her friend and Yuki took it as her eyes fell to the floor. Lamore looked at Yuki with an empathetic look and clenched the two cups in her hands. "I'm… sorry…"

Yuma laid in his bed and watched as his parents left the room, his mother in tears and father to stunned to say anything. He was just as upset as they were, because he knew that time was running out for him. It wasn't long after his parents left, Lamore and Yuki entered the room. Lamore saw how weak he was as he lied there on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He seemed so broken, though who could blame him. Yuki and Lamore sat down next to Yuma's bed. The high schooler looked at his sister and gave her a small smile. "Ha...hey sis..." Yuki put on a brave smile herself and nodded at her brother. Yuma turned his attention toward Lamore and smiled wider as Lamore thought she saw a sparkle in his eyes. "Hey, you didn't tell me you brought my secret admirer here. If I knew, I would have dressed up nice." Yuma joked with a sadden laugh.

Yuki looked at her brother nervously as she stuttered out her words, "Yuma...uh...it's just...well, when I heard what happened...I thought..."

"Relax sis, they told me everything." Yuma assured in a low voice. "Honestly, you don't have to make a big deal about it."

"How can you say that! May I remind you of what will happen to you! The depression me and our parents will face afterwards! And your friends! Not to mention all the things you won't be able to do!" Yuki practically shouted in tears to her brother. Lamore laid a hand on her friend's shoulder and tried to calm her down. Lamore could understand her pain, but yelling about it will not make it better. Yuki looked at her friend with tear filled eyes as Lamore shook her head. Yuki only nodded, and sat back down as the water kept flowing out of her eyes. "I-I'm sorry..." Yuki sniffed.

"Hey, it's alright. I felt the same at first, but there's nothing that can be done about it now..." Yuma turned from the two girls and looked back up at the ceiling as he went on. "I mean, yeah, I wish I could have lived longer...I mean...18 years aren't long enough if you ask me." Yuma sniffled as the tears started to form in his septias. "Heck, there's so much I wanted to do but now...oh God why…" Tears flowed down his cheeks as he was lost with words for a moment. Yuki and Lamore were just as upset as he was, but he was the one that was really suffering. Yuki reached out a hand towards her brother. Yuma took it with a shaky hand and held it to his tear stained cheek. "I'm so pathetic, But I don't want to die. I had so many hopes and dreams after my surgery. I was going to get into college, go into the manga industry, met a lovely gal and have kids! I wanted to have a graduation and an entrance ceremony party with my friends and family. Now I can't… why did this have to happen?" his lip trembled now and he began to cry into Yuki's hand. Yuki shook her head as tears came out as well.

Lamore wiped away her own tears with her sleeve as she saw Yuki trying to comfort her dying brother. Lamore never had any siblings, but she could tell how painful it must be to lose them, especially in a way such as this. This moment reminded her of when her parents died three years ago. She couldn't stand to watch this much longer for more than one reason. She excused herself and left the room. She knew Yuma would die soon, and there wasn't much she could do. Lamore soon found herself in a bathroom nearby. She was alone in the stalls, which was good because she didn't want to let anyone see her cry her eyes out.

"I'm sorry Yuki…Yuma...Mrs. and Mr. Ota…" Lamore sobbed in one of the bathroom stalls. She huddled against the stall boards and prayed that she could do something that could help out the family. She knew she would have done anything in her power to have saved her family years ago. Lamore remembered that she had her own problems when she was born. Before her, her mother, Hikari Nosaka, had three miscarriages. No one, not even her own parents and doctors believed they could have a kid because of those miscarriages. But Hikari still prayed for a child, and she never gave up hope. Her prayers were answered when Lamore was born. Her parents were overjoyed to finally have a child of their own. But Lamore was very weak and frail when she was born. As she grew older, she was able to get better, but she always kept getting fevers and was constantly sick as a child. Many thought she wouldn't last long, but her parents somehow always nursed her back to health. It was their love for her that made her stronger and she tried to fight off her sickness at times. But even in elementary and middle school she would still get fevers and faint. She would be on bedrest for a week at most. Still, her parents never gave up on her.

Lamore could remember when she was sick with the deadly illness that spread across Japan about three years ago and how it not only affected her, but her parents as well. By that time though they had already gotten some vaccines for the illness, but it was so expensive then because it was newly made and they only had a limited amount of it. The Nosaka family only had the money for one of the vaccines, and they used it on Lamore. They sacrificed their lives just so she could live on. Lamore could still remember waking up in the hospital and searching for her parents. When she saw them in the other room, a white sheet over their heads, her whole world felt like it had been torn apart.

' **My parents died for me...because they loved me. I had to go on with a smile because I didn't want them to look down upon me and see how broken I was.'** Lamore thought as she wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry mom and dad…I hoped that after you, no one else that I knew would die. I don't want Yuki and her parents to go through what I went through…but what can I do?" Lamore asked herself. Lamore realized that the tears kept coming and her sleeves were soaking them up like sponges. She reached for her school bag and tried to find some tissues to wipe away the waterworks. She felt around until her hand brushed against a familiar cover. Lamore's eyes widened as she grabbed ahold of the pink covered Notebook and looked at it.

Her eyes went wide as she peeled back the cover a bit to reveal the title of the Life Note written on the white hardcover. She remembered Akio Arata and Aoi… how they died and how she used this Notebook to bring them back with just writing their name and cause of death. Though she already took those two names out, the other pages might have the same property! Could she really do it though? Would she dare to deceive death by saving Yuma from it? Lamore slowly rushed out from the stall and opening the door ajar, looked out. The bathroom she went to was near the room Yuma was in. She could see that the Ota's and Yuki were no longer in the hall. She slowly made her way just enough from the bathroom to look at the window into Yuma's room. The doctor and Yuma's family were gathered around his bed, no one noticed her staring through the glass. Lamore could see Mr. Ota looking down at his son with a frown and arms crossed, trying but failing to keep a straight face. Mrs. Ota was on the bedside praying and Yuki was in the chair still holding onto her brother. The doctor was there looking at the scene as well as the monitors. Lamore looked at the monitor and saw the heart rate slowing down by the second. Lamore looked at the Notebook once again.

Her eyes turned back to the scene inside the room and she looked just in time to see the heart rate monitor going flat, and a long beep was heard. Yuma cried as the life in his eyes faded away and his hand that he had around his sister's went limp and fell to his body.

"I'm sorry for your loss." The doctor said in a calm manner. Mrs. Ota began to break down as did Yuki and Mr. Ota only could keep the tears in.

"Yuma! Come back!" Yuki cried as her brother was now deceased.

Lamore saw the heartbreak only beginning as she gripped the Life Note in her hand. She didn't care of the consequences anymore! All she cared about was saving Yuma and easing their heart ache. She dashed back into the bathroom and locked herself into a stall. She opened up the Life Note to a clean page and took out her pen from her bag. She readied it on the lined paper as her hand shook. "I know I promised that I wouldn't use this thing again, but this is for a good cause." Lamore told herself in a quiet tone for only herself to hear. "I know your power is real, I've seen it. So please, don't give up on me here and now. Just let me bring back one more person. Let Yuma live!" Lamore then began to write, the victim's name and the cause of death all while picturing the living face of Yuma who she saw moments ago. Trying to keep her hand steady as the pen scrawled across the page.

 _Yuma Ota, died of cancer throughout entire body_

Lamore looked at her watch after she was done. She now had to wait 70 seconds. She quickly and neatly put away the Notebook and pen back in her bag and straighten herself up. She headed out of the stall and bathroom casually and went back to Yuma's room. She peeked through the window to see Yuki and her family still crying over the loss of their son and brother. The doctor was writing a few things down on a chart as the family said their last goodbyes. Lamore kept her eyes on Yuma's limp body, and waited patiently. ' **Come on...please come back…'** Lamore mentally prayed. She waited for any response to tell her that it had worked. She jumped as she saw the heart monitor beeping again.

The doctor stopped writing and turned to see the heart monitor starting up again. The Ota family watched as their son's heartbeat was regulating again and Lamore was able to see the arm on Yuma's side twitch to life. She gasped as Yuma slowly sat up in the bed and looked around the room.

"Y-Yuma!" Mrs. Ota cried as if she could not believe that her son was living again. Yuma looked around and smiled.

"Grandma says hi." He laughed. Yuki hugged Yuma as she cried and laughed all together and Mrs. Ota bursted into more tears while Mr. Ota was praying and thanking God for sparing his son. Lamore watched the Ota's reunite and smiled while sighing in relief. She hugged her briefcase which held the Notebook and for the first time since she had gotten it, really appreciated it's powers. ' **Thank you, Life Note.'** Lamore thought. She looked back and saw the family cheering and hugging Yuma as the doctor was baffled by what just happened. Lamore knew that they would probably keep Yuma here for some tests, but she was sure they would find nothing. Though they would question it, only she knew the reason why. Lamore couldn't help but feel happy for Yuki and her family as they gained Yuma back. She knew she would have done anything to bring her parents back.

Lamore walked down the hall and decided to call it a night. Yuma would be alright now and she didn't want to stay in this hospital any longer. She held her briefcase tightly and smiled sadly. If only this Notebook could have been available to her three years ago when she lost her parents. She could have used it to bring them back to life and they would have had a moment similar to the Ota family. Perhaps… this Life Note really was a gift. Lamore had only used it three times, but it's already brought so much joy and happiness to a lot of people. The families especially, knowing they didn't have to lose a loved one so soon. Why should she get rid of something so wonderful as this? It must have been brought to her for a reason. Perhaps it was here to help her make up for the fact that there were many people that were suffering like her and only she had the power to help them. Maybe this was a gift sent by her family to help ease her guilty pain. Think of how many lives she could save with this. How many families wouldn't have to go through such heartbreak. Lamore smiled, and thought to herself one last time. ' **Maybe...I should use this Life Note…'**

Unannounced to anyone, way up in the clouds, a certain being was watching over the human world. "Oh no, don't tell me...My Life Note is already in the hands of a human!"

 _*You can chose when you can bring someone back by writing the date and time of their resurrection after you fill out the person's name and cause of their death._

 _*If you do not fill out the time a human should be resurrected they will just be brought back within 70 seconds._

Tens days have passed since Lamore had picked up the Life Note now. And seven days since she had brought back Yuma. Lamore was walking with Yuki towards her grandparents house and would stay in for the rest of the night. As they were walking, the two were talking, mostly about Yuma and his situation.

"...Then when they were finish with the tests and got the results, they weren't able to find any trace of the cancer in his body! It's like it disappeared into thin air or something!" Yuki told Lamore.

"There sure have been a lot of miracles happening lately though." Lamore pointed out.

"Yeah, first that Akio Arata kid, then my brother and now there are so many people that are being brought back to life these days. I don't know what it is, but whoever or whatever is doing this, I for one really want to meet them."

"What do you suppose is causing this?" Lamore asked.

"No one knows, but this phenomenon sure is gaining in popularity these days. I wouldn't be surprised if it becomes as popular as Kira someday."

"Again with the Kira stuff," Lamore rolled her eyes at that topic. Yuki lightly punched her arm and the two soon reached the gate of the house. "Well, I better head on in. I've got some work I need to do. Thanks again for walking me home from the homeless shelter."

"No problem Lamore, I'll see you tomorrow in class." Yuki waved goodbye to Lamore as she headed down the street. Lamore opened the gate and went inside the house and took off her heels. It had been a long day for her at the classes and shelter, but it was only 8, so there was still time. She headed upstairs to her bedroom and when she closed the door, she locked it behind her. She went to her desk and turning on the lamp for light, she opened one of her desk drawer to look for the Life Note. She placed the Notebook on her desk and opened it to a new page, one without any names. She turned on her computer to look up some news to see if there was anyone that might have died today. So far, she had already filled out three pages of the Life Note already, and she was pleased with her work. Grabbing her lucky pen, she looked through some media to see who had died today, gathering the information about the victim. She already found two, who had died only hours ago and were still in the hospital. Perfect! Lamore began to write down the names and causes of death as she looked at one of the pictures.

Just as she had finished with the one and was about to start the second, she was interrupted when she heard some creaking downstairs. She jumped in her seat and turned her head towards her door. Lamore blinked, was she hearing things? She was alone, her grandparents weren't here. Maybe she was just getting tired or over studying again. Before she could go back to writing, she heard something once again. This time it sounded like footsteps. She instantly froze as she stood up from her chair and headed to her door. She unlocked it and opened it to see what was going on. She had turned on a few lights when she came back so the people outside knew she was home. She advanced down the hallway and kept her eyes peeled for anything. She slowly made her way downstairs and looked around cautiously for any sign of intruders. The lights were still on, and the doors and windows were locked. She heard nothing, so no one could possible be in here. Still, she looked around the kitchen and living room to make sure. She was relieved to see that she saw no one and that she was alone. She breathed in relief when she had confirmed that she was safe.

"I really must be imaging things at this point," she assured herself. "I better get back upstairs…" She turned around and made her way up the stairs to head back up to her room. As she walked through the hallway, she stopped as she took a whiff of the air around her. That's strange, was she smelling flowers? She could have sworn she was smelling something sweet. She looked at the floor and blinked as she notioced pink and purple petals. She picked a few up and examined them herself. They looked like they belonged on a lily or perhaps from a sakura tree? Strange, Lamore didn't remember buying herself any flowers lately. She clenched the petals in her hand and walked back to her room. She wasn't liking this, she was sure someone or something is here. As she was about to enter her room, she reached for the knob and heard a voice behind her.

"Pardon my intrusion…" Lamore quickly turned around to see a figure standing behind her. The brunette screamed at the sudden being and quickly turned her door and entered the room. Slamming the door in the stranger's face and locking it! She panted heavily and she backed away from the door while not taking her eyes off of it. She wasn't alone! Someone was really in here with her! Who the heck was that person!? Lamore thought she was safe until she heard the voice again. "Well now, that was very rude! I just came here to ask you a question or two." The one who was speaking was actually phasing right through the door. Lamore backed up against the wall as she saw the figure coming into her room by literally going through the door. When the being was now in her room, Lamore was able to get a good look at them. She could see the one that had entered was actually a female, which would explain the soft voice.

She had light mocha skin, and pure white flowing long hair that reached her butt. Her eyes were a beautiful light amethyst purple. She wore a pink puffy dress with a light purple sash under her breast and a dark purple ruffled skirt under the dress and dark purple ruffled cuffs. She also had light purple bows on her skirt, elbows and neck area. She had pink shoes with purple bows on them and in her hair on the far right side, a purple five petaled flower with a pink center and two pink lines on either petal. Actually, Lamore had to admit, she certainly was beautiful, but she reminded herself that this girl wasn't human. "I'm terribly sorry for scaring you, but you don't have to fear, I am not here to harm you, Lamore Nosaka." The figure assured.

"H-how did you know my name? W-who are you?" Lamore stuttered as she asked these questions.

"I know a lot more than just your name," Lamore jumped by that phrase and the being tried to assure her. "Please do not worry yourself, like I said I have no intention of harming you. I am Hana, and I am a Seimeigami. A God of Life and Rebirth."

"God of Life?" Lamore blinked as she repeated. "I've heard of Gods of Death, but I've never heard of beings such as yourself."

"I'm afraid not too many people are even aware we exist," Hana laughed embarrassedly. "But that doesn't mean we don't do our jobs."

"So then… why are you here?" Lamore asked, calming down slowly.

"I am here to see where my Notebook has landed," Hana pointed to the Notebook on Lamore's desk. Lamore looked at it and then understood. "You see, the Life Notes belong to us Seimeigami's, we use them to bring humans back to life. Though I'm sure you are already aware of this seeing as how you seem to be using it."

"Honestly, I never would have thought something like this would end up in a place like Kyoto. And I didn't even know it was real until I tested it out. So… what are you going to do to me? You're not upset that I took it from you are you? If so, I'm really sorry."

"You have no reason to be," Hana assured. "I'm not gonna do anything to you. The Life Note becomes property of the Human World once it lands here. And it becomes property of a human who picks it up. So, the Life Note is technically yours."

"Really?" Lamore asked as she picked up the Life Note and held it in her hands.

"I mean, if you don't want it, you could always give it to someone else. Of course, I'll have to erase your memories relating to it."

"So… were you trying to get your Life Note back then?" Lamore asked.

"Well...yeah, but I don't really need that one. I have a new Life Note, so if I get my old one back, I'll just have two. And we are never allowed to have two. That's the rule our Queen has set for us all. I mean, I would like to get my Life Note back, however, it's clear you have a certain attachment to it. So if you wish, I will allow you to keep it until you do not want it or you die."

"So, basically, this Life Note is mine and I can use it however I want?!"

"That's correct," Hana nodded. "But, there are a few things you should know about being a Life Note user. First rule, If you do not want the Life Note anymore, as I've stated before, I have to erase your memory of it. Now, since you have my Life Note, that means that from now on, until you die or give the Notebook away to someone, I have to follow you."

"You're going to stalk me?" Lamore raised a brow.

"It's not stalking if the person you're following knows who you are and knows you're following them..." Hana defended.

' **Well she's not wrong.'** Lamore mentally noted. Suddenly, she realized something. "Wait, won't people notice that I'm being followed by a Seimeigami? I mean, you kind of stand out."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. See, since that Life Note originally belonged to me, and since you now have it, you're the only one who can see me and hear my voice. Think of the Life Note as a sort of bond between the Human Lamore and Seimeigami Hana. The only way for someone to see or hear me is if they themselves touch the Life Note."

"So, as long as the Life Note isn't touched by anyone else, I'm the only one who can see you."

Hana nodded. "And there are a few other things, one of them is that anyone who has ever used a Life Note... will not be allowed into Heaven or Hell. What awaits them...is Nothingness." Hana said in a serious tone. Lamore froze at the thought. If she couldn't go into Heaven or Hell...then what will happen to her after death? "I'm not trying to scare you, I just want to make sure you know all these things so you know what it is you are getting into. That's all I can tell you for now. If you do have any questions about the Life Note, let me know and I will answer as best I can." The room was silent for a moment after Hana finished her statement. Lamore sighed as she sat on her bed. She looked up at Hana with a serious face.

"I just have one more question. Was it on your own accord that I found the Life Note, or was it just luck?"

Hana blinked at the question and then sighed as she turned to face Lamore. "It was by accident, I assure you. Actually, I was kind of hoping that a Human hadn't picked it up. I was looking for it back in my realm and didn't notice it was in the human realm until a few days ago. And it took me just one week to find the city it was in."

"If the Life Note was so important to you, why drop it in the first place?"

"It was not my intention to drop it in the first place," Hana defended herself. She sighed and sat on the floor. "You see, I have a history of losing my Life Notes, it doesn't happen too often, but this is not the first one I have lost. Usually I am able to find it because I misplace it from time to time. But this is the first time it has fallen in the human world. I had to tell my Queen about it and she told me I had to stay here until I found it and returned it to her. I was able to get another Life Note, but I can tell she was disappointed in me. We Seimeigami's take our jobs very seriously, and I love giving life to humans!"

"Is losing your Life Note a crime?" Lamore asked.

"Not really, but you are punished to stay in the human world until we get it back or it is destroyed."

"So… this is a punishment for you?" Lamore sadly asked as she felt sorry for Hana now.

Hana looked at Lamore and waved her hands to once again reassure the human. "Oh, you don't need to be sorry. In all honesty, it's not that bad as you think. I love the humans and their realm. I have been meaning to see this world with my own experience. Besides, I think getting away from my realm will help me out a lot. I will not have to listen to those other Seimeigami's pick on me. And I have been watching over you for quite some time, so it's nice to finally get to met you."

"Well, if you will allow me, I would like to keep the Life Note then. For now at least." Lamore said.

"I see no real problem with that. I must say though, for only having it for ten days now, you have used up many pages." Hana said as she looked at the open Notebook in Lamore's lap. The brunette nodded as she held the Notebook up to her chest and hugged it.

"Yeah, the truth is when I first got the Life Note, I didn't believe in it's power. And when I tested it out and got the results, then I was so shocked...I didn't know what to do. I actually thought about getting rid of the thing in general."

"Oh? What changed your mind?" Hana had to ask.

"Well...I guess it was after I brought back Yuma." Lamore remembered how happy Yuki and the Ota's were when Yuma was brought back to life before them. And how the doctors were astonished by how the cancer had completely left his body. Almost as if he never had it to begin with. " _ **After that, I saw how happy they were that their son was brought back. How Yuki was happy that her brother didn't have to leave her. And how Yuma was happy he could live life longer and fulfil his dreams. It then made me think back on the other two I saved. The boy from Osaka and Aoi...I wondered...were they happy that I extended their lives? That they could still be with their friends and families for another day and live out their dreams to make them come true? Many people die every day, from murders, accidents, disease and suicides. And they were souls who were innocent and wanted to make their dreams come true. And I always remembered my mom saying to me,**_

" _ **If you have a gift, you should use it to make yourself, and the world a better place."**_

Lamore looked at the Life Note and smiled, getting a bit flustered. "That was when I realized how much of a gift the Life Note was, and a gift like that should be used to help people. So, once I saw that, I started to use it to give those who had unfair deaths a second chance. I know it shouldn't be my place to play God, deciding who should live and die. But think of all those families and friends that didn't have to lose a loved one. Think of those that have suffered terrible diseases be cured and not be worried about getting sick again. And think of all of those who died by murder or were assaulted, they can be brought back to send that person to justice." Lamore turned to the window and looked out at the stars and moon. "When you think about it, this Life Note is the most precious gift the world has to offer."

"You certainly do see life half full." Hana giggled. Lamore turned to see her and nodded. "So, does that mean...you'll be keeping the Notebook?"

"Yeah, I've made my decision. I'll use the Life Note for as long as I live and try to help out the people who need a light to give them a second chance. Of course, if anyone finds out about me and the Life Note, then I'll probably get in trouble. But that is a risk I'm willing to take."

"Then you should be careful," Hana told her. "It seems you are playing a dangerous game."

"I'm not too worried, they'll have to find the Life Note to get any proof on me. So, in the meantime, I'll just have to keep my eyes peeled.."

Hana only smiled in amusement. "So, what are your plans for all of this? Do you plan on gaining anything out of doing what you're doing?"

"Of course not!" Lamore looked almost offended. "I just want to help people, and that's that. I'm not gonna gain anything out of this other than the fact I've saved lives and helped others fulfill their lifelong desires. That's all I really want."

Hana nodded. "You sure would make a great Seimeigami one day Lamore." Lamore smiled at the compliment.

* * *

Laura was walking back to the hotel room she was staying at in the Kanto region of Japan. She came here for the anniversary of L's passing which marked the 11th year. No matter how many years passed however, she could never forget how much it hurt that he was no longer alive. After everything L had taught her, after every moment they spent together, Laura loved L and would have done anything for him. And now that he was gone, she did not know what to do anymore, expect keep going.

She knew L was dead, so were Mello and Matt, though their deaths were more recent compared to L's. But Near, Laura could never get that one boy out of her head. He was alive, she knew because of her eyes. She knew what he was doing, but she didn't know where he was. But it wasn't like they would run into each other anything time soon. The chances of them ever running into each other were slim to none. Since Laura's work was more focused on the field and Near used more intellect and always hid behind the scenes, like L, they could never meet, for their line of work was far different.

Laura finally made it to her hotel room after a long day of grieving. She had stayed in Kanto for over six days now and had planned on heading back to headquarters tomorrow. It was still early though, and she wanted to try to get a few things off her mind. She sat on her bed and pulled out a book from her nightstand and started to read. It was a thick book, but she read it at a speedy pace. She loved to read, it reminded her of home, the home L took her to when she was a child. Laura could never pictured how life would have been like if L hadn't saved her that rainy day. If she had never met Mello, Matt or Near. Chances are she wouldn't be where she was standing, or laying, right now. Laura owed everything, her whole life and existence, to that one man. The man she will never see again.

Laura closed the book and looked at the time. It was already five minutes passed nine in the evening and her train for Hiroshima was very early. Her mini vacation would be up soon and she had lots of work to do when she got back. She hopped off her bed and grabbed her suitcase from the bedside. As she opened it to put away her things, her cellphone in her pocket began to ring. Laura blinked, and grabbed the phone from her pocket and put it to her ear.

"Yes?" Laura asked the other side.

"Laura, hey, are you heading back to Hiroshima?" Matsu asked. Laura seemed surprised that Matsu would call her on her 'vacation' time. He never did that, for he and Net knew how important this day was to Laura. Did something important happen back at the office? A new case? Perhaps they needed her to leave right away.

"I'll be heading back in the morning." Laura told Matsu as she put the phone on speaker, set it down, and began to pack up her clothes and belongings into her suitcase. "If this is about a new case, fill me in on the details."

"Oh… well, this isn't really a case. Well maybe it is, but I'm not so sure. We don't know what it is, but it's been spreading throughout Japan like fire." Matsu rambled on and on.

"Just get to the main point." Laura told Matsu sounding a bit irritated by how much he was making a big deal of this news yet not actually telling her. Honestly, what was he good for again?

"Well, you remember Kira right?" Laura stopped packing, she stood there frozen at those words. Kira...the man who killed L...he was the one who Laura hated the most in the world, even after his death. And what was worse, she actually knew who Kira was, unlike most of the world. She could have told the police who he was… but she didn't and she payed the price for it. She clenched her fists and tried not to grind her teeth as she kept talking to Matsu on the phone.

"Yes," Laura calmly stated, trying to control her rage. "I am well aware of the Kira investigation that took place over 12 years ago. Are you saying that Kira is back?"

"N-not exactly, it's kind of the opposite. It's all over the news, the web and through media. There's this new person who has gained a supernatural power." Matsu began to explain. Laura reached for a photo of her and the Wammy kids and looked at it. She was about to put it in the case but then Matsu said, "But unlike Kira, this person has the opposite power. Somehow, this person can bring anyone back to life!" Laura stood still, she did not gasp nor react to the news, but she let it process through her brain. A person with the power to give life? Could it be possible? Laura looked at the photo in her hands. She zoomed in on L, how his name or lifespan no longer showed whenever she saw his face. Just like Mello and Matt...and unlike Near. "Anyways, I'd figured you would want to know, being a paranormal investigator." Matsu went on. Laura said nothing, but kept looking at the photo in her hands.

"Matsu..." She finally said moments later.

"Yeah?" Matsu seemed a bit surprised that she finally answered.

Laura let her black bangs cover her eyes as she picked up the phone, turn off the speaker, and placed it to her ear. "I want you to email me every single information of this supernatural phenomenon. Links to sites connected to it, the people who this person brought back, where these people were located and how they died, anyone who may have known these people, as well as list of suspects. And most importantly, do not tell Net or Golbat that you sent me this information. Don't tell them that I'm investigating this. Can you do that?"

"Uh..." Matsu was hesitant to answer, was Laura going to investigate this alone? Surely without the boss's approval? Just what could she be thinking? Then again, maybe she has her own motive? Matsu could only nod, he trust her enough. And she must trust him if she is willing to tell him this and do this on his own. "No need to ask, I understand. I'll send you as much information as I can. And I swear not to tell Net or the boss."

"Thank you Matsu...I owe you a great deal." Laura hung up without another word and looked back at the picture. "L...can it really be possible to bring you back? Will it really be that easy?" Laura looked at the man as her eyes wavered, but she kept still and firm, showing no real emotion. She looked out at the window, as the stars and moon showed in the sky. "No, even if it is only a tiny ounce of possibility, I have to take it. I may never get a chance like this again. L...you saved my life, now I will save yours. Just keep watching over me, and you'll see. Even if I can see you one last time just to say goodbye..." Laura looked at the photo one more time and placed it in the suitcase. She shut it up and locked it. "This may be my most difficult case yet, but still, I will accept."

 _ **To be continued…~**_

 _ **CosmoK13: I'm so sorry for the delay everyone, I'm a huge procrastinator, there is no excuse. I'll try to get the other chapters updated as soon as I can. Can't promise to do it during the 4th of July break, but I'll do my best! Thank you all for fav, following and commenting on this story. See you in episode 4.**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Summary: While Lamore is trying out her new role as Tenshi, Laura works with Matsu and Net secretly to try and pinpoint the location of the user of the Life Note.**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Test**_

"...And if we multiply x with a prime number, the equation will be in standard form where we can see that y equals 7 ½." Lamore told the class as she wrote on the whiteboard to show all the other students how to solve the equation. The teacher looked over the work and nodded with approval.

"Very good Miss Nosaka," the teacher smiled. "Another correct answer from Kyoto's top student." Lamore bowed and headed back to her seat as the teacher went on to explain more about the lesson they were on. Hana was standing by Lamore's seat and watched as she sat down. The Seimeigami only watched as her human was drawing down some notes for this class. It wasn't that Hana hated school, it seemed essential for humans these days, but she just couldn't understand why Lamore would even need to be here when she was clearly smart enough to do things on her own. She would ask Lamore all of this, but the two agreed that they wouldn't talk with each other unless they were alone. Even though Lamore could only see and hear Hana, that didn't mean they could talk whenever they wanted to. It would seem weird to everyone if Lamore started talking to the air around her. So the Seimeigami only watched as her human tended to her day.

It was Monday, November 12th today. It had almost been two weeks since Lamore first picked up the Life Note. So far, her life hadn't changed too drastically. Aside from the fact she saved a few people that were close to her as well as the fact she met a God of Life, things were normal in her social life. Her classes were going well, and she was fairly confident in those upcoming exams of hers. Her volunteering hasn't changed either and her friends were doing well. Especially Yuki, she just couldn't stop talking about how well her brother was feeling. Lamore was happy that Yuma was getting back to his old self again. And it made her even more happy to know that he wasn't the only one she had saved.

Soon, all of her classes were over for the day and Lamore was heading out. It was late afternoon as she was heading off to her house. She had taken the day off from helping out at one of the shelters because she had something she needed to do when she got back home. She still kept the Life Note with her in her briefcase, but she couldn't keep doing this. It was getting too risky at this point, especially with the fact that if someone were to touch the Life Note, they would see Hana and that would cause lots of questions.

"Are you okay Lamore?" Hana asked the human. Lamore looked to see her Seimeigami floating behind her, using her pink transparent wings in the shape of flower petals. Lamore didn't want to talk to her here, but she did want to assure her Seimeigami that she was fine. She quickly took out her cellphone and held it to her ear so it seemed like she was talking to someone on the other end.

"Yes?" Lamore asked through the silent phone. Hana blinked, not sure what she was doing. So Lamore kept talking. "I'm fine Hana, I've just got a lot on my mind lately." She looked over at Hana real quick to give her a smile. The Seimeigami understood what she was doing and played along.

"You shouldn't worry too much, it's only been two weeks since you've gotten the Life Note and no one has been on your tail."

"Not yet," Lamore sighed.

"I still wouldn't worry too much," Hana advised. "As long as their loved one are being brought back to them, I do not think they will question these miracles."

"Surely someone will notice sooner or later, so I need to stay alert." Lamore said. "I've got a few things I need to do at home so I'll talk to you when I get back, alright?" she hung up the phone and placed it back in her pocket. Lamore kept walking down the sidewalk towards her place with Hana following behind her.

Hana rolled her eyes, but shut her lip the rest of the way. She was sure that Lamore was being paranoid at this point. Though it was to be expected from a Notebook User. Still, there's no way any human would be smart enough to realize that there was a supernatural being or force behind all of these miracles. Though it seemed no matter how many times she said it, Lamore just wasn't convinced.

* * *

Matsu and Net walked into the room that Laura had instructed Matsu to met her in. It was the same Monday that Laura had arrived back in Hiroshima and had told Matsu to met with her at her apartment early that morning so they could go over all the information that Matsu had sent to her. She had read over all of it, and now all she needed was to put the pieces together. Laura stood near the window and watched the morning sun come out of the horizon to bath the city in it's glow. It was blinding, but to her, it represented a new day of potential hope. There was knocking coming from the door, but Laura did not take her eyes off of the view. She simply requested them to come in and she watched through the glass as both Matsu and Net entered.

"It is very welcoming to see you again, Matsu. And you as well, Net." Laura greeted the two without even looking at them.

"L-look Laura, I know you told me to keep this whole thing secret between the two of us, but Net was pretty much breathing down my neck when I called you and she found out about the call. You know how this girl is with tech." Matsu defended himself.

"I thought I made it perfectly clear that you were to inform no one of what I requested of you." Laura turned around only halfway to glare at Matsu.

The only guy in the room stepped back as he broke a sweat just being under those intense coal eyes. He smiled nervously as he tried to get himself out of it. "B-but I didn't tell her anything! I just told her I was coming over to see you get back and she wanted to tag along. I tried to get rid of her, but she only got more suspicious. I didn't even tell Golbat either."

"Yeah, don't blame him. Even though he can't keep a secert to save his life, he didn't tell me what it was you were doing." Net assured Laura. "But it must be really important if you won't even tell the boss man about it. Are you thinking of going solo from now on?"

Laura turned to fully face both Matsu and Net and crossed her arms over her chest. "First of all," she began. "I have no intentions of leaving Golbat. He gave me the opportunity to start over by not only paying me on as one of his agents for his company, but also sheltering me with this apartment and many other aspects I could name but won't. I don't intend to keep this secret to him for long, at least not about the situation. It's only a matter of time before the public becomes more aware of what this phenomenon is and questions will start to arise. I want to get a head start on my own investigation before Golbat learns about this."

"Why don't you want him to know what you're doing?" Matsu had to ask.

"We both know that Golbat is fueled by money, he has a greedy side and he lets it show very often. I was just a walking paycheck for him when he found out about my abilities and wanted to exploit them. If he finds out about what I am doing, he will not let me continue unless he sees it as a profit for himself. He will most likely have me hunt down the person or people responsible for these strange miracles and have me bring them in so he can take all the credit and get famous and rich." Laura added.

"That does sound like something he would do," Net admitted. "So, you want to do an independent investigation without letting anyone know because you still need the equipment?"

"I do not know how long this investigation will take. Unlike Golbat, however, I do not want this investigation to revolve around money. This is a more… personal case to me. That is why I must do this without the company's help."

"But why are you telling us about this then?" Matsu asked.

Laura paused for a moment as she thought, then she answered. "I did mention that I trust you both out of all the workers did I not?" both Net and Matsu nodded at the question. "Then I require your help. As much as I do not want anyone else on this case, I know that if I do this on my own, it will take much longer. If you are up for it, then I will allow you to work with me. But if not, you must turn around right now and do not utter a single word to anyone about this, not even Golbat. I assure you that you will regret that action should you deliver it."

Again, that glare sent Matsu back a few steps. Laura was definitely the type to go on her words. Though Matsu had never really seen Laura actually hurt anyone intentionally, she could be capable of such a thing with her agility and quick maneuvers. She was definitely someone you wouldn't want to cross.

Net however stepped forward with her arm raised into a fist and a smirk on her face. "Alright, count me in." Matsu looked at her and Laura only raised a brow in curiosity. "I don't mind being on a case if it's for you. You obviously have an interest in this case, which is really surprising to me. And it would be nice to do an investigation without the boss man breathing down our necks for constant reports or check ins. A little rebellion never hurt anyone."

"W-well… if Net is in, then so am I!" Matsu decreed with a lot more confidence this time around. "You know I'm always there to support you girls if you need it. And I was the one to tell you this stuff, so I should have a part to play in this as well." Matsu laughed.

Laura looked at the two for a moment, and after determining their loyalty, she nodded. "Very well, then we should get started right away. We should go over all the information that Matsu has gathered about this case and come up with our opinions on it."

"Right!" Matsu and Net said in unison.

* * *

Lamore rummaged through her closet as she slid her dresser drawer back into the center of the small space. "There! That took a lot longer than I thought, but it should make it secure." She told herself as she looked into her closet and nodded.

"What's this all about anyways?" Hana asked with her hands on her hips.

"My biggest concern since I've gotten the Life Note, was the worry that someone would find it or steal it. I can't carry this with me anymore or leave it alone in my house in such a specific location. If anyone were to even touch just a small piece of the Life Note, they would see you and it would complicated everything. So, I needed to create a hiding space for it so I can leave it here and not be worried about it being taken."

"How did you do that?" Hana asked.

"Well, it took a lot of time and effort, but I was able to make a special compartment to hide the Life Note in. It seemed easy, but it was very hard to made. What I did was hollow out the center of my closet to make a small space. Next I had to get a small safe to place the Life Note in and I placed that safe in the small space. Once I was able to make the safe fit, all I had to do was place over the carpet again and place the dresser back onto it so it looked like nothing happened. Now all I have to do is push back my dresser, peel off the carpet, type in the code and I can get the Life Note."

"So it's in plain sight, but no one will know where to find it if they do not do a thorough search of your room." Hana noted. "I've heard that long ago, when Life Notes used to fall to the Human World, one of the problems humans had was hiding them. You sure take big steps in all of this."

"It seems a little excessive, but I have to take precautions like these to secure my safety as well as to protect the Life Note. This is a risky business I'm taking, so I have to be very cautious and play my cards right." Lamore stated.

"Humans sure are strange." Hana shook her head in disbelief.

* * *

It had been a few hours since the three began their secret investigation. Laura was looking at all the people that had been brought back from death from this strange occurrence happening around the world. She was trying to find any patterns between these people such as how they were all related, how they died, did they share anything in common, those types of things. Net was researching any kind of deaths that were happening around the world and kept a close eye on them. That way they could end up using these deaths to try and draw out the strange phenomenon. Matsu was looking up all the sites that could contain any information about what was going on and stories relating to these occurrences. They have found lots of information, but they always came up empty handed with suspects or a lead of some kind.

"Anything Net?" Matsu asked the tech girl as he sighed in his chair, kind of bored just looking at all of the information on the screen.

"No, no deaths so far. Can't say I'm not happy about that, but we need them for… why are we monitoring deaths?" Net asked Laura, who was in her own little world at this point.

Laura heard Net's words, and replied quickly. "Let's just say that these deaths may help us pinpoint where the origin of this phenomenon is located." She focused more on the computer she was looking at, thinking in her own little world where everything around her was dark and she lite up with an amethyst glow. _**(AN: Remeber in the anime of Death Note where there are scenes where the characters hair turns different color when they are in deep thinking? Well, it's the same here, Laura's color is amethyst and Lamore will be rose quartz pink if you all are asking. This happens when they are in deep thinking mood.)**_

' **As far as I know, all of the people that were resurrected by these miracles don't have much in common. They never knew each other nor were they related. However, what I have noticed is that most of these people were killed in Japan or most of the people that have been resurrected were Japanese. And, most of the people who were brought back to life, according to Net and Matsu, they all had their information of their deaths made to the public. The only question is, just what amount of information is needed to bring them back? More importantly, why Japanese people the most?'**

The three turned towards Net's computer when there was a small ding coming from the device. The blued haired girl typed a few keys to see what it was she had gotten. "Matsu, Laura, check this out. Apparently there was a traffic accident in Fukuoka involving a school bus. Out of the 20 kids on that bus, eight died from the accident. They've all been rushed to the nearest hospital." Net explained.

Matsu sighed sadly. "Those poor kids, imagine how their parents will feel."

"Don't worry, if there really is this strange force bringing people back, I'm sure they will end up saving those kids just like the others." Net assured the only guy in the group.

Upon hearing these words, Laura got an idea. "Net," she called to the tech girl. The two turned towards Laura, who was looking at Net with what appeared to be a spark in her eyes. "How long ago was this news announced?"

"A few minutes ago." Net told her. Laura tapped on her chin for a few moments as she knew what she needed to do.

"Matsu, I want you to call the news stations for me. Tell them I have specific instructions to give to them, and if they are willing to comply, they will be given a great amount of pay." Matsu looked a bit taken aback. However, he took out his cellphone and started to dial a few numbers.

"Well, if you say so. But what exactly are you planning to do?" Matsu asked.

"Let's just say that we are going to do a test, to help us determine where exactly the source is located. And we will use these kids to do just that."

* * *

Lamore was busy typing on her computer, looking for something on the internet. She had been hearing some rumors lately and she wanted to check it out for herself. She clicked on a link and it instantly took her to a website. "Hana, look at this." The Seimeigami hopped off Lamore's bed and walked over to the computer. The computer had an image of a white background with yellow Japanese writing. There was a golden heart in the center of the page and angel feather wings on either side of the shape. Hana looked at the page and read what it said.

"The new Kira; Tenshi the Giver." Hana spoke.

"Yeah, I've decided to try to look into you Gods of Life a bit more so I could understand your history and the Life Note. Lately, whenever I search up that stuff, this seems to be one of the first things that appear. It looks like they have already given me a name, they must have took Tenshi from the English word Angel." Lamore noted.

"Well it does fit if you ask me." Hana smiled proudly at her human.

"But this also means that the people are becoming more aware that I do exist."

"And that's bad because?" Hana asked.

"If people start to suspect that there really is someone who has god like power, there will probably be many people who will try to locate me and apprehend my powers."

"Why would they do that?"

"Let's just say that it has a lot to do with the fact that something similar to this happened a few years ago. It was an entirely different case, but there were some similarities." Lamore stated.

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure I would have known if another one of my kind dropped their own Life Note here." Hana thought.

"Well, I don't think it was that…" Lamore looked back at the computer, spacing out. There was something she wanted to ask Hana, but would she know? Everyone in the world knew about this case, so why not her? If she looks out on Earth every so often, she would be familiar with certain events, especially if it caught the whole worlds interest. Deciding to go for it, Lamore turned to Hana. "Hey Hana, can I ask you something?"

Hana blinked, but spoke. "What is it?"

"Well...I'm not sure if you know about this...but have you ever heard of Kira?"

"Kira?" Hana repeated, she seemed curious, but at the same time, not surprised by the question.

"Yeah, About 12 years ago, there was a person who had the power to kill anyone just by knowing their name and face. They used their power to kill off criminals around the world, but mostly in Japan. I never got into that stuff, but ever since I picked up the Life Note, I sort of became a bit more forced to learn more about it. I figured I'd talk to you about this seeing as how this situation is kind of similar to that."

"Yes, I'm quite familiar with 'The Legend of Kira the Savior' as you humans call it."

"Oh, so you have heard of him." Lamore said a bit surprised that Hana knew that information. Hana nodded and went on.

"Yes, believe it or not, he became gossip back in my realm for a while. I myself, like you, was never truly interested. In fact, it made me sick. Knowing that a human got their hands on a Death Note and killed so many lives as if they were nothing. It's just sickening if you ask me." Lamore listened to Hana, and blinked as a certain word got her attention.

"Death Note?" Lamore titled her head. Hana looked at Lamore as the human grew curious. Hana blinked, wondering if she should tell her this information. But seeing as how it couldn't hurt her, she answered.

"Yes… You deserve to know this information at least. A Death Note is something that Shinigami's have. It is the soul opposite of a Life Note you could say. And as the name implies, you can kill someone with it, so long as you know their true name and their face."

"So, Kira used this Death Note to kill criminals and other people for so many years?" Lamore asked astonished.

"I have no doubt that is what Kira used." Hana told Lamore. "I'm not sure what his intentions were, but it was clear he had no potential of stopping with what he was trying to achieve."

"Can you tell me a bit more about this Death Note?" Lamore asked. "Who or what would have those Notebooks?"

"Well...truth be told, I myself don't know much about those Notebooks. See, we Seimeigami's are meant to keep track and know about the Life Notes. The Shinigamis are the ones who are meant to keep track of the Death Notes." Hana admitted.

"Oh," Lamore wasn't too disappointed though, at leasts she got some information. She turned back to her computer and kept searching up Tenshi as well as news tabs in case there were any more deaths. "Well, at least now I know more information about Kira. Can't say I want to have this Notebook that Kira has, but I will say I'm a bit curious about it. Still," Lamore thought out loud. "That doesn't change any facts. After the whole Kira incident, if they find out someone may have supernatural powers, they may be after me. Think about it, someone who first got the power to kill died a few years ago. And now, someone who has the power of life appears and is bringing back those who they think is worthy. If they do suspect that someone does have this power, then there's a small possibility they could bring back anyone who they deem worthy, like someone who could kill those they hate."

"Ohh…" Hana gasped. "I get it, they might think you'll try to bring back Kira."

"Yeah, at least that's what some might fear. Still, I don't think I could bring back Kira even if I tried, right?"

"Well, yes and no." Hana began. "Normally when a human uses a Life Note to bring someone back, they have to do it within 30 days, a month in human time. If they exceed that time, then the Human's body would be too discomposed for the soul to actually stay maintained in."

"But, say you do write down the name of the person who died over a month ago, what happens to them?" Lamore asked.

"If a human or Seimeigami would want to bring back a person who has been dead for more than a month, then instead of being brought back normally you would have to go through the reincarnation process."

"Reincarnation process?" Lamore repeated.

"Yes, it's fairly simple. You do the same steps as you would when you would bring someone else back, but instead you would add in a date on when they will be reborn. Otherwise, the effects will not work. When the said person is reborn, they will have the same name, gender and personality as they did when they lived before. But they will live out an entirely different life."

"But, the Life Note has the power to heal all wounds and causes of death of that person. Shouldn't that include healing the body?"

"Unfortunately, time is something that the Life Note is powerless against. It has limits, but there are loopholes if you know where to find them." Hana explained as she turned her eyes to the ceiling. "Truth be told, I've never done it myself. We Seimeigami's normally bring back people as soon as they have died. Bringing someone back after say a month of their death has never been done. Then again, that's just Seimeigami's, I've never seen a human follow that pattern. Still, we were taught it as soon as we got our Life Notes in case there is that option. And humans can very well use that method if needed."

"Well… at least now I know what to do if I do plan on bringing someone who has been dead for so long back. But just to be safe, I better make sure that I only bring back those who haven't been dead any longer than seven days. And they haven't been buried or cremated." Lamore thought.

"Sorry if the information wasn't useful," Hana flushed. "I didn't pay too much attention."

"Hey, it helped me a lot. Now I need to be even more careful with how I approach death." Lamore smiled. Which made Hana smiled. She certainly was a strange human, she was so pure, always putting the interest and well being of others before herself. Usually those that have Life Notes or Death Notes tend to grow paranoid and even start to mistrust others. While Lamore certainly has taken certain precautions, she seemed lively as ever and she wouldn't let this new found responsibility affect her social life or her future. And she was even kind to her Seimeigami, being a wonderful host even. These attributes reminded Hana of why she watched over this young girl all this time.

Lamore clicked on a tab on her computer and saw a news clip and saw a scene where a bus had been damaged on a road. There, a picture of a child was shown. A girl appeared, probably in elementary school. With dark brown hair and black eyes wearing a yellow long sleeved shirt with an orange skirt with suspenders. Her name, Yoki Teku, appeared on her screen as well as her cause of death, heavy bleeding from the crash.

"Huh? Looks like a bus accident." Lamore said as she saw the news.

"Man, you humans can just find different ways to end yourselves. Honestly, I'm surprised there are still Gods of Death out there. You don't need them to keep the population down." Hana said outloud.

Lamore turned to Hana and seemed a bit shocked by the honesty. "That seems a bit harsh don't you think?"

"I'm a God of Life, it's part of our nature to be honest. Sometimes honesty hits you hard." Hana admitted as she darted her eyes away from Lamore. Lamore shook her head as she looked at the victim. She then took out her pencil and wrote the name down and cause of death in the Life Note.

"Well, even though we humans find ways to end our lives, there is one thing we can't do. And that is to bring ourselves back from death." She smiled as she finished writing down the name. "Well, as long as I have the Life Note, at least I can help people get a 2nd chance and help them live longer. While I myself can't prevent or stop the deaths, at least I can bring them back. Which is pretty close."

* * *

Laura was sitting in her chair, kneeling to be exact, while she read a book. Other than the glowing of the monitor and the candles in the room, darkness was covering the space. She was waiting for any new updates from either Net or Matsu. They had released the information of that car crash four hours ago, but so far they haven't gotten any results. So, she decided to do some light reading to help pass the time. Darting from the monitor back to the pages every so often. As she turned a page in her book, there was a ding on her computer. Laura placed the book down and looked back at the monitor.

"Hey, Laura, Matsu is on the line." Net was facetiming her on the computer

"Please connect him to this chat room." Laura instructed. Net nodded, and after pressing a few buttons on her end, Matsu came up with papers in his hands.

"Matsu, you found something?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, I made sure to keep an eye and ear out of those bus victims you told me we would use. So far, only one of them has been brought back to life."

"Which one was it?" Net asked a bit impatient.

"I believe it was Yoki Teku." Matsu said as he looked and shuffled through some papers.

Laura went into her deep thinking mode at that name. ' **Yoki Teku… she was suppose to be the victim to be announced only in the Kansai region. And if she's the only one out of all of the kids that were brought back, then that means our Tenshi must be Japanese and must be in the Kansai region.** **Let's think back.'** Laura thought back to all the information she had gotten thanks to Net and Matsu. ' **According to Matsu, this person somehow has the power to bring back one's life, which means that this person must have started using this power at some point. According to Net, the first person that seemed to have been brought back from the brink of death was Akio Arata, in Osaka. Truth be told, I had actually thought that the kid we used to be announced in the Kanto region would be the first to be brought back. Since Kira was in that region when he started killing criminals. But this new supernatural being must not be from the Kanto region or doesn't have any information inside of Kanto. The boy's death was announced only in Japan, so I used that information to deduct that our Tenshi happened to be Japanese or at least living in Japan. And now, based on this test, it seems Tenshi must be somewhere in the Kansai region. But where? Like Kanto, the Kansai region has a large population, and many cities, so finding the person or party will not be a walk in the park.'** Laura thought to herself.

Laura then remembered the bus incident a few hours ago, and how that one kid they announced in the Kansai region was not the only victim. ' **Maybe…'** Laura looked at Matsu in the facetime chat. "Matsu, do you still have connections with the news site of Japan?"

"Uh...yeah. I gave it to Net though to be honest, but we still have it." Matsu admitted.

"Net, I need you to do something. Tell the news to announce all of these kids death only in the Kansai region, but only send one kid to the following cities; Mie, Nara, Wakayama, Kyoto, Osaka, Hyogo, and Shiga."

"So, just do the same thing we did before, but just in the cities of the Kansai region?" Net asked, shocked that Laura was using the same method twice.

"Laura, just what exactly are you doing?" Matsu had to ask.

 **"Let's just say we're going to actually pinpoint the city where Tenshi could be located in." Laura explained. Matsu blinked, confused by what she meant. Net however, seemed shocked.**

"Wait, are you telling us that you know where Tenshi is?!"

"Given the evidence and material we have collected, I can conclude that Tenshi must be in the Kansai region of Japan. However, we still need to find the exact location. Though we can't go door to door asking or seeing if someone is Tenshi, the next best thing is to narrow down the list of places Tenshi could be resigning in by determining which people will be brought back to life."

"Oh, now I get it, whichever kid in said city that gets brought back, will determine which city Tenshi is from." Matsu suddenly gasped in understandment.

"Great deduction reasoning Matsu." Laura complimented. This made Matsu blush a bit.

"Well… I don't like the idea of using these deceased kids to bait out this Tenshi character, but if we can pinpoint their exact location then it should be for the greater good. And if these kids are brought back in the end, it's just a win win for us all." Net smiled as she understood how much this plan would end up helping everyone. "Alright, it'll take me some time, but with the convincing on the studios part, it'll work." Net logged off the chat and went straight to work. This left Matsu and Laura alone on the chat. For a while, they didn't talk as Laura was busy looking over the files again to edit her work now. Matsu was just watching her, but his eyes were glued to the floor. Laura glanced and noticed the expression Matsu had, like he wanted to say something.

Laura sighed, "If there is something bothering you, I would appreciate it if you told me." She told Matsu.

Matsu was startled as she spoke so suddenly. "Uh… sorry. It's just… well, this has been bugging me for a while." Matsu stuttered a bit, lacking the right words to say. Laura kept silent, as if saying he should continue. Could he be having doubts about this case? Was Laura going too far now with using dead children to pinpoint where this Tenshi character is located? No, Matsu seemed to be willing to risk everything to help Laura out. After all, he had her trust, and that was something he wanted for a very long time. Matsu took a deep breath in, and looked right into the screen, right at Laura. "You told us you were going to get involved in this case, but in reality, it's not a case. No one is paying attention to it but you. So why? Why risk your job and possibly your life finding this person?"

Laura only sat there, silently, she looked at Matsu. "I already told you," Laura answered in her cold voice. "The reason I'm doing this is for personal business. Are you questioning me? Are you implying that I have a dark motive behind this?"

"N-No! I just want to know why you're so into this case! Is that-"

"Our job, my job, as a paranormal investigator is to go into investigations related to the supernatural. This case fits in my job. Something supernatural is happening, and even though the police do not intend to get involve in this, that can only assume that it is up to us to discover more about Tenshi and what their motives really are. If we can do that, then we will have succeeded in our field job."

"Yeah, after the whole Kira case, how are we supposed to know that this Tenshi person may not be a supporter of Kira themselves? They may even use their powers to bring him back to life." Net said as she popped back up on the chat.

"Yeah but, if Tenshi could bring Kira back, wouldn't they have done it by now?" Matsu asked Net.

"It is still too early to consider the possibility that Tenshi may be a supporter of Kira. But Net is correct, the last time there was a human in Japan with supernatural powers, it did not end very well for them or the people around them. Still, there could be the possibility that Tenshi may want to bring back Kira, if they believe in what Kira did was justice. Though it is obvious their powers are completely different, and we are dealing with different people, that does not mean that they couldn't want to work with one another." Laura stated. "So, for the sake of the investigation, we must locate Tenshi and make sure they don't even think about wanting to bring back Kira. If Kira were to be brought back, it would only end up in tragedy for not just Japan, but for the whole world as well."

* * *

"So, is this all the items that the kids want this year?" Lamore asked as she looked over the list of toys and items the kids in the hospital wanted this year for the Christmas drive.

"Yes," the lady at the counter told Lamore. "We can't thank you enough for helping with this Christmas drive for the kids. A lot of them will hopefully be able to recover soon enough and go home to their families. But those that can't still deserve to have a wonderful Christmas."

"I agree, giving them the opportunity for them to try and have a normal holiday will give them hope that they can get better. I'm sure they will love this Christmas." Lamore smiled.

 _*If you chose to bring back the life of a person, you must do so if the person has been dead for less than 30 days. If not, the body will be too decomposed for the soul to be entered back into._

 _*If you do chose to bring someone back who died after 30 days, they will not be brought back normally, but instead will be reborn into a new person._

Lamore flopped onto her bed in her room and sighed. She had just gotten back from her trip to the hospital after her study session she had with her friends after classes. "Man, I'm exhausted. Normally I feel good after helping out in the community, but lately I've been low on energy."

"Can't say I'm surprised, between working at those shelters, your classes and study sessions as well as writing names in the Life Note, even a Seimeigami would probably get tired, and we don't need rest." Hana stated. Lamore sighed again and sat on her bed.

"So, does that mean you Seimeigami's don't need to sleep or eat?" Lamore asked.

"Necessarily no. We can still eat human food, we just don't gain anything from it. You could say we've… evolved beyond that of a normal human." Hana explained.

"What about sleeping?" Lamore asked.

"We can take naps, but like food we gain nothing from resting. Seimeigami's do not feel hunger or tried, but we can still eat and rest when we want to."

Lamore got up from her bed and headed to her closet. "I'm learning more about you Seimeigami's as the days go by." She said as she got out the Life Note and headed back over to her desk to look up some news on her computer. "Well, it may be a bit late, but let's see if there are any new deaths recently." She turned on her computer and waited for it to warm up.

"Even after a long day, you still find time to be Tenshi."

"It's never too late to work as Tenshi. School and work may be flexible, but death isn't." Lamore turned back and clicked on a few news tabs. There was a news of a death right away on the tab. Another bus accident, this time, with the victim being a male elementary kid with the name Saski Tako. Lamore looked at the child and thought that something was off. Two bus accidents in two days. That was more than a mere coincidence. She took a closer look at the scene where the accident happened. Her eyes widened as she knew she was right. Lamore went to the internet browser and typed up something.

"Lamore?" Hana watched her human as she typed on her computer to look up something. She pulled up another tab, separated the two and looked at them side by side.

"It's just as I thought, it's the same…" Lamore gasped as she looked at the two pictures of accident scenes. "The street name and the bus company name are both the same to the one where the young girl died in a bus accident as well. That means that they were both on the same bus and in the same accident."

"Then this means there are more kids from that accident that died? But why would they announce this news now?" Hana asked. "If both kids died in the same accident, why announce their deaths a day apart?"

"I have my own theory that someone out there is testing me. I'm not sure what they hope to accomplish, but I know that I have to outsmart them. Let's try a different news site." Lamore looked up on another website and typed up the recent bus accident. This news site gave her all the details such as everyone that was involved and everyone that had died. "Just as I thought, there were other kids that died in that accident. If I bring back these kids all at once, that should damper their test." Lamore told herself. She grabbed her Life Note and first began to write down the name of the boy that appeared first. After that was done, she then began to write down the names of the other kids on the news tab. She would not be easily fooled.

* * *

It was the following morning when Matsu rushed into the room with news on his side of the investigation. "Net! Laura! Have you heard?" Net was the only one in the room, Laura was elsewhere, but she was chatting with Net through the computer. Matsu hurried to where Net was and gave her his own device for her to look at. "All of the kids that we made publically through TV in the Kansai region, all of them were brought back to life."

"All of them?" Net gasped at the fact.

"Every single one of them!" Matsu repeated. "At the same time no less!"

Laura heard this conversation through the computer. She thought about this deeply. ' **If what Matsu is saying is true, then this proves that Tenshi must be located in the Kansai region. But we only announced each kid to a certain city of the region. Then again, we only did that with certain websites and stations. We couldn't influenced all of the internet, especially what was already posted. In other words, it has to be known to the world for Tenshi to use their powers. But why would Tenshi bring these kids back if they suspect that we are after them? Or maybe, they think we haven't conducted that far yet? Still, the only way I can be sure is to get one more test. This time, I need to make sure to see results right away.'** Laura spoke through the computer. "Matsu, Net. I would like to do one more test, this time, it shall be like a confrontation. Matsu, I want you to look over all of the kids who were brought back, figure out the time they were brought back, and tell me which kid was brought back first. Also, Net, I want you to convince the media and police to cooperate with us in this final test." Laura instructed.

"And, what will you do?" Net asked.

"I will handle the rest, if all goes well, we should be able to pinpoint the exact city Tenshi is in." Matsu and Net gasped at the idea that Laura said. What kind of test shall they have this time? Laura clicked out of the chat and looked at her screen to see her reflection. As she looked at it, she could see her name, her real name above her head, but not her lifespan. ' **I never thought I would have to use my eyes in this investigation, but it seems they will become my greatest tool to find Tenshi.'**

* * *

Lamore was walking home with Yuki on November 15th after classes. The air was cooler than usual so Lamore had to wear a coat and scarf while Yuki wore mittens, earmuffs and a scarf of her own.

"It sure is getting colder lately huh?" Yuki asked as they were walking down the street to Lamore's grandparents house.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe that in one more month and ten days, it'll be Christmas." Lamore smiled.

"Are you gonna spend Christmas with your grandparents again?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, hopefully they can make it this year." Lamore smiled. Christmas was Lamore's favorite time of the year because it was peaceful and full of good tidings as the songs and saying goes. She hoped her grandparents would be able to be with her, they were the only family she had left at this point. Once Lamore got to her house, she said goodbye to Yuki and headed inside. She shedded off her winter wear and headed upstairs to her room as her Seimeigami followed her.

"Aren't you gonna go to one of your workplaces?" Hana asked.

"Nah, I wanted to take today off since it's been a bit overwhelming to juggle all three lives. Besides, I wanna keep myself alert if there are people trying to test Tenshi's powers. Speaking of which," Lamore headed to her desk with the Life Note in hand and turned on her computer. She turned it on and went to the internet to see what news was going on. One of the main things that popped up was a video of a man in his mid thirties appeared looking at a bunch of papers handed to him. Lamore clicked on the video and the man at the desk started to talk. "We are taking you all live to the ICPO."

The screen changed to a group of people sitting around a table. One of them was a man in a suit with the name, Daichi Hitomi nametag on the table in front of him. "Today, we are going to be discussing a very serious topic that is spreading across Japan." He said to the camera in a serious tone. "We are all here to talk about Tenshi."

"Huh? What is this?" Lamore asked as she was shocked about this sudden announcement.

* * *

Net and Matsu were looking at the exact same news report on the internet as well as the TV. Laura was not with them, but she was probably watching this. "So, this is the final test." Net said as she looked at the announcement.

"But this doesn't make any sense, what could Laura hope to gain from this? How can this prove Tenshi's whereabouts?" Matsu asked Net.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be here waiting to find out." She sharply said.

* * *

"People around Japan are being brought back from the brink of death lately. I consider this to be some sort of act of supernatural powers, like that of Kira." Daichi announced. "Which means, that their motives must be the same as Kira, whoever this person or people are, they will use this power to control us all! Can we really allow that to happen?!"

"But we have no proof that this Tenshi character really does exist," a young woman, wearing a sort of white mask with red lips and black eye covers told Daichi in a calm manner. Unlike him, her name was not announced.

"Then how did all of these people come back to life after they died? A few I can understand if they are incredibly lucky, but almost all of the victims that died were brought back to life." Another man, a bit built, with a mustache told the woman, and like the woman, he did not have his name announced on his end.

"Just because there is someone out there with supernatural powers, doesn't mean they will be like Kira!" another woman, her name announced, Mai Noa, was shown wearing a mask similar to the first woman. "For all we know, all Tenshi is doing is completely harmless."

"Really, you think Tenshi is harmless? Who else here thought Kira was harmless?!" A bold man with muttonchops, his name and face, Shotta Sho, announced. "He may have killed off criminals, but he also killed off innocent people as well who either were trying to bring him in or didn't believe in him! How do we know this character won't do the same?!"

"You can't use Kira's past crimes to justify that Tenshi is evil." A man with blond hair and blue eyes said. He also didn't show his name.

"Exactly, Tenshi should be better than Kira!" another man, only showing his name, Leo Taro, exclaimed as he hid his face behind a gray mask with black eye covers.

"Looks like they're having a discussion about you." Hana told Lamore.

"I guess I should have expected some people to know that I existed, but what's the point in making this world wide? Why publish this from the ICPO?" Lamore thought as her inner monologue took over. ' **Could this mean that the police are after me? No, that can't be it. They wouldn't get involved in something like this. It's not like I'm actually killing people, or I was the one who killed them. Not to mention they have nothing to go on, and after the Kira case, would they be willing to go through this whole scenario again?'**

"I hate Kira, I will admit, but I for one support Tenshi and what he or she is doing. They are cleaning up after what Kira did to us all, they are giving us hope to replace our fear!" a woman, Kimiko Kazu admitted as she proudly showed her face.

"If it's Kira or if it's Tenshi or just some random person out there, they must have some sort of motive for themselves! I think that no matter how you look at it, both of them have a dark side!" a man, Jiro Arata, declared as he showed his face proudly.

"I think we're all overreacting! We still have no proof whether or not there _is_ someone behind this." The female in the mask, with her name, assured.

"At least some of them appreciate what you're doing." Hana noted.

"I guess…" Lamore sighed and smiled. "I really don't care if anyone thinks of me as evil or good. It's their opinions. Everyone has them, so of course not everyone is going to agree with me. But that doesn't mean it should affect how I use my powers on them."

Hana looked at Lamore with a confused and conflicting look on her face. ' **She certainly is a positive thinker.'** Hana thought to herself. ' **And she doesn't let the opinions of others get to her. She really is a strange human.'**

Lamore and Hana jumped as there was a sudden intermission on the broadcast. The whole screen went black but and not one of those people could be heard. The whole audience waited patiently to find out what had happened. When the web came back on, three of the people were on the ground. The man, Shotta Sho, the man who had blond hair and blue eyes, and did not show his name, and the one with the mask who went by Leo Taro, were on the ground, not moving. Shotta and the blond haired man's eyes were rolled back into their sockets and foam was at the corner of their mouths.

"What?" Lamore gasped as she saw the men on the ground, dead as nails. What happened during the intermission? Was this part of a plan? Or was this all an accident? Lamore waited until they made an announcement.

"It appears that three of the members of this board have collapses." The man that had announced this meeting taking place told the audience as he had his own little space in the corner of the screen. "We're not sure what has happened to them or how they died. But these deaths were recent."

Laura watched the whole event unfold through the computer in her room. As she watched the three men collapsed onto the ground, she waited just a bit for the audience to take in the scene. Laura clicked the button on the right side of her computer, and through a speaker she spoke to someone. "You may proceed with the elimination of the other members of the board. Then wait for further instructions."

The man on the other end in the studio nodded, and with the snap of his fingers, men with shotguns came into the room, positioning their weapons at the other six members. The remaining six gasped and looked shocked as they saw the weapons pointed straight at them. With six open fires, the rest of the crew were shot through their flesh, bleeding out and collapsed onto the floor. Lamore, Hana, Matsu, Net and everyone else watching this gasped at the horrible event that just took place.

"W-What?" Lamore's whole body shook as she saw the event unfold before her. She covered her open mouth with her hands, she had no idea how to react. This couldn't be planned out. No one could have gone through with this. No one would be willing to risk their lives or the lives of others just to find her. Unless they knew she was going to bring them back anyways. Still, to do something as horrible as this, not even the police would be willing to go this far.

"This is a true tragedy!" the newsman gasped. "The remaining six have died from being fired down! No one knows what has happened or who is behind this!"

Lamore blinked, still stunned about what just happened. Lamore couldn't picture people like the newsman wanting to get involved in something such as this. So that means he had no idea about this. Still, this act alone was just a tragedy that should never have happened, played out or not. Lamore blinked away the upcoming tears threatening to pour out of her eyes, and she narrowed her pupils as if she was determined to do something.

Grabbing the Life Note and a pen, she began to write. "H-hey!" Hana gasped as she saw Lamore writing. "W-What are you doing?" Lamore ignored her Seimeigami and wrote down the names. Unfortunately, she could only write down the people, Daichi Hitomi, Kimiko Kazu, Jiro Arata, since they showed their names, faces and causes of death. As for the other ones, she would have to look them up later. Still, she had to do what she could at this moment. After writing the information she could, she looked at the screen and waited.

"It'll be alright, the whole world is watching, so that means it will be hard for them to locate me based off of this broadcast." Lamore told herself. She waited as she looked back at her clock and at the computer, waiting for something to happen. Right now, the attention was on the man in the corner of the screen talking about this incident.

"We're not sure if this event was staged or not, we're still gathering details about what happened. The stations are denying that they allowed this to happen on purpose."

Lamore didn't really pay much attention to what he was saying. She only focused on the clock as she waited for seventy seconds to pass by. "Just five more seconds." Lamore said as she looked at the clock as it ticked down the time. Just as the next few seconds passed, the newsman looked back at the scene.

"Wait, we're seeing something!" three of the people from the homicide were getting up. The same three that Lamore wrote down in the Life Note. As they stood up, they looked around, as if they had not expected to be standing in the corpses of their fallen comrades. "It appears three of the nine members of the board are alright!" the man gasped as he looked at the three.

"That's right folks, the three people who were just dead moments ago have been brought back! Could this be the work of Tenshi? We will question the board members and the people at the station, we will bring you any updates tomorrow." And with that, the broadcast came to an end. Lamore sighed and smiled in her chair.

"Well, I did what I could, I'll have to figure out the names, faces and deaths for the other six. Might take me a while, but with the media, it won't be that difficult." Lamore said.

"Are you sure it was wise to do that as it was a live broadcast?" Hana couldn't help but ask, as if Lamore made a mistake.

"Of course! What was I going to do, let those people die in a pool of their own blood? The police would never get involved in something like this, risking lives isn't something they do, even if they were criminals or innocent." Lamore walked over to her bed and flopped onto the mattress. "At any rate, because this whole broadcast was world wide, that means that they won't be able to get anything from this based on that, they won't know Tenshi's location, so I'm not worried at all. Actually, I've never felt so relax. At least even if people do think that Tenshi is real, there are some who do agree with me. And who knows, maybe I'll become more well known than Kira. Ha, imagine something bigger than Kira!"

"Careful what you wish for, because it could end up being a bad thing." Hana warned.

* * *

Laura watched the whole scenario take place and got surprising results, but ones that would benefit the investigation. She'll have to keep her end of the bargain, but with the results, it was worth it.

"Laura! What was the meaning of that broadcast?!" Net demanded to know as she contacted Laura through her own laptop. Matsu was by her, also a bit shocked and curious as to why and what he just saw on the broadcast.

"I believe I told the two of you I was going to perform a final test for Tenshi." Laura told the two through the computer, her voice flat, empty of expression like usual. As if the whole broadcast had no meaning to her.

"Test? What kind of test allows you to sacrifice the lives of nine people?! Just what was the whole point of this?!" Matsu demanded to know. "Why did you make these deaths world wide anyways? What was the point?"

Laura was silent for a moment, figuring out how to respond. She knew they would question her method, but it was necessary. "I had to test this just to be sure of something. Now I can conclude just a few more deductions about Tenshi. As we can see from the broadcast, Tenshi can be able to use their power from afar. They do not need to be close by to the victims to do so. I made sure of this because I had everyone at the studio monitor the whole room, making sure that no one without my permission were to enter or exit. And if someone did, they would be monitored, so I could record their actions."

"Oh, now I see." Matsu gasped in amazement. "If anyone you saw did anything suspicious or supernatural, they would be the first suspect."

"Yes, but since there weren't any people of that kind in the studio, that means Tenshi was not among them. So, Tenshi can use their powers from afar. Furthermore, these people that I used, they all had media restrictions. They didn't have any of their information posted on the web nor were they famous enough on TV. Which means, that Tenshi could not have gathered information on these people through media. And, based on the way Tenshi brought the people back, I noticed something else. The three people she brought back, Daichi Hitomi, Kimiko Kazu, and Jiro Arata. All three of them had a few things in common. They both announced their name and death and showed their faces. While the other six had some restrictions, such as they either had one or two things that were not announced to Tenshi. After I analyzed the three that were brought back to life, I compared their information based on the other ones that Tenshi used their powers on, and I have come to another conclusion. In order for Tenshi to use their powers, Tenshi needs to know the name, face and cause of death of a person. If Tenshi has none, or one or two pieces of these information will not be enough. In other words, Tenshi's power is limited."

"She gathered all of that just from that broadcast?" Net said, a bit baffled how one can come to that conclusion so quickly. Laura sure did her research.

"And, that's not all, as Matsu said, there was no point in making this a world wide broadcast. So, I'll let you in on a little secret. The truth is, I only let media restrictions show this in just one city of the Kansai region, the main one. The one with the biggest population, Kyoto. I had planned on sending this broadcast to different cities throughout the rest of the night in certain time slots. I started with Kyoto since it had the biggest population in the region. After one hour of its broadcast, I was going to let it be announced in Osaka, then, after another hour, another city in Kansai, and so forth until I covered all the cities in Kansai. Of course, now it seems that is no longer necessary, for now we have found the city Tenshi is in. So, based on the gathered data, we have conducted that Tenshi needs a name, face and cause of death to use it's powers, Tenshi is also in Kyoto, and Tenshi seems not to care of one's opinions."

"Opinions?" Matsu repeated.

"Yes, two of the three that Tenshi brought back did not believe in them or thought they may have a dark side, yet they were brought back to life anyways." Laura explained.

"Oh, I see. Based on that fact, it can be said that Tenshi doesn't think too highly of themself." Net added. "So whether you believe in Tenshi or not, they'll still give you another chance."

"Unlike Kira, Tenshi does not let others who think of them differently get in the way of their powers."

"That's a good thing right? That means that if we try to locate Tenshi, they won't hurt us or try to kill us." Matsu hopefully thought.

"So, Tenshi is in Kyoto?" Net repeated. "That narrows down the list somewhat, but there are still tons of people there. Finding Tenshi still won't be easy."

"Yeah, Kyoto is a big city, with many people. Finding Tenshi could still take a while." Matsu agreed.

Laura, on her side, let her inner thoughts take over. ' **We know now what Tenshi needs to bring back people, and we also know that Tenshi is located in Kyoto as well as the fact that Tenshi does not think ill about people based on their opinions about them. But, Matsu is correct, though we narrowed down the list, Kyoto is a big city, and if we send investigation teams down there, it will look suspicious. Still, Tenshi must be down there somewhere, I can feel it.'** Laura spoke through the chat this time. "Net, I have a new assignment for you and Matsu. First, I want you to take control of the broadcast. Tell the news station the situation I've prepared for you to tell them in the email I will send you in about ten minutes. After that, I want you to keep a close eye on Tenshi and their movements, who they bring back next and see if there's any more patterns. I want you to continue to do this until I tell you otherwise."

"W-wait, what are you gonna do then?" Matsu asked. Laura didn't answer for a few moments, trying to think of what to say. Finally, she spoke one last time.

"I will be doing my own investigating from this point on."

* * *

It was a Friday, November 16th as Lamore walked down the street. All ready for the day, as she skipped to Kyoto University from her grandparents house, with her Seimeigami tagging along, flying with her pink petal wings. There was a bit of a chill this morning, so Lamore was wearing her usual dress, with some leggings and a scarf as well as mittens and a French beret. It won't be long now until winter was here.

"Things sure are getting intense." Hana told Lamore as she flew by her side. "I mean, people are starting to suspect that Tenshi is real. Yet here you are relaxed as you're heading to your classes."

"I already told you, there's nothing to worry about." Lamore whispered to her Seimeigami. "As long as they don't get a hold of the Life Note, I'll be fine. Besides, they obviously don't even know where Tenshi is, so I'm safe. I just have to make sure to keep a low profile."

A motorcycle made it's way through the routes Lamore took to the college everyday. A sleek, black sports bike with silver linings on it. Wearing a black helmet and slip on shoes the female rode off into the streets, looking for anyone. Having just arrived in Kyoto only last night, she had no time to lose in her search.

Lamore walked down the street, her mind off into space. She came back down to earth only when she heard someone coming towards her. "Miss Lamore!" The brunette turned around to see a young girl running up to her with a small dog by her side.

"Yuno!" Lamore smiled as the girl and her dog approached her. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be at school young lady?"

"Nah, there was an accident at the school so they closed it down while repairs are being made. I go back on Monday." Yuno told Lamore. "Some kid did a science experiment and it literally blew up in their face!"

"Oh dear, was anyone hurt?" Lamore asked.

"Nah, but some of the classrooms and halls got burnt, so they have to fix the damages. I'd hate to be that kids parents." Yuno laughed.

The girl on the motorbike stopped at the corner of a street to stretch out her legs. She hopped off her bike and looked around. A calm and peaceful morning in November, a cool breeze filling the air and not too many people about, probably already in school or work. The girl took off her helmet and shook her hair. Laura's raven black hair flew into the air. She looked around, eyes wide open, for any important details nearby. She had come to Kyoto to find Tenshi, and she would do so. She knew what she was looking for, but didn't know where to start.

As Laura scanned the area she was in, she spotted two people further up the street. Growing curious, she parked her bike right where it was, but hid it in plain sight so no one would steal it. She then rushed walked to a post where she hid to look at the scene.

"Well, aren't you just a cute little ball of fluff." Lamore giggled as she looked at the small Shiba Inu that was yapping up a storm and running around in circles.

"His name is Inu, my parents got him for my birthday last week. He's quite the handful, but I love him!" Yuno giggled as she patted Inu on the head. Lamore knelt down and petted Inu. The dog jumped up on Lamore and licked her face. Lamore brusted out in a fit of laughter as the dog licked her up like she was a delicious treat.

"He certainly is a lover," Lamore noted as she got up and wiped her face of the slobber. "And certainly full of energy."

"That's why I'm taking him out for a walk before it gets too cold out and before I go back to school." Yuno explained.

"Well, you and Inu have fun, and take care of each other."

"We will, thanks!" Yuno waved goodbye as she and her dog ran off down the street. Lamore waved goodbye to them as well with a smile on her face.

As Laura looked out onto the scene, she focused on the two females. She narrowed her eyes at them, especially at Lamore. Above their heads, she could see their names, but, unlike the girl, Lamore's lifespan was missing. She didn't have one under her name. "Lamore Nosaka..." Laura whispered to herself. "She doesn't have a lifespan… what does this mean?"

"Alright, better be off before I'm late." Lamore proceeded to walk down the street with Hana following close behind. As Lamore rushed off towards the college, she passed Laura, leaning on the post, as she acted like a casual bystander. Lamore did not notice Laura and therefore, passed her by without knowing that this girl was on to her. As Lamore passed by, Laura looked at her as it seemed time was going by slowly for the raven. Laura looked at Lamore as she passed by, her hair becoming amethyst and Lamore's becoming rose quartzs. As Lamore rushed by Laura, Laura had noticed two things. The first was that the girl had no lifespan under her name, unlike most people that she met when she saw their faces, and there was a being beside Lamore, flying with her flower petal like wings, long flowing white hair, dark skin and purple eyes. Obviously something not from this world.

Laura watched as Lamore and the supernatural being rushed passed Laura. She looked out and stared at them, deep in thought. **'No lifespan… and a supernatural being following her. It's a long shot, a 1% chance, no, more like 5%, but that girl… she must be hiding something or there is something special about her.'** Laura turned around from the post she leaned on and looked out, the girl and her being already out of eyesight. "Well… it seems that the hunt was easier than I anticipated. I believe I have located my prime suspect."

Lamore kept walking down the street, completely oblivious to what her future holds for her. Laura's word echoed out. "Lamore Nosaka..."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Summary: Laura begins to investigate Lamore as her Tenshi suspect.**_

 _ **Episode 5: Meetings**_

Lamore sat at one of the desks in the library of the University. She had just finished one of her classes and was using her break time to write down a few notes for Yuki and Asagi so they could study for the exams in less than a month from now. There weren't too many people in the library so she was able to have some peace and quiet for a change. That was the one thing she really needed after last night's broadcast.

Lamore just couldn't get over what happened last night. Did the media and even the police really go through with that? Would they really sacrificed the lives of nine people just to try and learn more about Tenshi? If it was a mass murderer or even a terrorist, that would be one thing. But Lamore wasn't doing anything illegal. She could see if people were after her to try and locate her for her powers. But she doubted that anyone would go that far! She just couldn't help but think this over in her mind again and again. She knew that she might have acted irrationally by bringing three of those nine members back to life and let the whole world see. But she also knew it was the right thing to do. She was able to figure out who else was involved in that meeting and their deaths as well. She brought them all back earlier this morning and hopefully they were doing alright. She may have allowed the world to let them know she existed, but it was bound to happen sooner or later. At least there were some people that were Pro-Tenshi, so it would seem that a lot of people agreed with what she was doing. Maybe if she had supporters, a lot more people would understand what she was doing and that would make her an icon not to be messed with. Hey, it was a nice thought wasn't it?

Maybe she was thinking too much. That broadcast wouldn't prove to anyone where she was, but it probably would show everyone that she wasn't influenced by what others would think of her. Not really sure if that was a good or bad thing, but there was nothing she could do now. She made her choice and now she would have to live with the consequences. So long as they don't hit her in the face when she least expects it.

"Hey there little miss bookworm!" Lamore jumped and turned around to see Aiko standing behind her with a cheeky smile. Lamore smiled back and steadied her pulse once she saw it was only her friend.

"Thanks for the scare." Lamore joked.

"No problem," Aiko laughed as she took a seat next to Lamore at the table. "Taking some more notes for the study session tomorrow?" she asked as she looked down at the notes Lamore was scribbling down.

Lamore looked at her notes and looked back at Aiko. "Yeah, Yuki and Asagi are having trouble with a few lessons. They want to try and solve them on their own so I'm writing down the formulas and a few examples for them to understand."

"You're the only one out of all of us that can crack these codes in math." Aiko rolled her eyes at Lamore.

"That's not true, you're pretty much caught up in these lessons as well. I'm sure we'll do fine on those exams. We shouldn't worry about acing them, but rather just passing."

"This coming from miss perfect." Aiko mocked.

"I'm not perfect, I just try my hardest and get the best results. It's just easy for me because I take good notes and have a keen memory."

"Ha, I'm surprised no one has even attempted to ask you out. You were pretty popular back in high school." Aiko winked.

Lamore flushed a bit and had on a nervous smile. "Ehe… thanks for the compliment, but I don't think I'm interested in dating at this moment. Between my classes and my volunteer hours, spending time with a partner should be the least of my concerns."

"I thought you wanted to get married and have a family of your own one day?" Aiko raised a brow.

"I do, just some day, not right away." Lamore told her. "Besides, I have some standards of what my partner should be like."

"I didn't know you could be picky." Aiko smirked. Lamore shook her head and finished up the rest of the notes for Yuki and Asagi. She wanted to just focus on work right now, no Tenshi, no love, nothing other than classes!

Lamore closed her books and placed the papers in her bag after she finished. She stood up from the chair and sighed in relief. She had only a few more classes today before she could go home, so she had to leave to head to her next one. "Stressed out much?" Aiko asked as she too stood up from her seat.

"Exams do have that effect on people. But I work well under pressure so I should be fine. You gonna be alright?" Lamore asked.

Aiko shrugged. "Eh, I'll manage somehow. Anyways, I'll see you later." Lamore waved goodbye to Aiko as the blue haired girl walked out of the library. Lamore nodded to herself as she gathered her things and headed to her next class.

Throughout the rest of the day, Lamore attended the rest of her classes and focused on her work. For some reason, after talking with Aiko, she was able to clear her mind relating to Tenshi and that broadcast yesterday. For the first time since she had picked up the Life Note, she felt like a normal girl. Not having to worry about hiding her secret identity, not having to worry about deaths happening lately, and not having to worry about people potentially after her. She just focused on her school work and the rest of the day seemed to have passed by in a breeze. She was glad to know that even though she was living a secret life, it wasn't affecting the one she was living in right now. Maybe she can keep this up and no one will suspect anything. Ha, that's another nice thought huh?

Lamore was walking down the halls of the University after she finished her last class. She was heading back to her grandparents house and would change to go to one of her volunteer places and then come back to work on the Life Note. That was her schedule for today since tomorrow would be a study session for her and her friends. Lamore sighed in relief, knowing that things were looking up for her.

"Lamore! Wait up!" the brunette turned around to see Yuki running up towards her. "Glad I caught up with you, you heading out to one of your volunteer places?"

"Yep, today I'm heading to the Senior Center. Are you up for studying tomorrow?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I won't be able to attend tomorrow because Yuma has another doctor's appointment, so we're all going to the hospital to see the results."

"I thought Yuma was done with his exams." Lamore raised a brow.

"They're mostly just results from his exams, but we all want to be there to see what they will say." Yuki explained. "He should be fine though, but we need the final say from the doctors."

"Well, I'm sure the others won't mind then. We understand why you want to go. I'll let them know tomorrow."

"Thanks," Yuki smiled. "Hey, do you have any plans this Sunday?"

"Not at the moment, why?"

"I was thinking that since we've been studying so hard these past few weeks, the four of us can take Sunday off and go shopping. I've been dying for some new winter wear!"

Lamore smiled at the idea. Some shopping would be nice for more than one reason. Not only does she need some new clothes, but it would help take her mind off the stress of being Tenshi. And it would be nice to just hang out with her friends. "Alright, I'll punch that into my schedule." She told Yuki.

The two friends walked out of the building and talked a bit more as they made their way through the campus. Lamore laughed at a few things Yuki joked about. Yuki kept ranting on about something but Lamore didn't truly pay attention. She turned and looked ahead and noticed someone heading their way. She was a woman, probably around Lamore's age. Her pale hands in her denim jean pockets that have been torn. Her white shirt showed her midriff and a few tears as well. Her black hair was a mess, there was one strand that really stood out from the rest. Lamore and Yuki walked passed the strange girl. Yuki didn't really notice her, but for some reason, Lamore couldn't take her eyes off of this woman. As they crossed paths for only that one moment, Lamore looked at the raven with her wide eyes. It felt like the whole world was slowing down as the two walked passed each other. Lamore became rose quartz and she could have sworn that woman's aurora was an amethyst color. Lamore held her breath as that woman glanced in her direction for a split second, before she walked away from Lamore and Yuki. Lamore watched as that raven was walking towards the University so casually.

"Hey Lamore? Are you even listening?!" Lamore turned her head to see Yuki staring at her a bit annoyed.

"Huh? Wha?" Lamore blinked, wondering what it was Yuki had said.

"I was asking you what stores you had in mind for us to go shopping on Sunday." Yuki huffed.

"O-oh… I don't have any favorites or certain stores in mind." Lamore bluntly stated.

"Really? For someone who loves style, you certainly don't pay any attention to the brands or stores." Yuki shook her head in disbelief. Lamore shrugged and just walked with Yuki out of the campus. She turned back one last time but the raven was already gone. Lamore seemed hesitant, but kept walking anyways.

* * *

It was that Saturday morning that Lamore got herself up and ready for the day. She had gotten dressed in her new outfit consisting of a pink thick shirt with long sleeves and turtleneck with a kneecap length white skirt. She ate her breakfast as she looked at the news on the tablet to see if there were any new deaths lately. She tried to focus on eating and looking at the news, but for some unknown reason, her mind was wandering off to yesterday where she saw that strange woman pass by her and Yuki. For some reason, Lamore got a weird vibe when she passed by that stranger. She wasn't sure if it was a good one or a bad one, but it seemed like that woman noticed it as well.

"Something troubling you Lamore?" Hana asked as she watched over her human.

Lamore turned around to face her Seimeigami and shrugged with a smile. "Just some deep thinking is all, it's probably nothing really." Lamore turned back to look at the recent deaths that have happened only just this morning. Perhaps it was time for her to test out the boundaries of the Life Note. After breakfast, she cleaned up her plate and glass and headed back to her room where she took out the Life Note and torn out a clean page.

"Are you taking a piece of the Life Note with you?" Hana asked as she watched Lamore fold up the paper and place it in a small compartment in her wallet.

"I know it's a risk to take the whole Notebook with me, but if I take a page or a scrape with me and hide it in my wallet I should be fine. It's mostly in case I'm out and there's a death nearby. That way I can save them right then and there. Besides, I want to try out something with the Life Note."

Hana titled her head, wanting to know more. Lamore went on. "After yesterday's broadcast, there's no mistake that at this point, there might be someone who could be after Tenshi. So, not only do I have to play it safe for a while, but I have to make sure to throw them off their trail. That's why I'm using this page of the Life Note and will be testing out some of it's abilities."

"What do you mean?" Hana asked.

Lamore only gave her Seimeigami a smile and a wink, as if to say that she had to wait to see for herself. With the page of the Life Note in her wallet, and her wallet and other materials in her bag, Lamore headed off to Kyoto University. It wouldn't be that bad of a day though. She only had morning classes today, so after lunch she would be heading with Aiko and Asagi for their study session. Then she would go to her house and relax the rest of the night since she didn't have to work any volunteer hours on the weekends. When she got to the campus, she walked towards her first class which she shared with Yuki. Speaking of the young girl, Lamore turned around when she saw her running up towards her.

"Morning Lamore!" Yuki called out all cheerful like.

"Morning Yuki," Lamore smiled as the two were now walking together to their first class. "How's Yuma feeling about today?"

"He's a bit nervous, we all are. But he's been feeling a lot better so we're hoping for the best. After lunch, I plan on heading out to the hospital to meet my folks so we can see his results. I already told Aiko and Asagi that I couldn't come to the study session."

"That's too bad, I even had the notes you and Asagi needed for that one lesson you both have been having trouble understanding."

"Can you give them to me during classes? I'll just copy them down and give the original one to you so you can give them to Asagi."

"I'll be sure to do that." Lamore smiled as the two entered the classroom. As they entered, Lamore could see that there was something going on. Lamore noted that a few of the students were gathered around one of the desks chatting up a storm. "What's going on?" Lamore asked as she looked at the group of students.

"Is there some gossip going around?" Yuki wondered as she and Lamore got closer to the group. Asagi was among them and when she noticed her two friends, she waved towards them.

"Yuki! Lamore! Good morning."

"Asagi, what's going on?" Lamore asked.

"We just got a new student, she transferred here from Hiroshima." Asagi pointed towards the group and Lamore and Yuki looked into the crowd to see who they were staring at. The brunette widened her eyes as she saw the new student sitting on the desk. Her raven wild hair, her ragged outfit that showed off half of her skin and those coal black eyes that showed life but no emotions. Lamore blinked rapidly as she looked at the woman. The raven looked over at Lamore and stared at her with a cold glare. This woman was the same woman that Lamore saw passing her by on the campus grounds yesterday! Those same vibes she was getting from this woman was back, and they were stronger than ever.

The tension was lifted as the teacher came into the room, telling everyone to head to their seats. As the other students went to their places, Lamore kept her eyes on that girl for a moment longer until she reached her seat.

' **That new girl… she was the same person me and Yuki passed by yesterday.'** Lamore thought to herself as she got her things ready. She turned her head for a moment to look at the raven who was sitting at one of the upper desks. She faced forward again, fearful of meeting that black stare. ' **When I first saw her, I got this strange feeling. Who is she, and why do I feel like she's watching me? Am I just being paranoid? I hope I am."**

Laura looked back down at Lamore at one of the lower desks where the brunette was getting ready for the lecture. Laura was able to see two things of that girl: her name, which was floating above her head and that being that was floating beside her that it seemed only Laura and Lamore could see. Laura rested her head in her hand and placed her elbow on the desk. She didn't take her eyes off of Lamore throughout that class. ' **Lamore Nosaka… You are a strange one. Not only am I unable to see your lifespan, but you are also being possessed by some supernatural humanoid beside you. I do not know how, but I believe you must be connected to Tenshi and what is going on. Or maybe, you are dealing with something completely different. Either way, I won't be taking my eyes off of you for a while.'** Laura promised herself.

* * *

Lamore walked through the cafeteria in the university to eat her bento she brought with her. After lunch, she was going to go to the library to go study with Aiko and Asagi for those exams. They were less than a month away now, and there was still so much to cover. Hopefully the notes Lamore took for Yuki and Asagi would help those two with the lesson. Lamore looked around for a spot to sit at, most of the students had already taken up a lot of the square tables with only four chairs. As she passed by, she heard many of them talking about the new transfer student. Speaking of whom, Lamore saw her sitting at one of the tables by herself. The new student had only a pudding cup, some sandwiches and a bottle of water for her lunch. She was reading a thick book with a black cover, paying no attention to the students around her or what they were saying. Another odd feature that Lamore noticed was that she was sitting on her knees on the chair. That woman certainly was a strange one. Her appearance, her posture and her very presences seemed to make her out of place in this university. Maybe that was why Lamore felt a strange vibe from her whenever she saw her.

Lamore knew her gut was telling her to stay away from that girl, that there was something more to her. But she just couldn't judge her based off of her appearance. Besides, she was new here, the least Lamore could do was welcome her to the university. With a genuine smile, Lamore headed over to the new girl at the table.

"Hello," Lamore greeted. The raven looked up from her book to see Lamore standing by her. She blinked, unamused, and uncaring. Lamore could tell she was not into greetings, but being the determined girl she was, Lamore went on. "You're the transfer student right? I saw you in the class this morning." The girl closed her book and stood up from her seat. Lamore reached out her arm towards her and introduced herself. "I'm Lamore Nosaka, welcome to Kyoto University!" Lamore waited for the new girl to shake her hand, hoping she would reach out, just a small greeting was all she wanted. Of course, instead, she got something else.

She gasped in shock as she felt something squeezing her chest. She looked, her mouth wide open, at the girl who was squeezing Lamore's breast with her hands, like she was massaging them. "ACK!" Lamore screamed as she jerked away from the contact, and held her chest in a protective hug. She looked at the new girl, confused, scared and a bit angry. "W-Wh-what are you doing?!"

"36D." Laura said. Lamore blinked as to what she just said. The raven went on. "Your bra size is 36D. Based on the fabric you use in your bra must mean you have sensitive breast. You are wearing a sports bra based on the touch."

Lamore blinked and seemed even more confused. However, hesitantly, she nodded. "Y-Yeah...you could tell all that from touching my chest?"

"Well, it was speculation, but from your reaction it seems I was correct. You needn't be ashamed though, bodies are built differently so yours is no exception."

"Uh… thanks?" Lamore didn't really know how to respond to that. The raven puffed out her chest and held her arms to the side. "Uh...what are you doing?"

"Readying myself. For you to feel mine." Lamore blinked and looked very unpleased. "You may begin when you feel fit. I only hope that I do not make you feel insecure about your own parts. And know you will not hurt my feelings if you think yours are more bigger."

"Umm…." Lamore could only muster as she was feeling uncomfortable with this situation. "T-that's quite alright. We uh… don't really do that kind of stuff here you see."

The raven lowered her chest and nodded. "Please forgive me then, I did not mean to offend you."

"Oh… that's alright. It wasn't that offensive." Lamore laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head. The raven blinked with her expressionless eyes and Lamore was once again in an uncomfortable spot. She had to change the subject quickly. "H-how about we start over? Like I said before, I'm Lamore Nosaka. It's pronounced like the french dessert, Pie à la Mode."

"I am Laura Stone, the new student. But I'm sure you already knew that last bit." Laura said.

Lamore blinked at the name and questioned it. ' **Her name sounds English but she looks closely to Japanese. I wonder…"** Lamore then asked, "Are you English?"

"My family were Japanese and America and I lived in England for a few years when I was younger before I came here to live in Japan." Laura answered. Lamore noted that Laura didn't take her eyes off of her for one second as she was explaining her origins. There were those strange vibes again.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, I'm pretty familiar with the campus here, so if you have any questions just let me know. I'll try my best to answer them." Lamore offered with a smile.

"Thank you for your kindness." Laura said. She then sat back down and picked up her book, reading the page she was on before Lamore came over. Lamore watched as the girl went back to reading. However, she was not yet ready to leave. She placed her bento on the table Laura was sitting at and sat down with her. Laura looked up from her book to see the brunette sitting across from her opening her lunch. But then, she went back to reading her book like nothing was happening. Lamore seemed a bit taken aback that Laura was not telling her to go away though it seemed she didn't really want her here. Still, Lamore took out her lunch and tried to start up some friendly conversations.

"So…" Lamore trailed off trying to find a topic to talk to with Laura. She wanted to get to know more about Laura, but it was clear that she had no intentions of talking first. And she was secretive about herself, like she didn't want anyone to know about her. Lamore saw Yuki walking through the cafeteria looking around. Getting an idea, Lamore raised her hand and waved it, signaling her friend. Yuki looked to see Lamore sitting next to Laura. Curious, and a bit skeptical, Yuki walked over with her tray of food and sat down next to Lamore. "Laura, this is my friend, Yuki Ota, Yuki, this is Laura Stone. She's the new student who transferred in our class." Lamore told her best friend. Yuki looked at Laura with awe. Laura looked up from her book to make eye contact with Yuki. Laura reached over the table, a hand extended. Lamore's eyes narrowed as the hand drew closer to Yuki. Her mouth hung a bit opened as Lamore thought Laura was going to greet Yuki the same way she greeted Lamore. Before she could stop the greeting, Yuki reached her hand out and the two shook each other's hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Yuki Ota." Laura greeted Yuki. Lamore banged her head on the table and left it there as the two finished their greetings.

"Nice to meet you too." Yuki smiled nervously. After the two were done with the handshake, Yuki looked at Laura a bit more and tilted her head. "You know, you look kind of familiar, like I've seen you somewhere before."

"I'm fairly certain we have never met before. But perhaps you have seen me somewhere else?"

Yuki went onto her IPhone and started checking it for details. Laura in the meantime went back to her book. "Well, it looks like the two of you have gotten along. So, what do you think of-"

"What exactly are you plotting?" Laura asked Lamore without taking her eyes off of her book. Lamore blinked, confused at the statement.

"Uh...come again?"

"Why are you introducing me to your friends? I do not wish to seek any partnerships with anyone." Laura explained.

"I-it's just that you're new here and I thought-"

"I do not mind being alone." Laura bluntly stated.

"Wait… do… you not have any friend?" Lamore asked, a bit saddened.

"I do have some partners, but they are more work related people. I will not discuss my family with you either. So, no, I don't have any friends. And I do not mind keeping it that way.

Lamore blinked and felt a bit sad by that fact. Did Laura not care for any friends or was she just scared to make some? She really was a strange character, and yet Lamore couldn't help but want to get to know her more. Maybe it was pity or maybe she really cared for this woman, but despite that strange vibe she gets whenever she sees her glare, this woman didn't seem all that bad. Lamore was about to say something to this woman, but Yuki bolted out of her seat and gasped as she looked at her phone.

"No way!" Yuki gasped. She looked at her phone, then to Laura. Lamore blinked, a bit stunned as to what was so exciting. Laura, of course, did nothing except just look up from her book, unamused. "You're Laura Stone! From the 'Jeepers Creepers Issue'!"

"'Jeepers Creepers Issue'?" Lamore repeated as she tried to remember where she heard that name before. "Wait, isn't that the article in the weekly magazines about scary and paranormal events that go on in the world?"

"Yeah, most of the columns are based on Laura Stone!" Yuki exclaimed, getting some attention from other students. "You're the famous paranormal investigator! You've solved so many cases involving the supernatural plain!"

"Eh?!" a guy nearby squealed as he heard the news. The three girls looked to see him with a huge grin on his face. "You're really Laura Stone?! I read about you in the latest issues! I'm a huge fan!"

"Eh, no way!" a girl from another table gasped in shock. "Someone that famous is here?! At Kyoto?!"

Lamore seemed a bit surprised at how famous Laura really was. A paranormal investigator? It may have explained a few things about Laura, but why such a fuss? Was she really that well known to everyone? Laura however, didn't seem to care one bit as she reached out to grab the water bottle from her lunch and drank from it. While she went back to reading her book, Lamore was baffled at how much Laura seemed not to care that everyone was talking about her. Perhaps she was just used to it or maybe she just choose to ignore it because it wasn't really important. Pretty soon, a whole crowd started to gather around Laura's table, asking questions about the investigator and while holding conversations.

"Can you believe that Laura Stone is actually at our school?" a girl asked her friend beside her.

"Yeah, she looks just like the pictures in the issues!" another girl gasped. "She's kind of messy, but unique as well."

"I kind of like her." A boy blushed.

"Yuki," Lamore whispered to her friend. " Can you fill me in on this?"

Yuki looked crossed at her friend as she huffed. "Honestly! Do you know nothing?!" Yuki shook her head as she turned back to the crowd which was looking at Laura. "Laura Stone happens to be a paranormal investigator. Most of her backstory is a mystery, not even the people who shot her into these issues know much about her. All anyone knows is that she started her investigations when she was a teenager and that she worships L."

"L?" Lamore repeated that one letter. Laura stared up a bit at the mention of that letter, the one she had come to admire. Without looking up from her book, she heard Yuki and Lamore's conversation.

"Don't tell me you don't know about him either?! First you say you don't know about Kira, then you say you don't know about Laura Stone and now you don't know about L?!"

"Do you know about L?" Lamore asked.

Yuki blinked and nervously smiled. "Well…actually, not really." Lamore raised a brow at her. Here she was saying that she knew nothing about these three that Yuki was making a big deal about and yet she doesn't know much about one of them. Yuki became serious and further explained. "Actually, no one knows much about L. All anyone knows is that he is one of the most intelligent and talented detectives in the whole world. However, he does most of his work in the shadows, no one knows his true name nor has anyone seen his face. But, he went against Kira twelve years ago."

"And what happened? Did he find Kira and kill him off?" Lamore asked.

"What?!" a girl gasped at the question which Lamore asked. "Kira wasn't caught! He still lives on!" She declared.

"Oh come on Maki, we all know that Kira is dead." Yuki rolled her eyes.

"How dare you!" Maki spat at Yuki. "Kira is still alive! L didn't catch anything!"

"If Kira really is alive, then how come no more criminals have died of heart attacks?" Yuki questioned.

"Kira is only resting! You'll see, he'll come back and when he does, he'll create a better world for all of his followers and pure hearted people to live in a world without fear." Maki declared with her fist in the air. A few other students raised their fist in unison and shouted 'Kira the Savior' as loud as they could.

Lamore had no idea what to think of all this. She had never really heard about Kira or L until recently. True, she was alive at the time the two squared off in a battle of wits, but it's not like she saw it or really wanted to. But she felt a bit embarrassed that she was the only one here who didn't know anything about the events that unfolded over a decade ago.

The whole crowd fell silent as the sound of crackling plastic filled the room. Everyone turned to see Laura who had crushed her water bottle, actually making water gush out from it and running down her hand. Everyone was too stunned as to see the new girl who seemed to lack any human emotions crush her bottle of water like a grape. She looked out to the crowd, no true words, her eyes may not have shown too much, but deep in those pools of raven spheres, Lamore could have sworn she saw a hint of anger welling up in her eyes.

Laura rose up from her seat, gathered her book and without saying anything, walked away slowly, as if each step was just another trace she left of her anger. Lamore watched as she saw Laura leave the cafeteria. Many students decided to go back to their own topics once Laura was gone, almost as if the whole Kira discussion never happened. But as things started to settle back down, Lamore couldn't help but keep watching those doors Laura walked through. As if she expected her to walk back in and tell her what she was thinking.

' **Laura…'** Lamore thought as she remembered the eyes that showed with some form of anger while maintaining no emotion at all.

 _*The said reincarnated person will have the same name, gender and personality as when they died, however their lives will be lead differently._

 _*Once the Notebook touches the ground (arrives in) the human world, it shall become property of the human world._

Lamore walked down the path towards her grandparents house. She was heading back after a long study session with Aiko and Asagi, and she was tired. But it wasn't from the studying, it was something different. Throughout the whole study session, Lamore couldn't get what happened at lunch out of her head. Especially Laura's sudden action during the Kira vs. L debate. She still couldn't get that look of anger out of her mind. Did the students say something that might have offended Laura? Yuki did say she admired L, so maybe it would have made her angry at those students that believed in Kira. But for that split second that Lamore saw those eyes, she could have sworn she saw more than just anger and hatred in those coal orbs… she thought she saw longing. Maybe it was just her imagination though.

Lamore walked into the house and took off her shoes. She sighed as she headed up the stairs to her room. It wasn't a stressful day for her, but it certainly felt like a long one. At leasts she was home now and could relax a bit. Hana floated around the human and watched her as she took out her personal belongings from her bag. She took out her wallet and took out the piece of the Life Note paper she kept with her. Hana got a look and saw that she had written a few names down on the paper, completing one side of it with about ten names. She set the paper on the desk and went to her closet to get the Life Note. Hana saw the names Lamore had wrote down and noticed something strange about them.

"Lamore," Hana began as she turned to face her human. "What exactly was it that you wanted to test out with the Life Note?"

Lamore turned to face Hana with the Life Note in her hands and smiled. "If you choose to bring back the life of a person, you must do so if the person has been dead for less than 30 days. If not, the body will be too decomposed for the soul to be entered back into. You can choose when you can bring someone back by writing the date and time of their resurrection after you fill out the person's name and cause of their death. If you do not fill out the time a human should be resurrected they will just be brought back within 70 seconds." Lamore repeated the certain rules of the Life Note. "Does that sound right?"

"Yep, those are the rules." Hana nodded as she agreed.

"Well, I'm going to use that to throw off their investigation. If there is someone that is trying to find out who is behind these resurrections, they may try to narrow down their suspects. So, I have to make sure that they don't figure it out by changing the time of resurrections." Lamore turned on her computer as she set the Life Note on the desk and began to get to her work.

* * *

Matsu and Net were working non-stop on the Tenshi case, by the orders of Laura. It had been about 5 days since the three of them started to hunt down Tenshi, but so far, they managed to come up empty handed. After Laura went to look for Tenshi on the fields, they were stuck in the new apartment in Kyoto, trying to get information secretively. They had just gotten everything settled in this new apartment and began to work again. Without much help from Golbat they had to do this with limits. Still, they followed Laura in the hopes they could locate Tenshi so they could find out more about them. Net and Matsu, like Laura, had their own reasons for wanting to get involved in all of this.

For example, Matsu knew a cousin who got involved in the Kira case a few years ago, and although he never got to know about the case, he wanted to help out like his relative did. Truth be told, he was interested in the Kira case and wished to help, but back then he was still in school waiting to join the force. And he would have joined the police if he hadn't met Laura and became a part of the Paranormal Investigation Team.

Net herself, was curious about the Kira investigation. Back then, they didn't leak much about it, even after his supposed capture. So, Net, being curious, tried to find any source of information she could about Kira. Like Laura, she was an anti-Kira person, and she suppose the reason was because she knew a lot of people that ended up in jail. Friends, family, and others that were falsely accused or did not truly mean to commit those crimes without good reasons, and if so they were minor crimes. However, most of them ended up dead in prison, and all of their causes were heart attacks. So, Net hated Kira for the way he displayed his so called 'Justice' and wanted to make sure that nothing like that would ever happen again. That's why she was looking for Tenshi, because the last thing the world needed was yet another Kira running around.

Right now, the two of them were going through some paperwork and any information or links that could relate to Tenshi. Luckily, they could reach Laura if they found anything at anytime and Laura could contact them as well. However, there wasn't any information that could be proven useful in the aid of locating Tenshi as of now. But it was that following morning when they received the news. Matsu was going over a few reports about the people that Tenshi had brought back to life in the past few weeks when they first appeared. He made sure to gather new information as soon as it was confirmed and before it was made public. He had gotten some new files only a few hours ago, and looked through them.

Matsu looked at them all and noticed something about the people who were brought back. After rereading the information over and over again, he finally came to a stunning conclusion. He looked over at Net to get her attention. "Net, look at this!" he exclaimed. The tech girl looked at Matsu with a sort of stunned expression. She moved over to look at the information Matsu wanted to show her, and leaned in. Matsu took out the files from the stack he had in his hands and showed it off. "Check it out, these were all of the people that Tenshi brought back from yesterday to a few hours ago."

Net looked at the people that were brought back and checked all their information. Nothing stuck out to her much, just like the other information that they collected. However, the one major detail that stood out was the time. Net looked through the time they were brought back, and instead of difference in a few minutes, there were differences from a few minutes to a few hours. Net looked over the information and using her brain as a computer to put in the information, she soon came up with a solution. "This is incredible, 15 people were brought back yesterday, but their time of resurrection are more spread out than the last few times. The last times Tenshi brought people back to life, they were brought back within the same hour, but now, these people were brought back between different time periods. Mostly within the same night, but within multiple hours."

"What do you suppose this could mean?" Matsu asked Net. Net shook her head as she did not know. Deciding the best course of action, she reached for her phone, and called Laura. On the third ring, Laura's voice was heard.

"Yes Net?" Laura asked.

"Laura, we got some more people that Tenshi brought back. But these ones are different. Their times of resurrection were all separated than the last few group's." Net explained.

"Please send over this information to me right away." Laura instructed. Net nodded on her end, taking the files from Matsu, she walked over to the desk and placed them in a fax machine. After hitting a few buttons, she was able to fax over the data. Matsu watched as Net sent the information to Laura, wondering about the raven haired girl's reaction. She seemed to have made that incredible deduction about Tenshi after that broadcast, so Matsu was wondering what Laura's deduction to this new piece of information would be once she got it.

Laura was out in the library waiting for the email to be sent to her phone. Clicking on the mailbox, she opened to find the information of the people Tenshi brought back yesterday night to this morning. All the time laps were placed differently. For the past 15 hours, one person was brought back per hour. Laura stayed on the line with Net as she went over this data, she couldn't help but wonder about this new pattern. As she looked at the information, she thought deeply to herself. ' **All of these resurrections happened between yesterday and early this morning. One person per hour and all of them were leaked to the media as soon as their deaths were confirmed. We know that Tenshi needs the name, face and cause of death for their powers to work, but what if their powers can branch out to different forms. Perhaps they can use their powers as more than just bringing someone back, but can also use them to determine their way of bring said person back.'**

"So, what do you make of it?" Net asked on the line. Laura looked over the piece of data again and finally came to a conclusion as she held up the phone to her ear.

"Based on this information, it seems that Tenshi is trying to test out their power and how far they can use it. Right now, Tenshi was testing the time of resurrection of a person, and it seems that test was passable. So now, not only can Tenshi bring back a person just by knowing the basic information of the victim, but they can control the time to bring them back as well." Laura answered. ' **And something tells me there is more to this power than we know.'** She mentally added the last bit to herself. ' **That means there will be more test, I'm sure of it.'**

"Woah," Matsu said in awed on the other line. "Does that mean Tenshi is becoming more powerful?"

"Or it could make it more difficult to pinpoint Tenshi." Net said. "Those hours could have helped us determine who Tenshi was. Like a student or employee."

On the other end, Laura was thinking deeply about what Net had just said. How they could have figured out who Tenshi was based on the hours of resurrection. Truth be told, they were going to compare the hours of the people that were brought back to life and try to match them with schedules from students or normal kids or adults. But with these messed up hours, it was clear that was going to be nearly impossible now. However, this made Laura think more deeply. ' **Since Tenshi appeared, they were bringing back people once their deaths were announced. But now, Tenshi is starting to use their powers differently, creating a new pattern. Why would Tenshi start testing out their powers now?'** Laura thought. Suddenly, she made a sort of theory, one that could become a conclusion. ' **The day that Tenshi started to test their powers, was the same day I entered the college of Lamore Nosaka. The only reason that someone were to change their strategy was if they knew someone was on to them. Could that mean that Nosaka-chan was feeling pressured that I entered the college and changed her methods? If so, that could only further increase the suspicion of her being Tenshi. If that's the case, I have to determine it myself.'**

* * *

The following Sunday morning was a walk through the town in Lamore's perspective as she walked with Yuki, Aiko and Asagi through the streets of Niomon Dori. They had taken a break from their study sessions and were using this day to go shopping and check out the new exhibit at the National Museum of Modern Art.

"That sure was some sale at the mall huh?" Yuki asked Lamore as the two girls walked with bags in their hands. "I still can't believe all those clothes we got for less than 100 dollars."

"Looks like I'll have to rearrange my closet when I get home." Lamore laughed. She really felt relieved that she was spending some time with her friends like this. After yesterday's tests and this morning's results, she felt like she was really staying clear of danger. She was able to just put aside her worries and focus on being a young adult. It sure was nice to take breaks now and then.

"I'm more excited about going to the new art exhibit at the museum." Asagi gleefully stated as they walked down the street.

"Out of all the things we could be doing on our day off of studying, why did we have to go to a museum?" Aiko asked a bit annoyed. "Sounds boring."

"Art is not boring. Art shows creativity and the culture of people. It's the influence of what mankind has done and how it is represented depends on the person who created it." Lamore protested.

"Yeah, some of those artworks are actually kind of pretty and interesting." Asagi agreed. "The new exhibit is supposed to be from a famous female artist that passed away a few weeks ago. She'd made art for over fifty years from paintings to sculptures and now they are placing her work in this museum!"

"And since one of my projects is to review a certain artist and his or her artwork, this would be the perfect opportunity to do so." Yuki added.

"I thought we were going to take a break from studying." Lamore raised a brow.

"And I thought you were more focused on the exams than the projects." Asagi said a bit confused.

"This report is one of my exams. It's for my history class, if I do this, I won't have to take that exam and I'll still get credit." Yuki answered. "Besides, it'll still be fun."

"Ah, so you're taking the easy way out." Aiko snickered.

"I'm not being lazy or taking the easy way out, I just have enough to remember as it is. I'd figured if I do this report, I'll have one less exam to worry about and less nights studying and less things to memorize."

"It's not a problem for me or Lamore though, especially not Lamore." Asagi smiled.

"Not everyone can be as smart as you two girls." Aiko rolled her eyes.

"But you two did pretty well on the last exams." Yuki admitted. "Asagi, you were 35 on the 500 score board. And Lamore was number one."

"Yeah, you got perfect on all of your tests. In fact, you were the one who scored the highest in the entrance exams. You gave that freshmen representative speech as well." Aiko added.

Lamore blushed and smiled as the attention was on her now. After clearing her throat, she began to speak again. "Why do you girls care about stuff like that? Scores aren't that important, they're just numbers, it's the experience that counts."

"Easy for you to say Mrs. Kyoto University." Aiko laughed. As the girls went on about their conversation of college life and the upcoming exams, they made it to the Museum.

"Actually, I'd watch my back if I were you." Yuki told Lamore.

"What do you mean?" Lamore blinked.

"Well, you know that new student, Laura Stone right? Apparently they say that she's a very intelligent person as well. Even the magazines says she has a high I.Q." Yuki said.

"You mean that Anti-Kira occult weirdo?" Aiko raised a brow as she sounded a bit annoyed by the mention of that name.

"She's not weird, just different. And she's a paranormal investigator not an occultist." Asagi assured.

"Well," Yuki went on ignoring the quarrel between the two. "She took the entrance exams to get into Kyoto University right away, and she got the same score you did on your test. In every single subject."

"Woah," Lamore stopped as she looked off straight ahead.

"Yeah, she's just as smart as you, if not maybe more." Yuki laughed. Lamore shook her head as she looked at her friend.

"No, not that," she turned back to what she was looking at and pointed. "That." The other three girls looked to where she was pointing and awed at it. There were police guarding the entrance to the Museum the girls were planning to enter. Yellow police tape blocked the stairs leading to the entrance and one or two cop cars were parked on the spot. A few people gathered near the scene and were curious as to what was going on. The four girls headed to the scene itself curious as well. As they reached the tape point, Lamore saw a police officer writing stuff down on a tablet.

"Excuse me, what happened here?" Lamore asked the officer. The man turned to face her, his eyes hidden behind sunglasses. "Was there a robbery?!"

"Nah, wish it was though. Just vandalism to property and physical threats." The officer told the girl and headed to one of his partners. Lamore narrowed her eyes and tried to hear their conversation. "This is the third time this week this has happened. Those damn Kira-Followers are becoming more of a headache each day."

"Yeah, first they target small shops, now they're going at more sociable places like this?" The partner sighed. "I'm starting to think we don't get paid enough to do this."

"Kira-Followers?" Lamore repeated. Now that she thought about it, Lamore could remember those police officers from a week ago mentioning a group of people that worshipped Kira. Could the police be talking about the same thing? It sounded like it.

"Those guys?" Asagi raised a brow.

Lamore turned to face her friend. "Do you know about them? Who are they?"

Before Asagi could speak, Aiko stepped in and smiled. "I'm glad you asked, Lamore!" She gleefully cooed. "The Kira-Followers happen to be a group of people who support Kira since the world knew about his existence. Their goal is to spread the word of Kira and have everyone follow his ways. To them, he is their God, their savior and Messiah."

"They're just a bunch of people who can't accept the fact that Kira is gone, so they try to make a show out of it hoping he'll come back." Yuki translated with an amused laugh. Aiko however, turned to face her friend with an icy stare.

"How dare you speak ill of them! They are trying to show us how our lives can be better under Kira's control. In fact," Aiko clapped her hands together and smiled with sparkles in her eyes. "It's always been my dream to be part of their group, but I would have to find them and prove I'm worthy. A day I hope comes soon."

"And you call me a daydreamer." Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Why would they attack a Museum?" Lamore wondered as she looked back at the building.

"Beats me," Yuki shrugged. "Guess they really want to get the word out."

"They're clearly delusional for their so called God." Asagi quoted with her fingers.

"They're just misguided!" Aiko protested.

"Well either way, it doesn't explain why they would vandalize places like this to spread the word of Kira." Lamore pointed out.

"She does have a point." Yuki agreed. "I wonder what they were hoping to gain from this."

"Hey!" a voice yelled. Lamore blinked and was a bit surprised at the sudden new voice. She turned as did her other friends to see a police officer chasing someone in a white cloak. Lamore and her friends watched the cloaked figure being chased by the one officer Lamore spoke to about this vandalism. The cloaked figure was so slim, Lamore thought that it was a girl, probably a teenager based on her height and speed as well. The group watched as the two chased down the streets, in total awe of what they saw.

"What was that?" Asagi asked.

"Could it have been a Kira-Follower?" Yuki gasped at that idea.

"Quick! We have to follow them!" Aiko declared as she rushed off to where the officer was chasing that cloaked figure. The three girls watched their friend run off after them. Yuki shrugged and followed after Aiko, Asagi rolled her eyes, sighed and followed next. Lamore blinked, and deciding not to question it anymore, brought up the rear. The four girls raced to catch up with the cloaked figure and officer. Lamore soon caught up with Asagi, then Yuki and soon she was neck and neck with Aiko. As the four were catching up to the two, they turned a corner. As the girls turned however, Lamore hit something and fell to the ground, resulting in a domino reaction of the other girls. The four girls looked up from the ground to see the cloaked figure being chased by the officer until they were out of eyesight.

"Aw man! They got away!" Aiko puffed in disapproval as she got herself off the ground. Asagi and Yuki also lifted themselves up and dusted off the dirt on their clothes. However, Lamore was still on the ground, but for some reason, the ground was much softer than she thought.

"Ow, my butt." Lamore whined as she got to her knees and hands.

"Uh…Lamore…" Yuki pointed to the ground with a raised brow. Lamore looked at her friend, then her finger then she looked down below her to see a familiar face.

"Ahh!" Lamore gasped as she fell back on her butt when she realized the person she fell on top of was Laura Stone.

"Salutations." Laura greeted as she was still on the ground, though her greeting was empty of expression. Lamore got herself up and dusted herself off. She looked back at Laura who was still on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Lamore asked a bit concern.

"I am perfectly fine, thank you for your concern though." Laura answered. Lamore extended her hand out to Laura. The raven haired girl looked at the brown haired one and blinked. With a nod, she grabbed ahold of Lamore's hand and she pulled Laura up to her feet. Once she dusted Laura's clothes off, she looked at Laura with a nod. "Thank you for your generosity." Laura bowed to Lamore.

"Uh, it's nothing." Lamore had to resist the urge to twitch as she waved her hands saying it was no big deal.

"You must be the new student at Kyoto University." Asagi smiled to Laura. "We never officially met, I'm Asagi, and these are-"

"I already know who you all are." Laura told Asagi. Asagi blinked, confused and so did the other girls. Laura went on as she looked at the group of girls. "You are Asagi Yokai, your friend with blue hair standing next to you is Aiko Emi, the girl with the black braids is Yuki Ota and finally, this girl who helped me out is Lamore Nosaka."

All the girls blinked in utter awe and disturbance as Laura, the girl who they just met only yesterday knew their names. Aiko leaned next to Asagi with a sort of disturbed look on her face as she looked at Laura. "Still don't think she's an occultist?"

"Uh, you sure you didn't hit your head or anything?" Yuki questioned as she pointed at her own head.

"What my gals are trying to say is that it's a bit weird that you happen to know our first and last names since you didn't really meet Aiko, Asagi and Yuki." Lamore laughed as she tried to cover up the fact that her friends were making fun of Laura. "How did you know our names?"

" Let's just say that I am good with names and faces." Laura explained to the group.

"O...kay…." Yuki darted her eyes left to right as if she was uncomfortable with the situation she was in. "Well, good to see you're doing well. We better get going though." Yuki began to walk away from Laura. Asagi and Aiko following her. Lamore waved at Laura with a sort of unsure smile.

"See ya, and take care friend." Lamore then walked with the rest of her gals. Leaving a questioned Laura. As the four girls walked away, they began to talk about her.

"Well she was weird." Yuki pointed back to the alley where they met Laura.

"Still don't think she's an occultist?" Aiko repeated. As the girls began to discuss, they looked to see Laura had somehow materialized before the four girls. She leaned in the group with a questioning look.

"What was it you addressed me as?" Laura questioned the group. Aiko pointed at the way they met Laura and darted her head back and forth between Laura and where they ran into her, with a questioned look, as if she wondered about how she went from there to here so fast.

"O-oh! I'm sorry! I didn't think you'd heard what I said!" Yuki defended herself.

"No, not you." Laura took a few steps passed Yuki and the other girls and went towards Lamore. Laura eyed her as she leaned in towards her. "Her!" Lamore backed up, taken aback by the fact this girl was taking an interest in her.

"M-Me? Uh...I don't-"

"You addressed me as 'friend', does that really make us friends?" Laura questioned.

"Uh….um…." Lamore seemed hesitant to answer. Why did this girl suddenly become interested in friendship now, with Lamore no less? Didn't Laura make it perfectly clear she didn't want anything to do with friends or any kind of relationship for that matter? So why the sudden interest? Lamore looked to her friends who were clearly giving her many signs as to say 'no' by shaking their heads and waving their hands. However, Lamore couldn't help but wonder about Laura. She felt like there was something she needed to be on the lookout for when she even saw this girl. It gave her the chills just thinking about it. Lamore didn't want to answer yes, but she did want to know more about Laura, "Y-Yeah, of course!" The three girls had looks of disbelief and faited to the ground. Laura blinked, as if she did not hear or really cared. However, after a few moments passed by, Laura embraced Lamore in a hug and patted her on the back. "Eh?!" Lamore could only muster. After the hug, Laura held onto Lamore's shoulders tightly and looked her in the eyes.

"This is a sensational foreign experience. I have never belonged in a female relationship for a very long period before. However, I have read upon what these said relationships are about." She let go of Lamore's shoulder's and held her hands in hers. "We shall do the rituals of getting pedicures and manicures, as well as transforming of clothing and discuss the topic of 'cute' males!"

"Uh...yeah…well, great." Lamore nervously laughed. She took her hands away and kept up a sort of uncomfortable smile.

"So, now that we are friends, shall we hang out like friends?"

"Oh, uh, actually me and the other girls are hanging out ourselves." Lamore gestured towards the other three behind her. "Although our plans seem to have been canceled now-"

"Then may it be alright if I walk with you?" Laura reached out and grabbed Lamore's hand. "We can go wherever you like."

"W-wait a moment!" Lamore tried to protest but Laura was already dragging her off from her friends. "U-uh, see you girls at class tomorrow!" She waved goodbye to her friends as she walked off with Laura.

"Should we classify this as kidnapping?" Aiko raised a brow.

"Don't worry, I don't think Laura has any ill-intentions for Lamore." Yuki joked.

* * *

The two women walked down the streets together, neither saying a word for a long time. ' **Why is she suddenly showing interest in me? She obviously doesn't want anything to do with the students, but yet, when I mentioned being friends she jumped right on it. Unless she's hoping to gain something from this. Could this mean she wants something from me? But what?'** Lamore thought.

"Nosaka-chan," Laura interrupted Lamore's thoughts. Lamore snapped out of her trance and looked at the girl she was now walking with. Laura went on. "Where would you like to go?"

Lamore blinked at the question, then she realized what it was Laura was asking her. She thought about it and found an answer. "Actually, would it be alright if you could walk me home? I had a long day and I have some unpacking to do when I get back." She held up her bags for Laura to see.

"Fair enough, then lead the way then." Laura let go of Lamore's hand and the brunette walked in front of Laura and they headed off towards Lamore's home.

"Uh… you know, it's supposed to be the last nicest day out tomorrow before the cold starts to set in. How about tomorrow we could play sports together? There's this gym I know that's close by to the University and they have an outdoor court. Plus it's been awhile since I've done any physical activities such as sports so this would be a great opportunity and it can strengthen our new friendship. If that's alright with you."

"I am not really one for sports, but I do not mind them either. I would be glad to participate in a game with you tomorrow." Laura assured. "And I hope we can try to get along."

"Ha, don't worry, I'm really easy to get along with."

"I could have phantom that based on your looks and personality. And the fact that you are the smartest girl in Kyoto University and happen to have a group of friends to hang out on days off is enough proof for me to know that you can be very famous among your fellow peers."

"Heh, you sure are observant." Lamore laughed.

"Thank you for the compliment," Laura nodded. "I'm sure I'll be hearing more of those as we get more acquainted. Now from what I know about friendship, we tell each other secrets if it is essential to their own benefits, correct?"

"Well, that's only if you want to tell them that secert. Whatever you want to tell someone should be up to you. Your friends should not force it out of you."

Laura only stared at Lamore. ' **Sounds like something only a suspect would say. Then again, you seem pretty calm and collected about your answer, as if you really have nothing to hide. Unless you were acting, in which case, you have a natural talent for that.'** Laura spoke again. "I still wish to tell you something and I must ask for your own opinion on the matter. If you promise not to tell anyone this then I shall inform you about it."

' **W-where is this coming from? Should I say I don't want her to tell me? It would fit with my answer, but then again, what is it she wants to tell me? Does it have something to do with why she wanted to be friends with me? I have to know.'** Lamore thought as she kept up her smile and eye contact. "Okay, I promise not to tell a soul unless you want me to. So what is it?"

"Are you familiar with Tenshi?" Laura asked. Lamore held in a gasp, but her eyes widened at the name. Why is she bringing this up? Lamore acted a bit surprised while trying to act like she seemed to get some idea of where this was going.

"Tenshi? Isn't that Japanese for Angel? What does that have to do with anything?" Lamore asked.

"Well rumor has it that a said Tenshi has been spreading its powers throughout Japan, bringing those who are deceased back to life. There was actually a debate about this new phenomenon a few days ago."

"Now that you mention it, I did remember seeing something about that." Lamore admitted as she looked up to the sky as she remembered the day of that news announcement where those people died. She looked back at Laura, wondering if she knew about this because she herself saw it, or there was something more which she was not telling Lamore.

"There is currently an investigation trying to locate Tenshi and bring them in." Laura went on.

"The ICPO is taking this matter in their hands now?" Lamore asked.

"No, it's a different organization that deals with the paranormal plain on the world. I'm sure you are curious as to how I know this information, so I will tell you one last important piece of data."

"And what would that be?" Lamore asked as her tensions of finding out more about the people trying to bring in Tenshi grew. Laura answered, in an unhuman like manner.

"I am currently in charge of the Tenshi case and am locating Tenshi." Laura didn't hesitate to answer. Lamore was stunned, so stunned that she stopped walking, and it only took Laura a few seconds before she stopped and turned to face a sort of surprised but not shocked Lamore.

Lamore blinked at the situation and had a look of complete interest mixed with confusion on her face. Deep down, she was questioning why Laura was telling her this information if it was so secret and was not to be shared with anyone outside of the investigation. Could it be that Lamore was a suspect and was being questioned about this to try and get a confession out of her? Just to be safe, Lamore had better act like she was surprised but not dumbfounded by this news. "No way, you're part of that said investigation? I never knew that the famous Laura Stone would take up a case such as this without some sort of motivation. But if what you're saying is true, then you have nothing but my true respect and my support." Lamore smiled as she acted surprised while maintaining her friendly figure.

"Thank you very much, we actually began working on the case not too long ago. Of course that is all the information I can share with you as you may understand that outsiders of the investigation are not known to have this data. I just wished to share it with you seeing as how we are going to be friends and that I wanted to prove my friendship with you by giving you knowledge of this case." Laura confirmed to Lamore. ' **If she is Tenshi then she's probably covering up her identity by acting casual. Still, I shouldn't expect her to reveal anything to me. But once time goes by I'm sure I can find something to prove she is Tenshi. And when I do, hopefully all of my questions will be answered.'**

Before the two knew it, they were at the gate of Lamore's grandparents house. Lamore held her hand on the gate and as she opened it, she looked at Laura with a friendly smile. "Thanks for telling me all of that, I know it's not something you would want to share with certain people. Don't worry, I won't blab it to anyone. I'm not really interested in the Tenshi case anyways."

"Really?" Laura raised a brow.

"Yeah, anyways, I'll see you at the university tomorrow and we can hang out then. Alright?" Lamore asked.

"Very well, have a pleasant night." Laura nodded towards Lamore and walked off.

Lamore watched the raven haired girl walk away until she walked down towards the end of the street. Once Lamore knew she was gone, the girl opened the gate, closed it behind her and headed into the house. As she entered, Hana followed. She too was stunned by what just happened between her owner and the other woman, wondering what was going to happen. As Lamore walked up the stairs to her room, she closed the door and plopped down on her bed with a loud and annoyed sigh as she looked at the ceiling. "This is bad." She partially huffed in dismay.

"What do you mean?" Hana asked.

"You heard what that woman said. My fears are becoming a reality. There's some organization out there that is aware of Tenshi and now they plan on trying to find me and bring me in. And if what this woman is saying is true, then she is part of this investigation and she probably suspects me. Why else would she tell me this information or bother to get close to me even after she clearly portrayed she doesn't want a relationship? Worse is, I'm probably her top suspect. She's probably trying to test me if I'm Tenshi or not, and with the way things are going, I'm falling for it." Lamore sighed in frustration. "This is bad, if they find out I am Tenshi who knows what they'll do to me. And if they ever find out about the Life Note, then not only will they have solid evidence, but they could hold a powerful tool in their hands."

"Clam down, Lamore. There must be some good you can make out of this." Hana advised.

Lamore looked at her Seimeigami with a serious face and nodded. "That's true, the fact that Laura is telling me all of this means she doesn't have anything on me yet. I just have to make sure she doesn't get her hands on the Life Note and try to get on her good side. At least worse case scenario, I can always forfeit ownership of the Notebook and give it back to you. That way they won't get anything out of me with my forgotten memories."

"And if Laura does happen to find out that you are Tenshi?" Hana blinked as she wondered.

Lamore was silent for a moment as she thought about that possibility. She looked down at her lap and sighed. "I… don't know what I'll do." Lamore admitted. "I can't… no, I won't kill her. No matter what, I could never resort to that. I just have to play it safe for now until they stop suspecting me. If I ever get found out, maybe I can negotiate with Laura."

"So for now, you and this Laura gal are going to keep a close eye on one another and determine if either of you are who you each suspect. It seems this will be a cat and mouse game that will require you two to use your wits and observation skills if you are to stay ahead of the other."

Lamore nodded. " If I keep up the act of being a victim, then maybe Laura will leave me alone. Of course, it could also raise suspicion as well. I don't like this idea, but what other choice do I have? I have to keep up my friendship with Laura. It's safe to assume she's the only one in this investigation team, if there is any, that suspects me. So, if I keep below the radar for awhile and make sure to keep randomizing the resurrections, all while maintaining the life of an overly social and kind hearted girl, then the investigation team may end up finding more suspects. But it's obvious Laura won't be going away anytime soon. Until then I should try to make this friendship with her work to my own advantage. If I can end up gaining her trust, maybe she'll even convince me to join with her in her investigation and I can know what they have on Tenshi. That way, I'll always remain one step ahead of them. But," Lamore added "nothing is written in stone yet. Laura is practically an antisocial girl who hasn't had a friend in…a long time. So gaining her trust won't be that easy, but then again, she may want to get closer to me to get to know me more so she can try to find anything on me of being Tenshi. Either way, this friendship ordeal will work for one of us and end up destroying the other. Which is why we must be careful about dissecting one another one question at a time and one piece of information at a time."

"I never thought I would have to see someone like you get involved in this mess." Hana told Lamore.

"Let's just hope that whatever happens next, doesn't end badly for any of us." Lamore basically prayed as she looked out the window into the approaching night. "I'll find some way around this, a way where everyone can win. It won't be easy, but neither was this whole situation to begin with."

"Well just know," Hana smiled as she looked at Lamore. "I'll support you no matter what. I may be a Seimeigami and shouldn't take sides, but I've grown found of you Lamore, and you could use the help of a god at this point."

Lamore looked at Hana as she smiled. Surely with a god backing her up, she was sure to be alright. She just needed time and a plan and Laura's trust. "Don't worry, I'll try to make it work out for everyone." Lamore promised, one she was determined to keep.

"For the lessons of the past and the sake of the future, I hope so." Hana was the one praying at this point.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary: Lamore and Laura interact with one another, finding out new things about each other.**

 **Episode 6: Interrogation**

It was Monday, on November 19th that Lamore and Laura were going to hang out. After classes, Lamore and Laura headed over to the gymnasium near the university. They were able to borrow the whole gym for themselves for one game of volleyball. Lamore was wearing a white muscle shirt that showed part of her midriff and pink gym shorts that were just above her knees. She also had her hair put up in a high ponytail and had a headband to keep her bangs from falling on her face. She reached into a metal basket and grabbed a white volleyball.

"I have to admit Laura, out of all the sports you chose for us to play, I didn't think you would pick volleyball."

"Is that a problem?" Laura asked. She wore her usual outfit but the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and knees this time.

"No, it's fine." Lamore assured. The two girls then headed to the court that was set up for them, Lamore hugged the volleyball as they walked. "But I want to warn you that I'm a lot more physical than you think."

"Same here, I may not look it, but I am also capable of physical activities, it is required for my profession." Laura told Lamore.

"Is that really necessary for a paranormal investigator?" Lamore asked.

"It is if you work on the supernatural plain like I do." Laura stated.

Whatever it was that Laura did, she obviously took her job seriously. That was what Lamore thought. She wondered what kind of investigations Laura went on, but she doubt she would know about that soon. Lamore was sure once she and the raven haired girl were closer, the two of them would be spilling out their secrets like blood sisters in an cult. Not that Lamore believed in the occult or got involved with that. Well, not until a few weeks ago that was.

"Well, how about we play a single game. First one to eight points?" Laura asked.

"That's alright with me." Lamore assured. The two girls then got ready for their match. Lamore on one side and Laura on the other. Laura had the honor of first serving the ball. She tossed the ball into the air a few times to catch it. She looked at the ball as she threw it up into the air, as if she saw something in it that Lamore could not.

' **This is a friendly game, nothing more. This alone with not determine if Lamore is Tenshi, but I can still use this to test out Lamore's sportsmanship.'** Laura thought. She faced the net, feet at shoulder width apart, her dominant arm, left, directly in front of her with the ball in her palm. Taking a step forward with her dominant foot, she threw the ball high into the air, flicking her wrist creating a spin on the ball. Taking three to four steps forward, she launched herself into a jump on her last step. Both arms swung back, she hit the ball just above its center, swinging all the way through, snapping her wrist. Once she hit the ball, it shot while spinning, onto Lamore's side of the court and hit the floor, bounced off the surface, and flew to the wall where Hana was watching this. She moved out of the way in time for the ball to make it's impact on the wall.

Lamore watched the ball until it landed back on the floor and stopped its motion. She then turned back to see Laura as she landed on the ground and dusted her hands off. Lamore stared in awed at how Laura used so much strength and power in that one move. Laura however, did not think of it as something of importance. "1 to 0" Laura spoke.

Lamore straighten up her posture and smiled nervously. "Ha, don't you think you're baring your fangs a bit too early?" Lamore asked.

"He who strikes first wins." Laura answered. Lamore only laughed at the statement. However, to Laura, it was a quote from someone who she held to her heart dearly.

* * *

"What do you mean you are not able to tell me?" Golbat asked Matsu in his office. Golbat called Matsu into his office that morning to know where Laura, Net and he were working and what they were working on. He was getting suspicious of the activity the three were doing, especially taking equipment without telling him what they were using it for. Laura knew that he would be asking questions like this, and if so, they all made a pact not to rat each other out. And if there was an event where they would be question by the head of the board himself, they would tell him enough information to settle some curiosity but not enough to give them away.

"I-I'm sorry Director Golbat, but we are not inclined to tell you our project." Matsu defended as he tried to stay calm.

"I'm not asking you the entire story, just what you're doing and where." Golbat demanded.

"I'm sorry sir." Matsu could only say. "But we're not doing anything wrong. We'll keep doing our job, all we ask is a bit of privacy and respect. We'll handle this on our own, without your help." Matsu said firmly but respectfully. "As for Laura and Net, if you ask them the same thing, they will reply with the same answer."

Golbat said nothing, only stayed at his desk and stared at Matsu. The young man sure had grown up alot since Laura joined the group. That was both a good thing and a bad thing. However, there was no use complaining about it, especially if what Matsu was saying is true. Golbat may as well leave it at that for now at least. He was a patient man, the answers will come to him if he waited.

"If what you're saying is true, then it seems I'll get nowhere by asking you three. However, I am a man who respects privacy, and though I do not like you guys going on cases behind my back, I will allow this only if you promise me what you are doing is not illegal and that it will not affect our business." Golbat promised with his demands.

Matsu nodded, being serious. "You have my word. We are working hard on this project. In fact, right now, even as we speak, even Laura is out on the field gathering data." Matsu assured with enthusiasm.

* * *

Laura ran up to the net and jumped in time to hit the ball with her two fists. She hit the ball which then flew to Lamore's side. Lamore however was quick enough to run back to her side of the court to hit the ball with her palms. The two girls were still playing volleyball as they had been for the past 45 minutes. The score was Lamore 4 and Laura 6. But they kept hitting and running trying to win this game. Either side putting in their full effort and strength to win. As they kept up their little competition, a crowd of students gathered around the entrance of the gym to witness the game. Yuki, Aiko and Asagi were among them.

"Those two have been at it for more than half an hour." Aiko sighed in annoyance.

"You know, Lamore has been spending more time with that new girl than us lately. I feel like we've been replaced." Yuki said a bit upset.

"You know Lamore, she alway tries to make the newcomers feel welcomed here. Laura did just move here, she doesn't have any friends and Lamore is just trying to help her out." Asagi told the two.

Meanwhile, Laura and Lamore were still playing their sport and trying their hardest to win this game. While they played, they thought deeply about the situation at hand. What their moves would be and how they would go about it.

' _ **No need to overwork the body Laura, this is just the first warm up of the real game. I know that Kira was a childish sore loser, which means he hates to lose. Of course, that is just human nature, everyone wants to become a winner, it is a basic instinct in us all. However, if Lamore is Tenshi, and Tenshi is the opposite of Kira, then chances are she will let me win the game.'**_ Laura thought as she hit the volleyball with her fist.

' _ **I wonder, is she going to think I'm Tenshi if I let her win? Tenshi is a giver and gives those a second chance, but will this game alone prove I am Tenshi? I guess I could win the game, but what if it works against me? Since she would expect Tenshi to lose she might also expect Tenshi to win to throw off suspicion.'**_ Lamore thought as she hit the ball with her palm.

The two girls hit the ball back and forth between one another, trying to score another point. Both determined to win no matter what. ' _ **I can't see how she can think I'm Tenshi just based on one game of volleyball. So, chances are she must have some other goal in mind. Well, either way, I'm going to give it my all!'**_ Lamore thought determinedly as she jumped into the air to palm the ball so it landed on Laura's side of the court. Laura watched as the ball landed on her side, giving Lamore a point. Laura blinked and stared as she thought about it.

' _ **Interesting, she is going for the win. Holding nothing back.'**_ Laura thought. Lamore jumped back to the ground and smiled as she looked at Laura.

"So, that gives me 5 points and you 6. We're almost tied." Lamore laughed. Laura nodded as she picked up the ball and rolled it under the net for Lamore to get it for her serve. The two then kept playing their game. All while the audience kept growing to see the two smartest students in Kyoto University square off against one another.

"Hey Yuki," Aiko lend in towards the black haired girl. "I never picture Lamore as the active type. Was she in any sports back in middle or high school?"

"Actually, she used to be in a few." Yuki admitted. "At first though, she would come to the tournaments to cheer for the team. She never thought she would get involved in any sports. Many of the girls wanted her to be a cheerleader, but she ended up on the field. I remember she used to be in the swimming club in middle school. And now that I think about it, she played volleyball for the last two years of high school."

"I remember at one point Lamore and I were part of the soccer team when they were low on players one year." Asagi remembered as she looked to the ceiling and had her finger resting on her chin.

"Geez, she enters Kyoto University, one of the best Universities in Japan. Volunteers at shelters making her fairest in the land and she maintains a body of a model? Honestly, where are her flaws?!" Aiko snickered bitterly.

"Aiko, you're not jealous are you?" Yuki sighed nervously. Aiko hissed and then turned her head away in dismay.

"Hey, if Lamore is all of that, then what about Laura? What is her backstory?" a boy in the crowd asked as he blushed by the girl's name. Yuki sighed annoyed this time and everyone went back to watching the game. At this point the two girls were tied with points. This was the final match between the two, for the last point.

' _ **I can see the wheels in you brain rotating Nosaka-chan.'**_ Laura thought as she hit the volleyball with her fists.

' _ **I have to remain calm.'**_ Lamore thought. ' _ **If she goes too deep into my conscious, then she'll suspect me even more. Who am I kidding, we both know she suspects me.'**_ Lamore hit the ball with her palm.

' _ **This is a game of cat and mouse, but who is the feline and who is the rodent is the main question at this point.'**_ Laura hit the ball with more force to end this game more quickly.

' _ **I don't want her to know I'm Tenshi. In fact I don't even know what you plan on doing to me just to get the information from me.'**_ Lamore thought as she hit the ball coming at her giving it equal amount of force back to Laura's side.

' _ **I'm certain that being new to your power, you're probably trying to keep it classified to only those who show loyalty to you. In other words, you won't show me the resurrection process until I have gained your trust.'**_ Laura mentally noted as she hit the ball once more.

' _ **Laura will do anything to earn my trust to try and get me to spill my secret. But just how far is she willing to go to get it?'**_ Lamore couldn't help but wonder as she hit the ball once more herself.

' _ **What is it I can tell you to make you feel sympathy for me that you will show me something you can relate to is what I can't figure out.'**_ Laura admitted subconsciously.

' _ **Whatever she may tell me, I won't be able to tell if it's a lie or if it's true since I don't know about her.'**_ Lamore mentally realized.

' _ **I could easily look up more information about you, but that would only make you realize how much of a spy I am."**_

' _ **At this point…'**_ Lamore thought.

' _ **For now at least…'**_ Laura thought. The ball had been thrown into the air, falling in the center. Whoever hits this ball first would score the winning point.

' _ **All we can do is wait.'**_ Both girls thought at the same time as they ran up to the ball to try and get to the final point.

' _ **But, like I said before. He who strikes first wins.'**_ Laura reminded herself. ' _ **So the only way to win, is to take the first opportunity and use it. And that is what I will do.'**_ Laura jumped into the air and with her open palm, she put as much force into her own arm and hit the ball so it was sent flying to Lamore's side. The brown haired girl tried to hurry to get the ball, but missed it as it hit the ground five feet in front of her as she dived to get it. She slid across the floor as the ball hit the ground and back up. Lamore looked at Laura who was standing on the other side of the net. Hands at her side, she looked at Lamore, with unemotional eyes. Lamore stared at her for a few moments as well. But the intense stare was broken once the volleyball hit Lamore on the head and rolled onto the floor.

"Ouch." Lamore said as she rubbed her head and got up to her feet. She looked at Laura who was now on her side of the field holding the volleyball.

"It seems I was made victorious of this game." Laura told her opposite.

Lamore blinked, and looked at Laura. She smiled and laughed as she finished rubbing her head and let her arms fall at her side. "Good game, Laura-chan." Lamore stopped her laughter but kept her smile.

"Same for you as well." Laura told her straight forward.

"Ah, no way! It's over?!" Aiko gasped as she looked at the court seeing the two girls talking.

"And Laura ended up winning." Yuki added. "She's more fierce than I thought."

The crowd soon faded and the two girls packed up the equipment they used for their game. Laura had won, but Lamore didn't seem to let it get to her. It was fun playing with this new girl. She seemed to have gotten to know her more ever since she came to her to gain her friendship. Even though Lamore was a bit skeptical about the new transfer student who clearly wanted to show no interest in any sort of human like relationship whatsoever, she wanted to become her close female acquaintance. However, so far, Laura just seemed like an awkward 23 year old woman who had little to no social life and trying to start fresh. And Lamore, though she didn't understand herself, she knew how one must feel. Maybe she had misjudged that poor girl. No, she must be hiding something. Lamore was sure of that. But if she were to ask what it was, she would be suspicious.

Once the two had packed up their game, they decided to head off the campus grounds and go somewhere else. Though classes were still going, none of them had their own classes today. And there was no other reason to stay here if they were done with their game and had no classes to attend to.

"I have to say Laura, I'm impressed." Lamore admitted as she laughed while walking with Laura down the campus grounds. Her white and pink jacket over her gym clothes to cover the sweat she worked up from the game alone. "It's been awhile since I played like that."

"You seem physically fit yet you are not in any physical activities here or in the community." Laura noted.

"Yeah, I do help out at some events like that. But I've been jam-packed with many other work hours from other locations. So I've stopped playing sports since I got into college." Lamore told Laura. "You know, that match actually made me parched. Maybe we should go somewhere and get something to drink."

"You allowed us to play a game of volleyball when I requested it, I suppose it's only fair I let you drag me around at this point." Laura agreed.

"Well, when you say it like that, you make it seem like I'm kidnapping you." Lamore laughed. As the two girls walked down the campus, Aiko, who had been listening in on their conversation for a bit, smirked as she rushed up to be in front of the two girls with a sudden grin upon her face. The girls stopped as she saw Aiko standing before them.

"Lamore-chan! Stone-chan!" Aiko greeted with a kind smile.

"Oh, hello Aiko. Are you done with classes today as well?" Lamore asked her friend.

"Yeah, I'd figured I'd used this day off to get some tips from my work. I heard you girls wanted to go get some drinks so if you want, I can book you a table at the cafe I work at." Aiko offered.

"Really? Thank's Aiko!" Lamore smiled. Laura only looked at Aiko, her coal eyes staring down at the female before her. She did not trust this girl one bit, and she could tell by the icy glare that Aiko was giving back at her that it only made her suspicion of this girl grow. However, once Lamore was looking at her friend, Aiko's hard stare at Laura changed into a kindly mannered one. "What do you think Laura?" Lamore asked as she turned to the raven haired girl. Laura looked up, her gaze died down as she looked at her acquaintance.

"Very well, it seems fitting." She answered. Lamore nodded and laughed.

* * *

The two girls sat in a booth at the far end of the cafe they went to. Aiko had led the girls to the cafe she worked at and gave them a place to sit at like she promised them. Both girls had drinks in front of them and were seated across from one another. Lamore had a tall glass of iced tea with ice. Laura on the other hand had a cup of coffee with sugar cubes melted into the hot liquid.

"It sure was nice of Aiko to give us some seats at this cafe. After all, this place is one of my favorite hangouts here in this area." Lamore told Laura.

"Yes, it does have a pleasant atmosphere." Laura agreed.

"You know, you don't have to sit like that. This place is known to have good sanitation and it's food rate is an A." Lamore smiled slyly as she noticed that Laura was sitting on her knees on the seat once again.

"I sit like this so that my intelligence can stay up to it's full potential. If I sit normally, deductive abilities will go down by 40%. And even though this position only keeps them from lowering by 32.34%, that shall be enough for my sakes." Laura explained.

"Sounds a bit odd, but if it makes you feel comfortable, then I'm fine with it." Lamore assured. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, before we go any further, I wish to tell you some truths about the Tenshi case in which I am working on. I wish to be honest with you at this point from here on out." Laura told Lamore.

"Alright, what is it?" the brown haired girl asked. Lamore reached for her tea and began to sip it through a straw feeling the cool liquid flow down her throat. Laura waited until Lamore began to drink and then hit her unexpectedly.

"I suspect that you, Lamore Nosaka, are Tenshi." Laura bluntly stated. "If you have any questions at this point, feel free to ask."

Lamore did not react by Laura's comment, well, a violent reaction no. All she did was look up from her drink as she kept sipping up the liquid. She had to admit, she was a bit shocked that Laura wouldn't hold back the truth and tell Lamore her exact thoughts about the case she was on. Lamore already knew that she was involved in the Tenshi case as soon as Laura wanted to acquire a friendship with her. So she knew that Laura suspected Lamore to be Tenshi. No, it would only make sense at this point. After all, why else would Laura try to get a close relationship with Lamore when they just met unless it was to keep an eye on Lamore to reveal if she was Tenshi or not. Not to mention Lamore's character would be the perfect fit for Tenshi. Not only was Lamore smart, but she also had a heart of gold and had strong and positive relationships with many in Kyoto. Lamore would probably be the number one suspect at this point. But she decided to remain calm. Overreacting would only make her look more suspicious.

After a long moment, she stopped drinking her tea and looked at Laura. The two stared into each other's eyes for a few moments as time passed. Wondering who would speak first. It was Lamore. "Haha, you think I'm Tenshi?" she giggled a bit amused.

"Well to be fair, I only suspect you, just a 1% possibility. And I have no physical evidence to prove otherwise. That aside, all I'm assuming is that you could be the perfect candidate based on your nature. You are very pure, intelligent and you seem to have your own philosophy on life itself. There aren't too many people with your status. And seeing as how Tenshi seems to care about others by giving them a second chance at life and doesn't seem biased about who cares about them or not." Laura estimated. "Of course, all of these are based on assumptions, and that alone can not prove you are Tenshi. However, I will make sure to keep my eye on you for a while. Just until I am 100% certain you are free of suspicion."

Lamore titled her head, anyone could understand that with this Tenshi case, anyone could be a suspect. Especially those with a profile like Lamore's. Still, according to Laura, she had no evidence on Lamore being the supernatural being. But that doesn't mean she's not going to keep an eye on her. If she was a suspect, then she may end up revealing if she was Tenshi or not. Though she may be trying to locate Tenshi and her whereabouts, she wasn't doing any harm. It was just her job. Besides, she has nothing on Lamore, so if she were to kill Laura, if she had that power, it would only make her more suspicious and possibly get her caught. If Lamore played along and act like a normal college girl with an active social life and kept the Life Note hidden, then surely Laura would give up on her being a suspect if she was patient.

"So," Laura continued. Lamore snapped out of her deep thinking as she heard Laura's voice once again. "Now that you know this information, if you wish, you may ask me any questions related to Tenshi or the case. I will inform you now that there are certain areas of the investigation I must keep classified to citizens. I hope you can be reasonable to this."

"Uh...yeah, I get it." Lamore assured. "There are a few questions I would like to ask though. But if you can't answer them then I understand. First off, how long has this investigation been going on?"

"I can't tell you a certain date, but I can tell you that once we knew about the existence of Tenshi, we began to look into the matter itself." Laura answered.

"Okay, and I am your only suspect?" Lamore shot another question.

"So far, we've been gathering a number of different suspects as our investigation progresses. I can not tell you who these said suspects are for security reasons, but rest assured, we are not just targeting you."

Lamore doubted it, but wondered if it was true as well. Tenshi hasn't been around that long, only for a few weeks now. And if investigators were starting to go into this phenomenon, then finding a list of suspects would be difficult. Especially if they didn't have too much of a clue of what Tenshi was like. Though Laura seemed to have a pretty good idea of what Tenshi's personality is like. As for what Laura had said, Lamore was skeptical about the answers as well. Whether she believed her or not was something she couldn't decide. She could be telling the truth, but why would an investigator tell her all of this information if she was a normal citizen? Then again, what reason did she have to keep it a secret if the suspect knew she was being investigated? Lamore had to assume that whatever Laura was telling her, must have some basis in it somewhere.

Laura stared at Lamore with her empty expression, and her eyes growing with persistence. Right now, the two were being interrogated by asking one another a question about their side. Though on the outside, it seemed like best friends chatting up about current events, between the two of them, they were trying to get the other to crack about a secret they had in them. Laura knew Lamore had to be Tenshi and Lamore knew that Laura suspected her as being Tenshi. Both girls knew this, and they knew that they were caught in a game. In which the loser would show them their secret first.

Lamore and Laura were brought back to reality as they saw that Aiko was heading their way with two plates of food on a silver tray. The blue haired girl wore a white apron with a black dress and a white frilly headband. Aiko placed a plate in front of each girl. Lamore got a salad topped with fresh fruits and veggies and Laura got a strawberry sundae with strawberry jam and a spoon. Aiko held the tray to her chest and with a weary smile, she spoke to them. "Sorry it took so long to get you two your orders. We've been very busy lately." The girls looked around to see that most of the tables were jam packed with people coming in. For a Monday, the cafe was busy.

"It must be pretty hard to keep up with all of these orders." Lamore remarked.

"It's because our Fall Specials are on the menu now and many folks are coming here because of our pumpkin and apple pies." Aiko answered. "Unfortunately, because it's getting colder, it means many are starting to get sick. And some of those people happen to be my fellow coworkers. So right now, I'm the only server here." Aiko sighed a bit tiredly. Lamore saw how tired her friend looked. Even though Aiko was happy to get as many hours and tips in as she could, some people needed a break. "It's too bad there isn't anyone else I could call up right now to help me out." Aiko wished. Lamore smiled at her friend and narrowed her eyes. She stood up from her seat which caused the two girls to look at her determined face.

"Alright, then I'll help you guys out!" Lamore stated in a pumped-up manner. Aiko blinked and Laura just observed.

"Lamore, you don't have to-"

"But I want to. You're my friend Aiko and if the roles were reversed, you would do the same for me. It'll just be a few hours and I'll even work for free!"

Aiko couldn't help but smile in amusement at the brunette. This girl would go very far for her friends. "Alright, I'll talk to the boss and see what we can do."

* * *

Laura and Aiko watched as Lamore went around serving tables. She got a white apron and white frilly headband from the back changing room so she was in uniform for the job. Aiko had told her boss that since they were low on employees today, her friend would work here as a volunteer. No need to pay her for todays work at all. The boss seemed a bit uncertain about hiring someone random to wait tables without getting the proper training. However, after being convinced that Lamore had done these jobs in the past and got approval from Aiko, as well as the manager seeing how very attractive Lamore was, he agreed to this idea. So Lamore was now bringing customers their drinks and food.

Lamore brought some drinks to a group of high school boys. She bowed to them, said "Thank you for waiting," and went back to serving the next table. Aiko and her manager helped out as well. Of course, Lamore, being an attractive waitress, only drew more customers, mainly college or high school boys, into the cafe to be served by her. It become more crowded than before, but it did help that the cafe was getting more money that day. As the hours ticked away, Lamore and Aiko kept serving tables. Laura watched this go on for a while, observing Lamore. All this looked like to any normal person was a college student helping out her friend by doing a simple job any female her age would have. But to Laura, it was more than just that.

Night time was soon coming into the sky and the cafe was coming to a close. Aiko and Lamore were back in the kitchen, cleaning themselves off. They had just served their last few customers and were planning on calling it a day.

"That was some crazy day huh?" Aiko laughed as she stretched her arms out. "I've never seen the cafe so busy before. Sorry we kept you here so long and let you be part of this. You did all of this for free and after all the hours you worked."

"No, not at all. You really needed the help and it was fun." Lamore assured. "Don't worry about paying me, really."

"If you say so," Aiko shyly smiled. "Anyways, before you leave, can you take out those bags to the trash behind the cafe?" Aiko pointed to the two plastic bags next to the door. Lamore saw them and nodded.

"Consider it done." She assured. Aiko headed to the other end of the room to take off her apron and head out. While Lamore went to the bags and grabbed them. She opened the door leading to the alleyway and sighed. "Ahh...today sure was exhausting. It's a good thing I don't have any morning classes tomorrow."

"I suppose anyone would be exhausted by that kind of work." Lamore jumped as she heard a new voice. She turned to see it was only Laura, leaning against the wall of the alleyway as she looked at Lamore.

"L-Laura? You're still here?" Lamore blinked a bit surprised that she stayed this long.

"I wanted to see how well you would fair as a waitress so I stayed in case things were to get out of hand. In which case I could have been your getaway." Laura explained.

"Well, sorry you had to stay here. I didn't want to make you feel like you should protect me. I can take care of myself." Lamore assured as she headed to the dumpster with the bags.

"Is that so?" Laura question as she walked with Lamore to the trash where she placed the bags in the space. Once she did that, Lamore dusted off her hands to get rid of the day's work. All while Laura was behind the brunette, and lifted up her skirt. Lamore felt the sudden draft and movement of her clothing and jumped back as she gasped. She moved away from Laura and covered the back of her skirt while looking at Laura with a very confused and embarrassed expression.

"W-Wh-What are you doing?!" she demanded and answer.

"White panties," Laura spoke. Lamore stared at her in question. Laura went on. "White, the color associated with purity, Heaven and new beginnings. White stimulates growth, openness and creativity. Since it contains all the colors of the spectrum, it represents both positive and negative aspects of every single color."

"Uh…that's a...really interesting lesson about one color, Laura." Lamore blantely stated not truly sure what to make out of it.

"There are also many other qualities the color white could represent. Protection, encouragement, peace, tranquility, comfort, and hope. When humans see this color, they are meant to start fresh or empty the mind. However, in some cultures, white, or too much of that color, could be a bad thing. It could mean cold, isolation, and emptiness. Giving off a sense of sterility, distance and lack of interest. And in some cultures white can also be associated with death or mourning. It can also mean that the cycle has ended. However, white can be associated with simple times when we had little to no worries about our lives." Laura added.

Lamore blinked as she recollected her thoughts. Why was Laura telling her all of this information just from the color of her underwear? Was it really that necessary? Lamore walked back into the kitchen of the cafe to hang up her apron and headband. Once that was done, she grabbed her belongings and headed out the back door of the cafe where Laura was waiting. The two girls then headed out of the alley way and walked together. Lamore felt a bit uncomfortable now that she was walking with Laura. After that talk about the color white and the possible sexual harassment, she didn't know what to think anymore. Lamore wasn't one to judge, she never did look at someone and label them without getting to know them first. But Laura was a difficult case. Everything she did was weird, how she acted, how she talked even just doing nothing made her feel uneasy. At this point, maintaining a friendship, no, even starting one with a girl like Laura seemed impossible even for Lamore.

"Uh...Laura…" Lamore started but stopped before she could say anymore. What could she talk about? Anything she supposed, heck, she was willing to talk about the Tenshi case. This was becoming even more difficult than it needed to be.

Laura looked at Lamore and noticed her expression. Laura could tell from her features that she was not comfortable being around her. Perhaps she had been out of place with that topic of white. Especially when she was comparing the color with Lamore's undergarments. Laura decided to change the topic a bit as she noticed Lamore's clothes. "Tell me Nosaka-chan, did you know all of that information about the shade of white?" Laura questioned Lamore. Lamore looked at Laura and blinked. She then remembered her talk about the shade and thought for a moment.

"To be honest, I knew a bit about the color and it's meaning. But not all of that information from you." Lamore laughed a bit.

"It's not just white. I know a lot more colors and their meaning as well. Like the color you are wearing for example." Lamore looked at her outfit. It was mostly pink with hints of white. Lamore turned back to Laura as she waited for more of what she would say as they walked down the streets of the city together.

"Yeah, I do have other clothes with different colors, but for the most part, many of my outfits are pink based." Lamore blushed and laughed.

"Do you know about the color pink?" Laura asked.

Lamore blinked again and shook her head. "I know it's a symbol of love and it looks pretty cute." Lamore admitted.

"Yes, however, there is more to it than what many, mostly females, think. For example, you are right that pink does represent love, but the type of love for it is unconditional love as well as compassion, caring and is associated with giving and receiving care. As well as being a romantic, intimate, feminine, loving, caring and extremely considerate color. Showing tenderness and kindness based on its nature of empathy and sensitivity as well as insight and intuitive. Pink is a color mixture of red and white, therefore it shares similar characteristics of those two colors. From the red side it gives it the lust for action, passion and power. From the white side it gets opportunity in achieving success, insight, softness, openness and purity.

"It has a calming effect on emotional energy to relieve anger, aggression and neglect. The deeper the shade, the more energy and passion it will radiate. It can also cause calming effects on the nerves and expose physical weakness in people. Studies have even shown that prisoners placed in a room of pink walls over a period of time will treat their violent and aggressive behavior. It gets them in touch with their caring side through the need of giving, receiving or caring for others. Like white, pink can take us back to our childhood and it may have played an important role on how the person will become based on that color. In childhood, pink represent the innocence and sweetness of our inner child. Symbolizing uncomplicated emotions, inexperience and naivety. Often taking you back to your earliest memories of care from your mother or other maternal figure."

"There really was more to my color than I thought. It must really symbolize me a lot huh?" Lamore questioned with a smile.

"Indeed, however, I've only told you the positive look of the color." Lamore blinked again as she became more curious again. "Take the prisoners for example, while it is true studies have proven that being placed in a pink room will help the prisoners extinguish their violent nature and help them on their mental and emotional states, overexposures to this color may cause the opposite effect. Pink can also mean lacking of willpower, self-confidence and self-esteem. Indicating a sensitive and over-cautious nature. Wearing the color pink too often can make one immature, silly, girlish and forget responsibilities of being an adult."

"Well, I never actually thought of it like that." Lamore admitted as she blushed embarrassed. "I mean, it's true I am more of a girly girl and silly, but I'm not immature and I have lots of confidence and willpower."

"Well, if you really want to make your color more sophisticatedly stronger, you should combine it with darker colors such as dark blue, dark green, gray and black. Also, limit your pink shades to either rose pink or hot pink. Rose pink represents maturity, feminine, intuitive and is the universal color of love. Hot pink is passionate, playful, sensual, and loving. Radiating warmth, joy and the love of life. If you do that, your color will have more positivity than before."

"Oh, I see. Thanks." Lamore smiled. ' **Note to self, look up more about the colors, and change wardrobe once spring comes in.'** Lamore mentally added to herself.

Before the girls knew it, they were walking down Lamore's street. The moon was getting to it's highest point and a cold breeze shifted through the air. Winter was upon them, and it wouldn't be too long until they would get some snow.

"Tell me Lamore, what colors do you think Tenshi would wear?" Lamore seemed a bit surprised that Laura would ask her a question like that. Was this what she was leading up to? Would having a color you wore represent who you were and your personalities? What did this have to do with Tenshi? Lamore decided it would be more suspicious if she didn't give an answer, but she had to carefully decide what answer to give her.

"Well, based on what you told me about the colors, I would say Tenshi may wear pink or white. But Tenshi could also be represented as rich colors such as gold and silver. Tenshi could also wear light colors of blue or lavender. I'd have to say colors that are rich or light."

"Interesting." Laura admitted.

"Of course, after the lecture you gave to me about pink and white, I think I should get to know more about the colors and their meanings." Lamore laughed.

The two soon made it to Lamore's grandparents house. Both standing at the gate as Lamore turned towards Laura and smiled. "Well, thanks for hanging out with me today. It sure was...different than most days." Lamore laughed.

"Thank you for the volleyball match as well as letting me tell you about the color meanings. Normally, most people in your situation would either not care or not understand the information. Today's experience seemed to have been a change of pace for both of us." Laura agreed. Lamore smiled as she noticed that Laura seemed to have enjoyed today as well. Though based on her expression, it seemed difficult to tell if it was sincere or if she was kidding. But perhaps there was more to this young woman than meets the eye. Lamore nodded and headed through the gate and walked up to the door. Just before she could turn the handle as she reached for it, she turned around to see Laura still standing behind the gate.

"Hey Laura, do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Lamore asked with a smile.

 _*Once the person is brought back to life, the owner can specify what memoires the human will retain before his/her death_

 _*Once a human touches the Life Note and writes a name to bring someone back to life, they become the official owners of the Life Note._

The sun shone down upon Kyoto on November 20th. Lamore and Laura were in a store shopping and trying on clothes. Both girls had no classes in the morning, so they decided to take this time to get some new clothes. Lamore got some cute outfits two days ago with the other girls, but she wanted to get some new clothes that could go with her pink outfits. The brunette was looking through the racks, trying to find some new open jackets and leggings.

"Hey Laura, what did you say goes good with pink?" Lamore asked the raven haired female who was standing by her side in the store.

Laura looked at the brunette, showing little to no interest in this sort of thing. She didn't really like clothes shopping or blending in with the styles going on. She did have a lot of dresses and outfits back when she was younger because she was quote unquote ' _ **A young lady going through hard times and was in no way like the others.'**_ As an old man once told her. However, she did not mind having just one pair of clothing. She always wore these kinds of clothing for a long while now. The only time she wore something different would be when she would mourn the ones she had lost. Laura looked at Lamore and processed her question. Laura thought back to her answer last night and replied,

"If you really want to make your color more sophisticatedly stronger, you should combine it with darker colors such as dark blue, dark green, gray and black. Also, limit your pink shades to either rose pink or hot pink. Rose pink represents maturity, feminine, intuitive and is the universal color of love. Hot pink is passionate, playful, sensual, and loving. Radiating warmth, joy and the love of life. If you do that, your color will have more positivity than before." She said her statement word from word from last night. This girl must have some memory bank to remember that whole mouthful in just under 12 hours. Lamore nodded and found a cute new outfit. She pulled down a hot pink sweater that had the word 'Love' written in white surrounded by a white heart and pulled down some long dark blue denim jeans. After scouting around she found some sparkly pink heels and smiled. Gathering the materials, she grabbed Laura by the wrist and led her to a changing room.

"Wait out here for a moment." Lamore instructed as she went into the changing chamber and closed the door. She took off her clothes she had on, now stripping to her undergarments.

"You know," Hana thought. "I don't see why you humans bother yourselves with these fabrics and their style. It seems too much of a hassle just to get into the style of the decade or even finding materials that fit the body type. It would make more sense if you just wore the same thing every day."

' **But then that would take the fun out of all of it.'** Lamore mentally stated. Unfortunately, she couldn't talk to Hana because of Laura being here and it will look weird if she started talking to herself. And they couldn't even talk mentally. It's not like she was ignoring Hana, but with no way to communicate without anyone hearing their conversation, there was a limit.

Once Lamore was done changing, she opened the door to reveal herself in the clothes. Wearing the pink sweater, dark blue denim jeans, and sparkly high heels. She twirled around to let Laura get a good look at her. "What do you think, it's not only stylish, but it'll keep me warm in the winter." Lamore laughed.

"It is very fitting on you." Laura remarked.

"You know, maybe we should buy you some new outfits. I mean, it seems boring just shopping for one person." Lamore suggested.

"There is no need. I have plenty of clothing for myself. Besides, I do not like to waste my time in such silly nonsense when I can avoid it." Laura remarked.

"Uh...point taken." Lamore laughed a little nervously. Was there anything that Laura seemed to have enjoyed? Come to think of it, did she have friends back where she was from? Before she moved here? What was she like before she came here? Lamore couldn't help but be filled with all these questions about this one woman. Lamore went back into the changing room to change back into the clothes she wore before. Once she was out, she placed the clothes into the bag she made Laura carry. Filled to the brim with different fashion wear. Lamore looked at it and smiled. "That should be enough. I don't want to spend much more money than I should." Lamore stated. She and Laura then headed to the register to pay for these clothes. "Thanks again for coming with me."

"In all truthfulness I had no real plans for today. And like I said before, I wanted to get to know you better to become more of an acquaintance with you." Laura reminded the girl. Laura placed the bag on the counter for the saleslady to scan all the clothing.

"Well I hope you didn't find today too boring." Lamore said to the raven haired girl.

"It wasn't as interesting as yesterday's events, but it did give us the option to kill some time." Laura agreed.

"See, it's not so bad." Lamore giggled. Once the saleslady checked out all the clothes, Lamore paid her with her credit card as she took the bag. Once they were paid for, she took her card and she and Laura headed out of the store. "So, where do you want to go to now?"

"Why are you asking me?" Laura questioned.

"Well, you let me drag you to this store, why don't we go somewhere you want to go?" Lamore offered.

"That is very kind of you, but I do not know this area very well so I am unfamiliar with all of it's shops and buildings." Laura explained.

"Oh? Yeah, I forgot. Then why don't we go somewhere you would just find interesting? Anywhere at all, it's up to you." Lamore told her. Laura walked along side this girl as they walked down the streets of Kyoto. Laura thought about where to go at this point. She thought about somewhere close to home for here.

"How about we go to a cafe?" she requested.

Lamore smiled and nodded. "Sure, any cafe you had in mind?"

"Which one do you recommend?"

"How about the 'Chorakukan Cafe'? My parents used to take me there when I was a kid. They are known for their great desserts and kind waiters."

"Sounds perfect," Laura agreed. And the two began to walk in that direction. "Do you know if they have any pudding?"

"Uh...we'll have to find out when we get there." Lamore kind of promised.

"Lamore! You're here!" a voice called out to the brunette. Lamore turned around to see Yuki and Aiko walking up towards her. "We didn't think you'd be out and about this morning, how are you?" Yuki asked.

"Yuki-chan, Aiko-chan. What are you girls doing here?" Lamore asked a bit surprised.

"We were at the hospital to check up on Yuki's brother." Aiko informed.

"He finally gets out of the hospital today!" Yuki cheered.

"That's wonderful news!" Lamore smiled."What were the results?" Lamore asked a bit curious.

"According to the doctors, the cancer has completely left his body. No traces whatsoever. It's like it never existed." Aiko told her.

"Isn't it great?! Now my brother can graduate high school and live his life!" Yuki twirled around in happiness. When she was done twirling, she noticed Laura by Lamore's side. "Oh, hey Stone-chan."

"Salutations Emi-chan and Ota-chan." Laura waved at the two girls. Yuki waved and smiled back, though it was still kind of awkward seeing this girl, especially around Lamore. Yuki was trying her best to accept this idea that Laura would one day be part of their group. And she was sure she would accept it or get used to it. Aiko was another story, she did not trust this girl, no, she just didn't like her. She was sloppy, weird, and a Kira-Hater. A worshiper of L. The very man who tried to bring down Kira. Aiko held back a sneer and only just glared at Laura with hatred. There was no way the two of them were ever going to get along.

Laura looked at Aiko, she could tell just by her glare alone that the blue-haired girl did not like her. And though she had little to no real human relationships and couldn't care less about them, she knew that this girl would not accept her as a 'friend' as Lamore would address her. But it didn't matter. Aiko wasn't a necessary pawn to control anyways. Besides, Laura could tell just by the numbers under her name that she would not be much of a nuisance for very long.

"So, where are you two heading?" Yuki asked the two girls.

"We're heading over to the 'Chorakukan Cafe' to get some sweets. Would you two like to come and join us?" Lamore offered.

"'Chorakukan Cafe'?" Yuki repeated. Lamore nodded and Yuki sighed. "That won't do." Lamore looked at her a bit confused. "Haven't you heard? That place has been closed down because it was said to be a possible meeting point for the Kira-Followers." Yuki explained.

"What?" Lamore gasped.

"Yeah, they shut it down and are investigating it." Yuki added. "The police think it could be where the band who vandalize the museum a few days ago could have been hiding out."

"Even though they have no proof whatsoever." Aiko proclaimed in a snobby voice.

"Why are you touchy about the subject all of a sudden?" Laura asked.

"I simple do not care that our police system is trying to take down a group of idealist." Aiko explained as she waved her hand in the air.

"The Kira-Followers are hardly a group of idealist. They are a collection of misguided souls who believe that following Kira will wipe away all of their sins." Laura countered.

"They aren't misguided! They believe in what Kira is doing!" Aiko shot back.

"They vandalize shops and social districts to spread the message of Kira. They attack stores and people who either believe that Kira is evil or committed crimes themselves and they even go as far as to target officers and their families." Laura listed the facts in a calm and collected manner.

"Fine! So then they're _very_ misguided! But it still doesn't explain why they have been hanging around the city more often." Aiko pointed out.

"Yeah," Yuki agreed. "From what me and Asagi hear, those guys normally group together in abandoned churches in forests."

"And maybe it wasn't them. Kira is still popular nowadays and maybe people are just using it as a prank knowing that Kira won't kill them since he's no longer killing." Lamore suggested.

"That is still not an excuse to atone for the crimes that the Kira-Followers have been doing. They should be locked up for what they have done. All they know is to lie, hurt and ruin lives." Laura added.

"Come on, not all of that is true." Yuki defended.

"Hey!" A manly voice yelled. All four girls turned to see a familiar scene they saw a few days ago. They saw two police officers chasing after a person, this time a young boy to be in late high school or early college in a white hood. The girls watched as the boy and the two officers turned around a corner.

"That was deja vu." Yuki commented.

"Hurry! This time we **will** catch them!" Aiko proclaimed as she rushed off to the police officers. Yuki followed her close behind.

"Can't we just let the cops handle this?!" Lamore called out to the two girls. She then noticed that Laura too was pursuing them as well. Rolling her eyes and sighing, she followed behind and soon catched up to Laura. "I just want to let you know...this sort of thing doesn't happen too often…" She assured Laura.

"How often does this happen?" Laura questioned.

"So far...this is the second time." Lamore sighed. Wishing that her answer was different.

The four rushed off to try and catch up to the cops and the Kira-Follower. Aiko was determined not to let them out of her sight. She wanted to met this Kira-Follower no matter what at this point. When the three neared the corner, Aiko gained more speed. Just as she was about to turn, a girl came around the corner and Aiko bumped into her, sending the two onto the ground. Lamore, Yuki and Laura stopped when they saw Aiko on the ground. The three looked to see the cops and the Kira-Follower getting more and more further away until they could no longer see them.

"And we just got the same results as last time." Lamore sighed as she realized how unless this whole chase was. Yuki helped Aiko get up from the girl she trampled over and dusted her off. Lamore and Laura looked to make sure the girl that Aiko bumped into was alright. Conveniently, the girl that Aiko ran into happened to have been Asagi.

"Asagi, are you alright?" Lamore asked as she helped her friend up on her feet. The bicolored girl looked at Lamore and nodded with a sort of unsure smile.

"Somehow. Are you alright Aiko?"

"Yeah," Aiko assured. "Sorry for bumping into you. Now I know how you feel Lamore." Aiko laughed which caused Lamore to blush and not look at Laura at all.

"What are you doing here Asagi?" Yuki asked. "I thought you didn't want to come with us to the hospital today because you had a family trip."

"Well my parents canceled at the last minute saying that they didn't do the bills properly so we have to wait until Christmas. I decided that since I had some free time I would try to find you girls. But from the looks of this situation, you were the ones who found me." Asagi laughed. "By the way, why exactly were you running just now?"

"We saw the cops chasing a Kira-Follower and Aiko decided it was a good idea to chase after them." Yuki explained.

"The Kira-Follower or the cops?" Asagi questioned.

"Does it matter?" Laura questioned though more to herself than to the others.

"Wait!" Aiko suddenly thought. She went up to Asagi and looked her in the eyes. "Did you happen to have seen those guys? Did you get to see the face of that...disciple?" Aiko asked Asagi.

"Who again?" Asagi questioned with a confused look.

"The knight in the white cloak being wrongly accused!" Aiko exclaimed. Laura at this point, decided to get involved.

"Why do you look up to those guys so much? Stop calling them heroes...stop calling them idealist and disciples." Lamore and Yuki looked at Laura, they could have sworn they saw some anger well up in her eyes. Of course, Aiko egged her on.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Aiko sarcastically said as she pushed Asagi aside and looked at Laura. "Should we just stop labeling everything as what they are? Should I stop referring to the five of us as women? Or stop referring to the cops as justice?" Laura narrowed her eyes in an annoyed manner yet remained in a calm tone.

"Stop it." She demanded.

"Stop what? Spreading my opinion? It's a free country, we can say what's on our mind. If I think those Kira-Followers are my heroes, then what's wrong with that? You seem to be the only one who thinks otherwise!"

"You're incorrect, there are just as many people like you who think that Kira _was_ a mass murderer who cared more about himself than the people around him."

"Please," Aiko rolled her eyes. "you may think Kira is a bad guy, but it's a proven fact that crime rates dropped by over 70% because of his power. Not to mention many wars have stopped as well. Give it time, and many people worldwide will come to realize how much Kira's philosophy worked out. And when that happens, Kira will come back to finish what he started. And will kill off all criminals and non-believers. Such as yourself."

"You are a stubborn brat." Laura hissed as she began to walk away.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me!" Aiko shot back as she tried to catch up to Laura. "How dare you say rude things about me and call me out?! Just because I'm right?! What? Can't admit that a girl as smart as you was wrong?"

"It's an opinion, it's not right or wrong!"

"So you admit that you can't prove he's a murderer."

"That's _not_ what I was getting at!"

"Well, I certainly walked into a situation." Asagi nervously stated.

"We should go before we attract unwanted attention." Lamore suggested.

 _"_ I don't think it matters where we go, this quarrel will not end." Yuki admitted.

* * *

And unfortunately, Yuki was right. The five headed over to Yuki's place. They were in her room and it was starting to grow into night. Yuki's parents weren't home because they took her brother out to get one last check up from the doctor. And it was probably a good thing that they weren't here. If they heard the ruckus going on in her room, they would have kicked them all out.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Aiko stated.

"The big deal is that you're defending an organization that agrees with the way Kira operated." Laura argued.

"Yeah, and it's because of Kira that many people like me felt safer! He was doing the world a favor by getting rid of those filth that plagued and took up our city."

"Those 'filth' happened to have had family and friends that were just as responsible for what happened to them as they were. You have no right to question their past when you never experienced what they went though. They may not have had a choice in what they did and they may have even regretted their work. Why do you think so many people like that never change? It's because of people like you that don't help them, force them to take action like that because they think the economy is too broken and they have to take matters into their own hands."

"People like me?!" Aiko asked offended.

"You are a discriminant to every kind of criminal." Laura stated.

"I'm a victim!" Aiko exclaimed. The room fell silent after her protest. She stared at Laura dead in the eyes for a long period. Time slowly slipping past them as if they were the only ones in the room. Finally, Aiko spoke. "You want to know _why_ I worship Kira? _Why_ I believe in what he's doing? It's because Kira saved my life from depression. When I was younger, my father had a drinking problem. He would come home late at night, blood full of alcohol and use that as his excuse. He would hurt me and my mom to the point of near death. And that made it tough for a childhood. He even went as far as to rape and kill my mother in front of me. When he was done, he called the police telling them what he did and saying 'I'm sorry' over and over again. And when the police took him away, I didn't feel one ounce of guilt for him. No pity, no sympathy, nothing. He deserved what he got, no, not even. He would spend the rest of his life in prison but I couldn't accept the fact that my father got away with killing his own wife and traumatizing his own daughter.

"Then, when I heard that my father died of a heart attack, I knew it was him. Kira gave me the closure I needed...wanted for so long…"

The two did not take their eyes off of each other for one moment as Aiko told her backstory. Asagi, Yuki and Lamore did not know what to say. Never had they asked Aiko about her folks. They knew she lost her parents when she was at a certain age, but they never heard it like that. Lamore walked up to Aiko and placed her hand on her shoulder, feeling sorry.

"Aiko...I didn't-"

"No!" Aiko swatted Lamore's hand away from her shoulder as she glared at Laura with pure hatred. "Kira rescued me from my pain! He gave my father what he deserved! And those Followers agree with me, people like me, who see Kira as a savior. Only they can understand my pain! To me, Kira is the real hero! And people such as the police, NPA, FBI, they let everyone down! Even L breaks the rules for his own benefit! Those people, including L, are liars, rule breakers, and murders!"

"Well maybe _we_ didn't want to live in that kind of world." Laura shot back. "Maybe _we_ saw how many _innocent_ lives Kira took away! Maybe _we_ saw just how much of a sore loser and childish person Kira was!"

"Or maybe _**you**_ just can't handle reality!" Aiko hissed. Laura narrowed her eyes, showing more anger than ever before. She raised her hand high, ready to smack it right across this blue haired Kira-Following lab dog.

"Laura! Aiko! Enough!" Lamore rushed in between them to try and break up their fight before it would start. Just as she got in the way, Laura's hand went flying down.

 _Smach!_

Yuki and Asagi gasped, Aiko's eyes widened and Laura looked vacant yet pained in the eyes. The four saw Lamore crash to the ground, holding her right cheek where she had been struck. Lamore got up on her one free hand and held her cheek. Her eyes small and haunted. Never in her life has she been struck, not even by her parents as a toddler. She would be scowled yes, but never hit. It hurt a bit, but Lamore did not show it much. The other three looked at Laura in dismay as if they could not believe she had stuck Lamore. Sure, it was meant to go at Aiko, but they had thought Laura would stop once she saw Lamore.

The brunette looked up at Laura, who had a look of shock and horror. For once, she actually let some emotion show on her face. That Lamore had seen. But she didn't want it to be looks of horror or dismay. Lamore stayed there, looking up. Laura backed away from the girl, from the group. Aiko bend down next to Lamore to check her bruise. Lamore pulled back when Aiko touched the sore cheek. The blue haired girl looked up at Laura with a cross expression. As if saying, ' **Are you happy now?'** Laura backed up until she was close to the door.

"I-I...Lamore…" She couldn't say any more before she bolted out of the door. Running out of the room and out of the house. Lamore watched as Laura left.

She got up and watched as the girl who suspected her of being Tenshi left. "L-Laura!" Lamore called out as she began to go after her. Aiko however grabbed her arm forcing her to stay in place. Lamore turned back to see her blue haired friend stopping her.

"Forget about her Lamore! She hit you! She doesn't care about you! Besides, we need to get the wound patched up." Aiko told her. Lamore blinked and seemed a bit hesitant to answer. She knew Aiko hated Laura but to just let her go off like that...no...Lamore couldn't do that. Lamore narrowed her eyes and jerked her arm out of Aiko's grasped. She looked at them, with a stern look. All of the girls seemed surprised by her sudden action. But her words shocked them even more.

"I'm fine," she coldly stated. "And you Aiko were at fault here as she was." With that said, Lamore headed out of the room and left Yuki's house. Leaving the three girls stunned by the sudden transformed Lamore.

* * *

The brunette ran all the way into the night to locate the raven haired girl. She didn't care what her friends or anyone else said. Even though Lamore knew that Laura was just getting close to her because of the Tenshi case, to see if Lamore **was** Tenshi. To wait for the girl to slip up and give the evidence Laura needed to prove Lamore had the powers. That didn't matter now. What mattered was finding Laura, to tell her it was alright. That she knew she didn't mean what she did. As she kept on running, the cool air blowing into her face, she could feel the wind against the bruise on her cheek. But it helped the pain a little. Lamore did not have time to worry about herself when someone she knew was suffering.

"Laura!" she called out to the empty streets. There weren't too many people out at this hour. Now that it was getting colder and night fell upon the earth faster, many were already indoors. Lamore breathed heavily as she ran down the paved sidewalk trying to locate her acquaintance. They weren't friends, but that didn't matter either. Laura was suffering, there was something amiss here. Lamore could still picture the hurt look on her face as she struck Lamore. She must have felt so horrible hitting the one person who she could actually get close to. Lamore picked up her pace, determination filling her veins.

"Lamore stop!" Hana pleaded. "You may not find her! She could be long gone by now."

"I don't care if it is pointless." Lamore cried out. Normally she wouldn't talk with Hana outside where people could see her. But she was too focused on finding Laura to care. Plus there was no one out who could see her talking to herself and if they did, they would think she was crazy about looking for her friend. "Besides, she couldn't have gone far. She has to at least still be in the city."

"Why are you getting so worked up?" Hana asked as she flew by Lamore's side. "She's just another human. Besides, she's accusing and investigating you because you are her suspect on a case."

"I know that!" she blurted out. Hana was caught off guard just like her friends. "I know what she plans on doing but I know she's just doing her job. Right now, she's just scared and confused and I've been in that situation! I think now, she needs someone by her side more than ever!" Lamore breathed as she ran while talking to Hana. ' **Why Laura?'** Lamore questioned in her mind. ' **Why are you so distant and why did you run away? Why did you bother to argue with Aiko?'** Flashes of Laura and Aiko passed through Lamore's mind as she ran.

" _The Kira-Followers are hardly a group of idealist. They are a collection of misguided souls who believe that following Kira will wipe away all of their sins."_

" _They vandalize shops and social districts to spread the message of Kira. They attack stores and people who either believe that Kira is evil or committed crimes themselves and they even go as far as to target officers and their families."_

" _That is still not an excuse to atone for the crimes that the Kira-Followers have been doing. They should be locked up for what they have done. All they know is to lie, hurt and ruin lives."_

" _You're incorrect, there are just as many people like you who think that Kira was a mass murderer who cared more about himself than the people around him."_

" _The big deal is that you're defending an organization that agrees with the way Kira operated."_

" _Those 'filth' happened to have had family and friends that were just as responsible for what happened to them as they were. You have no right to question their past when you never experienced what they went though. They may not have had a choice in what they did and they may have even regretted their work. Why do you think so many people like that never change? It's because of people like you that don't help them, force them to take action like that because they think the economy is too broken and they have to take matters into their own hands."_

" _Well maybe_ _ **we**_ _didn't want to live in that kind of world. Maybe_ _ **we**_ _saw how many_ _ **innocent**_ _lives Kira took away! Maybe_ _**we**_ _saw just how much of a sore loser and childish person Kira was!"_

Lamore stopped in her tracks, catching her breathing. She suddenly realized it all. Why Laura hated Kira, why she agreed with the police and L, why she was so touchy about the subject itself. "Laura….you didn't want to be alone…." Lamore panted.

* * *

Laura ran fast into the night, gasping for air. What had she done back there? How could she have brought herself to hit someone who she suspected from her investigation? Someone who shared so much with her and was the first human being to get so close to her? No, she didn't mean to hurt Lamore. It was that damn blue haired bitch's fault for egging her on. What was she doing? Blaming others for her actions and swearing so much. If L had seen her like this...well, he may not be too happy at the moment. Laura looked back and saw no one tailing her. She slowed down as she began to catch her breath. She was in a park now, late at night, no one around. She stood there, looking up at the sky. Her eyes filled with sorrow as she remembered the man. The one who saved her that rainy day in Winchester.

What was she doing anymore? Why was she doing this? Going through all of this trouble? Just because there was a slight possibility she could see _him_ again? Did she really love him that much? "...L…" She breathed. She walked slowly towards the park bench near her. She didn't care where she was going at this point or what she would do. She made her decision as soon as she heard about this being from Matsu. She knew it was a long shot but if it could bring him back. She had to do it, because she loved that man. Even if it was to say goodbye one last time. She wanted to do something to thank him for what he did for her. And this was the least she could do.

Yet here she was, pitying herself, looking up wondering if he was looking down upon her. What would he think of her now? Does he still love her? Like he did when he was alive? Was she doing the right thing? She didn't know anymore. This never happened to her before. Had Lamore really change her this quickly in just a short period of time? No, she needed to stay strong. She could have been a successor for crying out loud. But she wasn't. She was here, a normal girl with a troublesome past and a supernatural power with a supernatural career. And in a grave she dug herself.

* * *

Lamore sighed as she sat on her bed. Back against the headboard. She had checked the streets for Laura to try and find her. But she was nowhere in sight. Hana was right that it was pointless yet she ran after her anyways. And there was no way she could go back to her friends after the stunt she had pulled. It was best if she tried to look for Laura on her own. She looked up at the ceiling and questioned a lot of things. Where was Laura now? Was she alright? Would she be able to recollect herself? And more importantly, would Lamore see Laura again?

She looked at her watch and realized she had three hours until her night classes would start. She would rest until then, trying to calm down. She leaned against the headboard of her bed and sighed. But it felt like she was leaning against the back of Laura.

Laura leaned back against the park bench, but it felt like she was leaning against Lamore's back. Each girl felt so close to the other yet so far away. They had no idea what they would do next or how they would react. Each had a goal in mind, and they would continue that goal no matter what. Two girls, polar opposites, how will they react to one another at this point?

 _To be continued…_

 _ **Author's Note: Wow! Now that is a cliffhanger! Hope you all enjoyed episode 6 of Life Note. First, I want to say that if you are curious about the color part conversation Lamore and Laura had, I found all the infromation here: '**_ __' _ **Please check it out if you have anymore questions about it. Also, for those of you that are wondering, yes the part where Lamore and her crew bumped into Laura and the part where Aiko and Laura fight over if Kira is good or evil were technically scenes from RWBY. I know I wasn't very creativity by taking these scenes. But you can't sue me because one, this is a fanfic and two, I really don't wanna be sued. I just wanted to get that out of the way so no one rants in the comment section saying 'She stole from RWBY!' bull-crap. (Seriously though, if you guys haven't seen RWBY yet, go check out the series from Rooster Teeth!) Also, sorry for the language that was in this section, but this story is rated T for a reason. And there will be more swearing, violence and what have you in the chapters to come.**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary: Lamore tries to find Laura, who is still trying to prove that Lamore is Tenshi.**

 **Chapter 8: Ep 7: Verification**

Lamore sat quietly at her desk as she was in the middle of a lesson. The teacher kept talking, going over more reviews about what was to be expected on the test before their holiday break. Lamore however, had her mind wandered away from the teacher. Instead, she looked at the empty seat above her. Where a certain raven haired girl should have been, but wasn't. Lamore sighed in depression as she couldn't help but worry about that young woman. She hadn't seen Laura since that day she ran off after hitting Lamore. Right now, it was November 27, a whole week since Lamore even heard anything about that girl.

Lamore knew she shouldn't worry too much, especially about a girl that was independent and capable of fending for herself. Besides, the two weren't actually friends, they were just classmates, acquaintances. And Laura suspected Lamore of being Tenshi. But still, Lamore couldn't help but be worried about Laura's future.

Hana was standing beside Lamore in the class. She barely spoke to her after she had stopped chasing after Laura that night. And ever since then, the Seimeigami noticed how down her human was and yearned to help her out. She would even fly around the city when Lamore was asleep and try to locate the human woman, but she could never find her. Hana tried her best to cheer Lamore up, but it never worked. The god of life herself felt helpless as she could not do much at this point.

Lamore thought deeply while the lecture went on about the situation at hand. ' **It's been a whole week now and Laura still hasn't shown up to any classes. If I was her prime suspect in this Tenshi case, you'd think she would forget about that quarrel and come back to class to investigate me further. I mean, she doesn't really seem like the type to overreact to such a silly and stupid argument and then just leave without so much as a word. Then again… am I really one to think of her like that? It's true she doesn't really look like she shows any human emotions. But I could tell by her eyes when she was debating about Kira with Aiko that they were full of anger. As if she hated Aiko and Kira themselves. Her eyes may be dark, but they aren't voids. There's some light in the pupils, but not much. Maybe Laura doesn't like to express herself that much because…'** Lamore remembered back to the day Aiko and Laura bickered over about if Kira was evil or good. And when it got out of hand, she hit Lamore. ' **Could the reason she doesn't show any emotion is because she gets violent? No, if that were the case, then she wouldn't repress all of her emotions. Even she must have a breaking point to cry or laugh. And I've only known her for a few days, so I can't really assume she has any violent history. Wait… history…**

Lamore suddenly remembered what Laura had shouted at Aiko that day. About why she believed that Kira was evil. Which made her draw a conclusion.

" _You're incorrect, there are just as many people like you who think that Kira was a mass murderer who cared more about himself than the people around him."_

" _Well maybe_ _ **we**_ _didn't want to live in that kind of world. Maybe_ _ **we**_ _saw how many_ _ **innocent**_ _lives Kira took away! Maybe_ _**we**_ _saw just how much of a sore loser and childish person Kira was!"_

" **That's it! Laura lost someone to Kira!"** Lamore mentally gasped.

* * *

Laura laid on the bed in her room. She sighed as she looked out the window. Night engulfed the sky and there was a full moon out. November would be over in a few days and soon it would be Christmas. Though it wasn't a national holiday here in Japan, many still celebrate it. For most, it was a time of giving, spreading joy and peace, and spending time with loved ones near and far. But for Laura, it was pretty much the opposite. It was just another holiday she had to slog through. She had no one to celebrate it with, and it reminded her that she was alone in this cruel world. So why bother to make the most out of it when there isn't anything to make?

Laura looked at the full moon and could see Lamore's sweet innocent face in the planet itself. She found it hard to believe that a week had gone by since she had slapped that girl and ran away. Since then, she had made no contact at all with Lamore or even seen her at college. She decided to put the Tenshi case on hold for a bit until she could clear her mind. In all of her years, she had never snapped at anyone or resorted to that kind of violent behavior. Had she really hated Kira that much that anyone who agreed with how he operated was just her enemy? Laura sighed as she rubbed her temple. ' **Great, I think Mello's influence on me is starting to take control of me. Before I know it, I'll end up wearing black clothing and eating cocoa related products.'** Laura sat up and leaned against the headboard. She drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them. Burying her face in them and sighed again.

Laura heard a knock coming from the door to her room, but didn't look up to see who it was or even asked them to come in. "Laura, are you awake?" a male voice chirped on the other end.

"Matsu, what is it you want?" Laura asked unamused.

"I have a surprise for you." Matsu cooed.

"I am not in any mood for surprises." Laura complained.

"Come on, at least let me come in." He begged. Laura looked up at the door and knew that Matsu was persistent when it came to trying to cheer Laura up. He wouldn't go away anytime soon and it was better to get this nonsense over with so she can go back to her own dark world. Laura got up from her bed and headed over to the door and opened it to reveal Matsu with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Alright, what's this surprise?" Laura asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Since we've been working so hard on the case lately, I figured we could take a break! We could have a scary movie marathon! I've gotten ahold of a series a friend of mine mailed to me from America. It's called _Friday the 13th_. I even got some snacks and made some pudding!"

Laura only looked at Matsu with an unamused look and blinked a few times before she finally spoke. "Matsu, I don't feel like watching anything at the moment." Laura turned around and walked away until she fell onto her bed.

Matsu's smile faded as he watched Laura huddle up on her bed, drawing her knees to her chest. This past week she had been low on motivation and she hardly seemed stable. It was like she was falling apart, which Matsu had never seen before. Because of her new attitude, they've barely gotten any work done from her end. Matsu and Net tried their best to cheer her up, but so far nothing had worked. "Hey, what's bothering you? I've never seen you act this way. You're usually emotionless and don't sluck much. It's kind of weird seeing you in this state."

Laura looked up at Matsu for a moment. After she had escaped into the park, Matsu had found her there and took her to a nearby hotel where they had been staying for the past week. Naturally they each had their own separate rooms, but at least Matsu could keep a close eye on Laura. But in all of that time, Laura hadn't spoken to him or gone outside. She just sat in her room and sulk on the bed. Well, she was talking to him, but not cheering up. "Come on Laura, we're a team remember. You can tell us anything if there's something on your mind."

"I don't think you would understand." Laura said.

"I can't if you don't tell me first."

Laura sighed, she may as well get some of this build up off her chest. Not like she could talk to anyone else at the moment.

"Matsu…" Laura began. Matsu jumped as he heard that empty voice, but listened. "Have you ever been in a situation where you were investigating someone, trying to learn their secrets to proceed in the case, but ended up getting closer to them and actually developing some sort of attraction to them? And the more time you spend with these suspects, the more those attractions grow in strength and you feel you don't want them to hold the sources you need. But you know that they have it yet you also know that if you catch them, both your life and theirs may change?"

Matsu did not know what to say. He repeated that question over in his head until he understood it. He looked at Laura and titled his head to the side. "Laura, does this have anything to do with the Tenshi case?" Matsu asked.

So Matsu was smarter than he looked. Laura nodded and began to speak once again. "I'm investigating someone who could possibly be Tenshi. Her profile matches that of what we believe Tenshi to be like or rather what we came up with. The more I got to know her the more she acts like Tenshi. However, after a certain argument with her friends… maybe I am letting my emotions intervene with this investigation. But I feel that if she was Tenshi, then her life may be changed for the worse. I know it is to bring this case to a close, but if she does end up being Tenshi, well… we would be putting an innocent life through experiments and interrogation that no one like her should have to go through."

Matsu scooted over closer to Laura as he could see how uneasy she was. Could she actually be second guessing herself? She really wasn't acting like herself ever since she investigated that suspect. Just how much had that one person influenced her in so little time? Matsu wondered what he should say next. He may as well ask this. "So, what are you going to do now? Is she still a suspect?"

"She is our prime suspect at this point, but I am beginning to wonder what her life will be like **if** she is Tenshi."

"Well we can't convict her right? I mean, she did nothing wrong. I may not be a police officer, but there isn't a law that states you can't bring back a person who died. Besides, we aren't officers or anything, so we can't even arrest her."

"You are right about what you've just said. However, we still need to know what kind of power they have and if they could be related to Kira." Laura informed.

"How could Tenshi be related to Kira?" Matsu asked.

"Oh come on, we went over this briefly before we began our investigation. Think about it, twelve years ago someone with the power to kill anyone just by learning their name and face became a trend that is still taking up the world even today. This Kira being used this power to kill criminals because he wanted to create a perfect world free of crime and full of kind hearted and honest working people. Now, someone who has the power to bring back anyone as long as they know the name, face and cause of death appears only five years after Kira's death. All they want is to use this power to bring back people who died by murder, disease or accidents. People who were innocent and did not have any reason to die. Yes, Kira and Tenshi must think alike, about using their power to better the world and it's people." Laura thought deeply.

"If that's the case, would that mean that Kira and Tenshi could be the same person but they switched powers?" Matsu asked.

"No, it's not like that. From what we know, Kira needed a name and face to kill. And the only people that Kira ever killed were criminals and those that were trying to locate Kira to bring him in. However, with Tenshi, they need not just the name and face but the cause of death as well. And all the people that Tenshi brought back, none of them had anything in common. Kira targeted those of a certain group like people in prison, on the run from a crime or agents sent to help the Task Force fight Kira. But with Tenshi, all of their resurrections were random. Different people who died different ways. Some were children, women, or men. Some were killed by their loved ones even. They follow no pattern, they even go as far as to bring back criminals. Mostly those that were forgiven, didn't mean to kill or had an excuse. They even brought back those that liked or hated Kira and Tenshi. In other words, if this was Kira, he would never bring back all of these people, he would have some sort of structure of groups to bring back. Mainly his supporters first. And as we know, once Kira killed someone, they remained dead. So unless somehow Kira killed all of those people and brought them back on his own, that is very unlikely."

"So we are dealing with someone else." Matsu realized.

"Kira and Tenshi have many common factors, but they are different people." Laura stated. "Whether Tenshi will bring Kira back or not is something to debate about. However, I don't think they could. All of the ones that were resurrected all had one small thing in common. Most of them were brought back right away once their deaths were announced. They were always brought back within a few days after death. So that must mean there is a time period in which Tenshi can bring someone back. Since Kira has been dead for almost six years now, Tenshi's powers probably won't be able to affect Kira at this point."

"Then we should have nothing to worry about." Matsu sighed in relief.

Laura however, only thought back on what she had just said. ' **But if that's true, does that mean Tenshi won't be able to grant my own wish?'** Laura thought. "Still, that doesn't change the fact that Tenshi, whoever he or she is, will be let off without telling us their power. And that is why I am depressed. If my suspect does turn out to be Tenshi, I don't know how both of us will react." Laura admitted and rested her chin on her knees. Matsu now understood.

' **Now I get it, Laura must be scared about what we'll do to this suspect if they end up being Tenshi. Well, I don't know if it'll be in our hands, but whoever Tenshi is, we need to make sure they don't plan anything that could cause another Kira.'** Matsu thought. ' **What can I say to her that will cheer her up? I'm not as smart as her or Net, but even I know that once we do catch Tenshi, we won't just let them go like that. Still, if Laura has some sort of feelings for this one suspect, then what can I do?'** Matsu looked serious as he stared at Laura. Then he sighed and looked sincere for a moment. "Look, I don't know what's gonna happen at this point. If we're gonna find Tenshi or who Tenshi might be. But we've been through a whole of a hell worse in many of our cases. And we've always manage to pull through in the end. And I know that you'll get through this one way or another. Because that's just the kind of person you are. You always analyze every single scenario and think things carefully. You can also take action when necessary and you're very independent and confident. And no matter what, you have Net and my full support."

Laura looked at Matsu as he said all of those things. He was correct. She was smart and cunning as well as independent and confident. He may lack intelligences yes, but he is very optimistic, physical, and has a lot of energy. And can always turn the bad into the brighter side of things. Perhaps that is why Laura liked him as a partner. Laura nodded, but her expression did not change. Still, those words eased her a bit. "Thanks Matsu,"

Matsu smiled, at least he got through to her in some way. "Come on, what do you say we take a look at these old 80's American horror movies? I'll even let you put in your commentary about how fake it all looks."

Laura sighed as she stood up from the bed. "Get the TV set up, and I'll meet you in the living room."

Matsu jumped with joy then rushed out of Laura's room. Laura only shook her head, but in a way, she was glad to be taking a break from this inner crisis she was facing. Matsu made her realize something, she couldn't give up on the case now!

* * *

Lamore walked through the halls of the university that Wednesday morning. The sky outside was gray, covered with cloudy visions, just like how she was feeling right now. There was still no sign of Laura today. For every day that Lamore didn't see the raven, it added on to her anxiety. The brunette sighed as she wondered how much longer it would be before Laura was ready to come back to the campus. Even if it was only to investigate her more on the Tenshi case. All she wanted was to see her again so she could ask her so many questions that were running through her mind. Heading to her classes wouldn't help the situation either. It would only make her feel more depressed looking at the spot that Laura was supposed to be at. The brunette decided to head to the cafeteria to drink some tea to help ease her nerves. But her head was still in the depths of her thoughts.

' **Where could she have run off to?'** Lamore asked herself as she stared into her tea, thinking it would have the answers. ' **I've looked practically all over the city but haven't even found one trace of her. It's like she disappeared into thin air. I know I shouldn't be worrying about her. We've only just met not even that long ago and she suspects me of being Tenshi. But… the look in her eyes after what happened. She must be going through something right now and I am in this mess somehow. I don't know what she's going through right now, but she shouldn't have to go through it alone. No one should face hardships and their demons on their own.'**

"Hey Lamore," the brunette turned her head to the right to see another black haired friend of hers. Lamore looked up and smiled wearily at Yuki, who sat by her at the table. "Hey, is something wrong? You've been upset for the past week now."

"How can you tell?" Lamore asked.

"Come on, you haven't been focusing on your studies more than usual, you always stare at Laura's desk and you always have your head down. You're clearly upset about what happened between Aiko and Laura, right?"

Lamore looked at her friend and contemplated about the conversation. She didn't want to get anyone else involved in this mess, especially when it could involve Tenshi. But, she did want to get some stress off of her and talking with someone sounded like a good idea. Lamore took a deep breath and looked at Yuki.

"It's just, I'm really worried about Laura. She hasn't shown up at school for a whole week now. After that argument between her and Aiko... I was thinking if maybe she couldn't handle it here anymore. I guess I'm just upset because Aiko may have crossed the line with her. I did get involved in the fight and in a way, I feel responsible for what happened that night."

"Well, Aiko can be a bit stubborn and very annoying and bossy, but she's been our friend since high school. Maybe she just felt threaten that another member would be added to our group. One she didn't get along with."

"I could tell that Laura and Aiko didn't get along. But I was hoping that if we became friends, then the two of them could see the brighter side of each other. I guess I may have been wrong." Lamore sighed.

"You weren't wrong! Aiko was!" Yuki argued. "She obviously went way too far with Kira. Well, both of them did, but Aiko was the one who kept egging Laura on about Kira and how he was a 'savior.'" Yuki joked at that word Aiko used to describe the man who murdered millions of criminals around the world. "Anyways, both girls were just fighting for what they believed in, and honestly, I was kind of routing for Laura. After all, there aren't too many people who disagree with Kira now a days and can hold a debate about it."

"Aren't you upset though that she slapped me?" Lamore asked, a bit surprised that Yuki was taking this more lightly than she was.

"Why? I know if I was Laura, I would have wiped Aiko's smug grin off her face when she called me out like that. Besides, that hand wasn't meant to strike you, it was for Aiko. You just got in the way. If you ask me, all of this is just one whole misunderstanding."

"So, you're not upset with Laura?"

"Nah, she may be weird, but I know she wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone on purpose." Yuki assured.

If only Yuki knew what Laura's true intentions were for getting close to Lamore. Still, Yuki did make a good point. Laura didn't want to hurt Lamore, and perhaps maybe that was why she left. If that was true, then maybe Laura was getting attached to Lamore and she didn't want her to be Tenshi. Could it be possible that Laura was holding some guilt in? One thing was for sure, Lamore needed to find Laura and get to the bottom of this mystery that that raven was. The only question was, what could she do now? "You wouldn't happen to have any advice on how to find Laura, do you?" she asked Yuki.

"Well, if Laura has been missing for quite awhile, you could always go to the police station and file a missing person report. I'm not really sure if she is considered missing though, but it couldn't hurt to try and get the police to help you find her."

Lamore thought about the suggestion and weighed it in her mind. She didn't want to get involved with the police, mostly due to the Tenshi case. Not to mention the private conversation she witness them discussing that caused her to run away from facing the consequences of the Life Note weeks ago. But, she could use all the help she can get. And it wouldn't be like she was telling them she was Tenshi just because she was looking for someone. She just wanted them to keep an eye out for Laura so she could try and contact her. Lamore looked back at Yuki and nodded. It was the best shot she had at this point, and hopefully she wouldn't regret it.

Yuki smiled back at her friend and dug into her bag. She took out something and passed it to Lamore. The brunette grabbed the piece of paper, and unfolded it to see what it was. To her amazement, it was a very well drawn, portrait of Laura in pencil. She looked back at Yuki, too stunned by this piece of artwork. A cocky smirk made her way to the younger girl's face as she eyed her friend. "We had an art assignment to draw a person we knew in our lives. I decided to draw Laura since her outfit and look gave off a mysterious vibe that I thought would really make a character pop. I got a B on it, but it could do as a sketch to help the police know who they are looking for."

Lamore blinked as she saw how much her friend was helping her in her objective to locate a girl who she barely knew and who seemed to not want any part of the group except to be with Lamore. Yuki really was a true friend to Lamore, and she was even kind to those who needed help. Lamore smiled warm-heartedly and hugged her friend.

"What would I do without you, Yuki Ota?" Lamore asked as she laughed.

* * *

Lamore walked down the streets of Kyoto later that day. She would take up the advice Yuki gave her and get some help to find Laura. She had determination and passion fueling her with each step to go back to the place she was scared to come back to. The very thought that someone could recognize her from last time caused a wave of panic to pass through her. She didn't know if anyone saw her peeking into the secret meeting that day. If they did and they saw her now, surely they would have a lot of questions. But Lamore had to keep calm. All she would do was go in, file the missing person report, and get out.

Nodding to herself for some reassurance, she entered the building and headed for the reception desk. She noticed that the woman behind the desk was a different woman then from the last time she was here. She looked like a modern Japanese woman, probably in her mid 30's. Having long black hair in a ponytail, dark brown eyes and wearing a black dress shirt and black dress skirt. Well, at least that was one less person to recognize her or ask questions. The young brunette walked up to the reception desk and looked at the young woman. The lady looked at her with her eyes beaming and a smile on her lips.

"Good afternoon, can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes," Lamore stated. "I was wondering if I could talk to your chief of police or a higher up officer. I want to request they have a search for someone I know."

"Do you have an appointment or know the chief or anyone here?"

"Well...no...but my grandfather, Daiki Nishimura, he use to be part of the police force for ten years, then became an archaeologist with my grandmother. So I have certain ties to the force."

"Daiki Nishimura?" the woman repeated. "Oh… you must be his granddaughter, Lamore Nosaka. I've heard a bit about you."

"Eh? Really?" Lamore blushed as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, many of our officers are out at the moment, but I think I can get you to meet face to face with the chief here. Just wait one moment please," the receptionist picked up the phone on the desk and dialed a few numbers. She waited as it rang and when someone on the other end answered, she talked to them. "Chief, there is someone here who wants to talk to you…..no she's a college student… her grandfather used to be part of the Kyoto police department…. Daiki Nishimura… She said something about a missing person…. alright, I'll send her your way." The lady then hung up the phone and looked at Lamore. "He'll be expecting you in his office. Just go down the hall, to the right and on the third door to your left." Lamore looked to where the woman was pointing at and then bowed at the woman as she headed to her destination. As she neared the end of the hall, she saw the third door on her left and saw 'Chief' written in kanji on it. Lamore nodded and opened the door.

As she entered, she could see someone sitting at the desk, filling out paperwork and talking on the phone. A man in his mid 40's at the most, having dark eyes and black hair that was shaved where Lamore thought he had an afro before. As well as a mustache and a beard forming on his face. Lamore blinked as she looked at the man in the room. She walked slowly over to him as he was talking on the phone.

"No… if their bodies had any poison in them, we would have seen it in the test results." The man told the phone as he looked down at his papers and wrote something down. "For the last time, it's nearly impossible to wipe clean a human body from the inside even if it was cut open. We would have seen some sign of poison no matter where….Fine, run the test again if you have too but only call me again if you actually find anything!" he hung up the phone and sighed as he rubbed his temple. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see a figure standing before him. Being reminded of the the one who wanted to see him, he sighed and motioned to the chair across his desk.

"Please have a seat." He said. Lamore seemed a bit hesitant, but did so. The man kept rubbing at his temple and when he was done he let out another sigh. "So...what is it you-" He stopped mid sentence as he finally got a good look at the girl's face. Her fair skin, her light brown chin length hair...and her eyes...those round milk cocoa eyes of hers...The man stared at her with wide eyes...she looked kind of like…

"Excuse me," Lamore snapped the man out of his thoughts as she spoke to him. He blinked a few times and looked back at her. Lamore was starting to question this situation she found herself in and was tempted to leave. This man was staring at her strangely, but not for the reason she thinks it is. "Umm...if it's alright...I could reschedule for another appointment here. You seem very occupied with other cases." Lamore kind of blushed and shifted her position.

"Uh….n-no...it's fine." The Chief assured her as he smiled. "Uh...we just found some evidence about a case, so I'm not too upset. Sorry for the outburst Mrs…."

"Nosaka...Lamore Nosaka. Kind of like how you say 'Pie al la mode'." Lamore smiled.

"Shuichi Aizawa." The man introduced himself. Lamore blinked a few times at the name.

"Uh….I'm sorry it's just... the name of the chief of the Kyoto Police is-"

"Yeah, I'm from the Tokyo NPA...see, we've been doing this program where different chiefs from different areas of the Japaneses Police Force go to different cities and do their work for a while until they come back. We mostly do this for vacations and such. The original director of the Kyoto NPA will be back tomorrow. But if you are in need of police help, then please, feel free to talk to me. I'll help in anyway I can." He offered.

"Thank you." Lamore smiled and nodded. At least she wasn't as paranoid now.

"Now, you say you have a missing person report?" Aizawa asked. Lamore nodded.

"Yes, she's a woman from my college that I've know for a few days now." Lamore bluntly stated. Aizawa just looked at her with a stern look in his eyes. He rested his chin on his hands and stared at her.

"I'm sorry, but if you say that someone just disappear, it isn't enough to fill out a report."

"I know, sorry, it's just...I'm really worried." Lamore gazed down at the floor and frowned. Aizawa listened carefully. "She's been missing for over a week now and I'm really worried that something might have happened to her."

"A week?" Aizawa repeated. Lamore nodded. The man sighed as he opened the drawer on one side and took out some paperwork. With a pen in hand, he had the tip on the paper and looked back at the girl. "Alright, I'll fill out a report. But I'll need some information from you. First off, can you tell me about the one who is missing?"

"Her name is Laura Stone, she's a female...in her early twenties. She attended Kyoto University for a while, but I do not know much about her." Lamore admitted.

"And she's a friend of yours?" Aizawa raised a brow.

"Well, to be honest, we've only hung out a few times since she transferred to Kyoto."

"And how long have you known this girl?"

"A few days...3 or 4." Lamore counted.

"Alright, so, when was it that she disappeared?" Aizawa asked, moving right along.

"It was November 20th, 7:32 PM. The two of us, as well as three of my other friends were at Yuki Ota's house. Laura and another girl, Aiko Emi, were arguing about a certain topic. Before any of us knew it, Laura was trying to hit Aiko, but I stood in the way in time for the blow to hit me. After that, Laura ran away and I haven't seen her since. She hasn't come to any classes and I've tried looking for her all over the city...but I can't find her."

Aizawa blinked. Kind of surprised at how serious this young girl was taking this situation yet how calm she was acting. "Why are you making such a big deal about this?" Aizawa asked all of a sudden. "Chances are she probably just went home to another city or something."

Lamore blinked, can't believing he said that. Did he not care? Or...maybe he was right? Still, she pressed on. "Maybe you're right...but I need to know if Laura is alright. Just in case she may be…" Lamore couldn't finish. Aizawa knew what she was getting at. Even though this girl didn't know much about the supposive missing person, Laura had been missing for more than seventy-two hours, and that put her in the classification of missing. So, for the time being, he'll have to look into the matter. Aizawa smiled and looked at the paper.

"Alright, I understand, if you're that worried, then we'll try to find your friend. I'm sure we can find some contact information, phone number, family members. I'm sure we can find her location in no time. And when we do, we'll contact you. Of course, we'll need your phone number and email address."

"Of course," Lamore nodded as she took a piece of paper from the desk, a blank one, and with a pen nearby she wrote her email address and cellphone number. She then gave it to Aizawa who took it and nodded.

"Alright, can you answer a few more questions?" Lamore nodded. "Alright, first off, can you tell me who it was that was with you and Laura the day she went missing?"

"Yuki Ota, Aiko Emi and Asagi Yokai." Lamore answered. "Yuki's parents and younger brother weren't at the house at the time because they were at a doctor's appointment."

"And you said that Laura and Aiko got into an argument which caused her to run away? Can you tell me what it was they were discussing?"

Lamore seemed a bit hesitant to actually say what the topic was. But then again, would Mr. Aizawa be offended by it? And she needed to tell him this so they could find her. "They were talking about Kira. And whether he stood for justice or was another evil in the world."

Aizawa blinked, a bit surprised but not too shocked. He should have guessed more people were talking about Kira nowadays, especially with his anniversary coming up. He nodded and made a note of that. "Alright, one more thing. Do you think you can give me a description of what your friend looks like?"

"Actually," Lamore opened her school bag and dug around in it. "A friend of mine made a sketch of Laura. It's pretty accurate and she shaded the colors as well. I'd figured you could use this to help you out. It's not a real picture, but like I said, it's accurate enough." She soon found the page which was neatly folded. She handed it to the officer who took it and unfolded it. Once he saw the picture, his eyes went wide once again. The girl that was drawn on the paper, her black messy hair, her very pale skin, her black eyes that showed some light, but no emotion…and her clothes…the baggy white t-shirt and saggy blue jeans. Aside from them having some tears, this girl looked almost like…

"Will it do?" Lamore asked. Aizawa looked up at Lamore, getting back to reality. She repeated her question. "Will this information be enough?"

"Uh...yeah." Aizawa nodded slowly. "Thanks for the information. We'll try to locate your missing friend as soon as possible. You should probably go home now, it's getting late. We'll contact you if we find her." Lamore smiled and nodded. She got up from her chair and bowed at Aizawa and headed out. She was glad she didn't have to stay longer since she was feeling some strange vibes from that man. But, at least now she might be able to find Laura.

As soon as she left, Aizawa looked at the sketch of Laura and remembering Lamore's face, images of his past came flooding through his mind. Those two girls looked so closely similar to the two he once knew. It was a small chance, but he had a feeling these girls meant something. He reached for his phone and dialed a few numbers. After a few rings, someone picked up. "Mogi…I need you to contact L for me if possible."

 _*When a Human becomes the owner of the Life Note, The Seimeigami, God of Life, will follow them from then on._

 _*A God of Life will usually appear before the one who uses the Note within a seven day period._

Lamore walked down the street, clearing her mind and was happy with herself that she was able to face her fears to find Laura. Hopefully with the police searching, she would be able to see the raven again and maybe figure out what that woman was hiding. Whether she was still a suspect or not, Lamore couldn't just leave her to suffer on her own. She wanted to know what had happened to her, why she left and who it was she lost.

It was late in the afternoon that Lamore was just walking around the city with no direction. She didn't even know where she was going anymore but she kept walking anyways. Walking around and inhaling the fresh air seemed to help bring her mind to a steady pace. Maybe she would just go back to her grandparents house, bring back the people that have died recently and call it a day. Hopefully tomorrow, she'll get some news about Laura and maybe she can focus on her life once again. Eventually, she was brought to the park. She walked down the path and looked at the surrounding trees as she was reminded of the she came here a few weeks ago. That was when she was looking for Aoi and found the poor child murdered in cold blood. It was also the first time she used the Life Note to save someone she loved. It was that one event that triggered the life she was living now. And it was because of that that so many people, including Laura, were after her.

The sun was already descending into the horizons as she walked through the park. Her legs were becoming sore as she realized how long and far she had been walking now. A quick rest would do her some good. Finding a bench nearby, Lamore headed over there and saw someone already sitting. She was a young girl, probably in high school. She wore a light blue overcoat with a white blouse and tan pants. She was staring out into space, not really paying any attention to her surroundings. As Lamore looked at the younger girl, she could have sworn she saw a look of angst in her eyes.

"E-excuse me for bothering you." Lamore got the girl's attention as she turned her head to see the brunette. "I hope you don't mind me sitting here for a few moments."

"N-Not at all…Are you waiting for someone?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, no. I'm just resting my legs for a bit before I head back to my grandparents house." Lamore told the girl.

"Oh… uh, sure." The younger girl scooted over to the far side of the bench and allowed Lamore to sit down. The brunette sighed as she smiled. Looking out to the world, she was captured by the beauty of the setting sun.

"It sure is beautiful today, huh?" Lamore was talking to the young girl.

"O-oh… yes?"

Lamore looked over at the girl and giggled. "Sorry, I don't mean to make you uncomfortable. I was just making small conversation."

"Oh no, I don't mind. Really…" The girl looked away for a long moment and rubbed her arm.

Lamore sensed how uneasy this young girl was right now. Come to think of it, as she was looking at the face, Lamore could have sworn this high school student looked familiar. She even thought her voice sounded a bit familiar as well. The brunette thought for a long moment about this, trying to put her finger on it. Her eyes widened as she remembered a young middle schooler, who would ask for her help back when Lamore was still in high school. Turning to face the girl again, Lamore asked, "N-Naomi? Naomi Katsunuma?"

The girl jumped as the one sitting next to her knew her name. She blinked as she tilted her head. "H-How do you…"

"It's me, Lamore." Lamore smiled as she patted her chest. "We went to the same school district together. You were four years behind me."

"Lamore?" Naomi titled her head.

"Yeah, you probably don't really remember me… but I was your tutor in English when you were struggling to understand the language."

The girl's eyes suddenly widened with amusement. "Oh yeah, I remember now. Come to think of it, you haven't changed at all since I last saw you before your graduation."

"I still can't believe it's been so long. If I remember correctly, you use to have brown eyes and wear glasses."

"Oh yeah, I got contacts last year." Naomi told Lamore. "You seem to be doing well yourself."

"Well, it's been a roller coaster ride for me, but I've managed." Lamore assured the girl. "What about you?"

"Eh? O-oh...school has been good. I don't need much help anymore nowadays." Naomi stuttered as she looked away with a blush across her face.

"Then you must understand the lessons well right?" Lamore smiled.

"M-more or less." She fidgeted. Lamore blinked as she saw how uncomfortable Naomi was becoming. Was it really weird seeing her again after all these years? They were in different grades and they didn't speak to each other except for lessons. And it was true that both of them weren't at a friend level of sorts, but they still talked about their lives once in awhile. Was it just because they hadn't seen each other for so long that they felt more distant? Lamore couldn't help but wonder if she should have tried to reach out to Naomi more. She could remember her days at high school and Naomi was in middle school. Naomi was very lonely and didn't seem to fit in that much in any of her classes. As far as she knew, Lamore was the closest thing to a friend Naomi had.

Lamore straightened her posture on the bench and looked back at the girl next to her. "So, what grade are you in exactly?" Lamore asked. Naomi looked over to her with a sort of anxious look on her face. However, she answered her, with a hint of shyness in her voice.

"A-actually this is my last year in high school. I'll be going into college next year once I graduate." Naomi told Lamore. "What about you?"

"This is my second year at Kyoto University." Lamore stated.

Naomi blinked her eyes as they widened with amazement. "No way! You got into Kyoto University?! And this is your 2nd year?! I mean…" Naomi lowered her voice trying to sound more amazed than shocked. "I knew you were really smart, you were top of your class in everything. But I had no idea you would go into Kyoto University! I always thought you would go to a different university based on your grade point average. You had a what, a 4.5?" Naomi asked.

"A-Actually...it was a 6.0." Lamore blushed as Naomi's mouth hung open again.

"I-I forgot how smart you were." Naomi gasped.

"It's really no big deal, honest." Lamore protested. "I'm sure you must be pretty smart as well."

"Not really, my GPA is 3.0. Your's is twice as mine." Naomi told her.

"Well, you're hanging in there."

"To be honest, it was all thanks to you. You helped me out in a lot of the lessons and I don't know where I would be if it wasn't for you." Naomi admitted. Lamore smiled, glad that she was feeling a bit better now. As long as she could make others happy, that was enough for her. It was also nice to know that she was doing just fine after all of these years. Still a bit shy, but she was smarter and prettier than before.

Hana looked at the girl sitting next to her human. Only she was able to see just how tragic her life was going to get. She felt pity for the young human, but there wasn't much she could do about it until it actually happened.

"Hey there," the two girls looked up from the bench to see five men approach them. The main one who wore glasses and had short brown hair combed down looked at the two. He turned his eyes towards Naomi and smiled with a crooked grin. "What are two beauties like you doing out here so late?" he asked them.

Lamore blinked as she looked at the man, confused and uncertain. ' **Who is this guy and his friends? Clearly Naomi doesn't know them, and they are too old to be in her grade. I don't like this situation."** Lamore told herself.

"W-we don't want any trouble…" Naomi stated as she backed up against the bench. "We were just leaving actually."

"You may not want any trouble, but that doesn't mean we don't want any." The guy snickered as he leaned in closer to Naomi, while the other four started to surround Lamore and Naomi.

Lamore stood up and placed herself in between this man and Naomi. "Leave us alone, right now!" She warned them.

"Oh? Or else what?" the man dared Lamore as he was a few inches away from her face. As quickly as anyone could blink, the man grabbed Lamore's wrist with his hand. Lamore gasped as the man was holding her in place. "I didn't think so."

"Lamore!" Naomi was about to pull Lamore away from the leader of the pack, hopefully to give her friend enough time to escape from these guys. Another man from the group, this one with blond greasy hair and brown eyes, grabbed Naomi by her arm and smirked as the girl looked back in fright. These guys meant business it would seem.

"So, what should we do boss?" The one holding Naomi looked at the leader who had a grip on Lamore.

"We'll have some fun with them outside the city." The leader smirked. Lamore looked at the leader with narrowed eyes, but inside, she was trembling with fear. She had no idea who these guys were or what they planned on doing with her and Naomi. But she knew that they weren't going to let her nor Naomi go. Not until they got something from the girls. Lamore tried to struggle her wrist out of the man's grip. However, he was too strong for her to handle and just smirked with triumph as he held his prey. Clutching her arm so tightly, it began to hurt.

Lamore looked at the man in pure disgust and fear as his smirk never left his face. He kept ahold of Lamore's wrist to subdue her. But to his surprise, and even Lamore's, there was a hand that was holding his wrist and clutching it even harder. Lamore and the man looked behind him to see who was holding his arm. The same person that Lamore was trying to find and was glad to see. The pressure that Laura was causing to this man's' wrist was enough to let Lamore go. She grabbed her arm and rubbed it as she took a few steps back.

The man stared deeply into Laura's coal, stern eyes. The man growled as he released himself from Laura's grip and looked at her with a form of disgust. "Who the hell are you?" the leader snarled like the alpha dog he was. For now at least.

"If you are planning to commit some form of illegal action, then it is unwise to admit your situation to someone who stands in your way." Laura told the leader. She crossed her arms looking rather displeased by the man's facial expression. "I have little to no interest in what you or your associates are doing here, however, you are not only threatening and harassing a young and defenseless woman, but you are also threatening one of _my_ acquaintances. Meaning if you do anything to Nosaka, you and your followers will have to deal with me. Of course," Laura went on. "I am willing to give you five a chance to redeem yourselves by just walking away from the scene. If you exit the scene, all of you, and leave alone these two young girls, then I will not pursue you nor will I snitch your actions upon authorities who could locate you anywhere you go and place you under arrest." Laura warned.

The leader only snarled at her little yet intelligent statement. "Please, I've taken out guys twice my size. You don't scare me girly! I'll take you on!" he attempted to throw a punch at Laura square in the face. But just as the fist was only a hair away from the skin of her face, she stepped out of the way of the punch and used her own palm to capture the fist. When she grabbed ahold of the fist, she then grabbed the whole arm and with all of her strength, she flung the leader over her shoulders and into the bushes. Everyone else watched as the leader was flung by one young woman. The men were all dazed. Laura looked at the rest of the guys who were part of the group and glared at them with her emotionless eyes. At this point, the remaining four were so shocked about what had happened, that they let go of Lamore and Naomi.

Lamore watched as Laura had taken on that guy and was amazed. She knew Laura was strong, but she didn't think she had that much strength. Lamore looked at Laura who glared at her and nodded. Lamore blinked and realized that Laura would distract these guys while she and Naomi would escape. At this point, she didn't raise any further questions and only grabbed onto Naomi's arm and the two of them ran as far away from the scene. Laura watched the two escape and proceed to take care of the rest of the group

* * *

Lamore and Naomi kept on running through the park, far away from that group as possible. She didn't know why Laura was at the park to begin with and why she had saved her back there. Did she knew that Lamore was at the park? Was she stalking Lamore? No, she would have noticed or Hana would have told her. After all, Hana was technically on Lamore's side. Maybe it was just coincidence? Lamore couldn't care at this point anymore. Laura was there just in time to help them out and get them away from that group. At least she knew now that Laura was still in Kyoto and didn't leave. Hopefully once she got Naomi to safety, she could go back to Laura and talk to her.

Once they were far enough, Lamore and Naomi were catching their breath near a cafe. Lamore gasped and panted as she looked at the younger girl, concern upon her face. "Are...you alright...Naomi?" Lamore asked as she panted a few more times.

"Yes," Naomi assured. "I'm alright...somehow...I'm sorry…" She said suddenly as she straightened her outfit out.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. We were able to get away and Laura will take care of those creeps. We're safe now." Lamore assured with her kind smile.

Naomi looked down at the ground, her hair covered her eyes as her body shook. "I-I didn't want to cause you any trouble. I don't want to cause anyone any trouble… I just wanted to… just wanted to…"

"Naomi?" Lamore reached her hand out to the younger girl. Why was she shaking so badly? Why was she getting upset? Naomi however turned on her heels and ran off. Lamore watched as the schoolgirl didn't even look back. It left Lamore confused and very worried.

" **W-what was that all of a sudden? Why did Naomi reacted that way?"** Lamore asked herself as she looked at the sidewalk her friend ran through. A small number of people were walking passed her, like the world itself was moving in every direction except her way. Lamore leaned against the wall of a nearby building. " **When I was tutoring Naomi, she seemed full of life and happiness. Like me...before I lost my parents. She may not have had many friends, but she had a caring family and her grades were improving."** Lamore sighed as she recovered her strength and decided for her best course of action. She began to walk down the sidewalk as she thought deeply to herself.

* * *

Laura panted a couple of times as she saw the remaining members of the gang that tried to take Lamore and that other girl away. All of them were laying on the ground, beaten and bruised to the point of unconsciousness. After a finally pant, she dusted her hands off and looked at the path Lamore and the other girl took to get away from the group when Laura began to fight them off. Laura had come back to Kyoto to finally put aside this Tenshi case with Lamore. Whether she was Tenshi or not, she wanted to stay on good terms with Lamore. She couldn't explain it, but there was something that brunette had that comforted Laura. That gave her a sense of security and helped her seem a bit more...appreciative of life. Ever since those days at the orphanage, she found it hard to accept people and the world around her. Laura reached into her pocket and took out her phone. After dialing a few numbers, she got Matsu on the line.

"Matsu, where are you right now?" Laura asked.

"I'm a few blocks away from the park. I'm heading there now." Matsu told her.

"Matsu, is Net still tracking Lamore Nosaka?" Laura asked.

"She should be." Matsu said a bit unsure but confident.

"I need you to tell Net to tell me where Lamore Nosaka is right now." Laura ordered.

"Are you gonna go after her again?" Matsu questioned.

"More or less...Can you do that?" Laura asked.

"Yeah." Matsu answered and hung up. Laura placed her phone back in her pocket and began to walk towards the path Lamore and the other girl took. This is the night this pointless chase would end.

* * *

Lamore walked down the streets trying to locate either Laura or Naomi. She didn't want to go home yet until she was sure that one or both of them, ideally, were safe. She didn't know what she was doing at this point anymore. All she cared about was Naomi and Laura and their well being. She looked around and noticed she was all alone as the night dragged on. No one nor the gang they ran into a while back were following her. At least she could say with certainty that they had given up on her or were still dealing with Laura. Even though Lamore was worried about that girl's well being, she knew that Laura was strong and smart and that she wouldn't face those guys head on if she knew she couldn't do it. That girl sure was something. Just when Lamore had figured something out about Laura, new things about her surface. She truly was a mystery that not even the greatest detectives could solve.

"Lamore?" the human looked up to see her Seimeigami flying by her side, with a look of concern on her face. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh, don't worry about me, Hana. Actually, I'm kind of happy right now. Looks like Laura is back and Naomi and I were able to get away from those creeps. I have a strong feeling that I'll be seeing more of Laura now that I know she is back in Kyoto. And I know Naomi must be stressed after what happened, but I'm sure she'll be back to herself tomorrow. I just want to see if I can find her first and reassure her." Lamore explained.

"While she does seem to be that type of girl, I don't think she will recover from this experience." Hana stated.

Lamore turned to face Hana as they stopped a bit farther away from the busy streets and people. "What do you mean, Hana?"

The Seimeigami looked at her human for a moment, then turned her head away. "I'm afraid I can not share certain information with you. Though you are my human, there are rules we Seimeigami's must follow."

"Does it have something to do with Naomi?" Lamore wanted to know as she kept looking at her Seimeigami. "Hana please! You have to tell me. Naomi could be in danger and I want to be there to help her. Please?"

Hana looked at Lamore with those pleading eyes the human was showing. Hana didn't want to keep secrets from Lamore, especially when this human was so kind to her. But there were certain laws the Seimeigami's have that they needed to follow. Then again, this was about Lamore's friend and if there was something that she could tell Lamore that could help Naomi, it just seemed like the right thing to do. With a heavy sigh, Hana talked. "Alright! I'll tell you." Lamore nodded as she listened closely. "The truth is...your friend doesn't have that much longer to live."

"What?!" Lamore gasped as her eyes widened. Not much longer? Naomi?

"Since you are the owner of the Life Note, I will tell you this. Seimeigami's have a special power within our eyes to tell us about a human and their past, present and future. I can't tell you how it works right now. But we Seimeigami's use this power to tell us when Humans are going to die. When I saw your friend, Naomi at the park, I noticed that she only has a little while left to live. If I'm not mistaken, today is her last day."

Lamore couldn't function right after hearing those words. She had seen Naomi a little while ago, and though she seemed a bit jumpy and down, she thought that it was because of the incident with the gang. "S-she was fine when I first saw her…." Lamore pointed out. "And those guys that were trying to grab her...they shouldn't be with her so…"

"Even if you prevented one type of death, something will kill her eventually. Besides, no one said it would be them that would kill her. Humans don't have to die by disease, they could die by accident or murder… or suicide." It was the last word that made Lamore shudder. Suicide? Naomi? No, she wasn't that kind of girl! Lamore looked up at Hana and tears threatening to pour out of her eyes.

"Please tell me where she would have gone to die." Lamore pleaded. Hana didn't know what to do at first, to tell her or not. She had already told her that Naomi would die, so it's not like breaking even more rules could hurt her.

"She should be in that park you met her at. But near a different entrance." Lamore didn't even have time to thank Hana as she rushed down the street back to the park where she saw Naomi again. If she could try to prevent her death then she would and if all else fails, she has a piece of the Life Note in her wallet.

' **I should have noticed!'** Lamore thought as she rushed down the streets in the dark. ' **I should have seen the despair in her eyes when I first saw her again! Why Naomi?! Why are you giving up so much!?'**

Hana could only fly by her side as she watched Lamore rush to see her dying friend. She knew she shouldn't have told Lamore that information about Naomi at all. It was not her place to tell Lamore about how people would die and how they will live. It was a rule upon the Seimeigami's that they shouldn't help or prevent the deaths and lives of humans. Nor should she tell any humans how one will die. But she couldn't help it, she did assure Lamore that she would answer any questions relating to the Life Note and in a way, this was related to the Notebook. Hana just had to make sure that this doesn't become a habit. She was already disciplined for dropping a Notebook in this world in the first place. If she kept giving out these pieces of information to the one who has her Notebook...well, let's just say she'll be glad the Seimeigami Queen wouldn't be here.

Nonetheless, she followed Lamore to see how this would play out.

* * *

Lamore was finally at the park that she was at before. It was past ten at night and it was far unlikely that anyone would be here at this hour. But if what Hana said was true, then Naomi would be here. Lamore had to find her friend and convince her that she can still get out of this. And in the worse case scenario, she had a piece of the Life Note to use. Luckily the moon and stars were out so there was some light that she could use to guide her through the park. She looked around the park as she panted now and again, trying to locate Naomi.

Lamore ran in different parts of the park not stopping for even a second. Determination of finding Naomi flooded her veins as she ran in circles throughout the park locating her. Lamore stopped dead in her tracks as she looked at the sight before her. In the bushes near here, there was a pair of legs sticking out. Lamore skipped over to the legs and found a body attached to it. Naomi was lying in the vegetation, her eyes halfway closed, glassy and dull. Lamore knelt beside the younger girl and grabbed her right arm, checking her pulse. She had none. Lamore knew that she had died and judging by how warm her skin still was, her death must have been recent. Lamore looked at her body and her clothing. There was no open cuts or bloodstains so that meant she did not die of a wound. She then looked around the area close to her and noticed a small bag by Naomi's side. Lamore quickly grabbed it and opened it digging through, hoping to find some clue to Naomi's death. She was able to find a small container which would hold some form of pills. She read the label and realized these were oxycodone. And she realized the bottle was completely empty. Lamore gasped as she covered her open mouth with her hand. Somehow, Naomi must have bought these. And she must have recently taken them and now they are taking full effect on the body.

"So she used drugs?" Hana noted as she shook her head. "At least her death was quick and painless." Lamore panted a few more times as she realized that her friend was now gone. She reached into her pocket and dug out her wallet. She then opened it and was able to grab out a piece of paper. Digging into her other pocket, she took out a ball-point pen and used it to write onto the paper.

Naomi Katsunuma, November 28th, 10:10 PM. Died by taking too many oxycodone pills ending up committing suicide. When waking up, she will remember the face of the girl she saw a few hours ago and will be reminded of the good things she has in her life. She will forget why she was here and any thought relating to her death.

When Lamore was finished, she looked at her watched and saw that it was 10:08 PM. Two more minutes and Naomi would wake up. Lamore sighed and smiled as she knew that once she had finished writing all of this information down, her friend would be safe. She had never brought back anyone who had intentionally wanted to die, but she figured that death was still death and that the Life Note would still work on the person. Lamore got up and looked at Hana.

"I think she's going to be fine now," Lamore smiled. Hana nodded in agreement. Things seemed to be calming down as well. That was until Hana looked over her shoulder and gasped. Lamore blinked wondering what was so shocking to the Seimeigami. Curious, she turned her head to see what it was Hana was looking at. Her eyes went completely small as she let her mouth hung wide open. Seeing the person who had been after her for a while now just standing there.

Laura watched with intensity as she eyed Lamore who was standing over the dead body of Naomi. She said nothing nor did she do anything for a few moments. Lamore quaked as she realized that Laura was watching her over a dead body and seemed to be reacting to her every movement. How long had Laura been there? How much did she see and hear? Did she know the truth?

"Nosaka-chan…" Laura began. Lamore gulped as she had a strong feeling what she was going to say next. Before the words could come out, Naomi began to move and groan in pain. Lamore gasped as she saw her friend beginning to move once again. Before she could do anything, she was grabbed by her wrist by Laura and the two ducked into some bushes not too far away. Laura covered Lamore's mouth with her hand as the two watched Naomi getting up and rubbing her temple. She groaned one last time as she stood on her feet and looked around.

"Eh?" she blinked as she seemed dazed. "How did I get here?" she asked herself as she looked up to the sky and placed her hand on her forehead. "I remember seeing Lamore in the park and then….then….I was heading home? That's right….Mama and Papa must be worried about me." Naomi smiled unsurely as she looked at her watch. "Oh? Is it really that late already. I better get going before my folks begin to really worry!" she grabbed her bag, not even noticing the empty bottle of sleeping pills on the ground, and ran off from the bushes and out of the park.

Laura watched as Naomi left the scene. She checked to see if anyone else was around and luckily, it was just her and Lamore now. Laura let go of Lamore and the two made it out of the bushes they were hiding in. The two had almost forgotten why it was they were hiding. Until Laura brought it up again once Lamore brushed off the leaves on her outfit. Lamore looked at Laura in her eyes. Light cocoa brown meeting dark raven pools.

Laura placed her hands on her hips as she stared at Lamore with no amusement in her face or eyes at the least. "Naturally, I'm curious as to why you were out here in a place like this at this certain time slot. And anyone would raise a few questions about why you were standing over a dead body and your connections to it. But… I believe there are no questions here. Just facts. You were standing over the body of one of your colleagues who committed suicide using those pills. You knew her name, face and even the cause of her death as well. Tenshi needs all of that information to resurrect someone. And it seems too coincidental that as soon as you knew about her death, that she just happened to have been brought back to life. And if that weren't enough, you even stated yourself that "I think she's going to be fine now." as if you were aware...no...you knew exactly what was going to happen. Lamore Nosaka…" Laura raised her hand and pointed her finger at Lamore. "You… are Tenshi."

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **(Author's Note) ~ Duh, duh, DUUUH! Sorry for the massive cliffhanger and for not updating for so long. I've been procrastinating a lot these past few weeks. Hence why I've made small fanfics like BATIM and DN crossover as well as the interview with Light Yagami. I've been working on a lot of projects but I'll do my best to upload more chapters of Life Note as best I can. Thank you all for staying patient and please look forward to the next episode.**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Summary: As Laura has now confirmed Lamore is Tenshi, the two connect and learn about their pasts, as well as Kira and L.**_

 _ **Chapter 9 Episode 8: Conversation**_

"Lamore Nosaka…" Laura raised her hand and pointed her finger at Lamore. "You… are Tenshi." Lamore literally felt frozen to the ground as those five words spilled from Laura's mouth and echoed around in her mind. She couldn't believe how careless she was to let her secret alter ego be revealed by the one hunting her down. It was as if a bullet had been fired into her glass figure and shattered her into millions of pieces. Even Hana, the Seimeigami who had been following Lamore at this point, seemed utterly frightened at how things have played out in Laura's favor. If only she hadn't told Lamore about Naomi's suicide, then she wouldn't have come to this park and resurrected her and ended up getting caught. However, she saw through her own eyes that this would happen. Lamore was bound to be caught as Tenshi sooner or later and now, was the time.

Laura spoke nothing as she had accused, no, proven that Lamore was Tenshi. She knew all along that Lamore was the supernatural being who had been resurrecting the people who have died the past month. However, she had not predicted that she would catch Lamore in the act tonight. Everything was coming to an end sooner than expected. Though she did not show it, Laura had no idea what this would mean. And she worried yet wondered what would happen next.

Lamore stood her ground for a few moments as she had no idea what to do next. Her brain was computing any possible scenarios out of this. She could run away from Laura but that would do her no good. Chances are that Laura would run after her and would eventually catch her. And even if she could get away, Laura already knew where Lamore lived and could easily find her and take her in. She could always try to kill her. What was she thinking?! She would never cause death to someone if it meant saving her own skin! Then again, what would she do in a situation like this? She had nowhere to go and if she was able to leave Kyoto, no even Japan, Laura would end up finding her. She couldn't run forever. How much did Laura see exactly? Was she just saying this to get Lamore to confess more about Tenshi or did she actually know? And was she acting alone or were there others watching right now? Lamore didn't know what to think at this point.

Laura took a step forward which caused Lamore to subconsciously step backwards. "There's no point in running away, Lamore Nosaka." Laura glared at her as if she was her prey and Laura was the perpetrator. Lamore shook as she realized Laura's statement might be true. No, it was true. She already knew everything about Lamore. There was no point in running when the predator could just catch you. Lamore turned away for a moment, not knowing what to say. Laura spoke once again. "The fact that you turn away and seem bashful is furthering the fact that you are hiding something. You shouldn't deny it now that I know."

Lamore looked back at Laura as her face held no expression once again. Lamore blinked back her sadness and sighed as she fell to her knees on the ground. She wanted to speak, admit it, get it over with. Or maybe she could talk her way out of this and make it less painful for both of them. However, Laura's cellphone canceled out the silence that fell upon them. Lamore jerked her head up as she heard the ringtone and thought it must have been someone whom Laura worked for. Laura dug out her IPhone and with a tap on the screen, she held it to her ear and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked in her mechanic tone. Lamore gasped as she thought this was it. Laura would spill everything. Say she found Tenshi and was heading to bring her in. There was no escaping this fate now.

"Laura? Where are you?" Mastu asked through the phone.

Laura was hesitant to answer as she looked at Lamore who was frightened more than ever. Laura narrowed her eyes as she talked into the receiver. "I am located in Funaokayama Park."

"Are you alright? Are you alone?"

"I am fine," Laura assured. Lamore looked as Laura answered in a cold tone. She had a strong feeling that she was about to admit who Tenshi was and then, it would end. But the next few words shocked Lamore to no end. "And I'm by myself." Lamore looked up at Laura, her expression seemed questionable as Laura had lied to her co-worker. She was even more in awe as she continued the conversation. "I was trying to find some new leads on Tenshi, but I seem to have reached a dead end… I am aware of how late the night is growing but you shouldn't keep such frequent tabs upon me. I am a grown woman, and you are not my father….. I apologize for the outburst, however, these are facts… I will retire for the night once I finish my investigation at the park." With that, she hung up.

Laura slowly made her way to Lamore as she was still trying to process what had just happened. Why didn't Laura tell them about Tenshi? About Lamore? She was obviously powerless to stop them yet they did not make a move. Lamore thought this was some trap. To lure her into a false sense of safety and then when she least expected it, they would jump on her and take her away. Laura could be seen as a sneaky person, but would she really do it? By herself maybe, but with others? Laura was now right in front of Lamore. She looked down at Lamore with her emotionless eyes. However, Lamore could see, if she titled her head and squint a little, that there was some form of… how could she pronounce it? Ease, in those coal eyes. Laura extended her left hand out to the burnette. Lamore jumped a little by instinct, but looked up at the hand offered to her. She saw Laura standing there, waiting for her to take the hand.

Lamore, still cautious, grabbed it, and Laura pulled her back onto her feet. Laura let go of the hand and only stared at Lamore for a little bit. The two didn't say anything, just stood there in the park and looked at one another. Each having numerous question for the other that they wanted to answer. But had to do a lot of explaining to understand. Laura closed her eyes to think for a moment how she could approach this. Lamore just stood there as the raven haired girl thought. At this point, the brunette had no idea what would happen to her or Tenshi. But she had to trust that her acquaintance...no...her friend was reliable and could be trustworthy. Soon, the paranormal investigator slowly opened her eyes, showing the dull life, and looked at Lamore.

"I'll walk you home," Laura bluntly stated. She did not ask Lamore nor did she offer, she just did. Before Lamore could even object or say anything, the raven began to walk. Lamore was hesitant to follow her at this point. She had no idea what to expect anymore. This girl was just too unpredictable. After Laura was about a yard away from Lamore, she turned her body 90 degrees and looked at her suspect...no...her culprit. "Unless you plan to stay here the rest of the night, you should keep up a pace with me. We should be back at your current stay in an hour if we go at an average pace." Laura didn't even wait for Lamore as she began to walk again. Lamore didn't know what to do. On one hand, if she followed Laura, she could possibly lead her into a trap and confine her and later...execute her. But if she stayed or went on her own, Laura would probably chase after her or send some people to get Lamore. Either way, Lamore would be walking into a cage with no way out. Seeing Laura beginning to fade into the distance, she panicked, and ran after her, falling not too far behind.

* * *

Laura and Lamore walked through the night, from the park into the city and to the neighborhood Lamore's grandparents were from. All through that walking, neither girl spoke to one another and didn't look back. Well, Laura didn't look back at Lamore, but Lamore kept her eyes on the back of Laura. Her senses were set to caution mode as she frequently scanned the areas they went through in search of anyone suspicious. She had a feeling that whatever it was Laura would do, it would end up being the end of Tenshi…and Lamore Nosaka. Why is Laura waiting? What is she waiting for? She knows that Lamore is Tenshi! Why delay in her capture?! Just what was Laura planning?!

Laura knew Lamore was anxious about this situation. Who wouldn't me? She confirmed that she was Tenshi, the very person who was bringing back victims of death. She knew Tenshi's identity and now, the brunette was probably thinking up many ways as to what would happen to her now. But Laura would do nothing, at least not yet. Before she could accuse anything on Lamore, she needed more information. She wanted to find out how Tenshi brings back people, her methods and what she planned on doing with that power. Unless she could figure that out, she couldn't officially declare this case solved. Tenshi must have some method of using her power. And once Laura knew what that was, she could hopefully get what she was looking for.

Soon, the two girls came to their destination. By this time, it was almost midnight and no one was out. Laura stood at the gate which led to the house of the grandparents of Lamore Nosaka. Lamore finally caught up to Laura, and made it to the gate. The two did nothing for a few moments but looked at one another. Waiting for the other to make a move so the one could countermeasure it. Lamore was the first one to make said move.

"T-Thank you for escorting me home." Lamore bowed in respect to Laura. Even though she felt cornered, she wanted to be polite to the other. After all, she did save her from that gang not too long ago. Laura slightly nodded but said nothing. Lamore stood back up and looked a bit shy. She didn't know if what she was doing was necessary, but she did it out of her own nature. Lamore looked at Laura and blinked. "W-Would you like to come in?" Laura blinked this time as Lamore took out a key and used it to open the gate. She headed into the yard and held the gate open for Laura. The raven haired girl looked at Lamore casually as if wondering if this was a trap. She still had no true idea what Tenshi could be capable of and had to make sure Lamore didn't pull anything from her sleeve at the last moment. Laura closed her eyes and walked onto the property. Lamore closed the gate as she and Laura walked up to her grandparents house. Once she used the house key to unlock the door, she and Laura entered.

Closing and locking the door, Lamore and Laura walked into the living room and once again, the two stared at each other as if they were stalemates. Right now, Laura was in Tenshi's territory, which meant that Lamore could have the upper hand if Laura let her guard down for even a single second. But Laura knew for certain that Lamore was Tenshi and all she needed was physical evidence to prove otherwise. Either way, each girl was standing before a field of quicksand. And if they weren't quick enough or careful, they would be swallowed by the field and lose. Once Lamore took off her shoes, she looked at Laura and put on her best smile. "Uh… it must be getting late. I hope I'm not bothering you."

"No, I am the one who should apologize on my behalf. I did not think Tenshi would reveal herself tonight." Laura said, though it was hard to be so considerate in that monotone voice of hers. Lamore would have jumped by those words alone, but she should have guessed Laura would say things like that. But it was the next few words that really got to her. "In all honesty, I was hoping… well… praying, that you wouldn't be part of this investigation. Or be the culprit. But… it seems we all can't get what we want in this world. This place can be cruel. Taking away the things we love the most when we least expect them to go away." Laura said, suddenly becoming a bit depressed. Lamore blinked a few times as if she wondered what it was Laura meant. The raven haired girl looked at her culprit and shook her head a bit. "Forgive me. I was remembering a time in my life where…" Laura couldn't finish that sentence.

"Would you like something to drink or eat? I'm afraid I don't have too much. I had planned on going shopping soon, but I think I have something for just the two of us." Lamore offered.

"Do you have any tea?" Laura asked, suddenly changing her mood.

* * *

Lamore placed the powder into the teapot and stirred it into the water. Once she did, she set the teapot onto the burner and turned the dial onto medium. She turned back to the kitchen where she saw Laura sitting at one of the chairs around the table. Both girls felt uncomfortable with this situation on many accounts. Lamore had always wanted for Laura to come into her house and the two would talk and have tea. Of course, she never would have thought that they would end up talking about Lamore being Tenshi. This felt kind of like an interrogation.

Laura on the other hand didn't feel as nervous but she did feel out of place. She didn't think she would confront her suspect in her own territory. Still, if it meant putting an end to this and understanding this situation, then she had to go along with it. After all, she was really good at showing no emotions. Since she had none to shed. Lamore walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room and sat next to Laura on the chair. "The tea will be ready in ten minutes. Are you sure there's nothing else I can get you? Some snacks?"

"Please, I did not come here to make small talk." Laura reminded Lamore. "All I wish is to confirm how it is you use your powers."

"Laura please, I'm not Tenshi. I can't be." Lamore tried to defend herself. Though she wasn't one to lie, she had to try to get out of this situation. She had to try, it was her last resort.

Laura narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "You are a terrible liar, Lamore Nosaka. In fact, the worse one I've ever met." Lamore gasped at her statement. "Still, I suppose anyone would resort to this desperation, especially in your current situation. But please, the less you struggle with this, the easier I will go on you. Now, let me say this one more time. You, Lamore Nosaka, are Tenshi."

Lamore didn't take her eyes off of Laura. She closed them for one second as she finally understood that this was it. She might as well get it over it. "Yes… I am Tenshi." Lamore quietly said. Laura only stared for a minute as Lamore admitted the truth. She thought that she would have to get the truth from her painfully, but she was willing to comply. That was a good start. Lamore opened her eyes halfway as she looked down at the ground. "But… may I please say something in my defense?" her voice suddenly changed to distressed but Laura listened nonetheless. "All my life, I've only been one person who wanted to do nothing more than to make something of her life. As I grew older, I watched helplessly as people that I love, knew or even strangers, their lives were taken away from them. Maybe not from murder, but by accident or disease. All of them were victims of death. I felt that it was unfair that they could have all lived longer and happier lives but they were taken away. And then… it happened." Lamore clenched her fists on her knees as she suddenly spoke in a passionate tone. "I got the power of life in my hands. When I first got it, I didn't want to believe it. I thought it was a joke or mistake. So I used it a few times to test it out. When I finally realized that it was real… I… I panicked. I didn't know what to do with it. I wanted to give it away… to get rid of it… I didn't want any ties to it. But the more I used it, the more I saw how happy people were when their loved ones were brought back. How those victims could be able to live out the lives they were meant to. I shouldn't have toyed with human life like that. It's not a human's place to decide who lives and who dies. But I thought that as long as I had that power, I should at least use it. All I…" Lamore looked up at Laura with distressed eyes as tears threatened to pour out of the sockets. "All I wanted was to make people happy. I just wanted to give them chances that I never had. But… if I should be punished for what I have done, then so be it. All I ask is that you don't allow anyone else to use this power and let my death be quick and painless."

Laura listened to the statement Lamore made with her heart. It was very moving, or would have been for most people. On the outside, Laura was unaffected, but she could understand. She could relate to Lamore on more than one level. About having an ability to use it to better your life and others if you had the opportunity. Laura knew all too well of that feeling. Laura blinked as she spoke for the first time in a while. "And what kind of penalty did you think you'd receive?"

Lamore looked at Laura in question. Was she serious? Shouldn't she know what Lamore would receive once she was caught? Lamore blinked and gulped as she answered. "I-I assumed I would be given the death penalty. Lethal injection probably. Or kept me in a cell with no access to the outside where no voices could reach me or eyes to see me."

"You really think I have that authority or would take those kinds of measures?" Laura questioned as she trucked her hair behind her ears. Lamore's eyes widened as Laura seemed calm about this situation now.

"But… you wanted to find out who Tenshi was." Lamore reminded Laura. Laura looked up at Lamore and nodded.

"Correct. I did want to know who Tenshi was and wanted to meet them. However, I do not recall ever claiming that I was going to execute Tenshi or bring them in." Lamore blinked and tilted her head.

"I-I don't understand." Lamore admitted.

"The police are not interested in Tenshi or the case. In fact, I am the only one currently investigating this matter. I only said all of that stuff to you in the hopes you would reveal something to me." Laura explained. "And, I am the only one who knows you are Tenshi."

Lamore couldn't believe her ears. Was all of this true? Or was this some form of test Laura made up to give her more evidence? She had to find out. "So… you were the only one who was at the park and saw me? And you're the only one that suspected me?" Lamore asked.

"Well, to be honest, the first moment I saw you I knew you had to be Tenshi." Laura answered. Lamore let out a 'huh?' and Laura turned away for a moment. "You will think I am crazy if I tell you more." Lamore didn't understand what Laura meant exactly. But she was curious as to how it was Laura knew Lamore was Tenshi the second she first met her. She smiled and rested her hand on Laura's arm.

"Laura, I have the power to bring people back to life. At this point, I think I'll believe anything." Lamore joked, but assured Laura. The raven haired girl looked at Lamore for a moment wondering if she should answer. Would Lamore believe her? She found it hard to believe herself when she first realized she had this power. But, if Lamore was Tenshi… maybe she could understand? Laura looked at Lamore in the eyes and spoke.

"It was my eyes," Laura simply stated. Lamore blinked. Eyes? What did that mean? Laura continued. "Do you remember when I first bumped into you and your friends? Out in the open and I told you I was investigating Tenshi?"

"Yeah," Lamore said as she remembered that day she bumped into Laura and what followed afterwards.

"And you know how I knew all of your names?" Laura pressed on. Lamore blinked, she thought for a moment. Then shook her head.

"No… now that you mention it… I didn't introduce you to my friends, so you shouldn't have known their names. But I just assumed that you must have researched my friends if I was your suspect at the time." Lamore admitted.

"No… it's more than that." Laura was silent for a moment, making Lamore close to the edge of her seat. Laura went on after a long pause. "I knew their names because I saw it when I looked at their faces."

"See their names? Just by their faces?" Lamore repeated.

"Whenever I look at someone's face, above their heads, I can see their full name as well as how long they have left to live, their life span." Laura added. Lamore couldn't believe it. No, she didn't want to believe it but...what if it was true? That would explain how Laura knew her friend's full names when she only just met them that day. "When I first looked at you, the first thing I noticed is that unlike all the other people, I could only see your name. Your life span is invisible to even my eyes." Laura said as she looked at Lamore's head to see only the letters floating over her head. "That is the first reason why I suspected you. The second reason is because of the other ability my eyes have."

"Another ability?" Lamore questioned.

"You didn't think I became a paranormal investigator for nothing. I use my eyes to help me with each of my investigations. With them, I can see beings not from this plain of existence. The supernatural as you put them. I can see their forms and hear them as well. That is why, with my eyes, I chose the path of a medium." Laura explained. "And, it was this second ability that made me see the being that has always been beside you." Lamore tensed at those words alone. She turned to her side to see Hana standing there, equally shocked. Laura looked at the Seimeigami and nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Laura. And may I question what it is you exactly are?"

"Y-You can see me?" Hana asked as she pointed to herself. "And hear me?" Laura nodded to both questions.

' **S-she can see Hana? And talk to her? The only way someone should be able to see or hear her is if they touched the Life Note or a piece of it. But I never let Laura touch the Life Note...so...is what she's telling me about her power true?! No...she has to be telling the truth...her power is real!'** Lamore concluded.

"I must say, out of all the supernatural beings I've encountered, you are by far the most tolerable and unique one of them all." Laura commented.

"O-oh...T-thank you." Hana blushed. Laura turned back to Lamore.

"I can say with certainty that you knew about this being by your side for a while now." Lamore looked back at Hana and then at Laura, giving her an answer.

"Yes. This is Hana. She is a Seimeigami, a God of Life. She's the one who gave me the power I now have."

"So, she's the seed that rooted this whole mess." Laura concluded. "Interesting. I've heard of Shinigami's, but this is the first I've ever heard of a God of Life. I feel honored." Lamore kind of giggled at that statement. She looked back at Laura and asked her yet another question.

"So, because of your eyes, you couldn't see my lifespan, and you saw Hana, you assumed I was Tenshi?"

"Like I said, the chances of you being Tenshi was 1%. But it did increase to 30% when I saw you had no lifespan and the Seimeigami flying by your side. After observing you more, the numbers increased and after tonight's scene with you over a person who committed suicide and they were brought back. Then you finally admitting to being Tenshi, well, I am now 100% certain that you are Tenshi. But like I said, no one else knows your identity and I do not plan on revealing it to anyone anytime soon."

"Look," Lamore began. "I am grateful that you haven't brought me in right now. But still, the fact that you know Tenshi's identity could complicate matters. Especially for someone as famous as you. I can't kill you… no… I don't want to kill you regardless. But the fact that you know I am Tenshi will put both of us in danger. And how do I know for certain that the NPA aren't trying to find me?"

"I already told you. The NPA has no interest in this case. As far as I am concern, they don't even know Tenshi exist or seem to think of it as a problem. Furthermore, I believe that there is a way we can both get what we want. Remember, my eyes have the power to see how long a person has left to live. If you desire, I could lend you my eyes to help you further your powers. So…" Laura fell silently as she lowered her head, letting her hair fall on her face. Lamore scooted closer to the girl growing curious of the long pause.

"So?" Lamore pressed. Laura bolted her head up and looked at Lamore. In a demanding yet monotone voice, she asked,

"Will you show me your power?" Lamore backed up a bit at the sudden demand. Laura kept her stare on her for a while. Lamore processed what it was she would do next.

' **It would only make sense that she would want to know about my powers and how it brings back people. But still…'** Lamore thought of what to say next and spoke to Laura once again. "I understand that you want to know more about my power, and I'm really grateful of your generosity, but I am not sure that I should show you my power. It's not that I don't trust you in general, but there's the fact that the corporation you work for might be interested in the Tenshi case and if they find out that I was your suspect… well… it doesn't take a genius to figure out the connection."

Laura blinked a couple of times, trying to process the information. Lamore was still being cautious it seemed. She should have expected that, but she would get nowhere if Lamore wouldn't lower her guard. Laura reached into her pocket from her pants and took out her phone. Lamore watched this action with awe as Laura held her phone in her palm and handed it to Lamore. "If you are still cautious about my company, then here! You can hold onto my phone. All of my contacts of the ones I work with are on there." Lamore hesitantly took the phone from her hands and looked at it. It was a normal IPhone with a black case with a white skull on it. She looked back at Laura who kept her expression of emptiness. "Now, I can not contact anyone from my work about you. And if someone were to call, then you can tell them I am busy."

' **Why is she going this far?'** Lamore couldn't help but wonder. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. "But, you could know the numbers of your contractors at this point. You can just use a public phone. And how do I know that you aren't bugged right now so someone on the other end could be listening to us?" At this point, Laura let out a bit of her emotion for the first time since she last saw Lamore.

"Why are you so suspicious of me?" Laura asked as she raised her voice only a bit. "I have repeated many times that I do not want to bring you in. I just want to know who Tenshi is and how they use their powers. Please, trust me." Laura begged. Lamore seemed shocked how out of character Laura was becoming as she pressed on further about Laura being in contact with someone. Lamore wondered why she was going this far and what her whole out take on this was. Lamore thought back to a few days ago when she could remember what it was Laura argued with Aiko about. Could she be going this far because of that? Lamore had to know.

"Laura… can I ask you something?" Laura looked up at Lamore, as her eyes shone with a tiny pinch of desperation. Lamore saw this, blinked back her amazement, and went on. "Right before you disappeared, you and Aiko got into an argument about Kira. Whether he was good or not. I know that there are some people who seem to hate Kira and what he did… and I shouldn't be surprised that you happen to be anti-Kira. But… you seem to change whenever the name is even brought up. Your whole expression changes. You aren't that emotionless doll many view you as. You build up a fire inside of you and let it burn throughout your body and it burns anyone who touches it." Lamore spoke as she held her cheek. The one that Laura slapped with her own hand not too long ago. "You gain a certain passion that seems to only light with that spark. And it made me wonder something… why do you hate Kira so much?"

Laura looked away for a moment as she wondered what to say next. She was surprised by how much Lamore deducted the facts just by one action. She barely knew anything about Laura and yet she was able to conclude just that much information. She was impressed. She probably would have made a great detective if she wanted to. Still, was it wise to tell Lamore the reason? If it meant she would trust her then she had to… but would she really understand? Would she be able to do it? Lamore smiled once again with reassurance as she stood up. She headed over to the kitchen again and removed the teapot from the burner. She shut the burner off and placed the teapot on a pot holder onto a tray with two tea cups. She grabbed the tray and headed back to the table where she set the tray down. Laura looked up at Lamore who was still keeping her smile.

"Maybe it would be better if we do a trade." Lamore suggested.

"Trade?" Laura questioned.

"I told you I was Tenshi and you told me about your power. So, we'll do the same thing. I'll show you how it is I've been resurrecting people and you can tell me why you hate Kira and why it was you took this case. It's an information exchange as I call it." Lamore giggled. "And with some tea, it should help lighten the mood."

Laura wondered how, even after the interrogation and her revealment of being Tenshi, this college student could keep a smile and seem relaxed. Perhaps she was really trying to lighten the atmosphere and now that she knew that Laura was somewhat on her side, she had no reason to fear. And Laura was still curious how it was that Lamore used her powers. And if she was to request what she wanted Lamore to do, she needed to explain her reasons and actions. Laura fixated her eyes to give that emotionless facade she always showed and nodded slightly. Lamore nodded in return.

"Alright, I have to go up to my room to show you my power. Can you wait for just a moment? Help yourself to some tea if you want." Lamore then rushed upstairs, not giving Laura enough time to answer. Laura watched as the brunette ran up the stairs. She also watched as the Seimeigami flew up into the ceiling following Lamore. She could now conclude that those beings could just walk through any surface or solid without hassle.

Hana met up with Lamore in her room as she was taking out the Life Note from the compartment she made only a few weeks ago. Hana watched as the human took out the Notebook that started this all. The Seimeigami walked up to Lamore with an unease expression upon her face. "Lamore, are you sure about this?" Hana had to ask.

"Sure about what?" Lamore asked Hana as she held the Notebook in her hands.

"Are you sure you should tell this human about the Life Note?"

"It's too late to turn back now. She already knows I'm Tenshi. And… as weird as it may sound, I think I can trust Laura. I believe that there is more as to why she took my case than what she wants me to believe. And at any rate, I knew one day someone would find out my secret. At least this way, keeping my secret may be easier if at least one human knows about it." Lamore told herself more than to Hana. Looking at the Life Note one more time, she nodded, took it with her and headed back downstairs where her guest was waiting.

Laura looked up as she saw the brunette rush down the stairs. She turned the corner and walked up to the table with a smile upon her face. "Sorry I took so long. Would you like some tea before we begin?" Lamore offered. Laura just stared at her for a moment, a bit amazed at how this young lady, a few hours ago was scared that her biggest secret would be revealed, has changed back to her peppy and cheerful being once again. Before Laura could actually answer the question Lamore asked, the girl grabbed the teapot and poured each cup some tea. Once she did, she set the pot down and sat on the chair. She then looked at Laura and straightened herself so she wasn't as cheerful, but a bit serious like now. "Okay, would it make you more comfortable if I showed you my secret first?" Laura looked as Lamore asked that question. Once again, she was surprised by how her usual character was being portrayed, even after the events of tonight. Laura began to question if this type of behavior shown often was even human.

"Very well, and once you tell me how Tenshi uses her power, I'll tell you my story." Laura assured as she took a sip of her tea. Lamore nodded, grabbed the Notebook which she had seated on her lap, and placed it on the table. Laura set down her tea and looked at the white Notebook, with some interest, but no real emotion. She looked back at Lamore.

"This is called a Life Note. It's a Notebook that are used by Seimeigami's, like Hana, to bring back people who have died. If you write their names in it as well as their cause of death while thinking of their face, that person will come back from death." Lamore explained. Laura looked back at the white Notebook that was the power of Tenshi. She then looked back at Hana as if she wanted to clarify that it was true. Hana saw Laura looking at her, and knew that she must want to know if it was true.

"Lamore is telling the truth. That used to be my Life Note, but when Lamore got it and began to use it, it became hers." Laura looked back at the Life Note. She reached out and picked up the Notebook and held it by her hand. She opened it and it revealed pages full of names of people. She flipped through the pages to see only a few had been filled out. About six or seven. The rest were completely blank. No doubt leaving room for the next ones.

"So… this is Tenshi's power?" Laura questioned more to herself than to either Lamore or Hana. She still couldn't accept that Lamore uses this mere Notebook to become Tenshi. Something so simple that looked like a college rule notetaker holding such amount of power? Maybe she didn't want to believe it because it just seemed too simple. But if the Seimeigami was telling the truth, then who was she to question a being who actually has knowledge of this piece? Then again, for all she knew, Hana could have been asked to say this because Lamore told her to. She would have to run tests on this thing just to be on the safe side.

"Nosaka-chan," Lamore lifted her head in wonder as Laura didn't take her eyes off the Notebook, as she addressed the burnette. Laura continued. "I have another request. I want to bring this Notebook back to my quarters to match up the people written on here with the ones who were brought back. And I also wish to test out the Notebook and it's powers myself so I am 100% certain that this Notebook does have the power you told me about."

Lamore was taken aback by how thorough Laura was being with this Notebook. She never would have guessed she would want to take such measures just to prove this book's powers were real. However, there were somethings that not even Lamore could permit. "I'm sorry, it's not that I'm not alright with you testing out the Notebook for yourself. It's just… I can't afford to let it leave my sight without being certain that it will be protected and well-hidden. This Notebook is my responsibility ever since I began to use it and understood its potential. If you want to go over whatever you want with it, you can do so here where I can observe your actions. Is that a fair argument?"

Laura, surprisingly agreed, as she nodded. "I understand your concerns about your property. Forgive me for requesting such an intrusive act. I still wish to investigate more into this Life Note however. But if it makes you feel more at ease if I do so under your guidance, than I will allow it." Lamore smiled and sighed. At least she and Laura agreed on one thing so far. "So…" Laura began as she set the Notebook down and held her cup of tea. She looked at the tea and back at the tray. She grabbed the small container of white sugar and opened the contents. She then proceeded to pour spoonfuls of the white powder into the warm liquid. Lamore watched her actions as she did this four times...five times...after six times, she stirred the sugar around and placed the spoon on her plate. Once she did, she talked again. "As oppose to your question earlier. About my hatred towards Kira and my reasons for taking on the Tenshi case… I shall tell you as much as I can. But tell me Lamore… why do you think it is that I hate Kira?" Laura asked as she sipped her tea.

Lamore was a bit unprepared to answer that question. She assumed that Laura would just spill everything to her. Then again, this was Laura she was talking about. Still, she decided to answer her question nonetheless. "I don't know much about Kira other than the fact that he killed off criminals for six long years. And he did not hesitate to kill anyone in his way. As to who Kira was, what his power was, who was after him or any relations to him are all anonymous to me. But, just as there are those who worshipped Kira, there are those who opposed his ideas and even him. You are obviously anti-Kira, but to why you do it was something I never knew. I doubted it was your job since it would affect you little, maybe some influence… but, if you ask me, I think the real reason, the prime source of your hatred towards Kira… was because he killed someone who was close to you." Laura narrowed her eyes back at her host. She set her tea down and looked back at Lamore. Lamore stared at her for a moment longer. She had expected her to say something, to ask why she came to that conclusion. But she remained silent. Was she waiting to hear why she thought that? Or, was it true? Lamore went on with her evidence. "Back when you were fighting with Aiko about Kira that day, you were really passionate about defending your claim about the evil of Kira. Mostly you talked about how much he killed many innocent lives including suspects or police. I thought at first that you were just really emotional upon the matter but, it was when we got to Yuki's house and when Aiko told us her story…" Lamore stopped for a moment as she could recall the childhood story of Aiko. She felt sorry for her friend and wished she could understand her pain. But she would have to deal with that another day. Right now, her main focus was Laura. "She told us her story and then you told us and I quote "Well maybe _we_ didn't want to live in that kind of world. Maybe _we_ saw how many _innocent_ lives Kira took away! Maybe _we_ saw just how much of a sore loser and childish person Kira was!"" Lamore quoted how Laura said it that day as if it were yesterday.

"It was when you said 'we' that really got me thinking. As if whenever you said we, you were saying you and another person, one who shared the same opinion as you. And you seem to have grown a lot more passionate after Aiko back talked you. At first, I theorized that perhaps you knew someone who was a prisoner who was killed by Kira. A boyfriend, family member, I'm not sure. But I thought that it might have been out of character for you to know someone from that place. You normally stay to yourself anyways and you don't seem the type to get into trouble on purpose. So it would make no sense for you to associate yourself with criminals. But I remembered back to the day we first met. At the cafeteria when many recognized you as Laura Stone. And how you are an L worshipper. I don't know much about L, then again, no one does. But I do know that he went against Kira with the Japanese Police. Then… that got me thinking that there were more people who died by Kira, not just criminals. The FBI and a few police officers lost their lives to Kira. So with this information… I can conclude that you must have known someone who went after Kira and was killed by him. Am I correct?"

There was a long pause after Lamore's conclusion. Laura looked at the auburn haired girl as if her theory did not affect her in the slightest. However, she was correct that Laura did lose someone to Kira and she was rather impressed at how much Lamore concluded, based on those facts alone. True, it could have been biased, but in this case, Lamore was correct. Laura sipped at her tea again and once she placed it down, she looked into the brown pool and saw her reflection. Her face not showing any indication of any feelings, emotions, or human.

"So you figured it out just by those facts?" Laura noted with what was considered amusement in her tone that only she could hear. "I must admit that I am impressed by your deductive abilities. You are correct… I did lose someone to Kira. Someone very dear to me." Laura admitted.

"He was on the Police Force, wasn't he?"

"Well, it's true he worked with the police… but he was the head of the investigation at the time. He commanded them around with his own orders." Laura blinked as she could remember the face of that man who controlled the Japanese Police during the Kira epidemic.

"What was his name?" Lamore asked. Laura hesitated to answer. Could she even say his name? It's not like it would make much difference if he was already deceased. But would Lamore even believe her? She believed her eyes, it probably wouldn't hurt to at least tell the truth.

"L." Laura spoke. Lamore blinked, she seemed confused more than shocked. Did she just say L? Just that single letter that would hold so much power if you knew what you were talking about.

"L?" Lamore repeated. "You mean the greatest detective on Earth who solved difficult cases and went up against Kira? That L?!"

"Yes." Laura answered firmly. Lamore blinked again by the sudden answer. And she couldn't help but smile and laughed.

"I'm sorry, but from my knowledge, not too many people saw L's face nor knew his name. So the idea that you knew L seems a bit farfetched." Lamore explained. Laura looked back into the pool of sweet tea.

"I do not blame you for disbelieving my words, but I am speaking with honesty…" She lowered her head as she began to show a hint of despair. "L, the greatest detective of that time, died by the hands of Kira himself…"

Now, Lamore was even more confused. "Wait… you're saying, that L, who went up against Kira, who never showed his face or revealed his name in public, died by Kira himself?" Lamore repeated. "But… it was L who found Kira and arrested him."

Laura shook her head as it hung low. "That was not L, that was the NPA who found out who Kira was and executed him."

"But… L can't be dead…" Lamore shook her head this time as she tried to argue this matter. "I-I saw him… I mean… when I went to the Police Station to give up the Life Note, I saw a computer in a room with lots of policemen and on the computer was an L… so who…"

"That was L's replacement. Or successor to be exact." Laura answered. Lamore stared up at the black haired girl as if to ask how she knew all of this and why they kept it secret to the public.

"How do you know all this? And what do you mean by 'replacement' or 'successors' or whatever? Laura, please, tell me what's going on! I told you everything about Tenshi, now you have to tell me everything about yourself and L. And Kira if you can!" Laura could tell that Lamore was growing impatient as she began to learn about Laura's past. She knew that Lamore was not very knowledgeable in the department about Kira or L, which surprised even the investigator since Kira was a huge topic back in the early 2000's, especially now, with the anniversary coming up. Laura was a person of her words. She promised to tell Lamore her story and so she would.

"The Wammy House." Laura began. Lamore blinked at those words, wondering what she meant. Right before she could ask, Laura went on. "It's an orphanage in Winchester, England where they take young kids who have special talents and shape them into fair ladies and true gentlemen. It was founded by Quillsh Wammy, an inventor who used his money to fund that orphanage for children like them. And… it's that very house that L was raised in."

"No way, the greatest detective was raised in an orphanage?" Lamore gasped. "I-I mean… I guess I can't picture him having parents or anything… but I never would have guessed he had no family at all. That's kind of sad. It must have felt very lonely." Lamore couldn't help but keep blurting out her sympathy towards someone she never even knew nor met. Yet she could understand the loneliness one must feel from a situation like that.

"Wammy found out what L's special talent was once he entered the orphanage. He was great with deductive abilities and he was very smart and used whatever clues he could to find the answers. Soon, he began to solve cases across the world and eventually, he became the world's greatest detective. After he became L, Wammy changed the structure of the orphanage. It kept it's normal criteria by taking in children with special talents and preparing them for the world ahead. But the main focus in the orphanage was to create the next generation. A successor of L."

"Successor of L?" Lamore repeated.

"L is human as well. He would have died some day. Whether on a case or by old age, someone like him needed someone to take his place to keep the legacy of L going."

"Yeah, I guess I can see that." Lamore admitted as she smiled. She grabbed her teacup feeling a bit parched after getting this information. She was learning more about L than any human could possible know. She wondered if Kira knew this stuff about L and used it to his advantage. Perhaps that is why the original L died? Now that Lamore thought about it...she had one other question come to mind. "But, if this is suppose to be a secret to the public, then how is it that you know about this?" Lamore asked Laura as she began to sip her tea. Laura sighed as she figured she may as well answer more of her questions.

"Well… I used to be one of those successors." Lamore shot open her eyes and choked on her tea as she spat some of it out. She placed the cup back on the saucer and looked at Laura with complete and utter shock.

"Y-You were from that place?!" Lamore gasped.

"Correct," Laura answered. "In fact, it was L himself that took me away to the Wammy House. You could say he was the one who shaped me into who I am today." Laura looked down at her tea into the liquid at her reflection. She closed her eyes as she began to picture her life in the past.

 _*The human who uses this Note can neither go to Heaven nor Hell_

 _*Even just one page or a scrap of the Life Note will have the full effects and the same rules_

" _ **My life began the way anyone else's would. I had a mother and a father at one point. My mother was Japanese but my father's origin was dated back to America. They were both lawyers who believed in a strong sense of justice, but always gave everyone a fair chance. The two traveled to different places for their work and one day, they met each other. Many people would believe in 'love at first sight', and my parents were two of those believers. They worked on some cases together and got to know one another while falling in love in the process. Eventually, they got married and settled down. Five years after their marriage, they had me. A healthy beautiful girl, their one and only child.**_

" _ **Even as a toddler, I knew about my abilities. To see a person's name and lifespan whenever I saw their faces. I assumed I was born with this and my parents knew about it. Of course, I was a youngling and I did not know much about the number system or alphabet. So, I just grew used to it. I guessed that my parents would tell me about my powers when I grew a certain age. But that day never came.**_

" _ **My parents still had their jobs as lawyers so we had to move every so often. We never stayed at one place for a long time. I would always transfer to different schools during the years of education, and I never had time to make any quality friends. Although, I never believed in those friendships of course. I never wanted to have other people around me other than my parents. I mostly spend my days alone, educating myself with my books. They were the only comfort I needed when my parents weren't home. Then one day...the day that began my course of who I became. My parents and I were driving down a highway in England. Both had gotten cases there and we stayed there for that alone. That night we decided to go out to dinner because my birthday was the next day, but they would be busy with a case to do anything for me. I didn't mind, I was used to being alone, especially on holidays like my birthday. My parents were busy with their work so I understood even when I was turning seven.**_

" _ **It all came so quickly, we didn't know how to react. All I remembered was a huge light in the windshield and my father turning the wheel to get out of it's range. Then, I heard a crash and the world went black. I awoke in a hospital as many parts of my body hurt. I was bandaged on my legs and arms as well as my head. A nurse came into the room and told me that a truck had crashed into our car. She then told me that neither of my parents had survived and that I was lucky to have made it. I asked her what day it was and she told me it was October 13th...my birthday…**_

" _ **I stayed at that hospital for a week. They found some relatives from my father's side and informed them about my situation. They came to the hospital and picked me up and took me to their home which was in Winchester, England. I found out later that the woman who picked me up was my father's sister and that she married an Englishman. They took me to their home. It didn't seem bad at first… but they had no rooms for me so I had to stay in the basement. It was at this point I began to test out my powers as I learned the alphabet and the number system. I saw many folks walking down the streets and read their names and lifespans. I began to understand my powers as time went on. I learned how to calculate when someone would die based on their lifespan. Even though I have no use for my eyes, I wanted to know how to use them. After staying at my aunt's house for two months, I had mastered how to predict someone's death.**_

" _ **One night, I had told my aunt and uncle about my powers…"**_

"How did that go?" Lamore asked as she interrupted Laura's story.

" _ **Not as well as you would think. They didn't believe me at first, so I had to prove it to them by showing them someone and I chose a date when they would die. After he died, they believed me… and that was when it got worse. My aunt was scared of my powers. She was… religious… and she thought I was a monster. So she kept me in the basement and never let me out. I only got one plate of food a day and two glasses of water and that was it. She never bought me any new clothes, I always wore rags which I sewed together to make a dress and I barely bathed. My uncle however had a different outlook on my powers. He decided to use my abilities for his own gain."**_

"What do you mean 'his own gain'?" Lamore asked.

" _ **My uncle worked at a company that tried to buy out any businesses they could. He decided to use my eyes to tell him when certain people from a company, CEOs, employees, those kinds, would die. When they did, he would either buy their corporation so it didn't go down hill or send some of his workers to infiltrate them from the inside. In a way, I was his special weapon. But in the end, he viewed me as a monster as well. Still, every week he would give me a ten minute shower and an extra helping of food. But my conditions were lesser. My aunt would pour holy water over me as if to rid me of my sins and even slashed me with a belt."**_

"That's terrible! Family should never treat each other like that no matter who they are!" Lamore exclaimed with passion. "You just took all of that?"

" _ **It was either that or live on the streets and die. But even I had my breaking point. Months went by and I began to lose myself. I started to lose weight and I could feel my body be dirty from the mud I slept in. My lungs filling with dust from the dirt and always shivering from the cold. I knew I couldn't stay there anymore. I had to leave. So, over that course, I began to study their patterns in their schedules. I also tried to find some way that would get me outside without being noticed. I was there for nearly eleven months before I made my getaway. It was a rainy morning, both my aunt and uncle were out at work and so, I took that opportunity. I had practiced unlocking the basement door for weeks until I was able to do so. As soon as I got out of the basement, I ran out the door and into the world. I ran as fast as I could as the rain poured down on my face. I ran, I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't look back.**_

" _ **Eventually, I hid in an alleyway and stayed there for what seemed like hours, trying to figure out where I would go next. But I had nowhere to go. I didn't know any other relatives so I didn't know where I could stay. I stayed there and wondered if death was an option. I could be with my parents and we could be together happily again. I screamed to the Heavens to kill me, end my life and get it over with. I wanted my life to end when I had nowhere else to go. I stayed there for a while longer, hoping that something would take me away to my parents. But instead, fate had other plans for me. That was when I met him."**_

"L?" Lamore asked.

" _ **Yes, he was walking down the street when he spotted me in the alleyway. I noticed him looking at me and I couldn't help but wonder if he was the angel to bring me to my parents. I reached out and he held me and took me away to the Wammy House. At first, he kept me around to try and get me to normal health again. I spend about a week there when I finally told him about my powers… or rather… showed him, by saying his real name."**_

"Did he take it better than your aunt and uncle?" Lamore asked.

" _ **He was shocked, and decided to run a few tests on me. But not even scientists or doctors could explain my eyes and their powers. I thought he would cast me aside just like they did. When I told him about my aunt and uncle and what they did, I was ready to go back on the streets. But he did something different. He found them and arrested them for child labor and child abuse."**_

"Did Kira kill them?" Lamore blurted out. She shouldn't interrupt her so many times, but she wanted to know. Kira did kill criminals and if they were arrested and in jail, then who knows what happened to them.

" _ **There is a high percentage that they were killed by Kira, but I do not know. I distanced myself from them once they were arrested and I didn't care what happened to them afterwards. Once they were gone, I stayed a Wammy's House for a bit longer. I was trained by L and learned many things from him. He saw how smart I was and he had proposed to make me his successor."**_

"No way! You were to become the successor of L? That seems like a huge honor!" Lamore commented.

" _ **Well, it didn't matter to me because he had a long time to live according to his lifespan. But still, I am grateful that I was able to spend time with him and knew him. He gave my life purpose and meaning and I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for him."**_

"But if you were L's successor, how did you end up here?" Lamore wondered.

" _ **Two years after I was in Wammy's House, I was almost ten years old. I had gotten back from a… case L worked on in Los Angeles. When we got back, a woman who said she was my mother's cousin heard about me being here and wanted to take me back home to Tokyo, Japan. I didn't want to go but…"**_

"L… sent you away?" Lamore finished. Laura nodded and Lamore couldn't believe her ears. L, the greatest detective who wanted this woman to succeed him… gave her up because of an aunt? Lamore may not have known L, but she knew something must have been behind his motivation to give her up. Laura went on.

" _ **L told me that I should go with her after checking out that she was related to me. I tried to argue with him that I wanted to stay. I didn't want to go because… I wanted to be with him. But he told me that I could live a better life. I had no choice but to agree because… L was right. Before I left, he told me that I shouldn't tell anyone else about my powers for they may not understand. And then I left for Tokyo with my aunt. That was the last time I ever saw him."**_

"So, what happened to you afterwards?" Lamore asked.

" _ **Well, I went to school and my aunt took care of me. We lived in a shrine on a hill since my aunt was a priestess, so I would help out. I stayed away from the kids in my classes, school and even neighborhood. I had my aunt, but she wasn't that close to me as I was with my parents. I was a loner again. After a year of being in Tokyo, the Kira case began and I learned that L had taken it. I was excited because I knew that L would win over Kira. And there may be a possibility that I would see him again and work with him on the case. But… it didn't happen."**_

"Because he died…" Lamore stated. Laura nodded and fell quiet for a moment. "Laura," Lamore spoke again after she wondered something. "How… did you know L died?" Laura looked up at Lamore and went on with her story.

" _ **It's because I was at his funeral."**_

"They hosted a funeral for L?" Lamore blinked, a bit surprised.

" _ **It was a private funeral held by the people who were working on the Kira Case with L."**_ Laura answered. Lamore nodded, seeing as how that made more sense. " _ **It was November 5th, 2007 when it happened. I was walking home from school that evening. I stayed behind late because I had to help clean some of the classrooms. By the time I was walking home, the sun was beginning to set. I had known my route to the shrine and it wasn't that far from the school if I took transportation. But I didn't feel like taking a ride, I decided to walk back there. I was told never to stay out once the skies turned dark, so I had to hurry. I took a shortcut through the cemetery. It was quiet and peaceful and it didn't look like anyone was around. Until… I got to a certain grave. I stopped as I saw five men dressed in suits standing over a new grave. I watched them closely yet stayed away from them so they didn't notice me. I heard them saying that someone named Ryuzaki had died, but no one knew of his death and they would continue on his legacy. They also kept saying something about Kira and resting in peace."**_

"So you knew it was L from when they said Kira?"

" _ **Not exactly, but I remember that back at home, L would call himself Ryuzaki. When most of them were gone, there was only one person left. He had light brown hair and eyes. And beside him was another being not human. It had pale blue skin and red eyes, wearing black clothing and black spiky hair. One look at that thing and I knew it was something from the other side. I stayed until he left and while I watched him… I saw him talk to that creature. That man… he started to laugh like a maniac, and kept saying how 'everything in his way was gone'. Saying that 'This is my perfect victory, I win L.' ...T-That was when I knew… it was L who died… and the one violating his grave was Kira. Like you, he had no lifespan above his head, but I saw his name in perfect Kanji…"**_

The room was silent for a moment as Laura was lost in her memory and Lamore pondering all the questions she had wanting to be answered. "Who… was Kira?" Laura looked up to face the brunette with an emotionless face yet somehow, hold a look of loneliness.

"Light Yagami." She answered. Lamore blinked as the name was poured out. She never would have thought that Kira would have a name so… Ironic. Lamore couldn't believe it. But then again, what did she believe in at this point?

" _ **I didn't know what to think at first."**_ Laura went on. " _ **I ran out of that place and back home. I had to make sure it wasn't true. It couldn't be true! I grabbed a picture of me and L from back at the Wammy House… and I didn't see it…"**_

"Didn't see what?"

" _ **His name and lifespan. When you see a photo or videotape of a person with no name or lifespan above their heads, that means they are dead. That proved that they were talking about the same L. After that, I went back to the cemetery later that night to see his grave… I snapped. I fell to the ground and screamed… begged L to come out. To tell me this was just a trick to bring out Kira. I wanted him back. To tell me that he was alright and that he would never leave me. I was there for hours, letting all my emotions out… and that was the last time I ever showed any human emotion. No sadness… no happiness… no love. After that, I spent my time being isolated from my classmates, teachers, even my own aunt. I had no one anymore. For the first time, I didn't want to be alone. Years passed after L's death and the Kira case was still going, but making no progress.**_

" _ **Every fifth of November, I would go to his gravesite and mourn his death. I would also be there for his birthday as well. It was about a fews years after his death when I was heading to visit his gravesight. That was when it happened. My first paranormal case. I'll spare you the details about that since it really wasn't that interesting and I'm wasting so much of your time as it is. But I was barely able to escape with my life while helping someone out in the process. I then headed back to L's grave and mourned his death.**_

" _ **About two months later, I got a letter in the mail from someone I didn't know. It said that they saw my skills back at that place where I first encountered the paranormal plain and thought I handled the situation pretty well. He told me to meet him the next day to discuss it. It turned out, the man I rescued was the one who send me that letter and asked to meet him. He told me I had a special gift for seeing the supernatural and that my physical abilities were like a gymnast. He told me that he worked for a paranormal investigation group and that they were looking for new members and thought I would be a good recruit. It was in**_ _ **Hiroshima, not too far away from Kyoto, but far from Tokyo."**_

" _ **I knew that if I took this job, I would have to leave my aunt and the shrine, as well as the memories of that place. I took a while to come up with a conclusion for my path. I would head to the station and get on a train to Hiroshima. I left in February, about seven days after Kira was 'arrested.'"**_

* * *

Laura finished her tea and set the empty cup on the plate as she finished her backstory. She looked at Lamore with those black eyes and expressionless face. "So I left," she bluntly stated. "I saw that there was nothing left for me in Tokyo other than bad memories. I wanted to start a new life and leave the one I knew behind. So, here I am. A 23 year old paranormal investigator, a successor of L, the greatest detective in the world, hiding in plain sight. All with the help of an alias."

"Alias?" Lamore repeated.

"Oh, right. I suppose this bit of information can be shared. Remember how I said that L would call himself Ryuzaki? Well, once someone enters the Wammy House, we are given code names."

"Why?" Lamore blinked.

"For our protection. We never used our real names, even though I knew what they were. The name that L gave me, was Laura. After I became a paranormal investigator, I changed my last name to Stone, a common American name. That way, people will be confused about my background if they haven't done the proper research."

"But why keep the name anyways? I mean, you aren't L's successor anymore, so you don't have a real use for it, right?" Laura looked at her empty cup as she sighed.

"You are correct that I should not need this name. I have no more ties to the Wammy House or L or the other successors. I can use my real name all I want, but I kept this name because… it's all I have left of who I am. The girl from my past died when L did and Laura took her place. It's that simple."

Lamore didn't say anything. She could understand how Laura may feel. Even though she wanted to move on, she wanted to keep something that reminded her of her past so she wouldn't forget why she was here. And Lamore found it a bit sweet that she kept the name her mentor gave her. "So, I'm guessing you won't tell me your real name?" Lamore questioned.

"Do I need to?" Laura asked as if she didn't actually know if she should, but didn't seem hesitant to say it. Lamore smiled and shook her head.

"No, you can keep your real name. I'll find it out myself one of these days." After another giggle, Lamore looked at the raven haired girl with a more stern look. "So, is the reason you were on the Tenshi case… was because of L?" Lamore knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it from Laura. Laura lowered her head so her bangs were covering her eyes once more.

"Twelve years ago, L went up against Kira to bring him to justice in Tokyo. And eleven years ago, L died by the hands of Kira. Only a handful of us, mostly the ones who worked with him, knew about L's death. But to me, I was the one who had lost everything. L saved me from my misery and suffering when I had no one. He didn't see me as a monster and he loved me just as much as I loved him. He sacrificed so much of his time to be with me and he cared for me like a big brother. He was always there for me… and for once, I wanted to be there for him…" Laura clenched her fist on her legs as she looked up at Lamore again. Lamore thought she would see tears spill from her eyes, but yet her face gave no emotions or movement. Yet she could tell that she was upset. "I took this case because of your power and I needed it to help me! All I wanted was to use your power to bring back L! I could finally do something for him and pay him back for all the times he helped me! I don't care what I have to do to get him back. Even if I have to sacrifice my own life and suffer through a world of pure torture and insanity… so be it."

Lamore was just too amazed at how much Laura was willing to go through, just so she could find Tenshi to only use her power to bring back the one she loved. Lamore couldn't believe that Laura would actually be in love with someone, she seemed the type to keep to herself. So the fact that she actually had someone she could share her emotions with seemed a bit unbelievable. Then again, Lamore couldn't help but understand how Laura felt right now and why she was feeling it. She really must have loved him if she was willing to sacrifice even her own life just to get him back. Lamore sighed gently as she smiled. "I know how you feel," she finally spoke after a long while. Laura looked up at Lamore as the brunette went on. "I lost a few people who were very close to me." Lamore got up from her seat and headed toward the living room. Laura waited patiently as the young girl went to bring back a picture frame. Lamore set the frame on the table and the two girls looked at it.

There were three people in the photo. A woman with a pale skin tone, big brown eyes and shoulder length hair. The hair and eyes were like Lamore's, expect the woman's hair and eyes were a darker shade of brown while Lamore's was a much lighter shade. She wore a blue summer dress with white frills at the cuff and hem around her neck. There was also a man not that much older than the woman. He had golden brown hair that covered his ears and had some strand stuck out a bit far from the rest and rested on his shoulders. He had honey brown eyes and his skin was a bit more tanner than the woman's. Finally, in between the two adults was a child, probably not even in elementary school yet. She wore a bright yellow sundress and a straw hat with a pink ribbon tied around it. Her hair and eyes were aburn brown just like Lamore's. Laura gazed at the figures in the picture and noticed that two of them didn't have a name or lifespan.

Lamore smiled a bit sadly. "That's a picture of me and my parents before I started elementary school. We were so happy back then."

"Your parents… they have no lifespan or name." Laura noted. Lamore nodded slowly.

"Three years ago, my parents died of a terrible illness that almost took my life away as well. When they died, I felt heartbroken. They raised me and to see them go so suddenly and leave me behind, hurt me for a while. I fell into a depression and didn't know what to do with my life after they left." Lamore admitted as she was saddened by the memories that came flooding back to her of those horrible days, yet she somehow managed to keep a small smile upon her face.

"How did you manage?" Laura asked. Lamore looked up at her friend and closed her eyes as she thought and spoke.

"I remembered the ones that were still alive who still cared about me. My friends, my grandparents, they helped me get through those tough times. I know that my parents gave up their lives so I could have mine. And I knew that if I gave up right then and there, their sacrifice would have been in vain. I wanted to continue living for them so they could see me from Heaven and smile knowing their daughter is doing fine." Lamore opened her eyes again and stared at Laura who listened to the tale. "You know, when you think about it, the two of us are the same. We both lost someone who we really cared about and who cared about us. We were lost for a while but we were able to pick up the pieces and make something new for ourselves. And here we are, alive and well, keeping a pace so that we don't give up on the ones that helped us get here. And I know how much L must mean to you. You went through all those lengths, all that pain, you risked your job and would have risked your life to bring him back. And that… I really respect. I know that if I had the chance, I would bring back my parents."

"Why haven't you?" Laura asked. Lamore sighed as she lost her smile now. She turned towards Hana who seemed as disappointed as the brunette. Laura saw their exchange in glances and knew something was wrong. Had her search for Tenshi been in vain? Would it end just like this? Would L forever be dead? Lamore looked back at Laura and stated something:

"The Life Note, the thing I use to become Tenshi… it has a set of rules. Rules that Humans and Seimeigami's have to follow when using them."

"One of these said rules states that you cannot bring back someone who has been dead for over thirty days. Their soul has to return to their body and if their body is too damaged or decomposed, then the soul can not move inside. After thirty days, their bodies would be too decomposed to place the soul back in. In other words, it will not work." Hana explained.

"And according to you, you said that L died in 2007, but it's 2018 now. He's been dead for over eleven years so… he's too far gone." Lamore bluntly stated as she felt sorry for Laura. The raven haired girl did not say anything. Her pupils shook a bit and her teeth were shown through her lips as she understood where the other girl was going with this.

"A-are you saying… that nothing can bring back L? Not even Tenshi?" Laura was in disbelief, but the reality was real as Lamore frowned and shook her head.

"I'm sorry," Hana apologized. "But even beings of my standards have our limits."

"Laura, I'm sorry…" Lamore tried to plead. "Believe me, if I could I would bring this L guy back for you and even my parents! But there's only so much I can do! Remember, even Tenshi is human. I feel awful that I can't do anything but… the rules are set and I can't bend them even if I wanted to. Please try to be reasonable."

Laura couldn't even try to understand this scenario. She had spent the last few weeks trying to locate this supernatural being with powers to resurrect people who had died. In the hopes that she can use the same power to bring back the one person who meant the most to her in the whole wide world. She showed so much anger and physical abuse to outsiders, she hurt someone that she had actually admired and made her the number one suspect. And now, she poured her life story out to Tenshi, giving her a reason to trust her and use her power only to find out that Lamore couldn't bring back L? Did this mean that Laura had sacrificed her time and effort into this case only to have nothing accomplished in the end? Sure, she was able to find out Tenshi's identity, but none of that mattered to her now that she couldn't even make her one wish come true. Even though Lamore meant well, Laura still couldn't help but feel a spark of anger and disappointment well up inside her soul.

Laura shrugged and stood up from the table as she looked at Lamore and Hana. "I… understand…" She said coldly yet had a touch of assurance in her voice. "It's not your fault, rules are rules. I suppose I had gotten my hopes up too high. I only have myself to blame to think that it would have been that easy." Lamore blinked and frowned as she saw that Laura was feeling upset by the way of her wording. She felt even worse knowing that all of her hard work had been in vain in the very end. Lamore couldn't help but feel helpless as she thought this was her fault for not being able to bring back the one person Laura loved. Laura looked at the watch on Lamore's wrist and saw that it was almost two in the morning. "I'm very sorry for letting you keep me here for so long. It seems we both lost the time." Lamore looked at her watch and saw the time. It was really late, she didn't think it would go on so long. And end so anticlimactically. Laura pushed in her chair and bowed at Lamore. "Thank you for your hospitality and your time. And thank you for the information as well." She straightened up and kept talking. "As I assured you, your secret will be safe with me. I have no plans on turning you in. I've already gotten what I wanted anyways." Lamore got up herself and picked up the Life Note and held it in her arms. She saw Laura heading back to the entry way and slip on her shoes that were worn out and easily slipped on. "I suppose I should be going."

"Are you sure you should go out this late? You could stay here for tonight, I don't mind." Lamore offered. Laura looked back and shook her head.

"No, I should head back to my hotel. I have a lot to think about anyways."

"Then how about I walk you there?"

"That is not necessary, I am capable of fending for myself. I've done so for so many years already. But thank you for the offer. At any rate, I wish to go over the data you've given me. I'm now curious about these Gods of Life and the Life Note."

"I understand," Lamore sighed. Laura reached for the door as she unlocked it and turned the handle. "Then… is it alright if you can stay here in Kyoto for a while longer? It's just… well… you're a very nice lady and very intelligent and… if you have any more questions about the Life Note or want to know more about Tenshi then… you can always talk to me." Lamore didn't know what she was saying but she just wanted to make sure that Laura would not do anything she may regret. And besides, she liked Laura, she was a bit unpredictable and weird and she did have a habit of… habits. But she saw a good person under that messy hair, dull eyes, and her tom boyish fashion. Laura looked into space for a moment, thinking about what Lamore had just said. She really liked the brunette and respected her on a few levels. And though they were from different worlds, she had a feeling she would need to keep a closer eye on Lamore, just to see what her plans were.

Laura looked back at Lamore and nodded. "I'll stay here for a few more weeks for research purposes. I'm sure we'll meet again, but for now, this is where we part ways. Good luck, Lamore Nosaka." With that, Laura opened the door and headed out. Lamore watched as the girl walked out of the house, through the yard, and passed the gate into the streets.

* * *

It was Friday, November 30th, the last day of the month. Lamore was up in her room on her computer searching the web. She had just finished her morning classes and took the rest of the day off for research. She barely got any sleep, especially after Laura left. Even though she was getting little sleep these past few days, she was able to stay at the top of her classes. Besides, the exams and the lessons were the least of her worries. She couldn't help but think back to how Laura had found out about her secret and the story she shared with her. About her past, her eyes, and L. Lamore couldn't help but worry about Laura after she left once she told her that she couldn't bring back the world's greatest detective. She also felt guilty that she couldn't do anything about it. She hadn't seen Laura in the past two days either in college or out on the streets. And she was worried that Laura was going to do something she may regret if Lamore didn't find an answer as to how to cheer the raven haired girl up. So she had been looking up anything in the Life Note that could help her and she researched different sites relating to Kira or L.

Hana watched Lamore with interest as she kept typing on the keyboard and looking at the screen to find out anything that could help her. "Lamore," Hana spoke as she ate a bowl of strawberries that Lamore brought up for the Seimeigami. "Why don't you take a break? You've been working non-stop on finding out about these two humans and asking me questions about the Life Note. Even beings like Seimeigami's get tired too, you know."

"I'm sorry if I'm pestering you Hana, but I have to do something!" Lamore declared. "Laura set her whole heart into this case to bring back the one she loved, and to have her hopes dashed away like it did two nights ago, anyone would be upset."

"Yes, even if she doesn't show it, she must have been devastated to learn that her loved one is too far gone. But why worry about it?"

"Laura knows that I am Tenshi, and I don't know what will happen next. I know I should trust Laura but… a part of me is scared that something might slip and that we might get in trouble."

"It's too bad you can't just kill her. Your secret would be safe." Hana suggested.

"Hana, don't even joke about stuff like that. Laura did nothing wrong to deserve a fate like that!"

"S-sorry." Hana apologized. Lamore sighed as she looked back at the white Notebook and monitor.

"Even if I could kill Laura, I could never do that. I know that Laura said she would keep my secret, but how long can she keep quiet before telling anyone?"

"You don't trust Laura?" Hana asked.

"It's not that. Well, not all of it. In this world, not too many people trust each other. We all have a dark side but whether we tend to show it often is up to that individual. Even though Laura told me about her past, I have no real idea of her nature. I don't know if she'll willingly tell someone about my identity or if she is captured and torture it out of her. But you saw how she acted. She was devastated. I don't know what to think of her anymore… but no one deserves to be going through the pain she's going through right now. " Lamore explained.

"Is that why you have been looking in the Life Note?" Hana asked. "Do you think it will give you the answers you're looking for?"

"Even just one rule might do it… but I want to make sure I go over everything." Lamore stated as she looked at the Life Note. She looked back at the web page she was on which was a website for Kira. She sighed as she moved her mouse to click another tab she opened which was her own tab, or Tenshi's tab. She saw the golden heart with the pure white feather wings. It's been almost a month now since Lamore had first came in contact with the Life Note and began to use it to become Tenshi. She could remember the first few days of her life with the Notebook as she began to test out it's power. Meeting Hana who helped her understand the Notebook. About Kira and the fear that many would hate Tenshi because she would bring back Kira. But she couldn't because he was dead for too long and even if she did… even if she did… wait… Lamore's eyes grew wide as she looked back to that day when she told Hana about Kira and the limit when one could bring back a person.

"Huh?" Hana tilted her head as she noticed the expression on the human girl's face. Lamore looked back at Hana with a curious yet enthusiastic expression.

"Hana, you told me that there is a limit to when I could bring back a person, right?"

"Yes, thirty day period." Hana reminded her. "After that, the body is too decay for the soul to be housed in."

"And you told me that if I were to bring back a person who exceeded that time, what will happen to them?"

"Well, from my knowledge, chances are they will be reincarnated. Having the same name, appearance, gender, and personality when they died, but their lives will be led differently." Hana answered.

"That's it!" Lamore gasped. Hana blinked, not truly understanding what conclusion Lamore drew from this data. "All this time, I wanted to find a way to bring L back through normal means. But I could always do that with the Life Note."

"What are you talking about, Lamore?" Hana raised a brow.

"I don't have to bring back L, I can just reincarnate him!" Lamore concluded. "If I can do that, then L will technically be alive again. I know it won't be the same as just bringing him back like before, but if Laura is aware that L has been given a second chance and is out there alive, then maybe that will be good enough for her."

"You really think she'll be happy with just that?"

"If she really loves L that much, then she'll do anything even if he can get another chance. This could be the closest thing to helping L as she can get. I'm sure she'll take this opportunity in a heartbeat." Lamore seemed confident with her plan. "So, all I have to do is get the same basic information as I do with other people right?"

"Yeah," Hana answered. "You can also probably describe the life the said reincarnated person might have. But all that depends on you."

"Alright, so all I need is the name, face and cause of death of L, and then I can use the Life Note." Lamore smiled triumphantly. However, she fluttered her eyes and formed a frown when she sighed and leaned back against her chair. "But the chances of that are impossible. L was a famous detective, but his whole backstory is a complete mystery. He never showed his face in public and the police probably don't have any data on him either, like his name. Without that kind of information, I can't use the Life Note."

"Yes, you do need that information." Hana agreed. "But surely there must be something you can use." Lamore sat up on her chair for a moment as she tried to think what kind of sources she could use to get the information she needed.

"Well… Laura did mention she had a photo of her and L when they were at the Wammy House. If I can get her to show me that picture without arousing any suspicion, then I can get an idea of what L looks like. That shouldn't be too hard, but even if I get the face, I still need to know how he died and his real name. If I press too much she may get suspicious. Hmm… what should I do?" Lamore thought as she held her face in her palms and had her elbows on the desk. She was thinking of some way to gather the information without getting any unwanted attention. That would be impossible as well, seeing as how anyone who wants to know about L may raise a few eyes.

Hana could see the wheels turning in Lamore's head as she tried to figure out her next move. If only there was some way she could help Lamore gather the information. But it was forbidden to hand that information to a human, even if they had a Life Note. If only Lamore could see the information on her own. Hana's eyes lit up as she remembered something that may help. "Lamore," Hana chirped with enthusiasm. The brunette looked back at the Seimeigami who seemed to be in a chipper mood. "What separates a Human who uses a Life Note and a Seimeigami using a Life Note?"

"I don't know." Lamore admitted.

"There are two key differences between a Seimeigami and a Human. First of all, why do you think we Seimeigami's use a Life Note?"

"You're being more talkative today than normal Hana, what's the occasion?" Lamore laughed. Hana ignored that comment and answered her own question.

"It's because we can give Human's our life to save theirs." Hana answered.

"Give your life to save theirs?" Lamore blinked.

"Well, more specifically, their life energy. You know what that is right?"

"Your soul that fuels your body?"

"Something like that. It's a bit complicated, but I'll try to explain it to you as best as I can. Okay, think of the human body as a fireplace. Your body is the fireplace, the fire is like the life energy and the number of logs are like the life span. The fireplace needs the fire to keep it warm, and the fire needs the logs to keep going. When the logs are turned to ashes or are used up, the fireplace gets cold and dies. But, say that the fire were to go out before the logs are completely used up, something needs to reignite that spark so the fireplace can get warm again. This is where we Seimeigami's come into play. We give the human's their spark to reignite their fire so they can live the length they are supposed to. To do this, we have to give up our own life energy."

"Why?" Lamore questioned.

"For both parts. You see, Seimeigami's bodies have an infinite amount of life energy and we have to let go of some every now and then. Because we don't have a life expectancy of our own, we need the life energy to keep us going. But, too much of it can be a bad thing. If my kind builds up too much life energy, then they will die, explode to be more precise. I actually knew a few Seimeigami's who had that fate because they built up their life energy for so many years. So, depending on how much life the human had left to live will depend on how much we give up. Say a human is suppose to live for sixty years, but unexpectedly dies at forty. The Seimeigami then gives an amount of life energy expected to last for at least twenty more years to that human. So, the human gets to live it's life longer and we get rid of some unused life energy, everyone wins. Whenever we write a name down in our Life Note, we give up that energy to said human. As long as we give off our life energy to a certain human every so often, then we won't die. Anyways, your life energy won't be given to any human when you write people's name in the Life Note. This is the first key difference between a human and a Seimeigami."

"This is news to me. I can't believe you didn't tell me this sooner." Lamore gasped as she processed this new information in her brain. However, Hana still had some more information to share.

"The next differences is far more important. We Seimeigami's can look down on the Human world and chose a human to bring back to life. There may be a group who have died, but most of the time we just chose the first one we see."

"But that's luck, isn't it?" Lamore asked with a smile as she couldn't help but be awed by this new information. Though she didn't really understand where this was going. Hana leaned in a bit closer to Lamore who was at first uncomfortable by the sudden closeness, but the Seimeigami continued.

"But how is it we know their name and cause of death just by looking at them?" Hana smirked. She pointed to her eyes, which shone like amethyst gems. "That is because of our eyes. The eyes of a Seimeigami. We Seimeigami's can look at a person, alive or dead, and we can see their soul."

"Soul?" Lamore gasped at the word.

"We can take a look at a person and see their soul. Depending on the soul will depend on the person. For example, I can look at your soul and it is full or energy and passion. You are a kind person, yet very determined and a very optimistic. And that's not all, we can also see a person's past, present and future inside them as well. Including when they died and how they died. This way, a Seimeigami won't have a problem worrying about the details they need to write down for that person. We get a clear idea of who we're bringing back and how much life energy we need to give up just by looking at said person's soul. The true difference, lies in our eyes."

Lamore's eyes were wide as saucers now. Everything she knew so far about the Seimeigami's and Life Note are in a new perspective. She had no idea the true power these beings possessed. They truly were God-like beings with the power of life in the palm of their hands.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Lamore raised a brow as she was curious as to what this would lead to.

"Because, a human who picks up the Life Note can make a deal with the Seimeigami to get the eyes of a Seimeigami."

"Eyes of a Seimeigami?!" Lamore repeated.

"Of course, this power doesn't come free, but it doesn't cost much and will be worth it. The price for the Seimeigami eyes… half of your life energy."

"Half of my life energy?"

"Yep, see, when a Seimeigami brings back a person to life, they give up said amount of life energy and transfer it into the Life Note. The Life Note then gives the energy to the human. This is how the Life Note maintains its power."

"So, I won't be giving this life energy to you, it'll transfer to the Life Note?" Lamore asked.

"Correct. I can look at your soul right now and see you have a mountain's worth of life energy ready to be given away. But, this isn't something to worry about really. The difference between a life span and life energy is that once you give up half of your life span, you can't get it back, unless you're a Shinigami. However, life energy can always build up again, and Seimeigami's produce a large amount of it. So really, even if a human does make the trade, it won't affect them at a large cost. If anything, it may make them dizzy or light headed, but they can always get their life energy back with some rest. So, what do you say?" Hana asked as she fluttered her eyes.

Lamore smiled as she thought about everything Hana had told her. "Half of my life energy, for the eyes of the Seimeigami. With that power, I'll be able to know everything about someone just by looking at their faces, dead or alive. I'll have a power even greater than Laura's eyes…"

"So… what will it be?" Hana asked one last time.

 _ **To Be Continued…~**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Summary: Lamore decides that she wants to reincarnate Kira and L, so she looks for answers.**_

 _ **Chapter 10 Episode 9: Movement**_

"So… what will it be?" Hana asked one last time. Lamore recapped everything the Seimeigami had told her about the eye deal she could do, for only half of her life energy. With that power, she could see someone's soul: what kind of person they were, what they liked and disliked. And she could also see their past, present and future: when they were born, where they were and when they would die and how. Her powers as Tenshi would increase and she could even find out about L, just by looking at a picture or video. Lamore thought about these possibilities and smiled. She looked up at Hana.

"Hana… this deal…" She closed her eyes and shook her head. "It's nice, but I have to decline." Hana was surprised by the answer. She honestly thought Lamore would take this celestial power and use it for her role as Tenshi. A few moments passed as Hana wanted to know the reason of Lamore's objection to the idea of getting the eyes of a Seimeigami. Lamore looked up and began to explain. "Even though this power can help me a lot, especially since I plan to use the Life Note for as long as I live, there are just as many cons to this outcome as well. For example, say I were to do the trade, it is true I can get back my life energy and it would be useful to know about the person and how they will die and when. However, I feel that having this power may make me feel uneasy. Think about it, you Seimeigami's don't mind this power because you are…'born' with it. You've had it for all of your lives so you've grown use to it. But for a human like myself, it may take months, possibly years to get it mastered and not give me headaches. If I had this power, and I saw people's soul and their history, I may be noticed or stand out. More importantly, Laura's eyes, she said that it took her years to master them and all they ever did was bring her pain. Seeing how long someone has left to live… The point being, I don't think I could handle seeing a person's life and their death like that. Not yet anyways."

"I understand. Not too many humans make the trade anyways because of these reasons." Hana smiled with sincerity. "But just know that if you ever change your mind, the offer will always be open."

"Thanks Hana," Lamore smiled. At least she still had the option to get the eyes anytime she wanted. Though she probably won't need them anytime soon. Perhaps further down the road, but for now, she would focus on the present. She crossed her arms as she looked at the screen. "Now, the real question is how am I going to get the information? I know that Laura must have a picture of L, she said so before. I could convince Laura to let me see the photo. But… getting the name and cause of death may be something that not even she could give me. Chances are, even if she knew L's real name, he probably made her pledge that she shouldn't say his name to anyone who she thinks may harm either her or L. Even though he's dead, it may not be a problem to ask for his real name. Then again, she might get suspicious if I press too far with questions about him."

"Lamore, why don't you tell Laura your plan? Why make it a surprise?" Hana had to ask.

"I want Laura to trust me, that way our secrets will be easier to keep if we develop a bond. Humans trust each other a bit more if bonds like friendship and courtmenships are established. The stronger the bond, the stronger our trust. I'm doing this to show how much Laura can see me as an ally and that way, she'll think of how great of a friend I am as well. I'll tell her this information once I gather the evidence. But… if I come to a dead end where I can't get anything, then that's where I'll ask for her help. I want to do this on my own. Besides, there's information Laura may not be able to give me that I can just search for myself. I want to research more into this matter before I actually go through with it."

"I see. So… what will you do?" Hana questioned.

"Well, there aren't that many sites with anything about L. Any sites I do find, they are all just rumors and theories about who L is, what he looks like and his back story. I'm not too surprised that there's a small number of sites like these, but still, it would be nice to know something. Even just his name or cause of death." Lamore held her mouse once again and used it to click onto another link to bring up an image of a bunch of bubbles connected with lines to make some sort of chart.

"What's this?" Hana looked at the chart as she saw that it was all Kira related.

"Laura told me that L was killed by Kira, and she told me that someone named Light Yagami was Kira. Lately Kira's name has been brought up countless times, especially ever since I first picked up the Life Note. So, I decided to do some research on this guy to find some clues." Lamore explained as she looked at the chart. "This was all the information I could collect throughout the two days. It's not much, but I think I have enough to go by. My main focus was Kira's victims and their cause of death. Laura told me that L was killed by Kira, so I was hoping to find a sort of killing pattern among this Kira guy. From all I gathered, most of his victims were either criminals who were responsible for some crime, large or small and those that were wanted by the police. There were also others that got killed by Kira as well, such as the FBI, businessmen, even innocent bystanders. But, I did detect some pattern among all of them. Most of them died from a heart attack."

"Hmm… a heart attack? That sounds like the power of a Death Note." Hana noted. "So that means that L died of a heart attack right? You got another piece of the puzzle."

"Not exactly," Lamore sighed. Hana looked a bit confused and saddened by her lack of enthusiasm now. "It's true that Kira did kill most of his victims with a heart attack, but that's not the only way. I researched all of the victims individually to see what else I could find. There were actually a handful of people who died of other ways. For example, on December 20th, 2006, a marijuana addict took hostage of a bus. A few days before that, he tried to rob a bank and attacked a few people. In other words, that made him a wanted man who would have likely been killed by Kira. But after he tried to take over the bus, he got off suddenly and was hit by a car."

"A coincidence?" Hana spoke up.

"Maybe at first, but eight days after the bus jacking, all of the FBI agents that were in Japan investigating the Kira case died by heart attacks. That had to have been Kira, no mistake. Then, there was a missing person report." With a click on her mouse, she moved to another web site where she saw a missing person file of a young woman with long black hair and black eyes and wearing black leather clothing. "Naomi Misora, according to many sources, she was in Japan with her fiance at the time who was killed by Kira. And then, she suddenly disappeared, many assumed it was suicide."

"Anyone in that situation would be depressed." Hana added as she could understand how one must have felt.

"Yes, but according to her past records, she was once an FBI agent but quit for her fiance. And according to her personal files, her fiance, Raye Penber, died on December 27th, 2006. The same day as those FBI agents. If my theory is correct, chances are that Raye Penber was an FBI agent as well, and one who was working on the Kira case. And if this woman was from the FBI, she would have had a strong character and a very intelligent deductive ability. So, there's a high possibility that she would try to find Kira out of revenge for her fiance. But Kira must have know she was onto him and decided to kill her. And what better way to do so then to make her die in a way that wouldn't be connected to him at all? Suicide. There were also other prisoners who had hung themselves during the time of Kira. The accident, then the FBI, and suicides… there's no other way around it. No, this is no theory, it has to be plausible. Kira can kill in a number of ways, it didn't have to be heart attacks."

"So what does this mean?" Hana asked.

"It means that if L saw Kira, chances are the two met and to make sure Kira's identity wasn't revealed, he would have killed L another way. Maybe by accident or suicide. The problem is, Laura didn't know which L died from, so she won't be able to help me there. This is what I was talking about. Kira must have used some killing method to kill L in a way that wouldn't be connected to him."

"So what are we going to do?" Hana wondered.

"That's the only problem. Even if I could see a photo of him, which Laura can supply, she won't be able to tell me how he died and even if she knew his real name, she won't tell anyone even if he was dead." Lamore sighed. At this point, she was at a dead end. There was so much information she could gather on Kira, but not enough for L. What was she going to do now? The whole eye deal with Hana was beginning to tempt her, but she needed to find another way first before she could take desperate measures. Perhaps all this research was getting the better of her. Maybe she was focusing too much on all the things she didn't know about L, that she couldn't find out what she should focus on.

Lamore jumped as she heard a ring tone come from her side on the desk. She looked and saw her pink IPhone vibrating. She looked at her clock and saw that it was going on eight at night. She wondered who would be calling her at an hour such as this. She grabbed her phone and answered it without seeing the number display. She just wanted to answer whoever it was quickly and get back to collecting her data.

"Hello?" Lamore asked in her chipper tone.

"Ah… Lamore!" A familiar voice rang through the other end. Lamore's smile grew wider as she recognized the masculine voice. Lamore sat up in her chair as she giggled.

"Grandpa!" Lamore laughed.

"Hey kiddo, sorry for calling you so late." Lamore's grandfather began to say.

"N-No… it's only eight at night here so it's not so late. The last time you called it was three in the morning." Lamore assured as she couldn't help but suppress her overjoyed emotions. Her grandparents rarely called when they were on their excavation jobs. Digging up artifacts and exploring lost civilizations. Their job was incredibly awesome, some might say. But Lamore hardly ever saw them. The only contact she could get from them were phone calls, and it was mostly her grandfather that called her.

"Oh? Well, I'm glad that I could contact you at such a good hour." He laughed on the other end. "Your grandmother and I just wanted to inform you that we will be able to make it home in time for Christmas."

"Eh?! Really?!" Lamore couldn't help but explode with happiness. Though her grandfolks were usually around on holidays, they had missed the past two Christmases because of their work. Lamore could hardly believe her ears. "B-But what about your dig? Aren't you still working on it? You told me that you would be working on it until the end of January."

"Well… we seemed to have found most of the artifacts a bit earlier than expected. And at this point they don't need that many people to dig them up. So your grandmother and I are coming back to Kyoto to spend the holidays with you. Since we missed the last few."

Lamore couldn't help but wipe away her tears at the mention of seeing her grandparents again. They were the only family she had left after all, when he parents died. Still, having grandparents who spend little time with you but try to support you in anyway they can, is better than being alone. Lamore could at least count on them if she needed someone to talk to. But she knew she could never tell them about Tenshi or that Tenshi was her. It would only complicate matters and put them in danger. No, she needed to keep this secret from her grandparents. "Anyways," Her grandfather continued. "We'll be back at Kyoto a week before Christmas. That way, we can catch up on events."

"That's great news Grandpa! I can't wait to see you and Grandma again! I'll make you all a great feast and find you the best gifts possible!" Lamore declared.

"Hahahaha… you spoil us too much sometimes. It's suppose to be the other way around." Lamore's grandfather laughed loudly that it could hurt anyones ears. Lamore giggled as she loved hearing her grandfather's booming voice. "So, how are things back at Kyoto anyways?" He asked. Lamore giggled as she replied.

"Same as always. My winter break will be coming up shortly, but before that I have the college exams."

"Oh? Well, they shouldn't be a problem for you. You are the brightest girl in Kyoto, probably Japan at that!" He laughed.

"Come on grandpa, I'm not that smart." Lamore flushed at the praise from her grandparent.

"You're smart enough to get into Kyoto University! One of the highest ranking universities in Asia and one of the Seven National Universities in Japan. If that doesn't show how smart you are, then Japan needs to recheck your scores!"

"Eh-heh, right grandpa." Lamore sighed. She spend the next twenty minutes or so talking to her grandfather about what was going on in her life. She mostly talked about the places she volunteers at and any new updates about them. She told him that Aoi was adopted into a new family and was getting along well and she was talking about events coming up. She accidently blabbered about Kira's anniversary.

"Eh? Kira?" Her grandfather raised his voice in an un-amused manner.

"Yes, my friends have been talking about his anniversary. It will be his sixth year since he's disappeared." Lamore informed her grandfather.

"You're not taking part in any of that, are you?"

"Of course not, I don't even know Kira." Lamore protested.

"That's not exactly the point." He sighed. Lamore blinked as she was quiet for a moment. "Lamore, you are aware of what Kira did, don't you?"

"Yes, he killed many people for six long years." Lamore answered.

"Yes, criminals and the innocent. Back when Kira was beginning to grow, you were still in elementary school and I was in the Kyoto Police department. But I decided to quit the force at the time-"

"Because you wanted to be there for mother, father and me." Lamore finished. "You already told me this story grandpa. And I'm glad that you don't have a dangerous job like that anymore. I was scared that I might have lost you one day."

"I don't regret quitting the police. It was a hard decision, but most of the time, the right choice is never the easy one. I had to put family before my duty, but I chose family first. And I am happy as an archaeologist with your grandmother. My main point is, many people, police officers as well, lost their lives to Kira. Whoever he killed, he was a murderer, that is what I think. I just don't want you to get associated with stuff involving such tragic times in Japan."

"I know grandpa. I'm sorry if I scared you." Lamore apologized.

"No, you have nothing to be sorry about. After all, you didn't cause Kira. But if you did, then I would have to report you." He laughed after his serious moment. "Anyways, you were so small back then and Kira was more Tokyo's problem at that point. So, it's not something to worry about now."

"Yeah." Lamore agreed. But deep down, she couldn't help but wonder if maybe he was wrong. Lamore believed that every human had a good and bad side. Kira must have had some good in him, but maybe he lost it when he was using his powers to kill people. Either way, Kira, no, Light Yagami, was a human just like Lamore, and Laura, and Yuki, and Aiko, and Asagi, and Lamore's grandparents… can anyone say he was a true blood thirsty machine when no one had even see Kira as Light Yagami? Did they even stop and asked Light why he did this and why didn't he stop? Did they even try to help him?! And was Lamore...feeling sorry for someone that she never knew yet heard about from others who viewed the one half of the whole situation? Maybe if L had been more considerate towards Kira's feelings...he may still be alive? And what about the rest of the police? Did they even try to sympathize with Kira? The Police…wait…Lamore's head bobbed up as she suddenly thought of something. "A-actually… the reason I brought up Kira was because we're suppose to do a research paper about him and give our opinions on if he was a savior or a murderer while support strong evidence. See… I was a bit embarrassed to ask you but… since you used to be part of the police and since they worked to bring Kira in… maybe you could help me with some research? I'm kind of lacking on this department of Kira, but if I got it from a police's perspective, then I'm sure my paper will get a decent grade."

"Ah… so that's what this was about?" Her grandfather sighed with a mixed of laughter. "It is true that I was part of the police and that we should have information on Kira, but most of that information on Kira is with the Police Force in Tokyo. If you really want the information… you'll have to go there." Lamore's eyes fluttered at those words. It was almost too good to be true, just to be safe she asked.

"So, does that mean I could take a look at them? I won't take anything, I'll just make some mental notes!" Lamore assured.

"Ha, if this paper is really important to you, I have some ties to the police left. I'm sure they'll let you take a peek at some files. Though I still don't like the idea of you getting involved in this Kira business." He added in a stern tone.

"Don't worry Grandpa, I can take care of myself. I just need the basic information" Lamore assured.

"Alright, I'll call a few workers and let them know. I better get back then. Ha, see you later kiddo."

"Good night Grandpa, and thanks." Lamore then hung up the phone and looked at her clock. It was almost 8:30 at this point. She went back to her computer and typed up a train schedule. Hana watched over her human's shoulder, wondering what the new plan was. "This could work out Hana."

"I'm not understanding this ordeal." Hana admitted. Lamore turned around so she was facing the supernatural being.

"Think about it, L was working with the Japanese police to bring in Kira. He worked on it for a full year, and in all that time, at one point, he must have met face to face with officers from the force. Laura said so herself that they threw L a private funeral for him. And how can you throw someone a funeral if you don't know their face or their death? I can speculate that they must have information on Kira once the case was close, including those who worked under the case. Which means, they must have something that can lead me to some information regarding L. Maybe how he died or his real name."

"But, if L was a mystery to even the police, what makes you think they will have the information you are looking for there? Won't it be another dead end?"

"All I need is the name, face and cause of death. They must have one of those three if not, maybe they can tell me where I can find the other pieces, like a clue. At this point, this is all I have to go on." Lamore told Hana. ' **If I can do that, I can reincarnate the greatest detective on Earth, and hopefully, ease Laura's aching heart.'** Lamore smiled to herself as she thought of that last bit.

* * *

Lamore didn't have any classes today, so she could spend all of her time focusing on her research. Her first location, Tokyo. If her grandfather spoke the truth, which he always did, then most of the records containing the Kira case would be located there. Lamore got up at seven in the morning and headed for Kyoto Shiyakusho-Mae Station and reach it by 10:45 AM. She had to take multiple routes and trains to different stations, as well as three hours and fourteen minutes of her time and ¥14,150. But the trip was worth it. At least, she hoped it would be, if she got some information she needed. All she had to do now, was go to the police station and find whatever information she could get.

She headed out of the train station and walked through the streets of the city. As she walked, she couldn't help but be in awe at the capital. All the sites to see, the attractions, the people walking by, and when it was night time, it would light up like a beacon country. And the Tokyo Tower that resembled so much like the Eiffel Tower from Paris, France. Lamore couldn't help but fall in love with this city. When she was younger, she and her parents used to live in Tokyo. But they moved to Kyoto because of Lamore's health and they wanted to have a more suitable and quieter life for Lamore, while she was growing up. She had always thought of coming back to this city many times, but she never thought she would come back here because of Tenshi. Still, she needed to find the information, and she would get it. The answers she seeked were in this very city, and she would find it. "Let's see… I should get to the Police Station by two if I go at a steady pace." Lamore spoke to herself as she kept on walking. Before three in the afternoon, Lamore finally made it to the Police Station. It looked similar to the one back in Kyoto, but it was Tokyo's station. Lamore took a deep breath inward and outward as she was getting determined. They had to have something here! She wouldn't leave until she found it!

Lamore entered through the slide doors as she saw the entrance and the reception desk. She noticed that the one behind the reception desk was the same woman from before. The one who helped Lamore get an appointment with the chief at the time back in Kyoto, when she was trying to find Laura. Lamore walked up to the desk and saw the woman once again. She looked up from her work and saw Lamore. "Oh, hello." She smiled, but had a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Good afternoon, I am Lamore Nosaka. We met a few days ago back in Kyoto. You were the receptionist who gave me an appointment with the chief." Lamore explained.

"Yes, I remember. My name is Sanami. This is actually the Japanese Police Station I work at. Your grandfather called us earlier this morning to tell us you were coming. He said something about you collecting data for a project?"

"Uh, yeah…" Lamore answered. "Mostly related to the Kira case."

"Eh? Kira?" Sanami spoke in shock. However, she smiled and shook her head as she looked over the counter. "Well, all the files of police records are stored in our file room. Unfortunately, I don't have the authority to bring you there myself. But I can call someone to take you there."

"Thank you very much." Lamore bowed. Sanami typed on the computer again while Lamore sat on a chair near the entrance. Unlike the last few times, she would actually get what she was looking for. The first time she tried to get help from the police, she ran away. The second time she tried to get help, she ended up finding what was lost on her own, without them doing anything first. But this time would be different. This time, she needed the police in order to get the information she needed. They had to have had something about L, anything! Lamore wanted to ease Laura's aching heart after so many years of anguish. And she would do just that no matter what she had to do. After ten minutes, a group of three men came towards the reception desk. Lamore recognized one of them as Shuichi Aizawa, who she reported to when Laura went missing. The two other ones, she had no idea who they were. On Aizawa's left was a tall, broad man with a sports stout and spiky black hair. To Aizawa's right was a man in his late thirties with black hair and brown eyes. His hair was short and most of it is covered his forehead, average height and fair skin. Both men wore formal suits, ties and shoes. Sanami talked to Aizawa for a few minutes as the other two men looked at Lamore.

The brunette stood up and watched the group near the desk. She wondered what they would think if a stranger were to look at the Kira files for a report? She thought it wouldn't cause much of a commotion, since Kira was long gone and the files were over five years old. But she should have expected some of the officers to react to this sort of situation. Still, she had to remain calm and remind herself that she was a college student who had connections to the police and was only here for information about Kira so she could use it on her paper. As long as she kept that facade up, there was nothing to worry about.

The younger of the two whispered something to the taller one, who nodded at what the other was saying. Lamore felt a shudder run down her spine, but she ignored it. She assumed they were just discussing her being here right now and her reasons. But it made her wonder why they had to whisper it between just them. Was there something they knew that Lamore didn't?

After Aizawa talked to Sanami, he walked up to Lamore and smiled. "Hello Miss Nosaka, it's nice to see you again." He walked passed the two and went up to Lamore to shake hands with her.

"The same for you Mr. Aizawa. I'm really sorry for bothering you with my inconvenience."

"Not at all, after all, your grandfather was a very proud and righteous man when he was on the force. I never knew him, but I've heard older colleagues talk about him when he was solving cases. Anyways, as his granddaughter, you are more than welcome here." Aizawa assured the brunette. Lamore smiled. She seemed to have established a great connection to the chief of this police force. Perhaps gathering the information would be easier than she thought. "Now then," Aizawa continued. "You said that you wanted to gather information about Kira for a paper?"

"Well, anything will help. I know you probably won't give me any information on who Kira was, but if you can tell me his methods of killing and who he'd killed as well as his reign will be good enough for me. But I'd like to look over all this information myself."

"Alright then, just follow the three of us." Aizawa instructed as he and his two companions led Lamore through the station. Lamore walked with the group of men through the building until they were farther down the place where they went into the room where there were a bunch of file cabinets and three or four computers up to technology standards. "This is our filing room. This is where we store information of past crimes and cases here. That way we can come back to it and gather what we've learned."

"Wow, it's so big and organized." Lamore commented.

"So, you're looking for information on the Kira case?" Aizawa repeated as he and the other three walked into the room and looked at the cabinets.

"I think those files are further back in the room." The younger of the three males told Aizawa.

"It has been awhile since we looked at them." The taller one added. "Never would have thought we'd see them again." Lamore noticed their accents in their voices as they came closer to the far end of the room, where the said files would be. She guessed that the subject of Kira was still a sensitive one. Chances are, these guys either worked on the case or had heard about it and saw it with their very eyes. Lamore felt bad about bringing these old and terrible memories back for these guys. But she needed the information if she was to resurrected L. So, once they were as far back in the room as they could go, they stopped at a file cabinet with three different levels. The younger of the men went up to the file cabinet and opened the middle drawer.

"So, what exactly are you looking for?" the younger male asked.

"Just anything about Kira and the case in general. I would also like to know anyone who might have been part of the investigation so, I could interview them for my paper."

"Alright, let's see what we have here." The younger said as he flipped through folders and folders of information. "You know you think being an organization with data from past cases and crimes, we would have a better system for storing this information then file cabinets and computers, but you're wrong."

"Matsuda…" Aizawa scolded the younger one as he went through files.

"Oh, here they are!" Matsuda proclaimed as he grabbed a few folders and closed the cabinet. He handed them to Aizawa who opened and looked over them. Lamore noticed how closely he was skimming through the papers and showing them to the taller of the three. She thought it was because they were making sure there wasn't any information that shouldn't be given to the public. Lamore could understand a precaution like that.

"Alright, it looks good." Aizawa nodded. He then handed the folders over to Lamore who took them. "These are all the files we can give you that contain the information about the Kira case. We'd be more than happy to look over them with you."

"Umm… if it's alright I would like to look over these files myself." Lamore told him. She didn't mean to make it sound like she was taking information, but she didn't feel comfortable with these guys around her. They gave her a weird feeling like they were judging her. Though she was asking to see information about a huge case that happened years ago, she couldn't help but feel there was another reason for their strange looks. Aizawa, surprisingly, nodded.

"Alright, I understand. Use whatever you need to in your report, but these are the only files we have of Kira. For police purposes, you aren't allowed to take notes on these expect use it for memory." Lamore nodded. She didn't need to remember much anyways. Just the name, cause of death and face. Aizawa looked at his own phone and blinked when he seemed to have saw something on there. "Ah, excuse me, I have an important meeting to attend to. Mogi," The taller one nodded as he looked at Aizawa. "Matsuda, stay here with Miss Nosaka and if she has any questions, make sure to answer them without revealing too much information." The younger of the men nodded and with that, Aizawa and Mogi headed out. Matsuda turned towards Lamore and smiled.

"Do you want a place to sit to look over the files?" he asked kindly. Lamore looked at him as he plastered a kind, genuine expression upon his face. Lamore could tell he had a lot of enthusiasm and had a big heart. She giggled and nodded. Matsuda led her to a desk with a computer on it and when she sat down, he stepped a few feet away from her to give her her personal space, but at the same time keeping a close eye on her. Once she was settled down, she opened the folders of the Kira case and began looking over them. She flipped through the papers as she saw different pages of different information. Mostly who Kira killed, how long his reign was, she noticed that there were a few pieces missing though. Such as his killing powers and who Kira was. Then again, she could see that if they gave that information to a witness or a random bystander, who knows what they could do. They may know who Kira was and kill his family when they probably had nothing to do with this and they may use the same method of Kira's killing powers for their own gain. Lamore however, did not need this information for what she was going to do. She just went to the page with the people who were working on this case.

To her surprise, the names were actually there. As well as their faces. Lamore looked to see the names and faces of those who were part of the investigation. She wondered if they were allies or not and if these photos were up to date. Hana looked at the names of those under the case and she seemed to be amazed by the data as well. The Seimeigami could tell by her eyes that these names and faces were real. Lamore didn't see her over react or criticize the information about it being wrong. So, that must have meant that these names and pictures were accurate. Lamore looked at the names and information. The ones that were dead had a cross next to their names, which, unfortunately, many of their names had crosses. Only four of them still seemed to be alive at this point in time. Lamore noticed that three of these four men were actually the ones who had helped her gather this information. Shuichi Aizawa, Kanzo Mogi, and Touta Matsuda.

' **I can't find L though. I know they shouldn't have him on here, but he was the one who was leading the investigation. You think they would tell us L was in charge of the…'** Lamore stopped her thoughts mid way when she saw a bit more information about the Task Force above the page.

 **Founder: Ryuzaki**

 **Other names: Taskforce, Kira Investigation Team, Kira Task Force**

 **Location of Base: Tokyo, Japan**

Lamore blinked as she saw the name of the founder of the Taskforce. Ryuzaki. Where did she hear that name before? Her brain tried to connect the pieces as she could recall what Laura had told her about L, that night when Laura found out Lamore's secret. " _ **But I remember that back at home, L would call himself Ryuzaki."**_ Laura's words echoed in Lamore's head. Of course! L went by an alias on this force. That way, even if Kira did see L, he couldn't kill him because of his fake name. Lamore looked closer at Ryuzaki and pieced more of the puzzle together. If L did call himself Ryuzaki, and he was in charge of the Task force, then that means instead of trying to find L, she should find Ryuzaki! She went back to the group members and saw there was a Ryuzaki. Though there wasn't a picture, there was some basic information about him. Such as he was the founder and leader of the taskforce and a proxy of L. Lamore was especially surprised when she saw that they did in fact put down his date of death as well as his cause of death. 'November 5th, 2007, Cause of death: Heart Attack (Likely killed by Kira.)'

Lamore wanted to jump in joy! She had actually gotten a piece of information about L on her own! She gathered he died of a heart attack, which meant he really was killed by Kira. She was a bit skeptical about why Kira would kill him by normal means, but she had to trust this file. If they say he died by a heart attack, then it must be true. Even though they didn't have a picture or real name, they at least provided her with some information. At least she didn't come all this way for nothing. She felt more confident about this mission she was on. She looked over all the other characters from the Task Force. As she did, one name in particularly popped up. 'Light Yagami'.

Lamore blinked as she looked at the name and picture of this Yagami fellow. Lamore suddenly remembered something else Laura had told her that night.

" _Like you, he had no lifespan above his head, but I saw his name in perfect Kanji…"_

" _Who...was Kira?"_

" _Light Yagami."_

Those words echoed in Lamore's mind. This guy, that was on the Task Force as well, the one that Laura saw the day L died, he was Kira. Lamore looked at the picture more closely. He was a young man, standing at above average height with light brown hair and brown eyes. Like Lamore's… They had the same skin, the same hair color and eye color… and nearly the same intelligence level as well! The only difference was the eyes. Light's eyes looked more slanted, giving it a sort of hard and sort of villainous look while Lamore's eyes could be considered kind and full of life. Lamore had always wanted to know more about Kira, but she never thought she would see the guy here of all places. She wondered if everyone on the Force knew that Light was Kira in the end. Probably if they turned him in...but they never released it to the public.

"Is everything okay, Miss Nosaka?" Lamore turned around as she saw Matsuda standing there with curiosity in his eyes. She had almost forgotten he was there and jumped when she suddenly heard his voice. She smiled and shook her head. Matsuda walked over to her to see the files she was reading. His eyes widened a bit when he saw Light appear on the paper. Lamore noticed the man's reaction and looked to stare down at what he was looking at.

"Oh, uh… I-I was just skimming over the people who worked on the case." Lamore told him. "This person here seems a bit young to be on the Force. don't you think?"

"Yeah, Light was still in high school when Kira began killing." Matsuda sighed in depression. "He didn't join the police until years later, in 2012."

"Is there something wrong? You seem kind of depressed about this Light fellow? Did something happen to him?" Lamore knew she shouldn't be asking these questions, but she had to know more about Light. No, she wanted to know more about Light. Matsuda looked at Lamore, his eyes shining with a look of concern, as if he shouldn't really tell her this information. He sighed and told her what he was suppose to say.

"During the final battle with Kira, Light Yagami tried to take down Kira by force. The two fought with all their might. Light used a gun to shoot Kira but Kira used his powers to kill Light. Light died instantly. But he was able to take down Kira before he drew his last breath. Light's death wasn't in vain. Because of him, Kira's reign ended." Lamore blinked. He seemed so stern and focus when he spoke those words. As if he practiced them several times before. Lamore knew he didn't know that she knew that someone knew who Kira actually was. And that it was Light Yagami. She wanted to tell him the truth, that Light was Kira and say that it was okay if he admitted that he felt betrayed. But she wanted to keep his illusions to himself. Maybe in the end, he really didn't want Light to be Kira. She was sure no one did.

"So… was he killed by a heart attack?" Lamore asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure everyone at this point knows Kira's killing methods." Matsuda didn't even try to protest or hide that fact. After all, at this point it was common knowledge. "So, did you find everything you were looking for?"

"Uh… yeah…" Lamore closed the folders and handed them to Matsuda. "I think I've got a pretty fair idea about my paper. I'll try not to leak so much police information to the public. That way, all of your secrets can be safe. Thank you again for allowing me access to this data set. I feel confident in my paper now." Lamore bowed at Matsuda.

"You know… it's kind of funny." Matsuda laughed. Lamore looked at him confused by his words. He smiled sadly but had a spark of sympathy in his eyes. "You actually remind me a lot of Light. Your looks, your manners, your intelligences… everything about you reminds me of him."

"Are we really that much alike?" Lamore blinked. Matsuda shrugged and smiled. He then escorted Lamore out of the data room and through the entrance hall of the building. "Well, I suppose I better get going. That paper isn't going to write itself. Thanks again for letting me go over that data. And I'll be sure to tell my grandfather about your generosity and hospitality towards me." Lamore told the guy.

"Oh, no problem. Well, good luck on the paper. And if you need any other police assistance, don't be afraid to come back." Matsuda smiled. Lamore nodded and headed out the station and back to Kyoto. As Matsuda was heading back to his own office, Mogi and Aizawa watched the scene unfold from a distance. The two looked at each other with looks that only they could understand.

"What should we do, chief?" Mogi asked.

"I don't like the way this is going. But we can't do anything right now." Aizawa told him. "I'll try to contact L again, but Mogi, can you do something?"

* * *

Lamore came back to Kyoto at around six at night. The sky was not yet dark but the sun was starting to set. This would be the first night of December, Lamore thought. Even though Japan had not yet gotten any snow so far, it was still cold enough to the point where you needed to bundle up with a coat, mittens, scarf and French beret . Lamore walked down town as she tried to process all the information she gathered back at the Tokyo Police Station. She couldn't help but wonder more about Light Yagami who was Kira. According to his profile, he had died the same day that Kira did, Lamore could tell just by that fact that the two were connected. According to most: the Police, her grandfather, and Laura, Kira was a mass murderer of hundreds of thousands who brought the world to it's knees in fear. But Lamore couldn't really say that about Kira. She never knew him or Light Yagami. So, can she really judge either of them based on other people's perspective of the situation? Sure, she knew about what Kira was doing, but what about his real goal? His reason for doing what he did? And what about Light Yagami? What was he like? Was he like Lamore? A hardworking citizen who tried to help the world in his own way? Maybe in a way, her and Light were one in the same. That young officer seemed to think they were alike. Maybe...maybe Light could be given a second chance as well. Not as the murderer Kira, but as the young and intelligent man named Light Yagami. In a way, he was a victim in all of this.

"Are you alright, Lamore?" Hana asked as she flew by the burnette. The girl shook her head as she whispered quietly.

"I'm fine, just thinking." She assured. Lamore thought back to the actual information she had recovered back in Tokyo about L, or Ryuzaki as they called him. The good news was she had gotten a piece of information she needed to reincarnate L. The bad news was she still needed two things, the name and face. The only problem right now is locating the rest of that information. Unless she could get it, she could not go through with her plans. Lamore knew that no police station or organization who even worked with L, would know anything about the detective. They couldn't even give her his face or name. So she would have to take a different approach at this point. The only problem was, she didn't know where else to go now. She knew nothing about L! The only one who knew anything about him was Laura, and she didn't want to rely on her for this. Who knows how she might take it. She wanted Laura to trust Lamore so she has to bring back L on her own, even if it meant doing it alone. If only she could ask about his parents or any relatives, maybe they could have a picture of him. But L was an orphan according to Laura, so the only place that would have that information… Lamore stopped in her tracks as she suddenly thought of something. If L was an orphan, then he went to an orphanage where they keep tabs on their kids, like the orphanage Lamore worked at.

What was the name of the orphanage that L and Laura grew up in again? Wammy House? Yeah, that's what it was called! Lamore wondered if she could get any information about that place on her own. All she knew about it so far was that it was where L and Laura grew up in, it took young children who were very bright to become the next L, and it was in Winchester, England. It wasn't much, but she had enough to go by with it. The only problem was, she didn't know how to get there, and if she did, she didn't know how to get that information without causing any attention to herself. She may get in trouble if she is seen snooping around, looking at those files. Who knows what could happen to her. But she had to take the chance nonetheless. The Wammy's House was the only place left for Lamore to gather any information about L. She was out of options and she saw an opportunity that she can take.

First, she'll need to come up with a plan. Lamore doubted she could just stroll into the orphanage and say 'Hello, I am Tenshi and I am here to reincarnate L, the greatest detective on Earth. All I need is his real name and face.' They would think she was crazy, or worse throw her in jail. Even if she could get into Wammy's House, how could she look over the information without being seen as suspicious? She could possibly go in undercover as a worker? No, that might take too long and she would have lots of paperwork to fill out. She could give them her personal information which will let them know who she is. So that way, if they think she's suspicious, they will keep an eye on her. Which will make it difficult for her to gather what she needed undetected. At this rate, she could have eyes and ears on her which will prove to be difficult for her.

Lamore was so deep in thought, she didn't even notice she bumped into someone until she felt herself being pushed back by the impact. Lamore shook her head in dismay as she realized what she did. "O-Oh, I'm sorry!" Lamore began to apologize as she looked up to the one who she bumped into. However, she blinked and slightly gasped as she saw who it was. A familiar raven haired girl looked at her with her expressionless eyes.

"Salutations, Nosaka-chan." Laura greeted her acquaintance.

"We really should stop bumping into each other like this." Lamore laughed.

"I came here to go to the cafe on this block. Would you wish to accompany me?" Laura offered.

"Uh sure… there's actually something I would like to ask you about." Laura nodded and the two females headed down the street towards their destination. Unaware that a tall muscular man with spiky brown hair was stalking them.

 _*Only if a person who touches the Life Note or even a scrap, can recognized the voice and image of the Seimeigami who owned the notebook before._

 _*The Seimeigami, the original owner of the Life Note, will not do anything in particular to help or prevent the life of an individual._

Lamore and Laura sat together in the cafe near a window. Laura had ordered a purin with strawberries and bananas around the bottom and whip cream and a strawberry on top. Lamore however got a plate (eight) _Hanami dango_ dumplings. Both girls had green tea to drink and they talked while they ate.

"This has to be my favorite restaurant here in Kyoto. It's never too busy so it's always quiet, the food is also very eloquent and the waitresses here are very friendly." Lamore spoke as she ate the head of one of her dango dumplings.

"You sure have a lot of favorite places here in Kyoto." Laura noted.

"Well, I did grow up here for most of my childhood. I pretty much know this place like it was me." Lamore commented. "I'm actually impressed you found this place all on your own. You haven't even been in Kyoto for a whole month and you seem to map it out pretty well."

"I have a photographic memory so naturally, I am able to identify things within my subconscious, even if they've been there for an extended period." Laura told her.

"So, why are you still in Kyoto? I thought you wanted to go back home to investigate more about the case you were on." Lamore wondered. She didn't feel like discussing Tenshi in public, especially since she didn't know how to keep up a conversation about the topic. The last time Tenshi was brought up between these two...well...It doesn't take a genius who was there to remember how that went. The last thing Lamore wanted was to cause any more emotional waterfalls poured out of the poor raven. She had already been through enough as it was.

Laura blinked as she scooped up a chunk of her purin. "I decided to do the research here. I figured it would be a waste of time to travel back home just to look into the matter, then come back here to ask you any other questions." She ate her piece of dessert and munched on it.

"If you really had any questions to ask me, you could have always just called me." Lamore pointed out.

"That is true, however, I do not have your phone number so calling you was a challenge. Besides, you still have my phone." Lamore blinked and she suddenly remembered the phone Laura gave her before she left. Her phone with the black case and the white skull. Lamore laughed but mentally scolded herself. She had forgotten to give it back to Laura before she left her house. She made a mental note to herself to find the phone and give it back to Laura when she visited again. "Also, I have gotten a few cases here for me to solve, as well as others who wish to use my powers."

"Powers?" Lamore blinked.

"I'm also a medium as well. I can communicate with those in the afterlife." Laura explained further.

"Oh, like on those TV shows." Lamore giggled as she finished one of her dango's. "So, you go to people's houses and talk to their deceased members?" Laura nodded as she ate the strawberry on top of her own dessert. Lamore smiled at how awesome a job Laura had, helping people get the ease they need in their hearts to hear the words they couldn't get from the ones who were lost and working on the plain of supernatural, fighting evil spirits and sending them back to the pits of Hell. Meanwhile, Lamore was just a regular pre-adult helping those in need and going to a great college in Japan. She couldn't complain though, she loved her life. "If you can communicate with the dead, then why don't you ever call your own family members?" Lamore had to ask. Laura set down her spoon as she looked at the half eaten dessert.

"I asked my aunt about that. I ask her if I could ever communicate with my parents and ask them how they are doing in Heaven from time to time. She told me that mediums can not talk to their own family members once they are deceased. In other words, if they are blood related, then it won't work. The only exception is if we are a high leveled priest or priestess, but my aunt and I aren't ranked in that department to do that."  
"What about… your brother?" Lamore asked. Had Laura ever try to contact L that way before? She probably could if she tried hard enough and had the power. After all, they weren't blood related, she just thought of him as a brother. Laura looked out the window, her expression didn't seem sad, but Lamore could tell she was thinking deeply.

"I've tried… many times in fact. I've done everything I could in the book to tell me how I could communicate with him. Even for just one moment, it would have been enough for me. But no matter what I did, no matter how many times I tried, I always failed. I know that I did nothing wrong, I've always done what the books tell me to do and I've tried it on other spirits as well. I wonder if there is some barrier blocking me from reaching him or maybe he just doesn't want to see me." Lamore titled her head as she could see the gears in her friend's mind turning around and around. It was clear to anyone that this raven haired had deep feelings for the mysterious detective. But, she could understand. He took her in when she had nowhere else to go, everyone had abandoned her or abused her. He was the only one that showed her kindness and compassion since she lost her parents. To Laura, L was her knight in shining armor. She didn't even hesitate to sacrifice her own life just to bring back his. She would do anything for him, even if it meant she couldn't be with him in the end.

"Laura," Lamore spoke up. "what was the Wammy House like? I mean, what did you do when you lived there?"

Laura eyed Lamore for a moment without turning her head. Then she looked back out the window and into the sky. "I was there before I turned eight. I spent two years there, but I will never forget them. Most of the time I would be in my room and reading my books. The only person I ever warmed up to was Ryuzaki. He couldn't be there for me 24/7 because of his work, but when he could, he would always spend time with me. It's times when I looked back on those memories that I begin to wonder what the Wammy House is like now. It's been years since I stepped foot there, and I wonder how much has changed now that Ryuzaki is no longer there to keep the place running."

"If you're that curious, why don't you go back there and see for yourself? I'm sure if you save up enough money, you could go to Winchester and look at the orphanage again." Lamore suggested. Laura shook her head.

"I do not think I can." Lamore blinked. "I mean, I can go there, all the children of Wammy's House are welcome… but I do not think I could bring myself to go back there. Without him there, it will not feel the same as it was when I was there. Also, I'm scared so much has changed that I may not even recognize it." Lamore's heart ached for her friend. She really wanted to see the Wammy House with her eyes once again. To remember the times she had there where she was happy and made so many precious memories. But it can be scary, wondering how much has changed and when you see it, you do not recognize it to the point as if it was never there. Lamore could never be in Laura's shoes. She spend most of her life in Kyoto, and any changes that happened she grew used to. But Laura hasn't seen her old home in years. She must be feeling homesick in a sense. It was too bad though, Lamore knew they had information about L there. So if her and Laura went, she may be able to find out more about L.

Lamore's eyes lit up at the sudden thought. Why couldn't she herself go?! Lamore smiled as she looked at Laura. "Laura, what if I were to go there?" Lamore offered. Laura looked at the brunette, questioning her through her expression. "You don't want to go back because you're scared of what you might see has been changed. But I've never been there before. I could go there and tell you what has happened."

"You… would go there for me?" Laura blinked. She didn't seem to process it at first. But Lamore's kind and determined smile changed that perspective.

"I don't know if you learned this about me, but I spend most of my Thursdays helping out at the Kyoto Orphanage taking care of the kids. So I have experience in the field. Also, I'm really curious about the place that you and Ryuzaki grew up in. This would be the first time I've ever flown out of Japan to a foreign country. But my English is very understandable. So, what do you say?"

"Would you really do this for me?" Laura asked as she blinked.

"Of course, don't forget, I have my own motives as well. Like seeing your home as well as going out of the country. But I'll make sure to give you an update on what has been happening there." Lamore promised. Laura couldn't help but think this was too good to be true. Lamore must have some other motivates to go there. There's no way she would give up her days from school, volunteering and Christmas shopping just because of one person. Sure, her personality might suggest she would do that, but it was just too convenient. Especially after two nights ago when she told Lamore all that information about her and L and Kira. Still, there wasn't much she could do. If she questioned it further, then she might become suspicious and pressure Lamore into not taking the trip. Whatever Lamore planned on doing, Laura couldn't see her actions as being selfish. Besides, she wanted to be on good terms with the brunette. So, she shrugged.

"I suppose if you feel up to the task, it is your choice." Laura seemed neutral about the idea. She did not object to it, but at the same time she didn't seem ecstatic about it at all. Lamore, however, still got an answer. And it wasn't a no so that meant her plan was a go! Lamore smiled as she took a sip of her tea. "But know that the last time I was there, there was much security. So not just anyone could go there and work there."

"Don't worry, I know your orphanage is a bit different, so I'll be prepared. I think if I use an alias and go in disguise, I'll be fine?" Lamore questioned more to Laura.

"Perhaps it would be for the best if you did that."

"All I need to do is get into the orphanage!" Lamore said enthusiastically. "Do you know how I can do that?"

"It might be best if I handle that part. Since I lived in that place for two years, I have access to certain personals. I can make it seem like you are a trustworthy person, which shouldn't be hard to convince since you are like that. The paper work may not be easy, but I can give you a form to fill out and send it to them."

"Do you think you can do it all tonight?" Lamore asked.

"Perhaps. I have some associates who are very technically, so having them help me with finding forms online is child's play to them. I can send it over to you tomorrow at the latest."

"Sounds good to me." Lamore smiled. Looks like things were going easier than she thought.

* * *

Lamore zipped up her last suitcase which she had finally packed. It was December 4th, and tomorrow she would be flying to Winchester, England to volunteer at the Wammy House, while getting inside information about L. Laura had send her the form, which looked like a job application, to Lamore's grandparents house the day after their meeting in the cafe. Lamore was able to fill it out in less than two hours. Most of the information she put on was true, she didn't want to give them false information only to have them find out it was fake and raise a few questions on them. Then probably come after her later. The phone number was for Laura's phone. Lamore would bring it with her on the trip then give it back to Laura. That way, any call they make will be traced to Laura's phone. She also put in a fake address as well. This address wasn't so creative, she just took the address that her and her parents lived when they were in Tokyo. She also put in that she was from Kyoto University and she gave them a fake name and fake picture. One she had taken with a disguise and would use when she got there.

Once the paperwork was filled out, she handed it back to Laura who mailed it to the House and she would be able to start her week of volunteering on December 5th. She had planned on staying there for only five days, at least. She hoped that it wouldn't take too long to search for information about a past Wammy Kid. She would depart on Wednesday, tomorrow at eight pm and would get to Winchester in 12 hours and 25 minutes. If all went well, she should be back in Kyoto by Tuesday at the latest. She packed three bags for clothing and essentials like toothbrush, hairbrush, hygiene supplies mostly. She also cancelled the classes she would take between that time as well. Saying that she was visiting a relative in England and would be back on Tuesday. Lamore had gotten everything settled. Well, almost everything, there was one small thing she needed to take care of.

"So, you will be leaving tomorrow night?" Laura asked as she took a sip of the tea Lamora made. Laura came over to Lamore's place to give the brunette the plane ticket, which she paid for herself. Lamore insisted that she didn't have to go through the hassle of spending all that money just for her sake, but Laura wanted to do everything she could to help Lamore in her preparations to Winchester. So, Lamore just accepted it. The two girls just talked about the flight tomorrow the rest of the visit.

"Yeah, I'm a bit scared to be honest. This is my first time flying in a plane so it's kind of nerve- wrecking, but at the same time I'm a bit excited to fly." Lamore laughed.

"I've flown by aircraft many times, especially during my childhood when my birthparents were still raising me. Since we had to move to different countries, we traveled through air. I also had to get to Tokyo from Winchester when my aunt picked me up. So transportation through airway doesn't bother me."

"Is it as scary as they say?" Lamore asked.

"Not really, but I suppose it mostly depends on the person's perspective of the given situation. When I was a child, it frightened me a bit at first, but over the course of my life, I grew accustom to it. Of course, now I rarely fly anywhere these days."

"I'll have to bring a few books to read so I don't get bored. And take a short nap as well." Lamore noted to herself. "Anyway, thanks again for helping me with this trip. I couldn't do it without your help."

"As long as you tell me the changes at the House, that is all I care about. It should be I who thinks you are troubled by doing this deed for me."

"I already told you, it's been decided. Besides, I want to learn more about where those successors of L grew up in. I'm kind of curious about the environment that they were raised in." Lamore reminded. She looked at her friend in a sort of pleading way. "Actually, before I go, there's one thing I need from you."

"Oh?" Laura titled her head fifteen degrees to the right. Lamore nodded as she played with her hands. Kind of embarrassed by what she will request, but she had to make sure this was taken care of while she was away. "I'm going overseas for this, and that means I'll be in an area I'm not too familiar with. Because of that, I can't afford to take the Life Note with me, in case something happens to it." As she spoke, she grabbed the white notebook from her lap and placed it on the table. Laura looked at the pieces of paper between the two covers. Each page, even a fragment of it, could hold the power of life. Lauras' one and only hope, but it only broke her even further. "If Tenshi's resurrections stop while I'm away, then chances are they might connect me with it. So, until I get back, I was wondering if you could possibly take over as Tenshi for me."

"You want me to use the Life Note?" Laura asked in a monotone voice and a lifeless expression.

"Just until I get back. I want to make sure Tenshi keeps up with her powers. You can even use this Life Note to test out a few things. However, know I am only lending this Note to you. Which means, I'm still the rightful owner and Hana still remains by my side. Is that right Hana?"

"Yeah," The Seimeigami nodded. "But Lamore said I could answer some questions if you have any."

"I see." Laura noted.

"So, will you do it?" Lamore asked. Laura looked back at the white Notebook. She expected that if Lamore would leave the country, then she would have a problem carrying the Life Note around. Especially if she couldn't resurrect people here in this country. Laura was actually tempted into using the Notebook herself. In fact, she wanted to do it since she learned about it. And now, Lamore was giving her permission to finally use it. If she had it, she could test it to see for herself the power it holds. Laura looked up to her host, her eyes vacant of any real notion of expression. However, with a small nod, she gave her answer. Lamore smiled. "Really? Oh thank Heavens!"

"It's the least I can do you for after intruding you with my bruden." Laura said. Lamore however went up to Laura and hugged her around the shoulders.

"Don't think like that. Thank you so much for doing this. It really means alot to me. You can use the Life Note to test it out. Just make sure to give it back to me when I return." Lamore winked. Laura only nodded slightly once again. ' **Don't worry Laura, I promise I'll make this worth it. I'll find the rest of the information, and bring him back on this earth.'** Lamore promised herself. One she was determined to keep.

* * *

Laura went back home with the Life Note in her possession, but not before Lamore took a few pages out from the book.

"You're taking a few pages of the Life Note with you?" Hana asked a bit surprised by the action.

"Do you plan on resurrecting someone in Winchester?" Laura asked.

"No, but lately I've been bringing some pages of the Life Note with me, just in case. And I'd figured that I'd bring a few with me if someone needs to be resurrected. I think two should be enough." Lamore explained as she ripped out two unused pages. Once she did that, Laura left with the Notebook and Lamore went back up to her room to finish the last minute preparations. Hana followed after her.

"Don't you think you're trusting that human a bit more than you should?" Hana asked as she crossed her arms.

"Hana, Laura knows my secret and therefore, trust between the two of us have to be establish. It's my choice to do with the Life Note as I see fit. And I trust Laura will take care of the Life Note and not do anything wrong with it." Lamore assured as she went to her desk to get a few more things. Hana sighed, she didn't trust that raven haired human, and it wasn't because of her guts. She had the eyes of the Shinigami, which enable a person to see their name and lifespan as long as they look at a face. How could she have gotten them though was something that Hana did not understand. To get the eyes, one must exchange half of their lifespan to a Shinigami. But Hana could not see Laura doing that in the past. Which means she must have been born with them, but that was impossible. She had never heard of a human who could be born with such a power. And whenever she looked at the girl, she could see that some bubbles in her past were missing, or they were locked. Hana had never had any trouble with seeing a person's memories and history, but Laura was different. It was as if there were secrets not even she knew about. Still, she must have some Shinigami in her, and Hana despised Shinigami's. They caused death and destruction wherever they went, they were her opposites. It was a law that Shinigami's and Seimeigami's must never make contact, a law she strongly approved.

However, she could not tell Lamore this. She trust Laura, and therefore, likes her. Besides, she probably wouldn't listen to her even if she tried reasoning. Hana moved over to the desk that Lamore was going through and looked at it. She was normally a neat and organized person, but she had some papers scattered around. Hana's eyes beamed at a certain paper with the face of a man. Hana reached out and picked up the paper. There was a picture of a man with brown hair and eyes. His name was below the image as well as cause of death. Light Yagami. Died by heart attack. Hana blinked as she looked at the picture of the male human. She used her eyes to take a look at the man in the photo to know more about him. She saw images of him growing up in Tokyo with a family of four including him, his life seemed like any others. Until further down his life, there was a black Notebook, deaths upon deaths, police officers, blood, bullets, heart attacks… Hana gasped as she finished his life story.

Lamore looked up from her desk to see her Seimeigami holding the piece of paper that Lamore did research on. Hana looked at her, eyes gaped. "L-Lamore… what is this?!" Hana flapped the paper a few times. Lamore blinked as she grabbed the paper from her hands.

"It's just some research about Light Yagami." She answered. "He was part of the group who tried to bring Kira in."

"You mean the group that tried to bring _him_ in!" Hana corrected. Lamore winced a bit at the sudden change of her tone. She looked up and saw how scared and concerned she was. "L-Lamore… you aren't thinking…" Hana couldn't even finish that sentence.

"Hana, I've only done some research on him, nothing more. I have been thinking about it, but I'm not to sure."

"Lamore, do you have any idea what he did?! He used a Shinigami Notebook to kill hundreds of thousands of people, both criminals and innocent! He was a power hungry human who stopped at nothing to achieve his goals, no matter who he manipulated or who he killed. And you want to bring him back!? Do you have any idea how much blood he spilled and how much got onto his hands?"

"That was Kira's doing! Light Yagami is completely innocent! They didn't say that he was Kira, so logically speaking, he isn't! And it's not like I'm going to resurrect him the way he died! He's been dead for almost six years now, so he'll be like L, he'll just be reincarnated."

"You're bringing back a killer!" Hana protested.

"Why should it matter who they were in the past? If I reincarnate him, I'll be able to make him live a life like any normal human. What are the chances of him getting a hold of a Death Note twice and what are the chances of him doing the exact same thing twice?" Hana opened her mouth to protest further, but she closed it again. She knew that arguing about this matter with a person such as Lamore would led nowhere. She wasn't angry with her, she was just surprised she was considering this. "You said yourself that the Life Note is mine and I can do what I wish with it as long as I have ownership. That includes who I can bring back." Lamore added.

"... That is true…" Hana admitted as she looked away. Lamore could sense her fears and worries, she didn't blame her. She knew more about Kira than she did, after all. Being a Seimeigami, they looked down upon the human world and saw things good and bad everyday, everywhere, and anytime. So, she saw Kira and knew what he had done. Especially after she saw his picture and used her eyes, she was reminded of the devastation this one human caused upon the world and its inhabitants.

"Tenshi and I both see the good in everyone. What Kira did was evil, there's no doubt about it. Murder is still murder, no matter how you angle it. But, I believe that his heart was in the right place. Trying to create a world for those who were weak and pure, trying to rid the world of evil. I can't say I truly disagree with his methods and ways, but I am strongly opposed to how he went about it. Still, if his intentions were pure, then he couldn't have been that bad of a person. Perhaps it was just the Death Note that corrupted him."

"... Perhaps…" Was all Hana could say.

"Nothing is set in stone yet, I… I need more time to think about it." Lamore looked away. Hana could tell that she was lying, something she rarely does. She supposed it was because she got that Notebook, so something's changed in her. Expect for her pure heart and positive views on the world. Still, both knew that Lamore did not need time to think about her decision when she had already made it.

 **Thursday, 8:15 AM, Winchester, England Airport.**

Lamore walked through the airport of Winchester as she had just gotten off her flight. She had arrived in the country right on schedule. She even had her disguise on her so no one would recognize her. She put on a blond wig that had the hair in two high pigtails that reached past her shoulders. On her left side, she had a pink highlight in the pigtail and a turquoise highlight on the right one. She wore a dark hot pink dress with puffed shoulder sleeves. She wore a lighter pink apron over the dress, she had on gloves that covered to her lower hand which were both a light pink. She also wore a red bracelet, a few beaded bracelets as well on either of her hands. Pink and white striped thigh high socks with lighter pink stockings over them and hot pink high heel boots with bow ties and laces. She also had a pink bowtie and a pink heart necklace around her neck with lighter pink beads. Finally, a pink shoulder book purse with a darker pink heart in the middle. She wore contacts that made her eyes a blue color, wore strawberry lip gloss and put on pink eyeshadow and blush and eyeliner. Not even Hana would recognize her after the transformation.

"So this is England, huh?" Hana looked around the airport as they walked through it carrying the luggage. "I've only seen it up above, but never up close. It's kind of dull. Not as lively as your country."

"The culture here is going to be different, so of course things like the atmosphere will differ from my home as well." Lamore whispered to her Seimeigami. As she walked through the sliding doors of the airport and headed down the sidewalk, she smiled. "We won't be here too long, a few days. Once I get what I need, we'll head back home." Lamore assured. The Seimeigami nodded, she for one favored Japan than England anyday. Even the sky, gloomy with it's clouds in a grayish colour as December had begun, was just not for a Seimeigami's taste. Lamore didn't mind though, it gave her a taste of something exotic that she couldn't find in her own town. Perhaps it would have been more of a happier experience if the sun was shining and there were more people around, but she also had a job to do here. Well, two in particular.

Lamore took out a piece of paper in which was printed out and given to her by Laura. She had an acquaintance of hers print out directions from the Winchester airport to the Wammy's House. This would save Lamore some time in asking around for it. Luckily, it was only thirty miles away from the airport. Even though that may seem like a long walk and she probably could have saved time taking a cab, she decided to walk to take in the scenery. The buildings were tall, there were many men and women in fine clothing, the streets were becoming busier and the cars drove on the wrong side of the road. Then again, this was a different country, things would be different, like the driving directions. After she had walked for about an hour, she realized that she had only covered about four miles, she needed to walk another twenty six. Lamore sighed as she was forced to call a taxi to her service.

Fortunately, Laura gave Lamore some pounds of England cash, so if she needed to purchase something there, she would have the money for it. The taxi drove at sixty miles per hour, and with a little t=d/r equation, she would travel one mile per minute. And she was able to get to the block the Wammy House was on in less than a half an hour. She thanked the driver and took off with her luggage after paying the kind cab driver. Once Lamore kept walking for another mile, she soon came to the house that Laura, L and the successors of L grew up or will be growing up in. The building wasn't too tall, probably two stories at most. The walls were cream coloured and the windows were large and glass stained like a church. There was an iron fence around the building with pillars. One of these pillars had engraved tile 'The Wammy's House'. When Lamore looked at that, she knew she made it. She looked back at the map and up at the building. "This must be the place." She announced to herself.

"It's not as I imagined it would be. I thought it would be bigger and more fancy." Hana admitted as she held her tilted head with her hand.

"Well, it's still just an orphanage, and I don't think L would have wanted to have so many people paying close attention to this building." Lamore thought. She walked up to the gate and looked around, wondering how she would get in. ' **Hmm...is there a doorbell on these pillars?'** she wondered. She looked to her left and saw there was a red button with a speak and a camera engraved in it. She blinked, walked a bit closer, and pressed the button then spoke in her best English accent. "Hello?" Lamore waited a few minutes until she finally heard a female british voice on the other end, with childish muffles in the background.

"Yes? Hello? Who is this?" the woman asked. Lamore blinked, surprised someone answered. She decided to give one back.

"Uh… I'm Akemi Soma, I filled out an application to volunteer here a few days ago." She waited for a response from the woman. After a few moments, when she was about ready to answer her again, the woman replied.

"Oh yes, I remember, you're that Japanses girl! Sorry, we have our hands full here, quite literally, so please, come on in." As she finished, the iron gates automatically opened before Lamore. She was amazed at how an orphanage so old could have advanced systems. Still, she supposed that they had to be careful about outsiders. Lamore walked down the path from the gate all the way to the House. She couldn't help but feel a rush of interest as she began to wonder what kind of environment Laura and L were in while they grew up here and how it affected them. She also wondered how the kids in this generation would act now. She stepped up the stairs and came face to face with a huge mahogany brown door with golden handles. She would go in, find the information she needed, and get out. This was it, no turning back now. Lamore reached out and lightly gripped the golden handle. She took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. Her eyes shown with passion, determination and pride. She would make it her goal to tame these kids as well as find out more about L. After all, she worked at an orphanage for years now, how much more difficult could British kids be to handle than young Japanese ones?

Lamore lifted the handle and opened the door so she could begin to go in. "Hello-" Before she could finish her sentence, she was interrupted by a "Look out!" and she was lucky to see a soccer ball flying towards her. She immediately closed the door so the ball impacted on the wood and not her face. Once she heard a thud, she opened the door to see the ball rolling over to the kid that threw it. A young male with cocoa brown hair and sea blue eyes wearing a red shirt and tan pants. He picked up the ball and looked to see Lamore walking in. She looked at the boy with her hands on her hips.

"Hey there hottie!" The boy smirked as he saw Lamore.

"Isn't there something else you should be saying?" Lamore raised a brow as she crossed her arms. The boy looked up and thought. Lamore had expected she would get an apology, but instead, he responded with,

"Are you into sports?" Lamore blinked as she was surprised he didn't even ask her if she was alright. She was about to scold him when he walked away and met up with his buddies. Lamore walked through the entrance hall and noticed that everything was in ruins. There were marks on the white walls, toys and drawings and clothes laid all over the floor. She saw kids running through the halls and laughing and making rude jokes about one another, even pushing each other down. Lamore could not believe how chaotic this orphanage was. Even if the kids back home misbehaved, they were never this bad! And the orphanage was always kept tidy and trash-free. Just who exactly was running this place?

Lamore walked until she met a woman who must have been ten years older than her. She had short bobbed dark brown hair and fair skin, a green turtleneck sweater, jeans, and a white apron. She wore glasses and she seemed ready to faint. Lamore rushed to the older woman and placed her hand on her back. The lady leaned against the wall for support as Lamore helped her. "Are you alright Miss?" Lamore asked. The lady looked at Lamore as she adjusted her glasses and smiled.

"I'm sorry dearie, you must be the young lady at the gate."

"You weren't kidding when you said you had your hands full." Lamore told the lady as a bunch of kids ran past them.

"Yes, we've been trying to get as many helpers here as possible, but barely anyone signs up. And they still need special permission from a certain head." The woman nervously laughed. Lamore nodded, Laura had told her she would be in charge of taking care of the application Lamore would fill out. She did not know the process that needed to be done to actually volunteer here, but she guessed it wasn't easy. She helped the lady stand up straight and the two walked down the halls together. "Please, let me show you around. The upstairs are mostly where they all sleep. Each room holds two to three kids, the downstairs is mostly consist of the common room where all the kids play together, a library, and classrooms as well as a cafeteria. Are you hungry dear? Do you want water or anything?"

"Oh, no, I'm fine. Thank you for your hospitality." Lamore assured.

"Well, hopefully with you around, I'll be able to get these kids in order." The lady smiled.

* * *

Lamore walked throughout the orphanage, taking in all the scenery. The lady here had let her go off to explore the area so she could get used to it. Lamore may have been way over her head when she volunteered at the Wammy House. Even though she had only come here to look more into L, she couldn't help but feel empathy for the lady running this house. Lamore could remember the first time she volunteered at the orphanage back in Kyoto. The kids were everywhere, and it was a bit messy. But Izumi made sure the kids were in order. She had been working with the kids for years, but from the looks of this woman, she barely had any experience. Perhaps that was what she was lacking to control these kids. Lamore would not give up easily though. She worked hard to get here and to try and help Laura in any way she could. Besides, she had volunteered at the orphanage for three years now, She would tame all these small beast cubs and gather the data she needed. She promised herself this.

Lamore checked out the rest of the orphanage to see what she was going to need to do. The kids seemed to play happily, but they never picked up their messes. If the kids were ever given work, they would either leave it alone or fail it. It's as if academics no longer mattered to them. And the cafeteria must have been the worst. The kids took whatever they wanted from the kitchen if it would satisfy their hunger. In fact, most of the food they ate were sweet related products like cupcakes, candies and sugary foods. Lamore walked into the kitchen to see that many dishes were still in the sink and the trash was overflowing with garbage. This was much worse than she thought. Whoever L's successor was, he clearly didn't care about this generation at all.

"These conditions are not sustainable for children to grow up in." Hana declared.

"This is unforgivable. Growing kids should be raised in an environment to educated themselves and physically grow." Lamore muttered. "I'm going to have to organize everything from scratch."

Dusk was falling on the land as Lamore had seen enough to know what she was up against. It wouldn't be easy, but she could turn this around. At least before she would have to go home. The kids were still horsing around, but a few of them, mainly the younger ones, headed off to their rooms. Lamore doubted it was to go to sleep. She had ran into the lady once again, this time, she seemed a bit more energized. The younger girl knew she must have taken a nap in her room because she was not seen for the time and she was also yawning.

"Oh, Miss Akemi, I trust you were able to get a layout of the orphanage?" the lady asked in her kind manner.

"Yes, I must be honest, it seems you have a tough time keeping these kids under control. And managing the orphanage."

"I'm afraid you are right on that part." The lady sighed. "You see, the original caretakers of the orphanage have either passed or moved on. The last one, Roger, had to go somewhere to perform a much more important task, giving me the orphanage. It wasn't bad at first, I had the kids under control. But as more entered and as we lost teachers, it became much more troublesome. That's why I began recruiting volunteers here. But you've been the only one so far to take on this job. You sure have a pure heart and a strong will."

"Well, I've volunteered at the orphanage back in my home town, so this experience isn't new to me. But I'd be lying if I said that these kids were better than the ones back home." The lady nodded in a slight admitting way. Lamore on the other hand smiled at this woman. "However, I think it's possible that I can help you out. Before I leave, I'll be able to help you get those kids under control."

"Eh? Really?!" the woman gasped as if this was too good to be true. Lamore winked and gave her a thumbs up.

"It'll be a lot of work, but I think if we get started right away we can make a difference."

"What should I do?!"

"First," Lamore pulled out a piece of paper from her pockets and gave it to the woman. "You should go grocery shopping and get these items on the list. I trust you should have the money for this. Leave the rest to me!"

"Eh? What do you plan on doing?" The lady asked. Lamore only smiled wider.

* * *

The next morning, was going to be the start of getting everything on track. Lamore did not waste a second on getting everything into action for her plan. It was around eight in the morning, Lamore blew a whistle through the halls and began to wake everyone up. The kids moaned and complained. Some would hit their heads on the bunk beds. However, Lamore was persistent and made sure that every single kid got up. Even with the protest, Lamore had instructed each and every one of them to meet in the Common Room and would line up from shortest to tallest. Those that did not show up within ten minutes would not get breakfast. Within that time, all the kids in the house were in the Common Room where Lamore was waiting for them. She held her hands behind her back and stood up straight as she looked at the kids as if this was a military camp.

"Alright!" Lamore spoke in a stern but relatable voice. "I want all of you to listen carefully because I will only say this once. I am Akemi Soma, a volunteer for the Wammy House. I am from Tokyo, Japan and will be with you all until Tuesday morning. Now, the head of the orphanage has told me that she has been having trouble keeping you all under control. And as I've witness yesterday, you all seem to get away with lots of things. But I assure you that all that is going to change. Now that I'm here, you all will have to pull your own weight around here. Know one thing, you all could be out on the streets right now begging for scraps of food. You have to make sure that when you go out into the world, you have a grasp on responsibilities and experience. There are things in the world you will not get away with as you have been here!

"Now, here's how this will work. First off, who are the two oldest kids here?" two kids raised their hands after Lamore asked the question. One of those kids was a girl with ginger hair and freckles and green eyes. Then a boy with blond shoulder length hair and blue eyes. Lamore looked at them. "Who are you and how old are you?"

"I'm Ginger, and I'm 13." The girl told Lamore.

"I-I'm Sid, I'm the same age as Ginger, just two months younger." The boy responded. Lamore looked at the kids and smiled.

"Alright then, here's how it's gonna go down from now on! You all will be in charge of taking care of your messes. First off, we will start by picking up the orphanage. Ginger, you will take half of the kids and you will be group A. Sid, you take the other half and be group B. Each group will have a set of chores to do. Group A, you will be in charge of cleaning. Clean the rooms, the floors, the walls, make sure there is no speck of dirt anywhere. Group B will be in charge of picking up any unwanted objects that are not meant to be there. Any soccer balls, toys, clothes, put them all away. If you find any toys, put them in the toy bin, any clothes, but them in the laundry bin. For Team A, the cleaning supplies will be handed to you by the head of the orphanage. You will sweep, mop, dust and spray the cans of frequencies provided by you. Hopefully, this won't take you more than an hour and a half. Now, if you do your assigned jobs and do a good one at that, you will be awarded by a special breakfast provided by us caretakers. And I can promise you now, it's one you don't want to miss out on."

The kids looked at one another, questions rising as they whispered to one another. But none the less, they divided into their groups and headed throughout the Wammy House. While they began to separate, Lamore went to the kitchen where the lady was waiting for her. "You were incredible! I've never seen the kids act that way to anyone!" She seemed awed as Lamore walked over to the counter.

"Did you get all the ingredients from the store?" she asked. The lady nodded as she gestured towards the counter which had bags full of different foods. Lamore nodded as she grabbed an apron and tied her hair back into a single ponytail. "Alright, let's get these kids a balanced and nutritious breakfast! I'll cook the eggs and the bacons and sausage, prepare the fruit salad and toast." The lady nodded and began to prepare her dish. Lamore and the lady who owned the Wammy House, would check in on the kids now and then, and both were surprised at how effectively the kids were taking their jobs. The kids worked together to clean up the house. The younger kids were able to get into those hard to reach places and the older ones were able to reach the high up places. Ginger and Sid were also making sure their groups did not delay in their assignments. Lamore was surprised, she would use stern talk to the other kids sometimes back at home, but most of the time she would be herself, a kind and gentle woman. But Lamore had to remind herself that here she was not Lamore Nosaka but Akemi Soma. So, it may feel natural to be out of her character. But she had to remind herself that these were kids who had lost their parents and had nowhere to go. No one could teach them the right from the wrong or how to behave. Lamore was grateful that she had her parents until she became an adult. Still, she knew the heart breaking experience of losing your parents nonetheless.

Once the whole orphanage was clean, which only took an hour and a half, the kids sat at the cafeteria tables. Four kids per table, and there, in front of them, was a plate full of eggs, bacon, sausage, french toast, fruit, and orange juice before them. The kids were in awe at this marvelous sight before them. A whole encore of delicious looking food right before their eyes. Lamore and the lady walked out of the kitchen to see the look on the orphans faces.

"Well? What do you think?" Lamore chimed happily. "I bet my cooking will taste much better than any sweets."

"I kind of prefer ice cream for breakfast." One kid complained.

"Shut up man." An older kid scolded the boy as he began to eat his fill before him. The other kids did so as well, and none of them complained. In fact, they dug into their breakfast. Lamore felt a surge of success as she felt triumphant in her quest to try and reshape the Wammy House. The lady adjusted her glasses as she smiled at Lamore.

"It seems they like the cooking." She commented. This only made Lamore even more happier.

Throughout the rest of the day, Lamore helped out the kids further. She asked the lady if any of them were failing their classes, and she said that a certain handful were having troubles. So Lamore agreed to set up a study hall for the kids that were having trouble on a certain topic which she would explain to them as best she could. Luckily the questions were ones she had already knew and weren't hard, for her at least. Most of these questions were high school level, which may seem weird if this was a normal orphanage, but this was where a successor of the great detective would be born, so having intelligence would be the first thing they would look for. But she was able to help the kids out. She even cooked lunch and dinner for them with the help of the owner. Even though Lamore had spent about two days here now, she was not that much closer to finding out who L really was. But she still had time, and she was also accomplishing her goal at fixing up the Wammy House, so she couldn't complain.

Lamore had finished wiping the last dish that was handed to her by the last kid to eat dinner. The orphans headed to the Common Room to play a bit before bedtime. Lamore had finished cleaning up the dishes and had eaten herself. She would retire to the room she had requested to sleep in. It had been her second night here, and she was already wore out by how much work and effort she put into help the lady. Even though she came here to get more information about L, she was still happy that the kids were behaving better than they had when she first arrived. But if she could only find a way to locate the information she needed, then she could go back home without any regrets. After all, that was her main reason for being here as well. If she went back without knowing L's real name and seeing his face, then this would have all been for nothing. She was getting a bit down, but she still had time. She just needed to find a way to find that information without looking suspicious.

Lamore walked through the halls of the House heading back to her room. She would get some sleep and tomorrow she would finally figure out how she would find out about who L really was. As she neared the corner where her room would be, she saw the lady of the house walking towards her. Lamore stopped as the lady looked at her with a smile.

'Good evening Miss Soma, off to bed are we?"

"Oh yes, it's been a busy day here so I think I'll take a well deserve early rest and restart tomorrow. I would like to thank you for helping out with my plans. I couldn't have done them without you." Lamore told the lady.

"Oh no, I should be the one thanking you! The kids are starting to act more responsible. Though they seem more devoted to you than me, their own caretaker."

"You shouldn't doubt yourself so much. That is why you lose the kids respect in the first place. You have to believe in yourself and your abilities if you are to get anywhere with them. Don't worry, I'll help you out while I'm here, but once I leave, it will be up to you. But hopefully if you've learned everything I've taught you, those kids won't go back to the way they were." Lamore laughed. The lady laughed along with her.

"Well, Nonetheless, I'm glad you came here. I needed all the help I could get." Lamore nodded, couldn't agree more with her.

"Are you going somewhere?" Lamore asked suddenly.

"Oh, I'm just bringing these papers to the filing room. I was so busy today, I had forgotten to do it earlier." The lady said.

"If you want, I could take them there myself. I'm in no rush to head off to my room." Lamore offered.

"Oh? Thank you very much dear. You saved me a few minutes of sleep." She handed Lamore the papers she held and dug into her apron to pull out a key. "This is the key to the filing room. It's in the same room as the office. I trust you know where the office is, right?" Lamore nodded. "Alright then. Just put those papers on the desk in the file room and I'll deal with it tomorrow." Lamore nodded again. The lady smiled and headed towards her own room. Lamore walked down the hall towards the office. She knew where it was by now and so getting there was not a problem for her. She would only go there, put the papers away and head back to her room. Nothing more and nothing less. The kids were still playing a bit, but some picked up their own mess and were heading back to their own rooms. Their curfew drawing closer by the minute. Lamore smiled, seeing the kids starting to behave once again. Hopefully it will stay that way even after she headed back to Kyoto. She wasn't worried though, the lady here seemed nice enough and she was sure she would do a good job now that she saw how Lamore handled these kids.

She reached the office and opened the door. Turning on the light, Lamore saw that the office had a desk and a bookshelf behind it with two windows. Lamore could feel how cold the room was, indicating that no one had been in here for a while. She walked into the room and tried to look for the door to the filing room. She saw the door on the right side of the room and smiled. Grabbing the key, she headed toward the door, used the key to unlock it, and opened it. The room was dark, but with the light from the office, she could see where she was going. She looked to see the desk in the very back of the room. She walked there, passing cabinets along the way. She eyed every one of them. ' **These cabinets must hold the information of every kid who came here. I wonder if they have anything on Laura… and maybe L.'** Lamore set the papers down and looked at the cabinets around her. She wondered how much information they stored and how many kids came and go from here to the world. What she wouldn't give to take a look at some of these cabinets and see what secrets they hold. They may hold the key to resurrecting the greatest detective of all time. But if she stayed here any longer than she needed to, she may get in trouble. She decided to just wait a bit longer, she knew where to find the information now so it wouldn't be a problem. Lamore headed back for the door and planned to leave the office. But as she was about to step out of the door, she heard something drop from behind her. She froze and turned around to see a peach file on the ground.

The female blinked in confusion as she saw the file on the floor just...laying there. She turned her body so she was facing the filing room. She slowly made her way towards the file and picked it up. "Eh?" she blinked, as she held the thick folder with so many papers in her hands. "Where did this come from?" she looked around but noticed that none of the cabinets were opened, and no one else was here. This file couldn't have fallen from the sky so...Lamore shook herself and thought it was some odd turn of events that shouldn't concern her. She would just put it on the table and let the lady take care of it. As she was about to carry out her plan, she looked at the tab of the file and saw a familiar name. ' _ **Ryuzaki'.**_

' **Ryuzaki?'** Lamore blinked. Her eyes widened as she thought back to the day she went to the Tokyo Police Station trying to find out about L. How he went by the alias Ryuzaki. Lamore looked at the file once again and her heart pounded. It couldn't be...it was too good to be true...but what if...with an unconscious decision, she opened the file to take a look at the papers. Inside was a personal file of a person and a photograph of the said person. The man was a very slim, tall and young with black messy hair and dark eyes that had no pupils and no light whatsoever. His eyes were like pools of darkness. He also had shadows below his eyes, probably due to lack of sleep. He wore a long sleeved white shirt and baggy blue jeans. Lamore could not believe her eyes...if she changed the hairstyle a bit, put some holes in his clothes, get rid of the bags, add light to his eyes, and give him female parts he would look a lot like Laura! Lamore's mouth arched into a smile! This was him! She was sure of it! This man must have been the man Laura was talking about! The one she loved so dearly! ' **I-I found him! I found L...that means this personal file…'** She took out the picture and looked at the records...blood type...date of birth...date of death...Name! She scanned the box with his name and looked to see it read… ' **L Lawliet?'** Lamore titled her head to the side. ' **His name is L Lawliet? So his real name was L? Seems kind of weird...but...is it really?'** She looked up at Hana who was looking at this information herself. She saw Lamore and sighed.

"I can tell you that that is indeed his real name. I know I am unable to give you his real name and cause of death and other information, but if you found that out yourself, I can at least confirm it."

Lamore knew for a fact Hana would never lie to her. And she was right, she could not tell her that information herself, but she could confirm it. And if this was what L looked like and his real name, then she had gotten what she needed! She had gotten the last pieces of information she needed to reincarnate L! She could not believe that getting this information was easier than she had thought, but she got it nonetheless and she could not complain. She went back to the desk and put the information there then headed out of the room, out of the office, down the hallway and into her guest room. ' **I did it!'** She declared to herself mentally. ' **I got L's name and picture! With this, I can reincarnate him!'** She went to her bed and got out her suitcase with a journal in it.

"So, you got the information? Are you still gonna stay here?" Hana asked.

"Of course, it would be inconvenient if I just left after going into the filing room." Lamore told Hana as she opened her journal. "Besides, my ticket for my flight is set and I still have work to do. I already got what I need, so there's no point in hurrying. All I have to do is remember the face when I get back, and I can help Laura." Lamore opened her journal and put down the name of the man while sketching his face in her notebook as well. She was pleased with herself that she got the information tonight. Now, she can spend what time she had left here without worrying. Just a few more days and she'll be able to do the one thing to show Tenshi's powers, reincarnate the two people that walked this earth in the late 2000's. Kira and L, or in this case Light Yagami and L Lawliet.

* * *

Before Lamore knew it, it was Tuesday morning already and her day to say goodbye to the Wammy House. The children and the adults were sad to see her go. She was a fun and caring girl, someone who should have stayed with them longer. But Lamore had other things to do that were in Kyoto. And now that she had what she needed, she needed to get back right away to put her plan into action. She said goodbye to all the kids who had thanked her for her help and meals, and the lady thanked her for volunteering and recommended that she come back again soon. Lamore smiled and assured that one day, but she had to make sure she would use the skills Lamore taught her. The lady promised and was more confident that she would take care and maintain these children's behavior. Once Lamore had everything, she packed up and had a taxi drive her to the airport. She had planned to leave around eight in the morning, so she would be back in Kyoto around the same time at night.

She had contacted Laura through her friend's phone and told her she would be heading back home tonight. She had instructed Laura to come to her grandparents house tonight and wait for her there. Laura agreed and with that, everything was set. She got her information on L, she had helped out at the Wammy House, and now she was heading back home. She walked through the gates of the airport and headed to get to her flight. It would be leaving at eight AM sharp and she had a half hour to board. Hana smiled as she floated by her human. Lamore couldn't help but smile as well. "Looks like things are going perfectly, Hana." She whispered to the Seimeigami.

"Yeah, you got all the information you needed and now you are going back home to reincarnate this man. You're powers as Tenshi really have grown." Hana giggled. "You are becoming a worthy Seimeigami, Lamore." Lamore nodded and headed towards her gate. Unaware that someone was watching her. He hid behind a pillar and spoke on one end of the phone. He was a tall man, attractive, black hair and bangs hanging just over his light blue eyes and wearing a black suit.

"Sir, I've tracked that girl all the way to the airport. She is about to get onto her flight. Shall I go on with her?" he asked through the phone.

"Negative, Gevanni." A distorted voice on the other end responded. "She is out of reach at this point. She'll be heading back to Japan, so we'll leave the rest up to Aizawa. Did you noticed anything odd about her?"

"No, she seemed to be very happy over something as she was heading into the gate. But I don't know what, she was too far away for me to hear. Still, she did not appear suspicious."

"Understood, come back to HQ and we'll do further research on this Akemi Soma girl." The voice ordered.

"Yes sir." He shut off his phone and walked out of the airport.

* * *

Laura walked down the pavement of the street Lamore's grandparents house was located on. She had gotten a call from Lamore earlier this morning about her coming back to Kyoto and that she wanted to met Laura back at her grandparents place. Laura agreed to this since she wanted to know every single detail about the Wammy House after years of not being there. She wanted to hear everything that Lamore saw back there, down to the last detail of the corners. She walked down the pavement as the sky was dark, the air colder now that they were in December. But Laura was not bothered by such silly things. After all, she could barely feel emotions, so she could not feel temperature. Besides, she had other thoughts on her mind. ' **Lamore was more than eager to volunteer at the Wammy House when I stated my homesickness towards the orphanage. I know by now of her nature to help those who seek closure, but it seemed as if as soon as I said it, she immediately sprung into action. Almost as if she had planned on going there the moment I mentioned it. Could it be she has another motive behind going there? Or was it of pure intentions? The way things are coming together, it seems it's only a matter of time before I get the answers I need.'** Laura thought.

"Laura!" A voice exclaimed behind the raven haired girl. She turned only 90 degrees before she saw a familiar brunette jump at her, grabbing onto her shoulders and pinned her to the ground. Lamore no longer wore her disguise, she was back to her normal clothes. And she was on top of Laura. The girl at the bottom looked at Lamore with dark eyes. "I'm so glad I met you here! I had planned on waiting for you at my house to call you to see where you were. But it looks like we've bumped into each other once again. Hehe." Lamore giggled. Laura blinked as she noticed the smile on the others face.

' **It seems only one of us is comfortable in this situation.'** Laura noted to herself mentally. Lamore got off of her and helped her get up on her feet.

"Uh… sorry, I was just excited when I saw you." Lamore told her friend. Laura sighed and ruffled the back of her hair.

"Well, let's go to your grandparents house together." Laura suggested. Lamore nodded and the two walked down the street together. The spiky haired police officer watched as the two walked together. Neither were aware of his presence, but he watched the two from a distance.

"That woman…" He mumbled to himself.

* * *

Both females made it to Lamore's grandparents house. Laura has helped Lamore with her luggage as they entered. "It feels good to be back in Kyoto." Lamore sighed happily.

"You should go and unpack your belongings, I'll stay down here and make some tea if that is fine by you."

"Yeah," Lamore nodded. "Tea sounds great." Lamore agreed as she took her suitcases upstairs. Hana stayed down with Laura as she headed towards the kitchen to begin to make some tea for both of the humans.

"It seems the two of you are on a similar note now." Hana noted.

"The two of us are just acquaintances, nothing more and nothing less." Laura told the supernatural being.

"Really?" Hana smiled sadly. "She seems to think of you as a friend." Laura froze for a moment at those words. She knew that Lamore thought of their relationship to have more meaning behind it, but Laura just could not accept going there. She did admire Lamore for her bubbly behavior as well as her glass overflowing perspective of the world. She's a good human being who deserves a happy life. Laura dug into the front of her shirt where she hid the Life Note. She looked at the white Notebook and placed it on the table. She did not know much about this tool, even after she tested it out. But she had a very eerie feeling that something bad would happen because of this Notebook. No one would ever question how something as wonderful as having the power to give someone a second chance, be so dangerous on a person's life. That is what Laura could not understand. If there was something she hated more than Kira, it was that she did not know the answer to something. All she knew is in her gut, this Notebook would somehow change both of their lives forever.

Lamore headed back downstairs as Laura had begun to heat the tea. The raven haired looked at the brown haired one and saw her smile. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I hope you weren't too bored." Laura shook her head as she got out two tea cups and saucers. Lamore jumped the last step and headed towards the dining room/kitchen. She looked at the table and saw a familiar white Notebook. "Ah! The Life Note!" She walked over to the table and grabbed the it. "You brought it with you."

"You instructed me to do so." Was all Laura said.

"Thanks, oh, here!" Lamore reached into her pocket and dug out Laura's IPhone. She handed it to the raven haired girl who took it. "You brought back my Notebook so I brought your phone back. Thanks for letting me hang onto it, but I don't think I'll be needing it again."

"Is that so?" Laura questioned. The teapot began to whistle and Laura shut off the burner. She placed the tea and cups onto the tray. "Shall we head to the dining room?"

"How about we take the conversation up to my room this time? I didn't show you it last time you were here. I heard that being in the bedroom of a friends will develop their connection stronger!" Laura only followed Lamore upstairs, not agreeing or disagreeing. The two sat on Lamore's bed as they drank their tea and talked.

"So, how was the Wammy House?" Laura was the first to talk.

"Well… I'd be lying if I said it wasn't interesting. When I first got there, it was a mess. The kids behaved like animals and the whole place looked more messier than a garbage dump. Not even the youngest kids from the orphanage here would misbehave like that." Lamore complained.

"So I take it you had trouble?"

"At first, but I was able to turn that Wammy House around!" She smirked triumphantly as she sipped her tea.

"I suppose with L and Watari being gone, the place was not the same as it once was." Laura noted. Lamore blinked as she saw the sadness in her expression, though Laura would not admit these feelings. But she knew that she did miss L, and it only made her more depressed knowing that there was nothing she could do for him. Lamore looked at Hana who eyed the Life Note Laura placed on the desk. Lamore smiled, she thought it was time to give Laura the closure she needed. Lamore set aside her cup and went over to one of the cases she had took with her to England. She opened it and retrieved the journal she kept with her. She took the journal with her and sat across from Laura on the bed once again.

Laura looked at her with expressionless eyes as Lamore smiled. "Laura," she began. "When you left after I told you I was Tenshi, I looked into the Life Note and it's rules… I found something that I think you may want to hear." Hana reached over to the desk and grabbed the Life Note. She handed it to Lamore who took it and held it to her chest. "The rule I told you about… how if someone has been dead for over a 30 day period, they are unable to be resurrected normally. That is true, but that does not mean they can not still come back to life." Laura listened closer as she heard this new information. "I found out that… you can reincarnate a person if you desire."

"Reincarnate?" Laura repeated.

Lamore nodded. "I can bring them back, but have them live a different life from a baby. Their gender and name will be the same, but all of their memories of who they were before will be gone. And they will live a different life than their previous one…" Lamore opened her journal to reveal the page she filled out when she was at the Wammy House. Laura's eyes widened as she saw a sketch of L's face and his real name below. Laura looked up at Lamore, who still kept her smile. "The other reason I wanted to go to Wammy House was because I had hoped they had information about L there. So I found his real name and his picture."

"What are you trying to point out, Nosaka-chan?" Laura asked.

"I know how much L means to you, and how much you would do to help him. I know this isn't exactly what you had in mind but, if you'd like, I can reincarnate L for you. It won't be like he'll be right here, but he'll be able to walk on the earth again. So…" Lamore trailed off as she hoped this was enough to give Laura to understand what this would mean. Laura could not believe what she was hearing! Lamore could...in a sense...bring back L?! Laura couldn't believe it...all this time she would have done anything to bring back the one she loved. And now...for him to walk the earth again...Laura couldn't help but feel something flutter in her chest. What was it? This feeling of uncertainty yet it felt familiar. Something she never felt in a long time...happiness. Laura hugged Lamore tightly. The brunette didn't know how to react at first, but she hugged back nonetheless.

"Thank you…" Laura whispered. "You truly have no idea what this means to me."

"Aren't you mad?" Lamore asked as they broke the hug away yet kept eye contact. "I went behind your back to gather this information. Aren't you upset that I went into Wammy's House to get this rather than tell you?" Laura blinked, and spoke.

"Sometimes, people will do irrational things when they learn something they did not before. You did this to try and gain my trust correct?" Lamore nodded. "I suppose I am a bit frustrated you did not share this information with me sooner. I could have saved you the trouble of going to Wammy's House. However, you were able to gather the information without having to arouse suspicion. I'd be lying if I said I was not impressed. What's done is done and there is nothing we can do expect to move forward." Lamore smiled again and nodded. She looked back at the Life Note again and back to her desk. Laura looked over to see there were some papers there. Hana grabbed them and handed them over to the girls. Lamore and Laura looked at them, Laura was more surprised.

"Light Yagami?" she read the papers. She saw bubble charts that Lamore had also made and processed what it all meant. "You were researching this man?"

"When you told me who Kira really was, I got curious and decided to do some more research on this Yagami man…" Lamore explained, a flush across her face spread. "And… well… I was thinking that maybe… in a sense… he wasn't fully bad. I know what he did was wrong but I can relate that deep down, I can tell what he was trying to accomplish. And I think, as Tenshi and Lamore, that Light Yagami, not Kira, should be given a second chance." The room was dead silent. Hana watched, sweat beating from her head side as she dare not take her eyes off the two. Laura looked at Lamore with those expressionless eyes of hers. Lamore, surprisingly held her ground as she went on. "I see Light Yagami in my research, not Kira. I've always believed that everyone has a good and a bad side, but we tend to show one side more than the others. Still, that doesn't mean once you've chosen a side, you have to stay with it the rest of your life. People can change, for better or for worse depends on them and them alone. Maybe Light Yagami was evil or maybe he was good, I don't know. All I know is that he had another side to him that cost him his life, literally. Don't you think death is the worst punishment anyone could ever receive? Not being able to live out your life and doing the things that you wanted to do? Taking regrets and secrets to your grave? I'm sure that if he never became Kira, he would have lived a good life. So, I want to bring back Light Yagami. He won't be resurrected, just reincarnated like L. And I'm sure that since his life will be lead differently, he won't make the same mistake twice. As Tenshi, I believe it is my decision. And my decision is to bring back Light Yagami."

They waited to see what Laura's answer to this would be. Hana assumed she would not be happy about this choice. Laura had a strong, burning hatred towards Kira a.k.a Light Yagami. But neither could tell what her answer would be, her eyes nor features gave anything away. Laura closed her eyes, deeply thinking of the situation. "Very well." She answered. Hana and Lamore gasped at her response. It was not an angered voice but at the same time she was not happy with this. Her voice could be...neutral. Laura looked at Lamore with her eyes again. Lamore blinked and could not help but ask.

"A-Are you sure?! I-I mean, I know how you feel about him and you seem-"

"This is your Notebook," Laura interrupted her as she reached out to touch the Life Note. "You are Tenshi, and you are right. Whom you choose to reincarnate and or resurrected are your choices and your choices alone. I am not saying I agree with you bringing back a mass murderer, whether as he was before or as a newborn baby. However, your choices have always been good intentions. All the people you did bring back live their lives happily and made no mistakes. If you wish to bring back Kira, or rather Light Yagami, I will not stop you. Though I still am against the very idea, and I know for a fact that history tends to repeat itself until we learn the lessons, I can say that if that happens, it will all be on Tenshi's shoulders."

Lamore shrugged. "You're right, if I do reincarnate him and he makes the same mistake, it would have been my fault seeing as how I'm the one who did it." Lamore admitted. But her determination in her eyes were still there. "But, I have faith that if he leads this new life, he will make up for his mistakes. I am confident that Kira will not come back!" Hana was impressed by how well these girls were taking this conversation. She had thought this would get physical after the argument, but they remained mature about this. She wanted to voice in that she agreed with Laura and that she thinks Kira and Light Yagami are better off dead. But it was already decided. Light Yagami and L Lawliet would be reincarnated to walk the earth once again.

Lamore opened the Life Note so she was on a new clean page, and she looked at Laura. "I'll write L's name first and then Light's. That seem fair to you?" she asked Laura. She grabbed a pen from her dresser and as the ballpoint hit the paper, Laura spoke up.

"If it is alright, I wish to write down L's name." Lamore blinked and Laura went on. "It was L who saved my life that day. I would not even be here if it wasn't for him. L is my hero, my knight in shining armor as many females would address such men. I wanted to do everything I can to make it up to L for what he did for me. I wanted to bring him back to life, but if this is all I can do… then I hope it will be enough to settle my life debt for him. The point is, I took on this case trying to pay back L, and I will see to it that it is me who will bring it to a close."

Lamore smiled in understanding and nodded. "I get it. Alright, you can write his name down first." She handed the Notebook and pen to Laura who had it at the paper. "Heart attack." Lamore spoke. Laura looked up, confused, Lamore went on. "He died by a heart attack, Kira's popular method. I found it at the Tokyo Police Station."

"You looked at police files as well?" Laura asked.

"Hey, Tenshi has to break some boundaries." Lamore laughed. "Just write down the name and cause of death while thinking of his face. You can even choose the date when he can be reincarnated or resurrected." Lamore told her. Laura nodded and began to write; ' _L Lawliet, heart attack, becomes reincarnated on October 31st, 2019.'_ She picked the date that he had been born on. She could remember it easily since it was the same month she was born in. She handed the Notebook back to Lamore who did the same thing. This time, she wrote down Light's name. ' _Light Yagami, heart attack, becomes reincarnated on February 28, 2019.'_ Once that was done, Lamore clicked her pen and set it on the dresser and placed the Life Note in between the two girls.

"Okay, now we wait." Lamore said.

"So, how does this work?" Laura asked.

"I'm not too sure. Normally, whenever I write in the Life Note, the person comes back after 70 seconds. This is my first time actually reincarnating someone, so I can't imagine the same rules will apply. Since we've set a date on when they should be reincarnated, they will probably just be born on said date."

"So, you believe this will work?" Laura asked.

"Seimeigami's don't usually reincarnate people, but when they do, they always get a positive result. I can guarantee you that this will work." Hana assured.

"We'll just have to take her word for it." Lamore told Laura. Both girls looked at the clock on Lamore's bedside, it was 9:15, thirty seconds have passed since both names were written. "I'm sorry," Lamore began. She smiled sadly as she looked at Laura. "I wish I could have brought L back the way he was before. But, even Tenshi has limits."

"You should not apologize for something you cannot control. You did all you could, and it paid off. L and Kira will walk the earth again and will hopefully live a better life than the ones they previously had." ...Forty seconds… "I am disappointed that I could not give L his old life back, but, giving him a new one, where he can have a family and live out his days happily, that is enough for me. Knowing he will walk on this earth again, somewhere, and have some people who will love him for who he is." ...Fifty seconds…

"Yeah, the same for Light. I'm sure once they get their new lives, they will use them wisely. And who knows, maybe they will cross paths themselves again. In fact, maybe one day, we'll see a reincarnated L and Light." Lamore giggled.

...Sixty seconds…

Laura looked at Lamore, the corner of her mouth twitched, as if trying to smile. Laura nodded and shrugged. "Perhaps. I would like to see L again… once before I die… so I know he is living happily…" Laura closed her eyes and sighed.

...Seventy seconds…

 _ **To be continued…**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Summary: After their names are written down, L and Light appear before the two girls as phantoms. The reincarnation backfired, but why?!**_

 _ **Chapter 11 Episode 10: Revival**_

 _...Seventy seconds…_

The clock read 9:16 PM, and it was this time that the room began to shake. Lamore and Laura could feel the ground beneath the bed wobble a bit as they looked around, confused as to what was going on. The shaking was not strong, it seemed to vibrate only the ground for a moment. When it stopped, Lamore and Laura looked at each other. "D-did you feel that?" Lamore asked.

"An earthquake?" Laura wondered out loud. Before the girls could ask what this was about again, the shaking started up once again, this time, at full blast. Lamore screamed as the whole room shook and Laura's eyes widened at this sudden phenomenon. Books from Lamore's shelf fell to the ground, pictures from her wall wobbled then met the ground as well. Lamore fell off of her bed at one of the sudden outburst and Laura soon followed. This earthquake was very rough, it must have been between 4.0 to 5.9 on the Richter magnitude scale. It shouldn't have caused too much damage, only minor in the homes, but the weathermen had never said anything about an earthquake here in Japan tonight. Did the girls miss the news? Or did this have something to do with the Life Note? The lights in Lamore's room began to flicker on and off again and again as the shaking quickened. Eventually, the lights black out and the shaking was at it's maximum. Lamore held onto Laura as the shaking continued, afraid that if she let go, Laura would be shattered by the quake.

Just as quickly as it happened...it suddenly stopped. The room was back to it's level but the lights were still off. Lamore looked up from her huddle with Laura and looked around. "Are you alright?" Lamore asked.

"Fine. You?"

"Somehow…" Lamore sighed. She got up on her feet, a bit wobbly at first from the sudden shaking, but managed to control herself. She made her way to the light switch in the hopes that the lights still operated that way. She felt the wall since she could barely see in the darkness.

"Well, that certainly was unpleasant."

"You can say that again." Lamore laughed.

"Say what again?" Laura asked.

"You know, what you just said." Lamore told her.

"I didn't say anything." Laura raised a brow. Lamore blinked. She felt the light switch on the wall and made to flip it.

"Eh...but then…" She flipped the light switch on, and the ceiling lights turned back on. At least the earthquake did not damage them. "Who said…" Lamore turned around and her eyes immediately fixated at the center of the room. Laura also saw what Lamore was seeing and was just as shocked. The two were staring right at two men, who each looked kind of similar to one of the girls in appearance wise. One of them had light brown hair and eyes, and peach skin. Standing at average height. He wore a black long sleeved shirt with the sleeves going all the way to his palms. Black dress pants and a black belt with a silver buckle and loops. Black dress shoes as well, he also wore some white bandages around his right upper arm, left lower leg and around his neck. His neck also had a gray long scarf and a thin chain with a cross which rested on his chest. The one next to him had black messy hair and black pools, as well as dark circles under his eyes. Wearing a baggy white shirt and baggy jeans to go with it. He wore no shoes, and he looked the complete opposite of the guy next to him. But the one thing they did have in common, the shocked and confused expressions they shared. Lamore was speechless as she saw the two in her room, strangers that she never met, yet somehow they looked oddly familiar.

The two men looked around the room, awed at their surroundings. Eventually, their eyes met one another, and it was this that they finally talked.

"You!" both exclaimed at the same time. But before they could actually do anything, Lamore screamed. Laura and the two men looked at her as she began to panic by their appearance. Before anyone could calm her down, Lamore began to grab her stuffed animals that were on the floor and held them up and readied them to be thrown.

"Who are you?! How did you get into my house?! Why are you even here!?" Lamore demanded answers as she became more hysterical after every question. The two males backed up a bit as they became scared of the sudden screaming woman with the stuffed bears. Before anyone of them could actually explain or say anything, Laura came near Lamore's side to calm her down.

"Lamore, you must be calm." Laura instructed her as she grabbed hold of her wrists and lowered her arms down, so the weapons she would use were no longer ready to be fired. Lamore looked at the other woman with wide eyes.

"Laura, these two men somehow got into the house after the blackout and earthquake! We don't know them, and you're telling me to calm down? Give me one good reason why we shouldn't call the police to inform them of a breakin!"

"Because, these men before us are the ones in which we had tried to reincarnate." Laura explained. Lamore blinked, her arms loosened and the animals fell to the ground again. Lamore whirled her head around at the two men standing before them again. As she looked at them closely, their faces were very familiar. The black messy hair, dark soulless eyes, the baggy clothing. And the one with the brown hair and eyes, handsome, whom many think Lamore reminded them of...These men were L and Kira, L Lawliet and Light Yagami.

"Y-you… you two are…" Lamore stuttered as she pointed at them. "Are you two… L and Kira?" both men blinked, shocked that this woman knew who they were. But nonetheless, they answered.

"Uh… yes…" Light answered.

"And who might you be?" L asked as he eyed Lamore. The two girls looked at each other for a moment, then they huddled together and discussed this quietly.

"Please tell me that I'm hallucinating and am the only one seeing those two." Lamore whispered to Laura.

"This is no hallucination, it seems somehow both L and Kira have presented themselves to us in person."

"But that shouldn't be! They shouldn't even be here right now! We set a date for them, shouldn't they have at least appeared on said date?"

"You are the one with the Notebook, remember?" Laura reminded the burnette.

"But I've never reincarnated anyone before. This may have been my first time, but it didn't say anywhere in the Life Note that a reincarnated human will appear before you."

"Perhaps we did something wrong? Missed a step?"

"I don't think so," Lamore thought. "I did what Hana told me, write their name down, cause of death and picture their face like usual but write reincarnated on insert date." As the two girls were talking, both L and Light slowly walked up to them and eavesdropped on their conversation. "I should have tested this reincarnation process to make sure it worked before this."

"I'm sure not even the Seimeigami would have known this would have happened." Laura assured.

"Seimeigami?" L and Light asked at the same time. Both girls turned to see the two staring at them, only a foot away from them. Lamore squeaked and both girls backed away. The men jumped back as well.

"Don't do that!" Lamore huffed. "I swear it's like you're trying to kill me!"

"You did bring back a murderer, what would you expect?" Laura asked.

"Hey!" Light snapped.

"To be fair, she is right." L defended. Light looked at L, anger boiling up in him. If he wasn't so concerned about what was going on, he would have killed L...again. L however ignored the look in his enemy's eyes and turned back to the female brunette. "Now then, I believe you owe us an explanation. You said that you and this other woman had planned on reincarnating us, correct?" Lamore nodded slowly, still not too sure how to handle this situation. "So I can assume that we are here because of what you did?" Lamore blinked and looked at the ground. She shrugged then looked back at the raven haired man. "Can you tell us exactly what you did?"

"W-well… Laura and I had heard about you and Light Yagami and so… on behalf of Laura, I wanted to reincarnate you and on behalf of me, reincarnate Light." Lamore began to explain. "So we wrote down your names and causes of death as well as when you two were to be reincarnated in my Notebook." At that statement, Light and L's eyes went wide as they looked at Lamore. Their bodies shaking.

"Notebook?" they both said in unision.

"Yeah, the Life Note." Lamore added. L and Light blinked, confused more than shocked.

"Life Note?" they both said again.

"It's a notebook where if you write down a person's name and cause of death while picturing their face, they will be brought back to life." Laura answered. Lamore went over to her bed where she saw the Life Note still there, unharmed by the sudden events. She took it and went back to L and Light. She held it out for everyone to see.

"Here, this is the Life Note." The two looked at the white Notebook, their eyes full of hunger to know it's secrets.

"It… looks like the Death Note…" L mumbled.

"Expect for the color and the words." Light added. Lamore opened the Notebook to the page in which she and Laura had just used. She showed this page to the two, and they saw on the page their names, cause of death and their time to be reincarnated there, in black ink. When they saw their own names, they really were surprised. Based on that alone, that proved that this Notebook had been their cause of being here.

"I went to the Police Station and inside Wammy House to learn more about the two of you. Mainly your names, faces and causes of death. That way, Laura and I were able to reincarnate the two of you. Or at least, that was the plan. You guys should have been reincarnated on these said dates, but somehow the two of you are here in my room."

"And why is that?" L asked.

"That… I'm not sure…" Lamore admitted. Light walked up to the Notebook and saw the names written on it. His name and L's real name. All that time he wanted to know L's real name so he could kill him when he was Kira and create his perfect world. And now, here it was, on this piece of paper that was written by this young woman. Light made an attempt to reach out to the Notebook and touch it, feel the differences between this Notebook of life and the Notebook of death. L, Laura and Lamore watched oddly by as Light reached out to the Life Note. But as his hand came into contact, it only phased through the pages. Lamore gasped and dropped the Notebook as Light pulled his hand away. His eyes widened at the sudden scene, even the other three in the room were curious about what had happened. Light bent down to pick up the Notebook, only to have his hand phase through it and the floor. He swung his hand into the carpet and paper a few times until he realized...he couldn't feel the papers nor the carpet. He pulled back his hand, he couldn't even say anything.

Lamore walked right up to Light, their eyes meeting for the first time. She reached out her hand to touch his cheek, but like his hand with the Notebook, it phased through his head. She pulled back, equally as shocked as Light was when he tried to pick up the Life Note. Laura blinked at the scene and realized something. She went up to L and proceeded to do the same thing Lamore did with Light. Reaching out to touch L's cheek, only to get the same results.

"Am I safe to assume that this too was not intended to happen?" L asked as he looked at his hand.

"I don't understand…" Laura mumbled.

"I'm sorry… I didn't think it would be like this." Lamore apologized. "I don't understand what's going on anymore."

"This is quite a predicament." Everyone turned when they heard a voice from the room. They looked up to see Hana, as she had her arms crossed and her eyes half closed. The Seimeigami sighed deeply as she saw all of this.

"Hana!" Lamore gasped. She had forgotten about the Seimeigami in the room for a moment as all of this was going on. Light and L looked at the being and to their surprise, saw that not only was the thing non-human...but it was beautiful as well.

"What is that thing?" Light asked as he looked at Hana. The Seimeigami smiled and bowed.

"I am Hana, A Seimeigami and currently haunting Lamore Nosaka."

"Seimeigami?" L and Light once again spoke the same thing at the same time.

"Hana is a God of Life, it is her job and her kinds job to make sure that humans who should live longer be given a second chance. These beings are the ones that use these Life Notes to do their job. The Life Note that I have now used to be Hana's, but it was dropped in the human world and when I picked it up, it became mine." Lamore explained. L and Light blinked and were dumbfounded by all of this. "With this Notebook, I began resurrecting people who have died around me." Lamore went on. "And with this Notebook, I've become known to the world as Tenshi, or Angel."

"When I had heard about Tenshi, I decided to investigate this matter to see where it would lead me." Laura took over the conversation. "My search led me to Lamore, she did not hesitate to tell me everything when I asked her politely." Both L and Light had no idea what to make of any of this. These young girls, one with the power of life or death in her hands and the other who was trying to track down the person with said power...all of this sounded very familiar to them. It scared them knowing where this was going. Lamore turned back to her Seimeigami and had eyes full of concern and curiosity.

"Hana, isn't there something in the Life Note that may explain why this is happening?" Lamore asked.

"I don't think so," Hana shook her head as she spoke in her calm and gentle manner. "Seimeigami's don't usual reincarnate people often. If a human is dead, we bring them back after their death. Still, I know the process of reincarnation like any of my kind. But I'm not sure why this is happening."

"So, does this mean we could be ghost on earth forever?" Light gasped.

"I didn't say that." Hana assured. The Seimeigami closed her eyes and thought for a moment. She knew reincarnating humans wasn't something her kind did, but she still knew how to do it. She repeated all the steps in her head again and again trying to see if she missed anything these girls could have done. There was one thing that came to mind, and it may have affected this all in a great deal. Hana opened her eyes again and looked at the two men. "Light Yagami and L Lawliet… do you both remember how you died?" all four of them blinked at the sudden question. Could that have been it?

"What does that have to do with anything?" Light asked.

"Just answer the question, please." Hana ignored Light's question so she could have hers answered. Light and L thought for a moment, trying to remember their lives up to the point they died. L was the one to answer first.

"From what I remember… all the data we collected was deleted and that was when I realized the Shinigami must have been killing us off with it's own Death Note. Before I could tell everyone else that, I could feel my heart beat abnormally for a few moments, and then it stopped completely."

"I also know that before I died, my heart began to stop, and it wasn't from the bullets. That was when I remembered a Shinigami." Light answered.

"A Shinigami… heart attack… Death Note…" Hana repeated the key words.

"From your perspectives, it seems that both of you were killed by a Death Note." Lamore speculated. Both of them nodded and Laura and Lamore looked at one another. Then they looked back at the other three. "So, the reason you guys are before us as ghosts… might have something to do with the Death Note."

"Perhaps the powers of the Death Note are compelling you from being reincarnated with the Life Note. It could be possible that having both names written on both notes might upset some balance shift." Laura theorized.

"That sounds like the only explanation at this point." L agreed.

"So, maybe you will be stuck like this?" Lamore thought outloud.

"There must be something you can do. Aren't there any rules about this?" Light asked.

"Life Notes and Death Notes tend to stay away from each other." Hana told them.

"Hana, there must be some Seimeigami you know who can tell us what to do. We can't just leave these guys like this forever." Lamore protested.

"I agree, the whole purpose of this was to reincarnate them, not let them be part of the supernatural." Laura added. Hana sighed as she thought for a moment about what she could do. She knew no Seimeigami's who could help her. Either because they did not like her or they may not know about this themselves. The only one who would know about this sort of thing would be the one who wrote the rules. Hana's eyes fluttered as she thought of someone in mind. Her stomach sank when she thought of it, but, she may be their only hope.

"There is one Seimeigami who may know something about this." Everyone lend in, waiting to hear her out. Hana sighed as she spoke again. "The Queen of Seimeigami's."

"Queen of Seimeigami's?" everyone practically said the phrase altogether. Hana nodded.

"She is the one who rules over our realm. If there is anyone who might know anything about this, it would be her. Talking to her may be difficult, and she may not really find me appealing right now."

"Do you think you could try and reach out to her?" Laura asked.

"Hopefully, I'll have to go back to the Seimeigami Realm to talk with her." Hana sighed in worried. Only Lamore knew why Hana was so reluctant to go back to the realm where she lived in. Hana was a laughingstock to the other Seimeigami's right now, especially for being so clumsy. And the Queen herself had threatened her that if she were to do anything bad again, she would punish her by taking away her Life Note for years. And now, Hana must return to the realm to face the Queen who will no doubt be angry with her for even trying to talk to her again. Lamore walked up to the Seimeigami and placed her hands gently on one of Hana's in a reassuring sister like way.

"I know it might be scary going back to your Realm, especially after what happened with the Life Note. But you would be doing us a really great deal if we know what caused this and hopefully can figure out a way to fix it." Lamore assured with her smile. "And if worse case, if the Queen gives you a hard time, you tell her that I will talk to her myself and take full responsibility for anything she may throw your way."

"L-Lamore! Are you sure?" Hana blinked.

"Of course, I wouldn't say it if I didn't want to. Besides, this is technically my fault, I'm to blame as much as you, even more." Hana was deeply touched by how much Lamore was determined to defend her from her own Queen. Hana felt like she shouldn't deserve such a kind hearted human who would defend even a supernatural being from trouble as her host. She felt bad that she was supposed to haunt this girl and even felt worse knowing that Lamore went though all of this trouble because of the Life Note. Perhaps Hana should have just told Lamore to hand over the Notebook, but it was hers and whatever she did with it was her choice. And right now, it seemed she was going to keep the Life Note with her, no matter what might come with it at this point.

"Alright!" Hana determinedly smiled. "I'll try my best. I'll head back to my realm right now. It may take me awhile to get to the Queen, but I'll see if I can get back to you by tomorrow night."

"Please hurry back as soon as you can. The sooner we can figure out this situation, the better we can handle it." Lamore turned back to see L and Light standing there, knowing full well that whatever would happen with them, it would probably not end too well. Hana nodded, knowing what Lamore was thinking. She spread out her flower petal wings and flew up to the ceiling, to phase through the roof and fly high into the sky until she was passed the clouds. Lamore smiled as she was sure that whoever it was that Hana would ask about this situation, they would have the answers.

"So, that was a Seimeigami?" L asked as he looked at the ceiling. Lamore turned back, remembering the two new males who were in her room.

"A God of Life, is the longer name." Lamore added as she looked at L. He really did remind her of Laura, the two were so similar with one another, their appearance definitely. She also wondered what he was like as a person. After all, it was him whom Laura admired the most. Surely she must have taken some habits from him. It was hard to believe that this man before her was the great L, the greatest detective that ever walked on this planet. She had to be honest with herself, as she looked at him, hunched over, messy and sloppy, he wasn't exactly the person she expected. Far from it in fact. But she supposed it only made him more of a mystery.

Laura and Light however, were on a different base. Light looked at Laura and noticed the striking resemblance she had of L, his archrival. And her eyes, they were almost like L and Near's eyes, save for some hints of light in them. At least it helped many indicate she was still alive. Still, Light was sure this woman must have had some connections to L or the Wammy House. How else would she have known about L and Kira? Not to mention her appearance, it couldn't be coincidence the two had the same style. As for the one with the brown hair who seemed to be so bubbly, he was not too sure about her. She didn't seem like a Wammy kid, but then again, he did not know much about either girl. Besides, she did say she went into Wammy House to get intel on L, but was it herself that did that or this raven?

"This must be an inconvenience to you, Kira." Laura told Light as her arms were crossed. She looked at the brunette man dead in the eyes, as if she was not intimidated by the fact he was a killer, a murderer of hundreds of thousands of criminals and the one who killed the great L with his own hands. She went on. "You went from being a killer, to being stuck in the afterlife and now here you are. A spirit with nowhere to go. It's ironic to see a person achieve such greatness only to be a helpless ghost." Light had to give her credit for being so mentally strong and defiant towards him. Maybe she really was a Wammy kid after all. "However, I was only being kind to Lamore when I told her she was allowed to reincarnate you. If I had known this would have been an outcome, I would have let you stayed where you were."

"You and your friend went through all the trouble resurrecting me, and now you don't even want me here?" Light asked insulted. Though he could probably understand that having the ghost of a killer around may not be the most pleasant thing in the world, it was these women who wanted to bring him back in the first place. For once, he was innocent. Laura however, was still indifferent about his reaction and pointed towards Lamore's door.

"Please leave." She monotonly yet politely instructed.

"No way!" Light exclaimed. "Maybe I'll haunt your friend over there just to annoy you!" Light threatened as he pointed at Lamore. She only blinked, and L only watched. Lamore didn't really feel too threatened by Light or Kira. He was harmless in this phase and though she did not know if he could possess people or be seen by others, it seemed safe to assume he could not kill anyone, especially Laura and her. Though she was a bit discomforted by the conversation the two were having. She knew that Laura didn't like Kira, and she had a hyptosis that if the two were ever to meet face to face again, well, it wasn't as violent as she thought it was going to be at least.

L was also surprised by how calm yet fierce Laura was being against the worlds greatest threat. She really seemed to hate him with a passion, and she also seemed to admire L. L couldn't help but be slightly impressed by this young woman and her character. He also felt like he had met this young woman before, yet could not recall where exactly.

Laura was still determined to banish Kira. She reached into her pocket and took out a small brown sack and placed it in her left palm. She opened it, and placed two fingers inside the pouch as she eyed Kira. "If you don't leave right now, I'll force you out by throwing spiritual salt that would make any ghost burn." She threatened. Light blinked and only shook his head as he laughed.

"No offense, but I couldn't even pick up a notebook and human flesh passed right through me. I doubt you'll be able to use kitchen salt to-"

"Begone, evil spirit." Light's confidences disappeared as Laura interrupted him by placing the two salted fingers into his eyes. The salt hurt! Light screamed in agony as he covered his eyes and gritted his teeth, trying to bear the pain. Laura held up her fingers she used, giving a 'peace' sign as she looked at him in victory. "This is the power of salt." Laura declared. _**(AN: I'm sorry Gugure! Kokkuri san, but I couldn't resist! XD)**_

"Uh… L-Laura… that seems a bit too harsh, don't you think?" Lamore nervously tried to defend Light as he was attacked. Neither one, expect Laura, was sure that salt would actually have any effect on him. But it seemed not even those who were killed by a Death Note then brought back by a Life Note, could escape the exorcisms of salt. Even L was impressed by how much pain Light was suffering from that small amount of salt. Laura looked at Lamore with her un-expressive eyes.

"He would have had it coming eventually." She stated. Lamore only sighed as she laughed uncomfortably now. L went over to Light as he saw that some bloody tears were flowing from his eyes. He wiped them with his long black sleeves and looked back at Laura.

"Just what the hell is your problem?! You're lucky I'm a ghost and can't hurt you, otherwise I wouldn't hesitate to take you down, even if you are a woman!"

"Come on, don't be mad at her!" Lamore defended as she got in between the two. "She's just upset because of what you did."

"What I did?!" Light exclaimed.

"Could you be more specific about that?" L asked politely. Lamore sighed, she may as well tell them seeing as how they should know.

"Uh… L… I'm not sure if you remember but… do you know of a Wammy girl named Laura?" Lamore asked L. The former detective blinked and looked up, trying to remember. He looked back at Lamore.

"Well, there were many kids at the Wammy House when I was still alive, but the name Laura does come to mind. Yes… it's very familiar." He placed his thumb in his mouth as if he were about to chew the skin. "If I'm not mistaken, she was one of my successors. But why is that relevant to this situation?"

"Well, because that successor happens to be right here in this room." Lamore smirked as she gestured towards Laura. The female raven blinked as she looked at the one whom she admired her whole life. L himself was baffled at first, but as he took a few steps closer and looked at Laura with those pools of darkness, he could imagine the look-a-like genderbent version of himself being from the Wammy House. He remembered images of the young girl whom he saved from the alleyway all those years ago, that admired him, loved him, and had a secret he could not solve. It couldn't be...this woman, who was close to his age...she was…

"Laura?" he blinked as he looked at her. Laura's eyes widened as she was shocked yet pleased to know that L still remembered her and knew she was here. Laura did not show her true happiness, but she did nod, indicating he was right. L blinked, he was...shocked to say the least. He never thought the first person he would see when he would be resurrected would be one of his own successors. Then again, he never really pictured being resurrected either. At this point, L didn't know what to think anymore, or what may happen now. And he was sure that Light was just as stumped as he was about this matter. Though much had been explained to them, it still raised a few questioned that remain answerless.

"When I heard about Tenshi, I took this case because I thought it would mean bringing you back." Laura admitted.

"You knew I was dead?" L was surprised by that statement. He was sure his death was kept a secret so the Task Force could still gain access and support through other police forces around the world. Also, it would have made Light's role as the second L much more easy. Laura looked down for a moment and shrugged.

"I was there when they held your private funeral. They didn't see me and I didn't go near your grave until everyone left. He was the last one to leave." Laura then pointed towards Light. Lamore turned toward the man as did L. Laura went on. "I saw him from a distance kneeling on your own grave and mocking you, saying how he won. I knew that you were Kira." Laura stated coldly. Light was taken aback at how this young woman knew who Kira was. He remembered L's funeral, which was kept private from the public. Everyone who worked with him gathered to make it happen. When everyone left, he was there still, saying and thinking that with L gone, he had won the battle. He could not believe he was so careless as to let some girl see him do that and knew he was Kira. If he had seen her, he would have taken her away, found out her name and killed her. Then again, he supposed it would have been very odd for a young college man to drag a child around. He did know one thing, if she was a Wammy kid, than her name, Laura, must be an alias. It made sense.

"If you didn't like me, then why did you decide to resurrect me?" Light demanded to know.

"I didn't," Laura shook her head. "She did." Laura pointed to Lamore now. The men looked at the female burnette, their eyes widened. Lamore felt her skin shiver as eyes were on her. She flushed and fiddled with her fingers for a bit, as she poked her index fingers together a few times.

"W-well… I heard about Light Yagami being Kira and when we were going to reincarnate L, I'd figured Light Yagami should be reincarnated as well. I-I mean… it only seemed fair… and I can see why so many people liked Kira. I'm not pro-Kira or anti-Kira… I'm more neutral. I saw the good and bad sides of Kira. But still, Light Yagami should not have been punished for the sins of Kira. Everyone deserves a second chance, and I think Light should have one as well. Whether he was Kira or not." Lamore seemed more confident than she thought she would be. But she held onto her beliefs about Kira being reincarnated, even after these events, and she seemed sure that her choice was the right one in the end.

"You really think that someone like Kira should have a second chance?" L seemed to challenge Lamore.

"I believe that everyone can redeem themselves if they do get the chance. I brought back Light Yagami, not Kira. You can look at the Life Note if you don't believe me. Besides, I had planned on reincarnating him, I did not mean for this to happen. But no matter what the events so far, I'm still keeping my beliefs that everyone can change. That's my final answer. I do not regret bringing back Light, but I do regret that I let this happen to you two and wish there was more I could do for you both."

L and Light seemed surprised by her answer. This woman was a very strong yet bubbly person. L looked at her and could see a spark similar to the one Light had all those years ago. In fact, upon closer inspection, he could see that the two shared similar physical traits. ' **She seems so much like Light yet so different. It's just like Laura, she is like my copy yet she possesses different qualities that make up her own person. Just who are these girls?'** L pondered these thoughts in his head.

Lamore looked at her clock and saw that it was already passed ten. Lamore sighed as she turned back to everyone. "Look, I think we can all agree that it's been a long day and we all have so many questions, but we are tired. So I think we should call it a night and split up. We're not gonna get much further in this until we get more information from the Seimeigami Queen or Hana. On top of that, I have classes in the morning."

"You have a point," Laura agreed. "There's no point in prolonging these events if we can't even estimate where we should go next."

"Well, I hate to leave it at this, but we'll have to. I think it would be best if we split these two guys up. The last thing we need is for them to fight and cause even more damage to themselves than they already have. Since you seem to be on good terms with L, I think it'd be best if he followed you back to where you're staying. I'll keep Light here."

"Are you sure you will be able to handle him?" Laura asked.

"I'll be fine, I think he knows by now that he shouldn't mess with us. Besides, there's not much he can do in this form." Lamore assured as she looked at Light and L. Laura nodded and turned back.

"L, I'll have to ask that you come with me tonight. We'll regroup tomorrow after classes, by then Hana should be back with news on the situation at hand."

"Very well." L nodded.

He and Laura and Lamore and Light went to the front gate of the house. Laura was on the other side with the ghost of L standing by her side, hunch over. "Will I see you at the University tomorrow?" Lamore asked the other female.

"I believe it will be necessary so the two of us will be able to inform the other about how our guest were." Laura said yes in her own terms. Lamore nodded, said goodbye and goodnight to Laura and watched as she and her former admirer walked down the street.

"I should apologize for my actions tonight." Laura bluntly stated to L as they walked down the paved road. L turned to her, his dark eyes gazed at her. "I really did not expect this to happen."

"I don't believe anyone expected this to happen." L defended her. "Even now, it's hard to estimate what any outcome could be at this point. But within time, we'll figure something out." Laura nodded, but deep down, she was pleased and swirling with many humble emotions. L, the one she loved and admired, had come back to her after all these years. Maybe not in the way she had wanted, but he was back nonetheless. And the two were talking, he had defended her about these events. It warmed her stony and icy heart that the one that meant the most to her was comforting her with his words. Perhaps this mishap of an event wasn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

Lamore sighed as she and Light headed back into her grandparent's house. She had a lot on her plate in just one night and she had so much to do tomorrow morning with classes and waiting for Hana to tell them how to fix this event. Once the two headed back to her room, it was at this point that her and Light began to talk with one another.

"Uh… I wanted to apologize for Laura's behavior." Lamore flusteredly told the male burnette ghost. Light looked at her, a bit surprised she was defending the raven girl, but she went on. "It's just, she really loves L and when he left, it really tore her apart. That's kind of the whole reason I found all of that information on him and you. Well, I more or so wanted to reincarnate L for Laura. Reincarnating you was more my choice. But she was okay with it. I guess I should have known when you came here, she may not have agreed with you. But I never would have thought she throw salt in your eyes. You're not hurt or anything are you? I could take a look at your eyes." Lamore offered.

"U-uh…" Light was lost with words. This girl talked way too much and she seemed so optimistic. Was she really the one who brought them back? Light remembered the question that she had ask and shook his head. "I-I'm fine. It doesn't hurt any more to be honest. I think it was the salt that really took damage to me."

"Sorry about that." Lamore apologized again.

"Why are you apologizing so much? It's not your fault." Light pointed out.

"I know, but I was the one who let her do that to you. You may have been a killer, but even you don't deserve to have your eyes poked with salt."

"Well, it's not the worse pain I've ever experienced." Light light-heartedly laughed. Lamore laughed back. She reached down to the floor where the Life Note remained and picked it up. She headed to her closet and proceeded with putting it away. Light watched in awe at how well put the hiding place for the Notebook was. She sure was overly cautious about someone finding it. Then again, him once being the owner of a Death Note, he can semi relate to her. Once that was done, Lamore took out some pajamas.

"Uh… can you not look real quick?" Lamore kindly asked. Light looked at her as she grabbed her night wear. Understanding what she was going to do, he nodded and turned around while she changed. At this, Light was able to get a good look at the surroundings. The room was pink, rose pink, in fact there were roses and hearts on the walls in different shades of red. Shelves with many small stuff animals and larger stuff animals on the bed or in the corner. The only window lead to a balcony and was covered by white drapes. There was a desk with a computer and a TV and lamp. No doubt that is where she wrote names in the Life Note and used her resources of the media to help her out.

"Your room is very…" Light couldn't find the right word to describe it all. Not any word from the dictionary could help him.

"Heh… I know it's not the kind of style you must be used to, but it is mine." Lamore laughed as she pulled on her shirt. She looked back at Light and smiled. "You can look now." He turned around and saw her in pink pajama top and bottom with white hearts. Just how much pink can one girl possess? "Are you alright?" Lamore asked as she noticed him staring at her. Light blinked and shook his head. He really shouldn't make staring at this young girl a habit. He hardly even knows her. Suddenly, Light thought of something.

"Uhh… sorry, it's just, after everything that happened, I forgot to ask who you and that other girl were. I don't think you told us your names." Light was able to somehow turn around this matter and if it worked, he would get some information out of it.

Lamore blinked and giggled. "That's right, sorry. My name is Lamore Nosaka, like pie al la more. And the girl that threw salt at you, that was Laura."

"Laura?" Light repeated.

"Yeah, well, it's not her real name, but she goes by Laura Stone. She said it was what they called her when she lived at the Wammy House."

"So she is from that place." Light noted. Lamore shrugged and headed towards her bed to pull back her comforter.

"I'm guessing that you probably know about it yourself then, huh?"

"I've had my fair share of it when I was alive, yeah." Light admitted. "I honestly didn't think that a Wammy kid would end up bringing me back. Talk about ironic."

"Well, she didn't really want to reincarnate you, that was more my choice. But she did want to reincarnate L." Lamore explained as she sat on her bed and looked at Light. "So, you probably have some questions for me, if you want, I can answer them. Chances are, Laura is probably explaining everything to L right now."

"You're going to answer any questions I have?" Light asked.

"I'd figured you have a lot. And you might as well ask them now since I'll be at my classes tomorrow. Come on, sit by me." She patted the side of the bed. Light seemed hesitant to actually get close to this girl. But he did have many questions running through his mind as he wondered about the Life Note and those two girls. He slowly made his way to the bed and sat on the mattress. He tried to make sure he didn't phase through the material like the floor, so he looked at Lamore as he sat. She looked at him with big round eyes, sparkling with life and patients. Light seemed disturbed by those brown eyes and shivered as they looked at his very core. But, he was able to keep a straight posture and look back. "So, what questions do you have?" Lamore asked as she scooted over to him a bit.

"...Well… first off, how did you and that woman resurrect me and L exactly? Though the Notebook, right?" Light pointed to the closet where the Life Note was hidden. Lamore looked at it and nodded.

"Yeah, it's called the Life Note. Like Laura said, if you write the name and cause of death of a person while picturing their face, they are brought back to life. Of course, there are some rules that we have to follow. For example, you can't bring back a person who has been dead for over a thirty day period. The body will be too decomposed and thus the soul cannot live inside the body. But, you can reincarnate people if you want to. They will have the same name, gender and personality when they were alive before. But they will lead different lives. It was this process that me and Laura were trying to use on you and L. Since the two of you have been dead for so long, your bodies must be bones at this point." Lamore explained.

"Bones?" Light repeated. He looked at the clock on the bedside, then back out to the window where the sky was dark as night took over the world. He looked back at Lamore, blinked and asked. "What… year is it?"

"Uh… let's see… December 10th, 2018." Light's eyes went incredibly small as he heard the date of today. It was 2018?! But, he died in 2013...and New Year's will be coming up, which means it will have been six years since he died…

"I've been dead for almost six years?" Light mumbled to himself as he held his head in one hand. He couldn't believe how long he was dead. It seemed like only yesterday that he was shot and died by the Death Note. And what about L? He's been dead for a little over eleven years now. Light wondered how his enemy was taking the news of how long he has been dead from that other girl. He may be as surprised as he was right now. For once, Light didn't blame him.

"I guess you didn't expect to come back after such a long time." Lamore sarcastically yet reasonably stated. "Then again. I doubt that you actually thought you'd come back at all. But a lot has changed since you've been dead."

"Is… Kira still talked about?" Light asked. Lamore didn't hesitate to answer.

"Yeah, many folks still talk about the topic. Some think you're dead, some think you're alive just taking a break. There's even this group called the Kira-Followers who are making a big deal about you and have been a pain for the police. But I don't think they do that much damage." Lamore kind of laughed. Light blinked. Followers? A group of them? He shook away the thought as he tried to get back on track.

"Alright, so, how long have you had this… Life Note?" Light asked.

"Over a month now. My Seimeigami, Hana, the one you just saw. She accidentally dropped it to earth and I happened to have picked it up. I didn't believe in it's power at first, so I tested it out. Once I saw that it was real, I wanted to get rid of it at first… but then I began to see how happy people were when their loved ones were brought back to them. So I kept it and began to use it to give those a second chance. Eventually, people started to figure out this phenomenon was real and being done by someone or something. They began to call me Tenshi, which translates to 'Angel' in English." Lamore explained.

' **For some reason… that seems to suit her.'** Light mentally thought. But it was more than that, a young individual with intelligence beyond that of a normal human, happened to have picked up a special Notebook with a special power, and began to use it to shape the world in her own image? Then, people began to either agree or disagree with her after finding out about her and giving her a name? This sounded way too familiar.

"Anyways, I thought it went well. But then Laura showed up. She told me she was investigating Tenshi and made me her number one suspect. Eventually, she found out about the Life Note and my secret persona. I was kind of scared when she found out the truth. I thought she would have taken me in to be sent to execution or life in prison."

"Yet, you're still here?" Light questioned. He seemed as equally shocked about that fact than Lamore. The female smiled.

"She told me that she had no interest in turning me in or telling the Police about me. In fact, the only reason she took on the Tenshi case, was because she wanted to learn about my power and use it to bring back L."

"...You say that Laura keeps talking about L, why is that?" Light asked. "I mean, I know the two look alike and are from the same place, but, unlike L's previous successors, she seems to care a great deal about him."

Lamore sighed and shrugged, but kept her smile. "Laura told me that L saved her life. She had a rough childhood full of people that left her or abused her. L took her in when she had noone and he raised her."

"Was Laura a successor?" Lamore looked at Light, surprised by the words he was using. He sure knew a lot about the Wammy House and the successors. Maybe even more than Lamore? No, she has a primary source, Laura. Meanwhile, L nor any of the successors ever told him about the House for protective reasons of course. Still, he had some basic information about the place. Seeing as how this information couldn't possibly affect anyone in the circle right now. So, she may as well tell the truth. She did promise to answer any of his questions.

"Yes, Laura was a successor of L, but that was before she left the Wammy House. Or rather, L sent her away to live with her aunt in Tokyo. Apparently he didn't want her to be his successor anymore."

' **L sent one of his successors away?'** Light blinked in dismay. ' **That doesn't sound like the L I know. From what I remember of the Wammy House, they looked for brightest kids to become the next L. If L wanted to make Laura a successor himself, then she was probably more than capable of the tasks of being him. So why did he let her go so easily? He must have had a motive."**

"Is something wrong?" Lamore asked as she looked at Light who was in deep thought. He shook himself out of his thinking and looked back at her.

"Uh… sorry, it's just not L like to me." Light admitted.

"That's exactly what I thought!" Lamore agreed. "If L was determined to get a successor, than he should have kept Laura. But instead, she ended up in Tokyo. Well, now she's a paranormal investigator."

"You can't be serious." Light chuckled.

"No, she uses her eyes to help her out on most of her cases." Light became serious again as he heard that sentence.

"Eyes?"

"Yeah, this may sound crazy, but Laura was born with a special power. It allows her to see ghost and supernatural beings. In fact, she was able to see Hana without having to touch the Life Note. Since touching the paper is the only way for anyone to recognize the voice and image of a Seimeigami. And… her eyes also have another power."

"What other power?" Light was more content to know about the eyes the other woman possessed, it couldn't be… could it?

"Well, she was born with the power to see a person's name and lifespan as long as she looks at their face." Lamore blunted stated. Light's eyes were as small as they could get. They shook as his whole body trembled.

' **I-Impossible…'** Light mentally stuttered. ' **That girl has the Shinigami eyes?!'** He pictured Laura in his mind, having red eyes now, with a toothy grin. ' **And to top it off, she's a successor of L? Wait...does L know? About her eyes? He asked Rem about the eyes a few times after we brought in Higuchi, but she never told him too much about it. Most of it he speculated on his own. Which means, he doesn't know about her eyes? Great, looks like the past is still haunting me no matter where I'm resurrected.'**

"You know, you really should stop spacing out like that." Lamore pointed out as she was a bit closer to Light now. He looked at her, leaning in on him and blinked. "It's kind of rude, not to mention I worry about you."

"U-uh…" Light blinked. Lamore only smiled back at him and giggled.

"Don't worry, I'm not in love with you if that's what you're thinking. Don't take it personally though, I think you're attractive, but it'd be weird if we started a relationship. Anyways," Lamore looked at her clock and saw it was already eleven at night. She sighed and looked back at Light. "I better get to bed. I still have classes tomorrow. If you have any other questions, they'll have to wait until tomorrow, k?"

"Y-yeah, I can wait that long." Light assured. Lamore nodded, climbed off the bed, headed toward her light switch and shut it off. Using the window and sky outside as her source of light, she made it back to her bed and under the covers.

"Feel free to roam around the house. Just try not to break anything, and don't wander too far. Night." She smiled as she snuggled in the blankets and began to drift off. Light only watched as his host fell asleep. He shook his head and walked to the window, looking at the sky as it glittered with stars that danced around in the vast space with the moon as their teacher. So much has happened in the past few hours, that he could not even wrap around a fraction of it. He looked at the sky, the same one L was under right now. He wondered, what was the previous detective doing?

* * *

"And that's about it." Laura summed up the whole story to her admirer as they were in her room. They had made it back to the hotel that she was staying at around eleven at night. It was already going on midnight, and she had finished explaining to L everything about what happened from her leaving Wammy House to the events that took place only a few hours ago. She was careful not to miss any details, and L was sure that he had heard all of said details. He was impressed, to say the least, of what Laura has made herself out to be after she left the orphanage. She seemed to have come very far since then, and had made a pretty decent life for herself. More decent than he or Light for that matter.

Laura had slipped into her night wear, which consist of black boxers and a black tank top without the straps that showed her shoulders and midriff. Her room was just as black as her outfit was, and had dolls, candles, and books. "So," she began to speak again after she finished getting her pajamas on. "Do you have any questions?"

"No, I've got down most of it. You say that it is 2018 right now?" L asked.

"Soon to be 2019." Laura added. L sighed as he saw how long he had been dead. Eleven years now, eleven years of death only to be resurrected as a spirit with his enemy who died a few years after him.

"And, Near, Mello and Matt?" He asked her. Laura looked at the ground and shook her head.

"Mello and Matt died during the final battle with Kira. As for Near, he's alive, but I don't know where he is. I do know that he took over as the next L." She was depressed by this, and L was shocked. Two of his three successors, after Laura left, died during the fight with Kira. He should have known Mello, with his outgoing and emotional character, would have done anything to prove himself to be the successor of his idol, even bring in the one L was after. To die, just to get there. But Matt, the game loving and non-caring kid who had so much potential, but not enough motivation to do so, he could never see the kid dying for his name, especially not during the fight with Kira. Near, L knew he would have been the successor, he was so much like him, and Laura. He was a bit relieved that he at least survived, but he knew that Laura was still down because she could never see him again. Their jobs were too far apart, they could never meet again. Which was a shame because Near was the only brother Laura had left that was still alive.

"It must have been very difficult for you over those years." L commented.

Laura shrugged. "I've survived, you told me that being L, we should not be attached to things. Emotions got in the way of your investigations. Luckily I've… lost so many people during my lifetime and experienced so much abuse and torture that… I've grown used to being alone. It hurt at first, but, I could never feel after a while. The only time it really got to me is when I found out you had passed… that was when I was most lost and hurt badly, I couldn't go on." She shuddered, just thinking back to that funeral and that night of crying and begging. L blinked, he saw the pain in her eyes, though she dare not show it, he could still make out some. He knew what he meant to Laura, and so, he was not at all surprised when it must have been a terrible experience for her to see him die. Especially when she knew he had so much time left to live at a longer life. But she probably never would have counted on a Death Note messing up with his lifespan. Then again, L did not predict that a Life Note would mess up with his and Light's spirit. L hated when he did not know what would happen next. No matter how much he planned or no matter what actions he took, if he didn't get the answers he was looking for, it would have been frustrating. He barely got to know much about the Death Note and the Shinigami's before he was killed by Light Yagami. But hopefully, he would be able to learn about these Life Notes and Seimeigami's and that Lamore girl.

Laura herself did not really know what to say after explaining everything to L. She would have never imagined the two of them would be in the same room again years later. It was almost a dream come true, spilling her life to him again, him listening, it was just like the old days. When she was a child and L took her to the Wammy House to be raised, to care for her and train her. How she would give up anything she owned just to spend one day back in time to that date. But right now, she was just happy that he was here. But yet, she didn't want to get her hopes up. For fear they would be taken away from her by tomorrow.

' **Tomorrow… that Seimeigami will probably have found a way to take him back to the afterlife… This is the last time I'll ever get to see L again… it's not fair, yet I feel this is how it should be…'** Laura told herself mentally as she grasped the reality of it all. Even if he was here, it was just his spirit, he was a ghost. His body is already decayed by now and has been used as fertilizer. She mentally shook her head and mentally smiled. ' **No… I wanted to see him one last time and my wish was granted… I am grateful for that. But… this is the last time we'll ever see each other. I wish time could stay like this, the two of us together.'** Laura looked at her clock and saw that it was already 12:30 AM, and she had to go to classes tomorrow to meet up with Lamore. She looked back to L and spoke again. "I better get some rest." She bluntly stated. "I have classes tomorrow and I must meet up with Lamore-chan. Are all or your questions answered?"

"I believe that all I need to know is answered. Please get some rest then, and don't worry about me. There's not much I can do in this form anyways." He assured her. Laura nodded then climbed on her bed, getting under the covers. L watched as she did this, the pattern a bit familiar to him. She looked at him for a moment and stared down.

"It must be strange, seeing this scene years later." Laura noted.

"I suppose it is hard to see you again, especially as a full grown adult now." L admitted. Laura nodded slightly.

"Goodnight, L." She reached over and blew out her candle, then went to sleep. L watched her drift off.

"Goodnight, Laura." L whispered. He walked around the room until he was brought to the window. He looked out to see the lights of the city he was now in. The sky a dark indigo as stars were spaced out across the field of night. He could not believe that he was here, years after death, brought back by one of his successors and her acquaintance. He looked to the city, seeing it at this angle reminded him of his former life as a detective. How he was always in his room, monitoring the world from behind a screen but could never experience it physically. He was alone, aside from Watari. L gasped. Watari died as well. Laura must not have brought him back or he would have been there with him and Light. No, he was gone. Now L was sure he was alone. He lend in to the window as he was hunched over and placed his one hand in his pocket. The night looked so cold, and dark, just like him. Isolated, smart, and dead. Those three words summed him up as what he was now.

He turned back to the sleeping woman in the bed. Her breathing was normal, but it seemed she was not dreaming about anything. She just looked more in a deep coma than sleep. Then again, what could one dream about when all the dreams they ever known were shattered in front of them their whole lives? L eyed her with his pools of darkness. Maybe he wasn't alone, at least, right now. He had Laura, the one he knew had so much love for him. He walked over to her again and stood by the bed, not taking his eyes off of her motionless figure. He was right when he said it was weird seeing her as a grown woman. The last time he saw her, she was still a kid. She had so much joy and passion back then, but now she was so… so… He couldn't even describe her. She was unpredictable and emotionless like… L only sighed. He supposed anyone who hung around him for a while would pick up some habits. But it was a bit depressing, seeing someone so full of love and life become a cold and distant person. Perhaps that is why he was scared of her future. L reach out with his non pocketed hand towards Laura, to feel her hair and her presences. But it ended up just phasing through her being. L was taken aback, but then remembered that this happened to Light. He took back his hand and sighed. Seeing something and experiencing it were two different things. He could see Laura, but he couldn't feel her and understand her. He felt a bit guilty that he had missed so much of her life. But it was the only way he could have protected her. But looking at the situation at hand, was she even safe at this point?

* * *

Morning soon rolled around in the sky and thus, another day began. December 11th, 2018 at 7 AM was when the alarm started to ring on the bedside. Lamore reached out from the sheets to silence the ringing and sat up in her bed as she yawned. She looked at the sky and smiled as it began to show some light blues. "Today is gonna be-" She stopped mid sentence as she saw Light phasing through the walls and entering her room. He looked at her, with a sort of business like structure. She blinked, forgetting and remembering who he was and how he came to her room. "Good morning." She nervously smiled as she greeted him. Light only nodded. Lamore hopped out of bed and headed to her bathroom to do her morning routine. She was not going to let the ghost of Kira/Light Yagami keep her from her normal life of a college student. A college student who happens to have the power to bring back anyone she wants to with a white Notebook.

She began to brush her hair and teeth as well as wash her face. All while Light watched in observation about what was going on with this young woman. It was her who resurrected him and L only last night. Though things didn't go the way she may have planned, it still didn't change the fact that he and L were now walking on this earth, but as ghosts. Either way, he knew that he could not survive out there as the way he was. And he was not going to do anything else until he knew how to get back to his old self.

Lamore on the other hand, was not going to let the spirit of Light Yagami a.k.a Kira, interrupt her day at college. She had a lot ahead of her today and she would not let...whatever you would call this situation, get to her. She would go to classes, meet up with Laura and the two would figure out what their next move would be. They needed to figure out what would happen to them once they figured out how to deal with Light and L. Hopefully, Hana will come back tonight to explain what caused this mess and found a way to clean it up. But for now, both girls will have to deal with the two male ghost and make sure they don't get into too much trouble. Once Lamore was done in the bathroom, she headed back to her room to get dressed. Light of course did not go in for private reasons. He just waited outside the door until Lamore came out wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a huge pink heart in the center, a pink fluffy open jacket and black leggings with a pink transparent skirt. She headed down the stairs then and began to make her breakfast and her lunch.

"This is a nice place you have here." Light, for the first time this morning, had talked as he commented on the house Lamore was living in. The female looked at him and blinked. She then smiled as she finished placing the finishing touches on her bento.

"Oh, no. This isn't my home. My grandparents live here." Lamore explained. Light raised a brow in question, so Lamore went on. "I'm living here because I'm house sitting for them."

"Where are they?" Light asked.

"They're on a dig somewhere in America. They're archaeologist. So most of the time they are away to dig up new findings of the past. They're very active for their age, but I worry they may get hurt during one of their excavations." She admitted.

"Are they away often?"

"Yeah, but this year they plan on coming home a week before Christmas, so I'll be able to spend the holidays with them!" Lamore smiled as the toast popped out of the toaster. She went over and spread strawberry jam on it. Putting the toast on a plate, she took it to the table and began to eat it.

"Do you actually live here then?" Light asked.

"Not really, I have a dorm room, but most of the time, I stay here. Only when my grandfolks are away." She explained as she ate her breakfast. "But… it does get lonely, being here by myself. I guess it's natural to be on your own when you're this age, but it still feels empty having this big house yet no one to share it with."

Light blinked, wondering what she meant by 'lonely' and 'myself'. He knew it was because her grandparents were away, but what about her actual parents? Now that he thought about it, he could not see her parents nor had she brought them up. Surely someone might be concerned about what happened in her room and their parents coming in to check on them. Yet, she never even mentioned them. Come to think of it, where were her folks? Of course, he didn't have time to ask her as she washed up her dishes and packed up her school belongings and lunch. She grabbed her briefcase and turned towards the phantom.

"I better get going, I don't want to be late to class." Light looked back at her and nodded slightly. "I know I shouldn't order you around, but I need you to stay here in the house. I know you'll be bored, but I can't have you going around town on your own. We don't even know if anyone else can see you and who knows what you can phase through. I'm sure Laura is giving the same lecture to L. So, can you please stay put until I come back later this evening?"

Light was amazed at how serious yet sincere this young girl was giving orders to him. Though she wanted to keep him and others out of harm's way, she wanted to make sure he understood carefully and gave out reasons to her demands. Light didn't like taking orders from anyone, but she was right. He didn't know what he could do in this form and if someone were to see him like this, especially one he knew, it would not end well. He understood somewhat, despite wanting to argue over the matter, he nodded once more. Lamore sighed in relief and smiled. She walked over to the door to put on her shoes. "I'll be back later this evening." She repeated. "I'm off." She waved as she stood up and headed out the door. Light only watched the female brunette leave the house. Leaving him with more questions, but more time to figure them all out.

* * *

"I must say, I did not think you would want to keep going to college." L joked as Laura was getting ready to leave. She had woken up only an hour ago and was getting herself prepared for a long day of college.

"I only entered Kyoto University to keep a closer eye on Lamore-chan. Even though I do not want to go back, it'll be an ideal place to discuss about future events." She explained, a bit annoyed. She knew he was joking, but he was right. She had no reason to go to college, she was already smart enough and her job did not require so much smarts. Just simple math and science, well, at least high school level. Still, Laura wanted to discuss this matter with Lamore in the hopes the two could come up with a conclusion. It would mean making L stay here, and though she did not want him to be away from her, for protective reasons of course, she knew it was not a good idea to bring him with as well. Chances are, Lamore is telling Kira the same thing, to stay put at her house. Even though he may not listen to her, he should have some common sense to stay put knowing that going out the way he is will only get him deeper in this situation. Once Laura put on her usual wear, she looked to L and told him this. "I don't want to leave you here, but if you go out the way you are, then I can't guarantee you will be safe. So, you'll have to stay here until I get back. I'm sure it shouldn't be that difficult for you, considering your character."

"I understand, I am used to staying inside confined spaces anyways." L agreed.

Laura nodded and headed towards her bedroom door. "I'll try to get back before dark. Just stay out of trouble." She opened the door and left the room. L shrugged. Staying out of trouble, now who was she referring to again?

* * *

Lamore walked up to the college campus, prepared for a new day. Though some of her thoughts were still swarming with Light and L, she had to put that all aside for now. She couldn't deal with that right now, especially when she didn't even know how to handle it. She would have to wait for the answer, which was hopefully on their way. For now, she would not worry about those two, or Hana or the Life Note. She was just a 21 year old female college student who works hard, a very high reputation scale and a heart of pure gold. Surely she could survive at least the morning not having to deal with the supernatural and the unexplainable. As she made her way into the building, she saw Laura walking up to her.

"Good morning Lamore-chan." Laura greeted her acquaintance. Lamore turned around and saw the raven haired girl.

"Oh, good morning Laura." Lamore bowed. "I'm afraid I have a full day of classes today. So I won't be home until this evening."

"Same for me, looks like we'll both be stuck here until the sun goes down." Laura noted.

"Do you think the two will last that long?" Lamore blinked. She didn't want to say their names in public, but she also didn't want to discuss them right now anyways. Besides, Laura knew who she was talking about anyways.

"You told him to stay home right?" Lamore nodded. "Then, if they have some common sense they will do as we told them. Then again, you have to remember who we are talking about." Laura sighed. "In other words, they probably already wandered off by now."

Lamore mentally sighed, Laura was right. They must be curious to know what life was like after their deaths. Though she didn't blame them for wanting to see the world after death for so long, she didn't want them causing trouble or anyone getting hurt. ' **Please let this day go by really fast. And please, please, please let Hana be on her way back with the answers to this mess.'** Lamore mentally prayed.

 _*If a person were to die from a suicide attempt, they can be brought back with the Life Note only once. If they try to kill themselves again, then the Life Note will take no effect._

 _*Suicide is a choice of death by Humans, therefore, if the Human wishes to die, then the Life Note's effects will be rendered useless._

Light was walking down the streets observing the world around him. While he was only a spirit on this earth, the world seemed to pass on by, as if he wasn't there at all. At least Light knew for certain that no one else could see him as he walked by people and no one seemed to have questioned him. He even phased through buildings and people with ease. Light was at the house for only one hour when he decided to head out and explore. He knew he promised Lamore to stay behind and not to go off too far, but he could not help but wonder where he was now and how much had changed since his death. Besides, he would go crazy if he had to stay in that place all day, with nothing to do. He wasn't like L. Now that he thought about it, the former detective was probably still at Laura's home just waiting for her to come back.

L walked down the street, barefooted, as he passed by folks who did not notice him. At least he was certain that no one else aside from Laura and Lamore, could see him and Light as spirits. Well, at least he won't have to worry about people making a dig deal about him or Light. And hopefully the Task Force won't go in a panic. He looked back to those days where he was trying to catch Kira, Light Yagami, and prove his guilt. He had lost, but his successors were able to take down Kira. And the Task Force, he wondered what had become of them. What they were doing now, how many more were added to their group and how many more died. All these questions and more swarmed in his mind as he began to look back on other events. Such as yesterday. Seeing those two girls together, the way they looked and acted… L shuddered at how closely they resembled both him and Light. One with a different view on the world than most and having the power to change it. And the other who devoted her life to investigating and risking her life. Those two girls were so similar to them yet so different. It seemed scary.

Light knew for a fact that he did not know any of these streets. He had only been dead for almost six years, enough time for a few buildings to be torn down and built, but not enough for a street to change. He had never even heard of these streets before, nor did any of the buildings looked familiar to him. He could at least deducted he was not in Tokyo anymore. But by the culture and the language, he was still in Japan. He wondered how far away from his hometown he was and how much has changed back there? His job? His friends? His family? How much were their lives affected after his death? After Kira's death? He was fairly tempted to find out how to get back to Tokyo. But he knew that he couldn't. He didn't even know where he was and if he did, he doubted he could get back to his home in the state he was in anyways. He would just have to wait, perhaps that Lamore girl would be kind enough to take him back home. She seemed the type who would let anyone walk over her. But then there was that other girl who resembled too much like his arch rival. She hated him with a passion more immensely than L, Near and Mello combined. And with those eyes of her, it only made her more intimidating.

Light sighed, he knew that woman must know about him and his character, probably from the House itself. Did she actually care about Lamore though? Or was she like L and that she only viewed her as a means of getting further in her efforts to be with the detective again? Either way, she probably would make sure that he would not be up to his old tricks again, so he would have to keep an eye on both girls closely. And then, there was L. Light stopped in his tracks as he looked ahead to see the familiar face he knew so long.

L stared at Light as they were on the same street, as spirits lost in the world of the living when they have been dead for years. L was surprised that he came out, he was sure Light would have stayed back home and waited for the Seimeigami to come back to give him some answers. But, this was Light he was talking about. Besides, he didn't know when that being was going to come back. And unlike him, Light probably didn't want to be cooped up in that house with nothing to do. He can semi-relate to how the auburn haired man felt. After all, not everyone can be L. Light sighed as he walked up to the raven haired man.

"What are you doing out here, L? I thought that woman would have told you to stay at her place."

"I could say the same thing about you. I was sure Nosaka-chan would have wanted you to stay at her house so that way no one else would be in danger." L stated in a sarcastic manner, though Light was not laughing.

"I was curious about where we ended up so I took a look around. I would have headed back once I knew where we were." He explained. He would have gone back to the house before the sun would set so that way he could meet up with Lamore again.

"Well then, it seems we both had our curiosities get the better of us." L noted. "From what I can tell, we're still in Japan, but not in Tokyo. I don't think we're in the Kanto region anymore."

"I figured that much out." Light rolled his eyes.

"But, I also know we are in Kyoto." Light's expression changed from annoyed to interested. He was not yet able to gather that much information to tell him that. How did L find out before he did? L went on. "Laura had told me she was going to Kyoto University where Nosaka-chan was taking classes. Nosaka-chan must not want to travel too far from her home to get to her courses. As I've noticed when we were walking to the hotel on our way from her place. I saw the University and the logo."

"Kyoto huh?" Light questioned. He had never gone out farther than the Kanto region, so this whole area was completely alien to him. But it was probably also alien to L as well? Then again, how many cases did he solve in Japan? But thinking back, the Kira case was the first case he actually stepped out of his protective bubble to solve it. Only to die though, but the joke ended up being on Light when he died not too long afterwards. Light sighed as he looked at L, who titled his head to the side in confusion. "Look, I know we've had our differences and I still want to kill you. But right now, our situations are the same, and until we figure something out, we won't get anywhere. So, for now, how about we call it truce?" Light offered his hand towards L. It literally killed him, well, more than now, to actually form an actual agreement toward his enemy. Especially when both knew who the other was. And as much as Light wanted nothing more than to properly finish up the job with L, he also knew that there were more important matters to go through. Like trying to figure out what caused them to be like this here and now. Besides, if he were to finish off L, who knows what that Laura chick would do to him.

L was sure this was a trick, that once they found out how this can be resolved, Light would try to kill L again and make sure he stayed dead. However, he was right. They would get nowhere if they remained enemies and acted indifferent. For once, L had to rely on someone who he despised so much, that he'd rather go back to death. Though he was sure that would be rearranged sooner than he would think. Well, L could always go back on his words. After all, Light would probably do the same like he did so many times in the past. And if anything did happen to him, he knew Laura would make sure that Light would pay dearly for his actions. After all, the stunt she pulled with the salt and his eyes was more than enough to show her anger towards the male burnette. L reached out and shook the hand offered to him. "Very well, from now on, I won't see you as Kira, but as Light Yagami. Though both have died years ago, I'm sure I can overlook this for our truce."

"Then if you get to call me by Light, is it alright if I call you Ryuzaki?" Light jokingly asked. Though he did now know what his real name was, it didn't seem to fit him to much. I mean, Lawliet? Lawliet?! Some parents were cruel enough to give their kid a named that could be easily mocked? Put that in the list of cruel names you could name your kid. Right next to Wheeler and Florence.

"I see no reason why you can't. Though you know my real name and I have no real use for this allies, still, if it will keep our truce up, then by all means, call me whatever you like." L seemed indifferent about the name calling ordeal, but Light knew that getting too entailed about the name game would only complicate matters more than it should. He nodded and the two shook. They let go and moved on with their plan. "So, would you like to join me then?"

"What do you mean?" Light asked.

"I plan on heading to the University to see the two girls. I'm curious about what they are doing right now."

"Won't they be upset to see us when they ordered us to stay put?" Light raised a brow. Though he had already disobeyed Lamore, he did not want to go and meet her at her school. That would make things between them more difficult to handle. L however, only shrugged.

"They won't have to see us or know. We'll just check up on them from behind and see what they do. Besides, I know that Laura knows that this is something I will do." Light only shrugged in defeat and the two walked together towards the University.

* * *

Lamore sat under a large tree on the University grounds. She had taken her bento with her to eat lunch, trying to relax for a bit. So far, she was able to get through her studies well. Occasionally, she would think back to the two phantom males, but she put them aside. She didn't have a chance to actually talk to Laura today, so she hoped the two could chat at this time to discuss any matters. She picked a place far away where one rarely goes so the two could talk privately. Fortunately, Laura must have had the same idea as Lamore about meeting up to talk with one another. She walked towards the cherry tree that was almost completely bare. Lamore looked up and smiled.

"Hey Laura." She greeted. She patted to the grass next to her. Laura took that as a sign to sit by her and the two talked.

"Do you usually eat your lunch here?" Laura asked as she sat down.

"No," Lamore giggled. "I came here so the two of us could talk without being disturbed." She opened her rectangular bento box and inside was an assortment of a dish. The bento was divided into four sections. One with fruits such as strawberries and star shaped cantaloupes. The second was white rice, the third was sushi and more veggies inside. And the final one were two sandwiches with cucumbers and lettuces. The lunch was so colorful and so assorted.

"Didn't you get any lunch?" Lamore asked Laura. The raven looked back at the other and shrugged. Lamore sighed a smile. "How about we share? I'm not that hungry today anyways. Plus there's so much food." Laura blinked, she wanted to discuss rather than eat, but she had to admit, no one could think clearly on a empty stomach. L taught her that much. Laura nodded, and Lamore smiled. She grabbed her chopsticks and took out one of the sandwiches. "Here." She handed it to Laura. She took it and began to nibble on it. "Is it yummy?" Lamore asked. Laura blinked and stared at her. She wanted a pleasant answer with that smile. Laura had to admit, this sandwich was pretty tasty. She nodded, giving the other the satisfaction of her cooking. Lamore laughed, and Laura kept eating while Lamore dug into her lunch as well.

Light and L had arrived at the college and began to look for the two females. Luckily, they didn't have to go far, when they spotted them under a leafless cherry tree. The two drew closer to the pair and soon, they found themselves behind a tree trunk and eavesdropping on the poor girls. As much as they hated to spy on these young girls, they wanted to know what they were up to and what they planned. For a while, they only watched them eat lunch. Lamore seemed to be feeding Laura some of her food in her bento, and Laura took it without hesitation. Laura liked the food and Lamore smiled, happy to have a satisfied friend. Once their food supply was depleted, the two began to talk.

"The food was very exquisite, you sure are a talented cook." Laura commented.

"Thanks, that's what many folks tell me at least." She laughed. "You know, I think the only things I've ever seen you eat are pudding and sandwiches." Lamore noted.

"Pudding is very memorable to me. It was the first thing I ate when I was at the Wammy's House." She explained. Lamore blinked, but then smiled. She now understood it. That dessert must have had much meaning to only Laura, and why she loved it so much. It must have taken her back to her days back at the orphanage. Back when she must have been innocent and sweet.

Lamore sighed as she looked at the ground. "I have to be honest, I'm kind of nervous." She began. "I didn't think that this would have happened. My original and ideal thought would have been the two would have been reborn on the dates we chose for them. But now, they are spirits and are at our houses as we speak. They must be really scared themselves."

"You don't have to worry about them too much. They may be confused by this, but scared, is something they are definitely not. By now, something like this is merely a stiffness to them." Laura tried to assure, but in reality, she was right. Lamore looked back and nervously shrugged. She leaned back on the tree and looked to the sky now.

"I guess I'm just more concern about this. I didn't think after you showed up, I would have any more problems relating to the Life Note anytime soon. But now, with those guys as ghost, who knows what will happen."

"Well, they can't do much harm to us or any others for that matter. But you are right about one thing, this is a difficult and unpleasant scenario to be in right now. Especially for them." Laura noted.

"I just wish there was something more that I could do. It was my fault they ended up this way. If only I had done the reincarnating thing before and tested it out-"

"Anyone would have made that mistake." Laura interrupted Lamore. "I know I would have." She admitted. "This is not your fault, while it is true you could have tested it, you would have not received accurate answers. And there is still much about the Life Note and it's powers that no mere human could possibly unravel. Though you are a Notebook user, you have only had this Notebook for…"

"A month." Lamore finished.

"I'm sure that in that time, you haven't even uncovered one fourth of its true potential. I know I still have so much questions about the white Notebook myself. Either way, we do not have much knowledge about this occurrence and we do not have much knowledge about how to fix it. All we can do is wait for Hana to come back to us and hope she has a clue to resolve this mess."

"Do you think she'll know what to do?" Lamore seemed doubtful, but she still wondered what Laura thought.

"She is a Seimeigami, she knows the most about the white Notebook than any humans, including us. If not, L and Kira will have to stay the way they are forever." Lamore shivered at the last part. For them to be ghost and seen by only these two girls alone, it might be the worst punishment ever. To not touch anything again, not live your life again, it all taken from you and you can do nothing but watch as time goes by while Lamore and Laura age and soon die. It's just like immortality. It may seem like a wonderful gift, but not if it's for you alone. You would only get to see what life has to offer you, being the same age all the time, watching friends and loved ones grow old and die without you. Oh yes, there are cons to wonderful miracles if you could see it. Even Lamore could see it. That would have to be the worst punishment of all. "So, on a lesser topic, how was Kira at your house last night? Did he behave properly?" Laura changed the subject. Lamore looked at her friend and blinked, then smiled as she understood the question.

"He was fine," Lamore answered. "Once you left, he asked me a few questions and I answered them. Mostly about the Life Note, who we were and what year it was. I filled him in on what I knew and answered as best as I could. This morning when I got ready, he seemed to only observe me and asked me about my grandparents home. He seemed nice, for being a ghost of a past killer. Still, he didn't seem so scary. He respected my privacy and complimented my grandparents house."

Laura leaned against the tree as well and sighed. ' **Respectable and kind, I'm not buying it. He must have some motive behind being nice to Lamore. I'll have to keep my eye on him. The last thing I want is for history to repeat itself again.'** Laura could only mentally note. She knew that Light could not do much in the form he was in, but he would find a way. Kira always found a way out of any situation. And if he were to ever try and harm Lamore, Laura would vow to protect her. No one deserved to face Kira's wrath, especially when they did nothing wrong. Laura did not want to lose someone she liked so dearly to that monster. Liked? Did she really like Lamore? Perhaps she had grown to develop her feelings towards the brunette much further. But, could she actually get close to her to let her inside? She told her about her past, but only to further the investigation. But… what about now?

"So, how was the other one?" Lamore asked Laura. The raven haired girl looked at the brunette as she processed the question. She blinked, understood what she meant and answered.

"He was more or less the same, he asked me a lot of questions about what has happened since he has been gone. So I filled him in best I could. At least from my point of view. From the moment I arrived in Tokyo to the present. He took it well, though I'm sure it's all still being absorbed into him." Laura explained. She looked up at the sky and the clouds were gathering. A lot was on her mind, Lamore knew this just by looking at her glass eyes.

"I bet it was nice." Lamore interrupted her thoughts. "To have L back again. To talk to him and connect with him. It's something you've wanted for a long time now." It wasn't a question, Lamore knew she was right. Laura looked back at her for only a moment before she rested her chin on her knees and looked beyond the world.

"You know by now how I felt about L. Even after he died, I still loved him. I didn't know what to do after he left. I always thought that when L died, the world around me would cave in on itself. Yet, it's still going, not a care in the world. The saddest part is, only a few of us actually knew about L's death, but I think I was the only one that actually took his death so emotionally."

"You have every reason to be upset about his death." Lamore defended. "After the story you told me, about how L saved your life, it's only natural you would develop feelings towards him. And I'm sure that his death really must have gotten to you. It's normal to feel emotional after a loved one passes. I'm sure L would have been happy to know that someone cared about him when he died."

Laura leaned back against the tree once again and stared off into space. "You know, when I first saw you and realized you had the Life Note, I thought you would be like Kira. But, it seems for once I was wrong." Lamore blinked, confused, and Laura shrugged. "Actually, you sound just like L. He would have comforted me like you are doing right now. He always made me feel wanted when I felt alone." Her voice became dry and hollow now, as she went on. "After he died, I lost my way, I felt empty and dead. Even as time passed, it did not heal my wounds. Still, eventually I was able to pick up what pieces I had left and make a new life for myself. I kept going, even when I had nothing. Because I did it for L and my family. I kept going for them, even when they were gone, and I was still here." Laura inhaled and exhaled deeply, just like her thoughts. "There were times when I would look up to the sky and wonder if they could look down and see me at times. I would often ask myself, what would they think of me if they saw me now?"

Lamore blinked, and looked at Laura in her deep thoughts. She knew that she must have struggled because of the death of her loved ones, but it really hurt her even more when she was trying to go on. Lamore couldn't blame her, she knew that feeling all too well. But she lost more loved ones than Lamore did. And at a younger age. So her pain was much greater than Lamore's. But, despite those details, and still having her compassionate and caring personality, Lamore hugged Laura around the shoulders and leaned in until her hair was buried in the crook of Laura's neck. Laura had a look of shock upon her face as this action happened, yet she did nothing to stop it or disturbed it. She only let the arms around her hold her, shelter her, and let those sweet words of Lamore's echo through her ears. "Well… I think you're wonderful, just the way you are. And if they can't see that, then they don't know anything and they don't deserve you." Lamore commented. Laura looked back at the other girl and blinked.

"You… really mean that?" Laura asked.

"Of course I do! You may be a little… different and distant, but I know that you were raised differently and with the past you had, I can't blame you. But you have helped me as well, you've kept my secret and you stuck with me up to now. You hardly know me, yet you've done so much for me."

"Perhaps, but I could say the same about you. You risked just as much to grant me my wish, even when I was hunting you down. You are an unusual human, Lamore Nosaka. But, I think that is what I admire about you." Lamore nodded and released Laura. "I was actually kind of scared when I knew you existed. I thought you would have brought back Kira, or tried to become another Kira. But, it's clear to me that you have no interest similar to him. So I am no longer worried."

"Well, that's good." Lamore smiled. "Just as long as you don't act like L, I think we'll be fine." Lamore looked up at the clouds and sighed. "Maybe that's what caused their deaths. If they had learned to put aside their differences and not let their ego get in their way, maybe they would still be alive." Lamore kind of laughed at the thought, but deep down, she wondered how right she could have been. She wandered back to the Death Note Hana brought up. Whatever this Death Note really was, was it what caused them their demise? She knew that their names were written in it, but it wasn't just that that killed them, more so the path they took and how it affected them. Lamore looked back at Laura, her eyes in a deep thinking mode. "Hey Laura, do you think we are like them? Kira and L I mean?"

"No, like we just established, we may have similar characteristics and qualities that they possess, but I believe that history wise, we are taking a different approach than the ones they set for themselves." Laura assured.

"Then let's prove it to each other!" Lamore declared as she turned her body and looked square into Laura's eyes. "I don't want to make the same mistake those two made. I want to make sure that whatever happens, we'll stick together no matter what! So, let's make a pact right now, that whatever happens, we won't let the Life Note get in the way between the two of us. And, we'll face whatever comes our way head on, together." Lamore raised her hand up and extended her pinky towards the other. Laura blinked, looked at the pinky and tried to understand what it meant. She remembered how children would use this sort of promise with their smallest finger to secure that it would be kept. It was nothing more than a childish thing with it's own history. But Lamore wanted to keep this pact no matter what silly rituals she wanted to make. Laura couldn't help but somewhat agree with this idea. She didn't want to end up like L or Kira, and she certainly didn't want Lamore to end that way either. This way, the two could protect one another, understand each other, and hopefully, not repeat the same pattern. Laura tried to suppress a sigh of utter annoyance, and she went along with this. She lifted her own pinky and wrapped it around Lamore's.

"Alright, the two of us will still remain as acquaintances, but we will need to support one another if we are to get by whatever may come our way from now on." Laura promised. Lamore closed her eyes and smiled wide. Laura blinked, but nodded nonetheless.

"Thanks Laura."

"For what?"

"For helping me out. I don't want to face this alone. Right now, I need someone to support me through thick and thin. I don't think my friends would understand and if I told my grandparents, they may not be too happy about this either. I'm glad I have someone."

"Just don't get any ideas." Laura warned her. "But I'll be by your side until this is solved one way or another." She promised.

"That's all I need to hear." Lamore assured. She got up and looked at Laura. "Come on, our classes will start up again, so we don't want to be late."

"Of course." Laura got up herself and the two walked together to the University.

Both L and Light saw the whole event unfold. They were...shocked and yet impressed to say the least. The scene that unfolded before them was touching. These two girls seemed to be polar opposites who had their own opinions on the situation at hand. One had the power to change the ways we live and the other the power to put a stop to it. To define against the one with the Notebook. They even had their own disagreements, yet they need each other to get through whatever it is that will happen next. Strangely enough, these girls did share so much in common with the two, yet, they had their differences. Perhaps, history may not repeat itself, or at the very least, go through the same path.

"That Lamore girl has a lot of optimism." L stated as he watched the two go.

"Yeah," Light agreed. He couldn't help be be reminded of a young girl in his life whenever he saw Lamore. ' **Sayu…'** Light mentally said.

"Let us go back to Lamore-chan's house. Their classes will be over soon and I do not think they would like it if we spy on them any longer." L suggested. Light got out of his thoughts as he looked back at his once enemy. He remembered what L had said and nodded.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as the two girls walked down the street towards Lamore's grandparents house. Their classes finally over, but now it was time to go back and deal with the two ghost. Lamore for one, was not looking forward to having to deal with them, mainly because she had no idea what to do with them and how she could keep them from fighting one another. And how she could make sure Laura did not pull any other tricks with Light. Laura however, was a bit happy to go back to her own place, since it would mean seeing L again. Though she did not show it, she was excited to go back. But first, she wanted to make sure Lamore got home safely and make sure that Kira would not pull anything while she left.

"You really don't have to walk home with me." Lamore told her. "I can manage Light myself. Besides, L will probably be worried that you aren't back soon."

"He shall be fine," Laura assured. "Besides, he's probably already at your grandparents place."

"What makes you say that?" Lamore wondered.

"Just intuition and deduction." Laura only answered. However, she was right. For once Lamore and her entered the house, there, L and Light were waiting for them. They were both in the living room, and saw them come in through the front door. Light was standing near the chair while L sat on the couch with his knees drawn to his chest and placed his hands on his knees.

"Welcome back you two." L greeted. The two girls walked into the living room where the two guys were.

"L, why are you here?" Lamore asked the raven haired male.

"Light and I followed you and Laura to the University. We wanted to see what you girls thought about last night." L said bluntly, as if he was not sorry for following the girls and spying on their personal lives.

"We were curious about what you girls would have thought after last night. And we also were looking around the city to see where we were and what has changed since we've been gone." Light added, trying to defend himself more than him and L together.

"The two of you are too predictable." Laura stated bluntly like L.

"Laura and I knew the two of you would have been too curious to stay put so you must have wandered off." Lamore stated as she giggled. "You don't have to worry though, we aren't mad at you guys. It's naturally, if I were in your position, I'd wonder what happened while I was gone. But," Lamore became a bit stern. "The next time we tell you to do something, you have to do it. We don't want you causing anymore trouble than you need to. If word gets out that L and Kira are back, even as ghost, imagine the public outbreak."

"You don't have to worry about anyone finding us out." L assured. "It seems that only you and Laura can see or hear us."

"I suppose it must have to do with the fact that we were the ones who resurrected you both and used the Life Note to do so." Laura implied. "But, it is a relief knowing that no one else saw or heard you."

"I agree. Still, can the two of you try to follow our orders next time? We aren't trying to boss you around, believe me. But we are trying to protect ourselves as well as everyone else from danger. And, we know more about the world going on right now than you do. K?" Lamore asked with a sweet face.

Light rolled his eyes and shook his head, yet he smiled and looked at Lamore. "Alright, I understand. Next time, we'll listen to you two."

"Very well, but this arrangement will end once we figure out how to fix this mess." L stated.

"Alright, I suppose that's fair." Lamore lightly shrugged.

As if that were a cue, a familiar white haired Seimeigami came flying through the roof and landed in the living room. Her tall and slender figure looking over the four with a smile on her lips.

"Speak of the miracle worker." Laura noted as she saw the being fly into the house. Hana bowed to the humans and looked at Lamore.

"Glad to see you again Hana." Lamore smiled as the Seimeigami straightened up.

"I'm just glad to be back down to Earth." Hana smiled. "I never would have thought how much I love being here! Makes me wish I were human."

"I assume you being here means you were able to get some intel?" Laura probed. Hana got serious for a moment and nodded.

"Yep, well… I have some good news and some bad news." Hana told everyone.

"We could use some good news right about now." Light said.

"Well, the good news is, I was able to talk to the Queen and tell her the circumstance that we've found ourselves in."

"And?" L pressed.

"She said that she would talk to the Shinigami King and the two would work out a solution."

"That is good news!" Lamore cheered.

"However," Hana went on, catching everyone's attention. "Once I told them about you," She directed her eyes at Lamore. "And how you and her," She then went to Laura. "Were the ones who resurrected them." Turning her eyes towards L and Light now. "She wanted to be the one to discuss this problem with you all personally."

"Which means?" Laura titled her head.

"Tonight, at midnight, the Queen of the Seimeigami's and the King of the Shinigami's will come here and talk about this." Everyone else seemed stunned by this news. The King of Death and Queen of Life were going to come to Lamore's grandparent's house at midnight to talk to them about this whole situation? And to them directly? That seemed incredible to think about, yet terrifying as well. No one knew what either entity would do or were capable of. And if they found out the Life Note user is Lamore, and if they know the history of L and Light, the possibilities were endless.

"How much did you tell the Queen?" Laura asked the Seimeigami.

"Just about this situation. What happened, how it happened, who was involved, those details." Hana answered.

"Did she actually tell you what she had planned for when she gets here?" Light asked.

"N-no." Hana shook her head. "She told me she would see what she could do and that I should head back to my human and tell them the news. She said she would find you and be here by midnight with the King."

"As long as they can figure out this mess, then I guess we'll have to go along with it." L noted. He was right, there wasn't much anyone could do at this point but wait. Hana did what she could, and she did her part well, now it was up to time and the King and Queen to give them the answers. Though they still worried and wondered about certain things, they knew they would get their experience in due time. Either way, everything was set, the time they would appear and who would appear. Whatever happened now, they would just have to go with it.

"Okay," Lamore smiled. "Thanks again Hana, you really helped out. I'll give you some fresh strawberries as a reward."

"EH?!~ Really?!~" Hana sparkled with glee. Lamore winked and headed into the kitchen with the promised food.

' **So even Seimeigami's have favorite foods.'** Light mentally noted.

' **Shinigami love apples, and Seimeigami love strawberries. Interesting.'** L bit his thumb.

* * *

The four stayed at Lamore's grandparents house for the remainder of the night, waiting for the Queen of Life and the King of Death to arrive for them to spread some answers on this matter. Hours ticked by as they tried to occupy themselves. Laura was on her phone making a few calls. To whom she was talking to and what the calls were about, no one knew. Lamore and them respected her privacy and let her make the calls. L was just sitting in his position on the couch staring at the clock. Lamore did not know why he did this, his position or staring at the time device, but she ignored it because it kept him busy while they waited. Hana was busy eating her strawberries that Lamore had promised her. She sure loved that red fruit. Lamore was busy herself, she decided to use this time to write a few more names in the Life Note. She was able to write down ten names today, but she was happy to have wrote some down nonetheless. Light looked over her shoulder as she began to write names while watching the news. She wrote so neatly and her cursive was so perfect. It was almost as if it was being typed rather than written.

"Do you always write names in the Life Note every night?" Light asked Lamore as she finished with the last name. The brunette female looked up to see Light and smiled as she replied.

"As long as there is someone out there who wants a second chance at life, then I'll be there to give it to them. There are a lot of deaths that happen around the world every day, so as long as I have the Life Note, I'll use it to save those lives and make as many people happy."

"Don't you feel pressured at times? You have this great power upon you, what if you mess up?" Light had to ask.

"It's true that I was scared when Laura said she was trying to solve the Tenshi case. But, now that the two of us are on good terms, and there are no police or any organization trying to track down Tenshi, I'm not too worried. Perhaps, I'm being a bit over-confident, but this isn't something I want to do, but rather something I _need_ to do." Light was amazed by how determined she was with her statement. This young woman has such passion about this Notebook and it's powers and the responsibilities she holds with it. Yet she was determined to keep it all not just for herself, but for the sake of others. She really was just another Light. Light smiled a bit and nodded.

"Yeah, I understand where you're going with this." Light assured her.

L watched as the two talked about what Lamore was doing and what she planned on doing with the Life Note. It was clear that she had no intentions of giving up the Notebook and it's powers anytime soon. She took her role as Tenshi very passionately and seriously. L hated to admit it, but he was a bit scared of that woman. Her personality was too much similar to Light aka Kira. He worried about what she would do or how far she would be willing to go just to keep her secret. He turned towards the direction of Laura, one of his successors, as she read her own book. Would Lamore actually go as far as to kill Laura just to keep her secret? Sure, she may not look it, but she may be thinking about it. Could she actually do it though is what he wanted to know. All he knew was, he needed to keep an eye on that Lamore girl no matter what happened to him.

"Looks like we won't have to wait much longer." Hana noted as she looked at the clock. It was five minutes before midnight, soon the two beings would be here. Everyone stood up where they were and came together in the living room. Hana went to all of them and sighed.

"Hopefully we'll get the answers we've been looking for." Lamore seemed optimistic with this.

"I'll warn you all right now, the Seimeigami Queen and the Shinigami King are very powerful entities. They are the rulers of life and death and they mean business when they will come here." Hana warned everyone.

"Hana, what are the Shinigami King and Seimeigami Queen like?" Light has to ask.

"You've had your experience with Shinigami's before, correct Light Yagami?" Hana asked.

Light nodded. "I've met a few, yeah."

"Forget everything you knew about them! The Shinigami King is death itself. He is very intelligent, very rarely gets tricked. He works hard to keep his realm together, or what's left of it. He is also the oldest Shinigami to ever live and only few Shinigami's get the privilege of serving by his side. Even fewer humans have ever seen the king and lived to tell the tale. They say that if you are killed by the King of Death, you will experience the same death for eternity. His kills, empathy, initiative, inquisitiveness are immeasurable just like his intelligence. Though he can not be tricked easily, he can be bribed if you know what to give him. At least, that's what I've heard about him."

"Do you know what he looks like?" L asked.

"I don't know all of his details, but I do know that his face is so hideous, he hides behind a skull mask. The only thing you can see are his red piercing eyes."

"What about your ruler? The Seimeigami Queen?" Laura asked.

"She is the definition of beauty," Hana breathed deeply and passionately. "She makes sure that all of her children are taken care of and watches over the humans, making sure they live the lives they are meant to. She governs the realm I'm from with a kind heart yet she is not afraid to use an iron fist. They say that her heart is so pure, all the light in the universe can fit into it. But, she can be very serious and will not hesitate to discipline you if you break one of the rules."

"She certainly sounds like the opposite of the King of Death." Lamore noted.

"Many of the Seimeigami's have seen her, but only few chosen by her can be by her side at all times. It's always been my dream to serve my Queen, but with my ranking, I'll never get there."

"Does she hide behind a mask like the King?" Laura wondered.

"Well, she does hide behind a white veil. Because of her immense beauty, they say those who see her beauty, will go mad with jealousy. My whole point is, not too many humans see these guys. The fact that they plan on coming here means that this whole situation needs as much help as possible. So, when they get here, don't be very cocky, or show any form of disrespect, don't even back talk them."

"Don't worry Hana, we'll make sure not to give those two the wrong impression." Lamore assured.

"Trust me, you, I'm not too concerned about, it's the other three." She turned towards the direction of L, Light and Laura. They didn't understand what she meant, but Lamore only sighed. The clock struck midnight, it rang a few times. The lights in the room went out unexpectedly. The five huddled closer together so they could see one another. The drapes were drawn so the room was dark, yet they could make out their outlines.

"They're here!" Hana gasped. Some of the light came back on again, not all, but enough for them to see a bit. Everyone turned their heads to see a figure standing in front of them. A very tall one, her head barely touching the ceiling. Her skin was fair and slender, and her hair reached to the floor. Silvery white hair with golden highlights. She wore a dress with a light yellow bra shirt connected to a white belly cover and three layers of long skirts that reached to the ground. The first one was light lilac that reveal half of the second layer which was white and the third was a mixture of the said colors. You could barely make out her white shoes under the dress. She also had white long ribbons that reached to her hips in bows on her shoulders and lilac shoulder ruffle pads. Her nails were pure white and she wore long white gloves that were fingerless, covered her wrist up to her ruffle shoulder pads. She had a white pearl necklace with a lilac gemstone amulet. Golden earrings with lilac gemstones attached and a golden tiara with a purple heart and wing like designs. Her face, hidden by a white veil connecting to the tiara, only exposing an outline of her jaw. And those beautiful feather wings that belonged to only a goddess, pure white and so evenly attached. Hana was right, she was a true beauty.

" _It seems we have found the house."_ She echoed in an sweet and angelic voice.

"My Queen." Hana gasped as she got on her hands and knees in the form of a bow.

As everyone looked back at the Queen, another figure appeared before them, standing on the right side of the Queen. He was just as tall as she was, but he was more or so her opposite. He had no skin, just white bones. Though most of him was covered in clothing. He wore a black long sleeved shirt with red designs. He also had red metallic shoulder pads with black gems in them. Black baggy pants with a crimson belt and blood red boots. A blood red cap followed to the floor. His midriff showed, only revealing rib bones. His hands were bony claws as well. And his face, which was more or so a huge black head figure that was covered by a white skull with horns. Only a head figure could be seen and the only details on the figure were the red piercing eyes. On the skull mask was a black gemstone. His black leather wings spread out just like the Queens. Everyone knew this being was the Shinigami King. When the two figures stood before them, all five bowed.

" **Looks like we came here just in time."** The Shinigami, with a hoarse yet strong and powerful echo, spoke to the Queen.

" _Yes, thank you for coming."_ She thanked him through her veil.

"A-are you two the Seimeigami Queen and Shinigami King?" Lamore had to ask as she tried to swallow her fear and be as confident as possible.

" **You are a clever human."** The King echoed. " **Are you the Life Note user that this Seimeigami told us about?"** The King pointed to Hana who shivered as that being was acknowledging her.

"Y-yes… I-I am Lamore Nosaka… A-and this is Laura Stone as well as the two who we tried to reincarnate… L Lawliet and Light Yagami." Lamore introduced everyone.

" _Well, now that introductions are out of the way, this will make things a bit more easier on everyone."_ The Queen noted.

" **Yes, thank you for the introductions."** The King nodded.

" _Rise now, all of you. You too Hana."_ All five rose to their heights as they looked up to the two beings before them. " _I must say, I am a bit surprised how well you are taking this, young Nosaka."_ The Queen told Lamore. " _Hana had came back to the Realm of the Seimeigami's to tell me the news of this resurrection that failed. However, I had already seen it."_

"You knew of this?" Lamore gasped.

" _When Hana went to the Human world to get back her Life Note, I wondered why it took her a long time, so I checked down to see that she was possessing a human, you, Lamore. I was curious about why you did not give her back her Life Note so I decided to watch. Seeing as how you are the first human in so many centuries to get a Life Note, I wondered how you would use this Notebook with such powers. Never have I ever seen a human use the Life Note the way you do. And, never have I seen a human with a personality or history as yourself. You truly are one of a kind."_ Lamore kind of blushed at that statement. She had only just met this Seimeigami Queen and she had been praised by her only with a few words. She felt honored yet she did not think she should deserve such a satisfaction. The Queen turned towards Hana. " _When Hana came to see me and tell me about what had happened, I had already seen it. However, you still made it your goal to come see me when you knew there was trouble and you even went as far as to protect your human. I wondered how you would handle the situation, and you did very well."_

"Thank you my Queen." Hana bowed in respect.

" **You praise your children too much."** The King echoed in a harsh tone.

" _Hana did what she thought was right, that is what counts. Besides, you have no right to criticize my children when yours barely respect you at all. In fact, King of Death, if I'm not mistaken, it was one of your subordinates that had 'lost' one of his Notebooks of death and a human had picked it up. However, didn't many of your other Shinigami's say that it was this said individuals intentions to lose the Notebook on purpose so he could have fun?"_

" **That was only one time! And if I had known he had tricked me, I would have never let him go unpunished!"** The King defended himself.

Light blinked, and was shocked as he realized the situation they were referring to. Only he was the only one in the room aside from these two that knew which Shinigami they were talking about.

" _Your government has fallen to a low, your subjects barely do their job properly. And when they disrespect their names or you, you do nothing to punish them. You let them go. That is the difference between a Seimeigami and a Shinigami."_ Her arms crossed over her chest. The group were shocked to say the least, these two quarrelling seemed to have been something that shouldn't surprise them, but did. These two were opposites of one another, they shouldn't get along, but they never would have guessed they would rub it in each other's face.

"Excuse me!" a voice ranged. Everyone turned to see Laura, hands on her hips as she looked straight at the two beings. "I do not mean to interrupt your quarrel, nor do I want to tell you how lacking your government is. In fact, you guys don't really have a government, you just have a kingdom, maybe not even. I'm sure I could tell you everything you are doing wrong and how to fix it. However, we have bigger issues to address here, hence the reason you left your realms and your subjects to come here." Hana was literally in utter shock as the other three. She had disrupted the bickering of the Queen of Life and King of Death. It was not a place of a human to tell these two what to do or when to do it. She was a pretty gutsy person and determined as well. Hana was scared that the King or Queen would do something to her for speaking out against them. But, they regained their composure and nodded.

" _You're right, we have much more important matters to discuss."_ The Queen assured.

"Can you tell us exactly why Light and L aren't reborn and have become ghost?" Lamore asked. "Did I do something wrong with the reincarnation process?"

" _You did the process correctly."_ The Queen assured her. " _The only problem is that the deaths that befell upon them."_

" **Both of their names were written in a Death Note, resulting in them going to MU, or Nothingness."**

"Nothingness?" Lamore blinked.

" **It is a place where when humans who have died by the Death Note go to."** The King explained further. " **You see, anyone who has ever used a Death Note or died by a Death Note can't go to Heaven or Hell. Instead, they go to the Nothingness, where they live out their days wandering the void. They remain there until the lifespan that they originally had is gone and they are reincarnated into the world. For example, say that a human who was supposed to live at age sixty died at forty by the Death Note. He would be forced to stay in the Nothingness for twenty years before he can be reincarnated once again."**

" _It is the same for Life Note users as well, when they die, they go there and then get reincarnated once again."_ The Queen added. " _However, if a human who died by the Death Note is suddenly brought back by a Life Note, there are different circumstances. Say that a person died by a Death Note but someone used a Life Note to bring them back instantly or within the thirty day period. They would come back without any problems. The only downside is that it may take them a while to get back to their bodies. Instead of seventy seconds, it can range anywhere from a few hours to a few days. However, if they exceed the thirty day rule and reincarnate someone instead of resurrecting them, that is the problem. Especially if they still have a longs way to live out in the Nothingness."_

" **If you write someone's name in a Death Note, my forces will send that person to the Nothingness."** The King told them.

" _And if you write someone to be reincarnated in the Life Note, my forces will reincarnate said person. But, because both your names were written in a Death Note and a Life Note, it is hard to tell which forces your spirits will be in the palms of."_ The Queen told the four humans.

"In other words, because their names were written in both Notebooks, your forces can't decide what should happen to them. It's like a tug of war game." Lamore noted.

"The reason they are walking on earth is because of the Life Note, but the reason they are spirits is because of the Death Note." Laura added.

" **You humans are a lot smarter than I thought you would be."** the King commented. " **But you are right."**

"So, we'd figured out the problem, but what about the answer?" Lamore had to ask.

" **What do you mean?"** the King asked.

"The reason we wanted to talk to you was because we'd hoped you would have given us a way to help them." Lamore explained.

" **Help them?"** the King was the one to seem confused at this point. " **You actually wish to help these two humans, despite their past and despite the ones that have killed, you wish to show them mercy?"** he laughed. " **HA! This is literally the funniest thing I've seen in the human world thus far. A human girl who has the Life Note, a Notebook with the power of life, decides to bring back a serial killer of hundreds of thousands, and a detective who so foolishly went against the supernatural."**

" _I must agree with the King of Death, Nosaka."_ The Queen put in. " _You must understand the people whom you are bringing back have their own history of sorts. Though your intentions are pure, you must understand the things they have done in the past."_

"What I've done?!" Light seemed a bit displeased as he talked to the King and Queen for the first time. "When I got the Death Note, I never thought about using the Death Note for myself! Many would have used it to satisfy their own greed! I'm not a villain who forces my ideas onto weaker people for profit. I used it to cleanse this world of rotten people who were the true villains! I did what I thought had to be done! I wanted to help those by using this Notebook to change the world into a peaceful order."

" _That is NOT what a Death Note is meant for!"_ The Queen exclaimed in a very stern and angry voice, which caused Light to jump back as did the others. " _It is also not what a Life Note is used for as well! You say you used the Death Note selflessly, yet you still used it to kill people! You used the Death Note in the hopes to create the world in your imagine, and make it your world! That is your way of satisfying your own greed! You may not have done so through profit, but you_ _ **did**_ _force your beliefs onto weaker humans by threatening them with their lives! You also killed just as many innocents as 'evils' with the Notebook just to satisfy your own desires! You still killed, you got blood on your hands! Do you have any idea how many people suffered because of your actions?! How many lives were lost!? You used the Death Note for your own fun and games, the Shinigami's use it to make sure the population does not overextend and for their survival! You are the definition of evil in my eyes! You are just like the ones that you were trying to kill, if not worse! You lost yourself to the Death Note and became Kira! And you are no better than he is, L Lawliet!"_ The Queen turned towards the other human male in the room. Everyone else turned towards him as well.

" _You yourself admitted that solving difficult cases were more of a hobby and that you were responsible for many crimes! You only take cases that interest you! You play dishonestly and cheat if it means to clear a case! You dare call yourself 'Justice' when what you are doing is not that at all! Both of you think of yourselves as higher beings, but you are no better than the humans you bring down! In fact if it were up to me, I would let the two of you go back to the Nothingness and live out the rest of your days to suffer! To understand what you have done!"_

"Everyone hold on!" Lamore shouted, getting everyone's attention. "Just what is she talking about you two? What exactly happened to you guys during the Kira case? It's time you guys gave me answers and told me about this whole mess you died in!"

"Lamore, with all due respect, maybe it would be best to let the Queen of Life and King of Death handle this." Laura tried to tell Lamore. "I am just as surprised by this as you are, but it is clear there is nothing much for us to do. Besides, why do you care so much for them? You barely know them."

"I-I don't know…" Lamore admitted. "But if this is their trial for what will happen to them, then I think we should hear their side of the story first. You even said you would have done anything to save L and bring him back. Are you really gonna let it end here without a fight? Look, I can see why you would defend L, but I think Kira… Light… should have a say in this as well. I know you don't like him, and I'm sure you couldn't care less about what happens to him. But I can't work that way! Tenshi can't work that way! If they have a voice, let it be heard." Lamore turned back to the two. "So Light, L, care to tell us your sides of the story. This will be your only chance. Make it count."

"Lamore, please… Kira should not-"

"Is it really going to kill you just to let him talk?!" Lamore exclaimed at the other female. Though Laura was not really affected by her outburst. Lamore sighed and looked back at her. "Look, we'll hear them out, and then, if I think that their stories don't float, we can let the King and Queen take them without a fight. Fair?"

" _Nosa-"_

" **Wait,"** the King cut off the Queen. " **Let's hear them out. After all, you said that you should be fair to all life correct? Besides, I for one am curious to hear what they have to say."**

The Queen seemed hesitant to answer, and seemed she wanted to argue. But the stares of content made her sigh as she was forced to give the answer they all wanted to hear. " _Very well. Though this is not a trial, we will hear the both of them out. Then decide what to do."_ She then turned towards the two males. " _Now then, Light Yagami, care to make your statement first?"_

Light seemed hesitant to actually speak up, but he knew that this was his chance to try and redeem himself. Though he knew his fate was probably set in stone, he may as well say what he could say and get it off of his chest. He took a deep breath, and would say what he thought was right.

"It's true." he began. "I picked up the Death Note that fell to earth twelve years ago by the Shinigami who wanted to have fun in this world, Ryuk. It was with that Notebook that I used it to kill off the world's criminals and became known as Kira. I reigned over for six long years, and in that time war ceased to exist, and global crime rates were reduced to 70%. But to me, the world was despicable, there were too many rotten people. When humans are in the pursuit of happiness, then they should have the right to be happy. However, they can't because of the portion of spoiled ones who abruptly and easily cut that short. It's because of those types of people who are alive that true happiness can never be accomplished. Before I got the Notebook, the world sunk to rock bottom. Humanity was as rotten as can be. Even those who are looking to become happy, if you look closer. Certifying whether they're with or without harm or if their life has no value or not. Evil can only produce more evil. Nasty acts causes people to go through with theses deeds. The weak people will learn from them, to become rotten themselves and someday change the perspective of others to believe that as well. That it's okay for evil people, despicable people to get away with this. They must be destroyed. Death should be the sole remedy for evil which has no salvation at all to begin with. Yet people rot and do not die. My approach struck the very root of evil, for the evil to be judged and those who brought harm to others to be judged as well. It's taken no more for people's perspectives to change. They realized the proper way to live as human beings, the right to happiness… we all possess it equally, no, we're entitled to it. But it can't be gained by attacking, defaming or killing others and not to hinder each other's happiness, to give each other the rights and respect they deserve to strive for each other's happiness. That is how humanity should be. When the world changes, so do the people… they grow more capable of kindness. Those who refuse to renounce their evil ways regardless are not fit to live as humans. As the most gifted beings living on this planet, we are meant to move forward, yet we have gone backwards. Then, when the Notebook came into my possession, I realised I had to-no-I was the only one who could do it. I knew that killing people was a crime in itself, but it was the only thing that could be done! One day, people would have realised this as much as I have. It was my destiny to act as Kira, I was chosen to renew this rotten world- to bring a new peaceful utopia. No one else could have done it, come that far without looking back! I wanted to be at the top of the world that I created, to guide the ones I've chosen to live in, and let it stay that way.

"At least, that was my ideal goal. When I was close to it, I was killed."

" _Is that all you have to say?"_ the Queen asked him.

"Yes." He answered. "I still am strong in my beliefs, and whatever happens to me, I am fine with."

" **Very well."** The King echoed. He then turned towards L. " **Lawliet, you may speak now. Let us hear your side of the story."**

"Thank you." L told the King. "I suppose you already know what my life is like." He turned towards the Queen, and though he could not see her facial expression under that white veil, he knew that she knew about his story. She nodded and he kept talking. "I lost my parents at such a young age and I was lucky enough to be in the care of Quillish Wammy who took me to his orphanage where I was raised. I found it hard to fit in with the other children, most of the time I found myself alone solving puzzles or equations. Later down the road, Watari and I found out about my intellect and how I could use it to better the lives of those by solving cases. Eventually, I became known to most in the world as L, the genius detective who did his work in the shadows without revealing his face. You are correct that there were many cases in which I did have to use measures that crossed boundaries. But, every human can not play fair, especially during a time where you must track down a serial killer or terrorist groups. I am also aware that through some of my actions, many innocent lives were lost as well. I will admit there are things that I am not proud of, but it was the life that I have lived and what I knew. I'm not saying I'm proud of some decisions I made now, but I do believe that if it was to help those live another day, then that is what I would have done."

" _Is that all you have to say?"_ the Queen asked.

"Yes, I believe I've made my statement quite clear." L confirmed.

" **So,"** the King began. " **We have heard the story side of these two of their lives. What do you think?"** he turned towards the Queen. The female looked at the two human males before her. Contemplating about what to do with them after their statements. She then turned towards Lamore and Laura.

" _You two girls were the ones who wished to give these two another chance at life. I wish to hear your opinions on their lives before we decide."_

"Are you sure?" Lamore blinked.

" **I'll allow it."** The King shrugged.

"Laura?" Lamore turned towards the raven haired girl who looked down to the ground. She seemed hesitant to give them her answer. But, somehow, gaining courage, she began to speak without moving her eyes.

"It is true, I did want to give L a second chance at life, and I still do. I am a bit skeptical about what he had just said, but it is not a real shock to me. There are things that I have done on my own investigations that I am not proud of myself. Even if it meant saving more lives. We all do things we regret doing and do things that may harm us or others. It is just human nature. But, no matter what he did, it does not change my outlook on him. To me, L Lawliet, is the man who came to me when I had nowhere to go and gave me a chance to start over and give me hope. It was because of him I found happiness again and became who I am today. I wanted to take on this case because I'd figured if I could bring back L, I could finally repay my debts to him, for saving my life. And I still want to do it nonetheless." She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked back at L. "So, no matter what happens at this point, I want to give him another chance. I believe he should get one. And if you have to, I am more than willing to give up my own life if it means he can get his back."

L did not say anything nor react, he just stood there, his pupiless eyes looking at Laura. He expected her to give that answer. Lamore herself only smiled, she knew she would say something along those lines. Her love for the other raven haired male was very strong if it meant she would sacrifice herself just to let him take her place on this earth. She has not changed her goal, she was determined still. Light was shocked though, in all of his years of seeing the other Wammy kids, this one not only admired L, but love him so much, it was boundless. He didn't say it outloud, but this girl reminded him of Misa in a way. She would have done anything for Kira because he saved her from her suffering and depression. Maybe that's why L could understand Misa's love for Light better than he had thought. Because he knew what it was like to be loved by someone who would have done anything for him.

" _And what about you Nosaka?"_ the Queen asked Lamore. " _How do you feel about Kira?"_

Lamore turned towards Light, her sparkling life eyes seemed to pierce through his own body and into his soul. He knew what was coming, and he was ready to embrace it all. He may as well die now without a fight, knowing it would have been pointless anyways. Lamore took a deep breath, closed her eyes and began her own statement.

"No…" She began. Everyone in the room fell silent, so she went on. "I mean… no… I can't… blame him per say…" She looked at Light in the eyes with a sort of stern expression, as if she was telling her kid what he had done wrong and why it was wrong. "What you did-what Kira did- was without a doubt evil to me. Maybe at the time, you thought you were doing good by killing off those kinds of people and doing the world a favor. But that is not how the world works. The world won't revolve around one individual's idea alone, no matter how powerful he or she might be. In the end, you used fear tactics to get where you wanted them to go. That is not true peace. Peace is not using force, not killing anyone, not having to shed blood. You did the opposite of all of that. Not only did you scare so many people into believing that following you would let them live longer, but you killed just as many innocent lives as evil ones. And think of all the ones you affected that lived. They might have cried because their loved ones were no longer around. They may not be able to see someone the same way again. They may have even thought that killing someone, no matter how little of their crime, was alright. That is a world _**I**_ don't want to live in. For I believe, that **everyone** has the right and chance, to be happy. Maybe their happiness comes in different ways, and maybe we can judge them on their happiness. But if we kill them just because of their actions alone, that is like labeling a stereotype on a certain person and getting rid of the bad stereotypes.

"But…" She went on as she walked up to Light, a small smile on her face. "I will say that what you wanted, your intentions, weren't actually bad. Many people want what is best for them and the ones around them. You used the Notebook to help people by giving them some relief, knowing that bad people won't be able to exist anymore to hurt them. I'm sure there were some that did agree with your methods, out of their own free will. But that doesn't mean everyone will agree with you. In a way, you did what you thought was best and you took action. Anyone would have done that, maybe not in that exact situation, but something with those similar scenarios. I think… your intentions were pure in a sense, but you went about it the wrong way. Many people did the sames things you did, had a good idea just used a terrible strategy. But, that shouldn't label you as a 'bad person' more like a 'misunderstood guy'. Everyone sees the world differently, but you have to understand that the world isn't so black and white. Good and evil are a bit more complicated to decipher than what you know. Sometimes, people can be good, but do bad things. And other times, people can be bad, but do good things in the end. We can switch sides, we don't have to be born under one category and stay there.

"What I'm trying to get at, is that I disagree with what Kira did. But I can see why he would do those things now. I believe, however, that people can change, but only if you give them that opportunity. So, if Laura is alright with letting L live again, then I want to help you get a second chance as well. Not as Kira, but as Light Yagami. I think with a little push and some encouragement, you can see the world as a not so rotten place and maybe change your ways. Maybe I can't get you to change all of your ideas, but I can try and help you change something. But only if you will allow it. I won't do anything if you don't want me to. This is all up to you."

Everyone, especially Light, were shocked about her response. She not only disagreed with his ways, but at the same time understood him. And she was willing to help Light out and give him another chance. No one in his life had ever understood Light like this or was willing to help him out based on their heart alone. Lamore was truly a one of a kind girl. Lamore kept her smile as she waited for Light to respond. He blinked, and only nodded slightly.

" **I must say, this certainly turned in a direction I had not expected would go."** The King boomed.

" _I myself, am just as shocked yet impressed as you are."_ The Queen noted as she looked at the two girls. " _Despite what these two have said, what they admitted, you still believe that they deserve another chance and can even prove themselves to be better humans than they were before. Many people disagreed with not only Kira's methods, but L's methods as well. I for one still would like nothing more than to throw them back to the Nothingness where they should stay. But you girls stuck up for your beliefs in these two and saw past who they were and instead saw what they did and how you could relate to them that you measured. Not too many humans can think that way like you two. Perhaps, you girls have a lighten path before you yet. You are unusual human girls, but maybe that is why your paths have intertwined here. You were right Hana, I do not believe that the Life Note could have ever fallen into the hands of someone better than Lamore Nosaka."_

" **Ha, looks like these two girls saved your asses."** The King snickered to the two males. " **Leave it to the human males to rely on their females to bale them out of a troublesome situation."**

"So, does that mean, you can find a way to give Light and L another chance at life?" Lamore asked once again. The King and Queen both looked at each other for a long while, as if they mentally discussed how they would handle this situation. After a while, the two turned back to the humans, an answer with them.

" _Perhaps, there is something that can be arranged. The Death King and I can combine our powers and give these two another chance. We can make it so that way, their names will be erased from death and from life. As if they have not gone in the first place."_

" **However,"** the King interrupted as the four began to grow hopeful. " **These two will have to earn a second chance if they wish to remain on this world."**

"Earn a second chance?" Light repeated.

"What do you mean?" L asked.

" **This way, you two will be able to receive a punishment and try to regain your life. It's simple really. From this point on, you two will be the guardians of these two girls."**

"Like our caretakers?" Laura raised a brow.

" **Not exactly, Light Yagami will be watching over Lamore Nosaka and L Lawliet will be watching over Laura Stone. It will be your boy's job to watch over and protect these two girls from harm. And in the event that say Lamore dies, then her guardian, Light, will go back to the Nothingness. And in the event that Laura dies, her guardian, L, will go back to the Nothingness."**

"Are you saying that we have to be their guardians for the rest of their lives?" Light asked.

" _No, well, that may depend upon Lamore."_ The female brunette blinked at the Queen's words, so she went on. " _Since Kira took so many lives and he seems more than unwilling to admit that his killings were not purposeful, we will take a different approach. Right now, Lamore Nosaka has the Life Note and has been using it to resurrect people every day. Basically, history is repeating itself, but maybe for the better this time. Since Kira himself can not restore those people or ease their loved ones suffering, the best thing we can do, is let someone else fix his mistakes. And who better, than Kira's opposite?"_

"You mean Tenshi?" Lamore blinked. The Queen nodded.

" _So, if Tenshi can resurrect or reincarnate the same number of people that Kira killed, then we will lift both Light and L's death from the Nothingness and the guardianship between you two and your host will be lifted. Only then can you both be given a second chance and live your lives the way you wish."_

"How many people did Kira kill?" Lamore had to ask. Light blinked, as if he could not really remember or count that many of his victims. Not even L could guess a number. The King stepped forward and answered.

" **124,925. That is your goal. If you can resurrect or reincarnate that many people, then, and only then, can the bond between you four break and you can go your separate ways. Until then, these two fellas will have to watch over you two girls. And in the event that these girls die, I'll send one of my special Shinigami's to retrieve you and bring you back to the Nothingness."**

"But… if I do agree to these terms, then they can get a chance at life once again?" Lamore asked, a bit sweeter this time.

" **It will mostly depend on you, but yes. This way, they will have to earn their second chance and work for it while being reminded of what they did wrong. Yes, a punishment combined with work to a second redemption. That does sound promising. So, do we have a deal?"**

Lamore looked back at the three humans behind her. Light and L seemed a bit shocked and somewhat scared about this deal. On one hand, if they agree to this, then they could get a second chance at life and get their lives back. But on the other hand, if anything happened to these girls, then they can say goodbye to said second chance and go back to the Nothingness. Still, this deal did sound promising, and it was either this, or go back anyways. This way, they can at least try. Besides, Lamore and Laura weren't children, they could take care of themselves. Both boys nodded and Laura nodded as well. Lamore turned back to the two entities and spoke. "Alright, we'll do it."

" _Very well, just know that once this deal has been made, there is no going back."_

"There is nothing to go back to." Light muttered.

" **True,"** the King agreed. " **Alright, just to be fair, the Queen and I will give you two bodies of your own."**

"You will give us our bodies back?" L seemed a bit surprised.

" _Well you can not be their guardians as ghost, nor can you do anything to prevent their deaths when you can not even hold a piece of paper. Of course, these bodies are only temporary, as long as you and them are connected. But they are still your bodies as they were when you died. And once the deal has been fulfilled, you can keep your bodies."_ The Queen explained with some amusement in her voice.

" **But, to get these bodies, your host will have to give something up."**

"Us?" Laura asked as she pointed to herself and Lamore. Once the King nodded, she asked another question. "What do we have to give up?"

" _Nothing serious, I assure you."_ The Queen promised. " _You girls will just have to hand over half of your life energy for us to create a physical form for these two."_

"Our life energy?" Lamore blinked. She remembered Hana telling her that to get the eyes of the Seimeigami, one must give up half of their life energy. One can always regain their life energy with time and rest. That is the difference between life energy and life spans. Of course, Lamore did not do the trade, so therefore she did not give up her life energy. And maybe now, she was glad she didn't. Because she was about to see how painful it might be and it would actually go to a good cause. Lamore nodded. "Alright, that's fine with me." She smiled.

"Are you sure?" Laura wasn't really hesitant, but she wanted to make sure of the aftermath of this event.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. Hana assured me." Lamore promised.

Laura nodded and she and Lamore stepped forward towards the two. The Queen raised her arms and placed either of her hands on either of the girls chests. " _Now, this will make you feel very weak, so you girls will faint. But you will be in good hands. Once we take the energy from you, the King and I will convert it into physical matter for their bodies as well as a form of spiritual bond between you and your guardians. This is your last chance to back out and turn away from all of this. For once the bonds are made, you can never look back."_

"It's fine, I've made this decision long ago when I got the Life Note. If this means that Light can get another chance, then it will be worth it." Lamore smiled.

"And I'm doing this for L, so whatever pain will come my way, it will be worth it on my part." Laura answered. Both girls looked at each other, exchanging smiles and glances. The Queen nodded and began. A bright light glowed over the human girl's bodies. One was a rose pink while the other was a amethyst purple. The Queen began to squeeze the girl's chest, causing them both to feel a bit of pain. They gritted their teeth trying to bare it as much as possible. As the auras around them grew brighter, the Queen squeezed harder. Soon, she drew out two orbs of pure light substance. One a pink rose and the other a amethyst purple. Their life energy and their very souls.

L and Light watched in awe as they saw this event unfold while the Shinigami King remained indifferent. The Queen loosened her grip on the two orbs, and grabbed a bit of each one. She pulled the two orbs as they stretched out a bit. Soon, she has four orbs, two of the same color. Two floating in the air still and two in her hands. The ones near the bodies, absorbed back into their host as the girls lightly and gently fell to the ground while the Queen held the two orbs in her hands. Both girls looked up one last time to see their life energy in the hands of the Queen of Life, before all became black for each girl's vision.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Cosmok13- Okay, yeah, this one was a long chapter, probably the longest one I've made so far. But a lot did happen that was really important. Also, I won't lie, Light's speech was taken from the Death Note Manga because I kind of ran out of ideas. Also, his outfit he was wearing when he was resurrected, that wasn't his actual outfit. It's design was from a Death Note doujinshi called… I think God eye by Pieta. There's a reason he got that outfit instead of what he actually died in, but that will be much later down the road. So I hope you all liked and enjoyed this chapter of Life Note, and I hope that the wait was worth it. If you really like this story so far, make sure to leave comments to tell me how you feel about this as well as to fav and follow. As always, I'm Cosmok13, stay as otakus my friends.**_


	12. Chapter 11

**CosmoK13- Wow! Last chapter was a real treat for all of you guys, and for me. I'm glad L and Light are back. Mostly L, (Light can go to hell!) Sorry Light fans. Anyways, really hope you guys liked the last chapter, please keep up the comments, favs and follows. Also, I have to say this because of feels, but I feel so sorry for L and Light in these next few chapters, mostly this one. That being said, let us take a look at the next episode.**

 _ **Summary: With L and Light given new bodies, the two, with the help of the girls, try to make new identities and lives for themselves to blend in and cause little attention. Though they soon will find out that life as 'normal citizens' isn't going to be too easy.**_

 _ **Chapter 12 Episode 11: Turn over**_

Lamore moved a bit in the covers of her bed, as the sun was starting to pour onto her face as it entered the room. The young female brunette fluttered her eyes open as she looked to see her ceiling coming into view. She sat up and placed her head in her hands. It hurt, she could feel it pounding as she was weak. It felt like she had taken too many shots last night and had a massive hangover. All the events of last night were a blur at first. Her eyes drifted to a being at the foot of her bed. Lamore blinked as she nudged the person to get him awake.

Light groaned and lifted his head so that he could look at Lamore, who was now awake.

"Light?" Lamore blinked as she looked at the man sleeping on the bed.

"Guess you're awake now." He laughed.

"Yeah… How did I get up to my room? The last thing I remember…" She paused, trying to recollect her clear memories of last night. "Up until the point where Laura and I gave up our life energy, everything went black."

"Yeah, you and Laura fainted. But the King and Queen were able to convert the life energy you girls gave up and use it to give me and L physical bodies. They said that Hana would explain everything else in the morning and if we had any other questions, we could ask her. So, I took you back upstairs to your room and L kept Laura downstairs."

"Thanks," Lamore nodded. "So, you and L…" Light looked at her, his eyes shining with pleasantness. He held out his right hand towards Lamore. She looked at it and blinked, then understood what he wanted her to do. She reached her fingers out towards the tan skin and lightly touched it, expecting it to phase through anyways. However, as her finger balanced on the skin, she placed her palm on the whole hand and felt the warmth from it. She looked back at Light who was smiling victoriously. Lamore giggled as she smiled as well. "Looks like it worked."

"Yeah," Light agreed. "To be honest, I was nervous that this wouldn't work, but I was worried about nothing it would seem."

"I'm glad you're doing alright." Lamore noted.

"What about you?" Light asked a bit concern now. "You and Laura lost a lot of life energy, are you feeling alright now?"

"I'm a bit light-headed, but I'll manage for today. I thought I was going to die once everything went black. Looks like I'm alive though. Thanks again for bringing me up to my room and watching over me again."

"Hey, I should be the one who should be thanking you. After all, it was your life energy that gave me a physical form." Light added.

"True," Lamore laughed again. "Hey, we should head downstairs and see if the others are awake. Plus, there are things Hana needs to explain to us." Lamore suggested. She threw the covers off and threw her legs over the bed in an effort to stand. As she stood up, she felt her legs lose balance and she leaned to one side and started to fall.

"Woah!" Light grabbed her by the shoulders and helped her stand up again. Lamore looked up to see Light looking at her. The two locked their eyes for a few moments before Lamore could control herself.

"Uh… thanks." She shyly thanked him as she stood by herself again. "Sorry, I guess my body is still taking a toll from the lose of my life energy."

"You sure you'll be alright?" Light asked.

"Yeah, come on. Let's see if L and Laura are up yet. We have a lot to do today." Lamore told Light as the two walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Lamore still felt a bit weak, but her determination to know of what was to come now gave her the strength she needed to keep going. Light was close behind her, making sure that if she were to faint or lose her balance again, he would catch her. The two brunettes made it to the living room where the former detective was sitting in the chair in his sitting position. Lamore still thought it was weird and it might hurt his back, but he was a grown man and made his own choices. Laura was still asleep on the couch, a blanket over her form as her breathing was steady.

"L?" Lamore whispered as she and Light came up to the raven haired man. L turned to face the two approaching him. Lamore smiled. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," he replied. "Laura is still asleep." He noted as he turned towards the female on the couch. The other two followed his gaze.

"Have you been watching over her this whole time?" Lamore asked.

"Light-kun watched over you last night and there was nowhere for me to go. So I wanted to stay here and if she needed any assistants, someone had to be there to help her." L explained.

"That's very sweet of you." Lamore commented.

"Not really, I've watched over her like this back when she was at the Wammy House. It's just a second nature to me at this point." L told the two. As he finished, the body shifted and Laura's eyes began to open. She sat up on the couch and rubbed her eyes for a minute, trying to get the tiredness out. Lamore went up to her as she kept her smile.

"Morning, sleepy head." Lamore giggled like a bigger sister. Laura looked up to see the female brunette smile. She then looked to see both L and Kira in the room as well. Laura stood up herself and stretched her arms out.

"Good morning." She yawned as she looked at Lamore.

"How are you feeling?" Lamore asked.

"A bit slow, but I'll be fine once I get something to eat."

"Oh yeah, what time is it anyways?" Light asked.

L turned his head to look at the clock in the living room, which told the date and the time. "It is 10:14 AM on December 12th, 2018." He read out loud.

"We must have lost a lot of life energy if we slept that late," Lamore nervously laughed.

"Do not worry," a familiar voice called out. Hana walked into the living room, her tall being towering easily over the four humans. A smile on her face as she looked at them all. "The two of you gave up half of your life energy to these guys to give them a physical form. It would be natural for you two to be very tired after that experience. Especially considering it was the Queen herself that took away your life energy."

"Is this what it would have felt like to be given the eyes?" Lamore asked.

"No, it's not that bad." Hana assured her. "There is a slight possibility you could faint, but you would only feel queasy and get a light headache. It's not so bad if it's done by another Seimeigami like me." Lamore nodded slightly. Though the others wanted to ask about the eyes she mentioned, they either cast it aside thinking it wasn't important or would leave it until later. "How are you two doing? It's been a long time since you've been alive huh? Can you feel the blood in your body? The warmth from the skin?"

"I do feel alive." L noted as he looked at his hand.

"Yeah, the fact that Lamore was able to touch my hand proves that we're back." Light laughed.

"So, you both are now alive?" Laura questioned.

"Not exactly," Hana corrected. Everyone turned towards her, confusion on their faces. "That's why I'm here now to explain everything to you four." She went on. "As you know, the whole reason for this situation we've found ourselves in is because these two girls decided to give the two of you guys another chance at life. The problem is, because both of you were killed by a Death Note then brought back by a Life Note, that complicated the whole matter on where you guys should have been. Still, both the Queen and the King agreed that the two of you should at least try to redeem yourself of the pitiful humans you once were. And that's where this whole ordeal comes into play."  
"We know," Lamore told Hana. "L and Light are supposed to act as our guardians. Light is in charge of looking after me and L is in charge of looking after Laura. It is their job to protect us from any harm and to keep us alive."

"Yeah, that's part of the deal." Hana agreed. "To make sure the two of you do a good job of protecting them, you were given their life energy to create physical bodies. Just like the ones you had before. But, these bodies are more so temporary. And connect you to your host." Hana snapped her fingers, as the four saw what appeared before them. Laura and Lamore looked to see a form of line appear on their chest. Lamore's line was pink and as it grew, it mixed with red and the red line ended at Light's chest. Laura's line was purple, but as it grew, it became mixed with blue and it landed on L's chest. They appeared for a moment, then vanished.

"What are these lines?" Laura asked.

"Those are your lifelines, they are what connect you two girls to your guardians. It's also what's keeping L and Light to have those bodies of theirs. Those lines will help you stay connected to your guardians. It doesn't do anything special. However, if any of the girls were to die, then the lifeline will be cut off and then you guys will go back to the Nothingness. In other words, if the line is cut, then both of you die."

"What happens if our guardians die before we do?" Laura asked.

"Not your problem I guess." Hana shrugged. "The only ones who are able to break those bonds are the Queen and the King. In order for you two to get your own bodies, Lamore, or Tenshi, will have to fix Kira's mistakes. By that, I mean she will have to resurrect or reincarnate the same number of people that Kira killed. 124,925. Once Lamore brings back that number of people, only then can the two of you gain your second chance and start your new life."

"So until then, we just have to keep an eye on these girls and make sure they don't get in trouble." Light translated. "And once Lamore uses the Life Note to bring back the same number of my victims, then L and I can be freed."

"More or less, but there are a few other things you should know about." Hana went on. She turned towards Laura. "Laura, look at L and Light with your eyes, do you see anything above their heads?" Laura blinked, not sure what the purpose of this was, but looked in their direction anyways. She blinked and her eyes widened a bit as she looked at their faces and above their heads she saw…

"... Nothing." She replied. "You guys don't have your lifespans or names."

"Eh?" Lamore gasped. "Is that normal?"

"Yeah, well, for these guys at least. Like I said, because you guys aren't technically alive nor technically dead, you don't exist in this world. Because of that, your names aren't registered on this planet anymore. On the plus side, if anyone tries to kill you with a Death Note again and they have the Shinigami eyes, they can't use the eyes to get your names." Hana cheerfully added.

"Well, that makes me feel a little less overwhelmed." Light sarcastically stated. Though he doubted that needed to be stated seeing as how there shouldn't be any more Death Notes in this world. Near and the others made sure of that. Light suddenly thought of something else related to the topic. "What about our lifespans? Why don't we have any?"

"Maybe it's because you two are relying on us." Lamore thought outloud. Everyone looked to her as she went on. "Think about it, you guys are alive because we are alive, me and Laura. We have our lifespan just like anyone else. Since our deaths will affect your lives as well, you guys must share our lifespans. But, Laura can't see my lifespan because I possess a Life Note. And she can't see her own lifespan. So, since Laura can't see either of our lifespans, she probably can't see yours either since technically, we are sharing the same life."

"That is one possibility." Hana chimed in. "I'm not saying it's wrong, you are right, that for now, these guys are sharing your lifespans. But, they don't have a specific set of a lifespan. Everyone has their own death date, in other words, they have a specific time when they die. Since L and Light already died, and since they are still not technically alive or dead, then they don't have a certain death date. This means, and you will have to understand this carefully. Because you guys don't have a certain time of death, that means, you two can easily be killed. Even without a Death Note. Death only arrives at a person when their time is up. However, you guys have no specific time, therefore, you guys are more vulnerable to die."

"In other words, if a Death Note can't kill us, anything or anyone can kill us." L said in a statement not a question.

"Pretty much." Hana answered.

"Ok, so let's say that Lamore does end up fulfilling her end of the bargain, and we get our second chance, what will happen to us?" Light asked.

"Well, you guys will be registered to be alive and on Earth once again. You'll also get your own lifespan from the King of Death and Queen of Life themselves. Whether they will give you guys your original lifespans or not, I don't know. You might get a longer lifespan or a shorter one depending on how well of a job you guys do of looking out for these two. But that's not up to me."

"Anything else we need to know?" Laura asked.

"Let's see, if say one or both of you girls do die, then a Shinigami will appear and take L or and Light to the Nothingness once again. I don't know who this Shinigami is, nor will I get to meet him. Also, if the Shinigami does not get here when the girls die, then I'll see to it that you guys pay your price." Hana threatened the two.

"That doesn't seem like your job though." L corrected.

"No, but I am Lamore's guardian, and it is my job to make sure she is happy. After all, those who are possessed by a Seimeigami are blessed with good fortune." Hana smiled.

"Ok, so, L and Light don't have a specific death date, so they are easily able to die. If we die, then a Shinigami will take them back to the Nothingness. The only way for them to get their second chance is if I bring back the same number of victims that Kira killed, 124,925. Am I missing anything?" Lamore asked as she recapped everything that they just went over.

"No, that's all I can tell you for now anyways. This information should be enough on your part." Hana told them. "Anyways, know that I'm always gonna be watching over this whole ordeal. But I won't grade you on anything nor will I interfere with anything if it's not my place."

' **Looks like there are some gods out there with some decency after all.'** Light mentally told himself.

"Well now that that's out of the way, I think we should move onto more important matters." Lamore declared. "For starters, if you guys are gonna be with us for who knows how long, then we should set up some sort of rules to keep you guys in toe. A lot has changed since you have been dead, and we need to make sure that you guys don't cause any unwanted attention."

"That does seem reasonable." Laura agreed. "We need to settle boundaries for everyone's sake."

"Rules huh?" Light raised a brow yet remained calm. "Alright, I get it."

"And what are these rules?" L asked.

"Well, what kind of rules do you guys want to set? We want to be fair here. So, we'll hear what you guys want to say and see if we can make it happen." Lamore suggested.

"That's very kind of you to include our say in this, Nosaka-chan." L commented. "I'm fine with whatever rules you set for me, but my only request is that I want to eat eight meals containing only sugar at least per day."

"Wha?! Eight meals of only sugar?! At least!?" Lamore gasped and exclaimed in shock.

"My body is physically addicted to sugar. If I don't get the necessary substance in my body, I'll go through withdrawal symptoms." L explained.

"Those are symptoms you don't want to see. They aren't pretty, trust me." Laura defended.

"L, if you're going to be part of this world again and hang around us from now on, you shouldn't eat a lot of sugar." Lamore stated as she sighed. "It's not healthy and it might draw a lot of attention as well. I'm sure it was normal for you back when you were a detective, but now you are just another human who's trying to get by in life as Laura's guardian. You have to think about her as well. At least eat other types of foods."

L thought for a moment and analyzed that she may be right. He was no longer the great detective L anymore, he needed to learn to adapt to the new society for Laura's sake. He looked back at Lamore and proposed a new idea. "Very well, how about this then, instead of at least eight meals containing sugar per day, it will be four to five meals of sugar per day? That way, I'll still get enough sugar in my body to substance my functions, and I'll not have to eat so much to give away any unwanted attention."

Lamore wanted to protest a bit, but rethought about it and only nodded. "Alright, I guess that's reasonable." She shrugged and laughed a bit. "Honestly, the way you seemed to have consumed sugar, you didn't need Kira to kill you." Somehow, her joke was laughed at by Light. Lamore looked at the other brunette in the room. "What about you Light? Do you have any rules?"

"No, none that I can think of. I'm fine just as long as I can still go outside and enjoy myself." He stated.

"That… might be a bit of a problem." Lamore said a bit sheepishly. "It's just, I know your deaths weren't announced to the public or anything, but think of the people that actually knew who you guys were and knew about your deaths. If they see you guys up and about again after years of your death, then they will raise a lot of questions and it could be brought back to us. I can't see L having that much of an issues, but Light on the other hand, he seems more the type to have known a lot of people."

"She's right as well." Laura added. "Even though we are in a different city, far from the place it all began and ended, there could always be the possibility that someone from your past who knew of your deaths could see you again and raise questions."

"Like the Japanese Police for one." Light muttered. "But, you can't honestly expect us to just sit around the house all day."

"We aren't telling you to stay indoors at all times." Laura corrected. "But unless we have a different approach, there's no other way."

"No offense or anything, but are you comfortable with them in your homes at all times? They could destroy your belongings." Hana suggested. Lamore thought for a moment and thought how true that might be. Though it wasn't like she didn't trust these guys, but keeping them in one spot for the rest of their lives, or at least until they are freed, seems more of a punishment than freedom. Lamore thought for a moment, thinking if there was anyway these guys could go outside without anyone recognizing them for who they are. Suddenly, she got an idea.

"I know!" She slammed her fist in her palm. "How about we give you two new identities?"

"New…" Light began.

"Identities?" L finished.

"We'll give you guys makeovers and give you new names and backstories. That way, even if you go out, no one will be able to recognize you. Even if someone has the same eyes as Laura, they won't know who you guys are." Lamore smiled.

"That could work," Light agreed. "After all, I for one am looking forward to getting out of these rags." He eyed his clothing he now wore. ' **This isn't what I died in, but why am I wearing it?'** He mentally asked himself.

"What do you say L?" Lamore asked the raven haired man with her genuine smile.

"I like my looks the way they are personally. But, if it's to lessen our chances of being noticed, then I'll go through it."

"Wonderful!" Lamore cheered. "Hang on, I have some things that could work!" Lamore ran up the stairs again to head into the bathroom. She opened a few cabinets, grabbed a few materials, and headed back down with her arms full. She placed them all over the living room table. Brushes, combs, straighteners, curling irons, foundations, hair dye, contacts, shampoo, and conditioners of all sorts were covering the table as well as different magazines of models and beauty tips.

"That's… a… lot of supplies… Nosaka-chan…" L commented as he couldn't help but be a bit scared of the different materials, mostly the hair related ones.

"Where did you get all of this stuff?" Light asked.

"I took a few home economic classes back in high school. And I took cosmetology for one of my electives at my first year of college. Also, I was very popular back in my high school days because of my fashion senses. I've kept all of these here for sleepovers and to practice my makeup and dressup on others."

' **She sure lets her girly side show a lot more than I thought. Why are all…'** Light paused in his thoughts as he looked over at Laura with her messy hair, her baggy and tron outfit and muscular limbs. If it weren't for those big bust, he would have mistaken her for a guy. ' **...most women like this?'**

"I've also got a bunch of magazines to help us pick out some new styles for you guys." Lamore said as she held up a few of the books. "There's only one bathroom, but there's a kitchen with a lot of space and a sink."

"I'll take the kitchen, you should get the bathroom." Laura stated.

"Alright, then," Lamore grabbed L's arm and held it in her hands. "Shall we go then L?"

"Huh?" he asked a bit baffled.

"You're going to give L a makeover rather than Kira?" Laura asked in her monotone voice.

"Laura, your and L's styles are too similar, if you give him a makeover, you won't change anything about him. The whole point to this is to give them a different outlook so no one will recognize them."

"She is right." Hana nodded as she agreed.

"Very well, I trust you." Laura said.

"Great, alright, let's see." Lamore went over and grabbed a few supplies for herself as Laura walked over and joined her. "Just take whatever you want for your makeover with Light. Will you be alright with giving Light a new look?"

"I can follow simple instructions on pieces of paper." Laura assured.

"I meant for giving him a look on your own." Lamore corrected in a nervous smile.

"I believe I am more than capable of giving someone else a different persona."

"As long as you make him look different, he should be fine."

"This can't be happening right now." Light muttered to himself. As much as he was glad to be alive once again, there was no way he was going to change his looks let alone let that woman who clearly hates him do it. It's not that he was scared to be alone with her, but he didn't trust her to be alone with him, knowing what she might do to him.

"This one looks cute." Lamore giggled as she landed on a model with black shiny hair. "Maybe with some blue highlights as well. Okay, I got it." She closed the magazine and grabbed it as she grabbed her supplies as well. She hopped a few steps then looked back to motion L to follow her through her eyes. The young man blinked, then realized the motion and walked over to follow her up the stairs and into the bathroom. She set the supplies down, turned towards the page she looked at and smiled as she looked at L. "So L, are you ready for your makeover?"

"I suppose." He didn't really agree nor disagreed, but was indifferent.

"Alright, take a seat!" She motion on the toilet. L walked over to it and sat on it in his usual position. Lamore looked over and saw him sitting, she blinked, and nervously stated. "Uh… L, you'll have to sit normally if I'm going to work on you."

"But if I sit normally, my deductive abilities will go down by roughly 40%." He argued.

"Yes, but we aren't in a situation where you need your deductive abilities, are we?" Lamore smirked as she countered his argument. L blinked, seeing as how she had planned on fighting back and how she might actually win without trying. Giving in, he adjusted himself so he sat regularly on the toilet. It was uncomfortable to him, and he hoped that this new makeover would not take long. "Great, now, we'll start on your hair." Lamore smiled as she looked at the model. "We'll flatten your hair so it looks like Light's, and we'll put in some blue highlights." She explained.

"You're gonna redo my hair?" he asked. "What's wrong with the way it looks now?"

"You look like you just crawled out from under your bed and forgot to brush it the rest of the day, do you even know how to take care of yourself properly? I mean look at all that grease in your hair."

"It takes a long time to wash myself up. Besides, Watari normally took care of that." L replied. A bit of pain stabbed his heart knowing and being reminded that his substitute father was no longer around any longer.

"L, I could probably use your hair to wax a motorcycle. When was the last time you actually took a bath?" L blinked, then looked at his fingers and counted them. Lamore waited as he counted mentally. "Uh… exactly, what time length are you counting by?"

"Do the years I've been dead count?"

"You know what, maybe we should start by washing you up. Or at least your hair." Lamore sighed.

"Is that really necessary?" L asked a bit worried.

"L, who's in charge of creating your new image?" Lamore smirked.

"...You…" He answered in defeat.

"I'm only thinking what's best for everyone." Lamore assured as she turned on the water to the bathtub and let it flow. "You have to understand, you aren't the great detective L anymore. He died eleven years ago, just like how Light isn't Kira anymore nor Light Yagami. He died almost six years ago. I know you guys are probably used to the roles you played when you were alive, but you have to accept that things are going to be different now. You'll have to adapt to society and learn to live like everyone else. I'm sure Light won't have a problem with it, but it's you I'm mostly worried about."

"You're… worried about me?" L asked as he bit his thumb nail.

"I don't mean it like that." Lamore defended as she turned off the flowing water as it filled the bath. "I just want to make sure you're prepared to go out there. Laura told me that you mostly spend your time indoors and away from people. But things are gonna change, especially if you and Light are gonna create new lives for yourselves. Alright," Lamore turned back to L as she gestured towards the water. "Get in."

"Pardon?" he raised a brow.

"Get in the tub and wash yourself off, especially your hair!" She pointed to the water. "I'll leave you alone to wash up." She went to the cabinet and got a towel.

"You'll let me do this myself?"

"I don't want to be in here to help you clean yourself off, you're a grown man. You should know how to do this by now. Besides, I respect other's privacy and I want to respect yours. Unless you want me to stay here and help clean you-"

"May you please do so then?" L interrupted. Lamore opened her eyes fast as she eyed L who stood up and took off his shirt. "I want to make sure I get cleaned properly, so you will have less trouble with me. All you have to do is my hair and back, and I can handle the rest."

"Uh...T-that…" Lamore blinked rapidly as she tried not to let her face heat up. She shook her head and looked back at L. "You hardly even know me, and you want me to see you naked?!"

"It's true we don't know much about one another," L agreed. "But Laura trust you enough so therefore I will trust you. If you would like to look away while you wash my back and hair, then please do so. Though I'm fine if you look. You'll do a much better job." Lamore twitched her mouth and her eye as she could feel a blush coming on. She wasn't embarrassed by thinking she could be looking at L's body… covered in water… with them alone…

' **Gah! What am I thinking?!'** Lamore's inner voice panicked. ' **There's no way he would be into me! I shouldn't even be having these thoughts! Besides, Laura loves him and if I fall in love with him, not saying I would, I'll be betraying her! Come on Lamore!'** Her inner monologue snapped back into determination. ' **Just wash his back and hair and get out for him to do the rest.'** Lamore sighed and put on a fake smile. "Alright," she shook as she tried to remain strong. "I'll wash your back and hair, but you'll have to do the rest yourself." She turned her back towards L as she tried to calm herself. "Let me know when you've stripped and gotten into the tub." ' **For some reason, that came out more forced than it should have. And I probably shouldn't have said that all together."**

"You shouldn't be that embarassed, Nosaka-chan." L assured as he began to take off the rest of his clothing. "It's normal for a 18 year old female to experience this type of feelings when they see men. Though your hormones aren't as strong as the males, you still can't help but be somewhat impressed by certain types."

"Eh?" Lamore blinked.

"Please, don't feel too embarrassed. I couldn't care less of what you think of me or if you fall for me."

"I never said I was gonna fall for you." Lamore sighed in frustration. This guy was starting to get on her last nerve. She heard splashing of water and raised her head up. She turned to see L in his position in the tub. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and headed over to him with a washcloth and a bottle of shampoo, conditioner and soap. "Alright, get your hair wet and I'll put in the shampoo." Lamore instructed the raven haired man. L looked up at her and did as he was told, submerging himself in the water. She waited until he came back up, with his head soaked. Lamore got the shampoo bottle and put a quarter size amount in her palm. She used an extra amount because of his hair and the amount of grease. She placed both her hands in his hair and began to lather the strands. "You really haven't washed your hair in a long time, huh?" she kind of joked as she got stuck in a few tangles. "Seriously, would it kill you to brush your hair at least one time through? Do you even know what a comb is?"

"Females sure talk too much." L noted. Lamore would have protested, but let it slide. The last thing she wanted was to get more involved in this useless conversation. "Then again," L went on. "You are 18 and in the presence of a male."

"First of all, I'm 21 years old. And second, I'm not in love with you. Any girl would be embarrassed in this situation with a boy, especially if they hardly know each other."

"True, but I trust you." L repeated his statement.

"Really?" Lamore blinked. After his accusations, she suddenly changed to a lighter note. "Why?"

"Well, Laura seems to trust you, so therefore, I should trust you." Lamore took away her hands and instructed L to duck in the water once again. He did so, and Lamore helped move the shampoo around so it was out of his hair. Once he resurfaced, Lamore placed some conditioner in her hands and began to repeat cleaning his hair with the new substance.

"You really trust me because Laura trust me?" Lamore questioned.

"Laura used to be one of my successors, she is very smart, and she knows not to let others get too close to her. The fact that she agrees with you and even went along with your ideas about you using the Life Note means she's fine with you. Besides, Light and I saw you two yesterday afternoon talking about this situation and how you don't want the Notebook to get in the way of what you two have. It's clear that that act alone shows you have no real intent to harm Laura nor me or Light as well."

"You deducted that much from one conversation between me and Laura alone?" Lamore raised a brow, yet couldn't help but be amused.

"I didn't become a detective for nothing." L sarcastically stated. Lamore rolled her eyes and duck L back into the water to rinse out the conditioner. Lamore still thought he was a bit difficult, but he seemed nice when he could be. Though she had to remind herself that she needed to be patient with this guy if he were to get used to his new life.

' **So, this is what my life has come to huh?'** Lamore asked herself as she began to wash L's back with the soap and washcloth. She mentally sighed in laughter and yet worry. ' **I went from a hard working, respectable, beautiful and smart college student, to washing the back and hair of the great detective L while giving him a makeover… what exactly did I get myself into?'**

* * *

Light watched as L and Lamore walked up the stairs to the bathroom. He can't imagine what L would look like after Lamore was done giving him his makeover. He knew L never really kept up with his appearance and took care of his hygiene. So he was curious as to know what Lamore had planned for him. Though he knew that L didn't want to go through this transformation, he himself knew that it was the only way for him and L to go outside without causing suspicion. He didn't know what became of the Task Force after his death, and even though the chances of him running into anyone of them here in Kyoto were slim, there was still a chance nonetheless. One he was not willing to take, especially if his death was known to more than just the SPK and the Task Force.

Light watched as the two figures disappeared up the stairs and he turned to see Laura heading towards the door of the house. Light blinked, wondering what she was doing now. She opened the door and bent down to retrieve something on the steps. Light watched as she grabbed it, went back inside, closed the door and headed to place the package on the table in the living room. She opened it and it revealed clothing of sorts.

"What are those things?" Light asked Laura as she closed the box again. She started to grab a few things from the table for her makeover with Light.

"They are your clothing." Laura stated bluntly. "I had one of my peers drop this box off yesterday. In case of the event that L would come back to life, I had some new clothes for him to wear until we got back to my place. But it looks like one of these outfits will be placed onto you. Now then, follow me into the kitchen so we can begin." Laura demanded as she walked into the other room. Light was taken aback by her tone of voice, but he followed the raven anyways. Laura set up the sink so it was like one you'd see in those fancy salons. Light walked up to the sink and sat in the chair that she prepared for him.

"I'll wash your hair first then dye in the highlights. I'll be giving you red ones. I'd asked if you liked red, but personally, I think it suits how much blood you've shed." She calmly yet emotionless stated as she ran the water. Light rolled his eyes, he wasn't surprised she'd still be angry at him. After all, he was the one who killed L, the person she loved the most. And she even saw him admit he was Kira and desecrate L's grave. Still, he couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like if she was involved in the Kira case. With her eyes, she could have helped Near or Mello learn about him being Kira and arrested him faster. And if L had her, then he would have gotten farther. Light had to wonder though, if she has the Shinigami eyes, does that mean she knows about the Death Note's and the Gods of Death? He doubted she knew, and even if she did, she wouldn't tell him anyways. Still, he wondered though, why didn't L bring her into the Kira case with her abilities? She couldn't have been _that_ young, maybe a pre-teen when Kira was born. And if she came around years after L's death, she would have almost been an adult or a late teenager. Surely the Wammy kids must have been young as well, especially Near, who was a manchild.

Light dipped his head back into the sink and let Laura wet the hair with the sprayer. "You sure you know what you're doing?"

"I am more than capable of washing one's hair." Laura seemed annoyed, but remained indifferent about the matter.

"Look, not that it's any of my business, or that I really care, but do you seriously hate me because of what happened to L?"

"For a supposed genius murderer, you sure are clueless." Laura rolled her eyes. Light bite his lip in annoyance. "If you think I'm going to tell you about my life and about L, then you are terribly mistaken. I would not share this information with you if it meant saving my life."

"A simple 'I hold a grudge against you' would have been fine." Light scowled.

"I hold more than just a grudge against you, I hold my entire hatred and despair towards your very being." Laura flipped her hair to the side as she applied the shampoo.

"If you hate me so much, then why didn't you protest Lamore to making me stay in the Nothingness?!" Light was starting to get aggressive.

"It is not my choice to tell Lamore-chan who she can and can not bring back." Laura explained as she roughly scrubbed the scalp of Light's head. "She is the user of the Life Note, she chooses who she can use it's powers on. All I wanted was to bring L back, and my wish was granted. That is all I care about. Lamore wanted to reincarnate you because she believed in your kinder side and wanted to give you a second chance to redeem yourself. Though I was against the idea, I knew since you would only be reborn and not brought back, there couldn't be much damage you could do in the infant state. However, had I known you would have come back like this, I would have sent you back to the Nothingness where you belonged. You caused too much devastation towards people and the world for you to ever redeem yourself. Your actions will never be forgotten nor forgiven, especially by me."

"So, why keep me around? Why not convince Lamore to send me back?" He asked as the shampoo was being washed away by the sprayer. Laura washed out the slippery substance as she pondered that thought for a while. She pondered and pondered as she washed out the shampoo and began to apply the conditioner. Soon, an answer came to her.

"Nothing I say would have convinced Lamore to change her mind. It was clear from the look in her cocoa eyes that she was passionate about giving Kira… Light Yagami, another chance. I knew she cared about everyone and she believes that everyone has a good side to them. She thinks you have one, it was lost when you became Kira. Though I doubt you have any real emotions since you murdered so many lives without a second thought. And even though I want nothing more than to send you back to where you should have been, I believe this is more suitable to your punishment."

"How so?" Light asked.

"Well, for one, you can protect Lamore." Laura began as she started to rinse out the conditioner now. "Lamore is a unique character. Her brains and beauty are well above average. She is very pure and hard working, and has many attributes that men can not resist. Point being, she can not help but be eye-candy for many men who do not deserve her. In fact, just by her appearance alone, the percentage of Lamore-chan being taken advantage of by any man is definitely higher than 90%. If I am around her most of the time though, with my defensive skills and her yang to her yin, then the chances of her being taken by men are reduced to 70%. But that is a pretty high chance for Lamore-chan to be abused by men. With a bodyguard by her side, especially that of the male variety, many will see that she is taken and her chances of being raped by anyone else is between 20 to 30%, depending on how well you protect her. There is also L, who will lower the percentage to 10%."

"In other words, with all of us around, Lamore will not be taken advantage of." Light added subconsciously.

"Lamore may be a grown woman, however, she also has the power of life in her hands. One not too many humans come across. However, she is still a good person whom many admire and respect. She even went out of her way to bring you and L back. You should consider yourself very fortunate that this woman was willing to give you another chance even though she hardly knows you. She even takes pity upon me and tries to relate to my life just to ease my pain." Laura stated. "But don't think that I will let you get so close to her." She shut off the water and handed Light a towel to wipe his hair dry. As he wiped his hair, he kept hearing Laura. "I am aware of your relationships with pervious women, and how they all met terrible fates. The last thing I want for Lamore-chan is for her to get mixed up with the likes of you. I have no problem with you looking after her for health sake, but know one thing." Light looked at her coal eyes, as her voice became more icy and very distant yet clear. "If you even think about using Lamore-chan to regain the power you lost, or cause any harm to Lamore-chan… then I will see to it personally to make you pay. I'll give you an experience so torturous, you will be begging to go back to the Nothingness. Are we clear?"

"...Crystal..." Light muttered under his breath. Laura crossed her arms under her breast as she looked at Kira. Though he was harmless now, without his powers, she could see that his ways and thoughts of the world would never change. And it was because of his thoughts alone that made him the murderer he was. And why he killed so many people, including her own family. She lost her brothers to this monster in disguise, she would not lose Lamore to him as well.

* * *

"There!" Lamore smirked as she finished the last strand of hair to be dyed blue. She had just finished dying L's hair. The edges were dyed, but his hair still has some black to it. It was also combed down as well, so his hair was not a wild and spiky style.

"I feel like a lot of my hair has been pulled out." L commented as he felt his head with his new hair style and design.

"Man, that took two hours just to do your hair. You'll have to learn to start properly caring for yourself sir." Lamore stated a bit crossed and bossy. She smirked as she looked at her handy work. "Still, I'll admit, under that shaggy hair, you're kind of cute. I'm sure a lot of girls will be after you." She laughed. "I don't think I can do anything for those bags, but personally, I like them. They give you that mysterious effect. And with some decent sleep, they should go away soon. You'll also have to start going outside more often to get a tanner complex. Since you're not a detective anymore, you have no excuse to stay cooped in your room."

' **Why must all women be like this?'** L mentally asked himself.

"Alright, come with me." Lamore grabbed L by the arm and she led him into another bedroom. Not her own, one with a king sized bed and with a moss green wallpaper. She went into the closet and rummaged through the space.

"What is this room?" L asked looking around.

"This is my grandparent's room. I'm looking for some clothes."

"Clothes?" L blinked.

"My father's clothes. Some of them I've stored away in here. They should be able to fit you, you guys are pretty much the same size."

"You're giving me new clothes as well?" L asked as he worried a bit more. "What is wrong with the ones I am wearing now?" Just how far was this girl going to change him?

"You're wearing a labeless, loose white T with ¾ sleeves along with ill-fitting non-designer jeans." Lamore turned to face him as she got a new outfit for him. Her free hand on her hip as she looked at him with a scowl. "Seriously, what era do you think you're in?"

"Your fashion awareness scares me…" L's eyes widened as he placed his finger in his mouth and chewed on the skin. Lamore rolled her eyes and grabbed L's shirt by the collar. She tugged it off him with such great force.

"Less talking! More changing!" She snapped. L was shirtless once again, and Lamore looked at the hunched over raven. She smiled as she added, "Oh, one more thing…" She chimed. L turned back to face her, only for her to hold his arms to the side and used her knee to kick him in the back. He gasped a scream as he fell to the floor and held his back as it ached. Lamore stood over him and kept her devilish smiled disguised by an angelic face. "You can't wear cool clothes with a posture like that! If you keep slouching like that all the time, it will mess up your back. Also, it could be a dead giveaway to anyone who may have known you. So, from now on, you'll have to learn to walk normally. Oh, and every time I see you slouch again, I'll knee your hump." She giggled. L only laid down on the floor as he speculated about Lamore.

' **Though this woman is Tenshi, and though Tenshi is Kira's opposite, she still acts like that murderer. She's a she-devil in an angelic disguised.'** L could feel a part of him die inside, and he actually wished he was that part now.

* * *

"Are you almost done yet?" Laura impatiently asked Light as she waited out in the living room while he changed in the kitchen. She had finished with his hair by washing it and dying it with red streaks. She also gave him a change in clothes.

"Hold on a few minutes, I still have to get these clothes off of me." He told her as he was referring to the black rags he wore when he was resurrected. How he went from his former detective suit to these black rags he'll never know. Still, a change of clothes seemed nice, no matter if they were from the successor of his once enemy. Though he could not consider L a rival anymore nor an enemy, he would just call him someone who he hates because of his guts. Still he had to get along with the former detective for these girls' sake. Especially if it meant not having that Laura girl yip about him every minute.

Laura sighed as she sat back on the couch. It was already past 12:30 and they were still fixing up new looks for L and Kira. Though she was glad L was back, this was a bit of a pain. She thought L looked fine the way he was and that anyone who could not see how handsome he was does not deserve him. Laura felt her face heat up a bit just thinking about him. She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard footsteps from the stairs. She looked to see Lamore walk down the stairs. "Hey Laura." Lamore greeted.

"Greetings, Lamore-chan. How did L's transformation go?" Laura asked. Lamore hopped down the last step and smiled in triumph. Laura then turned back to the stairs where another pair of steps could be heard. But they stopped. Lamore looked back up and frowned.

"Come on, you look great." Lamore assured as she walked up the stairs again and dragged the new L down to the living room. Laura blinked and her eyes widened as she saw the new and improved L. His hair was combed and neat with blue highlights streaks at the ends of his hair. He also wore a green turtleneck sweater with a white long open overcoat. He also had designer baby blue jeans with some pattern on his right thigh. He was also standing straight, which was a very rare case for L. Laura couldn't help but have her face heat up to show a small tinted blush. She had never seen L in this getup, yet he looked handsome as ever. Maybe even more so. "What do you think? I did a pretty good job huh?"

"You sure knew what you were doing, Lamore-chan." Laura commented.

"Where's Light?" Lamore asked as she looked around for the other guy.

"I'm right here." Light announced as he entered the room. His hair was dyed like L's, expect he had red highlights mixed in his chestnut hair. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with a white skull in the center, and long fingerless gloves that reached to his elbows. He also wore leather pants with a chain attached to the hip and black sole shoes. He looked at his gloves and had a look of disgust upon his face. "I look like a goth wannabe reject. Where do you even shop?" he addressed towards Laura.

"You wanted new clothes, be thankful I didn't give you something that could have mistaken you as a male stripper. I wonder how long it would have taken the girls or guys to take you to the back room." She made a joke while being serious.

Light snarled and turned his head away from the female raven, and he saw L in his new getup as well. He was impressed by how different the former detective was compared to when he last saw him. He also had to admit that if he looked in a mirror, he'd probably be unrecognizable as well. These girls did do a good job with their new looks.

"I gotta say though, you two look way different than when you first came back. I don't think anyone who knew you guys would recognize you now." Lamore confidently stated.

"I don't know if this is my style though." L muttered as he eyed the clothes Lamore forced him to wear.

"We'll get you new ones later, for now, you'll have to put up with it." Lamore assured. "There is one last thing we should do. We need to give you two new names."

"New names?" Light blinked.

"If we called you by the names now, then people will grow suspicious, especially if anyone you knew might hear those names. Plus if we call L as L, then… that could complicate matters," Lamore explained.

"So more or so an alias?" L corrected.

"Yeah, we'll call you by your real names when no one else is around." Lamore added.

"Fair enough, what names will you give us?" Light wondered.

"Were there any alias you guys went by during your time alive? We could call you that." Laura suggested.

"If we are going by previous aliases, then mine can be Ryuzaki. Since that was the name I went by at Wammy's house and the Kira case." L stated.

"Okay, then from now on, we'll call you Ryuzaki." Lamore declared. "What about you Light? What would you like to be called?"

Light blinked and thought for a moment on who he could be called. He couldn't call himself Kira, that would only raise more suspicion, plus give Laura some satisfaction. He could always go with his alternative name how it should have been read… Tsuki. That could work...but if anyone saw his name written on paper, that may complicate matters again. They could misread it as 'Light' once again. He needed a new name that didn't related to who he is or was. Maybe he could use someone else's name for his new alias. But who could he call himself now? Which name could he call himself now? A name that would remind him of his past while at the same time no one could tell who he was just by hearing it. He thought back to his earlier days when he was beginning to kill with the Death Note. The first person he ran into related to the Death Note that was neither on his side or his enemies side. Light looked back at the group, giving them an answer.

"Ryuk." He answered. Lamore blinked as she heard that name, and L and Laura were skeptical about the name and it's origins, but they didn't raise questions nor judged it.

"Ryuk?" Lamore repeated as she thought outloud. "A very peculiar name, one I've never heard of. But, it is a good alias. I think it'll work." Lamore smiled.

"Where did you get this name?" L asked.

"Let's just say I'm borrowing it from an old… acquaintance of mine." Light answered in a smug smile.

"It's perfect!" Lamore declared. Everyone turned towards her as she began to speak. "Ryuk and Ryuzaki, the two of you could be brothers!"

"Brothers?" he two guys blinked and asked at the same time.

"Well, you do have a lot in common, not to mention you two know each other so well, it seems brotherly." Hana added.

"Then clearly you haven't met us." Light protested. "The two of us can't even stand one another, we break out in fights and disagreements all the time."

"Again, just like brothers." Hana snickered. "Ah, to have siblings…" She said out loud.

"We'll think of a last name for the two of you later, but for now, Ryuk and Ryuzaki sound good." Lamore noted. She jumped up and raised her right arm in the air, pointing to the ceiling. "I say we celebrate this occasion. Let's go to Tamakawa Cafe and treat ourselves!"

"You're way too chipper to be sober." Light muttered.

"We'll also go to the thrift store near the cafe, they have amazing deals during this time of the year! We'll buy some new clothes for you guys to wear." Lamore added.

"You sure are perky for someone who lost half their life energy and had to deal with a makeover with a former detective." L stated.

"Let me go get changed real quick, I slept in this outfit and I need something else to wear. Laura," Lamore turned towards the other female.

"I'll be fine, you go ahead. We'll wait for you." Lamore nodded and headed up the stairs. When she was upstairs, the three watched the upper level.

"She's kind of cheerful and full of energy huh?" Light noted.

"Yeah, it's another reason why she seemed to have been Tenshi. She has all the qualities an angel should possess." Laura spoke out loud.

Lamore headed to her room with her Seimeigami following behind her. She went to her dresser and took out some clothes to wear. Hana stood behind the human.

"They are right you know, after everything that has happened, you still seem like your usual self." Hana told Lamore as she took off her clothes.

"It all worked out in the end, and that's what matters."

"Those two will only be freed once you fulfill your end of the bargain. Nothing is set in stone yet." Hana reminded her.

"True, things aren't gonna be fixed like that. Things like these take time and work to heal. But, I'm not too worried. According to my calculations, I've brought back over 300 people already, not counting the ones Laura brought back while I went to Winchester." Lamore told Hana as she got into her new outfit. "I've got a fairly decent head start on my goal. Just think over 300 people in over a month, if I keep up at this pace, L and Light will be having their own lives in no time. And with the support of so many people who believe in Tenshi, it will be much easier for me to give people those second chances. In the end, it works out for everyone." Lamore turned towards Hana and smirked as she winked at her.

"I hope you're right. We're going to need a lot of good luck at this point." Hana sighed as she prayed as well.

* * *

"Hehe, you two really fought so much even when you didn't remember you were Kira?" Lamore laughed as Light had explained to her some fighting episodes between him and L when they were working on the Kira Case and when Light lost his memories. The four had gone out for lunch since it was late and they wanted to eat. Then they went shopping for both L and Light to get some new clothes for them. Each only got three pairs of jeans, three pairs of shirts, one pair of shoes, and five pairs of boxers. They even got some more blue and red hair dye in case the highlights in their hair started to fade. Once the shopping was done, they went to get some ice cream and the two were just sitting in the park talking as they ate their ice cold treat.

"Well, some of the stuff he said to me pissed me off." Light defended as he licked his vanilla ice cream.

"But all of it did turned out to be true in the end, even if I couldn't be there to say it was right otherwise." L noted as he tasted his chocolate ice cream.

"You two act like toddlers who can barely be left alone to share a toy both of you want to play with." Laura stated as she bit into her green tea ice cream.

"Come on, don't tell me you two haven't ever gotten into a fight before!" Light sated as he seemed still pissed that he could remember the fighting with L and how it ended in a draw when he should have been the winner and how Laura called them 'toddlers'.

"Of course not." Lamore sighed a bit annoyed but laughed as well. "Because we both agreed not to let _my_ Notebook get in the way of what we have." She licked her strawberry treat.

"Besides, it is scientifically proven that most fighting between the same sex are between men on men than with women on women. Men have the tendency to associate their dominants to one another to prove who the alpha is. We women do not have an alpha, beta or omega system to prove to. We let the men decide who they want and how they get us." Laura shrugged.

"Also, it helps that we act our appropriate age." Lamore smirked as she added that smugly.

"Come to think of it, how old are you two?" Light asked. "I know you're in college, but you never told us your ages."

"Yes, the last time I saw you Laura, you were about ten years old. But you seem to be a full grown woman now." L eyed Laura noticing how much her appearance had changed since she was a youngling. "You can't be any older than 20 right?"

"Actually, I'm 23 years old." Laura answered.

"23? That seems about right." L muttered.

"And I already told you I'm 21. I'm not sure why you mistook me as an 18 year old." Lamore spoke as she was a bit confused.

"You looked young to be in that age range." L defended.

"Alright, well, how old are you guys? You know, when you died?" Lamore asked, growing curious now.

"Let's see, if I had lived another month before my death, I would have been 24. But, right now, I'm 23 years old." Light answered.

"Huh, you're a bit younger than I'd thought be." Laura spoke.

"Well, Ryuzaki can't possibly be that close to your age then." Lamore laughed.

"Actually, I'm 25." L corrected her.

"Seriously? You're a lot younger than I'd thought you'd be." Lamore laughed. "You know, since you guys are technically alive again, we could celebrate your birthdays!"

"You'd throw us a birthday party?" Light raised a brow. "I think we're passed that phase."

"Come on, you should live a little bit more!" Lamore pushed Light a bit. "If you are going to start your new lives, we should discuss and lay out a lot of things. Like when your birthday should be."

"I think that's the least of our worries." Light laughed.

"But it is something to think about once you start your new life. Especially if you want to get any jobs." Lamore pointed out.

"Speaking of jobs, I should head back to my place soon." Laura hopped off the bench and wiped her hands on her pants. "They will need me to go over some paperwork and I'll have to get back to some field assignments."

"It is getting late." Lamore mused as she watched the sun go down. "How about we call it a day? We'll pick up again tomorrow."

"See you at Kyoto University then." Laura waved at Lamore. Lamore smiled and waved back. "Take care of her Ryuk. Come on Ryuzaki, I'll show you back to my place."

"Very well." L got up himself and followed Laura as she and him walked out of the park with their souvenirs.

"Take care you two." Lamore waved at the two as they were out of sight. Lamore smiled and she turned to look at Light. "I think it's time we start heading home too huh?" Lamore asked. Light blinked, a bit baffled by her chipper character for a moment. He finished off his ice cream and threw the cone away in the nearby trash. He picked up the bags with his new clothes and he followed Lamore back home.

* * *

Dusk covered the sky, preparing night to be filled into the space. Laura and L walked back to Laura's place to rest up. So far, things have gone smoothly since L and Kira were brought back. No one seemed to have suspected them as being who they were and they seem to be playing the role of normal humans perfectly. Laura could tell her mentor was struggling to fit into society, but she'd expected this and was prepared to make him comfortable while letting him keep his usual habits.

"How are you holding up?" Laura asked L as they walked down the street as the place they would be staying at was coming closer.

"I'll admit, I miss my old clothes." L began as he eyed his clothing he now wore. "Not to mention my hair still hurts from being combed." He winced as he could remember the pain he felt as the bristles brushed through his hair and how tangled it was even after Lamore bathed him and washed his locks. "But I am getting used to walking straight, though I miss walking hunched over."

"When we get to the building, you can be yourself. You can be yourself when you're around me and when it's just us. We've known each other for two years so I won't find it strange if you do that again. After all, they are what make you yourself." Laura assured. They walked up to a large hotel like building with fourteen floors. Laura walked through the doors and he followed her.

"This building is our headquarters in Kyoto." Laura stated as she walked through the lobby with L on her tail. They went to the elevator and got inside where Laura pressed a button and as the doors closed, they stood in the confined space, she explained further. "My job as a paranormal investigator allows me to have quarters that belong to the company I work at. As long as I work with them, I have a place to stay. Our main headquarters is in Hiroshima, Japan, but I came here to the Kyoto one because of Tenshi."

"So, you live in this building?" L asked.

"With a few others yes. Though this building is used by others, there is an entire floor that belongs to us to use. A total of ten rooms on each floor. If you want your own room, you can have a private one."

The doors opened, revealing the floor that Laura talked about and the two walked down the halls. "Exactly, what kind of company do you work at?" L had to ask.

"A company that deals with the supernatural. The boss, Director Golbat, gives us our assignments and we do the work." Laura explained. "I've been working with them for years now. They've given me shelter and a job in return. It's not the life I've pictured myself to have, but it let's me survive. Plus, I can put my ability to actual use." Laura stopped at one of the doors on the floor and L stopped as well. "This is a room that is vacant at the moment. It has everything a regular apartment should have. A kitchen, living room, bathroom and two bedrooms. It should be more than enough for you to settle in." Laura opened the door and revealed the empty apartment room. The two walked in and stared. It was kind of empty, save for a few pieces of furniture like a couch and a bookshelf in the living room with a TV as well. "This place should have everything you need. I'll get you some food in the morning, but everything else should be a start."

"It'll do just fine, thank you Laura." L stated. Laura nodded, trying to hide her tinted blush. L, her mentor and her crush, was going to be staying in the same building on the same floor as her. It was almost too good to be realistic. Still, she had to remain calm and remind herself that this was just until he could regain his second life and nothing more. She stared at the floor for a minute and then finally spoke.

"I'll inform my other team members about you. Not every single information, but enough to settle their curiosity. I'll make sure to introduce you to them when the time comes."

"How many team members do you have?" L asked.

"Counting me, there's three of us. But we manage to get any job done." Laura answered. "They won't give you a hard time if they know you have relations to me. For now, I think it would be best if you stay away from them for a while. Point being, just be yourself when you're here."

"At least you aren't going to kick me in the back if I hunch over like Nosaka-chan did." L laughed. Laura was about to protest, but he went on. "I know she is only thinking of my and Light Yagami's well being though. You should not have to defend her or me. Things will be different now, I'll have to adapt like Light-kun. But, I know as long as you are by my side, that this transition will go much smoother. I want to thank you for helping me get back on my feet, Laura." L smiled.

Laura kept looking at the ground, hiding her blush and having her bangs covering her eyes. "I-it's the least I can do for you…" ' **Especially after everything you've done for me.'** Laura said the last part in her head. She could never say it to L in her own voice, She wasn't uncomfortable or embarrassed, nor was she scared either. She didn't care whether he returned her feelings to her or not.

"I should get settled in then. You should head back to your room." L instructed her. Laura looked at him and blinked. He turned towards the hall where the rooms were and began to head to the bedroom.

"A-ah… L…" The raven male turned to face Laura as she spoke. He waited for her to speak again. Laura shook as she tried to find the right words. She had so many questions that she wanted answered from this man: Do you think I did the right thing by bringing you back? Are you happy you are back? Are you glad Kira is back as well? Do you think I should have stopped Lamore from being Tenshi while I had the chance? Is this what it felt like when you were chasing Kira a.k.a Light Yagami? Are you really alright? Did you still think of me when I left? What are your feelings for me now? All of these questioned she wanted answered, or at least one. She wanted to ask him all of these and tell him about her feelings. But she stopped...why could she not say them? What stopped her? She blinked her eyes a bit and hugged herself as she nodded. "I hope you settle down well… goodnight." She turned around and headed out the door, leaving L in the room. The former detective watched her go, he blinked a few times. Then he went back to his destination. Laura stayed against the door for a bit, her back leaned on the frame as she held herself in a self-hug and frowned. She could almost feel the tears about to pour from her sockets, but she forced them back. So much had happened, that if she asked all of those questions to L, he may be uncomfortable himself. Still, she wanted to know...what he really thought about this and if he still thought of her as worthy.

 _*If a person's name is written in a Death Note and a Life Note, then there spirit will be forced to stay in between the two realms._

 _*If you write the name of a person who is still living in the Life Note, it will not do much except prevent their upcoming death._

Lamore walked to the university as the day began. She had classes today and now that Light had his own body and his new identity, she had little to worry about now. Though this was their second day alive, L and Light seemed to have been settling down nicely. Lamore and Light went back to her grandparents house. There, she arranged some sleeping arrangements. Since her grandparents weren't home, Light could sleep in their bedroom and she would still be in her's. She also worked on being Tenshi for a bit. She had also gotten a call from her grandfather saying that due to the weather and flight arrangements, he and her grandmother won't be home until a few days before Christmas, but he still promised to be there this year. Lamore told him that as long as they were safe, she was fine. She had yet to tell her grandparents about L and Light but she'd figured she do it when they actually arrive. She wasn't procrastinating about telling them, but she thought she would use this time to come up with a backstory for them so she could tell it to her grandfolks. She could say they were brothers, but what about how they came to Kyoto and what they do? Come to think of it, she needed to help find them jobs to get some money to use.

' **Hmm...I wonder what they could do…'** Lamore thought as she walked up to the campus grounds and pictured those two with different jobs. ' **Hmm...I don't think they should go back to being in the police or detectives...that didn't work out for them last time as I can recall. But what other jobs could they do? They both are very smart, maybe some sort of job where they could deduct things? Hmm...An accountant? No, I don't think a job at the bank would work either.'**

"Hey Lamore-chan!" Lamore stopped in her tracks as she turned to see Yuki, Aiko and Asagi coming up behind her. "Good morning!" Yuki smiled as she greeted her friend.

"Oh, Yuki, Aiko, Asagi… good morning." Lamore smiled back.

"Hey, how about we go to class together?" Asagi suggested. "It's been a while."

"Ha, yeah…" Lamore agreed as she and the three walked up the stairs of the university.

"You know, we haven't seen you in a while." Yuki chimed in a conversation. "I mean, you've been around, but you haven't hung out with us."

"Sorry," Lamore apologized. "I've been busy."

"With Laura? The two of you seem to have gotten closer lately." Aiko said with a hint of envy in her tone.

"The two of us have been given… a project of sorts." Lamore lied. "We've been working on it lately."

"A project huh?" Yuki seemed curious. "What kind?"

"Uh… a sort of experiment about keeping… a relationship with… someone with common interest that you have." Lamore made this up as she went along, though her friends seemed to have bought it. They didn't ask her any more questions about the experiment or details. They made it to their first class and the lesson began.

* * *

Light was watching TV in the living room while Lamore was away. Lamore left for classes only two hours ago and he had nothing better to do than to watch TV and stay put. Though he had a new look and identity, he had no money to go anywhere and he was still new to the area. Then again, anything was better than staying around here, pretty much doing nothing. Light of course was interrupted when a knock on the door came from the front. He sat up in his chair, curious and a bit on edge. Who would be coming to Lamore's grandparents house this early in the morning? He turned off the television and went to the door to see who could be there. Though he had no idea what he would tell them when they saw him, he wanted to know who it was at least. He walked up to the front door and looked through the peephole. He saw a familiar and annoying raven haired man in his mid twenties staring at the small circular hole. Light sighed in annoyance and opened the door to see the former detective.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a rude tone.

"No need to be rude, I came all the way here to see you and how you are doing and you greet me like that?" L asked a bit hurt, though Light could see he was more or so being sarcastic.

"You act as if we're long time friends instead of the enemies we used to be." Light rolled his eyes. "What's the _real_ reason you came all the way out here to see me?"

"I wanted to see if you would like to come on a walk with me. Laura gave me some money to spend and I thought you would like to get out of the house. After all, you have nothing better to do and we still have a lot of grounds to explore if we are going to be staying in Kyoto for a while. And while we're at it, we could pop by to see how the girls are doing back at the University." L explained.

"What is it with you and checking up on those two all the time? Especially at college?" Light asked.

"I want to see what they do and what they talk about. After all, their last conversation there was very moving, wouldn't you agree?" L grinned. Light had to admit, he was right. Those two girls seemed to want to keep their bond strong even with what has happened. And they don't want the Life Note to get in the way of that. It's clear they don't want to repeat the history that L and him set for themselves long ago. But how long do they think they can go with upholding their pact? That is something Light wondered and wanted to see to the very end. "Besides, the two of us are suppose to be their guardians and therefore, it is our job to watch over them and make sure they are protected from any harm. It's not like the old days where I could put some bugs and cameras in their rooms and on their clothes to see how they are. But even if I did have that power, I have to stop somewhere. Even I have boundaries."

"As much as how that would be easy, I have to agree with you there. These girls probably wouldn't like the idea anyways." Light noted. "Fine, I'll go. Only because I'm bored and I want to see the city now that we have our own forms." Light walked outside and closed the door and locked it thanks to the key Lamore gave him, in case he went out. With that, the two headed out, with little knowledge of what was to come next.

* * *

It was the beginning of the afternoon classes for Lamore, she had gotten through the morning like a breeze. She didn't think or worry about Light being at the house all morning, and she even noticed Laura sitting in some of her classes as well. She obviously was here because she was able to help L settle down in his new place and set up a way for him to stay alive. Even though she thought Laura's feelings for L might cloud her judgement on how she would handle him, Lamore shouldn't over worry because L was Laura's guardian, not the other way around.

"Hey Lamore," Yuki butt in to Lamore's thought as she sat next to her. "You've been your usual self today, what's the occasion?"

"Huh? What do you mean my usual self?" Lamore asked.

"You've just been out of it these past few weeks and I was beginning to worry about you." Yuki cheerfully explained. "But you seem to be doing well, so I'm not too worried anymore."

"Yeah, I guess with Laura transferring here and the 'project' the two of us are doing, I've been a bit busy and it kind of weighted my spirits. But I'm fine now. Everything seems to be settling now." Lamore assured.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you would like to come to the library this weekend like we did before. The exams are a week away, and I want to make sure I got most of it down."

"Oh… Uh… yeah… Sorry… A lot has happened. I kind of forgotten about the exams." Lamore blinked. Right now, the exams were the least of her worries.

"Then I guess you shouldn't-"

"N-no!" Lamore defended. "Actually, that's a great idea. So much has happened, it'd be nice to take my mind off of these things. This Saturday, at the library. Just the four of us." Lamore promised.

"Alright, I'll tell the others!" Yuki cheerfully stated. The teacher began to enter the room with someone behind him. Yuki went to her desk as did the others. Lamore took out her notes and papers as the teacher began his lesson.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" a voice rang out to the class. That voice was that of the director of the university. Lamore wondered what he was doing in the class when the teacher should be here. Lamore thought it must have been an important announcement and only half listened. "I'm afraid your teacher is feeling sick today, so you will be taught by a substitute. Allow me to introduce you to…" The class, including Laura and Lamore looked to see the sub. "Say hello to Mr. Hideki."

"Hello." Light greeted everyone in the classroom. Murmurs among the students spread like wildfire. The adult looked almost as young as them, but he was handsome. Lamore had her mouth agaped and her eyes went wide as saucers. What was Light doing here at her university in her class? Probably to check on her, Lamore assumed, but as her substitute teacher? Why a sub teacher anyways? Laura however, was not taking this so lightly. She thought this was a ploy to infiltrate the school so he could gain better access to Lamore's status and gain a better relationship with her. She would not allow any of that. She stood on the desk, grabbed a jar of some salt she kept with her, dug into the jug, and took out a handful of salt and threw it in Light's direction. The salt faded and a huge pink rock was replaced. The rock smacked itself into Light's face. The whole class gasped in shock. Lamore looked to see it was Laura who threw the rock.

"No one summoned you evil spirit. Begone!" Laura warned in her icy tone.

Light grabbed the rock on his face and pulled it off of him. He turned to face Laura, an enraged face. "Hey! You didn't have to throw actual **rock salt** at me! That's cruel!"

"Fine! I'll use normal salt then! I'll be kinder to you!" Laura started to throw the salt in her jar at Light. He shielded his eyes with his hands as he tried to shake off the powder. He shook his head and looked at Laura in the eyes as she was on the same level as he was.

"Cut that out right now and start showing some respect to your advisors!" Light warned her.

"As if I'm gonna listen to whatever the likes of someone like you tells me." Laura eyed him.

"Why you!" Light clenched his fist, ready to hit her. He didn't care if she was a lady, she was a Wammy kid, and she was pissing him off.

"Ms. Stone! Do not be rude to the substitute!" The principal warned her.

"Director of Kyoto University, you are being deceived by an evil being." Laura warned him.

"You aren't going to tell me he's Kira or anything are you?" he sighed. Everyone else laughed and snickered while Lamore froze in utter shock. If only they knew. "Listen, I'm tired of everyone talking about Kira, and L and the police. I will not allow such talk on my university grounds anymore!" He spoke in an uproar. "Now Ms. Stone, be nice to the substitute teacher or else you will receive a punishment. That goes for the rest of you younglings as well. Remember, education is a privilege, not a right! Now, Mr...Mr…"

"Hideki." Light finished.

"Mr. Hideki, I will leave the rest up to you. The notes are on the teacher's podium, feel free to teach in any way you see fit. I'll be sure to check on your brother as well." With that said, the principal left the classroom. Light looked at Laura and smiled in triumph.

"Looks like I win this round." He snickered. "Now head back to your seat, Ms. Stone."

"You only won this round because the principal came to your defense." Laura stated and turned her back on him as she made her way back to her seat. "Stupid dogs of the educational institution." She muttered. Lamore watched Laura head back to her seat and sighed in annoyance. So much for a peaceful day today. _**(AN: I'll stop with the Kokkuri-san scenes now.)**_

The lesson was taught by Light-a.k.a Kira-a.k.a Ryuk Hideki. Only Laura and Lamore knew about who this guy really was and they had to keep it a secert. Neither girl paid much attention to the said lesson that day. Both just wanted the class to be over so they could question Light about why he was here and substituting as their teacher. Laura just wanted to kick his pansy ass for back talking to her like that and all Lamore wanted was a nice, normal and peaceful day after the craziness that had been happening these past few days. The class was able to end after what seemed like an eternity. The good news was, it seemed to have gone along without much hassle on Light's part. He was able to explain the lesson clearly for the other students. Everyone started packing up, ready to head to their next class.

"Ms. Nosaka and Ms. Stone, would the two of you please see me after class, I'd like a word with you both." Lamore looked at Light and blinked. Knowing what he wanted to talk about, she nodded and the two women waited for the class to leave as they walked towards the sub at his podium.

"Are you going to explain to us how you manage to infiltrate the university and disguised yourself as a substitute professor?" Laura raised a brow at him as she called him out.

"In my defense, it wasn't intended." Light defended himself. "Ryuzaki and I were just going to pop in and see how the two of you were doing."

"Then what?" Lamore asked.

* * *

 _The two males walked through the halls of Kyoto University trying to locate their hosts whom they needed to look out for. Though Light did not want to see the two in this setting again, he was curious about what kind of classes Lamore took. Light was a bit curious about the future she wanted to take and what job as well. Besides, he would only pop in to see how they were doing and then head back if they could._

" _Do you even know where they are?" Light asked annoyed that they were walking through the halls, but it was just in circles. L was leading the two, trying to get them in the right direction._

" _In a classroom." L said sarcastically._

" _You have no idea where they are do you." Light inquired._

" _Do you?"_

" _No, but at least I'm not afraid to admit it." He pointed out. "And don't you dare make any Kira remarks at me." L only kept walking, not even bothering to quarrel with Light. The brunette rolled his eyes as he walked as well. He then noticed that a student was walking down the halls coming towards them. Light smiled as he thought this was the perfect person to help them. He walked up to the male student and asked, "Excuse me, do you know where we could find Lamore Nosaka?"_

" _Huh? You mean Ms. Kyoto?" the student blinked. "Are you friends of hers?"_

" _We know her, yes." L added._

" _Eh… her next class would be Life Sciene… go down this hall and turn right, find room number 115, that is where Nosaka-chan should be. It's time to head to the next class anyways."_

" _Thanks." Light thanked him. The boy bowed and went on with his destination. "See, now we know where we're going."_

" _Cocky as ever." L muttered as he and Light kept walking. Students were flooding out of certain rooms and cramming into others. Through the sea of students, neither L nor Light could distinguish either of the girls. They wondered where those girls could be. Neither of these young adults could help them seeing as how they just passed by them as if they weren't even there. They probably mistook them as two other college students, since they were pretty close to Lamore's and Laura's age. Light looked around and noticed an adult nearby. He had spiky black hair and circular glasses, wearing a light brown suit with a darker brown neck tie. Light walked over to the man and tapped him on his shoulder, getting his attention. He turned around and saw the two._

" _Hi, excuse me." Light greeted the guy. "My brother Ryuzaki and I were wondering where room 115 is."_

" _Room 115? Ah, you two must be the substitutes!" The man gleefully parised._

" _Beg your pardon?" L blinked._

" _Sorry I had no one greet you at the entrance, but we've been busy with exams coming up for the students. You two look a bit young for teachers, and a bit updated with the fashion sense for teenagers, but we're short on staff and the students must be taught." He declared._

" _U-uh...n-no you must be mistaken...we're not-"_

" _Room 115 and room 126 need teachers right away. I'll show you to the classrooms, please follow me." L and Light looked at one another and even though they did not think this idea was wise to go through, but if they try to talk their way out of it, it may complicate matters even further. So, they went along. "So," the principal began to ask. "You two are brothers correct? What are your names?"_

" _Oh...I'm Ryuk and this is Ryuzaki." Light introduced the two by their aliases._

" _What about last name?" he asked. Light was hesitant to answer because he did not know what last name he and L could share. The girls did not come up with their last name since they did not think they would go into the world this early. Plus, with everything trying to be settled down, names were the least of their worries. Luckily for Light, L was able to answer the other man._

" _Hideki. Our last names are Hideki. From our father, who was Japanese."_

" _Ah, so that's why you're names are like that." The man mumbled happily. "And I assume your mother must have been English because of your accent, Ryuzaki."_

" _Yes, our mother was from England." L lied as he answered quickly. L sure was able to be on top of things. Then again, with someone who had so many aliases and never showed his real face or name to anyone, Light guessed he was just good at it._

" _Well, lucky for you, room 126 is the teachings of English. From its language to its history. Are you comfortable taking that class, Mr. Ryuzaki Hideki?"_

" _Yes, I can manage." L assured._

" _Alright, then Mr. Ryuk Hideki, you will be taking on Life Science, I trust you can handle that as well?"_

" _Of course." Light nodded._

* * *

"And that's pretty much the layout." Light finished telling the story to the girls.

"Let me get this straight, you two came all the way over to the University to check up on us, without giving us any warning at all. Then you got mistaken for substitute teachers and ended up teaching a bunch of lessons?" Lamore raised a brow as she couldn't help but giggle.

"Look, for what it's worth, I didn't want to be part of this. But if I tried to explain to him, we might have gotten into more trouble. Besides, what could I tell him, we barely have much of a story." Light defended himself.

"Yeah, guess we should have focused on your backgrounds and last names beforehand." Lamore admitted. "But what's done is done and we can't undo it. You'll just have to get through the rest of the day and we'll see how the two of you are fairing. Just as long as you don't draw too much attention, it should be fine." She looked at the clock and sighed. "I still have two more classes to attend to. Unfortunately, I don't take English."

"I do, it's my next class. So I'll see Ryuzaki there and make sure he's alright." Laura assured.

' **What are the chances she would have ended up being in the class he was subbing for?'** Light rolled his eyes at the thought of how much convenience these two get along.

"Just try to get through this day without ripping each other's throats." Lamore warned as she walked out of the classroom. Laura eyed Light with her icy stare, and walked off as well. Light snarled at her and turned his head sassy like. He hated that girl's guts.

' **Wammy kids!'** He mentally cursed those words as if it was poison.

* * *

Lamore finished her last class of the day and was packing up her belongings. Her day was a bit unexpected and unpredictable, yet it seemed to have been steady at the same time. Though she was worried about Light and L teaching her fellow peers, especially considering they had no experience with educating others. However, things went well when Light taught her class and Laura told Lamore after her next class that L had no problems with the kids. Though some had some questions and the way he talked and pronounced things, Laura just remarked that those kids were too stupid to understand L. Neither had L or Light in their last class, so Lamore was heading over to the room to see how the two had managed for the day. She grabbed her stuff, headed out the door, and towards the room she had Light in. As she neared the door, she heard a familiar voice.

"Nosaka-chan." Lamore turned her head to see L coming towards her.

"Ryuzaki," she called him by his alias. "I was just going to check on Ryuk. Where's Laura?" she asked looking around.

"Right here." Laura walked up to the group as Light was close behind her. The gang was together once again.

"Laura told me that Ryuk filled you in on everything." L assured.

"We're not mad that the two of you came here to play teacher if that's what you're assuming." Lamore told him. "But you guys should have been more careful in the first place. I know you guys just came back, but you can't just go rushing around everywhere."

"You're right." Light admitted. "We had no right to come to your college, we just wanted to make sure you and Laura were alright. We're your guardians until further notice. So we have to make sure the two of you are safe."

"I get that you're just trying to do your jobs, but we're grown women." Lamore defended. "We are more than capable of taking care of ourselves. Besides, it's you two I'm worried about. How was your first experience with a teaching job?"

"Well, I'd be lying if I said it was pleasant on my side. Still, it was a very interesting experience." L admitted.

"And even though it doesn't beat having a job on the police force, it gave me something to do." Light laughed.

"Well, glad you guys seemed to have had some fun." Lamore smiled.

"Mr and Mr. Hideki." A voice called out. The group saw the same man, the principal who introduced Light to Lamore and Laura's class this afternoon. He walked up to them with a genuine smile.

"Director." Light gasped.

"I noticed how the two of you were teaching the class today, you both seemed to have done really well."

"Thank you." L thanked him for the comment.

"Actually, before you leave, I want you two to come to my office. There's something I need to discuss with you both in private." The two males looked at each other, confused and a bit nervous. They looked at their female counterparts. Lamore looked at Laura who blinked, but the raven nodded. Lamore turned back and nodded to them. She then took Laura's hand and then walked away, letting them go with the director of Kyoto University.

* * *

Lamore waited outside with Laura on the bench. She had a bad feeling about what the director of Kyoto University wanted to talked to L and Light about. She worried that he must have known those two weren't the substitute teachers he was waiting for and would question them. With little to no back story, the director will know something is amiss. And even if they were able to come up with a likely story for themselves, he could look it up and make sure it checked out. Lamore new they should have come up with a backstory for the two before they actually let them out. Lamore felt her chest tighten just thinking about what could be going on in that office right now.

"Worrying about it won't help the case." Laura told Lamore. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the raven haired girl who was staring at the trees.

"I know." Lamore sighed. "I just wish we could help them out. We are the ones who brought them here and have to be our guardians. In a way, this is my fault as much as theirs."

" _Our_ fault." Laura corrected. "And you shouldn't worry so much. Remember, they are much older than us and we are on the same mental level with them as well. They can handle themselves."

"Yeah, I guess after the whole Kira deal, being scolded by a director of a university should be a minor back pain to them at this point." Lamore laughed. Laura only nodded slightly, and they waited once again. They did not wait long. Once most of the students were gone to either be done for the day or wait for night classes, the two male guardians came out through the doors and walked up to the girls. Lamore stood up from the bench and headed towards them. She looked at them with a curious face. "So, what happened?" she wanted to know. "What did he say?!" Light looked at her eyes and saw how much she wanted the answers. He only smiled.

* * *

"A job offer?" Lamore gasped as Light told them the layout. The group of four had made it back to Lamore's residence and there, L and Light were explaining to them about what happened with the director at the end of the day. Lamore made them some tea to help calm them down as well. They all were stationed in the living room hearing about what happened.

"Apparently L and I did such a good job of teaching the subjects that the Director of Kyoto University took notice." Light told the girls. "He admired our teaching abilities and that he could use more examples like us. He took us to his offices because he told us that two of the university teachers retired a few weeks ago."

"Oh yeah, Ms. Kiyoko from Algebra and Mr. Sasada from the History. They retired two weeks ago." Lamore noted out loud.

"You knew them?" Laura raised a brow.

"Yeah, they taught at that university for forty years. I had them last year as well." Lamore answered.

"Well, they want us to become actual teachers at the university." L got straight to the point. Lamore seemed shocked and Laura blinked. "They've been looking for someone to take over their teaching, but they just jump from substitute to substitute."

"So they want the two of you to teach there permanently." Laura finished. "That way, they won't have to pay so many people."

"More or less." Light added.

"Did you take the job?" Lamore asked.

"Of course not!" Light defensively and offensively stated. "Well, I mean, we would wait and see."

"In other words, you're thinking about it." Laura stated.

"We couldn't tell him no, he seemed desperate. And if we took the offer right then and there, he would have wanted to know more about us. Need I remind you we barely have much of our new lives settled and we don't technically exist and our past selves are dead? We wanted to talk about it with you girls before we decide on anything. Things are still new to us, and it's all happening so fast." Light told the girls.

"Well personally, I think it might be a great idea." Lamore offered. Everyone turned to face her, and so she went on. "Think about it, you guys want to make sure you keep tabs on us when you can. Since we're going to be attending college for a while, what better way to keep an eye on us than by being there at our education? That way, you can keep an eye on us and we can make sure you guys don't cause any trouble around the city or at our homes. Not to mention it will give you guys something to do during the day. Plus, if you get the job, you'll be able to get decent paychecks and use the money however you want. And Kyoto University will gain two new teachers with great minds. I mean, it's not every day people get to brag about what their teacher Kira or L taught them today. I mean, they won't know it's you guys personally, but it's still cool nonetheless."

"While you do bring up excellent points Lamore-chan, will you two really be able to handle dealing with a job as professors?" Laura asked the two males. "It was a mistake that you were teaching the classes in the first place, and though you had a passable day, can you really do it for the next while?"

"Well, I think that I can handle it." Light assured. "It seemed easy enough, plus I already knew the lesson."

"It's not an ideal job of mine. I mean, you don't go from being a detective to a teacher just like that. But if it means watching the two of you while giving us something to do, then it should work out for all of us." L added.

"So it's settled." Lamore declared. "You guys are gonna be teaching at my college."

"Ok, so, we'll get the jobs, but what if they ask us questions such as where we used to work or go to college?" Light wondered.

"You will need that information if you are getting jobs such as teaching at a University." Laura agreed.

"Then how about this!" Lamore proposed. "We'll work on your guy's backstory tonight. Your birthdates, your parents, your birthplace, colleges you went to. We'll fill all that in and you leave the rest to me." She winked.

"What does that mean?" Light asked her. He only got a smirk from Lamore as an answer.

* * *

It was on the very next day that the group finally understood what Lamore meant. It was before classes started that Lamore got up along with Light. Once they got ready, L and Laura came over, just as she had instructed them to, right before they had to leave. They also got out the information sheets that L and Light had filled out the night before. About who their new personas were and their back story.

Lamore went to her mailbox and saw two yellow envelopes inside. She took them from the mailbox and into her grandparents house where she opened to reveal the last part to getting L and Light new identities and lives.

"What do you have there, Nosaka-chan?" L asked Lamore. The female brunette smiled as she revealed two blank birth certificates and two blank diplomas from a university. Each one had a penmanship of someone on the papers. "What are those?" L asked yet another question as she showed them the certificates.

"Just a small gift picked out from Tenshi herself." Lamore giggled. "I was able to bring back a professor from a University in England and a doctor from England as well last night."

"But how did you get these?" Light asked looking through the papers, seeing his and L's aliases on them with the penmanship of the professor and doctor.

"I found out weeks ago that if you bring back a person with the Life Note, you can write down their actions after resurrection to make them do what you want. As long as you write all of the information down within the next seven minutes. For the professor, I wrote:

 _ **Felix Brown, died from slipping down the stairs and caused him to fracture his skull. After he is brought back, he goes to his office and prints out two diplomas. One with the name Ryuzaki Hideki and the other with Ryuk Hideki. He then signs it himself as well as gets the director's signature to put onto both diplomas. He then mails the diplomas to said address and has no recollection of doing what he did once he was resurrected, but he does get memoires of two brothers in his classes as well as graduates from the university.**_

"And for the doctor I wrote:

 _ **Angus Parker, died from a stab to the kidney. Once he is healed, he goes to create birth certificates for two brothers, Ryuzaki Hideki and Ryuk Hideki. He then mails both documents to this address. He won't remember creating or mailing them once he is done.**_

"I had to add a bit more information as well, but you get the idea."

"You can control people's actions once they are brought back?" Light blinked.

"As long as they are within limit." Laura corrected.

"When I gave Laura the Life Note for a few days when I was at Wammy's, she tested this out and she told me about it. I used this advantage to get these. I knew about it first, but never tested it out." Lamore added.

"And you can also manipulate their memories as well?" L asked.

"Yep," Lamore answered. "Pretty cool huh? I never really use those two, but it was an exception. Now we just have to fill out the rest of the information and you guys, Ryuk and Ryuzaki, will be actual people."

"You went through all that to give us new identities?" L blinked.

"You guys wanted this job at the University, so I wanted to help. Plus, it's as if you guys are actually alive again. And now, you have some proof to give to the director of Kyoto University to show you are qualified to work as teachers."

"You really do go out of your way to help people." L deducted.

"I just wanted to make sure the two of you are able to do what you can. Me and Laura won't be there by your sides forever, once I bring back the same number of people Kira killed. You'll live your lives however you want. When that day comes, I just want to make sure the two of you are prepared. The world has changed since you've been gone, so you'll need to adapt."

"Well, thanks." Light smiled. "For going out of your way and helping us. Not too many people would have helped Kira and L."

"Well, you guys aren't Kira and L anymore. Just like how you aren't Light Yagami and L Lawliet. From now on, the two of you are Ryuk Hideki and Ryuzaki Hideki." Lamore smiled as she sat down on the couch with the three of them. They had spent that morning filling out the rest of the paperwork and backstory for the two. Then, they headed to the university with a new direction to follow.

* * *

"And that concludes today's review class. Remember to look over the notes for the tests tomorrow." Mr. Ryuk Hideki instructed his students. Lamore began to pack up as the class was dismissed. It was the end of the day and students were beginning to head home. It was December 21st, the day before the big exams, and they had just went over their last review with Light, who was now a teacher at Kyoto University thanks to Lamore and her Tenshi powers. Now with L and Light having jobs, the two could teach at the University and get paychecks while they can keep an eye on the girls.

Light was gathering up his things as well to head out. He watch Lamore and Laura getting ready as well. Lamore packed up her things and she walked up to go talk to Laura, with Yuki by her side.

"Man, I can't believe those exams are coming up, I hope all that studying was worth it." Yuki hoped as she talked to Lamore.

"Don't worry, I have no doubt you'll do just fine Yuki. All those study sessions should pay off in the end." Lamore assured in her peppy smile. The two girls noticed Laura grabbing all of her books and placing them in a huge sack that she carries around. They assumed it was her backpack of sorts. Lamore titled her head as she saw Laura gathering her books into the sack.

"What's up Stone-chan? Why are you bringing all your books with you? Won't you hurt your back?" Yuki asked.

"The exams are upon us, so I'm taking all of my books with me to make mental notes of the lessons we went over. I'll cram them into my brain until dawn."

"Wait a sec, you're just going to cram all of that information into your brain in just one night?" Lamore blinked. She sighed as she looked at Laura. "Laura, that isn't healthy, to study all night long. Besides, there's no way you're going to memorize that in just one evening."

"Of course not, it's physically impossible to read all of these books in one night." Laura corrected her. "I'll just go over the chapters in which we learned the said lessons. Besides, with my photographic memory, I will ace the exams." Laura assured as she placed the last few books into her sack and headed down the stairs. She walked straight over to Light, eyed him, and walked away. He looked at her as he narrowed his eyes as she walked out the door.

' **She honestly thinks she can get a perfect on all of those test in all of those subjects just with one night of studying?'** he smirked to himself. ' **We'll just have to see about that!'**

"I swear, that girl gets weirder and weirder every day." Yuki told Lamore as the two walked out together. "But that's what makes her so unique." Yuki added as a joke.

* * *

"Man, those exams were tough!" Aiko complained as she stretched her arms out. The girls had just took their last exam for the day in most of their classes. They walked through the campus grounds, stretching their muscles after working their brains. When they took their exams, Lamore and Asagi were just taking their time yet were calm and collected on answering their questions. Aiko was writing down answer after answer, determined to get them all right and let her efforts of studying pay off. Yuki answered some questions with ease, but at times, she seemed to struggle with certain topics and was hesitant about which was right. Laura whizzed by her tests without even bothering to put in much effort, as if she knew it all and wanted to be done. She seemed cocky as she put answer after answer without much time to think.

Luckily though, the exams were done with for this semester. And now the students had tomorrow off to recollect their self esteem and relax. The day before Christmas break, they would get their test back and see how they did. But for now, they were all just happy it was over.

"I for one am glad that some of those lessons were more recent, so it was easier to remember them." Asagi sighed in relief.

"I'm just glad it's all over." Yuki breathed. "I really hope I get a decent score so I can spend another semester here."

"I'm sure you did fine, you shouldn't get down so much." Lamore encouraged her friend.

"Yeah, we had Lamore to help us out this time. Since she helped us study, we're sure to at least pass." Asagi smiled. "I wouldn't be surprised if you had the best score in the whole class like you did last year."

"You guys act like I'm some sort of mad genius freak. I'm only human, I can make mistakes." Lamore told them.

"We're not teasing you about being smart, we're complimenting on it. We'd be lost without you." Yuki told her. Asagi and Aiko eyed the braid hair girl. Yuki laughed nervously and corrected her statement. "Okay, _I'd_ be lost without your help."

Lamore shrugged and laughed. She turned to notice Laura sitting on one of the benches, reading a thick book. The group of girls walked up to the raven haired female, who noticed them now from looking up from her pages. "What are you doing, Laura?" Lamore asked.

"Reading." She answered.

"Out here?" Yuki blinked. "And we just finished the exams. Don't you want to rest your brain?"

"It wasn't even tried to begin with after the exams." She stated. "Besides, I'm on a really good part."

"What's it about?" Asagi asked.

"What?" Laura looked up to the bi-colored haired girl.

"Your book, what's it about?" she restated the question.

"Well, it's about an alternate universe in which religions such as Christianity doesn't exist on Earth. Because of that, the dark ages never occurred and the world is 1,000 years more advanced than it is today. There were no wars, no racisium or sexisium, at least not to the humans. They discover other galaxies and different aliens who either want to destroy them or other planets. So, they form a program where they train younglings to be intergalactic warriors to defend their home and bring peace to all worlds." Laura explained.

"Sounds interesting." Yuki commented. "A book I would read if I was into sci fi."

"It's not just sci fi. They bring up lots of historical topics here as well. Like racisium, sexisium, decisions made in World War one and World War two. It kind of teaches you the history of earth though a more scientific point of view."

"Science and history. Never thought those two would go together." Asagi laughed.

"They teach us good points though, how we became the way we are because of these events. But because these said events never happened, we can't relate to those aliens and we don't know how to help them out. History not only teaches us about our mistakes and successes, but ourselves as people as well and how we thrive. Without history, we wouldn't know about what terrible people there were in that time and which ones were the ones to lead us in the right director towards a better place. History can be an incredible experience, but can come with terrible knowledge."

"There are some things in history that I think would be better off just being stroies." Lamore agreed as she shivered. "Still, you are right, without history, we wouldn't have learned about these experiences and hopefully never repeat them again."

"Only when we learn the mistakes, can we truly overcome our past and use it to shape a better future." Laura stated.

Lamore smiled as she looked at Laura. "You know, the four of us are going out to celebrate the end of the exams. Would you like to join us?" Lamore offered. Laura looked up and saw the others reactions.

"Yeah, I'm more than alright with it." Asagi smiled. "I think it's a great idea."

"Plus, I want you to tell me more about that story and others you might recommend for me." Yuki added.

"Whatever." Aiko shrugged as if she didn't care, and maybe she didn't at this point, but Laura could tell that she still hated her guts.

"You would really want me to join you all in your celebration?" Laura blinked.

"I doubt you have any other plans." Lamore giggled, and it was true.

"Very well." She closed her book, got off the bench and stood up. "I am in the mood from some pudding anyways."

"I think some sweets sound really good! Since it's winter, we can pig out and just lose it over the summer!" Yuki cheered. "Come to think of it, I still owe Lamore some ice cream from our first study session back in November."

"But it's kind of late for ice cream now don't you think?" Lamore asked as the group of five now began to head off the grounds of the campus.

"How about hot chocolate?" Laura suggested.

"Now there's a great idea!" Yuki agreed.

As the girls walked off the campus, L and Light watched as their hosts walked with the other girls. Lamore seemed happy, and Laura seemed to want to be with them.

"It's really hard to believe that in a way, those girls are our reincarnated selves." Light muttered.

"Yes, they share so many of our qualities, yet they have something that sets them as their own independent person." L added. "Perhaps, they are us if we had taken a different road."

"You mean get a sex change?" Light joked.

"No, I mean, if we followed in their example and didn't let our titles get in the way of our lives." L corrected. "Laura was right about one thing, unless we actually learn the mistakes, we are doomed to repeat them again and again. Let's just hope that these girls are wise enough not to make the same mistakes we did."

Light blinked as he heard his statement. It was true while L and Kira were mortal enemies, Light Yagami had considered Ryuzaki a friend. Even he had said once that he considered Light his first and only friend. And, those years that L was dead, a small part of him, somewhere that wasn't Kira, actually felt bad about his death. They could have been the great of friends if it wasn't for the Death Note. Light thought back to the day where Lamore made Laura vow that whatever happened to them next, they would never let the Life Note get in the way of what they had. It really showed how much Lamore cared about Laura and the people around her. Light only smiled as he watched the girls walk off from the grounds.

"I think they know fairly well about what we did and what became of us because of it. They're smarter than we let on, and they are different from us as you said. I think they're gonna be fine."

 _ **To Be Continued~...**_

 _ **Author's Note: Well, that's episode eleven of Life Note. Sorry if it seemed kind of slow, but I want these guys to have a short breather for what will happen next. Trust me, the story will pick up in another chapter or two. Also, for those of you who are wondering about L and Light's new appearance, their new styles were inspired by yamikaisu and their comic L's kiss page 25: (**_ ** _http: art/L-s-Kiss-page-25-87522591_** __ _ **)**_ _ **For Light's appearance. And for L's appearance, his was base off of go-devil-dante comic Lteration page 5: (**_ __ ** _http: art/Lteration-page-5-26449853_** ) _**If you guys want to check out their deivnatarts click on the links provided or in this case put them in the search bar and get rid of the spaces. Make sure to check them out, their artwork is extremely great and their comics are really funny. Hope you all like this chapter and hope you all stick around to see the next ones Make sure to leave your comments, and to fav and follow this story as well. Until then, stay Otaku's!**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, Life Note episode 12! Nothing much to say about this chapter, other than it might be kind of slow and dull, but heartwarming and sweet. Next chapter will get a lot more interesting, I promise.**_

 _ **Summary: The gang decides to have a Christmas party and celebrate the holidays, as memories and traditions old and new surface.**_

 _ **Chapter 13 Episode 12: Traditions**_

It was a gray afternoon in Kyoto, Japan. Snow was beginning to fall lightly as we were only three days away from Christmas. Five girls gathered round a table at a cafe. Each one had a cup of hot cocoa as they chatted like good friends.

"So, what other books have you read other than that sci-fi one?" Yuki asked Laura as the two raven haired girls sat side by side.

"I don't read too many books for pleasure. Most of my books are encyclopedias or historical." Laura answered. "But I do like to read sci-fi for pleasure as well as fiction that are based on true events or people. Although most of the time they get much of it incorrect."

"I'm more of the magical type of girl." Lamore, on the other side of Laura, chimed in. "I like reading books with magical powers and teaches you the importance of bonds such as friendship."

"What grade are you in, middle school?" Aiko snickered.

"I dunno, there are lots of magical cartoons that were based off of manga." Asagi told Aiko.

"The proper term is anime. The difference between cartoons and anime is that cartoons are more for children whereas anime is a more variety for different age ranges, not really meant for kids. Anime is also a cultural art because of it's epic stories, epic movements as well as epic fights. Plus, anime teaches about life lessons more than cartoons: kings and queens, war, racism, women's rights, justice, instinct, friendship, brotherhood, family, military, realistic facts, honor and glory, universal laws, home and sacrifices. Those are only just the tip of the lessons." Laura pointed out.

"Also, the art style is so cool!" Yuki added. "There's composure, background and foreground, the characters look more realistic."

"It's too bad the anime is getting shorter and shorter." Aiko chimed in.

"That's because Japan is getting older." Laura told them. The girls laughed a bit. Lamore was glad that her friends were starting to enjoy Laura in their company. When they were first together, it seemed they were jealous that Lamore was spending more time with Laura than with them. Even though they didn't know why, and as much as she would have loved to tell them everything, but she better not. She had only been Tenshi for almost two months now, and it didn't get any easier. She had thought that after Laura found out and assured her she wouldn't rat her out, Lamore had nothing to worry about. But after she resurrected the greatest detective in the world, L, and the mass murderer, Kira, that was when things started to take a sharp turn. Not only do those two have to protect her and Laura, but in order for them to fully gain their second chance, Lamore must resurrect or reincarnate the same number of people Kira killed: 124,925. She had no idea how long it would take her to bring back all those people, but she was more determined to do it if it meant helping out those guys.

"Speaking of age, have you noticed that those two new teachers we got look to be around our age?" Yuki asked. The others shrugged. Recently, Light and L had been mistaken as substitute teachers not too long after they had gotten physical forms. But they did such a good job at teaching the other students, that the director of Kyoto University decided to make them full time teachers, since two previous ones retired. With the help of Lamore and the Life Note, she was able to get them their college degrees and birth certificates. Though she worried it may cause some trouble since they were kind of around the same age as her and Laura.

"Maybe father time just hasn't caught up to them." Asagi shrugged.

"Once, I heard of this guy who was actually sixty years old, but he didn't look a day over twenty." Aiko chimed in.

"Personally, I think they look kind of cute." Asagi blushed. "Especially Ryuk Hideki."

"Oh yeah, Lamore-chan, you have him for your last class right? What do you think of him?" Yuki asked. Lamore looked over at her friend and blinked.

"U-uh… well… I think he's really nice. He may look young, but that doesn't mean he's not that great of a teacher." Lamore confessed.

"Yeah, he is handsome. Those eyes of his and that auburn hair. It's kind of weird though, he's Japanese, yet his hair looks lighter than most." Aiko stated.

"Come to think of it, you and him look kind of the same, Lamore-chan." Yuki decreed.

"You don't say?" Lamore nervously laughed. How many times has she heard that before?

"Yeah, the two of you look like siblings. You sure you aren't related or anything?" Aiko wondered.

"Many people around the world could have similar physical structure and features as another person without being related. Our genes may not be identical to anyone else, but there are similar codes it can carry that someone else will have." Laura told them.

"Come to think of it, you and the other Mr. Hideki look kind of alike as well." Asagi pointed out. Laura blinked and turned a light pink.

"I wonder if maybe the next teacher we get will look kind of like me?" Yuki wondered. "I always wondered what a male version of me looked like."

"You already have a male version of yourself, it's called Yuma. Only he's more annoying." Aiko snickered and the others giggled.

"That reminds me, what are you all doing this Christmas?" Lamore asked.

"What do you mean? You celebrate Christmas?" Aiko blinked. "You know it's not a national holiday right?"

"No, but some people still celebrate the holiday nonetheless. For example, my family and I are going to spend the break at my grandmothers. This will be our first Christmas with Yuma feeling well! I'm so excited!" Yuki squeaked.

"I'll be going to the Christmas buffet with my family." Asagi said. "What about you Aiko?"

"No plans and no one." Aiko shrugged a bit sadly. Lamore frowned a bit as she remembered that Aiko didn't have a family. She could relate somewhat, but not on a mental level.

"You're welcome to come to the buffet with me." Asagi offered.

"Or come with me and my family." Yuki offered. "Yuma has his eyes on you as well."

"I thought Yuma liked me." Lamore blinked.

"Jealous much?" Aiko laughed, which caused the others to laughed as well. "Nah, I don't want to bother with your guy's family. It's fine, really. What about you two?" Aiko asked Lamore and Laura.

Laura shrugged. "Like you, I have no one to spend the holidays with. So, I'm available at this time."

"What about you Lamore?" Yuki asked.

"Well, I'm going to be making gifts and toys for the shelters I volunteer at like the orphanage, the hospital, and the animal shelter. But this year my grandparents are coming here so we'll have a feast and open gifts." Lamore gleefully cheered. "Hey, maybe you two should come and help me with the gifts." Lamore offered to Laura and Aiko. "The kids and animals would really appreciate it and you would be doing good in your community."

"Sure, I wouldn't mind. Nothing else planned anyways." Aiko shrugged.

"Very well, I'll help out." Laura also agreed. Lamore smiled happily.

* * *

Laura and Lamore parted ways with the other three girls as the two of them headed to Lamore's home. L and Light were probably already back there, waiting for them and they wanted to get home so they wouldn't keep them waiting for too long.

"Brr… I'm not a huge fan of winter." Lamore stated as the two walked down the streets together.

"I'm not sure why you are complaining too much. We don't get much snow anyways." Laura told her.

"But it's still freezing," Lamore shivered as she warmed herself up with her mittens. "Seriously, I'm all bundled up and there you are in your normal fashion."

"I hardly notice the cold," Laura stated. "When you live in a basement for eleven months in Winchester, England, the cold becomes your friend, just like darkness. Besides, you are only cold or hot as long as you think you are. If you learned how to trick your mind into believing the temp, you can control anything."

"Seriously though, I think the only clothes I've ever seen you wore are those." Lamore pointed out.

"L wore the same thing everyday, never bothered him." Laura told Lamore.

"A, he never had to go out into the field as much as you do. And B, L does not exist anymore, just Ryuzaki Hideki." Lamore reminded her. "Look, I get that you dress like that because you wanted to honor him after his death, but he's alive again. All I'm saying is, if he can make a few changes, can't you? I'm not asking you to redo your whole wardrobe, but at least get some new shirts and jeans. Ones without tears and more appropriate weather wear."

"Perhaps a new change of clothes may not be a bad idea." Laura muttered to herself. Lamore rolled her eyes as she walked with the raven haired.

"Hey," Lamore stopped. "Did you really mean what you said. How you had no one to spend the holidays with?"

"My mother and father are gone, my aunt and uncle are either in jail or dead as well, my family is limited to members."

"What about your aunt from Tokyo? Don't you spend the holidays there?"

"My aunt and I haven't really spent much time together after I left to become a paranormal investigator." Laura answered.

"But still… don't you get lonely?" Lamore blinked.

"I'm used to being alone. The only family I ever considered having was when I was at the Wammy House. After I left, I never really associated myself with anyone else."

Lamore couldn't help but feel sorry for Laura. She knew that the Wammy House must have been the only other place she considered to be her home. And that L was the only person she had considered to be family related. It only made sense that after she left and he died, Laura would always be lonely- especially on holidays- because she had distanced herself from others.

"Come to think of it…" A thought popped into Lamore's mind. "...did you guys at the orphanage ever celebrate any holidays?"

"We did celebrate Christmas," Laura answered. "We would have a little party and be given gifts from the Wammy House. I remember one year where L had actually gave gifts to the other orphans. Of course, no one but me knew those gifts were from him. He gave me a book collection that year. I finished all of them in less than a week. Still, it was the thought of the gift that means the most as they say."

"Those parties must have been something huh?" Lamore laughed. "We have parties like that at the orphanage and hospital. The homeless shelter as well." Lamore's face lit up as she suddenly thought of something. "Hey! I have an idea. How about we throw our own Christmas party?"

"Our own Christmas party?" Laura questioned yet seemed interested.

"Yeah, we can host it at my grandparents place. I'll put up a tree and we can decorate it! I'll cook us a great feast with lots of sweets! We'll even do some gift exchanges! Oh, this will also mean you guys will met my grandfolks. Oh, I need to make sure those two boys stay on their best behaviors." Lamore mumbled to herself. "It'll be like Christmas at Wammy's again." She smiled. "Plus, we can give the boys gifts as well. I think some Christmas joy is just what we need to take our minds off of the past events."  
"I think it's a wonderful idea." Laura agreed. "Some time off from this mess would be good for ourselves. And it would be nice to spend Christmas with L again."

"See, you're showing Christmas spirit already!" Lamore smirked as she nudged Laura's arm. "We'll have it on the 25th, the start of winter vacation!" She declared. "I wonder what I should get those guys."

* * *

"A Christmas party?" Light raised a brow as Lamore finished explaining to him and L her idea. The two girls made it back to the house where the two guys were waiting for them. Lamore had just finished explaining her idea about a Christmas party for the four to have with her grandparents. Thinking that it would be a great opportunity for them to relax and enjoy the holidays and get to know more about Lamore's grandfolks. "Here?"

"I think we could use a little bit of a break after everything that has happened these past few weeks. With you guys being resurrected and getting new bodies, being our guardians and teachers at the University, some holiday spirit should lift some weight off of our shoulders." Lamore smiled.

"And you're okay with this?" Light addressed Laura.

"I see no repercussions being brought out by this. Besides, this event will help us learn more about the grandfolks of Lamore." Laura explained.

"Besides, you guys are more or less alive again. Instead of pitying yourselves for your deaths and living in the past, you should celebrate your lives and live in the moment while you can. I think this party will help you guys see that." Lamore stated.

"I don't need a party to tell me how to live my life." Light grumbled.

"Look, Laura and I are going through all this trouble to help you guys regain a second chance. If you get another chance, you should learn how to rebuild a new life for yourselves. Seeing as how your old ones killed you. All I'm saying is, we could use this opportunity to take it easy and we can get to know one another better. There's so many questions about you two that I want answered. Besides, when was the last time you spent the holidays and enjoyed life as it is?"

Light looked at Lamore, and only narrowed his eyes as he turned his head. This girl seemed nice, but she could be bossy at times. And even though at first it was to make sure he and L didn't cause any trouble, she seemed to be butting into businesses that wasn't her concern. What did she know about him that she could say to enjoy life? Surely by now she should know what he thought of life and the world itself. Yet she was strongly willing and determined to help him see the brighter side of the world. As if there was a good side in the rotten world he had lived in. And he had to wonder what life was like now, after Kira was gone and the judgements stopped. Besides, he had spend those holidays with his family, and this was not his family. They believe that he is dead, he could never have Christmas again.

The female brunette sighed. Bickering about this with Light would never get him to agree to it anyways. Still, she would make sure this would be a Chirstmas he won't be forgetting anytime soon. "Look, if you have any other plans, then by all means, do whatever. But if you at least stop by and give it a try, you'll see that it won't be so bad." Lamore looked over at L and smiled. "What do you say to this, L?"

"A Christmas party sounds promising to most, especially if you are the one hosting it." He told Lamore.

"I'm glad you're keeping an open mind about this." Lamore giggled. "Alright, I'll do my best!"

* * *

The next day at the University couldn't have been more duller or colder. Tomorrow was Christmas and many of the students were getting pumped for the winter vacation and the holidays. Light was at his desk looking over papers to be graded and passed back to the students before they leave. Light didn't mind being a teacher, really he didn't. He just found it a bit boring. It made him appreciate his old job as a detective. Even though the only case he'd ever really been on was the Kira Case and he was also Kira. Just thinking about the past gave him a headache.

Lamore walked through the halls of the University. She decided to check the boards to see what kind of score she got this year on her tests. She didn't want to reach the top or be number one, but she had hoped that her hard work had paid off. Especially with everything that has happened lately, she just wanted to make sure that she hadn't fallen behind. Other students were gathered round the board as well, looking at the test scores. Surprisingly, Aiko and Yuki were there as well. Lamore walked over to them. The blue haired girl turned and smiled.

"Hey, Lamore-chan!" Aiko called to the brunette. "Check it out, the four of us made it in the top sixties."

"Really?" Lamore gasped in surprised. She went up to the board and saw Aiko's name. She was number 38 out of the 700 students who took the tests and scored. She had a test score of 89 out of 100. "Not bad Aiko." Lamore commented. "All that studying really paid off. What about you Yuki?" Lamore asked. The raven haired braided girl blinked, she shyly smiled as she rubbed the back of her head. Lamore looked at the board and saw that Yuki was number 55 on the board. Her score was 72 out of 100.

"Well…" Yuki began as she nervously smiled. "There were a lot of things I didn't get, but I did the best I could!" She assured. "And my grades are high enough for me to come back here next year."

"To be fair, they have improved a great deal since the last test exams." Aiko pointed out.

"Thanks," Yuki thanked her friend. "I bet Lamore must be in the top five." The three girls went up the board to see where Lamore's name could be. Sure enough, it was on number 1, her score was 100 out of 100, a perfect score. "Wow! Number one again as always!" Yuki cheered.

"It's not that big of a deal. I just wanted to get a decent grade and I did." Lamore waved her hand as if she didn't care about it. Though she was happy that even after these past few months with the Life Note crisis, she was able to keep her grades going. And maintain her relationships with her friends as well. Somehow, she kept her social life and grades active while being Tenshi and taking care of Light Yagami.

"Hey, someone got the same score as you." Yuki announced as she looked at the board. The other two looked to see that she was right. Below Lamore's name, someone else got a perfect score. The three gasped as their eyes went wide as they read the name.

"It seems I did fairly well on those exams." A new yet familiar voice spoke. The three turned to see Laura staring at the board. Her expression empty, as her dull eyes looked at her name under Lamore's.

"You… must be proud huh?" Lamore asked her. Laura turned to the brunette and shrugged.

"Not really, those questions were easy enough for me to answer without the need of studying." Laura spoke. "I'm not too overjoyed about passing or acing the exams." With that, she walked away, leaving the three and a few other students baffled.

"Hmpf! Show off!" Aiko puffed out her cheeks and whipped her head to the side. Lamore blinked while Yuki was none the wiser.

Light had seen all of this himself, and was just as dumbfounded by that event as well. This proved she was smart, no doubt about it. But to get a perfect score with only one night of studying? Even if she didn't need it? She really was a Wammy kid. ' **There is no possible way she can be human.'**

"Hey Aiko, since it's the end of classes, are you ready to help me?" Lamore asked as she eyed the blue haired girl.

"Help with what?" Aiko asked. Lamore smiled as she grabbed Aiko by the arm and the two of them rushed down the halls. Light tilted his head, wondering what was going on. Just what was that girl doing now?

Lamore and Aiko rushed down the halls, the brunette looking very excited as she looked ahead. "What are we doing?" Aiko asked Lamore as they were just going down the University. Lamore told nothing to her, instead, she turned a corner to see a large box that was labeled in black sharpie ' **Toys'** Aiko blinked. "A toy box?" she remarked. Lamore grabbed the box and looked at Aiko. She beckoned with her head to follow her, and to which, the blue haired girl replied. The two soon made it to an empty room of one of the classes, and there, Asagi was waiting with a smile and boxes of supplies. "Ok, what is this?" Aiko wanted an answer.

"We're making gifts!" Lamore smiled as she laid the box of toys on one of the desk.

"Gifts?" Aiko questioned.

"Lamore is making gifts for the children at the hospital and orphanage as well as toys for the animals at the shelter." Asagi filled Aiko in. "She asked me to help make these gifts, so I bought some boxes, wrapping paper, bows and ribbons with other supplies as well."

"This is what you wanted us to do?" Aiko raised a brow.

"All these toys, clothes and food will go to the shelters. I've been doing this since I entered the University. Anyways, there's a lot more boxes like these with toys, clothes and food in them around the grounds. I need you to help me get them all here so we can begin wrapping them. Christmas is tomorrow and I have lots of trips to make."

"How long is this gonna take?" Aiko asked, kind of annoyed.

"If we have a lot of gifts, probably a long time. But if we get more people to help us, then we'll be all set!" Lamore smiled. "Come on, let's go get the rest of those boxes!" She rushed out the door, and Aiko was forced to follow her.

Laura walked down the halls of the University to find out where either Lamore or L were. Hell, she wanted to find out where Light was so the three of them could head back home and figure out this Christmas party. Most of the students have already gone to their dorms to pack up for their long vacation with their families. Only a handful may stay here, those that don't have a family. Or just want to stay because they have nowhere to go this holiday. Laura knew Lamore had a dorm room, but because her grandfolks were away, she had to look after their house. She'll probably use her dorm room again to give them some space. The raven haired turned down a corner where she began to hear voices.

"...okay, we've done the sorting…" Laura stopped as she kept hearing that voice. "So, for the toys we have seven board games, twelve video games, eighteen dolls, four packages of crayons, ten coloring books…" Laura walked towards the source of the voice until she got to a room where Lamore was. She was with two of her other friends, Asagi Yokai and Aiko Emi. They were surrounded by a bunch of boxes with different objects from toys to clothes to food. Asagi was looking over a clipboard with some paper on it, pencil in hand as she wrote down stuff while saying it. "We have lots of toys for the kids and animals, as well as clothing for the children. And with the food we've collected, the orphanage will be receiving lots of donations!" Asagi cheered.

"Now that we've sorted out everything, we should start wrapping the gifts up." Lamore declared. "The next paper shows what the kids wanted this year. We'll have to sort out their gifts and label them as well." Lamore pointed to the paper. Her eyes drifted to see Laura standing in the doorway of the classroom. "Oh! Laura! Perfect timing! Come on in." Lamore smiled as she waved. Laura blinked, and entered the room as she walked to Lamore and the bi colored girl.

"What sort of project is this? Arts and crafts?" Laura asked sarcastically.

"We're wrapping gifts for the children at the orphanage and hospital." Lamore explained. "As well as for the animals at the shelter. We're also donating clothes and food to the hospital and orphanage as well for the kids. It's a project I do for some of my works." Lamore laughed.

"Gift wrapping? That does sound appropriate at this time of year." Laura noted.

"If you want, you could help us out. We could use all the wrapping hands we can get." Asagi offered.

"Very well, I have nothing better to do anyways." Laura turned around and headed to a seat in one of the desk.

"Which wrapping paper should we use for Risa-chan at the hospital?" Aiko asked as she held up two different wrapping paper. "The turquoise or the sapphire?"

"She likes lighter shades of colors, so go with the turquoise." Lamore told Aiko as she finished wrapping a box full of different fox creatures from an anime about pocket monsters. She would give these dolls to the orphans. The girls had spent the last hour wrapping gifts for the children. The animals for the shelter had already been done. They separated the toys for the cats and the dogs and placed them in baskets. There were a few bow ties that would go on the animals so that way, they would look like little presents or gifts. Asagi was making a few more bow tie collars for the animals. Aiko was in charge of wrapping gifts for the kids at the hospital. Lamore was taking care of the gifts for the orphanage, and Laura was keeping track of the gifts they were wrapping and which gifts go to where and who would get what gift. She did a good job of it. Already, half of their hoard were already wrapped and ready to be shipped to their places.

"Okay." Aiko said as she took the lighter shade of wrapping paper and began to use the sheets to wrap the box. "You think these kids will like these gifts? I mean, they have already been used."

"Aiko, it shouldn't matter if the gifts have just been bought or used. Those kids in the orphanage and hospital don't have much themselves. They need to have something that they can call theirs until they can go home." Lamore told the blue haired girl as she cut a piece of ribbon from the box to make it perfect. "And the food I'll give to the homeless shelter will be appreciated so that stomachs can be full. That's what this holiday is about. Giving to those and knowing you did a great deed."

"It makes sense, after all the three wise men gave Jesus gifts when he was born to show their respect for the son of God. Therefore, gift giving on this holiday actually fits historically." Laura noted.

"And it does make me feel like a better person knowing that we're giving these gifts to children in need." Asagi smiled. Lamore nodded in agreement as she placed the newly wrapped gift on the side of the wall for the orphans.

"Shouldn't you girls have gone home by now?" a masculine voice asked the four young adults. The girls turned around to see a black and blue haired teacher standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hello Mr. Hideki." Asagi greeted the teacher. "We're just wrapping up gifts for the shelters Lamore works at."

"Oh, I see." L muttered as he entered the room looking at the wrapped gifts and things left to be wrapped. "But surely your families must be wondering where you are?" he raised a brow.

"Come to think of it, I should actually head out." Aiko declared as she got up. "I promised to work a few shifts today to get some gifts for my grandfolks."

"And I did promise my mother to do some last minute Christmas shopping." Asagi suddenly remembered.

"If the two of you have any places to be right now, then you should go." Lamore told them in a gentle manner.

"Are you sure Lamore?" Asagi questioned.

"There's not much left to wrap up here. I can handle the rest myself." The two girls looked at each other, a bit unsure whether to go or stay. They knew how much this time of year meant to Lamore, but she wanted them to go and enjoy themselves on this holiday. With a crud nod, the two girls walked to the door and left the group of three now. "If you want Laura, you can go as well." Lamore offered.

"I'll be fine here, I have nowhere to go anyways." The raven haired assured the brunette.

"Well, what about you Ryuzaki? Do you want to help us wrap gifts for the kids?" Lamore asked.

"I do not think I'll be much help." He told her.

"It's easy, I'll show you." Lamore grabbed his arm and the two walked to a desk where Lamore grabbed a box with a few books inside. "First, you get the wrapping paper you want to wrap the gifts in. Then, it just takes some measurements to cover the boxes with the right amount of paper. Here, I'll give you a tutorial." Lamore took some wrapping paper with a green and red design and spread out a good chunk of it onto the table. She centered the box one the paper, so it was in the middle. L watched as the female brunette began cutting the paper. Her smile never leaving her face as she did the process. Laura watched the two wrapping a gift, and saw how well they were making it.

"I can assume this is not your first time making these gifts." L deducted.

"Actually, this is my second time in doing this." Lamore admitted.

"Second?" Laura blinked.

"Yeah, when I began college, I started volunteering at the shelters I told you about." Lamore explained as she went on wrapping the gift. "I learned that they don't really get much on Christmas, so I figured out a way to help them. After Thanksgiving, I would put out boxes around the school grounds and let the students donate anything they had like toys, clothes or food to the shelters. So on Christmas, I would take them to the places and the kids and animals and homeless would have something to look forward to. I even started making a special 'want it' list. If there was a kid who wanted something specific this year, I would write their name down and list what they wanted. This year, it looks like everyone got their special something." Lamore smiled at the thought.

"You seem to really enjoy this holiday." L spoke as he helped her wrap up the bow on the present.

"Well, this is the time of year of giving and spending time with loved ones. Who wouldn't enjoy this holiday?" Lamore mused. Lamore blinked as she looked at L and Laura. "A-ah… I'm sorry… I forgot you two don't have anyone to spend this time with." She blushed.

"That's not necessarily true, we have each other and you and Light as well." L listed. "It's true we have no blood to share this time, but I wouldn't say we are alone."

Lamore blinked, somehow feeling a bit more eased by his words. She didn't know what L and Laura's Christmas were like before the Wammy House, but she did not want to ask them. As much as how curious she was, she knew that if she brought back those memories of theirs, they may not be comfortable enough to share or they may not have anything to recollect of their childhood. So, she just kept wrapping the gifts.

"You know, I've only been to your orphanage once, but I still have so many questions."

"What kind of questions?" Laura asked.

"Well, other than Christmas, were there any other holidays you guys celebrated?" Lamore asked.

"Not by usual traditions." L shrugged. "We did celebrate Halloween and Easter."

"We only celebrated those other two because they involved sweets." Laura added. "Not to mention Halloween is also his birthday."

"Ha, you're birthday is on Halloween? That would explain your sweet tooth." Lamore laughed. She blinked and looked back at L. "Hey Ryuzaki… do you know when Light's birthday is?"

"If I'm not mistaken, his birthdate was February 28." L thought back.

"Uh… just out of curiosity, did he have a family?" Lamore wondered.

"Why are you getting so curious about his history, Lamore-chan?" Laura asked. "If you are that curious, you could always ask him yourself."

Lamore blushed a bit as she heard what Laura had told her. "It's just… I want to get Light something special for Christmas… but I don't know what he might be interested in...s o…" She turned towards L. "Since the two of you knew each other a bit, I was hoping you might help me know a few things. I'm kind of nervous to ask him these questions myself, since he may not be ready to talk. But I want to learn more about him, even if it means asking you guys about him behind his back. I went through all the trouble of reincarnating him, and I feel as if I've learned nothing new about him."

"It is only natural you would be curious about Light's history, since he never really talks about it." L stated. "This sort of information however should only be shared with you by Light himself, and only when he is ready. However," L went on. "If you really want to get him something, I suggest giving him something that will remind him of the heart he used to have."

"The heart he used to have?" Lamore repeated his statement in the form of a question.

"Just give him something that will remind him of who he used to be before Kira. Show him that he really can change." Laura translated for her mentor as she kept writing on the paper. "You'll think of something."

"Something to remind him of his days before Kira huh?" Lamore blinked. She thought for a moment and smiled. "Alright, I'll try my best." She declared.

It took the group another hour before all the gifts were wrapped, sorted and were being placed into sacks and dollies. Lamore was impressed by how much the group of three accomplished in such little time. She would deliver these gifts and goodies to the homeless shelter and animal shelter today and deliver the rest to the orphanage and hospital tomorrow. "Thanks again for your help you two." Lamore thanked both L and Laura. "I couldn't have made it this far without you both."

"You need not thank us." Laura assured. "Do you want us to help you with these boxes?"

"Oh yeah, just help me carry them out to the grounds. I told Yuki to help me take them to the shelters." Lamore instructed.

"Very well." Laura turned and grabbed three boxes, as if she did not care how heavy they were or it didn't bother her. She carried the boxes through the room and out the door. As she left, Lamore looked at L and smiled as she too started to grab some boxes.

"You know, you and Laura share so much in common." She stated. L watched as she started to grab a few boxes. "I've only known you guys for a while, but I can see that you have so many similar characteristic. Of course, the student will sometimes pick up things from their teachers." L said nothing, he had heard this a ton of times. Or at least knew she and Light thought this time and time again. With the way they look, their weird behavior and their history, it would make sense that many would assume they were like siblings or even pupil and mentor. And to be fair, he had thought that this woman and Light shared many interests as well. Which was why, he needed to be careful. Who knows what this woman could be capable of if given the right push. The last thing he wanted was another Kira. And even worse, Laura was involved in this mess. So if things go downhill, she will fall with them. "Anyways," Lamore went on. "I know you probably don't want anything, but Laura and I are planning on getting you both a Christmas gift. Well, she'll give only you one. I'll give one to you and your brother." She winked. L blinked, and she went on talking. "But, I'm not gonna tell you what your gifts are from me and Laura to you. You'll have to wait at the party tomorrow."

"Cunning…" L noted. "Just like Light." Lamore froze, those words chilled her a bit, especially coming from L. She turned to see him looking at her with those black orbs of his that were duller than Laura's. She fluttered her eyes, but then smiled and rolled her orbs.

"There are times you really need to let things stay in the past." She muttered as she lifted the boxes up and began to walk with them out of the room. L took a small box that he found and he… carried it if that's what you call it. He more or so held the box with both palms while his fingers were spread out. Kind of like he was scared that the gift was carrying something dangerous. Lamore didn't care about that habit, as weird as it was. She knew realistically, L would probably never change his ways or habits since he did grow up with them. It might take years before he could really be 'normal' again. Besides, what mattered was he was actually carrying something and helping her out, so why should she complain? As she and him walked out of the room and down the halls with the boxes, she recapped her comment to him about the past and letting it stay there. A thought came to her mind in the form of a question, and she said it.

"Just one last question about Light… can you tell me where he lived with his family?"

* * *

Light woke up to the lighting of the sun that entered the room. He sat up on the bed in the room he was currently staying in, the bedroom of Lamore's grandparents. Though he did admit the bed was comfy and the room was less colorful than Lamore's, which was the definition of pink. He could not wait until he found a place of his own to stay. Though that would be awhile until he got some actual money. He did have some from his paycheck being a teacher at the University, but it would be a while yet until he had enough to at least rent an apartment. Light got up from the bed and headed out of the room. He walked down the hallway, heading for the bathroom to get ready. As he walked down, he noticed that the door to Lamore's room was open ajar. He stopped as he looked at the open door. For some reason, he felt compelled to take a look inside. He walked to the door and opened it to peek in. To his surprise, Lamore was not asleep in her bed. In fact, it was already made.

Light wondered where she was. He headed to the bathroom, thinking she was just getting ready now. He knocked on the bathroom door, but then got no answer. He then opened the door and saw that the bathroom was empty. Growing more curious, Light looked around the rest of the house for any sign of the female. It was the start of Christmas break, so she shouldn't have any classes, and all of the toys and goodies for the other shelters she works at were still here in the living room, so she couldn't have gone there. And he doubted she would go out to met Laura and L, no point in doing that without Light knowing or being invited. Lamore had assured him that if there was anything important to discuss that could affect the group one way or another, they would be sure to tell him together. Light walked into the kitchen, and that is where he saw the note. A yellow sticky note on the table. He walked over to it and read it.

 _Light, I went to Tokyo for some 'holiday business'. I'll be back before nightfall. The Christmas party is today, please go find Laura and L and have them come over. Oh! My grandparents will also come home today, be sure the three of you are on your best behavior. I told them about the party and my 'new friends', they will set up the decorations and we'll have our party. Thanks! Lamore ❤_

"You gotta be kidding me." Light sighed. What could be so important that she had to go all the way to Tokyo at this time? Just what was that girl up to now? "Whatever," he rolled his eyes as he headed back upstairs to get ready.

Somehow, Light was able to find the place where Laura and L were staying. Lamore was able to get the directions written on the back of the note for Light to follow. As much as he hated those two, he knew that Lamore wanted them over for the party she had wanted them all to enjoy. Ok, to be fair, he can't say that he hates L that much anymore. While he doesn't consider L a friend, he doesn't see him as an enemy anymore. Since they have no real reason to fight anymore. He considers L… passable. Someone to see from time to time but not really one to hang out with. It was like comparing the difference between a classmate and a school friend. For a classmate, you see each other and maybe chat a bit, but mostly about school stuff and perhaps with topics in the news or media in general. With a friend, you hang out, learn about each other, and develop a bond. He could never do that with L. No, it was more so he never wanted to do that with L because in the past Light was Kira and L was his enemy. If he got too close, then he would let his feelings get in the way, and if he didn't go near him at all, then L would have been one step closer to capturing Kira. That's why he did not want to think of L as a friend, because it made him seem weak and willing to give up.

Yet, now that he was no longer Kira and L had died long ago, he supposed he could try to learn more about his once enemy not as a mean to defeat him, just to understand him. At any rate, Light didn't think L was bad now anyways. He too was a victim in this ordeal, dragged from the Nothingness and to be the guardian of that Laura girl. Just thinking about that female made Light's blood boil. She held such a grudge against him, that if she could, she would not hesitate to send him back to the Nothingness. In a way, he could understand why she held such anger. After all, she loved L and since Kira did kill L, it would only be natural for her to be angry at the one that murdered the one she held dearly. As much as he hated to admit it, he did feel intimidated by that woman at times. Not to mention the fact that she has the Shinigami eyes as well. And the fact that she was a Wammy Kid only made Light dislike her even more. There was no way in any universe or time that the two would ever get along. Even if he actually tried to befriend that girl, he knew she would reject him.

It didn't matter if the two became friends or not, as far as he was concerned. Lamore and L would make sure the two of them were alive, and as long as that happened, then it wouldn't be a problem. After all, L would probably never forgive Light if he harmed Laura and Lamore would never forgive Light if he hurt Laura and vise versa. As Light entered the building that the two Wammy Kids were stationed at, he went to the front desk and saw a receptionist

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked with her kind smile she was forced to put on for service sake.

"I'm here for Laura Stone." Light told the lady.

"Ah yes, they were waiting for you." The lady assured. She pressed a button on an intercom and spoke. "Ms. Stone, Ryuk Hideki is here to see you." She released the button and looked at Light again. "She'll be down in a minute." She assured him. It seemed Lamore must have told the two that he was coming here to get them to the party. Well, at least he avoided an awkward greeting to the two. Probably something else Lamore planned.

It didn't take the two long to make it to the lobby where Light was waiting for them. They were in their usual wear. Even L wore his usual clothes that he used to wear when he was alive. How and where he got those clothes again, Light had no idea and he did not want to know anyways.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, we didn't think you'd come here so soon." L apologized. "You must have gotten Lamore's message then."

"Yeah, don't know why she wanted me to pick you guys up. Honestly, by now you should know where she lives," Light rolled his eyes. "Whatever, let's just get going."

* * *

It was already starting to get dark as the three headed back to the house where the party would start. Light barely spoke to either of them as they only walked back. Same went for the other two. No one talked, they just moved. As if there was nothing to really talk about. He didn't mind. Like these two would want to talk to him anyways. Some snow started to fall to the ground as they headed back, light at first but cold and beautiful nonetheless.

"I'm surprised you two didn't just come to the house yourself." Light suddenly began a conversation with the other two.

"Lamore told us to wait until you came to get us." Laura explained. "She said she wanted to make sure you felt comfortable with us there without her."

"Figures." Light rolled his eyes. He knew what she was up to. She wanted the group to spend time together without her so they could open up more and feel as if they didn't need her to force them to get along. As much as Lamore wants to hold onto those thoughts and ideas of hers, it will never happen. She clearly has no grasp on the history that Light and L had shared. And she clearly did not understand what it was like to hate someone so much, that you would want to make them suffer as much as they made you suffer. Point being, with the events that took place with these guys, it was hard to mend the past and try and pave a new road for the future. Nothing Lamore could do would ever change that. Still, he didn't want to step on her hopes. More so, he knew she wouldn't accept that fact and would still try despite her wasted effort. After all, that girl's personality proved she had lots of determination and optimism.

They eventually reached the house once again, the lights were on inside, so someone must have been home.

"Great, looks like Lamore is back." Light sighed in relief. At least the one good thing about having that girl around was that she could protect Light from Laura and L. Not that they were crazy enough to actually try anything with him, but if they did, he may not be able to defend himself. He dug into his pockets and grabbed the key Lamore gave him to the house. He used it to unlock the door and open it so the group of three entered. To their surprise, the whole house had been decorated. A pine tree hung in the living room with many lights and orbs hanging from the branches, snowflakes hung from the ceiling and the staircase.

"Lamore must have been busy." Laura muttered as she looked at the house now a Christmas wonderland. L was about to say something, but stopped as he sniffed the air and tasted a pleasant fragrance. He walked into the house and to the kitchen where the source was coming from. Light and Laura followed him into the room. When they entered, L was the first to notice a tray of pastries on the counter. There were some piles of dough and flour over the table and judging from the heat radiating from this room, someone must have used the oven. L walked over to the pastries and saw they were cookies in the shape of snowflakes. With white and blue frosting decorating the design so no two looked the same. The other two looked at the tray and were in awe as they saw the treats. Did Lamore make these as well?

"Why don't you try some?" a soft feminine voice called to the three. Light turned around to see a woman stepping out of a room which he assumed was the bathroom. She looked like a kind old lady with a pink apron with a plaid pattern. She had short hair that reached just above her shoulders. The roots were still brown but it became mixed with silvery gray then became silver at the bottom portions. She had some wrinkles under her eyes and corners of her mouth. Her amber eyes still shown with passion and life though. The other two turned to see the woman as well. She had on a smile upon her face as she pressed her fingers together.

' **Is that Lamore's mother? Or could this be her grandmother?'** Light mentally noted to himself. The lady titled her head to the side as she smiled.

"You don't have to worry, try some cookies please. I've worked really hard on them." She offered. Laura and Light were hesitant to take the offer. They had just entered the house without her permission and yet she was offering them cookies? The only reason she was doing this was probably because she knew who these guys were. L, feeling a bit hungry himself, looked back at the tray and grabbed a snowflake cookie. He examined it for a minute wondering what it might taste like. Shrugging and letting his stomach take over his mind, he lifted the cookie to his mouth and took a bite of it.

As he began to chew the pastry, he noticed immediately that something was not right with this cookie. It began to crumble a bit and he saw that on the back side, the cookie was burnt. "How does it taste? It's a snowflake cookie! In case you haven't guessed yet."

"It's plain to see why you made these types of cookies." L muttered as he was forced to take another bite.

"I know right!" The elderly lady walked over to the group as she held her smile. "I figured this would be a treat for the party!" She declared. L kept eating the piece of cookie, but found it very hard to keep on chewing just to give the old lady satisfaction of her sweets. The woman noticed L chewing slowly and she began to grow a bit worriedly. "I-is something wrong?" she asked L.

"What isn't wrong?" L muttered. "I'm afraid I must be honest here, but this cookie is a failure." He bluntly stated.

"What?!" The old lady gasped as she had a look of horror on her face. "I-it isn't tasty?!" She stuttered.

"While there is a problem with the taste itself, the fact that it is too dry and it doesn't hold together very well, these cookies are also brunt which gives it a charcoal feeling. I'm surprised anyone would want to eat this." L stated. The group looked back at the lady, and L blinked seeing her begin to well up tears in her eyes. She sniffled as she processed his comment.

"Y-you don't like my cookies? My special cookies?" she began to wail.

"Well… I'm sure that he-" Light tried to find the right words to calm her.

"I really am just a useless old geezer!" She wailed as she darted out of the kitchen and through the living room, out the door and into the night. The three blinked as they had no idea what really happened.

"Guess it runs in the family." Laura muttered.

"Looks like we finally agree on something." Light admitted. "Hopefully the grandfather is normal." He prayed. But he turned out to be wrong as he and L received a shove from someone behind them.

"Hey!" A masculine voice that was strong yelled at them. Both L and Light turned around to see who it was that pushed them.

"What's your-" Light cut himself off as he stared at the man before him. He was an older man, with dark brown hair with gray streaks across as well. He wore rectangular spectacles upon his face. A gray mustache on his upper lip, brown eyes narrowing at the two boys as he loomed over them because of his tall figure. Upon closer inspection, this old man looked closely like…

' **Dad?'** Light gasped mentally as he pictured his father before him.

' **Mr. Yagami?'** L blinked as he mentally questioned the familiar figure.

"How dare you be so cruel to my wife?! Don't you have some respect or charity?" the man asked as he poked L with his finger in the chest. "What kind of man treats a woman like that?!" The man crossed his arms as he smirked. "You think just because you are a grown adult, you can just walk over the world as if it belongs to you? How pitiful!" He yelled. He looked at the raven haired male and began poking him in the chest once again. "You listen and you listen good! My sweetheart tries very hard to make everyone smile and give them pleasure and yet you shove it back in her face! That is not only disrespectful but very rude! If you dare come into my house and talk that way to my wife you can sure as hell bet your ass that you won't be getting all friendly like with me!" He cornered L against the wall and dug his finger into his breast bone. "If you ever disrespect me or my family like that ever again, I'll beat you up so badly that when I drag you out of here no one will recognize you ever again!" He warned him.

"Uh…" A familiar voice chimed in. The four turned around to see Lamore with her grandmother in the entryway. "Did we interrupt something?" Lamore blinked.

"Lamore!" The old man smiled as he backed off of L and headed to the female brunette. "It's been too long! You look alot older than when I last saw you!" He laughed as he was in the circle with Lamore and the old lady.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it grandpa?" Lamore laughed.

' **Grandpa?!'** L and Light gasped mentally at the same time.

* * *

"Ha, you should have said you guys were friends with Lamore earlier!" Lamore's grandfather laughed as he and the four sat around the dining room table. Lamore had explained to her grandfather that these three were friends of hers and they would be celebrating Christmas together. However, he did not know about this information. Lamore's grandmother was able to get her granddaughters message but she wanted to surprise her husband. So she made the cookies to welcome them as well as put up the decorations. She had informed him that Lamore and them were expecting guest, but she did not tell them they were friends of hers.

"I'm terribly sorry we showed the three of you such shameful manners." The grandmother told the three.

"Don't worry about it Ayako, I'm sure these guys have forgotten all about the mess they saw. Especially this young guy," He laughed as he patted L's shoulder. "No hard feelings, right pal?"

"None taken." L muttered.

"You really must forgive us, it's been awhile since Lamore has brought any of her friends over." Ayako told the group. Light blinked as he looked into the kitchen to see Lamore wearing an apron and finishing up the Christmas feast for all of them. She looked like a mother cooking for her family, and in a way, she was. Somehow, this scenario was very familiar to him. "And what's even more, two of them are boys." She smiled.

"Huh!? Boys?!" The grandfather narrowed his eyes at L and Light.

"Tell me, are either of these two dating Lamore?" Ayako asked Laura as she grinned wildly. Laura only blinked as she herself barely looked amused.

"No dates have taken place as far as I am aware of." She assured.

"Ayako, Lamore is far too young to be thinking about boys!"

"Now Daiki, our granddaughter is in college and she'll be 22 this spring. It's only natural for her to start thinking about going out." Ayako smiled.

"Hmph! If you think for one second that either of these two are good enough for my granddaughter, then you are mistaken! Don't forget that this guy here criticized your baking skills." He pointed to L.

"What happened to 'no hard feelings'?" he blinked, suddenly feeling a bit threatened.

"And you," he looked at Light. He turned his gaze from Lamore to Daiki and he too felt chills run down his spin. "I see the way you're eyeing my granddaughter! If you try anything funny with her, I won't hesitate to send you to your grave."

' **Wouldn't be the first time.'** Light mentally muttered. He had to admit-this man, despite his age, was pretty protective of his granddaughter. And the fact that this man looked identical to his own father, just made him more nervous. He had to wonder what would happen if his own father could see him now. Definitely something he did not want to picture right now or go through. "If you really want me to leave, all you have to do is say so." Light assured as he began to stand up from his chair, but was pushed down by Daiki.

"And you dare call yourself a man? What kind of man runs out like that on a lady? You're worst than insomniac over here." He pointed to L. "If you really were a man, you should grab the girl you love and run away with her." He declared as he raised his fist in the air. Then he crossed his arms with a smudged face. "Of course, don't think I'll let you take her away that easily." He laughed. Light only mumbled softly. He couldn't tell whether this guy was joking with him or being serious or both. He felt very uncomfortable.

"Well isn't this a pleasant scene. I see the five of you are getting along well." Lamore smiled as she entered the dining room.

"Of course we are, you know your grandmother and I would never make fun of your friends Lamore." Daiki assured his granddaughter with a smile.

"Grandma, Laura, do you two mind helping me set up the table for the Christmas meal?" Lamore asked the two females in the room. The two ladies nodded and stood up from the table as they headed back into the kitchen to serve dinner to everyone. "I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you about my friends sooner grandpa. But we've only met a few weeks ago and it was a spur of the moment deal." Lamore told her grandfather.

"Come to think of it, we don't even know your names yet." Ayako realized bashfully as she carried a bowl of biscuits from the kitchen and set them on the table.

"Grandma, Grandpa, I want the two of you to met my friends. These two are Ryuk Hideki and Ryuzaki Hideki. They're brothers." Lamore gestured towards Light and L. "And this is Laura Stone." She then gestured to Laura who was heading into the room with a tray of fresh seafood such as shrimp, sushi and salmon.

"Hmm… an English name huh?" Daiki raised a brow.

"My mother was Japanese and my father was American, I also lived in England for a few years." Laura explained as she set the tray down.

"My, what a lovely name." Ayako commented. "Especially for a young and independent woman as well."

"Ryuk and Ryuzaki's parents were English and Japanese as well." Lamore informed her grandfolks about the two boys.

"Our father was Japanese and our mother was English." L added.

"Let me guess, you take up after your father and your brother took up after your mother?" Daiki laughed.

"More so the other way around." Light corrected.

"Ha, you two really are something huh?" Daiki patted both their backs. "Of course, don't think this means that you've gotten on my good side. I'm only in a good mood because I'm spending the holidays with my granddaughter and meeting her friends as well." He laughed.

"So, how did the four of you meet?" Ayako asked as she set the large crock pot of rice on the table.

"Yes, that does seem like a story that should be shared." Daiki agreed.

"Now now, we'll have plenty of time for chats when dinner is served." Lamore assured with a smile as the rest of the trays of food were placed on the table. "Grandpa, could you go get some extra chairs from the closet?"

"On it." He stood up and began to walk out of the room. As he left, Light looked back at Lamore as she straightened the bowls and plates of the food while the other women were getting the rest of the meals.

"So, are your parents on their way or something?" Light asked as he crossed his arms as he looked at Lamore. The female brunette paused for a moment, her smile left her face as well as her perkiness. She let her bangs fall over her eyes as she hung her head low. Ayako and Laura watched in the kitchen as they saw the conversation taking place. Lamore placed her hands over her apron and turned towards Light and L. A sad smile on her lips.

"I'm afraid my parents aren't coming this holiday." She slowly and sadly stated. "They've been gone for a while now." Light blinked as he seemed surprised and L was a bit taken aback by the comment as well. Neither could come up with something to continue the conversation as it escalated to awkwardness. Lamore turned on her heels as she looked at the two, her sad smile on her face still. "I'll go get the plates and silverware and drinks. You guys get settled in. After dinner we'll open gifts. The party has just gotten started." Lamore giggled as she headed back into the kitchen. Ayako and Laura came out into the dining room and watched the female brunette hurrying into the other room, to get the rest of the preparations for the feast ready.

"Her parents are…" L couldn't finish the sentence. He didn't need to.

"Three years ago." Laura spoke in her monotone voice. All eyes were on her as she spoke.

"Y-you know?" Ayako blinked. Laura turned to the old lady and went on.

"When I first came here and we had a conversation, the topic about loved ones and deceased ones was brought up. Lamore showed me the picture of her and her parents and she told me that they died a few years ago. Apparently they were sick with some diseases that was plaguing Japan at the time and Lamore fell victim as well. Luckily at that time, they had come up with a cure for the disease, but they were only able to afford one vaccine. Her parents decided to use their money to buy the vaccine to give to Lamore. But that would mean they would perish in the process." Laura clapped her hands together and squeezed them. Ayako placed her palm over her breast bone as she closed her eyes and sighed.

"It's true. My daughter and her husband knew that they couldn't live without each other and Lamore was still so young. She would have graduated high school that year as well. They loved her, and so did we. So they used the money to give her a second chance." Ayako gripped her shirt as she twitched her mouth. "Me and Daiki were away on a dig when it happened, it took a few weeks for the news to get to us and it took us a month to get back and be there for Lamore. When we first got there, she really seemed out of it. She could barely concentrate on anything, and all she ever thought about was how she thought it was her fault."

"I've seen this type of behavior before." Laura stated as she watched Lamore in the kitchen, getting the plates and silverware ready for the feast. Her smile returned to her and she focused on what was at hand. "She went through grief and its five stages. Denial, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance. People who lose loved one usual go through this."

"Yes, she did deny her parents death for a bit." Ayako admitted as she held her hand to her mouth. "And she did distance herself from others because of her mood swings. I'm not too sure about bargaining but I do know for a fact she was depressed."

"It's only natural for one to be upset about that type of situation. To lose your parents at any time of your life, whether young or old must have a terrible impact on anyone. I'm not too surprised that the death of her parents affected her greatly." L commented. Light could understand that he and Laura could somewhat relate to Lamore. After all, both of them were orphans, since they were at Wammy's House at one point. So there was a point in time they lost their parents. To what or whom, he did not know. He too also lost a parent, his father. And though at the time he thought his death was for the greater good of the new world, a part of Light can't help but remember that some of those tears were genuine as well as an act. And he was sure that when Sayu and his mother found out about Light's death, they must have been just as devastated as when his own father was dead. Light watched as Lamore began pouring the drinks into the cups for the six of them.

"But," Light began. "It looks as though she'd learn to accept the fact that they are gone."

"I agree," L admitted as he too noticed her movement. "Though I'm sure it pains her to remember that the days go by that her parents are not with her, she has come to accept the fact that nothing she can do will bring them back or change the fact they are gone. The best she can do is move on." While it was true that Lamore did posses the power to bring back life to a person, even she as Tenshi, had limits. Like when she could bring back a person and how long before she could give them life before they are gone forever.

"Yes, somehow she was able to bring herself back to life and be her perky self again. It's odd, I'm not sure how, but she seems even more thrilled and excited lately than ever. I'm beginning to think that perhaps it has something to do with you three." Ayako laughed.

Laura blinked, she was not offended by the comment at all. In fact, it couldn't be more true. Perhaps when Lamore got the Life Note, her life really did change, more than one could imagine. She became more hopeful and cheerful as she saw people were so thrilled to see their loved one brought back to be with them another day. Laura had checked Lamore's profile a few times after their conversation where they admitted everything to one another and poured their life out. She was a smart and attractive female individual. Her heart was pure and big as her mind. Helping out at different shelters, doing benefits and giving those a smile. She truly was an angel, and someone who deserves the powers of the Life Note. Since she could influence lives now, and give people their loved ones back, she must have some happiness in her being seeing that these folk, unlike Lamore, will not have to suffer through the lost of a loved one and experience pain and depression and agony. Lamore even went out of her way to find out about L just so she could bring him back for Laura. She wanted to make her happy because that was the type of person Lamore was. Putting others needs before her own. Even if it meant sacrificing something in the process.

Light saw that Lamore had her usual smile once again as she finished the final preparations for the feast to start. Despite everything that has happened to her, her lost of her parents, him and L giving her trouble and Laura frightening her about getting caught as Tenshi, she somehow managed to keep a smile on her face. And she went out of her way as well to plan this party for them so they could enjoy themselves. She was smart, pure and...Light had to be honest...beautiful. Perhaps if there were more people like Lamore in this world, Kira would have never needed to exist. Lamore walked over to the group with the plates stacks in her arms and cups and silverware on the top plate. Laura and Ayako helped Lamore set the table as Daiki came in to set the chairs for the whole group to sit around the table. The feast was a blast. The six sat down and ate like kings and queens as they talked. Daiki and Ayako talked about their trip they went to and what they found in the ruins of the earth. Saying how great Daiki was when he discovered the treasures beneath the ground and how those younglings would never underestimate their elders again. Laura and Lamore told the group the story of how they met, with some parts taken out.

"What's a Tenshi?" Ayako asked.

"It's just a rumor going around the internet and media lately." Laura assured. "Many people who have died recently are being brought back to life, wounds healed and given a second chance."

"Another Kira?" Daiki raised a brow as his voice went deep. Giving Light and L an impression on what this man thought about the mass murderer.

"There are theories that Tenshi could be Kira or be related to Kira, trying to make up for his or her mistakes. But Tenshi could also have nothing to do with Kira at all. At any rate, these are only rumors and theories and without any evidence to prove the existence of Tenshi, there is no guarantee that this person with this type of power exist." Laura stated.

"Perhaps it might be a coincidence then." Ayako sighed in relief.

"Rule number 20 where I am from: There is no such thing as a coincidence." Laura stated as she quoted from her old life. L heard her remark and smiled a bit. As if to say ' **I have taught you well'**. Light saw his action and rolled his eyes. He was probably smudged about the fact that this girl used to be one of his successors and that she had been doing well these past years without him. Joke was on him though when he could have used this girl to find out who Kira was, since she does have the power similar to his own. And Light still had no idea why he would give up this perfect successor when she had all the qualities of what he was looking for. Just what was L thinking at that time?

At any rate, the dinner went on after that milestone, Lamore and Laura had assume the roles as acquaintances and perhaps friends in many eyes. L and Light had talked about how they had come to Kyoto to get some teaching jobs at one of the universities here. They had run into Laura and Lamore and became friends as Lamore welcomed them to Kyoto with open arms. She showed them the Universities. Strangely, the two ended up getting teaching jobs at Kyoto University where Lamore and Laura were attending classes. They had been teaching there for a few weeks now. Ayako laughed at the thought on how coincidental and awkward it must have been when the four met each other again. Even Lamore laughed along as she couldn't help but admit how funny the scene was, though it played out differently.

"Lamore, you really have a gift for food." Daiki laughed as he finished his second helping of Christmas dinner. Lamore giggled at the comment and thanked him for it. She began to take the plates and cups and silverware away to be cleaned. As she gathered them, she looked in L and Light's direction and held out the stack with a smile. The two got the idea and placed their own dishes on top of the pile. Lamore nodded and headed to the kitchen to clean them.

"Your granddaughter is very special." L spoke out loud as he watched Lamore go into the kitchen to begin cleaning.

"She really is something, isn't she?" the grandmother blush at the comment. "Our daughter raised her right with our son-in-law. I have no doubt that when she gets older and finds her special someone, she'll make him really happy."

"Of course, he'll have to go through me first." Daiki arrogantly proclaimed as he pointed to himself. "Don't think that I'll let any wimp have her. I won't give her up that easily." He laughed. Laura stood up and began to take some of the other dishes as well.

"Oh, thank you deary." Ayako smiled at Laura. "My, Lamore sure has made some wonderful friends. I'm really glad." Laura only nodded as she started to clear the table of the remains of the feast. The two females stood side by side as they began to wash the dishes. Lamore looked to see the other girl and blinked.

"You don't have to do this Laura, I can handle cleaning myself." Lamore assured as she washed the plate and placed it in the other sink. Laura took the clean plate and began to dry it off with a towel.

"If we are to get to gifts soon, we should hurry up and pick up dinner." Laura stated. "Besides, since it is the six of us that had a feast, cleaning for you will take longer than if we both clean together." She finished drying the plate and placed it in one of the cabinets. Lamore only watched as she cleaned and rinsed off the dishes while Laura dried and put them away. A weird scene that two were in and yet it felt oddly familiar.

"How come you're being so nice to me lately?" Lamore whispered for only her and Laura to hear while the others in the room next to them chat up a storm. "I mean, you yourself hardly know me, you even targeted me not too long ago and yet here we are. Cleaning dishes from a party we're hosting."

"I'll admit, I'd be the first to say that this isn't the situation I wanted to find myself in. My plan was originally to locate Tenshi and see how they use their powers in the hopes to bring back the one I loved. I never would have imagined the events that have taken place this past month would have unfolded. However, there were many things that have been accomplished through this mess. Since some progress took place, I can't say this was a complete waste of time. But I never would've imagined that I would be washing dishes with Tenshi." Lamore laughed at her last bit. "But," Laura went on. "I'd also be lying if I said I mind this all together."

Lamore smiled. "You know, I don't think I would want to go back and change anything at this point. While I am scared of what might happen next, I'm glad that I have you and the others to help face it." Laura nodded as the two kept on washing and drying the dishes.

With the dishes clean and everyone had their stomachs full, the group of six headed around the tree to open presents. The grandfolks sat on the couch, Light sat on the chair and the other three stood around the tree. It was a small pine tree that was green with ornaments and lights around. Only a handful of presents were under it.

"My, it has been a while since we were gathered around the tree and opened gifts on this holiday." Ayako happily announced.

"And we have friends here as well." Lamore noted. "It was a busy gift shopping this holiday."

"How exciting!" Ayako proclaimed as she clapped her hands together. "So, who should go first?"

"Lamore, since this party was your idea, I think it's only fair for you to open your gifts first." Laura stated as she stared at the female brunette. Lamore blinked and sheepishly smiled.

"I-I don't think I should go first." Lamore stuttered. "Besides, this isn't about me." She nervously laughed. "But I do have gifts for all of you guys." She reached under the tree and grabbed a white cardboard box with a black bow wrapped around it. She presented it to Laura with a smile on her face. "Go on, open it." She declared. Laura took the box from her hands and looked at it. Carefully taking the delicate bow off, she lifted the top and looked inside to see more white. She grabbed the white fabric and clump it together in her hand.

"What exactly is this?" Laura asked.

"Since it's getting colder outside, I'd figured you could use something to keep yourself warm. I noticed you didn't wear any winter clothing, so I made them for you." Lamore smiled. "I made a scarf, hat and mittens."

"On your own?"

"Of course silly," Lamore giggled. "And check out what's on them!" Laura picked out the scarf and looked to see a black L on the one end of the scarf. The L was in the 'Cloister Black'. She checked the hat and noticed it too had the same L print as the scarf. Then, there was a L on either of the back side of the mittens. "That way, you know they're yours. And have a piece of your past with you." Laura looked at the winter wear, she blinked in astonishment at how perfectly crafted these gifts were. Did Lamore finish making them or had she been planning this for a while now? Either way, Laura did like the gifts nonetheless.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to wear them when I head home." She nodded. Lamore smiled as she was pleased that Laura loved her gift. She then turned her attention to Ryuzaki.

"Ryuzaki, Laura and I have presents for you as well."

"For me?" L pointed to himself and blinked. "You two didn't have to go so far."

"What, you don't want a woman's charity either?" Daiki raised a brow as he eyed the former detective. L backed away a bit as he felt familiar feelings surfacing up his being. Light noticed L's reaction towards Daiki and for once, he did not blame L.

"Why don't you give your gift to Ryuzaki first, Laura?" Lamore stated as she looked at Laura with a reassuring wink. Laura was taken aback for a moment, but then with Lamore's reassuring wink and her smile, she seemed a bit more determined. Though she was still embarrassed to actually give L her own gift, she hoped that it would be good enough for him. Laura went under the tree and grabbed the gift she made for L and handed it to him. The raven haired man accepted the gift and proceeded to open it. When he opened it, his eyes went wide as he saw a container holding a strawberry shortcake with white icing and a mountain of strawberries around the top.

"A cake?" Light raised a brow. Yet somehow, he was not too surprised Laura would give L a gift like that. Or that L would receive a gift like that.

"Laura made it by herself. You said you had a sweet tooth so since you're gonna be in Kyoto for a while, you should get used to it's cooking." Lamore explained to L. "I'm sure it's a lot different than in England, but I'm sure you'll grow accustomed to it."

"To be fair, Lamore-chan helped me bake it since I was unfamiliar with the skills." Laura admitted honestly.

"You did fine on your first few tries on your own." Lamore assured her. "Besides, some people are better at things than others. It's no reason to be ashamed."

"That reminds me, you said you had a gift for me as well?" L asked Lamore as he stared at her.

"A little impatient huh?" Lamore laughed. She reached behind her and grabbed her gift to L and gave it to him. Like before, he opened it and wondered what would be inside. Paper. L took out the pieces of paper in the form of a booklet and examined it by holding the corners with his thumbs.

"Exactly, what is this?" L asked.

"I had a little trouble on deciding what to get you this year. I mean, I still barely know you, so finding a gift you might like wasn't easy. Then, when Laura told me about your sweet tooth and how she was baking you a cake, I'd thought of getting you some coupons."

"Coupons?" L repeated.

"For different sweets and treats from different bakeries and cafes. Discounts, the location of these sweets and stores and more." Lamore smiled.

"Thank you." L thanked Lamore as he looked back at the coupons. Though it wasn't the most expensive gift or a gift to always be cherished, it was one from the heart that mattered. It proved how much she had learned about him and how much kindness she was showing to him. Expect for Laura and Watari, Lamore could be the only other person in this world that made L happy.

"Hey, since you've given your friends their gifts, how about ours?" Daiki laughed. "Don't tell me you've forgotten us."

"Ha, of course not! I could never forget my favorite grandparents." Lamore laughed. She then went under the tree to grab two gifts for her grandfolks. She walked up towards them and gave them their presents. "I hope you like them." Lamore said.

"Of course we'll like them Lamore, they're from you." Ayako assured her granddaughter. She opened her gift first as she removed the ribbon and looked inside the box. Inside, were colored thread with needles and patches for quilts. "Oh Lamore…" Ayako gasped.

"You told me you were taking up crafts like crochet and knitting so I got you some supplies and got some books for you. Just basic ones."

"Oh, and you even have royal like colors. Some of these are hard to get." Ayako smiled. "I'm surprised you remembered. I've told you about that three years ago. I've been meaning to do it but with our digs lately and our travels, it's been hard to get supplies and find the time."

"I'm glad you like it." Lamore smiled. "Hurry up and open yours grandpa!" Lamore urged him. Daiki smiled as he opened his gift that Lamore gave him. It was a bit smaller, but the value behind it was large. It was a small silver pocket watch connected by a long silver chain. He held it up and beheld the watch. The case on the watch had the flag symbol of France. "It's a French pocket watch! For your collection!"

"Hey, I've been looking everywhere for this French one! Where did you get this?!" Daiki asked.

"One of the elders at the nursing home gave it to me. I told him about you guys and he told me about his trips to different countries as a boy. He decided to give me this watch to give to you since he had no grandkids and all of his own children had forgotten about him. I told him I couldn't accept but he said it was the least he could do for me after taking care of him in the nursing home." Lamore explained.

"Who was he?" Ayako asked.

"Hachiro Ando." Lamore answered. "He told me the two of you used to be middle school buddies."

"Ah yay! I remember now!" Daiki laughed. "Can't believe the old guy made it that long! And to think, I'll always have a piece of him with me." He looked at the watch and smiled. Lamore giggled a bit and couldn't help but be glad her grandfather liked the gift just like everyone else who got their gifts. Lamore's eyes widened as she remembered one last gift to be delivered.

"I almost forgot," she declared. Lamore walked back to the tree to see one last box underneath. It was a silver metallic box with a white ribbon wrapped around it. Carrying it, she made her way back to Light and held it out for him to see. "Merry Christmas, Ryuk!" Lamore cheered as she gave him the gift. He eyed the metallic box as if he was curious about what was inside, yet cautious about it's hidden content.

"You… got me a gift?" Light blinked as he looked from the box to Lamore.

"Of course silly, your brother got one so you should too." Lamore laughed. "I think you'll really like it."

"What makes you think that?" Light crossed his arms and raised a brow. She was being very confident about the gift she was giving him. What could she possible give him that was worth his wild? He wasn't like L, so vain about his interest. So what could Lamore think he would like? Lamore looked at him a bit crossed like as she puffed out her cheeks.

"Just open it and see for yourself." She shoved the box in his direction, and he was forced to take it. A rare moment for her where she lets her anger get the better of her. Still, the least Light could do was humor her about opening the present and at least pretending to like it. Not that he really would though. She probably just got him a suit or a tie collection of sorts. Maybe a watch like she gave to her grandfather. Though he did like the thought of having the time device on his wrist once again. Light rolled his eyes mentally as he undid the ribbon and lifted the cover of the metallic box to peek inside. To his surprise, there wasn't one object in the box, but a lot of stuff inside. Looking at them, it was a variety of different material. There was a toy gun, a few books, some other toys like a propeller toy and a ball. A white handkerchief with a pink rose in one of the corners. There was also a yellow walkie talkie as well. And a booklet with what looked like pictures inside. Light blinked as he looked at some of these toys and somehow, they all looked familiar. Especially the gun and walkie talkie.

"T-these are…" He couldn't even finish his sentence as he was too wrapped up in nostalgia.

"Lamore, what did you give him?" L asked as he looked inside the box, baffled by the material inside.

"Well, you told me that I should give something to him that would make him remind him of his old life. So I did." Lamore smiled. "I know that this transition for you hasn't been easy, and these past few weeks couldn't have been any easier. So I wanted to give you something that would remind you of your home." She told Light. "So, I went over to your house and grabbed some of your belongings. I'd figure this way, if you ever got home sick, you could always look in this box and be reminded of your home." Light looked up from the box to Lamore, his eyes small and couldn't help but look at the female brunette.

"Y-you went that far… for me?" he blinked, still disbelief.

"Of course I did, haven't you met me yet?" she laughed. "I'll admit that finding a gift for you was kind of hard, so I figured this would work. I know it seems cheap and if you don't want it I could always-"

"N-no… it's fine… really." Light smiled. "Thanks."

"You really like it?" Lamore's eyes were sparkling as she felt her insides bubbling.

"Yeah… it was really sweet of you to think about me." Light admitted.

"Oh, what's this?" Ayako asked as she pointed into the box, pointing at the yellow communication device. "A phone?" she wondered. Light smiled at this old woman's curiosity and picked out the device from the box.

"It's a transceiver." Light answered. "My dad bought it for me when I was a kid." Light examined the device and could remember using it when he was a youngling. Memories of his younger self in his home flooded in his mind just by getting nostalgia from the device.

* * *

" _Hello! Hello!" A young Light talked through the transceiver as he was hiding behind the opening wall that connected the kitchen to the living room. "Hello! Respond!" Light exclaimed in his child like voice. "I caught sight of the culprit!" He declared. He looked inside the living room where the culprit, his sister Sayu, was playing with her stuffed puppy that was her size. Having her innocent and carefree self playing by herself. Soichiro, his father, was sitting on the stairs where he could see everything going on. He used the other transceiver to talk to his son._

" _Got it, Light. Storm the place." He ordered. Though Sayu's cheerful playing noises, Light looked up to the stairs to see his father. He tilted his head, gave a 'Huh?' as if he was doubtful that it wasn't necessary or that he didn't want to do it. "You can't join the police if you're afraid." Mr. Yagami told his son straightforward. Light was hesitant for a moment longer, then realized that his father was right. If he wanted to catch all those criminals and give them the justice they deserve, he had to be willing to use his strength as well as his brains._

" _Roger. I'm going in!" Light declared as he stormed into the living room, holding his toy gun and yelling at the top of his premature lungs towards his sister. He aimed the toy at her, a look of seriousness yet playfulness on his face. "Hands up!" He ordered her as he was ready to fire imaginary bullets. Sayu playfully lifted the dogs paws up as she giggled. Light fired imaginary ammo at her. "Bang, bang! Bang!" He repeated. Soichiro looked through the entrance of the living room to see his son practicing his future career and having fun at the same time. While their mother, Sachiko, was at the table, having some tea, watching the scene and smiling herself. Admiring how adorable her children were and proud that one day, her son would accomplished great things with his determination and heart._

* * *

Light couldn't help but be warmed by the memory he had. Back then, he was so young and so full of passion about what his father did. He had promised to be the greatest cop Japan had ever saw. But now, as he realized, he was here. And it wouldn't have been so bad had not for his history.

"Are you alright dearie?" Ayako asked, concerned about Light. He looked over at the elderly woman and blinked.

"Uh… yeah… I'm fine…" He assured, though deep down, there were some holes in his heart that not even time could patch up. "I just realized that none of us got you a gift." Light laughed as he looked at Lamore.

"It's fine. You guys didn't have to get me anything." Lamore assured as she waved her hand.

"Now hold on, we have gifts for you." Daiki smiled as he eyed Lamore. The female brunette turned around to see her grandfather grabbing two boxes from the side of the couch and placed them on the cushion. Lamore walked over to her grandparents as they smiled. "I know you didn't want us to worry about getting you a gift, but since this is our first Christmas party in years and you've introduced us to your friends and showed us how much generosity you've given them. Besides, we think you'll like these gifts!"

"Oh grandpa and grandma." Lamore giggled.

"Well hurry up dearie, see what I've got for you!" Ayako excitedly spoke. Lamore couldn't help but take the gift from her grandmother. It was in a pink box that had a white bow wrapped around it. Lamore carefully unwrapped the ribbon and took off the lid. She lifted the object from the box and smiled as she saw a beautiful pink dress with beaded gems on the breast level and it cuts off around the waist where there was a beautiful white satin ribbon then the dress flowed like a ball gown. It lacked sleeves of any kind, but it was still pretty.

"Oh grandma! It's beautiful!" Lamore exclaimed as she looked at the dress. "This must have cost a fortune. You didn't have to go through so much!"

"Nonsense dearie," Ayako assured. "It only cost me $90 in American money, which your grandfather and I had plenty of. I would just feel so bad if I didn't get you something for Christmas. And after the gift you got me this season, I think mine was exceptional."

"Grandma, thank you." Lamore smiled. "When the time comes, I'll wear this."

"I'm sure it will look beautiful on you darling." Ayako assured. Lamore laughed and Daiki grabbed his gift for his granddaughter and handed it to her.

"This gift is more homemade, so it cost nothing." He assured her. Lamore set down the dress and grabbed the gift from her male elder. This time the gift box was white with a golden ribbon around it. Lamore undid the ribbon and lifted the lid off the box. Her eyes grew wide as she saw a book that looks like it was used for scrapbooking. Lamore took the book from the box and eyed it.

"T-this is…" She stammered.

"I found some old family photos when we came back here today. I figured we could go over all them and see some of the memoires." Daiki laughed. Lamore smiled as she could feel water in her septias. She used her sleeve to wipe away the upcoming tears and looked at her grandfolks.

"I would love to." She smiled as she tried not to cry. Lamore looked at the clock and saw that it was almost eight at night. She looked back at her folks and spoke. "But, it'll have to wait until I get back."

"Where are you going?" Ayako asked.

"I have to go deliver the toys to the orphanage and the hospital. I forgot to do it today because I was busy finishing up the gifts." Lamore laughed. "I'll be back in an hour or two." Lamore assured as she went upstairs to go and grab the gifts from her room. The five watched her leave the living room and to her own room.

"Your granddaughter really is special." L pointed out as he himself couldn't help but smile. "She's very kind to have thrown this party and give us all these gifts."

"Ha, no matter how many times you try to flatter it, I'll never think anything special of you." Daiki warned the raven haired male. He crossed his arms as he looked up to the stairs where his granddaughter disappeared to. "Still," he went on. "I am proud of the woman Lamore has grown up to be. Despite her losses, she keeps going. Not just for herself but for others as well. She truly believes that everyone has some good in their heart and she wants to make the world a better place with one deed at a time. That's why she volunteers at so many places at once. So she can help give those people a second chance and help them get through the tough times so they won't have to suffer anymore. Heck, she does such a good job, they even pay her at times." Daiki laughed.

"You know, when Lamore graduates from college, she wants to create her own business to help those in need by making benefits and programs to give those second chances." Ayako added in a pleased tone. "I don't know if she'll ever achieve her dream, but it's good to know she has such passion and determination to reach it." Ayako got up from the couch and headed towards the group. "You know, I want to thank you three. For being Lamore's friends. She may not look it, but after her parents died she was very lonely. This is the first time she had brought any of her friends over here since her parents departure. You three really must have impacted her greatly."

"You have it the other way around," Laura told the grandmother. "If anything, we are lucky to have met Lamore. It was our lives that she touched and have made better." Light could hear some serenity in her voice. He didn't really understand the relationship between the two females, but he knew they wanted to keep it strong to overcome the Notebook. He never would have thought that in the little time they knew each other, they would have affected one another. But it seemed that Lamore must have changed Laura in a way or two. If Lamore could touch the heart of a Wammy kid and even his own, Light could tell that there was really something special about her. It made him wonder if perhaps her nature drew the Life Note to her.

She came back down the stairs with two bags over her shoulders as if she were Santa Claus himself. As she jumped the last step, she set the bags down and looked at her grandparents. "We had a huge donation this year. I'm sure the kids are going to love the presents." She smiled.

"I wish you could stay," Ayako disappointedly noted. "I really wanted to go through some of those old photos again."

"Don't worry, I'll be back within an hour or two." Lamore assured as she kept her goofy smile. Light could see how upset Ayako was that her only granddaughter was busy attending to other ordeals than to spend time with her on this holiday. Especially considering the fact that the two haven't seen each other in about two years now. It seemed the grandmother understood if she wasn't going to force her granddaughter to stay. But it still must hurt her that she was leaving.

"You know," Light walked up to Lamore and her grandmother with a genuine smile. "I don't have any other plans tonight, and you're grandparents still have a lot of stories to tell you. I could take those gifts to the orphanage and hospital."

"Eh? You don't have to do that Ryuk." Lamore assured him. "Besides, you don't even know where the two locations are."

"I do." Laura added in. "I could lead him there and keep him out of trouble." Lamore laughed a bit nervously as Laura added that last bit about Light getting into trouble.

"Ryuzaki, why don't you help us?" Light asked L as he lugged a sack over his back. L nodded as he too grabbed a sack and the two males watched to see Laura heading to the door.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Lamore asked the female.

"Don't worry, the three of us will manage. You enjoy your time with your grandfolks." Lamore, for some reason, had a weird feeling reproducing in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't a sinking feeling, like something terrible is going to happen. And yet, it wasn't an uplifting feeling either. She just had a feeling that these three might do something that will somehow involve Lamore. But she needed to get these toys to those kids yet she also wanted to spend some time with her grandfolks. And since these guys were willing to help her out, who was she to question them? Lamore looked at Laura for a moment longer and smiled.

"Alright, you three be careful, okay?" Lamore waved at her female acquaintance. Laura nodded and she and the two boys were off.

 _*You can also write in the actions of a person after they are brought back to life._

 _*Details of what the human will do after they are brought back must be written within the next seven minutes._

Lamore turned in her sheets in her room as the morning sunlight filtered through the window. She had a pleasant experience yesterday. With the party and the gift giving, and after the three left, she and her grandparents had a good time. She made hot cocoa for the three and they sat around the fireplace while they looked at some of the old photographs from their family tree, especially ones with her parents. Ayako and Daiki told her the stories of each photograph and they laughed about the origins. Lamore and Ayako began to sew and knit a few things from the book while Daiki talked about each pocket watch he had gathered over the years and the story behind each and every one. The three had such a grand old time, Lamore did not pay any attention to the time and it was almost midnight. She and the two elders retired for the day, calling their party's over. Though Lamore did grow curious about what happened to Light, L and Laura, she knew all of them were grown adults, capable of fending for themselves. So, she just headed back to her room and went to bed.

She slept like a baby that night, and now, as the rays of morning made their way into her room to awake her from her slumber, she knew it was time to get ready and be productive. Especially to make sure those gifts got delivered to the orphanage and hospital. And she wanted to know what the three did last night after they left. Lamore yawned as she tried to sit right up to rub her eyes, only, she was being pinned down by a weight. She squinted her eyes a bit as she could feel the force not moving from her bed as she wiggled to get it off. But it would not budge. Finally, she opened her eyes to see what it was that was pinning her down. And her cocoa brown eyes revealed that it was a who that had pinned her to her bed. L's onyx eyes stared into her's as both his feet were on either side of her body frame and he was in his usual position.

"Kyah!" Lamore screamed as she backed up to her head frame and L fell from his stance and onto the floor. Lamore covered herself with the blankets and watched as the former detective stood up on the floor and rubbed his lower back.

"And a good morning to you, Lamore-chan." L greeted her.

"Eh… L… what were you doing?!" Lamore demanded to know as she huddled in her bed.

"I was waiting for you to wake up." He replied.

"I mean why were you on my bed and pinning me?"

"If I stood by your bedside, then that would be weird."

"It's even weirder if you pin a girl to the bed and stare at her dead in the eyes so you are the first thing she sees in the morning."

"Lovers pin each other to their beds all the time, and are usual the first thing they see in the morning." L defended.

"Well we're **not** lovers." Lamore pointed out. ' **Thank God for that.'** She mentally noted.

"All too true." L could only say.

"How long were you on my bed?" She asked him.

"About an hour or two."

"Why didn't you just wake me up yourself?"

"Well, you seemed peaceful and I did not want to disturb your dreams."

"How did you even get into the house anyways? I'm sure I didn't give you a key."

"I borrowed Light-kun's." Lamore rolled her eyes as she got up from her bed and looked at L.

"Alright, I'm up now, so what do you want? Did those toys get delivered to those kids?"

"Yes, we went to the orphanage and hospital to give the children their gifts this year. And while we were at it, Laura, Light and I got you a gift."

"Huh!?" Lamore blinked in utter bewilderment. "Y-you three got me a gift? Together?"

"You sound very surprised. I thought women loved gifts."

"Y-yeah, who doesn't? But… you guys didn't have to go through all that trouble. I told you I didn't want any gifts from you guys."

"It's nothing too special I assure you. Of course if you don't want it-"

"Hold on… at least let me see this gift first." Lamore stopped him and smiled. "It is sweet you guys did think of me. The least I can do is look at it. So, where is it?"

"With Laura and Light."

"Oh, in the living room right?" Lamore giggled. L shook his head. Lamore blinked and tilted her head.

"That is why I was waiting for you to wake up. So I could take you to them, Even your grandparents are waiting for you." Now Lamore was even more confused. He waited for her to wake up just to give her a gift that he didn't have? Lamore questioned this a bit, and yet, she only nodded.

"Alright, I'll get ready and you can take me to wherever those guys are. But can you wait in the living room? I'll be down in less than ten minutes." Lamore assured him. L nodded and walked out of her room. The brunette sighed and headed to her dresser to get some cloths then to the bathroom to get ready. She did not know what those guys were planning or what gift they were going to give her. Whatever it was, Lamore would accept it greatly. After all, the fact that these guys put their heads together to get her a gift really means they are becoming closer. Maybe the Christmas party really did work. She finished getting herself ready and stepped out of the bathroom. She wore a usual outfit, a red long sleeved sweater and some skinny jeans. Putting a bow ribbon in her hair the color red, she stepped out of the room and down the stairs, where L waited for her. She got her beret on her head, her mittens and placed a fluffy shoulder coat over herself. Once she was bundled up, she and the former detective headed out the door and into the streets. "Alright, so what exactly did you guys get for me?" Lamore asked as the two walked together as light snow flakes floated from the sky.

"You will only see when we get there." L told her.

"Exactly where are we going?" Lamore asked him as they just kept walking down the street.

"Let's just say a familiar place where everyone you know will be there." He smiled. Lamore wanted to ask him more questions, but she knew he would not give her an answer no matter how hard she pushed. So she just let him lead the way. The route they were taking was very familiar to Lamore, just where was he leading her? Soon, the two made it to a familiar building.

"Hey, this is the orphanage I go to on Thursdays." Lamore realized as they were walking up to the building. L said nothing, only kept walking as Lamore kept following him. She was beginning to question just what it was these three got her this holiday. And why keep it at the orphanage? The two entered through the doors and were greeted by Izumi.

"Oh, Lamore-chan! It's so good to see you again!" The lady greeted. "And you too, Mr. Hideki." She addressed to L. Lamore blinked, wondering how these two knew each other. Then she remembered that L, Light and Laura delivered the gifts here yesterday. So it seemed logical that Izumi would know who he and the other two were.

"Is everything set up?" L asked her.

"Yes, they are all waiting for you two in the room." Izumi giggled as she lead the two through the halls.

"They?" Lamore blinked. "Oh, Ryuk, Laura and my grandparents." Lamore understood. "You know, if you guys bought me a gift, the pleasant thing to do is just present it to your taker, not make her go all the way to a building to get to-" Lamore stopped mid-sentence as the three turned the corner and entered a room with decorations. There were streamers, balloons, a banner that said 'Merry Christmas Lamore!' There was even a buffet of gourmet foods. Inside the room were people as well, young and old, from the shelters and college, all were familiar to her.  
"Merry Christmas, Lamore!" All the people in the room cheered as they saw her and the other two enter the room. Lamore's eye were wide as they sparkled with awe at the scene.

"W-what is this?" she asked so dumbfounded she could not see the obvious answer.

"It's a party, sweetie." Izumi told Lamore as she entered the room.

"For you." L added.

"For me?" Lamore blinked. Ayako walked up to Lamore and smiled.

"Everyone from the shelters you go to came together to throw this Christmas party for you." Ayako explained to her granddaughter.

"A Christmas party?"

"The shelters and the people there wanted to thank you for your work these past few years." Izumi explained to the female brunette. "So we all threw a party for you."

"T-that isn't… you guys shouldn't have…" Lamore flatly stated. "I don't deserve such praise. I've done nothing special." She flustered.

"Well, you should thank your friends. After all, it was their idea." Izumi giggled as Lamore looked up to see Light and Laura making their way towards her and L. Lamore could only stare at the three in astonishment, as she could not find the words right away to tell them. Her eyes fluttered for a bit until she regained herself. But it was L who spoke.

"It was a last minute thing, so it's not the greatest party of the century, but it was something we came up with."

"After the party you gave us yesterday with the gifts, we wanted to give you something in return." Laura added.

"You guys threw this party for me? Just because of that?" Lamore blinked.

"Well, not just because of the party, but for everything else you've done for us." Laura added. "We figured you yourself should deserve something to show how much we appreciate your kindness towards us and helping us in any rough situations."

"I-I don't know what to say… you guys really think that?"

"Well, to be perfectly honest, this whole idea was actually Ryuk's." L admitted. The group turned towards the chestnut haired male. Lamore was even more baffled as Light didn't bother to look at her but he did show a hint of pink on his face.

"...y-you… did this for me?" Lamore shyly spoke.

"Like they said, we wanted to show you how much we appreciate all the things you've done for us. And after the gifts you got me-us- last night it only seemed fair." Lamore blinked, as Light looked elsewhere. Her eyes sparkled and her mouth formed a smile.

"So… you enjoyed your gift then?" Lamore asked.

Light looked back at her, her true colors showing as she seemed joyed by the fact that he was doing this to thank her for his gift she gave him. Light only shrugged and had to bluntly admit it. "I-it's just… you didn't have to go that far… how did you even get them?" he asked.

"Remember when I went to Tokyo yesterday for some holiday business? I went to where you used to live. Ryuzaki told me the information. I met your sister and mother and told them that I was looking for toys to give to the charities. We talked about you and how you were gone and how they saved a few things and figured they could give them to the kids. I also was able to get into their photos and get some pictures so you could be reminded of your family. Of course, I didn't take them. Just snapped a few pics and then printed them off. Still, your family was really nice." Lamore giggled as she explained. "And they really miss you." She added with a bit of a somber tone. Lamore closed in on Light and grabbed his hand in hers. "I-I know it must not be easy for you. Being in this new situation and leaving a life you left behind to make a new one. It can be scary, especially when you have no idea what will happen or what to plan next. But, at the very least, you're not alone. You have the three of us to help you. And while we may not be the best support you could want, it's better than being alone. Just know that whatever will happen next, we all are going to see it through to the end. And we'll face it together."

Light was now the one dumbfounded. Just how could this chick still be optimistic and confident even after everything that has happened to her both good and bad? ' **How can someone like her exist in this world? And where was she all those years ago?'** Light wondered as he looked into those hazel eyes of her, so full of love, kindness, hope, dreams, passion and life. It just wasn't fair that he had to meet her under these circumstances.

"Lamore!" Two familiar voices rang out. The female brunette turned to see two familiar girls making their way past the crowd and towards her. Lamore smiled as she knelt down to be at eye level with the two girls.

"Hey kids, it's been awhile huh?" Lamore laughed.

"Especially for me!" Aoi gleefully cheered. "You hardly visit me anymore." She pouted.

"Well, if you hadn't left us, you would still see her." Seiko pointed out.

"Now Seiko, Aoi wanted to have a new start at life, and she did. And that's what matters." Lamore scowled the brunette with tornado like curls on either side of her head. She then turned her attention to the raven haired child who reminded her so much of herself. "Besides, I thought you loved your new home."

"I do! But I miss you." Aoi sadly noted. Lamore smiled as she patted Aoi's head.

"I know it's still new to you, but you'll be calling the Takanori's your mom and dad soon. You'll see." Lamore assured. The group watched as Lamore was talking to the younglings as they giggled along. L and Laura were especially interested in Lamore's connection with these orphans. Lamore turned around to notice that the group of three were looking at her and her two girls. She smiled and stood up at her usual height. "Seiko, Aoi, I want the two of you to meet three of my friends. Laura, Ryuk and Ryuzaki."

"Why hello there younglings." L greeted in a smile. "How are-"

"Woah!" Seiko gasped. "Check out his hair, Aoi." The small brunette pointed to L's spiky black nest. Though Lamore had tried her best to keep it combed, whenever L didn't take care of it properly, it just went back to his natural messy hair. So Lamore gave up on it. Though it didn't seem to catch anyone's attention, it grabbed Seiko's. "Is that your real hair or did a hedgehog take a nap on your head?"

"Seiko!" Lamore scowled.

"It's fine, Lamore-chan." L assured her. "Trust me, there isn't a hair joke that these kids could tell me that I haven't heard."

"Really? Only hair jokes?" Light mocked. He could remember how L looked the first time they met face to face, a grub ball was an understatement for him. And though now he looked somewhat more presentable, there were some old habits he couldn't get rid of.

"Oh, Lamore!" Aoi tugged on Lamore's jeans. She looked at the youngling as she smiled just like a mini Lamore. Lamore knelt to look at her at eye level as Aoi kept up her smile. "Seiko and I got you gifts!"

"What? Aww, you girls, you didn't have to do that." Lamore gushed.

"Here!" Aoi held out her left hand and in it she clutched a small orange piece of paper. Lamore took the other end and she held it. It was a small ticket for a ballet. Lamore looked at the ticket and back at Aoi. "Mrs. Takanori put me in some ballerina classes a few days after the uh… incident. She said it would take my mind off of the events." Lamore knew what Aoi was talking about. She was there, at least to Aoi. And if it wasn't for Lamore, and the Life Note, then Aoi wouldn't even be here right now. However, Lamore hid the past by putting on her best smile. "My first recital is this February. It's a love story!" Aoi smiled. "I didn't get the main role, but I play as one of the minor roles. I play the prince's little sister."

"Good for you Aoi. I'll be sure to see you! I know you'll do great!" Lamore cheered. Aoi nodded, confident in herself as well. Seiko jumped up as she tugged on Lamore's jeans as well.

"Lamore! Lamore! I got you a gift as well!" Seiko exclaimed. Aoi stepped back as Seiko and Lamore locked eyes. Seiko gave herself a cocky smile as she placed her hands behind her back. "My gift is the best you'll ever receive from me!"

"Oh~ I bet." Lamore joked but gave the young girl the satisfaction of letting her go on.

"You have always been there for me since I first came here. In fact, it was you who found me on that street corner after my parents got shot by that cop. They would have taken me but you saved me and brought me here." Seiko explained as she looked at Lamore with a sad like smile. "So… to show you how much I appreciate everything you've done for me, I want to give you something special. Something that no one has ever seen from me."

"And what is this?" Lamore asked, brow raised, her smile never leaving her face. Seiko closed her eyes and told her.

"My pussy of course!" Seiko opened one of her eyes as her smiled widened. Light, L, and Laura's eyes widened at the statement. Their faces went white, and only Light's mouth hung open. Aoi titled her head in confusion and Lamore only blinked a few times. Luckily, the statement was cleared up as Seiko pulled out from behind her back a cat plush toy. It was the same side as an adult head, like Lamore's. It was a black furred cat with white paws, a white muzzle, tail tip and belly. One of it's pink eyes was taken out. There were also a few tears in the cat's body and some stuffing was sticking out. "Ta-da!"

"Seiko! This is your plushie!" Lamore gasped.

"Not just any plushie! It's the plushie you gave me the first day I came here. I called her Pusspuss."

"Seiko, this doll is yours, there's no way I can take it." Lamore protested.

"Come on, this is the only gift I can give to you right now!" Seiko pushed the doll towards Lamore. "Besides, I'm almost thirteen years old now, I'm getting too old for dolls. No one will adopt me if they see me as a timid child. You gave this doll to me to make me less scared when I first came here, and now I'm giving it to you for my gratitude." Lamore hesitantly took the feline doll in her hands and looked at Seiko as she went on. "And, if you have any troubles later on or feel scared, you can hold Pusspuss and you'll feel a hundred percent better."

"Seiko, that's so sweet of you." Lamore smiled.

"Besides, now that I got a bike this year, I don't have time to play with dolls." Seiko added.

"I'll be sure to sew Pusspuss up so she will look good as new." Lamore promised. "Now that I think about it, I believe that some of the kittens from the animal shelter are here. Why don't you go take a look?" Lamore suggested. Seiko gasped in exciting as she grabbed Aoi's arm and the two kids rushed off to see the animals.

"Those kids are… really something…" L noted.

"Hehe, I don't usually pick favorites, but I definitely think Aoi and Seiko are special in their own way." Lamore giggled.

"Especially Seiko." Light added.

"Yeah, there are times I worry about her, but she is only a child and so naive and innocent. As for Aoi, she reminds me of a younger me. Full of life and optimism. There are times I think of them as my younger sisters or daughters. They even see me as a big sister or like a mentor. I taught them lots of things but they have so much yet to learn... I'm not always going to be there for them though. One day, I'll be gone. So I want to make sure they are prepared for when that day comes. And who knows, maybe they will take my place and make the world better one step at a time."

"Well, they definitely love you. The same could be said for the other kids." L smirked. The two girls that were around Lamore reminded L of him and two of his successors back before the Kira case. But it was clear that these three had a bond stronger than he had with them. Laura saw it as well, the bond that the three had based on their connection and history. Lamore was like L, she was smart and caring towards the younglings. Seiko definitely reminded her of Mello, an outgoing personality that might seem… unstable. But it was clear that she was more than what people lead on about her. And Aoi was like Near, though they had nothing in common, their big similarity was that they take up after their mentor. In both looks and personality. It was funny how history can repeat itself and for Laura to be reminded of her past in present situations with similar events.

"That reminds me," Laura began as she dug into her pocket and took out a small turquoise box. She reached the box out towards Lamore. The brunette blinked as Laura handed her the box. But none the less, like all of the gifts she had received today, she grabbed it and held it in her hands. She opened the lid and her eyes widened as she pull out a rose gold chain. Attached to the chain were two rose gold angelic wings in the shape of a heart. Lamore held it in her hands. She flipped one wing over and the other wing on the other side. When the wings were apart, you could put a picture inside.

"Laura…" Lamore turned to look at the woman. "This is beautiful… where did you-"

"I know a jeweler who owed me a solid when I helped her communicate with her deceased father a few months back. She told me she would give me any piece of jewelry for free, my choice. I told her I didn't want any, but I took the offer after the party yesterday. I told her about your personality, and she hand picked this one. I think it'll suit you."

"She did a good job." Lamore commented.

"I'll let her know you liked it." Laura assured. Lamore smiled at her gesture. The brunette placed the chain around her neck and clasped it on. She held the locket in her hand and smiled.

"For the record, that necklace is from both of us." L joked.

"Couldn't even bother with an actual gift?" Light raised a brow, as he was actually amused by L's actions this time.

"I'm letting you take credit for the party. That should mean something." L smiled back. Though Light did not know whether to be flattered that L was making him take the credit or just hate him more thinking that Light deserves it because it was the only gift he could give to Lamore. Either way, the female brunette smiled.

"Well, I still loved your gifts!" She hugged Laura and patted her on the back. "You've been through so much just for me, and that's all I could ever ask of you. Thank you for everything." Lamore cheered as she released Laura and went over to Light. She pecked him on the check for a few moments as she kept on giggling. "Thank you Ryuk, for giving me this party and bringing everyone together. And I'm glad you liked your gift. We'll have to go through some of those photos together!" Light felt his face heat up a bit but tried not to show everyone his blush. L however was able to notice it and laughed as he could see how flustered Light became of the contact. But he was silenced as Lamore walked up to L and kissed him on the cheek as well. "You've been sweet too." She smiled at him. L blinked as he held up his hand to his cheek where she kissed him. "Thanks for everything, Ryuzaki." Lamore laughed. L only looked at the female brunette and could see her radiating life from her being. Truly an angel disguised as a human.

"Lamore! Look!" The group turned their heads to see Seiko and Aoi back again. Seiko held up a small kitten and presented it to Lamore. It was a light brown tabby with amber eyes and white paws and tail tip. "I saw this cat and it reminded me of you!" Seiko said.

"Did you two take this cat from the pens?" Lamore asked a she took the kitten and held it in her arms.

"Yeah! A few people were adopting them! So I took this one before anyone could get it." Seiko explained.

"Seiko, we're not allowed to have pets in the orphanage." Aoi told her.

"Stop being such a pooper Aoi, Lamore took it and when she's done, she can return it. After all, you wouldn't want a little old orphan like me to have to walk all the way over there and risk getting infections from those creatures. Don't let their eyes fool you." She warned. "I knew a guy who got attacked by his pet hamster because he didn't feed it."

"What kind of kids do you have here?" Light mumbled to himself. This girl alone made the whole Wammy House seem like a normal orphanage. Just what exactly did this child do when Lamore wasn't here? The female burnette however paid no attention as she pet the small kitten as it purred into her chest.

"I always wanted a cat, but I probably couldn't have enough time to take care of it with everything happening right now." Lamore said as she felt the fur of the kitten rub up in her palm. "Of course, I think I would like a dog as well, they are so playful and carefree." L examined the kitten as it mewed and snuggled up to Lamore. "Which one do you prefer, Ryuzaki?" Lamore asked him. L looked at her, a blank look on his face. He could not answer. Lamore titled her head at the silence and she wondered what he was thinking. Then she remembered and realized something about the rule here in the orphanage about no pets. "Ryuzaki… have you...ever had a pet?"

"No, we never had them at the orphanage so I never got one." L admitted bluntly.

"Well… I guess, but surely you must have seen some in alleyways or something?" L shook his head. Has he really never come into contact with any real animals before? As an adult, she could see, but he must have had a childhood, with a family? Now that she thought about it, she barely knew anything about L's past. Laura would probably know this stuff about him already, but Lamore still has much to learn. Lamore heard the loud purr come from the cat. She looked at it as it rubbed up her chest. She suddenly got an idea. "Ryuzaki, would you like to hold her?" Lamore asked as she held out the light brown tabby to the former detective. L only looked at the cat as she stared at him with her amber eyes. L looked from the cat to Lamore, as if not sure if he should. "Come on," Lamore eagerly pressured him. "Look, you hold her with your arms in this position." Lamore demonstrated her hold on the cat as L watched. "Then, hold her into your chest and let her trust you. Try not to be scared, these creatures can sense your fear." Without getting prepared, Lamore handed L the kitten. The former detective was able to hold the cat in the position Lamore showed him and surprisingly, it went well. The kitten didn't mind being moved to another person, she just settled into the white fabric and began to purr. "See, she likes you." Lamore laughed.

"I've got to say Ryuzaki, I never pictured you as an animal lover." Light admitted. "But it seems the animals love you." L only looked at the small kitten in his arms. When he was a detective, he could not be bothered with pets, he was too busy. Of course, he never really thought highly of animals back then so it didn't phase him too much. Yet there was always a part of him that wanted to have an housepet as a companion so he wouldn't feel too lonely. But, now that he was given a second chance to be anyone he wanted to be, just a normal human with no heavy responsibilities, he could have this. And even though he really did miss his old life, he was happy that he could be given a new one and live it the way he wanted to.

"Look out!" Seiko warned. The four turned in time to see four dogs running up to tackle Light to the ground. The three as well as a few more eyes from the party looked to see the dog's slobbering their tongues on the poor guy. Light tried to fight them off, but their weight proved to be too great for him. Seiko came running up to Aoi as she saw the mess.

"What happened?" Aoi asked as she looked at her.

Seiko looked at Aoi and shrugged. "I just wanted to pet the dogs and when I opened the gate to go inside, they all rushed past me and came here." Seiko admitted.

"Hey!" Light called out. "Can someone please help me!"

"Come on Ryuk," Laura looked at Light with a slight smile. "You **mutt-ent** be so serious." Aoi and Seiko as well as Lamore and L snickered at her joke. Light just glared at her as she made a very punny comment. "I'd say you're are having a **ruff** time." She added, earning more snickers.

"Very punny!" Light remarked. "Now help me get these furballs off of me, they weigh a ton!"  
"Come on, they aren't fat, they're just **husky**." Again, many of the people in the room began to laugh once more. Light scowled as this woman was enjoying his embarrassment. One of the puppies licked his face and left a trail of slobber. Light looked back at the puppy with it's wet nose and blue gray eyes sparkling with love. Light couldn't help but laugh along.

* * *

L laid on the floor in his room. His onyx eyes shot open as he got up and looked around. He noticed the blanket from his bed had fallen with him. He probably tossed around until he found himself here. L sighed as he held his head in his hands. He was not used to sleeping in a bed, at least not all the time. He barely slept in his old life and when he did, he would normally sleep in a chair. But he knew he would have to get adjusted to this new style, especially for his new life. He seemed to have been doing fine, this was his first time falling out of bed in three weeks. The former detective looked at the clock on the bed side: 4:35 AM. The sun was hardly up.

The male raven stood up and stretched his limbs. He was hardly tried, seemed old habits are hard to change. Deciding that he was up, he headed out of his room and went to get something to eat. Normally, he would have been glad to get up because of his job at Kyoto University as a professor, but since today was a Saturday, he had no reason to get ready. He went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Rummaging through his fridge, he saw a few pieces of strawberry shortcake left. He grabbed one from a container and set it on the counter and grabbed a fork and plate. Deciding to get something to drink with his breakfast, he went to the cupboard and took out a pouch of tea. Grabbing the teapot from above the stove in the cabinet, he filled it with tap water from the sink and placed it on the stove to heat. While he was waiting for his cake to thaw and his water to heat up, L went to his living room and went to the TV. He might as well watch something while he was eating. He decided to just catch up on a suspenseful asian drama with investigations. He figured he could look at them and guess what was going to happen. It made him feel like a detective once again.

Once L had it set up, he headed back to the kitchen to get his breakfast. As he was about to check on the tea, he stopped as he stared at the door leading to the halls of this building. He blinked as he heard some door open. Curiosity lead him to the entrance to let him see what was going on. Using the peephole, he looked to see someone coming out of the apartment from across him. Though it was a bit dark, he could use the lamps to see who it was. She wore a black short tube top that showed her midriff and breastbones as well as her cleavage. She wore a short sleeved purple leather coat which was open. Dark purple shorts to match her coat and a pink belt to go with it. Purple high heel boots with black long fingerless gloves. She also had a silk collar with an amethyst gem on it. She lug her stylish handbag over her shoulder and waited for someone else to come out of the room. A girl with cyan aquamarine pigtails was behind her. The other girl locked the door to the place. When she did, they walked down the hall as L watched them through the looking glass. L could not believe his eyes, what was she doing at this hour? And why was she wearing that getup?

* * *

Lamore finished getting ready for the day in her dorm room. Since today was Saturday, she had no classes to attend to this morning, so she figured she may as well enjoy the day and see how everyone was doing. Lamore looked around her room as she could remember her moving into her dorm room not too long after the party her friends threw for her exactly a month ago. She had suggested to her grandparents that Ryuk should stay with them at their house until he finds a place for himself. Lamore assured them that she could stay at her dorm room until Light could find somewhere else to be. Since a new school year would begin in April, she decided to just move into her single dorm room so she wouldn't be far from the campus. And the university wasn't far from her grandparents home so Light could check in on her. It took a whole day just to move her into her dorm room, but at least she had peace and quiet. The walls were thick so no one could hear too much of what she said. And she could still write names in the Life Note without being disturbed. It did take some convincing on her grandparents side to get Light to stay there, but she was able to seal the deal.

Lamore smiled just thinking about how much her grandfather didn't want one of the two males whom she introduced to him during the Christmas party in his own house. Yet he had to cave in once he saw her granddaughters puppy face. She grabbed her bag and with herself ready, headed out of her dorm room and out into the world.

She walked down the streets of the city. Smelling the cool air of winter. January was almost over, and soon spring would take it's place. Lamore walked on with a smile on her face as she looked up at the clear skies. ' **Things sure have been great lately.'** She mentally told herself. ' **The four of us have been getting along well and it seems like both Light and L have settled down into this new life style. And right now, I'm almost at the 1,800 mark of bringing people back. If I keep up this pace, those two will get their second life in no time.'** Lamore cheered to herself. It was clear more people were becoming more aware that someone out there has the power to bring back life, to those who have died and if they want their loved ones or friends to come back, all they had to do was get the information through Tenshi's source, the media, and within a week they would come back. Though she was somewhat nervous about the fact that people would know about Tenshi and try to find them. But Lamore wasn't too worried. She was careful and with the help of the group, she could get out of any situation. And so far, it seemed that the Japanese police or ICPO wasn't taking any action about this. And at least it helped Lamore get more people to resurrect. So for now, she was just enjoying the peace. Or at least until she heard someone from behind her.

"Lamore-chan." Lamore turned around to see L walking up to her in his clothes she gave him, though his hair was a bit messy as it did when she first met him. Lamore blinked as he advanced towards her so he was only a few feet away from her.

"Ryuzaki… what are you doing here?" Lamore asked. "Classes don't start until another few hours."

"I'm not here for college work, have you seen Laura?" he asked her.

"Laura?" Lamore blinked. "N-no… at least not today. Did something happen?" Lamore was a bit concern now.

"This morning I saw Laura in a strange outfit heading out of her place with another female. I shrugged it off at first but I couldn't help but grow a bit more curious as the hours past. I even tried to communicate with her through her phone yet she didn't pick up. So I came here trying to find her."

"Odd… is she on an investigation?" Lamore wondered.

"No, Laura told me that if she were to go on any assignment, she would tell me. In case I could be useful."

"She didn't tell you where she was going?" L shook his head. Lamore looked to the ground and pondered the thought. This wasn't like Laura at all to just get up and walk out. At least, not to L. With Lamore, she was used to, but she would never go off without telling L. Was it so important she couldn't tell her mentor? So much for a peaceful day.

* * *

The sound of trains rolling into the station roared. Two girls sat on station benches. Laura let Net sleep on her shoulder as she waited for the train to take her to her destination. Laura had gotten here a bit earlier than usual, and she also dragged Net along with her. But she wanted to make sure that she had gotten everything ready for her trip. This wasn't her first time going to Tokyo for this reason, but she wanted it to still go well. Laura nugged Net awake as the clock in the station read 8 AM. The cyan haired girl rubbed her eyes as she yawned.

"Sorry..." She said tiredly. "I fell asleep on you."

"It's alright, I apologize for having you tag along for my department to Tokyo. I needed your advice on the topic of gaming." Laura explained to Net again.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'm always happy to help you with stuff like that. I still don't know why you bother asking me about games to buy this year when you never play them."

"They aren't for me… they are for my brother." Laura answered in a cold tone now. Net understood.

* * *

"I still think you're over reacting Ryuzaki." Light told L as the two and Lamore walked down the streets. L and Lamore were walking around trying to find out where Laura went to. Along the way, they went to get Light in the hopes that perhaps Laura might have gone to Lamore's grandparents house. Though the possibility was slim to none, they still wanted to make sure. That was how Light joined their group. So far, they have yet to locate Laura and it was getting close to 8:30 in the morning. Even though Light assured that Laura could take care of herself and that she should be left alone, both L and Lamore were curiosity about what she was up to.

"I am her guardian Ryuk," L used Light's alias as they kept walking through the streets. Though there were barely any people out at this hour on a weekend, they still used them if they were out. "It is my place to know where she is at all times, especially if it could be hazardous to her health or place her in trouble." He pointed out.

"Ryuzaki, she's a twenty three year old woman, and she's a Wammy kid. I think she can handle herself." Light rolled his eyes.

"So, if Lamore got up and left without telling you, you would not want to try and locate her?" L questioned. Light stopped in his tracks as the two turned to face him. His face was in a blush as his eye twitched and he looked away from the two.

"I-it would be different." Light stuttered. "Anyways, let's just focus on finding Laura." He walked at a fast pace past the two. L walked behind him with Lamore bringing up the rear. She put Light's response and her mixed emotions aside as they continued their search for Laura. Their search was once again interrupted when both men spotted someone heading into the station. Someone oddly familiar. His shoulder length fluffy black hair that hangs over his ears and eyes, that fair skin and average height. The only difference were the eyes the shade of blue but the shape and structure were the same. Both males could relate the man to the one on the Task Force, Matsuda. Lamore noticed the two stopping and saw the man they were looking at.

"Uh… guys? Are you two alright?" she asked. "Do you know that guy?" she pointed to the man who just entered the train station. She did not get a response however as the two headed in the direction of the train station and entered. Lamore following behind.

Matsu headed to the platform where he saw Net sitting on a bench. He walked up to her and quickly got her attention. "Mastu, what are you doing here?" Net asked him.

"I wanted to see Laura off." Matsu explained. "Is she still here?"

"No, she just left actually."

The three were able to locate the man in the station talking to a cyan haired girl. L immediately recognized the girl Laura walked out of her apartment with that morning. He went straight towards them with the other two behind him. It didn't take long for Net and Matsu to see the group coming up to them. Net stood up and looked at the group, especially L.

"Excuse me, was Laura here?" L bluntly asked the two. Net and Matsu looked at each other in question, wondering how this man knew who Laura was. Lamore and Light were behind L as they saw Net and Matsu. Matsu took a step forward as he eyed the former investigator.

"And who do you think you are? Huh? How do you even know Laura?" Matsu questioned.

Lamore stood beside L and put on her friendly smile. "Sorry if Ryuzaki came off as rude." Lamore giggled. "I'm Lamore Nosaka and these are Ryuzaki and Ryuk Hideki. Laura came to Kyoto University a few months ago and we've been friends for a while now."

"Huh?" Matsu blinked his eyes as he was dumbfounded. "You're Laura's friends? It's just...s he never said… she's not exactly…"  
"A person who has friends?" Light laughed.

"Yeah," Net added. "Well, any friends of Laura's is a friend of ours. So, what are you doing here?"

"We were just wondering where Laura is. Did she came here?" Lamore asked.

"Yeah, she just hopped on the train actually." Net answered.

"Is she going on an investigation?" Light tilted his head.

"No, she's heading to Tokyo." Matsu answered. The three were in a confusion as they heard his words. What was Laura doing in Tokyo? And what could be so important she could not tell her friends?

"Hey, how about we go somewhere else and talk?" Net suggested. "The station is getting crowded and I'm kind of hungry for some breakfast. I know this great place."

"Yeah." Lamore agreed.

* * *

Laura sat on the seat of the train as it rode off to Tokyo. She let the world pass her by as all her cares and worries rode past her. If only she could feel like this for the rest of her life. But the world could never be this wonderful or give her that satisfaction. Why would it when all her life she has had things that she cherished taken from her? That was the law of this world. Everything that has ever lived must die one day. Beauty fades into rot, youth age older and mature, even the world must move it's surface as time passes. The main point, things can never last as they are now. Sooner or later, changes will happen. For better or for worse, it will all affect the person no matter what. A philosophy that she came up with, and one that she had held onto. It is what kept her going all these years, and gives her a reason to live on.

Laura knew that no matter what, fate can never be altered. Even if she could see a person's death with the eyes she has, she could never stop them from dying. Sure, she could probably spare them of one of their destined fates, but they would still die another way. She did not save them, just gave them a new road to lead them to their demise. It sickened her, knowing that she had this power yet she could not use it to help people. At least, that's what she thought. All of it. She thought her eyes and abilities of the supernatural were curses, that she would rather die than live with. But when she became a paranormal investigator and a medium, she started to put her powers to good use for once. And while it doesn't help people change their lives, it does help them find closure they need as well as get rid of some evil in the world in the form of twisted entities. She had also believed that fate involving death could never be changed either. Until she met Lamore and the Seimeigami and the Life Note. Now, with just the name, face and cause of death, one could be given a second chance of life and fulfill their lifelong desires. Stuff like that seemed like a dream come true and only existed in fairy tales. Yet somehow, Laura was lucky enough to see it with her own eyes.

She saw the one she loved, her mentor, be brought back before her eyes. A recurring dream she had had since the day of his death. Finally was materialized with the help of one woman and a Notebook with supernatural powers. It was after that, Laura believed anything was possible. But even she knew that one can not rely on dreams and hope and magic to get by in life. You must use your own skills to put it all into action and reality, and sometimes, you can never get it to the way you wanted it to be. Maybe close, but not all the way there. She knew that there were things humans can not do no matter how hard they try. Such as bringing back those they care about. Humans have limits, but they tend to forget the limitations and do the impossible only to fail and are forced to realize the truth. She learned it long ago when she was only a child, yet it gets harder as the years go by.

Laura leaned back on the seat as she recalled all these theories and philosophies. No matter how many times she repeats them, they will never change. Even with that Notebook, Lamore will still die one day. Just because she could not see when she would die, did not mean she was immortal. She knew that L was going to die one day just like her brothers. Expect their time came much sooner than she had read. Which was why she was doing this. To be reminded that they could have lived longer.

* * *

Net had lead the other four to a small cafe to get some breakfast so they could talk about Laura. Lamore was just glad that Net was being friendly towards the group and taking the fact that Laura had friends she probably never told these two about didn't bother her. Matsu, the guy that Net had introduced, was a bit skeptical about the three. Especially L. Lamore could probably guess this man might have been overprotective of Laura, weather as a father figure, brother figure, or a lover figure was something she did not know. But it was clear that when L demanded to know where Laura was and the way Matsu questioned him in a probing tone, must prove her point. Net on the other hand didn't seem to care though. She seemed nice, she even paid for their breakfast.

"I hope you guys like the breakfast." Net told them as she began to drink some coffee. "So, you three have known Laura for a while huh?"

"I've known her since November, so a while yes." Lamore answered.

"I've only known her for a month and a half, and she can get on my nerve sometimes." Light rolled his eyes.

"Actually, Laura and I knew each other back in England." L added.

"Oh yeah, she mentioned she lived there for a while. Looks like she met some people as well." Net smiled. "How did you guys met?"

"When her parents were still alive, our parents would chat a while and we would be forced to hang out. Though I didn't mind, she was nice back then. Years later, I got a job here as a professor at Kyoto University with my brother and our paths crossed with this girl as well." L pointed to Lamore.

"It really is a small world huh?" Net laughed.

"So, what is Laura doing in Tokyo anyways?" Lamore asked. "Is she visiting a relative? She told me she still had her aunt."

"Nah, she hardly visits her aunt anymore." Net took a sip of her tea and shrugged. "She usually goes there on January 26th."

"Every year?" Light raised a brow.

"Yeah, as well as October 31st, November 5th, December 13th, and February 1st. She usually goes to Tokyo five to six times a year."

"Why does she go there so often if not for her aunt?" Lamore wondered.

"Well, Laura doesn't like to talk about it, but she told me when she was younger, she had brothers." L, Light and Lamore's eyes widened at this statement as they grew with curiosity.

"Brothers?" Lamore and Light questioned at the same time.

"Yep, four brothers. Well, not really her biologically brothers." Net corrected right away. This made them even more confused. She sighed, seeing as how she might as well tell them.

* * *

Laura walked down the streets of Tokyo, the crowds becoming larger as the day grew. Her black and purple outfit made her stood out easily, but she didn't care. Today was a special day for her, a reason to be glad she was alive and a reminder why she wanted to live. Laura turned a corner and entered a game store, the one she usually goes in. She opened her bag and took out a piece of paper Net gave her this morning, with a list of games on them. She entered the store and looked at the racks.

" _ **After Laura's parents died, she was forced to stay with her aunt and uncle who were kind of assholes to her."**_ Net explained to the group in the background as Laura went through the store, looking for the game on the list. She was able to find it and take it to the counter to purchase it. " _ **She never told me much about those two, but she did tell me she got the determination to run away one day. When she did, she ran into a man who was in his early twenties. He found her shivering in an alleyway as the rain poured on her and he took pity on her."**_ Laura successfully bought the game, thanked the man and headed out of the store to walk further down the street of Tokyo. Soon, she came near a four way street. She sighed as she looked at the scenery, no one would ever think a murder took place here. She went to a nearby tree that was leafless. On the tree was a red cross that was nailed to the bark. Laura sat on her knees as she began to dig up the rocks under the cross. " _ **The man took Laura to his place and there, he was raising three boys of his own. All four of them lost their parents, they were orphans but they used that common feature to bring themselves closer together. Though they weren't related by blood, they acted as family."**_ Once she dug up all the rocks, she saw a tin box at the bottom. She dug it out and opened the lid to reveal five other different games made for different gaming consoles. She took out the newly purchased game from the store from the bag and placed it in the box gently. She then closed it and placed the box inside the hole again and buried it with the rocks. After that, she dug into her purse again to take out two incense sticks and light them with a lighter. She placed them into the rock and placed herself in a prayer like position and began to pray.

' **Happy death day Matt…'** Laura mentally prayed to her dead brother. ' **I'll never forget all the lessons you taught me. If only...I could have helped when you and Mello needed it.'**

" _ **The four accepted Laura right away, they understood her and what she was going through. So they raised her like she was one of their own. They taught her lots of things and for a while, Laura felt like she had a family again."**_ Net went on. Laura finished her prayers and stood up. She walked away from the tree and headed to a nearby candy store where she grabbed a chocolate bar. She then headed out of the store, to the streets and called a cab to take her to Nagano. " _ **Two years later, her aunt on her mother's side found out about her living with them and wanted to take Laura with her to Tokyo. Laura refused, but her brothers forced her to go. She told me that they thought she would have a better life there than with them. But she could never love her aunt or Tokyo the way she loved her brothers."**_

Laura watched as the scenery rolled by as they headed into Nagano. They came at a stop where Laura got out and began walking the rest of the way. It wasn't far, just four or five miles. She could handle that. " _ **Laura had hope that she would run into her brothers again one day. But that didn't happen. A year or so after she came to Tokyo, Kira began. I'm sure you all know who he is, so I shouldn't have to explain it. Anyways, her brothers had a strong opinion of Kira. They didn't like his ways and thought he was a dictator who wanted to shape the world in an unrealistic utopia created by fear. At least that's what Laura says. But, she was close. About a year after Kira's birth, Laura's oldest brother died by him."**_

" _ **Are you sure Laura knew it was her brother and Kira killed him?"**_ Lamore asked. Even though she knew this story, she wanted to know what Net heard from her.

" _ **She never told me how she knew her brother died or how she knew it was Kira. She just told me she knew and could never explain it to me. To be honest, I stopped questioning it long ago. So at this point it's fine with me."**_ Net went on.

Laura found herself at a ruined, burnt down church. She stared at the overgrowth grass and the ivy and vines that had covered most of the debris that had fallen or been burnt since the fire that took place here six years ago. Where she had lost yet another brother. She walked through the ruins until she reached the center of the church. There, she removed a loose stone from the floor and in it was a metal cooler box. She opened the box and placed the chocolate bars inside, six chocolate bars, one for each year he had been gone. She took out a yellow cross and then placed the lid back on the cooler and in the hole and covered the top with the stone. " _ **But...the next time that happened, I saw it."**_ Net went on. " _ **About five years after her brother's death in 2007, on January 26, 2013, two of her brothers decided to show the world how terrible Kira was. They planned on kidnapping the spokeswoman of Kira at that time. One of them was in a modified 1968 Plymouth Road Runner 383 with the tail light panel from a 1969 Dodge Coronet 440. Some others argue that the car is a 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 454, but there is no significant proof of either. Though how they can confuse a Chevrolet with a Plymouth is beyond me. Anyways, he tossed a smoke grenade at the guards and the spokeswoman. Then some dude on a motorcycle took Kira's spokeswoman away. The bodyguards of Kira's spokeswoman were able to track the guy who used the smoke grenade and shot him down. They claimed he showed aggressive behavior and were forced to shoot, but Laura knew that they were just proving a point that anyone who messes with Kira even as a joke, will be shown no mercy. They found the guy who kidnapped the spokeswoman, but both their bodies were burnt in a church near Nagano. After that incident, Laura told me that the two that did that heists, were two of her brothers from back in England."**_

Laura placed the cross in the only dirt in the church. Then placed two candles, one on either side of the tomb, lit them, and sat in her prayer like position. "Happy death day Mello." Laura softly spoke. "To think… it's been six years now since you and Matt have been gone. And it only gets harder as the years go on. I wish you could come back, but I know that you did what you had to do to defeat Kira. And if you came back while he is walking…" Laura did not finish as she could feel her cheeks spill some tears. She used her gloves to wipe away the wetness and sighed. "I hope that you and Matt are happy right now, wherever you two are. And I hope that even in death, you will always be with me." Laura sat there as she prayed a bit longer. While singing a sad song.

* * *

Net sighed as she leaned back in her seat. The group were mesmerized by her tale as she finished it. "I don't know much about her relationship with those guys, but it is obvious that their bond is deep. Ever since her brother's death, she's been going to Tokyo on their birthdays and death days. She would even buy them something related to them. Like when she goes to visit her oldest brother she would buy a cake or something sweet because he loved to eat sweets. And on today's date, for her two brothers that died that day, she would buy one of them a game and the other a chocolate bar. She says that her brother would play games all day, he only cared about the digital world. But he also cared about her and taught her cool electronic stuff. Her brother who loved chocolate, he was kind of crazy and took things to the extreme, but he had such ambitions and taught Laura how to defend herself. She never told me the names of her brothers or what they looked like, but I figured I'd just leave it. I don't tell her much about my personal life so if she doesn't want to tell me hers, then she doesn't have to."

"S-she does this… every year?" Lamore blinked.

"Yep, she never forgets, even if there is an investigation or client." Net answered. "I don't have any folks myself, so I wouldn't know how she feels. I mean, they weren't even related and yet she treats them like family. I guess she just cares that much about them."

"Yeah," Matsu agreed. "You know, when her brothers died, she didn't really trust anyone anymore. She hardly ever opened up to anyone or shows her emotions anymore. The death of her brothers must have really gotten to her if it affected her all these years." Matsu sighed in depression. But he perked up as he looked at the three. "But, the fact that Laura met you three and befriended you all proves that she must be dealing with some closure right now. I mean, it took her a while before all three of us got to know one another."

"Has she… ever talked about us?" Lamore asked.

"Uh…" Matsu looked up to see his answer. "No, I don't think so. But I guess she doesn't have to now anyways." He laughed. "But I do wish she would tell us more about her brothers, I'm kind of curious to know what they were like and their names."

"I'm sure she'll tell us all one day." Net seemed not to hopefully, but didn't want Matsu to worry. "But only when she's ready to tell us."

"It's been six years already Net, how much longer do we have to wait?" Matsu grumbled. Lamore giggled as this conversation went on. Light seemed indifferent but listened in nonetheless all while L just sat in his seat, thinking it all over. A weight on his heart.

* * *

The sun was going down as the train pulled into the station in Kyoto. Laura stepped off the train and walked onto the platform from her trip to Tokyo. Another anniversary has come and gone, and it went off well like it usually did. Though Laura still felt depressed knowing that another year had gone by that two of her brothers were dead, she had grown used to it and had accepted the fact that no matter what, this was how it was meant to be. They told her their plan those years ago and they didn't want her to be part of it. But still...she could have helped them...she could have done something...but it was too late. It was just something that should be buried in the past. Something that should never be uncovered. And she was fine with that. Laura walked through the station, heading towards the city of Kyoto. As she walked, she could see a familiar face in the crowd. Laura stopped in her tracks for a moment as others past her by and she stared at the female brunette. The one with the power to rewrite life for anyone. Laura kept walking until she was standing right in front of her.

Lamore stood there, her usual kind smile with a face of concern and empathy. Laura shrugged as she looked at the brunette. "How long have you been waiting for me?" she asked Lamore the first question.

"An hour or two. Net told us that you usually come back at this time, depending on train schedule. I'd figured you would want someone to greet you when you came back." Lamore explained.

Laura crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at Lamore. "You met Net and Matsu?"

"So did the other two," Lamore added. "Maybe we should talk somewhere with less people?" she suggested. Laura looked around to see others going in and out of the station. She did not feel comfortable talking with Lamore while others she did not know were present. So, she nodded and Lamore and her walked out of the station.

* * *

They found themselves at a small park on a bench, the sky a mix of brilliant orange and red with hints of yellow soon being taken over by violet and dark navy blue. Night was trying to consume day and it was winning. But there was just enough sun left for those to be out right now. Lamore sat back on the bench and watched the sunset as Laura sat next to her. For a while, they had not talked since they arrived here. Neither of them knew what to say, and Lamore wasn't sure what to say right now and how she could approach Laura. After all, according to Net, it was a big deal for her today. Laura sat there, watching the setting sun as well. Lamore was being killed by the silence the two were having. It was clear Laura would not make the first move so Lamore would. "Hey…" Her voice cracked, and she held back for a moment, but kept going then. "Do you… want to talk?"

"About?" Laura asked as she just kept looking at the sky. Lamore turned towards her and sighed.

"You know perfectly well what I'm referring to." Lamore forced herself to say. "I know you probably don't want to discuss it with me or anyone yet… but that doesn't mean I won't wait for an answer."

"...you want to know more about my brothers?" Lamore nodded. Laura straightened up on her knees and sighed. "It wasn't just Ryuzaki." She began. "There were… three others. All four of us were in line for the successor. I was more or so L's apprentice, but they did not hold anything against me. In fact, they were nice."

"Who were they?" Lamore asked.

"Matt, Mello and Near. At least, that was their names in the Wammy House. I knew their real names but even though they are dead, I do not wish to share them with you. But still…" Laura paused and then went on. "Matt was the first to find out about me, he was a bit older than me but still. L let him tutor me in some subjects and we got to hang out. He was the third successor of L, so he was smart. But I knew he was a lot more intelligent than others lead on. He just lacked the motivation to be the successor, but it was his choice. He dealt with technology and loved to play video games. He taught me how to use electrical stuff and when we had free time, play games. He had a dry sense of humor, but I laughed at his jokes nonetheless. He was pretty cocky and confident which can lead him to make a few mistakes, but he was a good guy. He wasn't even scared when he found out about my powers. He thought they were cool. He was young man that didn't care much about the outside world and loved gaming. But that's why I liked him.

"Then came Mello. He didn't exactly live up to his name. He was the second successor to L at the house, and he was around Matt's age. He was also a genius, but him being second fueled his inferiority complex. He verges on immortality with his obsession of being number one and was willing to do whatever it takes to get that far. He didn't exactly want to catch Kira out of justice, but to prove to the world that he was worthy of holding the title of successor of L. He didn't want to be runner up. He takes drastic measures and strategies to confuse and force the hand of his opponents so he can have the upper level, even going as far as kidnapping and joining the mafia. But he's not a bad guy, really. He cared about me. He taught me how to defend myself if I got attacked and how to work under pressure. He even taught me how to ride a bike and use weapons." Laura laughed at the last part. "Though he was scared of my eyes at first, he grew used to them. He can take things to the extreme, but he also works hard for everything and he wants to try to be at the top, which I respect. He loved chocolate, and would even give me some of his when I was upset. He does have a soft side once you get to know him.

"Finally, Near. He was only about a year older than me, so naturally, we got along. Unlike the other two, he was a bit more… distant. Not saying he grew curious about me when he met me, but he didn't seem to care too much. After I left, he became the successor of L. He's very intelligent, but he has a child like appearance and demeanor. The first time I saw him, I questioned him about his abilities. But when I saw him solving complex problems and blank puzzles, I knew he was up to L's level. Actually, he kind of looked like L. The two of them could have been brothers. He's highly observational, proficient when it comes to multitasking and he has a low social knowledge and is bad with interacting with others. But I knew he was distant because he was sensitive and codependent. But he is also calm and stable, even in the face of death. He's also devious at times and values results above all else. He does have a sense of humor, though perhaps not in a likeable way. He acts like a child at times, and I saw him as a wannabe L. But, like the rest of us, he has a great respect for L. And there were times when he and I would work on puzzles together. Sure, we didn't talk as much as I talked with Matt and Mello. But I think out of all the kids in the Wammy House, I was the only one he let get close. Which meant he did trust me. He had lots of toys which he let me play with, but he also taught me lots of lessons like observation and reasoning skills."

"They sound nice." Lamore commented. Laura turned to her as she smiled. Laura nodded and looked back at the sky. "You really care about them huh?"

"Yeah," Laura answered. "Matt and Mello died on January 26th, 2013. Matt was shot down by Kiyomi Takada's bodyguards and Mello was burnt in a church with Takada." Lamore kept on listening, inference that Takada must have been Kira's spokeswoman at that time. "I'm not too sure what their plan was, but it did bring an end to Kira."

"What is L like?" Laura turned towards Lamore as she asked that question. For a moment, she did not answer. She had wondered how much she and L had gotten to know one another, but she still had some questions about him that were left unanswered. Laura sighed and then looked back at the sky.

"I know you probably think he is weird and a child at times. But he does care about me."

"Because he saved you and made you his successor?" Lamore asked.

"He did save me, but not just once." Laura added. Lamore blinked and so Laura continued. "A little before I was taken to Japan with my aunt, I went to Los Angeles in the United States to work on a few cases for L to let him test me. I was able to solve them all within a few weeks. I was to head back to the Wammy House once I completed the cases. I finished a bit earlier than I expected, so I took the time to look around the city before I had to leave. That was when I was abducted by an L imposter."

"L imposter?!" Lamore gasped.

"Someone whom I thought looked like L. Only when I saw his face I could see his name. But it was too late because he took me away. I barely remember much after that. But he tortured me for what I assumed was a week. I was amazed I even lived that long. I would have died in that place if it wasn't for L. He stormed into the warehouse and found me chained up and blindfolded. My captor left me there for days with no food or water so I was pretty weak. He untied me and rushed me to the nearest hospital for emergency care. He risked his identity for me and saved me by his own two hands."

"That's a really touching story." Lamore smiled.

"I believe it was that event that made L want to send me away. He didn't want to see me get hurt. At least, that is what I've been telling myself these past years. L may seem like a very odd person with strange habits, child like behavior and he can be a pain at time. But underneath those dark rimmed eyes and messy black hair, he has a heart that is as big as his intellect. I know that he cared about me, just like the others from the house. And even though L was gone, and Matt and Mello are dead and Near is who knows where, I'll always keep them in my heart."

"You really care about them huh? And you aren't even related by blood."

"Blood does not make a family. It should not matter if you are related or not, but what matters is how strong your feelings are towards one another."

"I agree." Lamore nodded. "I bet that if the rest of your brothers were here right now, they would be proud of the little sister they've raised." Lamore looked down at the ground for a moment as she smiled. "You know, I actually envy you, L and Light. Light has a little sister, you and L have each other as well as three other brothers and I have no one. My parents died three years ago and I'm a fourth child. Even though my brothers and sisters were miscarriages. I've always wondered what it was like to not be an only child, and there are times when I wish my parents had tried to have another kid after me. It's just… I feel lonely at times."

"You? Lonely? But you are the most popular girl on campus." Laura told her.

"Yeah, but I mean I don't have anyone to come home to. My grandfolks are usually away, my parents are dead, I'm an only child." Lamore recapped. "I guess my life before this all happened was a bit dull and lonely. Then it was filled with inspiration and friends like you and the others." She smiled. "I guess… in a way, a part of me is glad to have gotten that Notebook. Because if I didn't, I wouldn't know you, L and Light wouldn't be alive right now and there would be many people that would have remain dead."

"Your gift is truly special Lamore. But just remember that a gift like that comes at a price." Laura told her. "All good things must come to an end eventually. I know this with experience." Laura looked out to the sunset. "Thank you. Talking about my brothers helped me. And while you are unable to have any sibling of your own, I hope that your friends and the family you have left will support you through and through."

"Laura, thank you. That was really geniune of you." Lamore smiled. "I think that you've changed to, in these past few months." Laura ignored the last bit, but she did hear it. Perhaps something inside of her has changed. In a good way.

* * *

Laura walked through the halls of the floor of her apartment as she was heading home later that night. She split up with Lamore in the park and she headed her own way back to her apartment. She decided to just call it a night and get some rest for tomorrow's events. Things seemed to be looking up for our group despite the setbacks. Still, she could not say no progress has been made. Laura walked down the carpet halls of the suite complex nearing her room. As she reached it, she noticed her mentor standing at the door of his own place. Laura stood there for a moment as she eyed L as he turned to face her.

"Ryuzaki…" She breathed. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was… waiting for you." He admitted as he took a step closer to her. "I heard about your visit to your fallen brothers. And I also know that you do the same for me every day of my birth and death." Laura tried to hide her blush as he said these words. She only looked away, but L smiled at her. "What you have done these past years for us… means the most to me." Laura gasped as she looked up at L. His eyes shown with compassion and a smile on his lips. "It shows how much you really care about us."

"You four raised me to be who I am today. You were the only family I had after my birth parents died. I didn't know what else to do after you left."

"And yet you pulled through." L added. "And you chose your own path. One that suited you." L placed his hand on her shoulder as they both looked into each other's eyes. "I am very proud of you, the woman you've become. And I'm sure that's if the others were here now, they would be proud too. I am also pleased you feel this way about us. We've lost our families, so the Wammy House was like a second home. And you, Laura, helped the boys get along. You are just important to us as we are to you. I want you to remember that, Laura."

"Thank you, Ryuzaki." Laura bowed her head and looked back up at him again.

"The night is still young. Why don't we go out someplace to eat? Just the two of us?" Laura's eyes widened at that statement. Her? And her mentor?! Having dinner together?! That was like a dream come true for her!

However, she calmly stated: "I would like that very much." She smiled as well. L nodded, and the two walked down the hall together. "As long as they have pudding, I do not care where we dine."

"They must also have cake as well." L added.

"Of course." Laura laughed. Somehow, Laura and L knew that from now on, things were going to be alright.

 _ **To be continued~**_

 _ **Cosmok13- Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, sorry if it seemed really long, but I think this really was a heartwarming chapter. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone out there! 'Keep calm and write in the Life Note!'**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**CosmoK13- Yay~ episode 13 of Life Note! Now things are about to get real interesting! Oh, before we begin, here's a little quiz for all you fans. A new character shall be introduced in these next few episodes. Which character shall it be?**_

 _ **A. Near**_

 _ **B. The task force**_

 _ **C. A male Misa**_

 _ **D. A shinigami**_

 _ **These are your answers, choose one and please reply in the comments. The answer will be in the next chapter. That being said, let's take a look at this new chapter.**_

 _ **Summary: As things begin to look up for our group, Tenshi makes a public announcement.**_

 _ **Chapter 14 Episode 13: Acknowledgement**_

It was a gorgeous day out in Kyoto. The sun was shining as spring had arrived to the country. The Sakura trees were in bloom and the weather was fairly warm yet cool enough to stir up a few breezes. The second week of April was only a few days away as students were beginning to prepare for their new year of education. And it is in a cafe not too far away from Kyoto University, that three of our group members were sitting in.

"Care to tell me why Lamore wanted us to gather here again?" Light asked L as the two of them sat together in the booth while Laura was on the other side reading her book.

"If I knew that, I would inform you both. But I am just as clueless as you are." L told him. Lamore had called them earlier that morning to tell them of something with great importance. So Light, L and Laura had agreed to meet her at this cafe, where she would explain everything to them. Though Lamore was running a bit late.

"Since this is Lamore we're talking about, I can only assume it must be something positive." Laura noted without taking her eyes off her book. L and Light could only nod in agreement. Based on Lamore's outgoing personality and her overachieving character, it must have been something important. And by important, she would have meant joyful news. Their thoughts were interrupted as something slammed itself on the table they were sitting at. It was a huge binder that was pink, piled with papers inside. On the cover was labeled 'Best day ever activities!' The group looked up to see Lamore in her spring time clothes. A light pink low cut dress top with dark blue denim jeans. Heart shaped pink earrings, a pink rose in her hair, a leather bracelet on one arm and a silver beaded one on the other. She wore black sneakers with green and pink plaid patterns on them. As well as the locket she got from the Christmas party. Yet she wore her goofy smile as she looked at the group.

"Ahem," she coughed as she got their attention. "My fellow friends! Four score and fourteen hours ago, I had a dream."

"Well, this ought to be interesting." Light muttered to L.

"And that dream is that one day, the four of us would come together-as friends- and have the most fun anyone of us here has ever had… ever!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, I bet." Light amusingly rolled his eyes.

"What exactly are you talking about?" Laura asked Lamore.

Lamore sat next to Laura as she began to explain. "I'm talking about the fact that it's been five months since the four of us have come together, and we've made real progress since then. The fact that we've become closer and the fact that you two are closer to getting your second life, all thanks to me. Things have been great for us these last few months. But, the new school year begins in a few days. So~, I took the liberty of taking time to plan out some events we could partake in, as a group these last few days before classes start up again."

"That does sound like something you would do." L noted.

"I'm not sure, honestly, I might sit this one out. I have a lot of investigations and clients to check up on these next few days anyways." Laura explained.

"Oh, well what about you two?" Lamore asked the two males. Light blinked as he himself was lost with words for a moment. Ever since Lamore gave him that Chirstmas gift at the Christmas party, he'd been having mixed feelings for her. Not that he could ever really love her, like that would happen anytime soon. But he had to admit, he did consider her like a younger sister. Still, he was new to this whole actually caring about someone other than himself. So he didn't know what to think of Lamore.

"Actually, I should finish up preparations for the next semester." Light told her. Lamore blinked, a bit disappointed at his words. She turned towards L who shook his head.

"I should get my supplies in order for this school year as well." He protested.

"Come on guys, you should learn to live a little." Lamore pouted. "Besides, when was the last time the four of us actually hung out? And with classes back up soon, we won't see each other that much expect in classes, and still."

"Look, we're sorry. We know how much you want us to be together." Light assured Lamore. "But we've already made plans and there's not much we can do about it." Lamore sighed but nodded.

"Alright, I get it." Lamore shrugged. "Thanks anyway for gathering here." She put on her smile as she grabbed her binder and placed it in her lap. "How about we at least order some breakfast and then part ways for a while?" she suggested.

"I still have some time before I have to meet with a client." Laura told her. L shrugged, as if to say he did not mind and Light seemed hesitant at first, but he too agreed. Lamore's false smile became a bit more honest.

* * *

Lamore walked to the bus station where three of her college friends were waiting for her. She had finished her breakfast with the others and had called up her friends about her plan for the day. They agreed to meet her at the bus stop to head there with her. Lamore still wanted to go out and enjoy herself before classes start up again. Even if those three didn't want to come with her, she was still determined to have a good time. Hana flapped her butterfly wings as she flew beside her human.

"I still can't believe those three didn't want to go with you to have some fun. And after everything you've done for them as well." Hana fumed as she thought about those three that baled on Lamore back at the cafe. Lamore eyed the Seimeigami in an amused smile.

"I know you're upset about it Hana, but there's not much I can do about it. They've already had plans." Lamore whispered to her. While it was true that Lamore was a bit hurt the three didn't want to spend time with her, or together, she knew they were grown adults and had other matters to attend to anyways. "Besides, that should not keep me down from today. I still plan on making this day fun before the start of school." Hana only shrugged as she thought Lamore was being too forgiving towards those three, yet admired her optimism for still trying to have a good time.

"Lamore! Over here!" Yuki called out as she waved to get Lamore's attention. Lamore walked up towards her college friend as Aiko and Asagi were behind her. Lamore smiled as she looked at the three girls. She barely spent any time with them since the holidays. She had been busy with being Tenshi and taking care of Light, L and Laura that once in awhile, her social life had to be forgotten. But she always managed to keep up her image and still be the social active girl she could be. And now that things have been settled down, it seemed she could worry less about the group and more on her own life.

"Thanks again for coming with me today." She smiled at the three.

"No problem," Aiko assured her. "I had no plans today anyways."

"Plus it would give us a chance to catch up over the break." Asagi added in. "So, where are we going today?"

"To the amusement park. There's only a few weeks left before some winter attractions close and now some of their summer attractions are open to the public." Lamore explained. "Their waterslides and summer pools are opened as well. So I want to go get some sun."

"Good thing we brought our swimming suits." Yuki declared as she patted her backpack containing the contents. The four girls listened as they heard a roaring engine to which was attached to a city bus. It slowed down and stopped at where they were. The four looked at one another and nodded as they climbed onto the automobile, paid the bus driver, and found their seats as they rode off. Lamore got a window seat and she leaned back against the cool glass as the scenery passed her by. Her smile did not leave her face as she thought to herself.

' **Things really have been great lately. Light and L are settling down into their new lives and the fact they are making preparations for their jobs means they are actually redeeming themselves for their second chance. Laura seems to be tolerating Light a bit more and those two boys are also getting along well. Seems they've finally put the past behind them. And I've already reanimated over 8,000 people so far. With the pace I'm working at, it won't be long until those two are freed from their punishment and they can become actual humans again.'** Lamore was pleased that things were beginning to finally look up to the group of four. Though she would be lying if she admitted that she was a bit worried about the future. Say that she was able to reanimate the same number of people Kira killed and Light and L were able to get themselves another chance. What would they do when they get their permanent forms? Would all four of them split up? Would they even see each other again after that? Lamore had to admit, despite their flaws, the two men were actually enjoyable to be around. And she really didn't want Light to go as well. She worried about him the most. Unlike L, who had Laura to help him with, Light had no one to rely on now. Lamore wanted to make sure that he would be alright if the two ever went their separate ways.

"Lamore! Earth to Lamore!" The female brunette turned her head as she snapped out of her thoughts, to see Yuki sitting by her with a silly smile.

"Huh?" Lamore blinked.

"I asked you if you wanted to go to the water park first or go on the usual rides." Yuki repeated.

"O-oh… uh… I'm fine with either really." Lamore stuttered.

"Geez, you really should stop spacing out." Yuki scowled. "Anyways, how about we just go on the rides first and then head to the water park?"

"Sure," Lamore nodded. Yuki smiled as she spoke to the other two about the plan. Lamore sighed as she looked out the window once again. She still had a long way to go before they could go their own ways. Until then, she would just live in the present and worry about the future when it was a bit closer to their grasp. At least for now, Lamore had this and she would enjoy it while she could.

* * *

Laura was reading some papers from some of her clients. She had just finished visiting some people who wanted to communicate with their loved ones from the other side. She didn't mind, it helped her get some money, and put her powers to good use. Laura played around with one of her mechanical pencils as she looked at only a few papers that had yet to be filled out. She could not call her day busy, because she didn't have too many clients. And she could not go on any investigations until it was dark. And yet here she was justing sitting around, doing nothing in particular. Perhaps it would have been best to have gone with Lamore on her fun day.

"Paperwork starting to get to you?" Laura turned her head to see L heading into her room with two cups of tea. L walked up to her and placed one cup onto her desk.

"Thank you. I needed some relaxing tea." She took the cup and sipped the cool liquid. When she was done, she set it on the desk and looked over the papers again.

"There is something bothering you." L noted as he looked at the girl. Laura looked back up at him with a blank look, but it did say he could go on. L only smiled. "We both know each other well enough to know what the other is thinking. And right now, you are thinking about Lamore." Laura sighed as she placed her pencil down and only stared at her desk.

"Do you believe we should have gone with her today?" Laura questioned.

"So that's what this is about." L understood.

"I have nothing against her, I really don't. She's a good person who has a gift that she is only spreading across to make everyone happy. But at the same time, she has a conscious that is wondering what she is doing is right. I believe she is an innocent bystander who was at the wrong place at the wrong time when she acquired her power. And I feel for her as she knows that messing with human life is against the laws of nature, yet she wants to make those people happy and give them all a second chance."

"Lamore Nosaka is a good person." L agreed. "She is like Kira in more ways than one. Both received a power to change the fate of anyone, including themselves. But they each have their own differences. Lamore is aware of her consequences and she believe that sometimes what she is doing is wrong, while Kira never hesitated to use his powers on anyone he thought was unworthy or got in his way. That is the difference between Light Yagami and Lamore Nosaka. Kira and Tenshi."

"I do feel a bit guilty about not going with her this afternoon. I understand she wants us to become closer, but there are some things that can not be healed through relationships. Especially considering my history."

"True, both of us were very anti social when it came to others. But Lamore is trying to help us see there is more to life than the ones we've lived. You can not blame her for wanting us to change some forms of ourselves if it meant we would stand a better survival chance. Adapting can be difficult, especially for humans, but Lamore is helping us adjust. You could not have found a better person to hold that power."

"But I believe there are times when Lamore wishes she never came into contact with it." Laura muttered. "I suppose I am just worried she will end up making the same mistakes that lead to Kira's downfall."

"She is a smart girl and has a big heart, she will make the right choices if it comes down to it." L assured.

"You seem so sure and yet you've only known her for a few months." Laura pointed out.

"Perhaps I just have high hopes for her." L shrugged. "I suppose that it was rude to have left her out of water like that, when she went so far as to plan some fun activities for us. But she will forgive us. And we could always make it up to her."

"That is true." Laura nodded in agreement as she looked at her old mentor. It was still hard to believe that he was back in the flesh and was talking to her years after his death. It took her a few months to adjust and even then she still could not believe he was right here in front of her at times. But even still, she could not help but think that just because he was back, didn't mean all of her troubles as well as Lamore's were over. Her hunch was right as Laura received a knock on her door. The female raven haired went over to open the frame to see Matsu standing there with a sudden expression on his face. "Matsu-san, what are you doing?" Laura asked.

"Uh… you might wanna take a look at this." He ran out into the halls and the two raven hairs followed. They went out to the living room where Net looked up from her computer, as she hooked a few wires into the TV.

"Matsu, what is this?" Matsu turned back to face her as his face had a sort of fear expression.

"I think Lamore's gone off the deep end."

* * *

"Urgh…" Yuki grumbled as she held her stomach as she and the other three walked down through the amusement park. They had just went on a ride after Yuki decided she was hungry and bought herself a snack. And she ate it while they were in line for their ride.

"I warned you not to eat before we went on that rollercoaster." Lamore scolded her.

"You'd think by now you would listen to Lamore's opinion." Aiko shrugged.

"Are you gonna be alright, Yuki?" Asagi asked.

"Yeah, I just need to sit down for a moment." She grumbled as she held her stomach with both hands. The group lead Yuki to a bench where all of them took a seat and watched as Yuki tried to regain herself and try not to have an episode.

"Maybe it would be best if we head back home?" Lamore suggested.

"N-No way! You planned this day for us, so we're going to see it through to the end." Yuki declared as she burped in her mouth. "I'll be fine, just need to rest for a bit. Then we'll go at the waterpark."

"If you don't throw up in the pool." Aiko snickered.

Lamore and Asagi laughed a bit at her comment as Yuki puffed out her cheeks. While they were enjoying themselves, Lamore noticed that a bunch of people were walking and or running past them on the bench. Lamore and the girls turned to see the people gathering at what appeared to have been under a giant jumbo screen on one of the buildings in the center of the park. Lamore blinked and the group stood up to take a look. "What's going on?" Lamore wondered.

"Is there something on the news?" Aiko raised a brow.

"Lamore, I don't like this." Hana held her arms together in a self hug. Lamore eyed Hana by her side and slightly nodded.

"Let's check it out!" Yuki declared as she headed towards the crowd. The other three following her. Lamore wondered what was going on. Was it some announcement of a new ride here at the park? Then why did she and Hana have a sinking feeling about this news? Could it be that there was a mass death like an accident or homicide? At the very least, Lamore knew that if it was something like that, then all she had to do was remember their names, faces and causes of death and they would be brought back within the next day or two. Still, Lamore could tell that something was off. You know how one can tell that there was something amiss based on a sixth sense or the change in weather? Lamore had been Tenshi long enough to know when there was something not right in the world, especially when it involved her. Her sixth sense had grown, probably thanks to Laura who was a paranormal investigator and she needed to trust that sense to get a job done. Lamore also had to deal with the supernatural herself with the Life Note and the Seimeigami. These past few months have been strengthening her intuition which at this point, seems to be telling her to get ready.

The group became part of the crowd as they looked up at the jumbo screen. There was a news man behind a desk as he was looking at some papers. The crowd became silent as the man in the TV began to talk. "We would like to apologize for the interruption of the program," he told the crowd and the rest of those who were watching. "As of two nights ago at 9 pm exactly, we at the news station received four tapes from the one who the media is calling 'Tenshi'."

Lamore's eyes grew wide as she heard that name. She calmed herself as she looked around. Everyone else seemed as equally shocked about what he had just said. Some even whispered to one another about the topic.

"Please note that this is no prank and that we are only playing what is exactly on the tape. We are now airing the first tape right now which according to this letter that was also sent with the tapes, recorded an introduction and a prediction of some resurrections." As he finished his speech, a white screen appeared on the TV with the word 'Tenshi' in Comic Sans MS. Everyone waited until a voice was heard.

" _ **Greetings to my followers. I am Tenshi."**_ The voice was disordered and high pitched by a voice filter. " _ **To those of you who are new to my presence, I am the one who has been resurrecting all of the people who have been visited by death. For the past few months now, I have taken the liberty to give all your friends and loved ones who have been stolen from you back. I feel as if, with more people becoming more aware of me, it was finally time to reveal myself to the world. I see no reason to hide myself much longer."**_

"Woah! So Tenshi really does exist?" someone from the crowd said outloud.

"I thought it was just some coincidence or something. Or a conspiracy theory some group on the web made up." Another admitted.

"Looks like those rumors were true." Someone else said.

"But what does Tenshi want?" Asagi wondered. Lamore held herself back, but seemed interested like the rest of the people gathered. Just what was going on? Who was this Tenshi imposter?

" _ **To prove my powers, I have asked that this tape be played on Friday, April 5th, 2019 at 12:45 pm. At the same time, a train accident will occur and be reported by NHN News. Please tune in to that station."**_

The screen changed to the news station "Tenshi" told them to go to. Sure enough, there were scenes of a train which had collapsed off track and deep into an underground tunnel. The news lady who was reporting the incident told the people that they are looking for survivors. So far, no one has been found dead. Lamore blinked as she was shocked that this Tenshi knew about this report. She had never seen it on the news earlier today, so that means it must have just happened. But how could this Tenshi have possibly known about this event if it was only just reported? Could it be possible he or she had access to certain media that Lamore did not? Or was it something more? The real test was yet to come. They went back to the 'Tenshi' image where the fake Tenshi was talking yet again.

" _ **At 12:50 pm, four people will be announced dead. The names of these people are: Shirai Kaya, Usui Roka, Kudo Koyo, and Kai Yura."**_ As the fake Tenshi said all of this, the pictures of the people he just announced were shown. Yura and Kaya were females while the other two were males.

Kaya was a 23 year old woman with dark brown hair with streaks of gold. Her eyes were an amber color and her skin was tan. She was fairly tall and skinny. Yura was a bit younger, she must have still been in middle school with a bob like haircut that was black that hugged her face and her black hair matched her eyes. She had porcelain looking skin, a bit smaller than most her age but she seemed physically fit. Roka was an older man, he must have been forty and not aging well as some of his hair was getting gray. You could only see streaks of dark red and his eyes were a crimson color. He was tan and a bit fat, but he wore a stylish business suit to make up for his appearance. Finally, Koyo, who was only in elementary school, with his blue hair and amethyst eyes, small frame and fragile looking face, was the last victim.

Lamore gasped as she saw all these victims that were to be labeled dead. They had not reported any deaths from the accident so far, so how could this "Tenshi" know who was dead? Could it be possible this Tenshi had the same powers as her? There was still one last test that needed to be done. The image of Tenshi was back on the screen.

" _ **Please wait for the people to be announced dead. As well as when they have found the bodies, to not take them to the hospital but to show them to the public. At 12:55, I will have resurrected them."**_

"What?!" Yuki gasped. "He can't be serious!"

"There's no way that Tenshi could possibly know who is going to die!" Aiko exclaimed. "T-this has to be some trick."

"I doubt it. There's no way that any station, not even Sakura TV, would go this far." Asagi defended. Lamore nodded. No one could possible know about these events unless they had the same power she had. But then again, not even Lamore could determine what time a tragic event would take place or who the victims were. Could it be possible this Tenshi had powers even greater than her own? How can that be?

As the crowd waited, minutes passed until finally the reporter who was at the scene of the accident had declared that four people had been found dead. And sure enough, those four were the same people that the fake Tenshi announced would be recovered as deceased. They all gasped and murmured as the people were brought out on stretchers and were near the ambulances.

"As of now, we are currently waiting on standby." The news lady told the people watching. "To see if Tenshi will resurrect them or not." Lamore looked at her watch, it was two minutes until 12:55. As time passed on, she grew nervous. If these four were to be resurrected, that would mean that this Tenshi has the same powers as she does, and perhaps even stronger. It was still too soon to tell if this Tenshi was real or not, for now, they would just have to wait and see. Lamore looked back at her watch. It was five seconds passed the designated time for the resurrection. Everyone waited quietly as they wanted to see if it was all true. A few more seconds passed. Finally, an answer was brought forth. "Wait! One of the deceased appears to be moving!" The news lady exclaimed into her microphone as the audience were startled. Kaya was the first to awake, she sat up on the stretcher as she looked around, trying to get used to her surroundings as well as her healed body. The other three followed as well, all looked around as if they wondered what they were doing here and what had happened to them. "T-This is incredible! These four have been brought back by Tenshi it would seem!" The news lady could not hide her startlement as she could not believe her eyes.

"Woah! They were announced dead and they were brought back!" Asagi gasped.

"So that means Tenshi is real!" Yuki exclaimed. Everyone else in the crowd joined in as they had their own opinions to share. Lamore could only watch as she saw everything with her own eyes. So there was another Tenshi out there! The prediction of this news, the prediction of the victims and the ones that were brought back, that proved everything! Lamore could not believe it.

"But if Tenshi is real, what does this mean for us?" Aiko wondered. Lamore could not help but be as worried as Aiko. She had no idea who this new Tenshi was or what his or her goals are. She didn't even know if they were on her side.

" _ **Now that you have seen proof of my powers, I'm sure you should have no doubt about my existence."**_ Tenshi told the audience as they just stared at the screen. " _ **I came out because I wanted the world to finally acknowledge my existence, for I believe that it will help pave a path to a world where death can not take everyone and where those who deserve a second chance will have one. I am here to right the wrongs that Kira has committed all those years ago and more. I will be honest that I supported Kira in his dreams to make a utopia, where evil does not exist. However, I will state that his methods were too drastic and he took unnecessary actions to create a world based on his ideas. Realistically, crimes and evil will always be out there, no matter what one does. But, I am not focusing on making the world a better place, but more so a world where it is more bearable and where those who are weak will be given the right push they need in order to make themselves stronger, and use that strength to pass it onto someone else who needs it."**_

"So does this mean that Kira and Tenshi aren't one in the same?" Yuki wondered.

"Unless Kira is disguising himself as Tenshi and trying to right his wrongs." Asagi hypothesized.

"Please, Kira did nothing wrong! While I am happy to learn that Tenshi did support Kira, I still say that Kira is needed in this world. Tenshi can't honestly expect everyone to hold hands and sing 'Kumbaya'." Aiko practically growled her words out.

This wasn't right! Tenshi was not meant to fix the mistakes Kira made, at least not in the beginning. While it was true that Lamore was bringing back the same number of people Light killed in order for him and L to be given a second chance, all Lamore wanted to do was to use the Notebook she had to make people happy. She never wanted anything in return, expect knowing that those who were given their loved ones back were pleased and didn't have to suffer. That was what Tenshi stood for, to help those with losses and give back what they had lost. Though this Tenshi had some ideas that were similar to her own, Lamore knew that this Tenshi was asking too much of the world.

" _ **Now, this message has come to an end. Please place in tape number two."**_

"And that folks was the first message of Tenshi out of the four that were brought into the station. We are now switching tapes to hear what is on the second one." The news man who was airing these tapes told the audience. "For now, we will switch back to the train collapsing to see how everything is going." The screen then switch from the man behind the desk to the woman with the microphone near the place where the train collapsed.

"As of now, no other victims have been found dead. The four that were brought back to life by Tenshi were taken to the hospital as well as the others that have been in the accident."

"What do you think the second tape will be about?" Yuki wondered.

"My guess, some demands." Lamore hypothesized. It was clear that this Tenshi wanted more than Lamore out of the people, only how far were they willing to go to get their way?

"Argh!" Lamore and the girls turned to hear a female screaming. The other members of the crowd turned to see a woman in her thirties kneeling over a middle school boy. The woman cried as she clung the child in her arms. "Someone help!" She wailed. "My son was stabbed!"

"Over there!" Someone in the crowd called out as he pointed to a man with a black short beard and a knife in his hands that was covered with fresh blood. His beady black eyes were narrowed as he waved his knife in the air.

"Don't you all see what is happening?!" He cried out as he waved his knife. "Tenshi is Kira's reincarnation! Tenshi will revive Kira and we will be at the mercy of that murderer once again! We have to fight back while we have the chance! We can not allow ourselves to fall like in the past!" He declared. A group of security guards surrounded the man and apprehended his knife from his hands. They then placed him in handcuffs and proceeded to take him away. "I'm warning you! Kira will be upon us! We will fall to new depths than we did before! History is repeating itself!" He shouted again and again as the guards took him away.

Lamore herself was engulfed in fear. That man probably must have had memories of when Kira was alive and he associated the event today with events that took place in that time period. Lamore could not blame the man, for he probably thought that Kira was evil deep down and if Tenshi was around, that could mean Tenshi would bring back Kira. Though the man wasn't wrong, he sure was not willing to let some new supernatural force boss him around. Lamore just could not believe the action he took to express his belief. The woman still cried as her child was bleeding out in her arms. Lamore headed towards the mother and her son and grabbed a scarf from a nearby stand that was selling the clothing. She placed it on the boy's wound to try and clog the blood. "Someone call an ambulance!" Lamore demanded. "Get some medics!" A few of the guards listened to her and began to call for some medical attention to the boy. Lamore tried her best to slow down the boy's bleeding so he could live long enough for some help to arrive. But the wound was deep and he had already lost so much blood when she had arrived. She had no idea how long he would last. She remembered her locket Laura gave her at the Christmas party at the orphanage. Inside, she held with her a scrap of paper from the Life Note, in case she had to revive someone. She knew carrying an actual page was too noticeable and a bit dangerous. But she still needed to take some paper from the Life Note incase she was in a situation in which she needed to revive someone. Luckily, the locket was a good place. It held enough space to hold a scrape a paper which, if used wisely, she could write down two to three names and their deaths.

' **If anything goes wrong, I could always use the piece of the Life Note in the locket. Going somewhere and writing down the information will not be a problem, especially in this crowd where I could easily get lost in. But, my main issue is the fact that I do not know this boy's name!'** Lamore realized as she eyed the dying boy. ' **I know his cause of death and I can picture his face. But I don't know what his name is.'** Lamore noted. She could always ask the mother what the boy's name was, but how could she ask her without seeming suspicious? Lamore gasped as the child went limp. She looked as the boy had a glassy look in his eyes. Two medical professionals hurried up to Lamore, the mother and the child. One of them went to the child in the arms of his mother. Lamore stepped aside as the medic looked at the boy and checked his pulse for a minute or two. He stood up, many waited in anxiety for his answer.

"He's dead." The medic calmly stated. The mother broke down as she hugged her child in her arms, begging him to come back. Lamore's eyes shook as she heard the news. She had the feeling this boy would not have made it, but how could she bring him back now after everything that has happened? People would be suspicious and even if Lamore could slip away from the crowd and write down on the scrape of paper, she still did not know the boy's name. And if she were to ask the lady what her son's name was, it would only make her look much more suspicious. The medics looked at one another, wondering what they would do now. One of them attempted to take the boy away from the arms, but the mother fought back as she cried saying that she wanted her child to be brought back. The medics were forced to pry the child from her arms and begin to carry the boy away. She cried even more as she watched her child be taken away by death and the medics. Lamore could do nothing. She watched as they carried the boy's limp body through the crowd. Lamore squeezed her hands together as she prayed for the child and hoped to learn about his name so she could bring him back, before he is placed in the ground or burned to ash.

Lamore opened her eyes fast as she could have sworn to have heard a small beat. She silently gasped as she looked to see the hand of the boy twitched for a moment. She blinked, the whole hand was becoming stiff instead of limp. The medic carrying the boy stopped as he looked to see the child's eyes filling with light again. Everyone in the crowd saw this action as well. The boy leaped out of the medics arms and looked around. He saw his mother in the crowd on the ground crying her eyes out. He called for her as he ran towards her. The mother looked up and covered her mouth to see her son alive again as he ran up and hugged her. The mother and son reunited and both were crying and hugging. Lamore looked at the boy's clothing. A red patch was there where he was stabbed. She noticed his skin no long had a deep gash in it, but it had the light flesh he had before he was hurt. Lamore narrowed her eyes in shock. His wounds, they were healed just like Aoi's wounds when Lamore used the Life Note on her!

' **Both Aoi's wounds and the boy's wounds were healed as they were brought back! Only the power of the Life Note could accomplish that! Then that means...There is someone out there with a Life Note like me!'** Lamore looked around the crowd as they watched the reunion. ' **No one else knew about this incident other than the people here. That means that the fake Tenshi must be around here!'** She concluded.

 _*The God of Life must not tell the Humans the name or cause of Death of individuals, however, they can help them learn that information._

 _*If you worte, "Died of accident" That information will not be enough to bring the individual to life unless you put in a few more details._

Lamore watched as the mother and her son were taken to the hospital for questioning and examination. She was a bit eased to know that both of them were going to be fine. But she still looked around eyeing anyone suspicious. She knew that this Tenshi, the one who wanted those tapes to be aired, must have been behind the kids resurrection. Who else could have the power to bring back the dead other than the imposter. At least this proved they had a Life Note. Also, considering the fact that this event was not yet made public, that could only mean that somewhere among this crowd, the imposter was waiting. Lamore thought the imposter must be in the area they had planned to broadcast their messages in case something went wrong, they would be there to run things smoothly. But she could not see anyone who would be writing anything or someone who looked like they had a Life Note. They must have kept their distance from the crowd but made sure to get a good birdseye view.

"Lamore!" The brunette snapped out of her thoughts as she saw her college friend right beside her. A look of concern on her face. "Are you alright?" Yuki asked.

"Y-yeah," Lamore nodded. "I'm just glad that kid and his mother are alright."

"It all happened so fast too. The moment he was declared dead, Tenshi must have used his or her magic and brought him back." Yuki thought outloud.

"Guys look!" Asagi pointed to the screen where the newsman was broadcasting the tapes. The group of four looked up to see he had more to say.

"After replacing the two tapes, we are now able to say that tape number two is ready to be played. Here it is."

The same image of Tenshi came back onto the screen and the same distorted voice was played. " _ **If this message is airing, then that means that you all have seen my powers and you know I am real and what my intentions are. I will try to get straight to the point. I have demands that I wish to be made. They should not be out of bounce, in fact, they are actually quite reasonable. I plan on healing as many people as I possibly can, but I do require the necessary data in order to use my powers. As of now, I wish for the media to start breaking down on cases involving death such as murders, accidents and attacks. I want to know the number of victims that had died in such tragedies as well as how they died, who they were and images of their recent appearance. In order to use my powers, I require all three pieces to bring these people back to life. Also, I would like it very much if everyone could wait on a period to see when their loved ones will be brought back. I suggest a waiting period between two days to a full month, depending on how long it takes the information to reach the media. I will also say that there will be times or circumstances where I can not resurrect someone based on how long that have been dead or the type of wounds. I would also like the medical staffs' help as well to be given wings to hospitals where people who have died will be there and their information shall be reported through media for me to resurrect, if I believe I can accomplish this task. Surely, these small demands are within your limits. I will say once again, I do not plan on doing anything similar to Kira. I am here to right Kira's wrongs. I am also willing to assure the police that I am also on their side as well. As proof, I will resurrect any police members or their families if the police so chooses as to not try and locate me or make my job more difficult. I will entrust the Japanese board of the country as well as the police, fire department, and medical department to come up with their answer to either support me or go against me. If you wish to join my side and help make my demands a reality, then play tape number three when the time has come. If not, then you will play tape number four. I also wish that either tape be aired to the public so they know what will be going on. I will be awaiting your reply in five days from today. I trust that Japan will make the right decision."**_

The message ended, and everyone went back to their conversations about what had happened.

"Can you believe Tenshi's demands?" Yuki blinked.

"They are right, most of them are reasonable." Asagi defended. "And it would make sense that if that's how Tenshi's powers work, they would need all that information."

"I can't believe Tenshi actually exist! I thought it was rumors made up by Kira followers who believed that those weird phenomenon that people were being brought back to life, were just a sort of hope that Kira would come back." Aiko noted.

"But according to Tenshi, it seems they don't want to bring back Kira." Yuki pointed out.

"Actually, they said they agreed with the way Kira thought only they didn't like Kira's methods. So it could be possible Tenshi is just neutral when it comes to Kira." Asagi corrected.

"Then that means Kira could come back?" Aiko gasped in excitement.

Lamore heard their conversation as well as the others that were going around. This Tenshi imposter was stirring up quite a storm. It was clear now that people across Japan know of Tenshi's existence, and that meant that Lamore needed to be more careful. Because who knows who is willing to find out the identity of Tenshi. Lamore turned back to her friends and voiced her opinion. "I do not think Tenshi wants to bring back Kira."

"What do you mean Lamore?" Yuki asked.

"Think about it. If Tenshi wanted to bring back Kira, they would have done it by now. And they would have mention Kira's return as well. But it's clear from the video that Tenshi has no interests in Kira to make the world a better place, at least not through fear and panic and most of all, killing. While Tenshi does not agree with the methods Kira used, that does not mean they are completely against Kira all together. I think that Tenshi doesn't want Kira to come back because they feel Kira will cause a panic again and it could lead the two into an epic fight that could take down Japan as well. And if say Tenshi wanted to bring back Kira, they would have done so but they haven't. Tenshi also mentioned in the last video that there would be times they couldn't resurrect someone based on certain circumstances. So it could be possible Kira fits that profile."

"So maybe there was some information about Kira that Tenshi lacked?" Yuki suggested.

"Or perhaps the way Kira died?" Asagi added.

"Or maybe there is no proof that Kira has died?" Aiko narrowed her eyes.

"At any rate, we will have to wait and see what will happen. If Tenshi gets their way, then Japan may become a better place, and if not, we'll have to deal with the consequences." Lamore told her friends. The group noticed a bunch of the guards beginning to escort the people out of the park. Lamore knew what that meant.

"Looks like after today's event, they must be closing the park down early." Aiko observed.

"We should split up then and see each other when classes start up again." Asagi suggested.

"Yeah, I should go check on my grandparents and see how they are. My grandfather doesn't like the topic of Kira, so who knows how he's going to feel when he hears this." Lamore waved to her friends as she dashed off.

"Take care!" Yuki waved.

* * *

Lamore raced-walked her way back to her grandparents house. There was a good chance that it wasn't just the people in the amusement park who saw the fake Tenshi's message. It was no doubt broadcasted across the city of Kyoto, probably the whole of Japan at most. She had to go and not only see her grandparents, but Light and the others as well. She had to make sure they knew she was not the one behind this. And that they would not be angry with her. And with this new Tenshi around, she wondered how it would affect her and the others and what it would bring to them. And just when things were looking up for the group.

Lamore turned the corner of the street and rushed to the house her grandparents were staying. As she neared the house, she saw Light closing the front door as he headed through the area and towards the gate. Lamore stopped as she spotted him leaving through the gate.

"Ryuk-kun!" Lamore called Light by his alias. The male brunette turned to see Lamore rushing up to him. She stood before him as she took a few deep breaths.

"Lamore…" Light blinked. It took a few minutes for the girl to regain her breathing. And when she could manage, she talked.

"I came here… because I had to check on you… and my grandparents…" She explained in between breaths. "Did you guys watch that message?" Light's eyes winded at her words. He regained his usual facial expression and nodded. He then lead Lamore inside the house so they could talk a bit privately. They sat in the living room as Lamore told him what she had seen at the amusement park. Light nodded, saying that he too saw the message being played from the house. And that it was highly likely that the rest of Japan had known about it as well. Light then got a message from Lamore's grandfather that he needed to go check on Lamore and make sure she was alright. Otherwise he would answer to him. So that was why Light was leaving the house in search for Lamore. Lamore then explained what else happened at the park while Light listened.

"So you believe that this is the work of a Life Note?" Light asked her.

"I _know_ this has to be the work of a Life Note!" Lamore declared. "There's no way those people, especially that boy, could have survived without it's power. Since I did not use my own, that means there is another one. And someone out there is using it to make the world know about Tenshi."

"Well, you've got down the main idea." Light answered. "But, how could a human have gotten another Life Note?"

"It could be possible a Seimeigami might have either dropped theirs to earth, or willingly gave one to a human." Hana theorized. "And considering that I am the only Seimeigami that has a history of losing my Notebooks, I would have to say the latter is more so the appropriate answer."

"Why would a Seimeigami give a Life Note to a human? Last I've checked, isn't it technically against the rules to give these supernatural Notebooks to humans?" Lamore asked Hana.

"Well, I'm not too familiar with **all** the rules, but giving a Life Note to a human isn't exactly illegal." Hana explained. "While it is true that you could get in trouble as a Seimeigami for losing your Notebook, if it is the Seimeigami's choice, they could give a Life Note to a human but they need to have two Notebooks in order to do that."

"But how could a Seimeigami get two Life Notes?" Lamore wondered. "After all, your queen is strict with you guys and doesn't give out handouts from what I know."

"I'm afraid I do not know." Hana shook her head. Light and Lamore looked at the Seimeigami and then at one another. Both of them had so many things that they did not know about Hana's kind. Though Light knew a lot about Shinigami's, that would not help them in this situation. And Lamore, though knowing more about the Life Note than any in the group, there was still so much about the Seimeigami and it's realm that she had yet to learn. Hana could not tell her everything as there were some rules, and she could not find any information about the entities. Most of the time, her search brought her back to Shinigami's. She wished she had more resources so she could use them to figure this mess out. She had a very strong feeling that this was only the beginning.

Lamore's thoughts were interrupted as her pocket vibrated. She looked to her left thigh and took out her phone. She slid the screen and pressed it to her ear. Light and Hana watched as she talked with the other on the phone. "Yes?" she asked through the end. "Yes, I'm with him right now… Eh?... Sure… alright, we'll be right there." Lamore hung up her phone and turned towards Light. "That was Laura, apparently she and L wants us to come over to her place and talk about today."

"Guess it's safe to say they saw the message as well." Hana noted.

* * *

"Geez, that was heart pounding." Matsu sighed as he leaned against the wall.

Laura placed her phone back into her pocket and looked at the group. "I just got off the phone with Lamore. She and Ryuk are on their way."

"Are we sure she wasn't the one who made those tapes?" Matsu raised a brow.

"Lamore is a very intelligent woman, she doesn't want Tenshi to be a public phenomenon. She would never do something like this, especially without consulting us first." Laura assured.

"Besides, she probably doesn't even have all of the equipment necessary for her to have made those videos." Net added.

"So, we're dealing with someone else who has a Life Note." L concluded. "And they want to have a debut."

"Well, I think they did a pretty good job." Net joked.

"Matters aside, what are we going to do now?" Matsu asked.

"We'll figure out a plan once Lamore and Ryuk get here. Hopefully we can come up with one soon, before this spreads any further." Laura hoped. As if on cue, a knock came from the door. Laura walked over through the room and towards the entrance where she opened it to reveal Light and Lamore. "Good timing." Laura noted as they entered the small spacal area. The three met up with Net and Matsu in the living area. Lamore could sense some hostility in the air and she felt all eyes were on her, though the two were more or so staring at Laura. Light decided to break the tension.

"Alright, so what's this about?" Light asked.

Laura turned towards the male brunette, for once glad that he intervened. "I'm sure the two of you saw that broadcast just now as well?" Lamore looked up at Laura in surprise and Light blink. Both nodded at the same time.

"Laura…" Lamore began but stopped as she remembered that they were not the only ones in this room. She did not finish the sentence as she looked to the ground. Laura noticed that Lamore stopped what she was going to say. Laura looked at the female brunette and assured her.

"You need not worry, these two know that you are Tenshi." Laura bluntly stated. Lamore looked up from the ground and turned towards the two on Laura's team. Net gave her a cocky smile while Matsu waved and seemed nervous but held a kind expression at the same time.

"They know?" Lamore looked at Laura to demand answers.

"It was when you gave me the Life Note when you left for Winchester. I told them you were Tenshi and that the Notebook was what you used. We ran a few experiments on them together." Laura explained.

"Wait, if you two knew who Lamore was, why didn't you say anything when we met a few months back?" Light questioned the two.

Net shrugged. "You never asked."

Lamore blinked, though she should not be too surprised. It was only a matter of time before these two knew about her secret persona. And at the least, they didn't seemed upset about her being Tenshi. They were accepting of her. That was a good sign. Now that Lamore knew that everyone in here knew about her, she could freely speak her mind.

"I-I wanted to say that that broadcast… it wasn't my doing." She defended.

"Don't worry, we know." Laura assured her. "After all, that message was sloppy and last minute, that is not like you at all."

"Looks like it didn't take you guys long to know this is the work of someone else." Light noted.

"A-actually, Laura and Ryuzaki were the first to know about a fake Tenshi. Net and I thought it was Lamore." Matsu corrected as he eyed Lamore.

"Yes, there's no mistaking the fact that somehow, another person was given the same powers as Tenshi." L began. "And it seems that they want their presence to be known to the world now."

"It'll be a bit harder as well." Lamore added. Everyone turned towards her as she went on. "Because this Tenshi's powers are greater than mine."

"What?!" Matsu gasped.

"What do you mean?" Net wanted to know.

"It's… hard to explain with you guys. I'm not sure how much Laura told you, so when I say this it may seem confusing." Lamore warned the two. When they understood, she went on. "I believe… no… I know for a fact that this… second Tenshi has the eyes of the Seimeigami."

"The eyes…" Light began.

"Of a Seimeigami?" L finished.

"It's a bit hard to explain, Hana only told me about it once, but I remember most of the details. From what I know, when a Seimeigami's Life Note is picked up by a human, the human can, in exchange for half of their life energy, be granted the eyes of a Seimeigami. They're similar in concept of Laura's eyes, but much more powerful. You can look at a person with those eyes and see their spirit, by that, you can see their personality as well as their own being. You can also see their memories of their past, present and their future. You can know when they will die _and_ how as well as their name."

"What makes you think they have those eyes?" Light asked.

"The broadcast they made, the one about the people who died in that train accident. That news was not yet reported until today, and they knew exactly who was going to die and how they died. The only way they could have known that was if they predicted it because of what they saw based on those people's memories and fate. Also, during the intermission between switching the tapes, a boy was stabbed to death by someone and as soon as they claimed that he was dead, he was brought back to life and his wounds were healed. I couldn't used my powers to bring him back, for I knew how he died and I knew his face, but I lacked the name. That's why I couldn't resurrect him. Also, the incident wasn't reported yet to the media, and he was brought back as soon as the crowd knew of his death. All anyone with the eyes had to do was look at his face and he or she could tell who that boy was as well as how he died, if they didn't see his wound. And the fact that only the crowd knew about his death, that made me realize that the second Tenshi was probably among the crowd or at the very least in the park. They probably wanted to make sure their tape was being aired and if anything happened, they could try and run things smoothly again." Lamore explained.

The group was in a ray of processing the information Lamore gave them. Matsu and Net were trying to figure it out. Light, L and Laura were shocked by this news as well.

Laura, in all her life, had never thought that there could be a pair of eyes that were more phenomenal and more powerful than her own. She could see the name and the life span of anyone as long as she saw their face. But all anyone has to do with these eyes that Lamore described, they only had to look at a person and see their whole spirit and personality as well as their memoires and their fate. Truly with those eyes, anyone could know anything about a person.

L and Light were also mesmerized by the eyes that Lamore talked about. L knew that the second Kira could kill anyone just by looking at a person's face, and the second Tenshi, as they were calling them, could resurrect anyone just by looking at a person. Truly these eyes of either entity were powerful. They wondered, if two people with either sets of eyes were to team up, then they would be unstoppable. Especially if they had both Notebooks. Just the thought made both males shiver.

Net placed her finger on top of her lip as she thought. "If what you say is true, then this Tenshi could probably tell if we were after them if they took a glance at us?"

"I'm not entirely sure if they can see all of your memories and events to come with only one glance at you. But it'd be better to be careful." Lamore warned. "But we do not know much about this second Tenshi. For all we know, they could either be on our side or want to go their own way."

"But it could also be possible they may worship Tenshi as well." Laura pointed out.

"At any case, we can't let this second Tenshi go around doing whatever they want. We should at least know who they are and what they plan on doing. If we can figure that out, we'll have one less thing to worry about." Light explained.

"Especially with the stunt they've pulled today." Matsu added. "And who knows what they might do if the forces say no."

"Then we better start searching for the second Tenshi." Laura declared.

"If what Lamore said about the second Tenshi being at the amusement park today is true, we could get a list of everyone who was at the park from this morning all the way until it closed." Net informed.

"But that must be over thousands of people at least. Tenshi could be anyone of them." Matsu pointed out.

"If it's true the second Tenshi does have the same powers as Lamore, then I'll just have to look at their face and determine if they are the second Tenshi or not." Laura assured. Lamore looked at her and remembered her eyes. She used them to help her determine that Lamore was Tenshi and she could use them again to determine who the second Tenshi was, if they had the same requirements. Lamore nodded with confidence.

"Alright, Matsu and I will start making the list." Net said.

"Right, we'll work on the list tonight and come up with a plan tomorrow. I'll also get a copy of those tapes so we can try and track down who made them and hopefully get us another lead." Laura added. "It's going to be a long night."

"I'll escort Lamore home then, I trust the rest of you can handle it from here." Light told them as he and Lamore walked through the room and towards the door. As they exited the place and through the halls, they waited inside the elevator.

"Light…" Lamore whispered. "What do you make of all this?" she asked him.

"Right now, I have a sense of nostalgia." He answered honestly. ' **And if I'm right, then we'll probably do something similar to the Kira case.'**

"I never would have thought something like this would happen." Lamore admitted. "And now people must be in some disorder."

"It's not your fault," Light assured her. "No one could have predicted a second Tenshi. Especially with the way the Seimeigami government is run. And they don't seem to want to cause any trouble."

"Still… if the police find out who the second Tenshi is, they could connect it back to the Notebooks and… maybe even us." Lamore sighed as she shivered at the thought. Light understood how she must feel. She did not have the same knowledge about the Kira investigation that he nor L had. And she was so happy and full of potential this morning and now she was so unsure about what will happen and how it will affect the group. Light knew Lamore did not want any of this. She was only doing this to make people smile as well as to help L and him be given a second chance. Light could see her pureness a mile away now and the fact that she was nearing a turning point just as this happened, must be getting to her. At this point, all he could do was support her and make sure that she is not harmed if this goes south. After all, he was her guardian. And if anything happens to her, he'll be sent back to the Nothingness.

"Don't worry, we've… at least L and I… have dealt with a lot worse before you and Laura were teenagers. At least if worse comes to worse, this Tenshi can't kill us." He laughed. Lamore blinked at his sudden peppiness. But she smiled and nodded. At least she still had her friends, and Light. Hopefully they would get through this no matter what. Though she was scared and had many questions. Who was this second Tenshi? How did they get their hands on the Life Note and the Seimeigami eyes? And what did they want and what was their plan?

* * *

The cheering and screams died down as the blond walked backed stage to his dressing room. He sighed as he sat at his makeup station and looked at his phone to check up on any updates from his manager. He had a recording session in a few hours, so he would take a little break and then head out. As he finish reading the message, a voice talked to him.

"Mako, I gave that Life Note to you." It spoke in a masculine voice. "So why aren't you using it for yourself?" The blond human turned around to see the one who had talked to him. The being was much taller than he was, tall enough to be a basketball player. The creature's tan skin was well built. His white shirt was covered by blue sashes and those two clothes was covered by a big yellow open coat which was tied with a white ribbon on his hips. He wore a white scarf around his neck to match. The blue jeans up to his knees and the white boots with the blue lining and yellow laces did not go with his top half, but it did not make him less attractive. His short and edgy white hair to his cheeks, and those yellow diamond eyes. The human male only rolled his eyes as he looked back into the mirror to make sure he looked well enough for his fans.

"I _am_ using it for myself." He assured as he brushed his fluffy yellow locks. "For I believe in Tenshi and her deeds she is committing. I've always wanted to meet Tenshi and know who she was. To talk to her and thank her for everything she's done. And it was after I got the Life Note you gave to me that my determination to meet Tenshi grew. That's the reason why I sent those tapes in the hopes to not only meet Tenshi, but to help her with popularity. After all, now people will know of Tenshi and they will be on her side."

"But this is no game, Mako." The non-human character warned him. "If the police find you, you could be caught and perhaps even killed. Understand?"

"You don't have to worry." Mako assured once again. "With the Life Note, I'm invincible and once I meet Tenshi, everything will be perfect. After all, she'll need me for her plans to bring peace and harmony to the world. For I am stronger than she is." He noted as he smiled into the mirror. He looked at his yellow eyes, which became blue in the light but it was the effect of his eyes. "After all, I not only have the Life Note and a helpful Seimeigami in my possession, but I also have the eyes of a Seimeigami. And with it, I'll find out who Tenshi is, and make her mine." He blushed as he imagined him and Tenshi, the most beautiful woman the world has ever seen, together and in love. The Seimeigami only shook his head and sighed. This is what he got for giving that Notebook to this human. But, at this point, all he could do was wait and see how this played out.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**CosmoK13- Yay! Another chapter! So, here's the answer to the quiz I gave you fans last chapter. The answer to your question was: C. A male Misa! Yeah, because reincarnating L and Light and making them genderbent wasn't enough to piss them off, I had to put in a Misa somewhere. And if you saw the Death Note series, you'll see where this is heading. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Summary: The team try and locate the identity of the second Tenshi in order to find out their plans.**_

 _ **Chapter 15 Episode 14- Love**_

Lamore walked down the street with Light by her side as they headed back to the headquarters that Laura and L had set up for them. After yesterday's events with the second Tenshi, Lamore had been more alert than ever. She had no idea who this second Tenshi was or what their plans were. And they had four days now to come up with a plan to stop this second Tenshi from going through with their plan as well as make the people suffer the consequences if they say no to them. So far, Laura and L were trying to figure out who had sent those tapes to the station as well as who was there at the amusement park that day when the tapes aired. So far, as Lamore was aware, there was no progress in finding out the identity of the second Tenshi. Lamore was more worried because if this second Tenshi did have the eyes of a Seimeigami, then that meant they could find out about her having a Life Note and her being Tenshi. And she had no idea what this second Tenshi wanted from her or if they did not care about her. Still, she needed to find out about who they were up against and figure out their motives. And if she could, convince them to give up their powers and their memories.

It didn't take long for the two brunettes to make it to the hotel the team was staying at. Laura had told them they may have figured something out that will help not only figure out who the second Tenshi was. It could also stop this imposter from making anymore unnecessary actions that will cause too much attention. At this point, Lamore was glad they thought of something, even if it wasn't a real solution to their problem, it was a start. By now, both brunettes knew how to get into the building, what floor to go to and what door the team was on the other side of.

Light could tell that Lamore had been a bit jumpy lately after yesterday's events. He knew that the sooner that this whole second Tenshi investigation was over, the sooner Lamore would be more relaxed and could worry about other things that involve her. She was already dealing with enough stress trying to be Tenshi and maintain a social life while helping the group out. Besides, Light had no idea what this second Tenshi wanted from the original. He wanted to make sure, as her guardian, that this second Tenshi would try nothing on Lamore.

As they entered the room, they spotted Net who was busy typing away at a computer while Matsu was right beside her, looking over a bunch of papers in stacks. Lamore stepped forward to see the two hard at work. Net looked up from her screen and smiled at Lamore. "Oh, hey Lamore-chan." Net greeted.

"Net, have you and Mastu been working this entire time?" Lamore blinked.

"Yeah," Matsu answered. "After you and Ryuk left yesterday, the two of us have been hard at work looking for all the people that entered the amusement park yesterday. We haven't even scratched the thousands yet." Matsu sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

"Finding all the people who went there yesterday will take a long time, even with my tech skills. And even if we gather all the information, it will take a while for Laura to look through them all to see which one is the suspect." Net added.

"Sorry," Lamore apologized. "You two are working hard and I feel it is my fault."

"Hey, you did nothing wrong. If anything, we should be blaming this second Tenshi for making us work so hard." Net assured. "Anyways, finding out who the second Tenshi is will take some time, but that should be the least of our worries right now. We need to make sure this guy doesn't cause anymore trouble."

"Yeah, Laura and Ryuzaki mentioned they thought of a way to reach out to the second Tenshi." Light reminded them all.

"The two are in the other room, they'll be waiting for you." Matsu pointed to a door that lead to another part of the complex. Lamore nodded and she and Light headed over there to open the white mahogany door and there, they saw L and Laura in a living area with the TV playing the message the second Tenshi played yesterday. Laura looked up as the two brunettes entered the room.

"So glad the two of you could join us today." She greeted them. Lamore and Light noticed that L was standing, a bit hunched over while Laura walked up to them. Lamore looked at the female raven and blinked.

"So… what exactly is this plan?" Lamore asked Laura. "I mean, what are we going to do about the second Tenshi's message?"

"You sure want to get straight to the point." L noted. Lamore turned to face him and blinked, innocences radiating from her face.

"I just want to make sure we find out who this second Tenshi is fast, so we can try to either persuade them on our side or make them give up their powers. If we allow this second Tenshi to continue being so reckless, then it won't be long before the police or anyone else who is tracking down Tenshi finds them and they could relate everything back to the Life Note and Seimeigamis. And possible us." Lamore reminded them all. "Finding out about me being Tenshi is one thing, but if they find out that L and Kira were brought back to life, then that would complicate matters to an even worse degree."

"She is right," Laura nodded. "We should avoid you two being known to the public as alive once again as well as Lamore being Tenshi."

"Then let us explain the plan." L began. "Light, do you remember the Kira Investigation?"

Light blinked, a bit surprised by the sudden question which brought back nostalgia and memories. He nodded. "Yeah, especially considering the fact that I was… well you know." He rubbed the back of his head. Normally, he wasn't too embarrassed about them knowing he was Kira before he died. But right now, especially after the second Tenshi appeared, he'd been feeling a bit...overwhelmed knowing that he knew what was going on and how some of these guys must be feeling in their situation.

"Tell me, do you remember the second Kira?" L asked him. That was when Light knew where this was going.

"There was a second Kira?" Lamore asked dumbfounded.

Light looked at her and sighed, not in annoyance but in understandment. "Can't say I'm not surprised that you wouldn't know much about it since… you didn't know about me." Light chuckled. "It's a bit hard to explain but during the Kira Investigation, someone else claiming to be Kira aired a message and killed some innocent bystanders. We figured out that it was a second Kira, someone who got the same powers as me but were using it differently. We knew who the second Kira was, but for time's sake, we'll spare you the identity and the details."

"This whole mess is becoming more like the Kira Case each day." Laura mumbled. L and Light had to agree with her. Everything that has lead up to this moment is deja vu all over again. Someone getting a Notebook with supernatural powers and uses it to help the world, and investigator trying to locate the supernatural phenomenon, and now a second Tenshi appears with a stronger power than the original. L and Light had to admit, it was too staged to be coincidental. However, both could not focus on how much similarities this case had to the Kira one. For now, they needed to focus on what was in front of them.

"I believe we could use that to our advantage." L interrupted their thoughts as he began his idea. "To lure the second Kira out, Light and I as well as the rest of the Task Force, created a message to make it sound like it came from the original Kira. It got the second Kira to reply and before we knew it… well… let's just say it ended up working in our favor and we were able to find the second Kira faster."

"So you're thinking of using the same methods you used with the second Kira, to bring out the second Tenshi." Lamore pieced the idea together.

"I do not know how much knowledge of the Kira Case the second Tenshi has, so it might be hard to try and convince them of being the original if they had seen this trick before. That is why we need you, Lamore." Laura eyed the female brunette. "You will create a message to the second Tenshi to tell them about what your thoughts of this is, as well as try to make them not take any more drastic measures. And since you are the original Tenshi, it should not be hard for you to make one. It will sound genuine. All you have to do is be yourself when writing the message."

"Once then, we'll get Net to make the tape and send it to be aired. We have a slot opening tomorrow night so we'll need to write one before then." L added.

"Alright," Lamore nodded as she grew serious. "If this will help with the investigation, I'll do it."

"You'll be able to come up with a message by tomorrow?" Light asked.

"I'll do better and come up with one tonight." Lamore smiled as she winked. Light thought she was being way too chipper about this situation, but it was good that she had some optimism at helping out.

* * *

Lamore finished the last sentence on the paper as she set her mechanical pencil on the desk and sighed. She rubbed her eyes in exhaustion as she looked at the time on her desk. It was already eleven at night and she had been working on this for three whole hours. She didn't think it would be this hard to come up with a message for the second Tenshi or this long. But she wanted to make sure it was believable and sounded like her, like Tenshi. She leaned back in her chair and sighed. A small headache forming in her temple. Lamore heard the knock on her door and looked to see Light coming into her room. Lamore blinked as the male lookalike entered with a cup of coffee for her.

"You're still working?" he asked as he saw the paper on the desk. He set the cup down on the desk and Lamore answered.

"I just finished," Lamore assured as she took the cup and a sip. Light looked at the paper which held the message from Tenshi to be sent to get the second Tenshi's attention. It was only one page long, and he could tell with her beautiful cursive that she put a lot of thought and effort into it. Light narrowed his eyes at the paper and had a look of concern. Lamore looked to see Light staring at her paper. "Is something wrong?"

Light looked at Lamore and blinked. Trying to remember her question and then shook his head. "I'm fine." He assured her. "What about you?"

"Honestly, I'm a little nervous," she admitted. "What if the second Tenshi sees through this plan and they go on with their goals? I don't want people to be scared of Tenshi, but with this imposter, it will be hard. And I was doing such a great job as well."

Light nodded. "Whether the second Tenshi will fall for this trick or not is something we will have to wait and see. All was can do is place it into action and hope for a miracle. Sometimes, you can plan as much as you want, but even if you can calculate every single scenario, every single outcome, there is the matter of putting it forward. Which is the hardest part if you ask me." Light went over to Lamore's bed and sat down on the pink sheets. Lamore turned her chair and looked at him as he was seated on the bed. She blinked, and she grew a bit concerned and curious.

"Light… can I ask you something?" Light looked up at her, her face full of innocence curiosity. Light shrugged.

"What do you want?" he didn't mean to sound forceful, he just wasn't used to actually caring about someone.

"It's just… I wanted to know… what your thoughts about this whole Tenshi Case is." Lamore asked. "After all, you used to be Kira and worked on the Kira Case as well… so I just wanted to know how you feel about this whole situation." She seemed a bit embarrassed as she asked her question and said her thoughts. But she couldn't help it. She didn't have as much information about the Kira Case as the others did and she felt left in the dark. But she had to know what Light thought about this case at least. After all, he is... _was_...Kira.

Light blinked, and at first, he had to process the question to come up with an answer. "In all honesty, I say this is a bit creepy for my taste. This whole Tenshi case is way too familiar with the Kira case. Almost as if this was staged."

"Staged?" Lamore blinked.

"Think about it, someone gets the power of life or death in their hands, then they use it to better the world. Next an investigator decides to take on the case when no one else is willing to hunt down the one responsible. Now there is someone out there with the same powers as the supernatural being and using them to get attention. Though there are obvious differences in this case, most of it seem to be identical to the same scenarios as what happened in the Kira case." Light explained.

"You don't… think someone planned this out do you?" Lamore thought it was impossible that all these events were planned out by a third party. Then again, if Light thinks this was all too coincidental, then perhaps...maybe he was onto something. "I know Hana would never…"

"I'm not saying that your Seimeigami planned this out. Trust me, she's not that smart. And I can't confirm that anyone else, human or supernatural, planned this out as well. But, I think it would be best to keep these events in mind. And see how the rest plays out." Light answered. Lamore walked over to Light and sat next to him on the bed. She was a bit shy at first, she didn't know why. He was just another guy, and she shouldn't be in love with him. Besides, why would he love her anyways when he must be swarmed with many girls whom he thought were way better than she was? Besides, there was no way she could be in love with him. He was much older than she was and he probably didn't like the overly girly types with lots of energy. But...just being by him somehow made her happy. As if she could face anything so long as he was by her side. But she knew it wasn't going to be like this forever. Once he was free of her from the bonds that made him her guardian, he could go where he pleases. He'll probably leave her and forget about her anyways. Well, it was his choice, and if that is what he wanted, then Lamore will support it. Even if it pains her to see him go.

"Light…" She whispered. The male brunette turned to look at her as she unconsciously leaned her head on his shoulder. He wanted to tell her to get off...but for some reason...he was okay with this. "They are wrong about you." She said. He blinked, and she went on. "You're not as bad as they say you are." His eyes widened at her statement. Did she really not see him as the bloodthirsty murderer Kira that L, Laura, the task force, and the SPK saw him as? Did she really only see Light Yagami? Or did she see someone else? Someone…human? Light looked to see that Lamore was slowly drifting asleep and he couldn't help but pat her head. He didn't know why...but this girl...was different than anyone he ever met before. He slowly got up from the bed and moved Lamore so she laid on the bed and fell asleep. He looked at her frame and though he did not think much of it, she seemed like a sleeping angel.

"If only…" Light began in a low mumble as he stood and walked over to the door to her room and stopped as he opened it to take one look back at her. "...if only… you could have been there. Perhaps things… would have been different." He left her in her room.

* * *

"I am Tenshi." A distorted voice called out through the screen all over Japan. Lamore had given Laura and L her message to the second Tenshi that morning and it only took a few hours for Net and Matsu to make a video to be aired at eight o'clock tonight. Right now, they were using a news station to spread this message in the hopes the second Tenshi would see it and reply. People were gathered around any screen to take a look at this message as they wondered what it was about. "The true Tenshi." The message went on. "The one who was broadcast on the news station a few days ago was an imposter. The purpose of this message is so I can communicate with this fake Tenshi about my will and ideas. The reason I am being lenient with them is because I can see they do not wish to cause any harm to anyone and they sympathies with my ideas about bringing back the ones who have been lost by death. So, for now, I will allow this imposter to help me in my goals.

"However, I would like to make it very clear that there are some rules I wish for them to follow. That they do not take any unnecessary actions like the stunt they pulled on the news to cause such panic. Also, do not think that I am doing this to create a new world like the original Kira. I am also not writing the wrongs of Kira either. I am only giving life to those who need it to show compassion and generosity. The only intentions I have are to see those happy knowing their loved ones are with them once again…"

"The message sounds great Lamore." Net commented as the group listened to the message they constructed as it played on the television.

"I only wrote the script and spoke the words. You were the one who made the image and did the voice filter." Lamore flattered Net.

"Regardless of who did what in the project, this message will have to work." Laura told the group. "Surely the second Tenshi will see it and we can only wait to see how they react."

"If this is anything like the Kira case, chances are the second Tenshi will try to communicate through the original with another message. If they do, then we'll be one step closer to finding them or at the very least stop them from making anymore rash decisions." L explained.

"How long do you think it'll take?" Matsu asked.

"If things go well, within a few days." Light hoped. "All we can do at this point is wait and see. We've done all we can for now."

Lamore watched as the broadcast came to a close and the usual programing returned. Hopefully, the second Tenshi would be able to fall for this act and reply back for an answer. That was the main purpose of this message. They needed to lure out this imposter in order to find out who they were and their intentions. Lamore was a bit nervous as she wondered so many things about how this was all playing out. One wrong move, and they could be exposed and their plans ruined by the second Tenshi. Lamore hugged herself tightly as she thought deeply about this. ' **This second Tenshi needs to reply in order for us to move forward. There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with the plan, so they should reply. But… even if we find out who the second Tenshi is, it won't be easy to make a move after that. Just who is this second Tenshi? And what could they want?'** Lamore thought.

* * *

"I close my eyes, the touch of your fingers. Though monochrome, the memory lingers. You and me I see, a dream of blind destiny. And it's into your arms I'm melting. And it's the first time I've ever felt like this. You are the hand that's dealt me. The tempter sealing my fate with a kiss. And in a flash, the stars align. I search beyond the words, wanting a sign. But lost inside your eyes, lies become clearer to see. They tell a different story! So take the reins and don't let go. I want this pain to scar deep, for I know. In spite of every sign crying this night to be true! The sun will rise without you! So here's another kiss, to tainted bliss, a toast to empty promise! With virtue pretending love as our ending,we fall by the light of the moon…" Mako finished his singing as the music finished in the recording studio. Mako sighed as he backed away from the microphone and took off his headphones.

"Great job today, Mako." The studio director complimented on the other side of the booth. "That's it for today. All we need to do now is put together the song and your next album will be selling in stores." Mako nodded and smiled.

The blond sat down at his desk and sighed as he rested his head on his arms as they were on his stand. "Man, that recording session went on longer than they promised. I barely have any energy." Mako complained. He sat up and took out some paper from one of his drawers which was written half way. He looked it over and smiled. "At least my message for Tenshi is coming along nicely." Just last night, a message from the original Tenshi was broadcasted across Japan. Mako was pleased because he knew that his plan to get Tenshi's attention had worked. Now he would create a message to get him to meet Tenshi so the two of them could be together. He was working on a daft and would soon make his message aired like he did with his previous tapes. He just needed to figure out what to say. His creativity had lacked for a while due to going to recording sessions and getting his energy drained. But what do you expect when you are becoming a famous male singer? "Hey Hiro, what do you think I should write to Tenshi?" Mako turned to face his Seimeigami who was standing behind him as he was looking at his bed. Mako knew what he was really looking at. Hiro turned his head and shrugged. He seemed nonchalant about the answer, though his eyes shone with life, they were vage of expression.

"Personally, I do not see the point in gaining Tenshi's attention. Why do you want to find out who they are so much?" Hiro asked.

"Come on," Mako rolled his eyes. "You can look into my soul and memories to see why. I want to know who Tenshi is to thank them for what they've done for us all. And I want to help them by offering my hand to them. And now that I have the powers of a Seimeigami, that will make both our jobs much easier."

Hiro rolled his eyes. He knew he should have never given that Life Note to this human. He knew what the consequences would have been and he would have to drag out this play by play until he either gives up the Life Note or destroys it. Which he won't be doing any time soon.

Mako walked over to his bed and took out the white Notebook that was under his mattress. He sat on his bed and held it as he looked at the cover. This Notebook had the power to bring back the dead. A power so great, he could not believe that he had it in his hands. And to think that this was how Tenshi was resurrecting people as well. It wasn't a surprise why this Notebook was not often seen in the human world. Though it could help millions by bringing back their loved ones and curing them of diseases. If this Notebook got into the wrong hands, they could make an immortal army. At least, Mako would fantasize about it. He still could not believe that out of all the people in the world, he had gotten one of these special Notebooks. Mako blinked as a question came to mind. Now that he thought about it, why did Hiro give this Notebook to him?

"Hey Hiro," the Seimeigami snapped out of his own thoughts as he heard his human speak after a long moment of silence. He eyed him with his own yellow eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

"What's on your mind?" Hiro suddenly became curious about what Mako wanted to know. Did it have something to do with the Life Note?

"You told me that each Seimeigami is required to have a Life Note of their own. And in order to give a Life Note to a human, they have to have two. Hana was able to give a Life Note to Tenshi, because that Life Note was hers originally and she got another one from the Seimeigami Queen?"

Hiro nodded. "So I've heard." He had heard about how one of the Seimeigami's, Hana, dropped her Notebook around the realm. Most of the time, she would always retrieve it before anyone would notice. But somehow it fell to Earth and was picked up by a human. At least, that is what the Seimeigami's told him. He had bumped into that Seimeigami a few times back in their realm. He never really thought she was that bad though. Even though they never really talked, she seemed to have considered him a friend. Or something that was close to that. Hiro kind of felt sorry for her. And to be honest, she was kind of cute. Then again-most, if not all-the Seimeigami's were handsome or beautiful just like their nature. Still, Hiro could not say he didn't like her. But he never really thought about her much either. He simply just shrugged it off.

Hiro was too busy remembering those tales that he forgotten that he was talking to Mako. The blond went on. "So, what about you?"

"I am not clumsy. And our Queen doesn't usually give out extra Notes unless we deserve it."

"Oh, then where did this Life Note come from?" Mako asked as he held out the Life Note in his hands.

Hiro was hesitant to answer his question, but he did. "Let's just say it has a lot to do with the fact that I am one of the few Seimeigami's that knows how to kill another of my kind. That's how I ended up with two."

"Wait," Mako's eyes widened at the answer. "So you killed a Seimeigami and gave their Life Note to me? Doesn't sound like you."

"No, it's not like that." Hiro defended. "I myself can not kill my kind. I only know of the method and I was just there when they died. So their Notebook was passed on to me. Just a coincidence really."

"So, how exactly do you kill a Seimeigami anyways? I always thought you were immortal, so the fact that you can actually die surprises me." Mako positioned himself on the bed as he looked up to his Seimeigami. "Well?" de urged. Hiro did not want to tell him the method. Not that it was against the rules or anything. Hiro was not even sure if this really was a rule the Seimeigami's should follow. Besides, this human couldn't really use this information for their benefits anyways. And would he not be doing his realm a favor if they found this information out? Perhaps more of his kind could be spared from this event. After all, he was the only one who knew this information as far as he was aware of...he knew he was overthinking. At any rate, he decided to just say it.

"I suppose this information can be shared. Alright, listen closely. I've learned that the only way to kill a Seimeigami… is to make them hate a human." Mako only stared as he heard the sentence. Hating someone was just human nature. You couldn't get along with everyone. But could a hate be so strong to a Seimeigami, it could kill them? Mako only stared, his eyes glued to his Seimeigami as he waited for more information. When Hiro did not get interrupted, he went on. He lifted his left arm a bit as if to reach out to Mako and spoke again. "Not too long ago, there was a Seimeigami who was named Juvia. She would sit and look out onto the human world as she watched over the next person she had planned on giving her life energy to."

* * *

 _Juvia sat at her usual spot when looking out in the human world. She sat at a cloud like cliff at the edge where down below, there was a pool of water gathering. Though the water was not made for swimming but to reflect what was going on down below on Earth. Juvia was a very attractive creature like most female Seimeigami's. Lapis Lazuli hair in waves that reached to her mid back. Sapphire eyes to match her hair. Her skin was creamy and pale as it showed off a radiant pureness. She wore a lighter shade of blue dress with noodle straps. The color looked like the tides of the ocean. Around the waist was a golden sash belt and after the belt, the dress flowed like the waves of the sea. The dress showed her cleavage and most of her arms. On her right arm she had a golden bracelet and in her hair she has an orange lily on her left side. She held her Life Note to her chest as she watched below._

 _Hiro noticed Juvia sitting in that exact same spot for the past few months now. At first, he did not care. He never really associated himself with many other Seimeigami's. Not that he was a loner, he just didn't have anything to talk to with anyone. As time went on however, he began to see more of Juvia sitting at the same spot every time and no matter day or night, she was there. Wathcing below in the pool that showed visions of the earth below them._

 _Hiro gained the courage one day to see for himself just what that bluenette haired Seimeigami was looking at. He carefully and slowly walked up towards the edges of the cliff that was surrounding a circular gap which lead to a pool. He neared the edge, and Juvia did not notice him as he knelt next to her to see what it was she was looking at. In the depths of the water, an image formed. Playing along the waves. Hiro looked closer and could see a room with a grand piano in the center. There, a lady in a wheelchair was playing a song on the keys for her son. He must have just been in middle school by the height the boy was and how high pitched his voice sounded. He sang along with the keys and Hiro was impressed at how vocally talented the boy was at such a young age. His mother kept playing the keys as he used his cords to sing along with her playing._

 _Hiro turned his head to see Juvia as she watched the scene play out and noticed she was smiling. "So this is what you have been watching these past months." Hiro told her._

" _The mother has just been diagnosed with breast cancer. She'll survive this time but with my eyes she will get it again and then she'll be going through surgeries and chemotherapy." Juvia explained as she did not take her eyes off the scene before them. Hiro looked at the woman and saw her future. She would survive this breast cancer, but when she would get it again, she would end up going into surgery. Something would end up wrong and she would be on the brink of death. Hiro nodded as he understood that Juvia was going to watch over this woman until then. And when she was dying, Juvia would give up her life energy to save this woman._

" _But that's still years away." Hiro reminded her._

" _It's fine. I just brought back a lot of people not too long ago. So my life energy is steady." Juvia assured him as her eyes looked into the waters. Hiro stared at her in hesitation. She sure was keen on keeping an eye on that woman. He stared back into the waters and watched._

" _ **Before I knew it, I ended up watching the woman most of my time."**_ Hiro said to Mako through his flashback. " _ **It gave me something to do, I guess. Juvia was always watching and she never took her eyes off for one moment. She was set on her work. At first, I thought that she was watching the woman and her daily life because she was to be the one she would bring back. Until I noticed… that all of the events Juvia paid the closest attention to was when the boy appeared on screen. Juvia told me a lot about him. His blond hair, which he got from his father was fluffy like a towel. And his eyes that were like the sky, which he got from his mother, shone with such passion. He had dreamed of becoming a famous singer and musician from his love of music that his mother shared with him. She also told me more of his story. His father and mother had gotten a divorce not too long after he entered middle school. His father eventually found a woman who was very nice and loved to paint. He fell in love with her at first sight. He introduced her to his previous family and they did not like her at first. The mother especially, since she was at least half her ex-husband's age. The boy and his sister, who was only six years behind him, did not like the woman at first because they believed she was evil and came to take their father away from them. She tried to get along with the kids, and found it difficult at first. Yet she was determined to try and get them to like her. The sister saw how kind hearted she was and was wooed by how much she knew about animals and how to take care of them. The boy was impressed by how much passion she had for artwork and how talented she was. Only the mother did not like her.**_

" _ **I saw later on that a year and a half after they met, the boy's father had proposed to the younger woman to be his wife. At first, she wanted to accept the offer. But then she realized that she could not take away the children from their real mother. However, she did love the man and agreed to marry him. But it was not as happy as one may think. After the wedding, the son stormed off because he hated how his father betrayed him and he did not want this lady to be his new mother. He eventually found himself in the street and was about to be hit by a car. As he was caught in the headlights, he was pushed aside by his step-mother. She collided with the car and was sent to the hospital. Though she lived, the doctors said she could never walk again. She became a cripple. And to make matters worse, the father left. He abandoned his new wife, his ex-wife and his children. Yet even in all that has happened to her, the boy's step-mother did not show hatred. She did not even blame her step-son about the accident and assured her that it was no one's fault, and that she was glad to have been there in time to save him. Now the boy knew she loved him and he loved her.**_

" _ **As Juvia told me these details, I began to see the truth. She did not really care about the mother at all. She was only watching the woman because she had fallen in love with her son. She admired the boy and had grown to develop feelings for him. However, it would be a long time before he would die so she could not use her Life Note on him. But she wanted to see him no matter what. So she used the mother as an excuse to see the boy. I myself could not see what she saw in that child, but I did not judge her because of it. If she was in love with the boy, then so be it. After all, Seimeigami's are supposed to love humans and make sure they live their lives with full potential and no regrets.**_

" _ **Eventually, the son started to make his dream a reality thanks to his step-mother. He began to enter talent shows and started to sing. The crowd adored him. As he grew, his singing became more clearer and beautiful. Juvia was always watching as he sung to the humans. She would always applaud after the ending and at times, she would pick some flowers near the cliff and send them down in bundles, as if they were from a fan. Since she could not go and greet him herself, this was the closest thing she could do for him. I assume that is why she was watching over the mother and ready to give her her life energy when it was time for her to die. She felt it would make the boy feel grateful that his mother was spared from death and to Juvia, it would feel as if the boy would thank her.**_

" _ **While the boy's career was going somewhere, the mother was once again diagnosed with breast cancer. She had tried to tell her remaining family, but the son and her daughter were too busy paying attention to their step-mother. Despite all that has happened to her, she still painted and her love for her step-children was still there. I could see inside her that she was becoming jealous and harbored a hatred for not just the step-mother, but for her own children as well. Juvia sensed it as well. I never would have thought it would go so far, until one day.**_

" _ **It was at a benefit concert where they were raising money for the police department after the end of Kira. They wanted to raise money to give to the cops and agents who had risked their lives to catch Kira, as well as those who had lost family and friends to him. The boy sang songs in front of many people. It was his first concert in front of a large crowd. He did well, and it was after that his career took off. He had gotten a seat for his step-mother and sister specially so they could cheer him on. He did not bother to get one for his birth mother since she said she would be busy. She had told them that she had breast cancer yet again, so the boy knew that his mother was in therapy. The benefit went great, according to the humans. After the concert, the step-mother and sister congratulated the boy on his performance, and greater news was brought when an agent wanted to sign the boy into a contract that would help further his music career. The boy accepted. When he heard that his mother was at the entrance, he raced out to greet her. He thought she was here because she wanted to congratulate him as well. But she did the opposite. It turned out that her therapy was moved to a few days so she decided to go and see her son perform only to find out there were no seats available. She was forced to wait outside. When he went to see her, she hit him a few times and scolded him for saying that he no longer loved her and that he did not deserve to have that witch in his life.**_

" _ **I saw Juvia tense as she watched the mother beat her son and yelled at him. She clenched her fist and gritted her teeth. I only watched as it unfolded. Eventually, he could not take it anymore. The boy threw his mother's scarf that she gave to him during her first surgery. Tears streamed down his eyes as he looked at his mother."**_

" _ **I wish… I wish you were dead!"**_ _The boy wailed at his mother. The mother just stared at him with her jaw agaped. Security guards escorted her out of the room and they left the boy crying. Hiro's eyes widened as the scene unfolded._

" _ **I knew that the mother was angry at her son, but I did not think she would go so far as to physical abuse him in front of others. I took one look at Juvia and saw how angry she was. Her eyes narrowed as she looked from the pathetic mother being taken away to the sobbing of the boy. Her fist was in the cloud edge as she shook. I had no idea how upset Juvia was at the time. Seimeigami's don't usually feel for humans. If we do, we usually feel love for them or sadness. But to hate a human was something unheard of in our ways. The boy got some publicity because of that event. The court gave his mother a restraining order so she could not approach him. And he and his sister were now in the full custody of their step-mother. The mother was left alone. But I think Juvia liked that. Said that was what she got for being envious. The boy did not forgive himself for what he said to his mother. But many agencies felt sorry for him and signed him off for more concerts. He started to become a hit in the music business. His guilt started to wash away, but he could not help but worry for his mother. Then, that day came."**_

 _Hiro and Juvia were looking down onto the world where the mother was being taken to the hospital. Hiro stood as he watched Juvia stare at the woman with her eyes narrowed. "Today's the day right? She'll die halfway through her surgery." He stated to Juvia. The bluenette did not turn her head. Just looked at the woman as they brought her into the hospital._

" _She looks so sick though…" Juvia muttered under her breath. "And after the way she treated her son, how can she survive this with such guilt?" she shook as she spoke._

" _Juvia, I understand you must still feel upset about what happened. But that was a year ago and both have let go. You should as well." Hiro advised. The female Seimeigami did not say anything. Hiro did not know whether or not she did not listen or just processed it. Still, Hiro knelt down to see as the woman was being prepared for surgery._

" _ **I decided to stay and watch, to see how it went."**_ _Hiro went on with the story._ " _ **They prepped her up for surgery and took her to the operating room where they began the operation. At first, things seemed to have gone smoothly. They had cut the skin to get to the tumor that had formed. But it was when they were about to remove it that something went wrong. I am not too sure about the operation process and I am no medic. But somehow when the tumor was removed, the people were not quick enough to seal up the wound and she began to lose extensive amount of blood. She was falling fast. I watched as Juvia took out her Life Note and began to write down the woman's name and her cause of death. When she was done, we waited. The doctors attempted to bring her back before they went on with the surgery. As the woman began to regain her life, the doctors prepared to finish the surgery."**_

 _Juvia shook as she watched that woman gain life from her life energy. She clutched her pencil in her hand that it snapped in two. All she could think about was how much that woman had hurt her child. The child that Juvia had grown so attached to. It was because of this woman that his life had so many holes and that he was guilty because of the pain she caused him. She should not survive this surgery. She should not be allowed to live! Not after the people she hurt! They had just laid down some chemo in her so the remaining over-grown cells would not multiply quickly. This was her moment! Juvia ripped out the page she had written down the woman's name and cause of death in from her Notebook. There was nothing else on that page other than her. Hiro saw the action she took and his eyes went wide._

" _Wait! Stop!" Hiro warned. "What are you doing?!" Juvia did not listen as she took a piece of cloud from the edge she sat upon. She squeezed it a bunch until the white fluff turned a dark gray. Then she tugged on a part of the cloud and it spat out lightning at the paper. The paper was engulfed in flames and Hiro and Juvia watched as it burned._

" _ **At that moment, Juvia did something we Seimeigami's must never do."**_ _Hiro echoed in the present. Once the page had been turned to ash and was sent into the wind, Hiro looked down to see the woman taking a final breath as the rate on her heart slowed. The doctors noticed this action and tried to get her heart rate normal again before they could continue the operation. They gave her CPR in an attempt to reactivate her heart. She flatlined, and as minutes passed, the doctors gave up. They agreed that the operation had failed and that the woman was dead._ " _ **Juvia ripped out the piece of paper she had written the woman's name and death on and burned it so the paper would disappear. She did this method in order to kill the woman and have no way of bringing her back. It was the wrong thing to do. Seimeigami's exist to lengthen and give lives to humans who should not be visited by death yet. We are not allowed to tamper with fate and decide death when it is not the human's time."**_

 _Hiro watched in a mildly surprised expression as Juvia's form began to vibrate and shake. She held herself in a self-hug as her being was outlined by a glow. She gasped shallow breaths as she became transparent as the moments passed. Eventually, her whole body disappeared. Hiro watched this action, and backed a few steps away. Afraid to catch whatever it was that Juvia had. He watched as the glitter from her body flowed to the cloud she was sitting on into a pile of light blue sparkles._

" _ **After that, Juvia's body disappeared and in it's place was a pile of light blue glitter. I realized that she had died. At first, I didn't want to believe it, but when I picked up the glitter and let it flow through my hand, I could feel Juvia. The Seimeigami no longer had a physical form. Which meant that she was no longer alive. The only reminder of her existence was the Life Note she left behind, which seemed unaffected by her death."**_ _Hiro looked at the Life Note left behind by Juvia. He grabbed it and looked back at the glitter. He placed it in his chest and closed his eyes. Mourning the loss of one of his fellow Seimeigamis._

* * *

"She also ended up taking the rest of that woman's life energy and when Juvia died, her life energy was scattered across the area she was watching over. Most of it went to the boy whom she loved, but a few parts of it went in different directions." Hiro finished his tale. Mako looked at the floor for a moment as his bangs covered his eyes. He was taking in all of this information and trying to piece it together. Finally, he looked up at his Seimeigami and spoke for the first time in a while.

"So if she never had hated this woman and saved her life back then, she would probably still be in the Seimeigami realm right now, wouldn't she?" Mako asked.

"Correct." Hiro nodded. Mako looked back down as he clutched the Life Note in his hands again.

"I never knew…" He breathed. "All this time, I thought it was my wish that killed my mother, but it was the work of a Seimeigami."

"Yes…" Hiro nodded again. "Juvia loved you and saw you were in pain because of what your mother caused you. So she killed your mother from the anger she built up based on her actions toward you. So, as a form of respect for Juvia, I decided to give you that Life Note." Hiro pointed to the white Notebook. "I'd figured it was what she would have wanted. Of course, I decided to wait a few years until I was sure your guilt over your mother's death had washed over. But now, you are the owner of a Life Note."

Mako held the Notebook to his chest. He finally understood now. It wasn't him who had killed his mother, but Juvia, the Seimeigami. True, he had wished for her death, but Juvia saw how poorly his mother treated him. And while he was guilty that he thought it was his wish that killed his mother, he knew the truth now. And he could finally get closure from it. Mako plop himself on his bed as he looked up to the ceiling. "I see, for a Seimeigami to die they have to hate a human enough that they would prevent their life from being lived." Mako looked up at his own Seimeigami and furrowed an eyebrow. "Hey, Hiro, you don't hate me enough to kill me right?"

"Relax, I'm not gonna kill you. I know that Juvia would never forgive me if I did. Besides, I've grown to like you anyways." Hiro shrugged. He wasn't lying.

"Haha, that's good news at least." Mako smiled. "Well, at least I can tell Tenshi something. And I'm sure Hana would be interested to know as well. Thanks Hiro."

"For?"

"For telling me this. Now I have even more reason to meet Tenshi!" Mako declared. Hiro only sighed mentally. Oh well, the good thing that came out of this is that Mako could no longer feel guilty about his mother's death. Still, he wondered, what would Tenshi and Hana think of this?

 _*If the details of what the human will do is not written, then they will not do anything to the owner's will once they are brought back to life._

 _*If you misspell the name of the person to be resurrected four times, they will not be brought back to life._

The day was a bit fragranced as the spring air mingled with the heat of early summer. School had started once again for students young and old. Lamore was walking through the street heading to her University, to begin a new school year. For Lamore, this was her third year at Kyoto University and she was almost 22 years old. Truly she was a grown woman with knowledge and independents. She would not let the past few days get the better of her, especially during the start of an important semester. Lamore put on her best smile as she walked with her new clothes. She wore a light pink sleeveless blouse with a black ascot tied around her collar. A skirt that fell to her hips that was red with a crimson star pattern. She wore black leggings with black high heels with red bows at the toes. She had on silver bracelets on either arm and in her hair a crimson ribbon at the left side. As she walked through the gates, she had caught up with a college friend of hers.

"Good morning, Lamore!" Yuki gleefully called out.

"Oh! Yuki!" Lamore smiled as she looked at the raven haired sweet girl, as she rushed up to the brunette.

"You look ready to start the new school year." Yuki laughed as she eyed Lamore with her new outfit and her briefcase.

"You know me." Lamore giggled as she shrugged. "I'm looking for any excuse to get that day out of my mind."

"Still thinking about that day at the park, huh?" Yuki asked as she furrowed her eyebrows. Lamore nodded. "Ahh, don't worry about it. I'm sure the police can handle it. Besides, this whole Tenshi and imposter Tenshi has nothing to do with us."

"Yeah, you're right." Lamore faked a laugh. If only Yuki knew. "Anyways, this year is going to be different with our new classes." Lamore grinned. ' **At least there is one place where the topic of Tenshi isn't being brought up.'** Lamore thanked any god out there who listened to her prayer. Unfortunately, her luck was cut short when she heard a bunch of girls screaming at the top of their lungs. Yuki heard it too. "Hey, do you hear that?" Lamore asked.

"What's going on?" Yuki wondered. The two girls looked to see a bunch of female students gathered around a small area. The two girls looked at each other and headed to where the students were. They peaked through a gap to see what, or who, they were looking at. A boy, who could not have been any older than Lamore was standing before the girls. His fluffy short blond hair and tan skin. His blue eyes shone in the light. He wore a white t-shirt with a short yellow open jacket. A light blue ascot around his neck, light blue jeans that were held up by a white leather belt. He wore white sneakers with yellow velcro laces. He lifted his blue baseball like cap with a white brim and stared at the girls. He gave a genuine smile and winked one of his blue eyes. The girls went crazy at this action and had hearts in their eyes. They squealed in lust as they gathered around the male.

Yuki and Lamore turned back at one another. "Who the heck is that?" Yuki asked Lamore as she seemed confused.

"I was kind of hoping you would know the answer." Lamore nervously laughed. The boy lifted his gaze from the crowd and looked to see where that adorable laugh came from. He eyed Lamore and Yuki and his eyes grew wide as he looked closer at the burnette. This woman...she was not like the others.

"I-I'm dumbfounded…" Mako exclaimed. "Truly hypnotized! Infatuated! It's plain to see!" Mako rushed through the crowd and lifted Lamore off her feet as he held her in a bridal style manner. Lamore did not know what was happening as it all went by so fast. The next thing she knew she was in the arms of this blond. She looked up to see him as a small rose blush crossed her face. Mako only smiled at her as his eyes shone. "I finally found you… my angel… my destined lover… my everything…" Mako breathed to Lamore.

"Eh?! W-what do you mean? What are you talking about?" Lamore could only ask questions as she stared at this boy's eyes. Had they met before? All she knew was, this situation was awkward.

"Uh… Nosaka-chan?" a familiar voice called out. Lamore titled her head in her weird position to see Light and L in their teacher getup looking at her with the boy.

"A-Ah! Mr. and Mr. Hideki! Thank goodness!" Lamore scrambled out of the boy's arms and rushed up to the two males as her blush deepened. She raised her arms up in defense as she tried to tell them what had happened. "T-this guy was on the campus and… well… he just came up to me… and he said that I was his lover and angel and his… everything… but I don't even know the guy and… uh… this isn't helping the situation is it? P-please believe me that nothing is going on here… okay?" Lamore assured the two.

"Lamore, your face is all red." Yuki noted. Lamore froze at the statement and wished she could just disappear.

"I'm just as confused as you are." L told Light as they looked at each other.

"Should we do something?" Light wondered.

"Mako!" A new voice called out. A woman in her middle ages walked up to the blond and stared at him. She had golden locks that flowed like a waterfall and piercing green eyes covered by glasses. She wore a dark green business suit and looked at the guy. "We need to go or we'll be late for the music recording." She told him.

"Oh! Right!" Mako gasped as he suddenly remembered the reason he came to this area. He looked back at Lamore and took her hand in his. "I will return, beloved angel." He leaned in and kissed her hand which made Lamore blush deeper, if possible. He then waved at her as he headed off with the lady.

"Well, that was certainly something." L deducted as he watched the blond leave.

* * *

Lamore sighed as she sat down at her new assigned seat in one of her classes. Two class periods have already gone by and she still couldn't help but keep thinking of that incident this morning. She wondered who that boy could have been and what he had meant behind all of his words. Lamore only shrugged it off as she sat into her seat. Whoever that boy was, Lamore had a strong feeling she would be seeing him once again.

"You feeling alright, Lamore?" Yuki asked as she sat next to Lamore as they were about to head out to their next class. Though they did have a small break. Lamore looked at her college friend and nodded slightly.

"Yeah, just thinking about this morning." She admitted as she sat up from her seat and she and Yuki began to walk out the classroom. "I don't know what exactly that was about."

"Well, think of it this way. It's an interesting way to start the new school year. It's not everyday that a star comes onto our campus and sways all the girls and falls head over heels for you." Yuki chuckled.

"That reminds me, did you figure out who he was?" Lamore asked.

"Yeah, I had to ask a few peers. Apparently he is Mako Katsu. From what I know, he's a singer, and a famous one at that."

"Mako Katsu." Lamore whispered as she echoed that name.

"He grew up in Hiroshima but he's been going around Japan to sing on stage. He arrived in Kyoto a few months ago to start his name here. That's why I haven't heard of him until now, because his name is just getting heard right here."

"Finally, a person you don't know that I don't know." Lamore kind of sighed in satisfaction. "But I wonder what he was doing here." She couldn't help but wonder.

"According to his manager, he must have had a recording session nearby." Yuki shrugged. "Still, I wouldn't be surprised if he came here only to see you." She eyed Lamore seductively.

"W-what do you mean?" Lamore raised a brow. "I never even met the guy before."

"Well he sure seemed happy to see you." Yuki joked. Lamore couldn't help but nod in agreement.

' **Yuki is right. I haven't met the guy until this morning and yet he seemed to have known who I was the moment he saw me.'** Lamore thought. Her eyes narrowed as she theorized something. ' **Could it be...that he knows I'm Tenshi? No, he does not seem smart enough to piece together all the evidence and he doesn't seem to have any necessary resources and equipment to gather that data anyways. Besides, there's no way that one look at me would tell him I'm Tenshi...unless…'**

"Excuse me," Lamore snapped out of her thoughts as she and Yuki looked up to see a familiar woman standing before them. She was Mako's manager who was holding a bouquet of roses in her arms. "Are either of you Lamore Nosaka?" the brunette blinked at the question. Hesitantly, and questionably, she pointed to herself. Yuki nodded as she pointed to Lamore. The manager handed Lamore the bouquet. "This is from Mako Katsu. He wanted to give them to you personally, but he is busy at the moment." The bundle had a bunch of roses that were either red, coral, light coral, beauty, rose pink, coral rose or rose mauve. Lamore took the roses, not sure what to think at first. But smiled nervously.

"Uh… thank you… and tell Mako Katsu that these roses are lovely." The lady nodded and walked away.

"Woah, sending you gifts already? I'm jealous." Yuki laughed. Lamore only seemed discontented by this action.

Lamore perked up a bit as lunch time for the students rolled around. She was feeling a bit hungry and she thought some food and social time would help her take her mind off of today's events even more. After the gift from Mako, it was clear that he was trying to make a move on Lamore. And Lamore had a strong suspicion that somehow, that pop idol knew she must have been Tenshi. And she had to find a way to contact him so she can determine it for herself. For now, she wouldn't tell the others until she was absolutely certain. She'll have to investigate on her own. And if he knew that she was Tenshi just by looking at her, that can only mean he might be the second Tenshi. And he has the eyes of a Seimeigami. That was the only explanation. Lamore did not have the eyes, but she did remember what they could do. So if Mako does have the Seimeigami eyes, that can only mean he must have a Life Note and he must be the second Tenshi.

' **I know it could be risky, but I need to find out more about this Mako Katsu character and meet with him. He could possibly be the second Tenshi or at least give us a lead on the imposter.'** Lamore thought. For now, she would just continue on her day as if nothing has happened. As she approached the cafeteria, she saw Yuki and her friends waiting for her at the entrance. Lamore smiled as she headed towards them. As she tried to near them, she was intercepted by the same manager of Mako. Lamore stopped in her tracks as she meet face to face with the woman.

"Oh...you're…" Lamore began. "I'm sorry, I do not believe you gave me your name."

"It's Mrs. Ookami." She informed Lamore. "Anyways, Mr. Katsu has requested that you should be treated this lunch period."

"Treated?" Lamore blinked.

"Please follow me." She instructed as Lamore had no choice but to follow the woman. First it was a confession of love, then he sent her roses, what more did this guy want? Lamore followed Mrs. Ookami out of the halls of the University and out into the campus. Lamore blinked as she was lead to a white gazebo. Mrs. Ookami lead her under the shade and sat her at a table with a pearly white cloth. She sat in an elegant chair and was scooted towards the table by the manager. "We hope that you like the meals." She said. Lamore took a beautiful napkin and placed it on her lap. She looked to see that an array of dishes were placed before her. A plate full of yakisoba, a plate of onigiri, a plate of curry rice, a plate of chirashi and for dessert, a chocolate cake with strawberry mousse. And in a tall wine like glass was sparkling champagne. Lamore's eyes grew three times as wide when she saw the assortment of food before her. Did Mako do all this? Lamore blinked as she thought this lunch would disappear like a mirage. "We've spared no expense to the lunch. Mako only wishes that you will enjoy the meal." Lamore looked up to face the manager and nervously smiled. She took out some of the silverware and began to eat. The manager was right, the food was good. Yet she could not help but feel she was taking the bait in a trap.

* * *

The bell for the final class rung as Lamore began to pack up her belongings. The first day of school had been an...interesting one to say the least. First a pop idol proclaimed his love for her, then he sent her flowers and gave her a gourmet meal for lunch. And throughout the day, she had been given poems and song verses by the manager or found them at her desk. It was clear that this Mako guy didn't have a little schoolyard crush. He was a yandere as many would call them. This was really bad. Lamore wanted to meet Mako so she could find out his connections with the second Tenshi. But now, with his ways of love, she was beginning to think that approaching him on her own may be a bad idea. Especially if he tries anything with her. Lamore stood from the desk and walked out of the classroom. She walked down the halls of the university and seemed a bit glumed. This was not how she wanted her first day of school to go. She just wanted to keep her social life intact to give herself a break from being Tenshi. And if this Mako guy got involved, her social status could change for the worse. And she was even more stressed thinking of how the others would react if Mako came into their group.

"Nosaka-chan." Lamore turned on her heels to see Light coming towards her. His hair looked more red like thanks to the dye he used yesterday. Lamore looked at her other half and waved.

"Evening, Hideki-sensei." Lamore smiled.

"Are you doing alright?" Light asked a bit concerned, though not breaking his shield. "I've heard about your gifts from Yuki-chan."

"Oh…" Lamore blinked and shook her head. "It's nothing, really. I guess it's just some guy who has fallen head over heels for me. It's really nothing new for me." Lamore admitted. "I was popular in middle and high school so boys crowded me all the time. I guess it shouldn't be a surprise that even in university, I still have fanboys."

"Heh, trust me, I know exactly what you mean." Light chuckled in an attempt to make a joke.

"Anyways, I don't think it's too serious." Lamore lied. "I'm sure it'll only be a matter of time before he proclaims his love for me. The hardest part is turning him down." Lamore eyed the floor as she seemed a bit guilty.

"Well, just know that if you ever need any support, you know where to find us." Light assured her. "Anyways, I'll be heading back to the hotel to check out the updates. Do you want to come with me?"

Lamore shook her head. "I wish I could, but I have some homework I must attend to. Also I plan to sleep over at my grandparents house since my grandfather is worried about me ever since that broadcast."

"I understand." Light shrugged his shoulders a bit disappointed. "We'll give you the update if we get anything."

"Sounds good." Lamore bowed and headed to the entrance. Light turned the other way and began to take a different way to head back to the hotel so he could meet up with the others. Meanwhile, Lamore could not have believed she had actually lied to Light. Somehow, she had gotten good at lying these past few months, like it was becoming second nature. She shivered at the thought of being dishonest with the people close to her. But, she wasn't lying to hurt them. She was only trying to protect them. So it was okay, right?

* * *

Mako typed away on his own computer in his room. He had finished his recording session and headed back to his apartment. There, he began to research the one whom he had fallen for. ' **Love Nosaka is a very strange name.'** Mako mentally told himself. When he looked at the brunette with his own eyes, he could only see her soul and her name, yet he could not see any of her memories. He had remembered what Hiro had told him earlier that morning when he was getting ready.

" _Hey Hiro," Mako called to his Seimeigami as he straightened his ascot around his neck in the mirror. The Seimeigami looked at the human with a questionable look. "I forget, even though I have the Seimeigami eyes, all I can see is my soul and name, but I can't see my memories or my future. Why is that?" Mako asked as he looked at his soul. A ball of yellow energy that looked like his face and even had his own hair style. It was full of passion and seemed to have danced to some music it was listening to that somehow Mako could hear. Showing that it was very energetic and full of hope. Above the ball, he could see his own name. But usually, when you look at the soul, you could see bubbles of a person's past, present and even their future. But he could see no time bubbles whenever he looked at his own soul in a mirror. He wondered why this was._

 _Hiro could see what Mako was talking about. Since he did possess the eyes, it was only fair that he knew this information. "Humans with Seimeigami eyes only need to know of events of a person they wish to bring back to life. If a human who possess the eyes were to see their own history as well as what is to come, we do not know what they would do with that information or what emotions might resurface because of some previous events. That is why we Seimeigami's cannot see each other's time bubbles, only our souls and names. Since we cannot see the history of others of our kind, humans that possess a Life Note can not see each other's history and future even with the eyes."_

" _So, if I were to look at someone and see only their name and soul, then that person must possess a Life Note right?"_

" _That is right." Hiro answered._

" _Then I'll use my eyes to figure out who Tenshi is." Mako declared._

It had only been one hour since he had spotted that brunette with no time bubbles. As soon as he only saw her name and her soul, he knew that she had to have had a Life Note as well. Which meant she must have been Tenshi! After his recording, he had research anyone with the name 'Love Nosaka'. It took him a while, but with a few clicks on a tab, he was able to pull up a profile picture of the brunette in her high school years. "Oh!" Mako breathed as he looked at the name. "It's written as love in French, but it's read as Lamore. Lamore Nosaka huh? She sure is an amazing person, look at her profile! She volunteers at the Kyoto orphanage, animal shelter, homeless shelter, hospital and retirement home. She had a history with sports like in volleyball and soccer. She gave a freshmen representative at Kyoto University! This picture is a bit outdated, but it is the closest thing I have of my darling angel." Mako stared up from his screen and blushed a bit as he couldn't help but have a goofy smile. ' **I never would have dreamed that Tenshi was so kind, smart, agile and beautiful. She really lives up to her name. Everything about her is just perfect.'** Mako got up from his bed and headed to his desk as he took out his paper and a pencil. "Now I know what I shall write to my Tenshi!" He proclaimed as he began to write pencil on paper.

* * *

The sun was nearly gone as car sounds were heard near the hotel that the group were staying at. Light had been there for a few hours after the end of classes to learn of new updates as well as figure out their next move. He was a bit down that Lamore couldn't be there with them. It didn't feel the same without her. Plus it didn't feel right either. Since she was Tenshi, it was only fair that she knew what was happening in the investigation. But, he understood that these past events were putting her on thin ice and being herself as an overly social and kindhearted university student, must help her take these matters off of her mind. Light did admit, she was handling the situation well, but he was worried about her safety.

"So," Net began as the group of five sat around the living room. "We gathered all the people that were in the amusement park on the day of the broadcast. All of them were visitors, guards, workers and special guests. There could be more, but so far, we have compiled a large list."

"We also got the tapes from the station they were aired from and collected some fingerprints as well as any other substances that could have been on the tape. So far, the fingerprints are being scanned to see if there is a match." Matsu added.

"At this rate, finding out who the second Tenshi is should be easy." L noted.

"I'll start looking at all those people and see if I can figure out which one has the power Lamore has." Laura stated.

"Any word on the second Tenshi?" Light asked.

"No, but we've asked all the TV stations in Kyoto to tell us if any other tapes related to the second Tenshi be aired on the stations." Laura answered. "If there is a tape from the second Tenshi to be broadcast, we will see it."

"That should give us an advantage at least." Net shrugged.

"Still, so far we have over five thousand people at the park, and we're still getting more people by the hour. It'll be hard to see which one is the imposter. And it could take days." Matsu muttered in worry.

"All we can do is use the resources we have and work with them." Laura told him.

"She's right." Net nodded.

Light had to agree as well, they were limited with resources and help. They had to find out who this imposter was before they could get to Lamore. He still didn't know what this second Tenshi wanted from her but he just knew that he had to be there by Lamore's side when she meets this second Tenshi. He was her guardian after all, and if anything happened to her, it would lead him to the Nothingness once again. Besides, he couldn't help but worry about Lamore as a person. As weird as it sounded, he did kind of like her, and he wanted to make sure she was safe and sound from any harm. After all, she was pretty much the only person he found tolerable in this time.

The phone on the end had rung by Net's side. She stood up in her seat and grabbed the landline phone. She answered it. "Hello?" she asked. A few seconds passed as someone on the other end talked to her, though no one else could hear words, only muffles. Net's eyes widened as she heard what he was saying. She placed her hand on the receiving end of the phone and looked at everyone. "Turn on the TV to the same station that aired the broadcast on that day. The second Tenshi has made another announcement."

Everyone else's eyes were as wide as hers. Matsu quickly grabbed the remote and changed to the same channel. Sure enough, the same image of the second Tenshi was playing, but the wording was different.

" _ **Tenshi, thank you so much for replying back to me. Do not worry, I have no intentions to scare or harm anyone. I will do as you ask."**_

"Woah! They replied in only just two days! That was fast!" Matsu gasped as he looked at the message. Even Light and L were surprised when they saw this message. It took several days for the second Kira to air a reply from the fake broadcast the police set up. But it only took two days for the second Tenshi to reply. They sure were dedicated. Or maybe they were just stupid.

" _ **I also would like you to know that I have found you and plan on making contact with you as soon as possible. So I would like to thank the police and the station for their help."**_

At this moment, everyone in the room jumped. Did this fake just admit they knew who Tenshi was and was trying to locate them?

"D-did they just say they knew who Tenshi is?" Matsu stuttered.

"Seems like it." Net calmly stated.

' **T-this can't be! There's no way that this second Tenshi could know who Lamore is.'** Light mentally thought. ' **I saw no one tailing Lamore these past few days so there's no way that anyone could have…'** A thought suddenly came to him as Light remembered this morning with the blond boy. ' **I-It can't be...that guy…'**

" _ **I really want to meet you in person."**_ The second Tenshi went on with their message. " _ **I do not believe that you have the eyes, but you don't have to worry I won't reveal your identity to anyone. That is my promise to you. Please let me know how we can contact one another without anyone knowing. I'm sure you'll think of something. And we'll use our Seimeigami's to confirm each other's identity. Until then, I hope we see each other soon."**_ The message ended and it was static. Net did the honors of turning off the TV.

"Seimeigami… and the eyes… Lamore was right about one thing." Laura spoke. "This second Tenshi has the eyes of a Seimeigami. I'm sure that is how they knew she was Tenshi."

"If that's true, then that means they know Lamore is Tenshi. They probably already made contact." Matsu worriedly stated.

"Don't worry. They only said they knew who Tenshi was. They did not mention anything about contact other than how to do it." L assured. "So, Lamore is safe for now."

"Still, if this second Tenshi tries to communicate with Lamore, she could be in potential danger." Light added. "We still don't know what this second Tenshi wants from the original, so who knows what they could be planning."

"Yeah, for all we know they could attempt to assassinate Lamore." Matsu thought outloud.

"I don't think they'll go that far." L assured a bit too calmly. "But Ryuk is right about Lamore being in danger. I think it would be best if we kept her here and have a few eyes on her for the next while. If the second Tenshi attempts to contact her, we will be there to meet them as well."

"Good idea." Light agreed.

"I'll call Lamore-chan and tell her what has happened." Laura declared as she grabbed her smartphone from her pocket and slid the screen to dial a few numbers. Still, Light couldn't help but feel as if he already knows who this second Tenshi is. And he already knew he did not like him.

* * *

Mako clicked his smartphone as he placed it in his pocket now. Everything was going according to plan. The sun was starting to set, Lamore should be done with classes now, according to her schedule that he printed off from the university website. He also knows what dorm room she was in as well as her residence with her grandparents. Now that things were in place, he might as well go to Tenshi. Grabbing his backpack, he slipped his Life Note inside, tossed the blue stylish bag over his shoulders and walked out of his room. He walked down the street of his apartment, which was about six blocks from where Lamore's grandparents lived. It was a thirty minute walk for him as he headed towards his destination. The sun starting to vanish as the sky danced with red and yellow.

"Where are you heading?" Hiro asked.

"It's about time I introduced myself." Mako answered. By the time he had reached the house of Lamore's grandparents and rung the bell, the sky was a splash of warm colors. Hiro looked up to the house and blinked. He understood now what his human meant.

* * *

Daiki was at the kitchen table going over some paperwork from the recent findings. He had put it all aside until now because he wanted to spend time with his granddaughter. He assured his wife he would take care of it all when the time comes. Though he underestimated how much he had to do by himself, he did keep his word about taking care of it all.

Ayako sat next to her husband as she handed him a cup of coffee. He would need all of his strength if he was going to get all of this done by tonight. Luckily, she didn't have to worry about much. Lamore had helped her clean the house a bit and prepare them dinner then headed to her room to do some homework. This left Ayako time to herself as her granddaughter was studying and her husband was taking care of the paperwork from their latest findings. She thought it would be a good time to work on her knitting and crocheting. Since Lamore gave her that kit, she had been making lots of different crafts that she figured Lamore could give to the less fortunate. She found it really peaceful and relaxing.

As Daiki sipped his coffee, both elders heard the doorbell to their house ring. The man looked up from his paperwork and stared from the kitchen to the hallway where the entrance was. "Who could that be?" Daiki questioned through his rectangular glasses.

"It must be one of Lamore's friends." Ayako thought as she got up from her seat and went over to the hallway and opened the door to the entrance. There, she saw the blond boy before her. Her eyes widened a bit and she blinked. "Oh… hello there." She greeted a bit surprised.

"Hello and good evening. I am Mako Katsu, I'm a classmate of Lamore Nosaka. I came here to give her an important Notebook she left at the University today." Mako explained.

"Oh, I see." Ayako smiled. "That was very kind of you. Please wait right here." Ayako told the boy as she headed up the stairs to Lamore's room. Even though it was technically Light's room now, Lamore was only temporarily using it for tonight. Ayako went up to the room and she was able to get Lamore's attention. Ayako filled her granddaughter in about the boy that came here to bring her a notebook she left behind. Even though Lamore didn't show it, she felt anxious and nervous.

' **Notebook? Does that mean…'** Lamore nodded to her grandmother with her usual innocent look. She and Ayako headed downstairs to the entry hall. She told her grandmother to wait while she talked to the boy herself. Lamore walked out of the house and closed the door so she and the blond were alone. She looked at him, a bit of a serious look in her eyes. The boy looked at her, a bit nervous, but still had a smile on his face.

"Uh… it's nice to meet you. I'm Mako Katsu." Mako bowed in front of Lamore. He straightened up and then looked back at her. "I wanted to get your attention today so we could have a chance to meet. But I couldn't take it anymore so I brought…" Mako reached into his blue backpack and pulled out a white Notebook with black cursive writing that Lamore could not make out. "This Notebook." He held it out for Lamore to see. Her eyes shook a bit as she looked at the booklet and she had a bit of a surprised expression. But she kept calm.

' **A Life Note!'** She mentally gasped. The size and color, aside from the black writing she could not understand, it looked like hers. But there was one real test she had to make sure it was real. She reached out and gently gripped the corner of the Life Note. A small pulse vibrated as she could feel the touch of the Notebook. When it subsided, she looked up behind Mako and saw a creature that looked human, but with it's white hair, yellow eyes and outfit, Lamore knew better. ' **A Seimeigami! He's the second Tenshi!'** She looked at Mako. Who only kept his goofy smile as he placed the Life Note back in his backpack. So, the second Tenshi had appeared before her. She had questions, and she needed to handle things peacefully. Lamore opened up the door and lead Mako in. "Please come in." She motioned him.

"Oh? You're letting me in? Thank you." He couldn't help but jump in joy.

"Ah, grandma, he came all this way to give me back my notebook and wanted to get some notes. Can you make us some tea?"

"Oh, sure." Ayako assured.

"We'll be up in my room. I need to explain a few things to him about a lesson we have together." Lamore told her grandmother. "Give us thirty minutes please." Lamore then lead Mako up the stairs of the house and into the room where she, or rather Light, was staying. She closed the door and pulled out her desk chair. "Here you go."

"Oh! Thanks!" Mako thanked her as he went to the chair and sat down. Lamore sat on her bed and looked at the blond. The two humans looked at one another for a while, no one saying anything. Even the two Seimeigami's in the room didn't dare breathe. A whole minute went by before Lamore was the first to speak.

"How did you know who I was?" Lamore asked. Surely he knew what she was talking about.

"I knew it!" Mako gasped. "I thought you didn't make the eye deal." Lamore blinked and seemed a bit surprised by his statement, but let him continue. "When you have the Seimeigami eyes like I do, you can see a person's name and their soul. And when you look into their soul, you can see their history as well as their future. However, you can't see the time bubbles of a person who possess a Life Note."

Lamore became even more surprised by that detail. She looked up at Hana with a questionable look. Wondering why she never told her that information. Hana looked at Lamore and raised her hands up defensively. "Don't look at me! You never made the eye deal so I figured it wouldn't matter." She defended herself. "Plus you never asked." Lamore dropped the topic, understanding what Hana meant and forgetting about it. She looked back at Mako with her questionable look.

"So, that's why you said all that stuff back there. You knew who I was just by looking at me." Mako nodded, his grin never leaving his face. Lamore sighed and looked back at him with a stern and serious look. "Alright, you found me. But your actions thus far have been reckless. What if someone were to have caught you? Then the whole police would know about the Life Note and Tenshi."

"It's alright," Mako assured as he waved his hand. "The police didn't catch me. And now that we are united, they won't be able to. I promise to do everything you say from now on. Besides, don't you need some help with resurrecting people? If you want, you can use my eyes." He assured her. Lamore only shook her head.

"I appreciate the offer, but there are lots of matters to discuss. For example, the tapes you sent to the station. They have your fingerprints on them. They can figure out who sent the tapes and trace it back to you."

"Those aren't my fingerprints." Mako defend himself all of a sudden. "I think about these things before doing them! I knew that if I made the tapes myself, they would trace them back to me so I had to be careful. I used the Life Note to resurrect people who were into making videos and I had them create the tapes as well as give them the information on what they should write on it. I also made sure to make other people make different tapes, so that way, it would be confusing for the police to find the original source. In fact, right now, someone else I've just resurrected is making my final message. This one will tell the second Tenshi that he has found the original and plan on trying to meet them. But that won't be aired until later."

"You really thought sending a tape right now after our meeting will help?" Lamore raised a brow.

"Relax, no one knows the truth." He assured with his smile as he waved his hands. "Besides, I'd figured that people will be too distracted with the tape, they will not bother to notice us."

"That still is no excuse as to do something so reckless after your proclamation of love for me and meeting me here." Lamore glared at him. Mako backed up into his chair, as if he were a child that had been scolded by his parents. Mako dug into his backpack again and talked.

"If you still find it hard to trust me, then here!" He presented the Life Note to Lamore. Once again, she was shocked at the gesture. "You can hold onto my Life Note. That way, I won't be able to do something like that again. But, since I am lending you the Notebook and you are only holding onto it, I am still the rightful owner and I keep my eyes. Right Hiro?" Mako turned towards his Seimeigami. Hiro only nodded. Lamore grabbed the Life Note from Mako and looked back at him.

"How do I know you didn't already removed several pages from the Life Note just in case?" Lamore raised a brow.

Mako seemed to be on the verge of tears as if he was accused of something terrible he did not commit. "I would never think of doing something like that! Betraying Tenshi is like betraying my heart!"

"Your… heart?" Lamore raised a brow as she was more confused than surprised at this point.

"It was fate that brought me here to you and therefore we must be together." He declared as he stood from the chair.

"Uh…" Lamore shook her head and was able to regain herself as well. She looked Mako straight in the eyes and in a mature voice she has to ask: "Just what exactly are you talking about? Why is Tenshi so important to you anyways?" Mako blinked as he looked at the burnette. She seemed so serious and a bit demanding. But, Mako had to understand that she needed answers, especially after the stunts he's been pulling with her. Mako took in a deep breath and sat down at his seat again. He looked down at the ground, eyes half lidded and he seemed sad.

"When I was younger, my father was seeing another woman. He and my mother had gotten a divorce once I entered middle school. He met a younger woman whom I actually loved and he was going to marry her. During the day of the wedding, I ran off before they could make their vows. I guess even though I really liked her, it was still hard to cope with the idea of my father belonging to another woman. I didn't see where I was running and found myself in the middle of the street. I would have been hit by a car if it wasn't for my step-mother. She pushed me out of the way in time for her to get hit. Even though she survived, she became paralyzed from the waist down. My father and her were not married and he called off the wedding. He then left his whole family, old and new, and disappeared forever." Mako spoke those last few sentences with anger. Lamore listened intently at his story. Wondering how this could relate back to her, or at least Tenshi. "But still, my step-mother never blamed me for the accident and when she got out, she still had her high spirits. With my father gone, I had to take charge of the family. My mother, step-mother and sister. Things seemed fine until there was an accident at my sister's school. Apparently, there was a form of chlorine poisoning there and my sister was a victim. Though she did live, she ended up losing her eyesight. She was blind… and she was so young. It happened a few months after my step-mother got out of the hospital. Later on, my mother died while she was undergoing cancer surgery. Despite all that we had lost, we kept going. That was, until four months ago. When my step-mother and little sister were in a terrible car accident. Both of them had lost their lives…" Mako wiped his eyes with his sleeve. Refusing his tears to fall. Lamore placed her hands on her heart as she could see his suffering. But there was still more. "I… I was shaking as I saw their bodies in the hospital room, a cloth covering their faces. I broke down… I had lost everything that day. I didn't know what to do. I thought I would be alone. But a friend of mine had told me that lately, there was this new supernatural being that had the power to grant life to anyone. Tenshi, is what they called it. If you put up information about a deceased one on the internet for Tenshi to see, such as name, face and cause of death, then Tenshi will bring them back. I was desperate and I had some hope left that it would work. So, I went online and posted what I had to. I even posted about their illnesses and disabilities. Hours passed, then days… I thought it was all a hoax after all. Until the day of their funerals. That day… their bodies reanimated. We all were shocked when my step-mother had stepped out of her casket and… began to walk again! My sister was sitting in her her casket and looking at everyone! She could see! And my step-mother could walk! I realized right away… it must have been Tenshi. Not only had she brought back my step-mother and sister, but she cured them of their illness as well! Tenshi was able to save me from my despair of anymore loss. That is why Tenshi means so much to me."

Lamore had a look of empathy on her face. She understood how Mako felt about losing ones that were the closest to you and wanting to do whatever you could to bring them back. It only made sense that he would be joyous because of that event. She felt sorry for him for all he had lost and what he almost lost. "I-I'm sorry about your story. I'm sure it couldn't have been easy with the history you have." Lamore told him. Mako looked up from the floor to her with a smile once again. Tears still in his eyes but they were happy ones.

"After that day, I knew you were real! I knew someone was out there fixing broken hearts and bringing back loved ones. That's why I wanted to find you and meet you. So I could thank you for what you have been doing and what you did for me."

"I-It's nothing really." Lamore assured as she felt a bit embarrassed. "I just did what anyone would do with this power I guess. I don't deserve such praise. But I will keep using my abilities for as long as I can."

"That's just what I wanted to hear!" Mako exclaimed as he stood from his chair and looked at her with shining eyes. "There was also another reason that I came here as well. I believe fate has given me this Life Note so I could meet you and be with you. For you see, you are a thief, and you have stolen my heart. But you have also fallen from heaven, for you are the angel I seek!" Mako kept spilling out corny and cheesy pick up lines for Lamore as he grabbed her hands in his and looked her straight in the eyes. "I fell in love with you the first moment I saw you. I knew destiny had plans for the two of us right then and there. And I can not deny it any longer. Lamore Nosaka…" Mako got down on one knee on the floor as he still held her hands. His eyes wavered with love as his smile would warm any girl's heart. "Will you make me the happiest man alive, by giving me the blessing of becoming my wife?"

"Eh?!" Lamore gasped. "Y-You're… wife?" Lamore stuttered.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **AN: Well, this was certainly a very lively episode. There's a few things I would like to point out before we move on. The song Mako was singing was from the Black Butler opening in English: Monochrome no Kiss by Y Chang. Also, the reason why Mako read her name as 'Love Nosaka' is because I looked up Lamore's actual name 'L'amour' in the french dictionary and it meant love in French. So, I hope you guys liked this chapter and please continue to support the story by leaving comments as well as fav and following.**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**CosmoK13- Oh boy~ We now get to see if Lamore accepts the proposal or not. Also, I'll be waiting for the comments about the Mako and Misa hating. I should be expecting them very soon.**_

 _ **Summary: Now that Mako knows that Lamore is Tenshi, he makes it his mission to make her fall in love with him.**_

 _ **Chapter 16 Episode 15: Boyfriend**_

"Lamore Nosaka…" Mako got down on one knee on the floor as he still held her hands. His eyes wavered with love as his smile would warm any girl's heart. "Will you make me the happiest man alive by giving me the blessing of becoming my wife?"

"Eh?!" Lamore gasped. "Y-You're… wife?" Lamore stuttered.

"I know we've only met, but I can not help but feel as if we are destined to be together. You are the reason that I continue to have hope for the future. And now that we share something so important in common, it gives me even more determination to pursue a life of happiness with you." Mako was serious. Lamore had a look of pure doubt on her face as she was sure this was going too far. She could handle letting her identity be known to this person and she was more than grateful that he was going to do whatever she required. But marriage was a huge step that she had to draw the line at. She was still in college, not to mentioned she was not yet looking for love. Also, she barely even knew who this guy was. She could not rush into something like marriage no matter how much at stake something was. Still, Lamore knew she could not just decline him and let him go. Even though she had his Life Note now, who knows what he would do to get her into his proposal. Would he go as far as to blackmail her? Lamore shuddered at the thought. For now, she knew she could not take the chance.

Taking a deep breath and a sigh, Lamore looked at Mako. Her eyes shone with kindness but had a sort of stern look to them as well. "Look, Mako…" She began as she held his hands and looked in his eyes. He looked almost like a puppy waiting for his master to love him. Lamore had to be strong and she would be. "I think… you're rushing too much."

"What do you mean?" His eyes wavered at her statement.

Lamore noticed how crushed he was getting and she tried to say more to make him feel better. "What I mean is that you only came here to met Tenshi, right? You hardly know Lamore Nosaka and yet you want to marry her. We don't know much about one another. I could be a person you may not like and I don't even know what kind of guy you are."

"But don't you believe in love at first sight?" Mako asked.

"N-no…" Lamore did not hesitate to answer. "Mako, love does not work that way. True love takes time and commitment. It also requires sacrifices and promises. I do not think I can make those at this moment in time. And I'm sure you yourself have things you need to do with your life right now. You shouldn't throw everything away just because of your feelings alone. Especially when you know nothing of what will come." Lamore released his hands as Mako stared at her with his eyes that were wavering in sadness but passion.

"I will admit," Mako began. "Everything you said about meeting Tenshi out of gratitude and respect and not love was true. I wanted to thank Tenshi for all they had done for me, for the rest of the people who lost so many loved ones and had them returned. But the moment I saw you I knew that I had fallen for you and that you deserve to be happy with someone who will treat you as you should be… a goddess."

' **This guy is too passionate.'** Lamore mentally thought as she tried to remain calm about this situation. "I get that you might feel that way, but I do not think marriage would be best for me right now."

"But can't you even give me a chance?" Mako had a sad puppy look on his face and it was making it hard for Lamore to keep putting him down. She did not want to hurt his feelings, she just did not want to get herself, him and her friends in danger if something spawned from this relationship.

"Lamore Nosaka," Lamore turned her head to look at the male Seimeigami that had accompanied Mako on his way here. Since she had touched Mako's Life Note, she was able to see him and hear him. Lamore stared at him as he stared at her. He did not have a mean like look, but he held a look as if he were a parent trying to explain something complicated to a child that had limited knowledge on certain things. "As Mako's guardian, I ask that you give him a chance."

"Eh?" Lamore blinked.

"Seimeigami's act as guardian angels. When a human picks up our Life Note, it is our job to watch over them and make sure they lead a happy life. Since I am Mako's guardian, it is my job to make sure his life is happy. And it is clear that in order for that happiness to be achieved, he needs to be with you." Hiro pointed his fingers in Lamore's direction. She looked up at the being as he kept talking. "All I ask is that you give him a chance to be with you."

Lamore could not believe the situation she was in. She was being guilted into marrying this guy who she did not know. And to make matters worse, Mako's guardian wanted her to make him happy. He wasn't threatening her, thank goodness that these beings could not kill. But he did want to make Mako happy and it seemed that he would only be happy if he had her hand. And what was worse, she was actually considering it.

"Hiro is right," Hana agreed. Lamore turned her head to see Hana standing behind her as she placed her hands on her apron dress. Even her _own_ Seimeigami was on _their_ side! "I'm not saying you should do something that will make you uncomfortable, but you should think this thoroughly before you make a final decision." Hana advised. Lamore nodded at her words of wisdom. Realistically, she could not get Mako to give up his Life Note and his memories. Like it or not, she would have to deal with him as long as she herself had her own Life Note. For now, she would just have to put up with him until she could figure out a way to get Mako to leave the group. Until then, she would have to deal with this on her own.

Lamore shrugged and looked back at Mako. "Alright, I appreciate you trying to help me out and you tried to take caution finding me and took a lot of risks. That means something." She began, and it was these words that got his eyes full of hope again. Lamore saw this and was a bit relieved that he was cheering up. "I still do not think we should rush into marriage, but I am willing to form a relationship with you and see how it goes from there."

"So that means… you'll be my girlfriend?!" Mako gasped in joy.

"Uh… yeah…" Lamore nodded as she laughed nervously.

"Hurray!" Mako jumped up as he cheered. "It's not exactly how I pictured this to turn out, but I guess this will do!" Mako turned back to look at Lamore as his newly formed smile widened. "Since we are girlfriend and boyfriend, my only condition for this new request is that once a week, we have to go on a date."

"Y-yeah, that seems fair." And it actually did, at least in Lamore's view. "At any rate, it's getting late and a lot has happened. I think it would be best if you head home now." She advised.

"Very well, but we will have to continue this relationship tomorrow." Mako replied. Lamore inwardly sighed as she lead Mako out of her room and to the front porch. "Sorry to have troubled you so late, but I'm glad we got all of it settled."

"It's fine really," Lamore assured. "Just give me a warning when you want to talk to me or approach me."

"Alright," Mako nodded. "Then can I talk to you tomorrow?" he asked. "After your classes of course."

"So soon?" Lamore blinked. Mako nodded again. Inwardly, she sighed but had to comply. At least he gave her a heads up, so he was making some commitment. "Alright, just try not to cause too much of a scene."

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Mako waved and headed down the street. Lamore watched as he walked down her street and had a nervous smile on her lips. At least the episode was over, but she knew the show would continue on tomorrow. At least for the time being she could take a break and figure this out. She walked back into the house where her grandmother was waiting for her.

"Are you alright dear?" Lamore's grandmother asked as her granddaughter came back in. Lamore looked at her grandmother and gave a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, sorry he left so soon, but he had to get back home. I told him if he had any more questions about the classes, that he could come back and ask them. So, he might be stopping by often."

"Oh, I see…" She nodded. "You should have introduced me to him a bit. He seems like a nice boy."

"I'll be sure to do that." Lamore sort of promised as she headed back up the stairs to her room. She closed the door and placed herself on her bed and sighed, staring at the ceiling. She did not know how to make heads or tails of this, but she knew that Mako would come by again and again. Lamore did not know how she would be able to tell the others about this situation. There was no way she could approach this causally, especially with everything that has happened they were to take precautions. Who knows what they would do if they knew about Mako and what they would do to him. Lamore did not know how long she had been on her bed, but she had closed her eyes for only a few moments to try and clear her head. She opened them suddenly as she heard a familiar ringing. She turned her head to see that her phone had been ringing. She sat up and looked at the time. It was late in the night and from her color I'D, Laura was contacting her. Lamore slid her phone and placed the screen to her ear. "Hello?" Lamore asked on her end.

"Lamore-chan," Laura's voice called in her usual monotone voice through the other end. "We have just received word that the second Tenshi plans on trying to make contact with the original. It could be possible that-"

"I know," Lamore interrupted her real quick as she rubbed her temple to clear this headache forming. "Someone told me about this." She did not want to give away too much on the phone for fear someone would overhear their conversation. "I'll tell you more about it on my way to my classes." She assured. She didn't even give Laura time to answer back as she hung up the phone and laid back on her bed. Just for one night, she wanted to forget about this.

* * *

"So after he proposed to me, I told him that it was not a good idea for the two of us to rush into something like marriage when we don't know much about one another. But even the Seimeigami's guilted me into trying to make him happy. So, I decided that the two of us were just going to take it slow and see where it would go from there." Lamore had finally finished telling the five at the headquarters the event that took place last night. On her way to her classes, she stopped by to inform them about yesterday's events and filled them in on the details. She tried to act casual about this as if she was telling a funny story to a friend. But she knew these guys would be taking action the moment she had finished explaining everything. Still, she had a chance to tell them not to worry too much about these matters, for she felt she could handle them on her own. "Then Laura called me and that was it." Lamore added.

"Well, at least now we know who the second Tenshi is." Matsu pointed out as he scratched the back of his head.

"What do you have, Net?" Laura looked over to the cyan blue haired girl who was sitting on the couch typing away on her computer trying to search for this Mako guy. As soon as she had mentioned his name, Laura told Net to look this guy up. The blue haired girl turned the computer around for everyone to see the screen she had brought up.

"Mako Katsu, Age: 22, Gender: Male, Background: Japanese, Birthdate: January 6th 1996. Relatives consist of a stepmother and a younger sister. Biological father left the family and biological mother has been dead for several years now. Current occupation is singer, not known to be in any bands. Has made three albums and so far, each one has 10,000 copies sold. Bringing the total number of albums sold to over 30,000."

"Are you sure you found all of that on one single site?" Matsu questioned as he stared at Net. She turned the screen back to her and looked back at it as she typed a few more keys.

"It also states that his stepmother and sister were in a car accident that took their life and that Tenshi brought them back during their wake." Net added.

"So based on that information, we can assume that he is a Tenshi supporter." L deducted.

"Anyone who sees this piece of information will connect this event with the second Tenshi." Light noted. "Which means if there is anyone who is looking for Tenshi or the second Tenshi, they could use this to get close to Mako in the hopes of gaining some information on either one."

"All the more reason to try and lure Mako to dispose of his Life Note and memories so he does not cause us, especially Lamore, anymore trouble. He's a threat to us all at this point and we do not know how long he could keep a secret if he is interrogated." Laura pointed out.

Lamore listened as the other five in the room talked about this without her say when she was in the room! She was Tenshi, she was the reason these guys were here in the first place! She had every right to voice her opinion and get their feedback. Besides, Mako did nothing wrong. Lamore straightened herself and eyed all of them. "Please listen," she began as all eyes turned to her. "Mako has done nothing wrong. He is only trying to show his gratitude towards Tenshi for not just what she did for him, but what she has done for everyone else who lost loved ones and friends. Besides, he gave me his Life Note so he won't be able to do something like that again. Don't forget that he also has the Seimeigami eyes now, so he can help us. I could use his eyes to help people who will die and use the Life Note to save them."

"And this is good because?" Laura asked.

"Because it means I can reach the goal faster." Lamore pointed out.

"Lamore, with all due respect, you should put your own safety before the needs of others." L advised her. "You do not know much about this man's personality or what kind of consequences his actions could bring to not just him, but to you as well."

"Ryuzaki is right," Light jumped in. "He could try something with you when you least expect it."

"Look, I appreciate you guys trying to protect me, but Mako just seems like any other fan. And he doesn't seem too smart either. But he does have a big heart and I do know he admires Tenshi and is crazily in love with me. I can't assume much else about him until I actually get to know him face to face."

"So you're going to form a relationship with him?" Matsu asked a bit surprised.

"I believe the least I can do is give him a chance. And I'm sure you guys could learn to like him if you gave him one too." Lamore told them sternly. "This is my decision and it is my responsibility. So I'll handle it."

The gang stared at Lamore as she talked about it and she could feel their eyes judging her. She knew they did not like the idea of her getting involved with Mako, and that there were other ways to approach this topic. But Lamore wanted to know more about Mako and hopefully persuade him onto their side. After all, he could be a useful advisory to their group and he might know some things that not even she knew. He was a Life Note user, Lamore had to remind herself that. He also had the Seimeigami Eyes and he has a Seimeigami by his side. But as of now, she has his Life Note in her possession. Still she will not let her guard down when she was around him and she had to make sure that Mako trusts her completely so it would be easier for them to work together. And once she knew that their bond was solid, she would try and focus on getting the rest of them to warm up to Mako and vise versa. Hopefully once they did, they could put the whole second Tenshi incident behind them and move on with their lives. Lamore noticed that their glares did not leave her from the time she had been thinking. Lamore did not want to be part of this anymore if this was the progress they were making. She stood up and grabbed her briefcase. "I need to get going. I have classes and the last thing I need to worry about is falling behind in my studies. We'll talk more about this later." Lamore bowed and did not give the rest time to talk as she walked out of the room and into the halls.

"She's not always sunshine and rainbows, is she?" Matsu wondered as he saw her leave.

"Not much we can do except to trust her and hope that she knows what's she's doing." Laura noted as she crossed her arms and looked at the door. Light stared at the door and he felt himself only thinking about this situation Lamore was getting herself into. She was biting off more than she could chew.

* * *

The bell for the final class rung out as students began to file out. Lamore only had to worry about her morning classes, for the rest of the day she was free. Originally, she wanted to go back to the hotel to see how the others were doing, especially Laura, Light and L. After this morning when she stormed off suddenly, she wanted to make sure that they were not hurt or bore any grudges against her. She never really got impatient with anyone, but with everything going on, she could feel pressure and stress build up and it was hard for her to keep her cool. She knew it was not a good excuse, but what else could she say? She could blame no one but herself for causing so much stress on them.

However, she had plans with someone else today, so going back to the hotel was not an option until later. She walked down the steps and decided to wait out near the gate to wait for Mako. He wanted to meet her after classes today and she did promise that she would meet him. She did not know what it was he wanted, but she had to comply. She knew she did not have to wait long since she was well aware that he would be here in no time. And she was right as she looked up to see Mako running up to her. "Lamore-chan!" Mako called out. He stopped in front of her and she held her briefcase as she looked at him. He took a few gulps of breath from his jog all the way to the University. When he regained some air, he looked into Lamore's mocha eyes and smiled. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

"No, I just got out of my classes." Lamore assured in her usual smile. "And I have the rest of the day off, so is there some place you'd like to go?" she asked.

"Yes!" Mako jumped. "Our very first date! And I know the perfect place!" He grabbed Lamore's wrist and lead her down the streets. Lamore following for it was the only thing she could do.

* * *

Lamore sighed as she leaned back in the chair she was sitting on in the food court. She looked around to see people screaming on rides as the roller coasters rolled passed her on the tracks and she noticed a few couples walking hand in hand through the park, as well as families having fun. The brunette did not think Mako would bring her here. She did know that he would try to go on a date with her as soon as possible, so that way they can start forming their relationship. That was why she was not so shocked to learn he was taking her somewhere on their first official date. Though she never would have thought it would be the amusement park. Of course, this place seemed like the ideal location for a first date. Plenty of options for couples to do, lots to eat if they grew hungry and there could be times they could sit on a certain ride and talk or just enjoy themselves. Lamore did have to admit, when it came to dating and giving a girl attention, Mako knew how to do that.

And she had to admit she was enjoying herself. Not that she was into Mako, she doubted she could ever think of him as a boyfriend. Though he did have the necessary requirements women looked for in men. Good looks, a big heart, a career choice, he seemed like the type of guy many women would do just about anything to at least date him. And Lamore had to admit, he was alright. But she did not think they could be together. Not that she did not like him, but she was just not interesting in forming any serious relationship with anyone right now. She was still in college and she had to worry about being Tenshi, as well as helping Light and L get their lives back. She just had too much on her mind these days to worry too much about her social life. She was amazed she could still juggle her life in the world while dealing with her other problems. But if she added something like a relationship, that could make her life a bit more challenging. Even if her partner had something to do with her secret life. But, she did promise to give Mako a chance to try and sway her to love her and she was going to stick with her promise. After all, it's what gave her her character.

And it wasn't so bad, Mako seemed nice as he walked back to the table the two of them shared with a tray in his hands. On the tray was a strawberry milkshake with two green straws that came together to form a heart. He sat down across from Lamore and placed the drink on the table. "Sorry that took a while, the line was a bit longer than it looked." Mako apologized as he looked at Lamore from his seat.

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't waiting too long." Lamore assured him.

Mako smiled at her words. She was just too cute and innocent to be mad at. She would never let anyone blame themselves for something whether they caused it or not. Lamore was a special woman who was not like any of the others. "Do you see the straws?" Mako asked as he pointed to the green straws in the shake. Lamore looked at them and saw the heart they formed together. She looked back up at Mako who had placed his mouth on one of the straw and looked back at Lamore with those blue eyes of his. Lamore knew where this was going. He was smart, when it came to romance and being smooth with the ladies. That counts for something. She decided to go along with this charade as she placed her lips on the free straw. She then tried to sip up some of the creamy shake. However, as she tried to drink, she found it rather difficult to get anything to come up. And her face turned a light red as she felt barely any air going through the straw and heading into her mouth. Lamore took her straw and lifted it up so she could see the other end of it to see what was causing the problem. She was somewhat shocked to have seen that her straw was connected to Mako's straw. And she knew for certain that did not happen on it's own. She stared up at Mako in an embarrassed mixed with a surprised look.

"What kind of game do you think you're playing at?" Lamore asked Mako who had a devious smirk on his face.

* * *

"They should be located around this area if we are lucky to spot them." Laura noted as she looked around the park and the map at the same time. Both L and Light were walking behind her as they too were trying to help Laura out. Net had recently informed them that Mako was going to the amusement park with a girl who looked exactly like Lamore. Laura practically dragged the two out here to try and locate Lamore and Mako. She had told them that this would be a perfect opportunity to observe Mako Katsu and his interactions with Lamore Nosaka to see how the two would form a relationship with one another. Since it seemed they would be seeing more of this Mako character for a while now and that Lamore had intended to try and get him on their side by pursuing him to like her as well as the others. Laura doubted that Mako would fit in amongst the small group they had form, but she was sure that Mako would have no complications on trusting Lamore. Especially with the fact that he knows she is Tenshi as well as the actions he took just to get her attention, are evidence of her insurance.

Both L and Light knew that Laura came here because she wanted to check up on Mako and Lamore's date and the progress they were making. And in all honesty, they too were curious about how this would work out. Though L thought it would be better if he would only let Lamore handle this. After all, she seemed keen this morning about dealing with the blond herself. That girl was too modest and humble for her own good, but she knew that she was the only one who could try and get through to him. Even though L did not believe it to be wise to stalk and take notes about Lamore and Mako, he did want to see how the two would be together and how their relationship would affect them, their friends and their work. So L agreed to these terms.

Light on the other hand did not want to go in general. Even though he was Lamore's guardian, he needed to respect some boundaries of her privacy. And he believed that dating was one of those boundaries. Even if the one she was dating might be a joke. Light couldn't care less about who she dated, she was a grown woman and capable of making her own choices. But he did worry that this boy might try something funny on her the moment she least expected it. And he had to be there to make sure Mako did not go through with his plan. And a plus side to this would be that Light could get a good look at this Mako guy and see what kind of character he has. He had some knowledge on the guy thanks to Net but there were still many questions he had yet left unanswered. So even though the former murderer wanted to respect his host, he had to remind himself that he was doing this to protect her from danger. After all, if she died than he would go back to the Nothingness. So he was doing this more for himself than for Lamore. It's not like he cared about her in a certain way. Just as a little sister, not like an overprotective boyfriend. That was not his character at all.

"Are you sure it's a wise idea for all three of us to be together like this?" Light asked Laura as they walked through the park trying to locate either Lamore, or Mako, or preferably both.

"We are all here to find Lamore and Mako and take a look at their progression on their date, to make notes about their current relationship." Laura informed the brunette as she did not look up from her map and seemed busy trying to find them a new path to take. Even though Light knew she did not want to look up at him for frustrated reasons. Well, the feeling was mutual. "And it would be better as a group so we do not get lost in this place and we can all see it happening together, to give one another our own opinions on the relationship."

"I swear, I think you Wammy kids have a fetish for spying on people." Light mumbled.

"It's only a fetish if we enjoy it." L pointed out. "I assure you I do not like spying on people. My successors and Laura on the other hand, I cannot vouch for."

"I do not find it enjoyable either," Laura defended herself. "But there are times where you must make acceptions. And this is one of those times. Now how about the two of you make yourselves useful and use your eyes to try and locate either of the two?" Laura went back to looking at the map. Both rolled their eyes at her barking orders but kept their eyes peeled anyways.

* * *

"Are you almost done Lamore-chan?" Mako asked on the other end of the changing room. He was waiting on the other side in the indoor pool. Mako dragged Lamore here after they had their small meal, then they went on a few more rides before coming here. Mako thought it would be the perfect opportunity to see more of Lamore. That was why he had prepared some swimming suits for the both of them when they came here. He waited in his blue swimming trunks for Lamore to finish changing in the swimsuit he had his manager bring her specially for his love.

"Almost…" Lamore called back on the other end. Lamore thought it was embarrassing for Mako to have called his manager and have her bring a swimsuit for Lamore to wear, just so they could swim in the pool. Lamore assured him she could have ran back to her place and got her own suit but Mako told her that he went through, or rather his manager went through, all the trouble to get her the suit. Lamore had no choice but to comply to make the both of them feel better. So here she was in the changing room, putting on the bathing suit Mako gave her.

She opened the door and Mako saw her beauty. Her bathing suit was a pink two piece lace trim triangle pucker back bikini swimsuit. It revealed most of his skin and only covered her crotch region and most of her breast region but it showed her cleavage. She felt a bit embarrassed because her swimsuits she wore were usually one piece suits. She didn't really like the idea of showing much of her skin in public places like a pool. Mako seemed to have disagreed otherwise. "Beautiful!" Mako exclaimed as he looked at Lamore. "Truly a model! A goddess! No one can ever match your perfection!" He declared. Lamore nervously laughed at his statements. She did not deserves such praise, it only made her more embarrassed as others stared.

"Let's just go into the wave pool." Lamore shyly said as she led Mako to the long narrow pool that created waves. The two of them were in the pool as it was at it's calmest state. The water was just up to Lamore's breast when she stood. Mako was a few feet away from her and he looked at her as they were in the water. Lamore felt like she should just get out of this pool and change back to her clothes and call off this date. But she knew that would be cowardly of her and it was for Mako and the others, so what else could she do besides put up with it. She looked down to her chest and felt the material covering it squeezing her.

"Is something wrong, my love?" Mako asked.

"Uh… well… I appreciate your manager, Mrs. Ookami to get me this bathing suit on such short notice. But um… I don't think it… fits." Lamore pulled at the material and let it snap back in place. It felt a bit uncomfortable and it didn't help that she could feel it loosening from behind her.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Mako apologized as he had a childish smile on his face. "I didn't know your swimsuit size so I had Mrs. Ookami chose one for you that she thought would work. But I think it still looks fabulous on you." Lamore knew he was just being nice, but it still felt embarrassing since she could feel the top coming loose. She hugged her chest together in the hopes to not draw too much attention to herself.

"Uh… thanks…" She mumbled as a light pink blush crossed her checks. Though it didn't come from the compliment. Lamore looked down to see that the swimsuit top was no longer covering her. "Uh… Mako… my top floated away." She looked up at Mako who stared at her and looked to see the pink top floating away downstream.

"Are you alright?" Mako asked as he swam over to Lamore and placed his arms around her shoulders.

Lamore nodded and looked up at him. "Could you go get it? I can wait here." She assured him as she tried to hide both her blush and her chest from exposure.

"D-don't worry, I got it!" He assured her. To Mako's relief, a female lifeguard was walking by them when he got her attention. "Excuse me, Miss?" the female life guard looked at Mako who was trying to shield Lamore. "Her top floated downstream. Could you go look for it and bring it back here. It's pink."

"Oh, sure, no problem." The life guard nodded and walked down the pool in search for the swimsuit. Lamore knelt down in the pool so the waves covered more of her chest. She had never been exposed in public before and it was even more embarrassing to think this could have been avoided if she did not go on this date. At least Mako was doing his best to make sure she was protected.

"Are you alright, my love?" Mako asked her.

"I feel like I want to die right now." She said honestly. At least the others weren't here. That would be even worse. Then again, would she rather have her breast shown to strangers or her own friends? Why was she even thinking about that?! Lamore was too deep in her thoughts, that she did not notice her being pulled into someone's chest. She looked up to see Mako had pulled her into his tan chest and was holding her with his strong arms. She looked up to see his eyes shining at her as he smiled at her genuinely.

"Don't worry, I'll cover you until she gets back." Mako assured her. Lamore nodded slightly as she just let herself be mothered by Mako. Though it seemed even more embarrassing for Mako to be hugging her as she was topless. Feeling her breast push themselves against his chest. But he was kind enough to make sure she wouldn't be exposed to the rest of the people here. Luckily, she did not have to be in this position for long, as the female lifeguard came back with a top in her hands.

"Is this it?" she asked kindly as she handed the top to Lamore.

She smiled in gratitude and took the swimsuit top from her. "Thank you," Mako gave her some space and she was able to tie the top back on. She double knotted it in the back for extra precaution. "I'm sorry about that." Lamore told Mako.

"Don't worry, we won't let it ruin our date." Mako assured with his smile as Lamore only nervously smiled back at him. The two swam through the narrow river in a sort of race attempt. While Mako looked back at Lamore as she swam like a mermaid. He smirked knowing that he had been so fortunate to hold Lamore's bare chest on just the first date. Things were going well for them and if this kept up, it would not be long until Lamore fell head over heels for him. But he knew that if he rushed things, Lamore would get too suspicious and uncomfortable with the pace. So he needed to wait, and when Lamore was ready, then they could finally be happy.

"That was a lot more fun that I expected." Lamore giggled as she and Mako walked down the park together. After their swim, they decided to walk around and figure out which ride to go on next. "I haven't been to the pool since I was younger. It's nice to go back there once in awhile."

"I'm glad you're having a wonderful time on our date, my love. Since I've been dragging you everywhere, how about you chose a place for us to go?" he suggested. Lamore looked back at Mako and blinked at his generosity. He assured her with his charming smile and Lamore seemed pleased by this idea. She nodded and looked around, trying to figure out where they could go. After carefully scanning, she noticed an observatory on a small hill not too far away from where they were.

"How about the observatory?!" she asked as she pointed to the place. Mako looked at the place to see the dome and he blinked as his charm seemed to have dimmed down. Lamore noticed his sudden change in mood and wondered why he seemed so down about the idea. She held onto his arm and looked around for another option. She did not want to make Mako uncomfortable by going someplace he did not want to go. Luckily, her sights caught another ride they could take and it seemed slow enough to calm them. "On second thought, how about we ride on the ferris wheel?" she asked in her cheery mood. Mako looked back at her as she put on her best smile. She then lead him to the ride without him protesting.

* * *

Laura stopped in her tracks suddenly as L and Light looked to see her staring out. They looked up to see Lamore walking with that Mako character to a ride. Both of them seemed happy and were enjoying themselves. "Well, looks like we've found them." Laura stated the obvious as the three saw the two young adults make their way to the ferris wheel. "Usually when one goes on slow rides, it means they tend to end their trip to the park. After the ferris wheel, they will probably split up."

"It is getting late and I'm sure Lamore, being the honor student that she is, will head back to her dorm room and work on her homework. She should have some before summer vacation starts." L added.

"Good," Light mumbled. "The sooner their date is over the better."

"Now that I'm looking at them, it appears as if Lamore and Mako are having a fun time." Laura stated. The three walked close behind the two but were at a distance so that they didn't see or hear them. They watched as Lamore paid them their ticket and they got in line for the ferris wheel. They would have been on the next ride after it stopped. At this point, the three observers the two as they waited. Lamore and Mako seemed to have been making small talk and Lamore giggled at something he said. "For someone who claims to not want to deal with the second Tenshi, she seems to be enjoying the date." Laura noted.

"Well, she is a young adult. It's normal for a girl her age to be thinking about relationships and finding a suitor." L pointed out. "I'm sure that even after everything that has happened, her hormones are still functioning on their own."

"Well then, she is just enjoying the date and not him then." Light turned his head away from the two. L and Laura looked at him and then they looked at one another and blinked. Ideas and theories running through their heads. Laura looked back at Light.

"Light-kun, you do not wish for Lamore to be on this date do you?" she asked.

"Of course I don't!" Light protested as he narrowed his eyes at the she L. "Have you forgotten what this guy is putting her through? He could be blackmailing her into liking him and she has to go through it because she wants to protect us."

"Don't you think that if Mako wanted to use information against Lamore, he would have done so by now?" Laura asked. "From Mako's grade record, he was not very skilled in academics and I do not believe he has much smarts when it comes to the streets. While it is true at this point he will do anything to capture Lamore's love, he does not seem to be too smart to use much to his advantage nor does he seem the type to play with a girls' emotions. Therefore, we have nothing to worry about."

"There is still much about this guy that we don't know." Light pointed out.

"And we will continue to look more into this guy the closer Lamore gets to him." L pointed out.

"I don't want her to get close to him, that's the problem." Light grunted.

"Light-kun… are you jealous of Mako?" Laura asked.

"What?!" Light whipped his head to stare at her in a death glare. "I am not jealous of some fan boy! Besides, I don't like Lamore that way! I'm just looking out for her because I am her caretaker and I have to make sure she is safe, nothing more. At any rate, I don't understand what she would see in a guy like him. He's like most singers anyways, shallow and only thinking about his next girl or guy. Trust me, I know how that feels." Light turned his head away. He could remember a certain blond model who had found out who he actually was when he was alive. Misa Amane she was called. Light shuddered as he remembered that girl. She was just so...annoying. She was able to get a Death Note of her own and found out who Kira really was. And Light was forced to protect her because of a Shinigami promise. While she did prove useful at times and there were moments where she seemed very intelligent, for the most part she thought more with her heart than her mind, especially when it came to Light. But Light had to admit, there were times when she could be scary and he did not want to be on her bad side. And for some reason, this Mako guy reminded him too much of Misa. Which is why he needed to be careful around him.

And as if Lamore could ever fall for a boy like him. What did she see in him anyways? He was just another fan boy who only liked her not because of herself but for her alter ego. Lamore is a nice girl and she deserves someone who should treat her right. Light tried to die down his heat coming into his face, as he tried to not think about the girl. Yes, she was nice, and smart, and very attractive. She could also see the good in just about anyone. She doesn't believe Kira is good nor evil and she doesn't see him as Kira but as Light Yagami, as a friend. Light shook his head slightly as he tried to toss away his emotions. He was not in love with her! He could not be in love with her! He only thought of her as a younger sister, who has been through so much yet managed to stay strong. He never met anyone like her when he was alive. She was the first person he considered to get close to. But...still...he could never fall for her. Why would she even like him anyways? Yet he was glad to know that she would be by his side until the end.

* * *

Mako leaned near the window of the cart he and Lamore were riding on the ferris wheel. The sun was starting to descend into the horizon and the sky was losing it's blueish color and warm splashes were painted across the sky. The blond looked out the glass to see the city at a higher viewpoint and he seemed fascinated. Lamore looked out too and she had to admit, she was impressed as well. This date had it's ups and downs, moments where she thought Mako was a bit crazy and moments where he seemed to be at her aid when she needed help. But this moment, was at a calm and gentle state. It felt like only the two of them were moving in the world and everything else was at a pace that seemed almost as if it was frozen in time. Lamore liked this peace. But she knew it could not last forever. That was what made it so special though.

"Woah, the view is awesome!" Mako gawked as he looked out to see the city as it looked small at this height. "It looks kind of like a model scale." He sat back down at his seat right across from Lamore and looked at her with his genuine smile. "You know, before I became a singer, I was thinking of becoming an architect. I thought it would be fun to help creature massive structures and homes. But I was never really good at math so that dream went down the drain. Kind of like a lot of other dreams." He snickered as he rubbed the back of his head. Lamore only nodded as she had a small smile on her own lips. She leaned back in the cushion of her seat and stared at the blond for a few moments. She had so many questions she wanted him to answer. But she felt it was too soon for him to be giving out this information. Not to mention if she pressed him, he would want some information from her in return. And she could not afford that until she was certain she had a good understanding of this young man. She would just wait until their relationship had reached a point where they could tell each other everything. But for now, one question seemed to fit this situation fine.

"Mako… why didn't you want to go to the observatory?" Lamore asked as she looked back out the window. The blond blinked and had a confused expression. "I noticed you seemed down when I suggested we go to the observatory. Almost as if you thought of something bad. That's why I dragged you here, so you didn't have to be upset anymore."

Mako sat against his seat and sighed. "I knew you would probably notice. You're a smart girl after all." Mako said matter of flattery towards her. Lamore ignored the comment and waited for his answer. Mako lowered his head as he began. "When I was younger, I used to look out into the night sky with my little sister and mother. We tried to count as many stars as we could without getting back to the ones we already counted. We would spot constellations and when there was a shooting star, we would make a wish. Usually I would let my sister take the wish. I loved the stars and I heard that campers could see the whole night sky on the camp grounds. One day, I had heard that there was going to be a meteor shower in a few months, so I wanted to go on a camping trip with my whole family. I had even planned it out and packed up a few things. But then…" Mako trailed off for a moment as did his voice. "My parents had finalized their divorce and then my father started spending more time with other women than his own family. And my mother was still recovering from her chemotherapy treatment. I wanted to take my sister, but we both were too young."

Lamore eyed him with a soft and sad expression as he seemed upset. Though his face was being covered by his golden locks, his voice gave away his emotions. "After my step-mother's accident, my father left us forever. And then my mother died in her surgery from her breast cancer. That was when I knew that my dream of looking at the stars with my family was over. A dream that would never come true and could only exist in the world of night. I guess I'm not too bummed that I could not see the stars. But I am depressed that I could never see them with my family as it used to be."

Lamore blinked. Mako may not have seemed smart, but he sure seemed kind and misunderstood. Lamore gave a sad smile as she reached out her hand and placed it on top of Mako's. The boy looked up from the floor to see Lamore's pity smile. "I understand what you mean." She softly stated. "I lost my parents three years ago to a disease. They had used what little money we had to get me a vaccine to spare me, while they payed the price with their lives. And I can not help but feel that if I had not been born, then perhaps they would still be alive. I guess I feel guilty that they had to give up their lives for my own. And I feel I did not deserve it."

"Lamore!" Mako gasped as he held her hands in his and looked deep into her soft eyes. "How can you think such a cruel thing. You were not the one who murdered them with your own hands. They **chose** to give up their lives to spare yours. _You_ are not at fault my dear." He seemed a bit upset at her words. Lamore smiled a bit more to know that he cared about her this much. She held his hands tighter and looked him in the eyes.

"I know that now. I've always known it for a while now." She looked down to the ground again. "I still feel a bit guilty that my parents died for me, but I know they did it because they loved me and I was their only child. And I know that they know I would have done the same for them. I guess the reason why I became Tenshi, was because I didn't want people to go through the same losses I went through. That they do not have to suffer like I have. That's why I used the Life Note and became Tenshi. I'm not saying that it was a career I wanted, and it's a very dangerous one as well. But I want to do it as much as I can and for as long as I can. I want to try and give people a reason to keep going and give them reassurance that even though there will be bad times ahead, there are good ones waiting around the corner." Lamore looked back up again and laughed. "Well, I rambled on a bit much there huh? I only wanted to say that I can relate to losing your family without much you can do. And a lot of my friends, Laura, Ryuk and Ryuzaki feel the same way as well. Trust me, once you meet them and they get to know you, you'll feel like one of us in no time."

"Thanks…" Mako smiled as he released her hands. "For reassuring me and giving me your empathy. You really do deserve the title of Tenshi." Lamore only shook her head in amusement as she looked back out the window as they were going down to be let off the ride. She smiled just thinking that perhaps this date wasn't as bad as she first thought it would be. And that Mako wasn't as bad as a guy as she thought he was either.

 _*If the Human gives up half of their life energy, the Human will be given the eyes of a Seimeigami._

 _*The eyes of a Seimeigami will enable a person to see the soul of another Human. Such as who they are, what they did, their origins, etc._

Lamore walked up the steps to the dorm complex where her dorm room was. Her date with Mako was over for the day and she was heading to her dorm to get some rest. Mako had offered to walk her back to her place but she assured him she would be fine, since it was not too dark when they left. She seemed to be a bit happier than she should have been after that date. Maybe it was because she thought it wasn't as bad as she predicted it would be. She learned a bit more about Mako than she planned to know and he seemed like a nice guy who just had a bad childhood. Sure, he was insanely in love with her to the point of stalking and he would probably kill anyone that would dare hurt her. But Mako seemed to be trustworthy enough for her. Though there were some secrets he had yet to know about, she would wait a bit longer until the two knew more about each other. Then she could hopefully tell Mako about L and Light. She just hoped that all three of them would take the meeting lightly and act mature about it. But Lamore was not too worried, at least she was not worried about Light and L. The two of them have come a long way since they were resurrected. She felt they had grown up and she believed they were doing a good job at protecting her and Laura. Hence why she was trying to take her role as Tenshi seriously. She wanted to resurrect the same number of people that Kira killed so Light and L can be given a second chance. After all, they deserved it with everything they did for the girls.

Lamore jumped the last step on her floor and walked to get to her place. It had been a long day and she was planning on getting some rest for tomorrow. At least her date with Mako once a week was over. Though she had to admit, she was looking forward to the next date. Because she would be choosing where the two would go. And at that time, they were having a sale at her favorite clothing store. Some summer clothes were in order. As she neared the door to her own room, she glanced,a bit surprised, to find Light leaning against her door frame. She stood near him and tilted her head.

"Light-kun…" She whispered for only him and her to hear. Light looked up from his position and turned to face her. "Were you… waiting for me?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I uh… wanted to make sure you got back safely." He told her as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"T-thank you… sorry if you waited for a while." Lamore bowed to him apologetically. Light looked at her for a moment and turned his head away from her, seeming a bit nonchalant.

"D-don't apologize. I hate it when you do that for something you didn't even cause." He noted bitterly. Lamore stood back up quickly as she looked at him. He seemed to look a bit annoyed and she felt herself uncomfortable. Why was he acting this way? Did she do something?

"Well… I should head inside. Uh… do you wanna stay and talk?" she asked.

"Yeah." He bluntly said. Lamore eyed him a bit suspiciously and cautiously, as if he was building up his anger and when he was ready, he would release it. Thankfully, the walls were thick between rooms so no one would hear them arguing if it turned into yelling. Lamore took out her dorm room key and unlocked her door. She opened it and she and Light went into her dorm room. She set her bag on her chair and sighed as she sat on her own bed. "Tired?" Light asked, showing some concern this time.

"Exhausted." Lamore moaned. "Guess a date can make anyone that way though." She giggled at that part. "But it wasn't so bad." Light sat next to her on her bed as she looked up at his brown eyes. She blinked a few times as his orbs stared into her's.

"So, what did Mako do this time?" Light asked in a low voice.

Lamore looked down at the ground and smiled. "He took me to the amusement park and bought us a milkshake. He ended up tying the straws together so I was only sucking in his breath." Lamore giggled. "Then we went to the wave pool and he was kind enough to give me a swimsuit. Though the top floated off, but he was kind to cover me until a lifeguard found my top. Then we rode the ferris wheel and he told me about a dream he had with his family. From the date alone I can tell that he was a bit weird, but he is also kind and protective and he also had a rough childhood, but he had determination to get through it all. I think that he's a nice guy."

"Nice guy huh?" Light raised his brow in an annoyed way. "Funny, cause a nice guy wouldn't get to know someone just because that person has a reputation."

Lamore stared at Light and noticed how disapproving he seemed to be right now. She was a bit surprised, because she did not know why he was acting this way. She knew she did not like it though. Lamore crossed her arms and raised her own brows. "Light, is there something that's bothering you?" she said it in the form of a question to be polite, but she wanted the answer.

"What's bothering me is the fact that you are blinded by love!" He admitted. "All you girls are the same. You meet a cute guy and you forget about all your morals and will follow him around like the sick puppies you are."

"In love?!" Lamore gasped in shock at his statement. "What makes you think I'm in love?!"

"Come on, we saw you and Mako at the park today. The two of you were lovey dovey as you were walking around. You've been on one date with him and you think you can talk to him and giggle with him, like you've been friends for years."

"You were spying on me?!" Lamore jumped from her bed and eyed Light with daggers.

"I wasn't spying on you! L and Laura were observing you." He corrected.

"But you were there."

"Yes, but I didn't want to go."

"Then why did you?"

"Because I'm your guardian and it's my job to protect you from any potential danger." Light reminded her.

"Oh, yes, because heaven knows Mako would try something with me in a back alley." Lamore rolled her eyes.

"Lamore, we don't know much about this guy! For all we know, he's doing this because he wants your attention! He tried to make you his wife the very first time you met face to face. Then he shows up the next day and takes you on a date."

"So he's a bit obsessed with me, that doesn't mean he's a bad guy! And for your information, he's the one who is madly in love." Lamore protested. "We've only been on one date, nothing is set in stone. I barely know the guy and you think I would just fall for him like that? What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"Come on, don't tell me you don't have feelings for him." Light grumbled a bit annoyed.

"So what if I do?! I'm a grown woman, I can decided who I go out with or not. You're my guardian, not my father! I can take care of myself. In fact, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be here right now!"

"How is that relevant to any of this?" Light asked as he himself stood up to be at eye level with the girl.

"It's relevant to **everything**! If I never got that Notebook, this never would have happened. Me being with Mako, me meeting Laura, and you and L being back on Earth. I went out of my way just to bring you guys back so you could be given a second chance because I believe everyone deserves it. But so far, you've been a complete asshat to a guy you barely know and making accusations when you can't even understand what he's been through. Maybe Laura was right, maybe you really just can't see how grateful you are to be here and have people around you that care about you."

"At least I'm not a doormat to everyone I meet and have them walk all over me, like I'm yesterday's news." Light shot back.

"It's called being nice, maybe you should try it sometime! You'd be surprised what kind of reputation you get from it. You know, the good kind!"

"Everyone knows that nice guys finish last!"

"Well at least I wouldn't have cheated to get to the finish line! Cheaters never truly win!"

"I'm sure you think I know that better than anyone." Light narrowed his eyes at Lamore.

"Glad to see you're finally admitting your mistakes!" Lamore snarled at him. Both were dangerously close to one another. Their noses barely touching and their eyes narrowed at one another as well. Both had their teeth visible as if they were ready to chew off the others head. This was a verbal battle, neither wanted to lose. They were evenly matched, but they gave it their all in hopes it would tip in their favor.

"Well, I wonder how long it will take for you to realize that Mako is one of **your** mistakes!"

"Well you know what the saddest thing is? I still believe that I did the right thing in bringing you back!" Light blinked and took a step back at her words. He did not lose focus on her and neither did she lose focus on him. Her eyes softened a bit, but held that glare that was like a warning. Light softened his appearance as well. Taking in all of what Lamore said. Neither of the two spoke for what seemed like an eternity, but it was really only a minute or two. Lamore looked down to the floor finally and sighed. "I think you should leave." She bluntly stated. Light looked at her as she did not dare look at him. He saw that she seemed down about this and he blamed himself for getting carried away. But he was only saying what needed to be said. Still, he had to respect Lamore's wishes. He walked over to her door and opened it. As he was about to step out, he turned around and looked back at Lamore.

"Lamore, I-" He was cut off as he saw her eyes. Those round eyes that were so full of love and passion were slanted now and glaring daggers at him. No, not daggers. More like spears? Either way, he was scared to be on the other end of them. It was as if her eyes were saying 'Screw you!'. Light knew that it was pointless to talk with her anymore and let himself walk out the door. He was frustrated as he walk down the floors and out the building. Girls were impossible! Lamore was just like them, she got overly emotional about anything and she seemed to put up a good fight he had to admit. But he was only doing this to protect her. That Mako guy did not deserve Lamore in his life when she should be with someone who would treat her right, like a queen, or an angel. Since she was technically one as everyone called her. The brunette shook his head as he tried to rid the blush forming on his face. He had just about enough of this for one day.

Lamore closed the door to her room and grunted in frustration. "Can you believe him?!" She asked Hana who was there the whole time, as she walked over to her bed and placed herself on it and buried her face in her pillow. "I swear, all boys are the same around me. They see another guy around me and they grow jealous! I thought he would be different!" Lamore muttered through her pillow.

"Lamore, he is only trying to look out for you. Maybe for his own well being, but he is your guardian." Hana reminded her.

"Who's side are you on?!" She growled in her pillow.

"I'm just saying, both of you will forget about this eventually and move on. You'd be surprised how often that has solved world problems."

Somehow, Lamore was not reassured by her words. She only laid there as she could not help but think that maybe she crossed a line and said a few things that should never be said. But they were true, at least to her. Why did boys have to be so complicated? And why did Light have to be just as complicated?

* * *

"That had to have been the best romantic movie of the year." Lamore proclaimed as she and Mako exited the theater. The two had been going out for almost a month now and they have gone on a lot more dates in the week than before. Mako had requested before that they at least go out once a week. But lately they had at least three dates a week now. Lamore didn't complain though. She found it enjoyable to be with Mako every two to three hours a day. She was still not truly in love with him, but she was getting to know him better just as he was getting to know her. It felt like the two of them were becoming closer lately and she did not mind it at all. For now, she just thought of Mako as a friend that she had been hanging out a lot who was also a boy. But that doesn't mean they were really an item. Lamore was trying to take it slow with Mako and see where this relationship would go. Maybe she was starting to like him, but nothing serious.

Mako looked at Lamore and smiled. He had taken her to a movie for their date. This one was a romantic movie that Lamore enjoyed. "I'm glad you liked it. I think a movie is too generic for a date, but it works every time."

"That director never ceases to amaze me with her work." Lamore added as she looked at Mako.

"You really like her, huh?" Mako asked.

"Yeah, she's really good at acting and her directing is so realistic. Not to mention her fashion in those shots fit with the mood. What's not to like about her?"

Mako giggled at how Lamore was praising the director of the movie. As long as she was happy, that was good enough for him. If he kept up Lamore's happiness like this, she was sure to want him to be her boyfriend in no time. His patience was finally rewarding him. No one was disturbing their dates and Lamore was enjoying herself on their outings. Mako felt like a winner thinking how close he was to Lamore yet so far away. But he knew he would reach her in time.

"Well, I should be heading back. I have some homework to finish up and the last project before summer break." Lamore told Mako a bit sadly, as she released his arm and looked down to the block where her dorm complex was. "How about we go somewhere this weekend? I'm free, and since I picked the location and activity this time, you get to chose the next one."

"Don't you worry, I'll think about the next date. Good night, my sweet Love-chan." Mako placed her hand in his own and kissed the back of it as he said her nickname he gave her. Lamore embarrassedly smiled at his action. When he was done, he nodded to her and walked the other direction. Lamore turned to her complex and headed into the building. She walked up the stairs to reach her floor as she smiled. Things between her and Mako seem to be going well lately. He wasn't rushing into the relationship and he was treating her like a queen. He was also very kind to her and to her friends as well. Though Lamore had yet to introduce him to Laura, Light and L, she had introduced him to her college friends. Yuki was not that surprised that the two were going out, since she suspected it would happen when Mako gave Lamore those gifts. Asagi seemed happy for Lamore and congratulated her. Since she was the overly girly type, even more than Lamore, she had been dying to help Lamore find herself a boyfriend. After all, Lamore was old enough to have one and she was long overdue for a serious one since she never really had a boyfriend or even a crush in high school. Aiko was more shocked than surprised and at first, she had no idea what to think of it. But she congratulated Lamore nonetheless and hoped it would go well with her and Mako.

' **I'm really grateful to have such caring and supportive friends.'** Lamore prayed in gratitude as she smiled, thinking about her friends and their support for her. ' **I just wish that the other three would try to be more optimistic with this change like me. Then again, I guess I might be expecting too much from them.'** Lamore inwardly sighed just thinking about those three. She thought that after almost a month, they would grow used to the idea that Mako was trying to be part of their group. She just didn't understand why they were being so hard on him. After all, he has kept the secret shut, he hasn't been pushing Lamore into this commitment too quickly and he never spoke ill of her friends. He seemed like a nice enough guy to trust. Even if the others didn't see it.

As she neared her dorm room, she was taking out her key to get inside. Once it was dug out of her pocket, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Lamore-chan." The brunette turned around to see two raven hairs coming her way.

"Laura-chan? Ryuzaki-kun…" Lamore blinked at their sudden appearance. She had barely seen either of them since she started to go on dates with Mako. Sure, she saw them at the University, but they didn't really talk much. So the two of them coming to see her at her dorm was a bit surprising for her. Especially since the last time someone came over, it did not end too well. "What are you guys doing here? Did you just see me and Mako going our own ways after our date?" she raised a brow at them in a bored manner. She had known for a while now that L and Laura were observing her on her dates with Mako ever since Light came to talk to her. She wanted to ask them to stop, but she knew they wouldn't, even if she begged them to. They would just defend themselves by saying they are only collecting data to learn more about Mako and that they were not harming anyone. So she just dropped that idea.

"Actually, we were busy today so we did not have any time to take a look at your date." L admitted. Lamore raised her brow, finding that a bit hard to believe. But his face held no lies so she guessed she could trust his words. "But we did come here to talk to you about certain matters." He added. Lamore sighed, knowing she should have expected this much. She nodded without arguing and opened the door to her dorm room. She led the two inside and let them into her bedroom. Laura sat on Lamore's bed in her position while L just stood crouched over like he usually did when he was not in a big crowd. Lamore sat at her desk chair and looked at the two.

"So, what is this about?" Lamore began. She wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible so it wouldn't end like last time. So she went straight to the point.

Laura saw how quickly Lamore wanted the answer so she spoke next. "Ryuk-kun was wondering how you were doing." Lamore eyed Laura for a moment. She guessed it wasn't long until Light would be asking about her well being since he and her had been busy these last few weeks. Well, she had been busy. Lamore pouted a bit as her eyes narrowed.

"If he wanted to know what was going on with me, tell him he can ask me himself." She turned her head away from Laura.

"Lamore, he is worried about you. The two of you have barely made any conversation since that argument the both of you had nearly a month ago." Laura pointed out. "On top of the fact that you are making the situation worse by not even trying to bring it up with him again."

"Laura is right, the two of you need to apologize to one another." L agreed.

"He's the one that should apologize! I fail to see what I have done wrong here! I'm only going on dates with a guy, something every girl my age does! He's the one that started spewing out those hateful words towards Mako and me! I have nothing to be sorry for!" Lamore defended as she grew more furious with each sentence she spat out relating to that male burnette.

"Even so, how long do you think you can continue this fight between you and Light-kun?" L had to ask. Lamore lost her pout as well as her anger for a moment as she thought about what he had said. She did not want to be angry with Light forever. But she would not back down nor would she apologize for anything she did not have to be sorry for. But it was a while ago and thinking back on it, it was just a silly little argument. Was Lamore being too hard on Light? Deep down, she did feel bad. After all, he was only trying to look out for her. But she felt he had crossed a line or two. Still, could she stay mad at him about this for a while longer?

"I suppose it is silly to be fighting about something that happened awhile ago." Lamore sighed in honesty. "But I still do not see why you all are being so hard on Mako. He's not that bad of a guy and you judge him because of a silly mistake he made."

"Lamore, we do not hold any grudges against Mako." Laura assured her.

"Eh?" Lamore blinked at the female raven. Laura held no content, just her blank and empty expression.

"Personally, though I do not agree with the methods he used to get your attention, he only meant well and did not cause any harm to anyone. He also seems to be the gentleman type, not rushing you into a relationship and he himself seems to treat you like a queen. Though I do not believe we can trust him with certain secrets, yet, I am sure if we ever do he can be trusted to keep them." Lamore blinked at Laura's response. It was intelligent and deductible like she would usually make them to be. But despite the cons she had listed for Mako, it was safe to say she did trust him on some level. Lamore looked from Laura to L, curious about what his thoughts on the blond were.

L saw the look in Lamore's eyes, indicating that she wanted him to respond to the conversation topic. "As Laura stated, though there are some characteristics Mako Katsu has that I find distasteful and not to mention can add to a list of cons, he does possess other traits that makes him a wanted ally. I can not say I trust him, but I also do not hate him either. I believe that in time, he will prove himself to be part of this group we have formed."

Somehow, their words had made her feel a bit more at ease. She smiled slightly knowing that there were some people in her party that had some trust for Mako. If only others could see it that way, like a certain brown haired male. Lamore looked back up at the two ravens. "Thanks for believing in Mako you two, I'm sure he'll be happy to hear about your compliments." Lamore stood up from her seat. Gaining a bit more confidence. "For two people who seem to see the darker side of life, you guys know how to cheer a person up." She giggled.

Laura stood up from the bed and dusted her pants off. "I think we've said what needed to be spoken. If you are busy tonight, we'll leave." She offered in her monotone voice.

"Uh… yeah…" Lamore nodded. She was a bit hesitant at first, but agreed. "I do have some work I need to get done. Anyways, thanks again for stopping by and encouraging me. I feel a lot better now." Lamore smiled as she lead the two others to her door and opened it. They exited the room and L looked back at Lamore.

"Lamore, if there is anything that is on your mind that you wish to get opinions about, just remember that we are always available to you should you need us." L told her. Lamore nodded as she kept her smile.

"Thanks." L nodded back at her and he and Laura walked down the hallway. Lamore closed the door and sighed tiredly as she headed back to her desk. Might as well do some of her homework as well as be Tenshi for a while. Perhaps that would take her mind off of these events. Lamore took out her bag and got out her notebook which held the questions of the assignment. Setting it on her desk, she began to solve the problems with little to no struggle. Lamore had already reviewed these lessons before the class did, so she knew how to solve them. She had always been a bit brainy and did the assignments before they were even passed out. But it's not like she was super smart. Just smart enough to be a straight A student. But she didn't brag or anything. That wasn't like her at all.

As she finished up the last of her problems for the assignments, she placed her notebook to the side and went to her left side drawer. She was about to get the Life Note out with the help of a trap Light had helped her with. Just thinking about Light made her stomach knot and her heart flutter. Why did she have to hate him now when she liked him? Luckily, her thoughts about Light and her work as Tenshi was interrupted by the ringing of her phone. Lamore looked to see her phone vibrating and playing a song. She grabbed it and looked at it's color I'D, to see Mako calling. Lamore rolled her eyes as the blond was calling her. He was probably going to ask her questions about their next date already. She slid her phone and answered it as she held it up to her ear.

"Hello?" she called in her cheery voice.

"Lamore-chan… are you busy?" Mako asked in his musical tone.

"Not at the moment. Have you already figured out our date?"

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you were free tomorrow? I know it's a bit early but I think you will like this surprise date."

"Tomorrow?" Lamore repeated. "Well… I don't have any classes tomorrow so I can make it. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Mako teased. "But one I'm sure you'll love."

Lamore seemed a bit baffled at first. Mako never took Lamore anywhere without telling her their plans or where they were going. After all, he wanted to make sure she was happy so he went over all the details with her. But Lamore did not mind a surprise either way, she loved them. And it seemed Mako was confident she was going to love the surprise date he planned for them. Though she did not know what it was, she was willing to give it a try. She nodded and giggled. "Alright, tomorrow, we'll have our surprise date."

* * *

Lamore waited outside of the bus stop where Mako had told her to wait for him that morning of their date. She sat at the bench and looked up at the sky as it became blue so early. June had arrived in Japan not to long ago and summer vacation was nearing. Lamore was actually looking forward to summer because it meant she could focus more on being Tenshi and resurrecting the ones who needed a second chance. And it also meant that she would have time to help Mako settle in with the group. She wanted to make sure that he could get along with everyone and the gang would welcome him. It seemed that a few of them were already aware that he was trying to get into their group and they seemed alright with it. Some however, did not like the idea and resented it entirely. And the rest, as far as Lamore knew, did not care. But she cared about Mako and how he would fit in. Mako was a good guy, even if they couldn't see it at first.

"Lamore!" Mako called out. The brunette turned her head around to see Mako rushing up to the bus stop where she was. His goofy grin on his face as he waved to her. There were times when she thought he acted more like the girl on the dates because of his cheeky exterior when he was around her and his high pitched voice, though it was for singing mostly. Lamore stood up from the bench she was sitting on and looked at Mako with her smile.

"Good morning, Mako." She greeted him. The blond stopped before her and tried to regain his breathing. When he got some air in his lungs, he looked back up at her.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting." He huffed.

"Nah, the bus hasn't come here yet." She assured him. "Are you alright?" she noticed how hard he was breathing and he looked up and closed his eyes and seemed a bit bashful.

"S-sorry… I had a recording last night and I forgot to set my alarm." He laughed.

"Well, you still made it on time. Here comes the bus." Lamore pointed to the street as she saw a city bus riding near their stop. Mako regained his composure as the bus soon approached them. "Well, we better get going. Don't want to be late for our mystery date." She chuckled at the title and boarded the bus with Mako by her side. She paid for their ride and the two took a back seat as the bus rode off.

"Alright, so what is this mysterious date?" Lamore had to ask. Mako looked at Lamore from his window seat and smiled with ecstatic joy.

"Well, I know how much you loved the movie yesterday. So I figured why not see it up close? I'm taking you to the studios of the movies." Mako explained.

"Wow! How did you manage to get us there?" Lamore blinked in confusion.

"You could say I have a few family ties to certain directors there." Mako chuckled. "I also promised them that for their next movie, I would write a song for their ending credits. I told them I'd be more than happy to, but I wanted to see the set and my girlfriend got to see it as well."

"Mako, I'm not your girlfriend." Lamore pointed out a bit embarrassed.

"Lamore, my love, we have been going out for nearly a month now." Mako decried as he turned a bit serious as he looked at her. "Don't you think I've proven myself to you by now?"

"You have," Lamore defended. "And you're a really sweet guy and you've made me feel like a queen ever since we've first started dating… it's just…" Lamore trailed off as she looked down to the ground.

"Just…?" Mako wanted her to go on so she had to.

"I do not think I can commit to a serious relationship right now. It isn't you, it's just, things are different now and are difficult to manage. I really do like you Mako." Lamore looked into his eyes as she held sincerity and compassion. "But… I think I have to wait for a bit longer until I feel I am ready." She looked back down at the ground again. "Perhaps it would be best if you just forgot about me and moved on with your own dreams and life." She advised.

"Lamore," Mako began as he took her hands in his own. Lamore looked up at his eyes again as they were full of determination, concern and a bit of distress. "You are the only one for me. I do not care how long I have to wait, but as long as you are on the other side and there is a path leading to you, I will follow it and meet you there. You are the only woman for me and I want you to be in my life forever and always. I love you Lamore Nosaka, with all of my heart."

Lamore blinked, dazed by his words and his will to make her love him no matter what. It was clear he was infatuated by her and no matter what she would do, he was always going to be there to love her. She did not know if it really was love or an obsession because she was Tenshi. Still, Lamore had to admire his persistence and only slightly smiled and shrugged. "If you say so. I don't think I can commit right now, but if you want to wait then I won't stop you. Just… don't hold your breath. You have to breath again sometime."

Mako had a smile on his face at her words, a sad one. But he dropped the conversation and the two rode off the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

"Woah, this place sure has a lot of sets." Lamore looked around the the studio area Mako took her to. There must have been over fifty different studio sets in just this one area in Kyoto. Lamore never knew how many movie sets there were in this small city. And to think she was visiting it all here. Lamore remembered that when she was younger, she used to imagine herself in a movie or TV show to act on stage and have fun. But now she was just too shy to think about getting on stage. After all, she never really thought she was good at acting, no matter what anyone told her. Still, it was cool to see the places where these movies took place. She thought it was cool to see how they made the movies and what they had to do. "I'm surprised you didn't go into the movie career." Lamore chuckled.

Mako looked at her a bit amused. "Are you saying I'm that good looking?" he teased.

"I just see you as a guy who would be on the big screen often." Lamore nudged him teasingly.

"Maybe, but my call was to music and microphones, not TV and cameras. And I'm doing perfectly well with my career." Mako seemed proud of the fact. Lamore smiled at how passionate he was with his career and admired that. "Anyways, there was another reason why I brought you here."  
"You're not gonna have me try out of an audition are you?" Lamore raised a brow, though she was a bit nervous about the idea. She didn't really want to be in any show because of her life, as well as her role, so it seemed a bit pointless. And she didn't think she could do well with the cameras.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't do that to anyone unless they really want it. I brought you here to meet someone. Someone you told me you admired yesterday."

"No way! You mean we get to me the famous director of that movie yesterday?!" Lamore gasped in excitement.

"I'd figured it would be a sort of one month anniversary present to you."

"Mako, that's sweet. But how did you manage to get her to meet us?" Lamore asked.

"Let's just say I have family ties to her." He explained a bit as the two of them entered one of the studios. Lamore watched in awe as she saw the inside of the studio warehouse were stages of sets were being prepared. There were numerous stages in just this space they were in. One stage held the inside, and outside of a cafe like restaurant. There was one stage that held only a large fountain with flowing water on a park background. There were also stages that had rooms to look like they were in actual homes. Most of these rooms were bedrooms, with large beds. Judging from the sets alone, Lamore could tell this was probably a romantic set for a romantic movie. She looked around to see people running around carrying equipment such as microphones and lights. A few actors were putting on the finishing pieces of their outfits and faces and a few others were going over their lines. It seemed they were in the middle of a shot or they were going to start one.

"It seems they are really busy." Lamore noted.

"I'm sure she'll still see us." Mako assured her. "Oh! Over there!" Mako pointed to a director chair where there was a woman who was sitting in it. Mako dragged Lamore to where the woman was sitting and waved with his free arm. "Misa-Misa!" Mako called out.

The woman in the chair turned around to face Mako, her honey blond hair hung loosely around her shoulders. Her red lipstick made her lips pop and she wore glasses to cover her brown eyes. She wore a black leather short jacket that opened to reveal a white t-shirt. She smiled with her red lips as she looked at Mako with her clear glasses.

"Mako!" Misa called out she she handed a script to one of her assistants and got up from her chair. She walked over to the two in her black heels and her swaying black leggings that had a red kilt to her knees. The two blonds hugged one another for a whole minute. Lamore knew, because she counted. "It's good to see you again little bro, you hardly visit me anymore." Misa smiled in her cheery voice.  
"Yeah, it has been a while huh, sis?" Mako laughed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hold on, you're related to Misa Amane?!" Lamore gasped as she placed her hand over her mouth at the sudden news.

"Well, we're not related by blood per say." Misa explained to Lamore as she kept her smile on. "Mako is actually my cousin on my father's side. The two of us used to be neighbors since we were children so we would usually play with one another most of the time. Eventually, the two of us were so close, we just addressed each other as brother and sister."

"Those were the days." Mako chuckled as he thought back on those childhood memories.

"Now who, if I may ask, is this lovely lady you brought Mako?" Misa asked as she kindly looked at Lamore. The brunette bowed at Misa and introduced herself.

"I am Lamore Nosaka, it's an honor to met you Misa Amane." Lamore stood back up and smiled at the female blond. "I'm a big fan of your work from your modeling career to your acting and directing."

"Aww, thank you for your support. I'm done with the modeling career, I guess it wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. I tried acting and such later on, but at first it didn't work out. Later on, I tried writing books based on my life and romance novels. They became so popular, they got a movie adaptation. And I happened to be the one in charge of it all. I guess good things do happen to people now and then." Misa laughed.

Lamore nodded at her slightly as she understood how Misa must have felt. Before Misa had become a model, she had witnessed the death of her parents in a robbery gone wrong. The killer was released due to many claiming he was falsely accused in the act. But he was killed by Kira, aka, Light Yagami a year later. Rumor had it she was also under suspicion of being the Second Kira and was imprisoned by L as well. Though they were only rumors, Lamore had a feeling that they were true. And she also knew that Light and L could vouch on that fact as well. Afterwards, she seemed to have a normal life by appearing in public more often and making a few cameos in other movies. She could remember that Misa had disappeared during the New Year's Spectacular at NHN a few years back. Though no one knew what happened to her, she seemed fine.

"That woman seemed to have had a traumatic life." Hana noted as she looked into Misa's soul and into her time bubbles.

"Uh-huh." Hiro agreed. "It seemed she was even close to death at one point."

Lamore could hear the Seimeigami's talking and knew just what they meant. Lamore read the papers at times, though she didn't want to, cause it was mostly tragic news. But she remembered reading that Misa Amane had attempted to commit suicide off of a building. How she survived was a miracle even to her. After she fell, she was rushed to a hospital where she was in a coma for six long months. Then when she woke up, she didn't remember what she had done or why. She changed afterwards, going to college to get a degree, writing books about her life experience and about love, becoming a famous director and actor for the past three years. She seemed to have her life back on track despite everything that has happened to her. And Lamore thought it was admirable to meet someone who, having a tragic past and lost many things, was able to pick up the pieces and try and recreate a new life for themselves. It was people like her that Lamore found the world to be a great place to be alive in. And it was also the reason she was Tenshi.

"So tell me Mako, is she your girlfriend?" Misa teased a bit.

"W-well, we have been going out for nearly a month now. Though nothing is set in stone… yet." Mako assured his 'sister' and made sure that Lamore would not have to correct him.

"He's a really nice guy and has a really amazing singing voice. I had to put some of his songs on my phone." Lamore giggled.

"Oh, that reminds me, the songs for the credits and opening. We should hurry and get started then." Misa led Mako and Lamore towards the back of the set where there were a few studio booths for singing. Lamore was a bit surprised that they had three booths in just one studio. She thought one would be enough, but it seemed they had to be extra prepared. "We have a few songs in mind for you to sing. Lamore, could you wait here for a moment while Mako and I get them?" Misa asked.

Lamore nodded, and the two blonds made their way from the studios and they went to a trailer that belonged to Misa. There, she was looking over her makeup stand for the papers. "Sorry if it's a bit messy, we've been working nonstop these past few days. We've been behind schedule so we had to make up for the days we've lost. That's why I asked you to come here so suddenly. I had to make sure to get the songs of the movie out of the way, so that would be one less thing to worry about." Misa explained as she pushed some of her makeup products out of the way. Mako caught his foot in a shirt Misa wore and tossed it to the other end of the trailer.

"I get it, our careers have kept us busy these past few years." Mako chuckled.

"It's been what, eight years since we last saw each other?" Misa asked.

"Longer… we haven't seen much of each other since the… incident with your parents." Mako placed his hands in his pocket and felt a bit shy just bringing up the topic. Though he could relate on a level with her, he knew that it was the most tragic time Misa ever experienced.

Misa looked over from her stand and saw how uncomfortable Mako looked. She smiled sadly at him with those soft brown eyes of hers. "Mako, that was a long time ago. And even though I can't forget that moment in my life, I've moved on. I've learned that I should stop being in the past and just move on. And I'm happy with the life I have. I've made some choices that I'm proud of." Misa smiled warmly as she turned to look at her mirror on her stand. There was a picture of her and another woman hugging each other in a park. The lady was around Misa's age, thirties, and she had black short hair that reached her shoulders. Soft blue eyes and a cute smile. The female was making a kissy face at Misa and she was giggling in the picture. She grabbed the picture and smiled as she looked at it. Mako looked over her shoulder to see the photo as well. Interested in it. "The two of us have been going out for and year and a half now. And I've never been as happy as I am now. Not even when I was with my ex-fiance." Misa put the picture down and sighed. "That Light guy, I should have know that he never really cared for me as I did for him. I blame myself for falling in love with his looks. Oh well, he's gone now, so there's no point in bringing it up." She giggled.

Mako nodded, as he grew a bit more relieved seeing his 'sister' in this mood. He had never seen her this happy since the murder of her parents had been brought to justice. He was happy she was making a new life for herself, one she liked. He grew a bit jealous of how things with her and her girlfriend were going and wished that he and Lamore had that connection. He loved Lamore and would do anything to make her happy. Especially after all she had been doing for everyone else. He felt she deserved someone who would treat her as the goddess she was. If only Lamore could see just how willing Mako was to her. "Misa…" Mako began as he rubbed his arm. "Can I ask you some advice?"

The female turned to see her 'brother' and blinked as she seemed a bit serious and listened carefully. "What is it, Mako?"

"Well… it's about Lamore…" Mako looked at Misa, a tinted rose blush crossed his nose. "We've been going out for a while now and I feel that we are ready to make our relationship official. But Lamore doesn't think we are ready. I think she's just being shy about it. I want to do something for her that will prove I'm ready to take our relationship to the next level. If I do, maybe she will be ready to move on as well. So, I need some help into figuring out what I could give her."

"Well, definitely don't offer her a hotel room or a bed. That's a wrong approach that many men make." Misa snickered. "If you are going to give her a gift, have it be something big but show that you care about her and serious about this relationship." Misa advised. "Maybe you should give her something that she likes. Show that you know her interests and care about her. Something that will 'Woah' her when she sees it."

"Something she likes…" Mako repeated. He rubbed his chin, and looked up, trying to think of what she just said. He had to think back about his research on Lamore to figure this out. He had been learning more about her ever since they began dating. About her occupations, her family, her history. He wasn't doing it to be a stalker, he was trying to learn more about her as a person and why she wanted to be Tenshi. He learned quite a bit more about her. "Well… she takes her academics very seriously. She likes to spend time with her friends and family. She also spends as much time helping out at charities such as the orphanage, the retirement home, the hospital, the homeless shelter and the animal shelter…" Mako's thoughts paused as he thought about Lamore and how much she loved helping at those shelters and the people in them. It was clear her pure heart wanted them to have a bright future and to give them kindness to all. She would do anything to see those people happy. And what better way to make them happy then by making sure they have the materials they needed. Mako looked determined as his eyes shown with passion. "That's it!" Mako exclaimed. "You're good Misa! I finally found a way to get Lamore to fall for me! Thanks again!" Mako rushed out of the trailer not giving his 'sister' time to react. He dug into his pocket and took out his phone. After dialing a few numbers, he held the device to his ear and waited until someone picked up on the other end. "Hello, Mrs. Ookami, I need you to do something for me…"

Misa watched as Mako fled her trailer. She rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief. "I don't know who I feel more sorry for: Lamore or him." Misa sighed as she went back to looking for those lyrics to her songs.

 _ **To Be Continued…~**_

 _ **Cosmok13: Okay, I know, you're all probably wondering why the hell Misa is alive. But, I have my reasons. It was clear in the manga that she committed suicide because of the death of Light. However, in the anime, which is what I'm basing this story off of, we only see her on top of the building ready to jump. Though it is unclear whether she actually went through with it or not. Some say yes, others say no, I say it's both. Misa tried to commit suicide but she was brought back to life and she also forgot everything, well mostly everything, that has happened to her. She also became a lesbian for those of you who didn't notice and she was able to pick up the pieces of her ruined life and make the most out of it. That's kind of the whole premise of Life Note, to show the good side of life and how one can enjoy it. Anyways, do not worry all you Misa haters, Misa will only show up this one time or so. She will not be a main character like before. But I wanted to make sure she had a good epilogue after Death Note. Come on, I feel a bit sorry for her, despite her psychotic side. Anyways, if you are wondering why she did live, I can not explain it right now but I will give you an explanation in the later chapters. For now, hope you enjoyed the chapter and stay tuned for more.**_


	17. Chapter 16

_**CosmoK13: Hey everyone, yes, I am still alive. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long while. I've gotten back to school, I've had so much homework and projects already that it isn't funny. But I'll be able to hopefully give you guys a new chapter on one of my stories every other week or so. Not much to say about this chapter other than it might be a bit boring. There will also be a lot of songs in this one so I'll put what songs they were and who sung them so you can listen to them. Uh… when they get to the singing part I recommend that you listen to the songs and follow the lyrics. This will be the last chapter of the calmness before things get crazy again. Anyways, enjoy!~**_

 _ **Summary: Mako holds a fundraiser to impress Lamore and everyone attends.**_

 _ **Chapter 17 Episode 16: Benefit**_

Lamore walked out of her last class of the day, glad the lesson had ended. She walked through the halls in search of anyone. Her friends from the university, Laura, the teacher duo, anyone. She needed someone to talk to about what was going on. It had been almost two weeks since she had last heard from Mako. After their date at the studio set, Mako had told Lamore that he would be busy for a while so he could not go on any dates with her in that time. She was a bit confused as to why he suddenly brought that up, but she assured him that she would be fine. It gave her some time to connect back with her friends and the team. Also, it helped her focus more on her alter ego. Though Lamore was a bit nervous, wondering what it was Mako was doing. It must have been important if it prevented him from spending time and going on dates with her. After all, Mako was completely and utterly in love with Lamore. Well, obsessed as some people called it. Still, the fact that he was giving up his time with her just to go through with whatever he was doing meant that it was that serious. Lamore also had to wonder why Mako did not go into detail about what he had planned on doing. He usually shared lots of things with her, he even told her about his past and that he was a cousin of Misa Amane. Sure, he had surprised her on their last date, but he did tell her what they were doing. The fact that he was keeping this from Lamore made her worry. Then again, perhaps she was just being silly. It was probably just something work related and Mako didn't want to bother her with it. But if it was work related, he would tell her anyways, right?

Lamore shook her head as she did not know what to think of it all. Just when she thought she was really starting to connect with Mako as well, he goes around and does something else. Well, as long as he wasn't complicating things for her and her friends, she supposed it wasn't so bad. And eventually, Mako will show up when he was ready. After all, he had a tendency of popping up wherever she was.

She walked out onto the grounds and let the sunlight hit her skin. Summer was nearing and soon the summer break would come. Lamore took a whiff of the crisp summer air and smiled as the scent of sunshine and lavender and honeysuckle filled it. She loved this time of year. Then again, she loved all the seasons equally. Her attention was drawn to a bench near the entrance of the university. She saw Laura sitting there reading another book in the shade of a tree. Lamore smiled, happy to have at least found her. She stepped down the stairs and made her way to the raven. The female raven looked up from her book for a moment as she looked into those brown doe eyes.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise." Laura noted as she placed a bookmark in her book and closed the cover. She set the book down and looked up at Lamore. "What brings you here, Lamore-chan?" Laura asked.

"I was trying to find someone to talk to." Lamore admitted. Laura scooted over on the bench to make room for the other. Lamore sat down next to the raven and sighed as the shade engulfed her body. She leaned back against the board and looked out into the sky. "I want to apologize first." Lamore began. "For spending so much time with Mako and not you guys. And I've been a crappy friend this past month and a half."

"You have nothing to apologize for. You are only trying to commit to this group by knowing more about Mako to see if he can be trusted. Though I do not agree with your method of going alone, you have proven to gather more intel about the blond and if this keeps up, perhaps we will have a new member in our group." Laura replied as she herself looked up at the sky. Lamore glanced at her for a moment. She smiled and looked back up as she saw that Laura seemed at ease. It was weird to think how far the two have come since they first met. Lamore couldn't help but chuckled just remembering when Laura groped her breast in an attempt to greet her. And how Laura seemed distant and depressed that long ago. But now, it seems she had changed a bit since then. Maybe not entirely, but a small bit of her has changed that Lamore could see. She seemed to have started seeing the good side in life and seemed a bit more hopeful. It was probably because L was back in her life, that seemed to be what kept her going all this time. Lamore was glad she found something to enjoy that kept her going.

Lamore herself felt like she had changed a bit as well. She seemed to have grown a bit more confidence in changing the world around her and understanding more about certain people. She felt more hopeful that she could change anyone and make a difference. She didn't know if it was the Life Note or the new friends she had made. But whatever or whoever gave her all of that, she was grateful. Thinking back on it, she was glad to have found the Life Note and started to use it. Because she was able to live this life right now and meet all these new people whom she had grown attached to. She could also give those another chance at life, and she felt pleased knowing that someone can live another day. Lamore loved this life she was living, and though it all hasn't been a bed of roses, she had her favorite moments that she would remember for the rest of her life. Right now, things were peaceful and right for the group. It seemed the police would be doing nothing to track down Tenshi or the Second Tenshi since they have made no moves in doing so. And as far as Lamore was concern, no secret force were trying to hunt down the two either. Laura's team was the only one that tried to find out about Tenshi but right now, they were on Lamore's side. So she had nothing to worry about.

"So, you and Mako…" Laura began as she did not look at the other. "How is your relationship with him going? If you do not mind my asking?"

Lamore turned back to Laura for a moment at her question. She should have expected her to ask that and want an answer. Lamore just thought that Laura would have know how their relationship was progressing. After all, her and L and Light have been observing the two of them on their dates since they learned about Mako being the Second Tenshi. But she supposed Laura was trying to get a perspective of the one who was actually going on the dates. Lamore decided that it was pointless to hide their relationship status. And hopefully Laura would not overreact to it like Light did. "Well… we haven't been going out for the past week and a half. Apparently he's been busy with something, so I've been free during that time. Though I've mostly just focused on my work and other life." Lamore giggled.

"What was it that Mako wanted to do?" Laura asked.

"I don't know. He didn't tell me what he was doing or why." Lamore admitted. "But I'm sure he'll tell me sooner or later." Lamore shrugged and smiled. She stood up from the bench and looked back at Laura. "I should get going. It's Thursday and I should head to the orphanage."

"Would you like me to go with you?" Laura offered.

"Nah, that's alright. I can go on my own. It'd be nice to go by myself." Lamore waved and she walked away. She didn't really mean it. She wanted the company now more than ever. Lately she had felt alone. Mako was busy with who knows what now so they could not go on dates. Laura was busy with her own life as a paranormal investigator and L...well she didn't know what to think of that guy. And there was no way that she could face Light after their fight. She wanted to lay that to rest, but there was no way she could talk to Light because chances are he would just keep defending himself and the two would just keep fighting again. She really liked Light, but he could be difficult to handle at times. And the last thing she wanted was to have another argument with him to top the old one. As of now, it felt as if she was alone. She hardly sees her college friends anymore and she is only with Hana, though she can not find any topics the two of them could share together. Lamore did not mind the isolation, she was used to it. Having moments in her life where she was forlorn. It was just sad to think that she was dealing with this all on her own. But, she would not complain or cry for comfort. She was strong and could handle this. She chose to handle Mako on her own without the help of the others, and it had been working so far. She was gaining Mako's trust and it seemed that he would make a perfect addition to their group. After all, one more person who knows about her being Tenshi would lessen her stress.

But, she shouldn't be complaining, after all, things seemed fine for the group. So it was not as bad as she thought it would be. Lamore was bringing back more people thanks to Mako's help, the group were starting to understand Mako would be joining them soon and even seemed prepared for it. So, she supposed that things were going well for them. Lamore found a smile on her lips as she thought about how grateful she had been on how things were looking up for her and the group. As she neared the corner of the street the orphanage was at, she put on her sweetest smile to show the kids. Despite everything that has happened, she still wants to make sure that the younglings held their hope for a brighter future they can be apart of with their new families. As she neared the orphanage, her attention was drawn to a black limousine parked right outside the doors.

Lamore blinked in confusion as she looked at the automobile. She had never really seen this type of car up close, and this was the first she had ever seen one here of all places. Only rich people drove these types of mobiles around Japan. Did an important person come here to adopt a child? Lamore wondered who it was, all she knew was that this person must have been important or very wealthy. Either way, if that was true, then Lamore was happy for whoever was going to be adopted. A few kids had imagined living in a mansion surrounded by maids and having no cares in the world. Though Lamore doubted that any of that would come true, she wanted them to believe. And it seemed she was the wrong one. Lamore regained her smile as she entered the building, looking around to see where everyone was. Izumi was not at the front desk like she usually was. So that must have meant she was helping whoever owned that limo. Lamore might as well find them just to be present in case either Izumi or the adopter needed help.

Lamore maneuvered through the halls of the building trying to locate anyone. Her search soon brought her to the common room where most of the events take place. She remember back in December how Light, Laura and L had thrown her a surprise Christmas party with the help of all the shelters she works at. That were supposed to be a thank you for all that Lamore had done for them as well as a Christmas present from the three. Lamore smiled as she remembered that day, and was reminded on why she was doing what she was doing for these people. It only gave her more reason to keep going and help others. Speaking of which, as she finally neared the common room and looked inside, to be surprised yet again. All the kids were gathered around three adults and Lamore recognized all three at once. She stepped into the common room and Izumi was the first adult to greet her.

"Lamore-chan, good evening." Izumi greeted her with her kind smile.

"Mrs. Izumi, what's going on?" Lamore asked. All the kids looked to see that Lamore had entered the room. They waved to her and greeted her like Izumi did. Lamore looked back at the kids and waved back. They seemed happy to see her, even more than usual. Now she really wanted to know what was going on.

"Lamore!" Lamore looked up from the kids to see a familiar blond walking up to her with his manager.

"Mako!" Lamore blinked. She never would have thought to see him here out of all places once again. He had that goofy smile of his on like when they first met and Lamore had to admit, it was nice to see him again after nearly two weeks of no communication with one another. But she had to wonder what he was doing at the Kyoto Orphanage.

"I'm glad you're here." Mako said to Lamore. "I was actually waiting for you."

"For me?" Lamore pointed to herself. "Why are you here?"

"Oh Lamore, Mako Katsu was so kind enough to sponsor our orphanage!" Izumi gleefully cheered.

"Sponsor?" Lamore looked at the lady of the orphanage as she seemed to have sparkles in her eyes. Whatever it was that Mako told her about, it really must have been important to this place if even Izumi was happy. She looked back at Mako and was about to ask him just what was going on. However, it was Mrs. Ookami that had stepped forward to answer on behalf of her client.

"Mr. Katsu has requested that we hold as special banquet for charity." She explained. "We will be holding a special gala where the finest foods from the most experienced chefs in Japan will be presented. Songs from hit albums to be sung by talented musicians, including Mr. Katsu himself. As well as a special ballet performance from these younglings. This will be a known event so anyone can attend, though they must dress formally. The event will sponsor five different charities. The Kyoto Homeless Shelter, the Kyoto Animal Rescue Center, the Kyoto Retirement Home, the Kyoto Hospital and of course, the Kyoto Orphanage."

Lamore fluttered her eyes a bit at all of this. All the charities that Mako had sponsored for the gala, they were all the ones she had worked at. There was no way it was a coincidence. Lamore looked back at the blond who kept his smile. This must have been what he was planning these past two weeks. She had to give him credit for doing all of this, she doubted it was because he was being nice to them all. Well, maybe it had something to do with that. But he was probably doing this to show his love to her and help her reach the next level in their relationship. Lamore had to admit, Mako did have his intelligent moments, despite listening more to his heart than his own will. But, she had to agree that he was a decent guy who was just madly in love with her. And he was doing this for the charities as well, so Lamore was glad someone else was getting something out of this.

"Tickets for kids will be seven dollars, and tickets for teens or adults will be ten dollars. The guest can also decide which charity they can donate their money to. We expect to give each charity at total of 5,000 dollars by the end of the night. That is our goal for each charity." Mrs. Ookami added.

"However, I will be giving you a special VIP pass." Mako reached into his coat pocket and dug out a card to give to Lamore. She took it and looked at it, it was the shape and size of a post card. There was a huge title on white satin paper. It was what the invite was for and where the location of the gala was as well as the time and some information on it, such as what would be there and how much it would cost. "You can also invite your friends as well if you choose." Mako added. "Of course, the kids will be there for free." He gestured towards the orphans.

"Mako… I don't know what to say… this is just too kind of you." Lamore smiled.

"It's not often you come across hit stars that would do such good deeds for his or her community. It seems that society is finally moving forward in the right direction." Izumi giggled.

"The gala will be in three days, and it starts at seven sharp." Mako pointed out.

"Well, I'll think it over with my friends. But I think we might be able to attend." Lamore tried to promise him.

"Mako, we better get going if we are to finish the final preparations for the gala." Mrs. Ookami told him as she looked at her wristwatch. Mako looked back at her and nodded in a sort of annoyed manner but tried to be polite about it.

Mako looked back at Lamore and smiled. "I need to get going." He leaned up to her and pecked her on the right cheek. He looked her in the eyes once more with his goofy smile. "I hope to see you there." He turned on his heels and headed out of the common room with his manager. Lamore felt some heat bridge her face as she tried to hide a small blush. That was the first time anyone had kissed her that wasn't related to her. She placed her free hand on the cheek that she had been pecked and used her free one to hold up the invite she was given. She looked at it and couldn't help but wonder more about this gala.

"I can't believe we're gonna be in a gala!" CC joyfully exclaimed.

"Oh boy, I'm looking forward to the food." The pudgy kid giggled as his stomach rumbled.

"Do you think of anything else other than food?" one boy asked a bit annoyed.

"Come on children," Izumi huddled the kids together like the mother goose she was to them. "This is a very special event and many important people will be there. I want all of you to be on your best behavior or I will be forced to chaperone you all night." She warned.

"Yes Mrs. Izumi." All the kids agreed in obedience.

"I'm looking forward to the ballet we're all performing!" Seiko proclaimed. "I get to be the main star with my Aoi by my side."

"I'm sure Aoi will love the ballet idea." Izumi smiled. "What do you think Lamore dear?"

"Huh?" Lamore looked up from the card to look at Izumi and the kids, who all looked at her with their smiles and excited eyes. She thought back to the question she was asked and answered it quickly. "Oh… yeah… I'm sure we'll all have fun."

"I can't wait! Three days from now!" Seiko jumped in joy.

Lamore smiled at their enthusiasm. She looked back down at the invite and ponder it a bit more. Wondering how the others will handle this.

* * *

"You can't be serious." Light rolled his eyes as he looked at the invite Lamore got from Mako. After heading out of the orphanage, Lamore headed towards the hotel Laura and the group were staying in to tell them about the banquet that Mako was hosting, to raise money for all of the charities that she worked at. It was no surprise that Light was taking it to be a joke of sorts. It had been over a month since the two of them had gotten into that argument and they still haven't made up yet. Lamore would not apologize though, in fact, she would not even mention the fight and she would try to make little to no contact with Light. But she still wanted to bring this up with everyone else so they were at least aware of it.

"I have to say, this certainly does seem out of the blue. But it would explain Mako's behavior for the past two weeks." L added as he looked at the card in Light's hands.

"At any rate, I wanted to tell you guys about this." Lamore pointed out.

"Are you thinking of going?" Net asked as she typed away on her computer.

"Well… Mako does want to see me there. And the kids from the orphanage will want me to see their performance. And he worked so hard to make this gala possible, so the least I can do it attend."

"You're giving him too much credit Lamore." Net advised as she did not even look up from her screen.

"I know… but it could be fun." She pointed out cheerfully. "I mean, this would be my first gala, and it's for the charities I work at. It's just as important to them as it is to anyone else. And Mako sort of did this for me, the least I can do is thank him by attending."

"This is a bad idea." Light grumbled.

"You are worrying too much about the matter." Laura protested. Lamore looked at the female raven as she crossed her arms and eyed Light with her coal eyes. "It is only a banquet to raise money for certain charities. I think that it would be a wise idea to attend. Just to prove how much effort Mako really put into this and support Lamore and her causes."

Lamore smiled as she looked at Laura. She always knew she would go against anything Light had to say because of her grudge against him. But she never would have thought she would defend her when it came to Mako. Though Laura had admitted that she could never really trust him with certain secrets, she doesn't actually hate him. He seems like a decent guy who was just blinded by his infatuation with Lamore.

"Then it's settled." Lamore raised a fist in the air. "I'm going to the gala. If you guys wanna come with me, then I'm sure Mako would be happy."

Lamore looked at everyone to get their reaction. She looked at Laura who seemed to have her lax expression. She looked back at Lamore and shrugged. "I may come, but it will depend on my schedule." Lamore did not know if that was an actual yes, but then again, it was not an actual no either. Though she would not get her hopes up too much, she was glad to think Laura would be there. She just hoped she would dress in something other than her torn white t-shirt and ripped blue jeans.

Lamore looked at Net who had looked up from her screen to eye Laura. "You're going? If so, count me in. I have to see how this goes down if you and Lamore are gonna be there." Net smirked as she went back to her computer and typed some more on the keypad.

"Well, if Laura is going to be there, then I suppose I will have to go as well." L stated.

"You're going to attend?" Light raised a brow at him in amusement.

"I never would have thought you to be the gala type." Lamore giggled.

"You really have changed." Laura mused.

"Fine, if you all are going, then maybe I'll stop by." Light closed his eyes as he bowed his head to the ground. Lamore looked over at the male brunette in surprise, everyone else seemed amazed by his answer. "It's only fair." He added.

"Then three days from now, we'll all be heading to the benefit!" Lamore proclaimed.

* * *

The closet door opened as Laura looked inside to find her clothes hanging on the rack as well as a shelf with her stuffed dolls. It was late in the night and Lamore and Light had gone a long while ago. Laura had thought about going to the gala for a while now. She didn't really promise to go there, but she had thought that if Lamore was going, she should go there just to make sure that Lamore was alright. Besides, L was going there as well. The female looked deep in her closet and reached in to grab a brown cardboard box. She used her hands to bring the box out to her room. When she let her hands leave the sides, she could see the imprints her hands had made from the dust the box collected over the years. She had forgotten how old this box was and how older the contents inside of it were. Why did she still have these? She wasn't that type of girl. She hated wearing these types of clothing. At least, now she did, because it only reminded her of her terrible past. Of a life she left behind when she had visited L's grave for the first time. She closed her eyes softly and could picture herself standing in front of his grave as the rain was continuing to fall that morning. She held a black umbrella and eyed the tombstone of her mentor. Water fell down her cheeks which was not caused by the rain. Laura was forced to grasp the reality that he was gone and was never coming back. She knew she had to move on with her life, and had to forget about her previous ones and forge a new one for herself on her own. So, she gave up most of the things that reminded her of who she used to be. But she could not bring herself to get rid of them. She had to bury them away because she still had that little bit of hope that she would unearth them all again and be who she used to be. But the Laura back then was dead just like L was, so she could never come back. Back then, she was all innocent and thought that good things could always happen to those who behave themselves. But that dream was taken from her by a madman.

Laura shook her head a little as she opened her eyes to look at the box. One peak couldn't hurt, just to remind herself why she moved on. She placed her hand on top of the lid and flipped it open. She did the same action with the other lid. She looked inside of the box and saw dresses. Dresses from the purple family that ranged from the lighter colors such as lilac and lavender to darker colors like violet. Some dresses had black lace covering all, some or none at all. Laura looked at these dresses and closed her eyes, picturing her childhood as she pranced around in these outfits. She would usually wear casual dresses back at the orphanage and when she moved to her aunt's place, she started wearing fancier ones. She didn't mind them but it felt like after awhile, they did not seem to match her personality at all. She was always out there, not afraid to get her hands dirty and she was independent. The dresses gave her too much of a girly exterior and showed off too much femininity that she felt she could not live up to. But, looking back at the dresses, despite not wanting to admit wearing them gave her pleasure, they did still contain memories she held dear to her. Memories that she can not forget because, they were all they had to keep her going all these years.

She looked back at the dresses in the box and inwardly sighed in nostalgia. No matter how much she wanted to move on, there was something holding her back. Maybe she did not want to forget those happy moments she had or maybe she wanted to keep some innocences with her. She didn't know, but no matter how close she was to finally throwing away her previous self, something would always bring back her past life. And in the end, she was fine with it.

"Seems a bit late to be sorting out clothes don't you think?" Laura opened her eyes and turned her head to see L standing in her doorway. How long had he been there? Why was he here? He tend to have a habit of appearing anywhere. He made his way to Laura and knelt beside her. She turned back to look back in the box, not being able to look into her mentor's eyes.

"I thought you would be asleep by now. We need to get some rest for the next few days, especially with the benefit." Laura spoke gently.

"I guess some old habits never change." L smirked as he looked into the box containing the dresses Laura had. He reached into the box and took the top one out to examine it. "I didn't think someone like you would have dresses." L chuckled.

"The bottom ones are from my past, the top ones are newer. I have to get new dresses because I've outgrown my older ones."

"They are beautiful," L commented. "And they suit your outlook well. The colors bring out your personality. You should wear them more often."

"I only wear dresses when I would visit your grave." Laura quietly said, trying to avoid eye contact. "Now that you are back, I never thought I would have to wear one again. But with this formal banquet, it seems I have to change my appearance to suit the crowd."

"It's a shame… I'm sure you would look lovely in these dresses." L looked at her and made his eyes more kind, despite the voids they were. Laura turned her head towards him but still refused to look up. If there was anything she did not like of L, it's that he had to do this to her. He would always find a way to make her feel better whenever she was down about something. She would always love to hear his words of encouragement to her when she was a child. They were the only comfort she ever got from someone after the death of her parents. But it still hurt. Because she knew that they were only words, that he could never hold her like loved ones do. No, L could never see her that way. He may be very intelligent, but when it came to reading emotions and understanding a human, he was clueless. She knew he did not know how she truly felt about him. After all, he probably never really knew much about love since he never had time to find a partner. But as time passed between the two as they spend moments with one another, she began to fall for him. And she knew that she would do anything for him if it meant giving him happiness. She would even go as far as to give up her own life for him just so he could experience another day. Because he was all she knew.

"I… do not really like being one of those girls." Laura muttered. "That is Lamore's department."

"Yes, you aren't like any other girls I've encountered before. You are special, Laura." L gently told her as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up as coal eyes met one another. A smile on his face. "You are at my level, maybe even greater. You are very agile and flexible. Your skills when it comes to the paranormal are far greater than any priest, you are independent and you are very beautiful." She tensed a bit at the last compliment. She had been told by a few that despite her tom boyish appearance, she seemed to attract a few men because of her beauty that some can see. Even Lamore thought she was pretty in her own way. But it was the fact that it had come from L's mouth that made her believe it even more. "You've really made yourself known to the world after you left us. I am glad, to know that one of my successors have made such a contribution with their skills and have made others happy."

"I've done nothing," Laura shrugged. "It was you that taught me to respect the gift I had and used it to make others happy. If you never came into my life, I wouldn't have found the path I'm walking on right now."

"Funny…" He chuckled. "If you hadn't come into my life, I wouldn't be here right now either."

The female of the two blinked at the statement. How true it was, one of them influenced the other so much and that one needed the other to live. She did not deserve to be with him. After all, he could do better than someone like her. And even if she had the courage to tell him how she felt about him, she knew he could never feel the same way. It was just too good of a dream to come true, no matter what kinds of powers one would have.

"So," L spoke again. "Are we going to be going with Lamore to this event?"

"I just plan on going at my own time. I'll let you guys go on and I'll catch up." Laura admitted.

"That does sound like you." L joked.

Before Laura could make a remark of her own, there was a knock on her door. Laura and L turned to see the door separating Laura's room to the outside hallway. The female of the two stood up and headed towards her door. She grabbed the knob and opened the door to reveal Matsu standing on the other end with a guitar in hands. A cocky smile on his face as he began to string the instrument.

"My sweet Laura dear~" He sang as he strum the strings. "Will you let me steer~ You to the banquet this…" He paused as he tried to find the right words to use. He regained his smile as he repeatedly strummed the strings. "Year~!" He raised his stringing fingers in the air in a fist manner as he held the instrument with that other hand. He looked at Laura with wide eyes and a wide smile. The raven looked at him with straight eyes and a bored expression.

"Is your song at an end?" she asked him.

"Yes." He answered happily.

"No." Laura did not even give him time to respond as she slammed the door in his face and turned back to L. "I apologize about that."

"No need," L sighed in annoyance. "Believe me, I know what it is like to deal with someone of incompetence such as your Matsu." L rolled his eyes as he remembered that quirky Task Force member Matsuda who was such an optimistic guy for someone hunting down a serial killer.

"He is not **my** Matsu. We are not an item nor have we ever been one." Laura assured as she walked back over to L. "Though he has this delusion that I will fall in love with him. But the relationship is only one sided." She sat back on her knees next to the dresses and her mentor. "Besides, he is not intelligent enough to be my partner nor does he have much self esteem such as me. But I will admit that he does have good attributes such as a his carness for me and Net and his cheering us on when we are on investigations. He is a good team member, but I do not think he would be an ideal mate for me. I can not say for certain if Net has feelings for him, but that is up to her. Still, I'm sure he will find a partner one of these days. He has many attributes that many women would find desirable."

L looked at her and smiled at her words. Despite her anti-social personality and knowledge of the occult, she could be nice to people when she let her walls down. Something she wasn't able to do after she left the Wammy House. Still, somehow she had regained her kindness and soft side and it was probably with the help of Lamore. The male stood up and looked back at Laura one last time. "I think we should call it a night. We have much to prepare in the next two days anyway." Laura did not respond verbally, but gave a slight nod. L nodded back and headed towards her door to leave. Laura just sat there and watched him leave without turning her head. She heard the door open and closed and let out a sigh. She looked back at the box of dresses and picked up the one L had held. Her eyes softened a bit just thinking about his words he told her. At one point, she really did love to wear dresses, but now she had put that all behind her to try and pave a new path for herself. But she couldn't help but wonder, what if she could go back and live her life that way again? Would she want to? Could she change anything? Laura held up the dress that was held by her mentor and hugged it to her chest. There are just some things one can not let go, no matter how far they have moved on.

L closed the door behind him and entered the hallway. He wanted Laura to get some rest and focus on the task at hand. In two days now, the banquet will take place and they will all be there to see how it will go. L himself was not really looking forward to it because he would have to wear a suit, but he had to make sure Lamore and Laura were safe if anything happened. As he stepped out into the hallway, L turned to see Matsu sitting next to the door in a slump position and looking very depressed. His guitar to the side as he sighed.

"You'll get her next time." L's words were empty, but he wanted to try and cheer him up.

"Thanks Ryuzaki, I guess she just wasn't into music huh?" Matsu placed the instrument on his lap and looked up at him. "Hey, you know a lot about Laura right? Do you think you could help me try to win her heart?" his eyes sparkled with a bit of hope, as he knew that Ryuzaki and Laura seemed to have been closed with one another when they were back in England. Perhaps he could give him a few pointers on how to get Laura to fall in love with him.

L simply shook his head. "She would not appreciate that from me. I'm sorry Matsu, you'll have to figure this one on your own." Matsu blinked a few times and looked back down to his lap.

"Oh who am I kidding? She'll never like me like that. Why do I even bother anymore?" he hung his head down and tried to hide his sobbing. L looked down at him and ran his hand through his black messy hair, to try and figure out what he could say. He was good when it came to giving out facts and opinions, and he was good at cheering someone up. It was when it came to relationships that he seemed to not truly understand what he could say or do to make the situation better. Since he never really found love himself, he lacked in this department.

"You know Matsu," L began, trying to really think of what he could say. "It is not the end of the world if one girl does not like you. There are plenty of women out there that are waiting for someone like you to sweep them off their feet." Matsu looked up at L as his eyes tried to hold back tears of disappointment. At least he had his attention, he just had to make sure he understood. "Laura had a very… traumatic childhood and she barely had any friends. All the people she loved either left her or died. So you can not blame her for not wanting to get attached to people. She just fears that if she grows to really like you, you will just leave her one day."

"I would never leave her!" Matsu protested.

"Maybe not on your own, but the world can take away the things we cherish when we least expect it to." L pointed out. "It's hard for people to understand that eventually things die, people move on, life changes. And it's especially hard for Laura because she has to constantly deal with the fact of losing things she loves. But that doesn't mean that she does not care about you or Net. Deep down, she does think as the two of you as more than acquaintances, even if she herself will not say it outloud. But she is grateful to have met you both. And I'm sure she feels the same way with everyone else, including Lamore."

"Y-You really think that?" Matsu asked as he wiped away his tears and smiled at L.

"I have known her only for a while, but it feels as if we can read each other like an open book. One we have read again and again, so we know what will happen next. Even if she does not see you as a mate, she will always like you as a friend who will always be there for her. You should at least be proud of that."

Matsu stood up and grabbed his guitar and nodded enthusiastically. "Of course I am! I don't know what I would do right now if I have never met her! I'd follow Laura to the ends of the earth, even if she and I can never be! But knowing that we'll always be the Paranormal Trio, that alone will keep me going!" He looked back at L and smiled. "Thanks Ryuzaki, for the motivational speech." Mastu turned and then left the raven as he headed back to his room.

"Just remember what I just told you…" L whispered to no one but himself. "That nothing can last forever."

* * *

"I can't believe that tonight is such a big event for your charities my dear!" Ayako sung happily as she did Lamore's hair in the bathroom. Tonight was the night of the banquet Mako was hosting and Lamore was getting ready to attend with her grandfolks and her friends. She had called Mako ahead of time to tell him who was coming with her to this gala. Ryuk, Ryuzaki, Matsu, Net, Laura, and her grandparents. She had also asked her college friends if they would like to come and of course they did. So she told him to expect them there. Mako had prepared a special invite list to give to the entrance for when these people arrived. At least that was taken care of. "And what's even better, we're attending!"

"I'd figured it would be a nice event for you and grandpa to attend. You guys only go out when you get called on an excavation so I thought this event would be an exception. Plus it would mean so much to me for you two to come. This event is to help raise money for the shelters I help out at, so I want to make sure they receive the donations Mako promised them." Lamore explained as her grandmother finished her hair.

"Don't you worry deary, we know how much this means to you and we wouldn't miss it for the world. After all, our granddaughter attending her first gala is something not too many grandmothers live to see."

"Yeah, but I'm not nervous. In fact, I'm excited!"

"You should be, these galas are always fun! I remember when I was younger that I attended a fancy party and that is where I first met your grandfather. I knew from the first moment we glanced at one another, that it was love at first sight."

"You never get tired of telling me that story huh?"

"You never get tired of hearing it." Ayako pointed out.

"Because I love listening to it." Lamore smiled at her grandmother and the two shared a laugh.

Both males stepped up to the front door in their tux they had for the night. The sun was going down as they made it to Lamore's grandparents house to take her and her folks to the location the event was being held at. It was just L and Light on the doorstep. Laura, Net and Matsu were still getting their stuff together for the party. But they had to be there to escort Lamore to the event.

"I'm surprised you wanted me to tag along with you when you arrived here." L said to Light as he reached out and rung the doorbell.

"I just needed a third wheel so that way if Lamore and I got into an argument, someone has to stop it before it starts." Light explained as he looked at the bundle of pink roses he got for the girl. The two of them still had not made up about that argument they had over a month ago, and he was actually contemplating on if he should be the one to make up or not. He just wanted to put this whole nonsense behind them and just go back to being friends again. He still didn't trust Mako, but he knew that eventually he would move into the group. No matter if he liked it or not, Mako was becoming a part of their lives now.

"It would be a lot easier for the both of you if you just admitted your feelings for her." L suggested.

"What are you talking about?!" Light looked at him as he narrowed his eyes. L rolled his own and just avoided looking at the brunette at this point. Even he knew how Light truly felt about Lamore, but it seemed that neither him nor Lamore knew about their feelings for each other nor would they admit it. The conversation ended right then and there as the door to the house opened. Revealing Lamore's grandfather and a lookalike Mr. Yagami.

"Oh, it's you two." He scoffed in disappointment.

Both of them ignored his attitude towards them as they probably guessed this was how they would be greeted by him. Both males knew that Daiki did not like these two because L had disrespected his wife's baking skills and both the two knew Lamore so well, he saw it as a threat. No one could blame Daiki though for wanting to protect his only granddaughter. But that didn't mean L and Light didn't use that as an excuse all the time. "Good evening to you as well, Mr. Nishimura." Light greeted as he plastered a fake smile on his face. "We came here to help escort Lamore to the gala. She invited us so we thought we would all go together."

Daiki did not take his eyes off of either of them, but he opened the door and let the two of them in the house. "Ayako is helping her finish up." Daiki told the two. "Lamore dear~ You're friends are here to take you to the gala!" Daiki called to the top of the stairs. He straightened his black bow tie around his neck. "I can't remember the last time I had to get all suited up for something so important." Daiki muttered.

"I did not know you would be attending the gala this evening." L noted as he saw Daiki straightened his clothes.

"This event is very important to my granddaughter, of course I wouldn't miss it for the world." Daiki defended himself.

"Oh, are the siblings here?" Ayako called out gleefully as she walked down the stairs in a blue evening dress. "My, don't the two of you look handsome." She complimented as she looked at L and Light. "Lamore is just finishing up. I think you will find her quite charming this evening."

"Ha, when isn't my own granddaughter charming?" Daiki laughed out loud.

Everyone turned their attention to the stairs as they heard footsteps approaching down. There, they saw Lamore heading down the stairs in her most beautiful state yet. She wore the outfit her grandmother had bought her that Christmas. It was a ballroom dress without straps and the top was in the shape of a heart, revealing Lamore's breast bones and showing a bit of her cleavage, and her shoulders. The top was a rose color and it was covered by small diamond gems. The top of the dress got cut off by a pink mist sash around her waist that was tied in a ribbon. The gowns bottom portion was cinderella like and the color of it was salmon. It was covered in tiny sparkles which made it shimmer when it caught light. The gown fell just above her feet which the group could see pink mist high heels. She also had pink mist sparkly silk gloves that covered from her fingertips to her elbows. A pink mist ribbon collar around her neck. Bubblegum colored lipstick and eyeliner. Her brown hair was wavy at the edges and her eyes shown with life like they always do. "Ryuk-kun! Ryuzaki-kun! Good evening." She greeted the two as she stepped down the last stair to be near the four. "The two of you look really handsome in your suits tonight."

"Y-you look amazing as well." L stuttered a bit as he looked at the princess Lamore.

"Thank you Ryuzaki." Lamore smiled at him. She turned towards Light who just stared at her with a very confused face. He had to be really honest, she was beautiful...gorgeous was more appropriate. She looked something out of a fairytale, Light had never known what beauty really was until he met her. Lamore just stared at him with those mocha eyes of hers. Light gripped the roses in his hands tighter trying to distract himself a bit. When he remembered what he was clutching, he looked down at the pink roses and presented them to Lamore.

"T-these are for you." Light stuttered as well.

"Oh Ryuk, these a lovely." Lamore grabbed the roses and sniffed them. "You didn't have to go through all the trouble."

"It's a special night for all of us, especially you." Light protested. "Actually…" Light grabbed one of the roses that was in full bloom from the bundle and moved closer to Lamore. "I think one of these would look lovely in your hair." He gently placed the flower in Lamore's left side of her hair and backed up to see her. The rose only added more to her appearance. Lamore looked up at the flower and smiled.

"Thanks Ryuk." She seemed happy and at that moment, it seemed the both of them were on good terms again. It had been so long since the two of them had talked like good friends. In fact, it had been a long time since they had talked to each other at all. Light and Lamore had hoped that this night would bring them closer again than tear them further apart.

"My, the three of you just looked too adorable!" Ayako gleefully spoke. She went to the closet in the entryway and looked through the shelves to take out a small box. She opened the box and took out a mobile camera. "Oh, why don't the three of you get together and let me take a picture?" she requested.

"Uh… that shouldn't be necessary grandma." Lamore assured.

"Nonsense! Come on!" Ayako waved her hand to gesture the three into position. Lamore only smiled in defeat as she klinked arms with L and Light and smiled. The two looked up at Ayako who held the camera to her eye and was ready to take the picture. The two of them had to smile as well as Ayako pressed the button. She lowered the device and smiled. "We'll have to print it once we get back. For now, we should head on out!"

"Yes, we don't want to be late for the big event of the year." Daiki agreed as he grabbed his black tux jacket and put it on.

"Oh~ I'm just so excited~! It's been so long since we went out at such a big event!" Ayako squealed in excitement. The five then headed out the door and made their arrangements to head out.

* * *

Daiki pulled the car up into the parking lot and found an empty spot after a while of searching. The banquet would not truly begin until another two hours, but so many people were already here. The parking lot they were in was across the street from the ballroom the event was being hosted in. After finding their spot, Daiki turned off the car and the five headed out. Daiki drove them here while Ayako sat beside him. Lamore sat in between L and Light in the back seat and the five rode off for half an hour to this location. As they huddled out of the car, they turned to see the building the event was taking place in and the lights going on inside. Already, people were entering and checking in with the clerk outside. Not even saying anything else, the five headed out of the lot, across the street and headed towards the building. Many people were already coming into the building and into the lot to try and find spots. Many of them wore fancy outfits and high class materials. It was obvious many of them were gathering here just to give out money to the charities.

Soon, they made it to the entrance of the building and there, a bodyguard was standing protecting the doors. "Hold up, who are you five?" he asked in a buffed voice as he crossed his masculine arms. "You have to pay to get in." He reminded the group.

"Oh, we were invited. I'm Lamore Nosaka." Lamore told him as she handed him her VIP invite Mako gave her. "These are my grandparents and Ryuk and Ryuzaki Hideki." The guy took the invite and eyed it. He looked back at Lamore and smiled.

"You check out." The guy smiled as he opened the door for the five. "Right this way." He gestured.

Lamore smiled. "Thank you. Oh, and if anyone comes in and says they are Yuki, Aiko, Asagi, Matsu, Net and Laura, they are with me." She reminded him as she entered with the other four behind her. They entered through the hallway and met another set of wooden doors. Lamore did the honors of opening the doors to give the five entrance to the other room. It was just like a ball. The ceiling glistened with chandeliers that lite up the room like a fairytale. There were tables set with white clothes and people sat down at some to either chat or eat. There were long narrow booths that held gourmet foods where chiefs were ready to serve the guests. The people here were dressed in the most expensive suits and dresses and wore jewelry and their hair done in fashionable manners. They were chatting with a few others and some even had drinks in their hands. There was also a large stage near the far side of the room where music equipment was located. This was truly an elegant ball for the highest of society.

"My, my, Mako spared no expense." Ayako muttered as she looked around the room and saw how fancy the material was.

"He sure went all out," Daiki had to agree. "He must really care about these charities he's sponsoring."

"Lamore~" The group turned their head to see the blond hosting this event approach them in a tux of his own. He smiled as he approached the female brunette and her group. "I'm glad you could make it."

"You did all of this for my charities, of course I would come." Lamore assured him.

"And these must be your grandfolks. Ayako and Daiki Nishimura. It's an honor to meet you two." Mako walk up to Lamore's grandparents and shook their hands.

"Oh, you're that boy that came by to give Lamore her notebook." Ayako looked at Mako and remembered when he came over that one day. Though she did not know that he was the second Tenshi nor was her granddaughter Tenshi.

"Yes, the two of us have been going out since then." Mako admitted produly.

Ayako gasped in shock and excitement. "Lamore! You have a boyfriend?!"

"Eh?" Daiki glared at the scene, not looking too happy.

"N-no… we haven't really made anything official yet." Lamore waved her hand in defense. "But we have been going out for a while now."

"Oh Lamore! How wonderful!" Ayako proclaimed. "You two make such a cute couple!"

"Why thank you, but I'm sure you and your husband made an even cuter one when you were our age." Mako commented. "In fact, you look too young to be Lamore's grandmother. I would have mistaken the two of you for her parents."

Ayako laughed. "Such modesty from you."

"That reminds me, I have some welcome gifts for you five." Mako presented two roses of crimson to Lamore and Ayako. "A gift should be just as lovely as the lady you give it to." He said smooth as silk. Both girls took the roses from him and sniffed them.

"Why, how lovely." Ayako complimented. "You are dating a true gentleman, Lamore. I must say, I'm impressed."

"And for the men," Mako went on as he presented the three a tray with cocktail glasses filled with sparkling champagne. "The finest champagne for an evening like this to give to men such as yourselves."

All three hesitantly took the wine glasses but they were held in their hands nonetheless. If there was one thing all three of them had to agree on at this point, it was that Mako was only being nice to them to try and get on their good side. Because he knew that if he was on their good side, Lamore would like him even more. Light found it sickening to think he would actually use others to get to a girl's emotions. Then again, was he one to actually criticize about this topic when he did worse when he was Kira? He was over thinking himself again! Of course the girls would be swooned over by his gifts to them. Light took a sip of his glass and let the alcohol flow down his throat. He was going to need a lot more of these if he was gonna make it through the night without having to complain.

"We have a real treat planned for you tonight. We will be hosting a music event this evening as well. With some songs sung by me of course, a play from the orphanage children, and some karaoke requests." Mako told the group. "The show will be starting in another hour, so feel free to chat and help yourself." He then waved at Lamore and left the group.

"My Lamore, you certainly are a lucky girl to be dating a fellow as handsome and kind as Mako." Ayako giggled as she sniffed her rose once again. "To think he's throwing this bash for your charities. He must care about Kyoto's future just as you do."

"He is a very nice guy," Lamore admitted. "Sorry if I didn't tell you about our… relationship. I knew you would have made a big deal about it and grandpa…" Lamore and Ayako turned to see Daiki drinking from his glass as he eyed the blond pop idol with narrowed eyes.

"That's true… you're grandfather can be a bit… overprotective when it comes to boys." Ayako nervously smiled at her granddaughter. "I get it, you're a bit embarrassed about telling us about your boyfriends. I understand, I can be a little, giddy when I find out my only granddaughter… is growing up so much… going to college… going on dates…" Ayako sniffled as she had tears well up in her eyes. "Next thing you know you'll be married to someone you love even more than your grandfather and me… and starting a family on your own…"

"Come on grandma, don't do this here." Lamore tried to comfort her grandmother as she was on the verge of breaking down. Her grandmother always had this fear that Lamore would grow up too fast and that she would spend too much time as an adult that she would drift apart from her grandfolks and would forget about them. But she promised she would never forget the two people who helped her get through her parents deaths and took her in when she needed help. After all, they were all the family she had left. Lamore caught her grandmother's attention as she smiled at her. Ayako wiped away her tears and tried to hold down fresh ones. One last sniffle and she to was smiling.

"Y-you're right… sorry dearie. I should not be worrying about the future. After all, you seem to have a good grasp on it." Ayako assured herself.

"And I would never leave you or grandpa. No matter how you two embarrass me, I'll always love you both. We're family, and nothing will change that."

"You're right." Ayako nodded.

"Ha!" Daiki laughed as he walked up to his granddaughter and ruffled her hair. "You are too good of a granddaughter. Even for us!" Lamore and Ayako joined in on his laughter. It did not matter to Lamore if this event Mako made was for her, for helping the Kyoto society or just because he was bored, she was just happy to spend time with her family and her friends.

"There they are!" Lamore and her grandparents turned their heads to see two familiar faces approach them. Matsu waved to the group as he wore a white tux with a blue bowtie around his collar. He smiled like the loveable guy he was as he approached the group. Net was right behind him, wearing a pale blue ball gown at first, but Lamore was surprised to see that when Net was in a dark area, her dress lite up with tiny sparkles of light. Something from a fairytale. It was so beautiful as she walked up to the group with her bright flashing dress and her hair in her twin ponytails that had ribbons in them that did the same effect as her dress. L and Light saw the two heading their way as they smiled.

"Matsu! Net! You two made it!" Lamore gleefully smiled at them.

"You invited us here, so we had to come!" Net told Lamore. "I love your dress by the way. The color really suits you."

"Thanks, my grandma got it for me." Lamore said as she gestured to her grandmother. The old lady waved at Net and smiled as the cyan haired girl did the same. "But you're dress is really the jewel of the party. How did you get it to light up like that?" Lamore asked as she eyed Net's dress.

"It's just the dresses affect." Net shrugged. "It was woven with fiber optics and the power used to generate the lights come from the tech company IBM. There's a total of 150 LED lights embedded in the dress. The designer of the dress wanted it to be a result of "Technology meets fantasy". Their goal was to creative a dress made to be fairytale like while giving it a modified like spin. I believe they have done an outstanding job, but I do not think pale blue is my color. I wish they had made it at least a diamond yellow or a jet black."

"Well, I think it looks lovely on you nonetheless." Ayako complimented.

"It does suit a tech girl like you." Light added.

"Thanks. Although, personally, I could do without the heels." Net complained.

"I told you it wouldn't have made any sense to wear your sneakers with your dress." Matsu reminded her. Net only mumbled back to him saying she knew.

"By the way, where is Laura?" Lamore asked as she was looking around, as if the raven haired girl would pop out of nowhere.

"She didn't come with us, but she said she would be here." Net explained.

"We haven't seen her yet." L told them.

"Well, I'm sure she'll show up. This is Laura we're talking about." Lamore smiled. And as if on cue, the brunette turned around to see a raven haired walk up to the group. Everyone turned their heads to see the female approaching them. She wore a short spaghetti-strapped maroon dress with a thick, silky black lining along the bottom and a thinner black strap below the bodice with a small black bow in the center. The dress fell to her knees and the neckline was a sweetheart one. The dress itself had a sheer black netting covering the maroon silk, with little flower prints gracing the material. She wore black gladiator heel boots and she had lace fingerless gloves that only covered her hands. In her hair, she wore a maroon clip in ribbon on her left side and the group blinked as they saw she wore boysenberry lipstick and eyeliner. Lamore, L, Light, Matsu and Net were just in shock as they saw the girl whom they have known for so long, that seemed to dress in a tom boyish fashion, was wearing an actual dress and makeup?!

"S'up?" she greeted them as she raised her hand to greet them.

"Woah!" Matsu awed as he looked at the girl. "Laura?"

"Who else were you expecting?" she asked as she placed her black nails on her hips.

"My Lamore, you certainly do have pretty and handsome friends." Ayako complimented as she eyed Laura.

"Thank you, Mrs. Nishimura." Laura looked back at Lamore's grandmother.

"Oh dearies please, just call me Ayako. No need to be so formal." Ayako assured as she waved her hand at them. "Daiki, how about we head to that buffet table and get something to eat?" she asked as she looked at her husband.

Daiki looked at his wife then at the other adults. He looked back at her with a cunning smile. Understanding what she wanted to do, he nodded and the two elders took off to the food. The others attention went back to Laura.

"Wow…" Matsu repeated. "Laura…"

"I believe we've just went over this." Laura stated flatly.

"It's just, I think this is the first time I've ever seen you being so… girly…" Net tried to find a better word, but failed.

"I do wear dresses, I just don't wear them often. Only on certain occasions like when visiting loved ones or attending fancy parties." Laura told them.

"Oh Laura!" Lamore giggled as she hugged Laura around her shoulder and snuggled her head with her own. "I can't believe how mature you look while embracing your femininity! I finally made an influence on you!"

"Believe what you want to believe." Laura muttered in defeat.

"I have to agree, you actually look decent for once." Light sarcastically remarked.

"Funny, despite being in an elegant environment, your attitude has yet to change towards people." Laura shot back. Light glared at her as she glared at him. Feeling their anger towards one another about to resurface once again.

"Come on you guys," Lamore got in between the two as she placed either hand on their chest and looked back and forth between both of them. "This is a very special evening for the charities and many high class people are here. So please, try to get along and act mature for only one evening. Is that so hard?" Lamore raised a brow at either of them. Even she had her limits, especially when it came to patience with these two and their bickering. Light and Laura looked at each other with one final glare off before they stepped back from Lamore.

"Lamore is right, we can argue another time expect right now." Light told Laura. Laura said nothing, only nodded in agreement.

"Great, now let's all enjoy the party." Lamore smiled at each and everyone one.

"Come on Net! You'd promised me you'd dance with me." Matsu held out his palm towards the cyan haired girl.

"Alright, but just one." Net took his hand and the two headed off into the crowd on the dance floor. The other four just watched as the two left and a few couldn't help but smile.

 _*The eyes will also allow one to see the name of a person and their past, present and future._

 _*The instrument tool for writing in the note can be anything, even one's own blood, as long as it can write directly onto the note and appear as legible letters._

The group had fun for the past forty five minutes at the gala. Ayako and Daiki had eaten the finest dinner anyone could ever eat in Japan and sat at a table where they just chatted about their lives when they were young. They seemed to have been enjoying themselves as were the other people who were chatting as the party went on.

"This party is more entertaining than I first thought it would be." Laura admitted to L as she and her mentor were standing in a corner, both drinking sparkling cider from a wine glass.

"I must admit, I'm glad I came here." L admitted. "And I'm happy to see you enjoying yourself. I've never seen you this happy since you were back at Wammy House."

Laura looked up at him with her eyes as they shone with a bit of nostalgia. He smiled at her and she only shrugged. "Laura," L spoke again. "I want to say you look beautiful this evening." She was caught off guard by that compliment. She only stared at him as he seemed genuine about her. She had to play it cool and give off no emotion.

"As do you." She replied back.

"I wish the two of them could just open their eyes and see what is right in front of them." Lamore sighed as she watched the whole event between the two raven hairs unfold. She knew how Laura felt about her mentor, if only she had the courage to actually tell him. Though the two of them lack much emotion, Lamore knew they weren't robots. They had to have cared about one another deeply, they just had trouble showing it to the other. They were making it more complicated than it should be.

"When it comes to book smarts, Laura has them. But when it comes to emotion smarts, she lacks in that department." Net joked as she approached the brunette. She crossed her arms and smiled in amusement. "And I think her lookalike has that same weakness and strength."

"I just wish the two of them could try and be more…"

"Human?" Net finished Lamore's sentence for her. "Just give them more time, I'm sure they'll admit to each other's feelings eventually. Just try not to push them though." Net advised. "You learn that from experience." She chuckled at the last part. Lamore looked at her, and even though she seemed to be joking, she knew that Net was trying to comfort her. It helped, and she had to admit, there was so much to the two she still did not know. She knew a lot about Laura already, but L was still a mystery to her. There was so much about him that she did not know, especially his past before he and Laura met. She bet that she could write a book about his past and it would become an overnight bestseller. For now though, she would wait. If there was something from his past that he wanted to share, then he would tell her eventually. After all, she waited a while before Laura poured out everything to her. Granted that was under certain circumstances, but they bonded nonetheless. "Hey, by the way." Net looked back at Lamore. "Have you seen Matsu? After the dance he walked off and I haven't seen him since."

Lamore looked around and shrugged." I haven't either. But Laura told me not to worry about him since he does this often. Whatever that means."

Before Net could say anything to Lamore, she was interrupted by said man they were just talking about. "Net!" Matsu called out as he headed over to the tech girl. "There you are! Listen, I need your help with something. Can you lend me your computer skills?" he asked.

"Huh?" Net raised a brow in confusion.

"Just come with me." He did not even give her time as he took her by the arm and led her away from Lamore. The brunette reached out her arm to try and stop the two but Matsu was quicker as he lead Net into the crowd. Lamore just stood there, dumbstruck as she did not know what to make of it. She just shrugged it off and walked off, trying to find a place to settle down. As she was about to find herself a table to sit down, the lights in the whole room dimmed down and most of the illumination went to the stage. Lamore turned her head to look at the stage where Mrs. Ookami was standing there, the light and eyes on her, as she spoke in a microphone.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and thank you all for attending this gala." She told everyone as many eyes were on her now. "This event is hosted by Mako Katsu in order to donate money to the local charities we have chosen to sponsor. Please show some kindness to those in need by donating your money to which ever charity you chose. We have a very special night plan for everyone with some songs performed by Mako Katsu himself, as well as a ballet played by the children of Kyoto Orphanage. Then a few more songs and a karaoke option to anyone who would like to sing a few songs on their own accord. With that said, we shall begin the musical event of the night. First up, we have Mako Katsu and a Matsu Toki!"

The audience cheered as Lamore fluttered her eyes in confusion. Had she heard right? Was Mako and Matsu singing a duet together? She could not believe her eyes until the curtains were drawn back and the stage was dark, but the outlines could be seen. Dark figures were standing on podiums. Two lone figures across one another on different ends of the stage and in the background, there was a large rectangular set with a person standing behind the box. The crowd was silent for a moment as they waited for the song to play. The person behind the box pressed a few things on the rectangular object and an upbeat beat started to play. It sounded like a mix between rock and roll and dubstep remix. There was a guitar playing and sounds of slamming material like hands on hard surfaces. After the beat played for about twenty seconds, light was shone down on the guy on the steps on the left side, Mako, who held a microphone in his hands and sung into it. " _I need to stop worrying about the things I can't control. I need to stop worrying about the dollars I don't own. I gotta stop worrying about the things I cannot know. But sometimes it feels so good, Oh."_ Mako stopped singing for a moment and let the music take over for a few seconds. Then he went on as he pointed to the audience. " _Money don't matter if it feels for you. Money don't matter if you're Hah hah hah. Money don't matter if it feels for you. I used to worry everyday, now I got better things."_ The beat began to sound like a hammer hitting a surface, yet it somehow seemed to fit the beat for this song. " _Need to stop hurrying slow down and take control. Gotta stop worrying about your problems you should know. Need to stop feeling like my life is such a mess. Because the world had got me in it. It's my time and I should live it. Oh."_

The music started playing on it's own again and then slowly, light illuminated the figure on the other side of the stage, Matsu. Who had a mic himself and he looked at the crowd with his cocky smile on his face and had a very similar voice close to Mako's. So his singing was pretty good for a guy who worked with the paranormal. " _Money don't matter if it feels for you. Money don't matter if you're Hah hah hah. Money don't matter if it feels for you. I used to worry everyday, now I got better things."_

The light then shone down on the last person in the background, and Lamore was even more surprised yet amazed that it was Net who had been playing the music on what looked like a dj set. She pressed a few buttons, rolled a few records, and had a headset on her ears to hear how it sounded on her end. She nodded to the beat as she helped the boys with their song. Lamore had to admit, this was a pretty cool song they were singing.

" _Cause it don't matter what the people say."_ Mako sung.

" _It don't matter what the people do, Oh."_ Matsu took over that one line.

" _It don't matter what the people say. Cause I say baby, you gotta stop worryin', Oh."_ Mako sung again. After a few seconds of the beat taking over, all three of them began to sing in unison.

" _Money don't matter if it feels for you. Money don't matter if you're Hah hah hah. Money don't matter if it feels for you. I used to worry everyday, now I got better things."_ They let the music finish up it's last moment of beating and then when it stopped, so did the whole song. The audience clapped and cheered as the song ended in perfection. Mako, Matsu and Net stepped forward and took a bow, then headed off stage for Mrs. Ookami to replace them.

"Well, despite how these three felt about money, I have a feeling the charities will be generous to those who have given their time and their earnings to them in their time of need." Mrs. Ookami let out a small cough as she looked back at the audience and smiled. "We will take a fifteen to thirty minute break for the ballet to start." The crowd nodded as they went back to their chatting. Lamore walked away from the crowd she was in and headed to the back of the stage where she saw the three getting off.

"You three were great!" She complemented as they headed off stage.

"It was nothing, I sing for my career." Mako assured his girlfriend. "But these two deserve some credit as well. Matsu sung almost identical to me, we could have been like brothers."

"Nah, I think I was decent enough, but I don't think the musical business is for me." Matsu nervously laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. "If anything, Net is the one who deserves the most praise. I told you her tech skills were as good as her music skills."

"I didn't know you were a dj." Lamore admitted as she looked at Net who shrugged.

"It was a hobby of mine I had before I met with Matsu and Laura. Still got it." She boast.

"Well all three of you were still amazing." Lamore smiled. "I'm looking forward to the next song."

"Well, it's more of a dance **and** a song." Mako pointed out. All three of them turned to stare at the blond in a confused manner. "Let me show you backstage and you'll see what I mean." Mako gestured his hand and the three followed him to the back of the stage. There, they were all amazed at how prepped everyone was getting for the next act. The kids from the orphanage were in white ballerina outfits with snowflake likes patterns on them. The props were being given their finishing touches and the lighting was being adjusted. Mako lead the three through the stage as they looked at what everyone was doing. "I wanted to show everyone how special the kids from the Kyoto Orphanage are so, I wanted them to do more than just have them sing. I wanted them to do a sort of ballet." Mako explained. "I didn't know which one to do though at first, so I thought of the easiest and beautiful one I could think of. Have any of you heard of the story called 'Snowfall Angel?'"

"I remember that book." Lamore smiled at the title. "It was about a young girl who had the gift of snow and ice. Her mother died after she was born and her father left her alone after she turned five. She stayed in the icy mountains and practiced her magic alone. Her heart became as cold as her environment. She was always curious about the town that was below the mountain she lived on, but she was scared they would shun her for her powers. Then one day, there was a ball going on in the town to honor the princes' 16th birthday. She decided to attend as long as she kept her powers hidden. She made herself a beautiful crystal dress and attended the ball and she caught the prince's' eye right away. It was love at first sight as they danced the night away. The two of them spend much time together afterwards, and the girl even showed the prince her powers, and he wasn't scared of them. He even told her that her powers were a wonderful gift. As the two became closer, the girl felt her icy heart melt and she felt she could finally let someone into her life. Then the prince found out that his father had arranged a meeting for a princess on another land for the prince to marry. He told his father he would marry no one but the snow angel, but his father forbade him to ever see her again. The girl found out and ran off. She didn't want to upset the prince so she decided to leave his life entirely and retreat back to her frozen fortress. But the prince still had feelings for her and wanted to be with her.

"Meanwhile, the girl's father found out about her and the prince and told the king about her and her powers. He had warned the king that she could cover the entire land in ice and freeze all of his subjects. The king knew that his son still felt for the girl and thought that if he got rid of her, then he could marry the princess. So, he and the girl's father headed up the mountain with the rest of the villagers to try and kill the girl. But the Prince found out about this and tried to get to her first. When he got there, he tried to fight them off, but he became wounded. The girl saw how much the prince was willing to go as far as to protect her, even to give up his own life for her and kill his own father. The girl held the prince in her arms as she cried while he was dying. But the girl was able to use her powers to heal the prince's injuries. The two proclaimed their love for one another and the girls icy heart finally melted. She and the prince then got married and they lived happily ever after."

"Woah, that sounds really romantic." Matsu blinked at how detailed Lamore described the story.

"It's one of my mother's favorite stories when she was little. She would read it to me every night and I grew to like it myself. She even took me to see a play version of it." She giggled at a happy memory.

"Well hopefully you like this ballet of the story." Mako winked at Lamore.

"Lamore!" Two familiar voices called out to the brunette. Lamore turned her attention to see Seiko and Aoi running up to her in costumes. Aoi was in a pale blue ballerina outfit with a few white strands on the flowing tutu and a white cape with snowflakes on them. Seiko wore a white tux with a blue bowtie and her curls she had in her hair were now flowing loosely. The two girls bounced in joy to see their favorite person backstage.

"Seiko! Aoi! You two looked very beautiful." She complimented on the two.

"You look beautiful as well Lamore." Aoi added. "Did you come here to see us dance?"

"Of course! You two look the part."

"I get to be the ice girl!" Aoi twirled around in glee.

"And I get to be the prince. Which means me and Aoi here get to be together." Seiko said egotistically as she held Aoi by the shoulders and winked at Lamore. "Of course I'll do anything if it means protecting my Aoi from anyone!"

"These parts were made for the both of you." Lamore giggled.

"What?!" Mako gasped. Lamore and the girls turned to see the blond talking to Mrs. Ookami who held a clipboard and had a headset on her head. "What do you mean she won't be coming?!"

"I'm sorry Mako, but Angela Wong said that she is attending to other matters tonight and won't be coming to sing the song." Mrs. Ookami informed him.

"But the play starts in ten minutes! We can't just cancel the whole thing now!" Mako pointed out as he grew a bit hysterical.

"Mako?" Lamore went up to the blond as she overheard the conversation. "What's the matter?"

"Angela Wong, the famous female singer that worked with Mako on their latest album, was supposed to come here to sing the song 'Eternal Snow' during the ballet. However, she called at the last minute saying she will not be attending." Mrs. Ookami informed the brunette. "And now we have no singer for the ballet and it starts in nine minutes." She proceeded to tap her wristwatch.

"But without the song, how will the ballet happen?" Lamore asked, growing a bit worried.

"Unless we can find a replacement singer in that time, we might as well cancel the performance all together."

"We can't do that!" Lamore protested. "This event is to help the orphans. If we cancel it now, not only will the donations stop, but the kids will be disappointed as well. They worked so hard on this."

Seiko and Aoi looked at one another, they knew how much this event meant to them and the rest of the kids at the orphanage. They wanted to do this for Izumi and Lamore for being there for them and helping them find new families. No matter what, both knew they could not let this event go by without a fight. They needed someone to replace the singer so they could still go on. That was when Seiko's face lite up and she got and idea. "Lamore! You should take the place as the singer!" Seiko suggested.

"What?" Lamore blinked as she looked at the kids.

"Yeah, you're a really talented singer, you could fill the role!" Aoi added.

"B-but… that would mean…"

"Lamore, if you can do that, then the ballet will be saved!" Mako declared.

"Please Lamore!" Both girls begged in unison as they gave her puppy eyes. Lamore thought about it for a moment. She was an outgoing person, but there were times when she felt embarrassed getting up stage and performing in front of hundreds of people. If they were people she knew, then she was fine. But these were strangers, and they were high class material. What if she messed up and became a laughing stock overnight? Then again, this was for the orphanage and the orphans. And she would do anything if it meant helping them and making them happy. And with no other options left, she had to be the one to do it. Lamore returned back to Mako and nodded seriously.

"Alright, I'll sing the song." Mako and the girls looked at her with smiles that lite up their faces.

"Alright, everyone get ready then! The show will start in seven minutes!" Mrs. Ookami called out to the stage as everyone hurried into position.

Many of the people in the room took their seats at their tables as the lights dimmed again and all of the illumination went to the stage. Mrs. Ookami stepped out of the curtain and onto the foreground stage to address everyone. "Thank you all for the wait, and we hope that you are enjoying the benefit so far. Next up we have a very special treat for all of you. The children from the Kyoto Orphanage will be performing scenes from the play 'Snowfall Angel'. A very cold yet heartwarming tale about how love can thaw even the most iciest of hearts. Please, enjoy the story."

The audience clapped as the curtains drew back and the manager headed off stage. The music began to play, a lovely piano music with some tech beats performed by Net. The kids stayed where they were for a few minutes as the music kept playing. Lamore was seen on a tall stand from the kids with a microphone in her hands. When Lamore started singing, the kids began to dance.

" _Kimi wo suki ni natte dore kurai tatsu no ka na?"_ Lamore sung into the microphone beautifully, as fake snow gently fell to the stage. Seiko entered on the left stage and began searching throughout the crowd she was in. " _Kimochi fukurande yuku bakari de. Kimi wa kono omoi kizuiteiru no ka na."_ Soon, Aoi entered from the right stage and she herself began to look in the crowd, until the prince and the princess locked eyes with one another. " _Ichido mo kotoba ni wa shitenai kedo."_ Seiko and Aoi made their way towards one another and Seiko extended her hand out. Aoi took it and the two began to ballroom dance with one another as the other kids did the same in the background. " _Yuki no you ni tada shizuka ni. Furi tsumori tsuzukete yuku."_ Seiko spun Aoi around as she mouthed the words 'Hold me tight'. " _Hold me tight, konna omoi nara. Dare ka wo suki ni naru kimochi. Shiritaku nakatta yo."_ Aoi held onto Seiko and mouthed the words 'I love you' to her as both stared into each other's eyes. " _I love you, namida tomaranai. Konnanjya kimi no koto shirazuni ireba yokatta yo."_ The music kept playing as the other dancers left the stage and tried to set up the next scene. Seiko and Aoi stopped dancing as well and they let their hands fall as they both stared at one another.

" _Kimi wo itsu made omotteiru no ka na?"_ Snow began to fall more on the stage as Aoi looked away from Seiko sadly. " _Tameiki ga mado garasu kumoraseta."_ Seiko reached out to Aoi, but she stepped back away and began to run off stage. Seiko reached her hand out but watched as she ran. She seemed upset. The villagers began to prep up as they took weapons and headed off to the stage where the ice castle was. Seiko hurried through the snow covered woods calling out to her princess as she tried to beat the villagers. " _Yureru kokoro tomosu kyandoru de. Ima tokashite yukenai ka na?"_ Seiko reached the castle where the villagers were about to enter, she seemed ready to fight them as she rushed up to them as she mouthed the words 'Hold me tight'. " _Hold me tight, oreru hodo tsuyoku. Kogarashi fubuki ni deatte mo. Samukunai you ni to."_ As Lamore sung, Seiko tried to fight off the villagers with only her arms while they had weapons. Meanwhile, Aoi was at the top of her ice castle, huddled in a corner as she cried into her knees while mouthing the words 'I miss you'. " _I miss you, kimi wo omou tabi. Amikake no kono maburaa. Konya mo hitori dakishimeru yo."_

The door to the room Aoi was in opened and revealed a bloody Seiko, as she struggled to make it to the princess. Aoi stood up, tears falling down her face as she covered her open mouth with her hands. Seiko fall to the ground as Aoi rushed over to her and held her in her arms as more tears fell down her face. " _Eien ni furu yuki ga aru nara. Kimi he to tsuzuku kono omoi kakuseru no ka na?"_ A light effect happened with Aoi and Seiko as the snow stopped falling and Seiko began to awake. Aoi looked to see her prince safe with an ice crystal on her side where the fake blood was pooling out. Aoi held Seiko tightly as her tears flowed like a waterfall at this point, as she mouthed the words 'Hold me tight'. " _Hold me tight, konna omoi nara. Dare ka wo suki ni naru kimochi shiritaku nakatta yo."_ Seiko looked up at Aoi and smiled as she mouthed the words 'I love you' as she held Aoi tightly around her neck. " _I love you, mune ni komiageru fuyuzora ni sakebitai. Ima sugu kimi ni aitai yo."_ Seiko and Aoi looked into each other's eyes as they stood up, smiles on their faces. " _Hold me tight…"_ Seiko lend in and kissed Aoi on the lips and Aoi accepted it. It was just an act but Seiko meant it, though the whole audience did not know. " _I love you…"_ Lamore's last verses were echoed as Aoi and Seiko broke apart and the curtains closed on the stage.

Everyone clapped and cheered as the play ended and Mrs. Ookami stepped back up on stage and smiled at the audience. "I hope you all enjoyed the play that the Kyoto orphans put on tonight. And please show your gratitude by donating to the Kyoto Orphanage and if you are interesting in taking in a child, the information can be found at the front. We will take a fifteen minute break and we will be doing some karaoke request then." With that, she left the stage.

Everyone clapped one last time. Daiki boosted as he nudged someone next to him. "That was my granddaughter singing up there."

Lamore stepped off her podium and headed backstage where Matsu, Net and Mako were waiting. "Lamore, you were awesome!" Matsu commented. "You sung beautifully!"

"It was nothing, really." Lamore assured as she raised her hands up in defense. "I shouldn't be the one getting the credit." She turned around to see Aoi and Seiko approaching her. "The two of you played your roles very well. Aoi, you had me crying when you were upset about Seiko dying before you. And Seiko, that kiss you gave to Aoi in the scene would have proven to anyone you loved her."

"What can I say, I'm just a natural actor." Seiko boasted as she winked at them.

"Mako, I can't thank you enough for doing this for the orphanage and the other charities." Lamore smiled at the blond.

"Nah, it was nothing. Hopefully after tonight, many people will start to show more appreciation towards the charity's." Mako laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. Lamore gleamed at him and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Mako's face flustered as he looked at Lamore.

"Thank you, nonetheless." Mako shook his head and put on a goofy smile and just walked off. "Was that kiss too much?" Lamore asked.

"And here I thought that was what he was waiting for." Laura said as she walked up to the group. Her arms folded as the group turned to her.

"Laura! I didn't think you'd be back here." Net said.

The raven shrugged as she turned her eyes towards Lamore. "You sung beautifully out there. Just like the angel you are."

Lamore blinked and just blushed a bit. "I- I wasn't that great." She waved her hand in defense. "But I would have done anything if it meant helping out the kids."

"That's our Lamore for you, she is so humble she doesn't even think she deserves the credit." Seiko chuckled.

"You know, the karaoke event will begin soon. You should sing another song!" Net suggested.

"Yeah!" Aoi agreed. "I wanna hear you sing again!"

"I-I don't know. I only agreed to sing the song because it was to help out the ballet. Besides, I don't think anyone would want to hear me sing again."

"Are you kidding?" Matsu gasped as he walked back into the group. "I just went out there and a lot of the crowd wanted to hear that girl in the pink who sung 'Eternal Snow' again. You already have a small fanbase. You have to go back out there and sing again. It's only fair to give the audience what they want to see."

Lamore flustered at the statement. She felt even more embarrassed to think that people wanted her to sing again. She only came to this gala to enjoy the party and entertainment, not be part of it. She only sung the song for the kids and then she would be done. But it seemed that many out there wanted to hear her sing again. She was flattered they thought so highly of her, and it seemed that her singing would help the benefit increase it's popularity with the people here. "Well… I guess one more song couldn't hurt. But…" Lamore turned her head and smirked at Laura. "I want to sing a duet with you." The raven haired girl just stared at her and blinked in nonchalance.

"Are you sure you want to sing with Laura?" Net asked, trying not to sound too rude. "No offense, but I've never heard you sing before so…"

"Come on Net, have a little more faith in Laura." Matsu playfully punched the cyan haired girls arm. "Besides, it's just one song. There's no repercussions that could arise from it."

"Yeah but-" Net was about to protest when Laura interrupted her.

"Very well." Everyone turned towards the raven haired female. "If you really want me to sing a song with you, then I am more than willing. But may it be alright if I choose the song the two of us shall sing?"

"Uh… sure… What song did you have in mine?" Lamore asked.

"One I'm sure you are already familiar with." Was the only answer Laura gave her.

"Thank you all for the wait." Mrs. Ookami called out to the crowd as they gathered their eyes towards her on the stage. "The karaoke option is now available, and two people have already agreed to sing a song as a duet. One of them is Lamore Nosaka who just sang 'Eternal Snow' in the play the orphans put on. She will be singing 'Make a Wish' with a Laura Stone. Please sit back, relax, and enjoy the song."

Everyone clapped as the curtains were raised and the manager headed off stage. This time, the background was of a starry sky with a full moon radiating real light. Laura and Lamore were a few feet away from one another, but each held microphones and the spotlight landed on Laura. The music began to play, a female choir was humming and ahhing as soft music began to play that sounded of rattles and piano. The raven haired stepped forward as she sung into the microphone, her voice sounding as beautiful as Lamore's. " _When daytime turns to night. When the moon shines bright. When you're tucked in tight. When everything is alright. Slip softly to that place, where secret thoughts run free. There come face to face with who you want to be so~ Swim across the ocean blue~ Fly a rocket to the moon. You can change your life, or you can change the world. Take a chance, don't be afraid. Life is yours to live. Take a chance and then the best has yet to come."_ The tempo began to pick up it's pace and beat as Laura sung louder into her mic. " _Make a wish, it's up to you. Find the strength inside and watch your dreams come true. You don't need a shooting star, the magic's right there in your heart. Close your eyes, believe, and make a wish~"_

The beat slowed down again and the spotlight shined on both girls now. Lamore stepped forward as she sung with a smile on her face. " _Chiisaki mono, sore wa watashi. Watashi desu magire naku. Kagami no naka kokorobososa dake ga. Dare ni makenai ashita ni naru yo."_ Lamore walked up to Laura and extended her arm out. Laura did the same and each girl used each other's arms as if they were knights clashing their blades at their opponent. The two of them started dancing around each other in a circle while Lamore kept singing in Japanese. " _Soshite watashi wa osanai koro ni. Sukoshizutsu modotte yuku. Imi mo shirazu utau koi no uta o. Homete Kureta ano hi ni!"_

" _Sora o ao gebe. Michite kuru watashi no koe ga."_ Both girls sung together as they looked into each other's eyes while holding their hands.

" _Sara sara nagaru."_ Laura sang.

" _Kaze no naka de kimi mo."_ Lamore sung the verse.

" _Fuwar mai agare ko ga kikoeru. Yukubeki michi yubisashite iru."_ Both girls sung together.

" _Sara sara nagaru."_ Laura sung again.

" _Kaze no naka de hitori."_ Lamore sung.

" _Watashi utatte imasu~"_ Both sung together.

The music played instrumentally as both girl broke apart and took a few steps back away from each other. Neither losing their eyes off of the other. Once the chorus sung 'OOOHHH…' together, it was Laura's turn to take over the singing with a small smile. " _I've always hoped for happiness. And finally fulfilled my wish. 'Cos I just need to see you smile."_ Lamore and Laura then sung in harmony together, Lamore sung in japanese while Laura sung in english.

" _Sore o (Make a wish) Ao gebe (It's up to you). Michite kuru watashi no koe ga (Watch your dreams come true). Sara sara nagaru kaze no naka de kimi mo (The magic's right there in your heart). Fuwari mai agare (Believe and…)_

" _Make a wish, it's up to you."_ Both sang together in English. " _Find the strength inside and watch your dreams come true. You don't need a shooting star the magic's right there in your heart. Close your eyes, believe and make a Wish….."_ Both sung the last part quietly towards the audience as the music ended on the last few guitar strings. The audience clapped and cheered as the song came to a close. Laura and Lamore bowed at their performance. Once that was done, they left the stage for Mrs. Ookami to enter, so she could make a few more announcements. As they stepped off the stage, Net and Matsu were waiting for them.

"You two were amazing!" Net commented as she looked at them.

"It was like the two of you had the same singing voice." Matsu added.

"I have to admit, I was surprised by your talent as well." Lamore admitted as she looked at Laura. "Is there anything you aren't good at?"

"That depends on which activity you are referring to." Laura pointed out.

Lamore shrugged and just smiled. "I'm gonna get something to drink. All that singing made me parched." Laura nodded and Lamore walked off from the group and headed to the buffet, where not too many people were gathered. She headed over to the punch bowl and used the ladle to scoop up the red liquid. She poured it into a crystal cup and took a sip. That hit the spot in her throat. After singing two songs straight in a row, her throat became a bit dry and a nice cool drink was what she needed. The party seemed to be going great, many people loved the entrainment and it seemed they were making big donations to all the charities. Lamore smiled knowing that this event would help out all of the shelters in some way. She would have to make sure to find some way to thank Mako for this all. Maybe… maybe the two of them should make their romance official. Become boyfriend and girlfriend. It seemed only fair. After all, they have been going out for a month now and Mako went as far as to introduce his cousin Misa Amane, the most famous female movie director and actor in her generation, and he threw this event to help out the charities. He seemed like a nice guy and was in love with her and would do anything to make her happy. And who knows, maybe Lamore was even beginning to actually fall in love with him. Hey, anything was possible at this point.

Lamore turned on her heels as she headed to another part of the room. She just wanted to be left alone for a while, just to think. She leaned against a wall and drank what was left of her punch. Mako was up on the stage, singing a few songs from his latest album. Lamore smiled as she watched him perform on stage. She looked back at her empty glass and saw a distorted version of herself as it refracted her face in the cup. Her mind stopped thinking about the cup when she heard footsteps approach her. She looked up to see Light staring at her with soft eyes. "Light-kun…" Lamore whispered.

"Hey," he softly replied. Both brunettes looked at one another for a long moment as it seemed quiet around them. Though that was probably because no one else was around them so it was just the two of them. Light was the first to break the silence. "I uh… saw you perform on stage. You and Laura were pretty good." Lamore blinked and blushed a bit at his comment.

"I take it you're enjoying the gala then?" she asked, a slight smile on the corner of her lips.

"I will admit, I am glad I made it here." Light shrugged. "Look…" He began to be a bit serious. "When we came here, I wanted to have a truce between us tonight, just act like we used to before… you know. That's why I didn't say anything tonight. But I have to get this off of my chest so-"

"Light," Lamore placed her finger up to his lips to silence him. "I already know what you are going to say." She assured him as she let her finger off of his lips and looked him in the eye. "I know that you are concern about me and Mako, and I do not blame you for worrying. You have every reason to be worried about us being together. But there are times when you have to see you step out of line. The argument we had a while back… it was because of that we haven't been as close as we used to be and I don't want that. I want us to hang out again and just talk like we used to. I really like you Light." That caught him off guard, but she went on. "I just want everyone to be happy, even if I can't achieve my own happiness. You should know that better than anyone by now. I am not going to apologize for our argument a while back. Because I have nothing to be sorry for what is going on between Mako and me. You have to understand that Mako is making his way into my life, into our lives, whether you like it or not. So, you just have to accept it and try to get along with him. Everyone else has, so why can't you?" Light blinked and turned his head to the side, avoiding her eye contact. When Light did not argue, Lamore went on. "I am however, willing to put this whole argument behind us and forget about it. I will forgive you, you deserve that much. But only if you want to be forgiven."

Light looked back up at Lamore and blinked. "Y-you will forgive me?"

"Do you want me to forgive you? Is what I'm asking." Lamore corrected.

"Y-yes!" Light responded. "That's why I came here, I wanted to apologize. You were right, I was over stepping my boundary. I'm your guardian and I'm supposed to protect you until you give me my second life. And I've really grown fond of you since we've met. You're like a little sister to me… maybe a little more." He blushed at that statement. He shook himself from it and looked back at Lamore. "So when Mako came around, I guess I grew a bit over protective. But it wasn't because I was jealous!"

"Then… why were you upset?" Lamore had to ask.

Light looked around, making sure no one would hear this part of their conversation. He sighed and looked back at Lamore. "Believe it or not, but I was in the same boat you are in now. When the second Kira appeared, their goal was to met the original. So, the two of them met and she, the second Kira, tried to make him fall in love with her because she admired Kira for what he did for her."

"What he did?"

"Kira killed the murderer of her parents. So, it was her mission to meet Kira and make him fall in love with her."

"But… he didn't love her, did he." It wasn't a question, the answer was obvious.

"She was a nice girl, but they were too different. He hadn't even thought about relationships when he was… you know. He used her to his advantage though, but there were times when she would not corporate. There was even one point where she put the two of them in jeopardy of being exposed and executed. So, when I found out that there was a second Tenshi who was trying to meet the original and you and Mako started dating I grew worried because…"

Lamore now understood everything. Light was just worried about this Mako guy because he feared he would put Lamore in the same situation that the second Kira put him in all those years ago. Lamore was surprised he cared so much about her. He wasn't jealous at all, he was just looking out for her. Lamore smiled and her eyes soften. Light wasn't the bad guy many made him out to be after all. Lamore walked up to Light and gently pecked him on the cheek. Light was caught off guard as he looked at Lamore in the eyes as her smile never left her face. "I forgive you." She said. "And thank you, for looking out for me. Mako and I are still going to be going out with one another, but I'll make sure to be cautious whenever he is around."

Light blinked and he too somehow formed a smiled. "You don't have to worry about Mako, he has some decency at least. He's not forcing himself onto you like Misa did to me, he's a nice guy. I see that now." Lamore nodded, glad that this whole argument between the two of them was finally cleared up. Maybe now the two of them can try and be friends again and get things back to normal. Before Lamore could make a remark about this, she seemed a bit confused about the name Light brought up.

"Misa?"

"Y-yeah, that was her name." Light answered.

"Misa Amane?"

"Y-yeah. You know her?" it was Light's turn to ask the questions.

"Actually we met face to face not too long ago." Lamore admitted. "Mako is actually her cousin. Though the two of them act like brother and sister. He introduced me to her on a surprise date to the studio sets."

Light was a bit surprised once again. He had never thought to hear about Misa again after his death. In fact, he didn't even think she would be alive when he died. He assumed that after his death, she would fall into a depression and commit suicide. But, she was alright? Did she...still remember him? "How is she?" Light asked Lamore.

"Misa?" she asked. "She's actually doing well. She's a movie director and an actress and has made so many novels around romance and being an independent woman. She even made movie adaptations out of them."

"So, she's doing well." Light noted.

"Considering what happened to her before, she seemed to have bounced back." Lamore added.

"What happened before?" Light blinked.

"Well… after her fiance died, she tried to commit suicide. But somehow she survived, many say it was a miracle. Afterwards, she started a new career and she even has a girlfriend. She came a long way since she met you I guess."

Light nodded slightly at her words. He was right that Misa tried to commit suicide, but he was surprised to learn that she had lived. Though he did not know how she tried to die, and he did not feel comfortable talking about the subject in a place like this, he can only assume that she shouldn't have lived. Was it possible that a God of Life brought her back? It would not surprise him at this point and it may not be as farfetched as he thought. But what Seimeigami would want to save Misa?

"Light…" Light snapped out of his thoughts as he looked at Lamore again. "You shouldn't think about it too much. Whatever happened between you and Misa is over. She moved on, and you should be happy for her. So, you should stop thinking about her and the past because being stuck in it will do you no good. So," Lamore reached out her hand and presented her palm before the male. "How about we forget about the past and try and build a better future together?"

Light looked from her smiling face to her offering hand. She was right, no point in going back to the past when there was nothing to go back to. Light nodded as he took her hand in his and smiled at her. "From now on, we'll get along like we used to. And if you wanna keep dating Mako, then I'm not gonna stop you. Just promise me one thing." Lamore's eyes widened a bit as Light smirked at her. "Promise me that soon, you'll introduce us to Mako. I think it's about time he learned the truth and be part of the group." Lamore regained her smile as she laughed as she hugged him around his neck.

"You can be such an idiot at times." She joked.

"Hey!" Lamore released Light as she heard a familiar voice and looked behind the man to see Seiko tapping her foot while looking at them. "Quit hogging Lamore-chan all to yourself!"

"Ok, ok." Light chuckled. "She's an impatient one." He said as he turned to Lamore.

"Yes, she certainly lives up to her name." Lamore cringed a bit in amusement.

"Lamore-chan~!" Seiko called out as she grabbed Lamore by the wrist. "Come on! Aoi and I want you and Laura to sing a song with us!"

"Another one?" Lamore blinked. "I get I have a good musical voice, but come on, don't you think two songs are enough?"

"Pwease! We already picked out a song for the four of us to sing together! And we're up next! It's not long, I swear! Just one more song and we won't let you sing again the rest of the night!" Seiko promised as she looked at Lamore with wide puppy like eyes. Lamore stared at her as Seiko put on a pleading look. She looked over at Light, hoping he would help her out. He only chuckled though as he looked at the two female brunettes.

"You should go. She obviously wants you to sing with her and the audience could use another song sung by you. You'll do great." He encouraged her. Lamore didn't want him to encourage her, but rather stop her. Still, Lamore couldn't help but be glad that he was being a gentleman and apologizing for his mistakes. And as long as he was happy, she was pleased herself.

* * *

"Well, it seems that the gala will be ending soon." Mrs. Ookami pointed out to everyone as she spoke onstage. "We will be having a few more songs then we shall close up. This next song will be sung by four girls, Lamore Nosaka, Laura Stone, Aoi Takanori and Seiko!" Everyone clapped and cheered at the mention of those four names since they heard them before and saw how great they performed. "And Lamore Nosaka would like to say a few words to all of you." Mrs. Ookami stepped out of the spotlight and handed the microphone to Lamore who smiled at the audience.

"Before we begin the next song, I would like to thank the staff as well as Mako Katsu for hosting this event, and I would like to thank you all for attending this fine evening and contributing to the charities that have chosen to sponsor this event for. Your donations shall make a great contribution towards the less fortunate and hopefully give them all a brighter future soon. The songs that have been played this evening has all meant something to us all. About how we should show gratitude to what we have and stop being blinded by what we want. About how even the most coldest of people can learn how to love if given the chance. And that you do not need to wait to make your dreams come true when you yourself have the power to make it happen on your own. No matter how far we fall, we can always pick ourselves up and find a reason to keep going. And it's people like those, people who try to help their community no matter how small or big the steps they take, are the reason why the world has a lighter side if you know how to look. And so, this song shall be dedicated to show how much appreciation we have towards you all and what we hope to accomplish for a better Japan!" The audience clapped once again after Lamore finished. She looked back at the three girls behind her, each one had a microphone of their own. When Lamore gave a thumbs up, the music started to play. A mixture of drums and bass guitar making an upbeat song. And the other orphan kids in the background singing 'Lalalalala, lalalalala.' As they were in a playground like background having fun on the props. Once they sung their verse again, Lamore began the song.

" _There's a place I know. It's always jumping. I'm thinking we should go and leave our worries!"_

Laura stepped into the spotlight with a grin on her own face. " _You got a friend in need, and I'll tell you something, this time could be extraordinary!"_

Seiko and Aoi stepped up to be in front of the adults as they held their hands and placed each others back against their own and both sung in unison. " _When shadows fall you're feeling small, it looks like walls are closing in, don't be afraid the dark will fade, just take my hand and look again!"_

" _This side of paradise!"_ All four sung together.

" _Is where I want to be."_ Lamore solo sung.

" _This side of paradise."_ All sung again.

" _For you and me."_ Laura sung on her own.

" _This side of paradise,"_ All sung again.

" _What you get is what you see."_ Lamore sung.

" _And I never thought I'd see a place as nice,"_ Laura added.

" _This side of paradise!"_ All sung together. The choir in the background sung their lala song twice again as Aoi and Seiko hopped up and down together in a small dance.

" _We're gonna take a ride, we're gonna catch that train. When you're at my side the world has hope and,"_ Aoi sung as she looked at Seiko who smiled back at her as she smiled at her.

" _As we pass on by, we all look the same. The clouds are high, the world is open."_ Seiko pointed to the sky to make a point.

" _Forget about the pain and doubt, your happiness is overdue. I've been dreaming of, the skies above. Dancing through the stars with you! Oh take me too…"_ Lamore and Laura sung together as they eyed the kids. Then, all four sung their parts.

" _This side of paradise!"_ All four sung together.

" _Is where I want to be."_ Aoi solo sung.

" _This side of paradise."_ All sung again.

" _For you and me."_ Seiko sung on her own.

" _This side of paradise,"_ All sung again.

" _What you get is what you see."_ Aoi sung.

" _And I never thought I'd see a place as nice,"_ Seiko added.

" _This side of paradise!"_ All sung together as the choir kids kept singing their verse over and over again. While the four kept using phrases like 'This side of paradise' 'for you and me' and 'I've been dreaming.' Once the kids sung their last verse, the beat stop and the song was over. Everyone cheered at the performance and Lamore saw her grandparents and Light clapping for her. Laura also saw L and her own crew cheering her as well. Aoi and Seiko turned back to their friends from the orphanage waving at them. All four girls saw how proud everyone was of them and they were proud to make them happy. Tonight was a wonderful night, everyone could agree on that.

 _ **To Be Continued…~**_

 _ **CosmoK13: Sorry for the singing episode, it seems this was just a preview for Life Note the Musical. Nah~! I'm kidding, there won't be a musical, unless you want me to, in which case, I might. Key word might. Anyways, here are the songs we used for this chapter:**_

 _ **Mako and Matsu: Money by Mystery Skulls**_

 _ **Lamore and the play:**_ _ **Full Moon Wo Sagashite - Eternal Snow**_

 _ **Lamore and Laura: Pokemon Jirachi Wishmaker-Make a wish**_

 _ **Lamore, Laura, Aoi and Seiko: Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys - "This Side of Paradise" by Bree Sharp**_

 _ **Yes, I am aware the songs were mostly from other animes, but each one had it's own meaning behind it. Can you guess what each song was supposed to mean in this story and in the original video? Let me know in the comments. Hope you all liked this episode and the next episode things heat up again, so stay tuned to see what happens to our group.**_


	18. Chapter 17

_**CosmoK13: Hey everyone, I'm CosmoK13 here. Sorry for the late updates, I've been getting an insane amount of school work these last few weeks and I'm coming down with a cold. But I'm so excited because the plot begins to thicken again! All of that Mako and Lamore stuff is over now! We can finally get back to the exciting part of the story. Do not be too surprised if these next few chapters are longer than most since a lot of stuff will go down. Also, we'll be seeing a few new and old characters in the next few chapters. So, get comfy, make sure you are not reading in the dark like a weirdo, maybe have something to eat or drink and enjoy the story.**_

 _ **Summary: When Lamore and Mako's secret identities are exposed, they are abducted and it is up to the gang to find out where they are.**_

 _ **Chapter 18 Episode 17: Confinement**_

Lamore walked up the street heading towards the hotel that Laura and her crew were being held at. The day was a mild one, not too hot yet not at a cool stage. Just a bit windy as fall leaves danced around the streets. Lamore had gotten a call from Mako that morning saying that he and the group had a special gift for her. She was a bit skeptical about getting a gift from the group, but then again, the gifts these guys gave her were always fun. Most of them were party related, but she still liked them. So, during her break of classes, she headed straight for the hotel that they were holding this gift at. It had been months since the gala and ever since then, the group have grown together. Lamore was able to finally introduce Mako into the group and many accepted him with open arms. Even Light, who at first did not like the guy, because he was dating Lamore. But he wasn't jealous of him, he was just worried about him putting her in danger with the secert. The secret that Lamore was Tenshi, someone or something that was bringing back deceased ones and giving them a second chance at life. It became the new Kira, in other words, it was talked about by everyone across Japan. Probably even across the whole world at this point. Especially since Mako, the second Tenshi, decided to make a world wide appearance disguised as the original to try and gain Lamore's attention. Though it did work, but now everyone pretty much has proof that this Tenshi character does exist. Though Lamore had to admit, it wasn't as bad as she thought. Now that people knew that Tenshi was real, more people have requested that their loved ones be brought back through internet means. Now her job was a lot easier since more people were giving her the information. And it seemed the police nor any other investigation was making their moves in arresting her or the second Tenshi. So it looked like they were in the clear.

Everything seemed to have been going great for her and the group so far. Not only was Lamore's job as being Tenshi easier and she was getting closer to reaching her goal each day, but her friends were getting along. After Mako came to be part of the group, she felt that her group of friends have gotten bigger. Even though technically Mako was now her boyfriend. They had made their relationship official a few days after the gala and Mako could not have been happier. They were taking things slow and thankfully for Lamore they haven't gotten to second base yet. But they have kissed a few times and cuddled a bit as well. Lamore had to admit, Mako was a good boyfriend, but she did not want to rush into anything. The two haven't even been going out for half a year now and he wants to try and take things to the next level. She was just lucky that Hana, her Seimiegami, and Hiro, Mako's Seimeigami, would always give the two a clear conscious. Still, Mako wasn't a bad guy, and she was glad that Light, Laura, L, Matsu and Net had welcomed him into the group. Of course, there were still some secrets that Mako did not know about just like Net and Matsu. Such as the fact that Ryuk was actually Light Yagami aka Kira and Ryuzaki was L aka the world's famous detective. She had yet to tell the three about this information because she did not know what to say or how they would react. The only one who knew this other than her was Laura. Since she was there when Lamore had attempted to reincarnate them but ended up pulling their spirits out of the Nothingness and ended up giving the two bodies of their own. Though they shall only be permanent once Lamore brings back the same number of people that Kira killed. At least she was making progress with her goal.

The sun was raised at it's highest point on this autumn day as she made her way to the front door of the hotel building. She already knew where to go at this point because she had been here so many times already. After going into the elevator and pressing a button, she waited as the elevator went up. She wondered what this surprise the group had was waiting for her. It was probably something Tenshi related knowing the group. Now that Lamore thought about it, ever since Mako made that broadcast as Tenshi, there hasn't been much news about the supernatural being. Though she did not complain because she knew nothing good would come of the group if Tenshi got too involved. Lamore soon made it to the floor the room was on and made her way through the hallway, until she reached the one door she knew everyone would be behind. She knocked on it a few times and waited for an answer.

Luckily she did not have to wait long, for Matsu answered the door as he opened it ajar to reveal his smiling face. "Oh, hey Lamore!" He greeted.

"Sorry for being late, I had to use my break to come here." Lamore explained.

"Don't worry about it, we just got finished." He assured her. "Well come on in." He opened the door for her and she walked into the entry hall. She looked around and saw no one in sight but she saw the door leading to the living room closed.

"Let me guess, they're back there?" she asked pointing to the door in amusement. Matsu laughed a bit as Lamore's smile grew. She walked over to the door and opened it, to reveal the living room. It was decorated with streamers and a few balloons with some confetti on the ground and furniture. There was a table with snacks in the corner as well as a giant cake and there was a banner that says 'Happy Anniversary!'. Lamore just stared at the scene before her, not understanding what this was about. But she had a feeling she would get her answer very soon. And she did as Net and Mako blew party horns at Lamore.

"Surprise!" Net and Mako said in unison.

"What's all this?" Lamore asked as she giggled at their introduction.

"It's your anniversary." Laura answered as she walked up to Lamore with L and Light behind her. All three of them wore smiles on their faces.

"What anniversary?" now Lamore was clueless but kept up her cheery behavior.

"You do know what today is don't you?" Laura asked with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, it's Friday." Lamore answered.

"Today is November 1st." Laura rolled her eyes and Lamore blinked hers. Laura looked at her questioning look and sighed as she explained further. "Today is the day you first picked up the Life Note and became Tenshi."

"Oh~" Lamore gasped as she understood now.

"Yep, it's officially one year since the root of all of this started." Light added.

Lamore could not believe how fast time went by for her and her group. She did not even think about how special today was. She knew it was the anniversary of her parents death, this would be the fourth year now. But she had forgotten about the Life Note and Tenshi stuff. Now that she thought about it, her parents death anniversary and her finding the Life Note did happen on the same day. She just could not believe that a whole year since then has passed. She looked back at the group who all held smiles as they shared their enthusiasm.

"We wanted to throw this party for you to show you how much of an influence you made on us all and how you drew us all together." L told Lamore.

"You guys didn't have to do that." Lamore said.

"Well, it was technically Mako's idea." Light spoke as he pointed to the blond. "He figured that it would help remind you of why you are doing this. And to remember how long the road for you was and how far you've come since then."

"I'm more surprised you all agreed to this idea." Lamore chuckled.

"Well we thought that a party would help motivate you a bit." Laura explained. "You seemed a bit down today, considering it is the anniversary of your parents death. We just wanted to lighten the mood for you."

"Besides, you've done so much for everyone that you deserve a little reward for your cause." Net added. "Also, it's an excuse to pig out on snacks." She joked.

"You just want to get the snacks for your late night game play." Laura mocked.

"Hey, I need sugar to keep me awake." Net protested.

"Well, your parties have always been fun so I expect no less from this one. I've got two hours before I have to head out, I can stay until then." Lamore told them all.

"Awesome!" Matsu cheered as he held up a red plastic cup full of soda. "Now we can get this party started!"

And party they did, the anniversary went on and everyone ended up having fun. They ate the snacks they had out and drank the soda as well. Matsu even went as far as to get some games for them to play with and they had to comply because some of them didn't want him to feel bad. Though the games were fun nonetheless, and Lamore had to admit it was funny seeing Laura trying to hit the pinata but she kept hitting Light instead. Everyone knew she did that on purpose though she claimed to say she was just not good at this game. Lamore enjoyed it for the past hour. She loved these events that were hosted by her friends. First that Christmas party at the Orphanage, then the benifit gala and now an anniversary party. If Laura and her crew were not paranormal investigators, they could have gotten jobs as party planners. They sure knew how to threw one, despite one of them seemed to be antisocial.

Though she herself was just standing near a wall with some soda in her hand as she looked around the room to see everyone having a good time. She was glad to see everyone getting along so well. She was not alone for long as a female raven approached her with arms across her chest. "Are you bored already?" Laura asked sarcastically.

"I'm just taking a small break." Lamore assured as she took a sip of her soda. She looked back at Laura and gave a small smile. "If you all keep up with these parties, I may have to start recommending you to Party City." She joked.

"All I do is organize the event and make sure everything is in place. Net and Matsu are the ones who do the setting up. Besides, I myself am not a party person unlike them. I know Matsu wouldn't mind attending them. Net though would probably chose a game before going to a social event, but she may attend depending on her schedule. I however am more of someone who prefers loneliness."

"Really? Because it seems you've grown fond of people this past year." Lamore told her.

"Yes, this year has been my most sociable." Laura had to agree as she leaned against the wall next to Lamore. "And that all started with you."

"I didn't do anything special." Lamore assured.

"That is untrue," Laura argued. "It was because of you that Tenshi came into existence and if it was not for Tenshi, I would not have come out of my shell and tried to make friends with you just so you could help me. You've also brought together two enemies and have made a lot of friends since then. You are the reason we all were brought together."

Lamore lightly blushed at the comment as she looked down at the floor. She really thought nothing of it, she was happy everyone was getting along but it wasn't all her. She wasn't the **only** reason though. Net, Matsu and Laura were already friends before she got here. And she was sure that somewhere, in Light and L's past, the two of them must have had some moments when one of them were not their alter egos and had to worry about the other finding out about their identities. But she did have to take some credit. If she never got the Life Note and became Tenshi, she would not have had Laura on her tail and would have never known about L or Kira. Then she wouldn't have had a reason to bring back either of them. Then Laura and her wouldn't have a secret to keep and they wouldn't be able to spend time with the boys. And Lamore wouldn't be able to hang out with Matsu and Net and know them either. Mako also wouldn't have been the second Tenshi and fallen in love with Lamore and threw that benefit gala. Maybe Laura was right, maybe Lamore had a bigger role in this group than she gives herself credit for. But just because she brought them together doesn't mean she was the reason holding them, right? Maybe she should forget this topic and move on to a new one. Luckily Laura gave her another one.

"So, are you surprised that it has been a full year since you became Tenshi?"

Lamore looked back at Laura and giggled. "I have to admit, I am still in awe at the fact of how long it's been since then. It seems like only yesterday I was in the Kyoto Cemetery bringing lilies to my parents. Then the next thing I knew the Notebook fell on my face. I still couldn't believe it when I tried it out for the first time. I didn't know if I was in shock or in panic. All I know is that it was a crazy twenty four hours when I got that power. But it got easier for me, after the next few days of that event. I guess I realized how special the gift I got was and how whenever I used it, someone would always smile and be so thankful for the life they have or the life they were given back."

"Well, you have done an excellent job." Laura commented. "You have gain so many fans and it seems you have little to no enemies. You are doing far better than Kira ever did."

"Well, Kira never had his enemy turn towards his side and help him out." Lamore pointed out. "Also, unlike him, I have no real goal in mind. I'm just doing this because I want to see people happy. I don't want anything out of it other than knowing I've done good deeds."

"That is also something that I want to talk to you about." Laura began as she looked at Lamore seriously now. Lamore looked at her as her eyes widened. "Lamore, you have been Tenshi for a year now, and you have done so much in that time. And while I do respect you as a person and what wishes you have, I would still like to know a few things about your future."

"What do you mean?" Lamore asked.

"I want to know how long you plan on being Tenshi." She went straight to the point. "How long you think you can keep up this little game."

"Game?" Lamore repeated.

"Lamore, do you still plan on being Tenshi even after you reach your goal?" Lamore did not answer her right away. She gave it some thought first. When Lamore started using the Life Note on her own accord she had planned on using it until something were to happen to her or her time would come. When that happened, she would let Hana take the Life Note to make sure it did not fall into the wrong hands. That was her first plan. But after she met Laura and resurrected Light and L, she now had even more reason to be Tenshi. She had to resurrect or reincarnate the same number of people Kira killed in order to get the two boys their second chances. So naturally, she was all up for it because everyone would have won in the end. But now that she thought about it...she did not know what to think. She assumed that after she would give the two their second chance, she would continue to use the Life Note for as long as she lived like her original plan. But so much has changed since then. She did not know what would happen after Light and L got their freedom back and what would happen to her, Laura and the rest of them after they got their lives again. So much has changed since then and even though she was glad everyone was happy, more pressure was added to her because she did not know how it would affect her alter ego and her for that matter.

"Lamore, I do care about you. You are a kind girl with a bright future ahead of you and I do not want to see you ruin it because this Notebook is holding you back." Laura advised. "This has to end one way or another Lamore, even if it ends in death."

"Laura, you should know by now that I do not want anyone to die." Lamore looked at her sternly.

"Lamore, death is a part of life. Even if you could bring back someone who died young, that does not mean they are immortal. They will die another way, another day. We are not perfect creatures, we have our flaws and death is one we all share in common. You may be able to prevent death from taking a soul for one day, but you can not protect that soul forever. Eventually, it will belong to death and never escape."

"I… know…" Lamore lied as she looked at the ground. She did know, really. She knew that Tenshi could not bring back the same person from death time after time again. Eventually, the Notebook will be ineffective and death will take the soul away without a fight. Tenshi has her limits, but she hated to admit that. She turned back to Laura with her wide eyes. "Laura, I don't know. I'll admit, I'm not sure what the future will hold for us or if I will keep using the Life Note, even after the guys get their lives back. All I know is that I have the Notebook and as long as I have it I will keep being Tenshi. But if it ever comes to the point where I'm putting the ones I love in danger, then I will give it up. I knew from the moment that I got that power it was special and that it should never fall into the wrong hands. So it is my job to make sure that power is safe and while I have it, there is no real harm in using it right? After all, most of the time when I use it, everyone seems happy. I mean, you know the old saying, with great power comes great responsibility." Lamore laughed at the last part.

Laura stared at her for a moment then she commented on it. "I am relieved to know that you do have a conscious about this topic. And that you do have a backup plan for if something were to happen to you. But you must understand that you are no longer the only one who is a part of this. If anything happens, we could all go down with you. That is something you must remember." Laura warned and then walked away.

Lamore sighed as she looked back into her cup. ' **Still the light of the party as always I see.'** She sarcastically remarked to Laura in her head as she drunk the last of her soda. She wasn't a child, she knew there were consequences with this power she had. And she was prepared to face them when the time comes. It was just the thought that she might take the others down with her that scared her. She didn't want anyone to get hurt because of her and her ways, especially her friends. If anything happened to them, she could never forgive herself. Lamore walked back over to the table to get some more soda for her cup. When she got there, she poured the soda in her cup then as she was about to head back to her spot Mako stood before her. It was a good thing she noticed the blond right away otherwise she would have bumped into him and spilt some of her own soda onto either of their cloths. The brunette looked up at Mako and smiled slightly. "Hey Mako."

"Are you enjoying the party?" Mako asked as he lead Lamore to the couch where the two of them sat down and talked.

"Yeah, it's a great party. You guys sure know how to outdo yourselves." Lamore commented.

"Well, we just wanted to remind you what you have done for everyone and how much of an impact you've made on us all. A sort of thank you for being you." Mako smiled.

"Well thank you for your support. It's good to know that there are people who have my back."

"Aren't you the luckiest girl in the world to have me as your boyfriend?" Mako boasted as he wrapped his arm around Lamore's waist and pulled her closer to his side. She only laughed a bit and nodded slightly. Even though they have been going out for quite awhile, Lamore didn't really feel any sparks when Mako was around. She couldn't describe it, but she didn't really feel connected to Mako that much. She had thought after the gala, when she would be together with Mako they would be a great couple. But over the course of that time, it felt like no matter how close they were nothing was really exciting for the two. Perhaps Lamore was just not in love with Mako the way she thought she would be. She gave him a chance, but it seemed that it wasn't working out. It wasn't Mako's fault, Lamore assured herself. Maybe she just isn't into pop idols or something. He was a good guy and he was trying to make this relationship work but she just couldn't feel anything for the blond. She couldn't tell him though, he would be crushed knowing his idol and his love interest did not feel the same way. But she wanted to tell him sooner rather than later. She could not keep up these lies anymore and it hurt her knowing she was hurting Mako because of this. The longer she lead him into this game, the deeper his love for her went. And it won't be long until he hits open water and drowns into the depths. She wanted to tell him, but she needed to find the right time and place. "Lamore?" Mako snapped her out of her thoughts as she looked up at him. "Are you alright? You seemed distant there for a minute." Mako told her a bit worriedly.

"Uh… yeah… I'm alright…" She lied to him yet again. "I was just thinking how long it's been since that one day… that day changed my life…"

"For the better right?" Mako asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't trade that power for anything else, expect the lives of my friends."

"Glad to hear that. We need Tenshi more than you think Lamore. Especially after the whole Kira incident."

"Y-yeah…" She laughed a bit. "I guess their was a rainbow waiting after the storm."

"You're more than a rainbow, you represent a brand new day to give those who have lost everything hope once more."

"You really do have a way with words." Lamore raised a brow at him.

"I do write my own songs." He told her.

Lamore looked at him and gave a goofy smile. She looked back at the clock and saw the time. She blinked and stood up immediately. "Ah, I forgot to check the time. I better get going if I'm going to make it to my next class." She said as she gathered her bag and headed to the kitchen to throw away her cup. Mako followed her behind with his usual smile.

"Do you have any plans later this evening?" he asked her.

"After classes I was going to go to the pet shop and do some work. Then I'll be going to the cemetery to visit my parents." Lamore told Mako.

"Oh… I see. How about we go out tomorrow?"

"On a date?" Lamore asked as she headed for the door.

"More or so a special anniversary lunch." Mako commented. "Just the two of us eating lunch together. We can even go to the mall for the food."

"That sounds like a great idea." She agreed. "How about I met you at the mall's fountain tomorrow at say two?"

"Sure! I'll be there!" Mako promised. Lamore gave him one last smile before opening the door and leaving the complex. A whole year has gone by since then...and so much of her life has changed. And she knew for a fact that there was more changes up ahead.

"Hey Mako." Matsu called out to the blond. Mako turned his attention towards the man who sung with him back at the benefit. Since then, they have been close, like friends. "Did Lamore leave?" he asked.

"Yeah," Mako answered. "She had to get back to her classes. That's what we get for planning a party in the middle of a school day." He joked.

"Well it was still a pretty good party." Matsu smiled. "Hey, you wanna do some karaoke with me? Net set up the machine and ever since the benefit we make pretty sweet music."

"As much as I love singing a duet with you Matsu, I'm afraid I have to decline for now. I have to go to a recording. Also I promised Lamore that we would eat lunch at the mall tomorrow and I want to get my rest for tomorrow." Mako explained.

"I understand." Matsu smiled reassuringly. "Alright, I'll let the others know you two left. You go and make more songs you hear?"

"Will do." Mako gave him a thumbs up and left the complex as he headed down the hall. As he walked down the hallway he thought about the group that Lamore was in. She sure had some strange friends, that was for sure. She had an antisocial paranormal investigator that seemed to be on a whole other planet, a sugar loving bug eyed guy who looks like he crawled from under a bed on the streets and that male brunette usually glared at him from behind his back. But not all of them were bad, he liked that cyan haired one that was into tech stuff. She was nice and could she make some good music. And Matsu, despite his lack in intellect, was a fun guy who cared a lot about the people around him. Yeah, they had their cons, but Lamore liked them and that was good enough for him. And there were also her college friends, who were a bit more normal. Yuki, her friend since high school, seemed to be supportive of her as well as the stereotypical personality of a friend for a female protagonist. Ayako seemed a bit quite but despite her shy personality she seemed really friendly and caring. And Aiko had a temper at times and she was passionate about certain topics, Kira being one, but she seemed to try and be on Lamore's side if she can. All in all, Lamore had a good group of friends and they had their moments to shine. He liked a few of them and he believed that a few of them liked him back. At least he was fitting into the group well. Lamore seemed happy they all were getting along. And he would make sure it stayed that way.

Mako promised himself here and now as he stepped out of the building and into the streets. Unaware that there were unwanted eyes watching him.

* * *

Lamore tapped her foot impatiently as she stood at the center of the Kyoto Mall. It was already past 2:30 in the afternoon and she was still waiting for Mako to show up. She had even worn a new outfit she had gotten during her spring shopping. She wore a light pink t-shirt with a red neckline and the neckline had a loop in the center of it. There were two stars on the right side of her breast bone, one yellow and the other blue. The blue was in front of the yellow and covered a bit of it. The shirt revealed most of her shoulders and even showed off her black bra straps. She also wore a black denim skirt with a red ruffled skirt underneath it. She also wore her pink sneakers with white laces. Since it wasn't an actually date, more like a causal one, she decided to dress as casual as it was. It was just a normal sit down lunch at the mall and they would talk like friends about Lamore's anniversary. But so far, all she had been doing was waiting.

She arrived here at around one o'clock because she knew how punctual Mako was. And if he wasn't on time, he was early. Especially when it came to his career and Lamore. So naturally she had sat near the fountain waiting for an hour and a half at this point. She was starting to grow just a bit irritated by how long she had been waiting. And yet a part of her grew a bit worried as well. Mako was never late, especially to a date he set up. If something were to come up, he would have at least given Lamore a heads up. She had hoped nothing bad had happened to him. She even tried calling him and leaving him a few messages but he had yet to answer. ' **Where could that blond singer be?'** she asked mentally as she looked around for any signs of Mako. He had better have a good reason for his tardiness or else he would be paying for it.

Lamore did not like waiting forever, and it was fifteen minutes until three. She sighed as she sat down at the ledge of the fountain. She hoped she was not stood up, the last thing she needed was to get Light or Laura down her neck saying that he was a bad boyfriend and such. She knew Laura wouldn't really go that far, she may at times. But she knew Light, his overprotective self when she was around him would jump at this opportunity. She would not tell them and wait until she would hear Mako out. She just wanted to have a day where she would not have to think about Tenshi and where she and Mako could just be friends. Especially when she was considering telling him that the two of them should go back to being friends. She didn't want to tell him during lunch today, she had hoped to do it somewhere private in case of a scene were to break out. She had some ideas on what to say but didn't know how to put them in words. ' **This is going to be like ripping a bandage off. But it might hurt Mako more than me.'** She thought to herself.

"Lamore?" the brunette looked up from her seat to see her blue haired college friend staring down at her. Lamore looked up and waved at her.

"Hey Aiko."

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she sat down beside Lamore.

She shrugged as she answered. "I came here to get lunch."

"I meant why are you sitting at the edge of the fountain?" Aiko added.

"I was waiting for Mako to show up but he didn't so…" She trailed off as she stood up. "Since he was a no show, I guess I'll just be heading out."

"Hey wait," Aiko grabbed Lamore's wrist and the brunette looked back at her as Aiko held a friendly smile. "If you want some lunch, I'll buy. I was gonna get something to eat anyways. And it looks like the both of us could use the company." Lamore looked back at Aiko and smiled at the offer as she nodded in acceptance. "Hopefully it'll be better than what that singer had planned. Come on, let's head to the food court." And with that, the two girls headed to get some lunch, with Aiko leading the way and Lamore being dragged along. But she didn't mind it, at least they were getting lunch. Though Lamore still worried about Mako, she decided to let it be for now and wait until he would talk to her about it. Surely if it was important enough for him to be late, and possibly bail on their lunch, then she would at least hear it out first.

Lamore and Aiko sat at a table in the food court. Lamore had a salad and a water while Aiko had fries and a hamburger with a Sprite. For the first few minutes, neither spoke, just munched on their lunch. But it was Aiko who broke the silence first. "So, how are things with you and your boyfriend?" she asked as she bit into her burger.

Lamore looked up from her tray her salad was on and looked at Aiko. She knew she meant Mako, almost everyone on campus knew about her dating Mako. She didn't boast about it though, she already had enough glares at her every time she was at her seat trying to take notes in class. Many girls were just jealous of her, at least that was what Yuki told her. And she was right, who wouldn't blame her for having a popular idol fall in love with her and shower her with gifts and expensive dates? It was every girl's fantasy. Even though she wasn't into that, the last thing she wanted was more of the girls getting more upset because they would think she was taking advantage of Mako and not even returning his love. Even though she was sure some girls would do that. Lamore took a sip from her water and then answered. "Mako is a really sweet guy and his music career seems to be heading towards a bright direction."

"So everything between the two of you are alright?" Aiko asked.

"Well…" Lamore trailed off for a moment and then looked down at the salad. "Actually, not really." She admitted. Aiko eyed her in concern and confusion. "I guess it's me but… well… I dunno. I don't think I like him as much as I thought I did."

"What do you mean?" Aiko pressed on.

Lamore sighed as she rested her arms on the table. "Well, I just don't think we have much in common is all." Lamore started. "When he first told me about his feelings, I wasn't sure how to answer. That was when we met face to face on the campus ground. Then he started sending me all these gifts and he told me how he felt about me."

"And?" Aiko urged her to go on. "Did you feel the same way?"

"Honestly, I didn't know what to say or what to feel." Lamore admitted. "I mean, a lot of the guys back in high school used to send me gifts and love letters. But they never confessed their love for me, Mako was the first so I didn't know how to respond. I decided that we would hang out as friends and go on friendly dates to see how it went. Some of them were fun and it was nice hanging out with him. I got to see him as a real person and not a pop idol. Then when he threw that benefit for the charities, I knew he was a good person who cared about people. He's a really nice guy and I can see why so many people would want to be his girlfriend. It's just that… lately he's been a bit needy."

"He hasn't forced you into anything has he?" Aiko asked a bit concerned.

"N-no!" Lamore assured her friend as she waved her hand in defense. "We haven't done **that** and he hasn't forced me into anything. But he has wanted us to take our relationship to the next level. And he's given me all the signs. It's not that I don't want to do it, but I don't want to rush into it. I want my first time to be special and I want it to be when the both of us are ready. Not just something one rushes into. I guess he's taking the relationship farther than it should be going. Maybe I'm just not ready for that stuff yet or maybe Mako isn't that kind of guy for me. I want to tell him that, but I don't want to break his heart. I've never been in this type of relationship before so… any advice?" Lamore looked at Aiko who blinked a few times. She tilted her head and held her chin in her hand.

"Hmm… I'm just as stumped as you are." Aiko admitted as she looked up, expecting to see an answer. "I've never been in a relationship before so this is just as new to me." She then looked back at Lamore and smiled. "But, I've been watching a lot of romantic dramas lately and most of the time their advice works!"

"I'll take anything at this point." Lamore breathed.

"Well, when a girl or guy has been involved in a relationship with someone for a while now but they feel that they can not maintain it, most of the time they just have to be honest with their partner. If you don't like Mako like that, just say it to him. I can't say for certain that he'll take it lightly, no matter how gentle or forceful you make the situation. But if you assure him that it's not him it's you, and that the two of you can still be friends then I'm sure he'll understand."

"You really think so?" Lamore seemed to perk up a bit with this advice.

"Eventually," Aiko added. "He might be upset for a bit but with time, he'll heal and he'll move on. And if all else fails, you could introduce him to one of your friends. Yuki may or may not have blabbed that she was a bit jealous of you hanging around that blond for a bit." Aiko raised her brows a few times teasingly.

Lamore stood up from her seat and smiled. "Yeah, honesty has always been my best policy! I've been lying to Mako for so long now, it's time I tell him everything! It's just hurting the both of us by keeping this up. Thanks Aiko."

"Hey, we're friends, we give each other advice all the time." Aiko shrugged. "Just let me know how it goes with you and him. And if you feel a bit heartbroken, you can always come to me, Yuki and Asagi." Lamore nodded. "Also," Aiko stopped Lamore from heading out as the brunette looked back at her. "Make sure that the two of you are alone when you tell him the truth. That way, if he does make a scene, no one will be around to make you feel embarrassed."

Lamore snickered at the last piece of advice but smiled. "Thanks. I better get going and find Mako. The sooner I tell him, the easier it will be for the both of us. Thanks again Aiko." Lamore waved at her bluenette friend as she headed out of the food court.

Aiko watched the brown haired girl leave in a hurry. She sighed as she leaned back in her chair, digging into her pocket and took out her phone. She looked at the screen and saw her reflection for a moment, she seemed a bit sorrowful yet her expression was dull. She unlocked the screen, tapped a few numbers and held it up to her ear as it began to ring. When she heard a click sound, she talked. "Hey, it's me…. Yeah she left just now…."

* * *

Lamore walked out the doors of the mall and headed into the cool breeze. Right now, her mission was to find Mako and since it was a Saturday, she had no school and no work so she could look for him all day. She walked away from the building wondering where she could locate Mako. She figured she would try and head to the recording booth. He was probably there either doing some singing or talking to his manager. If not, it would be the last place he had been and if his manager was there, Lamore could ask her where Mako was. Thanks to the blond, she had a special access card so she could go to the studio whenever she wanted. At least she had a destination. She reached into her purse to get her card to enter the studio, when her fingers brushed against her phone and she felt it vibrate. Wondering what it was about, she grabbed her phone and looked at the screen to see that Mako had left her a message.

'Hey, sorry about being late. I had a recording at the last minute.' The message read. 'And I haven't gotten to my phone until now.'

Lamore read the message and smiled in relief. At least she knew why Mako did not come to the mall to have lunch with her. It seemed he did not even know about this recording so he was just as surprised as she was. It was an excuse for now. Lamore replied back. 'I get it, it's alright.' She assured him. She walked a bit further until she made it to a bus bench where she sat down. By the time she took her seat, Mako replied back.

'Glad you understand. How about I make it up to you? Wanna met up at the park tonight? Say around seven?'

Lamore texted back. 'Yeah, sure. I'll met you there.' After that, she put her phone away and headed down the street to her dorm. She might as well do some homework and work on the Life Note until then. She wanted to get some confidence up for when she would tell Mako that it was time to break off this relationship. And those two things usually helped her out. No matter what was to happen next, she would be straight with Mako. She had to tell him the truth.

* * *

"I can't believe you dragged me all the way here just to buy a game." Matsu complained as he and Net exited the game store in the Kyoto mall at around five in the afternoon. Net walked out with him with a small plastic bag in her hands. She looked at the man and had wide eyes while she had a small pout on her lips.

"But this isn't just any game!" She protested. "This is ' **Ultimate Priestess Guardian! The Second Generation!'** I've been looking for this game ever since I beat the first one and completed my walk through! It took me months and a lot of connections to locate this game! The store manager gave me a call saying they got a new load of this yesterday and we were lucky to get the one of the last three before they were all sold out." Net informed him. "And I needed someone to bring me here because my license is suspended and Laura was too busy to come with me. And there was no way I was going to trouble Ryuzaki into taking me."

"Had it ever occur to you that maybe I have plans of my own at times?" Matsu asked her as he crossed his arms just as he himself was crossed.

Net looked up at him with a facade innocence on her face. "Did you have any plans, Matsu-san?" She asked as she batted her eyelashes.

"Eh… well… not really…" He admitted as he looked in a direction that was not where Net was. The cyan haired girl snickered inwardly. She knew Matsu would do anything to make her and Laura happy. And she was glad he was on their team, he was a great member and he cared for them. She always thought of him as an older brother of sorts.

"So you shouldn't be upset that you came with me." She teased him.

"Alright fine, I'll let you win this round." Matsu smiled goofy like.

"How about we get something to eat before we head back? I got some cash left over from buying the game." Net offered.

"Now I forgive you!" Matsu laughed.

"Thanks again for the linner Net." Matsu thanked the cyan haired girl as the two of them headed out of the food court.

"Linner?" she raised a brow at him in amusement with his word of the day.

"Yeah, a combination of lunch and dinner. You know when it's too late to eat lunch but you aren't ready to have dinner yet. Hence, linner." He explained.

"It amazes me that you do not have a girlfriend." Net teased.

"Ha! I'll get one someday!" He boasted.

"Well if she has a bad sense of humor, then I'm sure she'll be perfect for you." She laughed. Matsu glared at her but laughed along with her nonetheless. It was nice for the two of them to just hang out alone together without Laura, without a mission or Golbat. Matsu loved living in the moment especially with his two favorite gals. They were like a family to him. And he was glad that he could just spend time with them as the friends they were. As the two made it to the center of the mall, Net had accidentally bumped into someone. Matsu was able to catch her before she could fall to the ground. The two of them looked up to see a familiar lady looking down at them.

"M-M-Mrs. Ookami?!" Matsu gasped as he looked at the lady manager that Mako hired to keep him on schedule. Net looked up at the lady and bowed in apologetically.

"S-sorry!" She stuttered a bit.

"Huh?" Mrs. Ookami looked at the two younger adults and blinked as she recognized them suddenly. "Wait, weren't you two the ones who sang with Mako during the benefit a few months ago?"

"Y-yeah." Matsu answered. "I'm Matsu and this is Net." He introduced them.

"Tell me, are you two close friends of Mako's?" she asked a bit panicky.

"Well we have been hanging out since the benefit. So yeah, I'd say we're good friends of his at this point." Net answered.

"Is something wrong?" Matsu asked worriedly.

"I was just wondering if you two have seen Mako." She looked around the area. "He didn't show up to his recording session this morning and he hasn't answered any of my calls or messages. He told me he was going to have lunch with Lamore-chan this afternoon but I've been here for three hours and I haven't seen either of them."

"Hold on, Mako didn't come to his session?" Net asked.

"That's weird, he's always punctual when it comes to his career. And Lamore-chan." Matsu added.

"We haven't seen him since he left the party we threw for Lamore-chan yesterday. He seemed fine then." Net told the lady.

"I just hope he is alright. The last thing he needs is bad publicity. But it's just that I've known him for so long and he wouldn't go and do something without so much as telling me." She began to panic even more as she darted her head back and forth.

"Ok, ok." Matsu tried to ease her as he placed his arms on her shoulders. "There's no reason to panic. Mako is probably just feeling unwell and maybe he's so sick he can't pick up his phone. Why don't you go back to his place and see if he's there? Net and I will head out and see if we can find him."

Mrs. Ookami looked at the man a bit worriedly, as if she was not sure if she could not stop her panicking. Could she really leave finding her client up to these two? Then again, she could use all the help she can get if Mako was really in trouble. She took a few deep breaths and calmed herself. She looked at Matsu and nodded. "Alright, I understand. I'll go do that. You two had better work your butts off in finding him and when you do, let me know." Matsu nodded as he watched her go off on her own.

Net walked up to Matsu and looked at him. "What do you think is going on with Mako?" she asked.

"I dunno," he admitted. "But if he didn't even visit Lamore for their lunch date, or show up to his recording session then it must be serious. I'm wondering if it has to do with 'that' case." Matsu emphasized the word 'that' to make sure only he and Net knew what he was talking about. Net nodded, thinking he may be right.

"In any case, we should inform Laura. We'll find him faster if we work as a team." Net suggested. Matsu nodded in agreement.

"We better find him, before someone else we know gets in trouble."

* * *

The sun was setting as Lamore entered the park and started looking around. Not too many people were out on this beautiful evening. That was good for her because it meant she had no audience to witness her and Mako when they would break up. She looked around trying to locate the blond, wondering where he could be. It was a bit chilly outside thanks to the autumn air but she would not let that get to her. She decided to walk around the area to try and find him. He couldn't have gone too far, probably somewhere to surprise her with a gift or something. ' **Just where is he? It's not like him to tell me to come here and not show up. I hope he's alright.'** Lamore thought as she walked down the path. Unaware that she wasn't alone at all.

 _*If the human gives the Life Note back to the Seimeigami, or surrenders ownership, the Seimeigami will erase their memories._

 _*If you lose the Life Note or have it stolen, you will lose its ownership unless it can be retrieved within one year._

It was a Sunday afternoon as Net was typing away on her computer. Tab after tab was opened and closed again as she typed away as if there was no tomorrow. It had been almost three days since Net and Matsu had last seen Mako and it's been almost two days since they have been working nonstop to locate the missing singer. Laura had helped out by going with the two guys to some of Mako's usual hangouts and spots to see if there were any leads. Meanwhile, Net was trying to find out Mako's last moves by hacking into a satellite and checking some images and video fees in the hopes of figuring out where he was last. So far though, she had nothing. She checked from the satellite to cameras around areas in the city but none of them gave her any leads. All the images she did find of Mako were just him walking casually down the street before he disappeared. Net leaned back in her chair after looking at a live fee of Mako walking down the same street his studio was at for the tenth time. She rubbed her eyes and yawned as she grew tried watching the same fee over and over again with no change and no answers or at least hints as to where Mako disappeared to.

The door to Net's room opened, and she turned around in her chair to see Matsu coming in with some coffee. He placed it at Net's desk and rubbed her shoulders as the two looked at each other. "How's it coming along?" Matsu asked her.

"Terribly." She spoke with bitterness in her mouth. "Not one of these fees even gives me an idea of where Mako could have gone _before_ he even went missing." She gestured to her screen and leaned further in her chair as she sighed in annoyance.

Matsu gave her a reassuring smile and rubbed her sore shoulders. "Come on, we've only started our search. We'll find him."

"Matsu, we're paranormal investigators, not police investigators. We should at least get the police involved."

"No way! We can't do that!" Matsu protested. "Don't you remember what Laura said? No matter what happens, we can not resort to the police unless it is absolutely necessary and we all have to agree on it. If we go there, we'll have to tell them that Mako is the second Tenshi and we could get in trouble for holding this information from them. Not to mention if they do find Mako, then they will have a lot of questions for him and if they find out about the Life Note and Seimeigami's, who knows what will happen."

"Alright, alright! I get the picture." Net rolled her eyes as she straightened up in her chair again and sighed once more. "It was only a suggestion."

"Net, this is our case, we have to keep it under control. Besides...even if it comes to that you know that Laura would never agree to getting the Japanese police to help us." Matsu reminded her a bit sadly. Net wanted to say something, but he did have a point. Laura did not like the Japanese task force, in fact she was completely against them. Though the two never understood why she hated them. All they knew was that she had told them that it was because of them that her brother died and they let Kira get away with his killing while he was right under their noses. Neither understood what she meant by any of that, but it was clear that she was not very fond of them. Even though they wanted to ask more questions, they knew that since it was Laura, no matter how many times they asked, they would never get an answer. "Come on, we figured out who Tenshi was, we were able to get the second Tenshi to cooperate with us, finding Mako should be a walk in the park. And we have Ryuk, Ryuzaki and Laura helping us as well. I mean, it's Japan we're talking about. If Mako left this island we would have notice that at least."

Net nodded as she took the cup Matsu brought her and sipped the content inside. "Thanks. I needed that." She smiled back. Matsu nodded understanding how she must be feeling. The both of them heard a door nearby open and close again. "Sounds like they're back." Net noted.

"Come on, let's hope they had better luck than us." Matsu and Net headed out of the room from the monitors to see how the field workers were doing. Only Ryuzaki and Laura showed up, Ryuk was nowhere to be found. That probably meant they split up to cover more ground and he was not back yet. The two went up to the others and Matsu was the first to speak to them. "Any leads?"

"Nothing." Laura bluntly stated. "None of the people we've talked with gave us anything about Mako's disappearance. The only information we got was when he was seen last and what he did. But there wasn't any suspicious activity from him that anyone found odd. So that was a dead end."

"What about you two?" Ryuzaki asked.

"I've checked all footage of the last few days from the cameras across Kyoto but not one of them had any idea of where Mako could have gone. Even with my incredible hacking skills, we are just as stumped as you two." Net sighed as she shrugged.

"So we have a missing singer with no leads on where he went, when he was last seen or where he was last seen. And to top it off, he is the second Tenshi and knows all of our secrets so if say he was kidnapped and taken hostage, then he could spill everything and we might as well be labeled screwed at this point." Laura rolled her eyes.

"Wait, you really think Mako was kidnapped?" Matsu asked as he seemed shocked at her words.

Net looked at Matsu to see how shocked he looked at Laura's statement. She looked back at Laura and blinked. "Laura, what are the percentages of Mako being abducted?"

Laura and Ryuzaki looked at one another before they turned back to give their answer. "Ryuzaki and I figured the percentage has to be at least sixty percent."

"It's passed the fifty mark." Matsu whispered to Net. The cyan haired girl nodded. She knew that anything higher than fifty percent meant that it was more than likely to happen.

"Mako suddenly disappeared without a trace, there is no way to contact him, and nobody has shown up. Either he was murdered and the killer knew how to dispose of the evidence or he was captured for either ransom or to get information." L explained.

"Hold on, are you saying that Mako might have been found out as the second Tenshi and he was taken to spill information?" Net raised a brow.

"More than likely." Laura bluntly stated.

"But that can't be. I mean, we haven't told anyone outside of this room about Tenshi or the second Tenshi. And Mako wouldn't just blab about stuff like this. He's not that stupid or egotistical." Matsu pointed out.

"For once, Matsu brings up good points." Net agreed. "How else could that information get out?"

"There is one idea, one I'm sure might explain everything." Laura looked around the room as it grew silent. They were waiting for Laura's explanation. Her mouth opened, ready to tell them, but she closed it when the door to the complex opened suddenly and Light brusted into the room. He was out of breath, a sign that he came here in a rush. He slammed the door behind him and he looked up at the four, his face looking fallen as he was tired.

"Ryuk, what happened?!" Net asked as she headed towards the brunette and let him lean on her shoulder. Matsu headed to the kitchen to get him some water in the hopes it would calm him down. Net lead Light into the living room so he could sit down to regain his breathing. Laura and L followed and it wasn't long until Matsu came with the water. By then, Light was able to gain enough breath to ask a single question.

"T-tell me… is Lamore here?" he asked.

"Lamore?" Matsu blinked as he handed Light the glass of water. Which he took and chugged it down in an instant. He shook his head. "No, she hasn't come here today. Now that you mention it, we haven't seen her since the party."

"I was afraid you would say that." Light gasped his answer as Net took the glass away from him. He looked up at everyone, eyes narrowed. "I was trying to get in contact with Lamore in the hopes she might have seen Mako recently. But she wouldn't answer. So I started to look for her. I went to her dorm room but she wasn't there. One of her neighbors told me she hadn't come back to her room for almost two days now. So I went to her grandfolks home and they said they haven't heard a word from her these past few days either. I told them not to worry and that she was probably busy. So I started looking all over the city for her. I even asked her friends and teachers but they gave me the same answer as her folks."

"W-what are you saying?!" Net asked.

"Lamore's gone." He stated.

"Gone?!" Matsu gasped.

"First Mako, now Lamore…" Laura noted quietly but everyone heard her. "It's too bundled together to be a coincidence. Mako disappears and then no sooner than a day later Lamore goes off as well. Lamore is Tenshi and Mako is the second Tenshi. Both have been in contact with one another for so long."

"As much as I hate to admit, it looks like we have the same idea." Light told Laura.

"Yes, at this point, the percentage of Lamore and Mako being abducted has risen to around ninety percent." L added in.

* * *

Lamore's head pounded as she tried to gather the strength to open her eyes. Her head hurt, she could feel it course from the back of her scalp. She was able to open her eyes to find herself laying on a hard mattress. She tried to stretch her arms, but they were bounded. She could feel the thick metal cuffs holding her arms in place. She managed to sit up on the mattress and look around. The room she was in was very small. Probably eight by eight feet if she had to guess. It was only big enough to fit this bed in here and nothing else, not even a window. The walls were made of gray round stones. Some were chipped, meaning that these walls were old. She looked ahead and saw there was a bit of a long hall entrance leading to a wooden door with a small window covered in bars. This was a new environment to her, she had never been here before. She looked around a bit frantically, trying to take in her new surroundings

' **W-where am I? What is going on?'** she had to ask herself. The last thing she remembered was being in the park looking for Mako and then somehow...she was knocked out and then she woke up here. It was mostly a blur for her because everything happened so fast. But she thought she saw some white before she was unconscious. And she smelt a strange chemical. She was pretty sure it was chloroform that was used to make her unconscious. It was a common chemical used for that purpose and it knocked her out fast. But that did not explain why she was here. Though she had a strong feeling she would be getting her answer soon enough.

She heard the door open and saw someone entering through the door. They closed it behind them and walked up to Lamore. She looked up at the figure but could barely make out much. The figure wore a white hooded robe that hid their face and hair. She knew it was a female because the figure had breast, and her skin was fair. What Lamore could see of her face was only a straight line where her lips were. Lamore wanted to ask this chick just where she was and what happened to her, but she was not the first to speak. "Get up." The lady ordered. Lamore hesitated, she would not take orders until she got _some_ answers around here. But it seemed she had no say in this whatsoever. The girl grabbed her restraint arms and pulled her to her feet. It was at this time Lamore noticed she was wearing a white spaghetti strap plain dress that fell just past her knees. They probably changed her when they knocked her out. She found the fact that they had seen her naked to be a bit disturbing, but she had more important things to worry about than some strangers who got a good look at her skin. The hooded figure pulled Lamore from the bed and dragged her out of the room and down the hallway. She used this to look around even newer surroundings. The walls were made of the same material as her room and there were wooden doors on both sides of the hall with barred windows. She wanted to say this was some sort of old prison cell, but she had no idea of what building these cells were in. She was eventually taken upstairs by the lady. At least she now knew that this was the basement part of the building she was in. Hopefully the floor they were going up would be the only other floor.

If she had to escape, she needed to get a layout of this area, to plan a route to take. There could be more turns and rooms she did not even know, so she had to keep watch for everything while she was being moved. It could be of use to her later. Good thing she had a keen eye for detail. Going up the marble steps, she noticed that the walls were no long made of rocks, but rather solid white walls now. The farther up the steps they went, the more she noticed holy icons being placed on the walls. Angels, holy priests and prophets, even images of what many assumed God would look like. Based on the imagines alone, she could guessed she was in a sacred placed like a church of some kind. A place where one practices their beliefs and religion. But why would someone bring her here?

Lamore felt her heart skip a beat at a suggestion. Could it be possibly whoever had abducted her knew that she was Tenshi? If that was the case, then why have they not turned her in yet? Surely if they had turned her in as Tenshi they would be given a reward. Perhaps they did not have any proof she was Tenshi and this lady was taking her somewhere to get proof out of her. That thought scared Lamore a bit. Then she realised, if they wanted to interrogate her, why do it at a church instead of a cell like she was in before? Why not at the police station? Unless...maybe they weren't turning her in! Maybe they figured out she was Tenshi and they were so grateful for what she has done for everyone that they wanted to thank her! They probably took her here to show their appreciation of sorts. And she assumed they knocked her out because they did not want anyone to know of her identity yet. Lamore felt somewhat relieved at that thought. Though it was too early to say whether or not that is what was happening here. For now, she would say nothing until she knew what they planned on doing to her and if they could be trusted.

They reached the top of the staircase and Lamore was able to take in the area around her. She knew now she was in a church with the pews and the podium up front. She saw many other figures dressed in white robes like the lady who brought her here. She could count thirty in the room. There were probably more in the building but she did not know. The lady lead her through the aisles while the people in the pews looked up at her. Though she could not see their eyes, she still could feel the uneasy attention she was receiving. The lady soon took her to the front of the building where a fat figure in a white robe stood at the podium. She had time to see some blond who was in a little boxed area in a white shirt and gray pants. Lamore suppressed a gasped as she recognized Mako who was in a small space that was made into a square by four iron sticks and chains were wrapped around each one to prevent him from escaping. Lamore was then placed into the similar boxed area as Mako when a person undid a few chains to give her room to enter, but kept some on so Mako could not leave. When she was in with the blond, the chains were reattached as Lamore and Mako looked at one another for a moment. His hands too were bound behind his back and he looked tired.

"Mako…" Lamore whispered to him. Luckily no one was close so it was just them to hear. But she tried not to look as if she was talking to make sure to keep a low profile. Mako turned his head away from her as if ashamed. Now she understood why he did not show up to their lunch date yesterday. He must have been taken by the same people who took her here. And he was probably here a lot longer than she was. Lamore felt so bad for him right now. And to think she was going to dump him on that day as well. Lamore herself was saddened just thinking about how Mako could have had a broken heart and taken by these creeps. She felt like such a monster right now. She promised herself right then and there that if they made it out of this alright, she would forget the break up and still be with Mako.

"My fellow followers!" The man at the podium called out to the people. Lamore noticed that the lady who brought her here was standing beside the fuller figure. She and Mako looked at what the man had to say. "We have served our God, Kira, for so many years now. Ever since we have learned of his existence, we have pledged to give up our lives and follow him and his ways." Lamore gasped this time. Kira Followers! She had a few encounters with them in the past but she never actually met one. And to think she had stepped into their nest. But if they were interested in Kira and not Tenshi, what could they want with her and Mako? "However," the man went on. "Our God took a break in the last six years. We assumed he was tired and would carry on the judgements later. But now… it is clear that our God has fallen!"

Many of the people in the pew had their lips in snarls at those words. "I am just as upset as you are brothers and sisters. Whoever it was that took our God away from us, rest assured that we shall make them pay. Once we find out who they are. But, we have other matters we must get to first. As you are probably aware by now, a new being has surfaced and has given us a wonderful gift even greater than Kira. This creature's name is Tenshi! And like Kira, there are two! The original Tenshi and the Second Tenshi! And thanks to our sources, we have them both!" The man then pointed to Lamore and Mako. "Though we do not know how they are able to bring back the people they chose, just as we do not know how Kira kills. What matters is they have this power and it is a crime itself to keep this power to themselves. Kira would agree on that. But, we must set aside that for a moment and realize how great of a power they were given. A power that can be used to resurrect anyone they so choose even our God himself!" Everyone clapped along with that idea.

Now Lamore understood everything! These Kira Followers knew that their God, Kira, or Light Yagami, was killed which was why he was not killing anymore. But they had faith that he would return or find a way to be back. And she now knew what they had planned on using Lamore and Mako for. Since they had the power to resurrect, they were going to use a Tenshi to bring back Kira! That's what this was about all along! But what scared her the most was what they had planned on doing to the both of them afterwards. Even if they did not do that, though Lamore already brought back Light Yagami, then they were in for a worse punishment.

"First, we must confirm that these two are at least one of the Tenshi's." The man declared. "So, we will put them through a test. Isolate them from the rest of the world and if the resurrections have ceased, then we know we have them!" Everyone clapped in agreement once again.

"Lamore…" Mako muttered quietly to the burnette. "I'm sorry… I don't know how but they traced those tapes to me."

"Don't worry about it now Mako. We have more important things to think about." She muttered back. That was all she was willing to say to him at this point. She did not want anyone to see them talking, for they may think they were scheming something which would only further their suspicions of Lamore and Mako being the two Tenshi's. Lamore lowered her head as if it appeared she was being broken, but she bowed her head so no one would see her lips move. If she played her moves correctly she might be able to get her and Mako out of this mess. "Hana, are you by me?" she whispered to the air. "Hiro as well?"

The female Seimeigami floated beside Lamore as she looked at her with concern and protection. "Do not worry Lamore, I am your guardian and Hiro is Mako's guardian. As long as the two of you have the Life Notes, we will do whatever we can to guide and protect you." She tried to reassure her human as much as she could. Lamore had a smile out of the corner of her lip, she tried not to give it away but she wanted Hana to know she was glad for her words.

"Lamore, Mako, I'm afraid even we Gods of Life have limits. We can not kill anyone here, it is not our power. And if we are to do so, you understand what will happen." Lamore knew what Hiro was talking about. Mako had told her about how a Seimeigami can die if they were to kill someone before their time that they hold a grudge against. Even though these two could not be angry with these followers for abducting her and Mako for they were only under the influence of their leader, she knew that they did not have the actual power to kill someone unless they were to bring them back to life than destroy the page they had written their names on. Even if they could, and they did not truly hate them, they could still serve a punishment from their Queen. And Lamore knew just how ruthless the Seimeigami Queen can be when she first met her after she has brought Light and L's spirit to this world.

"Don't worry, it won't come to that." She promised the two Seimeigami's. She wanted everyone to get out of this, human and Seimeigami. "Just give me some time to come up with a plan."

"I hope you know what you're doing." Mako whispered to Lamore.

The brunette looked down at the ground. If things did not go right, she could cost them their identities and their lives. The morning sun shined on her through the colored glass windows on the side of the church building. It gave her hope that there was a brighter side to this situation. Lamore knew that she would have to risk it all at this point if they were going to stand a chance. "We'll get out of here." She promised the Seimeigami's and Mako. A promise she was going to keep no matter what the costs.

* * *

Before anyone could bring up their opinions about L's deduction about Lamore and Mako being kidnapped, the group of five heard a knock at the door. Everyone looked from the living room to the entry hall where the door leading into the complex was located. Each one turned to someone else with confused expressions on their faces. They were not expecting anyone as far as they were aware of. A few of them had a bit of hope that that was either Lamore or Mako. If it was then at least their worries would be gone. But it could also be the police who came here knowing who they were and would arrest them for knowing who Tenshi is and be brought in for questioning.

It was Matsu who found the courage, or idiocy, to get up from the group and head to the door. To his credit he did look through the peephole to see who it was that was knocking on the door. He was a bit surprised to see just who was on the other side. He looked back to see everyone staring at him, wondering what he was going to do. He just waved his hand as if to give them a sign that it was alright. Unlocking the door he sung it open to reveal two girls standing in the doorway.

"S'up?" Seiko smiled as she saluted the man. The five looked to see the two orphaned girls that Lamore took under her wing as they entered the room. Matsu closed the door behind them and just stared at them not knowing what to do. At least he was not the only one having that expression.

"Seiko? Aoi?" Light blinked as he looked at the girls. "What are you doing here?"

"Well we entered this place, I saluted you all and said 's'up'..." Seiko told Light.

"What he means is why are the two of you girls here?" Laura corrected as she stared at the girl in green and the girl in blue. "Do you not know that it is dangerous to go walking the streets by yourself. You could have gotten hurt! Or worse!"

"But I wasn't alone!" Seiko protested as she wrapped an arm around Aoi and brought her closer. "I was with Aoi here! So it's fine."

"I would like to point out that she dragged me here. I'm not really here by choice." Aoi pointed out.

"I didn't drag you." Seiko corrected. "I just waited until you were alone, grabbed you from behind and told you you had to accompany me to go to this place so I could tell everyone what I saw. Then it was a matter of persuading your new folks to let us get here. Luckily your home wasn't too far away from this hotel. Only five blocks, so we're safe."

"She really lives up to her name." L commented.

"More than your successors, I'll give her that." Light added.

"Seiko, that was still very dangerous. Kids your age should not be left unattended." Net pointed out as she tried to sound like a mother. Though it was hard when she was only 18 going on 19.

"We're not kids! Aoi turned 10 a while back and I am 13! Which means I am a teenager!" Seiko stated.

"Seiko you are-"

"Give it a rest Net." Laura interrupted her as the cyan girl turned to look at the raven. "Trust me, nothing you say or do will get you to win against this child."

"Hate to admit it, but Laura is right." Light agreed. He then turned his attention back to the girls as he knelt down so they were at eye level. "Alright, we'll get back to this topic later. Why don't you tell us why you're here?" he tried to sound reasonable with Seiko while scolding her at the same time. Seiko looked at his brown eyes with her green ones. She looked down to the ground, her confidence suddenly gone and everyone wondered what she was going to say. For a moment, they thought something happened to the orphanage. But something even worse came out of her mouth.

"I-I wanted to know if you've found Lamore yet." She answered.

"Found Lamore?" Net blinked as she repeated the last words the child said. She looked at Matsu and Laura wondering what she could mean. Aoi held Seiko's hand and tightened her grip to try and keep her strong.

"Seiko told me she saw something bad happened to Lamore." Aoi told everyone. It was at this moment that their faces went from confused and concerned to shock and horrified. Everyone looked at someone else as they came to a realization. This could be the missing link they were looking for to help locate Mako and Lamore. They could not believe that it would be hand delivered to them by one of Lamore's children, but if it was a lead then they had to follow it.

"Matsu, why don't you get these girls something to eat?" Laura told the guy. Matsu nodded and headed to the kitchen to try and get something the youngling could eat. "Why don't we go into the living room and you can tell us there?" Laura led the two girls from the entryway into the living room and she set them down on the couch. The rest either sat on a chair or stood. All eyes were on the kids, mostly on Seiko. Aoi scooted closer to the green one and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Seiko, you have to tell them." Aoi told Seiko as she rubbed the spot she placed her hand on.

"You aren't in trouble Seiko. We just want to know what you saw." L assured her gently. "You'd be doing us and Lamore a huge service."

Seiko looked up at L and saw into his eyes. Though they were empty of any light, she could see how gentle he was trying to be with her. And when she saw his whole face as he smiled, she couldn't help but be reminded of a panda. That calmed her somewhat. She nodded and looked down at the ground. "Well, yesterday evening I was walking through town…" She began.

* * *

 _Seiko skipped every step she took down the sidewalk of the town. The sun was starting to set as she swung the bag she carried with her. A smile on her face as she passed by people._ "I was running an errand for Mrs. Izumi." _Seiko explained in the present._

"What sort of errand?" _Matsu asked._

"I was told to pick up a few loaves of garlic bread. We were going to have spaghetti that night but we didn't have any garlic bread to go with it. But Izumi was busy so she didn't have time to go get it. I volunteered to do it since I was the oldest and I wanted some fresh air."

"And she allowed this?" _Net raised a brow._

"Ever since I turned thirteen, I've been helping out around the place a lot. Plus the store wasn't far away, only a few blocks. Once I got the money, I headed out and bought what I needed. But it took longer than I thought because there was a line. So by the time I got out the sun was starting to set." _Seiko kept up her skips as she slowed down once she saw the red light. She looked around and her eyes went wide as she saw Lamore walking on the other side of the street._ "That was when I saw Lamore! She was walking down the street and heading towards the park. I got so excited seeing her I headed towards her with the bread, forgetting about the dinner." _When the light turned green, Seiko bolted towards the other side and raced down the path to get to the park entrance. She looked around trying to locate her mentor._ "Unfortunately I lost sight of Lamore once I got to the park. So I started searching for her. I was so busy I forgot about the bread. Eventually I remembered the bag and remembered why I was out. I noticed how dark it was growing so I decided to give up on my search for Lamore and head back." _Seiko shrugged and walked down the path back towards the entrance. Luckily the park was only two blocks from the orphanage so she could make it back within five minutes if there were no red lights. As she began to rush out, she stopped suddenly when she noticed a familiar brunette who was waiting at the fountain in the center of the park. Seiko smiled as she began to walk up to her._ "I saw Lamore sitting at the fountain and I'd figured a small hi wouldn't take too long. So I began to make my way over there."

 _Seiko stopped in her tracks as she saw some figures creeping up to the fountain. She hid behind a bush and looked out to see two figures walking towards Lamore._ "I saw two figures walking up towards the fountain and towards Lamore. I hid by instincts. But I watched what they did." _Seiko held a gasp as one of the figures grabbed Lamore by the shoulders and held her in place while the other figure came up to Lamore and covered her face with a weird mask connected to a canister. Lamore tried to struggle but eventually, her body went limp and she fell to the ground._ "Those two held Lamore down and used a gas canister to put her to sleep. I wanted to go over there and help her but I was all by myself at the evening with no one around. And I didn't think I could take on two guys, especially considering how buffed they looked. I saw one of them throw Lamore over their shoulders and they walked off. I had to follow them to make sure that they wouldn't go far with Lamore. I hid in the bushes and trees so they wouldn't see me. I don't think they noticed me though cause they never even turned back to look behind them once. I guess they were more focused on Lamore than someone following them."

 _Seiko stopped as she hid behind a tree that was near the parking spaces of the park. There, she saw a white van with the doors facing her. She watched as the two men went up to the door and knocked on it. The doors slid open and she saw a third guy in the van._ "I followed them to the parking lot where a white van was waiting for them. Someone was inside and the two entered with Lamore. Once they were all in, they closed the doors and they took off." _Seiko watched the van take off from the lot and she felt like crying at what just happened to her mentor._

* * *

Seiko looked at the ground as her eyes wavered in sadness just remembering what took place that night. "I wanted to stop them, but I was just so scared…" She muttered.

Aoi looked at her friend with concerness as she hugged her tightly. "You couldn't have done anything Seiko. You would have been taken to wherever they took Lamore. And think of how she would have felt if you went with her."

"Aoi is right." L said as he looked at the two girls. He looked at Seiko who stared at him as tears were about to pour from her eyes. "You did the right thing by doing nothing. Even if you could have done something you were outnumbered and outmatched. And Lamore wouldn't have wanted you to get hurt, she would only blame herself. You were brave to have watched all of that until the end and it took a lot of courage to come here and tell us what you saw."

"I had to tell someone! I knew that if Lamore was ever in trouble, I thought I could come to you guys." Seiko told them.

"Well, you made a good call." Light added. Seiko looked at the burnett and smiled. She was happy to have told them this and hoped it would help get Lamore back.

"Seiko," Laura began as she knelt in front of the young girl. "I know you've been through a lot but do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" Seiko looked at Laura and saw how serious she was. She nodded quickly. She wanted to help Lamore no matter what. "Can you tell us anything about the people you saw that took Lamore away? Did you noticed anything about them? Eyes? Hair? Clothing?"

"I didn't get a chance to see their faces, but I saw them in the twilight. Both of them, even the one in the van wore a white hooded robe."

"White hooded robe?" Laura repeated.

"Yeah, the hood covered their heads so I couldn't see their hair or faces. And I couldn't see much of their bodies with their robes, but they seemed thick if you asked me."

"What about the van?" Laura asked.

"It was a white one, with no windows other than the ones on the back doors. And they looked dark so it seemed you could only see the outside if you were in the van but you couldn't see the inside of the van from outside. I didn't notice anything else about it, no markings or anything."

"Did you see a license plate on the van?" L asked.

"Yeah!" She answered right away. "I made sure to remember it! I repeated it over and over until I got to the orphanage, then I wrote it down on my arm!" She rolled up her sleeve to reveal the license plate number. '87FJ60'. "I knew you would ask that and I knew it would help you, so I made sure you knew what it was."

"Net," Laura turned to look at the cyan haired girl. "Get the computer's." Net nodded and headed into her room. Laura turned back to Seiko and gave a small smile. "You did a great job today Seiko. Lamore would be proud of you." Seiko smiled at that comment and nodded.

"Can I stay here for a bit longer? I wanna help find Lamore!" She pleaded as she looked at everyone. "I'm sure I can do something else!" The room was silent for a moment, the gang was contemplating whether or not they should send Seiko and Aoi back home. Seiko had told them everything they needed to know for now, which will help them locate Lamore and Mako. And she was still so young, if she got involved in this and got hurt, Lamore would probably have all of their heads. But at this point they could use all the help and resources they can get. And there might be more infromation Seiko had that could be useful. Also, based on her personality, no matter what they say she will not give in and leave. Plus it would be best if she stayed here with them in case whoever saw her that night might try to get her if she saw anything suspicious.

Laura nodded and answered. "Alright Seiko, you can stay with us until we find Lamore. But you have to be on your best behavior."

Seiko's smile widened and she nodded to make that promise. "Aoi, will you stay with me?" Seiko asked as she turned to look at the other girl.

Aoi blinked a few times and seemed confused. "You said I would only be here when you told them what you saw."

"I know, but I need as much support I can get! Besides, Lamore needs our help more than ever. Think of everything she's done for us. This is our time to help her for a change!"

"You are more than welcome to stay here and help Aoi, but only if you want." Laura assured the child. "No one is forcing you to stay or leave."

Aoi looked at Laura and saw how genuine she was. But Seiko was right, Lamore had done everything she could to give the two girls a family and make them feel wanted...needed...Lamore was always there for Aoi when she needed help. So now, it was her turn. "I'll stay and do whatever I can!" She declared.

Laura nodded, understanding her feelings. Net returned to the room with a few laptops in her arms. She placed them on the table and started to open and power them on. Laura turned towards Net and began a plan. "Alright, Net, you and Matsu try searching through satellite images and see if you can see what happened at the park that night. There might be something that happened before and after Lamore got there. See if you can locate the people Seiko mentioned. Ryuk and Ryuzaki, you two see if you can locate the white van with the license plate and find out if there was anyone who bought the vehicle or if there is someone in the database that shows them driving that van. Seiko, when Net and Matsu find something, you have to tell them if they were the ones you saw last night." Seiko nodded as she headed towards Net and Matsu who were working on their project while Laura watched L and Light trying to search through automobile history to find out who might have gotten their hands on a white van, as well as looking at license plate numbers to match up with the one Seiko said.

"What can I do?" Aoi asked as she looked up at Laura.

"You stay here and keep an eye on everything. I'm going out, there's something I have to do." Laura said no more as she headed out of the living room and walked out the door.

* * *

The sun was starting its descent from the sky and towards the ground. Night would soon be upon Japan and on the group. It had been hours since Seiko and Aoi had arrived and told them about Lamore's abduction. In that time, they were trying to find out anything about the white hooded figures that took Lamore and the vehicle they used for the abduction. Matsu was able to inform Mrs. Izumi that Seiko was sleeping over at Aoi's place and he told the Takanori's that Aoi was with Lamore and Seiko for a sleepover. Since they arrived there so late and it was getting late now, Lamore had agreed to let them stay at her grandparents house and to keep an eye on them. It was a good thing both the parents trusted Lamore or else they would grow much more suspicious.

It was a slow day, L and Light were still trying to find out more about the van and the license plate and who had bought one. Net and Matsu were having better luck. Net was able to hack into security cameras in the parking lot of the park and saw what time the van and the kidnappers arrived there. According to the time, they had arrived at around five in the evening and they were able to bring Lamore to their van at around eight. So they were there for almost three whole hours. The first hour the van pulled up and no one left. Then the next hour, two figures left the vehicle while a third figure stayed behind. Near the start of the third hour, the two came back with Lamore and placed her in the van. A little after eight, the van left the parking lot and it was a matter of using different satellite images to pinpoint the exact streets the van was on and the roads they were heading to. So far Net seemed to be doing a fine job piecing together the direction the van was heading. Though she did not have an exact location yet, she was doing a great job tracking it down.

Matsu looked up from sitting beside Net and noticed the two girls sitting on the couch, dozing off. He nudged the cyan haired girl who looked up from her screen the first time that day, to look at them. "Guess they've grown tired from all the work." Net commented as she smiled.

Mastu got up from his spot and headed over to the girls. Seiko and Aoi looked up to see his goofy expression. "Still awake?" he joked.

"It's just the stress I guess." Seiko said as she rubbed her eyes. Matsu nodded understanding how these girls must be feeling knowing their mentor, who was like a sister to them, was taken from them and are worried about her well being. But these girls were smart and knew that worrying would not help the situation. But deep down they could not help but try and hope for the best.

"It's getting late. How about you girls go get some pajamas on, wash up and Net can tuck you into bed?"

"We can get ourselves ready for bed. We don't need an adult." Seiko assured him firmly.

"Are you sure it's alright if we sleep here tonight?" Aoi asked innocently.

"We already informed your guardians and parents about the sleepover so of course. Net will get you girls something to wear to bed. There's a limited number of rooms here so you two will have to share a bed."

Both girls nodded as they hopped off the couch and towards the bathroom where they were going to wash up. As they neared the door, Seiko opened it and allowed Aoi to go in first. Aoi smiled at her kindness and went in. Seiko followed afterwards. Aoi sat on the toilet as Seiko grabbed a brush and a ponytail. The younger girl turned around so her back faced the older one. Seiko went up to Aoi and began to lightly brush her hair. "You know…" Seiko giggled. "This reminds me back when you were at the orphanage. Every night before bed, I would always brush your hair and put it in a bun just like the ballerinas did their hair when they go on stage."

"Lamore showed you how to brush your hair, right?" Aoi asked.

"Yeah, she taught me. She would always put my hair in twin high pigtails and put ribbons in them. Said they made me look girly. I never really cared for the ribbons, but they made her happy so I went along with it."

"You know, before I got adopted, I had my hair styled the same as Lamore's. But now it's gotten a bit longer again and I want to cut it to be like hers." Aoi said as she felt Seiko tug at her hair as she placed the strands together.

"You really are a mini Lamore." Seiko laughed as she finished putting the black hair in a bun. When that was done, Seiko began working on her hair. Which when it was let go of her usual tornado curls, her hair flowed to her midback. Seiko took a glance back at Aoi and noticed how she looked down at the floor, eyes soft as her lips were made to a frown. Seiko lost her laughter and understood how upset Aoi was feeling right now. Regaining a smile, she placed a hand on her shoulder which caused Aoi to look up. "Hey, it's gonna be okay." Seiko promised. "Thanks to what I saw, they have a lead. We're gonna find Lamore and bring her back safe and sound. All of this will feel like a nightmare. Until then, we need each other's back."

Aoi nodded sadly but smiled as well. Even if Lamore was gone, she at least still had Seiko. The two of them have been friends since Aoi first came to the orphanage. The other kids used to make fun of her because of her dream of being a ballet dancer but Seiko would always pummel them to the ground. It got her in trouble, but if she was doing it for Aoi, then it was fine with her. When Seiko saw her friend reassured, she went back to doing her hair until they were in twin ponytails. After that, Seiko led Aoi out of the bathroom and as they were about to head to the room, they saw Laura coming through the door of the apartment. Seiko and Aoi stayed in the hallway watching and listening to what was taking place.

"Laura! You're back!" Net exclaimed as she stood up as did the other three in the room. Laura walked across the entry hall and looked at everyone.

"Where were you?" Matsu asked as he looked at the female raven.

"I went back to the park to see if I could find any clues about the crime scene." She explained bluntly.

"Any luck?" Ryuzaki asked her.

Laura dug into her pocket and took out a plastic bag with an Iphone in it that had a pink case. "I found this phone, it no doubt belongs to Lamore. I've seen the details of the case to know that it is definitely her phone. I also found another one near the parking lot." Laura reached into her pocket again and took out another baggie with an Iphone, this time the case was yellow and had a black music note. "I was able to look at the screen savor before I was blocked by the password to see a picture of Mako and Lamore on this one phone here."

"If that's true, that means that phone must belong to Mako!" Matsu proclaimed.

"Mako is the type to show his affection towards Lamore. He'll spread the word out if he can. It would make sense for him to put him and her on his screensaver on his phone. At least that made the job easier." Ryuk commented.

"I scanned both phones for fingerprints in case one of the kidnappers might have had a chance to touch these devices giving us a lead. Right now, they are being scanned." Laura turned towards Net and handed her the bags. "Net, you are the master of hacking. Do you think you can unlock these phones?"

"Unlocking phones? That's like child's play to me." Net laughed. "Next time give me a challenge."

"Speaking of which, how is everything going here?" Laura asked.

"Well so far I've been using satellite images to track down the van that took Lamore. I can't find the place they took her but I think I'm getting close. I do know they left the city but other than that, I'll have to keep track." Net informed them.

"What about the van itself? Any leads on who bought it?" she asked the two guys.

"Not exactly," Ryuk admitted. "But we did trace the license plate to a certain company. Though we don't know who they sold it to."

"Let me see the company name and I can figure out the rest."

"Alright, I'll go get it." Ryuk said as he walked back to the other room where he and Ryuzaki were working. Laura watched him go and looked around the rest of the room to see their progress. It was coming along nicely, hopefully at this pace they would be able to find out where Lamore and Mako were being held captive. Her eyes drifted back to the hall where she saw Seiko and Aoi standing there and watching the show. Laura walked up to the kids as they stared at her.

"Shouldn't you two be in bed by now? It's getting late." She looked at the window where the sun had finally set and now night was covering the sky.

"We were just waiting to know where we would be sleeping." Seiko told Laura.

"Alright, follow me." Laura led the two of them down the hallway towards her room. When she opened the door, the girls entered and the children saw the dolls and the blackness the room contained. "I know it is not something young girls like you are into, but I assure you this room is secure and the bed should be comfy."

"Some of the dolls look kind of cute." Aoi tried to sound nice but a few of them looked a bit creepy to her.

"I like black. It's my third favorite color." Seiko admitted. Laura just shrugged as she went into her drawer and got out two large gray t-shirts. She handed them to the girls who looked at them confused then back up at Laura.

"I know they aren't proper night wear, but they'll be substitutes until tomorrow." The girls nodded, understanding. Laura looked at the both of them serious like now. "Look, I am grateful that you two risked your safety to give us this information about Lamore's abduction, and the two of you have been a great help towards our investigation. However, you are still young and if things turn in a dangerous direction you girls could get in danger. So you will stay here tonight but tomorrow you will go back home. Is that clear?" both girls nodded. "Good. Now, can you two get yoursleves tucked in?" again, they nodded. "Alright, you girls get some rest then." Laura was about to head out when Aoi rushed up and grabbed her arm. The raven turned back to see the littler one and saw her eyes go soft. Laura and Seiko watched as Aoi released the arm but still held her gaze.

"Miss Laura… you… you will bring Lamore back, right?" she asked softly. "She'll be okay, right?"

Laura looked down at the kid and knew how she was feeling right now. She had been there, and it was turmoil. At least she could be here for her right now. It may not bring Lamore back right now but it will help. Laura knelt down and patted Aoi on the head while making eye contact. "You don't have to worry." She stated bluntly. "Lamore is a strong individual and no matter what, she always has a plan. I'm sure wherever she is, she will be alright." Aoi blinked, as if she was unsure if it was true. The part about Lamore being fine. Laura needed to prove to her that it was alright. That was when she remembered something else. Digging into her other pocket, she took out a familiar rose gold winged heart locket and handed it to Aoi. She took it and looked up at her again. "I found this at the park. It's Lamore's. Until we find her, you should hold onto it. Do not lose it, alright?" Aoi nodded as she clutched the item in her hand. Laura gave a small smile. Though she did not sound reassuring in her monotone voice, hopefully this had eased some of Aoi's tension. Looking back at the girls one last time she headed back towards the door and left them.

Seiko went about changing her cloths to get into the night wear Laura provided them. Aoi looked into the hand that contained the locket. She remembered Lamore receiving it from Laura during the Christmas party they threw for her almost a year ago. Ever since then, Lamore usually wore it around her neck. She loved and cherish everything the people she loved gave her and this necklace was no expectation. Aoi smiled, knowing that as long as she had the love and support of her friends, she would always pull through. Subconsciously, Aoi opened the wings to reveal the inside of the locket. And her eyes grew as she saw a person she seemed to have held deep within her heart.

"Aoi?" Seiko looked up from her spot and noticed Aoi staring down at the locket Laura gave her. Making her way in the gray shirt, which fell to her thighs, she looked from Aoi's shoulder to see the picture she was looking at. Seiko gasped as she saw the brunette that looked so much like Lamore was in the locket. "Isn't that guy Ryuk?" she asked, pointing to the picture of the guy.

"Why would she have a picture of him in her locket?" Aoi questioned.

Seiko just smiled in amusement. "Isn't it obvious? Even you should understand her feelings towards him." Aoi looked up from the locket to stare at Seiko confused. The smile never leaving her face. "Come on, I see the way he looks at her and how she looks at him. I know it's been awhile since I've had parents, but I remember those looks they gave towards one another. They're the same ones those two give each other."

"She likes him…" Aoi realized as she looked back at the photograph.

"I think it's more than 'like'. I think she might be…" Seiko trailed off as she couldn't help but giggle. "Forget it, it's adult stuff. You're too young to understand. Heck I barely understand it myself. And I'm technically at the age where I should be thinking about romance and relationships." She just realized that fact just now. Aoi turned her body so that she was now facing Seiko, who handed her her night shirt. Aoi placed the locket down on the bed and began to undress herself.

"If they both like each other, how come they aren't going out as the older kids put it?" Aoi had to ask.

"I guess they just can't admit their feelings towards each other." Seiko shrugged as she handed Aoi the shirt once her dress was taken off.

"But if they both like each other, then telling them their feelings shouldn't be a problem right?" Aoi had to ask as she put the shirt over her head.

"Relationships are complicated. Besides, even if Lamore does like like Ryuk, we don't know if he has the same feelings for her. She may even think he doesn't feel the same way about her. So that might be why it's complicated. I dunno. That's my guess."

Once Aoi had gotten her night shirt on, which fell to just above her knees, she grabbed the locket again and looked at the picture of Ryuk. He had a smile on his lips that showed his teeth and his eyes were narrowed a bit but he seemed happy. Aoi could see why Lamore liked him. He was kind, and smart and he was handsome. He even seemed to go out of his way to make her happy. Aoi was glad Lamore found someone who she felt could make her happy. Even if she was with that Mako guy, who was a good guy so she heard, Lamore must still want to be with Ryuk. Aoi smiled as she placed a finger on the picture in an attempt to trace it. She stopped though as she felt a bump on the picture. She blinked as she seemed a bit confused.

"What is it?" Seiko asked noticing Aoi's reaction.

"I think there's something under this picture." Aoi stated as she held the locket out towards Seiko. She took it and looked at it for a moment. Then she placed her finger on the image and felt the bump herself. She was baffled but she got serious. Carefully opening the locket again, she took out the heart shaped picture of Ryuk and looked to see what was behind it. To both of their...confusion...the thing behind the picture was just a piece of paper. Seiko took it out and held it to present to the both of them. She looked from the paper to Aoi then back at the paper and then back at Aoi then back at the paper. "What's this?" she asked as she looked at Aoi the third time in a row.

"It looks like a piece of paper." Aoi noted as she took it from Seiko's fingertips and began to examine it all over.

"Why would Lamore have a scrap of paper in her locket behind the picture of the guy she loves?" Seiko raised a brow.

"I'm just as confused as you are." Aoi shrugged as she grabbed the locket and placed the piece back inside. Grabbing the picture she placed it in front of the paper. Closing up the locket, Aoi went to her dress and placed it in the pocket, thinking it would be safe there. "Maybe she needed it to make the picture fit." She suggested.

Seiko just shrugged again not really thinking that, but it was something. She headed towards the bed and jumped on the mattress. "At any rate, I wish we could stick around longer. I really wanna help find Lamore." She pouted a bit.

"We've done all that we can Seiko, we have to leave the rest up to the adults now." Aoi told her as she was about to hop onto the bed. As she lifted herself up, she turned her head and gasped. Falling onto the floor once again.

"Aoi?" Seiko crawled from her side of the bed and watched as Aoi stared out into the room and shook. Seiko looked to where Aoi was staring and she herself was just as confused and nervous as she saw someone standing before them. Seiko grabbed Aoi and pulled her onto the bed and held her protectively. "W-who are you! How did you get in here!" Seiko was demanding, not asking, the man before her. At least she thought it was a man. His hair was strangely white and spiky, he also had a bit of a tan complexion and he had yellow eyes. His clothing was strange as well as he held in his hands a white Notebook. Neither girl knew how this man got into the room. They never saw him come in here and he could not have been hiding all this time. But how did he get here?

The male stared at them, a bit baffled. He did not draw any closer to them but he did not take his eyes off of them. "You two girls can see me?" he asked them.

"You are standing right there. Pretty hard to miss." Seiko sarcastically called out.

"W-who are you?" Aoi quivered.

"You two needn't be scared. I am not going to harm either of you. I am Hiro, a Seimeigami, or a God of Life if you prefer." The male bowed before them, which caused the girls to be even more confused but did not lower their guard.

"A… God of Life?" Seiko questioned.

"How do we know you aren't lying?" Aoi pointed out.

"How else could I have entered this room without being noticed?" Walking over to the walls, Hiro phased through them, making the girls gasp in astonishment. A few moments later, they saw him phase back into the room with white angelic wings on his back as he landed on the ground. Looking back at the girls he gave them a kind smile. "I doubt that is what you humans call special effects. You are not that advanced to pull something like that off."

"I buy it." Aoi blinked as Seiko released her grasp on her but made sure to stick by her side.

"Why are you here?" Seiko asked this time.

"I am only here to talk to Light Yagami." Hiro explained. "Since he is the guardian of Lamore Nosaka, it is his job to protect her."

"H-hold on! Did you say Lamore Nosaka?!" Seiko asked.

"Yes." Hiro answered.

"Does that mean you know where she is?!" Aoi gasped.

"Forgive me, but why are you asking?" Hiro asked. "I probably should not even be telling you-"

"We're Lamore's friends!" Seiko protested. "I-I mean… well… she's our mentor and a big sister to us. But we are still pretty close to her! I'm Seiko and this is Aoi. Listen, if you know where she is then you have to tell us! She could be in danger!"

"Please Mr. Hiro!" Aoi begged.

"You children must not worry. That is why I am here." He assured them. "I must give Light Yagami this Notebook." He held out the white Notebook which got the girl's attention.

"What is it?" Aoi asked.

"Looks like just a plain white Notebook." Seiko blinked.

"Tell me, do you know where I can find the one who calls herself Laura Stone? Lamore wanted me to tell her and L Lawliet this information as well with Light Yagami."

Seiko and Aoi looked at one another trying to come up with an answer. Then they turned back towards the God of Life. "We don't know anyone named Light or L…" Seiko admitted. "But we do know Laura! She should be out in the living room with the others trying to locate Mako and Lamore. We can take you to them."

"Yes, thank you. Give them this then." Holding out the Notebook, Aoi took the book and held it in her hands. She looked at the front cover and saw black marking that were not in Japanese...not in any language she knew. Still, if this Notebook was important then she would protect it. With that, Aoi, Seiko and Hiro left the room and headed out the hallway to get to the living room where everyone was waiting for them. The only one in the living room right now was Laura who was looking over a few papers. It didn't take her long to look up from her files to see Aoi and Seiko standing in the hallway.

"What are you girls still doing up? I thought you went to bed already." Laura got off her seat and processed to head towards the girls. But she stopped midway when she noticed a familiar Seimeigami behind the girls. The children turned to look at Hiro themselves and he only nodded towards each of them. "You two can see him can't you?" she asked them. Seiko turned back to Laura and nodded.

"He told us he knew where Lamore was! We took him here to find you and two guys named Light and L." She explained.

Laura looked from Seiko to Hiro. "Where is Lamore?" she asked the Seimeigami.

"Lamore told me it was vital to give this information to you and the other two." Hiro could only say. Laura wanted to press further, thinking this could be just what they needed to find and save Lamore and Mako. But she knew that Hiro would say nothing else unless all of them were present. She nodded, and turned to show Hiro where the other two were. Aoi and Seiko followed, wanting to learn this information as well. Going into the other room, they saw Ryuk and Ryuzaki still locating the van that took Lamore. They looked up from their search to see Laura standing in the doorway.

"Laura? What is it?" Ryuzaki asked her. The female raven pointed behind her to let them see Hiro standing there. Ryuk got up from his seat and looked at the Seimeigami.

"Hiro?!" He gasped. "Why are you here?" Ryuzaki stood up as well. Hiro and Laura took a few steps towards them, and when they were close enough, Hiro began to talk.

"As you are probably aware by now, Lamore and Mako have been taken."

"Do you know where they are? Can you get us to them?" Ryuk asked. Hiro placed a hand in the air to silence his questions. When he no longer spoke, Hiro went on.

"I'm afraid I am just as confused as you are about the mess. It happened so fast I could not tell who these people were. They had covered their faces with white cloaks so I could not see who they are or used my eyes to determine what they wanted. But, we do know that they have taken Lamore and Mako whom they assume to be Tenshi and the second Tenshi."

"So it is just as we thought." Ryuzaki noted bitterly.

"Tenshi?" Aoi repeated as she held the white Notebook close to her chest. "Mrs. Laura, what is this being talking about?"

"Yeah, what is going on?!" Seiko asked as she looked at the three adults and the one entity.

Laura looked back at the girls, she did not even notice they were there because of the shock of Hiro being here. But it seemed they were catching onto this whole mess and they were raising questions now. Laura looked back at L and Light wondering how they felt about this. They simply stared back at her and shrugged. As if they did not know how to handle these girls. Laura nodded back to them and made her way towards the two. There was no point in hiding it from them now that they had heard and they were here. She knelt before them so they were at eye level with her. "Aoi… Seiko… this is very important information so I want you to listen very carefully." Both girls looked at one another, questioningly. But they turned back to Laura and nodded. "Do you girls know about Tenshi?" she began.

"You mean that supernatural being who brings people back from the dead?" Aoi asked. Laura nodded. "Lamore told us a few stories about them, but we don't know too much about them other than that."

"I always assumed it was just another conspiracy theory." Seiko admitted.

"About a year ago, Tenshi began resurrecting anyone who had died. She used a special power to do so." Laura began.

"She? Tenshi is a girl?" Seiko blinked.

"Yes, and Tenshi is also Lamore."

"What?" Both girls gasped in shock. They looked at the other three in the room and each one nodded to confirm what Laura just said.

"Lamore stumbled upon the power of resurrection and she began to use it to give people second chances. The internet and people's imaginations did the rest."

"Lamore… is Tenshi?" Seiko gasped once again.

"Yes, and her boyfriend, Mako Katsu, is the second Tenshi." She bluntly stated. "We were trying to keep this a secret from the media and all over the world because we didn't want anyone to misuse the power she had. Lamore figured the less people knew about her being Tenshi, the safer her and her friends and family would be. We weren't trying to keep anyone in the dark if we didn't think it wasn't for their own good. We barely know much about this power even with a Seimeigami to tell us. There are rules to this power that not even they know about. The fact that Lamore got this power was pure accident. But nonetheless, she still used it because she wanted to make people happy. That is just who she is." Seiko backed up a bit as she held herself together. Aoi clutched the Notebook in her hands tighter to her chest. They looked up at Laura as their eyes were full of anxiety and questions. Laura looked at Aoi and noticed the white Notebook she had. Extending an arm out, she waved her fingers to indicate to give the notebook to her. Aoi looked at the object she still held onto. With a bit of hesitation, she gave it to Laura and she held it up for both of them to see. "This is called a Life Note. If you write the name of a person who died as well as their cause of death while picturing their face, they will be brought back to life. This is what Tenshi, Lamore, uses as her powers. Something so simple as a human tool can be used as a great blessing, or a terrible curse depending on how one interprets it. You could use this to revive a family member, or you could use it to make immortal soldiers built to destroy a nation with no fear of their lives because they know their life will be in this Notebook's hands. That is only one of the many reasons we had to keep this Notebook and the fact that Lamore is Tenshi, a secert."

Aoi did not know what to say. It was just too much information to take at once. The one person she looked up to the most and told her everything, had supernatural powers that could bring anyone back from the dead? It sounded cool, but if it's what got her into this mess then she did not know what to say. Seiko on the other hand only seemed to have stars in her eyes as her mouth gaped in a huge smile. "You're being honest?! Lamore really is Tenshi?! That's soo cool!"

"You seem to be taking this better than expected." L noted.

"Are you kidding?! Why wouldn't I be? Lamore deserves that kind of power! She's pure, and honest and she always puts others before herself! And the fact that I know someone that can bring anyone back with just paper and a pencil is even more cooler!"

Aoi looked from Seiko to the group and couldn't help but form a smile. "I have to admit, if that power had to fall to anyone, I'm glad it was someone like Lamore. I just wish she had told us. We could have kept a secret!"

"You have to understand, Lamore was scared of what would happen if the ICPO were to find out about her. She was worried she and her loved ones would be put in danger if this information got out. She couldn't even tell her grandparents." Light told the girls as he walked up behind Laura and looked at them. "So don't take it personally."

"Speaking of Lamore, you told us you had information about her. Which we five would love to hear." L told Hiro.

"And why you have the Life Note with you." Laura added as she showed off the white Notebook.

Hiro nodded, understanding and went on. "Like I said before, whoever this group that took Lamore and Mako are, they seem to know that they are both Tenshi and they want to prove they are before they move on with their plan."

"Which is?" Laura pressed on.

"They plan on using Tenshi's powers to resurrect Kira." Hiro answered. The three adults looked at one another, knowing what that could mean. If that were true, then both of them were in grave danger.

"But Kira is already alive." Laura stated as she looked back at Hiro.

"That's true, but if they find out then we all could be in even greater danger than they are in. Luckily, it seems that Lamore had devised a plan to prove her and Mako are not Tenshi." Hiro went on. "A plan for you to find them."

"What is it?" Light asked.

"First off, it begins with that Notebook." Hiro pointed to the Life Note Laura had in her arms now. She held it out so everyone could glance at it. When they looked back up at Hiro, he went on explaining. "That Life Note originally belonged to Mako. Lamore kept it for safe keepings. She had me make Mako give up his ownership of this Life Note. By doing so, that means all his memories related to it will be erased as well. The fact he was the second Tenshi and Lamore is the original. The people he brought back, those memories will be gone. Also, he will not be able to hear or see more or Hana."

"So it's assurance to her. Without any memories of his past, he can not reveal anything to them if he himself does not know that information." Laura pointed out.

"She knew what would happen, so she let him give up ownership first." Hiro answered.

"Ownership first?" Light repeated. "Wait, is Lamore going to give up her ownership of her Life Note as well?"

"She said if things go bad, yes. But for now, only Mako is the one with memory loss. When I erased his memory, she had me go back to her place where his Life Note was. She instructed me to bring it to you guys so you could use it to be her replacement."

"Of course…" L muttered. Then he spoke up. "They must be keeping her away from any outside access to the world. Without the information, she can not use her powers. And the longer death occurs in the world, the more likely they will see that she is Tenshi."

"So she wants us to write down names in the Life Note to make it seem Tenshi is still out there. That should clear her up." Laura added.

"That was a pretty good idea for something so short notice." Light remarked. ' **It's exactly similar to what happened when me and Misa were caught.'**

"Please, I am begging you, use the Life Note and save Lamore and Mako. If the members of the cult that took them find out they are not Tenshi or the second Tenshi, they will not hesitate to get rid of them." Hiro added, sounding a bit pleading.

"Don't worry, now that we know what is going on, we have a chance to get them back." Laura assured him.

"Because if anything happens to Lamore, you know whose fate will be sealed." Hiro became serious as he looked to see where Light was standing. Everyone else turned towards him. Laura and L knew what Hiro was talking about. If Lamore dies, than her guardian, in this case Light Yagami, will go back to the Nothingness. So not only was Mako and Lamore's life on the line, so was his.

Light nodded in assurance. "I know… I promise I'll get her back." And he meant it. "But first, we need to come up with a plan."

"Well, lucky for you, Lamore already came up with something." Everyone looked at Hiro who gave a small smile. This was what they were waiting for. To figure out what was going on with Lamore and what was happening on her end. Hopefully with this new plan she devised as well as their equipment, Lamore and Mako would be back safe and sound in no time.

 _ **To Be Continued~**_


	19. Chapter 18

_**CosmoK13: Hey Everyone, welcome back to the series. I apologize for not really updating this series so frequently, but I've been working on a bunch of other fanfictions that I'm trying to post onto here, such as the Yu-Gi-Oh! Kaimon and hopefully the Bendy and Buddies The Next Gen by the end of this month if I'm lucky. But I'm hoping to give you all one update of each story per week, that being said, let's get on with the story!**_

 _ **Summary: With the help of Lamore, the group infiltrate where her and Mako are being kept.**_

 _ **Chapter 19 Episode 18: Ambush**_

"So, exactly what is the rest of Lamore's plan?" Light asked Hiro as he stared at him. The Seimeigami had told them Lamore had came up with a plan that would ensure no one knew she was Tenshi and the two of them would be saved. As much as he wanted to know every single detail about this plan, it was already going on ten at night and time was running out for Lamore and Mako.

The white haired Seimeigami looked over at Light and back at everyone else. "Lamore wants someone to use the Life Note and take over as Tenshi for the time being. That way, it would seem to the cult that took her and Mako are not who they are looking for. This should clear up their names."

Laura looked at the Life Note she still held which originally belonged to Mako. If this was only just Mako's Life Note, then that must have meant Lamore still had hers and her ownership to it as well. Since Lamore still had hers, her memories were intact. The female raven haired adult looked back at the Seimeigami and nodded. "I understand. I'll take the role. With my eyes it should not be hard." L, Light and Hiro nodded as they understood what her power in her eyes were. To see a person's name and lifespan just by looking at their face. A curse she was born with that she had turned into a gift. She could also see the paranormal as well and that was how she became an excellent investigator in the supernatural.

"So, when Laura does become Tenshi for the time being, what will happen with Lamore and Mako?" L asked Hiro.

"Now that I know you will take care of your end, I will head back to where Lamore and Mako are being held. Once I tell Lamore that you have started resurrecting, the cult members will probably see they are not the targets they are looking for. But if it looks bad, Lamore will give up ownership of her own Life Note and I will come back here with Hana and Lamore's Notebook. If I do not come back within twenty four hours, that means that Lamore and Mako are freed. But Lamore told me that these people mean business and even if they do believe that neither of them are Tenshi, chances are they will not simply let them go."

"Well at least Lamore has a safety plan in case it does go that way." Light noted. "Alright Hiro, we can take it from here. If it does go bad, you know where to find us."

The Seimeigami nodded. He looked at Laura one last time and spoke. "Please, save Mako and Lamore." Laura nodded, promising to do so. With that, Hiro walked away from the five and phased through the wall. Laura looked back at the two guys in the room.

"We must waste no time, I'll begin resurrecting people who have died these past few days. Hopefully that should secure Lamore and Mako's safety. You two should get back to working on finding more about Lamore's kidnappers." Laura told the two.

"H-hold on!" All three of the adults turned to see Seiko pouting as Aoi hid behind her. They had forgotten the two kids were there. Which meant they heard everything. "You have some explaining to do!" Seiko demanded.

"Seiko, please…" Aoi begged her as she held onto Seiko's clothes. The female brunette shook Aoi off and started at her for a moment, with a bit of hurt and rage in her eyes.

"No! These three have been keeping secrets from us. Other than the fact that Lamore is Tenshi! We saw what that thing was! There's more going on here than anyone should be able to figure out! Aoi, we're caught in the middle of this now, we came here to help find Lamore and if there is any secrets that these guys have, we deserve to know them." Seiko turned back to look at the three, hands into fist as she did not take her angry away from them. There were a few things the Seimeigami mentioned to them that she did not understand. But if these three knew about Lamore being Tenshi, then they have more information concerning this. And she would not rest until she knew exactly what was going on.

The three adults looked at one another, trying to decide if they should let these two know everything. They were only kids and they should not get involved in this, especially if it meant they could be targeted or even get themselves hurt. However, Seiko and Aoi did give the group information that has helped them in their search for Lamore and Mako. They risked their safety to try and help their mentor, and it was clear that Seiko would not leave the group alone until she got answers herself. Aoi might seem scared but she was smart and knew something was going on. Though it didn't seem she really wanted to know, the three knew that she would want to ask if she could.

"It's… a very long story." Laura began as she knelt down to met eye level with Seiko. "And it's very secretive so it is important that when we tell you two, you must make sure not to tell anyone about this. If you can do that, we'll explain everything to you." Seiko narrowed her eyes for a moment at her, she did not like to keep secrets, but at the same time she did not like to be left in the dark. And as long as Aoi was with her that reassured her that she didn't have to bear this knowledge on her own. Seiko nodded in agreement and she looked behind her to see Aoi. After a moment, she nodded as well. Laura nodded and she turned back to look at the two. "Could you two leave us alone for a moment? While you're out go and look up some deaths. Bring me back the names, faces and causes of deaths. My eyes don't work the same as a Seimeigami." Both of them nodded and left the room. Laura looked back at the girls and escorted them to a couch where she set them down. She sat on a chair next to them and looked at them. "I was hoping that we wouldn't have to tell you this information. It's even more crucial than Lamore being Tenshi. But because you two seem to have gotten yourselves into this mess it seems I'm left with no choice. I was hoping Lamore would be the one to tell you but it seems the moment is now here."

"Just stop stalling and start explaining." Seiko warned Laura. Laura ignored the threat, well, rudeness and would do what Seiko wanted.

"Have you girls ever heard of Kira or L?" Laura began.

"We've heard a bit about them from the other orphans and internet." Aoi admitted. "From what we know, Kira was said to have been this murderer who punished prisoners and criminals with a power that could give them heart attacks. But he didn't hesitate to kill anyone who got in his way, and he even killed a few bystanders at times. It was scary to think about it, like if you do something bad, no matter how small, I always thought Kira would kill anyone. And Seiko was known to get into a lot of trouble so I was scared that he would kill her." Aoi looked at Seiko who stared at her for a moment. But she gave a big smile and leaned back in the cushion.

"Come on, it would take more than a mysterious force to get rid of me." She cockily stated.

"What about L?" Laura asked.

"We don't know much about him. No one does. All anyone knows is that he's a detective that never shows his face to the world and no one knows his real name. But he did take on Kira and after six long years, he finally found out who he was. That's all I know at least." Aoi shrugged.

"What if I were to tell you girls that Kira and L were around when me and Lamore were kids?" Laura asked.

"How long have those two been around?" Seiko asked as she straightened up and looked at Laura intently.

"Their fight began in 2006. Then it ended in 2013, finally. It's been almost six years since it had ended, and thirteen years since it began. That is how long those two fought, and that is how long it's been since then." Laura told the two.

"Woah, they're really old then." Seiko awed.

Now, Laura looked even more serious, if that was possible. "Now, what if I told you that Kira and L had something to do with all of this? That they were involved with Tenshi, Lamore, and me as well?" it was at this moment that both girls looked at one another questionably, as if they wondered where Laura was going with this. They looked back at Laura who only gazed at them. "You could say it is the main reason why Tenshi exists."

"I… I don't understand…" Seiko gasped. "You're saying Lamore is involved with a mass murderer and a mysterious detective?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that. So you must pay attention. The first thing you should know is that both Kira and L were dead. Well, I suppose for the time being they are dead, but at the same time they are alive. It's difficult to explain without the right structure."

"If both of them are dead, why haven't we heard about this?" Aoi asked.

"Well, when L died, someone took his place because the Kira Investigation was still going on. And if word got out that L had died during the investigation, then panic would have spread across the country, across the world. And Kira would have won the battle. So someone had to take his place, an imposter, to make it seem the investigation was still going. Only a few people to this day know about the real L's death. Five years later, the team that was hunting Kira, as well as L's successors, found out Kira's true identity. Turns out Kira was actually working with the Task Force that was hunting him down. He was right under their noses this whole time and they didn't even notice." Laura sighed as she rubbed her temple for a moment. Just remembering those events gave her stress and anxiety to reach their max. Just how stupid could the Japanese Task Force be to not even notice that one of their own could have been a suspect? Just what kind of relationships did Light have with them? Laura looked back at the girls and went on. "I don't know much about the details, all I know is that they did end up killing Kira, but they kept his death a secret as well as his identity. That way, if Kira had a family, they would be safe from the Kira-Haters and they wouldn't have to deal with the aftermath. Eventually Kira became yesterday's news."

"But if both of them are dead, then how does that relate to what is happening now?" Seiko questioned.

"I told you that they _were_ dead." Laura pointed out. Both younglings eyes widened at the reminder. They looked back at one another then at her.

"Y-you don't mean…" Aoi couldn't even finish.

"Lamore, as Tenshi, has the power to bring people back to life. However, her powers do have limits. One of them being you can not resurrect a person who has been dead for more than thirty days. If that is the case, the most one can do is reincarnate them. That was how it happened."

"Lamore was going to reincarnate both Kira and L!" Seiko realized.

"But why?" Aoi questioned.

"It's mostly because of me. You see, back when Tenshi was becoming a media hit, I was tracking her down." Laura began to explain.

"Were the police after her?!" Aoi gasped.

"No," Laura assured. "Only me and my team were trying to find out Tenshi's identity. But we had more… I, had more… selfish reasons for finding her I suppose. The truth is… I wanted her to resurrect someone for me."

"Was that someone Kira or L?" Seiko asked.

"Yes, I wanted her to bring back L." Laura admitted. "You girls may not know this, but L is an orphan. He didn't grow up with parents and so he was taken to an orphanage. It was there he realized his talent for deduction and observation. And that was when he knew he would become a detective." Laura leaned back in her chair and looked up at the ceiling. "When I was a child, I was like you girls. I lost my parents at such a young age and the ones that took me in abused me. Because of my difference. I was alone and there were times when I wanted death to embrace me. Even when I managed to run away, I had nowhere to go."

"So… what happened?" Aoi asked.

"That was the day I met him." Laura looked back at the girls and had a small smile on the corner of her lips. "L, the great detective. He found me and took me to the orphanage he was raised in. There, he took care of me as if I were one of his own. He wasn't even scared of my powers, he told me that they could be a gift if I knew how to use them. He was the first person in my life to care for me after the death of my family. He sent me away to live with my aunt in Japan and… that was the last time I ever saw him alive again…" Her smile faded and she bowed her head as those anguish memories came flooding back to her. "I had found out that he had died and it broke my heart. I didn't know what to do. I always thought he was indestructible and that he would be around forever. But I had to remind myself, the great L is human. And eventually, humans fall. Some sooner than others. Naturally, I was upset to learn of his death and I was even more upset with myself knowing there was nothing I can do about it." Laura looked back up at the kids and let out a sigh of grief. "Even as the years went by, whenever I remember that day…" She paused for a moment, getting rid of the rest of the doubt she had in her mind. "When I had heard about Tenshi and the powers they possessed, I thought that… I knew it was a stretch, but if someone like Kira could exist than why not someone with the power of life? I wanted to find the identity of Tenshi and request them to bring back L. I figured if I did that, I could move on with my life. That was when I met Lamore, and it didn't take me too long to figure out she was the one I was looking for. I agreed that I would not tell anyone her identity and that I would allow her to keep with her role as long as she brought back L."

"So she brought him back for you right?" Seiko asked sounding a bit pleased everyone got what they wanted in the end.

However, Laura shook her head. "I'm afraid it wasn't as simple as you think." She told Seiko. "No, like I mentioned earlier. There is a time limit where one can bring back someone from death. A thirty day period. Unfortunately… L died in 2007, so he was way past the expiration date. In other words, Lamore could not resurrect him." Again, there was a moment of silence. Aoi looked at Laura as her face grew gray.

"Were you… sad when you found out you couldn't get him back?" Aoi asked Laura.

The adult raven closed her eyes for a moment then spoke. "I was disappointed to learn that truth. Then again, I suppose I had only myself to blame. I guess when I had found out about Tenshi, it felt like a little bit of light was brought back into my life again. For the first time, it gave me hope that everything would be alright. And the more I got involved, the more that light grew until it became more than hope, it became a reality. So when I learned about that, of course I was devastated. I got my hopes up for nothing." Laura opened her eyes again and looked at the two girls. "But Lamore, with her compassionate and determined nature, wanted to try to give me some closure. So she went with the next best thing: she would reincarnate L. He would be reborn without any memories of his past life. He would start out fresh. I was happy about this method. Though I knew it would not get L to be back by my side, knowing he would be walking on the Earth again was enough satisfaction for me. Though I did not know that Lamore was also going to reincarnate Kira as well."

"She was going to bring back a killer?!" Seiko gasped.

"Lamore assured me that since he would be reincarnated, he would have no recollections of his life as a murderer. He would start out as a baby. She thought that the chances of the same thing happening to him again were very slim to none and if Kira ever became a thing again, she would blame herself. But Lamore didn't see the one she was bringing back as Kira. She just saw someone who lost his way and thought he could redeem himself if he was given the chance."

"That does sound like Lamore." Aoi nodded with a slight smile.

"Naturally, since she made some valid points about Kira not appearing again, I would allow it. Though I was not alright with it, she was bringing back L so I did not want to complain to upset her. We used the same method to reincarnate them that we use when resurrecting someone. But with different information added, such as when will they be reborn. For a moment, we thought it would work. But once a minute had passed… that was when things went downhill."

"You mean it didn't work?" Aoi asked.

"I wouldn't say that. The results were just different. The spirits of L and Kira were in Lamore's room."

"Did Kira try to kill you?!" Seiko gasped.

"No. He could not do anything. Both L and Kira phased through walls and people so physical harm was out of the question. They were pretty much ghost at this point, and it seemed only Lamore and I could see or hear them. We pretty much assumed it was because we were the ones that had touched and used the Life Note. At first, we didn't know what to do. All four of us were confused on the matter, and Kira and L were even more stressed out. I mean, think of how you would react after being dead for so long than you come back only as a spirit. Think of how much has changed since then. You are bound to be confused and even a little bit scared." Both girls nodded at that fact. They themselves understood how alone and scared they were when their parents died and they had to go to the orphanage. If Lamore hadn't been there to help them out, they probably wouldn't be the girls they were today. They listened as Laura went on. "Luckily, a Seimeigami, someone like Hiro but a different one, was able to help us out by getting permission with the higher gods. They would give L and Kira another chance at life, but to do that Lamore would have to bring back the same number of people that Kira killed. In the meantime, L and Kira would have to be our bodyguards. In a way, we would be their link to keeping them on the Earth and giving them physical forms. But if anything were to happen to Lamore, Kira would die. And if anything happens to me, L would met the same fate."

Both girls looked at one another, taking a few moments to comprehend the information they were just given. It seemed all too much to take in at once, but Laura had warned them to pay close attention. Seiko looked back at Laura and she was the first of the two to talk. "So, let me get this straight. Lamore found a power that could bring anyone back from the dead, then she used that power to become Tenshi. You figured out that this Tenshi person actually existed and you wanted to find her to bring back someone you knew. But Lamore couldn't bring them back whole so she tried to bring them back a different way, same for Kira. But the plan backfired and now a supernatural mass murderer and a super private detective are your bodyguards until you can fix the damage that Kira has done?"

"More or less, you've pretty much replied back what I just explained to you." Laura said rubbing the back of her head.

"Does anyone know about L and Kira being back?" Aoi had to ask.

"No, up until now, only Lamore and I kept this information between the two of us. Not even my colleges, Matsu and Net, know about L and Kira being right under their noses. We were hoping it would remain that way, that we could keep it from anyone else until the damage was fixed. But now, things are getting into a mess and if we don't clean it up soon everyone, including Kira and L, will be in trouble." Aoi's eyes softened a bit as she looked down to the ground. Seiko noticed this and placed a hand on Aoi's shoulder to try and comfort her as best as she can. Laura stood up from her chair and looked down at the kids. "I know this is a lot of information to take in at once. You girls your age probably can't even form an idea based on what I just told you. I'm sure you have many questions and may even hold some anger. But I want you to know that Lamore only kept this information from you and her loved ones so everyone could be safe. She did not want to worry you two and she thought the less you knew the safer you would be."

Seiko looked back up at Laura and tilted her head. "Why keep it a secert? Why not tell everyone L and Kira are back?"

"Again, it's not as easy as you think. People were in panic because of what Kira did. Many were scared that their lives would be taken next. When Kira passed away, many were relieved because they felt safe again. Now, what do you think would happen if the people learned about Kira being back?" Seiko looked at Aoi. It was a rhetorical question though. "Everyone would go back to square one. They would be in panic and fear for their own lives. And even if Kira did not want to do any harm this time around, it will be hard for him to fit into society. Especially after everything he has done. Same with L, people will over react and it would be utter chaos. And when they find out that Kira and L were brought back, they would point fingers to Tenshi. Many people would be angry at Tenshi for bringing back a serial killer and they would even question and doubt her. They would not hesitate to try and find her and probably kill her."

"So, Lamore was doing this to protect herself as well?" Aoi looked up to see Laura who nodded at the question.

"Lamore saw the human part of Kira and she thought that part should be given another chance. She also brought back L on my behalf because she empathized with my pain. She was doing the right thing in her eyes. And she would take full responsibility if Kira went on his killing sprees and would take care of him. She was prepared to handle the situation if it got out of hand. She would not have gone through with it if she knew it would not turn out as she planned."

Aoi blinked a few times as her eyes softened. "Is… that why they took Lamore away? Is she in trouble for bringing those two back?" her voice caught in her throat, but Laura was able to hear it.

"If what Hiro said was true, it seems whoever took Lamore are planning on using her to try and bring back Kira. But it seems they do not know he is already back." Laura noted as she remembered what Hiro had told her.

"So… when they find out that Lamore did bring back Kira already… what will they do to her?" Seiko had to ask. Laura looked at the two girls as their eyes wavered with anxiety. Laura stared at them for a moment longer and patted both of their heads.

"Don't worry. We'll find Lamore and Mako before those bad guys can do anything to them. But for now, I need you both to be strong for Lamore and you must keep secret everything you have learned here tonight. That includes Lamore being Tenshi, Mako as the second Tenshi, and the fact that L and Kira are alive and are our bodyguards. Can you do that?" both girls nodded without hesitation.

"So, if L and Kira are alive, does that mean they are here?" Seiko asked. Laura nodded. "Can we meet them?!" she seemed a bit excited now.

"You sure?" Laura raised a brow. Seiko nodded in a fast pace while Aoi hesitantly nodded. She knew that these two would want to meet Kira and L when they found out about them. She guessed it couldn't bring any harm so she would be alright with it. As if on cue, the said two males entered the room. Light carried a few papers with what Laura assumed to be people who have died these past few days and their data. L came in with his usual posture. The three girls turned towards the two that had entered the room. The female raven haired stood up and looked at them. "Did you gather the information?"

"We looked into as many victims as we could. We've gotten over thirty that are still waiting for Tenshi to resurrect them." Light told her.

"How did it go with the younglings?" L asked as he looked to see Seiko and Aoi who jumped from the seats to stand and stare at the two guys.

Laura crossed her arms under her chest and answered. "I had to tell them everything, they've agreed to keep it a secert."

"You sure we can trust them?" Light doubted her decision.

Laura looked at Light. "They are Lamore's children. They have a right to know since they are so close to her. Besides, after their assistance, I think telling this secret to them is the least we can do. Which reminds me…" Laura turned around to face the two girls then raised her hand in a presenting manner. "Seiko, Aoi, these were the two I told you about. The ones that Lamore brought back and have now become our bodyguards. The brunette is Kira, a.k.a. Light Yagami and this one here is L." The two males looked at Laura with questionable looks as if they could not believe she just told these kids their real identities. Laura only just stared at them to show them that it was okay.

The two girls just stared at the both of them for a few moments. Seiko blinked and Aoi just awed at them. "You're Kira and L?" Seiko questioned.

"The two and only." Laura assured Seiko.

Aoi stepped forward and took a long hard look at Light, she titled her head as both of their eyes met. "Strange, you don't look as scary as the other orphans made you out to be." Aoi noted.

"Careful Aoi," Seiko warned. "He may be planning your demise." Aoi shivered at the thought and hid behind the green one.

"Relax, my days of killing are over. Besides, Lamore would have my head if she found out I harmed either one of you two." Light assured them in a joking manner.

Laura watched as the two girls kept examining the two guys. Laura knew that the four have made contact a few times before. The first time was at the Christmas party and then at the benefit Mako had hosted. Then again, they had only known them as Ryuk and Ryuzaki, the two Hideki brothers who were good friends of Lamore. They were unaware of their true identities all this time. It would only make sense that their views on the two would change a bit and perhaps even questions would arise at this point. Laura grabbed the papers Light was holding and looked back at the others. "I should get started on filling in as Tenshi. Why don't you two stay with the kids. I'm sure they have a lot of questions they would love to ask you." L and Light just looked at her for a moment, as if they were against the idea of being left here with the kids. However, it seemed the girls did have a few questions of their own and they began to drag them to the couch, so they can begin their questions. Laura just looked on in amusement before she left the room. She decided to write these names in private. Hopefully, with the information they had gotten she could do the ressercuting. If it meant saving Lamore, she would fill in the role.

* * *

It only took Laura about half an hour to finish up the writing. Like Light had said, there was a little over thirty people who had died these past few days without the help of Tenshi. Hopefully with this, the people who had taken Lamore and Mako will see that they have captured the wrong people. She couldn't be sure if they were just going to release them but if this group was stupid, then they will think Lamore and Mako aren't Tenshi. This should give them some insurance of their identities at the least. But unless they can actually locate where they were taken then any chance of rescue was impossible. Still, if this would help their chance of survival increase, then Laura would do it.

When she finished with the writing, she closed the Notebook and set the papers aside. Standing up from her seat, she stretched her arms out from the cramps she received from sitting too long. Looking at the clock, it was almost eleven at night. It was a slow day despite all that has happened. Since she was done with her part, she decided to check up on the others to see their progress. She left the desk and headed out the door of her room and started down the hall. She wanted to go find L and Light and see how they were answering the questions Seiko and Aoi were throwing at them. Now that was something she'd loved to see. But she wanted to first see how the progress on Net and Matsu's end were coming along. Laura found the door that Net and Matsu were working behind and opened it to reveal Net who was typing away on her computer.

The cyan haired girl heard the door open and turned in her chair to see Laura coming into the room. "Laura!" Net greeted. Laura nodded as she went up near Net. She had explained to Net about Hiro coming here and telling them about Mako giving up his ownership and that Lamore needed Laura to play the role of Tenshi, so the people that abducted them will believe they have gotten the wrong targets. She told her this right before she began writing. The raven leaned on the desk that Net worked at and looked at the screens.

"Any luck on this end?" she asked.

"I'm glad you asked, actually, I was about to get you. I finally pieced together all the satellite images I found with the van and was able to complete the puzzle to figure out where the van is." With a few clicks from the mouse and a few zoom ins' on the screen, Laura and Net were looking at what appeared to have been a building deep in the woods. Judging from the structure and the colored glass, it seemed to have been a church. And parked right outside was a white van. "I was able to trace the van and it was brought here. This church has been abandoned for years, but it's still in bareable condition."

"What do you mean by bareable?" Laura asked.

"Well, there are a few loose floorboards, some weak spots in the roof, the inside would be a total mess with some of the walls chipped and the pews broken. But if the right people came in then they could fix it up a bit. I can't get any images inside so I wouldn't know, but the van is there and it has the same license plate, so we know it's the same one that took Lamore."

Laura straightened herself back up to think for a moment. "If what Hiro told us was true, then the ones that took Lamore must worship Kira, therefore they believe in their god. It would only make sense that their hideout would be a church. Do you know where it's located?"

"I was able to trace it in a woods near Sagano. So it's not too far away from Kyoto. We could probably get there within a few hours tops depending on how fast we drive as well as what routes we take." Net explained.

"Try to see which routes are the quickest. We'll have to come up with a plan before we go there but for now, finding out **how** to get there will be enough for us." Net nodded and went on back to typing away. Laura looked closely at the church that Lamore seemed to have been taken to. Then she remembered the van and it's plate number. There was something about this set up that seemed to reach out to her. As if some obvious answer was staring her right in the face. "Net," Laura began as she did not take her eyes off the screen. "Where is Matsu?"

"He went to go get some coffee mix since we were all out. He should be back soon. Why? Do you need him?" Net asked as she herself did not take her eyes off of her screen.

"I need him to go over a few things with me. I think we are missing a bigger picture here."

"So… you used a Notebook to kill people just as Lamore uses a Notebook to bring back people?" Aoi asked Light as she stared at him while the two sat together on the couch.

"Yeah, hard to believe huh?" Light chuckled.

"What was the name of this book again?" Seiko asked as she sat on the chair swinging her legs back and forth.

"Like I said before, it's called a Death Note. And if you write the name of someone while picturing their face that, person dies. You could say it's the soul opposite of the Notebook that Lamore has. In fact, that's exactly what it is."

Since Laura had left them here to fill in the role of Tenshi, these two kids were asking questions nonstop about what Light and L did when they were a mass murderer and private detective. For L, the kids would asked what his life was like, what kind of habits he had as a detective and why he had them and what kind of cases he solved. As for Light, they would ask him what kind of power he used to kill people and why he killed people as well as what his life was like. They were able to answer most of them as simply as they could since they didn't want to go into too much detail to scar these kids. Surprisingly they were taking this situation rather well and mature. They were even amazed at their answers as well. Especially Seiko, who paid close attention to their stories as if she could picture herself there.

"Do you remember how many people you killed?" Seiko asked suddenly.

"124,925." Light answered. He remembered that number because it was the same number of people Lamore had to bring back in order for L and Light to be given a second chance.

"How did you write all of those names on a thin notebook?" Seiko asked. "Did you write really small? Or do they have unlimited pages? Could you just erase a name and then just write over that name?"

"Sorry, but there are some bits I can't tell you kids." Light teased. "What matters is that those days of me being Kira are over."

"Any more questions you girls would like to ask us?" L asked them as he grew a bit annoyed by the constant questioning these two girls never ceased to stop. There was a reason he kept his life a secret yet here he was telling these girls about it.

"I have one final question," Aoi said. All of them turned towards her as she tilted her head. "How long are you going to be staying with Lamore and Laura?"

L and Light looked at one another. That was a question they saw no harm in answering. Also these girls should know since it seems they've grown attached to them. They should know when they would be leaving. Light looked at her and answered honestly. "We're going to be here until Lamore fixes the mistakes that Kira made. It could take a while still, especially with everything going on. But once she does, then L and I will be heading our own ways."

"So that means we won't see you guys again?" Seiko asked her last question.

L went up to her and patted her head. "We might stick around for a bit to figure out what we will do when that time comes, so we'll still be here for a bit longer." He assured the child. Seiko looked up at him and smiled as her eyes sparkled.

Light was glad that the questions seemed to have stopped. Though he did enjoy spending time with the kids, they were only curious and had an infinite amount of questions. He had never pictured himself being around kids, but he had to admit in just the one year he had been back, he had grown used to other people. And these girls were special because somehow they remind him of Lamore in a way. Aoi was very kind towards people and she seemed very fragile at times. Seiko on the other hand had a very… outgoing personality and she wasn't afraid to speak her mind. Light stood up from the couch and looked at the clock then the kids. "Alright, it's almost twelve at night, you girls need to get to bed."

"Aww! Can't we stay up for five more minutes! We wanna see what will happen to Lamore!" Seiko protested.

"You girls have already helped enough and if you really wanna help more, you'll regain your energy by going to bed and resting. No exceptions." L warned the two.

Aoi nodded, understanding. Seiko pouted a bit but muttered an 'alright'. The two of them led the girls to Laura's room where they said that Laura told them they could sleep in. After tucking the girls in together, Light and L made sure they had everything.

"Alright, are the both of you thirsty or hungry?" Light asked the two girls. They both shook their heads. "Do you have to go to the bathroom?" again, their heads shook no. "Alright, we'll be out in the living room if you girls need us. Try to get some sleep and we'll wake you up in the morning." This time, they both nodded their heads. Light smiled, glad that he was able to get these girls to bed finally. As he and L were about to walk out of the room, they heard a voice.

"Light?" the brunette turned around and looked as Aoi spoke. "Do you care about Lamore?" it was a sudden question, and one he was not prepared for. L looked at him and nodded as he stepped into the hall for a moment. Light calmed down a bit and tried to look as sincere as possible.

"Of course I care about her. She's the reason I'm here right now. We've known each other for almost a year now and she has been nothing but kind to me. If I didn't care about her, I wouldn't be here trying to help find her." He answered honestly. "Look, if you girls are worried about Lamore, I get it. We're all worried about her and what those people that took her will do to her. But she is a strong woman and can take care of herself. She was able to devise a plan to ensure everyone's safety. She's smart as well. We'll find her and bring her back home. I promise."

Aoi seemed as if she wanted to say more. She just stared at Light for a moment. Those round coal eyes so full of youth and innocence. All she did was nod and turned towards Seiko as she nestled in the bed. Light took that as a goodnight and shut off the lights and closed the door. L was waiting for him out in the hallway. "You really meant what you said back there?" he asked Light as the two walked down the hallway.

"Of course. Lamore's qualities are very similar to mine. You should know by now what that means." Light told him.

L shook his head. "I meant the part about you caring for Lamore. Did you mean it?" both of them stopped for a moment and Light turned towards him. A bit taken aback by his words.

"Of course I meant it! I care about her because she's been more than kind to me and we've spent so much time together. And you are right, I am using her as a means to just get another chance of life, but that isn't the only reason I fear for her safety. We don't know what those goons are capable of and what lengths they will go to just to get Lamore to bring back Kira. But as long as I'm around I'll be her guardian and make sure she is safe." Light defended. For a moment, L did not speak. When the tension was brought down, he responded.

"I only wanted to know if you truly care about Lamore as if she and you were in a relationship. But I suppose you've answered my question." Light just stared at him in disbelief. A relationship? Did L think that he cared about Lamore as more than a friend? He watched as L headed back to the room and he followed him. How could L possibly think that he could actually feel for Lamore?! Yeah, sure, he cared about her but only as a friend! Besides Lamore said it the first time they met when she had brought him back. It would be weird if they started a relationship. Of course, Light probably assumed she said that because at the time he was a spirit and it would seem he would go back to the other side anyways. But now almost a whole year will pass since he's been back on earth and he got to know Lamore since then. And she has been kind to him, making sure he got adjusted to what has been happening in the world lately, trying to get him to see the brighter side of the world and would help him if he needed it. She even went as far as to make him happy on Christmas and...she would try to take his side when he got into arguments...and even when he disagreed with her…she didn't hold anything against him…She never saw him as Kira, a murderer, a bad person…she never saw him as a good guy either...she just saw him as Light Yagami, a misunderstood and poor unfortunate soul...She wasn't like the others...Light shook himself from those thoughts. No! He shouldn't be thinking like that! So she had a lot of qualities he admired and maybe he did considered her to be much closer to him than even his own family. But even if he did love her, which he doesn't, she was already taken. She was dating Mako and it was clear she thought of him as a good guy who would make her happy. She would not change her relationship based on his feelings alone. The two of them could never be together.

Light made his way back into the room he and L were in when they were talking to the kids. That was when he looked up to see Laura who was there. But she was not alone. Hiro was standing beside her as well as Hana, Lamore's Seimeigami. L and Light walked up to Laura and the two Seimeigami's. "What's going on?" Light asked.

"Lamore has given up ownership of the Life Note." Hana answered. Light looked at the bronzed skinned Seimeigami with wide eyes. Hiro had told them that if he came back with Hana and Lamore's Life Note, that could only mean that her plan could have failed or it took a turn for the worst.

"Does that mean the cult members still believe they are Tenshi?" Light questioned.

"Many of the members doubt that either of them are Tenshi, since it seems they have failed the test that their leader gave them. But the leader is convinced that they have the right targets and plan on going a different route." Hiro began to explain. "They plan on sacrificing both Lamore and Mako in the hopes that will appease Kira and bring him back. They plan to do this when the sun rises."

"But that's in less than six hours!" Light proclaimed.

"All the more reason we have to move in." Laura told him. "We are left with no other choice but to go there and get them back ourselves."

"Are you crazy?! That's suicide!" Light protested.

"So you want Lamore to be sacrificed?" Laura challenged him.

"Of course not! But we shouldn't just go in without a plan!"

"That is why Lamore gave up her Life Note and made Hana come here." Hiro pointed out. Everyone turned back to the Life Gods and Hana told them Lamore's true plan.

"When Lamore knew she and Mako had been abducted because the group found out they were Tenshi, she had devised a plan. She wanted Mako to give up his Life Note and ownership so that way Hiro can get the Notebook and bring it here for someone to take over as Tenshi. That way the abductors would think they've got the wrong targets. She knew of course that even if they thought she and Mako were not Tenshi, they would not let them go so easily. So, while Hiro went here to tell you guys the first part of the plan, she had me scout around the whole area we were in. The building as well as the woods the church was located in. She told me to memorize every single detail and corner so when we head there, I can tell you where they are and how to get there." Hana explained.

"Impressive… she really thought this through." L noted.

"Okay, so she gave up her ownership because?" Light asked.

"She thought it would be best to give up the ownership to make her seem more innocent just in case they change their minds. But it seems they won't. Also, the less she knows about the plan the less suspected they will be of it. Besides, I can not leave Lamore's side unless the Life Note is filled up, destroyed, or she gives away ownership." Hana explained. She then handed the white Notebook to Laura who took it and looked at it. Everyone knew it was Lamore's Notebook. They looked back at Hana who only nodded.

"So, we know what Lamore's plan is. But it is only a start. We need to come up with a way to get to Lamore and Mako." L stated.

"With Hiro and Hana who have seen the building, we can get a lay out and figure which paths we can take to get to them. But we'll need to think of way to get inside." Laura pointed out.

* * *

Laura laid out a piece of paper on the table as well as a few markers on the side. Net, Matsu, L, Light, Laura, Hiro and Hana were gathered in the living room to come up with a plan. They had the materials so far, but they needed a layout of how to get to their destination and what awaited them. "Alright Hana, tell us everything you know about the area and church." Laura told the female Seimeigami.

Hana nodded and grabbed the black marker. Taking off the cap, she started to sketch out the layout of the area. "I'll start with the woods. The area they are in are only trees and occasional bushes here and there. The woods spread out on all directions of the church for miles. At least ten miles in each direction if I had to guess. The trees and branches are very thick and even in daytime it can seem like night if you are deep in the woods. They have a very strong barrier to keep out any unwanted guest especially since not too many people enter these woods since it's off limits. There doesn't seem to be a real road paved from the church to the end of the woods but there is a path with the least amount of trees that any car could get into."

"What about the church itself?" L asked.

"There's only two floors. When you enter, it seems like a normal church with the pews and such. There's also another building where the followers seem to sleep in. A dorm for girls and a dorm for the guys. They are small since there aren't too many followers. It's only a few feet from the church. But that's not where you want to go. Mako and Lamore are being held downstairs in the basement. It looks like a prison cell down there. Very small and can only hold a few people. There's only two entrances as far as I know. The first one is through the front door which will let you into the church. The entrance to the cells are through a cellar door on the other side of the church. The doors are locked but there aren't any security guarding it. However, there are always two people standing out front of the entrance seeing if anyone comes through."

"How many people are there?" Light asked.

"From what I could see, there's a total of thirty people there. There's a big guy who seems to be the leader of the followers and he has a deep voice. He's usually seen inside the church." Hana answered.

"So we're out numbered it seems." Matsu noted.

"Numbers aren't always everything." Laura told him. "Net, have you found the quickest way to get to those woods yet?" Laura turned to the cyan haired girl.

"Yeah, I looked at a few routes, and if we take the one I've chosen, we should get there within four hours. Depending on traffic. But since it's night time that shouldn't be a problem." Net answered.

"Well take the black vans so we don't get spotted easily. We'll have to split up into two groups." Laura told them. "But even if we get there, we'll need to make sure no one is in the cellar so we can rescue Mako and Lamore. We'll need a distraction."

"It has to be something that would get all of the followers attention including the leader. And it has to distract them long enough for someone to go in the cellar and bring out both of the captives." Light added.

"Perhaps if it were related to Tenshi… or even Kira that could do the trick." Matsu thought.

"If these people are Kira-Followers, the mention of something Kira related might work on them." Laura chimed in.

Everyone sat around the table, trying to think of what Kira related topic they could come up with that could gain every one of the Kira-Followers attention long enough to make the rescue. At first, they came up with nothing. What could they say that couldn't give out too much information about them or didn't seem like a trap? They had to make sure to come up with something that could get anyone's attention.

"What's going on?" a child's voice called out. Everyone turned from the table and their thinking to look back to see Seiko and Aoi standing in the hallway. Seiko crossed her arms as she looked at the group and Aoi rubbed her eyes as she yawned.

"What are you kids doing up? We just put you to bed." Light sternly asked as he stood up and walked over to them.

"Well it's hard to sleep when you guys are talking so loudly." Seiko pointed out in a grumpy manner.

"Are you talking about Lamore?" Aoi asked as she looked at the adults in the room. She turned towards the female Seimeigami and blinked. "Who is that?" she asked as she looked at Hana. The Seimeigami stared at her for a moment. Baffled by the fact this child could see her. She turned towards Hiro and he stared at her.

"How can these children see us?" she asked him.

"They probably touched one of the Life Notes or a piece of paper from it." Hiro could only answer. "But they seem to want to help Lamore and Mako. And they would keep us a secret." Hana nodded, indicating it was fine with her.

She looked back at the girls and smiled. "I am Hana, and I am Lamore's Seimeigami. Or… was at least."

"Hana?" Seiko repeated. "That's a lovely name." She smiled.

"Woah, are all Seimeigami's beautiful?" Aoi asked as she awed at Hana and her shining eyes and flowing hair.

"These are two human children that will be living a very long life." Hana giggled as a flush came across her face. "So, how do you kids know about Lamore?" she asked the younglings.

"Lamore is our caretaker when I was in the orphanage." Aoi explained. "Seiko saw her get kidnapped by some white hooded people and we came here in the hopes of finding her."

"Well that was very brave of you two." Hana noted as she patted Aoi on the head. "Don't worry, we're making a plan right now on infiltrating the hideout of the bad people that took Lamore."

"We seem to have a plan but we need to come up with a distraction that would gain all of the Follower's attention, long enough for someone to go into the cellar and bring out Lamore and Mako. It should be Kira related, but this task is very dangerous." Laura told them.

"What if you told them that Kira was already alive? After all that much is-" Seiko was interrupted when she was elbowed in the arm. She flinched and turned to see Aoi who shook her head and motioned with her eyes towards the adults. Seiko looked at the adults and saw Net and Matsu who were confused and L and Laura and Light who were looking at them with contempt. Seiko then remembered what Laura had told them when they found out about Ryuk and Ryuzaki's true identities. She covered it up quickly though. "Is enough to get any Kira Follower's attention!"

"The only problem is, we would have to actually prove to them that Kira was alive. And since we don't have Kira or his powers it might be hard to convince them." Net pointed out.

"Maybe we don't have to tell them that Kira is alive." Matsu mumbled. "Maybe we can tell them how we can bring Kira back…"

"Are you suggesting we tell them about the Life Note and the Seimeigamis?" Net asked him with a raised brow. "The whole point of this is so they do not find out that Lamore is Tenshi."

"Maybe they don't need to know Lamore is Tenshi." Seiko chimed in. Everyone looked at her as she went on. "What if we just showed them the Seimeigami's without revealing anything related to Lamore or Mako? Think about it, they see Kira as a god with supernatural powers. They will do anything if Kira wills it like the deadbeat followers they are. Right now, they want to get their god back by using another god's powers to bring him back. So, why not satisfy their quest by giving them a glimpse of the real gods?" Seiko turned her attention towards Hiro and Hana as they stared at her.

"What are you suggesting?" L questioned her.

The child had a grin upon her face as she explained. "We can use Hiro and Hana as the distraction. We can have someone go in claiming that they have the power of Tenshi or may be a follower of Tenshi. Then they will present Hiro and Hana to the Followers. They will be amazed by the Gods of Life, they will have to call everyone there just to see for themselves. While they distract the followers with their wisdom, we can sneak into the cellar and free Lamore and Mako!"

Everyone stayed quiet for a moment, pondering Seiko's idea. Some seemed to agree with it but some seemed a bit iffy. The thought of actually revealing the fact that Gods of Life do exist might complicate matters a bit as well as give some of the followers ideas and they could spread it to other parts. Then again, it would gain anyone's attention, actually seeing a real life god. No one would want to miss that.

"That… could actually work…" Net had to agree.

"Yeah, I know Hana and Hiro got our attention when we first met them." Matsu added.

"Though I do not like the idea of revealing the Seimeigami's to a bunch of strangers, it might be the only option we have if it means saving Lamore and Mako." Laura told them. "Are the two of you comfortable with this proposal?" she asked the two Gods of Life.

The two looked at one another for a moment then gave their answers. "If it means saving Lamore, I am more than on board." Hana answered.

"Me too." Hiro nodded.

"But who will be the ones to present the Seimeigami's? They'll have to go into the church and gain everyone's attention." Light pointed out.

Again, the silence was once again in the room. Until Seiko stepped forward with Aoi. "I'll do it." Seiko volunteered.

"So will I." Aoi spoke.

"What?" Matsu gasped.

"Think about it, they won't be expecting kids to infiltrate their hideout. If Seiko and I go in then they will see us as kids who stumbled upon a power that they don't know about." Aoi pointed out.

"No way! That is way too dangerous." Light protested. "If you girls go in, you'll be surrounded by the enemy and Hiro and Hana can not protect you girls when danger really comes. And say they do catch on to your scheme, they may not hesitate to dispose of the both of you."

"Ryuk is right, you girls are still too young and-" Matsu was about to speak more but Seiko interrupted him.

"Who was it that remained calm when Lamore was taken by those bad men?" Seiko asked though it was rhetorical as she went on. "Who was it that didn't hesitate to make her way down here just to tell you all this information? And who was it that has been patiently waiting for you slackers to come up with a plan when I could have just gone on my own and returned Lamore by now? I ain't scared of any threat that gets in the way of me and Lamore! Just give me a iron pipe or even an AK47 and I can take out any guy!" Seiko declared as she smashed her fist into her palm. "And don't even try to reason with me! I'll keep refusing you! You won't get me to change my mind!"

"I wanna help to!" Aoi declared. Everyone turned to her and at first she seemed hesitant to go on, but she regained her confidence and continued. "Lamore has done so much for the two of us since we came to the orphanage. And even when I got adopted, she has always been there for me like a guardian angel. She's been helping so many people this past year and it's unfair for her to be receiving this treatment when all she wanted was to make people happy and give them a second chance. She needs our help now just as I've needed her help for so long! This is my way of telling her thank you for what she has done for me and to prove that I have grown up and have learned everything she has taught me! Please, let me do this one thing for Lamore."

"Spoken like the true brains of the side of the coin." Seiko chuckled as she patted Aoi on the shoulder. "Don't worry, as long as I'm around you, you won't have to worry about anyone getting to you or hurting you." She promised. Aoi smiled and nodded.

"Well then…" L began. "If you kids really want to help out, then we won't stop you." Aoi and Seiko looked at L and smiled. He nodded at them and went on. "But remember, this is a very important mission and you must play your part if we are to save Lamore and Mako. This is a big and difficult responsibility. Can you two handle it?" without hesitation, both girls nodded.

"If things go wrong, we could grab them and fly them out of the church. That way they will be out of danger." Hana assured the group.

"Well, at least now we have a plan." Light smiled as he was glad they came up with that at least.

"Now it's time to put it into action." Laura declared.

 _*If you do give up ownership of the Life Note or have it stolen and do not receive it within one year, then all the memories you have connecting the Life Note will be erased. And you will not be able to see the God of Life either._

 _*When the ownership of the Life Note is no longer yours, and you get the Life Note back, all of your memorise relating to it will be brought back as well._

Night gave the group cover as they rode off towards their destination. Their plan was set, now they just needed to put it into action. If this plan failed, then they all could be in grave danger, including Lamore and Mako. But if all went accordingly, then they could save Lamore and Mako. That was all that mattered right now. Laura, Matsu and L rode in a black car with Light, Net, Seiko and Aoi behind them who were in a black van. Both of them were following Hana and Hiro as they led them to the forest where the church the two captives were being held hostage at. They drove off in their mobiles once the plan was set and began to take the route Net had mapped out. This way, they could get there within four hours so they would have time to prepare and put their plan into action. As long as they got there before the sun rose, they had nothing to worry about.

Light was in the back of the van watching over the kids as they slept. Since they had a big role to play, they needed their energy in order to deliver their performance. And they were too young to be drinking coffee unlike the adults. They barely got any sleep ever since they found out that Mako had gone missing. And when Lamore was a no show as well, their investigation paced up. No one had even gotten a chance to take a short nap. They had to rely on caffeine in order to keep themselves awake. Hopefully this will all be over soon, and they can get the rest they deserve.

The brunette looked at the girls as they slept on the seats. Aoi was sleeping into Seiko's shoulder while the older of the two snored. Light couldn't help but smile at the scene, thinking how cute it looked. He had never thought about having kids but if he did he had hoped to raise kids like Aoi and Seiko. Aoi he knew wouldn't be a problem, it was Seiko that he worried about the most.

"How you holding up back there, Ryuk?" Net asked from the front as she steered the van to follower the others.

Light turned his head and looked up at the driver seat. "Fine, the kids have been asleep for the last three hours now." He told her.

"Good, they're going to need their strength for this mission." Net noted as she tapped on the wheel. "Do you think this plan will work?" she suddenly asked.

"It's a bit too late to be questioning the plan at this point." Light told her.

"I know, but may I remind you that we are putting the lives of children on the line just to save Lamore and Mako. What if something goes wrong and the kids are put in danger?"

"Don't worry, we've made sure that Laura and Matsu would enter with them so if anything does go wrong, they would be there to bail them out." Light reminded her. "Look, we went over all the scenarios and outcomes to this plan, in case something bad might go wrong. If we stick with what we have and finish the job fast, we will stand a chance and perform the operation successfully. It's either we take a chance and risk it all or we let two innocents die knowing we did nothing to stop it."

Net did not look back at him, instead, she only nodded in understandment. If there was a chance for everyone to make it out alive, then they had to hope for the best. Besides, Laura helped with the plan and Net had been with the raven long enough to know that her plans always worked out. She was sure she could sense the other's uneasiness if this plan failed. Yet they were able to keep going and remain lax during this plan. If Net thought everyone believed in it, then she had to believe in it to. After all, it was the only hope anyone had at this point.

They reached the church at around five in the morning. The sun had yet to rise so they had time to get their plan prepared. Matsu looked out his window with binoculars and saw the entrance of the church. It was still a tad dark to see anything, but with the night vision wear attached to the spectacles, he could make out the structure of the building. They were about a half mile away from the church so no one would hear them or notice them.

"What do you see Matsu?" Laura asked from the driver's seat.

Matsu looked at the church and saw two figures standing in the front like guards. He turned back to face Laura and handed her the binoculars. "Just like Hana said, two guards at the entrance."

"It's time to put the plan into action." L stated. The both of them nodded and Laura reached in between the seats to take out a walkie talkie.

"Net? Are you there?" she asked through the communicator.

"Yeah, we read you loud and clear." She called on the other end.

"We are ready to begin the operation. Get Aoi and Seiko ready."

"Roger that." Laura placed the communicator where it was and looked at Matsu.

"Are you ready Matsu?"

"You're asking me now?" he joked with a smile.

With a nod, the two of them opened their doors and exited the car. L did the same and the three went up to the van.

* * *

"How much longer until our shift is over?" one of the guards asked the other as they stood outside the church.

"We were told to come back in when the sun would rise." The other responded. "By that time, the sacrifice should be ready."

"Do you really believe that sacrificing those two will bring back our god?" the other questioned.

"I can not say for certain. But we must not question our leaders methods. If he believe this will work, we must believe it ourselves." Was all he could say. The other guard gave a curt nod and went back to their patrol. It was quiet for a few moments as they watched the woods before them. Pinpointing any suspicious activity. When the both of them heard a rustle coming from the bushes, they tensed. "Who's there!" The guard demanded.

The two guards watched as two figures came out of the bushes. One girl with shoulder length black hair and round black eyes. The other had brown hair both in twin tornado ponytails with green ribbons. Both of them wore white plain kimonos but the one with the black hair had a blue ribbon tied around her waist while the other had a green ribbon. Both wore sandals, but they matched the colors of their ribbons. They calmly stepped forward and walked up to the church to meet the two guards.

"Who are you?" the guard asked them again.

"Greetings," Aoi bowed in respect as well as Seiko. "Please do not worry, we are simply shrine maidens. I am Aysami and this is my sister Saiami."

"What are shrine maidens doing out here?" the other guard questioned.

"We came here on behalf of a supernatural force that has contacted us." Seiko answered. "They told us to present them here."

"What kind of force?" the other guard questioned.

"Two entities that are said to bring back anyone they wish." Aoi explained. The two guards looked at one another in questioned then back at the girls. "We wish to speak with your leader so we can contact these entities for you. We believe they wish to communicate with your leader."

"I'm afraid we can not get him right now. He is very busy and we are in the middle of a preparation." The one guard stated.

Seiko only gave a gentle smile towards the two. "We are sorry to hear that." She told them. "It seems you two won't be attending the preparation though." Before the two guards could question on what Seiko meant, they both felt a blunt force hit them on the back of their heads. Both guards fell to the ground before the girls and looked up to see Laura and Matsu with rocks in their hands.

"I hope we didn't kill them." Matsu said as he looked down at the guards.

"Worse case scenario, we just gave them blunt force trauma. The rocks weren't big enough to do any real damage, they'll be fine." Laura assured him. Matsu nodded as he and her began to drag the two guards off into the woods while the two kids waiting outside the church for them. Both Matsu and Laura stripped the two guards of their white robes and tied them up to a thick tree. Both of them came out of the bushes as they put on the white cloaks.

"Well, things are going good so far." Matsu noted as he placed the hood over his head.

"This is only part one. Part two is yet to begin." Laura told him as she placed her hood on. The four of them walked up the steps of the church and through the large doors to get inside, the Seimeigami's following them.

"Alright, they just entered." Net said as she looked from the van with her binoculars to see the six enter the church. L and Light looked behind her to see for themselves. "Now we wait for the signal. You guys got your earpieces on, right?"

"Yeah," Light told her. "You do know where we have to go once we enter the cellar?"

"I was able to get the layout of the prison that Hana had drawn and got a good idea on where you should go. I don't know which cells Mako and Lamore are in but I can get you to the holding facilities."

"Alright," L nodded.

"Let's just hope that they gain their attention first." Net hoped.

The doors to the cathedral opened up revealing the four. Everyone turned their attention towards the newcomers, especially towards the younglings. No one spoke as they made their way to the podium where someone was standing there. The figure was feminine and her face was covered with the white hood. But she could see what was going on. "Who are these younglings?" she asked the two followers who had followed the girls in.

"Forgive us ma'am, we tried to tell them to leave, but they insisted that they must speak with the leader." Matsu told her in his disguise.

"What business do you girls have with our superior?" the woman asked.

"We were brought here by a force beyond our control." Seiko explained. "They requested us to bring them here and to present themselves to everyone present here."

"What kind of force?" the lady questioned, sounding as if she did not buy this one bit.

"They mentioned of a being who calls himself Kira." Aoi told her. That got everyone's attention, including hers. She crossed her arms and gave a curt nod. "They told us that they know of the one called Kira and wish to share what they know with his followers."

"Very well," the lady spoke. "If such forces do exist with you, present them to us. And we will gather everyone here, including our leader."

Aoi and Seiko looked at one another and nodded. Aoi dug into her sleeve to reveal small talisman paper charms, each one had something written on it. Aoi gave a few to Seiko and the two began handing them out to the followers. "Grab ahold of these charms, then you must silently chant 'Seimeigami appear before me.' In your head. When you are done, you must burn the charms in the fire right there and the beings shall appear." Aoi explained as she gestured towards the charms and then towards the fire torch near the stand. All the followers nodded as they understood. They held onto their charms as they chanted the chant in their head. Aoi and Seiko stood near the torch waiting for them to finish. The ones that were done with the chanting handed their talismans to the shrine maidens, who tossed them into the flames.

"Oh great Seimeigami's, Gods of Life! Please present yourselves to these followers of the god, Kira!" Aoi and Seiko roared in unison. The followers looked around, waiting for the beings to appear before them. At first, nothing happened. Then a few of the white hooded figures saw shadows moving around the walls. Everyone tried to catch up to the shadows until they landed on the podium. Two figures started to appear. White hair, copper or bronze skin, yellow and blue, purple and pink. Amethyst eyes and yellow eyes. The Seimeigami's appeared.

"Who has summoned us?" Hiro asked as he looked around the church.

"We have," Seiko answered as she took a step forward. "Please tell us who you are."

"We are Seimeigami's, Gods of Life. It is our job to make sure humans live a full life with no regrets when they die. I am Hana."

"And I am Hiro." Everyone in the room awed and gasped as the beings presented themselves before them. Never has anyone in here seen anything like them, they must have been the first humans to ever witness these creatures up close. The female who was taking the place of the leader grabbed two of the followers and brought them up to her side. "I want you to go get everyone! They must see this with their own eyes, especially our leader."

"But what about the sacrifices?" one of them asked.

"We will keep them locked up for now. This is more important. Perhaps we do not even need them." The female told the both of them. With a curt nod, both of them left her side and headed towards the door of the right of where the lady was standing. Laura and Matsu watched as the two that were brought up by the lady who was filling in the leader's role, fled to the door. Laura hugged the white cloak close to her mouth and whispered into it.

"Net, two of the followers have left. They're probably getting the others attention. We have to move in now."

"Understood," Net responded back from her headset as she looked in the back of the van to see Ryuk and Ryuzaki, who wore a black sweater and pants, black boots, and black caps. "Alright, Laura gave us the signal. You two know where to go. Once you enter, let me know and I'll guide you." The two males gave Net a nod and they exited the back of the van. They crept through the woods, using the plant life as cover to make sure no one saw them. Though there were no followers outside, they had a feeling there might be some sort of visual security just to be safe. Even though Hana and Hiro assured them that they saw no cameras, it was better to play it safe. They made it to the back of the church where the cellar door was located.

"This must be it." L noted as he looked at the wooden doors leading down. Light nodded as the both of them opened the doors with ease. For some reason, it was unlock right now. But they headed downstairs anyways and made it to a stony hallway. "Net, we're in the basement. Where are the cells?" L asked through his communicator.

Net looked at the 3D model she had made on her computer of the layout of the church. She looked at the rooms and where the two were located. "Alright, head straight and when you reach the first fork in the road, head left. That will take you straight to where the prison cells are. And watch out for anyone on guards. The guys may be distracting most of them upstairs but a few might still be down here for precaution."

"Got it." Light answered and the two rushed down the halls. If what Hana said was true, then this is where they would keep someone trapped. That means that if there was any place they were holding Lamore and Mako, they would probably hold them down here. Light looked at his watch and gritted his teeth. It was already past 5:30 at this point and it won't be much longer until the sun would come up. Laura and them could only distract the others for so long before their gig was up. They had to get Lamore and Mako out of here pronto before someone was smart enough to catch onto their plan. They soon came to a fork in the road that Net had told them about and they took a left as instructed. Luckily they had night goggles to help them see in the dark or they would be lost and bumping into walls. Soon, they reached around a corner where they could see some light flickering on the other side. They stayed closed to the wall. Light in front of L. They both turned off their night vision since they could see with the light. They both looked at each other, knowing that around this corner would have to be where the captives were being held. They were ready to fight if they needed to. With a nod from one another, they turned around the corner, fists in the air and eyes narrowed to pick out any prey.

"Did you guys find the cells?" Net asked in the van.

Neither answered right away, they looked around and saw a hallway with wooden doors on either side. No one around, so they were in the clear for now. L held his earpiece to answer Net. "Yes, we've found their holding facility. We'll try to look for Lamore and Mako." The two of them began walking around to look for anything. They peered through the barred windows of the doors to see if anyone was inside. There were a total of twelve rooms here, so Lamore and Mako had to be in one of them. The first six that they looked through had no one in them. As they were about to move on, that was when Light noticed something.

"L, look." Light tapped him on the shoulder and the two of them looked to see the fourth door out of the six on the left side was wide open. The two gazed farther down to see that the fifth door out of the six on the right was opened as well. Both looked at one another and nodded, knowing what they had to do next. Light slowly crept to the door on the left side while L took the opened door on the right. Carefully and slowly, they made their way towards the doors and stayed behind them for a moment. Readying themselves, they jumped to take a look at what was inside. To their surprise and dismay however, no one was inside. Light looked over back to L and both seemed confused.

"What's going on? Did you find them yet?" Net asked through the communicators.

"Well, we found the rooms they were in, but they aren't here." Light answered her.

"What?!" Net gasped. "That can't be! Are you sure?!"

"There aren't any other rooms here, and these doors were opened, indicating that someone must have been inside recently." L told her.

"Then… that means…" Net could not finish the sentence. L and Light looked at one another, a bit of horror in their eyes. Were they really too late?! No, they had planned on sacrificing them at sunrise, it was still too early! And there was no way they knew they were coming.

"It might be possible they just moved them somewhere else for the ritual." Light thought.

"If that's the case then they could still be in the church somewhere." L added.

"But there aren't any other holding spots in the church for them to hold the both of them. They wouldn't put them in the dorms, and there aren't any other rooms aside from the one the leader resigns in. Keeping them down here would be the most secure and most effective way." Net told them.

Before anyone of them could respond, they heard a small noise coming from the other corner. L and Light looked at one another again then started to make their way to the corner the noise came from. Slowly and carefully until they rounded the corner. They were in a fighting stance as they looked to see that two followers were laying shoulder to shoulder together. L blinked as he walked up to one of them and shook him a bit, which caused him to fall to the ground with a hard thud. He then looked at the other and grabbed his arm and placed two fingers on his wrist. After a minute, he looked back at Light. "They have been knocked out." He told him.

"What's going on now?" Net asked.

"Net," Light responded. "We found two guards down here but both of them are unconscious before we could do anything to them."

"I don't understand, first the doors to Mako and Lamore's room were open and now two guards are knocked out? What does this mean? Did the two of them actually escaped?"

"While it might not be impossible, I highly doubt that." L answered.

"Ryuzaki is right. If the two of them could escape, then why bother with the plan Lamore came up with?" Light added.

"Maybe they escaped after they gave up ownership of their Life Notes?" Net suggested.

"No, that isn't possible either. If that was true, they would have no idea what was going on and the both of them would be to afraid to try anything. Besides if they did escape we would have heard from either of them by now." Light answered.

"Then this can only mean one thing…" L began as he looked at Light who nodded in agreement.

"Someone else already took them." He finished.

* * *

"Tell us, Seimeigami's, why have you represented yourselves to us?" the lady asked the two Gods of Life as more people filed into the cathedral. Laura had given Net the signal to send L and Light into the cellar to get Lamore and Mako. Net would give them her signal when they got the captives freed. So far, they haven't gotten anything. Either they were too slow or they were facing other difficulties. But they had better hurry up and solve it because they were getting deeper and deeper into this nest and the girls were already being observed by the other followers. And more were coming in from all over the place. At least they were getting their attention, but now unless L and Light did their part they don't know how much longer they can keep this up.

Hana looked at Hiro for a moment and then she answered the deputy of the Kira Followers. "We came here because many have asked for Kira's return."

"You know who Kira is?!" One of the Followers gasped.

"We look out onto the world and see what is happening below us." Hiro informed them. "We are aware of Kira and who he has killed. All of you wished for him to come back so deeply, we decided to descend upon the earth to help you."

"Can you bring back our beloved god?!" The deputy questioned.

"Unfortunately, your god has been dead for almost six years now. Bringing him back is beyond even our powers. But, we can do something that may be of equal value." Hana began to explain. "We have spoken with Kira himself and he is willing to let his powers be passed on to someone in this room whom he has deemed worthy to inherit the title and use the power the way it was meant to."

"Are you saying one of us will be given the same power he had when he was passing on judgement?!" The deputy gasped.

"Yes, but he wishes for everyone to be present. The he will look down upon you all and chose who will inherit his power." Hiro added.

Laura and Matsu looked at the scene that was going on. Hana and Hiro were performing very well and were saying their lines just as they had practiced. Seiko and Aoi were in the background watching this but a few Followers made sure to keep their eyes on them. Right now, no one noticed them in the background. Once Lamore and Mako were safe, her and Matsu would take the kids and leave. Then Hiro and Hana would vanish before the Followers. A small beeping noise came from her hood and she answered it in a whisper. "What's going on Net?" she asked through the piece.

"Laura, we have a problem." Net said on the other side. Laura listened to what Net told her and her eyes went wide. Lamore and Mako were already gone?! Laura could feel her body shake with anticipation of the fact that this was not part of the plan.

Matsu turned his head and noticed how eerily quiet Laura was being. "Laura, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"Lamore and Mako aren't here. Someone already took them." She explained to him. "Something isn't right, we have to call off the mission now." Before Laura and Matsu could act, a few of the Followers gathered behind them and pushed them forward, They didn't have time to ask what was going on as all of them gathered around the front of the church where the deputy stood with the Seimeigami's and the girls.

"This is the day we all have been waiting for!" The female declared. "We can finally communicate with Kira and have his legacy continue. Brothers and sisters, it is time to bring back our God!" The lady turned towards Seiko and Aoi, a wicked grin showed on what was not obscured by the hood. "Shrine Maidens! We thank you for presenting these gods to us this morning. But now we urge you to summon another spirit to our world. We want Kira to be with us and we know who among us he will choose as his successor!" She practically demanded.

Seiko and Aoi looked at one another with looks of confusion and a bit of fear. They did not go over this in their plan. They did not plan on this. "Uh… well…" Aoi began.

"Hurry up!" The lady growled. Causing the girls to jump back a bit.

Seiko regained herself and growled back. "Hold on! We only came here to show you the Seimeigami's! We were never told by anyone to bring forth a murderer!"

"How dare you call our god a murderer!?" The deputy questioned as she grabbed Seiko by the collar. "We gave you a simple request to bring back our god and you dare question us?!"

Laura looked at Matsu, both knew that this lady was getting out of control with this power. They had all agreed that if things were going violent for the girls, they would bail out immediately. And according to Net, Lamore and Mako weren't even here it would seem. Which means that blowing their cover wouldn't be that big of a deal anymore. With a nod, both of them ran up to the front to grab Aoi and Seiko. Matsu held Aoi closely and Laura pushed the deputy aside long enough for her to get Seiko. Hana and Hiro floated down before them and Matsu and Laura handed the girls to the Seimeigami's. "Get the girls out of here, far from this place as possible." Laura instructed. Both of them nodded, as they grabbed the kids and flew past the Followers out the front door. At least Seiko and Aoi were safe, and the Followers can't question the Seimeigami's any further.

The deputy turned around to face Laura and Matsu and snarled. "You are not our Followers! Seize them!" She commanded. Laura and Matsu were surrounded by the white hooded figures as they were ready to jump on them. Both of them undid their robes and threw them in the faces of a few of the Followers. Causing them to move back a few steps and even fall to the ground. Matsu reached into his jacket and took out two loaded pistols. One in each hand and aimed at someone. Laura stood her ground as she looked around making sure the Followers backed off. Her attention turned towards the deputy whose mouth was gaped in a gasp manner. "I should have known you would get involved!" She spat at Laura.

"I never would have thought you would go so far as to kidnap your own friend." Laura shot back. The deputy lifted her hands to her hood and removed it, revealing her whole face. Blue hair flowed past her shoulders and her icy blue eyes glared at Laura. "So, you finally became a Kira Follower. What did they do? Offer you to become one of them if you captured Lamore?" she mocked.

"I did what I had to do to bring back our savior!" Aiko proclaimed. "Our leader told us that Lamore Nosaka must be Tenshi, the being who has been responsible for bringing back those who have died. We needed her to bring back Kira even if we have to use torture to get her to do so. And there is also Mako Katsu, who is rumored to be the second Tenshi. With both of them, we have a higher chance of bringing him back."

"You gave up your friendship with Lamore and betrayed her to put her through this trauma because of your ridiculous beliefs? All because you wanted to be part of a cult that has no real meaning behind it." Laura stated. "I knew all along you couldn't be trusted. From the very moment I saw you, I knew you were going to do something that would cause Lamore's downfall."

"Funny, I can say the same thing about you." Aiko mocked. She glared at the other Followers and barked an order. "Take out her accomplice! Leave Laura to me!" The other members nodded and ran towards Matsu who began to fire and defend himself. Aiko looked back at Laura and rushed towards her with a fist in the air. The raven haired ducked in time and elbowed Aiko in the back, causing her to lose her footing but was able to keep her stance before she could fall. She regained her posture and landed a blow on Laura's face. Causing Laura to fall to the ground and hold her left cheek as it stung from Aiko's fist. Not wasting any time, she got herself up and spat on the ground.

Not wasting any of her time, Aiko ran up to Laura and attempted to hit her again. Laura was able to block the blows with her arms, keeping up her speed as Aiko tried to get an opening blow. Laura walked backwards as Aiko tried to get closer to Laura, not giving up the fight. Laura was just as persistent as she kept up with the blows. Though she knew she could not keep this up forever, she tried another approach. Carefully eyeing the foot movement of Aiko, she turned around and swung her leg out to cause Aiko to jump in the air. Before she could land, Laura was able to kick her in the stomach with her other foot. Causing Aiko to hit the wall and fall to the ground, taking with her one of the torches they lite up. The flame fell to the ground and caught the drapes near the colored glass window. A blaze of fire ate up the drapes, with the flames getting bigger by the second. Aiko stood up as she held her stomach with her hands and glared at Laura. "I'm only just getting started! I will not let you interfere with our god!"

Aiko charged right at Laura once again, but the raven was able to dodge in the nick of time and elbowed her in the back again. Laura turned to face Aiko as she struggled to get up and glared at her. "You are making this much more difficult than it needs to be. Listen to me Aiko, I understand how you feel right now. Losing someone who saved you from the edge just as you are about to fall. I have been there, the only difference is I actually met and knew the one who saved me and was able to learn what kind of person he was. You on the other hand have no idea what Kira is really like. He may seem like your savior but the moment you no longer matter to him, he will not hesitate to kill you. Same goes for the other Followers. You ruined a bright future for yourself, you had friends who cared about you and wanted to help you but you tossed them aside just because of your beliefs."

"Lamore ditched me to hang around you!" Aiko snarled back. "When you hit her and left, she wanted to go after you. I told her to stay so we could help with the wound, but she left anyways. She said she wanted to 'help' you! A nobody who just showed up and tried to get into our lives!"

Laura was taken aback a bit by what Aiko had said about Lamore. She did not know that Lamore went out to locate her that night. Then again, she shouldn't be too surprised because of her character. Still, even after what she did to her she could not believe that Lamore would still be concerned about her. She probably wouldn't have been surprised if she tried to locate Laura after she disappeared. That does sound like her. Laura recovered herself and sighed. "You're right," she began. Aiko started at her as she went on. "I did intrude into Lamore's life. I never wanted to be her friend, I just wanted something from her. She knew that but yet she was still friendly towards me and wanted to help me in any way she could. She is a good human being and there are times where I feel I regret ever getting involved in her life. Because if I didn't then she would not be in this mess right now. But I want to try and make it up to her. So, I'll protect her from people like you!"

"People like me? Ha! You think she'll try to comfort someone who murdered her friend?!" Aiko challenged.

"I never said I was going to kill you." Laura calmly stated. Aiko raised a brow at her as she looked at her confused. "Even if I do nothing to you in the next minute, you will still die."

"W-what?" Aiko gasped as she took a step back.

Laura crossed her arms as she looked at the blue haired girl, the numbers above her head decreasing by the seconds she had left on the earth. "I can see your time on this world will be up very soon. In fact, this will be your final resting place. Ironic isn't it? You will be killed in the sanctuary in which you worshiped the god that saved your life."

"Shut up!" Aiko screamed.

"You may not believe me, but I happen to have a power that lets me know when people around me are about to die. I can see your life clearly, and this will be your last. I'm telling you this anyways because you won't tell anyone." Laura shrugged. Aiko glared at her with a look of disgust and a bit of horror. There was no way she could be telling the truth. Aiko? Die here? Now? It was probably just a sort of tactic to scare her and would make her run away. Causing her to win the fight by forfeit. "Five." Laura began to count down. Aiko's eyes narrowed at her. She had just about enough of this girl and even if she was going to die here, she was going to take Laura down with her. "Four." She went on counting.

"I had just about enough of your smart ass!" Aiko screamed at her.

"Three." Laura went on, as if that threat did not scare her one bit. Aiko snarled and removed her arms from her gut as she rushed up to her. Ready to give her a few blows to the face. "Two." As the girls have been fighting, the fire that caught onto the drapes started to spread a bit throughout the church. Because pews and beams were made of wood, they caught on fire quickly. Flames were swallowing the building fast and a set of fire raced across a beam hanging over the girls. The fire eating away part of it and it started to become loose. Aiko proceeded to punch Laura square in the jaw. Only for the raven to dodge out of the way in time. Slowly in motion as Laura backed away from Aiko, she mouthed the word 'One.' indicating the end. The beam on fire finally gave way and started to fall. Aiko looked up to see the beam falling and did not have any time to react as the wooden beam and some debris fell on her body. Laura watched as the flaming rubble crushed Aiko with it's weight. Laura only watched as a few more stone pebbles fell onto the pile. Her face empty of anything for the lost of the blue haired girl. Though she was sure that Lamore would mourn her death, there wasn't anything Laura could have done. She knew Aiko's death date the first day she saw her, and her's was the shortest of all the girls Lamore hung out with. It was sad really, she was a good friend to Lamore. If only she did not let her beliefs interfere with what she had now, perhaps she could have moved on and made her life better. But she was stuck in the past and refused to move forward. And it caused her her life apparently.

Laura turned around and was able to get a good look of the new surroundings. The church was being set on fire, the wooden beams holding the remains of it were set a flames. It won't be too long until this whole building would be rubble and ash. She looked around and noticed that many of the Followers were lying on the ground, motionless. Laura could see they were dead for their faces were revealed but she saw no name and lifespan above their heads. She supposed that more death was to be expected when this operation went south. And though she was glad that it did not fall upon her own comrades, it was still gut wrenching to think that these people - who were only trying to persevere a world they believe they could live in with no fear and horror - were killed in such a tragic way all because of their faith in their so called god. Where was there god now, Laura was tempted to asked. But she saved it in her mind, they had already been through enough and death would be their sweet embrace to take them away.

Her eyes soon turned towards Matsu, who was kneeling on the ground as he hugged his left arm. Laura paced walked over to him and knelt by his side. "Are you alright Matsu?" she asked as she took a look at his arm. Lowering his hand from it, she could make out the burnt fabric. It tore through to reveal his skin, which had been burnt, but it was only a first degree burn, which wasn't too serious. But it was covering most of his arm from the looks of it.

Matsu noticed her staring at the burn mark and placed his hand over it again with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'm fine. It doesn't hurt that bad. I just gotta get this in some water and put cream on it and it should be fine." Laura nodded. "What happened between you and that blue haired girl?" Laura did not answer, but turned her gaze to the spot where her and Aiko were fighting, on the stand where the podium was. Matsu saw the rubble that covered most of the area and his eyes went wide and his mouth was gaped. He looked back at Laura who only shook her head.

"There was nothing I could have done. She chose that path and she had to fall when it was the end. Same for many of these Followers here. It's not easy, but there is only so much we can do." Laura said as she stood up and helped Matsu to his feet. "At any rate, we must leave. Lamore and Mako aren't here anymore and this building will collapse soon. We need to leave so we can locate those two."

Matsu nodded. If Lamore and Mako weren't here, then they must have been taken somewhere else. Neither he nor Laura knew if this was all part of the Kira Follower's plan or if there was something else going on. But they both knew that they still needed to find them, and quickly. Before they could even take a step, both of them heard a click.

"You two won't be going anywhere expect hell." Laura and Matsu turned around to look at a white hooded Kira-Follower holding a handgun aiming at the both of them. His figure was much fuller and he had a cruel smirk on his face as he paced closer to them. Though most of his features were hidden, Laura and Matsu knew who it was just by the voice alone.

"I should have known you would have joined the party sooner or later… Director Golbat." Laura stated as she did not take her eyes off the man. He lifted his hood to reveal his face, his blue and silver hair and his silver gaze towards the two of his subordinates.

"I never would have thought you would go against me, Laura." Golbat mocked as he held the gun towards the female raven. "Then again, you were always the stubborn one."

"You were behind this whole Kira-Following all along. And you were the one who took Lamore and Mako."

"Oh?" he tilted his head as he played along.

"The white van that you used to abduct Lamore, the license plate had the same numbers from the company vehicles we use from our headquarters. Only those from our headquarters can purchase those. And this church happens to be part of the property you yourself bought six years ago. I know because your file retained a record of the properties that you bought in which we had to investigate. And we actually took a look at some occult activity a few miles away from here two years ago. And I find it a bit too coincidental that you bought all this land, excluded miles from any human civilization with an abandoned church the same time that Kira died."

"Ha, so you took a few lucky guest from those alone?" Golbat mocked.

"No, there were other pieces as well." Laura admitted. "Matsu told me that you called him in a few days after we set up headquarters in Kyoto and you wanted to know what we were up to. I must admit, I was surprised that you didn't press on or even try to ask me and Net. But when he told me you would get your own answers soon, I had a feeling you were planning something else. You could have forced us to give up the answers, but you didn't. You are a patient man, but you do not like to be left alone in the dark unless you can find your way yourself. I remembered that we had kept records of everything we dug up on the Tenshi case in one of Net's computers. Of course, when we decided to close the case, we deleted all the files to keep Tenshi's identity secret. Then we created new ones when we were locating the second Tenshi. But we deleted those ones as well. Even though they were deleted, someone was able to go through them. I then remembered that Net's laptop was part of the company as well. The one she uses for our work with you. Naturally she thought if she saved the data on her own account from yours and deleted it afterwards, it would have been fine. But after Lamore and Mako were abducted, I asked her if I could take apart her laptop and sure enough I was able to find something of interest. There was a small chip embedded in her harddrive which I knew did not belong to any regular laptop. So I analyzed it and it was a tracker chip, made to sent any search websites and documents made to a specified source, such as the ones who created it. I was able to look at the chip and noticed that there were white letters, 'OPI'. Occult and Paranormal activity Investigation. Our logo. Which meant that the only ones who could have created this chip was from our company. At first, I didn't know who would want to spy on us and gather the information we were collecting. Then I remembered what you said when you asked Matsu of the case. That lead me to only one suspect."

Golbat had a malicious grin on his face, revealing all of his teeth. He chuckled under his breath as he stared at her. "You were also the smart one." He commented. "I'm a bit disappointed it took you that long to notice, but then again if you did our plans would have been ruined. I was able to collect the data you had and used it myself. Though you never admitted the culprit, you did have a high suspect. So naturally we took a look at Lamore Nosaka. From her family to her history, we even took an interest in her friends. When I found out that her blue haired friend wanted to be part of the Kira-Followers, it was only a matter of heavy negotiations to get her to be involved. She just had to keep an eye on Lamore until we figured out a plan. When the second Tenshi appeared, we knew we needed a plan. Of course we had to wait a while so no one would think we were behind it. Now we have been found out, but that is fine. If I am going down, I'll take the two of you with me." He clicked his pistol as he aimed it for Laura's forehead.

Her expression was nonchalant. "I expected Aiko to be part of this, but to think you would have gone as far as to kill two innocents just for your god was something that is unforgivable. Was it all just a lie? The whole organization? Just a disguised for you to be the leader of this?!" Laura asked as she gestured towards the burning building. "Was it all worth it?!"

"You dare to question me?" Golbat challenged. "Have you forgotten who it was that took you in all those years ago? That gave you the chance to start over with a new life after you wanted to leave the old one behind? I gave you a job, shelter and your second chance! You owed me for all the things I gave to you! This was your payment. To find out who Tenshi was so we could use her to revive our god. I suppose I should thank you for that at least. So, I will make your death quick and painless. A bullet to the head, both of you will die here. Then I'll take out the rest of my anger on your team. I'll find Lamore Nosaka and finished what I started!"

Matsu held onto Laura tightly, thinking that this was the end for them. They were going to be shot by their boss in a burning church. It seemed that there was no way out for our heros. Even Laura was a bit terrified that this could very well be her last moment alive. Of all the times she wishes she could see her own life span to determine this, now would have been a great time. Unlike Aiko, Laura could see that Golbat still had a very long life ahead of him, despite his age. In other words, no matter what she would do, he would not die here like Aiko and the others. She looked at Matsu's lifespan and was relieved to see that he still had many years left. Even if she died here, at least he would make it out. And hopefully Net, Seiko and Aoi. She couldn't be too sure of L and Light, but if all of them could get out of here alive and find Lamore and Mako, then she would gladly give up her own life.

It was strange, Laura had to admit. There were so many points in her life where she wanted to die, and now today would most likely be that day for her. Of all deaths she never would have imagined to be brought down by her boss. And she still had that fighting spirit to not die. Then again, any human would be scared to die and would try to save themselves no matter what. Still, if she knew her team and Lamore would survive, then that was enough for her. Laura held onto Matsu tightly as the both of them looked away from their inevitable death that they thought would be upon them. "Enjoy your stay in Hell!" Golbat laughed as he clicked the pistol. Both of the two ravens flitched, ready for the bullet to pass into their bodies. They waited for what seemed like an eternity, until Laura heard a gasp from Golbat. Curious as to what that noise was and what was preventing him from shooting, Laura looked up and to her surprise, and a bit of horror, saw her boss. Blood flowed from his mouth as his hand holding the gun twitched. It was no longer aimed at Laura or Matsu, but fell on the ground instead. Laura checked his chest to see that the tip of a sharp object had pierced through his skin and was causing his white robe to become red. Laura looked at his lifespan and saw that it was decreasing at a fast rate. Something was killing him...something supernatural.

Matsu saw this as well and could not believe what was happening. The two of them wondered who was causing Golbat's death. The tip of the sharp object pulled out of his stomach, he fell to his knees and on the ground. Blood flowed from his wound in his abdomen and from his mouth. Laura and Matsu looked up to see the object that took away their directors life. It was a sword the color red, not just from the blood. Having a black guard and grip. Laura and Matsu saw a hand attached to the grip and noticed that someone was holding it. The creature was very tall. He must have been at least six feet, maybe more but they were unsure. His skin was the same as Laura's, very pale and yet it shone through the flames the fire produced. One distinctive feature he had was his eyes, they were crimson red like blood. And on his right eye, there were two deep scratch marks that were scared. He seemed to have them for a long while yet they were still red. He held up his weapon for the two to see and then placed it back in the hilt of his belt.

"Who are you?" Laura asked as she stared at the man? Was he even human she wondered.

The guy stared at her with his red eyes and his vacant expression. "I am Sessho." He answered.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	20. Chapter 19

_**Cosmok13: Hello everyone and welcome to another episode of Life Note! Before we begin, there are a few things I would like to point out to you all. First off, thank you all so much for fav and following this story. We've already reached over 30 favs and follows and I want to thank every single one of you who has been so devoted to following my story.**_

 _ **Followers: A370CE, Agatha Molina, Asantai, BarianHunterAlpha, Bruised tulips, Cookie Monster 4277, Crazy WiAtch, Creatus O' Spiritus, Eric Cartman forever, EvilMagicman, GodzillaRed-Senpai, Killjoy funny man, Mayumi Yuki, MiharuTousaka, Nina3KPop, Ohimeko-Kou, Sam Tammy, Shiranai Atsune, SoraMythos9276, Stars Moons and Darkness, TichePotato, VellvertonWalter, Warrior Emperor Z 1991, Whaitea, gavinhalo2, mahtinimi, marckl, missawsomesauce, ocean580flower, pokemon phoenix king, selenastarsparrow1230, trapner6, and udit01.**_

 _ **Favs: Agatha Molina, Asantai, BarianHunterAlpha, Bindi-the-skunk, Bruised tulips, Crazy WiAtch, Demon King Zero, DragonHeartKey, Eric Cartman forever, EvilMagicman, FoxyCarry, JustAnotherGirlNerd, Killjoy funny man, Mayumi Yuki, NerdsAlterEgo, Nina3KPop, Outau, SoraMythos9276, Stars Moons and Darkness, TichePotato, VellvertonWalter, Warrior Emperor Z 1991, hotinpsychtic, marckl, missawsomesauce, ocean580flower, pokemon phoenix king, selenastarsparrow1230, trapner6 and udit01.**_

 _ **Thank you all for your support, you all are the reason why I work so hard on this story. I also see a few familiar names there! Now, on another side of things, lately as I've been checking my reviews, I've been getting a lot of hateful comments recently. Now I know you all have been telling me how great Life Note is and some of you have even given my helpful advice. However there have been some people, I won't name any names, that are just basically trolling and even straight out hate bashing the series as a whole even though they have only read a few chapters. Now, I understand that not everyone can like Life Note, and if you don't like it, then there's nothing I can do to change your minds. However, please note that this is a fanfiction and I want to try to make it professional as possible and make sure others enjoy it. That being said, if you do not like this story, rather than just hate on it in the reviews, you can just walk away from it. I will not tolerate such discrimination of my stories by people such as those. In fact, if I see comments like those again, I will be flagging them and even block you from the story entirely. Again, if you do not like this story, then do not read at all and do not make it a bad experience for others. Thank you all for reading this passage and I'm sorry to waste your time, so we may continue with the story!**_

 _ **Summary: Lamore and Mako are captured by a third party. So the group must race to save them.**_

 _ **Chapter 20 Episode 19: Apprehension**_

"I am Sessho." The man said. Laura just stared at the guy for a moment. His voice was so calm and smooth like silk, it was sure to make any girl fall head over heels for him. But she knew that there was something about this...creature that she needed to be careful of. After all, he did just kill her ex-boss. But that wasn't really the big picture, this guy killed Golbat when he still had a while longer left to live. She knew well that no one, no matter who they were could kill anyone who still had so many years left to live. At least, someone human. That meant that whoever this guy was, it was clear he was no ordinary guy. Laura was so transfixed on this man, that she did not even remembered the church was being set on fire until a flaming wooden beam fell in front of her. She held in a bit of a gasped and started to cough a bit as the smoke started to fill her lungs.

"Laura, are you okay?!" Matsu asked as he was now the one holding her, his burnt arm meant nothing to him anymore. Laura was able to cough out as much of the contaminated gas from her body as she looked back at her colleague.

"I'm fine, we need to get out of here now!" She instructed.

"You won't be able to make it out in your conditions." The one known as Sessho informed them. The two of the humans looked back at the guy as he held out both of his hands. "I can get you both out of here, but you must trust me first and hold onto me."

"How do we know you won't just kill us?" Matsu challenged.

"If I really wanted you dead, I would have let Golbat here finish you two off." He told them. Laura knew he was right. Why bother letting them live if he wanted to kill them? Maybe he wanted to do the job himself? Then again, if someone would really kill them for him with no pay whatsoever, then that would only make his job easier and he could watch it happen before he moved in. That way if Golbat did mess up, then he could take the both of them out. And besides, he was willing to help them out. If they could get out, perhaps they could use him to help them find Lamore and Mako. Maybe he knew where they were located now! Then again, he may also be the one responsible for moving them. Either way, they were out of many options. Matsu's arm was burnt and Laura could feel the smoke invading her system. She looked at Matsu and nodded, indicating that it was alright to trust him. Matsu seemed hesitant at first, but if Laura was alright with it then he knew it was the only thing they could do.

Both of them walked up to Sessho and each took one of his hands. Sessho nodded. He pulled the both of them close until they were pressed against his chest. It was at this moment that Laura could feel the metal on his body and she looked closely. He was wearing armor, black armor with red designs. And on his right shoulder, he had a armor shoulder pad resting there. His other shoulder was mostly covered by his light red scarf. What was weird though was that despite the temperature in the building, his armor was freezing cold. And the scarf was not catching fire easily. Laura however did not have time to truly question this as she was held tightly against the black and red armor. Within a few seconds, the next thing she knew she felt like she was walking on air. She looked down to see that she was rising up as she lightly kicked her feet to prove to her that this was not an illusion. She looked back up at the man who was causing this. He was only looking up, but she could see black leather bat like wings flapping to get them airborne. They had a few holes in them but they were able to break them through the roof of the church.

Laura looked down and saw that they had flown out of the church through the roof. Looking back at the man, he seemed unphased by what he just did. Not only was this man able to kill someone with a full lifespan, but he could fly and not seem to feel pain at all. Laura definitely confirmed that he was not human. Was it possible that this was another Seimeigami here to assist them? No, a Seimeigami was not made to kill people. He was no God of Life, and he did not seem to have a colorful and cheerful exterior like Hana and Hiro. This was another god than the ones Laura knew. But despite his gothic nature and his killing powers, Laura only hugged him closer. Not because she was scared of falling...it felt like she could trust this guy. Why else would he bother to save them from Golbat and get them out of the burning building? And she felt something familiar when she looked in his red eyes and saw that scar on his face.

A few wing beats later, Sessho landed on the ground and rested the two of them on the grass. Laura finally got a full view of the man that had saved them. His skin was a pale as hers, maybe paler. But it was hard to tell as the morning sun was coming from the east. He had black hair like hers, but it was longer for it was in a downward ponytail that reached all the way to his feet. Holding it was a silver band that looked liked it belonged more on an arm but somehow held in the hair. His armor was mostly black and red. His upper armor was black with red designs and his bottom were red with black designs. He had a black leather belt with a light red buckle that represented a sideways flame. The hilt where his sword was rested on his left scarf was still there and the shoulder pad as well. The eyes were the one thing she noted were very peculiar. Red eyes narrowed at her, and his left eye had two marks that looked liked they were made by an animal claw. If it wasn't for the fact that he was technically a supernatural being, she would think he was hot.

Laura placed herself on her feet again and helped Matsu get up as well. "Are you alright?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he answered. He looked back at Sessho and smiled. "Thanks for saving us back there."

Sessho nodded as he retracted his wings back into his back. "I'm certain that you have a lot of questions for me and I assure you I will answer all of them to the best of my extent."

"We appreciate that." Laura nodded at him. "While there are many questions we have for you right now I'm afraid they must wait. We came here for a reason and until we find what we are looking for, you must be postponed. But thank you for saving us back there."

"No need to thank me. I assure you, I was only doing what I was told to do." Sessho stated.

"Laura! Matsu!" The three of them turned their heads to see Net, L, Light, Seiko and Aoi sprinting over to them. When the seven members of the group were reunited, they had a little party. "Are you two alright?" Net asked as she looked at her companions.

"I'm a little burned but I'll live." Matsu assured. Laura nodded her head, showing that she herself was unharmed.

"What happened to you two?" Net questioned. "I told you to get out and back to the van. Seiko and Aoi were dropped off by Hiro and Hana and told us you guys got in trouble."

"Yeah," Laura replied. "The Kira-Followers started to attack us so we had to defend ourselves. Many of them lost their lives in the fire that was started. And it turned out that the leader that has been organizing this whole cult as well as the one behind the abduction was Golbat."

"Our boss?!" Net gasped.

"Former boss." Laura corrected. "He was going to kill me and Matsu if we had not been saved." Laura turned her attention to Sessho. Everyone else looked at the armored man and their gaze was intensified as they looked at him.

"Woah!" Seiko gasped as she looked at the guy before her. He looked cool to her and that scar he had was badass! "Are you a Seimeigami?!" Seiko asked.

Sessho shook his head. "No… I'm the opposite actually." Sessho explained.

"Opposite?" Aoi questioned.

"Wait… are you…" Light began as Sessho turned to him. His eyes wavered as he remembered the name of the creatures he encountered when he had a Death Note.

Sessho nodded. "Yes… I am a Shinigami." He answered. "Or a God of Death."

Everyone just stood there stunned. Maybe even shocked, but it was very hard to really say. Expecting a supernatural being to show up and save them wasn't something out of the ordinary for them at this point. But it was the fact of what exactly this supernatural being was that scared them. Especially L and Light, who had their fair share of experience with these types of beings. Everyone in Japan knew that a Shinigami was 'a death god' that took people's lives. No one here would have expected to see one up close, especially after meeting the Seimeigami's. Creatures of pure light and happiness that give life to those that want to live their lives with no regrets. Aoi hid behind Seiko as the two backed away from the creature and everyone, including Laura just stared at Sessho, thinking that he was only an illusion and would go away before he did any damage.

Sessho could see the looks in their eyes, he had seen it many times when humans were going to have an unexpected death. "Oh quit your staring! I can't stand it when humans stare at me just because of my title." Sessho rolled his eyes in annoyance. Everyone else looked a different way for a moment. But Laura, who was trying to swallow her fear a bit, tried to talk to him.

"Sorry." She apologized. "It's just, we are not too familiar with Death Gods. The gods we have seen give life instead of take it."

"But you have seen a god of death before. And those two have had their experience as well." Sessho pointed to L and Light and everyone else stared at them now. They felt a bit uncomfortable, but it was the truth. Sessho went on. "But for the rest of you, I can understand. It is only natural that after seeing Seimeigami's, you are more than shocked to have met the opposite. Let me make a few things clear though. I have no intention of killing you Laura nor any of your friends." He assured her.

"Wait, really?" Net raised a brow. "But, isn't that what Shinigami's do?"

"What normal Shinigami's do. But I am a different case." Sessho assured. "The truth is, I was sent here by the Shinigami King."

"The Death King himself?" Light questioned.

"Yes," Sessho answered and looked back at Laura. "I was tasked to watch over you and Lamore Nosaka to make sure the two of you stayed alive long enough for Lamore to fill out her role as Tenshi. And if either of you are to die, I am tasked with killing your guardians. To bring them back to the Nothingness." Sessho looked at L and Light as he held the handle of the sword. Both of them saw the motion and understood what he meant. The Death King did mention that some Shinigami would be watching them to make sure that if anything happened to either Lamore or Laura, then the said Shinigami would come and take them back to the Nothingness. But none of the three ever expected to have met the Shinigami in person.

Light stared at the being and was very unpleased by his look. This Shinigami looked...normal than the ones he had encountered. He seemed the most human, yet his whole look was stone cold. As if he could show no emotion whatsoever. Now that he thought about it, many of the Shinigami's as Ryuk stated were lazy and never took their job seriously. But this guy, he must really care if he was willing to kill Laura's ex-boss just to keep her alive. He was a right choice for this mission. But there was one thing that Light did not understand. "Hold on!" Light spoke. "You said you killed Laura's boss to save her and Matsu's life right?! Shouldn't that mean you should be dead? Cause last time I checked if a Shinigami were to save a human life deliberately, then they should die."

Sessho looked at Light with his beatty red eyes. He crossed his metal arms and lifted his brow. "Well, you are partially correct but a bit misinformed." He began. Now he gained everyone's attention. "It is true that if a Shinigami were to fall in love with a human and prevent their death by killing someone else, that does lead to their demise. However, that is only if they are bounded by the Death Note they carry. I am a different type of Shinigami. One who kills with a different tool… a weapon." With that, Sessho pull at the hilt of his sword and pulled it out to reveal the red blade. Everyone awed at it and were even mesmerized by how a simple earth weapon could be used by a death god. "As you can see, this is what I use to take human lives instead of those pieces of paper. I filled out my Death Note a long time ago and traded it for this. The redness of the blade tells you how many lives I have taken with it's sharpness. In fact, it's so deadly, it can even kill a god." With that statement, he placed the weapon back in the scabbard on his belt. But he said more. "When a Shinigami has a Death Weapon, as we call them, they can kill whoever they want with no repercussions. So even if I loved a human and lengthen their life by killing someone else, I will not be punished. In fact, when a Shinigami has a Death Weapon, they can go in and out of the Shinigami Realm to the Human Realm whenever it pleases them. Gaining a Death Weapon is the most highest rank a Shinigami can ever get. But you must kill a lot of people at a constant rate to get these types of weapons. They are not forged often because of how often my race has slacked off on our jobs, Therefore only a few other Shinigami's have the privilege of having these weapons. I believe that is enough information I can tell you for now. The rest can wait until after you finish your mission."

"That's right," Laura turned back to everyone else, trying to get back on track. "We still have to locate Lamore and Mako."

"They weren't down in the cellar like Hana told us." L told Laura. "And they were nowhere near the area either."  
"We've came to the same conclusion that both of them might have been taken somewhere else." Light added.

"But, who could have taken them?" Matsu questioned. "All of the other Kira Followers are dead as far as we know."

"And just where could they have taken them?" Net wondered. Everyone was just as confused as they could be. This was not part of the plan. They did not think that there could be the possibility that someone else, a third party, could have taken Lamore and Mako without their knowledge. And they highly doubted that Golbat actually thought that far, he may have been in charge of a paranormal investigation company, but he wasn't that smart. He would never have seen the possibility of a sneak attack so soon. Many of them looked back at the church as the fire was starting to die down. There was not much left to burn other than a few of the bodies that are dead. Once they were dried up, the flames would subside. They doubted they could find anything inside the church that told them where the two could have gone. But even if there was, it was probably burnt by the fire by now.

"Looks like we're back at square one. And this time, we don't even have a lead." Net sighed in annoyance.

"Sessho, please tell us you know where Lamore and Mako could have gone!" Matsu begged. It was only a slight possibility, but perhaps the Shinigami could help them.

However, he only shook his head. "I'm afraid I just came to this place as Golbat was about to kill you two. I saw no one taking your friends."

"Worth a source." Seiko shrugged.

"There must have been someone who saw what happened to them! There's no way Lamore can be dead!" Aoi cried.

"Wait!" Seiko gasped. Everyone turned to her as a wicked grin grew on her face. "Maybe there are some people that can help us!"

"What do you mean?" Aoi asked. Seiko didn't give her an answer. Instead, she took off and headed towards the forest. The group looked at one another trying to figure out what it was Seiko was talking about. They were sure that no one else survived this burning. And the fact that Seiko might have known some people that could actually help them around here...sounded a bit too good to be true. Still, they followed the young brunette to the woods. At least the entrance to it from where they were. Seiko waited for them with a cocky smile as she pointed to a certain tree. Still confused, they walked up and eventually found out just what was so special about the tree. Tied with some rope, the two guards that protected the entrance to the church were slumped there. They were awake but it seemed they were very tired from the blow that Matsu and Laura gave them a while back.

"Oh, these guys." Net blinked as she looked at the two guards. "I forgot about them to be honest."

"Explain to me how these two can help us?" Light questioned Seiko.

"Easy, these two are the only living members of the Kira Followers left. If they were planning something that involved Lamore and Mako, these two would know what it was. And if they had a backup plan in case something went wrong, they would also know about it." Seiko explained.

"In other words, they are the only link we have to finding Lamore and Mako!" Aoi gasped in pleasantness. Seiko nodded with a smile.

"Forget it! We'll never talk!" One of the guards spat at the group. "Not after what you did to our church and comrades!"

"I think getting the information will be easier said than done." Matsu mumbled to Laura.

"Then we'll have to interrogate them until they give us some answers." She replied to him. "We'll use torture if we have too. We're running out of time and Lamore and Mako could be anywhere."

"Laura's right, there's no reason to hold back at this point." Light agreed.

"Now," L spoke as he eyed the two guards. "We're going to ask you a couple of questions and you are going to respond to them honestly. If you do so, we will be sure to turn you over to the police with minor charges and the worst case scenario you will be facing a few years to a few decades in prison."

"And what if we refuse?!" The other guard asked mockingly.

L was about to say something, but Seiko stepped forward. That smile was still on her face as she leaned in. "Let me answer your question with a question. How much do you value your lives?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" the one guard who spat at L questioned as he glared at the child.

"Well, you happen to be in the middle of a forest, miles from the nearest form of civilization. There's two of you and seven of us, as well as three beings we have here. Two Seimeigami's and a Shinigami. With the Seimeigami's, we are guaranteed immortal life. So if we were to fight, we would be the victors cause we have god's on our side. Also, you are tied to a tree and we have no intentions of letting you go anytime soon. You might as well talk since it is your only option. And if we figure out you two are lying, we can have the Shinigami here," Seiko pointed to Sessho behind her. "Take you both out and make sure your death is so agonizing, you wished you had cooperated with us. In fact, I'm sure if we let Sessho here kill the two of you right now, we could dump your bodies somewhere where no one will ever find you. And we'll get off scot free."

The two Followers looked at each other with a bit of fear in their eyes as this girl brought up good points. Even the group were impressed with how well manipulated Seiko seemed to be at getting these two to corporate. It was almost scary how clever she was at such as young age.

"Y-you wouldn't!" The one Follower tried to stay tough but Seiko could see him shaking. "They would know we were murdered!"

"On the contrary," Sessho interrupted. "I can manipulate how humans die with my Death Sword. In other words, I can make it seem like a natural occurrence. Or, if I really felt like it, I could make it seem the two of you killed each other." His tone was flat and cold, indicating that he was not amused by these two worms squirming about. Seiko looked back at them and the one still maintained his ground.

"C-c-come on! You can't be serious! Shinigami's don't exist! You have no proof that thing is real!" He kept stammering.

"This is taking too long." Net mumbled to the group. "There's no way we can get anything out of them."

"Don't worry, I've known Seiko for a few years now and if I've learned anything, it's that she can be very persuasive. So much in fact, she always gets her way." Aoi assured the cyan haired girl.

"At this point, I believe she can do it." Light had to agree. He had his fair share of this girl and he knew that she could be unstable and unpredictable at times. Kind of reminding him of someone from his past who he faced after L passed away. And both of them were right as Seiko kept her smile. She turned back to Sessho and walked up to him.

"You said you can manipulate a human's death with a Death Weapon right?" she asked the Shinigami. Sessho nodded. Seiko motioned with her hands for Sessho to come closer. The Shinigami replied as he leaned in and she whispered into his ear. No one knew what she was saying to him, but from his expression as his eyes narrowed, they knew she was planning something.

Sessho looked at her for a moment. "Are you sure?" he questioned her. Seiko didn't hesitate to nod. After a long moment, he only shrugged. Seiko turned back to the group with a wicked grin on her face now.

"Last chance, are you going to help us?" she asked specifically the one who had been rude since the beginning.

"I would rather die than lower myself by offering information to a cocky brat!" He snarled.

Seiko looked at him with disappointment and only shrugged. "Alright, if that's what you really want." She turned back to Sessho and motioned with her head towards the difficult one. He understood the motion and withdrew his sword from his scabbard. He held the blade near his face and closed his eyes. His lips moved a bit but no one could hear what he was saying except for Seiko. Who could hear him mumbling some sort of chant. He was done when he opened his eyes and looked back at the one guard who was being difficult towards the group. With a quick motion, Sessho slashed his sword across the man's body in a swift style. The man gasped inward as he could feel something go through his body and take hold of his mind. When Sessho drew back, Seiko went ahead and untied the one who was now under the influence of the Death Sword.

Rising up, he began to walk to what was left of the church. Everyone watched his actions and did nothing to stop him. Though the group did question his movements, they could only watched as this would hopefully give them the upper edge into finding out where the hostages were located. Once he was in the center of the church, he picked up what looked like to be the remaining part of a torch that was still in useable condition. He was able to get the flame to appear and once it was strong enough, he tossed it to a pile of wood that was still able to burn. The fire grew larger and he fell into the flames without a second thought. The gang watched in horror as the Kira Follower threw himself onto the fire and let his body be eaten by flames. And he didn't even scream or try to get away. It was as if he was under the influence of hypnosis. They watched as the body turned black and became charred. Seiko smirked as she turned back to the remaining Follower who was still tied to the tree.

"Your friend became a victim of the Shinigami. So you have every reason to be scared of us." She stated as she pointed to Sessho. "Now, let's try this again. Will you be cooperative with us and tell us what we need to know? Or do you wanna end up with the same fate as your buddy?" the group just stared at Seiko, very impressed at how she was handling the situation but a bit terrified to see how calm she was being when it came to the topic of death and using torture methods. She really does live up to her name. But it seemed that it was doing her some good for all of them.

"Alright! Alright!" The other Follower struggled in his binds as he looked at the Shinigami. "Look, I'll tell you whatever you want! Just please! Don't make that monster do anything to me!" Seiko had a triumphant smirk. She turned back to the group and looked at Laura.

"I did my part, take it away Laura!"

She nodded and looked back at the Follower. "Alright then. First off, tell us everything you know about your fallen comrades as well as the hostages. And you better not leave out any details."

The hostage nodded and began to spill. "Golbat, our leader, took over after our previous leader died of an accident. He's been attending meetings and our projects as well for as long as I can remember. Because of him, we have been much more productive for our God, Kira. We wanted to get his attention in the hope that he would come back and give us the utopia we were meant to have."

"So he began to sacrifice humans?" Laura raised a brow.

"He told us that those two hostages were Tenshi and the Second Tenshi. Two beings that had the power to bring people back. Golbat thought that they were the Kira's in a different form and thought that if we sacrificed them, they would revert back to their original form. I don't know how it would have worked, but I was too scared to question it. Golbat was known to do… terrible things to his Followers that would question him. I've seen a few of my members disappear because of him."

"And what made you think that those two were the ones you were looking for?" Laura pressed on.

"Golbat never told us _how_ he knew! But he told us he had special connections and even concrete evidence." Laura nodded, she knew the source he was talking about.

"And where are these hostages now?" Light questioned.

"I-I don't know." He answered. Laura crossed her arms and glared at him. He rephrased himself. "L-Look! All I know is that they were supposed to be kept downstairs in the cellars! No one ever told me they would be taken somewhere else!"

"Taken somewhere else?" Light interrupted his thought. "What does that mean?"

"I swear I never talked to this guy or got involved! I only watched as there was a guy who was coming out of the cellar with the two hostages. He led them through the woods and naturally I followed because I was curious. After what seemed liked a mile away from the church, he placed the two in the back of a fancy black car and drove off to a dirt path. I didn't know if this was part of the plan so I headed back to tell everyone, but then I remembered that I had to stay out guard so I did. I'd figured it could wait until we had to change shifts. Then those girls came and you two knocked us out and that's all I know!" He practically cried the last line.

"Someone else took the hostages?!" Aoi gasped.

"That's what I just said!" The guard swore.

The gang looked at one another after hearing this.

"You don't think they took the two away for safety, do you?" Matsu asked.

"It wouldn't make any sense though. They already had a place to keep them so why bother bringing them somewhere else?" Light pondered.

"Maybe they knew we were coming and they wanted to make sure they still had the hostages?" Aoi suggested.

"No, there was no way they could have known. It was only between us and we never wrote it on anything digital that could be traced nor any paper." Laura reminded.

"Then that can only mean someone else took them." L stated. "Someone who knew that those two were related to this and worked independently."

"Who could have done something like that?" Seiko had to ask.

"The only way to find out is to figure out where they took our friends." Net declared. "Do you remember anything about the car? The license plate?" She asked the guard.

"I… think I can remember the numbers. There weren't many…" The Follower bit his lip as he tried to remember. He looked up and began saying the numbers. "5...5...5...32...0…I think that was it. I'm not sure if it was in that order but I'm fairly sure those were the numbers!"

"I'll go back in the van and look up those numbers, see if I can find a license plate that matches and use the satellites to pinpoint the locations they were in." Net said as she turned and walked back to the where the equipment was being held.

"So much for saving Lamore and Mako." Matsu sighed. "Now we have another chase on our hands."

"It still puzzles me who would want to take the hostages. As far as we know, the police are not interesting in the Tenshi case. And even if they were, they are too incompetent to actually figure out who the two Tenshi's were." Laura noted.

"I don't know, some of those officers may be smarter than we give them credit for." Light argued. L nodded with him as they remembered the Task Force of the Kira case so long ago. While it was true not many of them had the same intellectual level as Light and L, they were pretty good in very difficult situation and could turn anything into their advantage. Even though they were mostly under the surveillance of either of the two, there were moments where they did go on their own. And one way or another, it furthered the investigation.

"Can you tell us anything else you saw?" Aoi asked the Follower. "Did you see the man that took the hostages?"

"I did get a look at him for a few seconds as he was escorting the two out of the cellar." He answered honestly, a bit more calmly this time.

"What did he look like?" Matsu asked him.

"From what I saw, he was a tall, attractive man with black hair and bangs and light blue eyes. He wore a black suit and had a gun on his side. Which meant he was with some sort of high government official or something if he could carry a weapon with him."

"So that proves he must be with the police!" Matsu gasped.

"Maybe they really are starting to take matters into their own hands." L added.

"You don't think the cops would try and find out Tenshi's identity and kill them do you?" Aoi gasped at the thought.

"It's too early to assume things. All we can do is try to find the man who took the hostages and get them back before they try anything with them." L told Aoi.

"Right." Aoi nodded. She lowered her gaze as her eyes wavered in sadness. Seiko looked at Aoi and placed a hand over her shoulder. The younger child looked at the older one as she held a smile on her face.

"Don't worry, Lamore is a strong and independant woman. She taught us everything we know. She will survive and she can manage to get herself out of this situation!" Seiko assured her.

It seemed that she was trying to calm herself more than Aoi. Light could sense how worried they were for their mentor whom they thought of as a sister. It couldn't be easy for children so young to process what is going on here in the last few days. Surely they had many questions that they want answered but they had to be strong if it meant saving Lamore. Light could tell through the events that Lamore cared deeply about people she loved, and these two girls fit the bill. She was always there for them whenever they needed help. And now that it was the other way around, he was sure they were having trouble trying to understand what Lamore would do in this situation. He had to give them credit though, they were very brave to be part of this. And it was clear that as long as they had each other, they could accomplish anything. Lamore taught these girls well.

"So, now that we got everything we need, what do we do about this guy?" Matsu asked as he pointed to the last Follower tied to the tree. The group looked at one another and debated.

"He did give us critical information that can help us find Lamore and Mako." Laura pointed out. "But he was also part of this group and occult that was going to sacrifice two people."

"Still, if we kill him here and now, it might complicate a few things." Light pointed out. "And if we allow him to live he could blab about this to the police. Which would only complicate matters."

"But would that be such a bad thing? Think about it, he was part of a plan to kill two people and he only fought these guys off in self defense." Matsu pointed out. "Even if he mentions the part about Shinigami's, who would believe him?"

"That's just the thing, it would be best if he doesn't even mention the Shinigami's at all." L stated. "That alone would raise any suspicion from the police. Especially after the events before. If the police are involved with Tenshi, if they hear about God's of Death they will assume that Tenshi is working with Kira or a Kira figure. Causing panic and it would give them even more reason to find Tenshi and kill them."

"Not to mention we would need to explain what happened here." Laura looked out at the burned down church and they all could see a few charred bodies poking out from the ashes. Though this place was very secluded from any near by civilization, there still could be the chance that someone could stumble upon this discovery and it would not take the police long to start investigating. And thanks to new technology and advanced programming, they could pinpoint certain suspects and it would only cause the group more complications than they were already in.

"Laura," the female raven turned her head to see the Shinigami, Sessho standing before her. "You have enough problems to deal with as it is. While it is true I am only watching you to make sure you and Lamore live so that way your guardians have an excuse to stay here, I wish to help you in any way I can. After all, I want to make sure you and Lamore stay alive as long as possible."

Laura looked at Sessho and saw how concerned he was. She had never met a Shinigami before, she had expected so many stereotypes when it came to these kinds of creatures. But this one, Sessho, he was not at all what she thought they would be like. He saved her and Matsu from death, he would make sure the ones that failed in their mission would be the ones that failed life. He wanted to protect her and Lamore. Could it be possible this Shinigami had a heart that rivaled that of a human? Or was he doing this to gain something of his own motives? Still, time was running out for the college girl and the singer. They could use as much help as they could get. She nodded at him. Sessho took that as a sign of corporation, then he began to explain his plan. "Go and find your comrades and leave this human to me. I assure you, I shall not kill him here and now. But I do have a plan on how to spare you and the hostages of this situation."

"And we should trust you because?" Light questioned the Shinigami like a challenge.

Sessho looked back at Light, unamused. "Because I have the power of death within my grasp and I am in charge of killing you if anything happens to Lamore. So unless you want to go back to the Nothingness, you will stop questioning me and make sure Lamore is safe. Is that clear?"

Light stepped back a bit at how threatening his words were. And yet they were all true. This creature could kill them all with a swipe of his sword and he could get away with it because of his status. This creature sounded exactly like Laura when he first got a physical form and she threatened him that if he did anything to Lamore, he would pay dearly. Light knew that she meant business and it was clear that he did as well. So he would take his word for it.

"Alright." He agreed. Sessho nodded and walked off heading towards the Follower. Light looked back at the others. "If he's taking care of this, then we better go see if Net has figured out where that car that took the hostages went to."

"Knowing Net, she's probably already figured out where it's heading." Matsu spoke as the six headed back to the van where Net was working.

"For the sake of Lamore and Mako, she'd better." Laura added.

* * *

Lamore shivered on the cot she was forced to sit on in this tiny cell. There was only a thin blanket on this excuse for a bed and she could barely get under it with her hands tied behind her back. She had been in this place for two days and she had no idea what hope she could hold onto now. She didn't even know why she was here! Wait, those Kira Followers...is that what they were called? Yes, they told her and Mako that they were Tenshi and the Second Tenshi and that they would be sacrificed to their god, Kira, for his rebirth. But it wasn't true! It couldn't be true! Lamore was not Tenshi! She was sure of it! It is true that what Tenshi is doing would be something Lamore would do, but still if she had the power to resurrect people she would remember this power! Mako as well, he was just a pop singer who fell madly in love with her at college. The two of them did nothing. How could they think they were behind this paranormal phenomenon? Lamore sighed as she pressed her legs to her chest and bowed her head on her kneecaps. Worrying about all of this will not help them escape. There was nothing she could do. Her hands were bounded by metal cuffs, the only door was locked and she could barely see outside with the small window in it. There were guards at every corner from what she saw. The only window in her room was barred and it was too small and narrow for her to even crawl through. She was in a prison, like Alcatraz! Worst yet, if she and Mako didn't get out of here soon, they would be killed!

They were going to die at sunrise. She looked out her window to see the night sky with it's many stars and the moon lighting the darkness. She cried a bit as she slumped back in her corner and let a few tears fall from her eyes. How long would it take for her friends to come and find her? Did Laura even know she was missing yet? She was smart, surely she would notice if she was not in class. The two were friends, so she would be worried and figure out that she was in trouble. Which meant, she would have to come and save her, right? Lamore pictured Laura searching every place possible to locate her and Mako. That image alone gave her hope that things would turn out alright.

She decided to lay down and get a bit of rest. Maybe while she slept she would come up with a plan and give herself some energy. It was a bit uncomfortable with her bounded hands and the hard material the cot was made out of. But sleep eventually came to her.

"Lamore!" Lamore groaned as she heard her name called by a familiar voice. Her eyes snapped opened and she looked around the cell. For a moment, she thought that it was her imagination playing tricks on her. She sat up and looked at the door where she saw the light of the torches coming from the walls. Her eyes grew as she thought of something. Was it already time for the sacrifice?! She looked back at the sky through the window and saw that it was still dark outside. There was a little light but not much. She still had some time left. Lamore turned her head as she saw the door to her cell open. Once again, she assumed that the Kira-Followers had come here to take her away. She backed up as far as she could in her corner as someone entered into her room. He was a tall, attractive man with black hair and bangs that hung just over his light blue eyes. But unlike the Kira-Followers, he was wearing a black suit and had a gun on his side. Lamore was a bit confused by the appearance, she thought that this guy might have been a bodyguard to bring her and Mako to their execution.

The man approached her and looked at her with stern icy eyes. But at the same time, he was not trying to be pushy or seemed threatening. "Are you Lamore Nosaka?" He asked her. Lamore blinked, wondering why he was asking such a question. Perhaps...was it possible this guy wasn't working for the Followers and is here to help her and Mako? She nodded reluctantly. The man gently reached over to Lamore who flinch and turned her head to try to get away from him. "It's alright," he assured her. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to get you and Mako Katsu out of here." Lamore slowly gazed back at him as he reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders. He helped her off the cot so she stood near him. She looked up at him since there was a head different in height. Was he speaking the truth? Was he really going to save the two from their fate? At this point, Lamore had to believe him. He was the only hope the two had at this point. He led Lamore out of the cell and into the hall where Mako was waiting for them. His wide blue eyes were just as confused as hers. The guy in the suit looked around the hall and Lamore couldn't help but look with him. She saw no guards anywhere, which was strange considering that she saw a lot of them guarding this hallway alone when she was escorted back to her room. Did this guy take them all out? Perhaps he really was on their side. Or the others were already upstairs getting everything ready. Still, it was too soon to tell. He looked back at the two. "Alright, I want the two of you to stay close behind me and don't make any sounds. Follow me and I promise you two will be safe." Not arguing about that, both young adults nodded and they quietly and slowly followed through the halls until they reached a staircase. They slowly made it up the stairs to where a wooden door was pushed opened. It was still dark out but there was enough light in the sky just for Lamore and Mako to see the outline of the man that had rescued them.

"Alright, we're almost to my car. The two of you will get in and we'll be off. Understand?" Both the two nodded as Lamore and Mako kept following him. They made it out of the church and they headed past the trees into the woods. Lamore looked back for a moment to make sure they were not followed and that no one noticed them leaving. She saw no outlines and the church remained quiet. Does this mean that they were really escaping? Or was this part of the Kira Followers plan to kill them for their god? Either way, she remained careful. She did not know this guy so he was just as suspicious. The two stopped as the suited man held out his arm. He pressed something in his hands which made something flash a light near them. Lamore looked out beyond the arm that kept them from going to see the lights were coming from a car. She could not make out the shape or color but it seemed clear that this car was here as a means to get them to leave the area faster. They advanced towards the vehicle and then Mako and Lamore stopped as the suited man went to the car to open a door in the back. He looked back at the two. "Get in the car." He ordered. Following said orders, Mako got into the car first and then Lamore. Once the two were in, the guy shut the door and headed to the driver's seat. He placed the keys in the ignition and the car started. He looked around through the windows and mirrors. When he saw no one was nearby or following or watching them, he started to drive through the woods.

Lamore looked at Mako and the blond looked at her. "Are you alright, Mako?" Lamore asked the blond. He didn't seem to have any cuts or bruises on him, so he looked fine.

"I'm alright." Mako nodded with his smile. "They didn't hurt you did they, precious?" He asked a bit concern.

"N-no. I'm alright." Lamore assured as well. She turned her attention to the driver who kept his eyes on the path. "Uh… sir… we have a few questions to ask you." Lamore began.

"I'm sure you do." The guy stated bluntly. "I'll give you a bit of information to work with but there are a few things I must keep confidential. Now I want the two of you to listen carefully for I will only say this once." Lamore and Mako seemed even more confused at how serious this man was getting. But if he had answers, then they would listen. "First, my name is Gevanni. That is all you can call me, nothing else. I am working for a certain organization that had taken an interest in the Tenshi case that is going on. I can not tell you what this organization is called nor can I tell you who else is part of it. I can tell you that the two of you will be taken to our headquarters in Japan."

"W-wait a second! Y-You don't mean to tell us you plan on just killing us are you!?" Mako gasped. Lamore too seemed panicked for a moment. But Gevanni was able to calm them.

"Relax, we have no intentions of killing either of you. For now at least." He assured. Though the last part wasn't so reassuring, it did help to know that killing them wasn't their top priority. "We're going to bring you to the headquarters and give you whatever you want. A bath, food, water. Once you are refreshed, we're going to ask you some questions in which you will answer honestly. Then we will put you two in an experiment. We want to determine if the two of you are Tenshi or have some relations to Tenshi. I'm not saying that you are, mostly because we cannot reveal that fact but also because I can not believe it myself. Still, if we believe the two of you aren't, then we will let you go without any more problems as long as you make sure not to tell anyone this. We will also take care of the people that took you and make sure you aren't hurt by them again."

"And… say that you do conclude that the two of us are Tenshi. what will you do to us then?" Lamore questioned, a bit nervous to receive the answer.

"Then… we will decide your fate ourselves." That alone, sent shivers down both their spins. Who knows what these guys were capable of. Even though they were now away from the church and were heading on an actual road, it felt like they were still in danger.

 _*You can find other ways of getting rid of the Life Note other than giving it to someone else. (Burning the pages, burying it, etc)._

 _*You can lend the Life Note to another person and still maintain ownership._

Laura hopped up into the back of the van to take a look at how Net was coming along. After receiving the number of the license plate from the car that took the hostages, she has been working nonstop to locate the one that took them. Net was an expert when it came to hacking and technology. She was the reason so many of their investigation went so smoothly. She did research and took care of the equipment. She certainly had brains, and she cared a lot about her colleagues. Right now, if there was anyone that could figure out where Lamore and Mako were, it would be Net.

The cyan haired girl turned from her seat to see Laura coming towards her. "Good timing," Net smiled at Laura.

"That can only mean there's good news." Laura noted as she looked over Net's shoulder to see a system that looked like a map with a single red dot that was flashing as it seemed to be somewhere on a road.

"It took me a while but I was able to find the car that he saw. Using some satellite images as well as hacking into street cams, I was able to locate the car that took Lamore and Mako. The good news is, they are still in Japan and they seem to be together. But it looks like this car is taking them far from the city, far from Kyoto."

"Do you know where they are heading?" Laura asked.

"They've been on the road for two hours now. It's hard to tell what destination they seem to be taking. So I drew up a few routes to see which city they would be in. If my sources are correct, it looks like they're heading to Tokyo."

"Tokyo?!" Laura repeated.

"I know what routes they've taken and I can at least speculate which ones they will take." Net added.

"How long would it take us to get to Tokyo from here?" Laura asked.

"There are three routes I've looked into. One of them we have to pay a few tolls and they range between five to six hours."

"Which one would be the quickest?"

"There's one that we can take which would range between five hours and twenty six minutes to five hours and fifty minutes." Net explained.

"We've got no choice but to take that one. I'll tell everyone the plan and we'll head out in a few minutes. The quicker we leave, the faster we can catch up to them." Net nodded as she began to put the coordinates into the gps system on the van and would do the same for the other vehicle. Laura hopped out of the van and looked back at the group who saw her coming.

"So, how's it looking?" Matsu asked Laura.

"Net was able to locate the car that has the two, and she is pinpointing where they are taking them. They're heading out of Kyoto and it seems they're going to Tokyo." Laura informed.

"Why would they take Lamore there?" Aoi asked.

"We don't know. But we have to leave out of here now if we have any chance of catching up with them." Laura instructed.

"What about the last Kira-Follower?" Seiko asked.

"We left him in the hands of Sessho, he'll have to take care of it like he promised." Hana assured with a bit of a shiver.

"Are you sure we should trust this Shinigami?" Light asked with his arms crossed.

"Yes, the last time we trusted Shinigami's, they have yet to be very loyal to their owners." L added.

"There were some exceptions, but you do have a point." Light agreed.

"No," Laura stated as everyone looked back at her. "I know it sounds bias in a way and it is more of a nostalgia feeling, but I believe we can trust this Shinigami. Think about it, he saved me and Matsu from Golbat by killing him and got us out of that fire. Why would he do that if he wanted to just end us?"

"What if he has different motives then?" Matsu pointed out. "He said it himself, he was going to kill Ryuk and Ryuzaki if you or Lamore are harmed."

"But he did say he was acting under orders." Laura reminded him. "He did say that if we had any questions about him, we are more than welcomed to ask him. But I must remind you that as we are discussing this matter, Lamore and Mako are off on the road and we could be using this time to gain road to meet up with them."

"This chick makes good points." Seiko smiled as she looked at Laura.

"Fine, but this is still a matter that needs to be discussed." Light pointed out. "For now, let's just head out and find Lamore…" He brushed past the group in a rush and the rest just stared at him as he made his way into the van.

"Is it just me, or does Ryuk seem to act different whenever the topic of Lamore is brought up?" Matsu had to ask as he watched Light go into the vehicle.

"Ah, so my suspicions were correct." Seiko boosted as she placed her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean?" L asked the girl as he looked at her.

"Oh nothing~!" Seiko smiled innocently as she skipped away to the van to join Light. The other three adults turned towards the other child.

Aoi shrugged her shoulders. "Don't look at me, I hardly know what's going on anymore." Then she went to join Seiko.

* * *

Lamore tapped her fingers on the cold table as she sat in a white room, handcuffed to the table itself. After Gevanni took them from the church, he drove them for a few hours on the road, giving the two time to take a nap. Lamore did not know how long she and Mako were out for, but she remembered being taken into an underground parking lot and she and Mako were escorted by Gevanni into a door where they went up a few flights. When they reached a certain floor, the three were greeted by a woman. She was tall and slender with a fair complexion and golden hair worn in a medium-length cut. The bangs were choppy, going straight across her forehead, and they reached her eyelids. The eyes were golden-brown and like Gevanni, she wore a sort of suit of her own. She didn't look kind, but at the same time she did not appear threatening. She took Lamore to a separate room while Gevanni took Mako somewhere else. This lady gave Lamore a hot bath and some new clothes to dress herself in. They were more like pajamas though, with a white button shirt and white pants. Still, they were clean and she felt refreshed. Though she was a bit scared when the lady took Lamore to this room and cuffed her to the table, she allowed it because it would be better to go along with it if it meant she would be saved.

Lamore waited for what seemed like an eternity in this bubble until finally the same lady that brought her here came in through a door, and walked over to the table so she sat on the other side. She carried with her a few folders and laid them out on the table for Lamore to see. The brunette looked at the blond as she backed up in her chair a bit. "U...um…" She stuttered a bit because she had no idea what she wanted to say. What could she even say in this situation? 'Thank you for having your colleague save me and my boyfriend back at that church with a bunch of occult freaks who planned on killing us for their god. But why are you keeping us here and how long before we are released?' Yeah, that might get the wrong impression.

"Lamore Nosaka," Lamore was not prepared when she heard the lady's voice. She jumped a bit and looked into those golden brown eyes. They stared at her, as if they were trying to find something. Lamore remained quiet for a moment until the lady spoke up again. "That is your name is it not? Lamore Nosaka?" She asked this time. Lamore nodded, deciding to comply in the hopes it would make things easier for her and Mako. "Alright, let's see…" The blond looked at the folder in which she laid on the table and opened it to reveal pages. "I'm going to ask you questions and you will answer them honestly. There are cameras linking to a certain room where there are people who will be able to tell if you are lying or not. If you and your boyfriend want to be spared, I suggest you cooperate with us." Lamore nodded, understanding. "Alright, your date of birth is April 10th 1997, your blood type is O positive and you are currently 22 years old. You are currently attending Kyoto University and your relatives are your grandparents: Daiki Nishimura and Ayako Nishimura. Your birth parents are Hikari Nosaka and Isamu Nosaka who have been dead for at least four years now. Is all of this true?"

"Y-yes…" Lamore spoke to her for the first time. "H-how did you…" She looked at the folder in her hands and she shivered thinking she was reading off of the paper.

"We have been gathering information of you for quite a while now." The lady told her.

"H-have you been spying on me?!" Lamore gasped at the thought.

"No." She bluntly stated. "But we have been in your school records and state records to get this information. The truth is, right now, you are a suspect in the Tenshi case." Lamore froze. Tenshi? What was this lady talking about. No one should be investigating the Tenshi case. At least not the police! She knew that Laura was involved in finding out who Tenshi was for some reason. And come to think of it, she even stated that she suspected Lamore for being Tenshi! Could it be possible this was a ploy for Laura to finally prove that Lamore was the culprit? No, she was sure Laura was working alone in this! Besides, the two have been friends for a year now. Laura would never give up their friendship just to catch a supernatural being, even if it was her job. Then again, Laura did have a tendency of doing the unexpected. But, would she go as far as to have someone get Lamore and Mako out of that situation just to put them in another isolated area and question them about this stuff? It was so scary, it seemed likeable. "Now then, is it true that you have been known to volunteer at shelters such as the orphanage?" The lady went on with her questions.

Lamore wanted to ask her own questions, especially about Laura. But, on the off chance that she isn't part of this and she does mention her name she might get involved in this as well. And if they capture her and bring her here, who knows what they would do to her. She and Mako got off easy getting a bath and new cloths, but this is probably just a ploy to get on their good side. Still, for now all Lamore could do was play along and hopefully she could figure out what it was these guys wanted from her. She nodded, answering the question.

* * *

"Lamore!" Mako called out through the bars of his cell. "Where are you my Sweet-chan?!" Mako did not know what was going on. All he knew was that this Gevanni guy saved them from being executed from the Kira-Followers and took them here to this strange building in their sleep. After a hot shower and some clean cloths, he was put in this cell. A room which was separated by bars. Ever since they split up, he had not seen Lamore and he was worried about what they were doing with her as he sat there on the tiny cot. All he wished was for his soul mate to be in a better conditioned area than he was in now. It wasn't fair! He shouldn't be sitting here! He should be trying to find Lamore and protect her from these strange people! Who knows what they want from them. But there was nothing for him to do in this circumstance. And that was what he hated the most.

Mako seemed to have been in there for hours, until someone finally entered the cell. He looked through the bars to see Gevanni entering the room. As he advanced towards the blond, Mako glared at him and held onto the bars. "Where's my Sweet-chan?! What did you do with her?! If you've harmed her so help me I'll-"

"We did nothing to Lamore Nosaka." Gevanni calmly stated as he stood in front of Mako, a set of iron separating the two. Mako continued to snarl at him while Gevanni just stared at him with little to no emotion. "All we want is to ask the two of you some questions. If you answer honestly, then it will make things easier for you and her." He assured him. Mako kept his glare at Gevanni, but nodded reluctantly nonetheless. If this meant that Lamore would be safe then he had to comply. "Now, I know this might sound sudden but I want to be honest. The truth is we have been observing you and Lamore Nosaka for quite a while for an investigation we've been on. And I want to ask you a few questions concerning our progress."

"Yes?" Mako asked sounding more valuable now as he was letting his guard down.

"Mako Katsu, a few months back your step mother and younger sister died in a car accident. Tenshi not only resurrected your family members, but also cured them of their disabilities as well. You are a Tenshi supporter because of what Tenshi did for you. Did you not come to Kyoto in the hope of meeting Tenshi?"

That caught Mako off guard. He had admitted the two, but to dig deep into this information. It was true that Mako posted these facts on his accounts to his fans, but he thought they were harmless. "W-where did you gather all this data?" Mako had to ask.

"I'm afraid that is confidential. But based on the look you gave me just now, I can say that it's true. And there's more. There was a reason you and your girlfriend were in that church as captives." There was a moment of silence between the two in the room. Then, Gevanni went on. "The reason you two were in that situation, was because the Kira-Followers suspected the two of you to be Tenshi and the Second Tenshi." Mako wasn't even trying to hide these facts now, his face showed it all. Mako lowered his head and let his hair fall in his eyes. If he knew this much, why ask anyways? What was the point?

"Y-you're right…" Mako began. "It is true about Tenshi bringing back my family and that I did come to Kyoto hoping to meet Tenshi. But I also came here on business as well! As for the fact of being caught, it is true they captured me because they had reason to believe that I am the Second Tenshi as they said. But I'm not! I swear I never was! And Lamore-chan is just as innocent in this as I am!" Answering honestly at this point was all he could do. Since Mako was in a corner now and they had a lot on him, he had to corporate if it meant he and Lamore would be safe.

"Do you have any idea why they would suspect you and Nosaka-san as being Tenshi?" Gevanni asked Mako.

"They said they were going to test us to see if we did have the power. Then they would kill us at sunrise to offer us to their god." Mako answered.

"Did they have anything else?"

"The leader said he had solid proof to suspect me and Lamore, but neither of us ever saw it. You would have to ask him. But I'm telling you that Lamore-chan can not be Tenshi! While it is true that she has the kind heart to think of helping others in that manner, she probably wouldn't be able to keep this secret from all of her loved ones. Not to mention that her and I are soulmates. If she was Tenshi, I would know right away. We tell each other everything!" Mako proclaimed. Gevanni stared at Mako in disbelief. But for some reason, it felt like he was telling the truth. Could it really be possible that these two were just at the wrong place at the wrong time? Or was there something more to this that not even the boss knows about.

All Gevanni did was nod at Mako. "I'm not saying I don't believe you. Still, for the time being, you and Lamore Nosaka will stay here until we can figure out this matter. As long as you are here, no harm will come to you. But you will not see Lamore Nosaka and you will remain here until further notice." Gevanni turned on his heels and walked out of the room. Leaving Mako there just stunned and a bit nervous as he questioned what would happen to him and Lamore now.

* * *

Lamore bit her lip as the lady that was asking questions earlier placed her against the the cold white wall in this room devoid of anything. The lady then strapped Lamore's waist so she was trapped against the surface. She did the same strapping motion to both of her feet but she let the rest of her body, especially the arms, stay free. The lady was a bit pushy when she shoved her into the wall and started pinning her there. After Lamore was done being questioned, this lady took her to another room where she said she would stay here until her and the others figured out what will happen to her and Mako. Based on the questions alone, it seemed clear they were trying to get a confession about Lamore being Tenshi. Asking her about certain circumstances where Lamore was there during Tenshi announcements as well as her involvement with the Kira case. These people had done their research of her. And it made her nervous just thinking about what they might do to her if they do come to the conclusion that she is Tenshi. And will Mako suffer the same fate if they decided he was the Second Tenshi?

"Alright, at least this way you won't be able to escape." The lady said as she tightened the straps on Lamore's waist.

"Please…" Lamore whimpered. "Please just let us go. We didn't do anything bad. We're the victims in this. Or if you have to keep someone, at least keep me and let Mako go. I promise I'll make sure he won't tell anyone about this." She tried begging at this point, anything to at least get one of them out. Surely this woman had to have had a breaking point. She wasn't a cold hearted person, right?

"I'm sorry…" She apologized cold-heartedly. "It is not in my jurisdiction to let you go. We'll keep you two here and determine what will happen to you. At least for now, you are safer than you would be if you'd stayed back in the church." The lady finished with the straps and began to walk away from Lamore. As she neared the door, she stopped before leaving. Turning her head just slightly enough so Lamore did not see her eyes. "Listen, it doesn't matter if you're Tenshi or not. Chances are, you won't leave this place easily. So far, all the evidence is pointing to you and if you want to make this easy on yourself, I suggest you turn yourself in now. If you do and promise to give up your powers, we'll go easy on you."

"I'm telling you I'm not Tenshi…" Lamore was practically crying at this point. How many times did she have to say it before they finally take a hint? The lady did not do or say anything for the next minute.

When she did, she said this, "Then I'm sorry." After clicking a button on the wall, she left and closed the door behind her. Lamore watched her leave and felt her heart twist in pain.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Seiko asked Net as she looked over the diver seats to stare out the window. They had been on the road for nearly six hours and had reached Tokyo. Net, Light, Seiko and Aoi were in the van while L, Matsu and Laura took the car with Hiro and Hana. The car they were chasing had long since stopped and Net was able to track where it was located. She did not know what exact building they were facing but she knew where it was. She had informed Matsu to follow her and that they should reach their destination within a few hours.

"Just a few more blocks and we should reach the building." Net assured the youngling.

"I hope Lamore is safe." Aoi hoped as she couldn't help but worry about her mentor.

"Don't worry, Lamore is strong. She probably already knows that we will be there to save her." Hana tried to assure the little one.

Light had to keep his mouth shut, for he didn't want to point out that Lamore anticipated the idea that her and Mako would be taken in by a third party and what would come of their actions. In other words, they have no idea what they were going to face. Still, until they reach their destination could they hope that things will work out for them. Light looked out the window to see the city pass them by. He never would have thought he would return back to his home city after being resurrected. And if he did, he would have never thought it would be under these circumstances. As Light looked at the passings, he couldn't help but feel his heart ache with memories of his past and home. It seemed like only yesterday did he leave this city not half a decade ago. A nostalgia feeling spread through his body, and for a moment, it felt like they were going to go down the corner where his house was located. Then he snapped back to reality. That was right… mother and Sayu believed that he was dead… going to them now would only cause suspicion and… major confusion. Besides, there were more important matters. Lamore was still a captive and if they don't free her and Mako soon, then who knows what this third party would do to them.

"Alright! We're here!" Net said as she stopped the van and parked on the far side of a sidewalk. The group looked out the window to see a tall building.

"Woah, that thing must be fifty stories high!" Seiko gasped as she looked at the large building.

"Are Lamore and Mako really in there?" Aoi asked.

"Well according to my calculations, there is a parking space inside the lower part of the building where the car is located. Therefore, they must be inside." Net could only answer.

Light looked out at the building and blinked a few times. For some unknown reason, this building looked familiar to him. It felt like he should know it but yet he could not remember it off the top of his head. "So what's the plan?" Light asked Net. The cyan haired girl picked up her communicator and spoke into it.

"Laura, are you seeing this building?"

"Yes, we see it. If Lamore and Mako really are in there, it would be wise for us to move in now. With these many floors, it will be difficult to locate them without even an idea of where we're going." Laura spoke.

"Do you think you can get some layout information of this building?" Matsu asked Net on Laura's side.

"Let me see…" Net opened up her laptop and started typing a few codes into the screen trying to bring up blueprints of this building. "Huh… strange…"

"What is it?" Light asked her.

"It doesn't seem there's much data on this building alone. I'm looking at a few sites, but they won't give me the information I need. It's like this building is so secretive that it's data is only shared with the people who have access inside the building." Net sighed as she kept typing.

"This could be a problem." Matsu mumbled on the other side.

"Do you think you can get a layout of the outside at least?" Laura questioned.

"Yeah, that part shouldn't be a problem." Net typed up a few other things on her screen until she had a whole blueprint layout of the buildings outside. "Do you still have your ear pieces on you?" Net asked both the groups. Light looked at the girls and they both nodded. He pressed into his ear and felt the metallic piece that could ring out the communicators voice. He nodded as well.

"We still have ours as well." Laura informed.

"Alright, everyone should get out and go to the building. I'll stay here and see if I can dig anything up." Net instructed.

"Alright." Light agreed.

"We're coming with you Ryuk." Seiko stated as she and Aoi hopped off their seats and headed towards the back of the van. The brunette looked back at the girls, knowing that nothing would change their minds. He only nodded as they left the van and headed out into the streets with Laura, L and Matsu with them. It was already day time, but there wasn't much activity on the streets. Considering that at this time, many were still in school or at work. At least this would make sure they didn't look suspicious.

"So, what's the plan?" Aoi had to ask.

"If we do manage to get into the building, we will be lost considering Net is blind at the moment." Laura pointed out.

"Yeah, usually when we're on a case, Net gets a layout of the area we investigate so we know where to go. But if she can't manage to get into the building, then we'll be at a disadvantage." Matsu added.

"Wait!" Aoi piped up. "What about Hana and Hiro? They're Seimeigami's, so they can enter a building no problem!"

"Yeah, we can just use these two to go in and find Mako and Lamore and bring them out." Seiko finished.

"That does sound ideal, but we must not forget that there are people in that building with the captives. If we do send the Seimeigami's in there and they break Lamore and Mako free, that might give the people there the impression that the two are Tenshi. And if they took them just for that purpose, it would only make them want them more." Laura pointed out.

"Yeah, that's a good point." Matsu agreed.

"However, maybe they are onto something." Light pointed out. "Do you guys think you can enter the building and have a look around? That way, we might be able to figure out who we're up against and where Lamore and Mako are."

"Don't worry, we'll do that!" Hana assured. She turned towards Hiro and said, "I'll take the lower floors."

"I'll take the upper ones." Hiro said. With that decided, the beings took off and went into the building. The group watched as they phased through the walls.

"I guess until we can figure out what's inside the building, we should focus on figuring out how to get in ourselves." Matsu noted.

"Any ideas Net?" Laura asked with her earpiece.

"Well, from the outside alone, the doors have a special lock on them that requires a card key. But anyone can just open the door inside and let anyone in. There seems to be a few cameras at the entrance so that's a warning." Net listed off.

"Is there a way we can get inside?" Light stated the main question.

"Well, there is one option. It's a bit of an old school deal but it might work. There's an air duct at the back of the building. I might be able to figure out the routes to take to lead you guys inside."

"Alright, it'll have to do." Laura nodded and led the group towards the building and at the back. Once they got there, they saw the small air duct that Net talked about. "This looks like it."

"There's one problem…" Matsu went up to the vent and measured it with his arms. "I don't think we can all fit in it."

"It seems too narrow and small for an adult to get in." L added. "But there are no other ways inside then the back way."

"Any other ideas?" Light asked with a bit of annoyance.

"An adult may not be able to fit through there, but a child could." Laura pointed out. She then turned her attention towards Seiko and Aoi as did everyone else.

"Woah, hang on! You're not seriously thinking about sending these two into that building are you?!" Light protested.

"No, it might work!" Net spoke to everyone from the van. "I've found a route that will lead anyone from the back door to the front entrance. If you can send Seiko and Aoi in, I can lead them through the system and get them to the front. They can open the door for you and let you in."

"No way. That's too dangerous." Light pointed out.

"What do you mean? We've done dangerous stuff for this team before!" Aoi pointed out.

"That's because we knew what we were sending you into and we made sure that if things went wrong, you could get out at any time. But we don't know anything about this building. We should wait until Hiro and Hana come back and give us a lay out."

"That will take too long and time may not be on our side here." Laura stated. "Ryuk, these girls have proven their strengths to us more than once. If we have any chance of saving Lamore and Mako, we have to let them do this. Net knows what she is doing and so do they." Light looked at Laura and for a minute, he seemed to be ready to argue more with her. But deep down she was right. Who knows what this third party was capable of and what they were doing to Lamore and Mako now. And the longer they waited, the more suffering the two were enduring. The last thing Light wanted was to even think about Lamore being tortured to get information from her. He looked back at the girls, both with eyes full of passion and determination. It was clear that these two were going to continue helping the group in any way they can. They really were miniature versions of Lamore in a way. And they have been brave up to this point. And they need them more than ever now. Light sighed and looked back at the group.

"Alright, but I want the two of them to stay together and to only open the door and nothing else."

"What about the cameras? If they spot Seiko and Aoi, then we could face some trouble with the people inside." Matsu reminded them.

"Any ideas Net?" Laura asked her.

"I might be able to hack into the system to take down the cameras on the first level at least. This place has tight security though so breaking through the firewall may be difficult even with my hacking skills. But I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, I'll lead the girls through the air vents."

"Alright, Matsu, take down the air vent and give the girls a boost." Laura instructed. Matsu nodded and started to take off the air vent. "Now, you girls will stick together and follow Net's instructions. When you get to the other side, open the front door and only the front door. Is that clear?" Both Seiko and Aoi nodded.

"Alright, ready?" Matsu asked. Seiko and Aoi headed towards the grown man and Aoi was the first to be lifted up and placed into the small duct. Then Seiko followed. "We should head back to the front and wait there." Matsu suggested. The group agreed and headed out.

"Where to Net?" Aoi asked Net with her ear piece. Since she was taking the lead, she needed to navigate the two out of the air duct.

"Go straight and when you get to a crossing, head left." Net instructed. Aoi nodded and she began to crawl through the metallic space with Seiko following close behind her. All they had to do was get through this passageway with the help of Net, and get to the other end. Then they would open the front entrance to let the others in. They may have to figure out the rest on their own, considering how not even Net was barely able to hack into their system. But with the help of the Seimeigami's, they might stand a chance. And they had the great detective L with Kira by their side. Not to mention Laura the paranormal investigator and Matsu who was great at helping the situation with his split second decisions. They may not be the best 'A-Team' out there, but they were the only hope Lamore and Mako had! They've come this far and they were not backing down now.

"Where to next Net?" Aoi asked as she turned the corner she was instructed to turn.

"Keep going and when you see another path, go right this time." Net answered.

Aoi listened and lead Seiko through the route they were taking. Though it was kind of hard to crawl through the vents with their shrine maiden getups that they still wore. They didn't change out of them yet since they had no time to after heading to Tokyo to locate Lamore and Mako. They used this time to get some sleep so changing clothes were the least of their concerns. Still, they had to keep moving.

"Once you've taken that right, take another two rights then a left." Net added on her end.

"Two rights and a left. Got it." Aoi noted and kept crawling. "We should be on the other side soon."

"Don't worry Aoi, if there are people waiting for us on the other end, I'll make sure to protect you. I'll take them all down if I have to!" Seiko assured.

"Let's just hope it doesn't come down to it. We aren't armed remember." Aoi reminded her.

"You aren't, but I am!" Seiko smiled. Aoi turned back to the other girl as her grin went wider. "I've got a tazzar and some pepper spray in my pocket. I took with me just in case we found ourselves in a situation we need to defend ourselves."

"And you mention this now?" Aoi sounded more surprised than upset.

"That does remind me!" Seiko reached into her outfit and took out a small black bottle and handed it to Aoi. The black haired girl took and looked at it for a sec as they kept going through the vents. "I'll keep the tazzar, but you should keep that to protect yourselves. Just in case we have to split up."

"I don't know how I feel about carrying a weapon with me. Lamore always told us that using them to hurt others is bad." Aoi noted.

"But she did say that there were exceptions. Like in self defense. And I think saving her from this third party would count as an exception. Don't worry, we might not need to use them but it's better to have it and not need it than to need it and not have it."

"Yeah, Lamore would agree on that." Aoi nodded having a smile on her face now. Aoi was sure that if Lamore could see them now, she would be proud at how mature they were acting.

"What's taking them so long?" Light wonder impatiently as he and the other three waited outside the entrance of the building below the steps. They would go up to the front door once the girls were there and the cameras were down. According to Light's watch, they had been waiting for over twenty minutes now. And the more time passed, the more impatient he became. "I knew we shouldn't have sent them in all alone."

"Calm down," Laura rolled her eyes. "Net is guiding them and she is taking down the cameras on the first floor. Not to mention Hana and Hiro are taking a look at the building so when we do enter, we know where to go."

"All we can do is wait." L told Light.

"But every minute we wait, is a minute that Lamore could be suffering!" Light protested.

"Lamore can take care of herself. She is strong enough to take on anything that they have to throw at her." L assured him.

"But she doesn't know what she is hiding!" Light argued. "She thinks she really is innocent and all that torture will really get to her!"

"If she believes she is innocent then that means the third party will buy it and they may let her and Mako go."

"And what if they have solid evidence that will make them keep them there?!"

"Unless they have the Life Note, there is no reason for them to keep Lamore and Mako!"

"Maybe they don't need the Notebook! Maybe-"

"You guys!" Laura called out to both of them, earning their attention. She placed her hands on her hips and stared at them. "You are overthinking this. We know for a fact that Lamore and Mako are in that building and we know that they have no memories of being Tenshi until they get their ownership of their Life Notes, which I've got both here." She patted her back. "We don't know what this third party is capable of and we don't know who took them. But we've been facing a lot worse these past few days and at this point we should be ready to face anything. Even the girls are courageous enough to fight alongside us! What matters right now is that we have to get in that building, find Lamore and Mako and get them out of there. Now please, stop fighting like you used to, swallow your pride and past, and focus your energy for the enemies, not each other."

Light and L gave each other one last glance before turning their heads in utter disgust. Why did Laura have to be right all the time?

"Guys, great news! The girls are officially inside the building!" Net cheered on the other end of the mic. The group heard this news and they couldn't help but be overjoyed a bit. "Head up the stairs, and hurry!" The four did as they were told and walked up the three dozen steps leading from the street to the building. When they reached the front, Seiko was holding the door wide open for them.

"Way to go kid." Laura commented on Seiko.

"You two did great." L added.

"You could make great spies." Matsu smiled.

"Try to be a little more punctual next time." Light grumbled. Seiko rolled her eyes at the last comment as she closed the door behind her.

"At least we're inside. Now we just have to find Lamore and Mako." Matsu noted.

"Net, how's it looking on your end?" Laura asked through her earpiece.

"We'll, I'm still having trouble getting the layout of the building, but I've manage to hack into their systems to bug their cameras on most of their floors now. That should give you some cover."

"But we still need to figure out where the two are located." Aoi pointed out.

"Chances are, they may not have placed Lamore and Mako together, at least not in the same room or on the same floor." Light speculated. Before he could go into more detail, both Seimeigami's appeared on the floor. Hiro appeared from the left of the entrance room and Hana floated down from above.

"You guys couldn't have had better timing." Matsu commented.

"Did you guys find Lamore and Mako?" Laura asked.

"Yes." Hana answered. "I've located Lamore and Hiro knows Mako's current location. They are on different floors and in different conditions."

"Are they alright?" Light asked.

"For now." Hiro answered.

"What now?" Seiko had to ask.

"We're going to have to split up if we are going to get the both of them out at the same time." Laura suggested. "I'll go locate Lamore."  
"I wanna come to!" Aoi said.

"I'll-"

"I'll head with you two." L interrupted Light.

"Then that means me, Seiko and Ryuk go looking for Mako." Matsu added. Light was about to protest and switch sides. He wanted to be the one to make sure Lamore was set free and alright. But if he were to say anything, it might lead to an argument and will take away their time in locating the two. So, for the sake of sparing time, he only nodded.

"Hiro, lead the way." Light told the Seimeigami. Hiro nodded and began to lead the three towards a door to the left.

"Hana, take us to Lamore!" Laura demanded. Hana nodded and she led the three towards the elevator.

* * *

Light, Matsu and Seiko ran through the halls following Hiro close behind. According to Hiro, Mako was on this floor. That saved them the energy at least. Still, they were on the lookout for anyone who would stop them. "It's just around this corner! They have him in a holding cell." Hiro explained as they began to see a pathway. The three slowed down as they neared the corner. Careful not to give away their position.

"How's it looking over there Ryuk?" Matsu asked Light. The brunette turned his head around the corner just enough to get a glance at the other side. There was a guy standing in front of a door, like a guard. He couldn't see who it was exactly but it seemed clear that he was armed. Light turned back to look at Matsu.

"There's a guard standing in front of a door." He responded.

"Mako is definitely behind that door." Hiro assured the group.

"Then we have to go in and get him out." Matsu proclaimed.

"First we have to figure out a way to distract that guard." Light advised. "We have to think of something that will distract him long enough for us to get in, free Mako, and get out with him. It'll be a bit dangerous, so Seiko you stay-" Light cut himself off as he tried to look at the orphan girl but did not locate her anywhere. He turned around a bit to find her and Matsu did the same. The two guys turned the corner to see Seiko skipping down the hall. ' **Seiko!"** Light mentally screamed.

"How much longer do I have to keep watch?" Gevanni asked on the phone. "Look, with all due respect, there's no way these two can be Tenshi. They have no idea what is going on…...I know that they are the ideal suspects but that isn't enough of a reason to-" Gevanni turned his eyes to the hall and stopped talking as he looked at a child who was staring at him.

"Hello!" She spoke in a Japanese accent.

"Uh…" Gevanni stuttered. "Sir, there's a child in front of me." He responded into his phone. "I'm not making this up." Seiko just stared at him with her green eyes and waved at him. Gevanni waved back hesitantly and did not keep his eyes off of her. "Uh… please tell me you let her in…. right of course that would be unexpected even for you… Right I'll take care of it." Gevanni hung up the phone and looked back at the child. "Alright kid, how did you get in here?"

"In where?" Seiko titled her head and blinked.

"In here. How did you get in this building?" He reprashed.

"The door." Seiko answered.

"You came in through the door?" He somehow did not buy it. Seiko only nodded her head. "O-ok… you can't be here. This is a very secret building and outsiders are not allowed."

"Then why are you here?" Seiko questioned.

"What?"

"If it's a secret, why are you here?"

"Because it's my job."

"Your secret is that you work here?"

"N-not exactly… look, I can't tell you what this place is. You shouldn't even be here. Now, I'll escort you out of here and bring you back home. Do you know where you live?"

"Yesh."

"Okay, where do you live?"

"In a building." Seiko answered.

"I-I'm sure…. but what kind of building…. an apartment? A normal house?"

"A building." She stated again.

"You told me that but…. alright let's just…. where do you live?" Gevanni asked.

"On a street." Seiko answered.

"Do you know what the name of the street is?"

"It's….. a street….." Seiko smiled.

Gevanni blinked and shook his head. "Alright, what about a town? Can you tell me what town you live in? Or city?!"

"Japan."

"I-I know you live in Japan! We are in Japan!"

"No, we're in Tokyo." Seiko corrected.

"Yes! Tokyo is in Japan! Now, do you live in Tokyo?" Seiko shook her head. "Ok, there, you gave me an answer. Now, what city do you live in? Not country! City!"

"Kyo."

"W-what?" Gevanni questioned.

"Kyo!"

"Kyo….Kyoto? You're from Kyoto?!" Seiko nodded. "Hey, alright, see? We know your city. Alright, tell you what, I'll take you back to Kyoto, and we'll hand you over to the police and they can take you home? Alright?"

"No no no." Seiko shook her head.

"W-why no?" Gevanni asked. "Are-are you in trouble?" Seiko shrugged. "Did you run away from home?"

"You mean my building and street?"

"Y-yes! Did you run away?" Gevanni asked again.

"Nope." Seiko shook her head.

"Alright, kid! Are you playing a game with me?!" Gevanni asked losing his patients.

"I assure you," Seiko pointed to him with her glare. "This is no game. The only game we play, is life. And I am in the lead because I am far younger than you. In fact, I'm outsmarting you and you don't even know it." Seiko grinned this time with a bit of malice.

"Alright kid, that's it!" Gevanni dug into his pocket again and pulled out his phone. "I'm gonna get my colleagues and we're going to take you home!" He pressed a few numbers and held up the device to his ear.

"Oh, you can't do that." Seiko looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Kid, I'm done with your games!" Gevanni turned around and waited for the other end to pick up. Seiko looked at him as her eyes lost their pleading. She shrugged, dug into her kimono, and took out what looked like a tazzar. Light and Matsu nearly gasped as she pulled out the weapon. She placed it on the upper hip of the man and powered it on. Gevanni felt his body vibrate as well as the electrical current flowing throughout his body. When Seiko let go of the trigger, Gevanni fell to the floor and twitched a bit. She turned back to the corner and waved with her hands to motion the two to come forward. Light and Matsu looked at each other, a bit confused of what had happened and scared of what might happen next. But, they followed the order and walked up to where Seiko was. She reached into the back pocket of the guard and took out an ID card as well as a few keys.

"Uh… is he gonna be alright?" Matsu asked pointing to Gevanni who was no longer twitching on the floor.

"Don't worry, I had it set to stun for an average adult. He'll be out for a while but he'll live. Worse case scenario he'll probably never feel a certain limb or body part for a while or ever. Or he might be paralyzed." Seiko shrugged as she kicked Gevanni a bit to make sure he stood down.

"What exactly did you use?" Light asked her.

"A tazzar." Seiko answered as she put the weapon back in her kimono.

"Where did you get that?" Matsu asked. "And why do you even have one?"

"Oh, well, a bunch of cops showed up one day to the orphanage to tell us how to use self defense weapons in case we ever got into trouble. I took a few souvenir before they left."

"Wait, you stole from the police?!" Light gasped.

"It's only stealing if they notice it's gone." Seiko shrugged. "I also got some pepper spray which I gave to Aoi a while back. Besides, it helped us get the keys right? So what's the big deal?"

"For starters you stole police property and you've had those weapons on you for… how did no one know you had them?"

"I'm good at hiding." Seiko smiled. "Now, are we gonna keep discussing my weapon, or are we gonna free Mako? I can't reach the ID scanner." Seiko glared at the males. Light and Matus looked at one another. Before they could really question, she did have a point. Matsu grabbed the ID card and swiped it in the scanner.

* * *

L, Laura and Aoi ran down the hallway, following Hana where Lamore was being kept. They had to go up a few floors because they separated her and Mako from each other in case they would plan something. Luckily it was only a five level difference so they didn't have to go too far. But they still had to be careful since they were going to be far apart from the others. Still, the only thing that mattered at this point was to make sure that Lamore and Mako were safe. Chances are, Light and the others were already getting Mako by now. So all they had to do was get Lamore, meet up with the others and get out of here.

They came to a lone hallway with a door at the end. The walls were devoid of any color, much like the rest of this building when it came to life. So far, the group had yet to see anyone roaming the halls on guard. L didn't even see a guard outside the door that Lamore is supposed to be behind. Now that he thought about it, it seemed weird that they had caught Lamore and Mako and were not even keeping an eye on them. It felt like a trap…

"She's just beyond that door!" Hana stated as she pointed to the door. The group looked at it and knew that Lamore was there waiting for them. L looked around the entrance and noticed a scanner right next to it.

"Looks like it needs a card key to open." He noted.

"We don't have one." Laura stated.

"I had forgotten you needed one to gain access to these places." Hana sighed.

"Let me try something!" Aoi suggested. Everyone turned towards her and watched as she headed to the scanner. She looked at it for a few minutes and dug into her kimono. She pulled out what looked like a perfume bottle that was black. She turned back at the others. "Can one of you pick me up and hold me up to it?" Aoi asked. It was L who walked up behind Aoi and picked her up so she faced the scanner. She opened the cap on the bottle and sprayed a sort of substance on the technology. The scanner sparked a bit and lost it's power. The door automatically opened up. L placed Aoi back down on the floor and the group looked to see the entrance was now accessible.

"Nice job Aoi." Laura complimented.

"Seiko gave me this when we were in the vents in case we were in danger. It's pepper spray." Aoi stated.

"The two of you would have made great Wammy kids." L rubbed Aoi's hair. Aoi smiled up at him. "I'll go in and get Lamore. You stay out here and make sure the coast is clear when I get back." L told Laura. She nodded and watched as he went into the room.

"Hey Laura," Aoi looked at the female. The raven haired turned to the youngling as she had curious eyes. "Were all kids at the Wammy house like me and Seiko?"

"I wouldn't say all. But I knew quite a few that acted that way." Laura answered as she had her hands on her hips. She smiled as she stared at Aoi. "Actually, now that I think about it, you and Seiko remind me a lot of two boys I used to know back when I was at Wammy house."

"Who were they?" Aoi asked, getting even more curious.

"When we get Lamore and Mako out of here and get to a safe location, I'll tell you about them." She promised.

L entered the room and immediately he was able to see the female brunette. She was strapped to the wall with her head slumped and her body seemed limped. For a heartbeat, he thought she was dead. He rushed over to her and reached out to touch her shoulder. He shook her a bit and waited for her to wake up. L watched as she rolled her head and looked up at him with tired eyes. "Lamore…" L breathed, relieved to see she was alright.

"Ryu...zaki?" Lamore breathed as she straightened her head and looked at the man. "Is that really you?" She asked.

For a moment, L wondered why she was using the misnomer he gave himself. Then he remembered that she had lost her memories when she gave up ownership of the Life Note. The fact that she still knew him meant that all of her knowledge was not gone, but the fact that he was L must be deserted. That meant she had no idea who Light really was either. Hana assured the group that once Lamore got her ownership back, she would remember everything she had lost. So, he was not worried. L nodded and began to unstrap Lamore's waist. "Are you alright?" He asked her as he was freeing her.

"Somehow…" She sighed as she felt the straps loosen and break off. "How are you here?"

"It's a long story, but we tried to find you and Mako and you two ended up here." L summed up as he was untying her legs now.

"Where is Mako?" Lamore asked as she looked around, expecting to see him.

"Ryuk is getting him as we speak. We're going to get you and him out of here and make sure the two of you are safe." He finished untying Lamore and she fell to her knees on the floor. L held her shoulders to steady her and she looked at him.

"I'm alright…" She assured herself. "They gave me some sedative before putting me here." L looked at her and patted her shoulders.

"You're gonna be fine." He assured her. He placed one of his arms under both her legs and heaved her up so he held her bridal style. Lamore flung her arms around his neck and held on tightly. A faint blush on her cheeks rose under her skin, though she tried not to show it. L did not notice, he only carried her out of the room and made it back to the others.

Laura, Aoi and Hana saw the detective coming out of the room. Laura stood in front of the two and looked at Lamore. The brunette eyed the female raven and smiled. "You're alright." Laura noted.

"You came here as well." Lamore noted.

"Is that not what friends do?" Laura raised a brow. Lamore chuckled and nodded.

"Lamore!" Aoi exclaimed. Lamore looked around L's arm and saw the youngling. "You're okay!"

"Aoi!? What are you doing here?" Lamore questioned, sounding a bit distressed.

"I came here with Seiko so we could rescue you!" Aoi answered.

"You let my two younglings get involved in this?!" Lamore demanded an answer from L as she glared at him. L blinked a few times as he saw how much energy she had gained now. The sedative must have worn off.

"They were only worried about you and they proved to be valuable to our plans. If it weren't for them we wouldn't have found you or Mako." Laura explained.

"We're not hurt! And besides, you've done so much for us, we had to help you out!" Aoi proclaimed.

"You girls still should have left this to the grown ups though. You could have been in danger, or killed!" Lamore exclaimed.

"Have you met Seiko? She lives for danger." Aoi sncikered. Lamore was about to say something else, but she couldn't help but laugh herself.

"We'll deal with you two once we get somewhere safe." Lamore told Aoi. "But thank you for helping them. And Seiko will get her thanks later."

"We should meet up with Light and the others. They probably have Mako by now, and the sooner we get out of here, the better." Hana suggested as only L, Laura and Aoi could hear her.

"Right, we better go then." Laura agreed. With a curt nod from the others, the three ran down the hall as L carried Lamore. They were in the clear it would seem. All they had to do was meet up with the others and make sure that Mako was with them. If they could confirm that, they can get out of here. L had to make sure that no one would follow them though. Whoever these people were he was not too sure if they will give up pursuit of Tenshi just because they were able to save Lamore and Mako. If there were people after them, then they may take any opportunity to get their hostages back. If so, then that would mean they would have to monitor both Mako and Lamore constantly until they could figure out who it was that was after them. There was no way they could face their enemy now, especially when they had the homefield advantage. And he didn't know how much information they had on Tenshi or these two in general. Still, if anything happened to Lamore, then Light would die. And he was starting to reform as well, L couldn't let that happen. Especially after how far they have come since being resurrected that year ago.

"The elevator is right down here!" Aoi breathed as she rushed around a corner with the others behind her. As she turned around, she frozed in place as well as the others. The four of them looked at the end of the hallway to see three people blocking their way with guns pointing towards them. One of them was the same female that interrogated Lamore and put her in the room. The other two were male, one had black hair and dark eyes. He was tall with facial hair and a short crop of hair on his head. The other was a tall, muscular built man with light blonde hair and light blue eyes. Maintaining a kept, professional appearance.

"Don't move!" The lady ordered as she held the gun at the group. "We will not hesitate to shoot!"

"I should have known this would be too easy." L muttered to himself.

"They must have cameras around the place and saw us coming in." Laura told him. "I'm not sure why they would wait until now to apprehend us."

"It wouldn't have mattered if it was now or earlier, they seemed to have monitored us since we entered the building. They probably just waited for the right opportunity." L added.

"What do we do now?" Lamore asked as she held L tighter.

"We'll think of something." Laura assured her.

"You all better put your hands up and release the captive right now!" The blond man demanded.

"Please stop!" Aoi protested. "Lamore didn't do anything! You can't keep her here!" She cried. The three blocking their paths looked at the kid and then at each other.

"Why is there a child here?" The lady questioned.

"We can't hurt her!" The one with the darker hair stated.

L lifted his head as he heard that voice coming from one of the three. He could have sworn he heard it before. Lamore noticed that Ryuzaki was looking a bit strange, even more than usual. "Are you alright, Ryuzaki?" She asked concern.

L looked at Lamore and gently set her down on her feet. "Will you be alright to stand?" he asked her. She looked at him and nodded. L walked past her and Laura and out to Aoi. He got in front of her in a protective state. The girls watch as he confronted the three head on. "Don't hurt them. They have done nothing to deserve any punishment you may give them." He decreed.

"Stay down unless you want to-"

"Hold it!" The blond guy was interrupted by the other male. Everyone turned towards the guy with the dark hair who took a few steps forward until the other two were behind him and he was staring at L face to face. His face paled and his jaw was agape. L only stared him down with his dark pools. The others watched as the two stared each other down and waited for someone to make the first move. It was the bearded one that spoke first.

"R-Ryuzaki?!" He gasped as his eyes wavered in confusion and pure shock.

"It's been a long time… Shuichi Aizawa." L nodded.

"Laura, does Ryuzaki know this person?" Lamore asked her friend.

"This is the first time I have actually seen him. But I have a feeling of how he might actually know him." Laura admitted.

"B-But how…?" Aizawa stuttered. "Y-You died all those years ago… we saw it happen! We buried you and held a funeral for you! How the hell are you standing before me in flesh in blood?!" He exclaimed his questions.

"I'm sure by now you should know the answer." Was all he could say. "I must admit, it is nice to see you again. I only wish we did not have to reunite under there circumstances."

"Aizawa, how the hell do you know this guy? Just who is he?!" The blond male questioned, wanting an answer right away.

Aizawa turned to him and sighed. "Rester, this man was once a part of the original Task Force when we were trying to catch Kira. He also founded it as well." He answered. The blond guy and gal looked at one another and back at Aizawa. He turned to face L again, his face straightened and a bit more calm. "If you're back, does that mean Light is as well?" L nodded. The two blonds gasped at that and seemed ready to ask a few questions. Until Laura stepped forward and interrupted.

"From what I'm hearing, you were part of the original Task Force that tried to catch Kira, am I correct?" Laura asked Aizawa. The bearded guy looked at her for a moment and he seemed dazed as he compared her to the man next to her. They looked so much alike and yet they were not the same person. He regained reality and nodded. "And now it seems you've taken an interest in Tenshi?"

"You're just as smart as he is." Aizawa looked at L. "Does that mean-"

"I am from the Wammy House, yes." Laura answered. "You are a smart man, I'll give you that. But tell me, you are not in charge of this operation are you?"

"No." He admitted.

"Aizawa, for old times sake, take us to the one running this organization." L insteited.

"W-wait! Are you sure this is a good idea?!" Lamore chimed in.

"Yeah, these guys pointed weapons at us!" Aoi reminded them.

Laura looked back at the two and lifted her hand towards them. "Don't worry, I think we both know who is actually in charge around here. I'm sure if we corporate with him, he will let us go willingly."

"Wait, you know who's behind this?" Lamore raised a brow.

"I said I think we know who is behind this. But at this point, it seems pretty clear." Laura assured.

"Are you sure you wanna meet him?" Aizawa asked mostly to Laura.

"You could say your boss and I have a relationship when we used to live at Wammy House." Laura informed.

"He is not **my** boss." Aizawa corrected. "But if you wanna talk to him then we can take you all to him. And I wanna know exactly what is going on here so if bringing you to him will get me some answers, I'm all for it."

"Thank you Aizawa, for your corporation." L thanked his long time colleague.

"Don't thank me yet, you still have to meet him." Aizawa pointed out.

* * *

Just as they promised, Aizawa, the lady, Linder, and the other guy, Rester, led the four up to a higher floor through the elevator. Lamore and Aoi had no idea what was going on, but they can only hope that Laura and Ryuzaki knew what they were doing and it would help get them out of this mess. Laura and L on the other hand already knew who was behind all of this. Chances are once he sees Laura and L, and especially Light, then he will want to hear them all out. If things went well, they could convince him to be on their side and they would lose another threat and gain a heavily armed ally. Considering the stunt that the Kira-Followers pulled to get Lamore and Mako in order to resurrect their god, it would seem that anyone was going to try and obtain the same power as Tenshi or at least get Tenshi themselves. Who knows what anyone would do with that kind of power if it fell into the wrong hands. They already had to deal with that more than once with the Death Notes. Hence why they need to get some more protection until Lamore can finish her job. Which she will remember once she gets the Life Note back. For now, they would go to this meeting and hope everything would turn in their favor.

They landed on a certain floor when the doors to the elevator opened, the gang was greeted by the rest of their group as well as three others. Gevanni was with two other males whom L recognized right away. The one tall, broad man with sports spiky black hair was Mogi and the other guy, whom had a short crop of black hair and small, light-colored eyes with no eyebrows, Ide. L didn't know too much about Ide since he never really joined the Task Force, but he saw him a bit when the whole police department was trying to catch Kira. With them were Light, Matsu, Mako and Seiko. Aizawa and the others pushed the group out of the elevator and the group reunited.

"Lamore!" Mako cried out as he rushed up to his love and hugged her. Lamore let him embrace her and smiled. "Thank all the gods out there that you are safe! They didn't hurt you did they?" He asked as he let her go.

"No, I'm alright. What about you?" She asked him.

"Way better than the cell those Kira-Followers put me in." He laughed.

"Are you alright Aoi?" Seiko asked as she looked at the other youngling.

"Yeah, what about you? They didn't hurt you did they?" Aoi asked.

"Ha, they couldn't lay a single hand on me! I only let them take me because they said they had you guys and were going to take us to their boss." Seiko assured cockily.

"So, does this mean they know about us?" Light asked L.

"At this point, it seems quite clear." L noted as he looked back at the three that brought him here. Then turned his attention to the other three that had Light and the others here. They knew who they were and they were sure to have many questions. But the only way anyone would get any answers, was to see who was behind this all. And that part was coming up soon.

"Gevanni, did you tell him what is going on?" Linder asked him.

"Yes, I informed him as we were waiting for you." He replied to her. "He is at the other end of this hallway." Gevanni then began to walk down the halls. Linder and Rester followed with the remaining members of the Task Force as they sandwiched in between the group of eight.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Mako had to ask as they marched towards their destination.

"There's no turning back now." Laura stated.

"All we can do is hope that luck is on our side and that we are lucky enough to get out of this alive." Lamore prayed.

The group marched down the halls, wondering what would become of them at this point. Though some had a few ideas, it was uncertain. What mattered right now was meeting the head of this investigation and to talk to him so they could join together. Hopefully, if they explained everything that is going on, they can work something out where everyone can get what they want. No matter what, they had to do something if it meant their survival.

They reached the end of the hallway, where the one was waiting. They had to be prepared now, there was no going back at this point. Everyone knew that, so they might as well go through with it. Gevanni reached for the door and used a card key to scan the lock. When it flashed green, the doors automatically slid opened. Everyone in a cluster entered the room and saw the other side. The room was a fairly large one with gray tile flooring and tile walls with a color mixture of teal and light teal with some hunter. There was a staircase on either side of the room with glass steps and at the far end of the room were many monitors and computers set up. It seemed like a very expensive set up for just a single room, and yet it seemed like the perfect place for where the mastermind behind all of this was. Only L and Light reacted a bit as they entered the room. They looked around and memories of the past surfaced from their brains. Images of the two working together to catch Kira, the handcuffs and the Yotsuba group, this is where it was all done. No wonder they thought this building was familiar.

Of course, it didn't take the group until a while to notice that the room had something else. Around the room, there were towers of cards arranged in the shape of an L. There had to have been seven towers in total and each one were of different height and length. A few of the group members noticed a figure moving around the card towers, adding onto the stacks.

"I was wondering how long it would be until we all met face to face." A new yet familiar voice spoke throughout the room as the group got closer to the towers and where the voice was coming from.

"We're showing our faces, the least you can do is show us yours!" Mako declared.

"Who are you?" Seiko asked impatiently.

The face of the mastermind himself popped up from one of the towers and they got a good look of who they were dealing with at this point. Light held in a gasp as he saw the familiar albino, the rest of the group only stared at him with confusion. The remaining Task Force and other members only watched this confrontation. The only ones that truly remained calm were L and Laura, who only looked at the albino.

"You've changed quite a lot, Laura." The albino smiled at her.

"And you as well… Near." Laura added.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	21. Chapter 20

_**Summary: The group meets up with Near, the successor of L, and they try to get his help.**_

 _ **Chapter 21 Episode 20: Successors**_

" _You've changed quite a lot, Laura," the albino smiled at her._

" _And you as well… Near," Laura added._

"Near…" Lamore mumbled the name that Laura had addressed him as. That name sounded so familiar, and yet for some reason, it was blocked off from her. The group got a good look at the one behind the card towers. He had long white hair and gray eyes with sharp bags underneath. He wore a white, long-sleeved pajama top with light blue pajama bottoms. Now that Lamore thought about it, he looked almost similar to Ryuzaki, but more of a white version.

"Wait, that's the guy who was behind all of this?" Seiko raised an eyebrow. "He doesn't look threatening."

"He looks harmless to me," Aoi agreed.

"Trust me, you don't know the kind of things he's done and what he can be capable of," Light told the two girls as he tried to quiet them down.

"Those are funny words coming from you, Light Yagami," Near stated, "especially after everything you've done in the past."

"What's he talking about?" Lamore asked as she turned towards Matsu.

"I'm just as lost as you." Matsu shrugged.

"While it is nice to see you, Laura, it's a shame we had to meet under these circumstances," Near repeated to Laura.

Laura crossed her arms and looked at the albino. "Why are you doing this, Near?" she asked in a cold tone. "Why have you taken Lamore Nosaka and Mako Katsu?"

"I'm sure by now you should know why," qas all he said.

"Last time I checked, the police were not involved in the Tenshi case and I have heard no news or rumors about any organizations trying to capture Tenshi. So why are you leading this group?" Laura pointed out.

"Because the Task Force wanted me to take on this case," Near answered.

"Take on the case?" Lamore blinked. "Wait, how can you even work on cases? Are you some detective?"

Laura turned back to look at Lamore and she started to explain. "In a way, yes. Lamore, this is Near, and he is currently known to the world as L. Or, rather, the successor of L."

"Wait… he's the guy that replaced the legacy of L?" Lamore blinked. Now that she thought about it, Lamore remembered Laura's childhood and the story of Kira vs. L almost a year ago. How Kira killed off the original L but L's successor was able to get back at Kira. Though Laura never mentioned the name of the successor… but she did tell her who Kira originally was… Light Yagami. Lamore froze a bit as she turned her gaze towards Ryuk. Didn't this Near guy address him as Light Yagami? And remarked him about the terrible things he has done? What was going on here? Then another thought popped into her head. "Wait...if he was to succeed L...does that mean you and him were…"

"Yes," Laura nodded as she went on. "Near and I were from Wammy House. And…" Laura turned back to look at the albino again. "He is also one of my 'brothers'."

Lamore blinked as Laura used that term. Remembering the story she told that January about the people she met at the orphanage and how they had raised her. Lamore had to admit that it was very touching, and yet she never thought she would be seeing a part of that story now as she looked at the albino.

"Wait, I thought you said your brothers died!" Matsu blurted out.

"I never said **all** of them were deceased," Laura corrected. "One of the four did survive. Though I did not give any identification, I can assure you that he is the one that lived through the reign of Kira."

"You've told your colleagues about your home?" Near questioned.

"I told Matsu and Net because I wanted to give them some personal information to develop trusting matters. Also, I see no reason why it would be a big deal since that was so long ago. Some things should be buried in the past," Laura answered.

"And you told Lamore Nosaka as well… Was it because she was your suspect?" Near questioned.

"You are partially correct, but a bit misinformed."

"Hold on! Just what are you talking about now?! What is it with you all and this Tenshi Case?!" Lamore questioned as she started to lose a bit of her patients. "Laura, I thought you were done with it already!"

"Lamore," Laura stopped her as she stared at her again. "I'm afraid **we** both are not done with it."

"We?" Lamore raised a brow. "Why am I involved in this? And how?"

"So, it is true isn't it?" Near muttered.

"I'll explain everything to you, but you will have to cooperate with us," Laura offered. She knew that Near was calm and stable and was very intelligent up to her level. Still, he had a cunning personality as well and would seem the type to do anything to win. Still, he was childish at times and she knew that she could persuade him if she had the information he was looking for. And she seemed to have been one of the few people that he would actually allow to get close to him.

He stared at Laura for a moment, seeing her serious and vacant expression. Knowing full well that she was going to use her relationship with him to her advantage. He placed his remaining cards back at the pile and answered. "Alright, tell me everything and we'll reach a bargain." Near promised.

"Are you sure about this?" Light questioned Laura. Since he knew he was not on the best of terms with the people here, he had a bad feeling that if things did not go well, he could very well consider himself dead at this point.

Laura looked back at Kira and even though she wouldn't show it, felt some sympathy towards him. "If we are going to get him to be of assistance we will need to tell him everything. Just let me do the talking for now and don't speak unless spoken to. That goes for the rest of you as well," Laura addressed towards the rest of the group. They all nodded in understanding. She turned back to Near and began. "I don't know how much data you have on this case, so I will start at the beginning." Laura moved her hands to reach into her back. A few clicks were heard and many of the group saw that the Task Force and SPK members had their guns out and pointed at Laura. She did not flinch, and paused in her movements. She looked at Near and as if through a language with only looks, he understood her. Near motioned with his hands for them to lower their weapons and let her proceed. Hesitantly, the six did as they were told and let Laura continue. She reached into her back pocket and took out two white notebooks. She held them out for everyone to see. "These notebooks are the cause of Tenshi and the source of their powers." She began to explain. Near and the other members looked at the notebooks in awe and nostalgia. Laura lowered them and went on. "In order for everyone to be on the same page, I must give these notebooks to the captives. Then I will have them explain the rest to you." Once again, Near nodded. Laura turned back and walked up to Mako and Lamore as she held onto the white notebooks. "The two of you will need to hold onto these notebooks until I say so. Once you grab them, you will understand everything."

"I dunno about this…" Mako muttered to himself.

"If it will help us get out of here, then we have to do what Laura says," Lamore told the blond. Mako looked back at her and nodded. He would do anything for Lamore, especially if it meant saving her life. The both of them reached out their hands and each grabbed the notebook that Laura presented them with. They grasped the paper and Laura let go of the notebooks so that they could use both of their hands to hold it. They looked at the white cover for a moment and nothing happened at first.

Lamore's body suddenly shook and her head pounded. She held in a gasp as imagines suddenly coiled in her head. She could see herself and events from the past year that had to do with this notebook. The power it held, what she did with it, how it affected her and everyone else around her. The flashbacks came to her in less than a minute. Mako received the same treatment. He remembered why he was so obsessed with Lamore and how he wanted her to notice him as a Tenshi supporter. His memories came back quicker than Lamore's since he did not have the Life Note as long as her. When they had recollection of their memories, Lamore bowed her head as she clutched onto the Notebook for dear life while Mako only looked from the white cover, to Lamore then all around him then he looked at Laura.

"I take it you remember everything by now." It was a statement from Laura, not a question.

Lamore looked up at Laura as she blinked rapidly. For a minute, she didn't know what to say. But it all made sense now. Why she was here. Why these people got involved. Why she was doing what she has been doing for the last year. And what she needed to do now. She straightened her posture and nodded at Laura. "Yes," She answered.

"Very well...then I forfeit my ownership of both Notebooks." Laura stated. She looked behind Mako and Lamore and saw Hana and Hiro floating behind them. Both Seimeigami's nodded, transferring ownership back to the original owners. Now that that was done, they could get on with the rest of their explaining.

"So, that means these two are the ones who have been bringing back people," Aizawa noted.

"And with a notebook as well. It's the Kira Case all over again." Gevanni muttered.

Lamore seemed a bit cautious as the members of this building stared at her and Mako as the two of them held the Life Notes in their hands. She should had expected some prejudice from these guys of what she had done. Still, there was no real reason to be scared. They were at an impasse at the moment and if she could convince them to help the group out, they could go free. "It's alright." Lamore turned her head to see Laura who stared at her. "Just tell them everything and we'll figure out the rest afterwards." Lamore knew how calm Laura was being. That meant she knew that there was a way out of this mess. She just hoped that it wasn't a slim one. Lamore nodded as she looked at the raven.

"What do you want to know first?" Lamore asked the group. The members looked at one another as if they had no idea what they wanted to ask. There were so many questions they had no idea where to start. Should they ask about the Notebook first? Or should they question Lamore and Mako about the Tenshi matters? What about L and Light? Was anyone thinking how it was possible these two dead men were up walking around in flesh and blood? Lamore could see that the group was just as confused about the matter as she thought they would be. She should try to start simple. "This is called the Life Note." She said as she held up her Life Note for them all to see again. "As you can probably guess, it has the power to bring back anyone who has died as well as cure them of their cause of death. All you have to do to is write the full name of the person and their cause of death as well as picturing their face, within sixty seconds, they will come back to life as if nothing happened to them."

"Is that all?" Ide sarcastically questioned.

"There is also a being attached to the Life Note. All you have to do is touch the Notebook and you will be able to hear and see them."

"A being?" Rester questioned. Lamore presented her Life Note to the group and Mako followed her movements. It was Aizawa, who was the bravest of the group, that took a step forward and took the Notebooks from both. He looked around and his eyes soon landed on both Hana and Hiro. At first, Aizawa held in a gasp as he looked at the two humans that were not there a second ago. Then he saw that they had weird clothing on. Lamore saw how Aizawa was reacting and knew that he could see the beings that once owned these Notebooks.

Aizawa turned back to face Lamore as he held out the white Notebooks. "How long have you had this?" He asked her in a stern voice.

Most people would have been caught off guard by the way this police officer was accusing Lamore of using such a device. But Lamore took a deep breath and answered honestly. "Over a year now. And I've been using it since." She admitted.

"I got mine last spring in case you were going to ask me." Mako added.

"But I was the original one and I've had my Notebook for a longer period." Lamore pointed out.

Aizawa looked at her and could see in her eyes the honesty and sincerity that were held within those doe brown orbs. He could remember during that same month when she got this Notebook how she was trying to look for her friend and research about the Kira case. He could not believe that a girl so young and innocent as herself would get involved in a mess like this all because of a Notebook with godly powers. It was funny how history can repeat itself. Aizawa turned back and started to pass the two white covers to the rest of the Task Force and the SPK members so they could see the two Seimeigami for themselves. Lamore felt like taking a breather, but she could not let the air out yet. They were not even close to being done with this yet. Lamore did have one question on her mind before she had to continue. She turned back at the albino, Near, and in a calm yet stern voice, "If you don't mind me asking, why did you get involved in this case?"

Near looked up at Lamore with his gray dull eyes and could understand her curiosity. So far, with all the information she was giving to the group, it was only fair he would give some to her as well. Besides, she had the right to at least know why they had targeted her to begin with. "I didn't want to get involved in this case at first." Near admitted. "Aizawa told me that on November 28th, a girl by the name of Lamore Nosaka entered the Kyoto Police Station to fill out a missing person report. I didn't really see it as an L case until he showed me the picture of the one who was missing as well as the name."

"So, you knew it was Laura right away?" Lamore asked.

"After I got the clues. I kept a close eye on the city to see if I could locate her. That was until Aizawa called me again and told me that Lamore Nosaka came to the Tokyo Police Station to gather information on Kira for a report." Near added.

Lamore and the others turned back to face the one with the beard who nodded. "I had Mogi follow Lamore-chan as she went out with this Laura girl for a few days. He saw no suspicious activity between the two of you but we had to make sure." Lamore turned to face the tallest member of the Task Force as he stared at her blankly. She was followed for a while and she had not noticed. Did they really suspected her that much? Then again, she supposed anyone who showed up twice to the police for help relating to Kira would make them approach her.

"I also followed you when you went to Winchester, England." Gevanni added as he looked at Lamore. Lamore jumped at that part. The only reason she went there was to go to the Wammy House and learn more about L. Did that mean that they knew what she was up to when she went there? How long have they been investigating her? And how much information did they have on her?

"Have you been stalking me for the past year?" Lamore sounded a bit more concerned than confused.

"We've taken a few breaks, but yes." Near admitted. "It was mostly due to the fact that Laura hung around you as well as the fact that you had wished to gather data on Kira and went to Wammy House. So, naturally, we wanted to know what you were doing with the data. After all, you were a high suspect for being Tenshi." Lamore had to admit, he was right about her being Tenshi. The female brunette looked at Light and L who both stared at her. They knew that she was going to be honest since that was who she was. Near looked back at the two then back and Lamore. "What exactly were you planning on doing with that data?" He questioned.

Lamore straightened herself and tucked her hair behind her ear. "To answer your question, it was mostly because of Laura's heart and my curiosity." Lamore stated. "Laura was the first one to approach me on the Tenshi case. She thought that I was a suspect and so she and I started to spend time together. She then told me why she wanted to know who Tenshi was and why she wanted to know of their powers. I told her that the Life Note had limits, such as the time you can revive someone before they are too far gone. So, I went another route. My original idea was to try and reincarnate L and Light Yagami. I figured that way they could start over and live a new life. So I had to go to the Police Station and Wammy House to gather that data. Then I met up with Laura again and I did everything that needed to be done for reincarnating people. But...something went wrong…

"Instead, their ghosts appeared before us and we had to keep an eye on both of them. We figured out why the process didn't work, it was because they were killed by a Death Note that when they were brought back by a Life Note, their spirits were confused on what would happen to them."

"That doesn't explain why the two of them are here in flesh and blood now." Rester pointed out as he looked at Light and L.

"We were able to strike a deal with the Seimeigami Queen and Shinigami King. In order for the two to have a second chance, I have to resurrect the same number of people that Kira killed. In the meantime, L and Light would have to serve as our guardians. So if anything happened to me or Laura, then they would end up going back to the Nothingness."

"Should we honestly believe that?" Ide questioned with a bit of hostility.

"Whether you believe me or not is up to you. But I would assume after everything you all have seen, you would at least see a bit of the truth. Either way, it happened and that is one of the main reasons why I'm using the Life Note." Lamore explained.

"And what about before?" Near interrupted as he now had the Life Notes in his hands and could see both Seimeigami. Lamore turned back to him and took a deep breath.

"Because of my beliefs." She began. "When I first got the Life Note, I didn't know what to think. Even after I tested it and saw for myself how real it was, I was panicked. I thought about getting rid of it at first. So I went to the police to ask for their help. But then I saw you in a meeting, or rather you behind a computer," Lamore gestured towards Near. "You guys said that anyone caught with a notebook would be found and punished by death. I had assumed you meant the Life Note and that was why I left the station and distanced myself from the police until I had to get some information. The longer I kept the Notebook and the more I was experiencing death by loved ones, I kept using it. The more I used it, the more I saw how happy the people were when they could spend more time with their family who were almost taken from them. I guess I was amazed at how much better people were with this, that I had to keep it to use it. To save lives and spare people from death so they can be with their friends and family. I just...I just wanted people to try and see that life can give us great gifts. I'm not special in using this power, I don't deserve such praise because of this Notebook. I was just at the right place at the right time when I got it. If I had known so many people would suffer because of this Notebook, I would have never used it. But I will say that since I've used it, I've seen those that are happy with the outcomes. So in a way, I do not regret getting this power."

Near stared back at her questionably. "So, you're saying you are not upset with using this Notebook to play god?"

"I never wanted to gain anything by using this Notebook other than seeing loved ones be reunited with their deceased ones. And I do apologize for causing you all so much trouble because of me and my actions. But, I made a promise to give these two a second chance and I am going to see it through!" Lamore gained more and more passion and determination as she kept standing her ground and looking at Near. At this point, she was not afraid to speak the truth, in fact, she wanted to speak her mind. "Look, I'll accept any punishment you have to give me. But right now, there are people that still need Tenshi and two of them are in this very room."

' **You really have a strong passion as Tenshi, Lamore Nosaka. I can see why Aizawa wanted to keep an eye on you. Still, if you are willing to accept your punishment then even you have human limits.'** Near mentally noted.

Lamore expected Near to say more to her, and she was ready. However, Laura stepped forward and took over. "Near, with all due respect, there should be no reason that your team or the Japanese Police should get involved in this."

"What?" Aizawa gasped in a bit of annoyance. "What gives you the right to tell us where we can and can not investigate?!"

Laura glared at Aizawa in a way that meant death. "Because I was the first one to investigate this case." Laura declared. "And the last time the Police Force got involved in a supernatural case, it took them years to solve with the sacrifices of their own members and they had to rely on other investigators just to bring it to a close." Aizawa was about to say something, but his face went down. She did have a point. "As far as I am concerned, this case has nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with us!" Ide protested. "Have you forgotten that this girl resurrected a criminal that caused mass genocide for six long years?!" He gestured at both Lamore and Light.

"But that was Kira's doing! I brought back Light Yagami!" Lamore defended.

"And at any rate, Light Yagami has not even thought about such acts since he has been brought back. We've both made sure of that." Laura assured. "And at any rate, if Lamore knew that this would have been the result of what would happen to him, I would never allow this nor would she have gone through with it."

"So, you're saying that you're going to allow this girl to keep resurrecting people she deems worthy?" Halle, the only lady of the team, accused.

"Lamore is nothing like Kira." Laura stated a bit dangerously. "She has done nothing but give everyone a fair chance of starting over. She is a good human being whom you do not find often in this world. She took pity on me and empathized with my pain. She even saw the good side of Kira and was willing to give him another chance. She has never thought about using the Life Note for her own personal gain. And she would rather give up her life at any moment than watch her friends suffer. So if you dare compare her alter ego to such a vile, pathetic excuse for a monster such as Kira, than perhaps it is you that should not even bother to waste any air."

Halle took a step back and kept her terrified eyes on Laura as she only glared at the rest of the members as they did not even bother to speak up. Even the others were a bit scared due to the fact how threateningly persuasive she was just now. Lamore thought that it was kind of her to defend not just her, but Light as well, which she hadn't really done up to that point. Light, on the other hand, was still frozen in place as her words dripped like venom from her mouth. Though her intentions were pure and she was only trying to help them, Light could see that she meant business when she or at least her friends were threatened. Her glare alone had a distinct desire for death. Almost as if she was willing to kill. That alone made Light shake in fear knowing that Laura probably had some murder instincts in her. L was fairly impressed by how tall Laura was standing her ground. He was not surprised she was doing a good job, and the fact that she resorted to verbal violence. The one thing that he did fear though, was the idea that it could become physical.

"You're right." Near stated. Everyone turned back to look at him as he got up to his full height and walked over to Laura. (Light was actually surprised that he could even use his legs.). He didn't realized how tall Near had gotten over the last few years as he stood in front of Laura and presented both Life Notes to her. She took them from him and the two locked eyes with one another. "Like I said, I didn't want to get involved with Tenshi. Still, it is clear that after the actions that Tenshi did, it seems there's more to this case than before. Especially since it relates to what we worked on years ago. But from what I can see it seems you have everything under control. Still, we want to know more about this Life Note ordeal. So, if it is alright, we will keep observing you."

"And only observing?" Mako raised a brow in question.

"I assure you, we will not detain you any longer. But if we do have any questions about the Life Note or the Seimeigami, we will contact you." Near stated.

"That sounds fair. In fact, if you like, you can keep one of the Life Notes here and ask the Seimeigami attached to it any questions you have. They will be honest with you. Will that be okay with the two of you?" Lamore asked the two Seimeigami's.

"If this will release you and Mako, I am willing to go along with it." Hana assured.

"So am I." Hiro agreed.

"Are you sure you don't mind giving us the Life Note?" Near questioned.

"It's the least I can do after your group did save us from those Kira-Followers back there and for letting us go. Besides, I only need one, anyways."

"In that case, you can have mine." Mako decreed. "I'm still going to maintain ownership, but Hiro will find his way back to you so you can ask him anything."

"If I must." Hiro muttered as he crossed his arms. He was only going through with this so Mako could be safe, still, he didn't like the idea of constantly going back and forth from Mako's side to this headquarters.

"Thank you for your corporation. And I apologize for scaring you and any harm we have caused to you and your friends." Near told Lamore.

Lamore only smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. Honestly, we're better off with you than we would have been had we stayed at that church. And we managed to get everything sorted out in the end. Though next time you do bring in a suspect for an investigation, might I recommend not strapping them to a wall next time?"

"Again, I'm sorry." Near repeated. "If you like, we can escort you all out and bring you back home. It's the least I can do."

"Thank you." Lamore bowed to him.

"Gevanni, you and Halle can see the group out. The rest can stay here so we can figure out this Life Note." Near ordered.

"Understood." Gevanni agreed.

"Thank you for your understanding, Near." Laura told the albino. "I'll be sure to take care of everything from here." Near only gave her a curt nod towards her. Laura looked back as Halle and Gevanni were gathering the group up and herding them out the door. Laura turned back to Near and crossed her arms. "It was nice to see you again. I only wish it could have been under different circumstances."

"Yes," Near agreed. "But nonetheless, I am grateful to see you again. And I'm sure we'll see each other again soon."

"I would like that." Laura nodded with a slight smile as she went to join with the others as they headed out of the room. She walked side by side with Lamore as they headed down the hallway. "Are you doing alright?" Laura asked the female brunette.

"I've been through worse." Lamore admitted sarcastically. "I'm just glad that all got resolved."

"We shouldn't see Near or the others as threats anymore. But I wouldn't call them allies just yet." Laura reminded her.

"You handled that situation very well. I'm impressed." Lamore admitted.

"Well, Near and I do have a history together." Laura tucked her hair behind her ear as she turned away from Lamore. As if embarrassed by her wording of the matter. "I'll explain a bit more when we are given the chance." She promised.

* * *

"Man, does it feel good to be out again!" Mako stretched his arms as they stepped off the train in Kyoto Station. Gevanni and Halle had devised a system for the group to take all the way back to Kyoto as soon as possible. It took them over three hours just to get back, but it was worth it knowing that the climax was over for them.

"I was kind of worried that we wouldn't be able to see the sun again." Lamore sighed in relief. "But it was all thanks to you guys that we made it out." Lamore turned to face Light, L, Laura, Matsu, Net, Seiko, Aoi and Hana.

"Well we were only following your plan up until Near took you and Mako away." Seiko reminded her with a smile.

Lamore crossed her arms and looked at the two girls with a stern look. "Speaking of which, the two of you will have a lot of explaining to do." Aoi and Seiko looked at Lamore and down at the ground with a bit of sadness. "I'm not mad at you two, really. I'm grateful that you were able to help out and because of you both, you sped up the investigation. But you really should have just stayed on the sidelines and let the grown ups handle it. You two could have been hurt and you both are still so young. Do you have any idea what I would have done if you would have gotten killed?"

"We're sorry, Lamore." Aoi apologized.

"We just wanted to help you." Seiko added.

"Come on, Lamore, go easy on them. They did prove that they could take care of themselves back there." L told Lamore.

"And I'm not gonna lie, there are a few things I want to ask you concerning Seiko." Light muttered to Lamore.

"Well, what's done is done and what matters is we all were able to get out safely!" Mako decreed. "I say we celebrate this victory together! What do you all say?"

"You might want to reschedule that victory party Mako. We still have a lot to settle before we even celebrate anything. For starters, you have to go to your manager and come up with an excuse as to why you went missing." Lamore pointed out.

"She's right," Halle agreed. "Don't worry, we'll handle the explanation and make sure not to get all of you involved in it."

"Mako Katsu, we'll escort you back to your productions to be on the safe side." Gevanni added.

"I'm sure you have lots of work to get caught up on. Once things settle down, we can go on a date if that's alright with you." Lamore promised.

"Of course, my darling!" Mako smiled at the very idea. Lamore only giggled and Light scoffed as he turned his head away from the two. "Goodbye, then, my dear~!" Mako proclaimed as he and Halle and Gevanni headed away from the group. Lamore turned back to the others after the three left.

"I better get going myself. I have a lot of explaining to do with my grandparents and friends. Not to mention, I have a lot of work to get caught up on." Lamore stated.

"Is there anything you want us to do?" Laura asked.

"Can you bring Aoi back home and Seiko to the orphanage? I'd do it myself, but-"

"No, I understand. It would be better if you go on your way quickly." Laura assured. Lamore nodded with a small smile towards her.

"I'll escort you." Light declared. Lamore looked back at him for a moment then he went on. "Just in case someone might try to make a move on you. After the stunt those goons pulled on you and Mako a few days ago, we should be on our guard."

"Right, we'll see you later then." Lamore waved at the group as she and Light headed their ways.

 _*The borrower of the Life Note will not be followed by that God of Life, nor can they do the bond with said God of Life either._

 _*If the owner of the Life Note dies while the Note is being lent, the said borrower can either chose to keep the Note or let it die with it's original owner._

A full day had passed after the incident with the Task Force and SPK. For the most part, everything seemed to be normal again for the group. They were able to settle back to the lives they held. It almost seemed as if the last few days were just a manifestation of a nightmare from the fear that Lamore had when she got the Life Note. Despite how far away it seemed, everyone knew that it still happened. Though some were trying to focus on their lives once again.

Lamore walked down the campus ground with Yuki and Asagi as the three of them were chatting. "So, Mako ended up dragging me along to one of his concerts for a special anniversary present for Tenshi." Lamore had explained the story she had come up with to give her an alibi as to why she was gone the last few days. She had told her grandparents and they had believed her and now she was explaining it to her friends.

"So he pretty much guilt tripped you into it." Yuki teased. Lamore rolled her eyes at that comment. She knew that many people, especially at her college, knew about her relationship with Mako Katsu and some were giving her a hard time because of it. Lamore knew that they were jealous of her, and she never presented it or showed it off. Really, she didn't care what the others thought. At least her friends were able to understand and could joke on a certain level.

"Not really, I thought it would be kind of exciting so I went anyways." Lamore assured. "I had a lot of fun."

"Man, you should have invited us." Yuki moaned as she placed her hands behind her back.

"Sorry, but Mako wanted this to be a special event between the two of us." Lamore explained.

"Oh~, I get it!" Yuki smirked as she looked at Lamore. "He wanted to take the relationship to the next level… to the bedroom, right?" She snickered.

Lamore felt a blush heat up in her face and she only shook her head and looked at Yuki. "We both agreed that we wouldn't be doing such things until we had gotten serious with our relationship! We haven't even been going out for half a year now and he's been doing everything to try and take the next steps."

"But he seems to want only you, Lamore." Asagi reminded. Lamore sighed, as she was right about that. But these two didn't know the real reason why Mako had fallen head over heels for her at first sight.

"He's a good guy," Lamore stated. "Really, he is. He's been treating me like a princess ever since we started dating. It's just… I dunno. Maybe he's not that intelligent and we can't hold real conversations. He always agrees with me. Or maybe he smothers me too much like a child would to their favorite toy when they are scared. We have different goal sets and our jobs and careers are on different paths. I just don't feel a spark when I'm around him."

"Well, you can't help your charm. All the boys in high school pretty much flocked to you, and yet you rejected every single one of them after a few dates." Asagi pointed out.

"Maybe you just aren't into men." Yuki shrugged. Both Lamore and Asagi turned to looked at their friend in question. "What? It's 2019, I think at this point everyone gets educated about stuff like sexuality and attractions."

"Yuki, be serious." Lamore sighed. "It has nothing to do with that at all. I just don't feel anything when I'm around him."

"If you are unhappy with him, then why bother keeping up your relationship?" Asagi questioned.

Asagi did have a point. Really, Lamore didn't feel anything for him. And it was hurting the both of them, more for her, to keep lying to him like this. She had been meaning to tell him about her true feelings, but she just didn't know how without coming off as cruel. Besides, he had been a very useful adversary ever since he found out her secret and has been helping her reach her goal. In fact, she had promised herself that she would be with Mako if they ever made it out of that situation alive. She got that memory back after she gained her Life Note again. But what else could she do? She had promised, and she never broke promises. But, even if she didn't love Mako, who could she love?

"Look, don't let your relationship with Mako worry you so much. Eventually you'll figure out what needs to be done in the end. You always figure that out. And whatever decision you make, there are bound to be others behind you who will support you." Yuki told Lamore.

The brunette smiled at her friend. She was right, Lamore usually found a way to get by and make everyone happy. Especially when she got the Life Note, she had kept that moral. She was sure things would turn out well for everyone in the end.

"You're right. I'm probably just worrying over nothing." Lamore turned forward to see someone familiar. She looked to see the female raven sitting on her legs reading one of her thick books. She looked as if she had been waiting for a while.

The other female turned back to her and waved with a small smile. "Lamore!" She lowered her hand and became serious then. "How's it going?"

Lamore looked at Laura for a moment, knowing she wanted to talk to her. The brunette turned to her two friends and gently smiled. "Yuki, Asagi, can we hang out later? I need to talk to Laura."

"Of course." Asagi nodded as she and Yuki began to travel in the direction they came from.

"See ya later." Yuki waved goodbye at Lamore as she did the same. Lamore then walked up to go and stand face to face with Laura who only stared at her with her black eyes that held some life in them.

"Did I interrupt you from your friends? I'm sorry." Though she didn't sound sorry to many in her monotone voice.

"It's fine." Lamore assured. "Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Not just me. Ryuzaki and Ryuk wanted to meet us during break at the earliest. And since you have one right now I decided to wait for you to pass on the message." Laura explained.

"You know you could have just texted me like normal people do." Lamore sighed, a bit annoyed.

"I didn't know how often you check your phone. Also, I could not risk anyone else seeing the message and meeting up with us instead. Besides, I have only just arrived here ten minutes ago and they were still working on a few things." Laura explained. She got off the bench and closed her book. "Well, then, we better get going."

"Yeah," Lamore nodded as the two of them began to walk towards the campus. Laura led on since she knew where they were going. As they began their travel, Lamore thought of a conversation. "Actually, I kind of wanted to talk to you. About… um… him…" Lamore began, as she was not too sure if she should call him by his name, or at least the name he went by.

"You mean Near?" Laura asked without looking back.

"Yeah." Lamore answered. "I just wanted to know about him."

"I could have sworn I told you about him during the anniversary of Matt and Mello's death." Laura spoke out loud.

"Yeah, you did. It's just… well, yesterday was the first time I've actually met him and the first time in a while since you've seen him again right? I just wanted to know if anything has changed." Lamore rephrased. "I barely know much about your brothers, even Ryuzaki. I just can't help but be curious about the people that raised you all those years ago." For a moment, they walked in silence. And Lamore wondered what Laura was thinking right now.

"Personality wise, nothing has changed with Near." Laura finally spoke. "His appearance differs than the last time we have met though that is to be expected. He is just as distant as he was when I first met him. Though his communication skills have improved, I am not too sure about the social part."

"He also didn't really seem that emotional. Now that I think about it, he sounded almost like a robot." Lamore noted.

"He was like that when I met him. That part hasn't changed either." Laura added.

"Well, at least now I know where you get it from." Lamore smiled.

Laura turned to face her and raised a brow. "What exactly do you mean, "get it from"?"

"Oh nothing~!" Lamore rolled her eyes as she snickered. Laura shook her head and dropped the topic. At least Lamore now knew where Laura got her cold exterior from. Obviously she picked up a few traits from her brothers and it seemed clear some of them had a larger impact on her than the others. Still, the fact that Laura was able to bargain with him so easily must have proved their relationship with one another. They clearly went way back.

The two girls entered into the office of the Hideki brothers where Light and L were waiting for them. "I see the two of you are in here instead of the classroom." Lamore noted as she and Laura entered.

"We figured this room would give us more privacy than the classroom." L explained. Since there were so many professors as it was, and they were relative according to their records, the university thought they could just give a single office to both of them. Somehow, they were able to keep the peace together and not kill each other in the small space, which surprised even the girls. Then again, they've had this job for almost a full year now and they were already doing a good enough job to be getting a reputation. Lamore had to admit, she was pleased to see how hard working the two of them were with creating a new life for themselves. Maybe they were final able to put away the past and find a new path. But speaking of paths, that reminded Lamore of something.

"So, what is this about?" Lamore asked. "Why did you want to met up with us?"

"Well for one, we wanted to see how you were doing. After the whole event that happened to you the past few days." Light explained. "We just wanted to make sure you're doing alright."

"Oh…" Lamore blinked. She should have known they would want to know how she was adjusting back to her...somewhat… normal life again. It was sweet of them to think about her well being, especially after many of the horrors she had to go through. Though she was not too worried, especially with her plan. Even though the whole Near and Task Force thing happened, they were still able to get out of there. She looked up at everyone and put on a smile. "Don't worry, I'm doing fine now. I was able to convince my friends and grandparents that I went with Mako to a concert to honor the anniversary of Tenshi. They were able to buy it right away. My grandpa was a bit hesitant to believe me, but since he was sure I was safe, he was alright with it."

"And what about Mako?" L asked.

"I haven't heard anything from him yet. But I heard that he's going to be doing a few performances later this week, which means his life is getting back to normal as well."

"Then it looks like the two of you are alright." Laura noted.

"It was all thanks to you guys. If you hadn't shown up, then we probably would have been in a worse state than now." Lamore noted.

"Well it was your idea and resources that got us at a certain place." Light reminded her.

"Yeah, but you were pretty much on your own when you guys left the church in search for me and Mako." Lamore reminded them. "It warms my heart knowing that you guys care about me so much, you're willing to put aside your differences to save me." She teased.

"Speaking of which, there is still one final matter that needs to be put to rest." L interrupted. Lamore turned to him looking serious now. "That was mostly why we really wanted to call you here. It has to do with the Kira Follower's."

"Kira Follower's?" Lamore repeated.

"The group that kidnapped you and Mako and held you captive on suspicion of being Tenshi."

Lamore blinked as she remembered the group that abducted her and Mako and had planned on sacrificing them to their god, Kira a.k.a Light Yagami. She didn't really know what happened to them though because Gevanni took her and Mako away before the group could get there to even attempt to save them. "What exactly happened to the group?" She had to ask, having a sinking feeling that she already knew the answer.

"We were exposed and forced to fight our way through survival. The church caught on fire and burnt what was left of the Followers and the building." Laura answered. "No one as far as we know survived."

"So all of them are dead?"

"That includes my ex-boss, Golbat and your friend, Aiko." Lamore turned back at Laura as she mentioned the name of the bluenette girl whom Lamore knew for a few years. Lamore looked saddened by the fact that not only had Aiko betrayed her, but the fact that her beliefs had caused her her downfall in the end. She respected Kira so much for killing her father, that she wanted to do everything possible to show her loyalty to his cause. Lamore was not against her beliefs, she didn't care what people thought. But if only she could have said something sooner, perhaps she would have been spared her fate. Laura saw the look on Lamore's face as she received this information. "It would not have mattered if Aiko helped out or not, her death day was already decided. Even if she hadn't died by the collapse of the church, she would have died on that day either way."

Lamore stared at Laura and remembered the power she had in her eyes. She nodded in understanding. "Even so, why did you guys want to met me here? What's the purpose of this meeting?"

"That's just it." L stated. "We want to know if you had planned on bringing them back."

Lamore blinked at his statement. Were they trying to convince her about using her powers? Why would they do that? "Well…" Lamore began. "It is Tenshi's job to resurrect people and give them a second chance."

"But does it have to be everyone?" Light questioned.

"Lamore, with all due respect, we think that it would be better if you let those people remain at rest." Laura bluntly stated.

"Eh?" Lamore blinked as she looked at the female raven. "Why?"

"Lamore-chan, please don't take this the wrong way, but we are just thinking about your safety." L tried to assure her. "Those Kira Followers tried to kill you and Mako in order to resurrect their god. If you bring them back, chances are they will only do the same thing again. We were lucky to have gotten you out of there before, but that was because Near was able to save you two. We may not get that break again."

"But…" Lamore began. "I could always erase their memories so they won't remember what they did."

"Then let's say you did do that and still brought them back. That would mean they are likely to repeat the same steps again. They would be able to know about Tenshi again and if they still held onto their beliefs about Kira and his ideals, then they will do anything to bring him back. They will capture Tenshi again, you and or Mako, and they will carry out their plans. Even if you were to erase their memories of that incident alone, it will not solve the problem that they will not stop causing disturbances."

"But what about my motto? How I think that everyone deserve a second chance! I'd be breaking it and what reputation will that give Tenshi if others see that Tenshi is not bringing back certain groups. They will see Tenshi as a basis character like they did with Kira. Not to mention that they could count as victims to be part of the count to Tenshi's resurrections." Lamore kept arguing and protesting not just against L, but the others as well. How dare they try and tell her how to use her powers?! It should be up to her whom she decides to bring back or not. And so far, she had brought back everyone that she saw had died recently. So what if these guys tried to kill her and Mako? They were just confused and they were doing what they thought would appease the one whom they worshipped. After all, so many people were pro-Kira because they agreed with the ideas Kira had in creating a world where crime was extinct and the population consisted of kind and honest people. Even though that ideal world was too far fetched and unrealistic to actually happen, Lamore thought. Still, that didn't stop Kira from going through with his goals and it didn't stop those who supported Kira. Lamore then thought back to Aiko and how she admired Kira for what he did for her, by killing her father. "On top of that, one of them was my friend." Lamore noted bitterly. "I can't go on knowing that she died because of me and I did nothing to save her."

Light looked at Lamore and saw how sad she was when she brought up Aiko. Knowing that a friend of hers had died because she got involved must really bring her down. But Light didn't want Lamore to suffer anymore than she already has. Light walked up to the female burnette and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Lamore, please listen. Kira had his limits, there were things that he couldn't do. And he didn't hesitate to kill innocent people just to try and make the world a better place. I'm not saying he doesn't regret it now, but sometimes sacrifices have to be made for the greater good. And in this case, it's an exception. We as your friends are worried that if this ever happens again, we might not be able to save you like we did before. We're just trying to protect you like you have done for us."

"But they were Kira Followers. Are you really going to let your supporters cease to exist?" Lamore questioned.

"Maybe if I was Kira, no. Kira could have used a lot of support. But the fact that they would have gone as far as to kill you just for Kira, when you have done nothing wrong or gone against Kira, is just unforgivable. I don't want to see supporters like that, especially when Kira doesn't exist anymore. Right now, the world needs Tenshi, Kira had already done his part."

"You're only just thinking of me?" Lamore asked.

"Just Lamore, not Tenshi." Light assured.

"Can't you let your motto go this one time Lamore-chan? Surely no one will notice a few people that are gone. From the looks of the Followers, they did not seem to have any family or friends that would know of their movements." Laura pointed out. "And even if you wanted to resurrect them, their bodies were burnt in the fire."

She did have a point. Lamore knew that if the body was too torn up or was unrecognizable then the Life Note would be ineffective to that person. Though she herself was not there to see the damage that took place, from what she knew from the others, the fire must have been pretty bad. So, she couldn't try to help them. But there had to be a way she could save them without having what happened to her and Mako repeat itself twice. Lamore's brain tried to remember something of the Life Note that would help her, help those Followers. Suddenly, she thought of something. Lamore turned back to her Seimeigami. "Hana, as long as I put 'Reincarnated on said date', that person will be reincarnated instead of resurrected no matter how early they have been dead?"

Hana blinked and thought for a moment. She looked back at Lamore and nodded. "Yes, so long as you say they will be reincarnated as soon as you put their names and causes of death afterwards."

Lamore smiled at that information. Laura looked back at the female burnette and placed her hands on her hips. "So that's what you're planning." She noted.

"You're right, if we bring back the Kira Followers then they will come back after me and Mako. So I won't resurrect them as who they were when they died. Instead, I'm going to reincarnate them into someone new. That way, their bodies will still remain dead, but their spirits will find new homes. They can get new lives for themselves and start over. I'll agree to not bring them back if you allow me to do that." Lamore offered.

"So you're going to reincarnate them instead?" Light questioned. Lamore nodded confidently. He smiled and nodded. "Alright, I think we can reach that compromise."

"That way, it will still count towards your goal and you are saving them in a bigger way than you would have had you just brought them back." L added.

"I'm going to need to know the names and faces of the people that were there. Aiko won't be a problem, but I'm not too sure about the others…" Lamore admitted.

"If you'd like, I could gather that information for you. It's the least I can do." Laura offered.

"You think you can find it?" Lamore asked.

"Knowing Golbat, he probably created a file or a certain document about the Kira Followers. He was a very organized man but needed reminders every so often. So it would not surprise me if he had the information we are looking for. I can not guarantee that I will get all the names, but I'm sure with Net we can gather as much as we can."

"That is all I can ask of you." Lamore told Laura. "Thank you."

"Well then, if that is all we have to discuss, then I better head off then. I have some work on my hands and I'm going to needs Net's help." Laura stated. "I just hope she is up for the task."

"Why wouldn't she be?" Light had to ask. Not that he really cared about Laura's relationships with her colleagues, but he was curious.

"Well, I had to explain to them about you two after we got back to the hotel. When Near talked about Kira and L, they had many questions and I had to answer them." Laura answered.

"How did they take it?" Lamore had to ask her.

"Well, Net is pretty pissed at me for keeping another secret about this case from her. And Matsu is...well… he was just too baffled to even comprehend what we were talking about. Still, I do not blame them for their reactions. It was to be expected considering the last secret I kept from them was related to the Tenshi Case as well. Thankfully Ryuzaki was there, so it helped."

"Matsu had a lot of questions for me and I had to answer them. Luckily he didn't ask too many personal questions right away, so I didn't mind. Not to mention the fact that it would have released some tension between the group." L interrupted.

"I'll give them a few more days and wait until they have calmed themselves before I talk to them again. I think after everything that has happened, we all could use some space."

"Yeah, I think that's the best course of action you can give to them. I'm sure they'll forgive you soon enough. I mean, the two of you have worked together for so many years now, surely a few secrets won't ruin it all." Lamore tried to cheer Laura up with her enthusiasm. Even though she was not fully aware of the relationship between her, Matsu, and Net, she knew enough from the two that they had to respect their privacy as well as their personal life. And they seemed to have been through thick and thin over these years, so she was sure that a bond as strong as theirs would never be broken so easily. Especially since they helped Laura work on the Tenshi Case right after she decided to investigate when they had no clue what they were doing.

"Thank you for your kind words, Lamore-chan." Laura nodded at Lamore. She then grabbed the doorknob and exited the room without so much as a goodbye. Though no one was really hurt by it, since they had to remind themselves that this was Laura they were talking about.

Lamore turned back to face the two guys with a smile. "So, you two are really okay with this, then?" She asked, getting back to the topic at hand.

"It seems to be the only solution we have where everyone gets a share of the winnings." L stated.

"Thanks for understanding. But… if it is alright, there is one thing I want to do as well." Lamore began as she seemed to have a mixture of a sad and yet pleased look on her face. She stared down at the floor and went on. "I want to go back to the church where they died and give them a proper funeral. It's only fair if they are not going to be resurrected. I know what they tried to do, but they are still human and they didn't really know any better."

Light stared at Lamore for a moment as no one said anything after her statement. He was not surprised she would want to give those people a proper send off before she could reincarnate them. Lamore was too kind to everyone, even if they tried to kill her. Even though Light could see a few flaws with that characteristic, it just made Lamore who she was. And it wasn't as if doing this action would cause any harm or consequences. It might even help Lamore deal with the fact that she could only reincarnate these people and not bring them back. Light's eyes softened a bit as he looked back at Lamore. "I understand. If you'd like, I could go with you to the church and help you out."

"Thank you, Light." Lamore looked up and smiled at him. Light quickly turned away but he could not get that radiant smile out of his head. Why did he have to have these feelings for someone like her? And yet, why was he not doing anything about it?

Laura walked out of the office that L and Light shared and walked down the hall. Her next class wouldn't be for another hour, so she decided to take the time to go someplace quiet and read. She always thought better in a quiet area, whether it was a wide open space or a closed corner, it didn't matter to her so long as there was as noise as possible. Also, she might as well finish up her book that she was reading while she waited for Lamore. She held it tight in her left arm as she walked down the halls. She had only read up to thirty pages in the first ten minutes, and she still had four hundred and seventy eight pages left until she was done with the novel. She was sure to at least have a quarter of the book left before she had to go back to the next class. She walked out on the campus grounds and looked for a place where she could be alone. She found a perfect spot not too far away from the entrance. She walked onto the grass and sat under a tree, its colorful leaves shading her from the sun. After everything that had happened, the first thing she needed was some time alone to enjoy a good book and drift away from the world for a while. Though things seemed to have been settling down, she wondered how long it would be until something else happened unexpectedly. All she could do was wait and hope that whatever came next wouldn't be as bad as what they had to face last time.

Laura had only read two pages before she was interrupted. Her back pocket on her jeans vibrated as she listened to her ringtone. She took it out and read the contact, thinking it was probably Matsu or Net trying to ask her if she had anymore secrets to reveal. Or it could have been Lamore, Light or L wanting to met up with her again. As she looked at the screen, she saw that the caller was an unknown number. Laura narrowed her eyes at the phone and slide the screen to answer it. "Hello?" She called into the device.

"It's nice to hear from you again, Laura." Laura's eyes went wide as she heard that familiar voice from the other end of the phone.

' **Near?'** She thought mentally. She regained herself and spoke into the phone again. "Uh, yes. I didn't think you would contact us so soon. Is there something you need?"

"I was going over the Notebook that Lamore Nosaka gave to us yesterday and I have a few questions about the rules that are listed." Near explained.

"If you'd like, I could give you Lamore's number and you call her. I'm sure she will be able to answer any questions you may have should the Seimeigami not give you what you are looking for." Even though Laura was fairly confident that Near could just look up Lamore's number on his own since he was able to get hers. After all, she never gave him her number, so it only proved he was capable of looking for it himself.

"No," Near answered back. "I actually want to ask you these questions. I feel as if it would be more appropriate to ask you rather than Lamore or Mako since we did give them a bit of a scare the last time."

Laura only sighed as she answered back. "Near, don't play humble and innocent. We both know that if there were any questions you had concerning the matter, you would not hesitate to bring in either of the two, fully aware that they are more than okay with answering anything you had to ask them." It was true though, Lamore did say that if they had any questions concerning the Life Note, they could contact her without any worries. And she knew Near well enough to know that he would take certain actions just to make sure things would run smoothly on their end. So the idea of bringing in Lamore or Mako for questioning despite the trauma they went through would not phase him.

"You're too smart, Laura." Near commented. Laura looked back at her phone as Near went on. "You are right, I actually wish to see you again."

"See me again?" Laura sounded a bit flattered at the compliment, though she tried to remain mutual.

"Yes, ever since I found out you were connected with the Tenshi Case, I wanted to see you again, to talk to you. And now, it seems that there is a chance for that since our paths have crossed. I figured we could talk about the case and share data we have collected while...catching up on our lives."

Laura was quiet for a moment as she thought about what Near had said. She felt her heart skip a beat at his suggestion. Out of all her brothers, Near was the only one that had survived the wrath of Kira. And ever since she left the Wammy House, she wanted to see her four brothers again. She couldn't see L afterwards, and she only met up with Mello and Matt for a little while, and yet after the Kira Case was solved, she didn't get to see Near. She had been hoping to meet up with him after he brought Kira in, but she knew deep down that the chances of them ever meeting up afterwards or as Kira was bringing terror to the world were slim to none. And after she left Tokyo to pursue her career in the paranormal and Near took on the role of L, they could never be with each other and had no way of contacting each other. There was no reason to, anyways. They moved on with their lives and they seemed to be fine without them in it. But Laura would always break a little as the days went on when she could no longer be with the family that raised her. It would be nice to see Near again. She had so many questions for him and she had so much to tell him. Laura thought about it and wanted to do it. "Alright, we can meet up tonight if that works for your schedule."

"Yes, that will work. I will send Rester to get you at your apartment and bring you back to headquarters. I want you to be here at around nine so please take the train with him at around six." Near instructed.

"I understand. I'll see you later, then." Laura hung up the phone and leaned into the tree and sighed. She would see Near again after so many years. The two of them could talk to each other like they did at Wammy House. It seemed too good to be true. But Laura had to remain calm and collected, it was just going to be them talking and nothing more. Yet why was she anticipating it with such emotion?

Lamore gathered her things as she finished her last class for the day. She had a class with L as the teacher and she was looking forward to going back to her dorm and relaxing for a bit. Maybe write a few names down and start planning on when she would be going on that trip to the church to hold a funeral for those Kira Followers. ' **Let's see...tomorrow is Wednesday, and I don't have any classes on Thursday the 7th...I could probably use that day to go there. The sooner I get there, the fresher they will be and they can be given a proper burial. Also it will be one last thing to worry about and I can put it behind me knowing that I was able to take care of it. I just hope that Laura keeps true to her word and gives me the information I need for reincarnating them.'** Lamore thought as she gathered her supplies in her briefcase. As she stood up, she was interrupted from her thoughts.

"Miss Nosaka," Lamore froze after getting up from her seat. She looked to see L standing behind his desk making eye contact with her. "Would you please come see me when everyone is gone, I would like to speak with you." Lamore blinked as she wondered what the former detective would want with her. But, he was the teacher and she had to listen. Lamore nodded as she waited for the other students to exit the classroom. When she was sure that there wasn't anyone left, she headed towards the teacher's desk and looked at L straight in his dead eyes.

"Is there something you need, Mr. Hideki?" Lamore asked as she used his alias. There was a part of her that had hoped that it was school related, but she had to remind herself that this was L and that things were never so simple with him.

"Yes, actually, I was hoping to talk to you about something." L admitted as he filed through a bit of paperwork. "I wanted to know how many free hours you have during the next few days."

"Well, I could give you my class schedule if that will help, but why-"

"Then we can begin your training right away." L interrupted her.

"Wait, training?" Lamore raised a brow.

"Have you ever heard of Capoeira?" L interrupted her again. "It's a Brazilian art form which combines fight, dance, rhythm and movement. Capoeira is a dialog between players - a conversation through movement which can take on many shades of meaning."

"Yes, I know that. I also know that african slaves helped develop the artform in a crucial manner. Many historians claim that the slaves would use capoeira for combat and self defense, but they were able to disguise it due to the fact that the style was like a dance. Many slave owners assumed it was part of their culture."

"If you know the history, then that will make things easier. I believe we can start with the basics tonight if you are free. I can't say you will be a professional of the art within a few weeks but within a month or two depending on how fast a learner you are, you could-"

"Ryuzaki, what is this about?" Lamore demanded to know as she crossed her arms. Even for L this was strange. And trust me, if you had even spent one day with this former detective, that is saying a lot.

L looked back at Lamore and saw that her patience was running out with him. A very common thing between him and his colleagues, he knew that. Lamore should have the right to understand what he was trying to do, so he might as well tell her. He shoved his hands in his pants pocket and looked at Lamore. "I'm going to train you in self defense."

"What?" Lamore raised both her eyebrows as she heard his explanation.

"Ryuk and I talked about it this morning and we felt that you should know how to defend yourself in the event that something similar to a few days ago were to be repeated again." L informed.

"Wait, he's okay with this?" Lamore asked as she was referring to Light.

"Not just him, Laura also agreed on the matter." L admitted. "Lamore-chan, before you object or state your opinion, hear me out. The reason I want to train you is to give you insurance." Lamore's expression changed to confusion now at his words. L looked down at his papers as he went on. "After what happened to you and Mako a few days ago, it confirms that there are people out there that are anti-Tenshi. Or wish to use Tenshi for their own benefits. I never thought how serious the matter would have been until we met the Kira Followers. They weren't hesitant to kill you or Mako to bring back Kira or appease him."

Lamore's eyes softened as she understood how he must have been feeling right now. "Ryuzaki, it wasn't your fault nor was it anyone's. If anything, I blame myself because I put you all through so much trouble and nearly got you and Ryuk confined by the Task Force."

"No, it wasn't your fault." L assured her in a low voice. His bangs were hanging over his face to cover his eyes. "It was the fault of the Kira Followers. Even Ryuk felt bad about what they did to you. And we all know what that must mean concerning his past." Lamore didn't say anything but her face holding empathy gave L the answer. "As for the Task Force, you shouldn't worry too much, it was only a matter of time anyways before someone from our past was able to see us again. Honestly, we should be grateful that it didn't turn out even more worse. Especially for Ryuk, they could have taken him away for what he did all those years ago. But, luckily, Laura and Near were able to strike a deal."

"Yeah," Lamore gained a smile on her face as she held her arms in front of her outfit. "You've raised some intelligent and strong kids. You surprise me every time." She giggled at the last part. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised at how much your successors picked up on you. I mean, Near looks like an albino version of you and Laura looks like she could be your sister. It's not just looks, though, you have calm and collected personalities though you have child like behaviors now and then. I dunno what you taught those kids at the orphanage, but they seemed to be doing just fine now so it worked out for them."

L looked up at Lamore as her face radiated with such passion and purnest. And in a way, as he listened to what she said, she was right. Laura seemed to have been fine after she was sent away from the Wammy House and Near was doing a good job as the successor of L. Near was able to pick up where he left off and he'd defeated Kira. And Laura was able to bring him back to life. Then again, not all of the kids had a great life. Matt and Mello died during the fight with Kira, as he did. He was sure Laura told her about Matt and Mello since they talked about it with Net and Matsu nearly ten months ago. But he was grateful that at least some of the kids came out alright. And though he was not too sure about the other children, he was sure they were doing fine as well. Now that L thought about it, perhaps Lamore could have been a Wammy kid. She was very smart and she could handle pressure and stress when it came at her. But she probably would have been better at being the orphans' mother, seeing as how she was so caring towards children and was willing to help out anyone that needed it. It was because of her personality that L felt a great sense of beating in his heart whenever he saw her. It was the way she looked at someone with her brown eyes, the way her smile could light up any situation, how she could look on the brighter side of things when the odds were against her and how she would rather make sure everyone else is happy around her before she cared for herself. It was this personality, this being, that was given the power of life in her hands. And that power came with consequences. He knew that there would be others who would want to use that power, Lamore had already been in contact with most such as Laura, Mako, and the Kira Followers. It would only be a matter of time before someone else would want her power as well. And what if he nor anyone else would be there to protect her? He didn't want anything to happen to the angel before him. Because if she died, what would happen to that radiation of her smile and those kind brown pools? L could tell that he was not the only one who thought this. Light seemed to have feelings for Lamore, though he would not admit it, and Laura saw her as a sister figure.

"Uh… are you alright, Ryuzaki?" Lamore snapped L out of his thoughts as she leaned in a bit over the desk to look at the former detective. He looked over at her with a look of curiosity and concern written on her face. L shook his head and gazed at her again.

"Forgive me, I was in deep thought. It's an old habit of mine."

"Now that I can understand." Lamore giggled.

"Anyways, about the lessons. I, of course, will be teaching you and I have the perfect place to do it. Laura picked it out herself which will give us room to train and it is not too far away for your locations you go to on a daily basis."

"I don't know about this. I get that you want to try and protect me, but-"

"At least come with me for one session and if you still think you do not need it, then we can cease the training. Let me teach you the basics, at least." Lamore only stared at L for a moment and saw how content he was in teaching her about this art. He was right, perhaps it would be a valuable skill to learn if she was ever faced in that type of situation again. And if going to a few sessions with him would help ease him, then she might as well go with him.

"Alright, I guess a few sessions couldn't hurt." Lamore shrugged.

L smiled at her as he grabbed his papers and placed them in his bag. "Thank you, I'm pleased you agreed. Well then, we shall head out together so I can take you there. I certainly hope that you are a quick learner and very agile."

"You of all people should know more about me since you are Laura's brother and she happened to gather intel on me first." Lamore mocked as she and L walked towards the exit.

* * *

Laura sat by Commander Rester's side on the train ride to Tokyo. He had come to get her at her apartment complex when no one was there and took her to the station to ride the train they had to get on to get to the headquarters. Luckily Near had already provided the tickets to Rester so they didn't have to worry about paying. The blond had no idea why Near wanted to talk to this girl who was sitting beside him. He tried to understand, but yet he kept drawing a few blanks. While he knew that somehow, the two of them seemed to have known each other at one point and Near wanted to see her again, he could not imagine why he would want to do it now out of any time. It wasn't as if this girl just disappeared off the face of the earth. Surely with a bit of research and sources, Near could have found her location within a few days at the most. Come to think of it, he didn't even know why he was evening meeting up with her in such a formal manner. Rester had known Near for a few years now, and from that he knew that the albino did not get close to anyone very easily. Hell, it took him tests after tests just to get into the provision in the first place. And Near had to do a background check on him as well. So the fact that he was letting this woman in the base with little restrictions on her, after they find out her involvement with not only Tenshi but Kira as well, it baffled him.

Laura could sense that the man beside her was staring at and pondering something about her. Probably having something to do with her and Near. She wanted to say something, but she did not feel it was wise to talk about such things on a public transportation. And why should she judge him anyways? He had every reason to question and be cautious of her. Especially considering that she was on the side of Tenshi and Kira. But she didn't care what he thought, he was just another toy for Near. A piece of his puzzle he needed to complete the picture. Yet somehow she could sense that this man, she looked at him to see his name; Anthony Carter: he was different. He had a few decades to live, and he seemed a very strong individual, and a smart one as well. It made her curious as to why after the Kira case was solved, Near would still have him on the team. Maybe he was so useful, he was worth keeping around for other cases. Or perhaps he had grown fond of Mr. Carter. Either way, Laura stayed quiet for the duration of the trip. She had nothing to say to him anyways, so she might as well just wait until they reached their destination.

Almost four hours had passed and they arrived at the base where the Headquarters of the SPK was located. Rester escorted Laura out of the vehicle he got to transport the two to this building. Laura looked up at the tall building and remembered what L had told her yesterday when they got back. He had informed her about the origins of this building. It was built as a permanent headquarters for the Task Force trying to catch Kira when he was still in charge of the investigation. It was closed down when he and Watari died, so Near must have reopened it again. Though neither knew why the SPK decided to set up the investigation in Tokyo when Tenshi was clearly in Kyoto, perhaps it was because it was the easiest network they could access.

Laura had heard a bit about the Task Force that L worked with during the Kira Case, but she never imagined she would actually live to see the experience first hand. She was going to enter this building again and see Near. Rester led her into the building through the front entrance and the two got into the elevator. It was at this time, that they finally talked for the first time since they met up.

"When we get to the floor, Near will be waiting for you on the last door to the left. He request that you go alone." Rester explained to Laura.

"Are you quite positive that it is wise for me to visit him without being bugged or monitored?" Laura questioned. Though she didn't like the idea, she wanted to see how he would react to the thought that she could pull something on them at any time. The fact that they would let her see Near without having to chaperone her or him must have meant that Near was trusting her completely or there was something else.

"No, there will be cameras and wiretaps in the room, so we will be listening and watching. Still, it would be best if the two of you met face to face alone. Those are his orders." Rester assured. Laura turned her back on him and shrugged. So, they were taking a few precautions, after all. Fine, if Near wanted this, then she will put up with it.

The doors to the elevator slid open and that was her cue to leave. Laura stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hallway to get to the far end where Near would be waiting for her. She remained calm, they would just talk with each other and nothing more. They already had seen each other the day before, anyway, so seeing him again wouldn't be that awkward. She just reminded herself she was seeing an old acquaintance. Yeah, Near was technically like that, an old friend of hers. She had no idea why she would be so nervous or emotional. She had to clear her mind and remain as detached as possible. She shouldn't get too attached to people, she knew the hard way that if she did, it would only be more heartbreaking when they left. She soon stood in front of the door in which Near was behind. She took a deep breath and grabbed the handle of the door. Well, here she goes. She opened the door and entered into the room. To her surprise, it seemed like a hotel room with couches and chairs. There was a large window, but the curtains covered it.

Near was sitting on the floor in his usual position that Laura has seen back at the orphanage. His one leg was to the side while his other was up to his chest. He was working on one of his milk puzzles, though he had not gotten too far on it. He probably only just started. When Laura closed the door behind her, Near looked up from his puzzle and back at her. The only light in the room was from the lamp. Laura held her breath for a moment as the two of them stared at each other for a few minutes. "It's nice to see you again Laura." Near was the first to break the silence between them. Laura held a gasp as best she could but some of it escaped. She shook it off quickly and nodded.

"No need to be so formal Near. We only saw each other yesterday." Laura assured him.

"Yes, but we barely talked yesterday, which is one of the reasons why I wanted you to come back here." Near stated. "Please, come over here." Near patted the ground next to him and Laura hesitated at first. However, she walked over to him and sat down in her position. She got comfy and looked back at Near again who kept his eyes on her. She saw how much he changed the last time he saw her. His hair was longer, his physical structure was taller, and his bags were similar to L. She was sure that as Near saw her, he could see the significant changes of her appearance. "Tell me, is there anything you would like to drink or eat? I have tea in the cupboard."

"N-No, I'm alright." Laura assured. She wasn't sure she could handle anything in her stomach right now. "You know, it doesn't seem that long ago since we last saw one another." Laura stated.

"Really? From our appearance it seems that time has changed since we were kids. In fact, last time I checked, you used to wear dresses and your hair was at shoulder length." Near observed.

"I guess some things change." Laura shrugged.

"You also had a lot more optimism back at the Wammy House, as well." Near added as he went back to his puzzle. Laura seemed surprised by that small statement he made. She could remember her younger version when she lived at the Wammy House with L, Near, Mello and Matt. Back then, she was ambiguous and had passion for being around her brothers and working on cases with L and learning from her role models. Now, she seemed devoid and arcane these days. Near hadn't changed his personality though, he seemed as emotionless and detached as before. And yet he was able to let Laura get close to him.

"And yet, there are many things that have not changed on your part." Laura joked. "You seem the same since I last saw you. It's hard to believe how well you are living up to the title L. I can see it wears you down at times."

"Nothing I can't handle." Near assured as he placed a piece of the white puzzle with the others. "I've grown used to it. I'm sure you would have done just as good as me if you got this role instead."

"Didn't I say on the phone that modesty doesn't suit you?"

"No, you said not to play humble and innocent. And I'm not playing, I'm simply expressing my opinion. You did an outstanding job when it came to grades back at the Wammy House and you were the first out of all of us to work on a few cases with L himself. Many would have envied you."

Laura looked away for a moment and blushed at the comment. "Well, it shouldn't matter now. I'm no longer a successor. L and you all made it clear the day you sent me away." Her heart tugged a bit as she said the last sentence. She could still remember that day when Watari packed up all of her belongings and she was saying goodbye to L and her brothers as her aunt took her away. Had she known that would be the last time she would have saw them, she would have stayed with them no matter what. But L didn't give her a choice, he forced her to leave. Even though she loved living there and having a family again. In a way, she felt betrayed that they let her go. Yet at the same time, she knew that she could be able to go out into the world again and be a free person. It was every orphan's dream to be able to be part of a family again and live a decent life for themselves. A lot of people would assume she was ungrateful for thinking those thoughts, but it was the truth.

Near turned back to look at Laura as a look of anguish was written on her face now. He himself breathed a sigh and tried to cheer her up. "If it makes you feel any better, we all missed you when you left. It wasn't the same without you." That was honest. When Laura was around, Near got along with Mello and Matt and the four of them had crazy moments with each other. After she left, Mello pretty much resented Near even more and Matt didn't really care anymore.

Laura heard what Near had said about her not being at Wammy House, and it did make her feel better knowing that they did miss her. She missed them as well, even though she wouldn't say it out loud to them. Still, it was nice coming from Near. Laura dug into her jean pocket and took out a folded piece of paper. Unfolding it, it was the same picture she had in her room of her at the Wammy House with L, Mello, Matt and Near. All five of them looked happy and no one would have ever guessed that three out of five of them had died. She didn't really count L being alive since technically he still had yet to get his second chance of life again. This was the only memento she had left of her past life, a life that was full of love and innocence. She looked at the young girl in the picture and couldn't even recognize her.

Near saw Laura taking out the picture and lend over her shoulder to take a look. He was a bit surprised to see the Wammy picture the five of them took before Laura left the orphanage. "You still have that photograph with you, even after all these years." Near said with a bit of amazement.

"I've kept it safe with me ever since I left. It was the only reminder I had of you guys as my family. It's hard to believe that this photograph was over a decade ago."

"Thirteen years to be exact. Maybe fourteen, time is tricky to measure because it is always changing." Near noted.

"We were so young back then too." Laura added. "It almost seems like a far off dream or maybe another life. There are times when I wish I could go back to that time and live every single minute of it as if it were my last."

"You loved that place that much." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Near knew how much Wammy's meant to Laura. Everyone knew how much that home meant to her. It changed her and it gave her hope for a brighter future and a second chance. He didn't know what to expect of her after she left. He had been meaning to get into contact with her, especially during the Kira Investigation to warn her not to get involved or to not worry. But he could never get into contact with her, even with the connections. A thought popped into his head and he stood up. Laura watched his action and he looked down at her. How did Near get so tall? "Wait here, I want to show you something." Near walked out of the living room and entered through a door on the other side of the room. Laura watched as he left and waited for him to come back. She wondered what it was he was going to show her. Could it have something to do with the orphanage? The anticipation was almost unbearable.

Near came back through the door and walked back over to Laura, then sat down near her. "I wanted to give you this before you left but it wasn't finished quite yet. I wanted to make it perfect." The albino presented his gift to Laura. Her eyes widened as she saw a plush version of her when she lived at the orphanage. Shoulder length smooth, silky black hair, a violet dress with a black laced skirt and black dress shoes. Her wide eyes that were stitched on were radiating with love. Hesitantly, Laura took the doll from him and held it in her hands to examine it. It was so accurate, it didn't seem like a stuffed doll.

"Near…" She breathed. "It's beautiful. You got all of my physical features down perfectly." She looked back up at him. "You were working on this before I left?"

"Your birthday was coming up, so I wanted to give you a special present. I was skilled when it came to toy making so I thought it would be an appropriate gift for me to work on and for you to have. Then you were going to leave with your aunt, and I couldn't finish it before you left. I kept it with me to complete in the hopes that if we ever crossed paths again, I could give it to you. I just wanted to remind you that even if you grew up, in our eyes, you would have always been seen as our sister."

Laura was speechless. She knew that her brothers cared for her, but she didn't think they would still hold onto their feelings years after they were apart. She knew that L felt the same, he even admitted it after she visited Mello and Matt. But she never thought she would hear those words coming from the one who showed the least amount of emotional affections. Near was a good brother, even if he didn't show it too often. Laura couldn't help but smile at him. "I'm glad you decided to hold onto it. It probably wouldn't have looked that good had you given it to me before I left. I'm grateful that I was able to see it now. But you should have told me we were bringing gifts, I would have gotten you something."

"You did give me a gift, just you being here is enough."

"That was corny, even for you." Laura joked.

"Does that trait not suit me?" Near questioned.

"I will say that it was nice of you to try." Laura shrugged. "Thank you, for everything up till now. I don't know where I would be at this moment had it not been for you and the others."

"It looks like you didn't need us after you left. You seem to be doing just fine now a days." Near noted. The two of them looked into each other's eyes for a moment as the room fell silent. Laura could almost feel the nostalgic atmosphere in the room around them. It felt like they were back at the Wammy House again, sitting in the Common Room and working on puzzles together. It seemed too good to be true, that this moment was happening. Laura wanted to take this moment in as long as she could. She knew that it wouldn't last long, so she would bask in it for as long as she could. Almost as if those soulless gray eyes of his would just vanish from her. She let go of the tension that was building up and let out a sigh.

"What time do you have to be back?" Near asked as he was the first to speak after a while.

"It doesn't matter, honestly my colleagues want some time away from me anyways. Considering I had to explain to them everything concerning Light and L, they are a bit upset due to the fact that I have been lying to them for almost a year."

"You are free to stay for the night then. There's plenty of rooms for you to take."

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Laura nodded.

"In the meantime, we can talk about what you know about the Life Note and catch up on our lives." Near stated as he placed a white puzzle piece to connect the other ones.

Laura picked up a piece from the pile and looked at the puzzle. She figured out where the piece should go and put it in its place. Near watched as she pieced the puzzle together with him and a small smile spread across his lips. "So, what happened when you first got to Tokyo?" Near began.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Cosmok13: And that concludes the twentieth episode of Life Note. I want to know what you all as the fans think about Near coming back and if you have any takes such as if Near and Laura are going to be a couple. I'm not saying they are and I'm also not saying they aren't. I'm keeping this information to myself for now because I can not give away any spoilers. But with that said, episode 21 of Life Note should be updated hopefully before the end of December since I'll be getting a Christmas Break here soon. With that said, I'm Cosmok13 and I hope to see you all in the next episode of Life Note.**_


	22. Chapter 21

_**Cosmok13: Whew! Hello, my Life Note fans and welcome back to yet another chapter of the Life Note story. I want to thank everyone for faving and following this story as well as leaving comments. Also, for those of you that support Lamore and Laura ships, because I've been seeing a lot of those comments lately, uh, to warn you right now these two do not end up together! But there will be a lot more moments of these two characters later down the road. So if you really want to see these two end up as more than friends, feel free to write a fanfic about them or draw them on deviantart. I'll be sure to like them! With that said, let's get on with the next episode!**_

 _ **Summary: Lamore and Laura are conflicted about choices that could affect their future in careers and relationships.**_

 _ **Chapter 22 Episode 21: Future**_

Lamore punched L as hard as she could, trying to hit him in the face. However, the former detective was able to duck the punch and used his foot to kick Lamore in the chin, making her lose her balance for a moment, but she was able to get back up.

"You did well," L told her as he got to his feet.

"But I didn't even land a single blow to you," Lamore pointed out as she rubbed her bruised chin.

"True, but you only just recapped the art yesterday and started practicing some moves today. It is natural for someone to not yet be able to defend themselves at this point," he assured. Lamore sighed as she headed to the bench to get her water bottle and take a well deserved break. She had been training with L over caperion for two days now. Since L had agreed to train her in this art for self defense purposes, they had been working on her moves so she would know how to defend herself should she be in a situation where she was in danger and alone. The two started right away after they had discussed the topic and they had began the physical training today. Lamore turned back to face L as he walked up behind her.

"Do you want some water?" she offered.

"I'm fine," he assured her. "You seem to be doing well, considering this is only your second day of training."

"Shouldn't the master show discipline to his students instead of modesty?" Lamore joked as she grabbed her bag full of her casual wear.

"Are you ending our session right now?" L asked.

"Yeah, we both agreed on two hours a day, remember? Besides, I promised I would see Laura at the cafe this afternoon. I wanted to tell her about our plans tomorrow and ask her to come along with us. She also wants to talk to me about something as well," Lamore explained. "I'm sure you understand."

"I get it. Girls need to have social interaction with each other. And Laura is by definition a female, even if she is a Wammy child. Still, you go on, then." L waved his hand at her. Lamore looked back at L and smiled, glad he could understand. She then headed for the showers to wash up and change her outfit.

As the hot water poured on her frame, Lamore couldn't help but wonder about Laura. L told her that when he got back last night, she wasn't there, nor had she walked with him to campus that morning, either. Now that she thought about it, Lamore hadn't seen Laura all day. Perhaps Laura didn't have any school today? No, Laura had some classes that Lamore had, so the only explanation was that she took today off because something must have come up. Either way, Lamore was bound to get an answer when she met the raven. Besides, she wanted to know if Laura would come with her and Light tomorrow for the burial of the Kira Followers.

Once Lamore finished freshening up, she put on her casual clothes that were in her bag at the time and walked out of the training hall. She might as well relax the rest of the afternoon, since tomorrow was going to be a rough one.

Laura tapped the coffee table she sat at as she was waiting for Lamore to meet up with her for a drink. There were a few things that both parties needed to discuss with one another. Though she did not know what it was Lamore wanted to talk about, Laura had a few things on her mind she would like to get out. She didn't realize how late she had stayed with Near the night before. It had been going on four in the morning before he had to get back to a case. Laura spent the night, but she did not get any sleep. She just couldn't stop thinking about how much time the two of them had spent together in just one night and how much they had caught up with each other. It felt so wonderful, being by her brother's side again after so many years. For the first time in her life, it felt like she had a family again. And a part of her was hoping that Near would be able to stay just a little bit longer for her to feel this nostalgia. Just to feel happy.

"Laura!" the all too familiar passionate voice called out as the raven-haired girl looked up from her table to see Lamore making her way through the aisles to get to the seat. "Sorry, were you waiting for long?"

"No, I didn't mind waiting," Laura assured.

Lamore giggled as she took a seat across from Laura. "Sorry, Ryuzaki has been training me these last two days and I always get worn out from it."

"Training you?" Laura tilted her head in question.

"Yeah. After class on Tuesday, he told me that he wanted me to learn caperion to defend myself. I kind of hesitated at first, but he told me you and Ryuk both agreed with him on the matter and it would be good for me to defend myself. So I had to comply," Lamore explained.

"How has that been going?" Laura asked.

"Well, yesterday, he taught me the history and the moves of the art, then we started physical practice today. We both agreed to only two hours per day since I do have other things on my schedule. Especially with tomorrow events."

"Yes, that is why you wanted to talk to me," Laura noted as she drank some of her tea from her cup.

Lamore nodded. "I'm going back to the church tomorrow," she stated seriously. Laura paused in her drinking and for a moment, it seemed she was going to spit the liquid out. But she swallowed the contents in her mouth and set the cup down. She then looked back at Lamore as the raven was serious as well. Just the key word 'church' was enough information Laura needed to understand what Lamore was talking about. She should have known Lamore was going to be doing this sooner or later, and it seemed she wanted to get it out of the way. Laura stared at her for a few moments and said nothing. She waited as a waitress came over and Lamore ordered herself something. When the waitress left, Lamore turned back to Laura and went on. "I'm going to be heading off on the JR Sanin Line. Ryuk and Ryuzaki are coming with me to help out. I wanted to ask if you would like to come along as well. That is, if you're not too busy tomorrow."

Laura blinked with her unphased expression at Lamore. "What time do you plan on going?" she asked.

"I have a date with Mako tomorrow morning, so hopefully in the afternoon at the latest. Though, the sooner we get there, the better. I wanna be able to put all of this behind us and I wanna make sure that those people are given a proper send off while their bodies are still fresh," Lamore explained. "So, what do you say? Will you come with us?"

Laura looked at Lamore as a kind smile spread across her face. It was as if she was begging her to go with them tomorrow. And in all honesty, Laura wanted to go as well. Not to be around the people… Well… not entirely. But to make sure that the job was done and that they did not leave any sort of oversight such as a witness. Also, in case there was a fight, she should be there to break it up and she could reassure Lamore through this tragic and traumatic event when she saw the damage. However, Laura only sighed as she gave her answer. "I'm afraid I am unable to attend."

Lamore seemed more confused than upset at the answer. "Why not?" she had to ask.

"I'm meeting someone tomorrow and he expects me to be on time."

"You have a client for a case?" Lamore asked.

"Not exactly." Laura left out the part that they were barely able to get a case since they were still on the Tenshi one. Also, with Golbat gone, there was no one to run the company that provided for the investigators. She was sure that sooner or later, everyone would begin to question Golbat's disappearance. Once they find out that he wasn't coming back, they'd try to salvage the company, but ultimately would fail and the group would be out of the job. Luckily, though, there was no sign of that happening… yet. Still, Laura would have to come up with a backup plan in the event the three lost their jobs. She could still be a medium to help her out. Net might be able to get a job in the electronic department. Though, she wasn't too sure about Matsu, but if worse comes to worse, the three of them could support one another. They have been doing that for years now. Though, it seemed now they would rather be apart more than anything, seeing as how they were mad at her right now. "Actually, I am meeting up with someone."

"Who?" Lamore had to ask.

"Near," Laura answered.

Lamore seemed surprised at this point as she straightened up and stared at Laura. Though Laura thought nothing of the matter, since Lamore would have found out about it eventually. "N-Near? You're meeting him?"

"Yes. In fact, I went over to visit him yesterday as well. I suppose I should tell you this since I am tired of keeping things from those closest to me."

"So, you've been seeing him lately?" Lamore slowly released her surprisement and tried to stay calm. "I mean… I guess I shouldn't be surprised. After all, he is one of your brothers and it would have been a matter of time before you two contacted one another. I just can't believe that… I don't know… Don't take this the wrong way, but when I first saw him, I didn't really have a good impression on him."

"Because of what he did to you and Mako?" Laura asked casually.

"N-no! It's not that," Lamore assured. "It's just, the way he acted and how he talked, made it seem like he was kind of emotionless. So, the fact he would want to contact you and hang out with you seemed… off character for him. Then again, I don't know that much about him and maybe I'm judging him too quickly…" She looked back at Laura who had an unamused expression at this point. Lamore sighed as she regained herself. "Sorry. I'm exaggerating too much, aren't I?"

"I don't mind," Laura assured. "In a way, you are correct. Near has been known to show no emotion. Like you said the other day, that is where I got it. Still, he trusts me the most and he wanted to see me again to see how I was doing."

"So… he just wanted to talk to you?" Lamore asked.

"Yes," Laura responded as she sipped the rest of her tea.

Lamore raised a brow in question, expecting more behind it. She didn't really know the full relationship between her and her Wammy family. True, she knew a bit about their characters and what they did for her, but she never really understood how Laura felt about them. At least as separate people; not her brothers. "Laura, what exactly is your relationship with Near?"

"Well, he is one of my brothers. The two of us spent time together when we lived at Wammy House. Most of the time we would sit around and do puzzles. We barely talked, but even back then, he was antisocial."

"I meant what do you feel for Near?" Lamore reprashed. "Laura, do you… feel anything for him?"

Laura gazed at her with her coal eyes as if she did not comprehend the question. She blinked two times in a row and then gave her answer. "If you are referring to how I view Near as a partner, I can assure you I do not feel that connection with him."

"Really?" Lamore found it hard to believe.

"Tell me, why would you assume I had such feelings towards him?" Laura had to ask Lamore. After all, where did she get that ridiculous idea?

Lamore waited to answer as the waitress that took her order brought her her drink, which was pink lemonade. Once the waitress left, Lamore raised her finger. Laura asked, and Lamore did have an answer. "Well, you said that you admire Ryuzaki, correct? So much that you are even in love with him. Near looks identical to Ryuzaki in many ways, despite their obvious differences. Also, out of all of your brothers, Near was the only one that survived the wrath of Kira. Considering how much you loved Ryuzaki, when he died, it was traumatic for you. So, of course, the best way to cope would have been to look for someone who you could identify as a replacement for him."

"I do not view Near as Ryuzaki's replacement," Laura corrected. "Besides, the two of us have never made contact with one another ever since I left the orphanage. That is, until yesterday."

"So, you're saying you and him are only friends and nothing more?" Lamore questioned further.

"Yes. Besides, I've known Ryuzaki longer than Near and have spent much more time with Ryuzaki than him."

"I see…" Lamore sipped at her drink and looked back at Laura with a curious expression. "But, what about Near himself?" Laura looked at Lamore in question, so the brunette went on. "I just wanted to know that even if you don't feel that way about him, what about his feelings to you?"

Laura went back to her unamused look. "Near could never think of things such as love. As I've stated before, he is very antisocial and tends to be more fond of puzzles. Though we did spend time together back at the orphanage, we've never really been connected. At least, not in that sort of relationship. Besides, now that he has his new role, he shouldn't even have a lover as one of his priorities."

"So, it's safe to at least assume the two of you don't have feelings for one another."

"Not to my knowledge, no," Laura answered.

Lamore wanted to press further, but as she was about to say something, she stopped and just drank the rest of her pink lemonade. It was clear from Laura that she had already answered all of her questions she could come up with and she was going to stick to her original source that she did not love Near and he did not love her. Still, Lamore had more questions and even if Laura would answer them, they would all be the same answer anyways. Perhaps Lamore was being too nosy, though. These meetings between Laura and Near were not interfering with their relationship or their lives. Actually, Lamore saw it as a good thing. If Laura can persuade Near to be lenient, they could gain a strong ally to help them fight off any new dangers that might come their way. Also, if she could convince them to give L and Light a second chance, then they won't have to worry so much about the police force on their tail so often. And this would be good for Laura as well. She would be reconnecting with one of her old peers from her home and it may make her feel a little more open towards people. And perhaps she could even learn a bit more about this Near character while she was at it. For now, Lamore could only wait and see what the future would hold for her and her friends next. All she knew was that tomorrow would bring her to a church to bury the Kira Followers. As for Laura, she will be meeting up with Near. Yet something told her that tomorrow, they would be productive in their day.

* * *

It was a Thursday, November 7th. A bit chilly, but nothing a scarf and a trench jacket couldn't fix for Lamore. She was walking with Mako through the streets as they had their date that day. It was during the morning hours, so she had to get up early and get ready, then had to meet him.

"Are you alright, Sweet-chan?" Mako asked Lamore as he called her by one of the nicknames he had given her. The two of them had planned on going to the park for a small picnic since the day would get a bit warmer throughout the hours. Mako thought they would have a calm date, especially after the events that had transpired a few days ago with them and the Kira Followers. Lamore looked back at Mako as the two entered the park with their supplies.

She put on a smile and waved her hand. "I'm alright. Just been clearing my mind is all." Which was true in a sense. After everything that has happened to Lamore these past few days, being kidnapped, losing and regaining memory of the Life Note, this new character-Near-showing up and spending time with Laura, as well as her taking defense classes from L, she had a lot on her plate even when she was Tenshi. Despite everything that had been thrown at her when she first became Tenshi… Laura investigating her, bringing back L and Light and having to help them fit in this era, as well as dealing with Mako who pulled a stunt just to gain the attention of Lamore's alter ego. Every challenge she was somehow able to handle, but when she was taken in by the Kira-Followers and the SPK, she was sure she was going to be exposed, or worse, die. She was thankful that her friends were there to save her, but L could be right about next time. In case no one was able to be there for her next time. She was lucky to have gotten Laura on her side, as well as Mako. L and Light have been cooperative as well. But her luck would run out sooner or later.

"Well, don't worry," Mako assured in his sing song like voice. "I have you for the whole morning and you won't be reminded of those past events." Lamore smiled as best as she could. At least the traumatic event didn't affect Mako as much. She did have to admit that it was kind of him to try and help her out by bringing her on this calm and relaxing day just for the two of them to be alone. Though she still did not see Mako in a loving way, she was glad to have him by her side so she had at least someone to talk to.

The two of them found a spot on a small hill where they set out the blanket and sat down as they unpacked their breakfast picnic, taking out glasses with orange juice in it and taking out some muffins and egg sandwiches. Though it wasn't a fancy date, it sure was a casual and peaceful one. As they ate together and watched the clouds as the sun rise into the sky, Lamore thought a conversation would do the both of them some good. "So, Mako… how are things going with your career?" Lamore asked.

"It's going well," Mako boasted. "Actually, the few days that I went missing helped my popularity grow. Many fans were wondering what happened to me and were scared something bad happened to me. Needless to say, my comeback concerts are easing their worried hearts and giving me some publicity."  
"That sounds good on your part," Lamore noted with a positive comment.

"Actually, I wanted to tell you this yesterday, but you had classes and I had some organizing to do. But, later on, I'm going to be hosting a concert in honor of Tenshi!" Lamore bit into her egg sandwich and stared at Mako as he had a childlike smile on his face. She chewed up what was in her mouth then popped the question.

"Like a benefit concert?"

"More like a 'thank you' concert," Mako corrected. "It's been over a year since Tenshi was born, so I wanted to thank Tenshi for everything they have done for us here and around the world. Actually, it was something I've been planning for a while and I was going to invite you to it. I thought you of all people would like to come along."

Lamore was not surprised that Mako would come up with the idea himself. Being a Tenshi supporter, he would make sure that Tenshi felt wanted in the city. Though Lamore, as Tenshi, felt that this was all unnecessary. She didn't deserve such praise and the last thing she wanted was much attention. She was just doing this out of the goodness of her heart, not gaining anything in the process. She just wanted people to acknowledge her and help her help them. But it was obvious that Mako wanted to do this out of the goodness of _his_ heart. And it wouldn't be a bad idea either. It would be a good cover up for his absence. And perhaps this would even get more people aware of Tenshi. Not that she could stop this now that Mako seemed to be developing it now. "That sounds fun. Though, I already told my folks that I went out of town just for you to do a benefit concert for Tenshi."

"Well, you can tell them that this concert will be held in Kyoto," Mako smirked. "It won't be up for another month, but I'm still looking for a date." Mako slyly scooted over to Lamore, trying to give her the hint. She definitely got it.

"Sure, I'll go with you to your concert. Sounds like fun," Lamore assured him.

"You can even bring your friends if you wish, like you did at the benefit. I won't mind." Mako kept his smile.

"I'm sure they would love to attend," Lamore assured Mako. Even though she knew that this was just a chance for Mako to finally take their relationship to the next level, she figured that the group might as well have some fun. Especially after the events over the last few days.

Mako was ecstatic now that he was sure Lamore would be attending the concert. He would make sure to perform his heart out and everyone, even Tenshi herself, would be awed by his passion. Then, after the concert, he would book a private room for him and Lamore where they will be able to take their relationship to the next level. The blond had waited so long to call Lamore his lover, and on that night, they would act like lovers! He couldn't wait until next month!

Lamore walked towards the station where she was supposed to meet with Light and L. She had finished her date with Mako and was heading to JR Sanin Line. It was already eleven in the morning, and the three of them had to get to the church to give everyone that died there a proper burial. She made sure she had everything she needed. She would be with the three for… who even knew how long. It might take a few hours at the most, depending on how long it would take to bury the Followers. According to Laura, there had to have been at least thirty from what she saw. Though, she was uncertain if there were more or not. Still, Lamore would be sure to take a good look around the area to make sure she got everyone.

The brunette made it to the station and looked around for the brothers. She didn't know if they were already here or if she had to wait for them. As she entered, she saw Light standing near the gate and looking around. Lamore smiled, happy to see him. "Ryuk!" Lamore called out. The male auburn turned his head towards her as she hurried up to him. When they were face to face, Lamore's smile widened. "Sorry, did I keep you waiting long?" she asked.

"No, Ryuzaki and I just got here," Light assured her. Speaking of which, the great detective himself walked up behind Light and the two turned around to see him. He was wearing a baggy white t-shirt with long sleeves and loose faded blue jeans. He had on sneakers but no socks. His hair was even ruffled in its usual position. Lamore was a bit surprised that he showed up so… naturally. He looked exactly like he did when she brought him back, unintentionally.

"You seem presentable as always," Lamore mocked as she rolled her eyes. "You couldn't dress up today?"

"I saw no reason to since we would be working most of the afternoon," L shrugged. Seriously, you would think after being alive for nearly a year, and trying to blend in with society, the former detective would be able to adapt to some of the culture and rid of some of his old ways such as his fashion and behavior. Some habits die hard. Even though Lamore wanted to scold him for looking weird and suspicious in public, she decided to let it go this time since they were on a trip right now. Besides, now that everyone that knew of L's death saw him alive, there was no real reason to hide anymore. Lamore noticed that even Light wore casual clothes, a black turtleneck with tan khaki pants.

Lamore sighed and put on a small smile. "Alright, let's just get on the line. The sooner we get there, the faster we can get back." Lamore then led the two males towards the ticket gate and they boarded the JR Sanin Line. They took a window seat near the end so they had a bit more privacy. Once they boarded off the train onto Saga-Arashiyama Station, they would have to take the The Sagano Scenic Railway to get to Sagano, then they would have to walk the rest of the way. The train rides themselves would take them forty minutes combined. As for the walking distance, it would probably be somewhere between 5-10 minutes, depending on their speed and the direction they were going. Hopefully they could at least reach the station by noon, and if they made it to the church within thirty minutes, they would make exceptional timing.

"Do you have to sit like that today?" Lamore turned her head from the window she was staring out of to see Light arguing with L as the former detective was sitting in his usual position.

"Despite me not being on a case, this is how I usually sit and, believe it or not, it's rather comfy for me," L argued. "And why are you so upset? It's not like anyone can see us."

"You are aware that we are on a moving train and if it comes to an abrupt stop, with the way you're sitting, you could fall over and hurt yourself," Light argued.

Lamore wanted to get involved and actually back up Light's claim. But she stopped herself as she was about to say something. The last thing she needed on this trip was fighting and there would be no way for her to stop them once they started. She sighed, thinking how she was like a mom taking her two sons on a vacation. There were times when she found it hard to believe that these two were the mass murderer Kira, and great detective L. They acted like spoiled children at times that hated to admit defeat, even when they knew they had lost. Still, they did have their good points to them. And when the time came, they could put aside their differences and team up to do something great like save a life or even throw an event. Perhaps Light just needed to look on the brighter side of life and L just needed to get out more. Even if they used to be Kira and L, it seemed the two of them forgot that they, themselves, were human. Lamore smiled as she changed the subject. "You know, Ryuzaki, I have to admit that I was surprised to have learned that you wanted to come with us."

L looked at her, as did Light. "Would you rather have been alone with Ryuk instead?" Ryuzaki questioned. That gave Light a tinted blush across his face as he glared at the raven.

"No, I just didn't think you would come along and help us out. I mean, you didn't have to, is what I'm saying," Lamore tried to assure him.

For a moment, L was silent. Then he responded. "I was there the night when we invaded to rescue you and Mako. I, myself, want to make sure we didn't leave anything unturned in case something were to pop back up and take advantage of you."

"So, you just wanted to come along to protect her," Light translated.

"Yes. If that event did arise there, we would have a better chance of defeating it if we worked together rather than if we were alone," L added.

"Well, can't argue with that logic," Light shrugged and sighed in amusement. "Anyways, at least we'll have an extra set of hands to help us repair the damage. Which means we are more likely to get it done at a faster rate."

"Nice to see you're starting to look on the brighter side of things," Lamore giggled.

"You kind of influenced me to," Light nonchalantly stated as he leaned back in his seat.

Lamore just kept her smile as the male brunette responded. She could tell that this past year had changed him greatly. Even L seemed a bit more mature nowadays than when she first met him. At least she didn't bring them back in vain. They seemed to be making their way in society very carefully and seemed to be having fun in the process. She had to admit, they were certainly interesting characters and she was never bored being around them. In a way, she was happy they came into her life. Because there was no way at this point she could picture herself now without them influencing her and her actions.

* * *

"How much farther did you say it was?" Lamore asked L as he led the way through the thick forest. After getting off the train at Sagano, they began to make their way through the forest to find the church where the Kira Followers held Lamore and Mako for awhile.

"We should reach it within ten minutes, depending on how much I remember," L noted briefly as he walked through the soft soil with Light behind him and Lamore behind Light. "We mostly rode in a van as we were coming down this way, and it happened so fast, so some things might not stick out as much as others."

"So far, the only thing I see sticking out are these branches," Light muttered as he flung a tree branch away from his face that came back to scratch his cheek. "I don't see why we couldn't have taken a car."

"Because I don't have one and Laura was too busy to lend us one," Lamore told him as she ducked under a branch.

"Then why didn't you ask Net or Matsu? I'm sure they would have been alright with giving us a vehicle."

Lamore looked down at the ground as Light asked that question. She had thought about asking the two, but with them being mad at Laura for lying to them, they might not be in the best of moods. And Lamore knew that if you ask favors from someone who was angry or sad, they will not take it too kindly. She looked back at Light and shrugged. "I figured they would be busy themselves. Being mad at Laura."

Light stared at her as she answered. He had heard from L himself that Laura's team was not being friendly to her or L. Then again, Light might feel the same if he was kept in the dark about something such as Laura bringing back the greatest detective in the world as well as a mass murderer. Though it didn't seem like she cared so much, it must be hard for them to just let it go. "Look," Light began as Lamore looked back at him again. "It's not your fault. Laura chose to keep that secret from them. Don't think that you getting kidnapped or Near's interrogation threatened what relationship they had. I'm sure they'll be able to work something out. They were able to when they found out about you and your secret."

Lamore smiled as he was right. Thinking back about when Mako announced a Tenshi message which caused many people to acknowledge the being that was bringing back their loved ones. The two thought this would be a lead to find Tenshi, but Laura had to inform them about the situation, including the fact that she knew who Tenshi really was this whole time. Though they were a bit hurt that Laura had lied to them all this time, they all got along. And Lamore liked Net and Matsu. Net was a girl who loved the digital world and was good when it came to electronics. She was also fairly young, around nineteen if Lamore was not mistaken. Net kind of reminded her of Yuki, at least in a more intelligent level. Matsu, on the other hand… while he lacked smarts, he was sure to be a good team player. He seemed to want to protect Laura and Net as if they were his sisters and, when it comes to taking action, he is not afraid to be the first one to do something. They were both nice, and Lamore considered them friends. She wanted them to understand what Laura was trying to keep from them. Maybe if it were possible, Lamore could try and take some of the blame as well. After all, it was her that brought back L and Light almost a year ago. She wanted it to be as much of a secret as Laura wanted it to be. And it wasn't like it was going to be forever. Laura was going to tell her team about L coming back after he and Light were freed. Once they'd actually gotten their lives back… Their lives back…

Now that Lamore thought about it, what would the two of them do once they were freed from their punishment? She never really thought too much into it because it seemed so far away now. But as Lamore thought about it, she was sure that Laura would end up taking in L and perhaps he could be on Laura's team and help out in a few cases. After all, there was no way he could go back to the Wammy House. Unless...would Laura and L go back there? Why? L was dead, so what could he do even if he went back? Well, surely Laura would figure something out. As for Light, could she really allow him to go free? Sure, it seemed like the right thing to do, especially considering how far he has come since he first came back. He wasn't that mass murderer that so many people like L, Laura, Near, the Task Force, and SPK saw him as. He was a nice guy who was looking out for Lamore and his friends and trying to rebuild himself. Maybe it wasn't so much that Lamore was scared of what would happen to him if he left… but rather…

"How much further, L?" Light called out as they advanced through the woods.

"I see the clearing up ahead, just a bit further," L assured as they passed through a few more trees.

Lamore kept up the pace as she followed the two until they made it to the clearing L was talking about. The three of them stared out at the open land until they saw the building where the church used to be. Or, at least, what was left of it. Despite it being left alone for a few days, the damage was starting to settle into the environment. Lamore looked around as she saw the outside of the church in daylight for the first time. She had only seen certain parts of the inside of the church and, when she did get out to roam about, it was nighttime and someone guided her along. This area looked so peaceful and forlorn; no one would have ever thought that death roamed through here only a few days ago to claim so many lives.

"Yeah, this is definitely it," Light noted as he looked around the area as it was calm and collected, smelled of the fresh maple scent, and the sound of the birds sang their final songs before they would leave for the warmer climate.

"This place seems so beautiful," Lamore whispered as she took the scenery all in.

"It's ashamed that such a tragic event had to take place here," L bitterly stated as he walked further into the area. Lamore and Light looked at each other for a moment, then walked up to L. "From what we know, there were about thirty followers when we came here to rescue you and Mako. There's probably more, so we'll have to do a thorough search of the area before we can leave."

"Right! Then we'll get started!" Lamore declared as she knelt down on the ground and took out her pink large bag that she brought with her on the trip and unzipped it to reveal a few materials. "I brought a few things that might help us out." She took out a few garden gloves, garden aprons, some shovels, and an old digital camera with a neckline around it. "I got some shovels to help dig the holes for the bodies. The gloves and aprons to help make sure you don't get dirty and so that you won't leave any fingerprints."

"And the camera?" L asked as he pointed to the old device wrapped around Lamore's neck.

"For taking pictures. The bodies might be too decomposed for me to actually make out any physical features or recognize these guys. Especially when I don't even know most of them, as far as I know. So, I'm going to take a picture of every single one of them. I'll print them off, then hand them over to Mako so he can use his Seimeigami eyes to look at the photographs and figure out who these people were. He'll be the one reincarnating them. And the best part is, this is all on an old device, so no one will be able to track or trace it unlike if it were on my phone. Also, we can just burn the pictures and I can delete them on here and destroy the camera if necessary."

"You sure have figured this out well," L commented.

"Better safe than sorry," Lamore shrugged. "I'll start looking for the bodies and taking pictures while you start digging." L reluctantly nodded and took his equipment and started looking for a spot where he could put the bodies. "Try to give them their own space, but if you have to, you may need to put a few in the same hole," Lamore advised.

As he was doing that, she headed towards the church and started looking around for the victims. Since most of them died inside the building, she would start there. She could see the damage clearly from the brunt wooden frames to the ruble from the walls and ceiling. The fire must have been a large one if it could turn this place into what it was now. Even the seats were charred up and ash was scattered everywhere. It was almost sad to have seen an old building that had such religious value be torn down so easily. As Lamore walked through the allies, she bumped into something on the floor. She looked down and saw a charred up body. Her eyes widened and she jumped back as she exhaled both a gasp and a scream. She checked the body as she covered her mouth and saw that this person had obviously been burned to death, though it seemed the flames only scarred him. So it was probably the smoke that suffocated him that helped in his death. Based on the outfit as well as the breast area, this person was definitely male. The auburn-haired girl felt sick to her stomach and, for a moment, she might have vomited. Thankfully, her stomach was empty of any contents, but it did not help the fact that there was a sickening feeling in her pit. She stared at the body and couldn't take her eyes off of it… off of him… just thinking about what this man could have looked like before the scars. What he did before he joined this cult. What his life was like before death took it from him. Lamore felt herself shake and she tried to control it, but found it hard.

"Lamore…" The voice sounded so distant, she could barely hear it. "Lamore!" She felt a hand on her shoulder which caused her to jump. She turned her head to see Light looking at her with concern in his eyes. She calmed her breathing as her eyes went to something other than the body. Light held her body for a long moment, to make sure that the only thing she was seeing was him. "Are you alright?" he calmly asked her as he looked into her wide eyes. Lamore was able to regain herself and slowly nod as she was stiff from his touch.

"I-I'm alright… I was just… surprised by what I saw," Lamore stated. Light turned his head to where she was looking and saw the charred body. Light had to admit, it was a bit sickening to the stomach to see with his own eyes. But even though he was used to seeing dead bodies, it was the way this body was ruined that would have made anyone queasy. Still, they were only going to see a lot more of these kinds of victims. The sooner they got the pictures, as well as getting them buried, the sooner they could leave this all and put it behind them.

Light gently and slowly let go of Lamore's shoulders and let her gain herself. "Sorry…" she apologized.

"Want me to help you?" he asked her gently.

Lamore nodded as she handed him the gloves. "Put these on. I'll get a picture of him and then we can carry him to L. Hopefully he should have dug a hole by now." Light obeyed as he put on the gloves while Lamore grabbed the camera around her neck and held it to her face and pointed it towards the dead body. She had to gather all of her nerves not to barf as she looked at the guy. Somehow, she clicked the button and got the picture. One down. It was a start, at least. She let the camera go and turned towards Light as he got the gloves on. With a nod, the both of them bent down and grabbed ahold of the body. Light got the upper body while Lamore took the lower half.

"Ha, he certainly is heavy, especially considering that most of the water in his body is pretty much dried up," Light attempted to make a joke to make Lamore more at ease. He wasn't really good at this sort of thing, comforting someone when they seem to be in a traumatic state.

Lamore looked up at Light and saw how much he was trying to cheer her up. While he wasn't doing a good job, it was his effort that counts. Lamore kept her eyes on him and forced a bit of a giggle to try and please him. "Yeah, instead of seventy percent, he shouldn't even have ten percent at this point. I don't think it was the fire that really killed him. The smoke probably caused suffocation. I'm not sure about a struggle, he wasn't under any debris, so he wasn't trapped or seemed to have suffered too much. Then again, anyone near the edge of death would fight to stay alive."

"For someone who looks on the brighter side of life, you do think about death a lot," Light noted, a bit amused by that observation.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lamore raised her brows. But she didn't allow him to answer her rhetorical question. "I know that the world isn't always sunshine and rainbows! But if you constantly look on the sad and devastating parts of the world, then you'll be depressed your whole life. I don't want to be one of those people who view the world as… as…" She was trying to find the right word, but was struggling.

"Rotting?" Light finished for her.

"Exactly! I can't stand people like that, especially when they can do something about it themselves. That's why I want to do everything I can to make some difference like volunteer at different charities and create my own organization when I graduate to help out people that need a second chance. Realistically, there will always be problems in the world. And it would be nearly impossible to fix those problems in one lifetime. But if I can help in the progress of fixing those conditions, then that's good enough for me."

Light didn't say anything for a moment as the two of them kept walking with the body and dropped it near where L was digging up the hole. When they gently put the dead guy down, they walked back towards the church in search of a new one. As they walked, Light finally knew what he was going to say to her. "Lamore," the female brunette turned towards him as he spoke up. "I just… want to know something. The Life Note… is that why you are using it? Because you can gain happiness with it?"

Lamore blinked at his question as the two of them stared at one another. For a genius, he sure could be dense. Lamore smiled as she placed her hands behind her back. "I've said this before, and I'll say it again. I don't plan on gaining anything with this power. I'm not looking to be superior to anyone else in anyway. All I want is to live a normal life as possible. I'm using the Life Note to bring back those that could never be given the gift that I got. I just don't want them to suffer or leave without fulfilling their lifelong desires or getting a chance at a real happy life. Like a good career and a family of their own. Whether they like me or not is up to them, I won't force them to accept life like me. But I do want to try and get them to realize that life is a precious gift that we are only given a short amount of time to have. That's why we have to make every day count, because it could be your last."

Light was just bewildered by how strong the answer she gave him was. It was clear that she already knew what she was getting into by using the Notebook and what the consequences would have been. But she didn't care, she only wanted to help those in need. Even if she could reign on top of the world, she seemed happy where she was right now. Light only gave a curt nod, somehow understanding where she was coming from. "We should get the rest of the victims," Light stated as he walked back to the church. Lamore watched him go with wide eyes and followed close behind him.

For a while, the three worked, trying to finish what they started. When either Light or Lamore found a new body, she would take a picture and the two would carry the corpse to L, who was burying them. This process seemed to be efficient and effective as they kept it up. Eventually, they started to talk a bit as they worked. "You know," Lamore began as she and Light carried another body to where L was burying the dead. "Mako is going to be hosting a concert in honor of Tenshi next month. He invited me personally as a VIP, but I'm free to take my friends with me. I know you and him don't get along on a personal level, but if you don't have any upcoming plans-"

"I'll be there," Light bluntly stated. Lamore was astonished by his answer as he didn't even meet her eyes. "I'm sure it will probably be around Christmas time, and since there isn't much work for me at that time, I can probably make it. Besides, I'm your guardian and the last thing we need is another incident like what happened before." Lamore blinked as she looked at Light as he did not look at her. Was he blushing? It was hard to tell under the bangs covering his face. Lamore said nothing and only kept doing what the two were doing. Was he really saying that because he cared about her, or was it something more? It was hard to tell with him at times.

As Lamore and Light dropped the body on the ground, Lamore got a good look at the figure and her face saddened. She looked at the familiar blueish hair, or what was left of those strands. As she looked at her, Light helped L finish with the hole they would put her in. When that was done, Light went back to the body and as he was about to pick it up, he noticed how depressed Lamore looked, staring at the figure. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I'm almost positive this is Aiko," Lamore mumbled so low that Light could barely hear. He blinked and stared back down at the figure. "Her blue hair, and she also had a birthmark on her left arm in the shape of a heart."

Light looked down at the left arm and, sure enough, he saw the mark Lamore was talking about. Even though the body had been smashed and burnt due to the fire and collapsing building, the mark still showed. Light remembered the blue-haired girl that was once part of the group of friends Lamore had in college. Aiko was also the only one in the group that was pro-Kira. It was more than that, though. She worshipped Kira. From what Lamore told him, she admired him because he had killed her father in prison after what he had done to Aiko's mother. Clearly she admired Kira's justice and his way of dealing with criminals. He wasn't surprised that there were some people like that, especially even after he left. "Are… you okay?" Light asked, trying to feel concern.

"Just grieving…" Lamore stated as she looked at the body. "We may not have gotten along at times, and it wasn't any easier when Laura came about. Especially with my secret as well. But we spent time together and had fun together." She stopped herself for awhile as she breathed gently. "I never knew about her past 'til a year ago, when she and Laura were fighting on if Kira was justice or not. I can't imagine what it must have been like for her to grow up that way. Living with that memory scarred in her brain for all her life." She shivered just at the thought. She felt sorry for Aiko, and yet it only made her more sad that she couldn't empathize with her pain.

Light was starting to see that this project was getting to Lamore, especially considering she just saw her dead friend. Light turned back to L and saw that he was done digging the hole. He turned back at Lamore and spoke to her. "Maybe we should take a break. I'm pretty sure we've already buried more than half of them."

"Uh…" Lamore was about to protest, saying she wanted to keep going and that she was alright. But as she looked back at the burned body of her friend, her gut was feeling upset and she didn't know what else could pop up that she will be able to handle. "Sure. Can you put Aiko in her grave and bury her? I'm going to sit down for a minute." Lamore walked away from the two and looked for a place to sit and rest.

Light helped L move the body into the hole and bury the girl. "Are you going to take a break as well?" L asked Light as he patted the dirt.

"I think we could all use a break from what we're doing, especially Lamore. Besides, aren't you getting tired yourself with all this digging?"

"Perhaps," L shrugged. Light rolled his eyes as the former detective couldn't bother to give a straight answer. Light walked away as L finished up with the burial of Aiko and saw that Lamore was sitting on a log near the forest. Light sighed and walked towards her to sit beside her. He wasn't the best at comfort, but he needed to make sure she was staying strong. Besides, right now, he and L were the only ones that she had as company. And, no offense, but knowing L and his personality, he wasn't the best option for support. He placed himself on the log and looked at Lamore as she stared at the ground. They were silent for a long moment, feeling awkward. Light didn't even know if Lamore knew he was beside her.

"Lamore…" he began. The female turned towards him, her eyes melted his heart like hot chocolate. "Look, if this is proving to be too much, maybe you should go home and let us handle the rest," Light suggested.

"No, I'm alright," Lamore assured. "I knew I was going to see this when I got here. Not saying it helped me, but I have to put up with it. It's weird. You'd think I would be used to death, considering how often I've been bringing people back from it." Lamore shrugged at what she said.

"You sure you'll be alright?"

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, but I don't trust you and L alone together, especially with a project," Lamore joked.

Light snickered at that joke. "No, you're totally right. Especially considering our past together, you probably won't be able to trust us with anything."

"Well, the two of you are good teachers, I'll say that. Though, there are a few students who say that you don't make sense with your lessons."

"But it seems you and Laura are able to translate us," Light pointed out.

"Well, the two of us are on par with you two when it comes to intelligence," Lamore laughed.

"And when it comes to changing the world, the two of us have our ideas," Light noted. "I wanted to kill criminals to help people get over their fears of evil and know there was someone out there giving them justice. Meanwhile you want to bring back lost ones to help people not fear death so soon. They know that there is someone out there who will give them a second chance, no matter what they did."

"Different powers… different Notebooks… different ideas and different purposes…" Lamore reached out and held Light's hand in hers. Light looked down as the two of them squeezed the other's hand. "We're so different… and yet… we share so many similarities that… it's almost like we're the same person."

"Or, you're my other half," Light corrected. "Kind of weird, huh? The two of us even look the same in a sense."

"Well, not really. I mean… you've read some Greek literature, right?" Light nodded. "They say that the first humans all had four arms, four legs and four eyes. Back then, they were more powerful than any human nowadays. That is why the gods feared them. So they decided to split these humans up into two. The split humans would be in misery because they were in half and alone. It was said that every human would wander through the earth looking for someone. Do you know who they were looking for?" Lamore asked.

"Their other half," Light answered.

"They say that when the two find each other, they can understand each other without words, they could even feel one another's emotions and feel no greater joy than to be with each other." Lamore turned and looked at the sky with a smile on her face. "That was mostly talked about in _The Symposium_ where Plato was having Aristophanes tell the story about soulmates."

"But there's no way that that can be true or even real," Light argued.

"Perhaps, but that doesn't mean it was any less beautiful. Personally, I like those kind of stories. It makes you wonder, what they were thinking about when they came up with those kinds of stories. And maybe somehow, they are true in a sense. I mean, haven't you ever thought about finding a soulmate at one point?" she asked.

"N-Not really," Light admitted. "Honestly, most of the girls that I met that wanted me only liked me for my looks, anyways. Besides, most of them were too…" He was about to say 'stupid' or 'dimwitted,' but he looked back at Lamore and knew that would probably offend her. So, he changed his wording. "They weren't intelligent enough for me to have good conversations with."

"It probably didn't help that you were trying to be the god of a new world either," Lamore laughed. Light stared at her and giggled a bit as well. "But…" Lamore went on, "it must be lonely."

"Lonely?" Light echoed.

"Yeah. Being on top of the world with the power of death in your hands. The only reason people would like you would mostly be out of fear. You probably couldn't trust anyone knowing that there was a chance of a rebellion starting to overthrow you and your ways. A typical dystopian plot," she laughed at the last line.

"What are you talking about? It wouldn't be a dystopia! I was going to create a world full of honest and kind working people!" Light protested.

"Light, even I know that's unrealistic," Lamore stated. "Good and evil are two halves of the same coin, one can't exist without the other. In reality, you can never truly abolish evil. Especially when there are so many forms of it out there."

"What do you mean by that?" Light had to ask.

"Tell me, Light. How do you define evil?" Lamore asked as innocently as possible. For a moment, Light didn't understand the question. What was she trying to gain from his answer?

"For me, evil is anyone who hurts or uses someone else to gain something of their own interest. Criminals who serve no purpose other than to make others miserable," Light honestly answered.

"That's funny, our definitions are almost similar. But there is one difference between mine and yours." Light looked at her as she smiled, wondering what she was going to say. "The possibility of a second chance," Lamore answered.

"You mean… reforming?" Light rephrased.

"Yes, I do agree with you on certain points. There are people that maybe the world would be better off without. That such people who take advantage of others for their own gains are truly at rock bottom. But… if those people can see the error of their ways and want to change in order to fit in with society, then that means they cannot truly be considered monsters, right?"

"Really?" Light asked.

"Yeah, I believe that everyone does have a good side to them, but some just show it more than others. Still, I believe that if they are given the second chance, they can start over. After all, you proved that to me."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Light asked as he blinked.

"Well, when I resurrected Light Yagami, everyone thought I would end up resurrecting Kira. But, you have changed. I don't know much about Kira's personality, but I can gather that everyone thought that you… **he** was a monster who would kill anyone in his way if it meant reaching his goals. Even innocent bystanders. But, you have changed. You can see the greater side of life, rather than the depressing ones. You were able to start a new life for yourself and you are even spending time with us… I think of you as a friend."

"Is that how you really feel about me?" Light asked.

"Yeah. Ever since you and L came into my life, it has been a bit interesting. There's never been a dull moment when either of you two are around," Lamore admitted.

"Well… I have to admit… you have been a great person to us ever since you brought us back. And, I know I don't say it often… Heck, I haven't even said it once. But, I'm grateful for what you have done for L and I. I don't think there is anyone else on this planet that would have gone through the lengths you went through just to bring us back and help us fit in. You're an amazing person." Lamore smiled at Light as a small blush crossed her face. It was true, he had never met anyone like Lamore. So kind and so optimistic. She didn't see Kira in him, she saw Light Yagami. She was up to his intellectual level, she had similar ideas of helping people, she even had a similar fate like him. Light really liked her, and he couldn't help but feel at ease when he was around her.

Without thinking, Light leaned in closer to Lamore, and at first, Lamore was confused and didn't comprehend what his actions were. But somehow, she found herself leaning into him as well. The two of them came closer, and closer together. Their hands were held tightly as they leaned in and they graced each other's lips. For a moment, as their lips connected, it felt like the whole world just stopped. There was something there that made both of them melt and it felt better than any drug… any sweet… anything out there that could give them pleasure. They didn't know how long the kiss lasted for, maybe a minute or two in total, then they broke away. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, mesmerized by the moment they shared. It was stronger than any magic that could possibly be out there. It was something neither of them wanted to end. Lamore, however, widened her eyes as she realized what she was doing. She pushed Light away and the male was confused.

"L-Light… I-I can't! I'm dating Mako!" she cried out as she realized what she had done.

"But…" Light blinked, as he was more stunned by her sudden actions. Didn't she enjoy it? Light did! And they obviously were perfect for each other. He was more hurt now that he thought about it. "You can always just dump him!" he protested.

"Why would I? He's kind to me and treats me like a princess! He's the perfect boyfriend! And I'm happy with him!"

"But do you love him?!" Light asked getting a bit annoyed by this conversation.

"Even if I didn't love him, he is still needed! He has the Life Note and the Seimeigami eyes, and if I'm going to finish my goal, I'll need him!"

"So, you'll break up with him once we get a second chance?" Light question, and he almost sounded hopeful for a minute.

"Or maybe I'll keep dating him!" Lamore protested. "And why do you care so much about my love life?! You're not my father!"

"But I am your guardian! And we both know what he plans on doing to you at this benefit concert for Tenshi!" Light gritted his teeth as he was arguing with her. Lamore blinked as she watched Light stand up and clench his fist. "I've seen this scenario lots of times! After the concert, he'll take you to a private room and the two of you will become physical! He might even force himself onto you!"

"Mako would never rape me!" Lamore stood up from the log as she met his eyes with anger as well.

"Please, he practically wanted you to become his bride when he told you he was the second Tenshi. He sent you gifts when he found out you were who he was looking for and the reason he hosted that benefit concert for your charities was to get on your good side! All of that was just to get into your pants!"

"And that's any better than what you did with your past girlfriends?!" Lamore snapped back. Light was taken by surprise by her comment and she went on. "Laura and L told me about your previous relationships with other girls such as Misa Amane and Kiyomi Takada! I know you used them just to get closer to your goals and you didn't hesitate to dispose of them when they were useless. You even killed Takada just because you didn't want any proof of her having any connections with you! Mako may be a bit childish and obsessed with me, but at least I know he won't kill me if he gets bored of me or thinks I'm no good anymore!"

"You accuse me of getting nosy in your life, but you go around and tell me about mine?!"

"I didn't ask for that information! The two of them just told me on the spot! And what is the problem anyways?! Why are you so against Mako?! He didn't do anything to you!"

"Yeah… well… fine! I don't care anymore!" Light shouted as he walked away, even though deep down, he was hurt by how close he had gotten to Lamore, only to be pushed back.

Lamore sighed as she sat back on the log again and placed her head in her hands. Why did she do that? It wasn't his fault, she had leaned in as well. Why did this always happen? Whenever they got closer or feel they were getting closer, somehow they would push each other away again. Was this how it was meant to be?

 _*If the God of Life decided not to bring back a person who died before their time, both the Human and God of Life will die._

 _*The dead God of Life will disappear, but the Life Note will remain. The ownership of the Life Note is usually carried over to the next God of Life, though, it will most likely go back to the_ Seimeigami _Queen._

"It's nice to see you again, Laura," Near greeted Laura as the female entered the room. It was later that day to the point the sun was setting. She needed to go meet him today because there was something he had to tell her. Chances are it was probably related to the Life Note or the Tenshi case. Either way, she had to go help him out, so she took the train to Tokyo and made it here as dusk was beginning. Laura noted as she entered that Near was not sitting on the floor doing a puzzle this time. Instead, he was sitting on the couch, one of his legs dangled from the cushion while the other was drawn up close to his chest. This was a new welcome on his part. Still, Laura entered and walked over to Near.

"The feeling is mutual to you as well, Near," Laura stated as she sat down in her usual position next to the albino. "I must admit, I have enjoyed our time together these past few days."

"Speaking of, how is everyone settling down?"

"Lamore has gone back to her usual self, as has Mako Katsu. In fact, earlier today Lamore went to the church in which she was held captive to bury the Kira Followers," Laura answered.

"And you were okay with that?" Near questioned.

"It was her choice, and L and Light Yagami went with her to help her out. Besides, it is in her nature to help those that have been hurt, no matter what they have done. That only proves that she is focusing on her normal lifestyle. Well, as normal as it can get being Tenshi."

"That was another thing I wanted to ask. This Life Note that Lamore Nosaka possesses at the moment, does she plan on keeping it for the rest of her life and plan on being Tenshi until her death?"

Laura stared at Near for a moment as she thought about the question. She had discussed this with the brunette a while back at a party, and it seemed the two got into a small argument on the matter. And it seemed there was no definite answer after that. "When I was first investigating Lamore, it seemed clear that she had stumbled upon this power and it would only make sense with her profile that she would use it to help others. Before I got involved, she was using the Notebook to bring back loved ones who were lost by death. After I told her of my reasons for hunting her down, well, she went out of her way to not only make my wish come true, but to settle her curiosity as well. Mostly, she is only using the Notebook to give Light Yagami and L their second chances."

"So, to recap, both of them were resurrected as spirits instead of being reincarnated because they were killed by a Death Note. And when they were brought back by a Life Note, their spirits ended up in a sort of purgatory state here."

"More specifically, the Life Note dragged their spirits from the Nothingness, but because their bodies were too decayed, they could not be brought back like normal. We wanted them to have a second chance, as did they, so we worked out a deal with the Shinigami King and Seimeigami Queen."

"Lamore Nosaka has to resurrect or reincarnate the same number of people that Kira killed in order for the two of them to keep their physical forms," Near finished.

"And if either Lamore or I were to die before she reaches her goal, then Light and/or L will go back to the Nothingness," Laura added. "That is the main reason she is doing this now."

"And once she accomplishes her goals, what is she planning on doing then?" Near questioned.

"I'm afraid at this point it is unpredictable. But I have a strong feeling that she may continue to use the Life Note even after she gives the two their second chance."

"Will you allow her?" Near asked.

Laura shrugged. "I cannot convict her, she has done nothing wrong. Besides, I do not have that authority. She is a grown and free woman, and if she wishes to keep using it, then she may. And when the time comes, she will have to suffer the consequences that come with it. For now, all I can do is watch her and wait for her to finish her promise to L and Light Yagami."

"You have been watching over her this whole time?" Near asked.

"Only to make sure she did not get into any trouble with the Life Note. And Light Yagami and L were sure to be handfuls once they came back. At any rate, I'm only planning to watch over her until she gets those two their physical forms. Afterwards, I believe she will be able to handle the rest, depending on what she will do with the Notebook," Laura admitted. It wasn't her intention to get so close to Lamore in the first place. She only did it at first to learn more about Tenshi, then she had to be there for her to help her with the two guys. But throughout this year, Laura had to admit, she had grown fond of the brunette. Lamore did everything in her power to heal the wounds that had remained open on her, and though it wasn't exactly how she had planned it, she kept going. No matter what the situation, Lamore ended up turning it around or finding the better side of it. There certainly was no one else like Lamore Nosaka. Perhaps, it was her kind personality and optimism that allowed Laura to come so far.

Near turned towards Laura and the two looked at each other for a long while. Finally, Near asked yet another question. "Are you alright with leaving Kira and L to themselves?"

"I'll be sure to keep an eye on L now and then. But I'm not as worried about the other as I was before. He seems to have settled down nicely and created a new life for himself. It may sound hard to believe, but Lamore was not only able to tame the beast, but give it a heart as well."

"Lamore Nosaka seems like an impeccable woman. I can see why you would associate yourself with her," Near noted.

"I never intended to develop feelings for her, but it seemed to have just happened. Still, I can only hope that when I do leave, she will be alright and follow the right path."

"And, let us say that she does finish her goal and you are no longer needed to be by her constantly. What shall you do afterwards?"

"I'll end up going back to my job as a paranormal investigator. That is, if I am able to. Considering the fact that my own teammates harbor a grudge against me and our boss was killed during the invasion to get Lamore and Mako back, I'm not sure what my job will be like in the future." Near glanced at her, seeming a bit worried for a moment. But Laura just looked back at him and nodded. "But, I've struggled most of my life and I've always found a way to survive. I'll find a way to get by. Though, I'm not too sure for Net and Matsu."

"Laura…" Near began. At that moment, things became serious and the two were gazing into one another's eyes. "The real reason I wanted to talk to you this evening, was because I had a proposal for you."

"What sort of proposal?" Laura asked as she adjusted herself on the cushion.

"I'm sure that this past year has affected your career, especially with what you just told me. About how your boss had been killed and your team could be affected by their jobs. And seeing as how you won't need to be around Lamore Nosaka as much, you have no real reason to stay here anymore."

"Get to the point, Near," Laura gently demanded. "We both know I hate it when you ramble on."

"I want you to come with us," Near bluntly stated. Laura was caught off guard for a moment. She had no idea how to interpret what he was talking about. Where did they want to take her? "We have room on our team for new members, and it would be of great value to have you on it."

"You… want me to be part of the organization?" It sounded hard to believe. Was Near really trying to get her to join him? Why?

"It seems only fitting. We both have known each other since we were younger, you have the skills both intellectually and you work well in the field. We could definitely use you on cases."  
"But why?" Laura had to ask. She knew why Near would want her _skills_ on his team, but what about her in general?

"After you left Wammy's, we all were upset. We loved you greatly and you impacted us all in one way or another. After L died, and with Kira taking his title, I was worried about your well being since you were in Tokyo at the time, and if Kira ever found out about your connections with L and us…" Near did not finish the sentence as he bit his lip and looked away for a moment. Laura knew what he must have been thinking: the possibilities of the tortures Kira would have done to her to gain any resources he could use against his enemies. Even though she would rather die than say anything, she could understand how her brothers would feel if she was in that situation. Hell, she could remember their reaction when she came back from LA after being a captive of a psychopath for a long time. They were worried sick about her. And L was there to save her. "Then after Mello and Matt died… I knew I had to defeat Kira at any cost to protect you. Especially considering how much he hurt you by killing off your family."

Laura looked down at the ground for a moment as her eyes softened in sadness. "You and the others were like my second family. When I found out about their deaths, I didn't know how much it would affect me. I tried moving on, tried to forget my life back at Wammy's. But it just hurt even more knowing I would be disposing great memories of my life." She thought back to the box with those dresses and how much she loved to wear them when she was younger. But she refused to wear them unless for certain occasions such as her brother's death day.

Near placed his hand on her shoulder and used his other hand to lift up her chin and look her straight in the eyes. "I wanted nothing more than to try and find you after Kira was defeated. But you were no longer located in the city and I had to focus on being L. Laura… you have to know that there was nothing more important to me than you. You were one of the few people that I allowed to get close and considered to be one of my friends. I don't want you to walk away so easily again. I cannot guarantee you happiness, but I'll try to give you as much luxury as I can."

Laura didn't know what to say at first, it was hard to process this. Near, her only brother that lived through the wrath of Kira, is here with her now. And he was telling her how he felt about her and wanted her to be by his side. On one hand, she thought it was too good to be true. She always wanted to be with her brothers again, to be part of that family she had always loved. But she knew it was unrealistic, to be with a family when most of her members were dead. Still, Near was the only one left, and if he was willing to take Laura in, then it would make her more than happy to be with her brother again. But… there was also the life she had here. She had her team, Matsu and Net. Though they hated her at this moment, she could never abandoned them without giving them an explanation. And there was also Lamore: she would be in the same boat as those two. Considering how worried she was when she disappeared for a whole week, she could only imagine she would be in a hysteria if she found out that Laura just up and left without so much as a goodbye. And there was Kira: she couldn't leave him alone with Lamore, especially once he gets his own body. Even though he seemed to be on the path of reformation, there was no way she was going to let her guard down. And… there was L… What would happen if she left him? Would he come with them? Or… She couldn't go alone… not when she had L, the one she had centered this whole case around. How can she just leave him when it was her that brought him back. The female left Near's grip and turned her head. "This… is so sudden…" She could only say.

Near did not react at her response. He knew she would be dazed and even question this proposal. "We won't be heading back to America for a while, but I'll need to know your answer soon so I can prepare for your vicinities. I can give you a week to think it over, and then you can give me your answer."

Laura looked back at him and was a bit relieved that she had time to at least weigh her options and decide for herself. Perhaps if she did that, she could figure out her priorities and consequences of either choice. "Thank you, Near. I'll give you my answer when I come to a conclusion."

"I don't want you to feel pressured into saying yes. Even if you say no, I will not be hurt. But I want you to know that I would like you to come back with me."

"I understand," Laura muttered. Even though she did understand the situation, that did not mean it would be easier to make her answer.

* * *

"Do you want to talk about it?" L asked Light as the two walked through the city.

"No, Ryuzaki, I don't," Light grumbled as he turned his head away. Light had been like this ever since he had that fight with Lamore. L only saw part of it. Well, more or so heard part of it because he was finishing burying Aiko and the ones they found. All he knew was that it had something to do with Mako and love. L can speculate a few guesses as to what they were talking about, but he wanted to hear it from Light himself. After that fight, however, both brunettes didn't say even a single word to each other. Throughout burying the Kira Followers, the walk back to the station, the ride on the train, they didn't even say goodbye as they left Kyoto Station. "Besides," Light went on, "I doubt you would even understand."

"Perhaps if you tell me, I can give you a few suggestions about what actions you can approach," L advised.

"Look, Ryuzaki, this isn't one of your investigations where you use deductive reasoning to figure out the solution! This has to do with feelings! There's no way you could understand when you, yourself, haven't even experienced it."

"I know everything about human relationships in theory," L assured.

"Ha!" Light laughed. "Theory is nothing!"

"Are you questioning my psychological profiling skills?" L asked a bit annoyed.

"Look, you're the last person I want to talk to about this!" Light argued.

"Well it's not like you have any other option," L pointed out.

"I can chose to ignore you!" Light turned his head away from the former detective and proceed to march down the sidewalk.

"You're purposely choosing to ignore your problems," L pointed out as he caught up with the brunette.

"Well, maybe I don't have any problems."

"If you didn't have any problems, you wouldn't be acting this way," L pointed out.

"Well, even if I did have any problems right now, I'd rather keep them to myself than tell you!" Light shouted.

L glared at Light and for a moment, the two seemed as if they were going to fight out on the street. But before they could even put up their fists, the two of them heard a siren not too far from them. They turned around and looked to see a cop car approaching them slowly as the flashing siren stopped. Light sighed as L straightened himself. Just great, the last thing they wanted to deal with was a trip down to the police station. There was no way it could have gotten any worse. As the cop car pulled up, the two looked to see that the window of the car was being lowered. That was when the two saw the face of a familiar acquaintance. His black hair was cut with the bangs covering his forehead. His eyes were a brownish color with fair skin and average height. The two just stood there as the guy stared out the window of his car with astonishment.

"Ryuzaki! Light! It really is you!" the guy in the car greeted.

"Good to see you as well, Mr. Matsuda," L greeted in his monotone voice.

The cop car drove down a few roads as Light and L sat in the back while Matsuda drove them. He decided to call it a street fight and acted like he was taking the two down to the station for questioning. Of course, they were just driving around, but there sure were some questions that the three had to ask.

"I still can't believe it even with my own eyes," Matsuda said as he steered the wheel of the car while talking to the other two. "I never would have thought in a hundred years you guys would be walking around again after I saw you two dead as a doorknob."

"So that means that you were informed of us being back," L noted.

"Yeah, Aizawa and the others informed me when they got back. They didn't tell anyone else about you two who were outside the Kira Investigators working with L. At first, I didn't believe them, so I decided to check it out for myself. I picked up a few shifts with someone from Kyoto and had to find you guys to confirm it myself." Matsuda stopped the car at a red light and turned back to face the two with a smile. "I gotta say, for a second, I didn't think it was you guys. You looked so different from when I last saw you two that I had to follow you for a while to make sure. Once I heard your voice and how you guys were fighting, I knew it was you two. I can remember the fights you two had back then by heart."

Light and L did not face one another and only stared as Matsuda turned around and drove. They weren't too surprised to see Matsuda, considering that they have pretty much met everyone else on the Task Force. Though, they didn't think they would meet Matsuda so early or how well he was taking their revival. Light could see that he would be a bit happy about L being back, but why was Matsuda not taking any emotion out on Light himself? Especially after what Matsuda did after he found out Light was Kira? Light shuddered as he could have sworn he could feel the bullets pierce his skin again.

"Well, it was Lamore Nosaka that helped with our disguises," L told Matsuda.

"Oh yeah, that brunette girl who's Tenshi," Matsuda replied.

"You know about her as well?" Light asked.

"Well, Aizawa and the others filled me in about her being Tenshi, but we saw her long before the whole incident with the Kira-Followers. Actually, she came to the station a few times before and Aizawa wanted to keep tabs on her. Said that she reminded him of you, Light."

Light perked up at that comment. So Matsuda went on. "It's not just looks, though. Her manners are very high profiled and her intelligence is on par with you guys. She even wanted to learn more about the Kira Case and who was involved for a certain project. I guess Aizawa was a bit paranoid. Though, can't say I blame him. And he was right in the end. I just can't believe that she ended up bringing the both of you back."

"It wasn't her intention to bring us back this way. We were supposed to be reincarnated as newborns, but because we both died by a Death Note, it became a bit of a predicament for her when she used the Life Note."

"Wait, you died by the Death Note?" Matsuda sounded surprised and actually interested.

Light had to admit, he felt this a bit creepy that this guy was acting as if he didn't cripple him. Still, he answered. "Ryuk was the one who ended up writing my name in his Death Note. Let's just say it was part of a deal the two of us made when I first picked up the first Death Note." Light really didn't want to go into detail. Mostly because Matsuda might snap and lose it, and there was no way he was going through that again.

"Huh. And here I thought one of those bullets hit your heart," Matsuda kind of laughed.

Light was way too uncomfortable with this, especially with Matsuda's actions and his words. It almost seemed as if what happened between them during the final confrontation was just a misunderstanding. Light thought he would be reacting more, maybe a bit upset and even to the point where he would throw him out of the car and kill him on the spot. How could Matsuda be so calm and act like nothing happened?

"Hey, I have a break now. Maybe the three of us can go somewhere and grab a bite to eat," Matsuda suggested. "I know a great place where they serve the best strawberry shortcake. Also, it would give us a chance for us to see what we've been doing the past few years."

Light said nothing and just let Matsuda take him and L to this place. L probably wouldn't mind, considering that it involved strawberry shortcake. And it wasn't like they had much to do anyways. It might help him take his mind off of things.

* * *

Lamore stomped her way through the streets, anger boiling inside of her as she marched to her grandparents' house from the station. After the three of them got back to Kyoto, Lamore said nothing to either Light or L. She wasn't mad at L, he had nothing to do with this. It was Light she was upset with! Why did he have to confuse her like that back there? It was one thing to talk about soulmates and how they felt, but to actually kiss her and get mad at her for not admitting her feelings to him! He had some nerve talking about love when he, himself, couldn't even keep one girl! He used the girls that he was dating and most of them suffered a terrible fate! She knew she shouldn't let his past affect her outlook on him, but how can she when he, himself, loved her like that? And maybe she really was happy with Mako, but Light was confusing her. She'll show him, though. She'll head over to her grandparents' house and tell her grandfather about Light's feelings to her. That will get him mad and will get him to find Light and beat some sense into him. That will teach him to mess with her feelings.

As she walked down the street where the house was located, she began to get closer to the gate. Once she reached it, she turned to go in, but stopped as she saw a figure coming towards her. Lamore blinked as Laura walked up to her, a blank expression on her face. "Oh! Laura!" Lamore gasped, she had not expected to meet Laura so late in the day.

"You seem tense. Is it my presence?" Laura asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Lamore waved her hand and tried to reassure her. "Sorry, it was a long day for me and I wanted to rest, as well as get some things off my chest."

"Well, it seems we are both in the same boat," Laura noted. Lamore tilted her head, unsure what she meant by that. Did something happen when she went to see Near? Laura knew Lamore was questioning what she said, and figured that since she was going to find out sooner or later, she might as well say it now. "Can I come in? We could both use a chat it would seem."

"Oh, yeah." Lamore got the message and opened the gate and the two girls went in.

* * *

"How's the cake, Ryuzaki?" Matsuda asked as he looked at L eating the strawberry shortcake. The three of them were seated around a table in the far corner of the cafe, so no one could hear their conversations. Probably a good idea if they overreact on a certain topic and they could raise their volume. It was already starting to get dark out. By now, Lamore was probably at either her dorm room or her grandparents' place and blowing off steam from their fight earlier. Not like he cared what she thought of him anymore! Wait… if he didn't care, why was he still thinking about her?!

"It certainly has a different texture to it," L noted as he took a bite of the strawberry. "I can see why you like this place." Light shook his head at how much the former detective loved sweets.

"Well, good to see that some things haven't changed," Matsuda laughed as he drank his hot chocolate.

"Speaking of changes, what have you been up to, Matsuda?" Light finally had the nerve to talk to Matsuda about the aftermath of the Kira Case. Even though he knew there was a possibility of Matsuda getting emotional about the matter, he wanted to know what happened after he died and the Kira Case was brought to a close. Matsuda and L looked at Light as he was waiting for an answer.

"How much do you want to know?" Matsuda asked as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Everything right after I left…" Light told him.

Matsuda sighed and he leaned back in his chair. "Well, after you left the warehouse, we all went searching for you. We found your body in one of the warehouses, and… we assumed you died by one of the bullets, but autopsy reports said it was heart failure." Light nodded, understanding why that was. "Anyways, once we found you, we figured it would be better to keep the identity of Kira a secret, to protect his relatives. So, we said that Kira was caught and killed, but we didn't give out too much information. We also destroyed the Notebooks and Ryuk went back to the Shinigami World. It seemed almost like a bad dream at times, but knowing that so many people had paid so dearly because of it, reminded us all what we were fighting for." Light could see how upset Matsuda was, he didn't blame him. After all, he should have expected that the aftermath of Kira wouldn't have been so easy to handle. After all, one can't just forget about the events that transpired over the last half a decade.

"How are the others?" Light asked.

"Well… let's see…" Matsuda rubbed his chin as he tried to think of the people who were involved in the Kira Case. "Aizawa became the new chief of the Tokyo police department. Mogi, Ide, and I are pretty much still the same. Same position and whatnot. I mean, most of the time, I'm usually on patrol or undercover to gather information on suspects. I'm also useful when it comes to infiltrating locations. Even Aizawa is impressed with how useful I've become on certain cases," Matuda laughed at himself.

"What about my… family?" Light was hesitant to ask about them. But he had to know what happened to them after his death.

Matsuda turned to look at Light again as he saw how curious he was about the topic. Matsuda did promise to tell him everything, so he might as well talk about his family. "Well, your mom and sister took your death pretty hard. We didn't tell them about you being the culprit. Instead, we told them that you took Kira down yourself, but lost your life in the process. We'd figured it would be better that way." Light nodded, understanding and L nodded as well as he agreed with that solution. He probably would have come up with that excuse himself. "After your death, I helped them out to cope with the aftermath. It took a few years, but they were able to accept your death and move on. Sayu even became mentally stable again."

"So, she's doing alright? That's good." Light was actually relieved that his sister was stable again, especially after her traumatic experience with the mafia. Was it his death that snapped her out of it? Or did it make her worse? Either way, it seemed they were doing alright now.

"Ha, actually, the two of us have been getting along for a few years now. So much so, that we're settling down." Matsuda blushed and spoke in a sort of embarrassed yet triumph voice as he said that. Light blinked in confusion and even L was not sure what he meant at first. Light suddenly remembered the relationship between Matsuda and Sayu and put the pieces together.

"Wait, the two of you are married?!" Light gasped.

"Well, actually, we won't be getting married until the spring, but we are engaged," Matsuda rephrased. "I proposed to her a few months ago and she accepted." Light was very surprised to say the least. Sayu always made fun of Matsuda: of how he loved her, but he was too old for her. Guess she really must have trusted him after all these years if they were going to get married. He couldn't imagine his sister being in a wedding dress and marrying someone… especially Matsuda. Even his mother was against Sayu marrying a cop, but if he was going to be part of the family, she must have allowed it. Things really have changed since he had been gone.

"Well, congratulations, Matsuda-san," L said to the cop.

"Thanks, Ryuzaki. We'll be sure to invite you to the wedding. I'd ask if you would like to come, but, uh… I'm sure with a disguise, someone couldn't recognize you… I mean, if you really want to…" Matsuda was stuttering at this conversation. It must have been awkward to have known Light for so long, and when he left, he started making moves on his sister.

"It's fine, I can't promise anything at the moment. But I do wish the two of you the best. You've supported her and my mother all these years, so of course you would be an ideal partner for her," Light assured, and he did mean it.

"Speaking of which, what about Misa Amane?" L questioned.

"Well…" Matsuda hesitated to answer right away. "She didn't know about Light's death until a few days later. We told her the same story we told your folks, and she said she needed time to think. We didn't see her after that, and we all knew what she was trying to do. We found out she tried to commit suicide by jumping off a building. She was rushed to the hospital and was in a coma for months. She must have been extremely lucky to have even survived a fall like that. What's even weirder is that when she woke up, she had some type of amnesia. She didn't remember Light at all or anything related to Kira."

"What?" This interested Light. The fact that Misa survived her suicide attempts didn't seem that slim, but to forget him as well as Kira-related stuff… how could a fall do something like that? Suddenly, Light thought of something. ' **Bringing back a person who died… healing them of their wounds… controlling their memories and actions after resurrection… Could it be a Life Note?'** Light remembered all the rules of the Life Note Lamore had told him and L about, and what happened to Misa proves to be the work of a Life Note. Matsuda said it himself, that no one could have survived that fall unless they had help. ' **Lamore couldn't have been responsible for saving Misa, she didn't have the Life Note then. So that means… Could it have been a Seimeigami that saved Misa? If so… who… and why?'** Even though it was pointless to ask these questions since they would have no answer, Light did wonder about it.

"Anyways," Matsuda went on, "she seemed to have gone back to a normal life. She got a few movie roles. She even made a few books about her life and made it into a movie. Last I checked, she became a movie director here in Japan and is even in a relationship."

"Oh, good for her," L complimented. "I'm sure he's much more of a gentleman than her previous one," he sort of joked which caused Light to become a bit more hostile.  
"Actually, Misa became a lesbian and is dating a girl," Matsuda corrected. L and Light looked back at Matsuda, as if they could not believe what he had just said. "Yeah, I was just as shocked as you guys were when she came out. But she certainly seems happy now."

Light couldn't believe what he was hearing. Aizawa was in charge of the police, his sister was going to marry Matsuda in the spring and Misa was not only living her life happily, but she had forgotten him and moved on with a girl! Light slumped in his chair as he tried to process this information. So much had changed since he had been dead. Yeah, he should have expected some changes, but he didn't think so many of his colleagues and acquaintances would have gone through so many drastic events. What's even worse, it was because of him that all of this had happened. If he had never been Kira, if he had never died… then none of it would be true. He should be happy that these guys were doing alright, and he was! Especially with his mother and sister. But… it made him wonder… was him dying not just as Kira… but as Light Yagami a good thing for everyone? It was true that so many were better off without Kira… but when Light Yagami died… yeah they were all upset but… he didn't think they would move on so easily. Actually, he was a bit jealous that they all had great lives and yet it felt like he wasted his. And now he was back again and what did he have to show for it? Nothing. Just a teacher at a university and being a caretaker of the one that resurrected him. And even if he was proud of his actions, who could he show it to? No one because they thought he was dead. Would it have even mattered anymore if he had survived and went to prison to have been forgotten anyways? Light looked down at the floor and he felt a wave of depression rise in him. Why was he being Kira again? To create a utopia full of honest and kind hearted people… no criminals… but what was it that Lamore said? That that was unrealistic and seemed more like a dystopia? Was she right? Was Light really doing what he did those six long years in vain? Did he even make any difference with Kira?

He thought back to the times when there were people he thought actually supported Kira and his actions. Like the second Kira at the Sakura TV station… but then again, she ended up killing innocent people. And that was something Kira did not do! What about those Kira Followers that were trying to take down the SPK… but wait… they didn't succeed because they were too distracted with money… because they were greedy. Even TV stations just wanted to be the voice of Kira for protection and to get on Kira's good side. And how did he treat his supporters? By using them to his advantage and then killing them off when they didn't have any use anymore. Like Demegawa… Kiyomi Takada… He even handed over the Death Note to a man who wanted nothing more than to gain power from it! He ended up killing people who didn't even mean to cause crimes! Was… Lamore really right? Was Laura, L, and everyone else against Kira right? That there was no need for him? After all, even after everything that has happened… everyone somehow was able to keep going through the bad times and make something out of it.

As Light thought about it, images of Lamore popped into his head and he would hear her voice as soft as an angel. " _Think positively. It's the best way to turn around a bad situation.(1). The future is something you build by yourself. (2). Even in the darkest tunnel, you'll find some light. It's deep down inside yourself, believe in it… and you will see it. (3). Don't you think that true memories are a combination of fun ones and painful ones? (4). It doesn't matter how small you may look, anyone can be strong in their own aspects. (5). There are times when Life will throw you a fastball, but there's no point in dwelling on it. You have to move on. (6). Being in love doesn't make you weaker, it only makes you stronger. (7). One day, you'll be just a memory for some people. Do your best to be a good one. (8)."_

"Ryuk?" Light snapped out of his thoughts as he looked up to see L and Matsuda who were staring at him with concern. "Are you alright?" Matsuda asked.

Light was tempted to say yes, but he knew that he couldn't lie. Not anymore. He bit his lip and sighed. "No… can we leave?" he requested.

"Is something wrong? You seem kind of pale?" Matsuda really was concerned now.

"I'm… I just want to think about a few things," Light answered.

"Ryuk, does this have to do with Lamore Nosaka?" L questioned.

Light turned his head away and refused to look at him. "... Maybe…"

"I think we should head out of here and talk about it somewhere else," Matsuda suggested.

"Very well," L agreed as he stood up from his chair and the three of them headed out of the cafe.

* * *

"The tea is done," Lamore said as she shut off the burner as the kettle with the tea whistled. Laura was at the table waiting for Lamore with the tea to drink. Lamore's grandparents went to the museum to help out with some artifacts, so it was just the two girls in the house alone. Lamore made some tea real quick since it seemed to have lightened the situation a bit. It was strange to have Laura come back in the house again and for the two to talk. The last few chats they had in this house, they always seemed to have known more about each other and had their relationship grow. The first time, Lamore found out about Laura's past and her connection with L and the Kira case. Also why she wanted to locate Tenshi. That was the first time the two of them just sat down and talked to each other like actual human beings and connected. The second time they were here together… well… that was when the whole Light and L thing happened. That was something she was not going to be forgetting for a long time. But despite the emotional moments full of struggles and the unexpected, there were happy times they shared in this house. Such as the Christmas party. That was a real treat for them. And Lamore couldn't help but laugh when she and Laura gave makeovers to the former mass murderer and former detective. It was so hard to believe how long ago that all was, and yet… it seemed like it was only yesterday.

Lamore poured the tea in two cups and brought over the tray to the table and set it down. She sat across from Laura and grabbed a cup. With a smile, she was the first to speak. "Somehow, it always comes down to this. The two of us just sitting together, having a small drink or snack, discussing our lives… it almost seems like we've known each other our whole lives rather than a full year." She took a sip of her tea.

"And in that time, you have been nothing but kind to me," Laura noted as she grabbed her tea cup and drank some of the liquid as well.

"Oh, come on, I can't be the only person that has tried to be friendly towards you. I mean, there are your teammates, Matsu and Net. And you also have Near now."

"Yes, but out of all of them, you have been the one that has done the most for me to make me happy," Laura added.

"I thought L held that title towards you," she sarcastically commented.

"It is true, L took me in and gave me a second home when I had nowhere else to go. He made me feel wanted and he helped me develop a family. To me, L will always be my hero and the only one I will look up to. After his death, though, it felt like my whole world was in the darkness. I was barely hanging on; I saw everyone as a potential enemy. There were times when I couldn't even trust my own comrades. Then you came into my life. And despite me trying to hunt your alter ego down… despite me hurting your friends and putting you in danger and though tremendous stress… you still went through so many lengths just to make me happy. You traveled halfway around the world… infiltrated locations just to bring someone I loved back. And despite the setbacks, you somehow found the better of any situation. You truly are a rare creature, Lamore Nosaka. I can't even believe that you are human."

"I assure you, I'm just like everyone else. I just try harder than most people. And even if I don't get the perfect score, what matters is that you tried your hardest and you got the best results you can achieve. Everything has limits. Take the Life Note for example. Even though it can bring back people who have died, there are still specific rules that even the Seimeigamis have to follow. Flaws are in everyone, but whether you can use that to your advantage or not is up to you." Laura just stared at Lamore, wondering how it was that she was able to turn a negative into a positive. Was it just a formula only she knew about, or something more? Suddenly, the brunette sighed. "Even I have limits, such as running out of patience and letting my emotions get the better of me."

Laura was silent for a moment, wondering what it was she meant. "Does this have anything to do with today's events?"

"I don't know if you could help me, but I need someone to talk to." Lamore sighed as she looked into the tea. "When Light, L, and I were at the church burying the Kira Followers, we took a break and Light sat by me. We were talking about events like a concert Mako will be hosting for Tenshi… then we got into a discussion about soulmates, and… somehow… we made contact on the lips…"

"You kissed him," Laura translated.

"He kissed first, but I lend in as well. Then when we were done, we looked into each other's eyes and I was reminded of Mako. So I told him to stop. He was talking bad things about Mako like how I should dump him and how he would take me whenever he felt like it. Then we argued about his past experience with women and relationships and that was that. We didn't talk the rest of the trip."

"And? How do you feel?" Laura asked.

"Honestly, I'm mad. I'm mad at Light for getting me confused! I'm mad at myself because I let him confuse me! I'm mad at Mako because he doesn't give me that spark to help me make the right choice! I'm mad that I don't have anyone I can trust to talk to about this matter to help me come up with a solution!"

"Well, you're talking to me," Laura pointed out. "I admit, when it comes to personal and relationship experience and advice, I am not a professional. Still, everything has a logical answer and you are someone who is close to me. I wish to help you in any way I can." Lamore looked at Laura and smiled.

"Thanks," she nodded.

"Now, answer me this… Do you like Light Yagami?" Lamore was hesitant to answer, she knew that Laura was always quick to the point, but it felt like an interrogation now.

"I… I mean… when I first brought him back, I thought we could have been friends. Time passed and it felt more like he was my older brother. And at first I liked that, because I've always wanted a sibling. How he seems so cold and distant, but deep down he cares about me and would protect me. But now… I don't know what to think. Especially after that kiss. I guess he does have his likeable traits that I am attracted to. But I'm not too sure if he would even want to settle down with me. I mean, I'm not too sure about his previous relationships, but I know from what I was told, he was just using those girls for his advantage. I know he wouldn't use me like that since he doesn't have that power anymore, but if he ever did… I'm not sure what I would do…" Laura just stared at the brunette with content as she went on with the answer. "Uh… sorry… Did I say too much? I have a bit of a habit of rambling on."

"Don't apologize," Laura assured. "It is only natural for you to have mixed emotions about someone whom you have been spending time with. And those feelings begin to change the more time you spend with them. Take me, for example. When we first met, you only wanted to know what I knew about Tenshi and try to make me believe you weren't a suspect. Then as time passed, the two of us became friends. It's ironic how relationships between two people can change drastically."

"Well, you're right about that," Lamore laughed.

"Honestly, I wish I could help you with this situation. But I am inexperienced when it comes to this material. In fact, I am dealing with a similar situation as we speak."

Lamore blinked, wondering what Laura was talking about. Did it have something to do with her meeting with Near? "Would you like to talk about it?" she asked gently.

"Are you sure you wish to hear?" Laura questioned the other.

"You listened to my problems, it's only fair I listen to yours," Lamore smiled, sure of herself.

Laura sighed, and for a moment, she was contradicting herself as if she was wondering whether or not to share this information. She drank her tea, and then she finally spoke. "Near gave me a proposal," she began. Lamore didn't say anything, just blinked and stared at Laura and seemed shocked. What kind of proposal she wondered. "He wants me to join his team."

"Really? That must be a huge honor," Lamore complimented.

"But," Laura went on, "that means that I will have to go with him to America. Which means, I'll be leaving you all behind."

"Wait, even L?" Lamore asked.

"I'm not too sure," Laura admitted.

Lamore seemed saddened by the fact that if Laura agrees, she won't be able to see her again. Matsu and Net won't be going with her, they would probably be left behind. Laura would abandon her teammates, and… what about L? How would he handle the situation? Surely he would be just as upset with her leaving. After all, she was the one that helped bring him to life again and helped him adapt to this new time slot. Surely he would miss her. She knew that Light would be glad to see her go… and she could understand why Laura would want to go. Near is one of her brothers, the only one that survived the wrath of Kira. But L was her mentor and the one she loved the most. Then there was her career here, her teammates, and her friends… Lamore. "Are… Do you know when you might leave?" the brunette asked.

"Near probably won't leave the country until the Tenshi Case is resolved. But he wants me to give him an answer next week." Lamore was glad that she was given some time to make up her mind. Still, she wondered what Laura was thinking and which side she was leaning more towards.

"I see…" Lamore could only say. What could she say? She wanted Laura to stay. Not as an advisory, but as her friend! After losing Aiko, she didn't think she could handle losing Laura. And there was also Matsu and Net! How would they feel when they find out she would be leaving them? But, Near probably wanted Laura to come with him because he wanted her to be by his side. And in a way, Lamore could understand that Laura would want to go with the albino just to relive those moments they had at the orphanage again. She probably didn't want to lose him again. She knew that she wanted Laura to be happy, but she wanted her to do the right thing as well.

"You are conflicted with my choice," Laura noted as she looked at Lamore. The brunette looked back at her as she snapped out of her daze. She blinked and looked down again.

"I… I…" Lamore sighed. "I just want you to make your choice that you feel is right." Laura perked up at the response and Lamore went on. "I admit, you do have a tough choice to make. On one hand, you can be with Near and try and form a relationship with him again. Pick up where the two of you left off… but you would be leaving behind so many that have cared for you and care about you for so long. Then again, it would be the same if you decided to stay. You would lose your last brother all over again, and… I'm sure you can't handle that. I wish I could give you a straight answer… but it's hard… because I know that you will end up losing something no matter what you chose."

"That is correct," Laura nodded.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't want you to go. But… I would feel guilty knowing that I was the reason you decided to stay. I want you to figure it out for yourself." Lamore sighed again, as the seriousness and depression rose in her voice. "That is all I can say. But," she looked up at Laura and forced a smile on her face, "whatever choice you make, I'll support it fully. I just want you to be happy. And I'm sure the path you chose will give you what you are looking for."

"... Yes…" Laura nodded again. Perhaps she would lose something when she made her choice, but at least she would keep the other thing and maybe gain something in return. After all, she knew by now that sacrifices had to be made to strengthen yourself and shape your future. Even though Lamore couldn't give her a straight answer, perhaps her words and advice would help her figure out which choice would benefit not just her, but the others around her. After all, this wasn't about Laura anymore. It hasn't about her for a while now. "Thank you, Lamore. Your advice has helped me with understanding the pros and cons of both choices. I will think about it more carefully, and I promise that I will give you my answer when I come up with it." Lamore smiled, glad she could assure Laura. "Oh, and as of your discussion with Light Yagami…" Laura chimed in, "I think you should talk it over with him and settle your feelings. I cannot guarantee that you will be satisfied with the results, and perhaps you may get something new of the experience. Still, you should try to be the bigger person and resolve the situation before it turns into something worse. But make sure it is at a time where the both of you are ready to talk," Laura advised.

Lamore blinked as she processed all the information that Laura gave her. She was right. They had argued about Mako in the past and they made up eventually. She shouldn't let this time get to her. And after everything that had been going on, the last thing she wanted was another fight with Light. She needed to put down her feelings and understand them once and for all. A real smile was present on her face as she looked at the raven. "Thank you, Laura." Even though neither of them had gotten a straightforward answer to their problems, at least they knew how they were going to solve it. That was better than no answer at all.

* * *

"And then she gets all up in my past relationships and how they have never gone over well! Then we just split off and we haven't talked since then!" Light pretty much exclaimed to L and Matsuda as they rode in the cop car. Light had told the two about Lamore… about when she brought him and L back, the time they spent together, the stuff they did together, the fights, and Mako. The two just listened to him complain and his anger rose the more he talked about it.

"Well, to be fair, she was right about your previous relationships not working out," Matsuda pointed out.

"That's besides the point! I just don't understand! I've known her longer than he has! I've been spending more time with her! She knows things about me that not even I knew about! And yet, she goes off with this Mako guy because she claims that she is happy when he's around her. What's so special about him anyways!? What can he give her that I can't?!" Light asked.

"Light-kun… do you harbor feelings towards Lamore Nosaka?" L asked the brunette. "Are you in love with her?"

"What?!" Light exclaimed as he stared at L. "I never said I loved her!" Light corrected.

"Then why are you telling us about this stuff- about her -if you don't care about her like that?" Matsuda asked.

"Well, she's the one that's getting me confused. With her good deeds… her talk about soulmates… and… and… the taste of her lips…" Light blushed at the last part.

"You kissed her?" Matsuda sounded surprised.

"He did mention that in his statement," L pointed out.

"It's not like it was intentional! I was just… I thought it would…" Light stuttered as he tried to find a reasonable answer to defend himself. "She kissed back! Before she rejected me."

"You love Lamore, don't you?" L bluntly asked.

"I'm not in love with her! I just love her… like a little sister!"

"So, you kiss your sister on the lips?"

"Argh! That's not what I meant!" Light growled as he balled his fist and was ready to punch L and knock those snarky remarks of his out of him.

"Hey! No fighting in the car!" Matsuda yelled with a warning. "This is a rental and if there is any damage, I will not pay for it! So you better hope the two of you have enough money!"

Light and L stared back at Matsuda as he frowned at them through the mirror. The two of them settled in their seats and waited for the officer to calm down. Matsuda really had changed over the course of the past few years. He wasn't the pushover optimistic guy anymore. He was taking his job seriously and was not afraid to put down his former bosses. As the three of them reached a red light, Matsuda sighed and turned back to face Light. "So… what are you going to do? About Lamore?"

"I dunno," Light sighed. "She probably hates me now." He straightened himself up and crossed his arms against his chest. "But, it's not like I care!"

"Keep telling yourself that," Matsuda muttered. "Look, if you want my advice, maybe it would be best if you stay away from her for a while. But you will have to talk to her about it sooner or later. Give her time to blow off steam, and when things between the two of you settle, you need to tell each other how you feel. Only then can you put this mess aside and save your friendship at least."

Light had to admit, Matsuda was right. The last thing he wanted was to make matters between him and Lamore more complicated. The last time they did this, they didn't talk to each other for more than a week. And Light and her only made up due to the fact they were at an important gathering. He really liked Lamore, and he didn't want to jeopardize their relationship like before. Light nodded at Matsuda as he drove the car again. "You're right," Light said which caused Matsuda to look at him through the mirror and L to glance at him. "Maybe I did let my emotions get the better of me that time. But at least I know what I have to do now. I gotta say, Matsuda. You've really matured these past few years. I'm impressed."

Matsuda blinked, not sure how to take the compliment at first. He had never really been praised by either Light or L before. Guess this past year with Lamore Nosaka really changed them just as much as he had gone through maturing into a more sophisticated adult. Matsuda laughed. "Well, we have to grow up sometime, right? I guess Kira helped me realize that. So I can't say I completely hate him. I'm just glad we don't have to deal with all of that again."

"Yeah, those days are far behind me. I can assure you that much." Light smiled.

* * *

Matsuda drove up to the house where Lamore's grandparents lived and parked the car. The three males exited the vehicle and made it up to the gate. "So, this is where she lives? It's a nice house in a subtle neighborhood," Matsuda commented.

L informed Matsuda. "Lamore Nosaka has a dorm room on the campus grounds where she attends classes at the Kyoto University. But when her grandparents are not here at the house, she tends to house-sit for them."

"I'm mostly staying here to keep an eye on Lamore as her guardian. Once the connection between the two of us is cut, then I'll start looking for a place of my own," Light added in.

"Such a shame, it seems like a roomy house too. I wouldn't mind staying here." Matsuda smiled at the comment. Light took out the key and opened the gate and led the two in. As they made it up to the front door, Light was about to unlock it and go in, but the door opened and on the other side revealed a familiar face.

"Oh!" Lamore gasped as she opened the door to see the three men outside. "Light-kun… I, uh… didn't expect to see you here so late… and you have Ryuzaki with you as well, and…" Lamore looked to see the police officer waving at her. "Oh! You're Matsuda Touta from the NPA, right?"

"Eh? You remember me?" Matsuda asked, a bit surprised.

Lamore nodded. "You were the officer that was kind enough to help me take a look at those Kira Case files. Does that mean you know L and Light?"

"Yeah, don't worry, Aizawa informed me about the situation and I just came to this city to see for myself." Lamore nodded and smiled at Matsuda. She turned back at the other two.

"So, what brings the two of you here?" Lamore had to ask.

"Oh… uh... " Light stuttered trying to come up with an excuse to be here. "I came here to get some rest," Light answered in a lie. "I mean, it's been a long day and some rest is just what I need."

Lamore seemed hesitant to believe him, but from the look of his face, he did seem a bit droopy. And a lot of events did happen that would have worn anyone out. She could go into detail about it, but she rather not. She smiled and nodded. "Alright, come on in. I was going to head out myself." Lamore opened the door and let the three in. "Do you guys want anything? We have some leftover tea that Laura and I shared."

"No thanks, I'm alright. I'll just take a quick shower and be off to bed," Light told Lamore as he went up the stairs and didn't even bother to look back at Lamore again or the other two.

"Laura was here?" L questioned.

"For a while, she needed some advice and I was available," Lamore answered. Right now, she didn't want to go into detail about the matter. But she knew sooner or later that he would know about the proposal.

"Wait, do you mean Laura Stone? The famous paranormal investigator with her team?" Matsuda questioned.

"Aizawa-san mentioned her as well?" L asked.

"Well, finding out about her wasn't easy, but we know a bit about her thanks to the information Lamore gave us when she reported her missing." Matsuda gestured towards Lamore who only smiled bashfully and waved her hands. "But I've kind of known about her for a while since my cousin happens to be on her team."

"Your cousin?" Lamore blinked. She thought back to the other members of Laura's team. Including Laura, they were a team of three. Net, who was a tech expert, and Matsu, who was good in the field. She doubted that Net could have been related to this man, since the looks were very different and it was clear that they had nothing in common. She thought back to the Matsu character… the looks were similar despite the eyes and the names as well, except for a few words missing… "By any chance, is his name Matsu Toki?"

"Yeah, our moms loved the name Matsuda for a boy, but I was born before him so my mom called me that first. My aunt called my cousin the same, just chopped off the 'da.' That's how so many people can tell we're related," Matsuda laughed. "He's been a part of the paranormal group for a while now and met Laura during one of his investigations. She ended up joining his team and the two, as well as another, became really famous. I subscribed to their article." Matsuda smiled, then turned to L. "He described her a bunch of times and even showed me pictures of her. I knew she kind of reminded me of you, but I never would have imagined that she was one of your successors or even a Wammy kid. Then again, I was usually the most dense out of all of the members."

Lamore fell silent for a moment, just thinking about the proposal and the idea of Laura actually leaving. She knew she shouldn't, but L was going to find out sooner or later and he had the right to know. Besides, she wanted to hear what he had to think of all of this. "L…" Lamore began. The two looked at the female as she had her eyes covered by her bangs. "Could I… talk to you for a moment? In private?" she requested.

L was a bit confused about what it was she needed to speak to him about. But it seemed serious if it was going to be just the two of them. L looked back at Matsuda as if to gesture him to leave. "I get it. I got to go back to the station anyways," Matsuda nodded and smiled. "Tell my cousin I said hi and give my regards to Laura. I hope to see you guys again soon." With that, Matsuda led himself out and it was only L and Lamore in the living room now. It was silent for a long time, neither saying anything. L waited for Lamore to say something since this is what she wanted.

"L… Laura…" Lamore began. L was waiting for Lamore to say something since it was her that requested this to happen. "Laura has been visiting Near for awhile now."

"Yes, I'm aware of that," L stated in his monotone voice. "She told me about it herself."

Lamore was stung by his response. It wasn't the fact that he already knew the information, but how he responded back was what got to her. How he seemed emotionless due to that fact. "Then, did you know that Near wants Laura to join his team and go to America with him?" she asked him.

"Lamore…" L sighed. "Please do not stick your nose in other people's business," he advised. Lamore's head shot up so she was staring L straight in the face. "It was not your place to tell me this information, it was up to Laura herself. And furthermore, I do not see why you would think I should care."

"Care?" Lamore gasped. "You should! Laura could end up going with Near and you may not see her again! I'd figured you would be a bit more emotional!"

"Why would I?" L asked.

"Because you and her have a connection!" Lamore exclaimed. "You've been together for years now and you should know how you feel about each other. Aren't you upset that she could leave you alone? She's your sister!"

"We are not related by blood," L corrected.

"Blood doesn't make a family! You should know that by now!" Lamore corrected him. "Besides, you of all people should understand how she feels about you! She did everything in her power to bring you back! She was willing to sacrifice her life to make you walk on this earth again! She loves you! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Lamore was almost to the brink of tears at this point while L was still nonchalant.

"I know that Laura admires me, and I am grateful for what she has done for me. But I cannot force her to stay nor can I tell her what to do. She is a grown woman and free to make her choice. If she wants to go with Near, then I will not stop her. No one should base their actions on someone else."

"So… you won't even fight for her? You don't even feel the same way about her? Wouldn't you do everything in your power to protect her and keep her safe?!"

"Nosaka-chan!" L interrupted. "This is not one of your fairy tales, where the princess is waiting for the prince to come and take her away. This is real life and we are put into situations that will make us have to think and not act on a whim. Just because you have supernatural powers, doesn't mean that the rest of the world will work that way."

"But things have always worked out for us! Especially for me! I know that life isn't always like that! There are bad parts! But I can take those and try to make a positive. Laura was chasing me down at one point, but I was able to help her in the end!" Lamore cried.

"Yes, you did get Laura on your side, but that can't always work, now, can it?" L questioned her.

"Well, maybe if you could actually empathize with the person you are chasing or who is chasing you! Maybe if you could think like them and understand what their lives were like! What struggles they had to go through, then maybe you could have done things differently!" Lamore stated.

"Like what?" L questioned.

"Maybe you could have actually saved Light from being Kira! Maybe you could have not let Laura go so easily and have her go through that traumatic life! And maybe if you did what I've been doing, what Laura has been doing… maybe you wouldn't have died in the first place and be in this situation right now!" Lamore exclaimed at the top of her lungs. It only took her a moment later to realize what she had just said. She looked up and saw L staring at her, his eyes wide as he stepped back and was astonished by her words. She covered her mouth, making sure it would not say anything else it may regret. "I… L, I…" she tried to say something… but what could she say to make it up?

The former detective lowered his head so his hair was covering his eyes. "So that is what you wanted to say to me?"

"No! I-I didn't mean-" He didn't let her finish as he walked past her and towards the entry way. "L, please! Wait!" she begged as she reached out her hand. But it was too late. He was already gone. She retracted her hand and bit her lip. What had she done? How could she have taken out her anger on Laura's proposal on L? He did nothing wrong! And yet, she blamed him because he wasn't going to try and comfort Laura, the one person who cared so much about him! Lamore sat on the couch and placed her elbows on her knees and held her head in her hands as she cried. She did the same thing to Light earlier today. Blaming him for something he couldn't control: his feelings. And who was she to judge him about that when she was letting her own getting the better of her?

"What's happening to us?" Lamore questioned. How did they go from a group of four, hanging out like average adults, into the mess they were now in? What was going to become of them now? And would any of them be able to handle it? How would Lamore handle it?

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Author's note: Thank you all so much for reading this chapter. Oh, and for the quotes that Lamore said, I did not come up with them on my own, I took them from a few anime-related memes and quotes and such. Anyways, be sure to like this story and leave a comment or two! I'll be sure to keep you posted.**_

 _ **Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus.**_

 _ **Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury**_

 _ **Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask.**_

 _ **Blue Exorcist… maybe?**_

 _ **Fairy Tail, Levy McGarden**_

 _ **Fairy Tail, Mirajane Strauss**_

 _ **Fairy Tail, Juvia Lockser**_

 _ **SumNanQoutes/Tumblr**_


	23. Chapter 22

_**Cosmok13: Konnichiwa, my fellow Otaku's! I'm Cosmok13, and welcome back to yet another chapter of Life Note. Before we get started, I want to say a few things: first off, happy new year to everyone out there as we say goodbye to 2017 and head into 2018. I think we can all agree that we all had our ups and downs during last year and hopefully this new year will be full of more pros for certain people than cons. I know that one of my pros from last year is how far I'm coming along with this story as well as my others. Not to mention the support on my Deviantart account as well. Seriously, thank you guys so much for your support by favoriting and following these stories or even just leaving your comments and reviews. I really hope you all keep up with the support and see my future projects! I will do my best to try and finish this story before the summer of 2018 is over! With that said, let's read the next chapter!**_

 _ **Summary: The Shinigami, Sessho, comes back and tells the group about Laura's past, as well as how she gained the Shinigami eyes.**_

 _ **Chapter 23 Episode 22: Eyes**_

Light walked down the stairs of the house as he dried his hair off with a towel. After a long hot shower and putting on some sleepwear, he felt refreshed and more relaxed. He headed downstairs to see how Lamore and the other two were doing. Chances are, Matsuda probably went back to the station by now. As for L and Lamore, he wasn't too sure about them. He walked down the stairs towards the living room to see what he had missed. As he was nearing the final steps, he looked through the balcony and saw Lamore sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. L was nowhere in sight, nor was Matsuda. The male of the house walked down the stairs and came closer to Lamore, wondering what she was doing and what had happened when he left. He was close to her now, but it didn't seem like she noticed him there. "Lamore?" Light gently called as he tried to gain her attention.

The female raised her head from her hands suddenly and turned to face Light. She blinked her puffy eyes as wet traces were left on her cheeks. She sniffled and forced a small smile. "Oh… hey Light… I thought you were in bed already…" She tried to sound kind and gently, but her voice had a raspy sound to it. As if it was hurt or sore.

Light stared at Lamore for a moment and knew that something was wrong. "Lamore, what happened?" he asked.

The girl blinked and frowned. "Nothing," she lied.

"Then why are you crying?" Light questioned.

"I… was thinking of something sad…" Lamore looked away from Light.

"You're a terrible liar," Light commented. Lamore sighed and Light took a seat next to her. "Look, there's something bothering you. You know you can tell me, I want to help." Light really meant that. He wanted to be there for Lamore since he was her guardian. And despite the fight the two of them had earlier that day, he didn't want it to ruin what they had. He really did care about her and even if he couldn't be a partner to her, he could try to be a friend.

Lamore sighed as she leaned back into the cushion. "I kind of got into an argument with L."

"Well, that's nothing new," Light chuckled. "L has been known to not be the type of… person… to get along with. And I speak with experience."

"It's not just that," Lamore defended. Light eyed her in curiosity as she straightened up on the seat. "Near proposed Laura to be on his team and I wanted to see how L felt. I thought he would be a bit upset and yet he just… he just didn't seem like he cared. And I just got so upset with him because Laura loves him and did everything just to bring him back! And now she might be leaving him and how does he react? He just said that it's her choice like he won't even try to persuade her to stay!" Lamore took in a deep breath and calmed herself after the little outburst. "Anyways, I said a few things to him like how he wasn't trying hard enough and that because he didn't try to save you from the Death Note, it caused his death. Then he left."

Light blinked by what she had just told him. He knew that Lamore could get emotional at times and wasn't afraid to say what was on her mind. But he never thought she would have gone so far as to actually tell L, the greatest detective on the planet, how she felt about him. And it shocked even him, that L didn't even say anything in his defense. Did what she say really get to him? He never knew words could get under his skin, he always seemed as if he never cared what other said. Guess he changed just as much as Light had this past year. Light could sense her uneasiness and felt bad for her. She never meant to go that far and she just wanted L to understand how important he was to Laura and maybe even get him to see how important Laura was to L. Subconsciously, Light placed his hand on Lamore's shoulder and the two looked into each other's eyes seriously. "Don't let it get to you," Light told her. "L has… never been known to get close to people. The only person that I knew that could put up with him was Watari. And… he's gone now so it probably feels like he can't trust anyone too much. I don't know what kind of life L grew up with, but I'm sure that it couldn't have been easy. I mean, losing your family and then going to a new place where you learned what you want to do with your life. Hell, most people on the Task Force even distrusted his judgement on certain things. But… deep down, there is a good guy in there. I mean, he saved Laura's life and he tried to help you out a lot of times."

Lamore blinked and soften her eyes. "I know he's a nice guy, I just wish he could understand that there are other people that care about him and only want him to care for them back."

"Well, this past year might have helped him, and I guess you and Laura helped with that as well," Light noted. "I'm sure he really does care about Laura, but he just wants her to be happy. And if going with Near will make her happy, then that is what L wants for her. I'd be lying if I said I agreed with some of his methods… They are pretty questionable. But they did further his investigation in one way or another."

Lamore couldn't help but have a small smile on her face. "Are you defending your arch rival?" She kind of snickered at the thought, but was kind of genuine about it.

Light stared at her confused at what she said. And when he realized what he had been doing, he felt a bit embarrassed. He really was trying to make L look like the good guy in this situation. He really has changed! Light turned his head away from Lamore and tried to seem like he was full of pride. "I was just pointing out the facts. L may have been Kira's enemy, but Ryuzaki was Light's friend. And this Ryuzaki is Ryuk's brother. I still don't like him in many ways, but I wouldn't call him my enemy at this point anymore…. Don't tell him I said that. I don't need him rubbing it in my face." Lamore laughed at Light's words so much that she covered her mouth with her hand and tried to calm herself but to no avail. At least now she knew how Light felt about the former detective. And it kind of made her wonder how he felt about Light. "And…" Light went on, feeling more embarrassed now. "I'm sorry." Lamore's laughter ceased as she turned back to look at Light who was still avoiding her gaze. "I… shouldn't have done what I did earlier today. I just got caught up in the moment, and… Don't get me wrong, you leaned in as well and enjoyed it too. But… I shouldn't have said those things about you and Miko. I still don't like him, but I can understand that the two of you are in a relationship and I have to accept that fact."

Lamore blinked and looked a bit guilty now. "Thanks… and I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have talked about your past like that. Besides, I don't even know those girls personally. And you were more focused on your goals anyways."

"Lamore…" Light breathed as he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. "I would never, ever use you like that. I'm past who I used to be and want to make things right now. Besides, you mean more to me than those other girls. Not as a tool, but as a person in general."

Lamore stared at him for a moment and wondered if he was just saying that. He probably said it to all of the girls. But, as she looked into his eyes and saw how wide and passionate they were, he looked sincere, and even sounded it as well. With a smile, Lamore placed her hands on his cheeks. "That sounded corny, even for you. But thank you. And apology accepted," she giggled.

"Y-yeah…" Light said as he released his hold on her and she did the same to him. "Uh… it's getting kind of late and you have classes tomorrow, so instead of going to your dorm, how about you stay here tonight?" he suggested. "You can take the guest room and I'll just sleep on the couch."

"You're alright with that?" Lamore questioned.

"The couch is more comfy than your bed," Light remarked.

Lamore smiled at his little comment. "Let me get you some blankets and a pillow then." She got up from the couch and headed towards the closet to get the supplies. Light watched her and smiled to himself. She really could forgive anyone's sins easily, so long as they admitted them and regretted them. Light liked that about her. He was glad to have met her and to be her friend. But then again, it hurt him a bit inside knowing that he could only consider her as a friend and nothing more.

It was a Friday today at the university. November 8th, 2019. Lamore was walking out of the classroom and was heading towards the cafeteria for some lunch. She was walking alone down the long hallways with only her thoughts. As she passed by the classrooms, she couldn't help but think that Light and/or L could be behind one of those doors. Lamore sighed with guilt as she thought about those two. She was able to make amends with Light last night, but L… She bit her lip as she remembered what she had told him. She regretted it immediately but he left before she could fix it. She wanted nothing more than to try and apologize to him and fix their relationship. She tried finding him before classes, but with no luck. And every time she sees him in between classes, he walks away from her before she can even get his attention. Guess he really was trying to avoid her. Lamore was out of line, she shouldn't have made that stupid comment! But it was his fault for not admitting his feelings towards Laura! Why did the former detective have to be so complicated?! And just when it seemed like she was getting to know him as well. Why did he have to push away people who he thought couldn't be close?! Sure, she could see why he wouldn't allow Light to be near him, maybe a bit skeptical on Lamore, even though she did bring him back… but Laura… the two of them had a history! She admired him and would sacrifice herself for him! Didn't that prove anything to him? Lamore brushed that train of thought out of her mind. It was because of those thoughts that caused that argument with him to begin with. Maybe some food would take her mind off of things.

As she entered the cafeteria with her bento, she looked around for a place to sit. Her eyes landed on a single table where there was no one sitting at it. Looking at it, she thought she would see Laura sitting there reading one of her books like she did the first day she was here on campus. But, Lamore didn't see the raven-haired girl. A frown of disappointment crossed her face as she remembered their first official encounter with each other in this very lunchroom. Lamore wanted to laugh with a smile and flush in embarrassment at their first greeting. She would never forget the woman that got her into this situation. But that was why she liked her even more. Lamore walked over to the lonely table and proceeded to eat her lunch alone. Some time to herself might do her some good. Maybe she can figure out what she was going to say to L when the two of them are able to meet face to face alone together. She wanted to make things right between the two of them! And between L and Laura.

"Lamore!" The brunette turned her head to the side and saw Yuki walking towards the table with a smile on her face. The girl with the braided pigtails sat right next to Lamore.

"Hey Yuki!" Lamore spoke in a chipper voice, trying to hide her loneliness from her friend. She hadn't been with Yuki or Asagi for a few days now. Not because she was too busy with these events, but because of Aiko. Lamore knew she shouldn't feel guilty about what happened to her, Laura stated she made her choice and there was nothing to prevent her fate. But Lamore had to wonder… if she had tried to be there for her friend more, she wouldn't have died that horrible fate that day. She wondered… what would Asagi and Yuki think when they find out that Aiko wasn't coming to classes anymore. They would surely notice. And Lamore might end up telling them. No, she couldn't. The last thing she wanted was to seem like the bad guy. But… was she really? At any rate, the last thing she wanted was to hang out with her college friends. Especially with the drama going on with Light, L and Laura, the last thing she needed was friction at the campus. The one place where she felt like she didn't have to worry about being Tenshi or the trouble the Life Note caused. She just wanted to pretend for a little bit that things were… normal.

"I haven't seen you around lately, where you've been?" Yuki asked.

And there it was. Lamore sighed as she looked at her friend. "Oh, just some homework I had to catch up on when I was gone," Lamore lied.

"You mean when you played hooky and went off with Miko?" Yuki smiled slyly.

"It's not like that." Lamore rolled her eyes.

"I'm teasing, don't take everything so seriously." Yuki lightly punched Lamore's arm. "I get it, you want to focus on your studies and whatnot. Anyways, don't feel too bad."

"Thanks." Lamore smiled. "Speaking of which, how are you doing in your classes?"

"Eh," Yuki shrugged. "They're actually pretty easy this year. Most of them anyways, I'm struggling with a few topics in psychology."

Lamore giggled, knowing that there was some class she was having trouble with. "Would you like to go to the library and study again? I could give you a few pointers," Lamore suggested. Now that she thought about it, maybe having a day with the girls wouldn't be so bad after all. It could take her mind off of everything that has been happening and she could act like a normal college student again. And if they do ask about Aiko, she could always lie. After all, she had been getting better at that lately.

Yuki, however, shook her head with a smile. "I do want some pointers, but… actually, my folks and I are going out of town for a while."

"What's the occasion?" Lamore asked.

Yuki smiled. "It's the anniversary of Yuma's health!" Yuki declared.

Lamore blinked and then smiled herself. That was right, now that she thought about it. It was getting to that time when Lamore resurrected Yuma after he had been diagnosed with cancer. She remembered how he was her third resurrection, but this time it wasn't a test or out of curiosity. She chose to actually bring him back. In fact, it was Yuma who made her realize the gift she had gotten and what she was going to do with it. In a way, she wanted to thank Yuma for helping her become Tenshi and saving so many lives. Not to mention getting her in the situation she is in now. "That's great. I'm glad Yuma is doing better," Lamore said.

"We're supposed to leave Saturday night, but…" Yuki trailed off. "See, I promised a couple that I would watch their child over the weekend since they have their anniversary as well."

"So you're going to have to babysit?" Lamore asked.

"Well, I was kind of hoping to see if I could find someone who could look after the kid just until Sunday afternoon when the parents would be coming back to pick her up. And I figured since you have experience with kids and your grandparents' house is fairly closer to the couple's house than mine is…" Yuki stared at Lamore as she fluttered her eyes with innocence. Lamore knew where this was going. Hanging out with her friends was one thing, but taking care of a kid for a few days was something she was skeptical on. Could she really handle babysitting with everything going on? Then again, maybe it wouldn't be too bad of an idea. With a kid around, not even Light nor L would make a scene in front of her if a child was present. And who knows, maybe seeing a young and innocent girl would remind L of when Laura was at Wammy's House and how she admired him. And it was only going to be from Saturday evening to Sunday afternoon. Perhaps she could handle that.

"Alright, I can take care of the kid for you." Lamore smiled back, giving into her friend.

"Thanks Lamore!" Yuki hugged her friend. "I'll bring her over tomorrow night before we're supposed to go."

"Can you at least tell me a bit about this kid I'm babysitting?" Lamore requested.

"Oh, well, do you know Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi?"

"Oh, you mean the couple that moved from Tokyo a few years ago?" Lamore remembered the loving couple who got out of the big city to be near the more quiet and more calm city of Kyoto since their daughter was going to be starting school soon and they didn't want to handle the large noises from the city. They wanted to raise their daughter in a more stable environment for her to have a better chance to grow. The three of them lived a few blocks from where her grandparents' house was and once in awhile she would stop by to say hello or have a small conversation with them.

"Yeah, those two," Yuki nodded. "Their daughter is really cute."

"She's very smart as well," Lamore commented.

"So you should have no trouble in babysitting her, just for a while?" Yuki asked.

"I said yes already, didn't I?" Lamore joked. "Just let me know when you will be bringing her to the house."

Yuki nodded and the two went back to eating their lunch. Hopefully, nothing unexpected would come out of this job.

L was gathering his belongings and was going to head to his place for the day now that classes were over. In that time, he made little to no contact with any members of the group. The last thing he wanted was to get their input on the situation. Lamore would probably yell at him again and say something that he did wrong in his past. Light would rub it in his face and probably say that Lamore was right. As for Laura… there was no way he could face her. He didn't know how she felt about this situation she was in. But there was no way he could give her any advice or options because… he didn't know what to think. Yes, he did enjoy hanging out with her and it was nice to have someone from his past back. But he couldn't control her, she was a grown woman and was no longer one of his successors. She had a life now and all of the choices she has made up to this point have proven to be in her favor. If she believes going with Near will be a good choice on her part, then he will let her go. There was nothing more for him to do.

Once he gathered everything, he made his way out of his classroom and headed down the hallway. It was getting dark, and a few students were either leaving for the day or coming in for their night classes. As he noticed this, he failed to see the familiar raven-haired girl coming towards him. That was until he stopped and got a good look at her.

Laura paused in her movements as well as she stood face to face with her mentor and brother. For a long moment, neither spoke to each other, nor did they do anything except stare at each other, wondering who would make the first move. Laura held her books to her chest as L held his own notes. Laura looked at the ground and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Good evening, Mr. Hideki," she greeted by his alias.

L noticed she was not making contact with him as she was greeting him. Did this mean she could not face him because of her feelings? Or was it something else? "Yes, good evening as well, Mrs. Stone. I've noticed you haven't come to the late night classes lately," L said as the two of them started to walk through the halls together now. Though he was watching her every move, she kept her eyes downward.

"I've been visiting Near… he keeps requesting me to visit him for some more details about the Notebook and Tenshi. He still wants to gather as much information about this case as he can," Laura explained.

"Is that all he wanted?" L asked.

"Mostly…" Laura trailed off. She didn't want to tell him about the proposal Near made for her. It would make things awkward between the two and she didn't know how he would take it. Yeah, the two of them felt like they were reconnecting after so many years. And now, if she leaves, what will happen to him? Can she really leave him alone? Well, perhaps Lamore could look after him until he could get back on his feet. And what about Near? She couldn't just let him go after so many years apart. But… if she did, would she ever see him again? And if she did leave, then would she ever see L or the others again? She wanted nothing more than for her to get L's opinion and help her make a choice. But, what if it would be bias? Would he really want her to stay or go off? She wanted to be with L more than anything else, and Near as well, but she could lose one of her brothers all over again. No matter what she chose, she would lose someone she loved.

Laura stopped as the two of them were outside the library entrance. L turned back to see her clutching her books in her arms and her bangs covering her eyes as her head was bowed a bit. "I-I just remembered… I only came here to return these books to the library and check out some new ones. You should go on without me." It wasn't a suggestion, she wanted L to leave her alone. For the first time in her life, she was actually pushing **him** away. And it hurt even more. She didn't understand why. She had faced so many horrors ever since she left the Wammy's House. She witness loneliness, torture, sadness, hatred, death, and even the supernatural. And yet, she had always remained strong through it all. Strong enough to keep going. But whenever she was with him… her former mentor, she felt all her walls tumble down without even putting up a fight…; a defensive. She loved him so much and would do anything to help him. But yet… she could never tell him how she felt about him face to face. Was she scared of his rejection? No, even if he didn't love her back, she would be fine with it. At least, that's what she always told herself.

L stared at her for a moment, realizing that she needed time alone. He nodded and began to walk further down the halls heading back to the hotel room that Laura gave him. "Laura…" L stopped in his tracks as he turned back around to look at her. "No matter what decision you make, I only want you to be happy." Laura perked up at his sentence and gasped slightly. She whipped her head back up and watched as he walked away from her. She watched him walk down the hallway until he turned a corner and he was gone. Laura felt her heart thump in her chest at an alarming rate, she felt it would burst from her chest. What did that mean? L knew about the deal Near offered her? The only person that she told that to was… suddenly, she understood. Laura should have known that Lamore told L this information. But that didn't help her situation at all. Did L mean that he really wanted her to leave? Or… just follow her heart instead of her logic for a change? How can she when whatever choice she made would not only hurt her, but potentially the others around her? Then again… she knew so many more people here and only knew Near…

' **What should I do? What should I chose?'** It was times like this, she had to ask, what would Lamore do? She always found a way to make everything right and make everyone happy, even if it meant she couldn't be. Wait, was that the answer? Did Laura have to give up her happiness just to chose? But… what would make her happier? And what wouldn't?

The following Saturday, Lamore gathered her things and was ready to head out. She was done with classes and luckily she only had morning and finished her last afternoon class for the day. She didn't have to come back to the university tomorrow on Sunday. That meant she wouldn't get a break from the group for a while and she would have her hands full with a kid she was looking after. This was going to be a long weekend. As she was walking down the hallway towards the exit, she was trying to figure out which of the two would be easier for her to handle: L or the kid she was babysitting. She had to deal with them both these next few days and she was trying to figure out a plan for them. The girl won't be so troublesome, but it was L she knew she would have to be careful with. He'd been avoiding her like the plague and she had been trying to catch him like he was a discount item at her favorite shopping center. Not really a great analogy but she was trying to make things right with him. He was the one running away.

Lamore sighed just thinking about it. Why did he have to be so difficult? "Nosaka!" Lamore turned around real quick and saw Light approaching her.

"M-Mr. Hideki!" Lamore gasped.

"Are you heading back already?" Light asked her.

"Yeah, my classes are done for the day and I should get back to my grandparents' house. I'm babysitting for a friend and I got to get the place ready," Lamore nervously stated as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

Light noticed her nerves gittering and knew something was up. And he had a feeling he knew what it was. "Lamore, are you alright?" he asked her, being polite.

She looked back up at him for a moment and sighed. "Ryuzaki and I haven't fixed what happened that night," she admitted. "I've been trying to talk to him and apologize, but he keeps avoiding me."

"He has been known to hide a lot," Light told her as he crossed his arms, "but he usually comes out when he is backed into a corner and wants to get more detail." Light knew because he was speaking with experience.

"Well, I don't think he'll be doing that anytime soon," Lamore shrugged.

Light knew that she was getting stressed out by this and it wasn't fair. L did as much damage that night as she did. She and Light were able to patch up their relationship before it got worse, so why was it that this time L was the one being stubborn? Light narrowed his eyes at her and decided that if Ryuzaki wasn't going to be a man, he was going to make him. "Look, I'll get Ryuzaki to come over tonight and the two of you can have the chance to talk."

Lamore blinked and stared back at Light. "Y-you don't have to-"

"I'm your guardian," Light protested, "and I know you want to make things right with him, but he won't admit it. so you could both use help."

"But…" Lamore began. "I don't want to get into another fight with him, especially when a kid will be present."

Light could understand what she meant. He thought about that for a moment. "When is the kid supposed to come to the house?"

"Not until later tonight," Lamore told Light.

"Alright, the two of us have one more class together. We'll swing by afterwards and hopefully you two can resolve something before you have to get to your job."

Lamore smiled at the thought that she might finally get the chance to make things right between her and L. She had to do things right! "You think you can do it?" Lamore sounded hopeful as she stared at Light with anticipation.

"I might have to persuade him, but I think I can manage," Light assured her.

"Thank you, Ryuk!" Lamore exclaimed as she hugged him. Light smiled, glad he was helping her out, and it kind of caused L some humiliation, so it was a win-win on his part. Suddenly, they two of them remembered where they were and who they were supposed to be. Lamore instantly let go of Light and backed up as she eyed the ground and tried to control her tinted cheeks. "I mean… thanks for your consideration," Lamore duly noted.

"Y-yeah… s-see you tonight." Light waved goodbye as he walked back towards the classes and Lamore just walked to where her grandparents were. Her blush deepening as she thought more about the contact the two just had.

"Will you stop pouting already!?" Light snapped at L as the two of them walked through the neighborhood to where Lamore's grandparents' house was located. It was getting dark out and Light had tricked L into going to a place with cake and sweets. Once he found out where they were heading, he immediately hated Light with a deeper passion then when he was hunting him down as Kira. Now, of course, L probably could have turned around and not go. However, he was attached to Light due to silver handcuffs. Light had a feeling that once L figured out their true destination, they would get into a fight, so Light got some handcuffs similar to the ones Ryuzaki used on him during his 24/7 surveillance of Light after he forfeited ownership of the Death Note. Where he got the handcuffs, however, Light preferred not to answer that. All I can tell the audience was that he went to a… special store. "Look, Lamore wants to make up for what she said to you a few nights ago. Just hear her out and accept her apology, and then I'll give you the sweets I promised you," Light told him as he led the two towards the house.

"I still won't forgive you for using my weakness to drag me to the very person that made me mad in the first place. Next time you offer me something and take me somewhere, I'll use my better judgement," L muttered.

"I swear you act like a spoiled child sometimes," Light growled. It was times like this, he didn't regret L's death.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Ayako asked Lamore as Daiki was starting the car in the driveway.

"It's just for tonight and for the afternoon tomorrow, grandma. I'll be fine, I have had experience with kids before," Lamore assured.

"Alright, we'll be at the museum. Call your grandfather or I if you need any help, we'll be there right away."

"Ayako, we should hurry up," Daiki called to his wife. Ayako turned to see her husband opening the driver seat with a reassuring smile. "Lamore will be fine. You worry too much."

"Oh yes~, **I'm** the worrier…" Ayako rolled her eyes as Lamore giggled by the statement. Ayako kissed Lamore's forehead and headed into the car as the grandparents drove off. Lamore waved goodbye, and when they were no longer in sight, she headed back inside. She looked at the clock and it was almost seven. Yuki should be here with the daughter of the Takahashi's. But yet, there was no sign of Light with L. She had planned on talking to L before she had to babysit. If the child got here before she could meet up with L, then it would make things awkward when he got here.

She took a few deep breaths and calmed herself. She needed to think about what she was going to say to him when they were face to face. She would have to apologize on some level, but she had to know one thing in the end, what did L think of Laura? Did he only see her as a past successor? As a sister? As a lover? How did he feel about her? If she can get that answer, then that would be enough on her part.

Lamore went to the kitchen and decided she would prepare something for when the child got here for her to eat. She probably hadn't eaten dinner yet, and she didn't feel like cooking a huge meal if it would just be her and the kid (and maybe L and Light if they ever showed up). "I guess curry would be an acceptable dish. I haven't had that in a while anyways," Lamore noted as she grabbed some pots and a box of rice. As she was gathering the other ingredients she was going to make for the curry, she turned around and froze in horror as she saw someone standing in front of her.

Lamore gasped and was about to scream but the guy rushed forward and covered his pale hand over her mouth. Her efforts to scream were just muffled at this point. Lamore looked up and saw those red crimson eyes where his left eye had two scars from the claws of an animal. He was also wearing black and red armour, like a knight, which seemed very weird. But what was stranger, was the fact that as his hand was on her mouth, she felt no body heat radiating from it. Was this guy even alive?!

"Please do not scream, Lamore Nosaka. I am not here to hurt you," he assured her in a smooth and calm voice, kind of reminding her of Laura's and L's.

' **H-How does he know my name? And why is his hand so cold? Who is this guy? What does he want?'** So many questions were spinning in her head as she couldn't take herself away from his crimson gaze. She was almost positive he wasn't human.

"Do not worry, I am your ally. Your's and Laura's," he added.

' **He knows who Laura is? Just what is this guy up to and how does he know who I am as well as Laura? There's no way he can be a Seimeigami, he doesn't look as colorful or cheerful as Hana or Hiro… wait! Hana! Help!'** She mentally called to her Seimeigami hoping that she would hear her prayers. What was she talking about, she was with her 24/7! She, herself, should be witnessing this! Luckily, Hana phased through the wall to the kitchen and saw Lamore being held hostage by the guy.

"Lamore! Are you-" Hana stopped in her tracks as she got a good look at the familiar Shinigami. "It's you!" Hana gasped.

Sessho turned around and looked at Hana. He removed his hand from Lamore's and crossed his arms. "Oh, we meet again. Hana, was it?"

"Yes. And you are Sessho," Hana noted as she glared at the Shinigami.

Lamore was just confused by this confrontation the two were having. "Hana, do you know this guy?" Lamore asked as she watched the scene unfold.

Hana tilted her head so she was staring at her owner. She had a confused look on her face as well, and then, she remembered why it was that Lamore did not know who Sessho was. Before she could explain, Sessho turned back to face Lamore himself. "I am Sessho, and I am a Shinigami. A death god." Lamore's eyes wavered at that title as she held the counter and stared at the Shinigami himself. The only other Shinigami she ever met was the King himself, but this guy seemed almost human. Though she now knew who he was, that still left one question, what did he want? Sessho could still see she was uneasy, so he went on to explain a bit more. "The Shinigami King sent me to keep an eye on your progress as Tenshi. He told you, as well as Laura, L, and Light, that there would be a Shinigami that would watch over your group in the event that if anything happened to you or Laura, I would kill your guardians."

"So…" Lamore stuttered as she was gaining herself again. "You're the Shinigami that the King sent to keep an eye on us? And to send Light and L back to the Nothingness if one or both of us is killed?"

"Correct," Sessho said. "I apologize for my lack of attendance. However, I did not think that my presence was required. I only showed myself when you and Miko Katsu were abducted in case you were to be killed. If that were the case, I wanted to be there so I could kill Light Yagami. However, you ended up living, which meant he dodged a bullet."

Lamore, finally recollected, let go of the counter and stared at the Shinigami. Taking a few breaths, she nervously smiled to try and be polite. "Well… As you can see, I'm alright, so there's no need to hurt Light," Lamore assured. "And it's also nice to meet you… Sessho, right?"

"Yes."

"Out of curiosity, how did you know who I am and how do you know Laura? Did the Shinigami King tell you about us?"

"Yes, but I was able to tell who you were just by looking at your face," Sessho added.

"My face?" Lamore repeated.

"Shinigami eyes allow a Shinigami to see a person's full name and lifespan as long as they can see the person's face," Sessho further explained. "This way we know who we are killing and how much of their life we are taking away when we kill them."

' **Just like Laura's eyes!'** Lamore gasped as she realized the similarities. Wait, did that mean that the eyes Laura possessed were Shinigami eyes? But how can that be possible?

"By the way, how is Laura doing?" Sessho asked.

Lamore blinked and was kind of taken off guard for a moment. Did this Shinigami really ask the well being of the female raven? She knew he must have known who she was by the Shinigami King, and it seemed as if he was just asking to make sure so he knew in case she was in danger. In which case he would have to kill L. However, the way he said it, it almost sounded like he wanted to know of a long lost friend. Could it be possible this Shinigami actually cared for humans unlike the King and most Shinigamis from what she has heard? Is that why he was chosen for this job? Lamore remembered the question that he asked her and decided to respond back. "She's fine, last I checked. But I don't know where she is at the moment." Though, she had a feeling she knew where she was, or going, she didn't know her exact location as of this moment. "Actually…" she began, gaining more courage towards the Shinigami. "Is it okay if I can ask you something regarding Laura?"

Sessho stared at her for a moment by her confidence as well as her question. She went on. "The eyes that you have, they have similar properties that Laura's eyes have. I was just wondering, is that normal?"

"You're saying that she has the Shinigami eyes?" Sessho questioned.

"Yeah. It's just… I don't know much about her eyes and neither does she, so I just wanted to try to understand them. And if it is possible for a human to gain them."

Sessho looked away for a moment as he stared out the window. Lamore looked outside and saw that the night sky was taking over. So it shouldn't be long until Yuki came over with the kid she had to babysit. "Humans are such strange creatures," Sessho noted. Both Lamore and Hana looked at him as he dared not take his eyes off of the outside world. "Each of them have their own personality, no two humans are exactly alike. And yet, they have such strong similarities. It is the same with us Shinigamis and Seimeigamis. We have our differences in jobs and status, and yet, we make differences in the world one human life at a time."

Lamore blinked, wondering what he was talking about. What did this have to do with Laura and her eyes? "The two of us are the most powerful beings in existences." Sessho turned to Hana for a moment and it caught her off guard. "We can decide who lives and who dies, yet when it comes to emotions, that is beyond even our control."

"Well, unlike you Shinigamis, we happen to grow attached to certain humans whom we watch over and give life to," Hana pointed out as she narrowed her eyes at Sessho. She obviously did not care much for this creature. In fact, Hana had stated many times before that she was not fond of Shinigamis. Though, it would make sense. They are total opposites and they do not come into contact with one another. The only exception would be the King and Queen. But even that was for certain occasions.

"And who's to say that we do not care either?" Sessho asked. That caught Hana off guard and even Lamore was confused by his question. Did this Shinigami care for or favored a human being? But who? And why? Sessho turned back to Lamore as he crossed his metallic arms. "At any rate, you wish to know more about Laura's eyes, do you not?" Lamore nodded. "I see… I will tell you, but I would like to wait until Light Yagami and L Lawliet are here."

"Why wait for them?" Lamore asked.

"Let's just say that they have their experience with Shinigamis in the past. Therefore, when I explain to you the details, they will be able to fill you in on pieces that I do not need to explain myself," Sessho informed. "Also, I think that they should know about this information as well. Especially Lawliet himself."

"Well… if that's your request, then it's fine with me. You won't have to wait long. Light promised that he would bring L with him tonight, so you can talk to the three of us," Lamore told him. Sessho nodded, glad that things worked out. As if on cue, the front door opened and Lamore headed out of the kitchen to see the two guys coming in through the entrance. "Light!" Lamore smiled, happy to see him. He looked back at her and smiled himself. Of course, the sweet moment between the two of them were interrupted when they heard a jingle. Both turned back to see L, who was handcuffed to Light, with a sluggish pout on his face. Lamore turned her eyes down to the handcuffs and was kind of confused. "Why are the two of you-"

"It was the only way I could get him here without him running off." Light sighed in a bit of annoyance. He walked over to Lamore, dragging L, and walked up to Lamore. "Don't ask me where I got the handcuffs and this had better be worth it. It wasn't easy to avoid stares when you were being attached to this guy," Light pointed back at L.

Lamore tried to suppress her giggles, but a few escaped her lips. "Well, thanks for getting him here," she said to Light. The brunette sighed as he reached for his neck and took out a small silver key. He took it over his head and placed the key in the keyhole of the cuffs. He had to keep the key on him so he could remove the handcuffs at any given time and make sure it was out of L's reach in case he tried to escape. "Well, Yuki hasn't arrived with the kid yet, so the two of us should be able to make up," she hoped as she looked over to see L. But with one glance, he turned away from her and she felt even guiltier. "L, please!" Lamore begged as she took a few steps towards him. "We have to talk!"

"The last time we talked, it did not end too well," he pointed out in his low baritone voice. "Besides, there is nothing to talk about."

"Look, I get that you're mad, and I was too. But you can't keep avoiding me. I'm trying to be the bigger person here and apologize. But I'll only do that if you just give me the answer I'm looking for." Lamore tried to reason with him, but he wasn't even looking at her.

"I would give you an answer if you give me the question," he remarked.

"I just want to know what you think of Laura. Whether or not you actually care for her. As a successor, as a sister, as a friend… or something more. I just want to know what your relationship with her is."

L said nothing for a long moment. And neither Light nor Lamore knew if he was just ignoring her or actually thinking. Lamore softened her eyes as they held guilt and regret. She tried reaching out her hand towards him to try and comfort him again, but he backed away. She withdrew her hand suddenly and held it to her heart. Why can't he just let her in and try to fix what she broke? Why was he being so distant? Can't he see that it was hurting her just as much as it was hurting him?

The doorbell rang and all three drew their attention towards the door. Lamore knew that had to have been Yuki. She sighed and straightened her clothes out, trying to look presentable. Now that the kid was here, she wouldn't be able to actually talk to L. "Light, could you go in the kitchen and get things ready for dinner?" Lamore requested. "I'm making curry, but I haven't started it yet."

Light nodded, and looked back at L. "Come on, Ryuzaki. Let's at least help out with the dinner." Light headed into the kitchen. Lamore turned back to look at L, and for a minute it looked like he was going to stay here with her. However, he walked away and past Lamore towards the kitchen. Lamore sighed in defeat and headed to the door. She opened up and Yuki was standing there.

"Evening, Lamore!" Yuki greeted.

"Hey Yuki." Lamore forced a smile on her face and tried to seem peppy.

"Sorry for coming over so late. My folks are in the car and waiting for me," Yuki explained.

"Don't worry, it's alright. I have some company over, but they won't bother with her." Lamore assured.

"Great, then Rem should be all set!" Yuki smiled.

* * *

"Just watch over the water and when it starts boiling, you add the rice in," Light instructed L as the two of them were getting dinner started. "Honestly, it's not that difficult of a concept. You just look at the box and follow the instructions."

"I've never made dinner for myself before. Usually Watari buys or bakes himself," L told him.

"Well, he's not here, so you'll have to make it with me." Light rolled his eyes.

"I am aware that he isn't here anymore and whenever someone brings that up, I am reminded of you." L glared at Light.

"Hey, I wasn't the one that killed you! It was-"

"Thanks again for taking care of her for me," Yuki declared from the entrance. Light and L blinked as they heard the familiar voice of Lamore's friend as well as the student at the university. "I hope she won't be an inconvenience."

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to take care of her," Lamore promised. "You go and have fun with your family. Tell them I said hi and let Yuma know I wished him good health."

"Will do!" The two of them heard the door closing and growing curious, they moved out of the kitchen and towards the living room where the conversation was happening. When they came out, they saw Lamore closing the door and talking to a kid.

"Alright, so, do you like curry?" Lamore asked the girl.

"It's a good dish," the child stated.

"We're going to have that for dinner, then," Lamore told her. She looked from the kid to the entrance of the kitchen and saw L and Light standing on the division between the living room and the kitchen. "Oh, Ryuk! Ryuzaki! I want the two of you to meet someone." Lamore grabbed the girl's hand and the two of them walked further towards the two guys. That was when the two got a closer look at the girl she was babysitting and their hearts stopped. This child, she had light peach skin and wore a white shirt with puffy sleeves and a lavender skirt with a bowtie in the center that reached her knees. Her hair was white with lavender highlights that only reached towards the end of her hair. She had little hooped earrings and her eyes were a golden color. They stared at the child for a long moment as memories filled their minds. As they looked at the child… they could only be reminded of a skeletal Shinigami.

The girl didn't understand why they were staring at her like that and blinked. Lamore looked back at her and smiled. "Would you like to introduce yourself?" she asked. The child looked up at Lamore and nodded. She turned back to Light and L and bowed.

"I am Rem Takahashi, I am eleven years old and currently attending White Lily Academy as a sixth grader. It's nice to meet you."

Both L and Light took a step backwards as they kept their eyes on the kid. As she looked up, the white skeletal face of Rem the Shinigami was all they saw.

 _*If the name of a person is written in more than two Life Notes, the Note which was first filled out will take the effects._

 _*Each_ Seimeigami _must have one Life note of their own. That Life Note must never be lent or written on by a Human._

"Uh… Ryuk… Ryuzaki… are you two okay?" Lamore asked as she stared at the two who looked at Rem. They were starting to creep her out a bit and she could sense that Rem was feeling the same as well. The last thing she needed during this babysitting session was for the two guys to make her feel uncomfortable. She decided to change the subject. "Uh, Rem. How about you go in the living room and watch some TV? Dinner won't be ready for a while."

"What time is it?" Rem asked.

Lamore looked at the clock in the living room and back to Rem. "It's almost seven thirty," she answered.

"Oh~ Sailor Moon Crystal is almost on!" Rem then rushed through the living room and hopped on the couch. She grabbed the remote and turned on the television onto a certain channel.

Meanwhile, Lamore dragged Light and L into the kitchen and looked at them. Their faces were completely white and their eyes wavered back and forth. "What's with you guys back there? You acted like you just saw a ghost," Lamore questioned. Then again, seeing a ghost at this point probably wouldn't be the most problematic situation they would find themselves in. However, Lamore had no idea how right she was. "Look, if the two of you don't want to be here, I understand," she tried to assure them.

L looked back at her as he got out of his trance. "N-no…" Lamore looked back at him and blinked, still confused by his behavior. He slightly coughed, trying to regain himself. "No… we'll stay and help you with the kid. Just in case she may become… troublesome," L told her. Also, he wanted to make sure that this was the same Rem that was a Shinigami at one point.

"Ryuzaki, I'm capable of handling a child," Lamore assured with a raised brow.

"No, he's right. Besides, we're here anyways, and we've got nothing better to do," Light added. He too wanted to know more about this Rem girl and if she had any resemblance of the Shinigami.

Lamore was a bit hesitant at first, seeing as how a moment ago they seemed as if they wanted to leave Rem alone. But, they were already here and perhaps when she put Rem to bed, she could have a chance to talk to L on a personal level and might actually win the argument. "Alright, but I want the both of you on your best behavior and don't make her feel uncomfortable," she instructed. Light and L nodded in agreement. "Well, why don't the two of you go watch over her and I'll work on preparing dinner?" she suggested as she headed over to the cooking area. However, Light stopped her.

"No!" he exclaimed, coming up with an excuse. "We'll make the dinner. You should watch over Rem. Dinner will get done faster with the two of us."

Lamore crossed her arms and glared at the two. Still suspicious of their actions. However, she didn't question it and walked back to the living room to sit next to Rem. She didn't understand those two. First they are speechless when they first met Rem, then they say that it's alright for them to be here and keep an eye on her, and yet they aren't even in the same room. She knew there was something those two were keeping from her, but she couldn't ask them now. She would wait until Rem was asleep. However, for now, she would enjoy watching the show with the kid. "Do you like this show?" Lamore asked as the intro came on.

"I love Sailor Moon!" Rem explained with excitement. "The Sailor Scouts are so cool! And their outfits are adorable! I'm only halfway through season one, but it's really getting good!"

Lamore giggled. "You know, when I was your age, I used to watch Sailor Moon as well."

"Really?" Rem looked at her. "This was on back then?"

"No, not Crystal," Lamore explained. "It was the old Sailor Moon."

"There's an older version of Sailor Moon?" Rem tilted her head in curiosity.

"Yep, back then it was just called Sailor Moon. The art style was different and there were a lot more seasons and episodes. But it was a really big hit in the 90's. Of course, I didn't watch it until the 2000's and they were barely playing it. But they have the original on Hulu." _**(A/N: Can I just say I love Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon Crystal!? Thank you, Tetra, for introducing me to it. If you want some 90's nostalgia, check out Sailor Moon on Hulu! And for the reboot, Sailor Moon Crystal! Also on Hulu.)**_

"Could you show me it sometime?!" Rem asked, getting excited again now.

"Sure, I can probably show you a few episodes before your bedtime. That is, if you don't have any homework to finish," she slyly stated as she looked at Rem.

But the child kept her smile. "I finished my weekend homework on Friday and before I came over here. So I don't have to worry about that."

"Well, you certainly are a hard worker," Lamore giggled. Rem sure was an ecstatic and punctual girl. She just didn't understand why Light and L seemed scared of her.

Meanwhile, L and Light were preparing dinner for the four of them. While the rice was cooking and the curry was heating up, the two of them were having a mini meltdown. "You saw it as well?" L asked.

"Yeah, there's no way she can look like her and have the same name. It has to be the Shinigami," Light noted as he rubbed his chin trying to grasp the situation at hand. He knew that Lamore was babysitting, but he never would have thought she would be babysitting the same creature that had killed L.

"But how can a Shinigami become a human?" L questioned.

"I-I don't know… I know it was Rem that killed you and Watari, and then she turned to dust."

"Dust?" L blinked. Light looked up at L and realized that there was still some information that he didn't know about Shinigamis.

"Because Rem killed you to protect Misa," Light explained. "When Misa began killing again, you wanted to test the thirteen day rule to prove her guilt. Which meant if she was Kira, you would have killed her. Rem had feelings for Misa and she knew the only way to save her was to kill you. When a Shinigami extends the life of a human whom they have favored, that kills them."

L blinked for a moment, taking this information in. Now that he thought about it, it did seem too coincidental that the Shinigami would kill him and Watari as L was going to test the Death Note to try and prove the rules were fake. Chances are, no one else thought to connect that. If they had, maybe they could have seen a pattern. But yes, it made sense. He wasn't aware of the relationship Rem had with Misa. Perhaps if he did, then he would have avoided that fate. "So, Shinigamis can die just as humans," L muttered.

"But Misa never told me anything about Shinigamis getting reincarnated. I didn't even think that was possible. It almost makes me not want to believe that's the same Rem." Both guys peaked their heads out of the corner of the kitchen to look at Lamore and Rem as the two were watching the television with Rem jumping up and down, synthesizing with the Sailor Scouts movements as Lamore laughed along. Could that girl really have been a Shinigami?

"Here we go," Light said as he placed the plates down at the table. Once the table was set up, L began to place the food on the plates. Lamore and Rem came into the kitchen, their show finished. Lamore smiled as she smelt the food.

"Smells good," she commented.

"This was the first time the two of us made dinner together, so it might not be the greatest meal," Light warned.

"I'm sure even the two of you, with your superior intelligence, could figure out how to cook a basic dish that even common Americans can make," Lamore slyly stated.

"Can we eat now?" Rem asked, sounding a bit impatient.

"Yeah, we just have to get the food out first," Light said. "Lamore, could you get us all some milk?"

"Sure." Lamore headed into the kitchen to grab some glasses and some milk. Light looked back at Rem as she looked up at him with her golden eyes. Even though her eyes were more human now, he still couldn't get the feeling that she was watching him and judging him.

"You can take any seat you like. It doesn't matter," Light told her. Rem kept staring at him for a moment longer, then walked towards the table and took a seat. Light walked over to the table and took a seat himself. Once L was done with putting the food on the plates, he took his own seat as well.

Rem sat there and looked back and forth between L and Light. She tilted her head in confusion. Light turned and noticed her staring at him and raised a brow. "Is something wrong?" he asked her.

"What are your names?" Rem asked.

Light was confused by her sudden question. But answered regardless. "I'm Ryuk Hideki and that is my brother Ryuzaki Hideki."

Rem blinked and looked back at the both of them. "I can't see them…" she muttered.

"What was that?" L asked.

"I don't see your names," Rem answered a bit louder this time as she looked up above their heads, expecting to see something. Light's eyes went wide by her words as he noticed her looking up at him. He looked up as well and wondered what it was Rem was trying to look at. He looked back at Rem and looked at her eyes. For a moment, he could have sworn they turned a crimson color then back to yellow again. Was she… was she trying to look to see their names and life spans? If she was… does that mean she had the Shinigami eyes?!

"Sorry about the delay." Light turned his head and saw Lamore entering into the dining room with four glasses of milk. She placed them on the table and went on talking. "I forgot to start the dishwasher so I had to look for some other cups. Sorry they don't match."

"Could I take one of the big glasses?" Rem asked as she reached out her hands. Lamore gave Rem one of the bigger glasses of the four and the white haired girl took it. "Mom says that if I drink lots of milk, I'll grow up to be strong and slim. Just like Misa-Misa!"

L and Light stared at the girl as she uttered that name. However, Lamore only giggled. "You're a fan of Misa Amane, Rem?"

"Yeah!" Rem nodded. "I love her movies! And I like Sailor Moon out of all the Sailor Scouts because she reminds me of Misa-Misa! She's so cute and smart! I wanna be just like her when I grow up!"

"You know, I actually met Misa-Misa face to face," Lamore bragged with a smirk.

"Really?" Rem's eyes went wide at her words and her smile grew.

"Yep. A friend of mine took me to one of her studios and I saw her work her magic." Lamore added

"So cool. You're so lucky," Rem sighed with joy.

While the two girls chatted at dinner, L and Light looked at each other as their suspicion grew of the young girl. ' **The fact that she looks like Rem, the Shinigami eyes, her love for Misa Amane… There's no doubt about it, this is the same Rem.'** Light thought to himself deeply. ' **Her personality's a bit different, but then again, she is a young girl. But there's something that I fail to understand in this whole situation. Just how did Rem, as a Shinigami, become a human in the first place?'** Light looked back as the two girls were laughing with each other. ' **If this girl really is Rem, then she should have been able to recognize me and L or at least get the feeling we met somewhere before, right? But she hasn't made a single comment all night. More importantly, is she even aware? Of what she used to be? Does she still have the same power? No, there's no way she could have a Death Note now. But still… I'm sure this is the same Shinigami I met all those years ago. All I can do is wait and try to find the answers.'**

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Lamore asked through the hallway as Rem was tucked into the bed that Lamore used when she came over to visit, then Light used as he was staying here. Rem was having it tonight since she was the guest and Lamore would take the couch. Rem looked back at Lamore and nodded. She got a drink by the bedside and the window's curtains were pulled back so the light shone in. Lamore smiled. "Alright. If you need anything, I'll be downstairs." Rem nodded again and Lamore closed the door letting the child sleep. She sighed and headed back downstairs to check on L and Light. It seemed the two of them behaved alright during dinner. Though they never said anything to Rem, at least they didn't make her feel uncomfortable. And hopefully Lamore was able to seem likeable enough that Rem didn't pay any attention towards the other two. Though she would have to figure out what was up with the two. She knew they were hiding something from her, but she didn't know what. Could it be connected to Rem? Is that why they were so stunned when they first saw her? Either way, she was going to figure this out.

She headed down the stairs and there, the two of them were waiting for her in the living room. L was sitting in his crouched position on the sofa and Light was standing near a chair. It seemed they were going to talk with her after all. "Is she asleep?" Light asked as she hopped off the last stair and walked over to the two.

"Yeah, I just put her to bed," Lamore said. "Despite your previous reaction when you first saw her, she kind of likes you guys." Lamore then crossed her arms as she glared at them sternly. "So, are you going to explain why you guys acted the way you did today, or do I have to ask first?"

Light and L looked at one another with a bit of concern. But they knew they would have to explain themselves sooner or later, and if they said this now, then it would lessen the tension between everyone at the least. Light looked back at Lamore and sighed. "You might want to sit down for this one." Lamore raised a brow, but did as she was told anyway if it meant giving her the answers she was looking for. She sat down next to L on the couch, and even though he was looking at Lamore, she kept her eyes on Light. The male brunette rubbed the back of his head as he tried to think of the best way to explain the situation at hand here. She may not understand so he'll have to explain everything if he had to. "Alright, you know what a Shinigami is, right?" he began.

Lamore was caught off guard with his question but answered nonetheless. "Yes, the Shinigami King, and I also met Sessho not too long ago. So I have had my fair share of the beings," Lamore stated.

"Wait, you met the Shinigami Sessho?" Light gasped as he asked.

"You know him as well?" Lamore seemed confused now.

"We met him at the church when we were trying to rescue you and Miko," L explained as the two looked at him. "He saved Laura's life and told us that he is the one to kill us should anything happen to you or Laura, he will kill us and send us back to the Nothingness."

"Well… before you came here, he appeared in the kitchen and I asked him something… Mostly regarding Laura's eyes…"

"You mean the ability her eyes give her," Light corrected.

"I figured that if anyone were to know why her eyes had that power, he would known since his eyes are like that as well," Lamore added.

"It would make sense," Light noted as he crossed his arms. "We never told you this information, but the eyes that Laura has are known as the Shinigami eyes."

"Shinigami eyes?" Lamore blinked as she tilted her head.

"Yeah, humans can obtain that power, but on certain conditions. They have to be the owner of a Death Note and they have to make the trade with the Shinigami attached to that Notebook. But," Light went on, "the eyes come at a cost."

"Which is?" Lamore pressed on.

"You have to give up half of your remaining lifespan in order to acquire them. And if you give up ownership of your Death Note, not only will your memories be erased, but you lose the Shinigami eyes in the process. That's what Misa, the Second Kira, told me, anyways."

"Almost exactly like the Seimeigami eyes…" Lamore breathed.

"But there is one thing I don't understand," Light said. "How she could have the Shinigami eyes in the first place." He sighed. "She couldn't have gotten that power for free."

"So, you're saying she could have a Death Note?" Lamore raised a brow.

"If Laura did have a Death Note, I would have known about it. Especially if she was at Wammy's House," L pointed out.

"Maybe she just hid it at the Wammy House." Lamore suggested.

L was about to say something, but Light interrupted. "No, L is right." The two turned towards him. "If she did have a Death Note, she couldn't have hid it for very long. Considering that she was at an orphanage, someone else would have found it eventually. So, she couldn't have had one at that time."

"So… maybe she got one when she came to Japan?" Lamore wondered. "I mean, that did seem to be where most of the Kira events took place."

"No, even if she somehow obtained it, she would have never used it," L stated. "She was taught and raised by my justice. She would never kill anyone as long as she could avoid it. Besides, if there was someone else with a Death Note, Kira would have tried to find them and get them on his side like with the Second Kira."

"And, even if Laura did get a Death Note and didn't use it, she would probably just turn it in, anyways, to L in the hopes it could help him solve the Kira case," Light added. "Especially if it meant protecting L."

"Well… maybe she did have a Death Note, but gave up ownership if she really didn't want to kill like that," Lamore thought aloud.

"That does seem like the most logical idea," Light agreed. "But, if she did do that, then she shouldn't have her Shinigami eyes anymore. They disappear if you give up ownership."

"Could it be possible she found a loophole instead?" L suggested.

"Such as?" Light pressed on.

"What if she used someone else's life span and not her own?" L questioned.

Light thought about what he said and shook his head. "No, it has to be your lifespan in order for you to get those eyes. And even if that were possible, someone would have to willing give up their lifespan for that said person."

"So… there is no way around the deal," Lamore stated the obvious, but both males agreed. "But, even if she didn't have a Death Note… then… how could she have gotten those eyes?" Lamore asked the big question. "I know she never asked for them, so someone had to have given them to her."

"No, she has always had those eyes," a familiar voice called out. The three of them looked around trying to find the source of that voice. Their own eyes soon landed on the Shinigami that has been appearing in front of them for a while. His arms crossed and his face expressionless. "We meet again, Light Yagami and L Lawliet. You too, Lamore Nosaka."

"Sessho…" Lamore breathed as she looked at the Shinigami before them.

"I see you've come in contact with Rem once again," he noted towards the two guys. "This will make things easier for me to explain."

"So, you're finally going to tell us about the Shinigami eyes Laura has?" Lamore asked.

"More importantly, how do you know Rem?" Light asked his own question.

Sessho raised a brow at the two brunettes and shrugged. "I assure you, all of your questions shall be answered. First off, why don't the two of you tell Lamore here about Rem?" Sessho persuade Light.

Lamore looked back at Light who stared at Sessho. He knew what the Shinigami was talking about, which meant that the girl upstairs really was Rem the Shinigami. Or rather, she used to be. Light looked back at Lamore and sighed. "Alright… Lamore… this is going to sound crazy, but… L and I have met Rem before."

Her eyes went wide by that statement. "What do you mean?" she whispered.

"We didn't meet her as a human," L spoke up and the two turned towards him as he went on. "Before I died, we caught someone who had Kira's powers, and that was when the Task Force first learned about the Death Note as well as the Shinigami. The Shinigami we met was a skeletal figure and a female. Her name… was Rem."

"And the Rem upstairs right now…" Light trailed off.

"Are you honestly trying to tell me that the Shinigami you met all those years ago is the child sleeping upstairs?" Lamore crossed her arms in disbelief.

"I know it seems hard to believe, but the Rem we knew before has the same characteristics as this one. Both of them have the same love for Misa Amane and she even looks similar to Rem the Shinigami!" Light tried to explain.

"Look similar?" she echoed. Light wanted to explain more. He would have even drawn a picture for Lamore if it meant she would believe him.

"By any chance…" Sessho interrupted. The three turned his attention to him as he grabbed a piece of paper from his scarf and presented it to the group. "Did the Shinigami Rem look something like this?" The three eyed the paper and saw the creature drawn on it. It was a skeletal figure with thick lips and pointed teeth sticking out. Cat-like eyes and hair that had dark highlights towards the edges of her hair. Light and L's eyes widened as they both gasped by the image alone.

"T-That's her… That's Rem! Misa's Shinigami!" Light exclaimed as he dared not take his eyes off of the picture.

Lamore blinked rapidly as the image was before her eyes. They were right, this strange creature did resemble Rem upstairs. But… it had to have been a coincidence, right? What was she saying?! Nothing at this point was a coincidence anymore! "S-so… that girl… Rem, upstairs… She is… She was…"

"I know it sounds hard to believe, but it's true. The two of us are positive that's the same Rem. She even has the same Shinigami eyes like Laura. She couldn't see our names and she was looking above our heads," L stated. "And the King and Queen said that until we were brought back to life, no one with that power could see our names. She even questioned it."

"O-okay…" Lamore tried to stay calm. "Let's just say I do believe your crazy conspiracy… How could Rem go from a God of Death to a human girl?"

Light and L looked at one another, neither of them could come up with an answer. They were just as confused as she was. "I knew Rem when she was still in the Shinigami Realm," Sessho spoke up which gained the group's attention. He placed the paper away and hovered with his arms crossed as he looked at them all. "It was a small Realm we lived in, every Shinigami knew each other. So naturally, I knew of her death right away."

"Her death? Shinigamis can die?" Lamore blinked.

"Just like Seimeigamis, we are not truly immortal. There are ways to kill us if you know the methods. Light Yagami was able to figure out how to kill Rem."

Lamore and L turned back to him and Light felt the attention on him now. "Well, it was Misa that actually told me to be honest…" Light stated. "From what I remember, the only way to kill a Shinigami is to make them fall in love with a human."

"Fall in love with a human…" Lamore echoed.

"More specifically, if a Shinigami favors a certain human and they kill someone to increase that human's life, that will cause their death. The Shinigami Rem was in love with Misa Amane. But Misa was also the Second Kira. There was a point where L suspected Misa of being the Second Kira and I was able to trick Rem into killing him to protect Misa," Light explained.

"Oh, I get it now. Because Rem killed L in order to increase Misa's lifespan, she ended up dying."

"After that, Rem's body became some sort of sand-like substance. Which meant she had died," Light added.

"Her body may have died, but her spirit lives on," Sessho interrupted. The three turned back to him, and this time he went into more detail. "Neither Rem nor Ryuk knew about this information. Rem and I are two of the few Shinigamis that know how to kill another of our kind. However, unlike Rem, I knew more. By that, I mean I know more about the process after death."

"Process after death?" Lamore echoed. "Are you telling me that Shinigamis don't just die?"

"You're practically right, but there is more to it," Sessho began. "I had to ask the King himself about this when I first saw it with my own eyes. He told me everything. The truth of the matter is… bodies decay, but the soul is eternal."

"The soul?" Light echoed.

"Yes, we were taught that in our Realm as well," Hana spoke up. "Our Queen told us that when a human dies, their body shall perish. However, their soul or spirit is strong enough to regenerate. But it can take a long time depending on the reincarnation process. That's why we were taught about reincarnating people if we could not bring them back in their bodies if they were too far damaged."

"So… Rem's soul… it became a human?" Lamore questioned more than stated.

"When a Shinigami dies in our Realm, their body will be turned to dust. But their soul will live on. Instead of disappearing, the soul heads to the Seimeigami Realm and becomes a Seimeigami," Sessho stated. The group gasped at this information. "The job of a Seimeigami is to bring back humans and save lives. If a Shinigami were to do something like that… then they are turned over to the Seimeigami Queen and become a Seimeigami. They get new bodies and perhaps even a new personality. The same can be said for a Seimeigami if it ends up killing a human. Their body will decay, but their soul shall then be handed over to the Shinigami King and turned into a Shinigami themselves. The main idea is that dark and light are two halves of the same coin, one cannot exist without the other. If something happens to one side, then something will happen on the other."

"So that's how the system works…" L stated.

"But that doesn't explain how Rem became a human in the first place. Even if she did die, she should be a Seimeigami right now, shouldn't she?" Light questioned.

"Only if she died in her Realm," Sessho pointed out calmly. "Believe it or not, but half of the Shinigamis that come into our realm are past Seimeigamis. The other half comes from the human part."

"What human part?" Light questioned.

"Tell me something, Light Yagami… why do you suppose it is that Death Note users do not go to Heaven or to Hell when they die?"

Light was taken aback by the sudden question, but he knew that it had to involve something that related to this topic. However, he remained silent. He didn't know the answer himself. Truth be told, he never really thought about it that much because he didn't think he would die so young. Sessho saw that Light didn't know the answer, so he went on. "The truth is, when a human who uses a Death Note dies… they become a Shinigami."

Again, there was a gasp from the group. "Wait… are you saying that I was going to become a Shinigami…?"

"Yes, in fact, you were halfway through the process of becoming one when Lamore Nosaka brought you back. You see, when a Death Note user dies, they go to the Nothingness, same with the victims they killed with the Death Note. However, unlike the victims, they will experience a lot of things. When they get there, the Death Note users shall experience the deaths they placed upon their victims. Every. Single. One. You might experience the same pain over and over again or it could be different. It usually depends on how many people you've killed and how you killed them. Once you have experienced all the deaths, you will be placed in the Shinigami Realm and there, go through the change into a Shinigami. Your body shall change and your memories of who you once were as well as who you knew and what you did, all of those memories shall disappear from you. Almost as if they never happened. This is to make sure you are avoided of any conflict and bias when you kill humans. That way, any complications involving your feelings and emotions will not cause your downfall like it did to Rem and so many other Shinigamis."

Lamore and L looked back at Light who was trying to wrap his head around this… Now that he thought about it… it made sense. The clothing he wore when he was brought back. They must have been his Shinigami wear. And his mind was fuzzy and lacking on a few memories… how close was he to becoming a Shinigami before Lamore pulled him out? And what would have happened to him if she had waited any longer?

"The same shall happen to you, Lamore Nosaka…" Sessho stated. Lamore looked back at the Shinigami, her eyes full of curiosity as well as a bit of concern. "You shouldn't need to worry about this now, but when you die, you will go to the Nothingness as well. There, you shall experience the pain of the ones you brought back, but you will also feel their healing as well. Once that is done, you too will go to the Seimeigami Realm and become a Seimeigami. But your memories will fade and you will be given a new body."

Lamore clutched the clothing on her heart and her eyes wavered just thinking about what it might be like when she does experience it. Would she be able to handle it? And she wondered… how long did she have until she met that fate? Just thinking about it now gave her goosebumps.

"But…" Sessho went on, "getting back to the main topic… Just as humans can easily become Gods of Death or Gods of Life, Shinigamis and Seimeigamis can become humans as well. Of course, for that to happen… the said god will have to die here and their remains must be in the human realm. That way, their soul will belong to earth itself and the soul shall become a human when the time comes for the reincarnation to happen."

"Remains in the human realm…" Light echoed. He gasped as he understood. "Of course… Rem died in the human realm when she killed L and her remains were in the Task Force Headquarters. So… her soul stayed in the human realm and she was turned into…" He trailed off.

"Rem was reborn as a human on March 20th, 2008," Sessho stated. "Four months and fifteen days after she died."

"So… let me get this straight," Lamore said, trying to recap everything. "Humans… Seimeigamis… and Shinigamis… they can become anyone depending on how they died and which realm they died in?"

"Yeah, that's the basics of it," Sessho answered. "It was the King himself that told me. Since I was his most trusted and dedicated Shinigami."

"So… when Rem died in the human world as a Shinigami… she became a human instead of a Seimeigami," L stated.

Sessho nodded. "However, there is one thing that does happen to a Shinigami when they become human. They end up keeping something that reminds people they still have Shinigami blood in them." He was silent for a moment, and when he was sure he gained their attention, he answered. "They will keep their Shinigami eyes."

"The eyes!" Light exclaimed.

"Correct. If their remains are in the human realm, then they shall keep the eyes they had when they were gods. For a Shinigami, they will keep the Shinigami eyes. And for a Seimeigami, they will keep their Seimeigami eyes."

"So… that's why Rem was staring at me and L so much today… she was trying to see our names because she had the eyes…" Light noted.

"Yes, and also… a human who has Shinigami blood in them, cannot be killed by a Death Note."

"How come?" Lamore asked Sessho.

"You cannot kill a Death God with a Death Note, so you cannot kill a human who was once a Death God with it either. So long as they have Shinigami blood, they are protected from the effects of the Death Note. Even Seimeigamis that become human cannot be brought back by Life Notes, for their blood refuses to be affected by it. That's just how it works in the blood."

"That's… kind of incredible…" Lamore commented. "To think how easily it works, and yet it can be so complicated when you explain it." She blinked as she tried to process it all. She never knew she could learn so much from these new beings. She was sure this was information that not even L nor Light knew about.

"So… Rem, upstairs, is the same Rem who was once a Shinigami," L reminded everyone.

"Because she died in the human realm…" Lamore added. Suddenly, an idea came to her as she understood why she was gaining this information. "Wait… then… that means… the reason Laura's eyes…"

Sessho nodded. "Correct… Laura was once a Shinigami." The three once again gasped in unison. This was really something none of them could have predicted or saw coming. One of their closest friends was actually a God of Death at one point. And she had the eyes as proof.

"T-that's…. impossible… There's no way Laura could have been a Shinigami…" Light denied this idea in a bit of a panic. Lamore could sense his fear and she was feeling herself shudder at the very idea that all this time, Laura once had the power to kill anyone with just a name and face… Well, a face in Laura's case. She turned to L and his eyes were small and wavering as well. He was just as equally shocked as they were. But… this does explain why she had the eyes if what Sessho was telling was true. Not to mention how she could see supernatural beings and seem to have had a cold outlook on life. A trait that most Shinigamis have according to Hana. It all made sense.

"Laura does not know she was a Shinigami because she has no memory of being one. But I assure you, she once roamed my realm long ago," Sessho assured.

"She used to be one…" L breathed, trying to catch himself again as he held onto the armrest for support, afraid he might fall out of his seat.

"I can understand that this information may seem a bit disturbing, but I assure you. She would never hurt any one of you… At least, not without good reason." He eyed Light with his red eyes and the brunette took a step back. "But rest assured, she doesn't have the power to kill anymore. All she retained from her past as a Death God were her eyes. That's how she got them."  
"So… Laura was a Shinigami… and she became a human and kept her Shinigami eyes…" Light recapped.

"Yes, just like I already told you."

"Hold on…" Lamore paused the conversation and everyone turned towards her. "There's one thing that is still missing from this equation." She looked back up at Sessho. "For a Shinigami to become a human, they have to die and their remains have to be in the human world. So… that means Laura had to have died in the human world when she was a Shinigami in order for her to become a human."

"That's right," Sessho agreed.

"But… how did she die in the first place?" she questioned.

Sessho was silent for a moment as he stared at her, while she stared back wondering about the question she asked. Sessho placed his arms to his side and lowered his head so his bangs were covering his eyes. "Like I said… to kill a Shinigami, you have to get them to fall in love with a human. That was how Rem died…"

"I get it now," Light breathed. "Laura fell in love with a human and extended their life."

"Yes," Sessho answered. "I was there when it happened, so I know all the details."

"You were with Laura?" Lamore questioned.

Sessho crossed his arms once again. "Truth be told, we were very close in the Shinigami Realm when she was a Shinigami."

Lamore blinked, for a moment, she didn't know what to say. But, she wanted to know. She wanted to know how Laura became a human when she was a Shinigami. And only he knew. She took a step forward and swallowed her courage. "Sessho… can you… tell us what happened to her? The day she died?" Lamore politely asked.

The room was silent for a long moment and Light, L, Hana, and even Sessho looked at her. Her eyes shone with a passion that told everyone she wanted to know the truth. And Light and L were curious as well.

Sessho sighed. "Very well, but you must promise me that you will not tell Laura about this information. For obvious reasons."

"Yeah, she probably won't know what to do if she found out she was a Shinigami. No offense," Light said to Sessho. He only nodded at Light and then looked back at the others as he began his tale.

"Long ago, Laura was a Shinigami. And I was the closest thing to a friend she had in the Realm of the Death Gods. I could tell that she was different from the rest of us. She did not just kill people just to lengthen her lifespan. She would look out into the human world and take away the lives of people who were suffering… those that wanted to die or only had less than a month left to live anyways. She did not kill unless she felt she was doing the human a favor. But that all changed one day…"

 _Sessho was walking through the sandy dunes of the Realm he resided in. He did not really care for this world, nor did he care for any of the beings living here. Except for the one female Shinigami he always watched over. He was captivated by her appearance and by her personality. He stood as he saw the back of the girl looking down at the ground. Sessho walked in the sand, his armor clunking as he walked. He got up closer to the female. Her hair was flowing like the waves of the sea, and it reached past her mid back. It seemed black but there were traces of crimson in it. The closer to the edge of her hair, the darker the red shone. Her skin was so pale, it almost resembled that of the moonlight. Her nails were long and red as they rested in the sand with her Death Note by her side. She wore a high-waisted, crimson skirt that flowed down her thighs and gathered behind her calves. Her top was made of two pieces of a lighter red, laced together in a way that showed off her midriff, the sides coming to points at her hips. She wore simple, black slippers, and a bracelet around her upper arm with a ruby inlaid in it. A medallion rested on her chest, bearing a ruby heart and two black dove wings._

 _She sat on her knees as she watched with her red eyes… those red eyes of hers so sparkly and so… lively, beside being covered in black shadow. They matched her thick red lips which usually held a small but genuine smile upon that pale face. Yes, she was the most beautiful and lively thing in a realm occupied by beings who were rotten and a world dead if not dying. Perhaps this was why he loved her so… She was the reason he could bare this world. Seeing her made him understand how precious something can be and why you must cherish it._

 _Sessho looked to where she was staring at. In the dunes, near one of the dead trees in this realm, stood a puddle that was the size of a regular pond. Inside the pool, he could see something in the human world: what it was she was looking at._ " _ **For the past while, Laura had been looking down at the Human world. She had become fascinated by a human family. A father, a mother, and a child… a young boy…"**_ Sessho explained to the group as he was telling them his flashback. _He looked at Laura with a questionable look. "What are you doing?" he asked her._

" _I'm watching the human realm," she shrugged. Sessho raised a brow, but said nothing._

" _ **She had been watching over the family for a few weeks. Then it turned into months. Then years. She had become infatuated with the family. But truth be told, it seemed she only paid attention to the young boy."**_

 _Sessho looked at the family and noticed that the three had black hair and it seemed they were having fun with each other. The child was the one that he paid the closest attention to. He was still so young, probably still in the single digit if he had to guess._ " _ **No matter what time it was, she would always be watching that family. She spend her time in that sand yard watching over that family. I pretended to be interested, so I asked her about them and she told me everything she could. I realized why she liked the family so much, they showed love towards one another. And being part of a rotten world, there isn't that much where we are from. She was curious about what a human family was like and how they functioned with one another. I, myself, never got into that. I did not like the idea of feeling such useless feelings. To a Shinigami, it meant nothing. But to Laura, it was clear that this was something she wanted to experience. She kept watching over the family for many years… until one day…"**_

 _Sessho stood behind Laura as she was watching through the portal. Her ruby eyes transfixed on the family in the human world. She sat on her knees and laid a bit as she looked into the portal. "Today's the day, right? The family will die tonight," Sessho stated. He could see it with his eyes. The lifespans above their heads. This would be their final night on earth together. Laura sighed in bitterness as she stared out._

" _They look so happy, though. And they seem so healthy as well…" Laura stated._

" _Perhaps it will be an accident or by another human," Sessho suggested. "We can't decide how they die."_

" _But… why does it have to be tonight?" Laura questioned sadly. "It's truly cruel and unfair…"_

 _Sessho said nothing as he only stood there for a moment. Laura sure seemed upset about the idea that the family would be dying. And all three members shall die together on the same night. Perhaps she had gotten so attached to them, that she was in denial. But, there was nothing she could do. Their death date was upon them and they could not avoid it. Sessho took a few steps forward and leaned in to take a closer look at the portal._

" _ **I was curious to see how they would die, so I stayed to see the fate of the family."**_ _Sessho got a good look at the setting. The couple, along with their child, were walking down the street of a town. Each parent held the hand of their child and they seemed to be enjoying the late night stroll. It must have been cold out as the family was wearing layered clothing. The father was wearing a long-sleeved blue vest with white sleeves and brown dress pants. The mother wore a white trench coat with a blue dress underneath. The child had on reddish brown gloves and was wearing a tanish trench coat of his own and a white cream scarf around his neck._ " _ **It was nighttime and the family were heading back from a dinner. It seemed they went out to celebrate something. What, I didn't know. They seemed happy at the time as they were heading home. But then… it happened…"**_ _Sessho and Laura gasped as they saw a strange man coming up towards the family with a pistol in his hands. He had blonde messy hair and a blonde mustache. He wore a messy trench coat and his finger was on the trigger of the gun._ " _ **A man blocked the path of the family. He seemed like some mugger at the time as he pointed the gun at the husband and demanded his money. Naturally, he complied in order to protect his family. He took out his wallet and handed it to the mugger. But that wasn't enough…"**_

 _The mugger took the wallet, a cruel grin spreading across his face as he pointed the gun at the wife. He pulled the trigger and as he was about to shoot, the husband stepped in and took the bullet to the chest. He fell to the ground, stunned and dying of blood loss. The wife cried as the child stood there in fear. Laura gasped at the bloodshed and Sessho only seemed unamused by this all too common death being brought upon the family. The wife tried to save her husband, but as she went to the ground and tried to put pressure on his wound, the man shot her as well. The child only stared as he was watching both of his parents die before his very eyes. Laura gasped as she realized that the mugger would be going after the boy next. The mugger looked at the boy, and before the child could flee, the man grabbed ahold of his arm and tried to get him closer so he could shoot him without causing more of a mess._

 _Suddenly, Laura felt around the sand near her and felt the leather cover of her Death Note. She picked it up, opened to a clean page and took out her pencil from her breast. Sessho noticed this action and become interested while at the same time concern. "Wait! Laura! What are you doing?" Sessho questioned. But she paid no attention to him as she quickly wrote something in her Death Note._ " _ **I thought that Laura was writing the name of the child. That way, she could give him a quick and painless death. But then I remembered that she was so fond of the child, she could never kill him. And I was frightened by what I thought she had done. I looked back at the tragedy and confirmed what she had done."**_

 _As the man finally got a good grip on the child, he laughed as he pointed the gun to the child's head. However, before he could pull the trigger, he suddenly felt his heart vibrate and his eyes went blank. He let go of his grip on the boy, who ran out and looked back as the man just stared at him with empty sockets. For a moment, the man didn't do anything. Then… slowly, he brought the gun up so it pointed at his head. "Shi...ni...ga...mi…" The man breathed as he pulled the trigger, and blood from his head spilled out. His body hit the concrete with a hard thump, and the boy jumped as he gasped seeing the event play out._

" _ **Laura used her Death Note to kill the man who was about to kill the child. She saved his life, but at the cost of her own."**_ _Sessho watched in horror as Laura's body started to quiver. She dropped her pencil and Death Note to the ground as she raised her hands to her eyes and saw that her body was spilling out dust and sand. She took a step forward and whipped her head back to look at Sessho with terrified eyes. Sessho saw her slip as she turned around, she slipped at the edge of the portal and began to fall through the connection between the two realms. Sessho made an attempt to save her by reaching out his hand. However, as she reached for it, her hand became dust and she was falling through the portal as her body became dust and sand. Sessho watched as Laura kept falling and falling while her body disintegrated into sand until he no longer saw anything._ " _ **Laura had broken a sacred rule in our realm, saving the life of a human who she had fallen in love with. I watched her as she fell through the portal as her body became nothing but dust and sand. The only thing that remained was her Death Note. I looked back to see that the child was trying to revive his mother and father, but it was too late for them. Just like Laura, they had died."**_

* * *

"Afterwards…" Sessho continued in the present. "I went back to the Shinigami King to tell him what happened. He told me that because Laura had saved a human whom she loved, she had died. But because her remains fell into the human world, she would instead become a human. Also, I found out that the rest of her lifespan which she had collected over the years would be added to the one that she saved. So not only did she save the boy's life, she also extended his life as well."

There was a long silence from the group for a while. After hearing that tale, everyone had to let this information sink in. Of course, Lamore was the first one to speak. "So, in other words, if Laura never would have found this family and watched over them, she wouldn't have gotten attached to that boy and saved his life? Therefore, she would probably still be a Shinigami today, wouldn't she?"

"Yes." Sessho answered.

"So… when she died… she fell through the portal that was connecting your realm with our realm?" Light asked.

"Yes, she was dying in the Shinigami Realm, but she fell and her remains landed in the human realm. However, because she was watching a certain area at the time, her remains spread across that area. Her dust and sand became snow as she fell. It tooks days before it stopped."

"How long did it take Laura to become a human?" Light had to ask.

"Usually it depends on how close her remains were. For example, Rem became a human in less than a year since she had died in one spot. But Laura's remains spread across the country she was looking at, so it took a while for her soul to collect itself. I would say she became a human five years after she saved the boy's life. And since she did die in the human realm, she kept her Shinigami eyes. But her eyes are a lot different than most of our eyes. Usually, a human who posses the Shinigami eyes can see the name and lifespan of a person just by looking at their face. But, as Laura was falling through the portal, she was transitioning from one realm to another, alternating her eyesight. Because of that, her eyes also allow her to be able to see things on a supernatural level. You could say that her eyes are stronger than even a Shinigami and a Seimeigami."

"I have one more question…" Lamore said. "What happened to the boy that Laura saved?"

Sessho replied, "He tried to bring back his parents, but they had already died by the blood loss. So, he ran away. Probably to get help."

"And… the boy that Laura saved… what's he doing now?"

For a moment, Sessho did not answer. As if, he was wondering what he wanted to say. He shrugged. "Who knows," was all he said. Lamore and Light knew there was something else that Sessho wasn't telling them. But if he was holding this information in, then that meant he wasn't going to say anymore. And this Shinigami was not a snitch, he could keep a secret if he really wanted to.

L did not say anything as he listened to the story. He stared at the group from his position, his eyes half lidded. " Poor Laura," Lamore breathed sadly. "She really has been through so much. Not just as a human, but also as a Shinigami. She must have loved that boy if she didn't want him to die so young. It's romantic and beautiful… but sad… She loved that boy so much that she ended up giving her own life for him. And yet, that child is out there somewhere and he doesn't even know what really happened that day. And even though she's here now, she doesn't even know who that boy is anymore or that she saved him. In other words, those two will never know the truth."

"But, maybe it's for the best," Light tried to cheer up the situation. "Laura has no memories of what she once was, and she probably doesn't want to remember anyways. As for the kid, he went through enough with what he saw that night. Whether he believes it's a coincidence or supernatural, that's up to him as long as he was able to move on."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Lamore agreed.

L let his bangs cover his eyes. He sat up and left the couch and slouched from the group as he headed into the nearby bathroom. No one paid much attention to him, and he rather it be that way. He needed time alone anyways.

* * *

Laura walked down the streets of Tokyo as she was coming back from the headquarters that Near and his members were residing in. She came here tonight to give Near her final answer about his proposal. She thought long and hard about it, but she made up her mind. And though this decision may impact not just her, but the people around her in the nearby future, she would be prepared to deal with the consequences later. She understood the answer to what she needed to do. She was so focused on trying to make others happy, that she didn't realize what she had to do to make herself happy. She knew what she had to do to feel happy, and even if the world was in ruins, so long as she had him… that was all that mattered. Even if he didn't love her back… even if they could never be together… she still loved him even after all those years. And just looking at him, made her feel special. That was why she had to stay with him and help him in any way she could. Because her love for him was boundless, and she would do anything for him, even if that meant giving up her own life. " **I'm sorry…"** she thought mentally. " **But this is what I have to… no… what I want to do…"** Laura was confident. She made her decision, and she was going to go through with it. She was going to go to her team, to Lamore, to Light, and to L, and tell them about her choice. And she didn't care if they approved of it or not, because it was what she wanted!

It was getting very late and she had to get to the station to catch the next train or she would be stuck in Tokyo until morning. There was no way she could go back to Near. Not now, anyways. And she barely had enough money to even stay at a decent hotel. So, she picked up the pace, but made sure not to push herself. After all, she needed to figure out what she was going to say to everyone back in Kyoto when she got there. And she had to prepare herself for their reactions when she told them the news. She could tell it was getting late by the number of people about on the streets. There was barely anyone walking around now. But that didn't bother her, she was used to the forlorn feeling. And it didn't matter to her anyways.

That was until a hand shot out of a dark alleyway and cupped itself around her mouth to prevent her from screaming. She was dragged into the darkness as her mouth was covered by one hand while another hand was holding her arms in an armlock. Laura tried to scream, but the hand was glued to her mouth. She tried to struggle, but the one grabbing her was too strong. "Don't make any sudden moves," a deadly voice purred into her ear. She froze at the masculine voice. Her eyes wavered as she tried to look at who was grabbing her. But the alleyway was too dark for her to see the face. "Just do as I say, and you won't get hurt," he promised her with malice in his voice.

Laura was becoming a bit panicked… but that voice… She's heard it before… She was sure of it. But where? And when? All she knew was that whoever this guy was, he was after something from her. Whatever it was, she wasn't going to let him have it. With a swift kick to the kneecap, the man loosened his grip on Laura just enough for her to escape from the armlock. She bit his hand and made an attempt to get away. Just as she was about to leave the alleyway, the guy grabbed her shirt by the collar and dragged her back. "Let me go!" she warned as she tried to kick him again, but he was prepared for it this time and blocked it with his own foot. Laura let out a gasp as she felt something sharp dig into the back of her neck. She swung her fist into the man's face which caused him to free her again. She moved away and reached for the back of her neck and held what caused the pain back there. She held in her hand a syringe, whatever was in there was used up, no doubt going through her body. She looked at the guy who injected this into her. His body covered his shadows due to the darkness of this alleyway.

"Now, now, didn't I say not to make any moves?" he mocked as he held up his left hand. Laura growled and threw the syringe at him, which he dodged. She ran up to him and attempted to throw a few punched to teach him a lesson. But he kept dodging all of her blows. She was starting to get slow in her movements and her vision was becoming blurry. Laura could feel the drug that was in that syringe starting to affect her system. "Don't worry, that drug isn't made to kill. But it is a fast-acting one," the guy laughed as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close.

"If you're looking for money, I don't have any," she protested.

"That's what they all say, but if it makes you feel any better, I'm not looking for cash, anyways. And I'm not going to do anything to you to quench my sexual desires… At least, not yet."

Laura did something that L would have done, she snatched her arm from his grip, duck down and kicked the man in the jawline. Sending him flying to the ground. She began to heave heavily and made to leave the alleyway as fast as she could. As she turned around and took a step forward, she felt the whole world spin and leaned against the wall. Her brain was shutting down and she felt like she wanted to sleep. She was fighting the man off too much, it took up her energy and gave the drug time to course through her veins. She slumped against the wall as her eyelids fell heavy. She tried to stay strong, fighting off the drug. But the more she fought, the weaker the drug was making her. She attempted to stand up on her own again, without the wall. She wobbled for a few minutes, and then, legs feeling like lead, failed her and she began to fall.

Before she could fall to the ground, strong arms caught her and lifted her up. "You don't look so good, sweetie… You should get some rest," the man purred in her ear once again. Laura looked up to try and get a good look at her captor, but her vision was going in and out, so it was hard to make out specific details. She did see a toothy smirk, though, that felt it belonged to a madman. That was all she saw before everything went black.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Cosmok13: And that concludes yet another episode of Life Note. I hope you all liked it, especially the ending. Let me know what you think of this chapter in the comment section and give me your input on it all. Anyways, who was the boy that Laura saved as a Shinigami? What was Laura's decision on the proposal? And who was the man that kidnapped her? Find out in the next episode of Life Note, only on .**_


	24. Chapter 23

_**Cosmok13: Konichiwa, my fellow otakus! I'm Cosmok13 here and welcome back to yet another episode of Life Note. I hope you all enjoyed the previous episode and will be looking forward to the next following episodes to come. Please make sure to keep favoriting, following, and commenting on the story. The more comments and favs and follows I get, the faster I update. Anyways, not gonna talk much with the intro anymore. Instead, let's dive right into it and see if we can unravel the mystery I've given you last episode. Here we go.**_

 _ **Summary: Lamore and the others grow worried as Laura seems to have disappeared. Even L is concerned for her well-being.**_

 _ **Chapter 24: Ep 23: Taken**_

"I hope you enjoyed your stay here, Rem," Lamore said as she finished up cleaning the lunch that she, Rem, and Light had together. It was the afternoon of the next day. Today, Rem would be picked up by her parents who were coming back to Kyoto since they were out of town. Lamore made some lunch for everyone and after everything was picked up, she would drop off Rem at the station where her parents would pick her up after taking the train back to the city. She would drop her off and Light decided to come with her to see Rem off.

After last night, when Sessho explained everything to them about Shinigamis and humans, their view on Rem was different. Lamore could never have guessed that the child she was babysitting was ever a God of Death. And Lamore was even more shocked to find out that Laura was once one as well. Her view on either of them hadn't changed: who they were in their past shouldn't matter! Besides, they have no memory of their past life, so that would make them feel worse for putting the blame on them. But she just couldn't get over the fact that one of the people she had been closest to this past year happened to have been a Shinigami a while back. Even Light found it hard to believe and he was having a hard time adjusting to that fact just as much as her. And Lamore had no idea how L felt about this situation either. What would he be feeling right now after learning that one of his successors used to be a God who could kill anyone they wanted to? Surely, he must be taking it pretty hard himself. Was he even feeling guilty about Laura's past?

Lamore sighed as she finished washing the dishes. Why should she care what L thought of Laura? He clearly didn't care about her before, so why would he care now? And it shouldn't matter if Laura was a Shinigami in the past anyways. After all, she would never go as far as to kill her friends. At least, hopefully not. The female brunette washed her hands and turned around to see Rem packing up her stuff that she brought with her. Lamore smiled seeing how ready she was to get back to her family. Even if Rem was once a Shinigami, she was just a normal child now. It just proved to her that anyone can change, no matter who they are, where they came from or what they did. Even Light seemed more comfortable around Rem at this point as he helped her with her luggage. Lamore walked out of the kitchen and headed to the front entrance where the two were waiting for her. "Sorry to keep you two waiting," she apologized.

"Nah, we just finished getting ready ourselves. Ready to head out?" Light asked Rem with a smile.

She responded with a curt nod. Lamore, herself, nodded and went to the front door to open it, leading the two out of the house and down the sidewalk. They walked to the station, which was only twelve blocks away from Kyoto University. Since her grandparents were still at the museum with the car and the only transportation she had was a bicycle, the group decided to just walk the way. After all, it would do them some good getting this much exercise. Rem didn't seem to mind as she skipped down the sidewalk in front of the two as they walked right behind her, side by side making sure she didn't wander too far. Lamore would cast a glance at Light once in awhile and a faint blush crossed her cheeks. Strangely enough, this scenario kind of reminded her of a young couple walking with their child. Lamore inward snickered to herself at the thought of herself having kids, and with Light no less. But she had always wanted to have a family of her own someday. To meet the perfect guy, get married, and the two of them would have as many kids as possible. After all, she wanted to have a big family since she was denied one as she grew up. But… as she looked over at Light again… why was she thinking of the two of them happy together? They've already established that they are just friends and nothing more! Besides, she was with Miko… at least at the moment. Yeah, she really didn't know how she felt about him and the chances of them really getting married-let alone having a family-seemed slim. But… she wanted to find the one who would love and care for her all her life. And she wanted to be there for that person as well. If it wouldn't be Miko or Light… who could it be?

"Are you alright?" Lamore snapped out of her embarrassed thought and looked back at Light, who was staring at her as they kept walking down the streets. Lamore blinked and shook her head with a smile.

"Sorry… I was just in a deep thought is all," she assured him. "It's… nothing really. Stupid…" she muttered as she turned away from him and blushed. "Anyways, the station is coming up, we better hurry!" Lamore took off into a brisk pace as she was now neck and neck with Rem. Light watched her go, wondering what she was thinking about. Then again, it was Lamore. That girl's mind was everywhere. He shrugged as he was behind the two girls as they neared the train station. They climbed up the steps and went through the doors as they headed through a few gates.

"They should be exiting Line 2YB right about now," Rem stated as the three of them walked towards the gate where the train was. Rem lead them through the crowd and the three soon found themselves at the line where a train was just arriving and dropping off some passengers while picking others up. They waited as many of the people got off and on the train. Once the train departed, Rem looked around for her parents. It didn't take her long for her to see her loving folks as they walked past the crowd and headed to where their daughter was.

"Mom! Dad!" Rem jumped as she rushed up to her folks. The mother held out her arms and let her daughter embrace her in a dash hug. The mother held Rem up so she was off the ground. The mother looked at Lamore and Light with her kind blue eyes and smiled at them. Her wavy silvery blue hair showed how beautiful and eloquent she was. The father, on the other hand, seemed more asian with his short black hair and dark eyes. But his smiled showed as much gratitude as his wife was wielding.

"Were you well behaved while staying with this nice lady?" Rem's mother asked.

Rem nodded as she got down onto the ground but held her mother's hand.

"Thank you so much, Miss Nosaka, for looking after our daughter last night," Mr. Takahashi said to Lamore. "I hope she wasn't any trouble."

"She's acted like a little angel," Lamore assured. "You've raised a very well mannered and beautiful daughter."

"Would you like us to pay you?" Mrs. Takahashi offered.

"No, that's alright. It was Yuki Ota that was babysitting Rem before. The money should go to her."

"Well, we'll be sure to do just that. Thank you again for taking care of Rem." Mr. Takahashi reached out his hand and Lamore took it and shook it.

"Well, we better get going. Thank you again. Come on Rem." Rem's mother lead her away from the group and the station with the husband following behind. Rem turned back to see Light and Lamore one last time. Lamore noticed this and waved at her, Light did the same, but in a more hesitant and slow motion. Rem used her free hand to wave back at them with a small, kind smile. Then turned back and let her parents take her out of the station. When they were gone, Lamore let her hand fall to her side.

"You know, even though she was a Shinigami in her past life, she seems happy with the life she is living now," Lamore noted. "I hope that when she grows older, she'll find her path and understand what happiness really is."

Light looked out to where Rem and her family disappeared to. He still found it hard to believe that that young girl used to be a Shinigami who protected Misa and killed off L. And he never would have thought that Rem would ever come back after she, herself, was killed. Light was still skeptical about this whole ordeal with her, but she did seem like a sweet kid. And despite her having the Shinigami eyes, it didn't seem to really affect her or her life like it did with Laura. What was even stranger… he was happy for Rem. She seemed like she was enjoying the life she was given now. She, too, somehow found happiness in the end, even if it killed her. And he had to admit, she was kind of fun to hang around last night. Even though he kept his distance from her most of the night, he could see how she acted throughout the night, like a normal human girl her age.

"Are you alright, Light?" Lamore asked. Light turned his head and blinked, realizing he was out of it for a moment. He shook his head and put on a small smile.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about something. Anyways… we should get going."

"Uh… yeah…" Lamore agreed as the two of them started walking through the station. "So…" Lamore began as they walked, "what was Rem like… you know… before she became a child?"

Light looked back at her as she eyed him with curiosity. He knew what she was talking about and thought for a moment. "From what I remember… she didn't really like the human realm or humans in general. She especially hated me, but she loved Misa."

"Oh yeah… Misa was her owner, right?" Lamore questioned.

"Yeah, and unlike my Shinigami, Rem actually cared about Misa. She was even willing to sacrifice her own life to save her."

"She seemed like a good being," Lamore noted, "if she was really willing to sacrifice her life for Misa. I just wish Misa would have shown a bit more gratitude towards her." Lamore sighed a bit annoyed.

"Don't blame Misa for her demise. After all, she doesn't even remember anything about Rem or about what happened all those years ago. And it's probably for the best anyways." Light shrugged, thinking how true that might have been. After all, if Misa still remembered that she was the second Kira and about Light and L… if she saw them now, it would only complicate matters. Besides, the past was behind him. No use going back to who he once was; that would just get him killed again anyways. Light kept walking and thinking of the matter so deeply, he didn't realize that Lamore stopped in her tracks as she looked to see two familiar figures standing near a gate entrance looking around. "Lamore?" Light turned back to see Lamore and was confused as she walked towards the gate entrance. He watched her go and head towards the two familiar figures. He eventually started to follow her, but she had caught up with Net and Matsu.

It was Net that turned around and saw Lamore advancing towards her and Matsu. She also saw that Light wasn't too far behind her. Glaring at the two and crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh, it's you two," Net muttered bitterly as she eyed the two brunettes advancing towards them. Matsu looked to see Light and Lamore approaching them. When Lamore heard the hostility in Net's voice, she knew why.

"Lamore…" Light placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to get her to just turn away. Trying to make her see, to understand, that this wasn't worth fighting. But she brushed his hand aside and stared at the techy girl.

"Net, Matsu, we need to talk," Lamore stated bluntly.

"Lamore…" Light warned her.

"What's there to talk about?" Net questioned with some anger in her voice. She looked back at Light with a hateful glare. "Laura lied to us about him and Ryuzaki."  
"So did I! All four of us lied to you and to Miko as well!" Lamore defended.

Light and Matsu were aware of how heated this cat fight was going to get. The both of them turned to the girl they were with and offered to take this feud somewhere else so they wouldn't draw any unwanted attention. With an agreement, the four headed out of the station and walked down the streets together until they got to a nearby park. There weren't too many people around, so they decided here would be a good place to dish out what was going to go down. Net turned back towards Lamore, arms crossed and a snarl on her face. "Whose else knows? About who he and Ryuzaki really are?" she asked. Lamore and Light looked at one another and wondered how to answer that question. Lamore knew that no one else knew about who Light and L really were, from what she knew. Light however stepped forward and answered.

"We told Seiko and Aoi, back when we were trying to find Lamore and Miko after they were kidnapped." Lamore stared at Light in shock after hearing that information. This was news to her. She was sure that the two girls only found out about her being Tenshi, and Light and L being who they were, was when Near confronted them.

"She told kids and yet not her own teammates," Net scoffed.

"We told them because they found out about it on their own. I'm sure Laura was going to tell you sooner or later, but she wanted to wait until we were… alive again…" Light defended.

Matsu chimed in and told Light, "Yeah, Laura informed us about everything else once we got back." He didn't seem as mad as Net, but he did look hurt, yet a look of sympathy was on his face.

Lamore tried to speak again. "Net… please… I know you're upset about this matter, but-"

"Upset?!" Net lashed out as she interrupted Lamore. "Ha, Laura, our own teammate, kept this secret from us for a year! She lied to us about who Ryuk and Ryuzaki really were! She brought back two people who made history in one of the most intellectual mind games in the history of the Earth and she never even thought about telling us! We've been with Laura for years now, we've shared so many things!"

"Laura told me there were some things she kept secret from you," Lamore pointed out.

"Ha, she even told you about the things she would never tell us and you've only known her for a year yourself!" Net remarked, making Lamore jump.

"Don't blame her!" Light defended. "Laura made her her suspect when she was still going after Tenshi. She never expected to have gotten so close to her."

"And how come Laura could be so open with this chick, and yet when it comes to us, she wouldn't let us peel away her shield!?" Net questioned, as tears began to form in the corner of her eyes.

"Stop blaming Laura!" Matsu suddenly shouted. All three of them turned towards him as his face showed rage on his features. He turned back to face Net as he let his own anger out. "She had every reason to not tell us! Think about it, would you really feel comfortable knowing that Laura brought back one of the world's greatest detectives and a mass murderer? I know that this was a huge shock, but it's not like this is the first time she kept secrets from us! Besides, these two are connected to her past, and we all know she tends to leave out her past. Am I upset that she kept this from us? Of course I am! But if I were in her position, I probably would have done the same, and so would you."

"Matsu…" Lamore breathed as the guy before her defended Laura.

"We've known Laura for years now, are we really going to let this trivial secret ruin what we've had together over the years? And besides, think of how she felt when she was going through all of this. This was the reason we were on the case to begin with. All this time, she had to help Ryuzaki gain back the life he lost all those years ago. It couldn't have been easy for her, especially on her own."

"But that's it!" Lamore interrupted as the attention was now on her. "Don't you understand anything? Laura never had it easy all her life! She's been struggling, trying to find happiness, something she can call hers and cherish it. But throughout her life, the people that she knew and loved have either betrayed her or left her. Ryuzaki was the only person in her life she felt she could let in and share everything with! He made her feel, he made her an actual human being! So think about how she felt when she lost him! And think about how she feels now. She would have sacrificed her very existence just to bring him back, because she loves him. Even if he doesn't see it, she only wants him to live and be happy. Because he gave her happiness, all she wanted was to give that happiness back. That's why I wanted to do everything I could to help her make that wish come true. Because I know first hand what it's like to lose the ones you love right before your eyes and you can't do anything about it. Wishing you could have done something to protect them, but you couldn't… You felt helpless… In a sense… I can relate to her."

"Relate?" Net asked, sounding interested and… losing some of her anger.

"I lost my parents four years ago. I miss them every day, and if I could, I would do anything to bring them back. But, even I have limits, and I know there isn't anything I can do. I just have to accept that fact and move on. Because I don't want their sacrifice for me to be in vain."

Net just stared at Lamore for a long while, eyeing her a bit as if trying to scan her for something. But… Lamore stood her ground with sincerity and honesty. After awhile, Net raised a brow. "I'm surprised that you of all people would be able to relate to someone as forlorn and cold as Laura. Then again, you are Tenshi. I suppose that you live up to your name." She gave a small smile. "Yeah, I know what it's like to lose your folks. I lost mine when I was sixteen: car accident. I was lucky to have survived. I didn't know what to do with myself afterwards, I had no one to comfort me and nowhere to go. Then, I met Laura and Matsu, who took me in to be part of their paranormal group. I felt I didn't fit in at first, but Laura was there to comfort me. She told me she lost her family in a car accident as well and her brothers were murdered. She tried to make me feel better."

"Did it work?"

"Nah. If anything, it just made me more depressed," Net shrugged.

"Oh." Lamore blinked.

"But I did appreciate her trying to help me," Net added with smile. "I'm still mad at Laura for lying to us, but I guess I'm not really upset that she kept this secret from us… I'm just upset that she didn't trust us enough to tell us." She frowned and looked down at the ground. Lamore felt the pain in the young girl's heart. She walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, getting Net's attention.

"I'm sorry you feel this way. But please understand, we kept that secret from you two to not only protect Ryuk and Ryuzaki, but you two as well. If anyone were to find out that these two were brought back and you knew about it, we don't know what those people who are after them would have done to you. We were only going to keep this a secret until they gained their second chance."

"See? Laura was trying to protect us!" Matsu told Net. "And I'm sure once Ryuzaki got his second chance, she was going to tell us about him."

"I'm not too sure about that," Net protested sternly. "Like I said, I'm still mad at Laura for keeping this secret."

"If you should be mad at anyone, then let it be me!" Lamore stated as she patted her chest. "I am the main cause of this whole mess. I deserve just as much of the blame as her, if not even more."

Net just scoffed and shrugged again. "Nah, you're not really the one to blame. We were after you when this whole case started and you never wanted to do any harm. You also went out of your way to help Laura, which I can respect. Trust me, you're not the first one to have tried to reach out to her. But you certainly are the first to have gone so far for her." Net placed her hands in her pocket and just looked at the two with an unamused expression. "Look, I might forgive Laura if she talked to us about the matter. But I doubt that will happen anytime soon."

"What do you mean?" Lamore questioned.

Matsu's eyes softened as he looked at the female brunette. "Laura hasn't come back to headquarters in a few days. In fact, we haven't seen her since we rescued you and Miko from Near."

"Maybe she just went to a different hotel? She does this sort of thing all the time, right?" Light shrugged, remembering the events that happened when Laura hit Lamore during an argument about Kira. Lamore, however, shook her head as she thought of something. "What's wrong, Lamore?" Light asked her. The girl looked up at everyone and sighed nervously. She then explained to Matsu and Net about the relationship between Near and Laura and the proposal that Near offered her not too long ago.

"So… Near is one of her brothers?" Matsu blinked.

"Yeah, her last one," Lamore answered. "The one that survived the wrath of Kira."

"And he wants her to go to America with him to be part of his team?" Net questioned.

"That's what she told me… but she wouldn't just up and leave like that!" Lamore tried to defend.

"You clearly don't know Laura as you think you do, then." Net shook her head.

"No! If she really was going to leave, she would have at least told me first! Or Ryuzaki or you guys! I know she has a habit of just leaving without any explanation about things, but she always comes back in the end. If she was really going with Near, she would have told us at least!"

"Lamore…" Matsu calmed her down by placing a hand on her shoulder. "Look, I trust Laura just as much as you. But you can't dictate how to run her life, she's a grown woman. I had to learn that the hard way, and it was hard for me to accept. But… Ryuzaki helped me realize that. Laura probably left… I mean, I tried calling her myself, but she never answered her phone. And she always answers her phone on the first few rings." The brunette wanted nothing more than to protest, but thinking back to when Lamore answered Matsu back at the park when she discovered Lamore's secret, and the calls she gave to her as well. Lamore really didn't want to believe it herself, but what if Laura really did leave with Near? It may not be as far-fetched the more she thought about it. Near was her only brother that did live throughout her whole life, and he wanted to reconnect with her after meeting her once again. Though she didn't attending those meetings herself, Lamore could only speculate that those two were catching up with their lives. And… she didn't really know the relationship status of those two, but it might be possible Laura could harbor some feelings towards Near. Especially with what she told Laura when they talked together after Near and Laura's first conference. And… going with Near would only give them an opportunity to strengthen their lost relationship. But still… Laura had L, and she cared about him the most out of everyone. So… shouldn't that mean she should have stayed here because of him? Or… did she finally move on? No! Laura would never turn her loyalty against L! But… what did she know anymore? She didn't want to believe it! That Laura was gone! But everyone else did, and if she really was out of contact, then…

"I'm sorry, Lamore. We're just as disappointed as you," Matsu tried to sympathize with her.

"You're wrong…" Lamore whispered so low that they could barely hear her. "She wouldn't just leave like that. She has to come back."

"Lamore…" Light tried to comfort her by placing a hand on her shoulder. She was obviously crushed and confused by the actions Laura had taken. But she didn't want to believe it.

"Believe what you want to believe," Net shrugged. "Just don't hold your breath too long. Even you have to gasp for the air of reality. Come on, Matsu." Net turned and began to walk away from the two. Matsu watched her heading off and turned back at Light and Lamore, giving them a pity look. He then turned and followed Net behind, not knowing what to make of the situation himself.

* * *

Lamore sat at the table in the kitchen of the house as she ate her breakfast that cloudy morning. She munched on her toast with strawberry jam in a depressing manner as she thought about yesterday with Net and Matsu. Though it seemed they were able to patch a few things up between the tension, Lamore couldn't get over the idea that Laura could really be gone. She understood that Near was her last brother who was alive, and she might have some feelings for him. But to just go away with him without even a goodbye, it just seemed… actually, it did seem to be something she would do. But still, she would have at least told L about it. Then again, maybe not. She probably wouldn't want to face him with her decision, she might feel it would disappoint him. But, she couldn't just let it go either. Lamore placed her unfinished toast on her plate and rubbed her bridge between her nose. " **Laura, what have you done now?"** Lamore thought to herself. She looked at her lap and her eyelids felt heavy. " **I know Laura by now. She wouldn't just leave like that, she's… she's changed…"**

Memories of Laura flashed through her mind as she could remember the past year the two of them had spent together through the happy times, sad times, tough times, and comforting times. Lamore had always seen her as a friend, maybe even a sister at times. And she was sure Laura saw her that way too. Gritting her teeth, Lamore pushed herself out of her chair and rush walked out of the kitchen and towards the entry hall. She had to see Laura, she had to at least know! Grabbing her keys and her umbrella, Lamore headed out the door and out to look for her friend.

Lamore walked down the streets of Kyoto looking at the places she and Laura would frequently visited. Her mission was to try and locate Laura to get an answer out of her. She knew she wouldn't just leave them like this! Lamore was sure she was still here and had made up her mind. Even if she was going with Near, Lamore had to hear it from her! Was she going to be upset if Laura had agreed? Of course! But it was better she knew that Laura was going so she could say goodbye, rather than her leaving without so much as a word. At least it would give her time to prepare for the pain and adjust to the changes. Though Lamore still found it weird that if Laura had accepted or declined, why had she told no one this information? Someone else had to have known about it. Other than Near and the SPK. Then again, Laura had a habit of being unpredictable and tending to keep to herself, unless on certain occasions. Still, Lamore knew that something was going on. She could almost feel it. She kept walking as she was looking all over the city for Laura. If Lamore couldn't find her here, then she would go to where Near was. If Laura wasn't here, and if she did agree to be part of Near's team, then chances are, he was probably with her. Considering that they won't be leaving Japan until the Tenshi case was resolved, they were probably still at headquarters in Tokyo. But she would only go there as her last option, just in case Laura was still around here.

Through Lamore's search, it began to rain and she had to use her pink umbrella with little rabbits on them to protect herself from the pouring rain. Despite the weather, it did not stop her from looking for her friend. She looked at the cafes, the libraries, even the university. But she came up empty-handed. But she kept looking around at other places just in case. Eventually, she came back to Murin-an park. As she walked through the pathway, Lamore couldn't help but remember the night she came here to save her friend Naomi from suicide. It was that very same night that Laura discovered she was Tenshi and their relationship hit a new milestone. Now that Lamore thought about it, it was that very event that really caused this whole situation. If Laura had never came here that night and found her out, Lamore and her wouldn't be as close as they are now. Not to mention Light and L wouldn't be walking on this very earth again. " **Come to think of it…"** Lamore thought deeply as she walked, thinking of the world's greatest detective. " **I haven't seen L since the night we found out about Laura's past as a Shinigami. That was almost two nights ago… I wonder where he is now."** Lamore couldn't really blame L, though. It must be hard for him learning that one of his successors and the one that loved him the most, was once a God of Death. Even Lamore and Light were just as shocked as he was and found it hard to believe. All the more reason why Lamore empathized with him. Still, she wondered what L was thinking right now? Does he still see Laura the same, or can he never unhear what he had been told?

Speaking of L Lawliet… Lamore walked up the path heading to a few upper hills of the park, looking around for Laura. As she was halfway up the path, she looked up and blinked as she saw someone standing on top of the hill. Confused and curious, she kept walking up top the hill until she could see the figure a bit. White shirt, blue jeans and wild black hair. For a second, a smile crossed Lamore's face as she thought the person was Laura. She hurried up the steps trying to reach the figure. Relief flooded through her for a moment as she felt she finally found who she was looking for. But she slowed down and finally stopped as she saw the full figure. She blinked as she looked at L standing on the hill, getting soaked by the rain, looking up at the sky. He didn't even seem that concerned about his surroundings. Lamore doubted he even saw her standing there.

" **L?"** Lamore blinked as she just stared at the figure for a moment. " **Why is he out here in this weather?"** Lamore walked up to him, forgetting about Laura for a moment and proceeding to figure out L. "Ryuzaki?" Lamore asked the raven as she approached him. He didn't turn to face her. Did he even know she was there? Ryuzaki had his hands in his pockets as he looked up as the rain was falling down. "L!" Lamore called him by his real name. That, at least, got her a glance from him. For a moment, she didn't know how to respond. His eyes were… different. They still had that dull look to them, but they felt hollow. Lamore couldn't tell if those wet streaks on his cheeks were from the rain or… was he actually crying? His eyes didn't seem red or puffy, but… Lamore couldn't tell. "L… what are you doing out here? Don't you know that it's not healthy to go out into the freezing rain like this?" she nagged at him.

"… I'm sorry," L sadly stated. Lamore was taken aback by his response. Did he actually sound sad for a moment? What had this rain done to him? She rolled her eyes and approached him closer, holding her umbrella over both of their heads.

"Here. Better?" She had a small smile on her face.

L looked at her and nodded. "Thank you."

"What are you doing out here anyways?" Lamore asked him while they stood under the umbrella.

"I've… been thinking about a few things," L stated.

"Do you usually think better when you're getting hyperthermia?" Lamore kind of joked.

"I mean it, Lamore," L said getting serious for a moment. "I've been… thinking about this past year that I've been alive again."

"Oh?" Lamore raised a brow.

"And… I wanted to apologize…" He turned his head. "For being such a handful to you, your family, and your friends."

"Oh… uh…" Lamore paused… Did the great L, the great detective on earth… apologize to her? That must have been a first for him. "Hey, there's no real reason to-"

"I'm also apologizing for our argument we had a while back," L interrupted. "About Laura, I mean." Now Lamore was even more confused by his words. Just what had he been thinking about while he was out here?

"L…" Lamore smiled as she used her free hand to hold one of his. "I forgive you. For both of the things, I mean. I get that apologizing isn't your thing, I could have figured that out without Light or Laura telling me. I think it's brave of you. And I'm sorry too. About the argument with Laura. I guess I was just trying to defend her. I should have known that you wouldn't really feel much. You don't tend to let people get close to you, and you, yourself, don't really rely on feelings."

"Lamore…"

"No! I mean it!" Lamore interrupted. "I shouldn't have said… shouldn't have yelled those things to you. What happened in the past… wasn't your fault. Wasn't Light's fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. Look, you guys made your choices back then, but now you can chose something else. You've been given a second chance. So stop thinking about the past, it's over with. You can't undo the damage that has been done. But you can use what you have learned to shape your future," she assured with a smile at the end. L looked at her and though he did not say anything, he was impressed by how forgiving and wise she was. He understood what Laura now saw in her. "Anyways…" Lamore went on, "we should probably head back to my place. You can take a hot shower and get into something else. Laura would never forgive me if you got a cold. Even though you were the one who decided to come out here without any protection. I swear, I think you and Light just do things on instinct at times," she muttered as she lead L through the park while keeping the two under the umbrella. As L was lead by the young female brunette, a small smile crossed his lips.

* * *

 **Lamore set up the table while L was finishing up with his shower upstairs. She had to clean up a bit then decided that when he was done, she would give him a small snack. It was kind of weird, this whole situation, but it seemed that things between L and Lamore were finally patched up.** **"** ** **Looks like things are finally starting to get back to normal around here."**** **Lamore smiled as she finished with the table.** **"** ** **All that's left to do is find where Laura is at. But I should make sure that L is settled before I find her. It's clear from my search that she's not in Kyoto anymore. That means she must be with Near and the other SPK members. I'll have to go to Tokyo after this. I'm just going on a wild goose chase at this point, but I have to know myself,"**** **Lamore stated herself. When she was done, she turned around as she heard footsteps from the stairs. She saw L heading downstairs with new clothes on and a towel over his head.**

"Feel better?" Lamore asked with a smile.

L shrugged. "That experience was unpleasant."

"Hey, it's your fault for going out in the rain without an umbrella in the first place," Lamore pointed out.

"True… Sorry…" L said.

Lamore rolled her eyes. She pulled out the chair and gestured at it. "Come here, I made you some strawberry shortcake and some tea. I figured a snack would be nice."

"Thank you," L stated as he approached her and sat down in the chair in his usual position. L looked up at Lamore with a questioned expression. "Aren't you going to tell me to sit differently?"

"Nah," Lamore shook her head. "I'm alright with it. Let's just… talk and eat." Lamore headed to her chair and sat next to L as she grabbed a slice of cake while getting her cup of tea. "Heh, weird, I think this is the first time the two of us have ever been alone trying to connect with one another," Lamore noted.

"We've been alone a few times," L corrected as he took a bite of his cake, "but you are right about the last part."

Lamore lowered her gaze for a moment, wondering what she would say to him. She guessed she would just start out with the conversation they had before they came here. "So… about before… what exactly were you sorry about?" Lamore questioned.

L got right to the point. "About how you thought I didn't care about Laura. I do love her."

"But I want to know about the relationship. What do you see her as? A successor? A sister? A friend? More?" Lamore pressed on.

"... It's true… I did see her a potential successor. She handled cases well and showed her brilliance. She could have been the next L, but I sent her away."

"Because… you didn't want her to live that life, right?" Lamore questioned. L looked at her and she shrugged. "Laura always told me… told herself… that the reason you sent her away was because you thought she could have a better life. Is that true?" For a moment, L didn't answer. And Lamore thought it was because he was trying to find the real reason. But he did respond.

"I found Laura when I was walking out on the streets one day. She was so young back then and weak. I could tell she went through a lot and so I took her to my headquarters for a while. Originally, I was only going to keep her for a short amount of time to help her recover. Then I would find her guardians and bring her back. Once I found out about her abusive aunt and uncle, things changed." He took his tea cup and stared at the contents inside. "She stayed with me for a bit longer. She began to trust me more and more and the two of us began to spend time together, solving cases. She enjoyed it, mostly to be with me. The more we worked together, the more I saw how intelligent she was. So I placed her in Wammy's House to test her abilities on her own. I was a little nervous, because that was the first time she had been away from me. But she was able to make so many friends, eventually. It wasn't until I was giving her her final test to see what she would do. I sent her to Los Angeles to solve a few cases. She had passed…" L was silent for a moment as he gripped his cup in his hands. Lamore blinked, seeing his tension. "Then… she was abducted by someone. He was causing a murder spree where she was. We apprehended him and forced him to tell us where Laura was."

"And that was when you found her and took her to the hospital," Lamore piped up. L stared at her and she only smiled. "Laura told me that story. You risked your identity for her."

L's eyes were half lidded but he went on. "Her aunt from Tokyo came to the hospital and… she wanted to take Laura with her. At first, I was selfish. I didn't want Laura to leave. Maybe it was because she was such a good successor or… I grew attached to her. But… I saw her in the room… she was so broken and it seemed death was going to grab her at any given moment. That was when I had to ask myself… what would be the best choice for her? I had to think what was best for her and not me nor the world. Heh… that was the first time in my life I had ever been considerate towards someone else." A small smile crossed his lips.

Lamore stared at him, not sure what to feel for him right now. On one hand, she was starting to get to know the detailed relationship between L and Laura. But on the other hand, she wondered if the choice he made… "Do you ever regret giving her up?"

"Regret?" L repeated. "I'll admit, it did hurt when I saw her go. She wanted to stay so badly. It took me a long time to even persuade her. I had to push all my feelings aside after that. Otherwise it would have affected my work. There were times when I wondered what would have happened if I did keep her. But… after the Kira Case and how many of us died trying to solve it… I was sure I did the right thing. I never wanted her to get tangled up in those horrible events, especially if it could scar her or even get her killed. When the Kira Case began, I had hoped to solve it quickly to protect those people in Tokyo, Japan. To protect Laura. That way, she wouldn't get involved in this. Then I died and… I was scared… wondering what she would have done if she ever found out." A smile graced his lips once again. "I'm glad she didn't go after Kira."

"You really love her…"

"As a successor and as a sister. But… that was so long ago and times have changed, even her. I'm still surprised she went from such a young, shy child to a grown, independent woman. But… it also saddens me to see how cold she has gotten when, back then, she was so full of life and passion. Kind of like you."

Lamore perked up by his words, actually kind of confused by his comparison. Many people had viewed the two of them as opposites because of their nature. While Lamore was always out there, having a positive attitude. While Laura was always cold and seemed to have a negative outlook on the world. While it was true the two of them shared some similarities, they were mostly the other half of each other. Then Lamore cast a sad smile as she thought of something from her past, after she had been reminded of Laura's. "Actually… I wasn't always the happy and passionate girl that you know right now." L stared at her, confused again. She went on with a saddened tone but somehow keeping a weak and lonely smile. "Believe it or not, there was a point in my life when I was lost…" She closed her eyes as she remembered that day.

" _ **It was after I woke up in the hospital when my folks and I were diagnosed with the disease that had plagued Japan at that time. I woke up, startled, looking for my parents. The nurse came in to tell me that I had gotten the cure in time… but my folks… I ran out of the room to try and find them. They were next door, I saw them through the window as their faces were covered with cloth and they were holding hands. I broke down… I cried and begged the doctors to save them but it was too late. I denied it, and was carried out of the hospital by my friends. After the funeral… I didn't know what to do… I was so alone and confused. I… I even thought about killing myself."**_ Lamore opened her eyes halfway as she said that last line, gaining more of L's attention. She looked back up at him. "I probably would have, too… if a guardian angel hadn't helped me out."

"An angel?" L questioned.

"It was half a year after my parents' deaths… I was waiting at a bus station. I had planned on going to a place where my parents and I used to cabin together during summer vacation. I was going to die there… then he appeared."

* * *

 _Lamore wiped away her tears in vain as new ones emerged from her eyes. She sat at the bus station, waiting for the bus to come and take her away. She held her bag tightly where she had her rope with her, as well as a few other things. Once she got to the cabin, she would die and reunite with her family. They had sacrificed so much for her, raising her despite her constant ailments and giving up their dreams for her. And now, they gave up their lives for her. It wasn't fair! "I'm sorry…" she whispered to herself._

" _Why're you crying?" a new voice questioned. Lamore whipped her head around and blinked her teary eyes as she got a look of who was sitting beside her. He was a male, probably in his early forties. He was African American with black short hair, a beard, and brown eyes. He wore a white t-shirt with a blue denim jacket open. He eyed her curiously but seemed that he was genuine. Lamore realized what he was seeing and wiped away her tears._

" _I wasn't crying!" she protested._

" _... Sure…" He didn't buy it, but he didn't press on. Lamore took a glance at him as he stared out into the street, glad that he dropped it. "You alright?" he asked. So much for that._

" _Y-yeah…" Lamore lied. "I… uh… was going to visit my parents…"_

" _Oh, they live out in the country?" he asked._

" _S-something like that…" Lamore brushed her hair behind her ear. The man beside her sighed as he looked up at the sky._

" _Sure is a beautiful day out. It'd be ashamed to waste it," he noted to himself, but Lamore couldn't help but listen to him._

" _What do you mean?"_

 _The man turned to her with a tilted head. "I mean… shutting yourself up indoors… or… taking yourself from it all."_

 _Lamore's heart stopped by his words. What did he mean? Did he know what she was planning? But how?! She held onto her bag protectively, which was stupid because it only made her look more suspicious. But it felt like she was being interrogated by this man who she didn't even know anything about. The man only shrugged. "I'm just saying, I've seen a lot of kids like you with that same expression… and all of them met the same fate."_

" _How can you just assume something? You know nothing about me!" Lamore protested, getting frustrated now._

" _And you know nothing about me," he pointed out. "Trust me, though. Nothing you can say could possibly affect me in the slightest. Especially with everything I've been through." He slumped back into the bench and looked out into the sky. Lamore was just stumped. What's with this guy? What did he want? Lamore fidgeted with her outfit, wondering what she should say to him. Was it wise to tell him her life when she knew nothing of his? The man looked at her again and spoke again. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I'm not here to tell you how to live your life. I just want you to understand what you could be giving up."_

" _There isn't anything for me anymore," Lamore sadly stated. "I lost my parents, I have no family… What's the point of going on when there's no one waiting for you at the end?"_

" _You know… I thought the same thing many years ago," the man chuckled, gaining Lamore's attention. She looked at him and blinked, waiting for him to go on. He looked up at the sky and sighed. "About some years back, I did something that would have labeled me as a criminal. I killed a man." Lamore's eyes went wide as he said it so casually, and yet, she could hear a tiny sound of regret in his voice. "See, this man was having an affair with my wife… well, he more so sexually harassed her until she complied. When I found out… I was so angry, I took all my frustration out on that man. I got blood on my hands that day and Hell gained a new soul to torment."_

" _What happened?" Lamore asked, now getting curious._

" _The cops showed up and took me away. I was going to jail, which I deserved. But I was scared because of Kira."_

" _Kira?" Lamore repeated._

" _He was a big thing back then. Killing people who committed crimes, I was sure I was going to be killed because of what I did."_

" _But… you were let go…" Lamore pointed out._

" _Not exactly," the man corrected. "I was being taken to the jail at that time. It seemed alright. We were traveling down the freeway and the officer was trying to strike up friendly conversation. But then… somehow, he lost control of the car and we fell off into a lake. I was lucky enough to get out alive, but… the officer… not so much… I wish I could have helped him, but at that moment, I only thought about myself. Most humans would have, given the situation."_

" _So… what happened to you?" Lamore asked._

" _I couldn't go back to my family nor my wife. They would only see me as a person who committed murder. So, I decided to leave. I met up with a good friend of mine who was in Florida. He had a wife and a son at the time, and though I hated to get him involved, I needed his help. He was the only one I could trust. He told me the best passports he could make that would get me to Japan. But he was concerned about Kira. So he hooked me up with a plastic surgeon, gave me a new identity and a passport… and I started a new life here. I guess it worked since I'm still alive," he chuckled at the last part._

" _Why are you telling me this?" Lamore asked. "I mean, it's not wise to tell someone of your past crimes, especially in public."_

" _True… I shouldn't be telling this to someone I don't know. Maybe it's because it was to give you inspiration to not do what you are about to do. That…" The man looked up to the sky once again. "And I wanted someone to finally know. I've kept this secret with me for so many years. I always wonder to myself, what would have happened if I never lost my anger? I probably wouldn't be here today. Then again, I'm sure that smug bastard would have won. He would have kept hurting her and… and…" He sighed as he bowed his head. Lamore scooted closer to him, pitying the man beside her. His tale at the beginning seemed twisted, but eventually she started to understand what he did was wrong. "There are a lot of things I regret in my life, and one of them is that I wasn't able to protect her earlier. If I could change anything, it would have been to see what she was going through sooner and getting help instead of doing it myself."_

 _Lamore lowered her eyes to the ground as she kicked her feet back and forth in the air. "I get where you're coming from," she stated, now gaining his attention. "I feel that it's my fault that my parents died because they ended up giving me the antidote, instead of using it for themselves. I gave them so many problems in the past. And now, because of me, they gave up their lives."_

 _A frown crossed his face as he spoke to her. "Kid, what's the one thing anyone would walk hundreds of miles to get back?" Lamore looked at him, dumbfounded as she did not understand the question nor did she know the answer. But it was rhetorical. "It's family," he smiled. "Anyone would go the extra mile if it meant seeing their loved one again. I know I would if I could. I want to see my wife again, my mom, dad, and brother… but I know that's impossible at this point."_

" _But you're family is still alive!" Lamore pointed out._

" _Yeah… but I can never go back to them. Because they won't see the son or husband they once knew. But… you know… life for me here isn't that bad. I've met so many great friends here, I've got a job as a professor at a university. Hell, there's not that much racism here than there was in America!" he laughed at the last part. "Nah, I'm happy here. Somehow, I was able to get through it all. Took me awhile, though."_

" _How did you get through it?" Lamore questioned as she became serious as she began her teary state again. "How could you just push through?! Don't you miss your family?! Wouldn't you risk everything you have just to see them again?! What's the point in living if there isn't anyone that you can share it with?!" She sniffled as she asked him these questions. The man only softened his eyes at her and placed a smile on himself._

" _Just because you lost a few people, doesn't mean you're alone. Surely you have others that care about you just as much as your parents. I've learned something throughout my new life. Part of growing up is doing what's best for the people that you care about. Even if it sometimes means hurting someone else. But I always hoped it never came down to that part. And you have to find that person or people that you care enough about."_

 _Lamore's eyes watered as she heard his advice. It was true, she still had her friends and her grandparents that have been with her throughout the death of her parents. She leaned in closer to the man and began to sob uncontrollably into his shoulder. The man was at first surprised, but he smiled nonetheless and embraced Lamore in a semi hug. "I'm sorry, Mama… I'm sorry, Papa…"_

" _Hey now, it's not your fault. And it's not their fault either. It's no one's fault," the man assured her. "Another part of growing up is making connections, but those connections don't last forever. Not all of us can make it together in the end. And the fact that your parents sacrificed themselves to save you only proves that they love you and want you to have a full life."_

" _But… I miss them so much…" Lamore sniffled._

" _I'm sure you miss them. But they'll always be with you in your heart. People only truly die when we forget about them. And as long as you remember the good times you had, their presence will always be near you. It's hard to keep going knowing that the ones you love are gone. And it's hard to keep being yourself after they do. But you… I can see it. You're strong. You may not believe it, but there is something inside of you, something powerful."_

" _What is it?" Lamore asked._

" _Your heart. You have a kind heart, I can see it just by your eyes. They are soft and full of passion. Though, right now, they are full of sorrow and conflict. But you can change that. You… you can do anything. But you have to be willing to make a change yourself. Believing is only half of the battle. Doing it means you are winning and if you have made even the slightest of difference, then you have won. But you don't just end it 'cause it's hard. You stick around and you help the folks you care about." The man then laughed again. "That last line was from my friend who helped me get here. He had his experience. You've had yours right now, but how you use it depends on you, and how it will affect you will depend on the path you take." The man stood up and dusted off his kneecaps. "I think I better head off, then. No use staying here if the bus is late."_

" _Y-you're just going to leave?" Lamore questioned._

" _I'm not gonna stop you from doing what you're doing, but I want you to understand what your actions will lead to. And I want you to remember our conversation. People mess up, we all make mistakes. I've made mine, but I keep going because I believe that there is something or someone waiting for me. Someone who needs me just as much as I need them. Remember, life is a gift, not a privilege. No one should tell you how you should live it. But that doesn't mean that you can do anything without some consequence. Try to live a life where you and the people around you can be happy." The man then proceeded to walk off. Lamore stood up and called back to him._

" _Wait! What's your name?" she asked._

 _The man turned his head around again and looked at her with his dark brown eyes. He thought for a moment, and then smiled. "Tell you what, when we meet up again, I'll tell you." He gave her a wink and then walked off. Lamore blinked, wondering so much about him._

* * *

"I thought a lot about what he told me that day," Lamore told L, now back in the present. "I decided to take a walk around the city to clear my mind."

"Did his words help you understand what you were going to do?" L questioned.

"Well… I was thinking about the conversation we had that day as I was walking… but then someone else appeared in my life that day," Lamore giggled. "Seiko."

"Seiko?" L repeated as he thought for a moment. "Oh yes, she is one of the orphans at the orphanage you volunteer at, isn't she?"

"Yeah. Even back then, she always did reckless things. I met her as she had stolen some food from a store and was running away. The cashier got her in the end, but I stepped up and defended her and even paid for what she stole. The two of us didn't get off on the right start. I tried to help her, but she would always refuse. Even when I took her to the orphanage, she found it hard to fit in and kept to herself."

"And yet she loves you now," L noted.

Lamore nodded. "The two of us had a heart to heart conversation, and when she told me about how her parents tried to protect her as they were dying, I told her about my experience. She was amazed that I was able to relate to her and that I was still helping her despite her efforts to push me away. She's a little rascal and not to mention she can take things to the extreme and forget where to draw the line… but she'll put her life on the line protecting what she believes in and the people around her. And if she lost her family, she just goes to find someone else to protect." Lamore finished up her tea and sighed. She gazed back at L as her smile grew. "After I helped Seiko, I decided to become a volunteer at the orphanage. About three months after I volunteered, I met him again. The man who talked to me at the bus station."

"What happened when you saw him?" L asked her.

"Well, he was more than happy to see that I was still alive. He was actually there at the orphanage dropping off a young girl who lost her parents in a burglary. I could see the girl liked him and he became more fatherly towards the girl. So, I had Izumi help out fill out some paperwork, and the girl, Clementine, was able to have a new dad. That was when he kept his promise… Lee kept his promise. Then I went on to help out at other charities, and the more I helped out and saw those happy faces, the more it gave me hope that they might be able to lead a better life than I have. I guess it was at that point in my life that I started to see that there could be good things in your life after the bad things. If it wasn't for Lee, Seiko, and Clem, I probably wouldn't be here today."

L was silent for a moment as he took Lamore's story in. He never knew that such an optimistic girl like her would have such a tough and handful life. He could estimate that she would try to commit suicide after the death of her parents, but he never would have guessed that someone else would have saved her. Then again, she had to have had gotten her beliefs and ideas from somewhere. "Kind of crazy, huh?" Lamore shrugged. "To think that Tenshi, the angel of life, would have been so broken back then and had gotten her philosophy from an ex-criminal."

"… Not at all…" L chimed in. "Anyone who went through that traumatic experience probably would have done the same. And the fact that you were able to get advice from a ex-criminal would explain why you believe everyone has a good side. Or why so many people are misunderstood for the actions they have done."

Lamore smiled at him. "Thanks for listening. And sorry for making this about me."

"On the contrary," L protested. "It was nice to gather more data about you and where your origins of such ideals came from."

Lamore got up from her seat and took her plate and cup. "Well, it was nice to have someone listen. You know, you're the first person that I told this story to. Not even my grandparents and friends know about this story," Lamore told him as she went to wash her dishes. "By the way, the next time you take a shower, dry your hair properly," Lamore advised with a sarcastic tone. L only watched as she headed into the kitchen and washed her plate and cup. She certainly was a character, alright.

The front door opened and L turned his attention to see Light coming into the house. "Hey Lamore, sorry I'm late. Some of the teachers needed help with their work," Light stated as he hung up his coat and put away his umbrella. As he walked through the entryway, he caught L in the dining room and tilted his head. "What are you doing here, L?" Light asked.

"Lamore invited me over. Don't worry, I'll be leaving soon once the rain stops and my hair dries," he assured the male brunette.

"Do whatever you want, it doesn't affect me," Light sighed as he walked passed L and headed over to Lamore as she finished washing her dishes. She turned around and saw Light standing behind her.

"Oh, hey Light. I was wondering where you were," Lamore said as she put away her plate and cup.

"Just had to do a few things at the university. I'm done for the day, anyways. How come you weren't there?" Light questioned. "You're usually at your classes."

Lamore looked at him and lowered her gaze to the floor. "I didn't feel like going today. I wanted to use today to find someone, anyways."

Light raised a brow at her, wondering for a moment who she was looking for. Then he thought back to yesterday and sighed. "Lamore, with all due respect, you really shouldn't go around trying to get involved in Laura's life."

"How can I not?" Lamore protested. "She's my friend! Not to mention she was the one who hunted me down to find out about Tenshi and she was also the reason why you and L are back again! I have every reason to figure out what she plans to do now, especially if it will affect the three of us! How can you all just give up on her?"

"I never said I was giving up on her," Light defended himself. "Look, I've had my experience with Wammy kids before, and if I've learned anything, it's that the more you suppress them into a corner, the more they struggle and try to find a way out. Not to mention they can use that against you. Besides, they may always seem like they've disappeared, but they always show up again eventually. Laura is different from any of the Wammy house I've seen, but she does share similarities with them. Trust me, if there is any information she wanted to share with you, then she will share it. But hunting her down and forcing her to speak won't help. Just give her time and I'm sure she'll make the right choice."

Lamore looked back up at Light with concerned eyes. "What if she doesn't?"

Light smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "The two of you have a stronger bond than me and L ever had because you don't let your roles get the better of it. In a way, the two of you have already succeeded where the two of us have failed. I know for certain that if there was anything that Laura wanted to share with you, she would come to you." Lamore looked at Light's eyes and she was glad he was trying to cheer her up. And it was working. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I understand. Thanks Light. But," Lamore went on, "I plan on going to Tokyo to speak with Near. I'm going to see when they will be leaving just in case Laura did say yes."

"Wait, you're going to confront Near on your own?" Light questioned.

"I'm not scared of him. Besides, he got involved in all of this and I have every reason to get some information out of him! Not to mention he's the reason Laura is thinking of leaving. Even if I don't get an answer, I'm still going no matter what." Lamore was serious and was set on what she was going to do. Light knew there was no talking her out of it.

"I get it, but I want to come with you," Light offered. Before Lamore could protest, he went on. "I've had experience with Near before and it would be better if someone was with you so we both have a higher chance of getting in." Lamore was hesitant to respond, but he was right. It would probably help if someone was there with her. Just in case Near might pull something on her, at least someone else will be there to help her. And Light had known Near, so he would be familiar with his tricks.

"Alright, you can come with me," Lamore smiled.

"Great. I'll go upstairs and change real quick, then we can go."

"What about L?" Lamore asked Light.

"He's a grown man, I'm sure he can take care of himself." Light rolled his eyes. "I'm surprised he even showed up here on his own."

"Actually, I found him at the park," Lamore corrected. "I was looking for Laura and I came across him. He was just… he was standing out in the rain looking up at the sky."

"He was doing what?" Light asked, sounding curious and sincere.

"He told me that he was thinking over the past year that he's been alive and he apologized to me. Then we came here to have a snack and tea and we told each other some things from our past. I guess, this past year has really made him see the human side of himself. I don't think he's seen it for a long time. And now, with everything that has happened… I guess I'm worried he might be having some issues dealing with the fact that he's probably grown accustomed to this new life."

Light softened his eyes and then he nodded. "It's just as much a transition for me as it is for him. Only, he must have it worse. Still, the fact that he's telling you stuff about his past and about his feelings, you've done a hell of a lot in a year than I think anyone could have in their lifetime. You've helped us out this past year and it shows how much we've changed. I don't think you should worry too much about L. I'm sure he'll figure this out himself."

"Y-yeah… he's smart…" Lamore nodded. "You should go get ready. The sooner we get to Tokyo, the sooner we can come back."

"Uh… yeah…" Light nodded and left the kitchen to head upstairs to get on something else. Lamore thought about changing, herself, but thought that since her clothes were still good and that it would be too much of a hassle, she would just wear what she had on.

"Well, this has been one productive morning," Lamore said out loud as she looked over to the table to see that L was no longer sitting there anymore. Lamore looked around to try and find the former detective. She walked out of the kitchen, passed the dining hall and out into the living room where she finally found him. He was sitting at the altar that Lamore and her grandparents had made for her parents after they passed. "L, Light and I are going to go to Tokyo. Are you gonna head out too?"

"I will, I just wanted to pay my respects to your family first," L said. Lamore blinked as she walked up behind him while he was holding the picture of Lamore and her family. The same one that she showed Laura the first time she came to this house.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Lamore assured him, but deep down, she was touched that he was showing such kindness to her deceased parents.  
"The three of you were very happy together," L noted as he looked at the image. "It seemed you really take after your parents."

"Yeah… At least, that's what my grandpa and grandma say," Lamore said.

"Your mother looks very beautiful, and your father seems very handsome. I'm sure they were smart as well."

"I don't really judge on beauty alone, but they were smart. My mom was taking French classes because she wanted to go to Paris to study abroad and my father helped out at a local company. Back then…" Lamore moved her eyes to the side as she thought about her folks. "My mom only focused on wanting to go to Paris… then she met my father and everything changed. They tried to start a family, and after three miscarriages, they had me. They ended up giving up so much for me to try to give me a normal life. But my parents…" Lamore closed her eyes and remembered the words her parents would say to her.

" _Remember, deary, your name means 'one who loves and is loved' because you love your parents and we love you,"_ her mother told her.

" _You're our little bundle of love, Lamore. We couldn't be more happier to have you in our lives,"_ her father told her.

Lamore opened her eyes at the memories and smiled as a flush came to her face. "I wouldn't have traded them for any other parents out there."

L was silent for a long moment, understanding how Lamore was able to move on with her life and didn't see the bad memories of her parents' death, but rather the good ones they shared with her when they were still alive. "They seemed liked good people, and even better parents," L noted in a dull voice as he placed the picture back on the altar. He stared at the photograph for awhile longer, as Lamore stared at him awhile longer. First, he was out in the freezing rain, then he apologized to her and admitted his feelings about Laura, and now he was paying respects to her dead parents. This is really weirding her out because this all seemed un-L-like to her. After wondering about the situation, Lamore thought of a question.

"L… what were your parents like?" The former detective turned his head to stare at the female brunette. Lamore was uncomfortable with his black and dull eyes looking at her that way. She turned her head away from him and brushed her hair behind her ear. "S-sorry… I guess I shouldn't just be asking you those questions. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Even though Lamore wanted to know about L's family, she could only guess that it must be a sensitive topic on his part. After all, he never once mentioned any family to her or the group. And even if he did, would he tell them? Well, not like it would matter to him since he is… was dead… That was right… he did die… and if he died, and if he did have a family, would they have been informed about his passing and mourn his loss? Lamore knew she would have if she was his family and she found that information out. Though, she had to admit, she was curious about what kind of people could have come together to produce such as brilliant kid, who would one day become the most famous detective in the world.

L lowered his head as he let his eyes drift to the floor. "To be honest… I don't even remember much about my parents," L began, gaining Lamore's attention. "I do remember the last time I saw them. We were walking down the streets of England at the time on our way home. It was nighttime, so there weren't too many people outside. Not to mention it was cold that time of year. That was when a man showed up… he blocked our path demanding money and tried to steal from my dad. Even after he got the money, he still killed my father and mother… It happened right in front of me."

"L…" Lamore breathed with sympathy as she knelt down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him.

"I was able to escape with my life. I didn't know what to do after that. My parents were dead and I had no other family connections. That was when I met an old man named Watari, though, his real name was Quillish Wammy. He found me on the streets and took me to his orphanage, Wammy's House. That was how I started out."

"I'm so sorry…" Lamore said.

"It wasn't your fault. And it was so long ago, I don't even remember what they look like anymore."

"But still, to experience such a tragedy… How long did it take you to… cope?"

"A few months. The first few days were the hardest, especially living on the streets. But eventually, I came to understand and accept it."

"Well, I'm sure they must have been good parents to have raised a handsome boy. And they were probably intelligent if they made you," Lamore laughed at the last part. "I'm sure we all would have loved them."

L looked back at her again, she was really trying to comfort him. It was her nature, after all. And he might as well tell her about this information since it was only fair she told him about her past. And it wasn't like telling her this bit of his life would do him any harm. "We went out to dinner that night," L went on as a smile crossed his lips. "My parents had some exciting news to tell me. They were expecting another child."

Lamore's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her free hand. "Your… mom was pregnant?"

"Yes, she was already a few months along and they were able to tell the gender of the child already. I was going to have a little sister." Lamore was more shocked than anything by this. L would have been a big brother if that accident never happened. Lamore became even more depressed when she realized that when that man killed L's mom, he also killed her unborn child before it could even come into this world. How horrible. "They even picked out a name for her." L went on as his smiled never left his face and his eyes were half lidded. "Laura… was going to be her name…"

"L-Laura… But… that's…" Lamore couldn't even comprehend this information anymore. L's unborn sister… and his only female successor…

"I had always thought of Laura like the little sister I never had. That's why I gave her that code name. I wanted to remind myself that my family was gone, and at that point in my life, I couldn't get one of my own. So, when she entered my life… it felt like I had someone to be with again. I think she would have been what my unborn sister would have turned out to be. But I'm glad Laura came into my life… She showed me love and compassion which I haven't felt in a long time."

Lamore was touched by what L was saying. She had no idea that he could show this much emotion, especially when it came to Laura. She could sense all along that they had some connection, and now she was seeing and hearing it as she and L were speaking. Perhaps he really was starting to understand his human side a bit more every day he had been back alive. Perhaps Light was right, L was going to be alright.

 _*If you destroy a page of the Life Note with the name of someone who you brought back, then the person or persons name who were written on that page will die._

 _*The Life Note will also cure any disease the victim had before death (blindness, deafness, paralyzation)_

The horn of the train honked as it made its way to Tokyo with the passengers onboard. Lamore and Light sat next to each other as they were on their way to the SPK to meet Near to find out about Laura. Lamore had to find out for herself if Laura really was going to go. Lamore wasn't going to stop her, she promised herself and Light. But she did want to know the answer, even if it was the one she didn't want to hear. No matter what choice Laura made, Lamore had to support it. And if she was going to leave with Near, then that was what was going to happen. She was also glad that Light was coming with her. Not just to help her talk with Near, but to help remind her that she was going to be supportive and not persuasive. Actually, it was nice of Light to volunteer to come with her. Not just because he wanted to protect her, but he wanted to make sure she was satisfied with what she was going to get.

Lamore glanced at Light as he looked at his watch. "We should be arriving in Tokyo Station in less than half an hour from now," he noted.

"Great. The faster we get there, the faster we can figure out this mess and head back home. It's been a rough week for all of us." Lamore sighed thinking how true that really was. Between the kidnapping, the fight between Laura and her teammates, Near and the SPK, the fight with Light and L, the burying of the Kira Followers such as Aiko and Golbat, and now Laura being offered to go to America with Near… it's just been one mess after another. But somehow, they've been able to pull through and it seemed they had gotten closer with all that has been going on. So, she couldn't say it was all bad. She just had to keep a positive attitude and hoped that it would work out for the best. "Hey…" Lamore spoke, gaining Light's attention. "Thanks again for coming with me. You didn't have to take time out of your day to do this."

"Well, to be fair, I didn't even have any plans for the rest of the day, anyways. And besides, you don't know Near like I do."

"Ha, didn't you only meet him face to face once?" Lamore sarcastically stated.

"We communicated with each other before," Light protested. "And he thinks like Ryuzaki, and I know much about him more than Near, at least." Lamore rolled her eyes at his comment. He then had a tightened lip and seemed confused. "Actually, I'm surprised that Ryuzaki didn't come with us," Light noted.

"Well, I asked him. But he told me he didn't really want to get involved. Besides, I wanted to send him home, especially considering that he might catch a cold. Now that Matsu and Net seemed to have cooled down, maybe they will help him get better," Lamore shrugged. "I still can't believe that he went out and got caught in the rain. Did he always do that when you two were still… you know?"

Light thought back to the time L was at the roof of the headquarters and looking out at the rain. Thinking back… he seemed depressed by what was going on. Light looked at the floor and sighed. "He did that once… before he… before Rem got him…" Lamore's eyes widened as she understood what Light meant. "It was so long ago, I don't think much of it anymore."

"What was he doing out there?" Lamore asked.

"He kept telling me he was hearing some bells and asked me if I had ever been honest…" Light answered.

Lamore blinked as she listened to him. "... Do you think… he knew he was running out of time?"

"I didn't know what to think of it back then… but he was smart… He probably figured out that…" Light trailed off. He shook his head. "Either way, he was obviously thinking deeply about some things when he was out there that day. I'm not entirely sure what, but I guess it might have had something to do with the fact that he really wasn't going to make it." Lamore seemed sad by the fact that L probably knew his time really was coming to an end. And it must have been even harder for him knowing that he was right. Light looked back at Lamore and tried to cheer her up. "But the fact that you were able to get him to talk about his feelings for Laura and about his past proves you did a better job than I did. Then again, you weren't his enemy. Still, it proves he really does trust you if he's really willing to let that information be handed to you."

Lamore nodded, and had a smile on her face. A sad one, though. "Still, it must have been hard for him to have lead that sort of life. To watch your parents get murdered before your eyes… and to have lived on the streets for so long… I wonder how he managed…" Lamore clenched her hands in her lap together. "And the relationship with him and Laura… I know I should be happy that he's living a normal life again and trying to reconnect with Laura. And I'm grateful he told me stuff about his past and I was able to learn so much from him. But… if that were me… I don't know what I would have done in that life."

Light could see the distress in Lamore's face and saw that L's past had made her depressed. Though, after hearing what she told him what L told her, he couldn't blame her. And he did feel some pity for the detective. Although it would make sense why L chose the path he did, it still made Light realize that he was once a child. Light had a kind smile on his face and placed a hand on Lamore's shoulder. She turned her head to him and saw his genuine features. "Don't worry so much about it now. What happened to him is in the past. And thanks to you, he'll have happier memories and lead a normal life. I'm sure at one point, he always wanted that. And you and Laura gave it to him. He's not exactly the type to admit his emotions out loud, but deep down, I'm sure he thought this past year has been a gift to him. I know it has been for me."

Lamore couldn't help but smile and laugh as Light tried to cheer her up. He really wasn't the bad guy that everyone thought he was. Deep down, he was a loveable character that was just at the wrong place at the wrong time and walked down the wrong path.

* * *

"Welcome ba-" Matsu stopped in mid-sentence as he turned around to see L entering through the door to head into the complex. He had just gotten into the hotel and entered to see if Laura was here yet or if she left. "O-oh! L... I mean… Ryuzaki… Uh… sorry… I'm still trying to get used to your names…" Matsu rubbed the back of his head as L closed the door behind him.

"If you wish to call me by my real name, I'm fine with it, so long as no stranger is able to hear," L told him.

"Uh… yeah… that's reasonable," Matsu sounded to try and be polite. "So, where have you been the last few days?" he asked.

"I've been thinking about some things," L admitted as he looked around the complex. "Is it just you here?"

"Oh no, Net is in her room playing a game we got before Lamore was kidnapped. She's been playing it since last night. I don't think she's gotten any sleep since then."

"What about Laura?" L asked.

Matsu didn't answer right away. He looked down at the ground and shook his head. "She hasn't come back for three days now. Net assumed she went with Near to America, but… I still have hope that she'll come back," Matsu said the last line as he looked up at L. "I mean… Lamore still believes in her and I want to as well. I've forgiven her for lying to us. I know now she only did that to protect you."

L looked at Matsu and he could not help but be reminded of Matsuda from so long ago. The two of them shared so much in common: they followed what they believed was right and took orders from their superiors. The real difference between the two was that Matsu was doing this because he had been with Laura for so long and the two, as well as Net, had had so much experience over the years which increased their relationship. Matsuda and the other Task Force members only did what they did for L because of orders. Laura was able to build a somewhat partnership with others after she left Wammy House. At least she maintained that social trait after she left. It was something that most of them lacked, and with it, she went farther than any of them did. L nodded at Matsu with actual respect. "I'm sure Laura has always believed in you. Even if she doesn't show it."

"Oh…" Matsu was caught off guard by the sudden compliment. "Uh… thanks…"

"Hey Matsu, do we still have anymore of those energy drinks?" The two males turned their heads to see Net coming through the hallway as her headphones were around her neck. She rubbed her eyes then looked up to see the two standing there. Her eyes landed on L. "Oh… it's you…" she said not really grumpily, but kind of displeased. "What do you like to be called? Ryuzaki or just by the single letter?"

"Net, you're acting a bit rude, don't you think?" Matsu tried to defend L, but L raised his arm to assure him that he didn't need the help.

"I get that you are upset with me and my lies. I do not blame you. But if you will blame someone, then just blame me and not Laura. She was only keeping this information to protect you as well as me. I was the one who made her keep it that way."

Net raised a brow at the former detective in question. L could see that she wasn't buying it, she was smart. The cyan-haired girl just shrugged her shoulders though. "Whatever you say." She walked her way through the kitchen to get to the refrigerator to grab an energy drink. Closing the door, she looked back at L. "Anyways, if you're looking for Laura, she's not here."

"She left a few days ago and hasn't come back," Matsu added. "Net believes she went to America, but I still think she's in Japan." L could understand why they had their doubts. Still, Laura would never go anywhere without giving some information. She had only said she was going to see Near. She never mentioned anything about going to America. Laura was an honest character. If she had something on her mind, she would say it. Even if it was something no one wanted to hear and she didn't have a filter. There has to be something else going on here. Lamore had suspected it and her paranoia was starting to influence his own deduction and reasoning.

"Net, I hate to ask this of you, but can I ask a small favor?" L questioned the only female in the room.

"Depends on what you're asking."

"Do you think you could track Laura by satellite?" L asked.

Net looked at him with a questioned look. Even Matsu was not sure what to think of his request. Yet, the cyan-haired girl thought for a moment and did answer. "I did place a tracking server on all of our phones, so if any of us went anywhere, I would be able to locate them."

"So, you could find Laura, then?"

"I can find her phone, but if she does have it on her, then yeah," Net shrugged.

"Do you think you could do so now, so I can find her?" L asked. Now this gained both Net and Matsu's attention. The former detective shuffled his feet as he looked down. Was he embarrassed? "There's something I want to tell her. And if you help me look for her, I'll tell you what it is."

Net crossed her arms and raised a brow. She could tell he really wanted to find her. And even though she still held a grudge against Laura, seeing L kind of defeated like this did make her pity him. "Alright," Net shrugged. "I'll have to pause and quit my game, then get the windows set up and monitor the satellites. But it shouldn't be that difficult to find her." Net turned around and headed towards the hallway to her room. Halfway there, she turned back and smirked at the two. "You guys coming or what?" she mocked. L and Matsu took the hint and followed her to her room.

Lamore rang the buzzer to the building and waited for a response. Light was behind her as the two of them were at the entrance to what was once the Task Force that tried to catch Kira. Light watched as Lamore stared through the glass doors waiting for someone to come out and greet them. He really wanted her to not do this. He had no idea what Near would do if she tried to threaten him. But at this point, he couldn't do anything to stop her or get her to turn around. She wanted to know what was going to happen to Laura and she was going to get an answer, no matter whom she had to get it from.  
"You don't have to do this with me," Lamore told Light as she did not take her eyes off the entrance. "You can go somewhere else and wait for a bit. I understand."

"I'm not going to let you go in there by yourself with him inside," Light stated. "I just want to be there in case he tries anything with you."

"I can take care of myself. And this isn't your battle to fight," Lamore pointed out.

"... It used to be…" he muttered under his breath. But he would never say that to her. It didn't matter if it was once his fight because it was over with now. Though, that didn't mean he wouldn't be with Lamore and help her get through this. Just so she doesn't end up with the same fate he had.

It didn't take too long for Commander Rester to walked up to the entrance and opened the doors for the two of them. "Good afternoon, Mr. Rester," Lamore greeted as she walked right into the lobby. Light followed behind her.

"Pardon my asking, but why are you here?" he asked mostly Lamore. The female brunette looked up at him with a stern look.

"I'm here to talk with Near. There's something I would like to discuss with him," Lamore stated with her arms crossed. Rester raised a brow at her, but she was not phased by his intimidating stare. If anything, she was giving one back to him.

"Very well, he's upstairs." Lamore and Light then proceeded to walk to the elevator, but Rester stopped Light by separating him from Lamore with his arm. "My apologize, but only Ms. Nosaka can speak with Near alone. You will have to wait here."

"What?!" Light stared at him, frustrated that he was doing this.

"Let it go, Light," Lamore advised him. He looked over at her as she gave him a reassuring smile. "This won't take long, anyways. Besides, it would be better if Near and I were alone. Just in case things tend to get out of hand. The last thing I want is for bystanders to get involved."

Light softened his eyes, understanding her and nodded. Rester then lead Lamore to the elevator and pushed the button. Lamore turned back to Light one last time as the doors opened. "Don't worry, this is my battle. I'm going to see it through to the end. And I promise, I won't make any rash or stupid decisions." She then went into the elevator and Light watched as the doors closed, which left him alone in the lobby. Light hoped she knew what she had gotten herself into. As well as what she was going to do.

* * *

"Alright, I just hacked into the firewall," Net stated as she typed away on the keyboard of her computer. L and Matsu were behind her looking at her screen as the satellite projected itself and began to scan the world. "Now we just wait until it locates the signal and brings back the results."

"How long will that take?" L asked.

"First, it has to find the country the signal is being pinpointed. Then it looks for the region of said country, then finding the city until it gets to the street. It could take a few minutes depending on how long it searches for the signal."

"While we wait, can you tell us, exactly, why you want to find Laura now?" Matsu asked L as the two teammates turned towards the former detective.

L felt they were getting impatient. They deserved to know what was going on. Though he wouldn't tell them everything, he would give them enough to hopefully satisfy them. "You helped me with finding Laura, the least I can do is explain myself," he stated. He looked down at the ground and had his hands in his pockets. "The truth is… I haven't been at all grateful to her this past year. She would have given up her life in order to bring me back. And yet, I have not been there for her."

"Don't tell me you're that dense?" Net joked. L and Matsu looked at her who had a cocky smile. "Come on, Laura always told me about her brothers back when she was in England. She especially admired her oldest brother. And every day on your birthday and death date, she would go to your grave. She cries the most when those days are upon her. She loves you. She didn't have to tell me that herself, I knew for a while. It's not like she hides it," she laughed.

She was right, L could remember those times ever since he came back. How she showed so much emotion towards him. How she had defended him back when the Queen of Life and King of Death were going to take him away. How she tried to ease his confusion when he followed her to her place for the first time. How she tried to make him comfortable while he stayed here, the two of them going through her dresses. She loved him. And yet, he didn't see it. Or maybe he did, but he didn't just understand why. But now he knew why. Because L had saved her so many times in the past, seeing him as a savior and a brother who cared for her. But in truth, she had saved his life more than once. Perhaps that is what Lamore meant when she wanted L to fight for Laura. Because she wanted him to prove that Laura's love was not one-sided. That her fighting for who she believed in was not in vain. He could be an idiot when it came to feelings, especially when it was staring him right in the eyes.

There was a dinging noise from the computer. Net turned around in her chair and typed away on the keyboard. "Good news, the satellite tracked down her GPS on her phone."

"What did it find?" L asked. Net looked at the results on her screen. Her face scrunched up in confusion and she blinked.

"That's weird… According to the results, she's still in Japan," Net answered. "Actually, she's still in Tokyo."

"How is that weird? That's a good thing! It means that she hasn't left us!" Matsu pointed out as a smile graced his face.

"The weird part is, her GPS is currently being broadcasted on a street corner," Net added.

L and Matsu got a closer look at the screen and saw a red dot vibrating waves on what looked like a blueprint layout of a street corner. All three were just baffled at this point.

"Do you know how recent this image is?" L asked.

"I'm not sure…" Net admitted. "I would have to look more into it, but that seems to be where the GPS is currently broadcasting the signal."

"Can you transfer the coordinates to a phone so I can use them?" L asked Net.

"Yeah," Net answered.

"Wait, you're going now?!" Matsu asked.

"I have to make sure that Laura is alright," L stated. "I have a sinking feeling about this and the sooner we get to the scene, the quicker we can reach her."

"Alright, but let me come with you," Matsu suggested. L was about to protest, but he went on. "I can take you there myself. Let's face it, you probably can't drive yourself, anyways. And if Laura is in danger, I want to help!" L was hesitant to say anything right away. As much as he would really like to do this on his own, he might actually need help. Net had already proved her worth, and now Matsu wanted to take him to Laura. At any rate, if he argued about this matter, then it was just wasting their time from finding where their missing comrade was.

"Alright, have Net transfer the coordinates to your phone. Once she does, we'll need to leave immediately."

Matsu nodded and handed Net his phone. She took it, hooked it up to her computer, and typed a few codes in it. When that was done, she gave it back to him. "Net, you should stay here and keep an eye on that signal. If it changes, let us know. We'll contact you as soon as we find something," Matsu instructed.

"Got it," Net agreed. With that, the two males headed out in search of Laura.

* * *

Lamore walked through the halls as Commander Rester lead her to the room that Near was staying in. She had to talk to him. She had to know what was going to happen to Laura. She wasn't going to use force, but she would use words. Lamore was determined and persistent to get the answer she seeked.

Rester led her to the door and Lamore took it upon herself to open the door on her accord. Once she was inside, she saw the albino sitting on the floor, setting out some action figures. "Miss Nosaka, what a surprise. I didn't think you would come back so soon."

Lamore got right to the point. "I'm not here to make small talk, Near. There's something I have to talk to you about."

Slowly, Near turned his head to get a good look at how serious Lamore was. Near turned back to the commander. "Rester, you can leave us alone. Keep an eye on Light Yagami."

"Of course," Rester understood and walked out of the room through the door.

Lamore crossed her arms and stared at Near. "If you're as smart as they say you are, then you should know why I'm here."

"You know about the offer I made to Laura," Near said out loud.

"Look," Lamore began, "I'm happy that you are trying to reconnect with Laura. I think it's great that she's starting to spend time with the brother that she lost. But she has been through so much with losing you guys again and again. She lost L, Mello, and Matt twice. I don't want to see her suffer like that. If she goes with you, she'll lose L for a third time and lose all the friends she made here. And if she stays, then she'll lose you for the second time."

"What is your point?" Near questioned.

"My point is that you rushed in with giving her such a proposal!" Lamore pointed out. "Because of it, she's been confused on what she wants to do. She wants to be with her last brother again. But she also wants to be with the one she has been fighting for all this time! I'm not saying that you shouldn't have made that offer to her. You obviously care about her if you really want her to be on your team and help you guys out. But what about us? Me, Light, L, Miko, Matsu, and Net? We all like Laura. And if she goes, we'll be just as upset as she will be."

"Which is why it should be her choice to make," Near pointed out.

"And what if she doesn't know what choice to make?!" Lamore was starting to get angry. Wasn't he seeing the point of her argument? "What if she doesn't want to choose because it will just lead to more heartbreak on her part and on the group she leaves?! Have you ever once stopped to think about all the losses and suffering she had to go through?! And how, with this choice, she'll have to go through all of that again?! Doesn't that mean anything to you?!"

Near stared at Lamore for a long moment, his gray eyes transfixed on her stern expression. He turned his back on her again and went back with his toys. "It shouldn't mean anything to me at this point," he bluntly stated.

"And why the heck not?!" Lamore practically yelled at him.

"Because Laura has already made her choice," Near stated. Lamore blinked and held in a gasp at his response.

"What?" Lamore muttered.

"And she declined my offer, if you were wondering."

Now Lamore was even more confused. "What?" she asked again, this time louder for him to actually hear.

"A few days ago, Laura requested to see me to give me her response. She told me that she was going to stay here in Kyoto to keep an eye on the Tenshi case and help the others involved. She said that this was more important than being part of my team."

Lamore couldn't believe her ears. Laura had actually turned down Near's offer to come with him and his team. That meant she was staying with them here in Japan. Lamore felt like she wanted to jump in joy. Though she did feel sorry for Near that Laura wasn't going to be coming with him, she was relieved that she wasn't going to lose her so soon. Then her happiness melted away as there was something that popped into her head that reminded her why she came here in the first place. "If Laura declined your offer, then where is she now?"

"Laura left after she gave me her answer. I haven't seen her since," was all Near said. But that line alone gave Lamore even more reason to worry.

* * *

"We're almost at the street, according to the GPS," Matsu stated as he drove the car through the streets of Tokyo where Laura's signal was being broadcast through the phone that Matsu used. L sat in the backseat as Matsu drove to where the signal was. L wanted to find out where Laura was as soon as possible. Though it was fairly small, around 20%, she could be in danger. Why else would her phone be signalling on a street corner? He tried not to think about it too much, and tried with more reasonable approaches. Such as she had simply just dropped her phone by accident. But she was much more organized than that. And not clumsy. Perhaps her phone was broken? No. If it was, it wouldn't be radiating the signal. Could it have been possible she had gotten into a fight and was taken away? Best case scenario, she had won and was slightly bruised. She probably would have spent the next few days at the hospital for medical care. But if that was true, she would have at least contacted him to make sure he knew she was alright. Or called Lamore at the least. While she was usually the type to keep to herself, she shared everything with him and/or Lamore. The worse case at this point, someone had really kidnapped her. But who and why was what L was trying to figure out. At any rate, he can't be sure unless he got some physical evidence. All he could do was hope that she was alright. "We're here." Matsu stopped around the corner of the signal.

The former detective looked out the window to see the corner where Laura was last seen. In order to figure out what had happened, he had to look for clues. He usually looked through monitors and pictures; never had he actually gone to a crime scene in person. Then again, he had no choice. L looked at Matsu. "Matsu, can you call Laura's phone?"

Matsu nodded and grabbed the phone to start dialling the numbers. "I'll go out and see if I can find her phone. Do not stop calling until I've gotten it," L ordered. Matsu understood and began to call the phone. Lawliet got out of the car and walked down the street to look for the phone and listen to the ringtone. Anything to indicate he was getting close to where he needed to be. The sky was already dark, but there were some street lights to help give him guidance. Unfortunately, they were kind of far from where he was, so he had to search thoroughly and use what little resource he had.

Matsu was still calling Laura's cellphone, but every time, no one picked up and it went to voicemail. Still, he kept calling in the hopes it would help L find the phone and hopefully Laura. The former detective listened carefully and began to hear a faint noise. He looked and saw a small glow coming towards the entrance of an alleyway. He slowly and cautiously moved closer to where the light was to see if it was what he thought it was. Upon his discovery, he saw the phone and it had the caller ID, Matsu Toki, on the screen. This was definitely Laura's phone. But the question now was... where was its owner? L slowly picked up the iPhone with his thumb and finger and looked as it was being called.

" **If Laura left her phone here, then chances are, she must have gotten into some trouble,"** L mentally noted. " **If that's the case, then she has been in the presences of danger for about two days now. This isn't good."** He looked at the screen and clicked the call button so he was now talking to Matsu. "Matsu…"

"Hey, you found the phone!" Matsu sounded relieved. "But where's Laura?"

"We will have to take this back and see if we can find any clues from it," L said then hung up. As he walked back to the car, he looked through the phone to see if he could find any information that could clue them in on where Laura was. He looked through the contacts, but the only one that has contacted her after her disappearance was Matsu. There wasn't anything in her photos, such as an image of the person that she got in trouble with. He looked through her messages and emails. He stopped in his tracks as he looked to see that an email had been sent to Laura's phone from Laura's email address. " **Why would Laura send herself something?"** L wondered. He realized that this could be a small clue and opened the email. His eyes widened as he saw the message. It wasn't for Laura, it was for L!

'L, I trust that at this point you have found the phone. If you have done so already, then congratulations. I am the one that has taken Laura, but do not worry, she is safe for now. If you want to find out who I am and what I have done with her, then please use the chip that I have stuck to the back of the phone. You will place it into a computer, a laptop, or a desktop, it doesn't matter. Be sure to access the thirteen block on the thirteenth section and there will be a live feed. I will open the window at 12:01 and will close after three hours. And be sure no one but you sees this. If I see anyone else with you, I will not hesitate to kill the hostage.'

Those black eyes were wide with anxiety as he read the message again. Laura really had been taken! And whoever had taken her knew who L was! But what was this man after and why did he take Laura? L looked at the back of the phone and saw the chip the one in the message talked about. He picked it up and looked at it. It was a black microchip, nothing too special. But if it could help him figure out where Laura was and who had taken her, he will have to do what is necessary. L hurried over to the car and opened the door. "Matsu, I need you to take this phone to Net. Have her scan through it and dust for fingerprints. I need you to figure out who had touched this phone last."

"Uh… sure… but what about you?" Matsu asked as he took the phone.

"I'll head my own way. There's something I have to do and it would be faster if I took the train. For now, just see what you and Net can find on the phone. It is highly possible that Laura has been kidnapped, and if we do not find out where she is, she may be killed."

"Right!" Matsu closed the door and pressed his foot as hard as he could on the gas pedal. He took off, leaving L behind. They wouldn't find much, though. He deleted the message. The last thing they needed was more complication between the two. And at any rate, if they found out that someone who knew L was behind this, they would question him and he would have no answers, but they would not be satisfied. He looked in his palm where the microchip was located. This was all he had at the moment. At this point, this chip was Laura's life.

Lamore came out of the elevator and headed towards Light. The male brunette stood up to see his friend approaching him. "Hey, how did it go?" he asked. Lamore was in front of him, her head bowed. Light thought for a moment, that she was disappointed because she had heard that Laura was staying with Near. He felt bad for her. Rubbing the back of his head, he looked at her. "Lamore, I'm really sorry. I'm sure Laura will be happier with-"

"She declined," Lamore interrupted. Light blinked and stared as Lamore lifted her head with a small but sad smile. "Near told me she didn't accept his offer."

Light gasped a laugh as he smiled. "So, that means she must still be in Kyoto. Japan, at least!" Then his smile faded a bit as he saw her face. "Wait, why are you upset? I thought you would be happy that she wasn't leaving."

"I am happy!" Lamore defended with a start. "I'm glad she's still here. But that's the thing! If she was still here, then why hasn't she contacted us or why haven't I seen her?" Lamore questioned.

Light understood. Even though Laura had declined, it did not explain where she was now. He doubted she was staying with Near, especially due to the fact that she was not going to be part of his team. But it did make him wonder where she did run off to. He had no idea, to be honest. But he had to comfort Lamore right now. She had traveled this far to find out where her friend was, and the least he could do was help her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and the two looked each other in the eyes. "Don't worry, I'm sure Laura is probably having some alone time to herself. She's probably thinking about what she's going to say to all of us. I'm sure she'll show up if we give her some space and time."

Light was right, there was no point in dwindling on this matter if it was getting them nowhere. All Lamore wanted was to know if she was still in Japan or if she was going with Near. She got her answer, and if Laura was still in Japan, that was good enough for her. She might as well just wait for Laura to come around. After all, that was how it worked with those two at this point. Lamore closed her eyes and smiled.

"You're right. Let's head back home."

Light smiled as he took Lamore by the hand and the two walked out of the building and made their way to the station to get back home for a nice meal and some rest.

* * *

L sat in the room that Laura gave him almost a year ago when he came back in flesh and bone. He sat on the floor with his computer and hard drive in front of him. He still held in his hand the black microchip. This was all he had if he was going to find out who had taken Laura and where he had taken her. Laura was his successor as well as the one who had saved his life. Not to mention he is her guardian: it was his job to protect her at any cost. He looked at the time on the computer; 11:58 PM. He placed the chip in the system, a folder popped up with a bunch of files. "Thirteen block on the thirteenth section…" L repeated those words that were instructed for him. He knew one thing, whoever had taken Laura was cocky. He knew that L would have found the phone and that he would have picked it up. Could this person know of the relationship between L and Laura? If this man knew who L was, then he obviously had done his research. But most of L's files had been destroyed, even before his death. And Laura would sooner die than reveal anything connecting her to L if it meant he could be in danger. Could it be possible that this kidnapper was an old adversary of L's past? But who? The people he could think of were either dead or had reformed. Well, he would find out who this man was soon enough. "Thirteen…" L repeated to himself again and again as he tried to get the live feed uploaded. There was something about that number that made his brain stop and think about it. Why that number? What was so significant about it? There was only one file and one section and both were numbered thirteen. "13…" L said again. Could it symbolize something? The number was usually associated with bad luck… but that couldn't tell him anything. When he thought about that number, he thought about that fake rule in the Death Note. The one that proved Light and Misa's innocences. "If a person does not consecutively continue writing names within 13 days of each other, that person will die." L said out loud. "Could it be possible that this man knows about the Death Note?" It seemed far-fetched, not even in the 10% possibilities. But if this man really had done his research on L, he might have looked into the cases he took on. Including the famous Kira Case.

" **But there's no way for this man to have known about the Death Note. All the data that was collected during the investigation was deleted before I died,"** L thought to himself. Watari made sure to delete it himself. True, he saved a bit of data on a certain file, but he only sent that to Roger for his successors… unless… " **If Light could hack into the police files, then he could possibly hack to get what little information was left."** L began to put the pieces together, and he was not liking it. " **The investigation continued after I died, with Light taking my place. It's true most of the data was deleted… but if Light and the Task Force collected what was lost and gathered more… and Near and Mello used this for their own investigation… That means that at this point, it wouldn't be impossible for him to know about the killer notebook."** Suddenly, L thought of something that made him have a pit in his stomach. " **Is that what he wants to talk about?!"**

The screen started to load, as the time was set. L got himself ready as he was about to talk with the kidnapper. He had a feeling that this meeting would require him to show his face, but that was alright. He didn't care, he was supposed to be dead anyways. The screen soon loaded up and L gasped in horror and shock as he saw an image appear on the screen. It was a Old English B that was red like blood. It was in the same style as his own letter he went by. But this letter… it had a deeper meaning to it than one would know. "It… it can't be…" L spoke in what was a soft whisper.

"Greetings, L. So… we meet again. Or should I say, we are chatting again," The voice on the other end sarcastically noted. It was a voice filter, making the voice very low key, but even more deadly.

L gathered himself and tried to remain calm. He spoke in the microphone. "If this image is a prank-"

"I assure you it's not. It's me, L. Your Backup as you once called me." L couldn't believe it… he didn't want to believe it. There was no way the man talking to him through this machine could be the same one he had Naomi Misora hunt down in Los Angeles two years before the Kira Case. That man was labeled as dead! "I'm sure you are curious about my presences as well as my resurrection. Rest assured, all of your questions will be answered. In the meantime, let us get down to business."

"I'll only ask once: what do you want!?" L demanded. He was done playing games, especially never if it was with this monster.

"No need to be so harsh. This is the first time we're speaking with one another after so many years. Is this how you treat an old friend, L?"

"We were never friends! Have you forgotten all the damage you have done all those years ago?!"

"I had to do something to get your attention. But in the end, you only sent a proxy! Such a shame, I was hoping to see you in person. Though, to be fair, you couldn't have picked a better hand to bring me down. If only she had come a few minutes later, then I would have been the victor. But, it seems fate has given me a second chance to defeat you. And this time, I intend to win. But before I can put the plan into action, I need one important element."

"You want to trade something for the hostage." It wasn't a question, this was how it usually worked in this kind of business. The real question was, what did he want in exchange for Laura?

"I hope my ransom is up to your standards." There was malice through the filter, he was not playing at this point, but he was making it seem like a game.

"First, show me Laura!" L demanded this time. "I want to see that she is at least alive!" For a few moments, the room was silent. He was not responding. Then, he gave his answer.

"Very well, I suppose it is only fair." After a few more seconds, a new image was put up on the screen. This time, it was an actual live feed video. L gasped as he saw what had happened to Laura. She was standing a few feet away, against a wall, but her body was against a metal pole. Her hands were tied above her head by leather straps connected to the pole and her feet were bound the same way. She had a metallic blindfold over her eyes and she only wore her white bra and black briefs. She had on a choke collar that had a chain attached to it, connecting to the floor. L was even more shocked and full of rage to see that her skin had been violated with cuts and bite marks. It was clear her captor had some 'fun' with her. But he heard her breathing deeply and raspy-like. At least that proved she was still alive. "I hope this satisfied you. Now, shall we discuss the terms of trade?"

"What, exactly, could you possibly want?"

"What I want? I think it should be fairly obvious at this point," the man on the other end laughed. "I want the Notebook."

L was in shock. The Notebook? He couldn't possibly mean the Life Note, could he? No, this man wouldn't want that kind of power. The only other thing he could be talking about was… "That is right, I want the Death Note, L. The one that you so rightfully have."

"Why do you want it?" This man really had done his research about the Kira case.

"I'll answer your questions if you give me what I want. I'll send you the address and time of where to meet me. And you better bring the Death Note without any assistance. If I see someone else with you, I'll kill Laura. Or I might just put her someplace that you can never reach her."

"If you so much as even lay on fingertip on her hair…" L threatened.

"My… don't tell me you actually care about what happens to her," The kidnapper mocked on the other end. "And here I thought that the great L never got attached to anyone. This will make it more fun."

"I'm warning you, B! Leave her alone!" L practically yelled through the microphone.

"... L…" Laura spoke as she heard his voice through the speakers. "L… if that's you… Please… you have to stay away. Th-this man is insane. Don't come anywhere near him. I-I'll be fine…" Her voice was shaky. L could tell that she was trying to be strong, but her tone of voice was very doubtful. Besides, looking at the physical damage B did to her within a few days, who knows what he will do to her if she stayed with him much longer. L couldn't let that happen.

"I'll give you what you want. Just don't hurt Laura any further and I'll follow through with your demands," L promised. If he didn't, then who knows what this man will do to her.

"Thank you for your cooperation, I knew you would agree. First, let me explain how things will go down. We will meet at the destination I have chosen at around the timeframe which I have also chosen. You have a printer connected to your computer, correct? I'll send you the location as well as the time via email. Also, as I will send you the information, I'll also transmit a virus that will affect your computer so this message cannot be traced or seen by anyone else." L should have known he would have taken that kind of precaution. He was serious about this trade. Still, it didn't matter to him if this virus destroyed his computer. At least B had the decency to tell him in advance. Proving that he really wanted to get L alone. "Now then, for the terms of trade, all you have to do is bring the Death Note and I will bring Laura. We will exchange the two and walk away with what we want. And no one is to know about this meeting. If you tell anyone or get some aid in this trade we will do, then I will be forced to take it out on Laura." L bit his thumbnail as he scowled at the screen while B stated his threats. Threatening L was one thing, but if B was going to hurt Laura, that was crossing more than one line. "I believe this should be enough information. At any rate, come to the location at that time tomorrow. And for every minute you are late, I will add a new mark on Laura." B was really enjoying getting a rise out of L. The great detective really hated this man. It was a conversation like this that made him glad he had died during the reign of Kira. And yet, somehow, he had kidnapped Laura and was sending a message to him right now. He will certainly have many questions regarding this.

"Well now, I'll be waiting for you, tomorrow… L" With that, the screen went to a fuzzy static. The live feed was over. B had taken off with Laura. L clenched his fist and for a moment, he wanted to punch something near him. Damn B for coming back! Damn him for taking Laura and using her to get the same weapon Kira used all those years ago! What really bothered L was why he wanted the Death Note and what he planned on doing with it. The what part was plainly obvious, but the why part was something he couldn't understand. Only a single minute passed until the printer started to fax over the data that L needed to know. L watched as the printer inked the information on the paper. Once that was done, L saw the printer started to go haywire and the computer started to fritz's as well until it had an "ERROR" all over the screen and then a black void. He was serious about the virus.

L took the paper that had printed out and sure enough… the address was there as well as the time. The address was in the city of Tokyo and the time was the same time where the live feed would be open; 12:01. L set the paper down as well as himself. Looks like a lot more ghosts from his past are coming back. And he had to face this one on his own if he was going to keep everyone, including Laura, safe. L looked at the black monitor of the screen and bit the inside of his cheeks. If he didn't follow through with his demands, Laura would pay the price. He didn't care that this could get himself killed. If Laura dies, he will die anyways. Laura needed him, she had been taken by this madman who took her in LA all those years ago. And now he was trying to get even with L.

" **Very well, B. If you want me to play this game, then you leave me no choice. I'll give you what you want in exchange for Laura's life. And whatever happens afterwards, I'll accept the consequences of my actions,"** L promised himself as he made up his mind about the matter.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	25. Chapter 24

_**Cosmok13: Welcome back, everyone, to episode 24 of Life Note. Sorry about not updating, I've been working hard on a lot of other stories and some art projects, so my schedule for uploading has been very complicated. But, I certainly hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter. For all of you Death Note fans who have read "Another Note; The Los Angeles BB murder case," I have a feeling you loved the last chapter and will love the next few chapters. With that said, let us dive right into the next episode.**_

 _ **Summary: L agrees to meet with the kidnapper to try and save Laura.**_

 _ **Chapter 25: Episode 24: B**_

Black eyes stared out into the early morning light. L was on top of the roof of the building he lived in, staring as the sun was rising from the ground, trying to shine in the sky. He hadn't slept ever since he had gotten that message about Laura's kidnapping. He had so much on his mind that he couldn't even comprehend an ideal scenario for the situation at hand. All he could really do at this point was to follow through on the demands. Hence why he was here in the first place, waiting to find the one who would give him what he needed to get Laura back.

The morning wind blew his jet black hair behind him. His hands in his pockets and he looked out on the city. He wondered what so many of his companions were doing right now. What Lamore, Light, and Mako were up to. What the people of the city were going to do today. He also wondered how far B was going to take this kidnapping ordeal and how much he had already planned ahead. And what will become of Laura even after L saves her? No, what mattered was that L had to save Laura! She needed him now more than ever! If he left her alone any longer with that beast, she would surely be eaten alive.

"If you are there, Sessho, then please show yourself," L said to the air around him. He was sure the Shinigami was watching him. Being the guardian of Laura, the God of Death had to make sure he was doing his half of the bargain.

The Shinigami knight descended to the roof with his black leather wings flapping and landing him on the floor. Sessho was behind L, who was staring at his back. His eyes transfixed on the human's backside, and showing little to no amusement or joy whatsoever. "I'm glad you showed up. I'm sure you understand why I needed you here."

"You have failed your job," Sessho coldly stated.

"It's true that I let Laura get in danger, and I take full responsibility for my lack in doing my job properly. I do not blame you for hating me. I let Laura down." L turned around to finally face the Shinigami. "But… I'm going to get her back if it's the last thing I do. I can't do that, though, without the Death Note. I need you to give me the Death Note that originally belonged to Laura." L reached out his hand and waited for the object to drop in his palm.

However, Sessho wasn't too convinced, as he crossed his arms and raised his brow. "What makes you think I would just hand it over to you like that?" he questioned.

"You do not need a Death Note anymore with your Death Weapon. I understand that you wanted to keep it to try and preserve your memory of Laura as a Shinigami, but if I am going to free Laura, I need to trade for her with a Death Note. Besides… we both know that Death Note should have belonged to me all those years ago anyways," L added.

Sessho stared at L for a moment longer. All the things he said were true. If Laura did have a chance of survival, then the Death Note had to be sacrificed to the one who was holding her captive. "You do realize who this man is, correct? You obviously know much about him."  
"Yes, we have had our communications back then. I'm fully aware of the crimes he committed and what he is capable of."

"And yet you still want to give him such a weapon?" Sessho questioned.

"Unfortunately, there is nothing I can do except agree to his demands. If I don't, he'll take it out on Laura. I know what the Death Note can do, and having it in the hands of such a man is just the apocalypse alone. But I will do anything to save Laura from his grasp. And I am more than prepared to deal with the consequences of my actions," L assured Sessho.

The Shinigami was still somewhat questioning what this human was doing. Or rather what he planned on doing. Still, he was willing to do whatever it took to get Laura back. And he could understand. "... Alright… If this will help Laura, then I will go along with it." Sessho reached into his light red scarf and pulled out the black Notebook. He held it for L to get a good look at it. His form shook as he looked at the same Notebook that caused so much trouble so long ago. That took so many lives, innocent and criminal. The one that Kira used to try and become God of the New World. And the very same pages of paper that killed him. But, even if B did get this Notebook, he couldn't use it to kill L. Nor could he use it to kill Laura, Lamore, Light, or Mako. But there were other people that could be in potential danger. "Understand a few things, Lawliet…" Sessho began as he was now closer to the former detective, still holding the Death Note. "Once I drop this on the ground and you pick it up, then you will own this Notebook. Unless you give it up or lend it to someone. I will not tell you how to use this Notebook, especially when you already have a good idea of what your plans are. But know that this Notebook holds powers beyond that of what you humans can comprehend. Even Light Yagami, who was once Kira, didn't understand the full extent of what this Notebook can do and what it means in this realm and mine. But, this man who you will give it to, must understand fairly well of what this Notebook can do. And one can guess what he will do with such a weapon. Yet you still want to give it to such a man?"

"It is either that, or he keeps Laura. He is giving me no choice…" L stated.

Sessho lifted his eyebrows. "Very well…" Sessho held the Notebook high, then dropped it on the ground. Slowly, L picked up the Notebook and looked at the cover. It was just a black cover, nothing special on it. L looked at the back, and nothing either. He opened the Notebook and flipped through some of the pages. When he got to the very first page on the back of the front cover, he saw there was some white writing. Even stranger, it was actually a form of Japanese, but an ancient one. Still, he was able to translate.

Family… Mother, Father, and Brother…

L was somewhat confused by the words and their meaning. However, he didn't have time to decipher the strange text and what it could have meant to Laura back then. He looked back up at Sessho and nodded. "Thank you for giving me Laura's Notebook. I know that when I give this up, it will not end well. But once I know that Laura is safe, I'll figure out a way to get it back from B so he won't do much damage."

"Lawliet, the reason I am allowing you to have this Notebook is so Laura can be saved. But, I want you to keep your promise that you will rescue Laura from that man." Sessho grabbed the handle of his sword and slide it from his sheath. He then pointed it towards L so the point was near his nose. "And if you do not keep your promise and she dies, then I will keep my promise and kill you."

L stared at the Shinigami, ignoring the weapon pointing at his face. He knew that Sessho would state this to him. He was in charge of looking after Laura and Lamore, and Sessho was in charge of killing off L or Light if they failed their job. The sword was drawn away from him as he kept his eyes transfixed on Sessho. "I understand. And if anything happens, I will pay for it. Nothing else matters to me than protecting Laura." He eyed the Death Note again, and held it tightly between his fingers. "I owe it to her."

Sessho nodded as he understood. "Take care of her," he stated as he lifted off into the sky. L watched him leave. He would be sure to do what he had to do.

Matsu knocked on the door leading towards L's room. He was told to come see him early that morning and not to tell anyone about this. Matsu didn't question it too much. He assumed that it was-hopefully-something about Laura. But if so, then why was L only telling him this? Either way, he had a feeling he would get some answers if he showed up. And if not, he would demand answers. He had been left alone in the dark for too long about everything. After he had knocked, he waited for a response.

"It's open. You may come in." L responded on the other side. Matsu reached for the door handle, turned the knob, and entered. There, he saw L standing in the center of the room. He scratched his leg with his left foot, hands in his pockets. Matsu stared at him for a while as L looked back at him with his faceless expression. "Thank you for coming at such an early hour, Matsu."

"This is about Laura, isn't it?" Matsu questioned. "I'll only stay here if you give me the answers I need."

L kept his eyes on the man. If he was going to go through with this, he needed Matsu to help him. And at this point, he had to admit what he could. As long as he didn't talk too much about the case, and give him what he needed to know, it should be fine. "Yes…" L admitted. Matsu closed the door behind him and looked back at L. The former detective continued. "Unfortunately, she is being held captive at the moment."

"What!?" Matsu gasped. "Is she okay!?"

"Her kidnapper sent me a message requesting for a trade for her. He has done some physical damage to her, but at the moment, she is alive."

Matsu sighed in relief. "Well, that's good at least." He looked back up at L. "So, what is it that we're trading her for?"

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that much. But I will tell you that it is a dangerous weapon. The same one that Kira used all those years ago." Matsu gasped again by what L was saying. Before he could put in his own sense, L went on. "I will not tell you how I got this weapon, and I do admit that the idea of handing it over to such a man is a hazard waiting to happen to so many people. But if we do not comply to his request, he will kill Laura. He is tying our hands at the moment." Matsu's eyes widened and he gulped down his guilt in his throat.

"I understand. We have no choice in the matter. Thanks for sharing this with me."

"The real reason I'm telling you this is because I require your assistance." Matsu seemed confused again. So he let L go on. "I am to meet with Laura's kidnapper tonight to exchange her for the weapon I hold. However, I am unable to get there by myself. Which is why I need you to guide me there."

"Oh I get it! You want me and the others to come with you so we can stage an ambush and rescue Laura!" Matsu seemed really energetic and hopeful for that one moment. Undforuntantly, L had to rain on his parade.

"I'm afraid you are wrong." Matsu blinked and was confused again. "This man that we are dealing with is very twisted. He will not hesitate to kill Laura if something goes wrong. In other words, if we were to do something against his back, he will most likely kill the hostage. We have to cooperate with him or else we could all be in jeopardy."

"But… if we aren't planning anything, then why do you need me to come with you?"

"I need someone to be there with me in case things go wrong. If I am unable to help out Laura, then someone should be there just in case. You will not come with me for the exchange, but you will be a backup in case things go wrong. I am only able to trust you with this because you and Laura have been close for so long and you are the only one who will act without thinking. In that case, it could be a good thing because you will know based on your instinct when to show up and follow along."

"So, I'm your distraction in case something goes wrong?" Matsu asked.

"It is more like you will be there to help out if the situation escalates at an alarming rate. You have a gun, right?" L asked.

"Yeah, I got my license a few years back, so I'm able to carry one around. I don't usually take it with me on cases because bullets don't affect spirits much…" Matsu sort of laughed at the last line.

"I want you to take it with you tonight," L told him. "Just in case." Matsu became serious and understood the order. He nodded. "We will leave when nighttime falls. We have to be there at 12:01 sharp. For every minute we are late, he will hurt the hostage." Matsu was concerned for a moment at the words, but nodded again in sternness. "One more thing, you must not tell anyone about this exchange. If they do, it will cause a panic and they may go off and do something dangerous and stupid."

"Oh… I got it… I swear I won't tell anyone. Only if it means to help Laura."

"Thank you. You're the only one I can truly trust with this assignment at the moment." And it was true. L only had Matsu to rely on at this point. If he told Light, he would overreact and would try to strategize which may get Laura killed. Lamore would end up going in there on her own and probably get herself and Laura killed. Net would most likely only watch everything go down and just get everyone informed anyway. He couldn't call the Task Force or the SPK. They both would take action and that was the last thing he needed. Matsu was the only one who could help because he would follow orders if it meant saving Laura's life. And he would know when to get involved if things went wrong. Yes, he would be a good partner on this trade. "You may leave now, Matsu. I'll call you when it is time to leave."

"Understood," Matsu nodded. And with that, he opened the door and walked out of the room. Leaving L alone. At this point, all he could do was wait until nightfall. He only hoped that Laura would be safe until then.

* * *

The last morning class Lamore had for the day was over. She gathered her things from her desk and walked out of the classroom. She had a break between her last morning class and her first evening class. She'd figured she would take this break by getting some lunch and hanging out with her friends. Something to take her mind off of everything that has happened these last couple of days. Between Laura going missing and the relationship status between her and her friends, she was trying to be a normal girl in the hopes that it will help her focus on more uplifting matters instead of worrying about the things she was unable to control. She just had to believe that Laura was going to be okay and show up soon. Just because she wasn't in the classes today, didn't mean she wouldn't show up tomorrow. She'll be back, she always comes back.

Lamore was walking down the hallway thinking of heading back to her grandparents home to cook something for lunch. That was until a familiar voice stopped her. "Lamore-chan!" Lamore swung her head around and watched as her friend approached her with a smile on her face. "Good morning! Lamore-chan!"

"What do you mean, good morning?" Lamore laughed as she turned her whole body around placing her hands on her hips and a smile on her face. "The morning classes are already over."  
"Hehe… you know I've always been bad when it came to telling time," Yuki laughed with her. Lamore and her walked down the halls together. As they began, Lamore couldn't help but be reminded of their greeting. She thought back to that day on November 1st, 2018 when they had a similar conversation like this one. Lamore rummaged through her pockets and took out her cell phone and looked at the date. November 11th, 2019. That day… exactly one year and ten days ago… that was the day when her life changed. Some parts were for the better, but there had been some downfalls as well. She couldn't believe how long ago it was, and yet it was still fresh in her mind as she remembered the crisp air of the graveyard as she listened to the silence, except for the fluttering of pages. It made her wonder, what would have happened to her now if she never would have gotten the Life Note that day? Where would she be now? And where would any of her friends be right now? "Lamore! Earth to Lamore-chan!" Yuki poked her in the arm.

Lamore turned her head and looked at her friend with a confused and dazed look. "Huh?"

"I asked if you wanted to come with me and get some lunch? Since we don't have any classes until later on, we could hang out for a bit," Yuki suggested.

"O-oh! Yeah!" Lamore nodded with a smile as she tucked her phone away in her pockets. Gaining some enthusiasm. "Sorry, I had to check something. I'm free!"

"Great! Don't worry, I'll buy for the both of us." Yuki smiled. "Courtesy of the Takahashi couple. Thanks again for watching Rem the other night."

"Don't worry about it. She was a little angel and she was fun to hang around. She's very smart for her age," Lamore noted.

"I still can't believe that you didn't keep the money for yourself. You were the one that really watched her."

"But it was you who originally took the job and I didn't want the money anyways. It's only fair you get the profits," Lamore assured.

"I just feel bad for troubling you with babysitting when it was my job to begin with," Yuki admitted.

"It wasn't a bother. You told me ahead of time, so at least I was prepared. Though, next time you babysit, make sure it's not on an important date such as the anniversary of your brother's health," Lamore stated as both a joke and some wisdom.

"That's why I wanted to invite you to lunch. To show my appreciation of your work and to thank you. And don't say I don't have to, because I really want us to just hang out."

"Yeah, I'll accept," Lamore agreed. She figured that this lunch with Yuki would help her take her mind off of things even more. And it has been awhile since the two of them really had hung out as friends. Being Tenshi and worrying about Lamore's comrades really ate up a lot of her social life. Even though she kept up with a good facade, it was still exhausting going from one life to another. Yuki kept talking for a bit longer, but Lamore didn't hear what she was saying. Lost in her own world and thoughts for a while, she walked with her friend. " **I don't know why, but I feel that things are just too calm around here lately. Even though we learned about Laura's past and that she declined Near's proposal, there's just something else that I feel isn't right. I wonder… am I just being paranoid? Or is something really going to happen soon?"**

Lamore looked over her shoulder and saw the door to Light's class wide open. She saw him gathering a few papers and looking at a few things. He certainly was preoccupied with his job. Even more than he usually was. "Lamore? Are you evening listening?" Yuki asked her friend in a huff. The brunette turned around and saw her friend. "I was asking you which restaurant you wanted to go to."

"O-oh! Sorry. How about we just go to Makudonarudo? _**( AN: Japanese McDonald's, or rather how you say McDonalds in Japanese.)**_ I don't mind some carbs in my system today," Lamore giggled.

"Well, you're skinny anyways. You really should put on a few pounds. You make the rest of us feel insecure," Yuki stated.

"I'm 120 pounds. That's the average weight for many females, you know," Lamore stated. She looked back over at Light in the room and saw he was still doing his work. She turned back to Yuki real quick and plastered a smile on her face. "Hey, I need to talk with Mr. Hideki about something real quick. Can you wait for me outside?"

"Uh… sure." Yuki seemed hesitant to really answer at first, but decided to go along with it as she headed down the hall.

Lamore felt guilty for letting her friend go without her. However, there was something that she needed to talk about with Light. She walked into the classroom and announced herself. "Mr. Hideki?" Light turned around to see Lamore standing at the doorway. Her soft brown eyes looking at him as a small smile was plastered on her face. "S-sorry to bother you."

"Uh… no, it's fine. Is something wrong?" Light asked as he finished up stacking the papers.

"O-oh… n-not really." Lamore flushed as she looked down at the ground. "I was just… making sure you were holding up okay. You and Ryuzaki…" Why was she so nervous all of a sudden? Was it because she was asking about Laura and she was kind of embarrassed with how Light would say to just drop the matter entirely.

"Actually…" Light began. "I haven't seen Ryuzaki all day. He hasn't come in this morning, we ended up getting a substitute for his class."

Lamore looked back at him with a stare of curiosity and concern. "Wait… now Ryuzaki is gone? Did you try calling him?!"

"Yeah, I called him this morning, but he didn't pick up," Light answered. Lamore was just confused and worried at this point. First Laura ended up disappearing after she declined Near's offer to be part of his team. And now, L was missing too. Lamore really hoped that this was just a mere coincidence… but nothing was a coincidence anymore. She feared for the worse when it came to her friends. But then again… as Lamore thought about it… what if after the talk with L… he went off to go and find Laura on his own? He was unpredictable and it seemed something he would do. Perhaps he felt guilty about not being there for Laura and he wanted to make it up to her. But if he really was looking for Laura, would he be alright? He was smart, but what if he would face an opponent? He did know some defense moves, though. He seemed more than capable of defending himself. And perhaps if the two did meet up again, this would give them a chance to really connect. And maybe they would tell something about each other that they do not know just yet. Now that Lamore thought about it… the two of them should just be alone together and talk about their feelings… Perhaps it will clear the air between them a bit. "Lamore?" The female looked up at Light and shook her head.

"No… it's nothing, really." She tried to play it off as if she wasn't thinking of anything in the last few moments. "I'm sure Ryuzaki is fine out there. He's a grown man and can take care of himself. And who knows, maybe he even found Laura and the two of them are pouring their hearts out to one another," she smiled and laughed at the last line. Light just stared at her for a moment in utter disbelief. Lamore could sense the uneasiness from him, so she tried to change the subject. "Anyways, me and Yuki are going out to lunch today and I don't want to keep her waiting. I'll see you later…" Lamore turned her body around and headed back for the door.

"Lamore…" Light stopped her as she was in the doorway. "Are you… sure you're alright?" Lamore just stood there… holding onto the door frame as she did not lift her eyes from the floor nor did she turn her head to look at him. She put on her best fake accent and answered.

"Yes… I should let it be like you said." She didn't give him time to respond as she hurried out of the classroom and left Light alone at his desk. He lowered his gaze and sighed.

" **What's wrong with me?"** he asked himself. " **I know Lamore is upset about just dropping this deal about Laura, but I can't shake the feeling that I, myself, should be just as worried. Now L isn't here and it just seems too calm around here. Is there really something going on that we don't know about?"** Light placed the remaining papers away and looked out the window as he saw many clouds gathering in the sky. That was never a good omen. " **L… if there is something happening that you know about, you better know what you are doing. And come out of it alive…"**

* * *

 **The night sky was obscured by the dark clouds that had gathered earlier that day. A car drove through the streets towards the destination where everything was about to happen. L was in the back seat as Matsu drove. With every mile they came closer to their destination, L became more unsure about how things were going to go down. He knew that B was probably planning something that would give him the advantage of the exchange. And even if L were to give the Death Note to him, there's no way he would be willing to let the two just walk away like that. The former detective will have to be prepared and ready to fight him if it came down to that. The only question he had to ask himself: could he be able to defend Laura as well? And would the kidnapper go as far as to even assassinate Laura? He threatened it a bunch of times last night, so he wouldn't put it past him if he would go that far. He should know by now that this man would do anything to win, no matter how much blood he got on his hands. He was a mad man… a murderer… a kidnapper… and worse… He was once someone who lived under the same roof as L and Laura.**

The former detective looked out the window at the clouded sky as he thought deeply, " **I'll be handing over the Death Note to a psychotic murderer. In exchange for Laura's life."** Though he knew the cause and effect reaction this could bring, he had to do something or Laura would be lost forever. He hated the very idea of having someone such as B use such a deadly weapon on his own accord. And yet, he was still going through with the plan. " **In all of my years as L, never had I ever done something such as this. It is clear that B is going to be using both his mental and physical abilities,"** L noted mentally. " **But, I took you down once, B, and I'll do it again,"** he promised. Though, back then, he had Naomi Misora to be his proxy out in the field. This time he was doing this on his own, which was a disadvantage for L. A minor setback, that he will have to get by.

The car stopped a block away from the location where the exchange would take place. L looked at the dashboard and saw that it was 11:53 PM. Just a few more minutes, and it would be the exact same time for L to be at the destination. He looked up at the driver seat where Matsu was staring at him. "Is this close enough?" he asked. L looked outside and saw that it was only a block away from the destination, but with the alley they were in, it would be hard for anyone to spot the car.

"This will do," he said to Matsu.

"So, you're really going to go through with this? No tricks or anything?" Matsu asked.

"If we attempt something, then B will likely kill the hostage," L stated. "I've had my experience with the man before; he will do the unpredicted if it meant his advantage."

"But if what you say is true, then that means you could be walking into a trap," Matsu pointed out.

"There is a high percentage of that being true, but all he wants is the item I have. If I play along and give him what he wants, then he will most likely be satisfied and let us walk away." Though he was lying to Matsu at this point, he needed him to not be so worried in case his emotions would hinder the mission and get them all killed. And no matter how small the chance, it still was a possibility. "Besides, all that matters is saving Laura. If I can at least get her away from him, that will be all that is needed to do."

"But… what about you?" Matsu asked. "Will you be okay in there with him by yourself?"

"Matsu…" L was very serious at this point, which meant Matsu had to listen carefully. "If Laura dies, then I will die as well. If I die, she will just live. Listen to me. Once everything has taken place, I'll send Laura on her way outside. Take her back to headquarters and treat her if she has any wounds. Do not wait for me. No matter how much she wants to turn around, to come back for me, keep going and do not look back. Understood?"

Matsu stared at L as he told him the plan. He was really willing to risk his life to save Laura. Just like he had saved her all those years ago… Laura was right… he was a good person who cared about her. He slowly nodded. "I understand."

"Thank you." L reached out to his side and opened the car door. Before he began to climb out, he turned back and looked at Matsu. "If neither one of us is out of that place within a half an hour, then you may take any action you feel is necessary, so long as it is on your own." Again, Matsu nodded with more enthusiasm this time. L then left the car, Death Note on his back hidden by his white shirt. He began to walk the street heading towards the warehouse where B and Laura were waiting. This was it, no turning back now. If he didn't go through with it, then Laura would end up paying with her life. And at least if he did this, he would get some intel into what B would be planning. And perhaps even get some answers to his questions. He stood in front of the door of the warehouse where the trade would go down. He decided to be somewhat polite and knock on the door, just to make sure this was the place. After a moment, he heard a response.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, oh great L." A voice speaker sounded somewhere that he could not pinpoint where. He just kept staring at the front entrance, knowing that B was watching.

"I brought what you want. Let me in so we can get this over with," L demanded.

"No need to be so impatient… The door is open. Come right in." He sounded like a host inviting his guest in for a treat or something. It made L sick to his stomach that this psychotic man seemed to be enjoying this more than he should. Still, he followed the orders and opened the heavy double doors. When he walked in, the large room was black for a moment. Then, lights came on above the ceiling. He looked up to see normal light bulbs hanging from the beams, but as L got a closer looks at the illumination devices… he could have sworn he could see a small hint of red inside the center. Was it just his eyes playing tricks on him or was this something that B had planned? The room was still dark in some areas. The only thing he could really see was the platform of the second floor of the warehouse. And there, at the top, was the man behind this ordeal.

 _*The human who gains the Seimeigami Eyes will also gain 3.6 times their current vision._

 _*Humans with Seimeigami eyes cannot see the past, present, and future bubbles of themselves, nor can they see the bubbles of those who possess Life Notes as well._

There on the second floor was the man who had abducted Laura. "Long time no see, L." His smirked spread across his face, revealing pearly teeth. L scowled at him from below the floor as he looked at the man above him. It was sickening to see how much these two looked alike. The black messy hair, the faded blue jeans, the white t-shirt… many could see them as twins. But as L got a closer look at him, he noticed a few changes to his past successor. His hair was more combed through, not as wild as L's. His shirt had shorter sleeves, up to his elbows. And he actually wore sneakers. At least he was showing some individuality for a change.

"I wish I could say the same to you, B."

The man above frowned as he raised a brow at L. "Is this how you treat your successors? You can't even call me by my real name?"

"Why should I?" L questioned. "I'm not here to chat, I'm only here for one thing."

"Stop being in such a rush. Laura is perfectly safe. If I would have killed her, you wouldn't have given me the Death Note. Since we are seeing each other face to face for the very first time in such a long while, we can use this opportunity to catch up on so many things. All I ask is for us to have a few minutes to chat with one another. If you can give me that, then we can get on with the exchange. What do you say?"

"Do you really find this amusing?" L demanded an answer.

"Anything can be fun if you know how to approach the situation," B mocked, a smile back on his face.

"I do have some questions for you. For starters, how is it that you are alive again?" L questioned. "Last I checked, you were killed off by Kira."

"Well, it is true that I was dead for quite a while… but tell me… did you honestly think I would be so below you… that I would let someone as childish like Kira kill me? He used the power of paper and a pen to get rid of anyone in his way. He never even felt the sensation of blood on his hands, the taste of death, and the smell of decay. No…" B casually walked back and forth on his floor as he never took his eyes off of L. "I could never be killed by someone like him. Especially with the power he had. Now that was cheating. Oh. I assure you, I did die… but not by his hands. I ended up killing myself…"

"You gave yourself a heart attack?" L gasped at the idea. "B-but how?"

"Well, I couldn't have done it by myself. Let's just say, I had some assistance. Of course, I won't tell you who. But I'm sure you'll meet them soon enough."

" **So… he really wasn't killed by Light after all,"** L thought to himself. " **He must have watched the news while he was imprisoned and planned his death."** L knew that B wanted nothing more than to surpass him in any way possible. And if he were to be killed by Kira, it would just be a mockery to him. It would be just like B to want to kill himself before Kira can get to him. Especially since he did try to kill himself during his murder spree. "Then explain to me how you are alive now."

"Oh, come on, don't tell me you are so dense… you should know by now how people are being brought back these days. By a certain character named… Tenshi." L gasped at that nickname. "Or… what was it you called her? Lamore Nosaka?" L took a step back, dumbfounded. How the hell did B figure out who Tenshi and Lamore were? Laura wouldn't have told him that information. Did he gather that stuff on his own? How long had he been alive, and how much did he actually know?! "I know everything about that girl as well as Light Yagami, who was Kira. After I was revived, I did a bit of research about everything relating to those two from a reliable source. So I know what I'm up against." L snarled at the smugness B was showing. "Oh, don't worry, L. I'm not gonna kill those two. At least, not with the Notebook. I'll also spare you and Laura with the paper as well. You have my word on that. Unlike Kira, I want to do the job with my own hands."

"Why would Lamore bring you to life? Surely if she knew what you have done-"  
"Who are you to judge a person based on what they did in the past?" B raised a brow. "And who's to say she knew what I did? Nowadays, anyone can go online and type false information. All my assistant had to do was get my photo and name placed on a social media where anyone can locate it, say that I had a heart attack and I was a victim of a terrible fire with many scars as proof. That way, Tenshi would not only bring me back, but heal my scars as well. A few days later, I was resurrected. It's funny how anyone will believe anything they post or say these days," B laughed.

"Did your assistant knew all along that Tenshi would come into existence?" L questioned.

B looked at him with a nonchalant expression and shrugged. "To be honest, I'm not sure they thought about it at the time when they were killing me. But I couldn't care less if they did. All I wanted was to die before Kira could get to me. And that is what happened. Not only did I beat Kira to the kill, but I also ended up making you lose one of your mistakes for you to learn from. In the end, death was a win-win for me. It was what I was aiming for when I was in LA."

"You really must be insane if you do not fear death."

"Oh, great detective of the century… when you have lived to see death all around you your whole life, you can't help but want it for yourself."

"What's that supposed to mean?" L questioned.

"Don't tell me you haven't figured it out already," B mocked. He began to walk down the stairs to the floor that L resided. "There is something that Laura and I happen to share; not just past successors under your title. How else do you think I was able to pick out my victims so easily?" He jumped the last step and let his head bow to the ground. With a smirk on his face, he lifted his head and let L see his eyes. Those black eyes were now a ruby color. "These lights I've installed have a special chemical in the bulbs. They allow you to see the true eyes of a Shinigami."

L stared at his former successor as he stood only a few feet away from him. Those red eyes that belonged to a monster… a demon… a half Shinigami? "Of course… You mentioned you had that power when we interrogated you," L mumbled as he thought back to those first few days when B was held captive.

"You didn't believe me, though, I can't say I blame you. But by now, you should know about the Shinigami eyes as well as the power they hold."

"Yes, that I do know of," L admitted.

"Then you also know that Laura has the same eyes as me, correct? It must be embarrassing, to know that the one you held so closely to ended up seeing your real name and your lifespan this whole time. Isn't that right? Lawliet?"

Again, he was taken aback by the murderer's words. He knew his real name?! There was no way any amount of research could tell him that. He must be telling the truth about the eyes he has! Still, he regained his composure and looked back at the man before him. "I do not care about Laura's eyes. But I do care about her life. So… now that we are done with the chat, I want to get this exchange over with."

"My, my… we certainly are impatient, aren't we? But you gave me small talk so I'll give you what you came for." B walked over to the wall and flipped a switch and more of the lights turned on. L saw what was underneath the stairs. There was a glass box that covered almost half the warehouse. L looked and gasped as he saw that Laura was lying on the floor of the box. She was still wearing her undergarments, and her eyes were halfway open and dull like she was barely there. Aside from a collar on her neck attached to a chain that locked her to the floor, she was freed of any restraints. The marks were still there, and though they weren't bandaged, they scabbed over well and didn't seem to look infected. So B probably treated them somewhat.

"Laura!" L called out her name. The woman twitched her fingers and looked out through the glass to see a figure standing there, looking concerned.

"… L…" she breathed.

L was in such a shock, he didn't know what to think! She was in worse condition than he last saw her in. All the more reason to get her out of here quickly. Once he got her away from B, he would be sure to give her medical attention. Hopefully it wouldn't be anything too fatal.

"I must admit, out of all of my victims, she was the most fun to have tortured," B laughed as he made his way towards the glass. "After all, my last victims that I drugged didn't survive. Not to mention they couldn't handle the force I used against them, even when they were dead." L glared at him with pure hatred. B slipped through the glass door and headed towards Laura. He unhooked the chain and held it in one of his hands. He used his other hand to grab a fistful of Laura's hair and pull her to her knees. He then held onto her hair and placed her by his side. "Yet she was able to handle all that pressure. I suppose her Shinigami blood must make it so she doesn't give up easily. Or, perhaps it is also due to the fact that she was trained by you. It's a shame you didn't make her your heir, Lawliet. She probably would have won against Kira at a faster rate than your two successors." B began to pet Laura's head as if she were a dog to him.

L clenched his fingers in his palm as hard as he could. He was surprised that blood hadn't started trickling out of his skin. How dare that son of a bitch touch Laura in such a way! Especially after everything he had put her through in the past and now! L wanted nothing more than to strangle B for what he had done to her. What he was making her out to be: a pet for his own fantasies. "Relax, L, I take good care of the things I'm fond of. And I'm very fond of Laura. Which is why I am allowing this trade to take place. Now then, bring me the Death Note," he commanded.

The former detective had no choice but to comply as he reached behind his back and pulled out the black Notebook that was secured by his clothes. He held it with his thumb and index finger and presented it to B. The man in the glass box smirked at the presences of the Death Note. "That seems like a Death Note… but seeing and believing are two different things." L should have known. B probably wanted to make sure it was the real thing. "You see the slot in the glass, correct?" B gestured towards the small slot where it seemed you could fit a small rectangular object in it. There was even a stand for it to be laid on on the other side. "Slide the Notebook halfway in and I'll see for myself if it's the real thing."

L had no choice but to obey as he advanced towards the glass and open the Death Note, inserting it halfway into the slot where B watched with fascination as the pieces of paper were now on his side. B walked towards the slot while dragging Laura along. "Hmm… Now then… before we can actually trade, I must make sure its powers are real."

"You're going to kill someone," L stated.

"Oh, don't worry, it's no one that you know of," B assured as he took out a small box beneath the slot and opened it. Inside was an old flip phone. Judging from the model and the type, it seemed to be one where it couldn't be traced. B took out a picture and held it up to his eyes. He snickered as he looked at the man in the photo. "Ha, he only has a month left to live anyway. Probably on death row." B set the photo down which gave L time to look at it. It was a mugshot of a tall man with a sly mustache who was blad. An ugly fellow. If it was a mugshot, then this man must be a criminal.

B started to write the name in the Notebook while L began to ask questions to himself. " **There is something wrong with this trade. Why would B want the Death Note? Could he really want to use this to eliminate me and the others? But he stated that he has no interest in using this weapon to kill any of us. Then again, can I believe his words? He may have no reason to kill the others, but what about me? And more importantly, what about that phone of his?"** L watched as B flipped the phone open and pressed the buttons. " **Could he possibly be texting someone? He did mention an accomplice a while ago. Is that who he is texting? Could this assistant be the one who really wants the Death Note? One thing is for sure, he is not working alone."** L was certain about that.

A whole minute had passed when B looked back at the picture and his smirk appeared on his face once again. "Good… seems it's the real deal." B placed the picture back on the stand and texted with the phone again. L was confused at first by what he meant about the Notebook being real. How could he have known that that man was dead by looking at the picture? He then remembered what Laura had told him before.

" _You can see a person's name and lifespan with a photo as well?" L asked young Laura._

" _Uh-huh… but when they are dead, they don't have either," Laura replied._

" **If B does have the eyes, and the same properties, he can really tell if a person is alive or dead just by the photograph."**

After B flipped the phone back and placed it in his pocket, he looked back at L. "Alright, you brought me the genuine thing. So I'll give you Laura." B unhooked the chain connecting Laura's collar as he still held onto the strap. B held onto the Death Note with his other hand as he kicked open the glass door. He tossed Laura out of the box towards L. In her weakened state, she would have fallen to the floor if L had not caught her. He held onto her as he knelt to the floor and looked in her eyes.

"Laura, are you alright?" he asked her with concern.

Laura's eyes seemed to gain a bit more light in them as she looked at L, but they were just as sad. "I'm sorry…" she breathed.

L placed her head on his shoulder as he stroked the back of her hair. "There is nothing to apologize for. I'm gonna get you out of here," he promised. He used his free hand to hook under Laura's legs and his other hand around her waist, picking her up bridal style. She was lighter than he thought she would be for someone her age. Then again, after the past few days she's been through, he didn't blame her. Before L could start heading for the exit, B called out to him.

"Hold it, Lawliet, we aren't done yet!" L turned around to see B standing there with a sharp kitchen knife in his hand. L should have known. "Did you honestly think I would just hand over Laura to you that easily when you gave me the Death Note?"

"You said you wouldn't kill me," L pointed out.

"With the Death Note. Unlike Kira, I want to do the job myself."

"You want to kill me with your own hands, you mean."

"I wanted to surpass you in any way, and if killing you is what I must do, then I will!" His madman smirk was back on his face as his red eyes shone with a lust for blood. L glared at B, knowing that the only way to get out was to fight. He walked over to the nearest wall and set Laura down against it.

"Stay here," L ordered. He was about to turn and head back to B, but Laura reached out and grabbed his arm. He looked back at her with her eyes wavering with sadness. She shook her head, trying to get him to stop. L looked back at her and patted her head. "Don't worry, I promise I'll get you out of here safely. Just hold on a bit longer." L was able to shake her arms off of him easily due to how weak she was. He then walked back to B who just stared at him. Ready to attack.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep L," B remarked.

"Why do you think I made it?" L mocked him.

"Don't blame me if you end up bleeding to death while I take back Laura," B smirked as he lunged forward with the knife in hands towards L. The former detective was able to dodge it with only his sleeve getting cut. L ducked down and kicked B square in the jaw. The murderer backed up, but it didn't faze him too much. He rubbed his chin and looked back at L with a playful smirk.

"Not bad. I had no idea you could actually fight back," B commented.

"That was called Capoeira. Naomi Misora told me to learn about it," L said.

"Ah, yes, your pawn. I had forgotten about her. But she died, didn't she? Killed by Kira. Such a shame. She could arrest me, but when it came to Kira, she couldn't get to him," B laughed.

"I admit, it took a lot to capture Kira and to get rid of his powers. That is why I will do everything I can to stop you from using this power before you can do much damage."

"Is that another one of your promises you plan on keeping?" B mocked. Though, before L could actually answer, B rushed towards him with the knife again. L wasn't quick enough to dodge the damage as B cut his face with the weapon. Blood leaked from L's cheek as he stared at the madman who was enjoying every single moment of this. "You're making this too easy, Lawliet," B laughed.

"You are the one with the upper hand," L pointed out. "You said you wouldn't cheat, and yet you bring a knife to a fist fight."

"There is a difference between cheating and coming here prepared," B stated. "You should have known that I would try something like this, and yet you didn't even take precautions. You really have lost yourself this past year." B rushed up again towards L, ready to put another mark on his face. However, L grabbed his arm with his hand and looked at B in the eyes. A smirk on L's face now.

"I wouldn't say I've completely fallen yet." L used his knee to kick B in the stomach, making him loosen his grip on the knife. Using this opportunity, L used his free hand to pry the knife from B. Once he got that weapon away from B, he held onto it and watched as B held his stomach in place as he looked at L.

"Finally, starting to fight back! I was really doubting you there for a second, L," B laughed as he began to approach him. L pointed the knife right at the madman as the tip was only an inch away from his nose. B was taken aback by the sudden weapon on his face. But his surprise was replaced quickly with a look of amusement as he stared at L, holding the knife towards him with a stern and deadly expression. "My, killing someone up close on your own? And with a weapon, no less? That doesn't really seem like you, L. You really have changed."

L kept his grip on the knife as he didn't take his eyes off of B. "Stay where you are unless you want this to go through your very being," L warned.

"You say that, but can you honestly do it is the real question," B stated.

As much as L wanted nothing more than to actually do it, and he would without hesitation, he couldn't. There were many reasons he couldn't do it. He didn't want to kill because he had never done it up close before. If he did kill B, he would just be giving him what he wanted. Not to mention he would be no better than Kira or B at that moment. He turned back to see Laura as she was leaning against the wall, standing up. Though, as her figure wobbled, she found it hard to stay up straight. L looked at her and realized that there was no real point in killing B. The only reason he came here was to get back Laura and give her medical attention. B should wait until L was sure Laura was well again and located in a safe location. As long as she was away from this monster, then L could find him again and fight him without any worries. "I'll give you one last chance to just walk away now," L warned B as he still held the tip of the knife towards the face. "You already have the Death Note, and you will have plenty of chances to try and kill me again. And I have more important matters to attend to other than you." L lowered the knife, but still held onto it as he walked back towards Laura.

B watched as the great L walked away from him like he wasn't important anymore. " **How dare he!?"** B gritted his teeth as he stood back up and glared at L with hatred.

Lawliet walked over to Laura as she leaned against the wall standing up. He placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her and look at her. "Don't worry, Laura, you're going to be alright," he promised her. Laura took a few deep breaths as she looked back up at L, her eyes gaining light in them again. But as L looked at them closer, he was somewhat shocked to see that her eyes had changed color. Instead of a coal black, they were now a ruby red, just like B's. Laura noticed that L was staring at her strangely and blinked a few times, not understanding why he was frozen in place. She wanted to ask him what was wrong, but before she could, she was interrupted.

"How dare you!?" B yelled. The two turned their heads to see B with those crazed eyes as his face was twisted in an upset manner for the first time that night. What was even scarier was the fact that this time he was holding a loaded gun pointing at L. "You dare make a fool out of me!?"

Laura's eyes went wide as she saw the action that was about to go down. She turned towards L and rushed over to him. "L, watch out!" Laura screamed as she pushed him out of the way as B pulled the trigger and a bullet flew through the room. L was shoved by Laura as he landed on the ground safely while Laura was knocked onto the ground and slide a few feet away from L. The former detective used his elbows to prop himself up. He knew that B would have used some weapons, but he never thought he would go so far as to actually use a gun! He really did want to do anything to kill off L.

L tried to get himself on his feet again, but a foot kicked him in his stomach and made him lay back down. Lawliet looked back up to see B staring at him with those psychotic eyes of his, a snarl on his face as the gun was pointing right in L's face. "You will pay attention to me! Dammit! Do you have any idea how much it hurt, Lawliet? I knew I could never be at your level, I was always the second best with A at the top. Do you remember him, L? Do you!? Your first attempt at a successor who ended up committing suicide because of the pressure you put on him! That was all we were to you: lab rats, huh? I knew I could never live up to you or A, so I had to do something different. I knew that I had to surpass you. Not as your equal, but as your opposite." The smirk appeared on his face once again.

"It took me a while to plan it all out, and I was worried that you wouldn't notice me. After all, you paid more attention to A than you ever did to me or anyone else."

"You know very well that isn't true!" L protested. That only gave him another kick to the stomach from B.

"You really shouldn't interrupt someone who is trying to get their point across," B pointed out. "I made my move in L.A. where I started killing. I had hoped to meet you in person when you took on my case, but you ended up sending a proxy instead! That was an insult to me and my art I worked so hard to master just for you. So, when I saw young Laura, or Lucillia Goldfield, I knew she was something special." B turned to see Laura who was on the ground far from them. "I took her and made her my first hostage. I knew she had to have been related to you in some way, so I had to get that information one way or another. But she proved to be very strong, so I gave up on her and left her to die. Then I was captured by your helper and sent to that prison that doubled as an insane asylum. I was locked away, with nothing to do but think about how close I had come to beating you, yet so far. You locked me away and forgot about me! But all that changed when you came to visit me, and I saw your face for the very first time as well as your name and lifespan. I was so ecstatic that you graced yourself with your presence before me. Then I told you about the girl that I was holding captive, and the look on your face was priceless." B crackled his laughter in the warehouse.

L wanted nothing more than to wipe that stupid smirk of B's off of his face. And he attempted to do so. He lunged forward to grab B's knees and attempt to throw him to the ground. For a moment, B lost his balance and fell while L pinned him to the ground, hands around B's arms, making sure he did not leave. B stared up as L bore a look of pure hatred. "How dare you!" L used his rage to speak for him. "It is one thing to come after me on your own, but killing innocent bystanders and tormenting Laura are things that I will never allow! All of her life, Laura has suffered. My whole life, I have also suffered. The last thing she needs, I need, and the world needs, is a monster such as yourself. And if I have to kill you just to make sure you don't even attempt your actions, I will have no choice but to execute that idea!"

"Really?" B smirked amused. "Can you honestly do what you say? If you ask me, you are all talk and no show."

"You are pure vermin, Backup," L spat in B's face.

The smirk on B's face was once again lost as he gritted his teeth. B used what little room his legs had to kick L in the groin area, causing L to loosen his grip. B took the opportunity and shoved L off of him, causing him to fall back down to the ground. Before L could stand up, B placed his foot on L's chest to make sure he stayed put. L looked up as B pointed the gun right in L's face, between his eyes. Ruby eyes narrowed at the former detective with a wicked snarl on his face, showing his teeth, especially his canines that were much sharper than the average human. "Don't. You. DARE. Call me by that name!" He gripped the gun tighter as he gritted his teeth harder. "I am no longer your Backup, I do not belong to you nor do I have any more ties to Wammy's House. I am my own being, free to do what I please."

"Killing me will not undo the damage you have done upon yourself," L pointed out as he gasped for air. The foot on his chest dug deeper as it hit a lung.

"No, it won't. But all I wanted was to surpass you. And now, I finally will. Once I kill you here and now, everything that I have done in the past will have been worth it. Know this, Lawliet. I am the monster that roams this world; I am a half-Shinigami. And so is Laura. She was brought into this fight the moment I captured her in L.A. I've always had my eyes on her ever since. And now, once you are gone, no one will stop me from taking her again." B held onto the trigger tightly as he smirked, seeing L stare up at his death. "Don't worry, your second death will be quick and painless," B laughed.

For a moment, all L could do was stare as the gun was pointing in his face and B was ready to pull the trigger. This was it, he was actually going to die here by the hands of one of his former successors. What was even worse, B had plans for Laura after L would be killed. He had failed to actually protect Laura. Even if he died, he could only hope that Light, Lamore, and the others would figure out this mess that was happening and rescue Laura and somehow defeat B. " **So… this is where it all ends, huh?"** L questioned himself as he was ready to accept his death. B's smirk grew from ear to ear as he had tightened on the trigger and was ready to fire. There was the sound of a shot from a gun, a bullet flying through the air, and the bullet hitting the flesh. For a long moment, L wondered if he was already dead. But if so, why wasn't he feeling any pain? He opened his eyes and looked to see the gun fell from B's hand with blood surrounding it. L saw that B was holding his hand that was covered in blood. The two turned back to see someone else at the entrance holding a pistol aimed at B.

"Don't move!" Matsu ordered B as he held the pistol. "I'll aim for your head next."

B glared at the man and turned back to L. "I thought we agreed that you would bring no one else!"

"Funny, you should have known that I would have lied," L pointed out with a small, victorious smile on his lips.

B released his footing on L and the former detective was able to get himself back up on his feet. "You may as well surrender now while you have the chance, B," L offered. B glared at L one last time as he turned to face the one holding the weapon now. He was at a disadvantage at this point. B had to think of something quickly in order to escape. As long as he could get out of here with the Death Note, then everything will be alright. The plan would still be in place and he still had a chance to still beat L and gain what he wanted. His eyes scanned the room, trying to find some way for him to escape, something he could use. His eyes soon landed on the forgotten character on the floor. His smirked reappeared on his face. That will do.

"Maybe instead of focusing on me, you should draw your attention to her." B nodded his head towards the far end of the wall. Both Matsu and L turned to see Laura still on the floor. L gasped as he realized that Laura was still here, and she was probably in pain.

Matsu saw Laura on the ground and rushed over to her. "Laura!" he called out.

That was B's que. The murderer ran from the scene as he headed back up the stairs to the second level of the warehouse. L saw B making a run for it and followed him. Though B was an entire yard away from L, the former detective did all he could to catch up to him. L was at the bottom of the steps as he saw B opening a window to the back of the warehouse. B hopped up on the ledge and sat on it as he stared down at L. "Such a pity we have to cut this short, just when it was getting good. I almost had you that time, but I was beaten. Don't worry, though. You'll see me again, L. And next time, I will kill you. But," B pulled out the black Notebook from his back and showed it to L, "I might as well thank you for the Death Note. So I might as well leave, knowing I have what I wanted. So, I'll see you later, Lawliet." B then threw himself out of the window as L watched him vanish. Chances are, there was probably some sort of cushion at the bottom for B to land on so he would be unharmed. He really had planned for everything. But L knew that even though he was gone, this would not be the last he would see of that monster. He would come back again, and with a Death Note, there's no telling what he will do.

"Ryuzaki!" Matsu called out. L turned around to see the man kneeling beside Laura as he stared at L in horror. L stepped back from the staircase and rushed over to the two. B was right about one thing, he should be making sure Laura was safe. For now, he would deal with Laura and worry about B later.

"What's wrong?" L asked.

"She's been hurt!" Matsu exclaimed.

L looked at Laura as she held the side of her stomach. L looked and saw red liquid oozing out of her hand. L's eyes widened as he scooted over closer to Laura and gently pulled her hand away. At first, she protested with a few whines, but L tried to calm her down. "Laura, show me what happened," L demanded as he pulled her hand away. He gasped as he saw that there was a punctured wound in Laura's side. Blood gushed out of it at an alarming rate. L was too stunned to even comprehend what was going on. Then he suddenly realized: " **She must have gotten shot when she pushed me away when B attempted to shoot me the first time."** He should have realized she would have taken some damage to that gunshot, and instead of attending to her, he was busy taking down B… who ended up getting away anyways.

"This isn't good," Matsu noted. "She's losing a lot of blood fast."

L noticed how much blood she was losing, and at this rate, it would result in death. He had to think quickly. L slipped off his shirt and wrapped it around Laura's wound. "Matsu, give me your belt," L ordered. Matsu was confused, but did as he was told if it was to help Laura. Giving it to L, the former detective wrapped the belt around the shirt and tightened it so it stayed in place. " **It won't necessarily stop the bleeding, but it should at least slow it down until I get her some help."** L lifted Laura's head and looked at her in her eyes. Despite them still being a crimson red, he tried to comfort her. "Laura, look at me. You're going to be alright, but you have to stay with me."

Laura kept breathing and panting as she held onto her side tightly. She nodded in a weird manner, but that was enough for L to understand. L turned back to face Matsu. "Where is the nearest hospital?" he asked.

"Uh…" Matsu tried to remember as quickly as possible. "I believe that the Tokyo Hospital should be near here. Five blocks to the east and then another five blocks north. The engine is still running, we could-"

"There's no time," L stated as he carefully picked up Laura bridal style once more in his bare chest. Matsu looked at him as the two stood up again. "I'll take Laura to the hospital, I want you to contact everyone and inform them about Laura's condition and only her condition. Tell them to meet us at the Tokyo Hospital. I'll call you all once I get there. And tell Lamore to bring a few pages of the Life Note, just in case."

"R-right," Matsu nodded. "But what about-" He didn't have time to finish his question as L ran from Matsu. "L! Wait!" Matsu called out. But he didn't. L rushed out of that warehouse as he tightly held onto Laura. He ran down the streets of Tokyo as the late night rain poured onto his and her being. He had to hurry. If he didn't give Laura the medical attention she needed now, she would die. And he wasn't about to let that happen. He kept running, never looking back. Despite the coldness of the rain, he had to endure it.

Laura looked up at him weakly. The loss of blood had affected her greatly, but she was still hanging on. She watched as L carried her through the night, heading towards the hospital. Determined to get her well again. She lend into his chest and realized that it was bare. " **I can feel his heart beating… his skin is so warm despite the temperature and the weather out here,"** Laura thought as she realized that it was raining at night. A small smile crossed her lips as she looked up at her mentor. " **This is just like the time you saved me in LA all those years ago."** She envisioned herself in L's arms again as she was younger while he ran down the streets of LA in the freezing rain, getting her to the nearest hospital. " **Some things never change. You come back for me despite the dangers. Thank you… L Lawliet."** She closed her eyes as she laid her head against the chest of the one she deeply loved. At least if she died, she would die in his arms.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Cosmok13: Welp, with that, we end on another cliffhanger.**_

 _ **PirateTetra (Editor): Dude, you are a little devil, Cosmo.**_

 _ **Cosmok13: Thank you all so much for reading this new chapter and supporting my story still. Also, a few quick notes for all of you who are wondering: L and Light still do not have their names and lifespans above their heads when someone with the Shinigami eyes looks at them. The reason that B was able to know of L's name was because he saw him in person all those years ago, hence what he said in this chapter. And for any of you who are wondering about the relationship between L, Laura, and the Death Note, these questions will be answered in the next chapter. Anyways, hope you all liked this chapter and will stay tuned for Episode 25 of Life Note to see what fate awaits Laura. See you until then!**_


	26. Chapter 25

_**Cosmok13: Konichiwa, my fellow Otakus. Welcome back to another episode of Life Note. I apologize for leaving you all on such a cliffhanger last time and assure you that these next few chapters will give you all a lot of adrenaline. First off, I want to thank each and every one of you who has been reading my story and continuing to read my story. You all are the reason I work so hard on this. Also, thanks for helping me reach over 60 favs and follows. That is the most I've ever gotten out of any of my stories and I hope we can reach 70 soon or even 100 if I feel enough love. But please make sure to keep up with the comments whether it would be describing your love for the chapter or feedback on the chapter or upcoming chapters. Anyways, with that said, let's dive right into Episode 25 of Life Note.**_

 _ **Summary: L rushes Laura to the hospital as her fate hangs in the balance of life and death. Memories from her past are brought up to give us a better understanding of her life and old secrets of B's past helps the group understand his motives while L's past helps the group understand the relationship between him and Laura.**_

 _ **Chapter 26 Episode 25: Past**_

L didn't know how far he had ran, all he knew was that he didn't slow down. He wouldn't stop until he got Laura help. He held onto her as tightly as he could as he carried his legs with him. Finally, he was relieved to see the hospital that Matsu was talking about. Just a little further and he could make it. He picked up speed and beelined for the building. He burst through the doors, exhaling in exhaustion, yet he was able to call out. "Someone help!" he screamed.

Immediately, doctors and nurses rushed to him with a stretcher as they pried Laura from his arms. "What happened?" one of the doctors questioned.

"She was shot and I think it hit one of her organs," L explained. "She's bleeding out."

The team put her on the stretcher and looked at the makeshift bandage around her stomach. Her eyes were barely open, and she was hardly breathing. "We need to take her into surgery," another doctor stated. "Get everyone down here!"

"Laura!" L called out as he tried to reach her, but a few nurses blocked him. The doctors ran through the halls, guiding Laura through the doors as they were about to save her life. "Hang in there, Laura! Please!" L begged as he watched her leave. "You're gonna be okay!" He seemed on the verge of tears as he made his promise. She had to be okay, otherwise him running all those miles were just wasted breath.

The doctors rushed her into the ER while placing a gas mask on her face to make her unconscious. Though she was mostly knocked out due to the blood loss, they had to make sure. Laura's vision faded in and out as she saw blurry visions of the doctors looking at her, preparing her for surgery. That was all she saw before she closed her eyes and fell into a deep blackness.

" _ **That's right… my whole life has been one tragedy after another… Throughout my whole life I have suffered great losses and endured much despair… All that could have been avoided if…"**_ Laura thought in her subconscious as an imagine of L appeared in her mind. " _ **On that day… when you rescued me… I can still remember it so clearly…"**_

* * *

" _Are you sure you want to look after this child?" an elderly man questioned the young detective at the time. A young Laura was sitting on the couch next to the man that saved her from the alleyway. She remembered him picking her up and bringing her to this hotel. Then he placed her in this room and told her to wait while he went to go get someone. When he came back, this elderly man appeared with a tray of strange items. One of them sat on her lap as it jiggled back and forth when she moved it. She was in too much of a daze to really think straight, only heard the conversation going on._

" _It is only temporary until she is back to full health again," the man beside her stated. "She was very weak, Watari, she needed help. Once she has recovered, I'll find out where her guardians are and send her back."_

" _Normally, I would question this last minute decision you've made. However, it seems that this child could use some help," Watari noted as he looked at Laura who had poked the jiggly thing in her hands. "She doesn't even realize that the pudding is food."_

" _I fear that she must have been traumatized in a way and is having difficulty to process things at the moment." Laura looked back up at the strange man beside her as he looked at her. A smile crossed his face as he took a spoon and scooped out some of the pudding. "You use a spoon to scoop it up and eat it," L stated. "Here you go." He presented the spoon full of the pudding to Laura's mouth. She stared up at him for a moment with curiosity and caution. He didn't seem like a bad man. If he was, why would he take her off the streets and bring her here to feed her? Hesitantly, she reached out and opened her mouth to taste the strange substance on the spoon. She reverted back as she chewed the 'pudding' as the old man called it. She swallowed it and her eyes went wide as she let the pudding slide down her throat and into her stomach. "See? It's pretty good, huh?" L smiled at her. Laura kept staring at him for a long time as she looked at the numbers above his head. It seemed he was going to live a long life. Though as she looked at his name, he sure had a strange label._

" _I think we should leave her alone for a bit and let her settle down," Watari advised._

" _You're right, there's much work to do anyways," L stated as he got off the couch. He looked back at Laura and started to explain. "This will be your room until further notice. The bathroom is that door over there. Watari will bring you some new clothes. If you have any questions, do not be afraid to ask me or Watari." L proceeded to leave the room as Laura watched him go. What a strange man, but he was kind. She looked back down at the pudding in her hands. Using the same spoon that L used to feed her, she proceeded to eat the rest._

 _Watari gave her more food afterwards. It didn't matter how much she ate, she would always ask for more. It was clear she wasn't getting enough food where she was from, which made Watari concern about how her guardians treated her. At first, Watari would try and ask her questions such as who she was and where her caretakers were. Not to mention her treatment back home and how she got herself in those streets. However, Laura was silent during her first few days at the hotel. She would either eat or stare out the window or sleep. Watari tried to talk to her and hoped that eventually she would speak up, but no such luck. He eventually just gave up trying to get an answer out of her. He would still talk to her but didn't hold his breath._

 _After a week went by, Watari was beginning to worry about the young girl. He had no choice but to talk to L about it. "No matter what I do, she won't talk to me." Laura heard voices outside her door and took a peek to see what was happening. She looked out to see Watari and L talking with each other. "I'm beginning to think she's mute. It's clear that I won't be able to help her. That why I called you here."_

" _I'll see what I can do. Though I doubt she will give me any better treatment." Laura watched as the two of them advanced to her room. She closed the door and headed back to her pile of clothes._

" _Just go and talk to her," Watari requested as he opened the door to Laura's room and looked inside. "L, come take a look at this!"_

" _What is it?" L asked with concern as he looked into Laura's room only to see her wearing a new dress that was halfway on._

" _It seems that she was trying out the new dress I got for her." Watari noted as she hid under the blanket. "But it seems she's having trouble."_

 _L stared at the girl as she hid under the blanket. The way she tried to dress herself was too hilarious. L raised his fist to his mouth and started laughing uncontrollably at the scene before him. Laura peeked out of her blanket and saw the strange man laughing. He looked silly as he let out a giggle fit, and yet it made him seem more likeable. "She certainly is a strange girl. I understand why you might need help with her," he told the old man. Laura blinked as she stood up and advanced towards the two. She held onto L's shirt and tugged on it, giving her his attention. Laura looked up into those black orbs of his and, for some reason, they were full of welcoming and compassion. She stared at him with a smile on her face as her eyes lit up._

" _Brother," she stated. Watari was surprised by her words, but happy she was talking at least. L got a smile on himself as he saw how happy Laura was now. Looks like they were finally starting to get somewhere with her._

 _Laura was doing a lot better as the days went by. Whenever she was with L, she would talk to him. At first it was usually a few words to a couple of sentences. But as they spent more time together, she seemed to open up to L a lot more. One day, she even went into L's room as he was working on a case. L turned around and saw her walking through the door. "Oh, what are you doing up?" L asked as he looked at the clock on his computer, which read two in the morning._

" _I'm sorry… I had a nightmare. Can I stay with you tonight, Brother?" Laura asked as she called L by her nickname she gave him._

" _I don't know, I'm currently working right now," L stated as Laura advanced towards him and sat down on her knees to look at his screen and the papers scattered around him._

" _What are you doing?" Laura asked him._

" _I'm working on a case happening in Australia."_

" _You mean the bioterrorism that is going on? Killing off safari rangers in an attempt to make the work easier for poachers to capture animals on the endangered list?" Laura questioned. L turned back to face her staring up at him, with a questionable expression on his face._

" _Where… did you learn that?" he asked._

" _Oh, I watched the news on the television Watari placed in my room. I have to admit, the events are very gruesome. I cannot believe that there are some people that would actually use viruses to attack the innocent."_

" _You know what bioterrorism means?"_

" _Yes, I mostly learned it from books. When I was younger, I would usually just read to pass the time. My parents would give me storybooks at first, but I never found them interesting. So I secretly started reading some of their cases from previous clients."_

" _Cases?" L asked._

" _Yes, they were both lawyers. When they learned what I was doing, they gave me more advanced books. I really liked them because they posed a challenge."_

" _You certainly are smart for your age," L commented with a smile on his face. "Would you like to read this case with me?"_

" _Can I?!" Laura asked, getting excited now._

" _I could use a bit of input on the situation." Laura smiled as she grabbed some papers and began to power-read through the paragraphs. L watched in amusement at how into it she was. After a while, when Laura was done reading, L asked her what she had learned about the report. "From what I can tell, it seems they figured out that this virus contains the DNA of the influenza bacteria and the ebola virus. Not only is this virus deadly, but it also has the potential to spread quickly to someone and can easily get into a person's system."_

" _Interesting…" L noted._

" _It also seems they have a list of potential suspects as well. Most of which are ex-poachers and rangers from different animal protective services. Though, they should probably look into a scientist if they wish to go somewhere in their investigation."_

" _Oh? Why's that?" L asked the girl._

" _Well, they should be looking at the one who is making the virus first and foremost," Laura stated. "That way, they can hope to get a sample and create a cure. To create such substances, you would have to have a doctorate degree in sciences, especially that in chemistry and life science. An amature would not be able to make such a disease without getting infected in the process nor would they be able to get far and succeed. Therefore, this person who is making this bio-weapon must know what they are doing. Also, if they find out who was making the virus, they could use them to figure out who was involved."_

" _Impressive," L noted. "Usually it would take the investigators minutes to even come close to that answer. But you were able to figure it out on your own with just that amount of information."_

" _Well, I read this sort of situation in books many times, "Laura laughed. "So I understand what approaches you should take."_

 _L had to admit, this child was very intelligent for someone her age. And she was fun to be around, he had to be honest. "What kind of books do you like?" L asked her._

 _Laura thought for a moment and answered. "I like thick novels. Ones that are informative or stories that teach lessons and tend to make a person think."_

 _L looked at her for a moment longer and pondered on a thought. He stood up and held out his hand towards Laura. She took it and the two walked out of the room and down the hallway. Eventually, they reached a door and L opened it, revealing shelves of books surrounding the walls. Laura was in total awe as she looked to see so many novels around this room. "I've collected a few books over the years," L stated as he looked around the room while Laura walked up and down the rows of mini shelves. "I've already read all of them, so if you want, you can take a look at them."_

" _Really?" Laura asked as her whole face lit up. L nodded and Laura jumped in joy as she cheered. She went down a few cases and started looking at some titles she thought she would be interested in. She then started making a pile in her arms and the detective only watched as she seemed overjoyed._

 _Laura ran the bath water in the bathtub. It had been a few days since she had washed herself. If her scars were going to get any better, she had to make sure to keep them clean. Luckily she had gotten access to the medical supplies so she was able to bandage herself up and make sure no one noticed. Laura stripped herself of the clothes she wore until she was only in her underwear (A/N: she's still too young to wear bras). She looked around her torso and saw the bandages as they wrapped around her frame. At least they weren't getting bloodied anymore. She carefully unwrapped them and let them fall onto the floor. Taking a good look at her back in the mirror. The scars were still visible, but at least now they were becoming part of her skin again. She could never forget how her aunt would whip her with a belt and pour holy water on her cuts in the hopes to get the demon out of her. Just thinking about it made her shudder._

 _Laura tried not to think about it as she hopped into the tub and let the water soak up her skin. This felt nice, having actual hot water eased her skin and wash away the dirt for a change. It seemed really peaceful. That was until she heard a knock from the bathroom door. Laura opened her eyes real quick and looked up to hear who was on the other side. "H-hello?" Laura squeaked._

" _Sorry to bother you, I just wanted to make sure you were alright," L's voice spoke to her._

" _U-uh, yeah." She scooted further into the water. "I'm almost done."_

" _Do you have a towel?" L asked her. Laura looked over to the counter and saw that she had actually forgotten the towel. When she didn't respond right away, L left as Laura heard the footsteps padding away from the door. She decided to hurry and finish getting clean in case L came back. She scrubbed herself down to make sure she was all clean. As she stood up to get to her legs, she heard a knock on the door. Laura ducked under water and watched as L entered the room with a towel in his arm. "Sorry for coming in like this. I just wanted to make sure you had a towel," he told her. Laura peeked above the ledge of the tub and saw L looking right at her. She ducked back into the water, which made L curious. Why was she so frightened all of a sudden? Was it because he was in here while she was bathing? No, it can't be just that. She trusted L enough that she would let him help her get dress. The detective looked around and his eyes laid on a pile of bandages on the floor next to the bathtub. He was shocked to say the least. He picked up the white long bandages and eyed them curiously. He looked back at the bathtub and saw Laura ducking her head further into the water. L advanced towards her and knelt down to get a better look. Laura lifted her head up so she was staring right at L. She held onto the edge of the bathtub as she seemed nervous to even speak to her "Brother."_

" _Laura," L began, "step out of the bathtub, please." Laura was shocked by the sudden command, but did as she was told. Helping herself out of the water, she stood on the tile floor and L got a good look at her frame. He noticed cut marks all over her stomach and torso. Looking at her arms and legs, they had nail marks dug into her skin. "Turn around so I can see your back," he requested. Laura stared at him for a long while, hoping that he would just leave if she didn't listen to him. But it was clear by the stern expression on his face that he wasn't going to be leaving. Embarrassed, she slowly turned around and showed him her back. A slight gasp left L's mouth as he saw her lashed out back that had so many whip marks. Laura closed her eyes. She didn't want him to see her hideous scars, even if they were getting better. She expected him to start asking so many questions. Instead, he did something completely different. "Which area hurts the most?"_

 _Laura turned her head as she stared at the man who had a look of guilt and disgust on his face. "T-the back has the most damage," she stammered. L turned to the mirror and opened the cabinets to take out some cream and new bandages. He motioned with his free hand to get her to come closer to him. Taking a few steps forward, she did so. L proceeded to place the cream on Laura's back gently. She bit her lip at the sudden contact, but eventually she felt how nice it was that someone was actually caring for her. And his hands were very gentle. When he was done, he wrapped the bandages around her. When that was done, he wrapped the towel around her and looked her in the eyes. Laura regained her smile. "Thank you."_

" _Where did you get those scars?" L asked her. Laura's smile faded as she turned her head away from him. "Were they given to you by your parents?" he asked delicately. She shook her head. "I know you couldn't have gotten them from some bullies. So, your guardians gave them to you, didn't they?" Laura looked down to the floor with her head bowed. "You can tell me, Lucillia," L assured her._

" _If I tell you, you will act just like they did." She sniffed._

" _What do you mean?" he asked._

" _I have a special power… that's why they did this to me. They thought I was possessed by the devil."_

" _What is this power you have?" L asked, curious now._

 _Laura looked back up at him with wide eyes. She had to say this if it meant having him believe her. "L Lawliet," she said, earning the detective a sudden gasp. L's eyes went wide as she heard him say his real name. "I can see a person's name just by looking at their face. And below their name, I can see how long a person has left to live," Laura explained. For a long moment, the two just stood there, not knowing what to do. Laura's eyes began to fill with tears again. "You're going to send me away aren't you? I understand. A monster like me shouldn't even have a family." Laura should have known that she would be sent away because of her eyes. But… if that was her fate, she could just go back to the streets again. L placed his hand on her shoulder and looked her right in the eyes._

" _Are you all clean?" He asked out of the blue. Laura blinked at his question. Reluctantly, she nodded. "You can go back to your room now," L told her._

" _O-okay…" She shyly stated as she walked to the door and headed back to her room. Why didn't he hurt her after she told him? Did he not believe her? No, he seemed shocked by the fact she was able to know his name without any information. Was he just too shocked and needed time to think it over? Laura sighed as she headed to her room._

 _Hours passed after she had told L about her eyes. She sat at the window, reading one of the books from the small library. She was waiting for the man to tell her what would happen to her. She knew it probably wasn't anything good. Might as well prologue the inevitable before she had to be sent away again. After what seemed like forever, L entered her room. She looked up to see him opening the door and looking at her. She closed her book and stood up from where she was sitting. "Come with me," he ordered. Laura slowly nodded as she walked over to him and the two walked out of the room down the hallway. Taking an elevator, they reached the main floor and headed out of the hotel. There on the street was a black car with tinted windows. Laura followed L as he lead her to the car. He escorted her into the seat and he sat next to her. The car drove off once the two of them were in the vehicle. Laura looked out the dark window with a sad expression on her face. L was probably taking her somewhere to give her up. She didn't blame him, she knew this would happen if she told him her powers. At least he was being kind to her and shipping her off somewhere instead of beating her._

 _After a long drive, the two of them reached their destination. L exited the car and helped Laura get out on her side. The young girl looked up to see a hospital building. For a moment, she thought that it was a mental hospital. Did L think she was crazy? Then again, if someone told her they had the power to see someone's name and lifespan with just a face, she wouldn't really believe it herself. She had to think of it like this, in a mental hospital, they actually care for their patients. And hopefully here, she wouldn't be beaten again. L held her hand as they walked towards the entrance and headed to the front desk. "I am here for Lucillia Goldfield's appointment," L told the lady._

" _Certainly," the receptionist replied. "Please wait until the doctor is ready." L nodded as he lead Laura to a seat far from other people._

" _Brother, what is this place?" Laura asked L._

" _I brought you here so the doctors could perform a few tests on you," L explained._

" _Tests?" Laura tilted her head in confusion._

" _When you told me about your eyes, I wanted to know more about them. So I set up a few exams for you to take."_

" _Will they hurt?" Laura asked._

 _L gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, they are just a few check ups and physical tests. When they are over, we'll see what we can find."_

" _You think they can figure out what's wrong with my eyes?" Laura seemed hopeful._

" _I can't make any promises, but maybe we can find something," L tried to give her some hope._

 _Laura felt a smile graced her lips. If they can figure out what's wrong with her eyes, maybe they could fix them and she can lead a normal life again. A doctor called out her name and L escorted her into a few exam rooms where she placed on a gown and the nurses took her away. "I'll be outside waiting when this is done," L promised Laura. The girl felt a bit of relief knowing that her 'Brother' wasn't going anywhere._

 _The tests they did for Laura was the normal standard stuff. They gave her a check up on her chest, eyes and ears. They gave her a few x-ray scans and took her blood and urine. Testing her vitals and pulses as well as her physical and mental limits. The doctors even took a look at the scars Laura had and it was pretty clear that someone inflicted those wounds on her on purpose. It took hours for them to finish, while L waited in a room. One of the doctors posted a few of Laura's skeletal picture on the wall such as her body structure and her brain._

" _Well, the wounds she had gotten were infected, but she was able to keep them bandaged and well kept so it wouldn't get her sick," the doctor told L. "We had to give her a few antibiotics. Luckily the wounds aren't too deep and seem to be making a very fast recovery. Even faster than the average human body can produce. Other than that, she is physically healthy and mentally stable as well."_

" _What about her eyes?" L asked. The doctor was hesitant for a moment as he scratched his head. He grabbed a few photos and turned back to the board._

" _Here's an image of a regular skull scan through the x-ray machine," the doctor stated. "As you can see, it is normal." He moved to put the other picture next to it. "And this was her x-ray scan." L got a good look at Laura's scan and was more than surprised to see that her eyes were glowing from the scan. "We're not 100% sure what it is, it could be a malfunction or maybe some of the equipment is old… but this is the first time I've ever seen anything like this."_

" _Could this be deadly?" L asked the doctor._

" _No. From what we can see based on the test, it seems whatever is causing her eyes to glow like this, doesn't seem to be having a negative effect on her body. Whatever is causing her eyes to glow, which we don't know, seems harmless."_

 _L thought for a long moment while biting his thumbnail. "Is it possible for you to do surgery to her eyes to get them normal again?"_

 _The doctor shrugged. "I'm afraid that is nearly impossible. We're not even sure what is causing this effect in her eyes. Without that information, we don't even know where to begin. Besides, even if we did figure that out, there's the matter of the fact that source of this phenomenon is connected to her optic nerve, the fovea, the central artery and vein of the retina. Even if we were to fix her eyes, considering that this strange source is connected to her very veins, means that there is a possibility that she could go blind."_

 _L thought again for a long moment and then asked, "what is the probability of her going blind?"_

" _Well, estimating that we don't even know what's causing this strange glowness in her eyes and the fact that the cause is connected to her veins and most of her sight… I would estimate about roughly 80-90 percent."_

 _L lowered his thumb from his mouth and looked back at the pictures of the scans. It was too small of a percentage to take. Though he would usually go with his gut on something as well as his intention, this was human life. "I understand. Thank you for your help."_

 _Laura swung her legs up and down as she sat on the exam table. They said that her 'Brother' would be coming in to pick her up and she waited for him patiently. She had hoped that she did well on the tests and that they found something. Maybe they could finally cure her of her eyes. After a while, L walked through the door to the exam room and Laura's face lit up seeing him. She jumped off the table and rushed over to L and hugged him. "Brother!" she cheered as she held onto L and looked him in the eyes._

 _L patted her head and gently smiled at her. "I just looked at your exams. You seem to be in good conditions. Those wounds should be able to heal nicely now that they have been treated."_

" _Did they find out anything about my eyes?" Laura asked. L's smile turned into a frown._

" _They were able to find something… but I'm afraid they are unable to find the cause of it. And… unfortunately there is nothing they can do about it." In a way, it wasn't a lie. Though he didn't tell her the whole truth. Laura looked up at him with wide eyes, and she became saddened._

" _So… they really can't help me?" She sounded depressed._

" _I'm terribly sorry. But it seems that there are some things that modern medicine cannot care for." L held her up in his arms as if she was his child._

" _I understand." She had her eyes downcast. "I'll thank them though for trying."_

 _L carried her out of the room and brought her outside to the car again. The two got in and they drove off. For a while, Laura didn't say anything. She only looked out the window and watched the scenery past them by. After a while, L finally spoke to Laura. "Lucillia, do you like being with me?"_

 _Laura turned her head to look back at L and she nodded without hesitation. "Of course!"_

" _And you don't want to go back to the people that were previously watching you?"_

 _Laura shook her head. "Of course not! I wanna stay with Brother!"_

 _L looked back at her and smiled. "And you will. Those people obviously hurt and abused you. There's no way you are going back to them." Laura's eyes began to light up again and her smile came back. She scooted over towards L and hugged him._

" _I love you, Brother!" Laura laughed. L held her closer in the hug and was a bit happy as well._

 _Laura laid on the floor of her room as she kicked her feet up and down while reading a book. It had officially been one month since L took her into his care and she felt like the happiest, luckiest person alive. After they came back from the hospital, L had called Watari and told him that he was going to make an arrest. Turns out L was arresting Laura's aunt and uncle for the charges of child abuse. Using the evidence from the doctor's visit, as well as Laura's testimony, the cops were able to go in and further investigate. They saw the room Laura would sleep in for so long and found the knives and whip that matched the markings on her body. With this evidence and Laura's confession, the two were sentenced to a lifetime in prison with no chance of parole. Terminating the parental rights to Laura and giving them a criminal record. The court even gave them a pass to the nutward, due to the fact that they believed their child was possessed by the devil. The jury thought they, especially the aunt, were religious nutcases and sentenced to a mental ward as well. Of course, L did not tell the court about Laura's eyes, that would only question matters and might not tip them in their favor. Besides, it seemed too silly to think that her eyes made her unholy. Laura seemed happy because she wouldn't be going back to them anymore and she could stay with her Brother. She loved it here, reading the books her heart desired, helping L with some cases, and spending time with him. This seemed like heaven to her._

 _Laura looked up from her book as she saw L entering the room. She immediately stood up and ran over to hug him. "Brother! Happy anniversary!" Laura joyfully announced._

" _Anniversary?" L asked with a brow raised._

" _Yeah, it's been one month since you rescued me from the streets and took me in," Laura smiled._

" _Ha, that does sound like an achievement. But maybe we should wait another eleven months before we call it an anniversary." L walked over to Laura's bed and sat down in his crouched position. Laura followed him as she crawled on the bed and sat on her legs. She looked up at L and smiled. L had a smile on his lips as well._

" _There is something that I need to talk with you about, Lucillia," L began. Laura scooted closer so she could hear better. "Now that you no longer have any relatives to take care of you, you are technically an orphan."_

" _But you are taking care of me. And so is Watari!" Laura pointed out. "The two of you have been nothing but kind to me ever since you found me."_

" _And I am glad I met you and was able to help you. But I'm afraid I can't keep looking after you like this. I have to investigate cases and help the ICPO solve crimes."_

" _I can help with that!" Laura exclaimed. "I've done it before!"_

" _And you are very good at it. But at times, I have to go to places and observe the cases up close. You are still very young yet and it wouldn't be good for a girl at your age to be constantly moving all the time."_

" _I used to move with my parents before! And I was younger back then!"_

" _Lucillia," L silenced her sternly and she only listened. "Watari and I thought about it and we think you should be sent to a special place. A place where you can meet kids who are just as intelligent as yourself. It's called Wammy's House, and it so happens to be the very same orphanage I grew up in."_

" _You're an orphan?!" Laura's eyes widened at what he said._

" _Long ago, I lost my parents in a horrible tragedy. They were murdered before my very eyes. I was able to escape, but I had nowhere to go. Watari found me and took me to Wammy's House. That was where I discovered my talent and passion for solving crime."_

" _And you're really good at it!" Laura commented._

" _So are you, you can solve cases just like me. And that is why I want to send you there. To sharpen your skills and give you practice. And one day, you may become my successor."_

" _Successor?" Laura questioned._

" _When I die, you will take over for me as L," he explained. Laura's eyes widened even more at the very idea of being her Brother. Solving cases world wide, helping so many people get the closure they need for the terrors they had to face because of criminals, it seemed too cool. But if she was going to replace L… she wasn't so sure about it. Then again, looking at his lifespan, he still had a pretty good amount of time left._

" _The orphanage is also a school that will test your abilities and see how well you do. Once you turn 15, you can decided what to do with your life."_

" _Does that mean I'll be able to help you solve cases when I graduate?!" Laura questioned._

" _If that's what you want." Laura's smile widened now as she hugged L. "Now, while you are there, I want you to study hard and make some friends while you're at it."_

 _Laura looked up at L with a questionable expression on her face. "Friends?"_

" _I know it's probably not what you are good at, but those kids have suffered just as much as you have, maybe even more. You should be able to find some similarity between them. And you might be able to learn some social skills as well. That could be very useful."_

 _Laura seemed hesitant as she thought about it. During her childhood, she never truly made any friends on account that she moved a lot or was forced to shut up. She allowed L and Watari into her life, but that took awhile for them to even gain her trust. And now she would be thrown into a building of many children. She might not be able to handle it well… but if it meant pleasing her brother, she had to try. "Okay, I'll try."_

" _Don't worry, there are lots of children at Wammy's House. You're bound to make at least one friend. Oh, I almost forgot. When you go to Wammy's House, you will no longer be called by your real name."_

" _What do you mean?" Laura asked._

" _At Wammy's House, all the kids are given code names to ensure that their identities are kept secret. For security reasons. That is why from now on, I am giving you a new name for you to be called by when you go there. I picked it out myself."_

" _What is it?" she asked._

" _Laura. That will be your new name. It is derived from the latin name laurel, like the laurel tree or the sweet bay tree. That tree represents honour and victory."_

 _Laura stared at L as he told her her new name. She loved it, and the fact that L picked it out for her made it more special. "In that case, that is what I'll be called. And I'll go to Wammy's House! But, can you promise me something, Brother?"_

" _What is it?"_

" _When you have the time, will you come visit me?" she asked._

" _Of course," L promised. Laura cheered and hugged L. "Well, since this is your last day and it is our first month anniversary, how about we head out and go eat." He asked the question posed more as a statement._

" _Yay!" Laura agreed._

 _Laura walked around the halls of Wammy's House, looking at the building and searching for some new friends. She had arrived here yesterday and after a tour of the house, getting her set up for classes and unpacking in her new room, she finally had the time to check out the place on her own. It was a very nice building. There were many rooms and space for kids to play around, including an open yard. The food was delicious, the rooms were cozy, and they even had a library! Full of so many books that were thick. Of course, she still had to find herself a friend since she did promise L she would make one. Though, it was kind of hard. It seemed the kids had pretty much bonded with everyone else already. Laura was usually the quiet type, and she was so transparent, you couldn't see her. She had that effect, it would seem._

 _She walked through the halls, trying to reach the common room to just relax for a bit. As she was walking, she stepped on something. She held up her foot as it was punctured by something. It wasn't anything sharp but it still hurt. She looked down and noticed a small black computer-like chip. She picked it up and examined it, wondering about its origins. She shrugged and placed it in her dress pocket as she continued to walk down the hall, reaching the common room. There were only a few kids in there today. Some girls were playing with a bunch of dolls and few boys were talking amongst themselves as Laura just observed her surroundings. It seemed that most of the kids here already had someone to talk to. She just walked further into the common room, trying to find a nice quiet spot to sit in to read. As she neared a small corner, her eyes fell upon someone. It was a young boy who was on his hands and knees searching the floor. His short brown hair and black and white striped t-shirt with blue pants was all Laura could see._

" _Where is it?" he asked as he frantically looked around the area. Laura became curious and knelt down next to the boy._

" _Excuse me?" she asked. The boy turned around and Laura got a good look at his dark blue eyes._

" _Oh, sorry…" He stood up and rubbed the back of his head with a dumb smile on his face. "I didn't see you there. Were you going to use this spot?"_

 _Laura blinked and shrugged. "I wanted to know what you were doing. Did you lose something?"_

" _Huh? Oh! Uh… yeah…" He laughed. "I was looking for my memory card for my DS. I thought I lost it here, but it must have fallen somewhere else."_

" _Memory card?" Laura repeated._

" _Yeah, it's a small black computer-like chip," he explained._

 _Laura blinked a few times as she tried to understand the description. She then remembered what she found in the hallway. Digging into her pocket, she took out the chip she found in the hallway and presented it to him. "Do you mean this?"_

 _The boy looked up to see the chip in Laura's hands. His smile widened as he stared at the piece. "Hey! You found it." He hugged Laura tightly as she still held onto the card. "Thanks so much!"_

" _I-it was nothing. I just found it and was keeping it until I figured out who it belonged to," Laura stated._

 _The boy took the memory card from her and looked back up at her. "Well, thanks again. Hey, come to think of it, I don't think I've seen you around here before."_

" _I just arrived here yesterday," Laura explained. "I'm Laura. Or at least, that's what they are calling me."_

" _Well here, they call me Matt. Nice to meet you." He reached out and shook her hand. When he was done, she withdrew her hand and stared at him curiously. "So, what are you doing?"_

" _I was going to use that spot to read my book." Laura stated as she held up her book._

" _What? Pfft, that's boring. How about you come with me and I can show you my video games?"_

" _Video… games?" Laura blinked._

" _Yeah… you know, games you play on video?" Matt looked at Laura as she seemed utterly confused. "Have you never had any video games?" Laura shook her head. "Well, it's time for you to open your eyes! Come on!" Matt grabbed Laura's arm and dragged her with him. She tried to protest, but Matt assured her that it was his way of thanking her for finding him his memory card. Strangely enough, after they made it to Matt's room and he showed her the controls, Laura couldn't help but feel something as she played against Matt. It was, nice to say the least._

 _The days seemed to roll by fast as Laura spent more time with Matt. They became closer and it seemed Laura had made her first ever friend. They became so close, they told each other their backstories about what happened. Turns out Matt's mother died after he was born and his father became addicted to drinking that he would often come home drunk and beat Matt. He died of alcohol poisoning, which Matt found ironic. Though, Laura stated that it was completely expected. She even told Matt about her eyes and proved her powers by stating his real name. She was scared he would be terrified of her afterwards… but he actually found her powers kind of cool. Like a special ability a video game protagonist could use. He even asked her if she could tell him how many years he had left to live. Laura however, did not share that information. After all, he had less than a decade left to live and if she told him that, who knows what he might do. It's better to live your life in bliss than to know when you will die. Matt understood and stopped it altogether._

 _About a week after she met Matt, she made a new friend. She was walking through the fields of the orphanage, trying to find a decent spot to read her book. It was a lovely day out and some fresh air seemed like a good idea. Of course, she was deep in thought about the book she was about to read as she held it to her chest, she didn't realize she was walking near the soccer field until someone shouted at her. Laura stopped and looked out to see a soccer ball fly right past her, only a few inches from her face. Laura watched the ball roll till it was stopped by a bush._

" _Damn it!" A male voice swore as Laura turned her head to see a kid coming her way. He had shoulder length blonde hair and cold blue eyes, wearing all black. If it wasn't for that male voice, Laura would have mistaken him for a girl. "Hey, are you alright?" the guy asked her._

 _Laura looked back at the boy. "I-I'm alright," Laura assured. "It was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going."_

" _Well, I do drive a powerful kick," the blond guy snickered. "What are you doing out here anyways?"_

" _I was trying to find a quiet spot to read," Laura explained. "It was such a nice day out, I'd figured I would read out here. I had forgotten about the soccer field out here."_

" _Hey Mello, what's taking so long?" one of the kids yelled out towards the blond._

" _Keep your panties on!" Mello yelled back at the others. He turned back towards Laura and smiled. "Sorry about that, I'm surprised you don't want to play with us."_

" _Uh… I'm not really good when it comes to physical stuff… I've never played any sports," Laura said as she looked down at the ground, seeming embarrassed._

 _The blond raised a brow as he stared at Laura. "What's your name?" he asked her._

" _Laura. That's my name here," she answered as she looked up at him._

" _Name's Mello. How about you play a game with us?" he asked her._

" _R-really?" Laura seemed more surprised than happy._

" _Come on, one game won't kill you."_

" _I'm sure whichever team I join will end up losing anyways," Laura stated._

" _Then how about you join my team? We're already up a few points and all you have to do is guard the ball from going into the net. Think you can handle that?"_

" _Uh… y-yeah," Laura nodded. Mello dragged her towards the field. A smile somehow graced her face. She played fairly well for her first time. Though the ball did hit her a couple of times and it didn't help that she was wearing a dress. Luckily, Mello made sure their team won the game. Afterwards, Laura and Mello went back inside._

" _Ha, the look on the opposing team's faces will never leave my mind," Mello laughed as he walked with Laura through the halls. "You yourself weren't too bad for someone who doesn't even know how to play soccer."_

" _It also didn't help I was wearing a dress…" Laura pointed out._

" _Don't worry. If you want, I'll teach you how to be better," Mello promised._

" _Thanks." Laura smiled._

" _Hey Mells!" a familiar voice called out. The two turned around and saw Matt coming up towards them. "I didn't expect to run into you here. And with Laura, no less."_

" _Matt, you know him?" Laura asked as she pointed to Mello._

" _You didn't tell me you had a new girlfriend, Matt," Mello joked._

" _Nah, she's a newbie here," Matt stated as he was nervous and embarrassed by Mello's statement. "I was just showing her around and trying to make her feel more at home here."_

" _Heh, well nice to see you are trying to be friendly."_

" _Matt, you and Mello seem to be close," Laura noted._

" _Yeah, the two of us have been friends since as long as we've been here." Mello smiled. "And any friend of Matt is a friend of mine."_

" _Really?!" Laura's eyes widened._

" _Sure. Besides, someone has to teach you about sports," Mello laughed. Laura was more than happy at the fact that she now had two friends. She was doing a lot better job at this friendship thing than she thought. The three then proceeded to walk down the halls of the Wammy House. All while Laura asked Mello a few questions._

" _So, Mello, you must be very popular here if so many of the other orphans are willing to play with you during physical activities."_

" _Well, when it comes to sports and making connections, yes. But scores, on the other hand, is something I'm always second best at." He said the last sentence with a bit of a growl._

" _Come on Mello, don't get Laura involved in your queral with Near now," Matt warned._

" _Near?" Laura questioned._

" _He's the top student here at the orphanage and Mello considers him his rival," Matt explained. "You can usually find him sitting around doing puzzles or playing with his toys. He's kind of socially awkward."_

" _And yet he can still score better on a test than me!" Mello snarled._

" _Don't mind him," Matt assured Laura._

 _It had been almost two weeks since Laura had come to live at the Wammy House and she had already made two friends, Matt and Mello. They were really nice and even taught her a bunch of stuff. Matt helped her out with some of her lessons, but she was the one who ended up teaching him. Though, if there was one thing he was better at than her, it was how to deal with technology, which he did teach her a few tricks on. Mello taught Laura how to play different sports from soccer to baseball to tennis, and even volleyball. Mello was impressed with how well she did at volleyball. He even taught her some self-defense moves in case she got in trouble. She even started to think of them as brothers. Though L would always be her first brother, she still considered them part of her private family._

 _Laura was walking down the halls, debating if she was going to go find Matt to play some video games or find Mello to play a sport. However, she decided that she should just go someplace quiet and read her book she had been brushing up on lately. She decided to avoid the two for a while and just have some peace for a change. Though, finding a room where no one would bother her was not exactly easy. She just walked down the hallway, and only got distracted when she saw a toy on the ground. It looked like a robot figure. She picked it up and examined it. She looked at the ground and noticed more toys lying there in a straight line, sort of like a trail. She decided to follow it, curious where it would lead her. She turned a corner and realized she entered into a room. Her eyes widened as she looked inside to see it was a toyland. There were buildings almost reaching the ceiling made entirely out of dominos of various colors. Robot figures, toy cars, and action figures scattered around any free spaces there were. Laura had to admit, she was amazed by the scenery. She even wondered who could have been behind this setup._

 _She didn't have to look long, her eyes soon landed on a lone figure that was setting up some more dominoes in a line. He was a young kid with white hair and gray eyes. Wearing a white pajama-like top with blue pajama bottoms. He was so focused into his work, he probably didn't even notice Laura coming in. For a while, she just stood there, watching him place one domino after another. "Excuse me…" she subconsciously spoke out to him. The boy placed the domino on the floor and looked up to see Laura staring at him. For a long moment, they just looked at each other. Laura became flustered and held her book and looked away. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to disturb you," she apologized._

" _You weren't doing anything of the sort," he assured her._

" _Uh… you seem to be very busy here," Laura noted as she took another look around the room. "Did you build all of this yourself?"_

" _Yes…" he answered._

" _It's really impressive. How did you manage to create such structures with just dominoes?"_

" _It's not that hard, really. I have a knack for it, as the others say."_

" _I-I'm Laura…" she introduced herself, feeling a faint blush on her cheeks but kept her eyes on the boy before her._

" _Near, that's what they call me here," he stated. Laura blinked as she heard that name. Could this be the same Near that Matt and Mello were talking about? It had to have been. So that must mean he's pretty smart. Laura shook her head and held her book tightly._

" _You don't mind if I read my book in here, do you? I promise I'll be quiet and won't disturb your project."_

" _If you want, I won't mind," Near stated. Laura smiled as she headed over to the window and sat on the cushion. She leaned against the glass and opened her book to read where she left off. For a long while, the two were in the room doing their own thing. Not one of them talked to each other, but neither of them minded. Though, once in awhile Laura would get a quick glance at Near to see him working on his project. Then Near would look up at Laura to see her reading. "What's it called?" Laura turned her head to look at Near who was staring at her now. "Your book," he added._

" _It's called, 'The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn.' It's about a boy who runs away from his abusive father and tries to find his place in society during the 1800's. Along the way, he meets a runaway slave named Jim and they share a connection."_

" _Why read a book like that?" Near questioned._

" _I'm mostly reading it to understand one's individuality and to understand a role someone should have in society if said society isn't working out for them. However, I, for one, am not a true fan. The story seems to focus more on two con artists and another boy named Tom Sawyer than Huck or Jim. Also, I understand that it is titled, 'The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn,' however, his adventures seem to be very disorganized. They just jump from one scene to another without good transition and some scenes only last for a few pages. In short, it is not one of my favorite books. But I do like its concept to make a person think about their role in the world." Laura looked back over at Near and a small blush crossed her face. "I-I'm sorry. Am I talking too much? I didn't mean to give a review about this book to you. I just really love to read."_

" _It's alright," Near assured. "I didn't like that book, myself, anyways. And you can talk as much as you like. I don't mind listening."_

" _Thanks." Laura smiled._

" _What other books have you read so far?" he asked her. Laura went on listing all the books she had read when she was with her parents and the Wammy House. For a while, they just talked… well, Laura mostly talked and Near listened. Still, it was nice to have someone to talk to when Matt and Mello weren't around. Laura just realized, she made herself her third friend and fourth brother!_

* * *

 _Laura knocked on the mahogany door as she waited for a response. She was told to come here by a teacher to talk with someone. She wondered who wanted to talk to her and what it was about. She had only been here for almost two years now and she thought she had made wonderful progress here. She made three new friends, read so many books, got amazing grades, her teachers loved her… so there was no way she could have been in trouble. After a while, she heard someone on the other side telling her to come in. She opened the door and walked into the room. She widened her eyes as she saw a familiar figure sitting on the other side of a desk._

" _Brother!" Laura rushed up to the desk, a smile on her face as she looked at L. It had been nearly two years since they last saw each other. Now he was here and she felt a sensation she hasn't felt in such a long time._

" _Good to see you as well, Laura," L smiled at her._

" _What are you doing here?" she asked curiously._

" _I've taken a look at your progress while being here and I'm very impressed. You've made many friends and have straight grades. That's why I called you here. I think it is time I test you on your skills and all you have learned." Laura leaned in closer to hear him better. "You will be going to Los Angeles in America and will be working on cases that I will assign to you. You will solve the cases I give you by gathering evidence and showing your work. The test will be a few months long. Once you have completed all the cases, contact me and I will bring you back."_

" _You're trusting me with solving cases?!" Laura was too happy to believe it._

" _They are more or so just tests, but, for the most part, they should issue you a challenge. Is this what you want?"_

" _Of course!" Laura didn't hesitate. "I've always dreamed of being like you when I got older. You've always been the one I've looked up to. And I want to make sure that I can help those people who have lost so much, give them some closure as they know that the ones that hurt them are put away."_

 _L smiled as he patted her head. "You have a strong sense of justice," he commented. "If you like, we can get started right away."_

 _Laura nodded and rushed out of the room to go and pack her belongings as L smiled while she left._

* * *

 _Laura walked down the streets of Los Angeles. Sightseeing the city, amazed by its many buildings and culture. She had just finished her last case that L wanted her to solve and since she had finished a few weeks earlier than either of them had planned, she figured a little sightseeing wouldn't hurt. After all, it wasn't everyday that she got to go to a different location and see the area. Most of the time she just stayed at home while her parents worked. She ran through a light that was about to turn red. When she got to the other side, she kept running until she got to a corner. She went to turn the corner but she bumped into someone. She was about to fall when the one she bumped into held her hand and grabbed her back. Laura wasn't hurt and she breathed a sigh knowing she was safe._

" _Oh?" the male voice that belonged to the one holding her questioned. Laura looked up to see who it was that saved her and her eyes widened as she saw the man. He had black hair that was neat, his skin was almost as white as L's but it was slightly tanner. He wore sunglasses to cover his eyes and an open black trench coat over his white shirt and light blue jeans. For a moment, Laura had thought this man was L in a not-so-clever disguise. But she looked up above his head and was able to see there was a different name._

" _Oh!" Laura blinked as she was brought back to reality. She pulled away from the man and she was flustered. "I'm sorry," she apologized._

" _No, please, it was my fault," the man assured her. She turned back at him as she held her blush. This man seemed like L, but he wasn't. "Nevermind, can you tell me where you were in such a hurry?" he asked her._

" _O-oh… I was just sightseeing the city," Laura stated. "I'm here with my family for some overseas business. We won't be staying much longer, though," Laura lied, making a cover story for herself._

" _I see… but a young lady like you shouldn't be in such a rush," The man stated. Laura giggled at his comment and he smiled in a reply. He pushed up his glasses and turned his back on Laura. "Sorry, but I should be heading off myself. And… next time, take it slow, young lady," the man advised her. Laura nodded as she watched the man leave. She thought he was a strange guy, but not a bad person. Of course, she didn't realize that when she looked at the man's name, he had no lifespan below it._

* * *

 _Laura shivered as she was held by the restraints that kept her above the ground. Her feet barely touched the cold cement floor, her arms were losing blood as they were held above her head. She couldn't see anything due to the thick metallic blindfold on her face. She felt cold as most of her clothes were torn away, exposing her skin to the bitter air. Her body ached all over with bruises and cuts and marks. Her lips were so dry from the lack of water, she couldn't even produce much spit anymore. And she was so weak from hunger, she could hardly think. She blamed herself for having her guard down as that hand grabbed her and pulled her into the alleyway as that man drugged her, then took her here to torture her into getting some information out of her relating to L. She was able to keep silent, but now it was her captor that had not said a word. She knew he had left and had been gone for a long time. She didn't even know how long she had been here. She was beginning to think she would die here, never seeing L again. She hung there, letting the darkness embrace her and falling into a world of silence._

" _Laura!" a familiar voice called out. Laura slowly jerked her head up as she heard someone calling her by her alias. Only few people knew what her nickname was. She doubted Mello, Matt, or Near would be here… and the man didn't sound like her captor… Footsteps ran up to her and she felt hands untying her blindfold in the back. Laura adjusted her eyes so she saw L standing there, an expression of worry on his face._

" _L?" Laura whispered as she tried to save what little voice she had left._

 _The man hugged her as she hung there. "Thank goodness you're alright," he breathed. He looked Laura straight in the eyes as he held her face. "Are you hurt?" She slowly nodded her head. L unhooked the chains around her hand and she dropped into his arms. "Hold on tight, I'll get you some help." He held Laura bridal style and, with her, he ran out of the warehouse and into the streets. Laura looked up as she saw her mentor and her Brother risking his identity to get her some help. Tears started to gather in her eyes as she saw how brave and caring he was to her. She snuggled into his white shirt and let the smell of the fabric drift her to a peaceful sleep._

* * *

 _Laura opened her eyes and looked around to see that she was lying in a hospital bed with an IV in her arm and her cuts were stitched up. She sat up in the bed and looked around, wondering where L was. It was him who brought her here, after all. He must have found out she was kidnapped and came to rescue her. The door to her room opened and Laura smiled as she saw L coming in. "Brother!" she cheered as she saw L stand right by her bedside._

" _How are you feeling, Laura?" he asked her._

" _Much better now," Laura stated. "How long have I been asleep?"_

" _Three days. You were very weak from lack of nutrients and water. And your limbs were numb due to the lack of blood circulation."_

" _What about my captor?" Laura asked._

" _We arrested him, he's serving his time now." L placed his hand and patted Laura's head. "He won't hurt you ever again," he promised her. A promise he never would have thought would be broken._

* * *

 **"** ** _Are all of your belonging packed?" L asked as he entered Laura's room to check up on her. He saw her sitting on the bed with a few suitcases by her side. She looked down to the ground, sadness taking her face. L approached her and sat beside her. "What's wrong?" he asked her._**

 _Laura looked back up at him as she tried to hold back tears. "Why do you want to sent me away?"_

 _L blinked but remained his calm self. "Laura, she is your aunt. By definition, she is part of your family and she is willing to take care of you."_

" _I don't want to go to Tokyo with her!" Laura protested as she let the tears fall out of her. "I love staying here with you, Brother! And there's Matt, Mello, and Near! I don't want to leave you guys!"_

 _L frowned as he understood Laura's feelings. He embraced her in a hug and tried to talk to her. "I understand you don't want to leave. However, you finally have a family member that can take care of you. You can finally be adopted, a dream that many of the orphans here want to come true. I know it's hard, and you have done so well at trying to be my successor. But it would seem there is a different path for you. I don't think what you're looking for is here. But maybe you will find it in Tokyo."_

" _What about you?" Laura looked up at him._

" _I'll miss you, and I will never forget you. And do not worry, I'm sure one day we will cross paths again. Until then, you must be strong and live your life as normal as possible."_

 _Laura looked hesitant as she looked down to the ground. After a long pause, she finally responded. "Okay…"_

 _L pushed her hair out of her eyes so the two locked eyes with one another. "There is one other thing. It's about your eyes. You must never tell anyone about the powers your eyes hold. They will not be able to understand, unlike me."_

" _Okay." Laura nodded. L smiled and embraced her again._

" _ **I believed I would see L again one day after we departed… but I never would have thought the next time we met would be our last."**_

* * *

 _Laura stood there, staring at the grave that belonged to him. It had gotten dark and she had to sneak out just to come to the graveyard this late. She remembered when she saw those men in suits gathered here to address this private funeral. She envisioned the man who had laughed maniacally as he desecrated the grave and saying that he had won. That L was dead. The tears in Laura's eyes did not stop running down her cheeks. It was as if they fell like waterfalls. "It can't be true…" she breathed a whisper. "No… you can't be dead…" she sniffled. She fell to her knees as she stared at the grave. "You said we would see each other again… That doesn't include death!" Laura screamed as she pounded her fist into the ground. "How can you do this to me?! How can you leave me like this?! We saw each other not even that long ago and now you're dead… I had faith… I believed that you would catch Kira and win! And now you are six feet under ground where I can never touch you again! I can never feel your warm embrace again! I can never look at your eyes that promised me so much… I can never hear your voice that comforted me so! Please, L! Please tell me this isn't true! Come out now! This isn't funny anymore!" She was now on all fours as her tears watered the dirt on the grave. "Had I had known… that that was the last time I would have seen you alive… I never would have left…" she breathed as she cried. "Please, L… you have to come back… You have to come back and catch Kira… Japan needs you… the world needs you… I need you! Because… I love you!" She reached over to the tombstone and cried her heart out the rest of the night as her tears fell onto the hard material._

" _ **I thought that losing L would be the worst pain I had ever felt. And it was, but he wasn't the only one I lost."**_

* * *

" _One of the kidnappers had small arms which he possessed, and unrelentingly aimed at Takada's bodyguards, and was shot dead… Takada's security team and the police force will be working around the clock in regards to her disappearance."_

 _Laura ran as she heard the news from her mobile radio. She had heard information that the abductor of Kiyomi Takada was heading towards Nagano. She saw who had died in the shooting, she could recognize that body even with all the blood._ "If Matt was behind this, there's no doubt that Mello is the one who kidnaped that spokeswoman!" _Laura thought as she ran down the long pathway to where the truck was heading. She had lost L and she just lost Matt… If she hurried, maybe she can save Mello before it's too late. She can save one of her brothers. She had to! She had already lost enough and she couldn't afford to lose anyone else. Her lungs tried to get as much air as they could as she kept up a fast pace. She wouldn't slow down. Every minute she wasted meant that Mello was closer to death. She didn't even realize she ran through the night as morning was now up in the sky. She ran until she saw a bunch of cars and people surrounding a ruined building. She stopped and slowly caught her breath as she stared, wondering what was happening. After a long pause, she hurried over towards the crowd and pushed through the people to get a front view. Her eyes widened as she saw the terrible scene before her. Paramedics were carrying a burnt body into an ambulance. Laura looked to see strands of blonde hair and knew right away who it was. She fell to her knees as she realized that Mello had died from the fire started in this church._

"I was… too late…" _Laura whispered to herself as she watched another one of her brothers die._

" _ **First L… then Matt, and then Mello… One by one, the brothers I had known and loved had been killed and I could do nothing to stop it. I felt so helpless, even with my eyes… I thought to myself, how could L have wanted me to live in Tokyo when in the time I had been there, I lost so much? What was I to do?"**_

* * *

 _Laura walked up to the train station, carrying two suitcases in hand. Her train would be leaving soon, and she was going to be leaving as well. She walked up to the platform to see Matsu standing there. He turned and looked to see Laura and waved at her. Laura walked over to him as she set her suitcases down. "Nice to see you again, Laura. I didn't think you would come."_

" _Is the train here?"_

" _Not yet," Matsu stated. "In five minutes. So, you're really coming?"_

" _Yes… I've thought about it for a long time and I think this is what I am meant to do."_

" _You sure?" Matsu didn't seem ready to buy it. "If you leave, you can't go back. You know that, right?"_

" _I already told my aunt about it. She said that I am independent enough to make my own choice. As for school, I am already ahead of so many classes, that it will make no difference for me. I will finish up on my own time."_

" _Aren't you going to miss Tokyo?"_

" _Why would I when there is nothing here for me other than bad memories?" Laura shrugged. "I have made up my mind, and nothing will change it."_

 _Matsu stared at her, and was so surprised to see how determined she was to go through with this. He tried to warn her, but if this was what she wanted, then there was nothing he could do to change her mind. "If you say so," Matsu shrugged. On que, the train pulled up to the platform and let passengers off, gathering new ones. "Alright, we better get going." Matsu headed for their train. Laura grabbed her luggage and looked back to get a good view of Tokyo one last time. She probably wouldn't be back here so soon. She needed to find her own path and move on. Just like L wanted her to. But she would always come back when it would be L, Mello, and Matt's death day and birthday. At least now, Kira hasn't been killing in a while and the police even said they have found Kira. At least before she left, one thing was resolved. She could sleep easily now. Though the pain in her heart would not subside._

" _Laura!" Matsu called out. Laura turned her head and began to walk towards the train. There was no going back now. There was nothing to go back to. She hopped on the train and as the two took their seats, Laura looked out the window to see the scenery passing by._

" _ **That was the day I said goodbye to my old life and tried to make a new one for myself. I wanted to try and make you proud, even if you couldn't see me doing great things. I only wish I could have done more to help you and Mello and Matt. I'm so sorry, L."**_

 _*Life Note~_

 _*Life Note~_

"How much further 'til we get to the hospital?" Lamore asked as she was in the back of the car Net was driving.

"We should be there once we take this turn." Net stated as she turned the steering wheel. It was the crack of dawn as Lamore, Light, Matsu, and Net drove all the way towards the hospital that L had taken Laura to. Matsu had contacted Net to tell Light and Lamore that Laura had been shot and L had to take her to the nearest hospital for treatment. Net drove her car towards Lamore and Light's place and the three drove from Kyoto to Tokyo. They picked up Matsu on the way and he told them where L and Laura were. Net found the hospital entrance and drove right into the parking lot. She found an empty space and once she turned off the car, the four filed out and headed for the hospital.

When they entered, it was Lamore that went to the receptionist first. "Excuse me!" she breathed.

"How can I help you?" the lady asked in a nonchalant voice.

"Our friend has been shot! Her name is Laura Stone!" Lamore stated. The lady typed on her computer and searched for the name. She looked back up at the burnette.

"Yes, a young man brought her here at around 12:45 AM," she told everyone. "She's still in surgery right now."

"How is she?" Matsu asked.

"I'm afraid I do not currently have that information. The one that brought her here is in the waiting room. He has been given constant updates about her situation."

"Thank you." Lamore and the other three headed towards the waiting room, which was blocked off by a glass wall. It didn't take them long to spot L in the room. He was the only one there, aside from him talking to a doctor. As the doctor left, the group hurried into the room to see their friend. "Ryuzaki!" Lamore called out, gaining the attention of the former detective. Instead of his usually large white t-shirt, he wore a t-shirt that said, "I support cancer research to help those become survivors."

"Lamore-chan…" L breathed.

"Are you alright?" Lamore asked, concerned. "Matsu told us that you and Laura were in an awful situation. You didn't get hurt either, did you?"

"No, I'm fine," L stated in his low tone voice while looking at Lamore. "I'm sorry to have worried you all and called you out so early."

"Nevermind that! How's Laura? Is she gonna be okay?" Net asked as she was worried.

L looked down at the ground, pain in his face. "The doctor just told me that the bullet has grazed her kidney and made it to the backside. They tried to remove most of it, but she is slowly slipping and unless she can stay strong enough for them to pump the donor blood into her system, she may not survive." Everyone in the group gasped and had a look of horror on their faces.

"That can't be…" Lamore breathed. "S-she's half Shinigami… she has to live," Lamore pointed out.

"I don't think Shinigami blood will make much difference for her," Hana stated as everyone turned towards the Seimeigami.

"What do we do?" Light questioned. "If she could really die…"

"Lamore, did you bring a piece of the Notebook?" L asked her.

"Yeah," She said as she held her rose gold heart shaped necklace she had gotten from Laura. "I can only write about one name and the details, no matter how small I write. But, if it's for Laura…"

"Hold on." Hana got everyone's attention again. "I do not believe writing her name down will be enough. Remember, Sessho told us that due to her Shinigami blood, she cannot be affected by a Death Note. And chances are, she cannot be affected by a Life Note either."

"Wait… it might not work?" Matsu blinked.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us sooner?" Light questioned.

"You should know by now that whether you have Shinigami or Seimeigami blood, you won't be affected by either Notebook. Even I know that much from what Sessho told us that night," Hana sternly stated.

"But… what if it doesn't work? Will Laura really die?" Lamore tried to control herself but tears started to prick at her eyes.

"There's gotta be something we can do." Net clenched her hands into fists.

Everyone was silent for a long moment, trying to think of something that could help their friend who was on the line of life and death. Hana sighed and came up with something. "Do you know what room she is being operated on?"

"They told you the room right?" Lamore asked L.

"She is in surgery room number 3," L answered.

"I might be able to do something. But you must leave it to me and stay here."

"What will you do?" Lamore asked Hana.

"There might be a rule I can bend that can save Laura's life. I don't know if it will work with her Shinigami blood, but if I can keep her alive long enough for them to pump the blood in her and finish the surgery, she should be fine."

Lamore looked at Hana and could see how serious she was about this. Looking at her now, it was hard to believe that she was once the Seimeigami that came to her grandparents house that was so clumsy and cautious. Now she was trying to help out as much as possible. Lamore smiled and nodded, trusting her Seimeigami. Hana nodded back and left the group and headed down the hallway. She ended up using her wings to fly through the walls to try and locate Laura faster. She had to go to the lower floors just to find the surgery rooms. Once she found the room, she landed on the floor and watched as the doctors kept up the procedure for Laura. Her heartbeat was slowing down every second, the surgeons trying desperately to keep her alive to finish the work. Hana could see they were losing her. It was now or never.

"Doctor, we're losing her quickly!" One of the surgeons told the head of the operation.

"Keep trying! She has to have a steady heartbeat for us to get the blood in her system!" the lead doctor exclaimed.

Hana saw Laura slipping away, this was her que. She took out her own Life Note and ripped a page from the Notebook. She crumpled the piece in her hand and held it in a fist formation for a few seconds. When she opened her palm, the paper turned into a flower. Just as she had done so, Laura's heartbeat flatlined. The doctors were in a hurry to bring her back as they pumped her chest. Hana placed her lips to the flower and blew on it to scatter the petals of the paper flower as they floated around the room and slowly landed on Laura's chest. Though they were invisible to the doctors, the effects were real. The petals transformed into actual flowers and bloomed until they exploded on their own and sparkles came from the sudden burst, spreading across Laura. The sparkles gently phased through the female's body. Hana waited and prayed that this would work.

The heart monitor started up again as Laura's heartbeat was regular again. The doctors looked at one another as they were baffled by the sudden miracle. Without much more daunting, they began to finish the operation.

The five have been waiting in the waiting room for two hours now. They were worried about what Hana had planned to do that would save Laura. Whatever it was, they had to hope it would work. L was the one that was mostly suffering. He hadn't gotten an ounce of rest since he brought Laura to the hospital. Lamore was getting worried about him, he must have really been worried about Laura. She was too.

"Light," Lamore spoke to the male brunette by her side. "Can you come with me to get some coffee?"

"Yeah, I think we all can use a cup," Light agreed as she and him got up and headed towards the cafeteria to look for some coffee.

Matsu watched as the two left to get some coffee for the group. He looked back at L and saw how exhausted he looked. In a way, he blamed himself. If he had shown up a bit sooner and stopped Laura's captor, then she wouldn't be in this situation. All he could do was try to comfort everyone as best he could. He walked over to L and talked to him. "Ryuzaki, maybe you should get some rest," he suggested. "It could still be awhile before the operation is done."

L looked up at Matsu as his face showed so much exhaustion. "I am fine… I just need some coffee."

"Lamore and Ryuk are getting some now." Matsu said. "But you should try to relax a bit. Worrying won't make Laura heal faster."

"It was my fault she got shot in the first place. If I had been there to save her… she wouldn't be here right now. I cannot calm myself until I am certain she will be alright."

Matsu sighed as he gave up. If L was going to stay for Laura, then it was admirable to Matsu. He sat back down and placed his hands on his kneecaps. Net patted him on his back, trying to make him feel a bit better. Matsu looked back and gave Net a weak smile. They had been with Laura long enough to know that, no matter what, they had to stay strong to overcome any situation.

Lamore and Light came back with the cups of coffee and passed them around. Matsu and Net gratefully took theirs and gulped down at least half of it. Light went over to L and presented him with a cup of coffee. L looked up to see the cup. "The coffee here isn't the best, but I put as much sugar in it for your liking. And no, I didn't poison it. Lamore wouldn't allow it." Light laughed at that part. L took the cup and sipped it. It wasn't that great, even with the sugar. But he didn't complain, he needed something to keep himself awake and take away the edge he has.

"Excuse me." A doctor came into the waiting room, where everyone turned to face him.

"How is she, doctor!?" Matsu asked as he got up frantically.

"Is Laura gonna be okay?" Lamore asked, concerned.

The doctor looked at everyone and checked back at his charts. "The operation took longer than expected, due to the fact that we almost lost her." Everyone caught their breath at that line. However, when the doctor smiled, they let him go on. "But it was a success nonetheless. She's going to be fine." They all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness," Matsu sighed in thankfulness.

"How is she now?" L asked.

"We moved her to one of the vacant hospital rooms for her to rest. We were able to get most of the bullet out, readjust the spine and took a look at the kidney. Luckily, the bullet didn't do that much damage. If it went in to the left a bit more, she would have been dead in a few minutes. Anyways, some traces are still there that we couldn't quite get, but they won't cause her much trouble later on. Worse case scenario she might have some back problems, but that will be later down the road between 20-30 years if I had to roughly estimate. She's asleep now, so it's best we let her rest if we want her body to recover faster."

"Thank you so much for your work." Lamore smiled.

"I'm just surprised she was able to hold out for so long. That woman must have some guardian angel," the doctor noted. Lamore looked behind the doctor to see Hana standing there with a smile on her cocoa face. Lamore slightly smiled back then looked back at the doctor. "She'll be out for awhile. We'll call you when she wakes up."

"Thank you," L said. The doctor nodded and walked away with his notes.

"At least one weight was lifted off of our shoulders," Net sighed.

"Then maybe we can use this time to get some details about what happened." Light crossed his arms as he looked at L.

"But maybe not in here," Lamore advised. "Let's talk outside where no one will bother us. Besides, I think we could all use from fresh air."

Everyone nodded and they walked out of the hospital and headed down the empty sidewalk. Since it was really early, either everyone was still asleep or they were already at school or work. This way, no one would bother them.

"Alright, what exactly happened?" Lamore asked L. "And don't even try to lie to us this time," she sternly added.

"L said that he got a call from someone a few nights ago who claimed to have kidnapped Laura," Matsu began. "He said that he was willing to trade for her if he brought him something. He wanted me to come along in case something went wrong, but I was lacking on details."

'And yet you went with him?" Net raised a brow.

"Laura was in danger, I had to go," Matsu defended. "And if I hadn't shown up, both Laura and him would have been dead."

"That is true," Light muttered.

"Okay, Ryuzaki, you better tell us everything, this time. And don't you dare skip out on any details!" Net glared at him.

L looked at everyone, seeing how serious they were about this matter. He didn't blame them, especially with what happened to Laura. Besides, with that madman running about with such a power, he had to make sure everyone was careful. L sighed as he looked down at the ground. "B…" he began. Everyone stared at him confused now.

"B?" Lamore repeated.

"He is the one who kidnapped Laura. His real name is Beyond Birthday. He was a serial killer." He looked back at Light and asked him, "Light, are you familiar with the Los Angeles BB murder case? Commonly known as the Wara Ningyo murders?"

Light blinked at the unexpected question. Why would he asked him that? Was it because he had connections to the police that he would know certain cases? Light held his chin and thought for a moment. He then turned back to L and answered. "It does sound familiar… but I can't remember all the details. I do know that it happened a year or two before the Kira case."

"I remember reading about it," Net interrupted. "From what I remember, there were three victims and the first murder took place on July 31st, 2005. There was an attempted fourth murder, but an FBI agent was on the scene to stop it. Turns out the killer was trying to kill himself."

"An FBI agent?" Light repeated. He suddenly thought back to that woman he met at the Task Force Headquarters that was the fiance of one of the FBI agents that was killed by Kira. "L, was Naomi Misora working on that case?"

L looked up at Light for a second and blinked. So, Light did meet Naomi and killed her off. "Yes, she worked under me as my proxy to investigate the case," L answered.

"Wait, you were on that case?" Lamore blinked. "I didn't think they would need the great L to solve a few murders."

"I wasn't hired to solve it, but I did take the case on my own accord," L admitted.

"You took that case?" Lamore was surprised.

"Strange, I thought you only took on cases that interested you," Light said out loud.

"That is true, but there was a main reason why I took that case," L admitted. "The truth was, I took on that case because it was personal to me."

"What do you mean personal?" Matsu asked.

"I knew the killer. Beyond, to be exact… You see, he was from the Wammy House."

Lamore and Light's eyes widened as they heard that. "Wait… Beyond is like you, Laura, and Near?" Light asked.

"Sort of, he was raised in the Wammy House and was part of the first generation of successors. His codename was Backup. Unfortunately, he ended up running away and became a serial killer. He killed three people just to gain my attention, and he even went as far as to kidnap and torture Laura when she was younger."

"So… the man that took Laura that was an L imposter… that was Beyond?" Lamore blinked.

"Yes, the reason I took on that case was because I had to stop Beyond, seeing as how in a way, he was my responsibility. He was a mass murderer who tried to surpass me."

"Hold on, you keep saying 'was'... Why is that?" Matsu asked.

"About two years after he was arrested, Beyond died in prison. Autopsy said that he died of a heart attack. At first, I thought it was Kira's doing," L admitted.

"But I never killed anyone by that name," Light admitted. "I admit, I did kill a bunch of people, but it's hard for me to remember all of my kills off the top of my head. Besides, I'm sure I would have remembered a name like that, not to mention the fact I was killing someone from the Wammy House."

"Yes, even Beyond stated that he killed himself with some help. He probably didn't want to be killed by Kira since he didn't think much of his own crimes," L pointed out.

"But… if he was dead… how did he come back?" Matsu questioned.

"I think we all should know why." Net pointed out as she looked at Lamore, causing the others to eye her as well.

Lamore blinked and looked down as she felt embarrassed. "I do remember someone with the first name Beyond… but the information told me he was a victim of a fire and died of heart failure. I didn't think he was a criminal or that he did such terrible things. I mean… I thought that even if he was a bad person, maybe he could have changed…"

"Look, Lamore didn't know who he really was or what he did," Light tried to defend her. "Besides, we should be focusing on what he wants now rather than blaming each other."

"Light's right," Matsu agreed. "If what Ryuzaki said is true, then this guy is pretty unpredictable and may even come after us."

"And if he is from the Wammy House, he must be a genius," Lamore added. "By the way, what exactly did you trade Laura for with Beyond?" She asked L.

L bit his thumb as he answered. "I… traded a Death Note… for Laura…"

"You did WHAT?!" Light gasped as his eyes narrowed. "Are you insane?! You gave a murder weapon to a serial killer?!"

"He was going to kill Laura! He gave me no choice!" L testified. "Besides, I don't think he's going to use it himself. I have reason to believe he is working with someone else. Someone who wants the Death Note. Beyond may be a killer, but he would never stoop as low as Kira. He's the type that wants to kill up close with his own hands rather than rely on others or powers."

"There were a number of people that did know about the Notebook's existence after you took over as L," Lamore told Light. "Most of them were dead, but it could be possible the word got around to others."

"Could it be possible we're looking at another Kira case?" Matsu gasped at the idea.

"It's too soon to tell. But if Beyond is working with someone else, we need to know more about them. They could be the ones who are after the Notebook," Lamore pointed out.

"Hold on… one thing doesn't make sense… Ryuzaki, where did you even get a Death Note? I thought that Near and the others destroyed the Death Notes from the previous case."

L lowered his head as his bangs fell over his eyes. "That's because that Death Note belonged to me… but I didn't know about it until a few days ago."

Lamore was confused by his statement and wondered what he meant. How could L have gotten a Death Note? And what did he mean that it belonged to him? From what Light told her, the only way a human could have gotten a Death Note is if a Shinigami either gave one to a human or dropped it to earth. Then there was the incident with the second Kira that got her Death Note from a deceased Shinigami. Lamore's eyes widened as she realized something: the other night when they found out that Laura was a Shinigami and how she became a human by sacrificing her life to save a young boy. She also remembered how L left the group after hearing the tale and after that night, he was out in the rain looking depressed. He even told her about his family… that were killed before his eyes and he conveniently escaped the murderers grasp. Just like that, that boy who lost his parents to a murderer and that madman was killed by Laura. Lamore's eyes narrowed as she thought up a theory.

"L… when did your parents die?" Lamore asked the former detective.

L looked up for a moment to think then turned back to Lamore. "That was about 29 years ago if I remember correctly."

"And when did Sessho say that Laura died as a Shinigami?" Lamore raised a brow at him.

"From what he told us, her Shinigami form died 29 years ago as well," he answered.

"Laura died because she saved a boy who was about to be killed by a man with a gun. And L, your parents died because that man wanted money from you three, but he ended up killing your mother and father anyways. And he was about to kill you, but you were able to escape him," Lamore pointed out.

"You are correct," L answered, as he understood where she was going with this while the other three were still confused about her statements.

"Let me ask you something, did that man die before or after you ran away?" Lamore asked sternly.

"He died before my very eyes, suddenly," L admitted.

"And how did he die?"

"He used his own gun to shoot himself." Light's own eyes widened as he started to understand where Laura was coming from now.

"One final question, did that man say the word 'Shinigami' before he killed himself?"

Everyone turned towards L as they waited for an answer. He looked back down at the ground with a small smile on his lips. "I had a feeling you would have figured it out sooner or later."

"Then… that means… the child Laura saved before she died…" Light blinked as he kept his eyes on L. The former detective looked back up at the others with his smile still on his face.

"Yes… I didn't think that it was a Shinigami that saved my life that day. I assumed it was a coincidence… but Laura killed that man to save and extend my life."

"You were the boy she loved," Lamore blinked sadly.

"So that's why you had that Death Note," Light concluded. "It was originally Laura's."

"I had to ask Sessho for it since he held onto it. He agreed since it would mean saving Laura's life. I owe it to her."

' _L…'_ Lamore thought sadly as she stared at the former detective. He had went through so much in the past, and what was worse, he might end up going through much more in the near future.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Author's Note: And that concludes my work on episode 25 of Life Note! I bet you all thought I was gonna pull a DN 25 and kill off Laura like they killed off L in that episode. Pfft… please, I've learned that killing off a character like L and Laura halfway through the show does not end well. Don't worry, there will be some deaths later, but Laura has been spared! Also, for those of you that had known all along that the boy that Laura saved was actually L… you better pick up that phone… because you called it! But seriously, I'm just excited to see how far my story has come along and how much support I have gotten from it. Anyways, for L's backstory, it's not exactly his real one, I don't think? I figured I had to make up a past for him since we didn't really get to know too much about him before his death. Also, for those of you that are Beyond Birthday fans, I assure you that the serial killer will be making more appearances in the following episodes. Also, we will be able to see who he is working with and how he came back, exactly. As for why I decided to do the Life Note~ thing for the line breaker instead of adding in some rules, well, mostly in episode 25 and 26, they did a Death Note for the anime breaker instead of adding in new rules, so that is what I did. Also, I'm running out of rules for the Life Note so I have to make some more before I can keep putting them on as line breakers. Also, to let you know, the scene where Laura first met Beyond was based off of a short fan-made comic called "First Meeting," by BrET13. Please go check out her deviantart for some of her amazing work. Anyways, thank you all so much for supporting my story thus far, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the following ones to come. Please make sure to hit that fav and/or follow button to show me some more support, and do not be afraid to comment. Thank you all again and I will see you in the next chapter.**_


	27. Chapter 26

_**Cosmok13: Konnichiwa, my fellow Otakus! Welcome back to another episode of Life Note. I want to take a quick moment to apologize with the lack of updates. I've been juggling a bunch of different projects at once as well as trying to focus on my life problems as well. Between me going to college soon, working at my job and having to write out new story ideas, it's hard for me to keep up with one story at a time. And for a short while, I've had writers block when it came to trying to figure out what would happen in the series. But now that a few things have been settled, I made myself a promise that once I was finished with the first season of YouTube Outcast Legends and Death Note reacts to chapter four of Bendy, I would finish up Life Note. This story has been on a long Hiatus and again, I do apologize. I promise I'll get back to updating this story at least once a month at best. The story is practically ⅔ of the way done and I really want to bring it all to a close so I can focus on my other stories as well. I also want to thank everyone who has faved, followed and even commented on this story so far, despite its lack of updates. Hopefully, we might be able to reach 70 favs and follows once this story comes to a close. Well, I've kept you waiting long enough, on with the next episode.**_

 _ **Summary: Lamore, Light, and L decide to investigate the trade that went down last night to find out what Beyond is planning.**_

 _ **Chapter 27 Episode 26: Agenda**_

"So, let me get this straight," Matsu began as he looked at L. "Laura was once a Shinigami, a God of Death like Sessho. And she watched a human family for a while and grew attached to the boy, which was you. Then your parents were murdered before your eyes and Laura killed the man with her Death Note to save your life. But because of that, she ended up killing herself and her remains spread across the human world and she became a human who has Shinigami eyes?"

"Pretty much," L agreed after he, Light, and Lamore told him and Net everything they knew.

Net added, "And she grew up where you lived, but she was kidnapped by this… Beyond guy. And you sent her away to make sure she would be safe." L nodded. "So now, this Beyond guy has this Death Note, where if you write the name of a person while picturing their face, they can die. We don't know where he is, what he is planning, or who he's working with."

"Pretty much," L repeated.

"So… what now?" Matsu asked. "What's our next move?"

"If B is working with someone, he is probably going to meet up with them and give them the Notebook. Then they will most likely decide their next plan of action," L stated.

"You don't think he'll use the Notebook to kill you and Light, do you?" Matsu asked.

"Beyond wouldn't, I know that. But his partner or partners might. However, we should be safe."

Lamore pointed out, "You and Light can't be killed by a Death Note because you aren't registered on Earth. I can't be killed because I'm a Life Note user and Laura can't because her Shinigami blood protects her."

"What about us?" Net asked.

"They probably believe that you two are untouchable as well, so they may leave you alone for now," L said.

"Worse case scenario, I'll bring you two back if that happens," Lamore assured. "But I am worried about Laura." Everyone turned their heads towards the hospital building where Laura was resting. "This isn't the first time that he has captured Laura and tortured her. Which means it's likely he'll come after her again."

"He does seem to have some odd fascination with her," Light noted. "And in the state she is in, it will be that much easier for him to take her again."

"Don't remind me." L sighed as he rubbed his temple.

"We'll just have to keep constant surveillance over Laura until we apprehend B." Net suggested.

"Okay, let's say we do capture Beyond and question him," Light began. "He won't tell us anything, and even if he does, his partner might kill him."

"I think the real challenge we should worry about is **actually** capturing B." L pointed out.

Lamore spoke up. "But there are still so many things we don't know. And the more we're in the dark, the more likely they will use this to their advantage and take us out one by one." She shuddered at the thought. She didn't know much about this Beyond Birthday, but from what she has heard, he is a killer who has the same intelligences as a Wammy kid. Maybe even on par with L. And if he is working with someone else, it won't be long until they make their move. She needed information if they were to come up with a plan or at least a course of action. Even with the information L and Matsu told them, it isn't enough to go on. They need an inside source. Lamore looked up at L and asked him a question. "Ryuzaki, can you tell me the location where you traded the Notebook for Laura?"

L stared at her in question, wondering why she wanted to know. "Yes, I can show you where it is. It's only a few blocks from here."

"What are you doing, Lamore?" Light asked.

"We need to learn more about Beyond and what his plans are." Lamore answered. "We should start by going to the place where he held Laura prisoner. He might have left us some clues there." If they could find something, anything, that could tell them what Beyond was planning or who he was working with, then they could think of a plan to find him and gather more information. It was all they had to go on. Also, they had to make sure to get some allies if they were going to come up with a plan. "Matsu, Light, Net, one of you two should go to the SPK headquarters and inform them of everything that has happened. We may need their assistance later on. And they might be able to give us more information as well. But one or two of you should stay here to keep an eye on Laura, just in case Beyond tries something."

"Hold on, just what exactly do you hope to accomplish?" Light asked her.

"Look, we don't know what's going on, and if we don't do something quickly, we all could be in danger. Our best bet is to gather as much data as we can collect and figure out a course of action. If we do that, we might be able to stop whatever it is Beyond is planning before he puts it into motion."

"I agree with Lamore," Net said. "We're clearly dealing with someone who is highly intelligent and is unstable. And it doesn't help that he has a destructive weapon at his disposal."

"And Near and the others might be able to scout about for Beyond!" Matsu added.

Lamore nodded, "We have a lot of work ahead of us, which is why we should start now."

"I understand," Light sighed. "I'm coming with you and Ryuzaki. In case Beyond might still be there, if there are three of us, he won't stand a chance."

"I don't think he'll still be there, but it wouldn't hurt to have an extra set of eyes," L nodded towards Light.

"Alright," Net said. "I'll head over to the SPK and inform them of everything. Matsu, you stay here and keep an eye on Laura."

"And don't let anyone aside from nurses and doctors enter her room," L warned. Matsu nodded and headed back into the hospital.

* * *

Lamore walked down the street with L on her left side and Light on her other side. L said that it was about five blocks from the hospital to the warehouse. To be honest with herself, Lamore felt a bit uncomfortable. Not because she was heading to a crime scene where Laura was held captive by a madman, but because she was walking with Light and L and they seemed so casual. She knew they shouldn't look suspicious, but she was nervous because there was a chance she could find something that might make her worry, nauseous, or even frightened. Still, no matter what, they had to find out what was going on.

"You alright, Lamore?" the female brunette looked up to see her Seimeigami flying by her side.

"Yeah, sorry, I guess I'm just a little nervous. There's a chance we could just go there and be wasting our time. And even if we do find something, there's no telling how gruesome it will be. But I know I have to do this if it means we can stop whatever it is B is planning."

"You're one brave woman, Lamore," L stated.

"On the contrary, I'm scared for all of us."

"It's naturally to fear the unknown. But hopefully we'll be able to find something." Light assured her. Lamore looked at him and nodded as she smiled.

"We better do it fast before Beyond strikes again." L advised.

"Are you sure there's nothing else you can tell us about him?" Light asked.

Ryuzaki looked up at the sky for a moment, then responded. "I have reason to believe he could hold Shinigami eyes like Laura." L admitted.

"Wait, you mean he could be half-Shinigami?" Light asked with a start.

"I don't know, but I'm starting to believe it." L admitted.

"Do you think that's why he's after Laura? Because she has Shinigami blood?" Lamore blinked as she wondered.

"If that's true, he might be wanting to get her onto his side." Light noted.

"Laura wouldn't join him. After all, he was the one that made her suffer." Lamore pointed out.

"That and she's too in love with L to ever betray him." Light laughed as he mocked the panda-like man.

"That reminds me…" Lamore turned her head to look up at her Seimeigami. "How exactly were you able to bring Laura back to life? I thought a Life Note couldn't affect a half-Shinigami."

"Technically, writing the name down won't affect them. But there is a special effect of the Life Note."

"Special effect?" Light asked.

"Yes, whenever a human fills out a page of a Life Note, they can gain a second chance for every page they fill out. Sort of like a get-out-of-death free card. When Laura was using the Life Note in your absence, she filled out five pages total. I had to use one of her pages for her to live. So that means she has four passes left. You, on the other hand, have many more passes than her, but you have been using the Life Note for a longer period of time."

"Can I only use these passes for myself?"

"Oh no, you can give one of your passes to anyone you want," Hana answered Lamore's question. "Family members, friends, even strangers. You just have to ask the Seimeigami watching over you. Anyways, didn't think it would work, but I guess her blood couldn't resist."

"Well, I'm just glad she's safe for now." Lamore smiled slightly. The three, including the Seimeigami, turned around the corner and walked a few more feet until they were face to face with a large warehouse in an almost vacant street.

"This is it," L declared.

"Guess there's only one thing to do at this point." Light walked up to the door and pushed it, making it open. He didn't care so much for the lack of security. Then again, that was something he shouldn't worry about. Lamore and L entered behind him and they looked around. The lights weren't on, but the windows were able to spread daylight into the building. It was very dusty and big, having two floors. Lamore went over to the walls and tried to locate the switch to turn on the lights. When she felt it, she flipped it on so they could get a better look around the place.

"I can see why Beyond wanted to keep Laura here. It's been abandoned for a while with working lights and enough room for him to do what he pleases." Lamore noted.

L walked over to the far end of the warehouse towards the glass box where Beyond kept Laura prisoner. He clenched his hand into a fist as he remembered seeing how broken she was. He snarled just remembering how Beyond had touched her as if she was his pet. His property! Lamore walked up towards L to see the box he was staring at. She didn't say anything, but L acknowledged her presence. "B kept Laura in this box when he caught her. He tortured her by cutting and biting her, as if to mark her. I'll never forget how he hurt her like that."

"He's a sociopath," Light added as he walked up towards the other two. "He likes to see you and Laura in pain. Clearly, he has a grudge against you."

"Tell me something I don't know." L sighed. He looked back in the box to see stains of dried blood on the floor as well as the spot where the chain should be hooked up to. He really had his sick fantasies involving Laura. Just what was it he wanted from her? He feared that whatever it was that Beyond was planning, somehow Laura would be involved.

Light slipped into the box to take a look at the inside. He saw the slot where the Notebook was supposed to be laid down and examined it. This box seemed to remind him a lot of the one Sayu was in when she was kidnapped by the Mafia. Clearly, Beyond took his ideas from somewhere. Light looked below to see a small box under the stand and looked in it, but saw nothing. Beyond must have taken the evidence with him, just in case. That was a smart move on his part. "I don't see anything in here." Light said to the others.

"Beyond had a phone with him to text someone," L told them. "It was an old brick phone. So even if we were to get it, it would be impossible for us to track it. He also had a picture of a criminal as well. No doubt to kill him to test the Notebook."

"A criminal?" Light seemed stunned.

"Why would he want to kill a criminal out of anyone?" Lamore questioned.

"That just makes me even more concerned." L noted. This case was really getting to everyone.

Lamore walked over to the staircase to head to the second level. There didn't seem to be much down here, so there might be some clues up on the second floor. Hopefully, Beyond left something that could tell them what was going on. She slowly made her way up the stairs towards the top floor, the click-clunk from the noises her feet made with the steel stairs. When she reached the second floor, she began to scan the area. She saw a mattress with a green sheet covering it and thin blankets. Clearly, he slept up here while Laura was downstairs. That looked to be his only belonging until she eyed the wall where she saw a large whiteboard. But it was what was on the whiteboard that really made her eyes widen and take a step back.

"Lamore! Did you find something up there?" Light called out from below.

"Yeah, you may wanna take a look at this," Lamore called back as she stared at the board while waiting for Light and L. When the two escalated towards the top, they found Lamore in a daze.

"Lamore, what's wrong?" Light asked her.

"I think I found something..." She pointed towards the board and the two turned to look at it. Their eyes widened as they saw pictures scattered all over the board with lines and sticky notes with a bunch of writing on them. There were pictures of Light, L, Misa, Ryuk, Rem, Mello, Matt, Near, Beyond, Lamore, Laura, Mako, Seiko, Aoi, Net, Matsu, Hana, and Hiro. There were also pictures of any relatives or friends from any of the main cast. Even weirder, the pictures were lined up in certain areas. Lamore and Light's pictures were close to each other, and they either had a Death Note or a Life Note. L and Laura's pictures were also close together, and there was Sessho hanging above Laura's and Rem was above L and next to Misa, who had Mako by her side and Hiro was above Mako.

"What is this?" Lamore asked.

"I guess scrapbooking is another one of Beyonds' hobbies." Light tried to joke, but was really too stunned at the moment.

L took a step closer and examined the board and its meaning. He took a look at the pictures, at first not noticing a pattern. Then he eyed every single sticky note and looked over what they said. Mostly details relating to either the Kira Case and the people involved or the Tenshi Case and the people involved. L stepped back and had a look of displeasure on his face.

"What did you find out?" Lamore asked him.

"It seems that someone has knowledge of the Kira Case as well the Tenshi case," L explained. "More specifically, someone has been observing the two cases and has been taking notes. They know who was involved, what happened to said people, who died, who came back to life, the order it happened, how the two cases are connected, even the Los Angeles BB Murder Case. And those are the basics of it all."

"What?" Light gasped. "How is that possible?"

"Do you think Beyond did this?" Lamore asked.

"I don't think this was his doing. He would never plan out anything this elaborate on a board or paper." L stated.

"So then, who could have been behind this?" Lamore questioned.

"Someone who obviously has seen everything that we have done for more than the past decade." L said.

"There's no way a human could have ever gathered this information on their own," Light noted to the others. "No matter what status you were. No one from the Task Force would do something like this. Beyond has been dead for most of this, so he wouldn't get all this detailed so soon. That means… we aren't dealing with a human." Light concluded.

"Ah~, I was wondering how long it would take you to notice." A deep and very cunning female voice called out. The three looked around the warehouse to try and locate the source of the voice.

"Up there!" Lamore pointed towards the beams holding the roof where the other two looked up to see someone sitting on one of the beams. She looked human, but there was something off about her. She had such pale skin, resembling that of snow. The most notable thing about her appearance was the fact that everything she wore was red. Not just any red, but the color of blood splattered against snow. She wore an intricately styled dress that covered her chest and revealed her abdomen with the sheer material. The skirt was flared out to her thighs while the centre part lay flat. Over this, she wore a jacket that stopped at her waist and bore a high collar, giving her almost an appearance of a vampire when matched with her pale complexion. Her shoes were ballerina-style flats with swirling ribbons tied up on her upper leg. Her hair, red like her outfit, she wore two synthetic skulls to hold up both ponytails. Her slanted red eyes were a dull color, no life to them at all. Yet they seem to have some sort of hypnotic power in them. She smirked down upon them as she seemed to be sitting there.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," she said in her cunning and cold voice.

"Who the hell are you!?" Light demanded to know as he stared at the strange woman.

"My, looks like someone needs to work on their manners and patience." She mocked.

"Are you the one who made this?" Lamore asked as she pointed towards the whiteboard.

"Ah, like my work, do you? I tried my best to not miss out on any details. I'm a very good observer." The woman jumped from the beam, spreading out her demonic wings made out of red liquid: no doubt blood. She gently lowered herself until she was on the beam of the rail that kept anyone from falling off the second floor. She stared down at the three with a very disturbing smirk. "My, I never would have thought you three would come back here. But I must say, it certainly is an extraordinary moment to meet three very famous figures in both the Shinigami and Seimeigami realm."

"Shinigami realm?" Lamore blinked.

"You're a Death God!" Hana exclaimed as she stared at the red female.

"And you're a Seimeigami," she mocked. "The name's Bloodshed, and I'll say this, I live up to my name." She reached out her hand towards the air and waited as blood from her wings formed in her hand. It morphed to shape a scythe with a long blade. The four stood there as she placed the weapon by her side and hugged it.

"A Death Weapon!" Light gasped.

"Pretty impressive, huh? This is my Death Scythe, it can cut through ten people all at once in just one swing. And that's not all, it can even collect the blood of my victims. The more blood it collects, the more it grows in swiftness, sharpness, and deadly attacks. I had to kill so many humans at once just to get this beauty. But it was totally worth those lives. After all, this little one has given me the hobby to collect blood. You'd be surprised how much is in my personal space." Bloodshed laughed.

"How dare you!" Lamore stepped forward and pointed at the Death God. "How dare you take away so many lives just for your own amusement!? What have those people ever done to you!?"

"Lamore, please!" Hana warned as she blocked her human away from Bloodshed. "You shouldn't make these creatures angry."

"Hmph!" Bloodshed turned her head, but held her smirk. "It's a Shinigami's job to kill and make sure the population of humans do not exceed that to which the Earth can hold. Besides, it's nothing personal. Those humans are bound to die sooner or later. I'm just helping them make sure they don't suffer so long. That's the way of life; be born, you live, and then die. We Shinigamis make sure to kill those that just need help getting through the doors of death when it comes to it. I'm the only Shinigami that loves my job, which isn't a very easy one. Do you know how many humans try to hold onto their lives even when they have nothing left to show for it? It's sad, really. They're avoiding the inevitable." Bloodshed walked around the beam gracefully as she held onto her Death Scythe. "We're the ones that do the most work, making sure the population doesn't rapidly grow. Humans are greedy creatures that fight with each other, so we are just helping the planet and others by getting rid of them. Yet, how are we repaid? By letting us live in a realm of dust and decay!" She turned towards the four and snarled.

"You should know that the Realm represents the ones that live in it!" Hana objected.

The smirk came back. "Oh, I don't give a shit about the shithole I live in. Nor do I care about the other useless pieces of garbage called Shinigamis. They don't even live up to what we do." She looked at her weapon and twirled it a bit in her hands as she stared at the blade. "All they do nowadays is gamble or sleep. They are a mockery to the Shinigami name. It makes me want to kill… Every. Single. One." Her smirk grew as her eyes blazed with that dull, yet burning obsession. The three humans took a step back, seeing how deadly this creature could be.

Light was scared stiff… Out of all the Shinigamis he met, this one was clearly deadly and seemed not even hesitant to kill all of her species. Though Sessho seemed more in-depth with his work, this lady not only loved doing it, she seemed obsessed with it and even thought of it like a game for her to make a collection out of her victims. This was an insane Shinigami… One that not even he would associate with.

Bloodshed looked at Light and was reminded of something. She straightened her gaze and continued her walk. "There was one Shinigami that I did enjoy the company in. He was a strange one… found amusement in the human world. He even dropped a Death Note in the human world to see if anyone would be willing to use it. He told me the story of how he met a human boy who used the Death Note to punish criminals and would reign as the God of the new world." Light held in a breath as she mentioned that. She had talked to Ryuk?! Ryuk told her the story?! "Now what was the name of that boy that found his Death Note again?" Bloodshed mocked as she placed the tip of her finger to the tip of her chin and tapped on it, pretending to remember. "It was a strange name when you said it in English… something about an illumination appliance…" She turned her head and looked back at Light, her smirk visible as he broke into a sweat. She snapped her fingers and turned herself to face the humans again. "Ah, yes! Now I remember. Light Yagami, correct?" she asked as she pointed the tip of her weapon just a few inches from his nose. For a second, Light actually thought he was going to be killed by this Shinigami. He was both relieved and confused when Bloodshed took her scythe away from him.

"I became so curious about the reign of Kira that I simply had to see it with my own eyes. Luckily, the portals to Earth act as recorders, and we can go back to certain dates. Time has no real meaning in the Shinigami Realm, as one might guess. I must say, though: out of all the humans that ever got a Death Note, you were the first in so many years to have taken it that far. You never hesitated to kill those that even posed a threat to you. And your ingenious mindset only made you that much more deadly. It's not often that something amuses me in the human world. And it's even rarer for a full-blooded human to give me a sensation, Kira." Bloodshed mocked as she kept her eyes on Light. "The moments you spent making sure you were three steps ahead. The mind games you spent playing with L as if it were a cat and mouse chase. The people you manipulated just to get further in your plans. It was just too heart-throbbing… That is, if I still had a heart," She cackled at the last line.

"Were the Shinigamis you met this insane?" Lamore asked Light.

"No, she's far more mental," he whispered back.

"You should be flattered, Kira-kun. After all, many Shinigamis became more involved in the human world when you were alive. Of course, after your death, it just got boring again. No matter how many humans I've killed, it just didn't excite me like it used to. I would always ask your Shinigami details about the people involved in the whole Kira Case and I had to look back at the scenes myself." Bloodshed turned back towards everyone as her eyes seemed to hold malice in them. "That was when I figured it out! The reason I lacked such motivation was because the human world was so boring again. I wanted to spice things up. And what better way to do that than to create a sequel to the great Kira Case that took place over a decade ago?"

"A sequel?" Lamore gasped.

"Is that what this thing is?" L questioned as he pointed to the board.

"Just a bit of note taking to make sure I had everything set. Since you all have come this far, I might as well tell you how I was able to set the stage." Bloodshed sat down on the rail as she stared at everyone else, her smirk never leaving her pale face. "First, I decided to wait a bit. After Kira's death, I knew that it would take awhile for things in the human world to return to normal. I figured five to six years would have been enough time. Luckily, time means little to beings such as Shinigamis. So while I waited, I went over everything related to the Kira Case. Who was involved, the events that happened, where it happened. I even made sure to go into different viewpoints of everyone and take a look at their pasts. Once I gathered the information, I had to set the stage. Naturally, I chose Japan for reasons I'm sure you would understand. The hardest part was trying to figure out what I wanted to do for my so called sequel. I mean, come on. Having another human find a Death Note just to try to rid a certain group? Boring! If we're gonna play the same game, at least make up some new rules. When I got my Death Scythe, I decided to take a look around and see what I could gather. That was when I had learned about the Seimeigami Realm and the Life Note." She turned her attention towards Hana.

"It was easy to sneak into the realm of the Life Gods and locate a Seimeigami and steal their Life Note."

"You took my Life Note?" Hana gasped.

"That's not all, I also took a look at the human that you were watching over at the time." Bloodshed turned her attention towards Lamore who took a step back in surprise. "I must say, you certainly chose a wonderful human to look over. Such a pretty creature with a golden heart. So similar to Kira, yet so different. Oh yes, I knew who I was going to give the Life Note to."

"So you were the one that dropped Hana's Life Note on me the day I went to visit my parents!" Lamore gasped as she realized what really happened that day.

"Ironic, isn't it? Finding a tool that can bring people back to life in a place of death. And on the anniversary of your parents' death as well. I knew you would be curious about the Notebook and you would test it out. When you saw its power was real, you were hesitant to accept it. So you wanted another test. I had to make sure you would take it, so I had to give you a little… push, shall we say," Bloodshed snickered.

"You don't mean…" Lamore couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Funny thing about Shinigamis when we get a Death Weapon, we can make ourselves appear to anyone if we want to. After you brought back your first guy, I wanted you to use the Notebook again. This time, on people you care about. So, I convinced a random stranger with a criminal record to kill your little orphan girl so you would bring her back. Then when you brought her back, you were still unsure whether you wanted to really keep the Notebook or not. Luckily, the police helped you to make the decision to keep it. Then, I targeted the family of your friend, Yuki Ota. I used my Death Scythe to manipulate Yuma Ota's body so he would have life-threatening cancer once again. I knew that when he died, you would use the Life Note again to bring him back for your dear friend."

Lamore's eyes widened as she couldn't believe what she heard. She felt so… used. "H-how could you…" she breathed, unable to truly grasp this.

"I knew that if I killed people closest to you, you would begin to feel that the power you had would be useful. You would want to use it to make sure others never suffered the way you did." Bloodshed laughed. "And it all worked out in the end, didn't it? A lot of people were given back their loved ones so their fears from Kira vanished, you got pleasure knowing people were happy to have their dead ones come back, and I got my brand new Kira for my game, Tenshi. It all worked out in everyone's favor. I thought that was what you wanted."

Lamore clenched her fist and glared at the demon. "I never wanted to be a pawn for your sick and twisted game!"

"Lamore…" Light whispered as he saw how upset she was. Who could blame her after learning what the Life Note really meant to her?

"Oh come now, deary. You weren't the only one I made into pawns," Bloodshed assured. "I had to add other players as well. For example, I had to find another L so they could go up against Tenshi." Bloodshed then turned towards the former detective. "Though, that one wasn't so hard. After all, your little half-blooded successor seemed like the perfect candidate. Such a tragic life she lived, having the one person she truly cared about die and she couldn't do anything to save him. Years later, a being with supernatural powers that could bring anyone to life appears. I knew she would be tempted to try and locate Tenshi to bring you back. She even risked her job just to do it as well as the normal life she was trying to build for herself."

"You made Laura a part of this as well!" L growled.

"Unlike Lamore, I didn't push her into it. She did this on her own. At least she wasn't manipulated like the others. That reminds me, there were still so many others that I had put into the game." Bloodshed stretched her being out on the beam as she laid down on the rail now as if she was lying on soft grass. "There was also Mako Katsu: his life was just as tragic. Poor kid's father left him, his mother hurt him in the heart, and she died, causing him grief-stricken guilt. Then his stepmother was paralyzed and his sister lost her sight. I figured I would help end it all for those two that were suffering. Causing a car crash was easier than I thought. And making him learn about Tenshi to beg them to bring his only family to life again was a simple task. I learned that a Seimeigami gave up their life just to make his mother suffer, so naturally, I knew it wouldn't be long until a Life Note ended up in his care. And he would use it to find out who Tenshi was, similar to the Second Kira.

"Then there were the police and the Kira followers. They were especially desperate to capture Tenshi. Either to use her for their god, Kira… or to figure out her motives. Luckily, I had some help to make sure to deliver certain information towards those groups to give them some clues. Of course, I didn't give them a straight answer. That would have been no fun. Besides, I wanted you all to be in complete bliss for awhile, so when they came for Lamore and Mako, it was much more shocking. Even the SPK got involved. Not just because the former Kira Task Force wanted to figure it out, but because Laura was involved as well. I'm sure one of L's successors would be curious to wonder why another one of their own kind was involved in this situation."

"Hold on, what exactly do you mean you had some help?" L questioned. "Did you use Beyond?"

"Beyond?" Bloodshed questioned as she sat up on the beam and thought for a moment. Then snapped her fingers and smirked again. "Ah, you mean Beyond Birthday, your former successor. He certainly was a hoot. I met him when he was in Los Angeles and we certainly hit it off. I never saw a half-human, half-Shinigami before. Naturally, I gave him information that he found very useful. Especially about how a Shinigami can become a human. And how a half-Shinigami can regain their memories of their past lives. I admired how he not only killed people, but how he killed them in such artistic ways. Despite being half-human, he still performed his Shinigami role with such persistence. It was such a shame that he ended up being caught. He found out about Kira and he wanted to surpass him so he could make up for his loss in L.A. He asked me to kill him, so I acted accordingly. Then I was able to get assistances into preserving his body. It was their choice, though, so it all worked out. Then Tenshi came around and I knew that he would be dying to want to participate. Or should I say, living."

"So you were able to create fake information about him so he could be brought back." Light stated.

"Correct. His burns healed nicely. And because his body was persevered, he didn't have to worry about becoming a spirit since he could find his body again. Once I told him about L being back and Laura, he was all in."

"What about Light and L? There's no way you could have predicted I would bring them back!" Lamore pointed out.

Bloodshed lost her smirk but wasn't phased at all. "Ture, I'll admit it was a surprise to me that you found a way to bring back Kira and L. I'm not too surprised you wanted to bring back L, since Laura guilted you into doing it. I was more taken away by the fact you wanted to bring back Kira as well. But I decided to watch nonetheless and see how it went. You went to the police station to gather information: that only made them more suspicious about your doings. Then when you went to Wammy House, I knew I had to help you out. Luckily, I created my own L file that I was willing to share with you."

"So that file I found that suddenly was on the floor…" Lamore blinked.

"You needed the information and I gave it to you. I think I deserve a thank you." Her smirk went back on her face. "I have to admit, not even I would have thought the two would come back in flesh and blood with the Life Note. After all, you are the first one to have actually brought back someone who was killed by a Death Note. But when that happened, I knew I had to step up my game. I figured you and Laura would try and make a bargain to keep these two alive, which was where the whole guardianship thing came into play. It certainly was amusing to see the famous killer and detective protect female versions of themselves. And to see them grow attached to them as well."

"You really planned everything out, didn't you?" Hana asked as she glared at the Shinigami.

"Everything went just as I planned, and I got some amusement out of it as well."

"But why?! Why would you go through all the trouble just to do this?!" Lamore demanded an answer.

"Why?" Bloodshed asked in amusement. "Why? I thought I already stated my reasoning. I was bored." She answered.

"Bored?" Light and Lamore repeated at the same time.

"Of course. One of the greatest enemies of the humans and any other realm is boredom. When a human is bored, they will do anything to find themselves amusement or pleasure. Where do you think so many of the criminals come from? Most do it just for kicks! And to a Shinigami, boredom is of a greater threat. The Shinigamis in my realm make my home rot. Not living up to their name and doing their job, gambling and napping, making wise crack jokes at one another. It's stuff like that that makes us question ourselves if we are even needed or not. Some Shinigamis even died because they felt they didn't belong and tossed their lives away for mere humans. When Kira was born, we started to pay close attention to the human world and we all ended up taking our jobs more seriously. Since we were so concerned that there wouldn't be enough humans for us to kill. Then when Kira died, everything went back to the way it was, which made me sick."

Bloodshed hopped up onto the beam so she was now standing on it. "So, a sequel is just what we needed. With more humans coming back, the Shinigamis started to pay attention again and get them involved. I'm sure even the Seimeigamis are getting involved as well, fearing that there won't be any dead humans for them to bring back. In a way, I made it so all three of our realms could be entertained." The demon looked back at her scythe as she trailed her finger along the edge of the sharp tip. "I will say, though, that it certainly was heartwarming to see the murderous and manipulative Kira and the cold and aloof detective L spending time in the real world and getting close to those two girls. It seems the two of you were able to get a taste of what it felt like to be human. It's kind of sad, though."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Light questioned.

"Again with the demands, Kira-kun. Then again, I'm not surprised. I know everything about you, Light Yagami. After all, you were Japan's brightest and hardworking honor student who thrived to try and make a perfect world with the power of the Death Note. All you wanted was to make true justice so no one would create another crime again. But in reality, all you really wanted was power. The only reason you did what you did was to quench your thirst for some excitement since you were bored with your pathetic life. Always trying to please your daddy since he was part of the police, being the proud son of a loving family and making anyone envious of you was hard enough work for you. So you found comfort in acting as the savior for your world. You never truly cared about justice or helping anyone. All you cared about was a challenge. And that's why you enjoyed the cat and mouse game with L and his successors. In reality, all you cared about was ways to get what you wanted even at the cost of so many innocent lives. I'm sure you wouldn't even hesitate to kill your family if it came down to it. You became cold, ruthless, and malevolent in nature. Devoid of love, compassion, and mercy. How anyone could ever possibly love you is not only a fool, but just seemed impossible to me. You're nothing more than a spoiled brat that can't see how grateful his life was, but you felt so pressured into living up to your father's name, it caused you to make yourself a rigid life. Anyone would go mad with boredom in that position. I can relate, but still."

Bloodshed turned her attention now towards L. "Next we have the famous detective of the twentieth century, L Lawliet. I must say, your story certainly was a train wreck. Who would have ever thought that the great and cold detective would have lost his family in such a tragic way? Of course, that is just who you really are, isn't it? You hide behind a single letter and create this cold exterior for yourself. So much so, you actually act more like a criminal than a detective. I believe I even heard you say yourself that, and I quote, " _It's not a sense of justice. Figuring out difficult cases is my hobby. If you measured good and evil deeds by current laws, I would be responsible for many crimes. The same way you all like to solve mysteries and riddles, or clear video games more quickly. For me, too, it's simply prolonging something I enjoy doing. That's why I only take on cases that pique my interest. It's not justice at all. And if it means being able to clear a case, I don't play fair. I'm a dishonest, cheating human being who hates losing."_ In reality, you were no different than Kira. You're also a monster that tells lies. Posing as a human even though you don't understand the heart, you eat even though you've never experienced hunger. You study, but have no interest in academics and seek friends even though you don't know how to love. But that is what you want everyone to think, isn't that right? You create this distant facade where you make it seem you are hard to get along with. Where you want everyone to believe that you are not easy to give into emotions. But in reality, you are just a scared little boy who's crying for mommy and daddy. That's why you don't let anyone get close to you. You're scared that you will let them down or they will betray you. That's why you sent Laura away, because your emotions were higher when she was around. That's why you kept telling yourself that the one you suspected the most was Kira, because you didn't want to be reminded of the fact that your first ever friend would die as well. The truth is, you really do want to have relationships, but you don't want to suffer the same pain you went through all those years ago. It'd be funny if it weren't such a pathetic, generic tale. But I'll laugh nonetheless," Bloodshed crackled as Lamore saw how much Light and L were tensed. Had this Shinigami really gotten under their skin that much? But Bloodshed was not done yet.

"Then there's Lamore Nosaka, a.k.a Tenshi. You certainly are a character, all right! I must admit, out of all the humans I've observed in your world, you are the most generous and kindest person alive. Of course, you have your reasons, though. Mainly, it has to do with guilt. Back when you were young, you would see so many people getting hurt and bullied, yet you did nothing to stop or help them. All you did was give them a proper funeral when they died and prayed for them, but by then, it was too late. You always thought you were weak and couldn't do anything to help. So you tried to make up for it by trying to make them feel better, but that wasn't enough. Then came the day when your parents died. You were so lost and blamed yourself for their deaths. You even wanted to kill yourself because you were so overwhelmed and distraught. Then an ex-criminal was able to bring you back to reality and you started to try harder to make up for the souls you saw die. That's why you volunteer at so many places and why you are nice to everyone you meet. Even if that means lowering all your guards and becoming a doormat for anyone. You may seem to put on a brave face, but in reality, you are just a lonely little girl who just doesn't want to lose anyone. That's why you use the Life Note, you believe that every soul you revive will make up for the fact that you weren't able to help the ones that passed. Honestly, that Life Note is probably the best thing that ever happened to you. You're welcome, by the way."

Lamore stepped back as the Shinigami told her what she knew about her. "Finally, there's Laura. Who is probably my favorite character in all of this. Oh, her backstory was truly a masterpiece of despair and loss. Her past life was being a Shinigami, forcing to kill people even though she didn't want to. She felt so empty inside, the only comfort she had ever gotten was when she was watching over that human family. Honestly, it was probably the best thing that ever happened to her when she saved that human boy's life and she died in the process. However, she ended up becoming a human and her life was far worse. All the people she loved and cared for either left her or died. She's scared to let anyone in because she doesn't want to lose someone else she deems important even though she doesn't realize that she is the cause for her friends' and family's deaths."

"What does that mean?" Lamore questioned.

"Deary, everyone knows that those that are staked by a Shinigami are doomed to suffer misfortune. And she is half-Shinigami. Meaning that she brought some misfortune to the ones she loved eventually. Her parents, her brothers, even her own teammates and Tenshi all suffered. It's truly ironic: she doesn't even realize that if she never entered their lives, they wouldn't have gone through all that pain. I bet if she knew the truth, she would end up staying away from you all. Her life is such a tragedy, Shakespeare himself would have paid gold just to get these ideas for his own plays." Bloodshed howled with a sick joy that it made L's eye twitched. Once her laughter died down, she looked back at everyone and sighed as she sat back down on the beam.

"I could go on and on about the other players, but honestly, you four are the only ones that peak my interest. Anyways, I thought I should tell you about the plan since it was only a matter of time. You have to admit, it was pretty ingenious, was it not?" Bloodshed asked a rhetorical question. "Honestly, I didn't expect things to go this well. But I think that's what made it more exciting. And to think, the whole climax is only beginning."

"What does that mean? What do you and your acquaintances have planned?" Light questioned.

"I can't tell you that, that would ruin the surprise. Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough." Bloodshed stood up on the beam and looked at everyone with her devious smirk. "Soon, a great battle will begin, and only those that survive will live to tell the tale. I'd love to stay and continue our chat, but there are a few things that I must get done first." Bloodshed took a step backwards and descended down, only to appear moments later with her blood wings behind her. "I can't wait for the big reveal, I wonder who will reign on top, and who will go back six feet under. But please, try to stay alive a bit longer. I didn't help you two get back to life just to see you die so easily again," she said as she looked at L and Light. "Ta-ta." Bloodshed waved goodbye as she flew up and phased through the roof as she laughed her head off.

The group just watched as she left, all of them too mesmerized with what had happened. Lamore held her chest as her heart seemed to beat with tension and her body jittered with nervousness.

Light just stared at the roof where Bloodshed disappeared to. That monster… that demon was nothing he had ever seen before. All the Shinigamis he met, they had their own personalities. Ryuk was a lazy Shinigami who just enjoyed the amusement of everything and wouldn't help at all unless he wanted to lengthen his entertainment. Rem and Sessho had that protective mentality towards someone. They won't even hesitate to kill those that pose a threat to the life of the one they love. Shido seemed like a pushover and he was a follower. But this Shinigami… she was like Ryuk, getting entertainment was her goal. But she wanted to be the one to make sure it was the way she wanted it to be. She was truly a devious genius. She was certainly someone to fear. Light turned back at the board and clenched his fists as he saw her research of her studies over these past years. They haven't even gotten to the worst part yet, which Light could guess was coming up quickly.

 _Life Note~_

 _Life Note~_

The three entered the hospital without so much as a word as they headed back to the waiting room and sat down. Throughout the walk back from the warehouse, so many things were on their minds, but they couldn't seem to say anything. Lamore had so many questions, but she didn't know how to say them to her friends. Light was so frustrated, but he couldn't take out his aggression in front of Lamore. And even though L tried not to show it, what Bloodshed had told him really gotten under his skin. He was sure that her words even got to Light and Lamore. That just proved that not only had she been paying close attention to the players, but she was that cunning and manipulative.

Lamore sighed as she didn't even know what to say. What could she say? It's not like it would make the situation better. First Beyond shows up and kidnaps Laura, then she ends up in the hospital, now this! The female brunette didn't know how much more of this she could take. So much had happened in not even a full day. Hell, it wasn't even noon yet! And she feared that there was more that would be thrown at them.

The tension broke when Matsu entered the room, a smile on his face. "Hey, you guys came back!" Matsu greeted the three. They turned their heads towards him and he immediately saw their distress. "Uh… are you all alright?"

Lamore was the first to answer as she stood up. "We just found out a bunch of stuff. We'll tell you about it later. How's Laura?"

"She's doing great! She's recovering very quickly and she's awake now!" Matsu stated as he smiled. "The doctor said we can go see her one at a time."

Lamore smiled as she was happy to hear that her friend was doing alright. At least something good came out of this drama. And with Laura's Shinigami blood, she'll be healed and back on her feet in no time. She turned towards the other two as they walked up behind her. She looked at L with sincere eyes and spoke to him. "You should go talk to her first. She would want to make sure you're okay."

L looked at Lamore and knew what she meant. He nodded and walked down to find the room his former successor was in. Lamore watched him go as she looked at Matsu. "How's Net?"

"She said she would call me once she got to where the SPK is and informed them of everything. I haven't heard from her since."

"Did you try calling her?" Light asked Matsu.

"No, I was going to wait and hope she would call me. But I'll check in real quick and see the situation." He said as he pulled out his phone.

* * *

L walked up to the door where Laura's room was and took a deep breath. He would have some questions for her but he wouldn't push her too far. Just in case she may not yet be well enough. He had to stay strong, if Laura saw him weak then she would be weak as well. He also wouldn't tell her what they had found in the warehouse. Not yet at least. He opened the door and saw Laura sitting in the hospital bed, a white robe around her body that reveals a bit of her chest. The blanket was only up to her waist and an IV was in her right arm. She turned her head towards the door and smiled upon seeing L entered. The male raven nodded slightly as he advanced towards Laura's bed and stood by her side. "Ryuzaki…" She breathed his alias as she looked up at him.

"How are you feeling?" L asked her.

"I'll live," she sighed. "They said I would have a scar, but it will heal up quickly. They never stay for long anyways." She said as she looked down to her lower abdomen where she was shot. L starred as well and could picture the amount of bandages wrapped around her waist just to make sure the scar wouldn't open again. L saw her eyes to see they had some light in them again. That was a good sign as far as he was concerned. "What about you? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Laura asked.

L shook his head. "I'm fine, just a few cuts and bruises, but they are nothing compared to what you got."

Laura nodded, indicating that that was true. She looked down at the bed as she clenched the sheet. "I'm sorry...I should have been more careful." She whispered.

L frowned himself and placed his hand on one of hers. "Don't blame yourself. No one could have predicted you would have been kidnapped. Especially by that monster."

Laura however, didn't look up. "But because of my careless actions, you gave up a deadly weapon to a sociopath. The others probably hate you for what happened."

"No they don't, if they were in the same situation they would have done the same. Besides, B had my hands tied behind my back and he clearly planned everything out. No one could have predicted his movements." L stated.

Laura looked up at him this time. "And what about me?" she asked.

L smiled. "They are just happy that you are alive. We all are."

"What about B?" Laura asked.

"We don't know where he is, but Net is going over to Near so he can help us. Hopefully we'll be able to find him and apprehend the Death Note from him." Laura nodded, glad that they were getting somewhere. She held her stomach for a moment as it felt upset. She felt bile rising up to her throat. She reached over to the table next to her and grabbed a small bucket and barfed up her contents inside it.

"Laura!" L placed his hand on her back to try and calm her down. She coughed up the remaining chunks and wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

"I'm alright… It's just the drugs."

"Have they expired?" L asked as he seemed upset about the idea that the hospital gave her defective drugs.

Laura shook her head as she placed the bucket by her table again. "No… this usually happens whenever I take drugs. My body just ends up rejecting them. I don't know why but it usually happens whether they are bad or good ones. That's just how my system is." Laura sighed.

L had a look of sympathy on his face at what she told him. Could it be her Shinigami blood that was rejecting those drugs? But why? Was it because Laura's body could heal without them, they rejected the drugs because they could hinder her healing abilities? He would have to ask Sessho about this. That reminded him… "I know you probably aren't up to this but… would you mind if I asked you a few questions?"

Laura stared at him for a moment after he asked her. She knew what he wanted to talk about. She didn't mind, if it meant helping them locating her captor. Laura nodded and L asked. "First, what's the last thing you remembered before you were captured?"

"I went over to the SPK to give Near my answer about his proposal. I said I wouldn't join him because there was stuff in this country I had to do. I was heading back to take the last train. As I passed an alleyway, a hand grabbed me and tried to take me down. I didn't know it was him at first, though his voice sounded familiar. He injected me with a drug… and it made me lose my focus and I eventually blacked out. When I woke up, I was lying on the floor wearing nothing but my underwear and bra… I threw up on the floor… the drugs were probably trying to get out of my system. I saw him… he was standing there, eating strawberry jam." Laura clenched her fingers into the sheet as she remembered the horrible events she had to go through. "He chained me up and started to cut me and bite me… he kept saying that I was his and that he was going to… going to…"

L sensed she was getting scared by remembering the horrible events. He leaned in and hugged her, hoping to calm her down. "It's alright…" He breathed into her ear. "He's not here now, you're safe." He assured her. "You don't have to tell me anymore, I understand."

Laura lend into the hug, happy to have the one she loved comfort her like this. It was nice, she could smell his scent surround her. She would have hugged back if her arms weren't so tired. "What are we going to do now?" she asked.

For a moment, L hindered the idea of wanting to tell her everything they found in the warehouse Beyond had occupied himself in. Then again, if he told her everything at once, she might not be able to handle it. And he still didn't know what it was Bloodshed and Beyond were planning. He gently set Laura back on the bed and looked her in the eyes. "For now, all we can do is wait until B makes a move. We'll also have to make sure that you get better. Especially if he might come after you again. But right now, we need everyone's help if we are going to get the upper hand."

Laura adjusted herself in the bed as she listened to L's answer. Beyond was unpredictable, but that's what made him more dangerous. She had first hand experience of his unstable but intelligent mind. He was right about needing to get help if they were to be a few steps ahead of him. Laura suddenly thought of something. It was crazy, but it might work. "Ryuzaki, could you do me a favor and bring Lamore here? There's something I need to tell her."

L was a bit confused by Laura's sudden demand. What could Laura need to tell Tenshi so suddenly? However, rather than ponder on the fact, the least he could do was grant her wish. He nodded and left the room without so much as a word. Laura sighed and she looked up at the ceiling. "Sessho… are you there?" She called out in a low voice. Right on cue, the Shinigami knight appeared by her bedside.

"Laura, you are alright." He stated in gratitude.

"Thanks to L…"

"And Hana…" Sessho added. "Her Seimeigami abilities let you live long enough for you to have the donor blood pumped into your system."

Laura nodded, then turned back to Sessho. "Sessho, I need to ask you a small favor." The Shinigami leaned closer to hear what she had to say.

* * *

 **Matsu came back towards Light and Lamore as he put his cell phone in his pocket. "I just got off with Net, she said she was finishing telling the SPK about the incident with B. Near request that we all show up so we can help him."**

Lamore nodded as she understood. "We'll wait to make sure Laura is alright first, then we'll head out." Light nodded as he agreed. The three turned around as they saw L coming back down the hallway. "How is she?" Lamore asked.

"At the moment, she's stable." L said, earning him a sigh of relief from Lamore. "She does want to talk to you though." He added as he looked at Lamore. The brunette blinked by the request. However, she slightly nodded and headed down the hallway. It only took her a few minutes for her to find the room and enter to see Laura in the hospital bed. Lamore put on a brave smile as she walked over and sat down by the bedside.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Like I told Ryuzaki, I'll live." Laura responded. "I should be out of here in a day or two. I'm a fast healer."

"Yeah…" Lamore noted sadly as she looked down at the ground. "We… thought we almost lost you."

Laura looked over at Lamore to see a grief face. "Lamore, death doesn't come that easy to me. I should know."

"What he did to you… it just wasn't right… I…"

"Lamore," Laura placed her hand on top of Lamore's as the two made eye contact. "Please don't think that this was your fault. You had nothing to do with this and I'm fine now. By the way, I want to thank you, Hana, for saving my life." Laura turned to face the Seimeigami by the brunette's side.

The Seimeigami nodded and gently smiled. "You are Lamore's friend, even if I didn't trust you at first, you have done nothing but protect her. For that, giving you life is the greatest gift I can give you."

"Thanks… because I'm not ready to die just yet." Laura smiled slightly. Lamore smiled with her as they held hands together. Laura turned her attention back to Lamore and got serious. "How's everyone else?"

"We're all fine," Lamore responded. "Net has gone to see Near to inform him of everything."

"So I heard," Laura noted. "Lamore, I need you to do me a favor."

"Of course! If it will help you." Lamore moved closer to Laura. The raven nodded as she reached over to her table and grabbed a sharpie marker. She ordered Lamore to roll up her sleeve and the brunette complied. Laura then began to write something on Lamore's arm while she explained to her,

"I'm going to write a certain name on your arm. I want you to bring back this person. Sessho will give you the picture."

"You want me to use the Life Note to bring this person back?" Lamore was very confused at this point. Why would Laura want to bring someone back now out of all the times? However, she had to trust Laura and hope this would help somehow.

"Yes, bring them back using the same method you used on L and Light. The reincarnation process. Go over to the SPK headquarters and they will help you out."

"Okay." Lamore nodded. Laura placed the cap back on the marker and rolled up the sleeve.

"Don't do the process until you get to the headquarters. Contact me when you have done so."

"Alright," Lamore nodded again. "Don't worry, I can do this. You just get some rest."

"Not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon." Laura half-joked.

* * *

 **Lamore walked back into the waiting room where Light, L and Matsu were waiting for her. They stood up as she walked over to them, with a small smile on her face. "What did she want?" L asked.**

"She wanted me to go to the SPK headquarters." Lamore explained. "Then I'll tell you the rest."

"We did promise Net we would met up with her over there." Matsu added.

"Is it wise to leave Laura alone?" Light questioned.

"Near wants all of us there, we don't have a choice. Besides, we told the doctors and nurses that only the ones in charge of Laura can enter her room. We should only be gone for a few hours at most and there are cameras around the hospital, so they can monitor everything." L stated. "I don't like leaving her alone, but we have to tell Near and the others everything."

"Yeah, good point." Light agreed.

"Then we should head out now so we can come back here sooner." Lamore advised. Everyone else nodded as they began to head out of the hospital. Hoping that Laura would be safe until they got back.

* * *

They walked down the sidewalk once again to reach the SPK. Net should be there waiting for them with Near and the others. Lamore had a lot of explaining to do when they get there. Hopefully this information would be beneficial to them. Just a few more blocks to go and they would be at the headquarters. For a while, Lamore walked down with the three men in a daze. She mostly thought about Laura's request to bring someone back. Who would Laura want to bring back, and why now? More importantly, why use the same method on them that she used on Light and L? Could it be possible she wants to bring back someone from her past? She did mention she had a few other brothers that died when Kira was around. But for her to bring them back the same way as Light and L… this person must have died by a Death Note. That was the only explanation Lamore could give herself. At any rate, she wouldn't do the process until she was at the headquarters and told everyone. She reached around her neck and fiddled with the rose gold heart shaped locket Laura gave her. Inside was a scrap of the Life Note paper. She had brought it with her in case she had to resurrect Laura, but now she would be using it on someone else.

"Are you okay, Lamore?" the brunette turned around to see L walking beside her. Lamore blinked as she remembered his question and shook her head with a reassuring smile.

"I'm alright, just trying to process everything that happened today." She said, not really lying but not telling the whole truth. "I'm just happy that Laura is alright now. If you hadn't gotten her to the hospital and called us in time, she may not be alive right now."

"There are times when you have to act irrationally. That was one of those times for me." L stated.

"Sometimes acting irrationally can be a good thing. It saved Laura's life." Lamore pointed out.

L nodded at her and went back to looking ahead of himself. For a while, they didn't talk as they kept walking. But Lamore broke the ice. "What did you and Laura talk about when you went to see her?"

"I asked her how she was, and that she was recovering. Then I asked her what happened to her leading up to her kidnapping. She told me as much detail as possible, then after I got what I needed to know, I dropped the topic." L admitted.

"Was she scared?" Lamore asked.

"Anyone would be terrified after going through an event like that, no matter how strong willed you are. And it only makes matters worse that it was the same man that took her all those years ago."

"Yeah, you have a point there." Lamore agreed.

"What was it she wanted to talk to you about?" L asked.

Lamore was caught off guard by the sudden question, but she answered it nonetheless. "She wanted me to use the Life Note." She answered honestly.

"On whom?" L asked, getting interested.

Lamore shrugged. "I don't know yet. She said Sessho would give me more information, I plan on resurrecting them when we get to the headquarters. If Near will let me that is." She added the last line with a hint of sass. L could detect that Lamore still didn't really like Near. Then again, after what he put her through by kidnapping her and making her see all those deaths to prove if she was Tenshi, he couldn't really blame her. But to be fair, if Near hadn't interfered, she and Mako would probably be at the mercy of the Kira-Followers now. Lamore understood that, but she still didn't like how he operated.

Soon they reached the building and Net was waiting for them inside the main entrance. She opened the door and let the four in. "S'up Net?" Matsu greeted the cyan haired girl.

"Hey Matsu, how's Laura?" She asked with genuine concern.

"She's alright. She's recovering nicely, just resting now. Ryuzaki and Lamore even talked to her."

"That's good, she was always the one out of all of us that healed the quickest and never let any physical damage hinder her. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that she survived a bullet." She joked. "Anyways, I told Near about everything that happened with Beyond and the trade. As far as I'm aware, they are trying to locate his whereabouts and keep an eye on any heart attack victims. That's the best they can do for now."

"That's the best any of us can do for now." Light muttered.

"What about you three? Did you find anything out when you went to the warehouse?" Net asked.

"Sort of," L grumbled.

"We found out that someone has been taking notes on the Kira and Tenshi Cases. Not only that, but they set up everything." Lamore explained.

"What do you mean?" Net asked.

"It's a bit complicated to explain, I think it would be better if we all are present so I can explain everything."

"Yeah, Near and the others are waiting for us upstairs." Net gestured towards the elevator and lead everyone there. They entered in the compartment and when she pushed the button, they rode it up the floors. "Hey," Lamore turned towards Net as they looked at one another. "Thanks for… telling us everything." She turned towards L and gave a weak smile. "About Laura I mean. I know I've been a bit unreasonable lately… that was because I was upset with being lied to by Laura. Don't get me wrong, I'm used to Laura not telling me stuff. But these secrets were huge and for her to keep them from me and Matsu for so long…"

"You have nothing to apologize for. I'm sure if I were in your shoes, I would have reacted the same way." Lamore assured with her usual smile.

"At any rate, we have more important things to worry about." Light pointed out. Lamore turned back and nodded towards him. Eventually the five made it to the top floor. As the doors opened, Lindner and Rester were standing there, waiting for them. They lead them towards a room where Near was seated on the floor, making what looked to be finger puppet figures.

"It's nice to see you all again," Near greeted as he looked up at them. Light was still a bit uneasy as he stared at the prodigy of L's legacy that defeated him all those years ago. It also scared him to see how much he changed in only a few years. Lamore was also uneasy because the last time she was here, she hadn't been the nicest towards Near. Though it seemed that Near was not at all affected by it now. Besides, they needed his help and he was willing to give it to them.

"Sorry to bother you like this," Matsu sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he smiled idiotically.

"I was the one who called you here, don't feel embarrassed." Near assured.

"So, Net told you everything then?" Lamore asked.

"Yes, how's Laura?"

"She's fine. The surgery was a success. For now, she's resting. Hopefully she'll be out of that hospital in a few days." Lamore told him.

"She's always been strong, I'm sure she'll pull through." Near stated.

"How's the search for B going?" Light asked, changing the subject.

"Considering the description that Net gave us, we're currently searching all of Tokyo for him now." Rester explained as he looked at the monitors. "We're not exactly sure how far he's gotten in the last few hours, but we're trying to find any leads."

"Did you inform the Japanese police?" Lamore asked.

"I informed Aizawa about the situation so we could get some more help on the manhunt. When I told him about the Death Note, he was shocked, but that probably motivated him to want to be part of this." Near added.

"I'll bet. Not every serial killer goes around imitating someone while carrying a Notebook." Light mocked.

"It would make the job a lot easier if that were the case." Near stated as he stood up and looked at the screens again.

"You don't think Beyond would go as far as to kill the Japanese police, do you?" Net asked.

"The police never really gave him a problem in the past. I doubt even if they are chasing him, he still won't use the Notebook. He has his morals. I can't say the same for his partner though. But I believe the Japanese Police is the least of their concerns." L stated.

"What do you mean?" Matsu asked.

"Think about it, if Beyond really has any enemies, it would be L and us." Light added. "He wants to get revenge against L for humiliating him all those years ago and to surpass him. And he wants to hurt anyone that is close to L. In other words, his main objective shouldn't be the police, it should be us. At any rate, even if that is true he still won't be using the Death Note on us. He'll want to take us out with his own hands."

"That just makes it more terrifying." Net sighed.

Lamore could sense her unease. They all were on edge as Beyond was still out there planning his next move."Isn't there anything else you can tell us about Beyond?" she asked L.

"I'm afraid that is all the information I can really remember about him. He usually kept to himself when he was at Wammy's House and all of that was so long ago."

"And I doubt there were many written documents at Wammy's you can look through." Near added.

That was true. The file she found that had L's information was just data Bloodshed had collected. Chances are, the Wammy House didn't even have any files for the children for security reasons. Also, Lamore doubted that Bloodshed had even kept tabs on Beyond, since she seemed to have known him so well. Lamore suddenly realized the main reason why she was here.

"That reminds me… there's something we found when we went back to the warehouse that Beyond kept Laura in." Lamore then went on to explain to everyone about what she, L and Light had found. She told them about the board with the information regarding the Kira and the Tenshi case. She talked about Bloodshed and what her motives were. She left out the parts where Bloodshed had mocked the three on purpose because she wanted to leave the two their dignity and she didn't think it was that important. She even showed them pictures she took of the board and had Rester post it on the big screen.

"I can't believe a Shinigami would go this far." Gevanni gasped as he looked at the screen.

"This Shinigami is a lot different than the ones I've faced before," Light stated as he crossed his arms. "Which makes her more deadly."

"Worst part is, she probably has something else planned." Lamore sighed.

"If we're searching for a Shinigami, that might be harder for us to find," Gevanni stated. "Unless Bloodshed is with us right now."

"So far, we only have two criminals to be on the lookout for," Near said. "Beyond might be easy for us to capture, but I'm not too sure about the Shinigami."

"And there's still the possibility that there is another one involved." L added.

"It's times like these that we need more allies." Lidner noted as she crossed her arms.

Lamore nodded as she agreed on that part. She looked back down at her arm that Laura wrote on. The writing was covered by her sleeve but it felt like it could be seen by anyone. She was still waiting for the picture that Sessho would bring her. Just what was Laura planning?

"Hey, is something wrong, Lamore?" the female turned her head to look at Light who was staring at her with concern.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about what Laura wanted me to do when we got here." She then lifted up her sleeve and showed everyone what was written on it. **Mihael Keehl** was on her forearm in black marker. "She wanted me to use the Life Note to bring this person back to life. I'm supposed to get a picture from Sessho so I know who it is."

"She wants you to bring someone back now?" Net raised a brow.

"It must be important if she chose to do it at this moment." Matsu stated.

"Can I get a better look at the name?" Light asked. Lamore showed him the name and he looked at it for a long while. " **Mihael Keehl? Where have I heard that name before?"** he asked himself. It did sound familiar, but for some reason he just couldn't put his finger on where he heard it from.

"She also said that she wanted me to use the same method I used for Light and L on this person." Lamore told everyone.

"So that must mean whoever this person is, they must have died from the Death Note." Lidner stated.

" **A Death Note,"** Light mentally gasped at the thought. " **But the only other person that was killed by a Death Note that Laura could have a connection with was…"**

"Lamore Nosaka!" everyone turned to see the Shinigami, Sessho, phase through the walls of the building as he called out the name of the female brunette.

"Sessho!" Matsu gasped as he saw the Shinigami approach Lamore. The two looked at each other for a while, cinnamon eyes looking into crimson ones. Sessho reached into his scarf and took out something. He handed it to Lamore without saying a word. Lamore took the paper and looked at it. It was a picture of five people standing in front of the Wammy House. Lamore was shocked to have recognized L and Near right away. There were three others as well, a blond, a brunette and a raven haired girl. Lamore knew that the girl was no doubt Laura when she was younger. This must have been taken before she left Wammy's House.

L and Near leaned in closer to see the picture that Lamore was looking at, and they were just as surprised as she was. "Is this…" Lamore began but couldn't finish.

"It was a picture we took before Laura left the Wammy House to live in Japan." L explained.

"I thought you guys didn't like having pictures of yourselves taken." Lamore seemed confused.

"It was a parting gift for Laura. We knew she wouldn't give this picture to anyone else and it was the only thing we could have given her at the time to be reminded of us." Near explained.

Lamore looked at the two and then she looked back at the photograph. They all looked so happy back then. It was so hard to believe that that young girl in the photo was actually Laura. She really had changed over the years. Then again, after all the things that she went through, who could blame her?

Light took a peek at the photo himself and was able to see L, Near, Laura, some other guy he didn't know and… his eyes landed on the blond. Memories of Sayu getting kidnapped by the Mafia, one of L's successors going rogue, that name… Mihael Keehl… Now he remembered… "Mello," he breathed.

"Mello?" Lamore turned her head as she heard what Light had said.

"He's the blond guy in the picture." Light pointed to what he was talking about. Lamore followed his finger to the guy. She then understood.

"He's one of Laura's brothers!" Lamore gasped as she realized this.

"As well as one of my successors." L added.

"She wants you to bring back one of her brothers from the orphanage?" Matsu was really confused on this matter.

"She must have good reasons," Lidner noted.

"If that's what she wants, then you might want to do it here and now." Near suggested.

"Hold on! I'm not sure if that will work. I mean… she told me that Mello died in a fire so…"

"It wasn't a fire that killed him," everyone looked at Light as he stated that. He went on to explain further. "Mello was killed by Kira's spokeswoman with a piece of Death Note paper. That was what killed him first, the fire just consumed his and her body."

"So… if he was killed by a Death Note…" Lamore started.

"Then bringing him back with the Life Note will mean he'll come back here." Light finished. For a long while, everyone else in the room was silent. Processing what this could mean for them. Some seemed hesitant about this idea as if they weren't quite sure of the pros and cons of this decision. Lamore looked back at the picture again and saw the blond. Laura wanted him to come back right now. Which meant there must be a reason. Her eyes narrowed in determination,

"If Laura wants me to do this, then I will." She stated. L, Light and Near stared at Lamore and saw how serious she was about this. Light smiled and nodded as he agreed with her choice.

"Then we better do it now,"

"Once he comes back, we'll have a lot of explaining to do." Lidner sighed, but not in annoyance, more like she was pleased.

"Matsu, I know this is a lot to ask, but can you go back to Laura and check up on her?" Lamore asked. "We've left her alone for a long time and someone should be there to tell her that her brother has come back."

"Yeah," Matsu nodded with enthusiasm. "I get it. I'll head out right away!" He turned around and headed for the elevator.

"I think I'll go as well," Net said as she looked at Lamore. "Don't get me wrong, I kind of want to see how you resurrect this guy, but Laura is our team mate and I want to make sure she's alright. Besides, Matsu might not be able to handle this alone." She added with a sly smirk.

"We'll contact you as soon as we're done here. Let us know if anything is going on over at the hospital." Lamore told Net. The cyan haired girl nodded as she went over to the elevator with Matsu. Once they were in and rode the device down, Lamore took out her locket and popped it open to reveal a scarp of the Life Note paper.

"Will that be enough to write on?" Rester asked as he looked at the scrap in Lamore's fingers.

"I've done this before," Lamore assured. She reached into her purse and grabbed out a pen. "Let's see… Mihael Keehl… heart attack and… will I need to add the reincarnation part?" she mainly asked Hana who was beside her.

"If he was killed by a Death Note, either way will probably work." She replied.

Lamore nodded and decided to just write down the name and the cause of death while picturing the young blond's face. She was sure that he had changed a great deal since then, but she knew who she was bringing back so it should be alright. Once that was done, she checked her watch. Just a little over a minute and this Mello guy would be revived.

"Are you sure this will work?" Gevanni asked as he stared at Lamore who was just waiting at this point.

"Well it brought these two back, so I'm sure we'll get the same results." Lamore said as she pointed at L and Light. "Granted, last time was more of an accident, but I know what I'm doing this time around." She was sure of herself.

"So now what?" Rester asked.

"We just wait at this point. Oh, you may wanna grab onto something and don't be too surprised if the power goes out or you feel an earthquake." Lamore warned.

Taking her advice, the other members of the SPK grabbed onto the furniture nearby. Lamore and the other three leaned against the wall as they waited for about forty more seconds after she warned them. As time passed, they waited. It was all calm and peaceful in the building of the headquarters. Then, after seventy seconds had finally passed, the lights in the room started to flicker off and on again. The group questioned this as the lights were flickering. Then, came the shaking of the floor. It was small at first but it began to increase in magnitude. Everyone leaned or held onto something to keep themselves in place. At one point, Light grabbed onto Lamore and pushed the two of them against the wall for support.

Finally, the earthquake subsided and the lights came back on. Everyone looked up to see the results of the resurrection. Lamore was especially surprised to see someone in the center of the room that was new here. He was a young man with chin length golden blond hair and blue eyes. His bangs hung down over his eyebrows and he was wearing dark clothes made of leather. A brown-blackish leather jacket with no sleeves, with black leather pants and boots. He had a red rosary around his neck and a gun in his belt. He seemed to be close to Lamore's age if she had to guess. But the most noticeable feature was a large scar he had between his nose and left eye, she could even see it on his shoulder. The guy must have been in some accident to have received that amount of damage.

Lamore looked at him as he sat on his butt with his knees in the air. He used his hands to steady himself as he shook his head to clear himself. Lamore looked back at the picture to see the blond then looked back at him. " **So… this is Mello?"** she asked herself in her mind. " **There are some similarities, but he looks a lot different. Even more than I thought he would. What happened to him?"**

The blond coughed a few times as he looked around the room he was in. "What the hell…" his attention soon landed on Lidner who stared at him. "Lidner?" the blond was confused by seeing her.

"Well, it looks like it worked." Near noted as he eyed Mello in the center of the room.

The blond turned around and spotted Near leaning against the wall. "The hell are you looking at?!" Mello demanded to know as he eyed the albino.

"Nice to see you again as well, Mello." Near didn't seem phased by the attitude the blond was giving him.

Mello blinked as he stood up, wobbling a little as he was unbalanced. But eventually he regained himself and looked around. Lamore walked up to him to make sure he was feeling alright. "Are you alright?" she asked Mello.

"And you are?" Mello asked as he looked at Lamore.

"I'm Lamore Nosaka, or as some call me, Tenshi." Lamore explained.

"Tenshi?" Mello blinked as he looked at her.

"I'm the reason you are here," she told him. "And why Light Yagami and L are here as well." She gestured towards the two who were behind her and Mello looked to see them. Light Yagami sounded familiar, from what he was told by Lidner, he was a Kira suspect. If he was here now, then that meant he had to have been Kira. But his attention was soon turned towards the man beside Light Yagami, who Mello looked up to for so long. His whole face drew a blank, but everyone knew that he was just surprised.

"L… is it really you?" Mello questioned as he walked up towards his mentor. The raven haired man nodded with a slight smile. Mello himself was overjoyed, with some confusion. "I-I don't believe it… Roger told us you were…"

"I was," L admitted. "But Lamore Nosaka brought me and Kira back. Well, unintentionally."

Mello was about to ask what he meant by that, but he wanted to reach out towards L to make sure he was real. However, with sudden shock, his hand phased right through the flesh of the great detective. Mello pulled back and looked at his hand, wondering how it phased through like that.

"He's a…" Lidner couldn't finish her sentence as she saw what happened.

"That's right… I forgot that because you were killed by a Death Note, when you are brought back by a Life Note after so many years, you just become a spirit." Lamore sighed as she remembered when she brought back Light and L and how they were phantoms as well.

Mello turned to face her with a mixture of a frustrated and confused. "What the hell did you do and what do you mean?" Mello demanded of her.

Lamore was taken aback by his outburst, but she didn't really blame him. Lamore could understand he might be confused, and Laura did warn her that he was a bit… unstable. With a sigh, Lamore stated, "It's kind of a long story," she began.

* * *

Footsteps walked down the long halls of the hospital followed by the wheels of a stretcher. The doctor uniform fooled anyone into thinking that the raven haired man was one of them. He blended into the building and no one asked him any questions. He was lucky enough to get a doctor all alone and take his clothes and I.D card. Of course, since he had a long life span, he couldn't kill him. But he was able to knock him out and stuff him in a closet before taking away his belongings. Besides, the last thing he wanted was to draw unwanted attention to himself, that would only get him caught. He was only here for one thing, and once he got it, he would get out nice and easy.

A nurse noticed the fake doctor walking down the hallway towards the patients. "Excuse me," the lady called out. The man stopped in his tracks and waited for her to respond. "Where are you going?"

The man turned around, his face covered by a mask and glasses. "I'm heading to patient 501." His gruff voice stated.

"But, no one is supposed to disturb her," the lady said, as she was confused. "And no one is to go in there except for the doctors in charged of her."

"I **am** the one in charged of her." He showed his ID card to the nurse who looked at it. She gasped as she apologized to the doctor for her mistake. Good thing for him that the doctor he knocked out was also the same one in charged of his target. And this nurse was too stupid to even realize that it wasn't him. He was just too good with disguises. "Anyways," he continued. "I'm supposed to bring her to another hospital to give her more resources for her recovery."

"I see," the nurse noted. "May I help?"

"No, I can handle this myself. Thank you though." With that, the fake doctor walked down the hall again with the stretcher. It was just too easy, all the people here were so easy to fool and too impulsive to even know what was going on. Well, it made his job easier, so why complain? He soon reached the room where his target was. Opening the door, he looked in to see the female raven lying in bed, resting her eyes as she slept. He advanced towards her, standing by her bedside. Pulling down his mask as a toothy smirk appeared on his face. He stared down at Laura as she seemed knocked out, probably due to the drugs. But he knew they wouldn't last for long, at least not long enough for him to get her out of here. Reaching into his front pocket of his gown, he took out a syringe with a cap on the needle. He took off the cap and looked at the clear liquid inside the container. Gently grabbing her arm, he injected the syrium into her veins and waited as she tossed her head the other side and let out a huge sigh. "Good, that will keep her out." He said as he reached out and pulled out the IV's from her body. Once she was freed of the devices, he scooped her up and placed her on the stretcher. Strapping her down, he placed a blanket over her whole body to make sure no one would notice. "Now's your time to finally know who you really are, Laura." The male raven snickered as he pulled up his mask and rolled Laura out of the room.

* * *

"And that's pretty much what's been happening the past year." Lamore finished explaining the whole story to Mello. She started with how she found the Life Note, how she met Laura, resurrecting L and Light, meeting up with Near and the SPK, the return of Beyond, and how Laura wanted him to come back. Mello just stared at her with his eyes in a daze, taking all of this in. He sat down on the couch in the room and placed his hand on his head, processing everything. Lamore sat down beside him, hoping that she could try and find a way to help him get through this. Everyone else was around him, trying to make him feel as comfortable as possible.

"It's… really been over six years?" Mello asked in a low voice. Lamore responded with a nod.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's the last thing you remember before I brought you back?"

The blond turned towards Lamore as she asked that question. He looked down at the floor, trying to remember. "I… remember my heart losing its beats and I knew Takada had to have been behind it. I was about to take her with me but the most I did before I passed out was shattering the glass. I remember being in some sort of thick gray fog, I didn't feel anything, it was like I was in a daze. Then the next thing I knew I came here and… you told me everything." Mello finished as he looked back up at Lamore.

The female brunette turned towards Light and L to see what they thought. Both of them nodded, indicating that what he was saying must have been true. Lamore knew that they probably remember that bit before they were resurrected as well. Was that what the Nothingness was like? A gray, foggy area, where you felt nothing and just wander throughout the place? She couldn't imagine going through that herself. She shook off the thought and tried to focus more on the matter at hand. She turned back towards Mello and talked to him, "So, Laura obviously wanted you to come back for some reason. Out of curiosity, do you have any idea who B is? I believe that is why she wanted you back."

Mello turned back towards her and nodded. "I've heard the story about him, but I never knew him on a personal level. No one really did other than Wammy himself. And perhaps Laura." He added that line in a bittersweet tone.

"We're going to need your knowledge if we're going to bring him in and get back the Death Note. We may not know what he and Bloodshed are planning, but it's best that we get to them before they unravel their big plan." Light stated.

"Yeah but, what are we going to do with Mello?" Gevanni asked. "He can't do much as a spirit."

"Hana," Lamore turned to her Seimeigami. "Do you think you can go back to your realm and tell your queen about this?" she gestured towards Mello. "Tell her this was my choice and that we need to find a way to give him a physical form."

"If the Seimeigami Queen is watching this now, she probably already knows. But it would be quicker if I went there myself." Hana said. "I'll see what I can do." With that, she spread her petal like wings and flew up, phasing through the ceiling.

"Hopefully that will be one thing taken care of." Lamore sighed. She turned back towards Mello and smiled. "Don't worry, once the Queen of the Seimeigami's sees why I brought you back, I'm sure she'll help. You'll get your form back in no time."

"Thanks… Lamore right?" Mello asked.

"Yeah," she responded. Then, she got serious. "I know that this is sudden and you just got back after so long, but we really need your help. Only few people know about the Death Note and Beyond Birthday. The fact that Laura wanted you to come back means you can help us capture B and the Death Note. Can you do that?"

"No need to ask, I'd be more than happy to take down one of the former successors." Mello smirked. "Though I'm not ecstatic about working with Near, if it's for Laura though, I'll put up with it." He said a bit annoyed.

"Thanks, I know working with your rival isn't your strong suit, but hopefully L and Light and the others will keep you both out of trouble." Lamore laughed.

"Laura… told you about that?" Near asked, a bit surprised.

"Well, yeah. She told me a lot about her life. Mostly about Wammy House and her 'family'. So I know about who you guys are." She assured with a giggle. Near and Mello looked at each other in confusion as to why Laura would tell a simple girl her complicated life. Then again, looking at Lamore Nosaka, she didn't seem that simple. And she must have been really close to Laura if she told her everything about her past. "Speaking of which, I think I better go and see how she's doing. Net and Matsu should be at the hospital so I'll give them a call and see how her condition is."

"We can take it from here," Light assured her. She smiled at him and headed towards the elevator, waiting for it to come up. Mello watched as she waited for her ride. As he watched her, he thought of something. He just had to know for certain.

"I'll be right back," he told everyone as he hurried over to reach Lamore before she got in the elevator. The two entered the contraption together and the doors closed, leaving the two in the small space together. Lamore looked over at her side to see Mello watching her.

"Is something wrong?" Lamore asked.

"The Notebook you have, the Life Note as you called… it was why I came back right?" Lamore blinked at the question. She already told him, so why was he asking again? She nodded slightly, wondering what he was after. "Can you explain to me how a Death Note can affect someone when they are brought back by a Life Note?"

"Like I stated, for L and you, if you were killed by the Death Note, then when you are revived by a Life Note after a thirty day period, your souls just come back to Earth. Same for those who have used a Death Note, like Light. The same rules will apply to him." Lamore explained.

Mello looked away for a moment, as if he were in deep thought. He turned back around and asked, "Can you bring back someone else for me?"

Lamore blinked at the sudden request… yet she could sense how serious he was. Who was it this guy wanted to bring back? She got serious now. "Is it someone who died from the Death Note?"

"No… but he used the Death Note when I had it in my possession." Lamore blinked again in confusion. Mello waved his hand at her. "Long story, but can you do it?"

"I think, if I get the name, face and cause of death."

Mello nodded as the elevator dinged, signaling them to the first floor. "Alright, can we not do it here though? Somewhere else we can go?"

"There's a few warehouses around this area, so we could use one on our way to the hospital." Lamore said as the two walked through the hall towards the door.

"Great, don't worry, I'll give you the information you need." Mello promised. Lamore smiled as she looked at the blond who was standing by her side. It was no wonder Laura liked this guy and thought of him as her brother. Though it was clear from her first few moments with him, he did seem kind of unstable and let his emotions get to him. But she could sense he had some goodness in his heart.

* * *

 **Net and Matsu walked into the hospital casually. The sun was setting at this time as they came back to check up on Laura. They told the lady at the front desk who they were and who they were going to see. She allowed them to go through the halls.**

"Maybe we should stop at the gift shop and get Laura a gift." Matsu suggested.

"You know she wouldn't like any gift we get from there" Net rolled her eyes at him. Matsu just laughed and said it was a joke. Even though he really wanted to try and cheer her up. As they neared the door that Laura was in, they noticed something going on. A few doctors and nurses were standing by the door, murmuring something to each other. Net speed up her pace and talked with the first doctor she could find. "Excuse me, is something wrong with the patient in room 501?" she asked.

The female doctor turned to her, "And who might you be?"

"We're friends of the patient. We came here to see how she was doing. We're the closest thing to a family she has." Net explained.

The female doctor raised a brow and stared at Net for a long moment. But then a look of sympathy crossed her face and she nodded. "We do not mean to alarm you, but the patient is gone."

"Gone?" Net gasped.

"Maybe she's just using the bathroom or went to get some food?" Matsu suggested.

"With a wound she has, I doubt it. The doctor in charge of her, Dr. Taski, was supposed to take care of her. One of the nurses said that she saw him coming towards the patient's room and said he was permitted to take her to another hospital to give her better medical attention. But we aren't low on any medication or equipment. And they would usually inform the staff about this kind of thing so we can inform the patient's contacts."

"Can you get in touch with her doctor?" Net asked.

"We've been trying for the last half hour. Based on the time Dr. Taski was seen by the nurse, she's been gone for almost an hour now. However, he hasn't answered any of his calls."

Net was about to suggest something to the female doctor, but a frantic nurse came rushing towards the group. Everyone turned as they saw the nurse out of breath but she was still able to speak. "Doctor Eiko! I was getting some supplies from a closet, and found Dr. Taski in there, unconscious!"

"What was that?!" Doctor Eiko exclaimed.

"Are you sure it's him?" a nurse asked.

"I'm sure! He was only in his boxers, but that is him!" the nurse stated.

Net and Matsu looked at each other, they both knew that something was going on, and that something bad had happened to Laura. Before the doctors and nurses could do anything, the two ran down the halls as Net took out her phone.

* * *

"Alright… so, this guy is named Mail Jeevas and he died by multiple gunshot wounds?" Lamore asked Mello as she made sure to gather everything to prepare for the resurrection. They found an empty building a few blocks from where the SPK headquarters were. Once they were inside, Mello then told Lamore about Matt, or Mail Jeevas. He was the last of Laura's so called brothers and he was the brown haired one in the photo. Apparently, he and Mello worked together for a while to try and bring in Kira after L passed away. Mello had explained to her about the battle he and Near were doing to try and catch Kira first, to prove who could be the successor to L. However, Mello was able to put aside his pride long enough to want to help Near by kidnapping Kira's spokeswoman, Kiyomi Takada, to try and prove to Near that the real Notebook was in fact hidden. But in the process, Matt and Mello died. Mello then went on to explain that at one point, he was part of the Mafia and had gotten the Death Note to get the upper hand on Near. However, due to circumstances, he couldn't get the Notebook right away. So, he had Matt write down a few names in it and hand deliver the Notebook to them. After the hideout was blown up, Mello was badly damaged, and Matt was the only one who could take care of him. For a while they went into hiding until they did the kidnapping.

"You and this Matt guy seem really close." Lamore noted as she looked at the picture again, seeing how close together Matt and Mello were.

"We've been friends since as long as we've been in Wammy's House. When Laura came to the orphanage, Matt and I thought of her like a little sister. She was the one who knew our names right away. I was a bit shocked, but Matt thought it was cool. We learned each other's real names and I think that's why we were so close." Mello stated.

Lamore smiled at his tale. Even though he used unjust means to try and beat his competition and stop Kira, he was a good brother that cared for Laura and his friend Matt. He was a bit messed up on the outside, but there was a decent heart on the inside. "Alright, I'll do the resurrecting right now." Lamore then took out the scrap of Life Note from her locket and used a pen to begin her writing. She wrote down the name and cause of death while looking back at the picture to get the face in her mind. After that, she told him that it would take seventy seconds for him to come back. Mello nodded, and the two waited. "You know, you may have been second best at Wammy's House, but you must be pretty smart if you were able to figure out that the Death Note Kira's follower was using was a fake."

Mello turned back to look at her, his arms crossed. "It wasn't me who found that out," Lamore blinked as she was confused by his statement. He went on. "Truth be told, Laura ran into us a while back before our deaths. We informed her about the Death Notes and what we were up to. She told us she saw someone using a Notebook, but she believed that it was a fake."

"Really?" Lamore questioned. Mello nodded and didn't say anything more. Lamore couldn't believe her ears, so it was Laura that told him this information that caused them to take action! On one hand, if Laura didn't get involved, her brothers wouldn't have done the kidnapping and wouldn't have died. However, that would have also meant that Kira would have won against Near and would have just gone after her brothers anyways. The fact that they trust Laura's judgement showed how close they really were. It was no wonder she cared about them, they cared about her just as much.

Soon, the ground began to rumble underneath the two. The abandoned parking lot they were in started to shake and cause little pebbles of rubble to fall from the ceiling with dust. Lamore lost her footing and fell on her butt as the quake seemed that it would take down the whole architecture with them. But like the other ones she had encountered, it was over as quickly as it started. Lamore was able to pick herself back up again and looked around to see if it worked. She looked to see someone coughing and saw that this man was someone she hadn't met. He was a man with brown hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a red and black striped long-sleeved top, blue pants and a black belt with metal holes. His white goggles with amber-tinted lenses were covering his eyes, but Lamore could still make out the color. He also had black gloves that reach just below the elbow, as well as a pair of black boots and a cream-colored, sleeveless vest with fur trim. Lamore watched as his hacking fit finally stopped and looked around.

"Geez, what's your guys' problem? I wasn't trying to… kill you or… anything?" the guy looked around the empty building he was in, confused by his surroundings. "Uh… how?"

"Matt!" the brown haired guy turned his head to stare at Mello for a while. He blinked a couple of times as he and Mello made eye contact.

"Mello?" Matt gasped. He ran up to the blond and the two embraced in a hug. Lamore watched as the two men hugged one another, kind of feeling out of place. When they let go, Matt stared at Mello and smiled. "You should have told me you were looking for me. I would have cleaned up my jacket." He said as he looked down at his vest, but saw that it was clean, with no spots of blood on it whatsoever. "Huh, nevermind then." He laughed. "Man, you look terrible. I see the Nothingness didn't heal up those scars of yours."

"And yet you seem fit as a fiddle," Mello mocked in annoyance. But then he smiled, "It's been too long. It's nice to see you again."

"Same here… but where exactly are we? Last thing I remember is being shot and wandering through some blank place."

"It's a long story, but to sum up, you were dead but then this woman brought you back." Mello pointed to Lamore who was behind him. Matt glanced over at her and she waved, being as polite as she could.

Matt smiled, "Hey Mells, you never told me you had a lovely lady friend. Names Matt, nice to meet you miss." Matt walked up to Lamore and held out his hand in a gentleman like gesture. Lamore blinked as she was a bit uncomfortable, but for some reason, it just seemed a bit humorous. Laura did say Matt had a dry sense of humor, guess that included hitting on women.

"Knock it off Matt, you can't do anything to her. You're a ghost at this point, you'll just phase through her." Mello told him.

Matt had a very dumbstruck expression on his face at what Mello just said. He reached out his hand to try and touch the woman. He saw his own hand phase right through her stomach, like it was nothing. He pulled back and looked at his hand, then he looked back at Lamore, then back at his hand then back at Lamore. Finally, a smile crossed his face. "That's kind of cool!"

Lamore blinked in surprise by his wording. "You… think coming back as a ghost after so many years of death is cool?"

"Well it's not like I was doing something important where I was from. And besides, me being a ghost is kind of like having an awesome power in a video game!" he laughed.

Lamore was now the one who was dumbstruck. When she brought Light and L back, they were confused and Lamore panicked. Then there was a whole misunderstanding, but they got it patched up. Then when she brought Mello back, he was kind of angry and desperate for answers. This guy though… " **He seems to be taking way too much enjoyment in this situation."** Lamore thought to herself. Strangely enough, this action kind of made him seem the most normal out of all the Wammy Kids.

"Listen," Mello gained both of their attention as they turned to face him. "There's a lot I have to explain, most of it has to do with Laura."

Matt narrowed his eyes at that name. "Laura?" Mello nodded.

"She's the reason we're here as well. We have to help her or at least the group with something."

"The group?" Matt questioned.

"Yeah, the SPK, L, Kira and even Near as well as Lamore and Laura. Something is going on and someone L knows is behind it." Mello stated. Before Matt could say anything else, the three turned to see Hana phasing from the ceiling and landing on the ground.

"Glad I was able to find you so quickly." The Seimeigami smiled as she looked at Lamore.

"And the babes keep pouring in," Matt muttered as he smirked while looking at Hana.

"Don't even try, that one is a God of Life. You have no chance with her." Mello warned. Matt stuck out his tongue at the blond but Mello ignored it.

Lamore looked at Hana, glad to see her guardian had come back so soon, meaning that something must have happened. "Were you able to talk with the Queen?" she asked.

Hana nodded with a small smile. "She was expecting me because she was watching everything that was happening. She also knew you would bring back Mail Jeevas." Hana turned to get a glance at Matt who waved at her. "She and the King of Shinigami's aren't too happy about you bringing more people like Light and L back. However, she can sense that there is something wrong in the human world, and she doesn't want another Kira incident to happen again. So she gave me something that will help out." Hana dug into her dress pocket and took out two strange orbs of white light as they floated in her brown hand. Lamore looked at the orbs in awe as they glowed and floated. Even Mello and Matt were curious about these strange things.

"These are orbs of life energy that the Queen collected from some Seimeigami's. With these, those two will be able to get physical bodies, and they will have the same rules that Light and L are under. These bodies for them will become permanent when you are able to stop Beyond and Bloodshed."

"I'm guessing the Queen or King don't know what they're planning?" Hana shook her head in response. Lamore had hoped they would be able to see their plan, and have Hana tell them. But it looks like they were on their own. Still, she was grateful that the Seimeigami Queen allowed her to keep Mello and Matt alive. They were going to need all the help they could get. She looked up at Hana and nodded slightly.

The Seimeigami walked over to Mello and Matt, still holding the life energy orbs in her palms. She held out her hands towards the two and looked towards the two orbs, then back at them. Matt and Mello looked at each other, unsure about this situation for a moment. They were just brought back and they are still unfamiliar with how things had happened while they were gone and how things worked. However, Laura wanted them here! Mello knew that much. And he also knew that Lamore was close to Laura, hence why she brought Mello back. And Mello brought Matt back to make up for what he did to him, and to give Laura her last brother again. Without hesitation, Mello reached out and grabbed one of the orbs, holding it in his hands. Matt soon followed in the steps and grabbed the other one. For a long moment, the orbs just rested on their palms, emitting a strong light. They could feel warmth from this orb, though they were not sure if it was from the orb giving them life or if they had already felt themselves be given flesh and blood and the orb was still giving off the heat. The orbs slowly sunk into their hand and disappeared into their skin. They stared at their palms for a long while, as if the orb would return again. Matt and Mello looked at each other, wondering if it really worked. Mello walked up to a random wall and pressed his hand against it, expecting to phase right through. Instead, he felt the coldness of the stone. He turned back towards Matt and smiled.

"Aww… I was getting used to being a ghost to." Matt pouted playfully.  
"Tell you what, when you die again, I'll resurrect you with the Life Note and have you be a ghost for a while longer." Lamore promised, in a joking manner.

"Now that we have some physical bodies, we can probably head back to the others." Mello stated.

"You two go ahead, I still plan on going to the hospital and checking up on Laura." Lamore stated.

"Laura's in the hospital?" Matt questioned, sounding serious now. "Did something happen to her?"

"She was shot, but she'll pull through. She's a tough one, then again she was raised by you guys so I shouldn't be surprised." Lamore smirked as she looked at Mello and Matt. They turned to face her for a moment, dumbstruck. Before they could respond, her cell phone rang in her pocket. Lamore took out her phone and slid the screen, holding it to her ear. "Hello?" Lamore called into her phone. "Net, what's going on? Why are you sounding so panicked?" for a long moment, there was an eerie silence between Lamore and Net on the phone. Lamore's face went pale as her eyes widened like saucers and her mouth was agape. She let her hand holding the phone fall to her side, as a blank look crossed her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Mello asked as he saw the look on Lamore's face and he knew that he didn't like it.

The female turned towards the two, her eyes empty as she told the news to them, hurting in the process. "Laura's missing…"

Matt and Mello both had the same expression that she was having right now. Those words alone, and they knew it was bad. Only Mello and Lamore knew who was behind this, Matt was still left in the dark. Lamore clutched her phone in her hands as the news of Laura's disappearance settled into her, but that only made it worse. "What do we do?" Matt asked, not knowing much of the situation but knew that they had to do something.

Mello looked down at his pants, taking out his gun. He didn't know why or how an inanimate object could be brought to the Nothingness and come back in his position. But he didn't really care at this point, because he was going to be needing this. He turned back towards the other two and gave them an order, "Lamore, tell Net and Matsu to met you guys back with the others at the headquarters. You bring Matt there and tell them everything you know."

"Hold on!" Lamore stopped him. "What are you going to do?"

Mello looked back at his gun as he held it in his hand. He didn't look up at the others before responding back, "I'm going to go find Laura and settle a score with B." That was all he said before he took off running out of the building they were in. Lamore and Matt only watched as he ran off, until they couldn't see his figure anymore.

"Did he just say B?" Matt was the first to break the silence between them.

Lamore looked at him and sighed. "It's a long story."

"I've got time." Matt joked.

* * *

Laura slowly opened her eyes as she laid on the wet surface of the grass. She took a few deep breaths as she reached out to grab at the grass and clutch it in her hand. When she finally realized she wasn't in her hospital bed, her eyes shot open instantly and she bolted up on her rear as she tried to locate where she was. She was still in her hospital robe, but she wasn't in the hospital. Based on the greenery and the surrounding of trees, she must have been at a park. Seeing as how there were some streetlamps a few yards away that she could see and some benches and not too far off, a gravel path. For a split second, she began to panic. She had no idea why she was here at what seemed to be twilight nearing dusk. Though she had a sinking feeling who was behind this. She looked at her index finger on her left hand and for some reason, she could feel a bit of a pain from it. It wasn't too bad, but it felt like something pricked her. Her head started hurting as she clutched her head and fell to her knees. It felt like it was being pounded by a hammer. It didn't take her long to feel like a fist had punched her in the gut and she barfed up some contents on the grass. A bit of blood mixing with the vomit. She coughed a few times, emptying out her stomach. When she was done, she sat on her legs and tried to regain her breathing.

"How's the patient?" Laura froze as she heard that sinister voice that had haunted her from her past and a few days ago. Goosebumps rose from her skin as she realized how deathly close that voice was. She whipped her head around and saw B standing there, in a doctor's outfit, gleaming eyes full of dangerous intent. Laura's breathing quickened as she panicked again and tried to scurry away from this madman. She stood up and tried to run, but her legs weren't working and she fell back onto the grass face first. Thank goodness it was soft enough not to hurt. "Don't struggle too much," he warned her as he advanced towards her. "Your system is still fighting off the drugs from the hospital and the new ones I've put inside you before I took you." He knelt down by her side and pressed a hand on her back, to keep her from moving. Laura knew that he had something planned for her, despite how gentle he was being and how he was trying to help her, it was just a facade.

Laura glared at him with pure hatred. She wanted nothing more than to hurt this man the same way he hurt her all this time. "I'm not letting you use me for something you have planned for L!" Laura spat at him.

Beyond however, had a deadpanned look on his face, reminding Laura of L for a moment. She knew better though, these two were nothing alike! Now that Beyond didn't have those bags under his eyes, his hair was combed and his eyes, like hers, had a bunch of light in them. "The reason I brought you here was because I wanted you." He bluntly stated. That made Laura snap her head up in surprise. Was he planning on doing something to her? Why was he so intended to make her suffer so much? She never did anything to him, so what does he want from her? Beyond went behind his back and took out something from his pants. Laura looked as she saw a black notebook that he held in his free hand. The same Notebook that was called the Death Note. The weapon Kira used to kill L, and the same one that L used to trade for to get Laura away from this man. Was he going to use it to kill her here?! But, if he was just going to kill her with the Notebook from the start, why would he drag her all the way out here? Was it to bury the evidence, or to make L worry about her even more? To make him go searching for her only to find her mangle corpse out here? To her surprise though, Beyond forced her to sit up on her rear and looked her straight in the eyes. She guarded herself, but for some reason, right now, he didn't look threatening at all. He held out the Death Note towards her. "Take it," he stated. "Hold it, and you will remember everything."

" **Remember?"** Laura asked herself mentally as she stared from the Death Note to Beyond. What did he mean by that exactly? Would this Notebook remind her of something? She wasn't sure what though, still better not to make him angry. Laura hesitantly and cautiously reached for the Death Note. She took it from his hands and held it in her own. For a long moment, nothing happened. She held the Death Note and looked at the cover for a long time, wondering what this Notebook would do to her. Suddenly, she felt a strange vibration in her brain and it coursed through her whole body. Without consciousness, she opened the Notebook to reveal the first page. Her eyes widened as she saw the full, real names of B and herself, written in blood! The moment she saw those names, images started racing through her mind. Visions of a past that Laura had lived through. Memoires that she had forgotten so long ago began to resurface. She let out a howl as it all came tumbling down on her. Like an atomic bomb hitting her very core, and shaking up her world with its radioactive effects. When it was all over, her body was in a shaken state. She dropped the Death Note and fell to her hands and knees. Her breathing was ragged as she tried to process everything that she had rediscovered.

Beyond wrapped his arms around her and forced her chin up so she was able to look him in the eyes. "Do you remember everything now, Laura?" he asked her as he cupped her face with one of his hands. "Do you know who I am now?"

For a moment, Laura was still getting used to the memories she recovered. Still… she remembered Beyond clearly. She reached up to him and placed a hand on his cheek. For the first time, touching him, feeling him as a human. He leaned into the hand and even entangled it with his own. Her mouth was agape as she stared at him. She got herself into her regular position again and spoke, "You're… you're my…" Laura gasped before she could finish as she heard a click coming from behind her. She and Beyond turned to see Mello standing a couple of feet away from them, his gun pointing at Beyond.

"I knew I'd find you here, I saw the ambulance that was taken from the hospital a bit away from here." Mello stated calmly as he held the trigger of his gun. "But I'd never thought I would ever be the one to kill Beyond Birthday."

"Mello!" Laura gasped, happy and surprised to see him.

"But if you think for one second that I'm gonna let you take advantage of Laura, then you are surely mistaken!" Mello yelled at Beyond.

"You think that Laura would want you to kill me?" Beyond asked, with a cocky smile on his face.

Mello snarled as he lung at Beyond, tackling him and pushing him up against a tree. Mello's gun pointing at his face as his bare teeth shown through, showing his displeasure of this madman. "I'm gonna make you sorry you ever hurt my sister! I'll let your blood spill out on the grass right now!" Mello exclaimed as he tightened his grip around the trigger, ready to put a bullet through this murderer's head.

"Mello, wait!" Laura called out as she grabbed onto his arm and tried to stop him. Mello turned his icy blue eyes towards Laura and seemed discourage. Why the hell was she hesitating to kill this man? Didn't she want him to pay for what he did to her?

"Give me one good reason!" the blond dared her.

"Because Mello… this man is my **true** brother!" Mello's face went completely blank at that response. He wasn't expecting that at all. He looked at Laura, who had tears in her glassy eyes as they were half lifted. Then he turned his gaze towards Beyond, still in his grip as his smirk never left his face.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Cosmok13: Okay, not gonna lie, totally took that last scene from season two of Vampire Knight. (It's a decent anime if you like vampire love triangles). But this has also been planned for a while. You'll see in the next chapter what exactly Laura is talking about and more twist and turns are waiting in the background. Also, I know a lot of you are probably saying that there is no proof that Mello and Matt met up during the Mafia and that Matt really wrote the names of the SPK members in the Death Note. But I had to have an excuse to bring Matt back into the series. And you'll see why I brought Mello back as well in the next chapter. Until then, please comment, fav and or follow and stay tuned for the next chapter!**_


	28. Chapter 27

_**Cosmok13: Konichiwa my fellow Otakus, I'm Cosmok13 and welcome back to another episode of Life Note. I really hope you all enjoyed the last one and will be seeing the new ones coming out. After this one we will only have 11 more episodes before the series comes to a close. I hope you've all enjoyed the series thus far and will look forward to future chapters. Onto the story then!**_

 _ **Summary: After Beyond takes Laura, Mello and the others learn about Laura and Beyond's first lives and how they came to become Shinigamis.**_

 _ **Chapter 28 Episode 27: Origins**_

Mello was still confused by Laura's words, her true brother? What the hell did that mean?! Mello stared at Beyond, still baffled and wanting answers. "What the hell is she talking about?" Mello clenched his teeth as he glared down Beyond, though the raven male was not affected by it as he kept his smirk on his face.

"Just as she says, of course, we aren't related in this time." Beyond stated.

"You better start making sense before I blow your brains out!" Mello warned as he pushed the gun a bit deeper into the madman's head. Laura reached out her hand to try and stop this, but she pulled it back and placed it on her forehead, as she felt it pounding her brain again. A sudden sense of weakness came flooding through her being as she found it hard to keep herself up.

Beyond noticed Laura's actions and saw his window of opportunity. The blond was stupid enough to let his arms be loose for him to use them. The madman punched Mello in the gut, causing him to lose his grip on him while Beyond made his way over to Laura and grabbed her in his arms, before she could fall to the ground. Mello turned to look at Beyond as he held his gut with his free arm. He saw Beyond picking up Laura bridal style as she seemed to be unconscious at the moment. Beyond knew that it was the fact that her memories were returning to her all at once which made her body shut down so she could process everything. That was good for him because it means she won't put up a fight. As for Mello, he can outmaneuver him and he probably won't even attempt to chase them since he will need to head back to where everyone else were and inform them of this news.

"Like I said, Laura and I are siblings, but only in another life. Still, there is no doubt that I am involved with her. Don't you see, the reason I came back was because of her. I am only here to reclaim what once belonged to me." Beyond stated as he looked down at Laura who was resting in his arms.

"I want to know what you intend to do with her!" Mello growled at him.

Beyond glared at the blond, but humored him nonetheless even though he spoke with a serious tone. "I am only going to help her realize her purpose. As well as to make her see her future." With that, Beyond turned and started to walk away. "Follow me if you dare," Beyond said as he kept walking and not looking back. "However, doing that will achieve nothing. I am the only one who can give Laura the answers to any questions she will have. Not to mention, she may become a bit crazy when she finds out the truth. I highly doubt you will be able to comfort her like this. If I were you, I'd go back and get some answers myself, for I can guarantee you, I won't be sharing any with you." Eventually, he walked through the trees and disappeared, leaving a confused and defeated Mello. The blond stared at the trees and clenched his fists. He looked at his gun and tossed it on the grass, not even feeling like having it with him for the moment.

* * *

"...And that's the whole story up to this point." Lamore finished explaining everything to Matt. She and him returned back to the SPK HQ and he told everyone who he was. L and Near were the only ones that recognized him, Light and the others didn't really know him. Matt had to explain to Light that he was the one that helped Mello kidnap Takada and was shot down by her bodyguards. Light did remember that Mello had some help, but they never identified who that person was. Light guessed it had to have been someone from the Wammy House since Mello didn't seem to have anymore connections with the Mafia with them being dead.

Net and Matsu, who came back from the hospital, also got to met Matt and they got to know him while Matt and Lamore explained to the two who Mello was.

"I still can't believe that you're from the same place that L, Laura, Near and Mello are from." Net stated as she crossed her arms while talking to Matt.

"Yeah, you seem way different than those guys." Matsu agreed.

"The title of L was never really that important to me," Matt stated in honesty. "But it's clear that you all need me, or at least Laura needs me for this mission."

"We could use all the help we can get," Near repeated.

"Did you guys find out anything about Laura?" Lamore asked as she turned towards Net and Matsu. It was almost seven at night which meant that Laura had been missing for nearly two hours. The longer this went on, the more she began to worry. And she knew she wasn't the only one.

Net looked down and shook her head slightly. "All we gathered was that the doctor that was watching over her was knocked out as he was about to go check up on her. When we talked with him, he told us whoever knocked him out, they did it from behind so he didn't see who did it. But I think we all know." The room went silent for a moment at Net's description, it was clear that they already knew what was happening.

"Were you able to get some of their security footage?" Near asked.

"Yeah, thanks to your help we got their flashcard of all the footage taken from the point where Laura came into the hospital." She dug into her pocket and took out a flash drive and held it up for everyone to see. "Hopefully it can tell us where Beyond might be heading."

"It's all we can do at this point," Light noted.

"At least Beyond won't kill her. We know that for a fact." Lamore added.

"That still doesn't explain what he plans to use her for or what he needs her for." Matsu sighed.

"That reminds me… where did Mello run off to?" Matt questioned as he looked around trying to locate the blond.

"He ran off as soon as I told him about Laura being taken from the hospital. He grabbed his gun and ran off." Lamore told everyone.

"You don't think he went off on his own to hunt down Beyond, do you?" Lidner asked.

"That does sound like something he would do." Near noted.

"Shouldn't we try to find him? What if he and Beyond get into a fight?" Matsu questioned.

"I think if it comes down to a fight, Mello will have the upper hand or at least be equal to Beyond. He has been known for getting into situations where he thinks he can handle it, and for the most part he does." Matt told everyone. "If anything, I wouldn't be surprised if he was coming back here with Laura right now."

"He is reckless and his methods are questionable," Near stated. "However, they have proved effective and he knows what he has to do."

Lamore blinked by his statement. She had only heard so much about Mello from Laura, she never knew him on a personal level. And only one hour with him wasn't enough time for her to make her own profile on him. Still, the fact he would go into the face of danger just for his sister must mean that he cared for others on a certain level. He'd even put up with working with Near just to solve a case if it meant keeping Laura safe and stopping the existence of the Death Note. She had to admit, Laura's brothers certainly lived up to their legacies. No wonder Laura was the way she is today, they influenced her in so many ways. Laura must have been one lucky woman to have such supporting and loving brothers, despite them being from different families. In a way, it touched her heart and made her a bit jealous.

"Near!" Rester called out as he turned everyone's attention towards one of the monitors to see Mello standing outside the entrance. He was all alone with his head bowed so his golden locks covered his eyes.

"Mello!" Matt gasped as he saw him entering the building thanks to Rester letting him in.

"He's alive," Net noted. "But he's alone…"

"Does that mean he wasn't able to find Beyond or Laura?" Matsu wondered.

"I think I would just be happy not to have run into Beyond myself." Lamore said as she watched Mello go into the elevator. " **But… there's something not right…"** she noted more to herself than to the others. Something seemed off about Mello, she was probably the only one that noticed it. She couldn't tell if it was just her or her gut… but she knew that whatever Mello would say to them, it would mean he didn't get to Laura. If he had, she would be with him or at least seem a bit happy. Does that mean something must have happened? Whatever it was, she could only hope he wasn't seriously ill.

The elevator dinged and Mello came out, bangs still covering his eyes as he made his way towards the group. Matsu was the first one to have the courage to ask him, "What happened? Did you find them?"

Mello looked at Matsu with his cold eyes. "I did…" everyone waited patiently for what else he had to say. "He took her." That really gained everyone's attention and voices started ringing out like a chorus of bells.

"What do you mean?" Net demanded.

"I saw him carry her away," Mello responded.

"And you didn't do anything to stop him?" Matt questioned.

"You didn't think I tried?" Mello shot back. "He had me against a wall and he surprised me."

"Surprised you?" Lamore blinked.

"Well, it was Laura to be exact," Mello admitted. "She told me not to kill him when I held the gun to his head."

"Why would she want you to stop?" Lamore questioned.

Mello glared at the ground again, hesitating for his response. When he did, it shook everyone. "She told me he was her brother."

"What?" Light's eyes went wide at the answer.

"Her **true** brother, to be exact." Mello added.

"Wait… you mean, Laura and Beyond are related?" Lidner questioned.

"But that can't be! Laura would know if her brother was someone as crazy as Beyond! She can't be related to him…" Lamore was clearly in denial.

"Hold on, L, did you ever ask Laura about her family? Did she ever mention a brother or anything?" Light asked the former detective.

"Laura stated she was an only child," L responded. "Even if she did have any siblings, she wouldn't have known about them."

"Did Beyond say anything else?" Matt asked his friend.

"He did say that they weren't related in this time, but he is somehow involved in her life."

"Does he always speak in riddles?" Light rolled his eyes.

"Well, at least we have some idea why Beyond would take an interest in Laura," Lamore noted. "But, I still don't understand about the sibling part. And what exactly did he mean when he said _this_ time?"

"If Beyond is half-Shinigami, then that means he was a full Shinigami before." L stated.

"Yeah, but I highly doubt Shinigami are related to one another. So even if Laura and Beyond were Shinigami, that doesn't mean they are siblings." Light chimed in.

"You know, you're overthinking this half-Shinigami deal." Everyone turned around to see Sessho standing near the elevator as he walked over to the group with his arms crossed.

"How long have you been there?" Lamore asked as she calmed down from her statement that Sessho suddenly spoke up.

"I never left," he told her. "I stayed here in case you needed my help again. And considering the situation at hand, it seems the odds are against you."

"So… you know about Laura being taken by Beyond?" Mello asked.

"I have ears as well as eyes." Sessho stated nonchalantly. "I never thought that he would be a problem though…" he sighed.

Lamore blinked at his last remark… didn't think Beyond would be a problem… what does that mean? More importantly, Sessho knew everything about Laura since he had been watching over her for so long… so would that mean he would know about Beyond if she had a connection with him? Sessho must know something. She stepped forward and was the first to talk to him, "Mello said that Laura told him Beyond was her brother…"

Sessho stared at her, wanting her to go on. "And?"

"That's it," Mello shrugged. "He said there was more but he wouldn't give anything else away."

"Sessho please, if you know anything about this you have to give us these answer!" Lamore begged to the Shinigami. "We deserve to know them."

Sessho stared at Lamore for a long moment, seeing how desperate she was to understand the situation. How all of them were confused and longing for anything to tell them what was going on. As of now, he was the only one with the answers. Sessho looked down at the ground, knowing what he had to do, even though he didn't want to. "I thought talking about it would get easier over time, but like an old wound, the more you pick at it the worse it gets." Sessho walked over to a nearby wall and leaned against the structure as he looked up at the ceiling. "I must warn you, this is not a pretty tale."

"All the more reason to know." Near said.

Sessho nodded and closed his eyes as he spoke. "Centuries ago, Shinigamis and Seimeigamis occupied the Earth. We had our own realms but we could freely go in and out whenever we wanted to. Most of us stayed out in the human realm to get pleasure and experience. I was one of those Shinigami's…"

* * *

 _Sessho watched over the land the humans called home here in Feudal Japan. Everyone wore kimonos, there were villages around every corner and many farms. Sessho watched as he flew from the skies, down upon a farm where he saw a mother and a daughter working in the field. He headed towards the forest near the small farm and hid behind a few trees to get a better look at the scene. The two were wearing peasant clothes, consisting of sleeveless garments with loose skirts tied together with a rope. The older woman was a beautiful, voluptuous woman having long wavy black hair and mauve eyes. The younger of the two seemed to be less than ten years of age if he had to estimate. She took her mother's hair in both color and style, her skin was creamy in a pale color and her eyes… they were very strange… her eyes were an indigo color. But perhaps that is what separated her beauty._

" _Rōra," the mother called to her daughter as they looked at each other. "That should do for today, the fields are all fertilized." The child nodded as she stood up from the dirt and dusted her knees and skirt. "You were a big help today sweetie." The mother smiled gently._

" _When will brother and father be back?" Rōra asked her mother._

" _They should be coming back home soon with the supplies. Let's head back inside and wait for them." The child nodded at that suggestion and hurried over to their house sitting on the porch and looked out towards the dirt road that lead up to their farm. The mother came up to her daughter and smiled as she saw her waiting on the porch. "You certainly love your brother, don't you?_

 _Rōra nodded to her mother as she stared back out on the road. Her eyes widened as she saw two men coming up towards the house. A father that was tall and handsome with black hair and reddish-brown eyes matching his pale skin with his son that had the same hair as him with brownish-black eyes. "Father! Brother!" she jumped from the porch and ran down the road to met the two men halfway. She ran up to the younger of the two and hugged him tightly. "Welcome back!" she laughed as she looked at her brother in the eyes._

" _Hey Rōra, did you miss me?" her brother teased her as he rubbed her head. She laughed as the three headed back towards the house. The woman kissed the handsome man and the two smiled at each other._

" _How was the market?" the wife asked her husband._

" _Same as always," he responded. He lead his family into the house as they sat around the table and sorted out their supplies from the market. Mostly food and supplies for the farm land. "Since we had a bit of money left over, I figured we would get you girls something." He took out two boxes and presented them to his wife and daughter, when they opened the boxes, they looked to see that there were brightly colored kimonos. Rōra's kimono was a silk white that had red lilies on them. She even had a red sash to go with it and sandals with red laces. "It's beautiful!" her eyes widened at the kimono. She hugged it and was overjoyed by the expense her father and brother went through to get it._

" _I thought you would like it, so I picked it out for you." Her brother told her with a smile._

" _Thank you, Brother!" Rōra hugged her brother as she smiled._

" _Deary, don't you think this is a bit much?" the wife asked as she held up her red kimono with white lillies. "I mean, I love the kimono, but we shouldn't be spending so much."_

" _Honey, our harvest this year was plentiful. We have more than enough money to get us through the next crops. We should use it on ourselves now and then. There's no harm in it." The husband assured her._

" _Go on Rōra, go and try on your new kimono." Her brother advised. The child nodded and headed to her room she shared with her brother to change. The brother smiled as he watched his sister go to the room, knowing that she was happy. Both parents looked at their son as he didn't take his eyes off of the closed door. They could tell he really loved his sister, and would do anything to protect her. He was a hard-working farmer and a protective brother. Those two will no doubt be able to raise this farm after they are gone._

 _Soon, Rōra came back out wearing her new kimono and sash and turned around for her whole family to see. The father laughed as he walked over to his daughter and bowed to her. "Pardon me dear princess, but I'm afraid I have lost my daughter. Have you seen her?" he asked. Rōra laughed uncontrollably as her father picked her up and held her in his arms._

" _You look beautiful Rōra. I know that one day, you will find a very suitable man." Her mother told her._

 _Rōra's brother helped her get down from her father's arms and the two of them ran around the house as they danced together. The mother and father watched their children dancing around as the wife leaned on her husbands shoulder and smiled. While this was happening, Sessho watched through the window._ " _ **Back then, Laura, or Rōra as she was called, lived on a farm with her mother, father and her brother, Bakin, who would later become known to you all as Beyond Birthday. Back then, they were a happy family. Bakin loved his little sister and would do anything for her. Though they were peasants, they never complained about their conditions. I never thought I would have any part with them… not until that day…**_

* * *

 _Rōra hopped on down the dirt path that lead to the open meadow near her farm. She tended to go there often, mostly to pick flowers to decorate the table and her room. Whenever the fields were being fertilized, she would gather as many flowers as she could and place them in the house to keep it from smelling bad. She didn't mind, she loved picking flowers. She hopped along the path towards the meadow. She hummed to herself as she hopped over the small river separating her farm from the meadow and using the stones to get there. Once she was there, she started looking for the best flowers there were. Gathering them in her arms as she smelt the best ones. She laughed as the pollen tickled her nose._

 _When she had plenty of flowers in her arms, she began to make her way back home. As she was about to cross the river however, she turned her attention to the trees as they rustled. Growing curious, she walked up to the trees to see where the rustling was coming from. She looked through the leaves up towards the branches to see a strange man sitting on a thick branch, resting himself on the trunk. His black hair in a pony tail fell and swung in the air, his black and red armour was shining in the sun's light. Rōra tilted her head as she saw the guy resting in the trees. She walked up until she was close to the trunk and smiled up at the man. "Hello," she greeted him. The man opened his eyes halfway and looked down at the child. His crimson eyes glaring at her. Rōra backed up a bit, surprised by the color of the iris. However, she stepped forward again and looked at the man. "Who are you?" she asked. Sessho turned his head and faced away from her. She wasn't hurt by it though, instead, she just kept looking at him and talking to him. "My name is Rōra, and I'm a farmer. Well, my father is a farmer, but when I'm older I'll get the farm. My home and farm are way over there, passed the river and meadows. We have lots of land so we can grow lots of crops. I have a father, a mother and a big brother…" she kept blabbering on and on about who she was and her family. Sessho didn't care but he listened nonetheless. After she talked for a good thirty minutes, she left a flower laying on the base of the tree, telling Sessho he could have it. Then she hopped back over to her home._

" _ **Rōra saw me that day and though she didn't know who I was, she was friendly towards me. After that, she kept coming to my spot and talking to me. Or rather, she was the one that talked and I listened. After a while, I would respond to her by nodding or shaking my head. Pretty soon, I started to talk to her. At first, I warned her to stay away and leave me alone. But she wouldn't and eventually I started having normal conversations with her. I told her I was a Shinigami, but she wasn't scared. She knew I could kill her but she told me I wouldn't because I was her friend. And in a way, she was right. We talked with each other for a month, but our last meeting was short lived…"**_

* * *

 **"** ** _A what note?" Rōra asked Sessho one sunny afternoon in the summer. She was sitting at the base of the tree while Sessho was sitting on the branch again._**

" _A Death Note. It's a Notebook where if you write the name of a person while picturing their face, they will die. It's what we Shinigami use to kill humans and gain their lifespans for us to add to our own." Sessho explained._

" _Cool," she awed as her eyes widened. "Can humans use them too?"_

" _Yes, Death Notes can be given to humans and they can use them like Shinigami's. Well, with a few exceptions."_

" _Has any human ever used these Death Notes before?"_

" _Oh yes, lots of humans have used these Notebooks since we've been around. But only few in the last centuries have been able to master them and use them for themselves. Mostly to kill those to gain wealth and fortune or to get revenge on someone they hate. If I were you though kid, I wouldn't want one. Unlike Shinigamis, humans go through… changes when they use a Death Note. They lose themselves. And once they die, they become a Shinigami… a monster…"_

 _Rōra rested her head back against the tree bark and thought about what Sessho told her. The idea of having the power to control life and death at your fingertips did sound really cool… but she could never be able to do that herself. She loved all life, and her life here was going well. So… why would she need something like that?_

" _Rōra!" her eyes opened as she looked out to see Bakin hurrying over towards her. She stood up and her brother hurried over to her. "What are you doing? Mother and father have been looking for you the past hour." He scolded her._

" _I'm sorry…" Rōra apologized as she looked down at the ground. "I was talking to my friend, Sessho." Bakin looked up towards the tree to see Sessho who glared at them with his red eyes. One look from them and Bakin knew he wasn't human. He glared back at Sessho and grabbed his sister's arm._

" _We're heading back home!" Bakin stated as he dragged Rōra across the meadow._

" _Brother, wait! Sessho wouldn't hurt us!" she tried to tell him._

" _Rōra, that thing is a Shinigami! A God of Death!" Bakin exclaimed. "It could have killed you at any moment."_

" _Sessho would never kill me or you or our family! He even told me about his powers and if he wanted, he could give them to a human. And then you can become a Shinigami and-"_

" _You are not allowed to talk to it anymore!" Bakin exclaimed as he turned to face his sister with a threatening expression. Rōra looked at him and stepped back at his features. She had never seen her brother this upset before. It scared her. But, her brother was older than her and he was trying to protect her. She looked down and apologized to him. Bakin softened his appearance and sighed. "Look, don't tell mom or dad about that guy. We'll just… drop it and never talk about it again. Just promise me you won't talk to him anymore, alright?"_

" _Alright brother." Rōra smiled as she looked at him again. And the two headed off back to their house._

" _ **She kept her promise to her brother and we didn't talk again after that. At first, I didn't mind, but I still watched over her from a distance."**_ _Sessho paused for a moment in his story as he drew in a deep breath._ " _ **They say that those that are stalked by a Shinigami are doomed to suffer misfortune. And I'm afraid she was already too deep in the Shinigami world for her to have a normal life back then."**_

* * *

 ** _Flames roared over the fields as they consumed the houses of many. Screams became silent as many people died from either the flames or the contact with sharp mental._** **"** ** _ **About a week after Rōra ceased contact with me, a band of bandits roamed the night and attacked a large portion of the village near the farm. They even went as far as to attack the her home. I watched as the bandits raided the house and killed the parents. Rōra was out in the meadows again placing some flowers near our tree. Probably because she felt guilty she couldn't talk to me again. Bakin found her and tried to get them back, but when they saw the house being burnt and the bandits taking off, they had to hide in the fields. When everything was done and morning rose, they headed back to what remained of their house. Most of it was burnt down and they found their parents killed by stab wounds and buried under the debri. She cried in her brother's arms for hours, and Bakin was trying to be strong for her. I'll still never forget what happened next, and it shocked even me."**_**

" _Shinigami! Show yourself!" Bakin called out in the meadows as Rōra watched from the sideline. She didn't know what her brother was thinking. He told her that he didn't want her to talk with Sessho, and now he wanted to speak with the Shinigami. What was it Bakin was planning on doing?_

" _What do you want, human?" Sessho demanded as he deceased from the tree with his black leather wings. He landed in the meadows and Rōra and Bakin could see how tall he was. But her brother wouldn't back down._

" _Shinigami," Bakin began. "I need to ask a small favor from you."_

" _I thought you didn't want me to speak to you." Sessho raised a brow in annoyance._

" _I told you not to talk with my sister, but I want something from you!" Bakin pointed at the Shinigami and Sessho just kept staring at him. "You told Rōra you can give killing powers to humans, correct?"_

" _It's more complicated than that," Sessho assured him._

" _Can you give us this power?" Bakin questioned._

 _This gained Sessho's interest quite a bit, just what did this child plan on doing? "Why do you want this power?"_

" _If we had it, we could have a better chance of survival. I'm the older brother, it's my job to protect Rōra. Without our parents, the farm and our home, we don't have anywhere to go. But if I had the power of the Shinigami, then perhaps we could make it." Bakin's eyes shone with passion, but Sessho could sense that it wasn't the good kind._

" _ **At the time, I didn't know what to make of it. Mostly humans would tend to stay away from Shinigami's for fear of bad luck or death. But that child had a look of desire to do whatever it took for the two of them to survive. In a sense, I could understand. It was the time when Japan was more traditional but poor. And considering that they were two children from peasant farmers, no one would have wanted them. They wouldn't be able to survive on their own and at the time, I had grown fond of Rōra. I didn't care about her brother, but I knew she wouldn't last many more years. The least I could do was help her have a comfortable life before her death.**_

" _ **It took me awhile to get two Death Notes from my realm and give them to Bakin and Rōra. Luckily at the time, our King was more lax and gave out free Death Notes to anyone. I gave them the Notebooks. Rōra didn't want one, but her brother insisted that she keep hers in case his got lost. Mostly for a backup. Bakin loved his Death Note… so much so he used it constantly."**_

"What did he do with the Death Note?" Lamore asked, kind of nervous to know the answer.

" _ **First, he went after the men that killed his parents. He ended up getting the Shinigami eyes not long after he acquired the Death Note. He figured it would help him better, and he didn't care of the cost. He wanted Rōra to get the eyes as well, but she didn't want to spend half of her life on them. Bakin didn't force her into it, though. They located the bandits and Bakin used the Death Note to kill them all. At the time, they had taken over a large village with a beautiful mansion. Once Bakin killed them, he moved into the mansion with Rōra. They took over the village and lived like royalty. But… the power eventually went to his head. He started to use his powers to terrorize the village. Demanding that they give him small portions of their wealth."**_

"Doesn't seem so bad," Matt shrugged.

" _ **Not at first,"**_ Sessho went on. " _ **Anyone who went against Bakin or tried to step him down would end up getting killed. He had the power to do so, and he wouldn't hesitate. But he didn't treat the people as worse as he treated his own sister…"**_

* * *

" _Brother please! I don't want to!" Rōra pleaded as her brother forced her to sit down at the table with the Death Note resting there, with the ink and brushes._

" _You have to!" Bakin exclaimed back at her. "I can not keep punishing these people myself! I have other things to attend to, and you have your own Death Note to use!"_

" _But I don't want to kill anyone! I hate the very thought!" Rōra cired._

" _This is how life works for us, Rōra!" Bakin yelled as he held his grip on her shoulders. "Don't you want to keep living like this? Have you forgotten all the great things I've done for us? The years I've sacrificed just to get us revenge against the men that killed our parents?" He was getting more aggressive with each sentence._

" _You are acting worse than them!" Rōra yelled at him as she stood up. Bakin snarl and smacked Rōra across the face. Tears started to emerge from her sepias as she looked at the beast that used to be her brother. She turned and ran off, holding her bruised cheek, getting away from him. She went to her room and began to cry her eyes out. Her brother had changed… he was never this aggressive towards her, he always cared for her and loved her. It was the Notebook, he used it more often than she had and it began to cloud his mind._

" _ **Her brother was changing, the Death Note was poisoning his mind. Rōra didn't realize how much her brother was lost."**_

 _Until nightfall, she cried in her room until she fell asleep. When night fell, the door to her room slide open and footsteps headed towards her sleeping figure. Rōra heard them and knew it was her brother. She tried to act like she was sleeping, hoping he would leave her alone. But he ended up kneeling next to her. "Rōra," he softly spoke to her as he brushed his fingertips over her shoulder. She bit her lip at the contact as he smiled at her, but not a genuine, kind one. "I'm sorry Rōra. I shouldn't have hurt you like that. You mean the world to me, you're the only one I can rely on."_

 _Rōra turned her head to look at her brother who nodded at her. She sat up and bowed her head, then leaned on her brother's shoulder as he held her tightly. "I promised I'd take care of you, and I have haven't I? Giving you as much luxury as you want? I did all of this for us, Rōra. And I'll keep doing it to make sure we live."_

" _Brother…" Rōra cried as she held onto her brother for dear life._

" _ **I watched as Rōra was brainwashed by her brother. He made her believe that he was all she had left and everything he said was absolute. I wanted nothing more than to save her, but I was worried that if I got involved, it would mean punishment from the King. All I could do was watch and hope that she would be able to come to her sense and free herself… but alas… that day was not to come. Because Bakin gained the Shinigami eyes, he could see lifespans. We both saw Rōra's lifespan and we both knew she wouldn't have long left to live. On her eighteenth birthday, was when it all ended…"**_ Sessho looked away as he went on with his tale.

* * *

 _Rōra walked around the castle in her new kimono that Bakin made for her. It was supposed to be an exact replica of the one she had gotten years ago when her parents were still alive. She couldn't believe that it was her eighteenth birthday today… and yet her brother was nowhere to be seen. He was probably in his room killing people off one name at a time. That was fine with her, he can get a bit crazy when he wrote down names. She ended up spending her day just being out in the open. Walking around the beautiful and peaceful garden, just relaxing and eating while staring out into the world. She had always dreamed of going and exploring the land one day, she bet all of Japan looked as beautiful as it was here. She would have loved to go back to her farm and pray for her parents. But Bakin never allowed her to go back there, especially on her own. She sighed, wondering if her life was always going to be like this. She loved her brother and the castle, the kimonos were great and she was always well fed. But she just wanted to have a family, she didn't care about special privileges or any thing of the sort. As long as she had someone to be by her side, she would have been more than happy with life._

 _The sun was setting as Rōra walked back to her room, the night was soon upon everyone. When she finally got back, she headed straight for her room and decided to call it a day. It may not have been the most eventful one, but at least it was peaceful. When she had gotten to her room, she would slip out of her kimono and put on some more comfortable clothes. Before she could, she heard a knock from her door. Turning around, she watched as her brother entered her room, bangs covering his eyes as he advanced towards Rōra. "Brother! What are you doing here?" she asked, a bit surprised to see him._

" _I thought you would want to spend your birthday with your brother…" He stated coldly._

" _I… I thought you would be busy so I spent the day on my own." She said as she didn't lose her focus on her brother. "I didn't want to bother you."_

" _But this is your special day, you deserve a special gift…" He stalked closer to Rōra, she felt uneasy as he kept walking towards her._

" _B-brother… what are you doing?" she asked as she took a step back from Bakin._

" _Why, I'm only here to give you your present. The last one you will ever have." Rōra backed up against the wall, Bakin cornering her as he placed his arms on either side of her._

" _Bakin, stop! You're scaring me!" Rōra cried out. A smirked crossed his lips as he used his hands and reached out to grab the collar of her kimono. Using his strength, he tossed her down onto the floor and jumped on top of her. "STOP!" Rōra screamed as her brother tore off her kimono, revealing much of her bare skin._

" _Forgive me Rōra, I promised to look after you until the day you die. But I never would have thought you would die this young… That's why I'm going to take you and end you myself."_

" _W-what are you saying?! Brother stop! This is nonsense!" she cried and begged but her brother proceed with taking off his clothing as well. It was not long until the screams could be heard in the castle._

" _ **Bakin knew that Rōra was to die that day, so he ended up killing her himself. He took her virginity that night, no matter how many times she begged and cried, he didn't stop even for a second. He loved his sister, so much so he lusted for her. I never truly realized until that night. After he had his way with her, he used a sword and pierced it through her heart, she died instantly as she was covered in blood and what little kimono she had left. After that… Bakin ended up setting his castle on fire and writing his name in the Death Note… so he could die with his sister and met with her on the other side. The Shinigami Realm."**_

 _*If you wish to cure the individual of their current illness, you would have to write down what other wounds and sickness they had after writing down their actual cause of death._

 _*A Life God can give up their life energy to a deceased human, but a regular human does not have to give up their life energy._

Back in the present, Sessho finished his flashback as he rubbed the bridge between his nose. The tale causing him much strain by bringing it up. Everyone else was just as shocked and disturbed by the tale. Not really sure how to fathom it. When there was a long silence, Sessho went on. "Bakin knew that if his sister were to die, there would be no point in him living. That's why he killed himself afterwards."

"Did you tell Bakin about him becoming a Shinigami after using the Death Note?" Light asked.

"No, but everything I told Rōra she ended up telling her brother, including the Shinigami transformation. Chances are he knew that by killing him and her, he pictured they would be in the Shinigami Realm and would live out their Shinigami days with each other. But they didn't know that when you become a Shinigami, you lose all your human memoires."

"Why lose those?" Rester questioned.

"Because of feelings or biases that a Shinigami would have in our Realm. So they would only kill a certain type of group and might end up causing their downfall." Sessho explained.

"It's the same with Seimeigami's as well," Hana added. "And when a Shinigami and Seimeigami become human, they forget about their god lives as well."

"But… somehow Laura remembered who she was in her past life! She remembered that Beyond used to be her brother!" Mello pointed out.

"Then that means she touched her Death Note…" Sessho muttered.

"Her Death Note?" Lamore blinked.

"The Death Note that I traded with for Laura was the one she used when she was a Shinigami," L explained. "The one she used to save my life. Sessho held onto it for many years."

"I gave it to him because I knew it would help save her… but I never imagined that Beyond would use it to dig up her buried memories."

"Wait, how does touching a Death Note make Laura remember everything about her past as a Shinigami and before?" Matt questioned.

"There's a specific rule for Death Note users. If you give up the Death Note, you will lose all memory relating to it. The only way to recover those memories is by touching and gaining ownership of the Death Note once again. It's similar to that in Shinigami terms. When a Shinigami becomes human, the Death Note they used will have all their memories of their Shinigami life. Like I said, a half-Shinigami is born without these memories, but if they are able to at least touch their Death Notes, they can remember their god selves. It's the same for when a human uses a Death Note and they become Shinigami, they hold the human portion of their memoires." Sessho explained. "Of course, to regain these memories you would have to write your name in said Death Note in your own blood."

"So Beyond must have somehow remembered that Laura was his sister and used her Death Note to make her remember all of that as well…" Matsu summarized.

"The one thing I do not understand is how and why Beyond became a human being. Not many of us in the Shinigami Realm or Seimeigami Realm know about the reincarnation and transformation processes." Sessho questioned.

"I think somehow Bloodshed was involved…" Everyone turned towards Light as he thought about it. "Think about it, she's a cunning and very smart Shinigami. It wouldn't be a surprise if she knew about the human to Shinigami deal and vise versa. It's clear that somehow she knows Beyond and it's possible the two of them could have a deeper relationship. After all, all she is interested in is entertainment."

"So, she told Beyond of his past life and thought he could regain it if he became a human again…" Lamore added.

"It's not a bad theory…" Near agreed.

"To be fair, Laura sort of knew Beyond before all of this." Matt shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lamore questioned. "Are you referring to when she was captured by him back in LA?"

"Well, that and the fact that we told her about him." He gestured towards himself and Mello. Everyone turned towards Mello as he was on the spot. He rolled his eyes and explained.

"It was a little while before we went through with kidnapping Kiyomi Takada. Laura found us and we hung out for a few days. We didn't get her involved in our upcoming plan because we knew she would get killed. But… I did tell her about the LABB murder case."

"How much?" L insisted.

"Everything relating to B and Naomi Misora. I added a bit more after learning about the Death Note. Including the Shinigami eyes."

"Why would you tell her that information?" Near questioned.

"She had the right to know!" the blond protested at Near. "She had the same eyes as Beyond and she was involved in that case. I figured before our kidnapping, I would tell her… sort of as a goodbye gift. And to show her that there could be a possibility she may turn into him if… she ever went down that road."

"We just wanted to make sure she understood about her powers and that she wouldn't use them like he did." Matt explained. "It was all new to us at the time, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't have kept it from her. You and L would have done the same if you were in our shoes." He looked over at Near as if challenging him. The albino stared at him, but did not protest. And L only looked down at the ground. Lamore could tell that Matt was right about what he said, but that made her feel worse. She never would have imagined how bad Laura's life would have been, in all three of them!

"I just feel really bad for Laura… it's like, no matter what life she's in, she's always doomed to suffer and experience lost and agony." Lamore looked down at the ground, feeling upset. Light walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder to try and brighten her up a bit. "And Beyond… I can't believe how messed up he got. How can a Notebook change a person that much in so little time…"

Sessho and Hana looked at each other, knowing what they had to say. Hana looked at her human and said, "Our Notebooks have always had those effects on humans for a long time."

Lamore and everyone else looked up at the two beings. Hana tapped her fingers together as she tried to piece an explanation. "Oh… how can I put this… humans that use Death Notes and Life Notes… change in a sense… The Notebooks hold a special power that only we gods can't be influenced by easily. Shinigami's still have that desire to kill while we Seimeigami's still want to heal… but humans that use Death Notes become broken and corrupted by the power. They have this strong urge to kill for one reason or another." Light understood what she meant as he remembered how he was affected by the Notebook as well as many others like Misa, Higuchi, Mikami and Takada. "And Life Notes also give humans the strength and passion to understand a person. They become less selfish and are full of life." Hana turned her attention towards Lamore, who tensed at the look but understood where she was coming from. "The point being, these Notebooks can change a human's personality drastically, even by just touching it is enough! And once you write even just one name down… it's hard for any human to stop. Because at that point, the Notebook has gotten you under its power."

"That is why after Rōra and Bakin, and many other cases, the Queen and King decided that Shinigami and Seimeigami should stay in their realm at all times and must never go down below unless there are certain circumstances. It was to make sure the humans would no longer be influenced by us anymore. And no more corruption and over-selfless people could exist. It was not an easy choice and many hated the idea, but it was to benefit humanity." Sessho stated.

"But there are still those that are able to get through the system and sneak Notebooks into the human world." Hana noted sadly.

"For now, we should focus on the Death Note Beyond has. The one that was Laura's." Lamore stated as she crossed her arms.

"So to review, Beyond Birthday used to be a Wammy Kid and he came from the same place as you all," Net pointed out as she looked at L, Near, Mello and Matt. "He became crazy and ended up running away, creating the Los Angeles BB murder case."

"Which we have pulled up so we can get a better idea of how he operates." Lidner stated as she sat at a monitor.

"We also know that he has the Shinigami eyes, meaning that he was born half-Shinigami like Laura. The two used to be siblings in another life and Beyond somehow gained his memories of those lives in this time." Light added.

"We also know that Bloodshed, the Shinigami that staged all of this has to be involved somehow." Lamore added. "Not to mention that there could be one other person that Beyond is working with."

"Right now, Beyond has Laura and she remembers everything about her past lives." L stated.

"But the question is… what does he plan on doing with her?" Matt wondered.

"If I were Beyond, I would see her as an opportunity," Light began. "He clearly has a very strong connection with her, which means that she would be the only one he would attached himself to. After all, from his first life, it's clear he has a sort of mark on her and he labels her as an object. And it doesn't help the fact that Laura looks up to L. Beyond hates L so much, that he will do anything to steal something from him. Something L possesses that either he cares about or they care about him. So taking Laura means that he has taken from L, proving that he can be above him and gain a new recruit. He's killing two birds with one stone."

"If Beyond really does want Laura, then it's possible he'll try to get her onto his side and use her." Lamore pointed out.

"I highly doubt Laura would give into him easily," Near assured. "But still, there's no telling what he may say to her, especially with those memories of hers back."

"All the more reason we should be looking for her instead of sitting her repeating everything we already know!" Mello exclaimed.

"Mello's right, you can't just expect us to sit here and do nothing!" Matsu protested.

"Right now, we don't even know where Laura and Beyond are, not to mention if Beyond really does want to use Laura, he won't kill her. So for now, she might be safe. Besides, there is the issue of the Death Note as well." L pointed out.

"Beyond should have it though, right?" Matt questioned. "He used it to bring back her memories."

"Yes, but if there is a third party involved, then it's possible Beyond handed the Notebook back to them already. Or they could have a few pages." L corrected. "All the more reason to be careful, we don't know who it is Beyond is working with. Which means if we go out now and they know who we are, we could be in potential danger. Especially the ones that can still be affected by the Death Note."

"In other words, until we can figure out who we are up against, we can't just go around without a thorough plan." Light finished.

"But Laura…" Lamore blinked as she repeated the name.

"We'll keep constant watch over Tokyo to see if we can locate her and Beyond." Gevanni assured. "As for the Notebook… the best we can do it keep watching media to see any heart attack victims or at least abnormal deaths."

"At this point, it's all we can do." Rester sighed.

Lamore gave a weak smile, understanding that with everything that had happened, there wasn't much to go on. Still, she was glad to see so many people that were willing to help out. She wanted to make sure she would be able to help out as well. After all, this whole mess started when she gained the Life Note. And she was also the one that resurrected Beyond, so she felt just as responsible. Laura stuck with her till the end, so it was only fair she would stick to her end.

"Lamore…" the female brunette turned her head to look at L as he stared at her with his black, soulless eyes. Ones she had long gotten used to. "I think it would be best for everyone if you returned home."

"Eh?" Lamore blinked. "But why? Don't you need all the help you can get?"

"We are more than capable to handle this on our own." L assured her.

"L, I can take care of myself! Besides, this affects me just as much as it does you. I should be a part of this." Lamore stomped as she eyed him.

"Lamore," Light chimed in and it gained their attention. "What he's trying to say is it would be better if you went home so you can be easily protected."

"Protected?" She raised her brows more in annoyance than curiosity.

"Look, don't get upset or anything, but Beyond took Laura, so he could be after you. Or at least his partner will be after you."

"Why me?" Lamore asked.

"Isn't is obvious? You have the Life Note, you're Tenshi. If they plan on using the Death Note, they might know what the Life Note is and want it for themselves. A tool they can use for immortality. If they have Tenshi on their side, the whole world will bow down to them." Near stated.

Lamore blinked, never really thinking about how much danger she put herself in. "Wouldn't I be safer here?"

"You can't stay here for long, your grandparents could get worried. Not to mention you have classes." L said.

"I can skip a few days of college, it won't hold me back. Besides, I'm 22, I think my folks will be alright with me staying over at my friends place."

"Lying isn't the issues," Light sighed. "Look, Beyond could still be in Tokyo. Meaning so are his partners. If we go back to Kyoto, we could stay far away from them as possible. We have to keep you under constant surveillance to make sure they don't get to you. And if they do, we'll know who it is."

"So you're gonna put me under house arrest?" Lamore crossed her arms, annoyed once again.

"You are more than free to leave your home at any time, but someone should be watching over you. We can also place cameras in specific places in your house to monitor you and any intruders." Near offered. "Just until we can find Laura and bring in Beyond and gather more intel."

Lamore wanted to keep fighting, saying she was just as part of this as well. She wanted to find Laura and make sure she was alright! She wanted to stop Beyond and bring him in! She wanted to tear apart that Death Note before it caused any heartache, literally! Light grabbed her arm and looked her in the eyes, she could see him pleading in his eyes for her to just listen. For a moment, her heart fluttered as they locked with one another. She remembered all those times they had shared and how their feelings for each other grew over the last year. He had grown to really like her, and she really liked him. Could it be that he didn't want her to get too involved with this Death Note business because he didn't want her to see the horrors and disaster that could transpire? Not like she hasn't been traumatized enough in her lifetime and this past year. But… Lamore found it sweet that he was considerate towards someone other than himself.

"Alright, I'll head home for tonight. But you all better start your search for Laura and Beyond and give me constant updates on the situation." Lamore advised mostly at L and Near.

"We promise," Near assured.

"I'll walk you back." Light offered. Lamore nodded with a slight smile.

* * *

Lamore and Light walked down the streets of Tokyo towards the station. It was a quarter towards eight and if they didn't hurry, they would miss the Nozomi train if they wanted to get back to Kyoto by ten. But getting back home was the least of Lamore's concerns. She was still worried about Laura and Beyond Birthday. She didn't know what it was Beyond was planning to do with his sister from the past. Lamore shuddered every time she even considered the thought of those two being related. They were so different from each other, despite their similarities. That just made it even worse. Who knows what memoires Laura has regained after she came into contact with her Death Note. And who knows what it would be that Beyond would tell her. He could be a good manipulator and even get her to be on his side.

" **I wish I knew where they were right now, but I can only leave the search to L and the others. I'm not sure what it is that Laura must be going through, but I know she might end up having so many questions that only Beyond will be able to answer. What will he tell her when she wakes up? And how long can Laura refuse him?"** Lamore questioned as her thoughts raced through her mind. " **Would he actually succeed in making her his pawn? Get her to kill people with the Death Note like he did all those years ago… would he even go as far as to make her kill L for him? And would Laura even be able to kill the one she looked up to as a brother for her real family?"**

"Lamore…" the female brunette turned her head to look at Light who was staring at her as they walked. "What are you thinking?"

"Uh…" Lamore turned her head to the side as she tried to avoid the subject. Not sure if she really wanted to talk about this with Light, let alone in public.

"Look, I get what you're thinking," he sighed. "I know you're worried about Laura. But she would never betray L and the others. Don't forget, Beyond was the one that did all those terrible things to her. Even if she does remember him as her past brother, I doubt she'll be easily persuaded to his side because of that alone."

"But we don't know what he'll do to her," she insisted. "Ryuzaki told us what he could do to her! What he **did** to her. He put her in the hospital!"

"And yet she didn't break down." Light pointed out. "She was able to stay strong long enough for L and the others to find her and get her the care she needed. Besides, you said it yourself before. Beyond wouldn't have gone through all the trouble of recovering her past lives and taking her away if it meant to only kill her. He wants her to be on his side, and he knows it won't be easy."

"It's not that I don't have any faith in Laura, it's that I have faith in Beyond." Lamore looked down as she walked.

Light could sense her uneasiness. Her and Laura had been really close for a long time now and it would be natural for her to worry about her. Light could remember how determined Laura was to get back Lamore after finding out some Kira Followers took her and planned on using her for a sacrifice. Hell, after Light got his physical form again, Laura even threatened him with death if he ever manipulated Lamore. Those two had a connection that not even he nor L would understand. Perhaps that is why she was feeling the way she was. He reached out his hand and grabbed hers. She looked up and he gave her a reassuring smile. "We're going to find Laura and arrest Beyond. And we'll be able to do it before anything bad happens."

Lamore couldn't help but smile back at him, pleased by how positive he was being. He really wanted to try and make it right by fighting against the Death Note instead of being consumed by its powers like so long ago. A small blush crossed her face and Light felt one on his cheeks as well. The moment quickly ended though when Lamore heard her phone in her purse ringing. She let go of Light's hand and dug into her bag to take out her IPhone. The caller ID read 'Yuki Ota'.

"Is it your college friend?" Light asked as he looked at the contact information.

"She probably just needs some help on her homework." Lamore assured as she clicked the phone and held it to her ear. "Hey Yuki," Lamore greeted.

"Lamore! Are you watching TV right now?" Yuki asked in a sort of rushed voice, causing Lamore to be a bit confused.

"No, I'm out right now. What's going on?" Lamore thought for a second that it had something to do with Tenshi since that had been the talk of the year. Probably just some Tenshi rally going on. Or was it Mako? She wouldn't be surprised if he was in the news, especially after coming back from his long disappearance. He must be talking about his benefit concert he will be holding for Tenshi. She did have a sinking feeling that it could be related to Beyond Birthday. A police search for him as well as Laura? Would L and the others risk the identity of a Wammy Kid? Wait, it probably wouldn't even matter since he wasn't one anymore. Not to mention they did say they would inform the Task Force, so a public announcement might help people. Or… was it more related to the Kira followers? She hadn't heard from them since they kidnapped her and Mako a while ago. But what she would hear from Yuki, would be a whole lot worse than all of them combined.

"Criminals are being killed off again! Kira is back!" Yuki exclaimed through the phone.

"What'd you say?!" Lamore stopped in her tracks and froze at those words. Light turned back, fearful of what it was that Yuki said to Lamore. The female looked around, in search of proof. Her eyes landed on a window across the street with large TV's playing a news broadcast. She quickly made her way over there, Light following close behind her. Her breathing quickened as her legs speed up the pace to reach the other side. When she made it, she looked at the TV's to see for herself. Sure enough, a male news anchor was making the announcement as the headlines titled: " _ **100+ dead, Kira has come back!?"**_

"In just over one hour, over seven prisons in Tokyo have had a string of heart attacks to their inmates. Each prison has lost over 100+ prisoners and the numbers are increasing at an alarming rate. Due to the fact that these criminals are dying by heart attacks, there can be no mistake that this string of unnatural deaths are caused by Kira once again. The assailant who had the world under his control for six long years has returned after a half a decade later to punish the wicked once again. The prisons that are being affected are all in Tokyo; Mito Prison, Chiba Prison, Fuchu Prison, Kawagoe Juvenile Prison, Matsumoto Juvenile Prison, Tochigi Prison and the Tokyo Detention House. So far, we don't have much details, but we will continue to monitor the situation and bring you all any updates."

Lamore's eyes wavered as her heart skipped a few beats. This couldn't be happening… this has started sooner than they all thought. Light came up behind her and saw the screens. He was just as surprised and upset about it. He turned to look at Lamore who in turn looked back at him. She clenched her clothes where her heart was as she shook from head to toe.

"I think the bad things have only just begun…" She breathed with a raspy voice. Unfortunately, Light couldn't agree with her more.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **AN: Duh, duh, duh! What an epic cliffhanger and a twisty episode. Sorry if this episode was kind of short, I was hoping that it would be a bit longer but I've pretty much gotten all I needed to in this one. Hopefully the next chapter will be a bit longer. Anyways, thank you all again for reading my story and commenting, favoriting and following. Until then I'm Cosmok13 and I will see you all… later!**_


	29. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 29, Episode 28: Seduction**_

 _ ***Warning: mentions of sexual themes.***_

The rest of the way back to Lamore's place was mostly silence between the two. There was noises around Light and Lamore such as those that were talking on the train. Mostly the conversations were about the killings that were happening around Japan relating to criminals. Lamore tried her best to block out what they were saying, but it was difficult. She grew more and more nervous the more people kept talking about it. While she wasn't too sure if it was a coincidence or Beyond's doing, she knew that for people to be dying was terrible no matter what the conditions. She was scared that this might bring the attention to the police and special forces around the world. Thinking that another Kira has appeared and they will need to request Ls' help for this task. As if they didn't have enough on their plate to deal with. More importantly, Lamore wondered how this would affect Tenshi's reputation. What if people started to hate her because they believed she was helping Kira in a way? Or what if Kira followers hated her because she was Kira's opposite and went against his ways?

Light glanced over at Lamore now and then as they headed back home. He could see the distress in her features on the ride. He didn't blame her. There was no mistaking it that Beyond or whoever it was that Beyond was working with must be using the Death Note to kill off these criminals. That made the brunette wonder if Beyond was working with someone who might be a Kira worshipper. Someone who shared the same ideals as Kira and wanted to kill off criminals like Light did when he had a Death Note. But by that logic, than the said person wouldn't be willing to work with Beyond if they knew about his past. Meaning that there was more to Beyond's partner than just morals about justice. But what did stress him out was the very idea that Beyond could mention Lamore being Tenshi. And that might give the Death Note user some ideas. He reached over and cupped Lamore's hand. The female of the two looked up but Light didn't stare into her eyes. Lamore however, knew what Light was trying to do and only took it as reassurance. It calmed her a little, but didn't help much.

By the time they had reached the house, it was ten minutes past eleven at night. Light used his own key to open the door and lead Lamore inside. Upon entering the living room, she sat down on the couch and let out a huge sigh. Her body leaned against the cushions as she tried to ease her mind about tonight. So much had happened today and tomorrow would probably be even worse. Lamore felt the cushion next to her sink down so she turned to see Light sitting right beside her. A small, weak smile was placed on his face with dull eyes. Lamore straightened herself up and looked back at him. "Tired?" he asked with concern.

"I can't even remember the last time I had any sleep. I've been wide awake since the day before Laura was taken to the hospital."

"It's not healthy to stay up for that long." Light chuckled.

"L does it, and the coffee helped. Besides, how can I sleep with everything that has been going on?" Lamore glanced down at the floor between her legs. The exhaustion was becoming more visible on her face as she kept talking. "Between Beyond, the Death Note, Laura and now the death of these criminals… where does it end? How could things have gotten like this?"

Light sighed himself and shook his head. "I don't know…" that was his only and honest answer.

"I should have known that somehow, the Death Note would come back up once you and L were brought back. But I didn't think it would manifest Kira again. There's already been posts on social media about Kira coming back and certain individuals that people want him to kill." Lamore looked over at Light, her eyes wavered with despair. "I never really knew much about Kira, I was still so young when he was starting his path of justice. I was only in middle school when he died… so I was never old enough to truly understand what was going on. My grandparents and parents told me that I shouldn't worry about it and that I shouldn't believe in Kira's methods. Maybe they believed what he was doing really was wrong and they had hope that I wouldn't have to live out my life under his rule…" Lamore gripped the edge of her shirt, fear rising up in her body, tensing her nerves to new levels.

Light looked back at Lamore's hands and saw how upset she was becoming the more she was talking about the topic. He reached over and placed one of his hands on top of hers. The two looked at each other in the eyes for a moment as Light gained a determined and protective expression on his face. "Lamore, I know this isn't an easy situation to find yourself into. You don't know what me, L and the others went through. You're already far too deep to get out. But I'm not going to let this affect your life and the lives of those you love. We're going to end this before it goes any further."

The female loosened her grip on her outfit, feeling a bit more at eased by the gentle touch from Light. A small smile spread across her thin lips as she looked into his eyes. He really was trying to be sincere with her, and it was helping. Not too much, but at least it was working in a way. "Thanks…" Lamore breathed.

"Maybe you should head off and get some sleep. We both could use some rest." Light suggested.

"Y-yeah… how about some tea first? That always helps me calm down and sleep better."

Light smiled himself at the idea. "Sounds good, do you need any help?"

Lamore stood up from the couch and hugged herself. "No, I can make it myself. It won't take long." She walked into the kitchen before he could even protest. Grabbing the kettle and filling it with water, she poured some tea powder in and placed it on the burner, turning the electric flame on. She tucked back strands of hair behind her ear, taking another deep breath. Turning on her heels, she headed back to the living room where Light was waiting. When she entered, she saw him looking down to the ground. "Light?" her soft voice was enough to gain his attention. He looked up to her as she made her way towards the former killer. She sat down next to him on the couch and put on a small smile. "The tea should be ready in a few minutes."

He gave a soft nod towards her and quickly looked away. Lamore let her eyes wandered off, not sure what else to say or do. The situation was awkward, she now just realized. There was so much to talk about, and yet they couldn't say anything, because they didn't want to upset the other by stating the obvious without being able to give out their own answers. Lamore's brown eyes soon found themselves locked with the small shrine that belonged to her parents, in honor of them. The smile was still plastered on her face as she spoke. "You know… when I was younger, my mother wanted nothing more than to go to France. It was her dream to study abroad there and maybe make a life for herself. She always fancied their culture, but when she met my dad she fell in love with him. And her plans changed."

Light turned and listened as she said this. "That's why she named me… Lamore… it means 'one who loves and is loved' in French. She told me she wanted all of us to go to Paris one day as a family… but it looks like it'll be impossible now." Her head hung down as her bangs covered her eyes. "I… I really miss them at times. I wish they could be here now to try and cheer me up. They always know what to say to make me feel better. But… as twisted as it is… I'm glad they're dead." Light gasped as she said that, but when she continued he understood. "Because… they don't have to deal with this mess I've gotten myself into. I don't want to see anyone I care about suffer." She looked back up at Light with a gentle smile. "And that means you as well…"

That line alone, while cliched, made him blush. He moved a bit closer to Lamore and wrapped his fingers in hers. This action made her eyes widened as she became a bit confused. Light stared at her with his own intense eyes as he leaned in closer. "Lamore… you shouldn't say such thing. I'm your guardian, remember? If anything happens to you, then I can no longer stay here."

Lamore blinked and let her eyes go down to the couch where their hands were still mingled together. She swallowed a lump in her throat, and though she was fearful, she had to ask. "Light… w-when everything is over with and-and you're freed from the punishment… what… are you going to do?"

This questioned seemed to have caught him off guard, and she could tell because he gasped and pulled back. Lamore kept her eyes on him, waiting. Why was he taking so long to answer? Was he… not sure what to say? Maybe he was just as lost with the very idea. Or perhaps, maybe Light really would leave after he got his real body back? Lamore looked away at the thought of seeing him go after so long. After all the time they've spent together, after how close they had gotten, Lamore can't help but wonder if what they went through was just going to be lost on them when they go their separate ways. The two couldn't even look at each other as their eyes drifted to the floor. Memories of all their happy times together flashed in their minds, how they started out as total opposite but soon reached a common ground. They had more similarities than they realized, and now they were beginning to have feelings for each other.

Now that Lamore thought about it, when they were getting to know one another, she thought of Light as a downer who had such negative views of the world around him. But she could see him change as they spent more time together, him enjoying being in other's company and finding the good in life. She began to think of him as an older brother, which was fine for her. Since she never had any siblings, not to mention he was always there to help her on projects, to support her in what she was doing, and how he would always protect her and defend her. But… her feelings started to change when they had that fight after Lamore went out with Mako. And when they kissed when they were burying the Kira followers that kidnapped her and the pop singer… She refused at first and told him off but, now she wasn't sure anymore. She did like Light, but did she love him? She was so confused, because she didn't mind the kiss. So what stopped her? Mako? But he didn't make her feel a spark when they were together, he could do so much better than her anyways. And he only loved her because of her title and what she did for him. Then… why did Light love her?

The question was interrupted when Lamore heard a whistle coming from the kitchen. Standing up, she made her way out of the living room and finished preparing the tea. At least she was able to get out of that awkward situation. Still, it was a question that wasn't going to be avoided for much longer. Once the tea was done, the female poured the liquid into two separate cups and took the tray back into the living room, where Light was still sitting on the couch. "Do you want any sugar or lemons with your tea?" Lamore asked Light before she set the tray down on the table.

The male didn't look up at her, but he did give an answer. "No… it's fine." Lamore didn't reply, only set the tray down and took one of the cups, sipping the tea from it. Light didn't touch his though, he just sat at the end of the couch, his chin resting in his palm as he stared at the wall. Lamore noticed that he was avoiding her, but she understood. She probably asked a sensitive topic that not even he was- "I don't know." Lamore jerked her head up to stare at the back of Light. The former-killer explained further. "My whole life, before I became Kira, I knew what I wanted to do. I was going to become a police officer, to help catch the bad guys and bring them to justice, just like my father did. But, those were the ideals of a child that only saw black and white, he never saw the gray areas of justice at all. As I got older, I reached my way up top of every class. I didn't mind the pressure though, but it always felt like something was missing. The more days that went by, the more news I saw that showed how rotten the world was around us. That justice was nothing more than a joke. Everything changed when I got that Notebook…"

"The Death Note…" Lamore whispered under her breath.

He went on. "When I first used it, I was distraught, but… the more I used it the more I thought I was doing good. I was ridding the world of those that were evil and influencing their ways into the weak-minded. Yeah, there were those against me and those after me, but that's what made it more fun." A smirk crossed his features as he admitted that part. "Maybe part of me liked being Kira because it gave me a sense of excitement. And it felt like I could take control of something so broken to make it right! Ha… to think it all fell down so anti-climatically." He shrugged as he let out a chuckle.

"So… you were more interested in the thrill of it all and the power to control than the actual good of the people?" Lamore looked up at Light.

"That's… how it escalated." Light admitted.

Lamore looked away and then had to ask. "Do you… regret using the Death Note?"

Light looked back over to see her soft, gentle brown eyes. After a moment, he came up with an answer, one she wanted to hear as well as the truth. "In some aspect, no. A lot of people were grateful to have had the people that ruined their lives killed. They wanted true justice and they got it. I do regret having to kill the ones that were close to me, and the innocent ones. Now that I think about it, maybe I killed more good people than bad ones." Lamore looked away at the answer, not sure how to process it all. "But…" She whipped her head back to Light as he had a gentle smile on his face. "Without the Death Note, I would have never met you."

That last statement made Lamore blush and her eyes glued at Light's. She wasn't sure how to respond at first, was he going to say what she thought he was going to say? "W-well… I'm really glad that I met you as well. I've heard so many things about Kira, what he was like and the people he killed. But, when I saw that he was you and I looked at your records, I knew there was more to the story than they wanted to admit. Everyone should have a second chance, but only if the people think they deserve it."

Light shrugged. "I don't think a lot of groups out there are ready to give Kira another shot. There's already a mass hysteria as is."

Lamore chuckled. "Maybe, but _I'm_ giving _Light Yagami_ a second chance. I'm not seeing Kira, the mass murderer. But rather, a gentle and intelligent man who is willing to tolerate everyone around him for the sake of someone's happiness." She reached out to place a hand on his cheek, her smile never leaving her lips. "You know, maybe there have been a lot of consequences ever since I used the Life Note. However, if me not using the Notebook would result in me never meeting you, I don't regret that at all."

Light stared at Lamore for a long moment, her lips pursed into a smile, her eyes gleaming with sparkles and her soft and gentle voice. Biting his lip, he reached for her hand on his cheek and held it, staring into her eyes. He had to say it. Even if she didn't feel the same he had to get it out of his system. "Lamore… I-" Lamore stared at him.

"Yes?" she leaned in closer to him, their faces only a few inches apart. Both of them were blushing, and yet they weren't uncomfortable in this situation. In fact, Lamore knew what he was going to say and yet she was gonna allow it. However, Light turned his attention to the room around him. The female kept staring at him, wondering if he was going to say it without looking at her. But he wasn't that kind of person, Light was the type to say what needed to be said face to face. Was he hesitant? Lamore watched as he untangled himself from her hands and stood up from the couch. He then glanced at the front door then stared at Lamore as he pointed to the very entrance. He moved a finger to his lip to made sush motion towards the other in the room. Lamore glanced at the door herself and held in a gasp, knowing what Light was going to do. With swift and quiet movements, the male brunette walked over to the door and gripped the handle for a moment. In a flash, he opened the door with such force, it would have been pulled off the hinges if he were stronger. Light looked around the front of the house, taking in the surroundings. All he heard was the silence of the late night and all he saw was the dark sky, saved by some lights from houses. Sighing in relief, he closed the door and turned back to Lamore. The girl held her hands over her chest, as her eyes went soft with an expression of worry.

"Sorry, I thought I heard someone sneaking around outside." Light admitted as he walked over to her. "After everything, I didn't want to take a chance."

Lamore only nodded as she looked up at him. He turned from her and rubbed the back of his neck. "We should head off to bed. It's been a long night." Again, Lamore nodded. "I can clean up down here, you head upstairs to your room."

"You sure?"  
Light gave a small smile. "You've done more than enough for me already. Let me do this one favor."

Lamore let out a giggle as she turned her back on him. "Alright, just don't stay up too late." She advised as she headed up the stairs. Light smiled back as he watched her go. He then took the tray with the cups and headed to the kitchen. Lamore had already been through enough as of late, she needed a break. Hopefully she could get some rest out of tonight.

The female brunette reached the second floor of the house. Turning the corner, she walked to the bathroom and used the toilet. Then she went on with her other nightly routines such as brushing her teeth and washing up her face. As she cleaned up her skin, she took a look at herself in the mirror. Bags could be seen under her eyes. She pulled down her skin to get a better look at how dark they were. She let out a exhausted sigh, realizing how much activities she's done today and how little sleep she was getting. Lamore wanted to stay up longer, she wanted to try and do everything she could to find Laura and help solve this case. But she wasn't built like L, Light and the other investigators. She's never been on any cases before, she wasn't meant to stay up for so long and figure out formulas and plan out actions to catch criminals. She was a college student working to get her degree to help those in need. Even though she wanted to, she didn't know how to help. Staying up and worrying about Laura wasn't going to help in any way. Why didn't they let her stay there and let her be useful? She wasn't a kid, she could take care of herself! She was Tenshi for crying out loud!

Lamore shook her head as she walked out of the bathroom, heading to her bed. "I know I'm tired, but I doubt I'll be able to get any sleep tonight." She told herself as she closed the door to her room behind her.

"You've had a busy day, after all." Lamore jumped upon hearing a voice behind her. She whipped her head to see someone sitting in her chair at her desk. His brown hair covered his eyes, he wore a black suit with a red necktie and a smile spread across his face.

"Wha- Light?! Why are you up here? And how did you…" She trailed off as he got up from his chair and moved towards her. Lamore began to shake, but she wasn't sure why. Light was giving off a strange vibe that she didn't like. And why was he dressed all fancy like? How did he even change so fast? She was only in the bathroom for not even five minutes, so how did he find the time to clean up the kitchen, change and get into her room under that time?

He was now towering over her, just less than a foot from where she stood, against the door. Lamore's heart began to race, what was he doing? He lifted his head up, revealing his eyes. But instead of those harsh brown ones she had grown familiar with, his eyes were of a crimson hue mixed with a dark brown. The smile he bore though, as his teeth were showing, it was a smile of malicious intent. "Finally, we get a chance to be alone…" that voice, though it sounded like Lights', it was much deeper and rougher. Lamore knew something was amiss here, but she didn't know what.

"L-Light you're scaring me!" She shivered as she tried to make herself smaller.

"Well, I do tend to have that effect on people." He chuckled. "I must say, it certainly is a honor to finally meet Tenshi face to face."

Her eyes went wide as she stared up into that face of evil. "Y-you're not Light…" She shook as she tried to hold herself together.

He crossed his arms over his chest, the smile never leaving his face. "You do catch on quickly. Then this will make things easier."

Lamore took a step away from the man that was disguised as Light. "Who are you!" She demanded an answer while glaring up at him.

"You should know who I am, after all I did make a big impact on the world." He took another step closer to her as he bore his crooked smile. It was then that her eyes went wide as he stated that sentence. He looked like Light, acted almost like him as well but he wasn't Light! At least, not the Light she had grown to know. The only other Light there was… clutching the fabric on her heart, she swallowed her fear down as Lamore eyed the man before her.

"Kira…" she whispered. A low chuckle erupted from his throat as he leaned over her once again. "B-but how?! You and Light are the same! The very possibility of you two being in two different bodies it just…"

Kira raised his brow but he still had an amused look upon him. "Of course, I'm sure you would be confused about that part. Well my dear," he reached out, grabbing Lamore's chin and forcing her to look up at him. "At one point, me and Light Yagami were one person. But, I am his other half. The one that was created when he used the Death Note. The side that lusted for power, craved control and wished to be treated like a God. That was the side he created once the Notebook took its hold on him. He casted me aside once, when he was forced to give up ownership. But, he got me back only to fall to those Investigators that couldn't see the beauty of what he… we were trying to accomplish."

Lamore was able to push herself away from his grip then shoved him from her. She glared him down as she stood where she was. "You mean what YOU were trying to accomplish! Kira never cared about creating a peaceful world! Even Light himself admitted it was just more of a power thing! We both know you only cared about feeling superior, and the Death Note fueled Light's ambition of it! That Death Note has done nothing expect ruined his and so many other lives!"

"But," Kira interjected. "Did it not also give ease to others? Think about it, so many criminals got away with their crimes while others suffered, knowing they lost possession and even loved ones to those monsters. By killing them off, I was doing the victims a favor. They were able to get the justice they deserved, they were able to move on. If anything, the Death Note was a blessing to many."

"And a curse to others! Especially to the innocent lives that were stolen because of your selfish desires!" Lamore pointed out as she yelled at him. "What about all the families that got their own lives taken away because you took either a mother, father, brother, sister, aunt, or uncle from them?! What about those that were falsely accused or those that did their time and repent their sins?! Those that didn't mean to do what they did or had to because of circumstances?! I know for a fact that not everyone is born evil or good, but they can be influenced by it! The world isn't black and white, and you alone shouldn't have the power to decide a person's fate!"

"And what about you?" Kira purred as he narrowed his eyes at Lamore. She took a step back but didn't say anything. Kira walked around her, circling her like she was his prey. "You claim that Kira played with lives and attempted to be God, but isn't that what you have been doing for the past year? You picked up the Life Note, wrote down a few names and that was enough for you to realize your purpose. You could feel it as you wrote on the paper, couldn't you? The power of being in control over people, saving lives… you and I are one in the same."

Lamore clenched her hands into fists as she stared down, gritting her teeth she spat at Kira. "You and I are **nothing** alike! You were only interested in being God while taking lives! I care only about giving people a second chance, and I couldn't care less if people want to respect me or not. Sure… maybe I had gotten myself and my friends in dangerous situations because of the Life Note. But unlike you, I take full responsibility for my actions and I'm willing to suffer for them. Because…" She bit her lower lip as she trailed off, not sure what else to say. She said to herself time and time again that if anything happened to her because of this power, she would own up to the consequences. And if anything happened to her friends, she would feel just as guilty if not more so. It was true, this Life Note she had gotten and the power that came with it. The ability seemed ideal, reviving anyone whose' life span was cut short. Give them a second chance and the opportunity to escape death. It seemed like a dream come true, that this power that fell to the human world and be given to Lamore…

"No…" She muttered under her breath. "Unlike you, that Notebook was handed to me. It was all part of the plan for me to get it and become Tenshi. I was just another pawn in this game. But that doesn't mean that I regret getting the Life Note and using it. And once I give Light and L their second chance, then I'll give up being Tenshi."

"Oh, on the contrary," Kira smirked as he placed a hand on Lamore's shoulder. This caused her to flinch at his touch, but it also caused her to look up at him. Seeing the full details of his twisted face. "Your true purpose hasn't been fulfilled yet. In fact, that is why I have come to you."

Lamore slipped from his grasp and snarled at him. "Whatever you plan on doing to me, you can forget it! I'm not giving you the Life Note!"

He responded with a chuckle from his lips. "I don't want the Life Note… I want Tenshi as a whole."

Her whole body went stiff as she looked up at him. He took a step closer and gripped her chin so she was forced to stare into his eyes. "Have you forgotten that I have a Death Note in my possession again? And, I am alive now. I have been given a second chance with the help of that Shinigami. Kira will soon rise again and reclaim the world to shape it in his image. Of course, I may be allowed to kill, but it never hurts to have my equal by my side."

Lamore's eyes went wide as she knew who he was talking about. Their faces drew closer as his smile grew wider. "You would make a beautiful Goddess… with the faithful followers of Kira and those that are thankful to Tenshi, the world would have no choice but to obey."

She was speechless for a brief moment by his words. It was true, there have been a lot of people who seemed to support Tenshi, even more so than Kira. If Tenshi not only worked with Kira, but her decisions were influenced based on how people acted towards her and Light's double, it would mean that the crowd would have to be kind towards either or both of them if they want to live and if they want insurance. Kira clearly knows that having the power of not only death, but reincarnation in one's hand would benefit himself. Lamore, however, had no plan on standing around and watching this happen. While she may not have condone Kira's every action, she did judge him based on the innocent lives that were lost because of his selfish goals. Lamore would be damned if she was just gonna sit around and watch him take Japan and the world again. Because this time, Tenshi was involved. She swatted his hand away, glaring at him with hatred in her eyes.

"If you think for one second I'm going to sit by and watch you do as you please, you're even more insane than they give you credit for! I am not going to help you accomplish anything! And you can bet your sorry butt that I'm not even gonna give you the Life Note, because someone of your status doesn't deserve to have that power. So, I demand that you get out of my room and stay away from me and my friends before you regret it!"

She stood her ground, not taking her eyes off of him in case he tried anything on her. He began to chuckle, sending a shiver down Lamore's back, but she had to at least look strong. "Interesting…" Kira trailed as he stepped forward and reached his hand towards her. "And here I thought you would have been easily persuaded like the other women. But, you're a lot stronger, so it will be more fun to take you down." He didn't give her any time as he reached his hand out and grabbed her chin. Lifting her face up, he crashed his lips together with hers. She gasped at the sudden contact he placed on her, doe brown eyes widened out of shock and desperation. She pounded on his chest, begging him to release her from the kiss. As he pulled away, a trail of saliva connected their tongues for a brief moment. He stared into her eyes, the smirk never left his face as he held onto hers. "Not bad, I can see why he really likes you."

Lamore acted quickly, slapping him across the face and getting freed from his grasp, she headed towards her door. She had to get out of the room, if she could at least escape him, she could go down and get Light to help her. With the two of them, she was sure they could drive him out of the house. Or at the very least gain the upper hand to knock him out and trap him. Her hands reached for the knob, fingers brushing the metallic material. She began to quickly open the door, getting ready to flee down the hall and jump down the stairs to head to the living room. But when the door was almost to the point she could squeeze through, it was slammed shut so quickly she could barely react. Lamore gasped and turned her head to see Kira glaring at her as his hand rested on the door frame. "That was very rude of you, my dear. I come here to offer you a chance to change your life, and you not only refuse it, but me as well."

"I am NOT going to be part of your sick plot to rule over the world and spread fear in people! That is not what Tenshi stands for!" Lamore yelled back at him. Kira however, responded by pushing Lamore against the door so her back was to him. She yelped at the sudden pressure but her eyes were glued onto her captor.

"Then I'll have to use other methods to persuade you." Kira chuckled, making Lamore even more nervous. She shuddered as she felt her skirt being lifted up by a smooth hand, slowly inching up her leg. The young woman gasped in shock as a blush crossed her features. Her breathing became abnormal as she shook, while the hand moved further up her leg. Kira's palm soon landed on Lamore's right cheek and she responded with a squeak. "Such a cute voice you have, and a lovely body as well."

"S-stop it!" Lamore demanded of him as she clenched her fist onto the wooden door. Though her demands were more of pleads at this point. As she looked into his eyes, they were clouded with an emotion that Lamore was all too familiar with. She had seen it in a lot of eyes from her collage, both boys and girls. She knew what he was going to do to her, but she would be damned if she would give up her innocence for a monster like Kira. Lamore decided to use one of the techniques to try and shake him off. She lifted up her leg and kicked the man in the kneecap. Kira grunted from the attack, and he released his hold on Lamore's butt. She took this chance to push him away and panted. Lamore had to admit, she was proud she was holding herself and refusing him. She never knew she had it in her. While she was usually a pacifist and refused to make violence her go to answer, she did believe in self-defense. With everything that had happened, she was glad she had trained with L to protect herself if these situations ever arose. She just hoped that it wasn't going to happen so soon. Lamore turned around and tried to make it to the door. She didn't get far though as a strong hand reached out and grabbed her hair. Another yelp escaped her lips as she was pulled back and thrown onto the floor. She looked up and was face to face with Kira who laid on top of her. "L-let go!" She begged as her hands were being taken by his.

"You dare refuse your god? You must be punished for your sins."

"Thinking and acting for yourself is not a sin!" She protested.

"It is if it hurts others." He corrected as he tied her hands above her head with his red tie. Lamore kept struggling, trying her best to break free. Kira however was a lot more stronger than she was, and he was more determined to take what he believed was his. His hand went down to the hem of her skirt and pulled it down, revealing all of her legs, stomach and underwear. The poor girls eyes went wide as her lower body was exposed to this monster. The smirk on his face returned as he gently poked Lamore's stomach, chuckling to himself at his actions. Lamore began to tear up as she felt his icy cold fingers touch her skin. He really wasn't a real human. She thrashed underneath him, but he held her down. "Now, now, behave yourself and it won't hurt as much." Kira's empty threat didn't fool Lamore for one moment. All it did was make her tear up even more. She didn't want this, every part of her body refused it. She wanted her first time to be special, with someone she loved for a long time. Ideally, after she found the right partner and got married off. She didn't want to give herself up to this maniac! But no matter how much she struggled, he pinned her down. It was obvious that if she wasn't going to corporate, then he was going to force her into this commitment he made for her. The other half reached up to her shirt and lifted it, exposing more of her skin and even her bra. He eyed her whole body, nodding in satisfaction. He liked how she looked, and it was obvious he was going to have a great time.

Lamore shook her head, the tears falling down her face as Kira kept going further and further with his teasing. He wasn't just going to take her, no. Kira wanted to take his time, make her suffer even more, as if he wanted her to enjoy it so she would feel more shame. "P-Please!" Lamore begged. "No more!"

"This can all stop if you just agree to come with me." Kira purred as he snaked his hand up her torso.

Lamore gritted her teeth as her eyes narrowed up to him. No matter what he was going to threaten her with, she wasn't going to comply. She would rather be tortured and killed before even considering the idea of going off with a madman. "I. Will. Not. Go anywhere with you!"

That was not the answer Kira wanted to hear. "Then I guess you will have to be punished until you behave." His hand reached up to Lamore's chest and groaped onto her left breast. The young girl squealed again as her tears came crashing down. Her body cried out for it to stop, she knew it was weird and she was uncomfortable. She had heard many stories about Kira, but not one of them ever mentioned him as a rapist. Lamore never thought that he would be capable of such an action. But, if what he was saying was true, that he and Light were now separate people, Light is more tolerant and still has his morals. However, Kira craves power, and without Light's better judgement, there was nothing stopping him with getting his ways in any kind of manner. If he wanted Tenshi, he was going to have her. If she refused, he would take her by force. Lamore closed her eyes shut, turning her head away from her predator. She wanted to fight, but he was dangerously dominant and determined to get his way.

"You know, he really missed out. He should have confessed to you sooner." Kira chuckled as he released his hold on her chest and sat up on Lamore. The poor girl still shivered and kept her eyes closed. But… who was he talking about? Surely it couldn't have been Mako, he always confessed about how he was in love with Lamore even though she never returned those feelings. She knew that he couldn't be talking about L, after all, it was clear he didn't see her in that way. He cared more for Laura anyways. Lamore's eyes shot open as she suddenly realized something. She turned to look up, ready to process all of this but that was when she saw someone standing behind Kira. Her eyes went wide as the figure raised his hands up and smashed them down, hitting Kira over the head with a frying pan.

The mass murderer fell off of Lamore, giving her time to move herself onto her feet. Her hands were still tied, but she hurried over behind the one that saved her. "L-Light!" Lamore cried. The other brunet male looked down at her as he stood to protect her. Noticing the tears in her eyes, he could tell that she was mortified. Hopefully he was able to come back in time before it went any further.

Kira rubbed the back of his head from the blow he received, it stung. But it wasn't the worst pain he felt after all. He stood up as he held his wound, looking over at Light and Lamore. The grin didn't leave his face for a moment as his reddish eyes landed on his other half. "I was wondering how long it was going to take you to join us. Though it was very rude of you to interrupt us when we were in the middle of something."

Lamore shuddered as he mentioned that and shielded herself more with Light. The kinder of the two halves glared over at Kira as he still held the frying pan. He was confused though, the man looked and sounded like him, but Light knew it wasn't him. While he was slightly taken aback by the fact a doppelganger was in Lamore's house and tried to assault her, he couldn't let that get in the way of his job of protecting her. He would ask questions later, once he was sure that Lamore was safe from him! "You stay away from her!" Light warned as he held his weapon for everyone to see. Kira looked over at Light and then landed his eyes on the only female in the room. He chuckled as he slowly made his way towards the balcony of Lamore's room.

"Very well, it's clear I'm not wanted here. But this won't be the last time you've seen me. And I assure you, that you will be mine before this is all over, Lamore Nosaka. And, Light Yagami." Kira made eye contact with his other half as his grin spread more wicked. "I look forward to finally killing you off." With those last words, he turned on his heels and ran onto the balcony. Jumping off, Light and Lamore only watched as he disappeared. While Light would have liked nothing more than to go over and make sure that crazy maniac had gotten himself killed from the fall, he had to stay close to Lamore and make sure she was alright. He only growled over at the balcony, expressing his anger of the look-a-like's cowardness. If he had the chance, he would have ran after him and finish him off. Or at least, Light should have hit him harder to cause some more damage to the point where the wound would have been bleeding. He looked back over at Lamore, she was half naked at this point and her wrists still bound by Kira's tie. Light hurried over to her and unwrapped her hands.

"Lamore…" he breathed as he finished removing the tie. Once the cloth dropped to the floor, Lamore immediately rushed into Light's chest. He was shocked by the action but at the same time he dropped the frying pan, and held her close to him. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you anywhere?" Light asked as he held the back of Lamore's head while his other arm was wrapped firmly around her waist.  
"N-no… Light…" Lamore sniffled as the tears kept coming down from her eyes. "H-he k-kissed me… and t-touched m-me… H-he tried to… Light, h-he was g-going to…" She trailed off as she continued to sob into his chest. Light could sense how upset Lamore was. It didn't take a genius to know what that man was planning on doing to her. Light was glad that he was able to show up before it got any worse. He had heard the noises from upstairs, but he just figured that Lamore was having a bit of a breakdown due to Laura. Luckily, Hana came down and told Light that she was being assaulted. Immediately, Light grabbed a nearby object and hurried upstairs. Just in time to see the stranger straddling Lamore and touching her. The male looked over at the Seimeigami as her purple eyes softened with guilt and also sympathy. Light began to stroke Lamore's hair, doing his best to calm her down.

"It's okay Lamore, you're okay now. He's gone… I'm right here." Light assured her. Lamore continued to sob into his chest and he stood there and allowed her. He would have to keep a closer eye on her from now on.

 _*The Life Note will not affect unborn children if they are in the early stages of fertilization_

 _*The Life Note will not affect anyone who is less than 100 days old._

It was the roaring of car engines that rang in her ears that caused her eyes to flutter open. Coal, shining eyes looked up to find themselves staring up at a ceiling. A very dark ceiling in a dark room. Laura groaned as she sat up from where she was and placed a hand on her forehead. She felt sick in more ways than one. Her head was pounding, her stomach felt queasy and her ears were buzzing. At least her lower half felt comfortable. Now that she looked down, Laura could see that her lower half was covered by sheets on a bed. She looked down at her body, glad to see she still wore the night gown from the hospital. Laura soon noticed where the roaring was coming from. Right in front of her, she could see a small window letting in the light of the night. Flipping the sheets off her form, she hopped off the bed from her right side, since the left side was occupied by a wall. Once she was on her feet, she wobbled and fell to the floor. A hiss of pain escaped her lips as her body came into contact. Luckily, it wasn't the worst pain she felt recently, so it was easy to overcome. She looked up and noticed a counter right above her. Reaching up, she grabbed onto the ledge and pulled herself up.

Her eyes scanned the contents of the counter to see what it would hold. Perhaps what laid on top of the surface would give her a clue as to where she was taken to. As well as to aid her in getting out and back to L. She noticed a sink with two large water bottles in rectangular containers next to the facet. The counter had a few cabinets below and there was a chair under said counter with a lamp at the very end. Finding the strength, Laura walked over to the other end of the counter and reached out, flipping the switch to the lamp to give off light. It blinded her for a brief moment, but she soon got used to it. She took a better look around the room as the light illuminated the area. The room was small and a bit cramped with only a bed and the chair for furnisher. There was a wall on one end of the bed and from it hung a single painting with a mountain landscape. Laura turned to the window once again and headed over to it, wanting to see what was outside. Using the wall for support, she soon made it to the small window and looked through the glass. She was slightly surprised to look down and see herself floors above from the streets. If she had to guessed, she would estimate that she was in a hotel and was most likely at least ten floors above the main lobby. So jumping out from the window and expecting a perfect landing as a means of escape was out of the question. Though the window was fairly large enough for her to get through, it was climbing down in one piece that would be the problem. Sure, she was agile and pretty flexible, but even she knew that she couldn't survive a fall like that. Laura figured if it came down to it, she could tie the blankets together and make a rope for her to climb down. Sure, it was cliched, but depending on how many blankets and sheets there were in this room, Laura kept that idea in the back of her mind.

The woman gave herself a self-hug as she looked out into the night sky. There were many stars out tonight, and the moon helped with giving her some light. She couldn't tell if it was late at night or early in the morning. She even wondered if she was still in Tokyo. There weren't too many signs to determine where she was or what the name of the hotel was. She did know one thing though, Beyond must be nearby and he was surely the one that brought her here. She looked around the room a second time, able to really take in the surroundings. She didn't see her brother anywhere, meaning he was either out or he was in another room. Probably the latter since he worked so hard to get Laura here and bring her back, it wouldn't make any sense for him to just leave her. Laura sighed as she held her head in her hands, feeling it pound once again. She was really feeling sick, which was rare in her case. Sure, now and again she would get cut and bruised on some of her missions, but illness was something that barely happened to her. And taking any medication was out of the question since it would only make her feel worse. Her eyes darted up from the bed and noticed a small window opening where lights were coming from a room. Taking her chances, she went over to the light and found herself in a bathroom. There was only a small shower with a mirror and sink, but it was pretty spacious even for a hotel room.

She walked over to the sink and placed both her palms on the edge, gripping it for dear life. Laura gasped and panted over the sink, she felt like she wanted to empty her stomach but there wasn't anything coming up. Why? Why now? Why did she have to feel weak at a time like this? She had her moment of weakness when she thought L didn't care about her leaving. She had that when she got taken by Beyond and tortured. She had that moment of weakness when she was lying on that hospital bed, bleeding out ready to die. Ready to accept that her life was over and would make peace. But she stayed strong back then because she knew if she died at that hospital, so would L. All she ever thought about was the man that saved her from the streets many years ago. Took her in and raised her when she had no one left. He was the only family she had back then, and when she lost him, it felt like part of her died with him. But even when he wasn't around to see her grow up in Tokyo or become a paranormal investigator, she kept going because she knew it was what he wanted. Well for once, why couldn't she be selfish and want him by her side?! Why did she have to always be strong for him when he's not around, and yet when he was with her, he never saw her true feelings towards him? Sure, when it came to emotions, maybe L wasn't the best on those ques, and nor was she. But… even as a forlorn child, Laura knew that she admired him as more than a mentor and a brother. "Lawliet…" she whispered his name, his true name that no one should ever know. But what is a name to a dead man anyways? And yet, even though he wasn't really alive, whenever he was around, her life was more bearable.

"It's not wise to be out of bed while you are still sick." Upon hearing those words from a familiar figure, Laura whipped her head around and saw Beyond standing against the doorway to the small bathroom. A small smile was placed on his lips as he stared at her. Though his smile portrayed that of a worried look, Laura knew that he had malicious intentions with her. Standing her ground, Laura raised her fists up as if she were ready to beat his face in. However, this didn't affect him in the slightest. Propping himself up from where he stood, he walked over to her slowly. "I'm just trying to be the better brother here, you've been through a lot in the last 24 hours." He said to her as he reached his hand out, wanting to grasp at her shoulder. Seeing this, Laura thought quickly and used a move that L taught her a while back. She ducked underneath his hand and spun her leg around, knocking him off balance and causing him to fall hard onto the tile floor. Making sure he stayed there, she placed her foot on his ribcage and pressed down. Not too hard to puncture a lung, but just enough so it would hurt if he tried to get up. Beyond grunted as her foot landed on his chest, but it was replaced with a sudden laughter. "I had a feeling you liked it rough, but we shouldn't rush into thing just yet."

"Shut your mouth!" She warned him as she pressed down harder. "You're lucky there isn't anything here for me to use against you as a weapon. I may not believe in killing, but I will defend myself if I have to!" After everything that this man had put her through, a part of Laura wanted nothing more than to finish this poor excuse for a human right here in this hotel room. She wouldn't care if it would mean she would be tried with murder, after everything he had done to her, she had every right! Then again, could one really convict someone for killing an already dead man? Punishment or not, Laura would have at least liked to have wiped that smirk off of his face.

Beyond looked up at his sister and just kept chuckling. "Come on, anything in this very room could be used to kill me." He pointed over to the rack holding towels. "Those rags over there could be used to strangle me. There's toothpaste in the cabinet for you to use on my eyes to make me go blind. There's a sink out there that you can fill up with water and drown me. Or, you could put more pressure on your foot to see if you could get my ribcage to puncture my heart."

Laura glared down at the man she had under her. Was he really listing the many ways he could die in just the hotel room alone? And why was it making her even more mad? Did he really see this as a game? Did he not care that she could actually take his advice and murder his sorry ass in cold blood. Then again, if he knew the many ways he could be killed, he would probably see them coming anyways. Making those attempts would be pretty pointless. The young woman removed her foot from him but still held herself and didn't take her eyes off of the creep. Even though she knew now who he truly was, it was no excuse for what he did to her in her past life and in this one.

Beyond lifted himself on his elbows and looked up at her with his cheeky smile. "I bet you're impressed."  
"Hardly," Laura bluntly stated, "you are a criminal mastermind after all. Finding new ways to kill off your victims was just part of your work and it gave you amusement. I am well aware of how you operate, Mello told me your story."

"Oh yes… the runner up to being L's successor. Kira told me all about him. It's a shame I couldn't meet him myself all those years ago. We have a lot in common. If we couldn't be the best, we would be the opposite. I'm surprised that even after what Mello did, you still consider him a brother. He did end up killing many innocent lives, he was no better than me for what I did in L.A."  
"Don't you DARE compare my brother to a leech such as yourself!" Laura practically yelled at him, making Beyond get caught off guard as he fell back onto the floor. "Do you have any idea, of what Mello's true goal was?! He wanted to take down Kira as much as Near. While it is true his ways were more chaotic and even unpleasant at times, he had to work with criminals in order to get the resources and information needed. And it was his goons that were in charge of wiping out the SPK, not him. He never wanted to kill anyone, he just wanted a chance to prove himself that he could be just as good as Near and L."

Beyond chuckled again as he stood up and eyed her with a challenge. "Even if that meant going as far as to kidnap the director of the NPA and the Daughter of Soichiro Yagami?"

Laura rolled her eyes at him. "Please, that Director wasn't even aware of the existence of the Death Note. Not to mention, it was Kira that ended up killing the Director, not the Mafia Besides," Laura looked away from Beyond. "All that girl got was a traumatic experience, if you ask me, she got of easy."

The smirk returned on Beyond's face as he walked over to Laura and was practically a foot away from her. "And you say I'm the morbid one."

She quickly flashes him a death glare. "She was related to the one that killed L and spread terrorism throughout the world! He would have done far worse to her if they hadn't brought him to justice, which wouldn't have happened if not for Mello and Near! I'll admit though, I would have given anything to have seen Kira's dying face. Just to mock him for his failed attempt of taking over the world and threatening him with the idea of him being tortured by those he killed in Hell."

"Heh, that would be an interesting idea. If only Hell actually existed." Beyond mocked.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't believe in the whole Heaven or Hell thing. I know our souls do go somewhere when we die, but I doubt that the afterlife could be better than the life we are living. Then again, the afterlife can't be any worse than the hell I've seen and been through."

Beyond found that interesting in what Laura stated. Perhaps getting her to do what he wishes would be easy if he knew what to say and how to say it. Stepping closer, Beyond placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "It's not fair, is it? You admire someone for so long only for them to never see your true potential. Then they cast you aside like yesterday's newspaper. So, you have to show them what they wasted by doing things you never knew you were capable of." His fingers slowly inched their way up her shoulders to her neck, gently gracing the strands of her black hair. "That's what makes us so similar, Laura… and that is what makes us real siblings."

Laura looked away from the man touching her, feeling even more sick but knew she couldn't run away. She stayed where she was because part of her wanted to hear what he was going to say. She knew he was only playing with her, and she was onto his game, but she should at least see where he was going with this. Beyond gently took a strand of her hair into his fingertips and rolled them between his digits. "You care about L, do you not?" there it was. He finally played that card on her. "You've admired him for so many years after he saved your life not once, but twice while you were in his care. You were devastated when you found out that he was no longer alive. And even more upset that it wasn't you that killed Kira for what he did to your love. Then again, can you say that L truly loved you if he sent you away?" Beyond let her hair go but he still ran his fingertips along the skin of her neck. "We are one in the same, Laura. L never loved us, he was always busy with his own world and playing detective. He only ever visited me once, while you were being pampered by him. You had it easy and was the lucky one. But it was only a matter of time before he lost interest in you and tossed you away. He never saw how special you truly are, what you could have done, what you have accomplished. I, on the other hand, know all about the life you have lived in this time. I admire that about you, even after all the hardships tossed your way you still found the strength in yourself to press on day after day. And you still have your blood innocence with you. Never have you killed anyone before, and for a half-shinigami that is a huge praise."

Gripping the back of her neck, Beyond forced Laura to turn around so they both looked into each other's eyes. Her face drew a blank, but Beyond held the features of one who was on the verge of winning. "Ever since I saw you in LA, I knew you must have some connection with me. And even after I was locked away, my mind never stopped thinking about you. Now, I have the chance to be with you once again, and I plan on taking that chance." His face leaned in closer to hers, so much so she could taste his breath, smelling of a jam with strawberry flavors. "You don't need them, Laura. You can have me and only me. I'm all you will ever need, because you know deep down, I am the only one that truly cares about you." His fingers loosened their grip and one of his hands started to travel down her collar bone. "Think about it, they are only human, and they will die. You saw their life spans, you know that they will never be with you forever. But with me, you have someone that you never know will be gone. Won't it be a relief, having someone by your side and you never have to worry about when they will die? Whether they will live a long life with nothing exciting or a short life with so many things unfulfilled? After all, we both know that the one thing you want more than anything else in the world… is a family." He whispered the last part into her ear as his hand reached closer and closer to her abdomen.

It was at this point that Laura finally spoke her mind. Taking a step back, her bangs covered her eyes as she looked down. "You are mistaken on many parts." She began as her voice was flat. "It is true, I admire L, even now. He has done so much for me and I can never repay him back for the many times he saved me from even the thoughts of death. I was upset, that he forced me to leave the orphanage. It was the only place I considered my home after I lost my family. When I left, I was lost, I had no one. And it only became worse when L and the others died and I could do nothing to save them. However…" She glared up at him with a bit of rage. "You are wrong about the fact that L doesn't care. I know deep down, he thinks of me like a little sister, even if he won't admit it. He sent me away because he didn't want me to get hurt the same way you hurt me back in L.A. And while my life hasn't been perfect, that doesn't mean it has been nothing but bad memories. The past year, I have come out of my shell and allowed others into my life. I've learned that I shouldn't be scared of those around me that will die. Lamore herself taught me that. And they have been a better family for me than you ever were!"

Beyond was actually taken aback by how vicious Laura was while standing her ground. He was certain that she would be somewhat more confused about her judgement after recovering her memories from her past life. Yet her feelings for not only her mentor, but also that of that woman who went by Tenshi, have persuaded her to stay on their side. To think, after all those years of isolation and her fears of being left behind, it only took one woman and her mentor to bring her back out of her shell and traumatic experiences. But still, it wasn't going to hinder all of his plans. He crossed his arms over his chest as he regained his smirk, making it seem that he wasn't phased by her outbursts.

"You say that all now, but soon I'll be the only one you will have left. Once me and my partner take care of that little group, you will be all mine to do with as I please. No one will be getting in my way of having you to myself. But don't worry, I'll be sure to take good care of you." He stepped closer as he reached out to touch her cheek, but she stepped away and only glared at him.

"Like how you took care of me all those years ago with abuse and even rape?" Laura was trying to contain her anger, but some of it escaped her voice. "And even when you and I were brought back in this time, that was what you did to me when we first encountered each other."

Beyond stood over Laura, attempting to intimidate her by his height, even though they were only about two inches apart. "You know, I would watch what I say. I may be your brother, but I am a serial killer. Are you really gambling your chances about me ending your life?" His crooked smile uttered nothing but threats at her.

Laura however, placed a hand on his chest and forced him back. "We both know you have no intentions of killing me." She then crossed her arms over her chest as her glare never left her face. "For one, you only kill those that you know are about to die. Because you can't see my lifespan, killing me off would be more of a challenge. After all, you may be a mastermind, but we both know you don't gamble either. Not to mention, if you were really going to kill me I would have already been dead."

Beyond gave a genuine smile for the first time since seeing her. She was right on the mark, no wonder L liked her. All the more reason to make her all his. "That is true, I have no intentions of bringing you to death. But, I do have other goals in mind." His eyes drifted from Laura's legs up to her face. She noticed his action, earning him a look of disapproval.

"You really are insane." Laura duly stated.

"Is it really insane for me to want to take back what belongs to me?"

"Let's get one thing straight, I never belonged to you. In fact, you lost the privilege of being my brother after you took advantage of me. As far as I'm concerned, you're practically a stranger to me." Laura practically spat at him as she held herself protectively. "However," she went on which made Beyond raise a brow. "It is clear that no matter what I say or do, you will go ahead with your plans anyways. You have captured me more than once and while I do not agree of what you will do to me… I am at a disadvantage. I am in a place I have no knowledge of, I'm still ill from the drugs from the hospital and even the ones you implanted in me, and my mind is still racing from recovering those memories. I am prideful, yes, but even I know when I can not win. Therefore, I will not fight." Those words alone gave Beyond a bit of a gasp. "Of course, that does not mean I will like what you have planned with me. But I will not struggle because I know that my attempts will be in vain. So, for tonight, I am all yours."

He never would have thought she would give in so easily. He had a feeling this was a trap, that she was just luring him into a false sense so she could gain the upper hand and run while he wasn't looking. But her monotone voice and her blank expression made it hard for him to read her true mood. Still, Beyond admitted that he was happy to hear her giving in and seeing things his way. Just like how it was all those years ago. Stepping closer, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest. Eyeing down at her, his smirk showed his white teeth and canines. "Like I said before, careful what you say. You don't want to give me ideas now."

Laura however, was not done. "Just know one thing, you may have me for tonight, but that will be the only time you will ever get me. I will never belong to you willingly, I only give you this night to quench your thirst for me."

Ah, now Beyond understood. She was still fighting him but knew that he wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted from her. Of course, Laura wasn't so submissive that she was going to give herself away on a silver platter. Rather she was only giving him a taste of her for a few hours. Like she is doing it out of a sense of pity. While Beyond felt a sting to his pride at the notion, it would be made up after he ravished her that night. Besides, he was going to get her once the whole fight between Kira and the Task Force was finished. That was part of his deal he made with Kira. If he agreed to help Kira in his quest for world domination, Beyond would be pardoned from his crimes that he committed and the he could keep Laura as a pet. In a way, tonight would be a preview of what he would have in store for his ex-sister. Without anymore words, he leaned down and captured his lips with hers, entwining their tongues together as he fought and won for dominance. It was only the beginning for what he was going to do to her this night.

* * *

Light sat at the edge of Lamore's bed as he was waiting for her. When she had finally calmed down enough, Light advised her to go take a shower and get into her night wear. She complied and left him in her room alone with her Seimeigami. Hana then began to explain to Light what was happening while he was downstairs. Light was confused at first, then he became frightful at the mention of Kira coming to life and wearing his face. Not to mention the fact he actually attempted to assault Lamore. Hana floated in the room watching over Light, waiting for him to get the information to sink in.

Light looked down to the ground, holding his head in his hands as he took deep breaths. When he looked back up, Hana's eyes glassed over with worry and even nervousness. "So… Kira has come back."

The Seimeigami nodded. "It is bad enough that he has taken your skin and your attributes, but he also possesses the Death Note."

The male sighed as he placed his hands between his legs and let them go limp. "This is a nightmare…" he breathed. Everything was happening all at once, and just when they have to deal with one problem, a new one appears before their eyes and they have to add that to the equation. At this point, Light didn't know what to make of any of this. All he knew was that it was only beginning and if it went on any more, Lamore could be the next victim.

Speaking of which, upon his thought process, Light and Hana both heard the door to Lamore's room open. They looked over and saw Lamore coming in, a white fluffy towel above her head as she wore a light pink button nightshirt with some night pants of the same color. She looked up after entering and saw Light sitting on her bed and Hana floating in the air. She only looked at them as she entered, not saying a word. As she walked over to the bed, Light moved over so she could sit next to him. She finished drying off her hair with the towel and tossed it onto the floor. The room grew silent and for a while, they were all too scared to even speak. Hana was the first to utter any words.

"I… just told Light about what happened." The Seimeigami stated as she looked over at her human.

"T-thank you H-Hana…" Lamore gave a small smile at her guardian. Her voice was small and it sounded weak.

Light looked over at Lamore, before he turned away and downcasted his eyes. "L-Lamore… I-I'm sorry. I should have known something was going on upstairs. I heard the rustling and the slamming, but I just assumed that you were…" He gripped his arm tight as he spoke the words. "being clumsy…"

Lamore looked down at her hands, shaking a bit but answered towards Light. "I-its fine… I can be once in a while, but…" she trailed off as she looked over to the floor. Where Kira had her tied up and touched her skin. She shivered even more, remembering how deathly cold his fingers were. Light saw this and looked over at her. He reached out his hand and tried to grab hers. As soon as she felt the fingers touch her hand, she reacted by smacking Light's hand away from hers. Inwardly, Light was shocked as Lamore gasped and panted. When she realized what she had done, she became embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry!"

"It's fine!" Light assured her.

"Lamore," Hana looked at her human. "He's not Kira, you have my word on that."  
"I-I know…" Lamore self-hugged herself as she looked away. She knew that Light and Kira were different, that the one that attacked her wasn't the gentle man she had grown to know but rather his alter ego that he gained when he picked up the Notebook of death. But every time that she looked at Light's face, all she could remember was the face of the one that attempted to assault her. All of her life, she had heard about the dangers that Kira could do. How he could kill someone if they even defied him or disagreed with him. But what he was going to do to her was far worse than what anyone had said. Sure, Light would never go that far on someone. Even when he was Kira, he had his own standards. But, now that Light and Kira were separate people, they had complete opposite viewpoints and morals. And what was worse, Kira wouldn't rest until he got whatever it was that he wanted from Lamore.

Light could understand why she was just as upset about this matter. She had always kept saying that he and Kira were different beings, and she never saw Light as a murderer. But when she looked into his face only to see him wearing Light's mask, it must have confused her to the point she believed they were the same person. Well, long ago they were but that was beside the point. Just when Light was finally coming to terms that he could be more than what the world once thought of him, his power-hungry self decided to show up in his life. And what was worse, it was clear Kira has some fascination with Lamore and if he wanted her, he was going to get her. The male of the group wished nothing more than to reach over to Lamore and hold her close, assuring her that it was going to be alright and he would protect her. But how could Light protect the one he cared about from himself? Especially when he wasn't even aware of the new personality that Kira possessed. He needed more information, so he turned towards Hana. "How did this happen? How is it possible that my persona became real and has a life of his own?"

Hana looked over at Light as he asked. She looked down with half-lidded eyes and a saddened frown. "Like I stated before, those who have used a Death Note will tend to change in personality. The power of the Notebooks consume the human mind. For Life Note users, they will gain more of an optimistic perspective that they never knew could be possible. But Death Note users are different in the sense that they tend to use these Notebooks for their own betterment. Their minds become warped to the point where their only instinct is to kill those in their way, even when they have done nothing to them. The more one uses the Notebooks, the deeper into these new philosophes they will dive deeper, to the point they may even drown in them and have the Notebooks dictate their lives." The Seimeigami turned her head away so she couldn't look at Light or Lamore. "Just like Beyond, he to fell victim to the power of the Death Note. He lost his mind and even hurt his sister in the process. It was why the Queen and King decided to bring all the Notebooks back to our realms and make sure no humans should ever use them again. There have been times where a Notebook will fall through the cracks, but it is no longer possible for many humans to get their hands on such a mystical object at once. We felt it was for the best for the humans."

"That still doesn't explain why Kira and I are separated. I-I mean… we were one being, he was just a persona the world gave to me to explain why criminals were being killed off. So why…" Light trailed off as he looked at his hands. For so long, he always had to keep up the double life. Being Light Yagami, the proud honor student and son of the police chief, then becoming L and coordinating the police around the world. Then he would be Kira, the one bringing the world justice and becoming God of the new world he would create. They were one in the same for so long, so the idea that they would be seperate beings just baffled him to the point he didn't want to believe it anymore.

Hana tapped her chin, just as confused about the situation herself. Until a thought crossed her mind. "Yagami, was there ever a point when you had the Death Note, you relinquish ownership of it?"

The male turned to look up at the supernatural being as he heard that question. He blinked and had to process it. After a moment, he nodded. "Y-yeah… back when L had captured the second Kira. I turned myself in and forfeited ownership of my own Death Note so it could be used by a third party. The idea was to make it seem like me and the second Kira were innocent or at the very least we were under the power but it got passed on. When I lost my memory, I was still determined to find Kira and teamed up with L."

Lamore listened to the story and she now understood what Hana was getting at. The Seimeigami nodded. "Just as I thought. While it is true that a Death Note can influence a person's mind, and the longer they keep it the more wrapped their mind gets, if there ever is a point where the human will give up ownership of the Death Note, then not just their memories, but also the ideas and emotions they have gotten will be gone as well. That must be why your attitude changed when you lost the Death Note."

"Come to think of it…" Lamore interrupted as she tapped her chin. "When I gave up the Life Note, I started to become less hopeful and more vulnerable."

"Well, it probably didn't help that you were basically held against your will." Light pointed out. "But now that you mention it, you did act differently than when I first met you."

"Exactly, there are even times when the Notebooks can possess you to a point that they make you a different person. While you did die still knowing about the Death Note and as Kira, the moment you gave up the Notebook you split the negative effects of the Death Note away from you. And Light Yagami came back."

"So, you're saying that because there was a point that me and Kira were seperated, that caused us to be different people?"

"Well, to be honest, you and Kira were different in more ways than one." Lamore admitted as she looked over at him. "You would have never done what Kira was going to do to me. Sure, maybe when you were Kira, you wouldn't hesitate to kill those in your way. But even you had morals."

"Like I stated before, those Notebooks can change anyone in both perspective and even personality." Hana nodded. "When you died, you died as Light Yagami. But your persona Kira was separated from you. Perhaps that is why when you came to life, so did he."

"But why show up now? I mean, if he and Light were the same, should he have come back when Light did?"

"But, when you brought Beyond back, he didn't appear before you either…" Light stated. Lamore looked over at him and her eyes widened as he made a point. When she resurrected Light, L, Mello and Matt, they appeared before her eyes after a small earthquake that the area she was in was affected by. Yet for some reason, Beyond didn't appear before her when she had written his name in the Life Note.

"Perhaps it is because Beyond was not killed by the Death Note. It was Bloodshed that had used her Death Scythe on him to end his life. Even if you had written his name down, it wouldn't have affected him because his Shinigami blood would have protected him from the effects of the Notebook. Perhaps because he wasn't killed by the Death Note, when you brought him back with the Life Note, he was not going to be bound near you." Hana thought out loud.

"Bloodshed could have lead him back here after he was resurrected. Maybe somehow she found a way to do so and brought Kira with her." Light said. "And, she knew that if Kira appeared right away, he would have been easily defeated. Kira had to wait for the right moment, so he stayed quiet until the time was right."

"Chances are, Kira used this time to gather the information of everyone involved in this Tenshi matter." Lamore blinked as the thought crossed her mind. "I wonder if he knows about Laura and Mako…"

"If Kira does have the Death Note, then it's a high possibility that he and Beyond must be working together." Light held his chin as he thought about the situation. "I guess he must really be desperate if he's willing to work with a criminal. With Beyond's Shinigami eyes and unstable mind combined with Kira's leadership and cunning nature, they would prove to be a difficult adversary towards us."

"Not to mention they have a Shinigami not bound by the Death Note, and if she chooses to help them we all could be in danger." Hana added.

Lamore held her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She only blamed herself for this mess. If she hadn't brought Beyond back, then Kira wouldn't have gotten his power back. She didn't regret bringing back Light and L, even if Kira came with them, they could have taken on Kira if he was powerless. But now with the Death Note in his possession and what he was planning, hope for ever defeating Kira and putting an end to this madness seemed to slip away as quickly as there was an opportunity. She didn't realize how much danger they were all getting into, and how much was on the line. Sure, Light, L, Mello and Matt can't die by the Death Note. And since Lamore and Laura as well as Mako have used a Life Note, the notebook of death won't affect them. But there were those that would end up dying from the powers of the weapon. The last thing she wanted was for anymore people to die.

Light looked over at Lamore, seeing how much stress was put on her shoulders. He wished he could tell her that everything was going to be okay. That they would be able to find a way to win and get through this. He wanted to do anything if it were to help calm Lamore down. But, he couldn't. Because he honestly didn't know anything at this point. He was just as lost as Lamore was, if not more so. And he wasn't able to guarantee her safety when he knew she would be playing a larger part in this. The last thing he wanted was to give her false hope only for it to be ripped from her. All he could do was move closer to her and placed a hand out for her to see. Lamore looked down at the opened hand and then back to Light who gave a weak smile. "Look, I've been in the Kira fiasco long enough to understand your worry. I was the one that was in the center of it all. I can not promise you that everything will turn out okay, nor can I confirm what will happen. But Lamore, no matter what plan they may try to put forth, I will do everything in my power to protect you from that monster. Not because I'm your guardian, but because I do care about you as a person."

Lamore looked over at him as he gave that smile. She bore a sad one herself and reached out so her hand gently touched his palm. "Thanks… for what it's worth, I like you as well. To be honest…" She looked away for a moment. "The more we spend time together, the more I grew attached to you. I know I said that it would be weird for us to have a relationship in the beginning, but… as much as I am confused about my feelings I think…" She looked back at him. "I think I have more than… friendly feelings towards you."

A blush grew on Light's face as he noticed she was gaining one herself. "Y-you love me?!" He came to realization.

"No," Lamore placed a finger up to pause in his thoughts. "I never claimed I loved you… I just… really really like you… as more than friends… and even more than a brother figure…"

Light chuckled as he looked at how serious she was trying to be. "I'm pretty sure that's a confession."

"You really are full of yourself sometimes." Lamore lightly pushed him as she laughed with him.

Light shrugged. "That is true… but I do have those feelings for you. To be honest, I never would have pictured myself with a girl as… bubbly as yourself. But there's more to you than I first thought and being with you has… made me open my eyes." He looked down to the ground but the smile didn't leave his face. "Earlier when we came back here, you asked me what I was going to do once this whole ordeal is over. Once I gain my second chance. I didn't answer because, I wasn't sure. I don't have anywhere to go. My family and friends think I'm dead, and if I go back I'll have to tell them all I was Kira. I think that's the last thing they want to hear. I've already made a life for myself here and while I don't know where I'm heading, I know that I can't go back. So, maybe when it's all over I'm going to stay here in Kyoto for a while longer. I do like teaching here, and maybe I could try my hand at trying to teach law."

"If L will allow you." Lamore snickered.

Light glared up at her and raised a brow. "Hey, it's not like I'm going to tell them that they should go kill people that they claim are bad. Just that… there's more than just a black and white story…" Lamore gave a side smile towards Light as he said that. She had to admire him for what he was trying to do. Building a new life for himself when the one he had went south. The one he had that he himself ending up destroying. And you know, she was happy that he had planned on staying in the city for a lot longer. She had gotten used to him here that it would be weird to not see him around the college anymore.

"Well, if you ever need a place to stay, you're always welcomed here. And at least you have someone here that you can talk to. But, if you ever get tired of teaching students, you could consider helping out at some of the programs here. I think some of the kids at the orphanage are starting to take a shine to you." Lamore half-joked.

"Well, we'll just have to see where that goes now, won't we?" Light laughed along with Lamore. The two brunettes looked at each other as the smile on their face widened to the point they were starting to calm down and even forget about the events of the last twenty four hours. As they opened their eyes, that was when they realized how close they were to each other. Their noses just an inch apart from touching and as they looked into each others eyes, the blushes on their faces increased in shade. Lamore pulled herself away and looked in the other direction while Light did the same. He patted his kneecap and Lamore rubbed the back of her hair. "Uh… it's getting late and… we need to head out tomorrow to tell everyone what happened here this night. They need to know about Kira."

Lamore gave a shudder at his name, but quickly let it passed as she nodded. "Y-yeah… I think some sleep is needed for the both of us."

The male got up from the bed and let out a sigh. "I'll leave you to it then." He then started to walk towards the door. But he was stopped when Lamore got up and reached out to grab his wrist.

"Wait!" he turned back to look at her and blinked at her sudden outburst. "P-please… can you sleep with me tonight? I don't want to be alone…"

He looked at her for a moment before giving a smile and nod. "Of course…" He walked her to the bed and allowed her to get in first. Light took off his pants and tossed them to the ground. Stepping onto the mattress, he pulled the blankets over the two of them. Looking down at his host, she looked down as a blush crossed her face again.

"S-sorry for bothering you like this…" she muttered.

"Hey, this isn't the worst thing you've had me done. And with everything that has happened, I can understand." He reached over and turned off the lights then laid down on the bed as Lamore laid down next to him. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his chest. Lamore smiled as she laid her head onto his chest and sighed. Closing her eyes, sleep overcame her and as Light looked down at her sleeping figure, he felt calm and smiled at how peaceful she was. She really did look like an angel.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **CosmoK13: And with that, we now only have 10 episodes left until the end of the series. Once again, I'll do my best to upload one chapter every month. Hopefully, this series will come to a close by either early or mid summer. I might be able to get it done sooner, but only time and effort will tell. Again, thank you all so much for your love and support through the series and while we only have a few episodes left of the story, it will not be coming to a close so soon. Hope you all liked this chapter and will be exciting for more coming your way as soon as possible. Until then, stay classy my Otakus.**_


	30. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 30 Episode 29: Surrender**_

Morning light poured in through the window and bathed the room in its aura. The sun was already halfway above the horizon as her eyes started to flutter open. Lamore slowly opened her eyelids to look around. The sun blinded her a bit but she was able to adjust quickly. Part of her didn't want to get up, she wanted to stay in bed and rest for a few more hours at least. Heck, part of her just wanted to sleep till the weekend if her body would let her. But as her brain started to wake up, she was bombarded with events that had taken place in the last few days. With a slight moan, she sat up in the bed and held her head in her hands. She wasn't sick, but she may as well feel like it. She shifted a bit in her bed, but stopped when she felt something brush against her leg. Whipping her head, she saw Light sleeping on his side facing away from her.

Lamore blinked and for a moment, she was confused and a bit panicked. But then she remembered what happened last night. How she wanted Light to sleep with her so she could feel more safe in her room. Nothing more than that. Breathing a sigh of relief, she looked back down at Light and a smile graced her lips. She never saw him sleeping before, he actually looked pretty peaceful. Hard to believe that at one point, he really was the mass murderer Kira. As she thought about that, she shuddered remembering what happened less than 12 hours ago. Even though she knew she was going to be safe as long as she was with Light, part of her couldn't help but worry. She had never faced Kira before, only heard stories about him. She didn't know what she was going to be up against.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a groan came from her side. She watched as Light sat up in the small bed and rubbed his eyes with the lower end of his palm. He soon turned his tried gaze towards Lamore. When he saw her, his eyes flew open and he blinked. "Ah, sorry. Did I wake you?"

Lamore gave a small smile and shook her head. "No, I just recently woke up."

"Feeling better at least?" Light raised a brow.

"Well… it helped. At least I feel more rested. We do have a long day ahead of us today."

Upon hearing that, Light became serious. He knew what she was talking about, and it would only make this investigation even more complicated. But, now that Kira was into the mix, they needed to come up with a plan in order to stop what he was doing before his plans spread any further. Tossing the covers to the side, Light jumped out of bed and walked over to pick up his pants. As he held them in his hands, he looked back over to Lamore. "We should get ready as soon as possible. I'll let you take the bathroom first." Before she could protest, he was already out the door. Lamore watched him walk off, not too fast though. She stayed in the bed for a few minutes, wondering what was on his mind this time. Well, she probably knew. More than she should even.

It had only taken Lamore ten minutes to get ready that morning. She didn't really feel like dressing up or over-preparing herself that much. At that point, she didn't care too much about her appearance. She did brush her hair down and brushed her teeth as well as wash her face. She only threw on some black, jean pants and a pink sweater with a fluffy collar. Once she had finished getting dressed, she made her way downstairs to tell Light that he could use the bathroom. As she entered into the kitchen, her nose picked up a smoky scent. That was when Lamore looked in to see Light scooping some eggs and bacon onto two plates. As well as some toast and orange juice. She watched as Light set the plates down at the table. When he did, he turned to notice her standing in the entryway. He gave a soft smile as she looked over at her. "Well, perfect timing."

The female slowly made her way into the kitchen and took a seat. She eyed Light and then to her plate then back at Light again. Giving a smirk, she had to ask, "Since when do you cook?"

Light seemed almost offended at that comment: "What are you talking about? I know how to cook some meals!"

"Really? Because you've been here for almost a year now, and not once have you ever cooked anything on your own."

"Well, maybe I like your cooking better." Light sat himself down as he was done with the playful argument. Lamore just rolled her eyes as she herself started to eat her breakfast. When she had her first bite, she smiled over at Light.

"It's pretty good!"

"I know how to cook some meals. After all, I did live on my own after I became L." Light stated with pride as he bit into his toast.

"Well, sorry for doubting you. And for thinking you were going to poison me." She laughed at the last part.

"Please, me? Poison? I thought you knew me better than that." He laughed.

"So tell me, do you only know how to cook breakfast?" Lamore asked after taking a sip of her drink.

"Not just that, I can make my own lunches and dinners. Though I prefer salty foods." Lamore snickered at his remark, causing Light to look at her with a raised brow. "What?"

"Now I see why Laura said you have a salty tongue."

"H-hey!" Lamore only laughed more at his reaction. For a split second, he was just as upset about the comment. But as he heard the laughter coming from Lamore's mouth, he to started to laugh with her. And for just that morning, as they were eating breakfast, it felt like they were just normal people that had average lives. Not worrying about Kira or Tenshi, not worrying about supernatural Notebooks, not worrying… about what will become of them.

* * *

The sun was rising over Japan, but it quickly became covered by thick clouds. Lamore noticed this as Light had finished getting ready in the bathroom. As he headed downstairs, she was staring out the window looking up at the sky. Upon hearing the footsteps approach her, she turned to look at Light all dressed up.

"I must have been taking a long whole upstairs if you were looking out the window." Light chuckled.

"I was just noticing the clouds, I think it might be raining this afternoon." She pointed out.

Light walked over and looked out the window to notice the cloud patterns as well. "Well, a little rain never hurt us. And it won't hinder the trains."

"I'll bring an umbrella." Lamore got up from her position and hurried to a closet to get a few of them. Once that was done, she headed out of the house with Light and they took the next train to Tokyo. Lamore sat with Light on the bench as they rode off to the capital of the country. She ended up leaning onto his shoulder as the ride went on. Lamore did it subconsciously, but part of her liked the feeling of leaning against Light. It felt like even after everything that had happened, he was the only thing that remained constant to her. He was like a rock for her, and when she was tried, he was there for her to lean on.

Light also noticed this as he looked down to see her cheek collide with his shoulder. Her eyes were half-lidded as it was like she was trying to journey to another world through her mind. He only smiled as he noticed how peaceful she was. She had been through a lot, and a few hours of bliss was what he thought she needed. To help her recharge and get cracking on the case. Light allowed her to lean on his shoulder, in all honesty, he was happy it was him she wanted to lean on. As he thought about it, he had a tug of regret for not being able to confess his feelings to her last night. Well, at least not all of them. He loved Lamore, and he wanted to be with her. And while it seems she has the same emotions, the young woman seemed to only be starting to realize them. He was growing anxious, for he wasn't sure how much time either of them had left. Whether they would make it through this case or not, the last thing Light wanted to do before he had to leave her was admit how he feels about her. Even if she may not return those feelings back, this would be one goal in mind he had to accomplish. It was the only way his soul will rest in peace.

Eventually, the train came to a stop and they arrived at the station in Tokyo. Of course, Lamore and Light had to walk the rest of the way to get to the headquarters. So they figured that when they got to the bus stop, they would take the transportation to get at least closer to the block the building was on. Of course, it seemed Lamore had been right about the weather. As soon as they stepped out of the train, a drizzle of rain started pouring from the sky and eventually, actual droplets followed. Once they reached out of the station, Lamore and Light opened up their umbrellas and headed off.

"Guess you were right about the rain." Light admitted as they walked through the streets.

Lamore looked over at him and gave a smile. "Sometimes you just have to listen to your intuition to know when something is gonna happen."

"Well, it never hurts to gather all the facts either." Light advised with his own smirk, making Lamore giggle a bit. As they walked along the soaked sidewalk, Lamore and Light listened to the conversations the people outside were having. The woman looked over to see a bunch of people gathered around a window with a large TV. She got a look and noticed that it was a news station of a woman showing pictures of criminals lying on the floor of their cells. She knew right away what she was talking about, and why so many people were gathered to hear the news. Light noticed this action as well, and decided it would be best to move on before it went any further. Wrapping an arm around Lamore's shoulder, he walked with her passed the people and the TV. Her head was bowed down as her face was growing pale.

Light looked down at her but she was the first to speak. "This is horrible… Kira hasn't even come back for a full day, and everyone is already making news about his return."

"Well, you have to understand," Light began. "Kira was a huge deal for everyone years ago. He was still talked about even after he was gone. As soon as criminals started dying again, that was the first sign he came back. And now that he is, everyone is going to be talking about it."  
"What bothers me the most is how calm everyone is acting about this situation. Almost as if they want Kira to come back!"

Light gave a small sigh as he looked away from her. "Well, for some people, they did worship Kira because to them, he was their true justice. But there are those that blindly follow him because they were scared to be killed off by him if they didn't agree with his methods." He looked back at her and gave his best reassuring smile. "But there are those that want nothing more than to keep Kira a bad memory. And for once, I'm on that side."

She looked back up at him as her doe eyes gave off sparkles of hope. "The sooner we deal with Kira, the better. We have to put a stop to his plan before he gets any further."

"We will," Light assured her. "He may have already made it clear to the public he's back, but he seems to only be focusing on Japan for the moment. If we can corner him before he spreads himself to the world, we'll be able to detain him before he can get too far that everyone will be in a state of panic and riots." Lamore only nodded, agreeing with him. As long as they could contain the situation in Japan, the world won't go crazy.

Light looked ahead and noticed a small detour. Gaining a grin, he held onto Lamore and took a turn. Lamore was confused but when she looked up at him, he gave a warm smile. "Come on, let's go somewhere a bit more quiet." Light didn't give her a moment to protest or accept as he walked with her into a small park. They walked down the pathway as the rain kept pouring down, though it seemed it was starting to get lighter. Lamore looked up and noticed that the clouds were also starting to lose their dark spots. Hopefully it would stop raining before the afternoon started. She noticed that there weren't any people at the park either. Then again, with the weather and the news, she highly doubted anyone would be out here at all. At least it gave the two some peace and quiet as they walked.

"When we get to the other side, we should be able to take the bus to the headquarters." Light stated.

"How do you know there's a bus stop at the end of this park?"

"I used to live here, remember? It may have been years, but there are certain details you just can't forget."

"You have been known to be one for the details. Though it surprises me you remember this place even after you died." Lamore chuckled. Light laughed back as he walked ahead with Lamore behind him. She tried to keep up with him, but she paused in her tracks and stopped when something caught her eye. Turning her head, Lamore saw someone sitting on a bench nearby, being doused in the rain as they looked up to the sky. Her eyes went wide the longer she stared at the figure and the more she was able to recognize her.

Light noticed that she stopped following him, so he turned to see what was keeping her. "Lamore? What's wrong?" She didn't respond, only looked. His eyes soon traveled to where hers were and he too saw what she was looking at. Sitting on said bench was Laura, in her wear she had on while she was in the hospital. She sat upon her legs as she stared up at the sky, the rain pouring down on her face.

Lamore looked over at Light and the two wondered what this was about. Taking her chances, Lamore walked over to the bench as she looked over at her friend. "Laura?"

The raven haired girl turned her head to look over as Lamore took a seat on the bench. Sure it was wet from the rain, but she didn't let that bother her as she scooted closer to her friend. She smiled over at Laura with concern in her features. The orphan girl didn't talk, but her black eyes stared over at the other. Lamore took one look in her eyes and saw how tired she was. Her bags under her eyes grew darker and her pupils lost their light. Lamore tried to take a look at her body, to find out if there were any marks on her. But she was too huddled into herself, the brunette couldn't even get a good look. She put on a brave smile though as she held out her umbrella so it was covering both herself and Laura. Laura looked up a bit to notice the shelter she was put under, then turned her attention back to Lamore.

"You know, you could get sick if you stand out here in the rain like this. At least take a rain coat next time." Lamore said with her smile. Laura just stared, not saying anything and her eyes nor features giving away any expressions. For a long brief moment, when there was no talking, Lamore went on. "You know, a few days ago, I caught L standing out here in the rain that you got caught up now. He said that he had been thinking about a lot lately, about the year he's been back. About this new life he's been living, about the people he has met both old and new… but mostly, he thought about you." Laura turned her head away for a moment as she lowered it, having her bangs cover her eyes. "He cares about you Laura, we all do. And whatever happened, whatever you did or whatever you had to go through, we wouldn't bat an eye away from you. I would never judge you because of what happened. Not everything can be within our control, but how we deal with the aftermath can either make us weaker or stronger."

Laura's body began to shake. Her hands clenched into fists and her lips drew back so they showed her teeth. Lamore saw these actions, her eyes growing wide. She had never seen Laura like this before. So scared, so small, so vulnerable. Even when she was lying on that hospital bed after coming back from death, when she was puking out her stomach, she still had the strength in her to hold her head up high. And yet, after one night with that mad man, she looked like a child lost in this world. All alone with no parents to guide her, no bigger brothers or sisters to raise her up, and no one to give her love and support. Lamore drew her smile into a frown as she reached over. She wanted to pull Laura into an embrace to comfort her. She wanted to say or do anything if it would make Laura feel like she could have someone to turn to. Before she could even placed a hand on Laura's skin, the raven haired girl turned around and embraced Lamore in a hug of her own. She gasped at the sudden contact, but once the other girls hands wrapped around her body, Lamore smiled again as she dropped her umbrella and hugged back. She petted Laura's hair with one hand while holding onto her back with the other. "It's okay… I'm here Laura. And no matter what happens, I won't let anything happen to you or the others. I wasn't there for you before, but I will be now."

Laura let out a sniffle as she dug her head into the collarbone and shoulder blade of Lamore. It didn't matter if she looked weak or was acting weak, she just wanted to be with someone she could actually trust. Lamore held onto Laura closely, like she was the bigger sister in this relationship. None of them had any parents and at the moment, they only had each other. Lamore not intending to let her go.

* * *

It had taken a while for Light and Lamore as well as Laura to make it to the building where everyone else was waiting. It had taken Lamore about ten minutes before she was able to get Laura off of the bench. Light only watched from a distance as the female brunette walked over to the bench Laura was sitting at. He wasn't so sure if it actually was Laura at first. But when he saw Lamore talking with her and then after the hug, Light knew it was definitely her. He didn't hear what they were saying or what Lamore had to do to convince her. He just stood there as the rain started to die down, but the sky was still fairly gray. He noticed how much Laura was shaking though and how tightly she wrapped her arms around Lamore. Light thought it was because she was cold from the rain, but discarded that idea. Because he knew that Laura wasn't the type of person to let some cold water get the better of her.

By the time Lamore and Laura got off the bench, Lamore had picked up the umbrella and walked off. Light had waited for them and when they came back, he knew that Laura would be tagging along with them to the building. Light wanted to ask, but one look from Lamore told him that he shouldn't bother getting any answers from Laura. Instead, he decided to shed his coat and placed it around Laura to help keep her warm. The two of them then headed off towards the bus stop, and waited there for about five minutes before the vehicle arrived. The whole trip from the train to the building the SPK and L were at took them almost an hour. It would have been far less, but due to the small pit stop, the time was extended. Still, no one complained. At least Laura was able to escape Beyond and for the most part, she seemed healthy. Well, physically at least. Both the brown haired humans knew that whatever she had went through, it must have damaged her somewhat. She may have been mentally strong but there was only so much the human mind can handle. They didn't want to press any questions on her though. Both Lamore and Light figured it would be better to wait until after they got to the location. Then she could tell everyone everything. So for the duration of the bus ride all the way to the front door of the building, it was silence between the three of them.

Once they had gotten to the the block the building was at, Light lead the way towards the location. He was the one that buzzed them in at the front door. They didn't have to wait long though, because Matt was the one who answered the door for them. He wore his signature black and red striped shirt as well as his black gloves and jeans. But his fluffy jacket had been taken off and the goggles were now resting on top of his dark brown hair. Without his goggles on, Light was able to see his dark blue eyes. Matt stood in the doorway with a sly smile towards the former murderer. "Well, isn't this a surprise. You didn't even call to tell us you were on your way. Just because you had the power to kill, doesn't mean you think you own the place."

Light let out an annoyed sigh as he looked back up at Matt with furrowed eyebrows. "You are aware that this building was built by L as the headquarters of the Japanese Task Force that was trying to catch Kira. A Task Force I was part of for a long while."

"Yeah, the one that betrayed them all by turning out to actually be Kira." Matt gave a victorious smirk.

Light opened his mouth, ready to say something, but the giggling of Lamore caused him to close it and have him look over at her. "He does have you there, Light. You should quit when they bring up those topics."

"Whatever happened to my past doesn't define me now?" he questioned her.

"That all depends if you can forgive yourself of your past and others can forgive you as well." She smiled back at him. She then looked over at Matt and gave him a smile as well. "Glad to see you're doing well, Mail Jeevas."

"Haha…" Matt laughed nervously. "It's been a long while since I heard my real name. Never really liked it, to be honest."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Lamore flushed.

"Nah, it's okay. It's just weird hearing it now. But please, just call me Matt. And how have you been, Miss Tenshi?" Matt asked with his own smile.

"Lamore is fine for me. And as for my well being… well…" She trailed off as she looked away, losing her smile as the events of the past 12 hours played through her mind. She winced just remembering the events of last night with Kira in the bedroom. Light noticed this and held onto her closely. He then turned to Matt and it was his turn to speak.

"Look, there's something we have to discuss. Is everyone here in this building?"

Matt shrugged. "L, Near, Lidner and Gevanni are here. Mello and Rester however are out right now. Near's SPK followers as well as Mello headed out to see if they could find any leads on Laura and Beyond. Lidner and Gevanni came back not too long ago, but Mello and Rester are still out."

"Is it just them looking?" Lamore asked.

"No, Near and L called Aizawa and got the Kira Task force to join in. But he told them all to be careful since they could still be affected by the Death Note. But at this point, we could use all the help we can get if we're going to find those two."

"You don't have to look any further for one of them." Lamore spoke to Matt. He looked over at her and she moved out of the way, so the goggled guy could see Laura standing there in the hospital gown and jacket. She looked over at Matt for a brief moment but quickly turned away with a faint blush crossing her face. Matt blinked a few times as he looked at the raven haired girl. A blush soon crossing his face as well as he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Was that… really…?

Light noticed the actions and expressions both Laura and Matt held. He figured that if they wanted to get moving, he would need to get them inside. He raised a fist to his mouth and pretended to cough, getting everyone's attention. All three of them turned to see Light and once he gained their eyes, he spoke. "There will be plenty of time to explain, but… we need to head in now."

"Uh… yeah, come in!" Matt opened the door and lead the three of them into the main lobby. They only took a few more steps before Lidner came out of the elevator. Everyone looked as she was approaching them.

"Miss Lidner…" Lamore blinked as she looked at the woman. The same one that detained her not too long ago and asked her questions. As well as set her up in that room where the screens played out people deaths. The bleach blonde haired woman looked over at Lamore and nodded.

She then turned towards Light. "Near and L figured you would come back here today. Did you come here to find out what we have so far on the case?"

"Actually, it's the other way around. There's something you all need to know." Light stated. Lamore looked between Light and Lidner as they stared each other down. She then turned towards Laura, who had her eyes downcasted to the floor. Reaching for her pale hand, Lamore held it and looked back over at Matt.

"Is there any bathrooms in this building? One with a large bath or shower?" she asked Matt. "I think Laura should get clean before we bring her to everyone else. J-just to make sure."

The guy looked over at Laura, who still had her eyes downcasted to the floor. He knew what Lamore meant though, so he gave a nod. "Yeah, I think there's one on the upper levels." He then turned towards Lidner and smiled. "Lidner, how about you take the girls up to the bathroom to freshen up? I'll bring Light to the others."

Lidner turned her attention over to Matt, and let her eyes drift over to the girls. When she noticed the two, she got the message and nodded. "Of course, I trust you to take care of Light Yagami." She told Matt. Then turning to the girls, she walked towards one of the two elevators. Lamore smiled slightly as she held onto Lauras' hand, they walked to meet up with Lidner in the elevator. Once the doors closed, they rode up to another floor.

* * *

The water rushed down from the sprayer as Lamore rinsed Laura's bare back. She did her best to get rid of every soap sud once she had finished washing up her body. Lidner had shown Lamore to a large bedroom with a larger bathroom. She figured that it would be able to hold both Lamore and Laura for their bathing ritual. Lamore thanked the blonde woman for showing them this place. Before Lidner left, Lamore had requested that she wanted to get some clothes for Laura. Anything she had on her would be fine, just as long as she finally got out of that hospital gown. Lidner nodded and headed out of the room to see what she could find. Once she was gone, Lamore lead Laura inside the room and towards the bathroom.

Even though Lamore had showered the night before, she wanted to bathe with Laura so she could help her get clean. Plus, she figured this would be a good opportunity for them to talk with one another. She didn't want to press any questioned right away though. If Lamore pressured her too much, Laura might not want to talk. After all, throughout most of their conversations, whenever Laura wanted to talk about something personal, she was usually the one to start it. Meaning that Lamore would have to wait until her friend was ready. Though her patience was starting to grow thin as they stripped in the bathroom. When Laura had removed her gown, Laura noticed the marks on her. Not the ones she had gotten from Beyond a few days ago, but fresh new ones. Long scratches upon her back that were red, bites marks turned purple all around her neck, collarbone and even shoulders. She noticed the same bite marks and scratches on Laura's legs as well, mostly the ones closer to where her hips and her thighs. Upon seeing her beaten and bruised body, Lamore felt a pit in her stomach. She knew the damage was caused by Beyond, there was no mistake. And she had a feeling he had done far worse to her than just that. Still, she kept her mouth shut as she helped to wash Laura's body with the soap and rinse it off. Once Laura was done, Lamore turned her back onto her friend so she could clean her up.

Laura grabbed the soap and started to rub it up and down Lamore's body, letting the suds spread over her skin. The brunette let out a sigh of relief at the feeling. Laura kept scrubbing her back, but paused for a moment. When she stopped, Lamore raised a brow and turned her head. Laura had looked away and stared back to the floor. Lamore was just about to speak, but Laura beat her to it. "Are you… disappointed?" She blinked as she heard Laura speak that sentence. Lamore turned around so she was face to face with the raven haired girl. "I was the one that put you all through so much these last few days. You were looking for me because you thought I was in danger. But the truth was… Beyond had no intentions of hurting me. At least, not in the sense I thought he would."

Lamore looked at her friend, a frown on her lips as her eyes weighed heavy as if they were carrying Laura's burdens. Laura however wasn't done. "I knew that Beyond never truly cared about me. He only wants what he believes is his. I allowed him to have it, for one night. But… I get the feeling that there is something more at large here."

"Laura…" Lamore breathed as her friend spoke in such a hopeless tone. No… not hopeless… more like defeated.

Laura finally turned her gaze over to Lamore, her coal eyes hard as stone. "Kira is back, isn't he?" Lamore inwardly gasped at what she said. Then blinked, wondering how she was able to come to that conclusion. Lamore didn't say anything, but nodded to give an answer. Laura sighed. "Beyond had given me the information last night. After we engaged in… sexual activities, he told me about Bloodshed and Kira and their plans to get the world back into that monsters hands. Bloodshed had agreed to help in some aspects, but for the most part she will only observe. Kira had even promised Beyond that I would be spared and he could keep me as a pet. And," her eyes shone with… fear? Lamore had never seen that in her before. She had seen regret, guilt and even sadness at one point but actual fear? "Kira says that he wants Tenshi to rule by his side. Whether she wants to consent to it or not. He's coming after you."

Lamore's eyes dilated back to normal, but they were the ones that held the fear now. "I know…" She turned away from Laura for a moment then went on to explain. "H-he showed up at the house last night. In my room and… proposed that I should join him with his… new world. I declined, but he didn't want no for an answer. If Light hadn't been there to scare him away… I don't know what would have happened."

Laura raised a brow as if she were trying to process what Lamore had said and interpret what it meant. "Did he try to throw himself at you in an inappropriate manner?" She bluntly asked.

"Y-yeah…" Lamore didn't deny it nor did she turn away and shy from the answer. She breathed deeply. "But… he didn't go any further. Beyond though… he did worse to you?"

Laura took the sprayer and rinsed off Lamore's back so the suds weren't littering her. As the water hit her skin, Laura spoke. "He took me to a hotel room after I regained my memoires. I felt sick in more ways than one as I woke up. He soon came into the room and we talked. The topics are of little importance for your case but… it was mostly about how Beyond thought we were similar in more ways than one. I assured him I would never belong to him. Though I knew I wasn't in a situation where I could object, so I gave him one night. He made it last…" she placed the sprayer down on the tile floor and held herself as she looked away. "My body cried out for more but my mind and heart wanted it to stop. I despised every single second of it, but between the drugs in my system, my brain overloaded with so much information and his advantage with the new location… I knew my chance of escape were slim and my chances of fending him off were silmer. I'm revolted by the fact that… I allowed that monster to do those things to me, even though I was the one who agreed I wouldn't fight back. The next morning, I was the first to wake up. There was a dull pain between my legs, but I was able to recover the strength in me to gather what little I had and get out of the room. He didn't lock any doors, he knew I was going to leave that morning. He didn't do anything to stop me because he knew I was just going to come crawling back into his hands." Laura gripped her arm with her fingers so tightly, that her knuckles turned white. Lamore also noticed she was starting to shake again. "All that time, throughout the night I could only think about you and L and the other. How they would be disappointed in me if they knew I had given in so easily to that sociopath. That's why I didn't return to any of you right away. I sat on that bench and looked up to the sky, as if the heavens would give me an answer as to what I should have done next. I still stayed there even while it rained. Maybe it was because I thought the rain would wash away the events of last night. But… it's just precipitation caused by the falling of evaporated water. It couldn't help me out unless it wanted to give me a cold."

Lamore stared at Laura for a while, as the room grew silent saved from a few droplets of water. Lamore scooted closer over to Laura and held out her hands, gently taking Laura's into her own. Laura looked from the ground and up so her eyes met Lamore. The brunette's pools of cocoa shone with assurance towards her. "Laura, do you really think that after everything we have been through this past year, just the events of last night is enough to undo it all?" Laura blinked and was somewhat shocked to hear those words. Lamore however, wasn't done as she put on a smile. "What happened last night, you didn't want it. You hated it and you wanted to fight it. All you could do was give in. And while you did consent, you still hated the idea of having him inside you! Trust me, if the same thing happened to me, which it almost did, I would act how you are acting now. I was really shaken up at the attempts Kira made on me last night. So I have an understanding of what you must be going through. But you don't have to face it on your own. You've been with me through so many things, and I want to be there for you with this. Laura, whatever happens next, you have my word that I will do everything in my power to make sure that night never happens again. We both have suffered because of these events, but as long as we have each other and those around us, we can at least go into this knowing we'll have those to support us and pick us up if we fall." Lamore then embraced Laura into a bare hug, which caught Laura off guard for a moment. But then she hugged back and nuzzled her face back into Lamore's neck.

"And," Lamore continued, "you should talk to L about this. I know he may not seem the type to care about these situations, but he will be understanding of the circumstances. Besides… he knows that it was Beyond at fault here, not you. He's cares about you too much to let last night get in the way of what you two have. Just believe in yourself and be honest, okay?"

Laura didn't say anything, she only held onto Lamore for a bit longer in that room. Lamore was right though, she should at least tell L what happened. He deserves to know and though he may be disappointed in her, it was better that he found out sooner. But it got Laura wondering, what was it that her and L have? And whatever it was, would it be strong enough to get them through this torture that they all had to be put into?

* * *

"So, Kira is back." Gevanni gave a sigh as he sat next to Rester on the couch. Right after Lidner took the girls to their bathroom, Matt dragged Light upstairs where L, Near, Net, Matsu and Gevanni were waiting. They decided to wait until the other members were presence so Light wouldn't have to explain himself twice. It didn't take long for Lidner to get Lamore and Laura settled down. And once she came back to them, it was only a few more moments that Mello and Rester arrived. The spotlight was on the brunet as they waited for what he needed to tell them. Light then began to explain to them what went on once he and Lamore left last night. About the criminals dying, Kira entering the house and trying to rape Lamore, Light managing to get him out of the house, Light and Lamore stayed in the same room for protection. Then he went to this morning where they wanted to tell everyone what had happened. Along the way, they found Laura and brought her here. Upon hearing about Laura, Mello instantly raised the questions.

"Laura was out in the park!? Is she okay?! What did that bastard do to her?!" With every question, more and more venom spat out of his lips. The anger was showing on his scarred face, but he didn't care. No one was really surprised with how Mello was lashing out, it was just his nature. Though in this case, his reaction was understandable. It only took the gentle hand of Lidner to be place on his shoulders, for Mello to turn back to look into her golden eyes. Taking a few deep breaths, he began to calm down.

"We don't know what happened," Light admitted as he looked at Mello. "We just found her on the bench, Lamore talked to her and we brought her here. Right now, Lamore is probably talking to her."

"I left her some of my work clothes, it was the only female clothing I could find for her." Lidner interjected.

"Did she seem… hurt?" Matt asked.

Light shrugged. "From where I stood, she seemed physically fine. But I do question her mentality at this point. I wasn't going to press though because I knew Lamore didn't want to upset her until we got her into a stable environment. Besides, it's not my place to ask her those questions anyways."

"Will Lamore be able to help her in this case?" Matsu raised a brow as he wondered that himself.

Light turned towards him. "I can't explain it, but Lamore and Laura do have this connection. They see each other as sister figures, so anything that one goes through, they usually share with the other. At this point, she might be the only one Laura will open up to. Unless we send L up to her." Light half-chuckled at the last sentence.

"No need to ask, he already left." Everyone turned towards Near as the albino uttered those words. Light then began to look around and noticed that the raven haired man was nowhere to be seen. "He left as soon as you mentioned that she was here. I didn't stop him because he should be the one to see her." He sighed while placing a stack of cards into the form of a house. "I'm sure she would like to see him as well, even if she doesn't know it."

"That's true…" Net agreed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Laura sees him as a brother figure, and it's showing that he's starting to care about her as well." Light turned to see the cyan haired girl and blinked, but at her words he knew what she meant. "We have more important matters to discuss though. Such as the fact that Kira is back?" She looked over at Light, making sure she heard correctly.

Light blinked at the question but nodded. "Yeah… long story short the ego I made, the one the world gave me while I had the Death Note, now has a mind of his own and even a body."

"There's not doubt that he is the one that is conducting these executions now." Near stated as he set up the 5th floor of his large card house.

"Which means he must be working with Beyond and he's the one that has the Death Note." Mello added. "But why does he want to get Lamore though?"

"Yeah, I mean, I get why he wants to use her because she has the power of immortality and second chances on her. But he could just always get the Life Note himself." Matt shrugged.

"I don't think he's after the power alone…" Light held his chin as he began to think. "I think he's after Lamore, being Tenshi is just an added bonus for him."

Gevanni was the skeptical one now. "But why would he want her though?"

Light sighed. "I wish I knew… maybe he's just obsessed with her?"

"Or maybe he's aware that he can't kill her with the power he has, so he would rather have her be by his side so she doesn't cause any trouble." Near theorized as he began to set up another card tower.

"There's one thing that I don't get though…" Everyone turned towards Matsu as he was now the one asking the questions. "You said that this Death Note has the power to kill anyone with their name and face. But… Kira already knows pretty much everyone in this room. Even if some of us are immune because they were brought back by a Life Note or they used the Life Note, half this room could be dead right about now because Kira would know who we are. So… why are we still alive?"

Everyone began to turn their heads to look at one another. Some had sweat pouring down their foreheads at the very thought that they could be killed any moment. But others bore looks of confusion just as Matsu did. "Now that you mention it…" Gevanni chimed in. "Kira should know our names and remember our faces if he and Light were the same person."

"He knows we're after him, so why hasn't he killed us yet? Why is he waiting?" Rester asked as he started to sound aggravated.

"Because we're not a threat." Net now had the whole room look at her as she let her arms hang at her side. "Think about it, who would you be more worried about? A team of police officers and agents from America that you can kill since you know their names and faces. Or a group of those that are phantoms that can't be killed with the power you have? That are basically the same shadows as you are right now and can take you down in a fight if need be. If I were Kira, I'd most likely think the latter would be the group I would want to keep an eye on. Light, L, Lamore, Laura, Mello and Matt. All six of them are immune to the Death Note, meaning they can kill Kira and not have to worry about Kira killing them. They're the real threats while we on the other hand are more of a pain in his side that can be removed at any time. All he would have to do is use the Death Note on us, and we would have no chance of survival. If that's the case, that means he's not gonna kill that group because he wants to take out the ones he knows he can't get to."

That idea alone only made the others shake at the very thought. Though Light had to agree with Net on that one, he was once Kira and if he were still Kira, he would think just like that. The Kira now could easily kill half of the people in this building with just the Notebook and pen, but he was going to save those kills once the main targets were taken out. No point in wasting time on the prey when he knows they will be butchered by his hands and they could do nothing to escape. Meanwhile, Light had a feeling that Kira and Beyond were planning something for the main six. Though he didn't know what it was, he had a sinking feeling it would somehow make them all suffer. Once Kira got rid of his main concerns, it would only be a matter of time until Japan was at its knees begging for mercy. And then, the world would be next. That was Kira's plan and he had intentions to see it through.

* * *

Lamore took another look over at Laura, who sat on the bed as she dried her hair off. "Are you sure you don't want to come downstairs? I'm sure everyone wants to see how you are." Her voice had a pleasing tone as she looked over at Laura. Lidner had set her own clothes on the mattress for Laura to wear. It wasn't her style, but that was all the blonde could find. So Laura was forced to wear it. At least it hid most of her scars and bite marks, so that even it out. The raven haired woman looked over to the cheery one as she set the towel down on the blankets.

"I'll be fine," Laura assured. "I just want to process everything. Besides, I'd rather they not see me right now until I'm ready."

Lamore sighed, she wanted to argue more and get Laura out of the room. It wasn't like she was scared to leave her on her own, she knew that Laura wasn't suicidal. But… even if she wouldn't admit it, she knew that Laura needed someone to talk to. Or at least be in the presence of someone. Even though she had told Lamore everything, and it helped to get it off her chest, Lamore could see that she was still hurting. Laura however, was still strong enough to put up a stabilized wall for her to lean on. Lamore wanted to stay, wanted to comfort her, but knew Laura was only going to kick her out nonetheless. Finally giving in, she opened the door as she glanced over at Laura one last time. "Alright… but if you need anything, call me and I'll be right there." She waited until Laura gave her a nod, to which Lamore got the hint and left the room.

Once she was all alone, the half-shinigami woman laid on the bed on her back. Her eyes stared up at the ceiling but her mind was everywhere. She didn't want to go see the others, especially those she considered her brothers. She was sure that in the state she was in right now, she would be the last person they would want to see. Not to mention, she was the one that caused them this grief to begin with. If she told them all what happened, it would only caused them to be more disappointed in her. Reaching above her head, she grabbed one of the pillows and held it close to her chest. You would think after the events that transpired last night, a bed would be the last place she would want to be at. But it was the only other option she had. Either stay in this small room alone with her thoughts and the memories, or go downstairs and face and risk getting many judgemental glares at those she felt closed to. She was used to those kinds of looks all her life, even when she had let her team down at points. But this time, it felt like it would get to her because she allowed it to happen to her when she didn't want it. She cared about those terrifying looks because she had learned to care about the people giving her those looks.

She wished to have been left alone, but her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Sitting up on the bed, her coal eyes turned to look at the frame. "Lamore, please. I want to be left alone." She groaned in annoyance. Holding her head in her hands as she sighed, feeling a small headache forming in the front of her brain. It only made it worse when the clicking of the door could be heard. She glanced up to see the one who had walked in. She had expected to have seen Lamore standing there, with a worried expression on her face. Instead, Laura's eyes went wide as she looked to see her mentor standing in the doorway, looking down at her with his dull panda like eyes. "O-oh… I'm sorry, L. I thought you were-"

"I already know who you thought I was." He assured as he walked closer to her.

Laura turned her head away, so she could not see his face. She was sure she would only see how disappointed he was in her. Why did he have to show up now? Couldn't he have waited to get information from her just for a few hours? Or at least until she was ready to be interrogated? "Look, if you want answers, I'm not going to-"

"You have nothing to be ashamed about." His words caught her off guard. It did such a good job, her head whipped around to look up at him. His dull eyes looking down at her before he sat down on the bed next to her, in his position like he usually did. Their eyes were now connected to each other and for the first time in a long time, Laura found herself completely under the spell of those eyes, even being as far as indimitated. "What happened between you and Beyond, it was not mutual. You hated it but he relished in it."

"N-nothing… how did you even know?"

He gave a sad smile. "Have you forgotten who I am? I can practically see the embarrassment written on your face. And I can guarantee that if I remove your clothing, I'll be sure to find certain sex marks on you. Of course, I'm not going that far, but the blush on your cheeks and the unfocused eye contact only strengthen my hunch."

Laura looked down to the ground as he talked. He really could read her like a book, which was ironic because usually it was her that had that ability over others, yet she could never understand the one she considered to be closed to her the most. She pulled her legs closer to each other and rested her hands on her lap. Her pupils downcasted so they were only directed at the floor. "You are right," she said in a low toned voice. "I hated it… every minute. My body craved it but my mind and heart wanted to get away. But I couldn't, and I regret that I wasn't able to. I let him do that to me, but I should have fought it off, I could have."

"That could be said for a lot of sexual victims." L stated as he looked away from Laura and stared at the wall.

Laura eyed her mentor but didn't turn her head. She did talk to him though. "Are you saying you would have done it differently had you had been in my shoes?"

"Probably not, considering that you were weak from recovering your memory, the drugs in your system, and Beyond took you to a discreet location you had no knowledge of, he had the advantage over you. It was either you complied with his demands or you would have suffered."

Those words caused her to look away again. Her eyes wavering with feelings of regret and guilt. "I… I should have just let him torment me. I should have told him I would never be his, that he would have to force himself onto me. At least… if that were the case I'd still be fighting."

"The way I see it, there was no winning that battle no matter what move you made." L bluntly stated. "And if you had fought more, you would have been in a far more unstable condition to the point you probably couldn't even get out of the room. The human body can only handle so much."

"But I'm not a normal human…" her voice pitched as she said that, causing L to look at her. She bit her lip as she went on. "Mello told you, didn't he? And I'm sure Sessho explained it to you as well… I was a Shinigami in my past life, and born to be a human because my remains fell to this realm. That is why I have the eyes… that is why I recover so quickly. It's also why I've felt alone. Why I was skeptical about keeping people close to me. Because I knew that one day they would die, and in most cases, they would die fairly young. But… you were different." She finally got the courage to look up at him as she tried by failed to control the emotions her pupils were expressing. "You were the first person to care for me, that didn't turn their back on me even though you knew of my powers. You cared enough about me to tell me that I could live with my eyes." She looked down and bored a smile. "I knew that they could have tried to fix my sight, but it would caused me to go blind. You lied to me about that… because you didn't want me to not see the world."

He was caught off guard at those words. She knew that the doctors could have done something to her eyes, and she knew he had lied about there not being anything they could have done? She was smart for her age, so L should have noticed. With long fingered hands, he reached out and cupped her face so she was looking straight into him. He noticed the faint blush on her face, but dismissed it for now. "I did lie to you that day. Even though I didn't understand your powers, I knew that it would be better if you kept your sight. There are many people out there that are born blind, that would give away anything if it meant they could see for just one day. Your eyes aren't perfect Laura, but that is what makes you unique. And I didn't care if you saw my name and lifespan that day." He started to bare a smile as he looked at her. "Because you already saw them before… when you saved me from the one that killed my parents."

Laura's eyes went wide at his statement. Though he kept his smile, she was shocked. Now that she thought about it, when she was a Shinigami, she remembered saving a kids life from a gunman after he killed the kids' parents. Though her memory lacked all the details, she could remember what lead to her death as a Shinigami. But… she didn't remember who she had saved, all she knew was that she loved him enough to extend his lifespan. Now at his words though, she understood. "Y-you aren't… upset that I… saved you?"

"How could anyone be upset over that? Maybe my life wasn't ideal, but if it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have become the person I am. I helped so many people in need, I prevented world war three and placed so many criminals behind bars. Sure, it may have been a game to me at points, but knowing that I kept a family alive just made me want to do it more. You saved my life Laura. And I saved yours. You did those things for me, risked your life for me because you loved me. That was what you wanted to say to me the first night I was alive again. Before you left me in that new room."

Laura didn't move, she wanted to back away at the thought of things rushing so quickly. But she had to stay to find out more about what he would say. "H-how long… have you known?"

"I always knew you loved me, even when you were a child. And as an adult, your love for me only grew. Deep down, I felt the same way, but it took a few signs for me to understand."

"You… love me?" her breath quivered as she uttered that simple question, yet the answer was what ailed her the most. He didn't respond with words, rather he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. His action caused her to gasp, opening her own mouth allowing him to gain better access. It was only a quick kiss, but it felt like it lasted forever. When he finally pulled away, she looked back up at him, her eyes so wide they practically engulfed her sockets. The blush on her cheeks increased in shade and her lips were drawn in a straight line.

He held her shoulders firmly as he smiled down upon her, expecting that expression she was making. "I hope that answered your question. But now, I want an answer from you about something I want to ask." She didn't respond with any words, just nodded. "We've all been talking, Near, Mello, Matt and I… we've thought about what would happen to us when this Kira ordeal and Tenshi mess is over. We were going to head back to England, and set up L there. We're planning on making it a team. Those that work with Near agreed they would join us, but we mostly want you." She blinked, her whole world was spinning and she couldn't keep up with it all. But she heard him out. "I know you turned down Near about his proposal, but with these new conditions, we wanted to hear your answer. We want you to come back with us, because you are part of our family."

Tears formed at the corner of Laura's eyes. His offer, it seemed so unreal she didn't want to believe it. Part of her thought it was just a dream or a hallucination. After everything she had been through, how can she believed that a small light of hope was being given to her? At that point, she didn't care that the tears fell or if she looked like a helpless child. She wrapped her arms around L's neck and buried her face into his collarbone. He wrapped his arms around her body and drew her closer into the hug. Both of them had a smile graced upon their lips and for the first time in Laura's life, she felt she was wanted again.

 _*The person whose name is written in this book can not be killed by a Death Note_

 _*The owner of the Life Note can not be killed by a Death Note, even if they have given up ownership of the Life Note._

The day had become much brighter as the sky had gotten cleared, though little clouds floated in the sky. On this day in Tokyo, Japan, many people were still gossiping about the possible return of Kira and the death of many criminals. Though there was no signs or words from Kira, many that worship him still hold their hope he has come back and he shall stay. However, their words wouldn't get the better of Lamore as she walked alongside Laura, L and Light down the streets. She was the only one of the group that bore a smile upon her face while she walked ahead. The rest of the three seemed like they were just bored out of their mind. None of them thought it was a good idea to be outside when Kira could possibly be around. But it was Lamore who had convinced them about it.

She had gotten a text from her grandparents, saying they were here in Tokyo working at the national museum. When Lamore mentioned she was also in Tokyo, they wanted to meet up with her for some lunch. Everyone was against it, saying that it could be a trap from Kira. However, Lamore wanted to make sure that her grandparents were alright. Eventually, they had to give in because Lamore was worried about her grandparents getting caught up in this new mess. Still, for extra precaution, Light, L and Laura would be accompanying her on this trip. Even though they would rather spend this time to try and locate Beyond and Kira, they wanted to help ease some of Lamore's stress by letting her see the only family she had left. Laura especially didn't want to be outside, especially in these clothes she was forced to wear. But Lamore convinced her while they were out, they could go shopping and pick her up some clothing of her own.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Light told Lamore as they walked down the sidewalk towards the museum.

Lamore sighed as she looked back at him. "I know you're worried about me, but I want to check on them and make sure they're okay."

L stepped forward and chimed in. "Let us not forget that Daiki has a particular hate towards Kira, and when he finds out that Kira is back, he will want to make sure that his granddaughter is protected and cared for." Upon hearing that statement, everyone was reminded of last year's Christmas dinner with Lamore's grandparents. Her grandfather was so angry when Kira was brought up, they thought he was about ready to flip the table over. It was clear that Daiki Nishimura had no tolerance for such a mass murderer. Then again, who would?

"If that is the case, then Mr. Nishimura will keep spamming Lamore about her well being until his patience becomes so thin, he'll end up marching over to the headquarters and drag Lamore away so he can put her on house arrest." Laura casually mentioned in her blunt tone of voice.

Lamore looked back over at the raven haired female and looked at her with nervousness. "T-that seems a bit eccentric, don't you think?"

"Are you saying your grandfather wouldn't do such a thing?" Laura questioned.

Lamore raised her finger as if to protest, but she ended up dropping it. The group of four kept walking in silence. Light still believing this was a bad idea, but knew no one would agree with him anyways, only made him not want to bring it up again. Eventually, they made it to the museum and out on the entrance, Lamore waved to a familiar woman who stood outside near the doors. When the elderly woman noticed her granddaughter, she walked down the stairs as the brunette ran up to meet her halfway. When they were close enough, she embraced the elderly woman in a big hug and laughed.

"Lamore, it's good to see you again! It feels like it's been forever!" Ayako smiled as she laughed as well.

"Grandma, we only saw each other last month." Lamore assured as she began to release her from the hug. "Is grandpa with you?"

"He's finishing up a few documents to get the new artifacts settled into their new homes. He should be out in a couple of minutes." Ayako explained as she pointed to the museum. She looked passed Lamore and noticed three other figures approaching them. "Oh, Laura, Ryuk, Ryuzaki! It's been too long!"

Lamore looked over at her friends and then to her grandmother again. "I hope you don't mind, but they wanted to tag along as well. I know I should have asked you and grandpa first, but it was a last minute thing."

Ayako batted her hand at Lamore as she held that smile with a few winkles. "Nonsense, you know I never mind spending time with you and your friends. Besides, these three are such fun to be around." Ayako laughed. "And don't worry about your grandfather, he loves your friends just as much."

L and Light had a look of concern on their faces, as they remembered the first impression they had when they first met Daiki. Light still didn't like the fact that he looked too similar to his own father and L still didn't forget how Daiki threatened to beat him up because he didn't like Ayako's cookies. They would rather have just stayed at the building and kept looking for Kira and Beyond. But they couldn't leave Lamore alone, even with Laura. Hopefully Daiki was in somewhat of a better mood this time around. Though they were more of men that relied on fact rather than prayer, many would resort to desperate situations just to survive. They learned that from experience. As they thought about it, the doors to the museum opened and out came the said man approaching the group. He rubbed the back of his neck while giving out a tired sigh. It wasn't even one in the afternoon yet and he looked like he was ready to head off to bed with how black the bags under his eyes were.

"Ah, good timing Daiki!" Ayoko called out to her husband.

"Sorry, I had to make sure the workers knew where each artifact would be going into what exhibit. They ended up hiring new help, so no one knew anything. I don't mind it when young folks take an interest in history, but they should at least know what country said artifacts should go to!" Daiki grumbled as he approached. L and Light took a step back, knowing he was going to be in a mood during this lunch.

"Oh, quit complaining already." Ayako waved her hand at her husband this time. "The last thing any of us need is some downy ruining our day."

"Right, right," Daiki sighed as he looked over at his granddaughter. "Sorry, Lamore."

"No need to apologize, keeping up with the museum and the artifacts can't be easy. Especially if it's only you two doing the work."

"Ha, you always were the one with the most patience." Daiki chuckled as he looked at the young brunette. His eyes however soon drifted towards the three standing behind Lamore and he glared at them. "Ah, I see some friends of yours have come to visit us."

"Greetings Mr. Nishimura." Laura waved at Daiki.

"Y-yeah… nice to… see you again." Light waved back.

Daiki kept his glare on the other three, specifically Light, but Lamore looked over at her grandfather and sighed. "I know you wanted it to be just us three, but they wanted to come here with me. They were… worried about you two."

Daiki tshked and looked away, as if he didn't believe it. Ayako however smiled. "My, such thoughtful younglings. Well, it is lunch and a bit of shopping. No harm in having a few others with us."

Daiki only grumble as he downcasted his eyes. "Very well, at least you will be with us, Lamore."

The young brunette smiled at her grandfather but the other three didn't like this situation. They had a feeling that they weren't really going to enjoy this day either.

* * *

Daiki was the one that chose the location for where they would eat lunch. Lamore thought it was only fair since she had invited her friends without his consent. Her grandfather appreciated the gesture and lead the group towards the restaurant. L and Light had pretty much kept their mouths shut, especially towards Daiki. The last thing they wanted was to say anything that would offend him and cause Daiki to attack them. Once they were at the restaurant, he paid for the food and they all sat down. Their lunch was quickly delivered and it seemed only the women at the table ate their lunch without much tension. Ayako even talked with Lamore and Laura.

"So, tell me, how are your studies going, Lamore?" the grandmother asked as she smiled over at her granddaughter.

"They're going very well," Lamore assured. "The final exams will be coming up shortly, so I plan on getting a head start on studying for them. Yuki and Asagi are planning to meet up next week so we can start our study group. Yuki did pretty well with the exams last year, so she wants to try and reach for the higher ranks this year."

Ayako nodded. "Good for her, and I hear that she plans on becoming a manga artist for her career. Are her parents proud of her?"

Lamore nodded. "She has gotten really good with her artwork, and she has been working on a few stories in her spare time. She's planning on turning some of them in to apply for a scholarship to some manga companies before her third year at university."

"Well, it's good to see she's getting a good start on her future." Ayako smiled. She then turned her attention over to Laura with her bright features. "What about you, Laura? Will you be helping Lamore and her friends study for the exams? She told me that you were a smart woman as well."

Laura paused in her eating and looked up to meet Ayako's eyes. She didn't need a full minute to respond, for she already had her answer. "Actually, I don't intend to stay in Tokyo next year. I'm going to be heading back to England once some business here has been taken care of."

Lamore blinked and stared at Laura as she spoke her answer. Ayako looked at the young female raven as well with interest. Daiki opened one eye to her but said nothing, nor did L for he knew what she meant. Laura looked over at Lamore and then back to staring at her food. "It was… a short notice but… I've been away from home for far too long. And now, I have a reason to go back and I want to stay there. It was the only place I could truly call home."

She felt a bit embarrassed by the answer as she dare not even look at anyone. It was a question that was recently brought up and though she had always wanted to go back to Wammy House with her brothers, she wasn't sure how the others would take it. Especially Lamore, who viewed Laura as her sister. The female brunette looked over at the other female and gave a smile. She placed a hand on Laura's shoulder and looked into her eyes with content. "If you want to go home, there is nothing stopping you other than yourself. Feeling home sick is natural, and maybe it's a calling that you should return."

Lauras' eyes went wide at Lamores' statement. She was alright with her leaving? Then again, she shouldn't be surprised. Lamore was always the one to put others' needs before her own. And she always told Lamore those stories of her life growing up in the orphanage and being raised by her brothers. Sure, it was only for a short while in her life, but it was what shaped her to being who she was today.

Ayako even nodded. "There isn't anything wrong with that. Though it will be quite lonely without your company coming over. I hope you will visit when you can." Ayako then put on a smile. "But you know, you certainly do look like you are ready to go back with the outfit you have on."

Laura looked down at her get up and sighed. She hated this look, it didn't fit her personality at all. "I… had to wear these due to certain events. I am not a fan of the style." She admitted with a bit of annoyance.

"Well, if you would like, how about we all go shopping?" Ayako suggested. "They're having a sale at the shops down the ways."

"I think that would be a great idea!" Lamore agreed.

"I am not a fan of shopping, especially clothing material." Laura pointed out.

Lamore playfly nudged Laura. "If you come with us, I'll buy you some clothes you can change into."

Laura raised a brow to the female brunette and sighed in defeat. "Very well, but do not expect me to give out opinions on fashion. I am not skilled in that department."

Both Lamore and Ayako gave light chuckles at her statement. The elderly woman then turned towards her husband and smiled. "Will you and the boys be accompanying us?"

Light and L turned their faces towards Ayako, opening their mouths about ready to say something. However, Daiki was the one that answered for all three of them. "You ladies go on ahead, I want to talk with the brothers. I think it's about time we got to know each other one on one."

The former detective and killer eyed over at the elderly man. His lip was in a straight line yet his wrinkles showed that he had a look of disapproval. This only made the two even more nervous, for they both knew that Daiki didn't like either of them much, and they were both certain that he would do anything to keep himself far away from the two. So, why did he suddenly want to actually be around both Light and L? Alone for that matter. The two mentally shook with fear, wondering what the older man had planned for the both of them.

Ayako smiled over at her husband as she got out of her seat. "Well, we won't be long. And I'll contact you if we run into any trouble." She kissed Daiki on the cheek as she looked over at the other two girls. "Well, shall we?"

Lamore nodded enthusiastically, as she got out of her seat though, she glanced back over at the two guys and saw how motified they were as they could feel Daiki glaring at them. She nervously laughed as she leaned in to whisper to both of them. "If he attacks, just stay down. If he asks you any questions, answer honestly. Above all, show him respect, and he will spare you two." That was her advice to them before she held Laura's hand and dragged her out of the booth, then leaving the restaurant while the three men were still seated. Light and L glanced at each other as Daiki sat at the opposite side of the table. His arms folded over his chest, his eyes closed and his head downcasted to the table. Both were waiting for him to say something or to do anything. Whatever it was, they would follow Lamore's advice in the hopes they could survive this. Now that both of them thought about it, suddenly facing Kira and Beyond head on didn't seem like such a bad situation to be in. They sat there though, for the next few minutes in silence until the waitress arrived and gave Daiki the check. Once he paid for it, he stood up from the booth and looked down at the two. In that moment, he towered over both Light and L, making him more intimidating. He motioned with his eyes for the both of them to stand up, when they did, he walked a few feet before stopping near the entrance to look back. Light and L realized he wanted them to follow him, so they complied.

Daiki had lead the two from the restaurant, and even the shopping district. As they walked, he didn't say anything to the two of the younger men. He only lead them like a sergeant leading his soldiers to war. L and Light kept glancing at one another, they wanted to say something but were worried that Daiki would hear them. And they were too scared to say anything because if Daiki heard them, he may hold it against them. The last thing they wanted was for Daiki to give them even more of a hard time with every word they uttered. So, they just walked. It took them about twenty minutes before they had reached a street with a bunch of trees scattered around the place and a large white building. When Light had read the sign, he noticed that they were at a hospital. He looked up at the building and tilted his head, gazing at the structure. As he did, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of nostalgia form at the pit of his stomach.

L stepped forward as he too saw the hospital. "This was where we took your father to when he had that heart attack." Light looked back over at L as he said that. He looked back at the hospital and the memories came flooding back into his mind. About how the stress of the case was getting to him, how he thought it was actually Kira that tried to kill him. When Light knew the one sitting next to him on his father's hospital bed was L and not a proxy. His father's words rung out in his head as he stared at the building. What is truly evil, is the power to kill. Anyone who has that power can never be happy. Light didn't believe it back then, he thought that as long as he had the Death Note to rid the world of criminals, he found his happiness. But now, after coming back and being involved with Lamore, he didn't know what classified as pure happiness anymore.

The two men turned as they heard a clunk nearby. That was when they saw Daiki grabbing a few drinks from a soda machine. He walked back over to the two and handed them both a can of sakura soda. "Here, all that walking made you two parched. I'm sure you must be thirsty."

L looked at the can in one of his hands and then back to the elderly man. "We can't take your offer, we didn't even ask for it."

"Besides, I'm not really much for-"

Daiki glared at Light which cut him off. He narrowed his eyes at the two of them and scowled, becoming more intimidating. His gaze caused the both of them to backup, and hesitantly take their own cans. "Uh… Thanks." L said as he examined the can.

Light took his can of soda and opened the cap. Not wanting to get on Daiki's nerves, he took a quick sip and sighed. The elderly man looked at his own can for a moment. He didn't take a sip, instead, he talked. "I've only ever been in this hospital once. Ever time I look at it, I'm always reminded of what tragedy could have taken place there that would have made our whole family grief stricken." The other two men looked over at Daiki who now had his attention onto the building. "You've been acquainted with Lamore for a while now, so it is only fair you two get to hear this story. I'm sure you probably know this already, but when Lamore was just a child, she would often get sick. She always had a weak immune system, so she always went in and out of clinics. It never got so bad that she had to go to the hospital though. However, there were two points in her life Lamore had to be taken into the ER."

"One of which was when her and her parents were diagnosed with an illness that had affected Japan a few years ago." L stated as he set the can down on the ledge of the wall, separating the building from the streets.

Daiki glanced over at L for a moment before returning back to the building. "Lamore came to this building once, that was back when her and her parents lived in Tokyo. It was 2007, just after New Years Eve. This was back when Lamore's parents, Hikari and Isamu had their own jobs. My daughter, Hikari, she was a teacher that helped students learn foreign languages, though she was most fluent in French. Ismau, Lamore's father, was an accountant at an office space. They both had to work that day, even though it was a holiday. I still remember it like it was only a few hours ago." Daiki then raised his head up, so he was staring at the clouds. "Ayako was helping a friend run a bakery and I was still a member of the police. It was a cloudy morning, we were expecting snow…"

 _Daiki remembered the flashbacks, even though he wasn't there he could picture it from when his daughter and son-in-law described it. Hikari was looking at her husband as they stood in the doorway of young Lamore's bedroom. The young child panted as her face was red with a fever blush. A warm wash cloth was on her forehead as her body was covered in blankets. The heater was on in the corner of her room to warm up the area._ "Lamore had came down with a fever the day before, it was a pretty bad one. She still wasn't feeling that well the next day, but both her parents had work. Her fever had gone down, but she was still fairly weak. The two promised Lamore they would come back right away, and they made her some snacks if she got hungry as well as her medicine. They assumed she would spend the day in bed, trying to recover. They were both wrong."

"Lamore had woken up a few hours afterwards. She wanted to take care of herself, even back then she was considerate. She kept up with her fever, but we had ran out of medicine. She thought she could get some herself and be back before she knew it. There was a pharmacy not far from the house, so she went by herself. But… she didn't understand that she wasn't strong enough. None of us knew what happened, but it was the late afternoon, while the snow was falling. Ismau had taken a quick break at work to check up on Lamore. When he got to the house, she wasn't there so he asked around. Eventually, he found out that someone had taken Lamore to the hospital. He went there right away and called us. When we arrived, me and Ismau asked for details while Hikari and Ayako were in the room looking after Lamore. A young man had came into the hospital, demanding that Lamore be treated because she was weak. They gave her a room and did all they could for her. The man didn't stay long though, just told the doctors that he found her collapsed on the sidewalk and ran her over here. They looked into her clothes to know who she was, and that was how the doctors informed us."

 _Daiki could remember it all, the beeping of the heart monitors in the room. The heavy breathing of Lamore who was in a worse condition. The grief stricken cries and sobs from the four adults as they watched the young child suffering. The conversation the doctor and nurses had with each other, though the words were drowned out. Daiki held onto Ayako and Hikari as the two women bawled their eyes out. Ismau was by the bedside, crying into the sheets as he looked at his daughter, praying for her to get better with tear-stained eyes. Daiki watched through his own watery eyes as it went on. He could feel his heart sinking in his chest._

Daiki swallowed the hardness in his throat as he was reliving the memory, but he kept going. "We stayed in that hospital for over a day. By the time night had fallen, it looked like there was no hope. Her condition grew worse and the doctors believed she would end up dying. That wasn't the first time any of us had went through something that sad in our lives, but the very thought of losing my granddaughter had made me shed so much tears, I ended up getting a headache." He took a sip of his drink and sighed. He turned back to L and Light. "This will be the first time I've told anyone else the story from this point on outside of our family. It was after the doctors told us that Lamore's condition was far beyond their control. Ayako and Hikari cried their hearts out even more, Isamu ran out of the room. I followed after him, to try and talk some sense into him. I understood that he was hurting, but we all were hurting as well.

"I ended up following him to the nearby water fountain. He knelt down by the structure while I watched from a distance. He practically yelled out to the sky, I could hear him from where I was. He was praying, he had prayed to the skies. "Please save Lamore, let my only daughter live. I would rather give my life than see her die." He prayed and prayed until that was all he could do." _Daiki watched as Isamu begged on his knees for Lamore to get well. It seemed that it was in vain at first as the sky was littered with dark gray clouds from the snow. However, when Daiki looked up, he noticed a sliver of sunlight phasing through the puffy clouds and shining onto the father. Even though he was far away, he could feel the whole park getting warmer though he wasn't even in the light._ "At that moment, it felt like Heaven's light had covered Isamu's being and was finally listening to him. I didn't know what to think, I figured it was just a coincidence. I walked over to him and convinced him to come back to the hospital. The tears still overwhelmed him, but I walked him back. When we arrived, we both were shocked to have seen what we saw."

 _Daiki had lead his son-in-law back to Lamore's hospital room. When they got there, Ayako and Hikari were standing over the bed, hugging Lamore as she sat up on the sheets. Isamu and Daiki only watched from the doorway for a moment before Lamore's father ran in and hugged his daughter. Tears falling down his face, but those of happiness this time._ "I thought it was a dream, but reality soon settled in. Lamore had overcome her illness, she had gotten better when it seemed she was on the brink of death. Isamu held his daughter and thanked everything in this world for letting her live." _Daiki walked into the room, speechless. He watched as Lamore basked in the love of her family, now that they knew she would feel better. The elderly man turned his attention out to the window, where he got a good view of the fountain that Isamu had prayed to. He questioned if perhaps that place was blessed, that the prayers were answered and they were what saved Lamore's life. As he looked onwards, his eyes blinked as he saw something lightly falling down out the window. He got closer and noticed what it was that fell to the ground, a pink flower with five petals and a purple center. He blinked as he looked at the small flower, confused as to why there would be a fully formed blossom out of a tree this late in the year._ "When I looked outside to the fountain, I wondered if someone had been listening to Isamu's prayers and took pity on him. Perhaps some strange force that wanted to help. I never believed in such a thing, but the moment I saw that flower that fell so perfectly in January, I was certain that some being of a higher nature was looking after Lamore. Almost like a guardian angel of such."

Daiki finished his can of soda and tossed it in the trash at this point, while he wrapped up his story. He then looked across the way of the hospital building, where the fountain still laid even now. A few people were over there, mostly couples sitting at the edge. Light and L followed his gaze over there as well and they both felt something while looking at the scene. They couldn't explain it, but there was something supernatural about it as they stared at the fountain with the statue of a humanoid tsubaki tree female figure in the center. "Ever since that day, I've never looked at this hospital or that fountain the same way again. It made me believe that such forces of the gods do exist. Whether it was a yokai or some other angel that saved Lamore that day, I have no true understanding. But it made me believe that if a miracle such as Lamore coming back to life was possible, then there was hope for us all that she wouldn't have to face Kira or be forced to follow his teachings and rules. I had hoped it would be that way and when Kira was labeled dead by the police, a great relief washed over me."

Daiki gave a sigh as he turned back to look over at the two younger men. "The reason I brought you two here wasn't just for the story though." That made L and Light look back over at the elderly man and blinked. Before they could say anything, Daiki kept talking. "I know for certain you two aren't who you say you are. I used to be a cop and a detective at that. I admit, I wasn't the best on the force, but I could smell a lie a mile away." His glare intensified on the two, and once again they felt intimidated. They said nothing though, what was there to say? They admitted that Daiki knew their real names weren't Ryuzaki and Ryuk, but there was no way they could tell him who they really were. Daiki gave a shrug as he placed his hands in his pockets. "I never told you two this because Lamore and the others were always around you. But, I'm not going to say anything. Lamore trusts you two and I know you care about her. Still, I am aware that there are rumors about Kira coming back. I've seen the signs, and now I fear that Lamore may get involved somehow. As a grandparent, I am asking you two to help her out and be on your guard. I am aware of what Kira is capable of, and the last thing I want is for my only grandchild to get caught up in the middle of his terror. I have never asked anything of you two in the past, and frankly while I still have my doubts about you two, I know that you want to stop Kira yourselves."

Light stared at the grandfather, and he was for once, impressed. He could sense how much Daiki loved his granddaughter. So much so he was willing to have people he didn't trust but those that Lamore liked to protect her. In these times though, Daiki could understand. At that moment, Light had wanted to tell Daiki everything. Who he and L really were, Lamore's secret identity, as well as what Kira was after. But he knew that if he explained it all, Daiki would most likely be mad at him even more. Besides, he couldn't explain all of this to him in just a single day, there was so much that had lead up to this moment, that it would have gone back years and years. And Light didn't have the patience or the strength to tell the story. At any rate, Light would tell him eventually. He promised himself that once Lamore was done being Tenshi and he got his second chance, then he would come clean. He couldn't live with this lie anymore. "You have my word," the brunet stated. "I'll protect Lamore even if that means I will die. She's done so much for me already. I can't imagine a world where she doesn't exist."

L could only nod in agreement, Light had said all that needed to be said about her. Daiki looked at Light and patted his shoulder. "It's impossible for all wishes to come true if you only pray for them. Still, if you put in your best effort until the end, then the outcome can't always look so grim."

Light gave a small smile as he looked over at the man that reminded him of his father, in more ways than one. "You're right about that. Sometimes our wishes are just those of children fairy tales. When we make them, we think they would do the world better, but as we put forth the effort, how much do we sacrifice just to make it come true? And in the end, do the sacrifices matter if the outcome only makes the people suffer? With that philosophy, if Kira had thought about that, maybe he would have had a change of heart." Light said it more to himself as he looked down.

Daiki stared at Light, squeezing his shoulder gently, as if to snap him out of his thoughts so he could hear what the elder had to say. "No one should tell you what is right or what is wrong. You should leave the judgement to the ones that go through the most pain. Then you should accept the results, even if they aren't the ones you were hoping for. Listen to me, the both of you." He looked over at L for a moment and then back to Light. "You two will face a lot of hardships and painful stuff waiting for you ahead of the road you are walking on. But you guys can overcome them, however, you can't do it alone. When one of you falls down, the other should be there to help pick you up. When you lack motivation or a will, let the other be there to give you reminders. And when you are about to die, the other should be there to take the bullet."

His words gave a new meaning of wisdom to the both of the younger men. They nodded towards Daiki and even gave him a slight smile on their lips. Daiki even smiled and nodded back. He released his hold on Light's shoulder and began to walk away from the two. "Well, we should head back and see how the women are fairing. Me and Ayako still have some work to do after all, and I plan to come back home before nightfall." He didn't wait up for them as he started down the sidewalk. L followed close behind, with Light tailing. Although, as he took a few steps away from the hospital, he turned back to look at the building one last time. A strange uneasiness filled him, he could remember being born in this hospital, being there when Sayu was delivered, when he had to go there with L to check on his father's condition. But as he looked back at the building, he could see himself rushing in through the gates. The snow was lightly falling to the ground, dusting the earth beneath him. In his arms, he carried a small child who was barely breathing. He could remember how much he ran to try and get the young burnette child to the hospital. Once she was in a room of her own, he left and never thought about it again. He had already taken a life that day, the least he could do was try and save one. Light never knew what became of that child though. There were times when he thought back on it and wondered what had become of her, but he became so busy that he didn't have time to dwindle on it. Besides, he was certain that she didn't even know who he was, let alone thank him. So, he just put it behind him, thinking it would never resurface again. Until now, that was.

Light bite his lip as he turned on his heels, then walked up to catch up to Daiki and L. He thought how funny it was, how things come back full circle even years later.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **CosmoK13: Awww, a heart filled episode… well, towards the end at least. There was a lot more I wanted to get into this chapter, but I was reaching my page limit so I had to cut back a bit. At least I have a lot more material to work with for the next chapter, which will be posted before the end of December. We are reaching the end of the series everyone, and I can not wait to get to the ending. Thank you all again so much for reading this chapter and the story as well. Please make sure to fav and/or follow the story for more support or even leave a comment. Until the next chapter, stay classy my Otaku's!**_


	31. Chapter 30

_**CosmoK13: Konichiwa my fellow Otakus, I'm CosmoK13 and we are rolling along with these episodes. First of all, happy holidays and New Year to everyone reading this. I can't believe how long it has been since I posted this story on my fanfiction account. By June, it will have been two years since the prologue and first chapter were posted on here. While I am a bit ashamed of myself to admit that this series took longer than I wanted it to, I am doing my best to finish it all for you guys. Your support is what kept me going with this series, even when I didn't have the motivation to write anymore chapters. But I promise you all, that by the end of this summer, this story will come to a close with a satisfied ending. Now, because this is the 30th episode, that means we are nearing the end and I had to get this off my chest now so I won't have to say it much later. I know in the beginning I said I would make 38 episodes of this story. Now however, I'm thinking of bumping it down to 37. Now, before you all panic, let me explain that I've pretty much planned out the Life Note series long before I started writing it. I know what was going to happen, who was going to get involved, what kind of interactions the characters in each episode would have and how it would all come to a close. Yes, little things change here and there with editing and final drafts, but for the most part, I've pretty much gotten a handle on how the whole plot of the story would go. I knew how to start it, and I know how it's going to end. With my page limit that I set for myself per chapter, as well as the material I have left and how I want it to play out, we may only get a total of 37 episodes at this point. Now, it's not gonna be the end of the world if I cut it down by one episode. Death Note did originally have 37 episodes in the anime version, so in a way it's like it parallels that. And as long as I get all the content I needed to get out on here, an episode difference won't matter. However, nothing is quite set in stone yet. I'm not sure if I'll only have 37 or 38 episodes for this series. Regardless though, we can only wait and see. That was all I had to tell you for now, I'll let you guys get on to watching the episode.**_

 _ **Summary: After Light, L and Laura find out that Lamore was taken, the group head off to find Lamore and plan to eliminate Kira and Beyond once and for all.**_

 _ **Chapter 31 Episode 30: Game**_

Daiki was once again leading Light and L along the sidewalk of the busy streets here in the Kanto region of Tokyo. They were just getting back from their "bonding experience", if you could even call it that. L walked on with his usual blank expression, not really thinking much. Light however, bowed his head to the ground but he was still aware of where he was going. The two of them tried not to show it, but after the story that Daiki had shared made them feel empathy for Lamore and her family. Too be honest, it made them see Lamore in a different light. How she almost died those many years ago. There was no doubt in their mind that a Seimeigami must have brought her back from the brink of death. While they both had a pretty sharp feeling of who it was, they would rather not say anything until they confirmed it with said third party. L knew all too well of how a child could preserve death. At least Lamore was so weak and unconscious at the time, she hopefully didn't feel too much pain or terror of what was happening around her. Death was a scary concept to many, but for a child anything can give you fears. Being taken from life itself at such a young age was mortifying. Sure, the topic itself would never get easy even over time. But the older one gets, there's always a small part of you that starts to embrace it. After all, even L knew that he couldn't live forever, no matter how many years a Shinigami gave him or how many times that Lamore brought him back with a Life Note. Humans aren't meant to live forever, that was what made them more fragile than the universe gives them credit for. Sure, modern technology has helped in overcoming barriers such as deadly diseases as well as death by aging, but even with science and knowledge, there are still many natural factors that could be fit in to end someone's life on the spot.

Light also realized how much of a connection he and Lamore had now. After listening to that story and reliving a certain aspect of his life, he knew that he had to tell Lamore how he felt. He had many opportunities in the past before, but he was more determined to do it. The next time that he and Lamore were together, alone or not, he would confess. She did tell him that he had to be honest with her, and that's what he was going to be. Sure, maybe it would be awkward, especially since he wasn't technically living at the moment. Not to mention the fact that when he was first revived, she even stated how weird it would be if they made some sort of connection. But that was then and this was now. And with Kira running around, trying to get at Lamore, he didn't know how long he had until something happened that could split them apart, maybe permanently. He was sure of himself of what he felt for Lamore, for the first time in a long time, he felt love.

Laura and Ayako waited outside the shopping district. A few bags were in their hands, though Laura outnumbered Ayako. The raven haired woman was now wearing a plain cotton t-shirt that was the same color that L usually wore. They gave her the largest one they had, but it still felt tight around her breasts. Though the sleeves and hem were loose enough for her skin to breath, so it wasn't so bad. She also got a new pair of denim jeans, that were tight on her hips but lose around the ankles and down. She also tossed the heels away and got some sneakers. These ones fit her and she didn't just slip them on. Since it seemed she may be running around for a while, she would want shoes that actually stayed on her feet. The clothes that she wore before were in the bag she carried. The other bags belonged to Lamore, that she was carrying for her at the moment.

Ayako turned her attention towards Laura as they waited for the guys. She might as well make small talk since it was just her and Laura. "You certainly have a very plain sense of style." Ayako noted as she eyed Laura's whole figure.

"Is there something wrong with the way I dress to you?" Laura glanced over at the grandmother.

Ayako raised a hand in defense. "O-oh, I didn't mean to offend you dearie. It's just, of all the times I've seen you, I've never seen you wearing other types of clothing."

Laura raised a brow. "I am very fond of this style. It is one I grew up with and it is based around the design of one I admire." It was all Laura could say, and it was the truth.

Ayako gave a sad sigh as she looked away. "It's such a shame, you have a very slim figure and soft complexion. I'm sure you would look beautiful in a dress."

Laura looked away from Ayako, pondering what she said. Her coal eyes looked down at her skin and noticed how little hair was visible. She didn't really need to shave, she always had such arms and legs. She thought back to that fundraiser Mako Katsu hosted for all the charities Lamore helped out at. That was the first time she ever wore a dress that didn't involve going to a cemetery. Even L admitted how amazing she looked in such an outfit. She shoved her hands in her pockets as she blushed lightly. "It's not that I'm against wearing such outfits, I used to wear dresses all the time when I was younger. But I grew to become more… comfortable around this style. Perhaps it was because I never truly participated in girly activities when I was young."

Ayako turned back to face Laura, even though she only saw her back. "Did you grow up with only men in the household?"

"No… I did have a mother and father when I was young. They died though, in a car crash. I was taken to an orphanage. There were other girls there, but I tended to spend most of my time with other boys. I even engaged in sports with them, they never complained. Or course, there were three boys in particular that I hung around the most. And even an older gentleman that I looked up to as a mentor."

Ayako gave a smile towards Laura as she heard this story. "You really liked them, didn't you?"

Laura didn't deny it, she nodded but had her head still away from Ayako. "To me, I consider them brothers, even now. We were torn apart those years ago, and now… it seems the universe was kind enough to bring them back to me. I am not one to believe in the concepts of fate and destiny, but… I suppose there are just some occurrences that happen around us that we just can not explain."

Ayako chuckled at the younger woman. "Well, sometimes you don't need a reason for anything, just the will and motivation for it to happen. You wanted your brothers back, and you must have worked hard to make that happen. All that work paid off in the end, didn't it?"

At her words, Laura looked up to the sky, seeing how clear it was and how much daylight there was left. A small smile crossed her lips. "It wasn't me that brought them back into my life…" she said to herself. "But, what matters now is that I have them again. I may not know what will become of us in the upcoming future. But at the very least, I was able to see them again and if I lose them again, I'll at least get the chance to say goodbye." The more that Laura thought about that, the very idea that Kira and even Beyond could try and kill them again. She couldn't assure herself that she wouldn't let that happen though. Because she doubted that she was even strong enough to take down the bad guys. Kira, she would kill in a heartbeat, but she still had mixed emotions for Beyond.

The elderly woman took a step forward and placed a hand on Laura's shoulder, getting the raven haired woman to look at her. "Do not doubt yourself at the point where you need to be the strongest. You know you care about your brothers so much, you would do anything for them. You may not be able to save them in time, should something happen to them. However, you should always be there to help them fight. After all, your chances of winning a battle are greater if you have an army to back you up."

Laura didn't know why, but Ayako's words somehow cheered her up. She was right about one thing, now that she was part of this fight she would see it through to the end. This time, she wanted to be there when her brothers would face off against Kira. Even if she used her dying breath, if they wouldn't be able to put a stop to this madness, she had to be the one to do it! She promised herself that at least.

The conversation was finished once they heard some people coming down the street. Ayako smiled as she saw her husband coming down with the two brothers by his side. Daiki approached his wife, and when she was face to face with him, she kissed him on the cheek. "What took you so long?" Ayako asked as she looked at the elder man.

"Sorry, me and the brothers were taking a trip down memory lane." Daiki told his wife.

"Well, I'm glad you three are finally getting along." Ayako chuckled.

Light and L looked at one another, but they turned away quickly. Light looked around the small location and raised a brow as he noticed something was off. "Where's Lamore?"

Ayako stopped her chuckling and looked over at the burnet as he asked the question. The elderly woman looked over the place and then back at Light. "Oh, she said she had to go check up on something real quick."

Upon hearing that, Light looked concerned as he narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?" He didn't want to sound too upset that it would cause the grandparents to panic, but at the same time he didn't want her to wander too far if it meant she could put herself in danger.

"Oh, she got a text on her phone from a friend of hers. They wanted to call her and discuss something important. So, she went to the bathroom to try and talk to them. But," Ayako turned towards the clothing store her and the girls were just at. "She hasn't come back out yet."

Daiki sighed. "It's like she can't get a break from the drama her friends give her. Can't we go one day to spend time with our granddaughter without her friends budding in?" As Daiki asked, he turned his attention towards L and Light. The two of them took a step back, once again feeling small compared to the elderly man.

Laura didn't pay any attention to his glare towards the two. She looked over at Ayako and reassured her of the situation. "I'll go look in the stalls and see how Lamore is doing." Before anyone could object, she already took off towards the store to see if she could find the young woman. The four watched as she headed off towards the store. L had to admit, in all of his years since he knew Laura, he never would have expected to see her running to a store that sold dresses. Usually she got her clothes from Watari that he hand sewed himself. She said she wanted her outfits to have that signature Wammy charm to them. He didn't mind though, after all, sewing was one of his many talents the man seemed to have had. And she always appreciated the dresses as well, twirling around in the new outfits he made her. Watari always told L how proud he was of him, so proud he even considered L his son. But the raven haired male was always aware of how Watari acted around Laura. Perhaps the old man must have seen her as a daughter figure to him. Just thinking about Watari made L's heart ache. How he wished he could be here by his side now and see how much Laura had grown up. Perhaps he would be proud of how independent and strong she became. He knew that he was proud of her for that as well.

"Is something the matter, Ryuzaki?" Ayako asked as she looked at the raven haired "brother".

Upon hearing the sweet voice of the elderly woman, L lifted his head up and looked over at Lamore's grandmother. When he remembered the question she asked him, he waved his hand to dismiss it. "S-sorry… just thinking about something from the past."

Ayako gave him a kind and sympathetic look, then nodded. "There's nothing wrong with that." Ayako then looked down to her watch on her wrist and raised a brow. "Oh dear, speaking of which, we better head back to the museum. Our break is almost over." She turned to Daiki as she said that.

Daiki raised his own brow at his wife in confusion. "You want us to leave without saying goodbye to my only grandchild?"

Ayako placed her hands on her hips as she glared at her husband. "Now Daiki, Lamore is a grown, 22 year old woman who took an important call for the sake of her friends. I'm sure she would understand why we left. Besides, she may still be a while and if we wait too long, everything will get jammed up and we will have to spend extra hours there just to get it all caught up." Her voice became so stern as she told her husband off, the two younger men couldn't believe that this was the same woman who had such a caring complex around her. Yet somehow, her sternness actually mad Daiki stop what he was about to say. He gave a sigh and looked over at L and Light.

"Tell Lamore we had to go but we'll see her later tonight. We plan to spend more time with her ourselves." Light nodded, getting the message. The elderly man turned towards his wife and nodded. "Alright, we can head back."

Ayako smiled as she grabbed his arm in hers and started to walk off. Ayako looked over at the two boys and waved at them. "You two take care now, you here. Come over as soon as you can." She giggled as she walked away from L and Light with her husband. Once they were out of eyesight, Light sighed to himself and so did L.

"I don't think I've ever been that tensed since I was worried about my real identity being found out." Light groaned as he felt himself growing tired. Spending those few hours with Lamore's grandfather. Every time he was with Daiki, it felt like it was hard to breath. Daiki was a very cautious and wise man, he even knew that L and Light weren't really brothers and they had been lying about their identities. Guess that meant Light would tell Lamore and the two would have to explain to her grandparents everything. The last thing Light wanted was to keep this secret too long, Daiki would find out on his own and he may end up doing a lot worse to Light and L than just give them a scolding. After all, if he found out his granddaughter were friends with Kira, the same Kira she brought back to life, chances are he would be so mad, his blood would boil to the point veins would pop. That was one mental image Light did not want to make come true.

"Well, at least this time around you aren't actually Kira. Just the persona you and the world made up while you had the Notebook is." L corrected.

"How does that make me feel any better?" Light glared over at the raven haired male.

L tilted his head. "How does it not?"

For a split second, Light opened his mouth to protest about it. There were so many way he could have told him how wrong he was about what he said. Actually, ridiculing L would get some stress out and even make him feel more at ease. Before he could even get a word out of his mouth, however, he was interrupted by Laura who was coming back towards them at a brisk pace. "We have a problem," as she spoke, the two men turned to look at her. Laura's eyes were glassed over with worry though the rest of her face was neutral. She seemed like she was trying to remain calm, but they knew she couldn't hide her real fears. "Lamore is gone…"

Light and L's eyes went wide as she said those words. They looked at one another and then back at Laura. They stood there in awkward and nervous silence for what seemed like a few minutes. The sky was starting to dot itself with clouds of a more gray color. The sunshine dimming down on Tokyo, as if the weather was foretelling the future of the group. "What do you mean she's gone?!" Light questioned as he raised his voice.

Laura glanced over at him with her arms crossed. Normally she would jump at his reaction and tell him off, but in this case she put her pride aside to answer calmly. "I went to the restroom of the store to see if she was still in there talking on her phone. I checked every single stall, but she was nowhere in there. I then asked the cashier if she had seen Lamore while me and Mrs. Nishimura were heading outside to meet up with you. It turns out Lamore didn't go to the bathroom, she went out the back door of the store."

"What?! Are you serious?!" Light could hardly believe it. He didn't want to believe in Laura's words, but at the same time he couldn't pin a reason for her to be lying.

"I figured the call she had gotten wasn't from a friend, but rather from Near or someone else from the Kira Headquarters. After all, Lamore is not one to shy away when talking to her friends. Not to mention if they have something personal they needed to talk about, they would never talk about through phone. They would rather talk to each other in person."

"If that call was from Near, why didn't she just tell you about it?" L had to ask. "After all, she could have just said that she needed you to come into the bathroom as well to help out said friend. She could have left her grandmother alone for a few minutes."

"Or passed the phone onto me so she could still be shopping with her grandmother," Laura pointed out. "That was when I figured something wasn't right. I wanted to go and check on her sooner, but I got stuck waiting for you and Mr. Nishimura outside."

"Why would she do this?!" Light clenched his fist so hard, his knuckled began to turn white. He gritted his teeth just to try and contain his anger. Even his eyes wavered in annoyance. "God, she's so stupid! How could she leave knowing that bastard is after her?!"

Laura gripped Light's arm tightly and looked him in the eyes. "You must stay calm, Ryuk."

"How can you say something like that at a time like this?" Light kept his voice raised as he asked the question.

Laura glared at Light, her eyes narrowed as she looked into his own orbs. "Light-kun, calm down!" She was ordering him now as her grip on his arm was tightening so much, he ended up wincing from the pain. But he didn't pull back. Not yet at least, he looked into Laura's coal eyes. She spoked in a low manner, and while it sounded calm he could still hear the streness in her voice. "I understand how upset you are feeling due to the situation, however, lashing out at the one who is not currently present will not bring us any closer to finding out what has become of her or why she acted so irrationally. Lamore would never do something of this nature unless she had a specific reason. And if we were to make a big rise out of this, then she could very well be in danger. We need to think clearly and try to figure out what she is up to."

Upon hearing those words, Light began to calm down. She had a point, there was no use being upset over this matter when they didn't know Lamore's side. Light wanted to be mad at her but he was also worried. She should have known to stay close by her friends, especially with what happened last night. And it was because of what nearly took place last night that made Light that more worried. Kira could still be after her, and he would no doubt use any form or method to try and get what he wants. Light was sure that it was Kira that send her that message, and the others probably thought the same thing. With his brown eyes, he looked over at Laura and nodded. "Alright, let's head back to headquarters. Near might be able to track her phone and he can find her based on the coordinates."

Laura nodded as did L. They all turned to head back to where the group of Kira rebels were waiting for them, however, somethings caught their eyes. They stopped in their tracks before they could make them as they looked out to see two familiar figures coming into view. One in a green outfit with brown curly hair and another in a blue dress with black straight hair. The blue one, despite being much shorter than the other, was helping the green one walk down the road. She used her shoulder so the taller one could lean on it as they walked.

"I got you, Seiko. Don't worry." Aoi told the taller one as she held onto her.

"S-Seiko?! A-Aoi?" Light called out to the children as he was in disbelief. Even L and Laura were shocked to see the girls that looked up to Lamore down in Tokyo. Aoi turned her gaze and saw the three adults she and Seiko seem to always run into in their worse times.

* * *

They took the kids to the park and sat them on the bench. Aoi seemed the most distraught and was evening shivering, clearly she seemed scared. Seiko on the other hand remained strong and didn't let the bruises she got on her legs and arms get the better of her. Laura examined the marks and thankfully, they weren't so bad. Seiko was even putting up a front of bravery, like the cuts weren't so bad. Light had to go to a nearby pharmacy and get some bandages, so he could place them on her. He noticed the young child flinching as he placed them on her wounds, but she bit her lip while clenching her fists, to try and appear strong. The male burnet couldn't help but smile at how tough she was trying to act. But he dropped that when he thought that maybe these two might know something about Lamore and why she ran off.

After Seiko was patched up, L looked over at Aoi as if to make sure that the youngest of the two wasn't just as injured. "Are you alright, Aoi? I know Seiko sustained some bruises, but what about you?"

Aoi looked up into the panda eyes for a moment, then she shook her head and gave a reassured smile. "I'm fine, really. Seiko was the one that got beaten up."

Seiko glanced over at Aoi as she said those words. "And I took all of the beatnigs, even for you. I'd gladly do it again!" She said that without any hesitation, as if she had already done something like that before. Which made Light slightly concerned, but there were more important things to worry about.

"What happened with you two? Why are you in Tokyo to begin with?" Light asked as he looked at the two.

Aoi looked up at Light as he asked that, then her eyes downcasted to the ground as she held the hem of her dress. Seiko noticed this and patted Aoi's back to try and comfort her. The three adults saw this and that made them more worried. Laura knelt down so she was eye level with the kids. "Listen, something might have happened to Lamore, and you two might know what happened to her, don't you?" Light watched as Laura was talking to the younger girls. Perhaps it would be better if Laura was the one asking the questions, Aoi and Seiko seemed to have trusted her more. It was indicated by how the youngest of the two girls looked up to meet Laura's eyes. Though there was still a bit of worry and even fear in those orbs of Aoi's, she soon spoke.

"I-I'm sorry… we didn't mean for Lamore to go with him." Aoi gripped the hem on her blue dress while sniffling. Seiko kept rubbing her back to try and sooth her, but it only helped a little. Laura sighed as she turned towards the one in the green outfit.

Seiko looked up at the raven haired woman and gave a curt nod. "I was visiting Aoi at her new home, like I always do at least… four times a week." Seiko waved her hand, as if the number didn't matter too much. "I was walking down the street, like I always do. It's a busy street and I went down that path by myself so many times. I always had a phone Miss Izumi gave me so if I ever got lost, I could contact her."

Laura nodded as she listened to the story, not going to interrupt until she was sure Seiko was done with it all. So, the young teen went on. "After I got to Aoi's house, we headed off to the park."

"Wait, you two went to the park alone?" Light raised a brow.

"Well, I'm 13, and Aoi's 'parents' trust me. Plus, the park wasn't that far away and we had plan on coming back within two hours." Seiko explained to Light. "But while we were on our way, I could feel like we were being watched."

"There was this strange man… he… he cornered us and took us." Aoi shivered as she had that memory come back to haunt her.

"What did this man look like?" Light asked, though he was sure he already knew.

Seiko stared at the older brunet and pointed to him. "He looked just like you, expect his eyes were a crimson color."

"And there was something about his smile that seemed off." Aoi added as she wrapped her arms around Seiko, trying to feel more protected.

"Seiko, Aoi, can you tell us what happened and how Lamore was involved?" Laura asked the two girls as she kept her voice to a monotone, trying to get them to remain calm but still wanted to get information out of them.

Seiko held onto Aoi and patted her back, like a big sister would do for her younger sibling. Seiko turned her green eyes towards Laura and nodded. She then began to go into detail about what happened and how Lamore got involved.

* * *

 _Seiko scooted closer to Aoi as she could, doing anything to try and keep her sister figure calm. Her emerald eyes glared at the tall figure standing before them. The one that looked like the man Lamore always hung around with, but they both knew it wasn't him. Seiko still didn't forgive him for when he grabbed Aoi and placed that rag on her mouth, causing her whole body to go limp. Seiko tried to fight him off, and even kicked him in the knees, but she too caught her and drugged her so she fell unconscious._

 _It was when Seiko had woken up, she realized what had happened. The first thing she noticed when she opened her eyes was that they were in what looked like an abandoned building. They must have been close to a forest area because there was vegetation growing up the walls and around the floor. The stone structure was crumbling and had a few cracks in them. There was only one window, but it was so high up they wouldn't be able to reach it. And it was so narrow, not even Aoi could fit in. The only entrance this place had, the man was guarding it. Once she knew her surroundings, Seiko looked around and saw Aoi lying on the ground, her hands tied behind her back. Seiko looked behind her and saw her hands were tied as well. She scooted closer to Aoi and using her foot, she shook the younger one awake. Aoi groaned and when she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Seiko._

 _Aoi cuddled closer to the older of the two and was shaking. She was scared, no, more like horrified. The last time she had been chased by a strange man, she was killed. Aoi remembered the story Lamore had explained to her, after she and Seiko found out Lamore was actually Tenshi. When they were alone, Lamore told her the truth about what happened the first night she was adopted. How a strange man had ran after her to kill her, left her body to decay in the woods. Lamore got there a few minutes after Aoi was gone, she was so scared and didn't know what to do. When Lamore remembered she had the Life Note, she used it on Aoi to bring her back to life and heal her wound. Lamore wanted Aoi to hear the truth because now that she knew she was Tenshi, it was only fair for the young girl to know that the angel used her powers on her. Aoi didn't know what to think at first, she was mortified by the very idea that she had experienced death, and even though she didn't remember every detail, she could still feel how cold she was when the blood from her body fell out. It scared her to imagine it at first, but she did feel glad that Lamore told her the truth. And now that the man that attacked her was put in prison, she felt she had nothing to worry about. Aoi would keep the secret that Lamore shared because she trusted Lamore. And she trusted that her other big sister figure would be able to save her and Seiko from this madman._

 _Seiko looked over at the man in the business suit and noticed that he had a phone on him. Seiko's phone that she had on her for emergencies! He must have taken it from her when she was unconscious! And it looked like he was using it to text someone, but she didn't know who. The only contacts Seiko had in her phone were Miss Izumi and Lamore, in case Miss Izumi was not available. Since Lamore helped out with the orphanage from time to time again, the orphanage woman thought it would be appropriate to have her contact in the phone. This made Seiko worry even more, clearly this man wasn't looking for ransom. After all, Seiko was an orphan so she wouldn't be worth much. Aoi did have a family now, but why kidnap the both of them if he was only going for her? Maybe so she wouldn't go to the police and report his crimes? Then why not just kill her? Seiko didn't like this man, even though he looked like Light._

 _The two girls didn't know how long they stayed in that place for, it felt like hours. All they had was each other for comfort. Aoi was becoming more scared with each minute that passed. Seiko did her best to keep her calm, but even she was growing more nervous. During that time, the man that was holding them hostage didn't talk to them, come near them or even make eye contact with them. It only put Seiko more on edge, because she didn't know what this guy was planning or what he was going to do with them. Without any indication of his interests towards them, Seiko couldn't understand what he was after. All she could do was sit there and wait. Though she didn't have to wait much longer, because she soon saw someone coming in to the only entrance this building had._

" _Kira, don't you dare touch them!" Seiko looked up to see who that voice belonged to. Standing in the doorway, was the one that never gave up on her when she first came to the orphanage. Lamore glared over at the man who had taken the two girls hostage. The man smiled over at the older woman and approached her._

" _You came alone, correct?" he asked as he looked behind her._

" _No one knows I'm even here other than you." Lamore assured with a straight face. There was a lot of anger in her voice but she had a calm demeter. Probably because there were children present._

 _Kira smiled as he towered over Lamore, looking more intimidating. "And you won't try anything while I take you to the location?"_

" _So long as you keep your end of the bargain by letting the girls go, I'll do whatever you need. But you have to promise me you won't use your powers on them!"_

" _Of course not," Kira assured with a sly smile. Lamore didn't have time to deal with him, she headed straight for the girls. She hurried and untied their hands and legs, rubbing over the bruised skin and saw if any marks were left on them._

" _Are you girls okay?" Lamore looked over at Seiko and Aoi, kneeling down so she was more at their eye level._

 _Aoi hugged Lamore tightly as she cried into her shirt. Lamore petted her head, trying to calm the young girl down._

 _Seiko on the other hand, was more curious than anything as she looked over at Kira for a moment before looking back at her sister figure. Lamore noticed this and sighed as she looked at the young brunette. "I know you have a lot of question, but I'm afraid I can't answer them. You two have to get out of here, go find Light, L or even Laura. They should be nearby. Tell them what happened."_

" _Why?!" Aoi cried as she looked up at her sister figure. "What are you going to do?"_

 _Lamore didn't have time to respond, instead, it was Kira that grabbed her by the arm and lifted her up. She looked back at Kira who had a victorious smirk on his face. "I think you've talked to them enough, they got the message, now we leave."_

 _Seiko gasped as she saw Kira take ahold of Lamore. She growled as she tried to get at the man. "Let her go, you jackass!"_

" _Seiko, no!" Lamore practically demanded, causing the two girls to look up at her in question. Lamore never yelled at Seiko like that unless she was really serious. Aoi had to hold onto the young girl's hand as they watched Lamore standing there with Kira. "You two have gotten into enough trouble, you have to get out of here. Please…"_

 _Aoi held onto Seiko's hand tightly as she looked up at Lamore. She wanted to cry again, and even beg her not to go. Even Seiko was aware that wherever this Kira guy was taking her, it couldn't have been good. Now that Seiko thought about it though… wasn't Kira the name of that mass murderer that killed off the world's criminals? And wasn't he supposed to have been Light? And didn't he technically die? What the heck was going on around here? Seiko wanted answers, but she doubted she was going to get any from either of the two adults._

 _Lamore gave the two younglings a final nod before she turned back to Kira. "Alright, we can go. But you have to keep your end of the bargain!"_

 _Kira gave her his sly smirk and nodded. He then reached into his pocket with his free hand and took out a small posted note. To which he gave it to Seiko who only took it. No one had any time to ask any questions or even say a word, for Kira tugged on Lamore's arm and the two headed out of the building. Lamore could only follow as he dragged her along, but she looked back at the two girls one more time before being forced out, leaving the young children behind, to fend on their own now._

* * *

Seiko had finished telling the three the story. She still regretted that she couldn't have done more to help Lamore. For the first time in so long, she felt so weak and helpless, and it wasn't fair. Lamore had done so much for not just her, but for Aoi and her friends and family as well. Why did she have to be the one to suffer?!

Aoi held onto Seiko and ended up squeezing her hand for comfort. She could tell just by looking at the girl in green how upset she was about the situation. Aoi may be a child still, but she was smart enough to know a few things. After all, she was able to watch TV at her house now and she saw the news. The girl in blue looked up at the adults with wide black eyes. "Does this have something to do with Kira coming back?"

Light bit his lip as Aoi asked him that question. He looked over at L and Laura for a split second, but decided to tell the truth. Aoi and Seiko already knew that Lamore was Tenshi, and they knew about L and Light's past, and who they were before they died. They had the right to know. The male burnet nodded at Aoi, then sighed as he looked down. "It's… a long and complicated story. But let's just say my ego came back to bite me in the ass."

"More like to bite all of us in the ass." Laura remarked.

"Guess your ego was so big, it was only a matter of time before it caught up to you." Seiko glanced at Light as she only half joked on that matter. That sentence caused Light to flush and look away again.

L turned his attention now on Seiko. "You said he took your phone while you and Aoi were tied up."

Laura realized what he meant and she understood where he was going with this. "Lamore said that she had gotten a call from a friend before she headed to the bathroom…"

Seiko looked at the two adult ravens and gave a curt nod. "Lamore and Miss Izumi are the only contacts I have on that phone. I didn't understand why he took it but when Lamore came to rescue us, I figured he must have contacted her."

"So, Kira took you two hostage so he could blackmail Lamore into coming out to see him." Light noted as he held his chin between his fingers. He then turned back to the young girls. "And she probably didn't tell anyone else this information, because she was scared that if she had gotten us involved, Kira would have killed the kids."

"With a threat like that, Lamore would have no choice but to compile with Kira's demands, even if that meant agreeing to go with him to a disclosed location." L stated. "Still, he couldn't have gotten too far, I doubt Kira would leave the country with unfinished business. Especially now that he had his full power back, he would feel nothing could stand in his way."

The female Wammy kid looked at Seiko and remembered a piece of the story that needed further investigating. "Seiko, you told us that that man gave you a piece of paper. Do you still have it?"

Seiko looked up and blinked at Laura. When she realized what she wanted, she dug into her dress pocket and took out the folded up piece that Kira had given her. "I kept it with me in case it had something on it you guys could use to find Lamore."

"We didn't have time to look at it though." Aoi added.

Seiko handed the small posted note towards Laura. The paranormal investigator took the paper from her and unfolded it, then read it over. She stared at the paper for a few minutes, in total silence. The four set of eyes waited for her as her eyes traced over the paper a few times.

"What does it say?" Light asked as he leaned in to try and look at the paper.

"The paper seems to be containing an address."

"You mean, a location?" Aoi asked Laura.

"I bet that must be where he took Lamore!" Seiko realized as she stood up from the bench and became passionate.

"I don't know where this is though, it seems unfamiliar to me." Laura admitted as she tucked the note into her jean pocket.

"I bet Near could figure out where this location is. If we get the address to him, we can find out where Kira took Lamore." Light stood up and looked at the others. "Come on, we don't have a moment to lose."

"What about Seiko and Aoi?" Laura asked as she looked at Light.

"They'll have to come with us. We don't have time to bring them back home." With that said, Light grabbed Aoi by the hand and gently walked with her. The youngest of the two children walked with the older brunet without any complaints. L and Laura looked at each other and with a nod, followed them with Seiko bringing up the tail.

 _*The Life Note will only bring back a child if they are given a name before they died when they are born._

 _*While Gods of Life do not need to explain the rules of the Life Note to the human, they do need to give the Human the basic information about the abilities of the Notebook. They can share more only if the human asks the questions._

It was cold, dim and rundown. Those were the three words that Lamore thought of to describe the place she was in. The walls were made from wooden boards with a few holes in them, allowing bits of sunlight to enter into this place so she could at least see. There were massive beams located around the area, supporting the roof which was also made out of wood. Even the floor seemed old with its' cracks in the concret, and some places seemed worn down with shoe prints. Based on the layout, Lamore guessed she had been dragged to a warehouse setting by Kira.

She still remembered the text she had gotten while she was shopping with Laura and Ayako. She had kept her phone on silent, but she felt it vibrate in her pocket. At first, Lamore didn't know who was trying to reach out to her. She probably thought it was a friend of hers like Yuki or Asagi. But then she remembered that the both of them had plans this very weekend, and calling them would be nearly impossible. Her next logical guess was that Near was probably contacting her to tell her some information about Kira and Beyond. But if that were true, then he would have sent out the same text to Light, Laura and L. The brunette had to look over at Laura's rear where she kept her phone, but the screen didn't light up. Meaning that she didn't get a text from Near.

She started to grow curious and that curiosity turned into nervousness, as she grabbed her phone and clicked on the screen. At first, she didn't think much of it, because according to the caller ID, the number that had texted her was from the phone that Seiko used whenever she had to run errands for Miss Izumi. Lamore remembered she was one of Seiko's only two contacts on the phone, so if anything happened, she could reach out to her.

" **Call me when you get this, and make sure no one hears. It's a personal emergency."** Lamore read the message and shrugged it off. If it came from Seiko, it probably wasn't too serious. Even the request of, 'make sure no one hears' referred to her personality. Seiko may be a kind girl, but she can be a bit prideful and act on her own. She must have done something so bad, that if Izumi found out, she would get in big trouble. The lady of the orphanage tended to have her hands full with Seiko, and that was why she earned such a reputation at the place. Lamore was really starting to believe that it was her behavior that caused her to not get adopted. But… when she heard the part about a personal emergency, that was what really got her attention. She wondered if something must have happened while she was doing something for Izumi… Lamore held in a squeak, wondering what kind of personal matter Seiko could be dealing with. Hopefully it wasn't anything body related.

She figured she would call Seiko in the bathroom real quick and be done with it. Once she told her grandmother and Laura what she was up to, she headed to the restroom. She was the only one in the stalls at that time, but she didn't really mind one way or another. Tapping the screen, she dialed the number that Seiko had and held up the screen to her ear. She was the first one to talk, asking Seiko what the matter was. She didn't expect however for the voice to be so deep… so masculine… and so familiar. When Lamore heard that voice, images of last night flashed into her head. She gripped the sink in the restroom with her other hand as she could feel herself panicking. She thought it was a mistake, that her mind was playing tricks on her at first. But when the man on the other end demanded that Lamore follow his instructions, she knew that it was Kira. The only way Kira could have gotten her number through Seiko's phone was if…

The madman had told Lamore that he had Seiko and Aoi hostage at a rundown building, about thirty minutes from where she was. Twenty if she ran and took a few alleyway shortcuts. He told Lamore that she had to come to this location, alone within the hour. If she didn't, he would kill off Seiko and Aoi with his Death Note. With a threat like that, Lamore had to comply. Aoi may not be able to get affected by the Notebook, since she was brought back by a Life Note, but Seiko could still be killed by its' powers. Sure, she could always bring them back with her Life Note, but knowing Kira, he would have considered that. Light told Lamore what the Death Note was capable of, and how you could control a person's actions before they died as well as how you can give them any other ways to die, not just a heart attack. Sure, she pretty much figured that out on her own before he told her, but if it was true, then Kira could somehow make it so that Seiko could be decapitated or even crushed by a large truck. If the body was too damaged such as ripped off limbs, then the Life Note would be rendered useless… Lamore couldn't take that chance.

It wasn't easy, but Lamore was able to outmaneuver her grandmother and Laura and exited the store without anyone knowing. Luckily, she didn't have anything on her from the store, she not only did she get out with ease, she also didn't commit any crimes. But then again, that would have been the least of her concerns. Kira texted her the address of the location he kept the girls, and Lamore booked it, not taking any time to slow down. The threat of Kira loomed over her, and it only motivated her to keep going.

Once she had gotten there, she was relieved to see Aoi and Seiko safe and sound. She had to untie them and make sure they were okay, as well as assure them not to try anything against Kira, for fear they would only anger him more. Kira ended up returning Seiko's phone and even gave her some sticky note. Lamore didn't have time to see what was written on it, for he forced her out of the building and away from the kids. Kira assured her he would keep his promise and not kill the children with the Death Note. As long as they were safe, that was all that mattered at that moment. Still, Lamore had an overwhelming guilt build up in her. Knowing that she had not only left the kids alone, but she also abandoned Light, L and Laura, that's what caused her the most pain. No doubt Laura and them realized she was taking too long and that they would try to find her.

She didn't say anything as Kira dragged her through the town, taking the subway. She didn't even look at him or fight him. She was just too scared about what would happen to not just her, but the ones she loved if she tried to run. It took them about an hour from where Kira took her, but soon they reached the location. Lamore was forced into one of the many warehouses that were scattered around this vacant lot. Once she was pushed in, Kira showed her the large space she would occupy until further notice. For the area being so large, there wasn't much in it. Aside from the support beams, there was a large mattress being supported by a metalic frame. Said bed only had a thin cotton sheet and one pillow that looks deflated. The most noticeable thing was the fact that there were a bunch of monitors set up and hung around the beams. Only about five if she had to guess. Lamore was surprised a warehouse this run down would even have electricity. But that should have been the least of her worries.

Once she was thrown into the large warehouse, Kira had ordered her to take off all of her clothes, even her undergarments. Naturally, she refused at first, saying she wasn't bugged or anything. However, Kira didn't want to take any chances. He did give her a spaghetti strapped white dress and a fresh pair of underwear, at least he would let her be decent. Lamore was forced to remove her clothing in that warehouse, while her captor was still with her. He watched as she stripped, her back towards him. She did her best to be brave, even in this embarrassing situation, but she couldn't help but shake as she began to remove her bra. Lamore had politely asked Kira for the dress before she went any further, and he agreed.

After she had her new wear on, Kira then proceeded to tie her hands behind her back and chain her to one of the many structure beams. When he did, Lamore's captor left her in that large space. She shuddered, but not from cold. How could she allow this to happen? Lamore wondered as she sat on the barren ground. By now, Light and the others probably realized she was gone, and were probably panicking. After all, with what happened last night, Light would be more than skeptical about Lamore going missing. Lamore wished she could somehow contact anyone and tell them where she was, but Kira ended up taking her phone and any other of her personal belongings. The brunette had to remind herself that so long as Seiko and Aoi were safe, that was what mattered. Sure, it meant that she put herself in danger now. But they were still so young, and if she didn't do anything they could have potentially died. Lamore would never forgive herself if anything happened to either of them. With any luck, they would probably run into Laura and explain to her what happened. Then that meant they would be on their way to try and save Lamore from Kira.

"Lamore…" The young woman looked around as she heard that familiar voice. Looking up, she was face to face with her Seimeigami. Hana had on her a worried look once again, as she hovered near her human.

Lamore sighed as she looked over at her guardian. "I already know what you are going to say, but I do not regret what I did. He would have killed those kids, Hana."  
The Seimeigami remained silent for a moment, before she reluctantly nodded. "You're not wrong. I could sense it as I looked at him… he had a murderous glint in his eyes. When a person uses a Notebook, they will become… corrupt by its' power. When Light used the Death Note, he used it to try and create a utopia by riding the world of criminals and those he deemed impure. But the more he used it, the more he saw himself as…"

"A god…" Lamore finished.  
Hana sighed. "When Light gave up the Death Note, his morals came back. But he got the Notebook back and… the cycle repeated itself over again until he died. But now, even though he is back and his mind has been freed from the power the Death Note had on him, that side of him seems to have just been brought back as a separate entity. Kira ended up developing a personality of his own. When Light was Kira at the very least, he had boundaries. Sure, he killed anyone that he thought was evil and those that were trying to hunt him down. But not even that man would go as far as to hurt a child. He couldn't even bring himself to write his own sisters' name down. But now that Kira is his own being, he has no limit."

Lamore looked to the ground for a moment, she tried to hold herself but on the inside she was scared. After what Kira had tried to do to her the night before, she didn't know what he planned on while she was his prisoner here. But, she had to remain strong, at least until help arrived. Lamore took in a deep breath and let it out. "I'm worried about this as well, but there's nothing I can do about it."

Hana took a step towards Lamore and raised her hand. "I could help get you out of here, it would not be hard."

Lamore shook her head vigorously. "No, I can't. No doubt, Kira won't let me leave that easily, he probably has some traps set up. Besides, even if I am able to leave this structure, he'll probably only find me." The brunette motioned to the monitors around the warehouse, to which the Seimeigami looked at the screens. "Kira must have some cameras set up here, so he has surveillance of not just this warehouse, but many others around here. And if I do leave… no doubt he might make me pay by killing off my friends and family. If I leave, I could be putting the ones I love in death. That's a risk I can't take, especially if he does have the Death Note."

"So, you're going to stay here?" Hana blinked, as she was growing more anxious by the minute.

Lamore gave a defeated nod. "At this point, it's all I can do. But with any luck, either I'll find an opening or someone will come and get me. I just have to wait and be hopeful until then."

The Seimeigami didn't say anything, she wanted nothing more than to help Lamore out in this situation, but it was clear she wasn't allowed to do so. She had to respect Lamore's choice, even if that meant it might put her in harm's way. Hana was still bound by some rules, but at the same time she couldn't just sit and watch as Lamore was forced to endure such conditions. With a heavy look, the Seimeigami turned on her heels and floated away from Lamore using her pedal like wings. She phased through the warehouse walls and left her human. She couldn't bare to see her suffering there any longer. At the very least, she could get a lay out of the land and try to find a path Lamore could take should she be able to escape.

The brunette could only watch as her guardian angel left her, though she didn't blame her. Lamore knew that Hana hated the very idea of watching her suffer, and with the choice she had made, she didn't blame her for acting this way. Though the young woman had a bad feeling about this. Why had Kira placed her in this strange warehouse? Why not take her to some hotel or put her in a more enclosed space? And the monitors, what was up with them? Why did Kira need so much surveillance? Sure, she could see maybe one to two cameras to keep an eye on her, but it was like he was trying to monitor the whole space outside of the warehouse. Why though? Why was he more concerned about what was around Lamore rather than what was with her inside this place? Could it be… Kira was up to something more and Lamore was just playing a part in it all?

Her thoughts were interrupted though when she heard the creaking of the door open. Turning her head, she looked up to see light from the outside coming in from the large door. She was filled with hope for a moment, believing that it was probably her friends, here to rescue her. She didn't think they would find her so fast, but who was she to complain? Then again, terror struck her heart as she fear that instead of her friends, it could have been Kira himself. He was either coming here to mock her for how weak she was or worse… he was probably going to finish what he started last night. That would most likely explain that bed that stood, right behind the young woman. Lamore struggled in her chains, wanting to get out if that was the case. Once the large entrance shut, she looked up to see a figure in a black shirt and baggy jeans making his way towards her.

She held her breath as the strange man approached her, it definitely wasn't Kira, based around his outfit. Still, Lamore got a strange vibe from this guy. He walked up to her and looked down to her, for a moment, she thought it was L. However, she only needed a second glance to know that it wasn't him. They did have the same facial structure, but his eyes looked closer to Laura's and his black hair was combed down. Even though she had never met this guy, she already knew he was trouble as he smirked at her.

"So, tell me my dear, how does it feel to have your wings bound?" The crazed man chuckled as he knelt down so he was eye level with the young woman.

Lamore blinked, not sure what to think about what he just said. She couldn't even say anything to him, just stare at the one before her. The raven haired guy gave another laughter. "What? No words? I guess even Tenshi herself must be stunned by my appearance."

Now, Lamore spoke up. "Y-you know w-who I am… Y-You're with Kira, aren't you?!"

"Ah, so you have caught on. I was worried I would have to actually spell it out for you. I am Beyond, Beyond Birthday to be exact."

Upon hearing his name, Lamore's eyes instantly went wide with horror. She backed up, though not too far. Her eyes glued to the madman before her, but she tried to be brave. "Y-you… you're the one… You're the one that hurt Laura and tried to kill L!" She shot at him with boiling anger. After hearing all that this crazed lunatic had done to her friends, especially in the past and the present, there was no way she would ever forgive him for his crimes.

Beyond however, still kept his smile. "Hurt? I would never dream of doing such an act to my dear sister… I was just trying to get her to see that I was a better choice for her future. Far better than that fraud could ever give her. She was too blinded by her infatuation with him, so he had to go. But, it was also to prove that I was better than him in more ways than one. You see, L and I have had this… rivalry for a while now. Dating back a few years before the Kira case. But I'm sure he's already told you all of this."  
"Is that why you're helping out Kira? You want to treat this as some sort of sick game to quench your thirst for revenge against something L never did to you?!" Lamore kept spitting at him, each word containing more hatred than the last.

Beyond however, was not at all phased by her outburst. On the contrary, he relished in it. Beyond always liked it when he saw his prey squirming under him, before he finished them off. It gave him a thrill just watching the life drain from their eyes, trying to keep themselves from slipping into the void of loss and death. But, he couldn't kill her, Kira made that quite clear that he was not allowed to even bring a scratch to that face of hers. It brought insult to Beyond, but he had to agree with the conditions if he wanted to be on his partners' good side. Still, even though he couldn't bring any physical torture to her, that didn't mean he couldn't have any fun messing with her mind. Beyond placed his hands in his pockets as he revealed his toothy grin.

"Oh, this is more than just petty revenge. This my dear is to prove to that 'detective' that he isn't so high and mighty on that pedestal he claims to stand on top of. That deep down he is still a human being with emotions like the rest of you. And I will make him realize that in the end. He will see what it is like, watching the only thing he has left to love leave him. To be forced to watch the one that admired him for so many years betray him. Once she is no longer in his picture, he'll realize the true meaning of being alone. I don't want to kill L… no. I want to make him suffer through mental torture. After all, wounds on the body can heal within time. But the damage on the inside… can destroy a person's very will. And I will be there to see him break from the inside out."

Lamore couldn't even say anything right away, this man was more than insane… he was long gone mentally. Now she saw why L and even Laura feared this… psycho. "B-but is it really worth being paired up with… Kira? I-I mean… he was known to have killed off criminals and those that didn't agree with his rule. How can you allow yourself to work for him!? Aren't you scared he'll kill you off for what you did in LA?"

Beyond turned back to Lamore, tapping his chin for a moment as if he was actually aware of the situation he placed himself in. But the smile he bore never left his face, and his response gave her even more chills. "Oh, Kira doesn't care about that." He walked back over to her and knelt down to her level. "All he cares about now is power. His morals that Light Yagami gave to him are gone. Of course, he will still punish those he deems unworthy but… you get on his good side and he forgives you. Sure, I've killed a few innocent people back when I was really alive, but Kira has killed far more, all for the sake of his so called justice. See, we both were victims of achieving what we believed to have been ours. I wanted Laura all to myself, and he wanted the world to bow at his feet. We both hate L and we do what we can to get what we want, even if that means people have to die. So, we agreed to help each other get rid of our true enemies. Once they are out of the way, nothing will stop us. Kira will reign over the world as the God, and I will be in the background, taking care of anyone that he deems unworthy. Meanwhile, I will have Laura all to myself. She will finally be all mine, and I'll never let her go. As for you…"

Lamore felt her chin before forced up, Beyond's fingers gripped her as her eyes looked into those cold, black ones. She now realized how similar Laura and Beyonds' eyes were to each other. "Kira plans to keep you to himself. Probably as a pet, or maybe, something more?" he shrugged. "I don't care what he does to you, you will be his property so it doesn't concern me. He doesn't want me to do anything to you, and I will respect that."

Lamore responded as she growled at him, like an animal. She never did that before, but the last shreds of her calmness were wearing off. "I am not going to be anything to him! I'll never bow to that maniac! And Laura would never give herself up to you so easily! After the way you treated her, she is stronger than you think! Besides, she loves L more than she will ever love you!"

For the first time since he came in, Beyond had lost that smile upon his face. His eyes narrowed at Lamore, but he kept the rest of his face neutral. He released his grip on the young woman and stood up. Once his back was towards her, he spoke. "I do not need her to love me to have her be mine. She was supposed to stay with me, we promised to be together and I will keep my end. As for you, I couldn't care less about what Kira has in store for you. All I can tell you though, is that before Kira starts his reign as the God there will be a bloodbath. And you had best prepare yourself, because you will lose those you care about by the end of this game."

He then walked off, heading back to the door to leave the warehouse. When Lamore was left alone, she sighed and hung her head down low. Not even a minute passed when Beyond left and the tears started pouring from her eyes. She cried, and she couldn't stop crying. All she could do was sit there and wait for what horrors she would have to bear witness to.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	32. Chapter 31

_**Konnichiwa my fellow Otakus, welcome back to Life Note. I know I've said it so many times already, but I'm sorry for not uploading so much. I thought I could work on two projects at once, but I'm a bad multitasker. Then again, who isn't? But don't worry, I haven't forgotten the story, I promised I was going to get it done and I will. You guys will still get one chapter a month, I just took February off because I had other things to worry about. And last month was the shortest month out of the year so… you guys wouldn't have gotten this next chapter until March anyway. But enough with the pointless Author's Note, the Note you all want to see is that of the Life Note. So onto the story, then!**_

 _ **Chapter 32 Episode 31: Game**_

It was at this point in the Case that things were taking a turn. Things were starting to get out of hand and in such little time as well. Light, L, and Laura were able to take the two young children back to the headquarters. Once they were there, Seiko and Aoi had to retell the story of how they ended up in Tokyo and what happened to Lamore. The rest of the Task Force was not thrilled to find out Tenshi delivered herself right to Kira. Near ended up mocking Lamore saying she was foolish to even consider falling into this trap so easily and not going to her so-called companions for help.

Light was about to respond to his snood remark, but Seiko beat him to it by knocking Near upside the head. Because he was sitting on the floor with his legs sprawled out, Seiko was just at his head when she knocked on it. "How dare you disrespect Lamore for something that was just as hard for her to do!" the thirteen-year-old scolded the albino man. Her actions and even tone of voice shook practically everyone in the room. Not only was she back-talking Near without any remorse or second thought, she actually managed to physically hit him. The SPK members were both startled and even terrified by this fact. Aoi tried to pry her older sister figure away from Near, but alas, she was much smaller and weaker so it was a difficult task. Mello did his best but failed to hide his grin at the scene. Matt noticed this and elbowed the blond next to him, sending the message that now was not a good time.

"S-Seiko… you really shouldn't pick a fight with him!" The youngest of the bunch tried to calm down the one in green, tugging at her dress to get her to back away from Near. "I'm sure he didn't mean it!" Unfortunately, when it came to physical strength in her arms, that was something she failed at. It was Matsu who walked over and picked Seiko up to bring her back over to L and Laura and set her down.

"You shouldn't go around hitting people like that!" Matsu stated with a raised finger.

"He's the one that wasn't taking this matter seriously!" Seiko pointed over to Near, as he was rubbing the back of his head and glaring over at the younger female.

"Didn't your par…." Matsu had to stop himself as he looked at the brunette child, remembering her living situation, his choice of words had to be somewhat changed. "L-Lamore… teach you that violence wasn't a great way to take control of a situation?" he rephrased as he rubbed the back of his neck. Laura and Net glared at him, judging him about what he was going to say to her, but they dropped it and looked back at Seiko. The young girl puffed out her cheeks at Near, her eyes shooting daggers at him. But, she gave up as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away.

"No… but I won't apologize."

Aoi looked back over at Near and even stepped closer to him, rubbing his head where Seiko had hit him. "I am so sorry about her behavior. She's just really on edge about Lamore." The youngest in the room frowned, just being reminded of her mentor having to go with that doppelganger. The poor child didn't know what became of the woman, but from what everyone in the room had told her, this Kira had some plans for her, and none of them were pleasant to her.

"We all are worried about Miss Nosaka," Lidner assured as she knelt down by Aoi's side, placing a hand on the young ballerina's shoulder and looking her in the eyes. "But Near has a point, she shouldn't have gone off like that. Especially with how many times we had warned her about him."

"She did what she thought was right." Everyone turned their eyes to stare at Laura, who crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the group. "Lamore is the type of person to put the well-being of others above her own. And considering how unpredictable and cunning Kira is, Lamore didn't think taking any risks was a good idea."

L nodded as he looked at Laura. "If that is true, then Kira could have probably killed them right then and there if Lamore had gotten help."

Hearing that, Aoi went stiff as she held Lidner's arm, shaking like a leaf. Seiko only raised a brow at the two white-shirt humans. Though she did have to admit, the thought of dying by that madman right in front of Lamore, it did make her uneasy. She couldn't imagine how upset Lamore would have been if that happened. She looked down, losing her fight and even slumping her arms to her side. "I'm sorry…" she muttered.

Net knelt down to be at eye level with Seiko, patting her hair. "You were brave during that situation, and you did what you could to fight back. And don't worry, we're going to find her and bring her back."

Seiko looked up at the cyan-haired woman with her emerald eyes, wavering a bit with hope. She was a bit skeptical about that, but she nodded. "I want to help in any way I can. Lamore has done so much for the two of us."

"You kids have done enough," Net assured as she pulled her hand away from Seiko's hair. "Don't worry, we're professionals."

Light watched this scenario happen, just the mention of Lamore being with that monster made him want to either throw up in disgust or punch something in frustration. He didn't know who to blame at this point. He wanted to blame Lamore for being foolish enough to go off on her own. He wanted to blame Laura for not keeping a closer eye on her. He wanted to blame himself for not being there when he promised to protect her. Mostly, he blamed Kira, for playing dirty. Using Aoi and Seiko as leverage just to get to Lamore. Then again, he remembered playing that card on some people when he was Kira. It sickened himself just being reminded of it. He could feel how helpless Seiko was feeling, and he wanted to do more to get her back and hold her. He walked over to the monitors and computers where Rester and Gevanni were pinpointing the coordinates of the address Seiko gave to them. "Please tell me you guys have finally gotten the location."

The blond man turned to look at Light, a hand resting on the desk. "We're almost done processing. We should have the results in a few more minutes."

"Okay, so let's say that we do find Lamore's location, what exactly are we going to do?" Net raised a brow.

Matsu scratched his cheek as he thought about that. "Isn't it obvious, we go there, find Lamore and get her out of there."

Net glanced over at Matsu with a raised brow. "And may I remind you, that we have a God of Death, a sociopath with an IQ equal to that of Laura and Kira the quote-unquote 'God of the New World' with a Notebook that can kill anyone so long as the person has a name and face in mind?"

"Uh… well…" Matsu rubbed the back of his neck at the thought.

Laura stepped to the two of them and looked at the cyan-haired girl. "Net has a point, going in now would be suicide. Even with the amount of force and equipment we have now, it still won't be enough to take down those three. We're dealing with more than the supernatural at this point, we are dealing with a death god, a demigod, and a false god that still has powers like a real one."

Matsu and Net looked at each other, the two of them clearly showed features of worry and even fear. Sure, they were used to investigating the paranormal. It was their job for the longest time. Even though they had taken a break for a while, they still never forgot what their passion and purpose were. Of course, their job wasn't any easier than this. Now and again, they even came face to face with a life or death situation. It always surprised them how much of a fight the spirits of lost ones could put up, and how they lost their sanity in death. But even after all those adventures, all those times running from the spirits and ghouls, never in their lives did they ever think they would be facing off against god-like figures. Even Laura was skeptical about this ordeal. She had dealt with Beyond already, and though she didn't know much about Bloodshed or ever met Kira face to face, she had good enough intel to know what they were capable of. Needless to say, they would be in way over their heads if they thought that storming into the location to take the enemies head-on would result in victory.

"If we're going to defeat those three, we're going to need to not only have a plan, but we'll have to take drastic action." L told the group.

Light tapped his chin as he thought about the ordeal. "We should think about each character. Bloodshed may not be a participant for that team, but she is one we have to be cautious of."

"I thought Shinigamis don't take sides," Matt said a bit confused.

"Bloodshed isn't like any other Shinigami that I have met," Light told the brown-haired Wammy kid. "She may be in it for the entertainment, but given what we saw and how much effort she put into this plan of hers, it wouldn't surprise me if she would want to be more involved, especially during this climax of hers."

"You don't actually think she would kill us, do you?" Matsu shuddered, just thinking about it.

Laura scoffed. "She's a god of death, human lives to them mean nothing. To her especially, we are just pawns for her to find new ways to entertain her. If she cannot get her enjoyment at a distance, she will not hesitate to get involved." With every word she uttered, more and more venom spat out her mouth. It was clear to everyone why she acted in such a way, though. To Laura, Shinigamis brought bad news for her throughout her whole life. Not only did one end up killing someone she loved dearly, but another had done whatever he could to try and make her life a living hell, even more so than now. Laura gripped onto her arms tightly, looking down at the ground. Most of the group could see just how infuriated she was about the Shinigami matter. And the fact that she was technically a half-Shinigami didn't help her case. The fact that she was once such a creature and had her eyes to prove of her past sickened her to the point that she didn't even know who or what she was anymore.

Light looked away from Laura. Even though he did feel sympathy for her, there were much more oppressing matters to tend to. "Not to mention, we have to be wary of her powers. She may not have a Death Note, but she does have a Death Weapon: a Death Scythe, as she calls it."

"But that's good, right? That means she can't just kill us whenever she wants if she were to have a Death Note," Matt stated towards Light.

"While it is true she would have to be at an arm's length to use her weapon on us, it is still a weapon in general and once it pierces you, you are sure as dead. Even if you are lucky enough to escape a death blow, if that weapon pierces you, the cut will never heal. It will continue to bleed forever until you die of blood loss."

"I would ask about amputation, but I think that would be the least of your concerns," Seiko muttered.

Lidner looked over at Laura as she asked her question. "Do you think Bloodshed will be a problem for us?"

"Based on her personality, she would mostly be interested in just watching," Laura told them, "but we still have to take into account on the possibility of her using her weapon on us."

"And-man made weapons won't affect her, so we'd be at a disadvantage either way," Light added.

"So, we don't have any way to take her out?" Mello questioned.

Light looked over at the blond and crossed his arms over his chest. "Technically, according to Bloodshed, a Death Weapon can kill a Shinigami." As he said that, he turned towards Laura. The only female Wammy prodigy looked over at the ex-criminal. Her brow was raised. The two locked eyes for a long moment, but they both knew what they were mentally talking about. Even L was sure what Light was getting at.

Matsu and Net weren't sure what they were thinking, but they both knew it had to have been related to how they would take down this female Shinigami. Taking back the conversation, Matsu stepped forward. "Okay, so even if we take Bloodshed out of the equation, there are still two others that have Lamore. And one of them… well, he was with you guys, wasn't he?"

Laura looked away, biting her lip and gripping her right arm. Even though Matsu didn't say his name, they knew who he was talking about. Light and L looked at one another, knowing why Laura acted that way. Light didn't know that much about Beyond himself, at least nothing personal about him. Light knew a bit about the Wara Ningyo murders in LA about two years prior to the Kira case and based off of what L told them at the hospital, clearly, this guy wasn't someone to mess with. The fact that he was just as intelligent as any of the five Wammy Children here proved that he would no doubt have some sort of trap laid out for them. And it didn't help the fact that he was not only unstable, but he was also a half-Shinigami like Laura. Of course, technically, he was still human so it would be easy to kill him with a weapon. But from the fight that L describe he had with him when he was saving Laura, he certainly knew how to defend himself.

"We might not have to worry too much about Beyond." Everyone turned as Mello was the one to talk. "Considering he doesn't even have any powers like Bloodshed and Kira, he shouldn't be more than a nuisance at that point. Though, he may still want to fight physically, but I think most of us can hold our own in a fight unless he brings in weapons."

"Considering he brought a knife and a gun during that time, it wouldn't surprise me if he did that trick again," Matt added.

"Mello has a point, Beyond won't be too difficult to handle, but he is still an obstacle to consider," Near stated. "Still, out of the three, he should be the easiest to take down. Best case, we can probably avoid him entirely until we get Lamore to safety."

"And if we do run into him?" Gevanni asked with a raised brow.

Matt replied with a shrug and in a sarcastic manner, "Then he better not have a weapon on him."

Rester was now the one to ask the question that concerned everyone. "Okay, but there is still one other person we have to address… the one that started it all…" He didn't even have to say his name, everyone knew what he was talking about. No one even dared to bring up the name, almost as if by saying it would cause a curse. In a sense, it was. Just the name alone, it felt like death would be right on their shoulders. Even though the very idea of being killed wasn't at all new to them anymore. There was always the risk of death, especially when they were chasing after Kira. Hell, many of their allies were murdered on both the Task Force, the Mafia, and even the SPK because of that Death Note. No one would be able to forget how many lives were lost at the expense of catching such a monster.

"Well, unlike Bloodshed, Kira is not one to come out and attack," L stated. "Kira is one for plotting and letting the pieces fall into place, he rarely goes on the defensive and makes irrational choices on the spot. If he is still the same as how he was before, then he will most likely keep himself at bay for the time being."

Light nodded, agreeing with L. He was all too familiar with how his persona operated, it was just how he was back then. Sure, he did engage in the Kira Case, but that was mostly during the time he was able to get onto the Task Force. Even then, he had to be really cautious not to let his mask break, especially in front of L himself. Now, of course, there were certain times during those six years that Light had to go on the offence to get rid of the people that knew his identity. Then again, that was because those said people approached him. From Raye Penber to Naomi Misora and even Misa Amane, they approached him and he was able to analyze them long enough to either use them to try to further his plans or to get rid of them. There were times when he had to act quickly and even think on the spot, but most of the time it even worked for him. Only when he was the new L did he feel more comfortable to approach people to get him on his side. Such as Kiyomi Takada and Teru Mikami. After all, not only had Kira's powers and influence had a better grasp on society at that point, but also the fact that he was able to control the police forces all around the world gave him more confidence and potential to spread out his connections.

However, with these facts, it meant they may have a shot to take down Kira. He may have the Death Note and even capable allies, but he was also a wanted man now and he was only just making his comeback. Kira wouldn't let himself be known right away, he would want to use his powers and let everyone discover him. That was how it was years ago. And now that Kira knew who all were after him and what they knew about him, he would be even more careful. In fact, Light was positive that Kira capturing Lamore was just part of a bigger plan. Sure, he wanted Lamore to be by his side so he could have Tenshi as his prisoner and potential partner. But, Light knew that there was more to this. After all, if he was only after Lamore then why bother giving Seiko and Aoi the location of where Tenshi was being kept? Kira would have just taken her out of the city and go into hiding until he could either turn her onto their side or to build up his followers so he could be strong enough to go onto the offensive. Light was sure, Kira was using Lamore as bait to lure them into a trap to kill them all. He was sure that most of the others in the room could sense it themselves.

Light sighed. "No doubt, if we go to where they have Lamore, they will have already something in place. That's probably why Kira didn't just take Lamore and hide her away, he wants us to go after her."

Laura nodded towards the brunet. "Kira may take things cautiously, but if he sees an opportunity to reign victorious over us, he will take the chance. He's had all of this time to know about everyone that has come into this case and those that have been brought back."

"So that means that instead of fleeing and risking the police coming after him, he wants to kill off those that oppose the most threat to him," Rester added.

"Then, why hasn't he killed us? He knows our names and faces, there would be nothing stopping him," Lidner stated. Everyone looked around the room, looking around and glancing at each other. Some of them didn't know how to respond to that, but others knew the real reason Kira hadn't started killing everyone in the room off yet. No one spoke up. Though, they didn't get the chance to as one of the many monitors started beeping. Gevanni started typing on the keyboard, checking the data that he got.

"We were able to track down the location," he stated as he pulled up an image on the bigger screens. A whole area with multiple warehouses, some in better shape than others. But they were fairly big in structure.

"Well, that looks familiar." Light sighed annoyed, being reminded of the location of his resting place.

"Of course it would be the Yellow Box… guess that means Kira wants to rewrite history on his part," Near noted.

Laura looked over to Gevanni and placed her hands on her hips. "Can you determine which warehouse he's keeping her detained?"

The black-haired SPK member looked back over at Laura and shook his head. "He only gave us the location of those warehouses, he didn't leave us a specific house number."

"Meaning she could be in any one of those crates," Mello pointed out with his arms crossed over his chest.

Near looked up at Mello from where he was sitting. "Well, there is a high percentage he has her held up in the exact same warehouse where he was apprehended… but that would also be too obvious."

"The fact that he didn't give us the exact warehouse must mean he wants us to go there and actually search for her," Lidner stated.

Seiko was the next one to speak up. "Which means he really must be planning some sort of trap!"

Aoi started to grow nervous as she looked over at Light, L, and Laura. "If you guys go there, then that means you could be in danger!"

"But if we do not approach the area, Lamore will be the one in danger," L told Aoi. The young girl in blue looked up at the panda man, his vacant eyes looked very serious, then again, they usually did. Of course, even the ten-year old knew how critical this situation was. Lamore was strong, yes, but this wasn't the first time she had been kidnapped because of her status as Tenshi. She still didn't get over what happened with those Kira followers. She still had nightmares, just being reminded of the church they took Lamore just to sacrifice her for their god. Even though the circumstances were different this time around, the events were playing out the same as before. The child looked down to the ground, knowing full well that she was guilty about letting Lamore get taken. If only she and Seiko weren't heading to the park by themselves today, Lamore wouldn't be in this mess. They were still kids, after all.

L knelt down to Aoi's level, he could sense how upset the child was. He didn't blame her, she admired Lamore as more than a mentor. She viewed the young burnette as a sister figure, perhaps even a motherly being at one point. It was only natural she would be worrying about her, everyone here was. Lamore was a caring person and the fact that she was in this mess only added to the anxiety. Still, he had to remain strong. He knew that Kira won't kill Lamore, mostly because he couldn't due to her immunity with the Life Note against the Death Note. And even if that wasn't the case, he wouldn't just take Tenshi only to kill her off just to bring the others to him. Especially considering his infatuation with her, she would be safe for now. More importantly, if this really was a trap, then Kira would want live bait to drag everyone there more easily.

He gave a small smile and reached out to pat her head. This caused the young girl to look up at his eyes and blinked. "Don't worry, we'll get her back safe and sound." He wanted to make sure that there was at least hope that she would be safe. Aoi looked up at L, giving a small smile and nodded, believing that if anyone could save Lamore, it would be them. After all, they saved Lamore once before, this time it won't be any different.

"Okay, so we know where they are keeping her, but what is the plan now?" Rester questioned.

"It's obvious what must be done," Laura stated nonchalantly. Everyone turned to her once again, with raised brows. "To go there, and to free Lamore."

That was that. It seemed simple enough, but everyone was skeptical about her idea. "Are you serious? You think you can just walk in and get out with her without a hitch?" Gevanni questioned with doubt.

"There will be many obstacles, but that is unavoidable," Laura stated.

"You're practically walking into this trap knowing full well that is what this is," Mello told her.

"That is a risk that must be taken, no matter how high the stakes," Laura said calmly.

"And, you are aware that Bloodshed, Kira, and even Beyond… will be waiting for you," Near told her.

Upon that name, she slightly gripped her arm, but it didn't last long. She was able to collect herself, giving a sigh and deep breath. She looked over at Near and then to everyone else. "I am aware of the players that will be met there, but despite that, I have an obligation to follow their demands." Laura let her arms fall to her side, but her head was still raised. She looked at everyone with confidence and even a bit of guilt. "I was the one that started the Tenshi Case, it was me who picked Lamore out to be my prime suspect and whom I learned was Tenshi. It was my desires to bring back my past that caused her to sacrifice so much just to bring the ones I loved back, only to resurrect a villainous force that should have laid dormant after it was apprehended. I feel partially responsible for everything that has transpired. If I had just let Lamore Nosaka go about being Tenshi in secret, then she would not have gotten involved in any of this. She wouldn't be caught by Kira and suffering as of now. I was the one that brought her into this, so it has to be up to me to get her out. To finally end this case once and for all."

The room once again fell silent at her speech, though it was no surprise with how she felt. Laura has really grown attached to Lamore since they met over a year ago. Combine her love for Lamore with that of her hatred towards Kira and Beyond, it makes sense how one could see how strong her emotions were, but also how unstable they were as well. Letting her go in that place, alone nonetheless, was dangerous. Even if she could get past the traps, no one knew what she would be capable of if she met the three face to face.

The first one to step forward was Mello, the one that taught her to be tough and strong and to act on the fly. He nodded over to her, admiring her speech. "The first lesson I taught you, never leave things unfinished. Especially a case, you have to finish it no matter how long it takes you." He gave a smile.

"That's the first lesson all of us Wammy kids learned," Matt teased as he elbowed Mello.

Laura looked over at them and gave her own nod. "Some things stick with you until death."

The second and third eldest Wammy prodigy looked at one another, before turning back to Laura with a smile. "Then count us in. We were part of the fight with Kira, we have every reason to be involved," Mello stated.

"Besides, we're not letting our sister go at it alone. We weren't there for you those years ago and we have a long way to make up for that," Matt chuckled lightly.

"Besides, I want to get even with Kira for how he tarnished the Wammy name," Mello added as he cracked his knuckles. That actually made Laura chuckle on the inside.

Near looked up at the other two Wammy boys, giving them a nod. "Then count me in, I went there once, they won't be surprised to see me again."

"That is, if you can actually walk there." Mello smirked down at the albino.

"Seriously, you're going to patronize him now out of all times?" Matt rolled his eyes, clearly getting annoyed.

Mello turned back to Matt, not losing his smirk. "That's how you know I'm confident."

It was Near who looked at the blond, a bit crossed as Matt was. "Save that confidence for Kira and the others."

Laura looked over at her three brothers, she really did miss them, even when they were arguing with each other. A small tug in her heart took her back to the days when she was in that orphanage. When she was able to be surrounded by people that cared about her and didn't judge her for her eyes or her past. How she wish they could stay in this moment, just to be taken back in time to when she always had a smile on her face. But she knew that there were important matters to attend to, and with little time they had to make haste.

L was the next one to step forward, glancing in Laura's direction. "It's safe to assume that wherever you go, I follow. Not as your guardian that promised to keep you safe in exchange for a second chance of life. But rather, as someone that deeply cares about you. This is going to be dangerous, and chances are, you may even come close to death."

"I've escaped death plenty of times before, that's how I know I'm actually alive," Laura told him.

L reached down and gripped his hand in hers, squeezing it tightly. The female raven looked down to see that the one she admired was holding her fingers with his. She quickly looked back up into his eyes, but his smile didn't go. "Then I'm going to make sure you live another day." Upon that response, Laura actually smiled back at him. Their hands did not unintwin with each other, their digits were tangled as their eyes were locked with one another. Laura wasn't sure if L was just being the supportive bigger brother that he usually was to her, or if it was something else? In a quick flash, her mind went back to that kiss they shared after Lamore left her to get dressed. Of course, she brushed that aside right away, figuring that it was too soon and not an appropriate time to bring that up. If they got out of this alive, then she would bring it up again.

Light was about to step forward and say something, however, someone else beat him to it.

"Well then, I guess that leaves the two of us." Net smirked as she looked over at Laura.

The female raven looked over at that cyan-haired girl. "You are?"

"W-we are?" Matsu shuddered as he looked between Net and Laura.

The computer geek elbowed Matsu as her eyes transfixed on Laura. "You're not going to out there alone, even if your brothers are coming with you. We get that it's gonna be dangerous, and while we may not have had the experience about the Kira Case as all of you do, we know enough to understand what we are dealing with here. Besides," Net placed her hands on her hips, showing off her teeth with her smile. "You've left us in the dark for too long, this is how we're getting back at you. Nothing you say or do will convince us to change our minds. We've been together for over half a decade, almost a full one at this point. You're going to need all the support you can get. And if you don't want us to help you, then think of it like we are going for the sake of rescuing Lamore. I have to admit, she's grown on me. Like an older sister, well, aside from the one standing before me."

Matsu was able to recollect himself from the elbow in the gut. He rubbed his stomach and put on his own smile toward Laura. "Through thick and thin, right? I know we may not be as good as your brothers, but we always considered you as part of our family."

Laura blinked as she looked at her two coll… no, her two friends… She gave a sigh and spoke, "While it is true that you both could never replace the family I lost… I still thought of you two as the only other people I could confide in for the longest time. I wouldn't be who I am today without you. And considering that I dragged you both down into this, it's only fair you have the right to see it through." She looked over at Net, giving a smile her way. "If we make it through this, you have my permission to punch me in the face as payback for all the pressure I've put on you."

Net raised a brow towards her, in amusement. "I think you deserve more than a punch in the face from me, but considering what we might go through, I think that's fair enough."

Matsu looked over at Laura and waved, giving himself a nervous smile. "Uh… I'm good… Thanks for the offer, though." Laura glanced over at Matsu, only to give a nod towards him.

Now it was Light's turn to step forward. "In that case, I'm coming as well." Laura and the others looked over at him as he spoke, but they let him continue. "Kira exists because of me. I was the one that allowed myself to fall because of the Death Note. Before I met Lamore, I never regretted what I did. But, despite who I was and what I accomplished, Lamore still found it in her heart to give me a second chance and… as weird as it sounds, she really has changed my perspective of life itself. She's the first person I've really cared about ever since I came back to life. She doesn't deserve any of this, and as her guardian, I want to be there to protect her. I owe it to her to do that, at least. If she dies, then I will die, there's no going around that. But, if I can at least get her out of there, then even if I have to sacrifice myself, at least I'll die knowing I actually saved her."

Another long pause spread across the room, sure his speech may not have been as long as the others, but it meant just as much to everyone else. Laura looked back over at Light, her brow raised as she gave a small smile towards him. "She really had that much of an impact on you?" Her voice didn't hold any anger or annoyance as she spoke to him for the first time since they met. If anything, she was empathetic with him. "I have to admit, when Lamore wanted to give you that second chance, I was skeptical about the very idea of you walking around after all you had done. However, it seems she has really changed your values and morals. I'm fairly impressed. So much so, I almost forgive you for everything you had done in the past."

That made Light look over at her with a raised brow and even amused smile. "You forgive me?"

"I said almost, don't push your luck." That edge in her voice was back again, but not in a threatening way this time. Of course, that didn't stop Light from taking a step back from her and even raising his hands up in defense.

"So, does that mean we all are going?" Rester questioned.

"If so, we should call Aizawa and the other Task Force, inform them of the situation so they can meet us," Gevanni stated over to the male blond.

"No," Near interrupted them. "It would be better if the three of you along with the Task Force not follow us."

Rester, Lidner and Gevanni looked at Near, questionable features upon their faces, however, Laura was the one to step up and explain. "This is for your own safety. Kira does not want the Task Force and SPK there, only us."

Rester turned back to Laura, wanting the answers from her now. "What do you mean, he only wants you?"

"Kira is only interested in those that pose a threat to him. Now that he has the Death Note, as well as an ally with the Shinigami Eyes, he is practically unstoppable and will continue his reign as God. He may even reach that point at a much more accelerating rate if he is able to get rid of those that were after him in the past. Killing off the Task Force and the SPK will not be difficult, after all, Kira already knows your names and have seen your faces. For all we know, he has probably already written you all down as we speak." Upon her words, that made the three of them go stiff. Lidner's eyes wavered. Rester clutched his shirt on the side where his heart was, and Gevanni gasped.

"Of course, if that was true, you would all be lifeless on the floor right about now," Laura pointed out to try and calm them down. "Like the rest of you stated earlier while I was with Lamore, Kira would only focus on those he knows he can't use the Death Note on."

"That's right," Net interjected as she stepped up to Laura's side. "That's probably another factor that Kira has as to why he wants Lamore on his side. He can't kill her because she has Life Note immunity, and a Death Note can't affect anyone that has used a Life Note or has been brought back by one."

"So that means that he can't kill Light, L, Mello, and me," Matt stated as he used his fingers to count those that Net was talking about.

"Not to mention the Death Note also doesn't affect anyone that has Shinigami blood in them," Light added. "Meaning that Kira can't use that to kill either Beyond or Laura."

"So that means there are five people in this room that the Death Note won't be able to affect," Matsu pointed out. Only for him to grow more nervous. "But… me and Net haven't used the Life Note, and we haven't been brought back by it!"

"True, but Kira probably doesn't know that." Net looked over at Matsu as she tried to calm him down by further explaining herself. "Maybe he believes that since we are close with Lamore, and considering that there was a time where she was captured, he must think we could have taken over for Tenshi when the real one was too busy."

Laura stated, "Between Lamore having to go to England for a week and when the Kira followers took her, she was unable to fill out her role as Tenshi. It wouldn't be a stretch to assume that due to our connections and trust with her, she would lend us her Life Note so we could take over for her until she was capable of getting back herself. That must mean he believes that all three of us at some point used the Life Note for Lamore's sake."

"So he thinks we aren't touchable with the powers he has now," Matsu finished.

"So long as he doesn't realize that, it gives you two some insurance," Near stated.

"Yeah, but you're still killable with the Death Note," Matt pointed out. "You even stated that he knows your real name, he could kill you right now if he wanted to."

"That is true, but at the very least, I feel obligated to go there. I would rather die by one of the many traps he set up for us than be killed by a piece of paper and a pen," Near told Matt and Mello.

"Your funeral," Mello shrugged.

Matt copied that motion and gave a silly smile. "Considering how I died, I think I prefer the heart attack."

Mello glared over at Matt with a questioned raised eyebrow. "You weren't the one that felt like his chest was on fire. And your death was quick and painless, be thankful for that."

Light looked between the group and stated his own concerns. "Whatever Kira has planned, no doubt it will be more painful and even humiliating than before."

"Considering that Beyond had something to do with this setup, it will be very agonizing and torturous, especially how he treated his victims." As L said the last sentence, he turned his gaze over to Laura. She looked back at him, at first with a blank expression, but when she put the pieces together, she knew what he was getting at. She could still feel the scars wrap around her body from the previous night, but with the way things were going now, she couldn't allow her emotions and trauma to take over her.

Laura was going to stand by her words and even those she had grown close to. Lamore would do the same for her if the roles were reversed, and she had just as much of a right to be involved in this as was everyone else. She looked her mentor dead in the eyes and responded. "I can handle myself. Whatever he throws my way, I won't let it hit me." It was all she had to say to him at that moment. Even though she knew that L would still worry and wouldn't be convinced, it wouldn't change the fact that she was going with them whether he wanted her to or not.

The raven-haired man wanted to say something, he wanted to do anything to convince her to stay behind and stay far away from Beyond and Kira. Deep down, he knew that if she came with them, there was a high chance of her dying. And after what he told her, he didn't want to risk losing her again. Still, he kept those thoughts and feelings down. Because no matter how much he tried to push her, she would only be stubborn and say she was going with. He should have known already that she would act this way, she was a Wammy prodigy in her heart. He will always think of her as such. With her response, he gave a nod, assuring her that she would be granted this. Still, the very seeds of doubt crept into his mind. At least this time, they will have each other's backs.

With that said, Lidner stepped forward. "We can prepare the cars for transportation for the eight of you. We will stay behind but if there are any inconveniences that come up, contact us as soon as possible and we will do all we can."

"Thank you, Lidner," Near told the female SPK member.

Laura stepped up as she looked at the bleach blonde woman, seriousness in her tone. "While you are here, it would be best to contact the Task Force from the Kira Investigation. We need to get them up to speed. If anything happens to us and Lamore, you three and them are the only line of defense against the others."

Matsu nodded. "Yeah, I think the last thing the world needs is the knowledge that Kira is back. No doubt that will make everyone become divided even more."

"People are already aware of Kira's return at this point, so it's only a matter of time before it becomes at least country known," Light stated, getting nervous about the very idea.

"At the very least, we should keep it in Japan," L advised.

Near looked over at Gevanni, he didn't need to say anything because the blue-eyed SPK member went to the phones and started dialling. "I'll call Aizawa, have the police monitor social media and television stations. If anything Kira-related comes up, they'll do what they can to block it so people won't see. That's the best they can do. I'll also update them on the status about this operation."

"He's not going to be happy about the fact that he will have to be on the sidelines," Rester sighed in annoyance.

"Considering how much of a help they were during the last Kira investigation, by which of course I am referring to their inferiority to comprehend the clues before them and let their personal feelings and biases cloud their judgement. Which resulted in the extension of the case by half a decade all while helping the said culprit accomplish his goals at a much more alarming rate, it would be best they make themselves useful and only keep an eye on the public. After all, I think the last thing we need is for them to repeat history by watching and standing around with little knowledge of the situation at hand. It would be best to have them stick to what they know so they do not feel overwhelmed and embarrass themselves further." Upon Laura's speech, everyone in the room fell silent. Some were… even disturbed by her words.

Matsu leaned in next to Light and whispered, "I kind of want to say something, but I don't have enough information of what is going on."

Light looked over at the paranormal investigator with his wide eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

Gevanni blinked a few times, his eyes were on Laura for a while before he came back to reality. "R-right, I-I'll inform them a-about that… maybe leave a few statements out…"

"That reminds me, what about Mako?" Net asked. "Doesn't he have his Life Note back?"

"Well, we know Kira won't be able to kill him, so he has his own insurance," L told her. "Still, he could be a person of interest to Kira. It would be best to send some people there to protect him and keep an eye on him. But he cannot be informed about this situation. If he finds out that Lamore has been taken, he will no doubt want to come with us, and we cannot allow that. He may end up doing something brash and quite frankly, I doubt he will be capable of fighting off Kira and the others."

"Good point," Light stated, being reminded of how much the singer reminded him too much of another blonde he once knew. He shook it off quickly though, he was just thankful that Mako wasn't going to be part of this.

"Alright, maybe someone from the police can watch over him for the time being. But what are we going to tell him if he asks why?" Lidner wondered.

Near answered, "Make up any excuse so long as it is believable. Just do not mention Lamore or Kira and you should be fine."

"Shouldn't be too difficult," Gevanni assured.

"Then I guess… the only thing to do now…" Matsu trailed off as he looked at everyone with a bit of nervousness in his voice.

Net nodded and finished his sentence. "Is to go and save Lamore. But no doubt it will be easier said than done." Everyone else turned towards the cyan-haired girl, agreeing with what she had said.

 _*In certain cases, the Life Note may not be able to bring back certain victims of death if their bodies are too damaged._

 _*An example of such limits is if a person were to be decapitated or burned to ashes, in which case, the soul will have no vessel to return to._

Lamore didn't know how much time had passed since she had been here. It felt like days, but she knew that was a stretch. After all, it was still sunny outside from the small bits of light that poured in through the glass and holes. Beyond had left her a while ago leaving her alone with her thoughts. She was still scared. That face, those psychotic features that were painted on his skin, that toothy smile, those beady eyes, and that sooth, yet cunning voice. She had heard a lot about Beyond just from L and Laura alone, but hearing about a person and seeing them for yourself are two different scenarios. Just the conversation alone, it was clear that this Beyond guy was someone to not underestimate. He even seemed ready to kill her off if he wasn't bound by Kira's demands. Just the very idea that Kira would willingly allow himself to ally with such a vile man showed how low he was at this point. Without Light, there wasn't anything stopping him from his morals.

Still, no matter what, Lamore would not bow down to this false god. She knew that since she had used the Life Note, the Death Note Kira possessed wouldn't have any effect on her, let alone kill her. Hana assured her that when she was confined in this large room. That was probably why he was keeping her, though. Even if he couldn't get her onto his side, at the very least, he would keep her under arrest so that she wouldn't use the Life Note against him. Even though Kira could kill with his own supernatural Notebook, Lamore would be able to create her own army of followers that were immune to his powers if the need were to occur. At least she understood where he was coming from. But it also made her that much more worried.

The young woman looked around wondering where Hana had gone. She knew her Seimeigami stepped out a while ago, right before Beyond entered. Lamore had refused her help to escape and that probably caused Hana to become upset. After all, the God of Life may claim that she wasn't to get involved with the humans, but that didn't mean she cared not for Lamore. The flower Seimeigami had grown fond of her owner, even Lamore knew that much. But she should have been back by now. Seimeigamis' weren't supposed to leave their human's side for very long, unless the human either knew where they were going or the human gave up ownership of the Life Note. In which case, Hana would no longer be bound to her.

The young woman hung her head down low, what she wouldn't give to have one of her best friends here. She wanted someone to talk with, to at least help her get through this, saying it was going to be alright. The only reason that Lamore didn't want help to get out of this situation was that she was scared to escape. If she would be freed from her bonds, she would have to navigate her way out of here. And even if she could do that, there was the possibility that Kira or Beyond would catch her and punish her for trying to escape. Although now, she wished she had taken up that offer. Because it seemed that her being here was going to put her friends in great danger. Beyond's warning still rang out through her mind.

" _All I can tell you, though, is that before Kira starts his reign as the God, there will be a bloodbath. And you had best prepare yourself because you will lose those you care about by the end of this game."_ Those words alone really caused Lamore's fears to rise. The fact that he mentioned 'bloodbath' and 'lose those you care about' only meant that Kira and Beyond had some sort of plan for her friends. And chances are, they were going to use her to get to them. One way or another, Kira was going to put Lamore into one of his plans. At that point, she wasn't even scared of the possibility of him killing her. She was more terrified by the fact that her friends will end up dying because of her. Lamore bit her lip, praying that she would be able to find some way out of this.

Her prayers had been heard, but they wouldn't be answered. Rather they would be stepped on the ground and mocked at. For soon, Lamore heard the all too familiar creaking sound of metal brushing against the floor. She looked over and gasped, seeing the only entrance to this place opening. A figure stepped into the area, closed the door and grinned at her with his sharp teeth. The sociopath stepped closer to Lamore, his hands in his jeans pockets as he walked. When he was only three feet away from the brunette, he looked down at her from where he was standing and smirked. "Aww, what's the matter? Didn't miss me?" He was mocking her, she could hear it in his voice. She glared at him and turned her head away, not wanting to give this mad man the satisfaction of seeing her in such a state. That only earned him a chuckle, though, clearly not phased by her protest. "I thought you would want the company, someone to talk to. After all, you have been here all by yourself for over an hour now."

Lamore covered her eyes with her bangs, she still refused him. No matter how bad the situation was, she had to remain strong. Just keep ignoring him and he would get the hint and was bound to go away. She was confident he wouldn't kill her, she _knew_ he wouldn't. There were multiple factors as to why, but the main reason was simply because Kira still needed her. Lamore may not have been a prideful person, but she was not about to kneel over for either Beyond or the insane murderer with the Death Note. Even though at the moment, she couldn't really do much.

The raven-haired man took his hands out of his jean pocket, and knelt down a bit to Lamore's hands. He carefully began to untie the ropes, trapping her hands to the beam. When she felt the rope feel loose around her skin, she looked back up to see Beyond releasing her from her binds. Only to grab both of her arms in one hand and lift her up from the floor. She winced as he pulled her up from the ground, only to drag her by her hands over to the corner of the room, forcing her to sit on the mattress. When he sat her down onto the bed, he reached over to the metal bedpost and revealed a chain of silver handcuffs. To be more precise, two pairs of handcuffs, one of them with one end tied to the post, and the other was tied to another pair. He pulled on the young woman's hands and cuffed her wrists, then yanked the chain to make sure it was sturdy enough. "There, that oughta hold you in place for now." Beyond eyed the chain with a satisfied grin.

Lamore looked up at Beyond, at the very least trying to keep her ground. In her situation, she knew she couldn't do anything to get the upper hand. But at the very least, she could show her captor that she was determined to fight, to show he didn't hold as much power over her as he thought. Her eyes drifted to the screens that hung on the beams. She had a much better view of them than she did when she was sitting on the ground. Clearly, Beyond wanted her on the bed just to see them. She didn't like this one bit, because it meant that those monitors would be showing her something. Of what, she had no true idea, but she could bet it must have had something to do with her friends.

Once the chains were strapped on, Beyond stood back and admired the restraints she was in. That smirk still danced on his face, as his eyes traced her whole body. He held his left elbow with his right arm and tapped his chin. "I must say, I am quite disappointed," he stated with a mocking tone. "Most of my victims never received this kind of treatment. I only ever did this with Laura, so consider yourself special."

Lamore's look on Beyond Birthday hardened as he mentioned that name. Even though she knew she should have kept quiet, she had to stick up for her friend. "You treated her no different than your previous victims! You abused her and even forced yourself onto her! And yet you dare call Laura special?!"

Now this is what Beyond was talking about, a reaction. He was told to come in here and place her on the bed, then wait until Kira showed up. He thought that it was going to be boring, having to watch her and have a one way conversation with himself. But the fact that he was egging her on, he loved seeing her squirm. Beyond chuckled at the angel figure. "She is special to me, she is the only human in this world I consider to want to get close to, as her brother."

"You lost the privilege of being her brother the moment you forced her to use the Death Note and kill her!" Lamore shouted back to him.

Beyond shrugged, that alone mattered little to him. Their past lives in feudal Japan had nothing to do with what was happening now. But that alone was not enough for Lamore to understand. Then again, he didn't feel the need to explain. She will be in denial because of how close she was to Laura. "Besides," he went on. "I did not force myself onto her. She consented to those sexual activities, which meant that I committed no crime in that sense."

"But you did abduct her and torture her just to get that Death Note! You can't say she agreed to that!" Lamore portested.

"You are right, though," Beyond admitted nonchalantly. "However, it had to be done. There was no other way to have gotten the Death Note that L owned. Besides, I came back to life after being dead for over a decade. Naturally, the first thing I thought about was visiting those that were closest to me. And who better than Laura as being the first." Beyond held his hands behind his back as he smiled at her.

"You can't own a person!"

Beyond corrected her. "Technically you can, it's just frowned upon in society. At least, in Japan, it is frowned upon. Hence why it is best to keep it secret. Of course, once Kira takes over, anything goes."

"It's still wrong, especially to Laura. Even if you win, you really think she will stand by and let her do whatever you want to her? She would rather die than be forced to do whatever it is you want her to do! Same for me! You can bet that as long as I breathe, you nor Kira will force me to bow," Lamore spat at Beyond, the anger rising in her being the more he talked. She didn't know where all this pent up rage was coming from. Hell, she rarely blew up in anyone's face like this. But given the circumstances, she didn't care anymore. She was positive that so long as she was under Kira's protection, she would be safe from anything Beyond would do.

The killer, however, was enjoying this more and more. She was only fueling this fire that was driving him more intense. But that was fine with him. He did want some excitement while he waited for his partner. Surely he wouldn't mind if Beyond toyed with her for a little bit. After all, he wouldn't be doing any physical damage to her, so it would be fine. With his crooked smile, he leaned in closer to her, and reached out his hand. His fingers gently grabbed a few strands of her hair as he started to roll them on his tips. Lamore flinched by his action, but she couldn't do much against it. She was still chained up, and there was only so much room the link gave her.

"Let me ask you something, my dear," Beyond cooed as he played with her brown hair. "What is it you know about Wammy House?" That question caught her off guard. She looked at him, blinking and wondering what he was talking about. What did the Wammy House have anything to do with what was happening? Sure, that was the same place that he, L, Laura, and the other Wammy Kids grew up in. But Lamore saw no indication or hint about why he would bring up the topic now. The smirk grew wider on Beyond, if that were possible. "You've been there before already, haven't you? The very orphanage where I grew up in. Where L, Mail Jeevas, Mihael Kheel, Nate River, and even Laura were raised in. You saw yourself how disturbing that place could be, right? How those caretakers, as they call them, can't even look after the kids. Neglecting them, having them try to find out who they are. It's sad… really. They had much more potential then just becoming another detective for the world to keep the bad guys locked away. But that was all Quillish Wammy ever cared about, finding a replacement for L. It's no wonder that A ended up where he was."

Lamore could only listen to this madman's antics, but she did grow curious when he mentioned that letter. A? She had never heard of that person before. Clearly by just the single letter alone, she knew he was a Wammy Kid. Was this why Beyond was mentioning the orphanage in Winchester, England? Did this A character have something to do with all of this? Or was it just another telltale that this insane criminal planned on using to throw her off? When Beyond noticed her expression, he knew he had gotten her attention and curiosity. "Ah, so no one told you." He chuckled. "You see, my dear, you know of what the true purpose for the Wammy House was, correct? To design children with intellectual talent and turn them into another version of L. The owner of that orphanage, Quillish Wammy, was an inventor. And when he saw how smart L Lawliet was, of course he would want to try and produce a copy." His demeanor changed, his eyes narrowed and a growl escaped his lips as he uttered the last sentence. "A backup, shall we say."

"Y-yes…" Lamore finally stuttered out a response. "I-I am aware of what the orphanage was… I saw it for myself…" She remembered when she went to Wammy House in a disguise, to try and gather more intel about who L was so she could bring him back. It seemed so long ago, but she could picture their faces in her mind and see them running through the halls. They were no different than the children from the orphanage in her town. Yet, no matter how hard she tried, she always found it difficult to try and imagine L being raised in such a place. She knew that from Laura's perspective, though, the Wammy House was the only home she felt loved and safe in. So to her friend, it seemed like a paradise.

Beyond regained his smile as he lightly tugged on Lamore's hair. "Of course, everyone has their memories of that place. But everyone has their nightmares. And for some, their nightmares started to haunt them even when they were awake." Beyond sat down on the bed, close to her as he started to caress her cheek. She backed away from his fingers though, hating the feeling. Of course, he didn't mind. It only proved she was still fighting back. "I was one of the first two orphans to be part of the coping. Me, and another boy named A. You could say we were the first generation, because the two of us were the first ones to try and become like L. I was B, which stood for Backup," again, there was that growl in his voice. Like venom being spat out with just that word alone. "A was short for Alternative. The both of us tried our best to either surpass L or become good enough that we would be considered his equals. Unfountantly, as you can see for yourself, that didn't work out.

"Of course, since it was the first controlled experiment, there were going to be some bugs in the program. We were only the proptypes, never given the L code, because we were expected to fail. But I doubt Wammy himself imagined that it would turn out this way for those two boys. Me, Beyond Birthday, who is brilliant and deviant, but also very cunning. I knew that I could surpass L, not become him. As long as there was L, B would never be L. As long as the original existed, the copy was always a copy. That was why I created the Wara Ningyo Murders, or, as you call it now, the L.A.B.B Murder case. I wanted to prove to L that he wasn't so great by creating the perfect crime. A murder in which not even the likes of him could be able to solve. But, as you know already, that failed. Though, I now have the chance yet again to best him."

He hummed to himself, taking more of Lamore's hair and twirling it around. "Of course, that was my story. A's story was different, of course there isn't much to tell. The pressure of living up to L had different effects on all of us. For me, it made my mind shatter, making myself into what you see before you. Then again, I suppose my eyes never helped that cause either." He reached his free hand up, cupping his face to cover his eyes for a moment. He sighed heavily as Lamore watched. Was it just her, or did she see a small glint of red cross Beyond's pupils for a moment there? The mad man let his hand fall, and he looked back to Lamore, the smile stretching over his face. "But for those like A, the pressure of being such a being proved to be too much for him. He was unable to handle such a responsibility, and as such, those nightmares I mentioned turned into demons. And those demons… they told A that there was only one way out of such a situation."

Lamore stared at B, his smile growing as much as it could as he finished his statement for now. He was waiting for her to get it, for her to put the pieces together. After all, it would be no fun if he had to explain everything to her. He wanted Tenshi to fill in the gaps, just to make sure she was still paying attention. The brunette's eyes widened, she caught on all too quickly. She knew about such a situation, because she had seen people go through the same thing. She even came close to experiencing it herself. Her lip quivered, for she was too afraid to say it. However, it was the only way Beyond could continue his tale. As much as Lamore did not want to listen to any more of it, she knew he wouldn't go away until he told her everything. "H….he… ki-killed himself…"

The teeth showed on Beyond's face now, his eyes gleamed as the madness overtook him again. "I met him while we were raised in the Wammy House together. I knew his name right away, just by looking at him. But I also saw his lifespan, I knew that he didn't have that much longer to live. Still, I felt sorry for the boy, I figured he should at least have one friend before he would pass, to show that there were those that cared about him. After all, it wasn't like those scum of caretakers even paid attention to him unless it was to observe his intellectual behavior. But I still remember when I followed him to his room, keeping my distance, of course. He had taken the bedsheets from his mattress and tied them to the ceiling. Once it was sturdy enough, he took his chair from his desk, and stood on it. All he had to do was tie the noose around his neck, then it was only the matter of stepping off from his height and hanging there."

The tears gathered in Lamore's eyes as she tried not to, but was still able to imagine such a horrific event. A poor boy that was forced to live up to such a title, hanged himself because he didn't even want it to begin with. That pressure pushed him not just passed the brink of madness, but to the point of depression. Most children at that age only cared about playing with others like them, hanging out and finding friendships. Not A or B, though. They had to study and train to be part of something they didn't even get a say in. She didn't even know how old these two were when that happened. Was A around Seiko's age or Aoi's? What did the people at Wammy's do when they found out? Did this affect L at all? How did this affect B? And Laura… could that have happened to her if the circumstances leading up to her being transferred to Wammy's were different? Her mind raced with so many thoughts, she started to get dizzy just by thinking.

It only took Beyond pulling at her hair to bring her back to reality. She looked up into those eyes, shuddering as she saw the insanity in them. "The ironic thing is, A was always so chipper. He was just bursting with positivity. He always helped those that were falling behind in their studies when he had the time. He was so friendly to everyone… it's always the good ones that die first. It's funny, though." Beyond leaned in closer to Lamore. So close, their noses were barely touching. "You remind me so much of him… not just personality…" He began to tug at her hair, earning himself a yelp from the poor girl. He pulled her closer and looked her in the eyes, seeing the terrified orbs shrink as she felt her heart thumping in her chest. "You have the same eyes as him… so brown, and so full of light. Your hair, his was shorter, but it was this same shade. And it was also this firm at times. He was always one for hygiene, probably where I got it from. I do not mind making a mess, but it is only fair to clean up afterwards. That is all you are, my dear. You were just born in order to clean up Kira's mess. You thought that you could spread good in the world by giving those that died a second chance. But let me ask you something, sweetheart," Beyond chuckled as he leaned in closer, his hot breath right on her ear as he whispered to her. "Do you think I'm living up to my resurrection?"

Lamore's heart dropped, a nerve was struck. Beyond knew that those words alone would get to her. That by saying that, she had brought back someone who was far beyond changing, it showed how much she failed at being Tenshi. And he could tell from the look in her eyes, that her confidence was beginning to break. He finally let her hair go and got up from the bed. She hung her head down, staring at the floor. She couldn't speak, she couldn't move, but her mind was racing. It was at an internal war with itself, debating what she had done.

Oh, how Beyond relished that face. Seeing her mentally panic was far better than any screams or pleads for mercy he could think of. He loved it when his victims were the ones torturing themselves, it saved him a lot of time. He was starting to enjoy this and he wanted nothing more than to keep mocking her and even breaking her to the point of insanity. Alas, though, his fun was cut short when he swung his head to the entrance as the door creaked open. Lamore didn't look up to see who it was, she already knew because he was the only other person in this area. Beyond cackled as he stepped away from Lamore and headed towards the only door of this warehouse. The mad man walked up to Kira, smiling still. "Hope you don't mind, but I toyed with her mind a bit. I think it might be awhile until she stabilizes mentally."

"So long as there is no physical damage, that is fine," Kira assured with his own smile. "Everything out there is all set up. How about you go and greet our guests? They should be arriving here shortly." Beyond nodded, his smiling growing more in length as he headed out, shutting the heavy, metallic door behind him. Kira took this chance to head over to Lamore's bed, setting himself down on the mattress. He looked at Lamore, he could see how broken she was, but it wasn't enough for her to give up. Kira was not worried, though. After all, he had everything planned out, he just had to wait until the others got here, and when they did, Lamore would lose those she cares about. Once they were out of the picture, then he can use Lamore in her shattered state to achieve his goals. The smile played on his lips, all he needed now were the pieces.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **CosmoK13: Thank you, everyone, for reading Episode 31 of Life Note, and there will be plenty more to come. Next episode will be posted before the end of April. In the meantime, I hope you all continue to fav and follow. Until the next chapter, stay classy, my Otakus!**_


	33. Chapter 32

_**CosmoK13: Konichiwa my fellow Otakus, CosmoK13 here! Welcome back to another episode of Life Note. The countdown to the series final is starting, after this there will only be six more chapters left before this story comes to a close. Before we do get started though, I would like to point something out that I didn't realize I did until after it was posted. The last chapter of Life Note was titled 'Game', however, when I looked back at chapter 30, I found out that that chapter had the same title as chapter 31. So… apologizes for that. I'm not sure if anyone has noticed, but to those that will or have, again, sorry about that. It was pretty embarrassing when I noticed. Uh… we can just say that chapter 30 was 'Game part 1" and the previous chapter was 'Game part 2'. Yeah, okay not that good of titles, but I can't exactly go back and edit now that it is published…. Just wanted to point that out now so I don't get comments about it later. That's all I have for this AN, so let's get rolling with the next episode!**_

 _ **Chapter 33 Episode 32: First Move**_

With everything that had happened, one would think a car ride down a highway would take someone's mind off of the burdens they were forced to endure. However, it was the opposite for the group that was driving down in black sports cars. They were heading down the road, driving towards the warehouse that held Lamore, a.k.a Tenshi. In the first car, Net was driving while Laura was seated in the passenger side. Light and L were in the back seats. L was staring out the front while Light lend his head against the door, staring out his own window. A lot was on his mind, mainly whether or not Lamore was okay. He tried to think of what it could be that Kira would have planned for them once they reached their destination. However, he was just as clueless as everyone else. Even L couldn't be sure what awaited them once they get there.

Matsu was right behind them, in the driver seat while Mello sat up front with him. Near and Matt were in the back, as Matt was playing his game on his device. Near wanted to question why out of now would the one next to him, find it appropriate to play on a handheld console. However, he figured that it wouldn't matter if he was playing his game or not. Near knew that Matt's only comfort in life were his games, and with the concept of facing Kira, Beyond and a Shinigami, he probably wanted to try to calm himself down by taking his mind off of reality. Matt may not have had a big part during the Kira Case, but he knows enough to be involved. At any rate, it was going to be a long drive to the warehouses anyways. At least Matt would be able to keep himself busy until they reach their destination. However, he kept the game on mute, so no sounds could be heard from what he was playing on.

The drive and silences started to get the better of Matsu. With every mile, they were driving closer to their possible death. He knew what he was getting himself into though. Everyone told him that he could die during this fight. Even if he stayed back, the chances of him being killed by the three supernatural beings were still pretty high. Matsu may have been clueless when it came to anything of the paranormal, ironic enough considering his profession. Despite that, he would rather go in and do anything to increase their chance of success, rather than sit on the sidelines and wait for Kira to come and get him. Besides, anywhere that Laura and Net went, he would always follow. He cared for them like an older brother, and he was not gonna sit around and watch them throw themselves into danger. Sure, Laura could handle her own, but after what happened to her the last few days, she would need some support to keep her stable. At least she had her brothers here with her.

Matsu glanced over at the blond sitting next to him at the passenger side. Mello was staring out his window, watching the roads and cars pass them by, along with other buildings. They were heading off the freeway towards the dock with the warehouses. The driver looked back to the road. However, he didn't want to drive in mute, so he began to ask a few questions towards the one next to him. "Hey, uh… Mello. Is it okay if I can ask you something?"

The blond looked over at the driver, a raised brow towards him. "What is it?"

Matsu swallowed down the saliva and emotions in his mouth. His hands gripped the steering wheel to the point his knuckles turned white. Still, there was so much he didn't know and he didn't want to be kept in the dark. Especially with such an event up and coming. The words though, wouldn't come out.

"Look, if you have something to say, just say it." Mello seemed annoyed with the tone of his voice. Then again, he was just as much on edge as everyone else.

Matsu winced at his voice, but that just motivated him to want to ask his question even more. "W-well… do you think we could really die?" Even though the black haired man kept his eyes on the road, he could feel the intense glares upon him. He knew it was a ridiculous question to ask, especially given the situation. However, he wanted to hear it outloud. He felt if he could hear from any of them that there was or wasn't a chance of death, then it may calm him down.

Mello saw from his grip on the wheel, how his knuckles were turning white and his fingers were slightly shaking, that he was growing anticipated with each minute that passed. He looked back out the window, not even thinking, he just blurted out his answer. "I think that a lot of us will end up dying when we get there." He was blunt, straight to the point. Near glanced over at the blond and Matt looked up from his game. Matsu could feel some sweat droplets run down from his forehead all the way down his neck. He didn't like how direct Mello's answer was. He was hoping there would be more to his statement, hence why he kept quiet and waited. "We are dealing with a sociopath, a psychopath and a Shinigami. They have something prepared for us, why else would they bait us with Lamore? Even though we know that much, we still don't know the traps they've laid out for us. And chances are, some of us will fall victim to what they laid. But there has to be at least one of us to survive. At least one has to take down Kira and Beyond."

Matsu did feel slightly better, but not enough to regain his confidence. He was pretty sure he would be the one to fall into the trap first. He always did, he tried to be useful but in the end he somehow was the one to be rescued. Sometimes he even wondered why he was even on the team to begin with. He barely brought anything of use to the other two. Laura was the born leader, she was always calling the shots and taking the risks when it came to their missions. Net was the tech wizard, she could crack any secure firewall in less than two minutes. But what did Matsu do? He seemed like the cheerleader of the group. Urging them to keep going, giving them any from of support. But anyone with half his brain could do that task. Really, he contributed next to nothing. Heck, the first time he met Laura when he was on a case, was pure coincidence. At least, that's what she called it because she didn't believe in destiny. While he was the one that recruited her to be in their later cases, she was always the one steering them. If anything, she seemed to have been the one to hold all the answers. But if not even Laura knew what was going to happen, then there really was no chance for them was there?

"You've known Laura for about five years now, correct?" Matsu snapped out of his thoughts as he looked back. It was the albino, Near, who had asked that question. He was even looking at Matsu's back as he stated that sentence. The driver couldn't comprehend the question at first, but once it sunk in he gave a light hearted chuckle as a small blush crossed his face.

"Hehe…. y-yeah. Actually, I met her just a while before the police announced the Kira Case had came to a close. When she helped me out on the paranormal case I was on, our boss wanted to find her so he could hire her. He figured that since she was able to see the ghost, as well as take them on, he thought she would be a worthy asset to us. It took a lot of digging, but we were able to find that she lived with her aunt on a shrine in Tokyo." He looked ahead as he told them the story. He still remembered when he had met Laura, she was still in high school at the time, her senior year. She looked cute in her sweater vest and mini skirt. But her feminine appearance faked out the enemies when she had moves like he had never seen. And how quick she was in trying to find the solution to the problem, proved how smart she was. He smiled, as he pictured himself sitting at the table in the cafe, meeting up with Laura who sat across from him.

"To be honest, when I told her about my job and that we wanted her to join us, I kind of thought she would say no. Mostly because her face told me so, even back then she was hard to read. So when she agreed, I was really shocked. Mostly because, I thought I was going to get to know more about this girl. I could help her solve so many mysteries by her side, and maybe she could even teach me some of her tricks." He looked down for a moment, the smile never leaving his face for even a second. Clearly he was in the middle of nostalgia, those memories that will never be forgotten even in death.

"I learned so much about her, and yet so little. As the years passed, I saw how strong and independent she was. She seemed to have grown smarter every day, but she was also so quiet unless they asked for her opinion. Heck, sometime she would even blurt out what she was thinking. She never really had a filter. But I thought that was what made her so special, a straightforward girl." His eyes went half lidded, as he looked back from Mello, to Matt and then to Near. "She never stopped talking about you, even after Kira was caught. She could talk about her brothers and her life in England if I let her, which I usually did. You three and her were pretty close. She always told me and Net… how lucky she was to consider you three and L as her brothers."

Mello glanced at Matsu as he told him that, his eyes showed how surprised he was. Even Near was somewhat touched that Laura remembered them, even after all those years apart. Then again, Near figured as much with how she acted around him during their meetings. It was clear they made a big impact on her life. In a way, it faltered them knowing how much she held onto those moments.

Matt chuckled as he looked up at the group. "Well, we were pretty influential back then. But you have it all wrong, my friend." Everyone turned to look at Matt, adjusting his goggles on his head as the smile never left his face. "To be honest, we're the lucky ones to have had her in our lives. She may not look it now, but back when she was still an orphan, she was really friendly. Sure, she was kind of reserved, but she had been through a lot. We all had. Whenever she was around though, the four of us hung out without any rivalry, competition or hatred."

"Oh yeah, she also told me that Near and Mello had some grudge against one another." Matsu stated, being reminded of the stories Laura told him about her third and fourth brother.

Before Mello could speak out, well lash out as he narrowed his eyes and was ready to raise his voice, Near interjected. "It wasn't a grudge, though the Wammy House did consider the two of us as the best candidates to become L's successor. I was never interested in the title, but it wasn't like I had anything else to show for my brain. Still, I never considered Mello as a rival, I actually admired him." As he said that, Mello blushed and looked away. He always hated it when Near told him that he liked him. The runt never even attempted to make any friends. Mello was one of the few that the albino ever had any conversations with. Though, Near did seem pretty comfortable talking with Laura. Then again, Mello felt the same way about her as well.

"So, was Laura the third candidate for being L's successor?" Matsu asked.

"Actually, that title was mine, but I never wanted to be L anyways." Matt admitted as he went back to his game. "Nah, I wanted to graduated from the house and pursue a career of engineering. Build my own machines, maybe even design some videos games."

Mello grew a smirk as he let out a chuckle. "You always did have a passion for technology… some things never change."

Net drove on ahead, keeping her eyes on the road. Their destination was ahead of them, less than a half hour away at this point. She focused on the destination, she didn't want anything to distract her. But at the same time, her mind was racing with so many possibilities of what could happen once they get there.

Laura held onto her knees, as she was seated beside the driver. She, too, kept her eyes on the road. She had to remain collected, it was the only way she could be on her best to rescue Lamore. Still, part of her mind was full of doubt. She couldn't tell everyone else though, especially L. However, Laura knew that even if she didn't tell them, they already knew. L always knew what she was feeling, even when she wasn't aware of it herself. The black haired woman look over at Net for a moment, seeing how focused she was on the drive ahead. It seemed that she had it all together, but as Laura traced her eyes to the fingers around the steering wheel, she could see that this situation was getting to her just as much.

Net looked over at Laura, her big nyan eyes glanced over and for a moment, they stared into each other's eyes. Laura looked away when those eyes met hers. She didn't look away out of embarrassment though, nor was it because she was nervous. Laura didn't want to look into those orbs. Mainly because she was scared that if she looked into those eyes, she would find all the light gone. It would be the last time she would see such hopes, especially when she didn't know what they were up against. They had to hold onto the hope that whatever the monsters throw at them, they can overcome it.

"How are you all holding up?" Net asked suddenly, but her eyes went back to the road. Laura looked back over at the cyan haired girl, a bad feeling. The fact that she wanted to talk meant she wanted to distract herself. Net worked well under pressure, but it always helped when she had someone to talk to her. It gave her encouragement to get any job done at a fast pace, and it help her ignore the negative results. If Net was asking questions, it must mean she wanted to calm herself down. Laura didn't answer right away, she didn't want to risk saying anything to offend her. She was always blunt, and she may end up revealing her true feelings.

"To be honest, I've been better," Light sighed as he leaned against the seat. His eyes drifted to the window, watching the scenery drive by. They were at the point where there were no other cars near them. Then again, no one really goes to the warehouses unless they wanted to store something or they were picking something up. Well, the latter was the case for the group.

L turned his attention to the one sitting next to him. Both him and Laura didn't want to fully state their true feelings, but he could understand why. Still, he felt that he had to admit the concerns everyone was feeling. "If you are worried about Lamore, we must calm our nerves down if we are to act and think rationally."

Light turned back to see L, but then he quickly rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Easy for you to say. You weren't even there when we went to the Yellow Box six years ago."

"Then why are you complaining? You were there when that happened, so you should be more than ready for what we are about to face." Net stated.

Light gave a sigh as he had to respond. "That was because I knew… well, believed, that I was going to win. I had everything planned out, even before the meeting. But now, I'm on the other side, so I have no idea what awaits for us."

"To bad you don't have some sort of psychic link with Kira," Net half joked. "Since the two of you were the same person, you would think you could have some sort of mental connection to figure out what the other is thinking."

"You are aware that such tactics are more common and realistic in fictional scenarios." Laura admitted as she looked over at the other female.

"And yet we have Notebooks that can kill someone or bring them back to life with just a name and a face. But the concept of links through the mind is still considered fictional." Net retorted with a sly smirk.

"The Supernatural is a different topic than that of science fiction," Laura assured. "And even if Light Yagami did have such a connection with Kira, that would also mean that Kira could read Light's mind as well. Which means that he would be able to know what our moves were, and he would be able to counteract them."

"That is fair," Net had to admit.

"Even if we had said link, it still would be impossible to figure out what Kira has in store for us. No matter how many times I try to come up with his plan if I were in his shoes, I can't even fathom what kind of terrors await for us." Light sighed.

Laura had to agree with Light on this one, as much as she hated to admit it. Still, even if they took out Kira, there is still Bloodshed to worry about. And then there was Beyond. Even though Laura assured that she would be okay, she still felt queasy just thinking about looking that monster in the eyes. It was inevitable though, she would have to face him at some point in order to get to Lamore. No matter what though, she was coming along. She just had to forget about Beyond for now, and worry about him when they meet face to face again.

"Well, we won't know until we get there, right? So, once we get there, then we will be able to figure it out." Net sounded so sure, but deep down, even she knew it was easier said than done.

* * *

It was a dreadful and even stressful ride, but the time had arrived. The two cars drove right into the loading zones, the warehouses surrounded them as a reminder of what towers over them. One by one they all piled out of the vehicles, and they all looked around to see the new plain field they would be walking on. To only a small fraction of the group, they already knew the ins and outs of this place. However, even that alone will not prepare them for what was in store. The area was quiet, no roaring of engines or yelling from any workers. They either had the day off, or were forced to flee the area. Not even the birds were crackling their voices by the ocean. The silence only added to the fact that this whole place smelt of a trap. And yet, they were walking straight into it.

"We're here," Matsu said as he looked around.

"We can see that," Laura stated as she herself stepped out of the car and was getting a view for herself.

"So, this is where it all ended six years ago." Matt breathed in the salty air from the sea and the metallic scent from the units. He scanned every wearhouse his eyes landed on, as if he were trying to decode them like another piece of technology.

"Where it ended, and where it will end again." Near promised as he looked over at Matt. "Hopefully for good this time."

"Well, he won't be defeated if we all just stand here doing nothing," Matsu pointed out. "So, where do we go from here?"

"My first guess would be that Kira would be keeping Lamore in the same warehouse that everyone went to last time. But I think that would be too obvious even to us." Light admitted.

"It's still the only clue we have," Laura noted. "Better to have a wild goose chase than have an empty trail."

Net nodded, then looked back over at Light. "Then lead the way, oh great Yagami!"

Light glared over at the cyan haired woman, and for a brief moment he was a bit upset with the nickname. Still, he knew that questioning it would not only waste their time, but would provoke her even more. With that said, the group walked on ahead. Leaving the cars where they were, and heading deep into the jungle of storage and boxes. There were still no sounds from anywhere, only the tapping of their feet walking on the pavement. They didn't even say anything to each other. What was there left to say? At this point, they either knew what someone was gonna say. They pretty much got out what needed to be said back at the HQ, and during the car ride. There was no point in prolonging this if they didn't have to. All they wanted was to get Lamore back and to be on their way. With any luck, they might be able to get her before Kira found out. But that was wishful thinking. Of course Kira knew they were here, he was planning on them coming. Still, they tried not to show any fear. Even if they were walking into a trap, the best they could do was follow the plan and hopefully, it would lead them to their friend.

It only took them a total of five minutes just to get to where they had to go. The Yellow Box, the same warehouse where Light, Near, The Task Force and the SPK met up in, all those years ago. They went there, to either end Kira or to see him as the victor in this game. This time, everyone, including Light, hoped that they would be able to win once again. Because this time, someone that he cared about was on the line. And Light would rather die than to watch Lamore suffer any more than she had to. They stood there, outside the door, looking at the orange-red metallic sliding entrance. For more than a minute, no one took another step. No one knew what they would face on the other side, and it made them even more anxious to open the door but to keep it closed at the same time.

"This is it," Net finally said as she looked at the door. Taking a deep breath, she walked over and placed her hand on the open handled. Before she could jam it open though, Matsu went up and stopped her.

"Wait, how do we know this isn't a trap!"

"What, do you think as soon as we open the door, a shotgun will launch bullets at us?" Matt looked over at the only male paranormal investigator.

"Best case scenario, Lamore is behind that door. Worst case, our death." Laura stated. "Still, we can never be too careful."

Net sighed, they did have a point. She let her arm down and looked at everyone. Laura, being the one to take any risks, walked over to the door, telling the others to stay against the wall. Matsu and Net were on the other side of where Laura was from the door. The raven haired woman gripped the open handle, and with a jerk opened the door all the way with one move. She then looked inside, as did many of the others, expecting something or someone to jump out at them. To their surprise, and even disappointment though, the storehouse was empty. All expect for a large wooden crate in the center with some paper on top of it. The light from the outside source pretty much shined upon the spot, as if to show its importance.

"So much for a welcoming party," Mello rolled his eyes sarcastically.

Laura was unphased by what he said, so she went in. She walked into the room, despite the looks of concern and waving of the others. She didn't care, she always walk into any situation knowing that death was a possibility. This was no different, besides, she felt she was the only one that wasn't affected by the possibility of a trap. She walked over to the crate, carefully but not too slowly. She looked down, the white paper was all folded up and stood on the surface. She stared at it for a moment, as if she was waiting for it to unfold before her eyes and give her the answers she was looking for. However, she couldn't waste anymore time. She grabbed the piece of paper, and not taking any chances, she hurried back to the others. After all, she wasn't about to fall for the old gag of reading a piece of paper only to look up after reading it with something hitting her in the face. She had watched enough cheesy sitcoms from America to have learned that.

She had made it back outside with everyone else, no harm coming to her. Once she was back out with the others, she took out the letter and opened it up. "Well, what does it say?" Matsu asked as he leaned in to read along with her.

Laura didn't even have to read it out loud, everyone was able to see the wording with how big the print was, or rather how the print from messed up letters were. On the paper, we letters of different fonts, colors, sizes and even background plastered onto it. It looked like a ransom note that kidnappers used in old shows. Many believed that they did this, so that way they wouldn't have to write the letter in case the cops tried to compare the style to anyone else. Of course, these notes are rarely used in such criminal affairs. Most of it now was pretty much only seen on television.

'Thank you for coming on such short notice  
However, Don't think it will be that easy.

Your friend is here, amongst the houses of storage.

Come and find her if you can, Sweetie.'

After reading that short message, Laura crumbled up the paper and tossed it to the ground. "Guess they still want to make a game out of this. Leave it to a psychopath and sociopath to do such a thing." Bitterness was in her voice as she stated that. It was clear that she was more than just annoyed by this, but she should have expected such a thing.

"Well, it's pretty clear that Lamore isn't here." Net stated. "And the note didn't tell us anything of her location."

"At least we know she is around here," Near pointed out.

"Do they really expect us to go around, and look in every single warehouse just to try and find her?" Matsu questioned, sounding just as annoyed.

"It's not like they are giving us a choice." Mello was just as pissed off, but even he had some calmness in his tone. "At the moment, we have to do what they say or else."

"Yeah, but where do we even go? There must be like a hundred warehouses around here." Net gestured towards the docks.  
"Actually, there's a total of 145 warehouses on this doc. I made sure to have Rester check." Near corrected.

Net ignored his interruption and went back to her own statement. "Not to mention, there is still the possibility of these warehouses full of traps of death."

"As well as the possibility we could end up running into either Bloodshed, Beyond or Kira." Matt shuddered as he stated. Everyone was just as nervous about the said possibility of bumping into any of those three, especially the last one.

Laura was once again, the voice of reason. "We knew the dangers of coming here, and we all knew it wasn't going to be easy. There may be many traps and obstacles waiting for us ahead, but we have come this far now. If we turn back, Lamore will forever be in the hands of that monster. No matter what, we have to finish what was started. Even if we have to check every single warehouse, no one will be leaving until we put a stop to this before it gets out of hand." Everyone looked at one another, once again she had another good point. There was no winning if they all stood where they were now and bickered. They had to find Lamore and fast.

"Alright," Light agreed, "but we need to find a way to search all of the warehouses at a quicker rate."

"Then it looks like we're going to have to seperate." Mello said.

Matsu looked at the blond with an unnerved expression. His eyebrows were raised and his eyes had grown wide. "Split up?!" His voice practically boomed. "Are you crazy?! Have any of you seen any horror movie?! Ever?! In situations like this, when the main gang take different directions, the killer or killers will pick them off one by one!" His hands flew to his head as he gripped his hair. Biting his lip just thinking about the scenario.

"I'm with Matsu on this one," Matt admitted. "This doesn't sound like a good idea."

"It's not like we have any other options. If we stay together, they will still come after us regardless. Splitting up will help us cover more ground." Light pointed out.

Net rolled her eyes as she looked at Matsu and Matt. "If it makes you feel any better, we can be paired up in groups. That way, we will at least have some one with us in case something bad happens."

Even though Matsu was still against the idea, which was pretty clear on how his face was, he knew that arguing more about it would deplete their time. Laura and Light were already on the verge of tearing this place apart just to find Tenshi. And it didn't help that there was the looming threat of Kira, Beyond and a Shinigami that could kill them either. Matsu has had first hand experience about horror situations, mostly because he had lived through them all. Still, he alone would not be enough to presurade everyone, so he could only nod his head. Even though he felt strongly against it, he would have to put up with it for now.

"So, how will this work?" Matt asked.

L looked at everyone and it was him that determined the groups. "Laura, Light and I will take the northern side. Net and Matsu, you two will take the eastern side. The rest of you, take the south and the west. Keep your phones on, and if anything happens, contact anyone of us for any updates. Especially if anyone gets hurts, in that case head back to the cars. Leave if you have to, but tell us first so we are aware. And if we can not be called, text."

The group nodded, a few of them even took out their cellphones to make sure they were on. At the very least, if things went south they would be able to have a way out. Though none planned on leaving the warehouses until they had what they came here for.

 _*In the event that a vessel is too damaged to bring the soul back to, reincarnation is usually recommended._

 _*If you have given up ownership of the Life Note and made the eye exchange with the God of Life, you will lose your ability._

It was too easy, keeping someone who once thought they were on top of the world, making them feel like they were nothing anymore. That was how Kira was making Lamore feel at this moment. To think, just a few days ago she has such confidence in what she was doing. She believed in herself, that Tenshi was doing some good for everyone out there. And yet, all it took was one man, one insane individual to make her think otherwise. He had to admit, Beyond sure knew how to break people. Then again, being someone who not only killed, but also tortured the victims corpses he should have expected such a thing. Beyond was good when it came to murdering, torturing living humans was somewhat of a challenge to him. Still, he accepted it and he didn't disappoint Kira.

The young woman didn't even say a word since the mad man left. She just stared at the ground, her eyes losing a bit of life to them. Kira was even sure she didn't notice his arm wrapped around her, pulling her closer to his shoulder. Even if she was aware, she clearly didn't have the inner strength to pull away. He was enjoying this, seeing her so helpless and being reduced to such a pitiful state. This was how it should be! He was the true god here, and she would just be his helper. Of course, he would still be fair by making her his queen. After all, what better person to rule by his side than his other half? While he would be the one to have the power to kill, she had the ability to restore life. Yes, he was going to exploit her powers for his own benefit. However, he couldn't do it now. No, she was still too resistant to him, too strong willed. She may be weak now, but within time she would be able to refuse him. That was why he had to break her now. He had to show her that if she didn't cooperate, then he would continue to punish her until she learned.

The red eyes drifted over to the screens place up on the beam. Many of the monitors captured the images taken around the docks and warehouses. He kept his eyes on them as he sat by Lamore's side. As soon as he caught sight of familiar figures gathered around a certain warehouse, his smile became crooked. A small chuckle erupted from within his throat. The pieces were all here, at least the ones he was mostly concerned about. They were placed on the game board, and now, it was time to see what moves they would make.

The evil version of Light Yagami, lifted Lamore's chin up so her eyes were focusing on the screens instead of the ground. "Looks like your friends have finally arrived, my dear." The chuckle was malicious from Kira's voice. As soon as Lamore looked up to the screens, her eyes went wide. Standing outside one of the warehouses was Light, Laura, L, Net, Matsu, Near, Mello and Matt. Why were they all here?! She knew that they were here to try and save her, but even they must be aware that Kira had some traps laid out for them. They were going to get themselves killed, and all because of her!

Lamore inwardly gasped, when she noticed that they were starting to go different ways, in different groups. No! They were splitting up? Weren't they aware that taking that action would only cause their death quicker?! She should have known this would have happen! It was bad enough that they were here to try and save her. But now, they were going separate ways to cover more ground, not realizing that that was what Kira wanted them to do. It was just going to be much easier for this monster to destroy them one by one.

"Splitting up already? And only after the first warehouse. Either they really want to find you, or they are just that excited to march off to their deaths." Kira let out a crackle at his statement. Lamore was forced to watch the ones she had grown to love, keeping track of their every move through the screens. As if this was some sick show for Kira's entertainment. She bit her lip, as Lamore thought about the possibility of what could happen to them. And at that moment, her doe brown eyes were watching over Net and Matsu.

* * *

It was just Matsu and Net now, the two of them walking around the warehouse complex. They just had to check out the eastern side of this place, and see if any of these facilities held what they came there for. Both of them had their phones on, in case they did find anything. If the two found Lamore on this side of the docks, they would contact everyone else and wait for them before rushing in. They would only take action if Lamore was in danger. Other than that, they would take no drastic measures. They had to be that cautious in case it could cost them their lives.

Net had no problem with their directions, she would be sure to follow them. She may not have been a rule follower, but when it comes to following instructions she always executed that. Of course, she was more used to being behind the screens and observing the view from there. She was never really one for field work, but she also didn't mind getting her hands dirty occasionally. Especially in this scenario where someone she knew could be in danger. Although, she wished she had used a drone to have taken screenshots of the area to determine where they were holding Lamore. She could have at least narrowed it down to about half of the warehouses here. Probably would have pinpointed the exact location if she had more time. But, they would have to search for Lamore the old fashion way.

Matsu was still unsure about this decision. His eyes kept darting from one direction to the next. He didn't trust anything, for he felt that something could jump out and scare him at any moment. He was used to these kinds of scenarios, thanks to his line of work. But that didn't mean it made it any easier. At least he wasn't alone, though he would rather have had Laura by his side. He was used to being with her while they were investigating the paranormal, but she had to go off with Light and L. Not that he blamed her, after all, it seemed that L wanted to keep close tabs on her, especially with what happened between her and Beyond. Also another reason why he was on edge. If this man was able to break Laura, the strongest woman Matsu had ever knew, then who knows what he could be capable of when he met Net and him.

The man looked up to the sky, thankful that at least they weren't scouting at night. But the sun seemed like it was inching closer towards the west, at least with every hour. Matsu prayed that they would find Lamore soon, or at least someone else would be able to find her. He could feel his teeth chattering in his mouth and it felt like his legs were about to give out at any moment. "Will you stay on track," Net glared over at her partner as she walked just a foot ahead of him. Upon hearing her stern voice, he shook his head and looked at her. He could tell how hard her eyes were, that she wasn't going to be playing around.

"S-sorry…" Matsu could only stammer that response as he looked away, keeping his eyes on their surroundings.  
Net rolled her own orbs as she kept walking, but she still talked with Matsu. "It's too late to start acting scared now. We came here with a mission, and we can not leave until we accomplish it. Besides, we've done this scenario before to try and rescue Lamore."

The man looked up at the cyan haired woman, catching up to her side as he talked with her. "Yeah, but that was because we were able to formulate a precise plan! Also, we were dealing with cult followers, not supernatural entities that have the paranormal power to kill!"

"Actually, only two of the three culprits have that kind of killing power." Net corrected him. "Look, I'm not saying it will be easy. There is a chance that we could possibly be killed. However," Net raised a finger as she looked him in the eye. "We are too deep now to turn back. We've dealt with this kind of crazy shit before, and nothing has stopped us now. Laura always told us that in every case, there will always be risks we would have to take. These risks, could cost us our lives. But, she also told us, that risking our lives to solve a case and doing something that could cost us our lives are two entirely different things."

For a couple of moments, there was a pause of silence between the two investigators. They kept their eyes on one another, until it was Matsu who looked down to the ground. A smile soon spread across his face though as he was able to look back up. Meeting Net's eyes, he asked a question that he already knew the answer to. "She learned that from L, didn't she?"

Net, to, gained a smile as she looked over to the sea. She gave a sigh and spoke. "I never knew what she meant… when she told me that for the first time. Do you remember?" she looked back over at Matsu, as the salty breeze blew strands of her hair. "Her first official case with us. Right after you recruited her, we showed her the ropes."

Matsu chuckled as he looked up to the sky. Thinking back on that memory. She was only 17 at the time, she should have been in school, but she was able to graduate early because of how she excelled at her classes. She already had experience with paranormal investigations before, because she had gotten involved on the one Matsu met her at. However, she would have to follow certain guidelines, be equipped with gadgets, and would have to work with a team. Still, she understood the rules quickly, and didn't have any questions. He could remember how… well, she didn't look excited but she said that she was looking forward to finally having her first case. Matsu was sure that if she showed more emotions back then, she would have worn a smile. Still, it was just a first mission, a simple one. Investigating an abandoned house, said to have been possessed by the spirit of a woman who was killed by her husband. Matsu wasn't scared at first, he tried to be brave to show Laura that he was a pro at his job. But in the end, she saved him yet again.

Matsu gave a laugh as he spoke. "I remember when that spirit was coming at us. She was trying to grab us and drag us into some sort of limbo. Nearly had me to, but Laura thought at the last minute to throw salt at her to lose her balance. Then, once we were out, she set fire to the house and that she-demon inside. We thought we were going to get into trouble with Golbat, due to the damages in property we committed."

"Lucky for you two, that place had been condemned for so long, that they would have torn it down had it not been for those hauntings." Net chuckled as she remembered the two of them coming back with some soot marks and black smoke on their bodies. At least they didn't get any cuts or any heavy injuries. Net rubbed the back of her neck and gave another sigh out of her mouth. "I'll never forget what Laura said to me. After I helped clean her up, she told me that she didn't succeed. The mission was a failure. I had asked her what she meant. She was able to send that ghost to the afterlife and take down that house."

Matsu nodded, for he remembered that event as well. "But she told us that she couldn't save her… She said that she didn't blame the woman for what had become of her. She was a victim, someone who had every reason to be upset for how she died. Her spirit didn't want to rest until she got the justice she thought she deserved. She wanted her husband dead…"

Net let out another laugh. "What she didn't know, was that two years after her death, her husband jumped from a building. Some say he committed suicide because of guilt. Others thought it was because the police were catching onto what he did."

"Laura thought that somehow her curse was able to reach him." Matsu added in.

"There was that possibility," Net agreed. "We could never know, but I think that was what Laura meant. About risking and costing your life. She wanted to reach out to that woman, tell her her husband was dead, in the hopes that would be enough for her to rest. Unfortunately, she never got the chance to actually talk with her."

Matsu rubbed his left arm, being reminded how upset Laura was. For the first time since he had met her, when he looked into her eyes to see… disappointment. "I think… she thought that if she could have talked with her, communicate with her, she wouldn't have had to do what she did. Maybe she could have been able to help that poor woman find true peace and pass on without brute force."

Net nodded, then said, "She wanted to risk trying to calm her spirit down. But she knew that in doing so, could end up costing your life. She didn't mind putting herself in danger, but knowing you could have been a casualty, it caused her to hesitate in doing what she believed was right for the spirit. Maybe that was why she always tended to work alone if she could. Because it would allow her the chance to take more risks, thinking she could do more right. She never wanted to cast that spirit away the way she did."

"But back then, our job was to expel any paranormal activities from an area. We never really got the chance or even learned how to help those spirits. It wasn't our job." Matsu defended.

Net shook her head as she took a few steps. "Maybe to Laura, it was supposed to have been hers." With that said, she started to walk off, heading back on track. Matsu stood there for a moment, taking in what she had just said. He had been on a lot of cases with Laura and her before, but he never really thought twice about them. To be honest, he was only ever told what to do and how to do it. Matsu never asked any further questions. Such as why the place was haunted, what the story was of those that were haunting said place or why said spirits couldn't cross over. Sure, he had some knowledge when it came to the occult, but even that was basic. It was usually Laura that knew the most about demons and spirits. Not because she lived at a shrine for a while, but because she did her research on such topics as well. Even Net wasn't that much of an occultist, in fact she didn't even believe in the supernatural. The only reason she got the job was because they needed a tech expert and she could mess around with their equipment. As strange as it sounded, Laura was the one that held the team together in more ways than one.

The man shook off the thoughts and caught up with Net, as they were standing in front of a door to a random warehouse. Matsu looked over the door for a moment, before he reached his hand over to try and open it. He gripped the slit where he could slide it, but it wouldn't budge no matter how hard he pulled. "What the hell, is it locked or something?!"  
Net pulled on his shoulder, making him step back from what he was doing. She then pointed to the side of the door, where the two of them noticed a block of metal with buttons and a screen on it. It took the man a few minutes before he realized that he got the answer to his own question. The cyan haired woman went over to the small compartment and glared at it, as her fingers held her chin.

"What do you think, Net?" Matsu asked as he hovered over her shoulder.

"Definitely an older model," she noted. "But that means it will be just as quick to unlock it. Or in this case, hack it." She reached into her pants pocket and took out a small case that was the color of her hair. Inside, were a few tiny tools like tweezers, a mini screwdriver, a bobby pin and even baby pliers. Taking a step closer and kneeling down, she opened the panel of the lock and looked to see what laid dormant inside. Mostly just a large computer chip with crossed wires. A smirk played on her face as she reached into her case to take out the pliers. "This is too easy, do these guys know anything about tech support?" She gave a chuckle as she snipped a couple of the wires from their place. Once she shut the panel, she turned back to Matsu and used her eyes to motion towards the door.

Matsu was a bit weary, but he trusted Net's hacking skills. Taking a step towards the door, he reached for the handle once again and made another attempt. This time, the door slide open with ease, revealing the inside of the large structure. He gave a smile and turned towards her. "Nice work, Net!"  
Net crossed her arms over her chest as she gave a victorious smirk. "Come on, you think by now you would have no doubt about my awesome hacking abilities!" Her feet strided and headed into the warehouse, as Matsu followed behind her. Once they were inside, they looked around trying to spot Lamore. They checked the floor level, then maneuvered their eyes up to the catwalk. There was no significant sign of life anywhere, but little did the two know that they were being watched by cameras hidden in the shadows of the corners of the warehouse. Once their lenses had caught sight of the two, they had fallen right into their trap.

"Guess she isn't here…" Matsu gave a defeated sigh as he was done looking around. He saw no sign of Lamore in this warehouse. "This doesn't make any sense, why would they have a lock on the door if there wasn't anything in here?"

Net walked over to Matsu, after looking around herself. She could feel that something wasn't right with this picture. Her eyes turned towards him, getting serious. "They don't want us to find her that easily. They probably put that lock on that door to either distract us from the right path or…" there was another reason, and one that Net was sure was the correct motive behind bringing them in here. Why else would the lock be so easy to crack? They **wanted** her to be able to open that door! But make it seem like a challenge so it wouldn't be too obvious. Before she could even say the other response, the sound of slamming could be heard back at the entrance. The door had shut itself on it's own. It was at that point Net had realized that the door was on hangers that were attached to an aluminum beam. She could also spot the rear wheel bracket and belt connection device as well. She knew right away, it was a trap. She could tell the beam wasn't there before, because it was still shiny while the door itself had rusted over. Not to mention, the sliding mechanism was far too dated, while this warehouse must have been decades old. That box next to it didn't control the door, it was just a decoy. Someone else must have been able to shut them in.

Once they were locked inside, the two looked around with hyper eyes, expecting something to come out. Matsu was the first to notice two spots on the floor, being elevated up revealing automatic guns. "Net, duck!" He reached to grab the woman by the arm and drag her behind a bunch of large boxes. She didn't even have time to react or think as they took cover. Matsu held onto Net as the bullets came flying from the guns, launching themselves at the boxes and some of the chambers even going through the wood all the way to the wall. Net screamed as she covered her head, praying that the fire would cease soon before anyone got hurt.

It seemed like a lifetime, but really it was about a minute before the room was silent. For a minute longer, Net cowered in Matsu's embrace, shivering as her arms were over her head, believing that the rounds hadn't stopped. Her ears, when the ringing was over, had her brain realize that the worst was over. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the one holding her. Tears were gathered in the corner of her septias, trying to get a look at Matsu. The black haired one looked down to her, making sure she was alright.

"Are you hurt?" He verbally asked her. When she shook her head, he let out a sigh, relieved. He didn't feel any pain or see any blood on himself either, so he was safe as well. Although, he wasn't too convinced. Still holding onto Net, he peeked his head around the corner of the boxes, getting a good look at those guns that were firing not even five minutes ago. Smoke was vaping from the barrel of the automatics. They seemed like they were out of ammo, but they could have been taking a break until they would fire again. Just to be safe, Matsu picked up a piece of wood that was shot off from the crates and held it out in the open, especially for the guns to see. He figured that if they were to fire anything they see, then it would prove they still had bullets left to spare. If that were the case, then he and Net would be here for a while. He did everything with the stick to get the guns to notice. He waved it around, did circle motions, even threw it at the automatics. Nothing he did provoked them though. "Alright, I think we're safe… for now."

Matsu slowly released his hold on Net, and helped her and himself up off the ground. They dusted themselves off and looked back at the door that shut on them. "Guess they wanted us in here to try and shoot us. Not really the cleanest method or even the most creative way, but it would have done the job."

Net hugged herself as she looked between the guns, then over at Matsu. She gave a small smile as she rubbed her arms, to give herself comfort. "T-thanks for saving me. You were… really brave."

Matsu looked over at Net as she said that. He smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "O-oh that? Haha, that was just me being the protective brother figure I am towards you and Laura… besides, making rash decisions is what I do… and in this case it turned out to be the best call." He would have laughed, had the circumstances been a bit better. He let his hand go to his side as he and Net made their way back over to the door. He stood there for a moment, examining it. Net glanced back up at the sliding mechanism the door was on, but even she couldn't wrap her head around how to dismantle it. Matsu reached over for the handle, and used all his strength to pull it back, but once again it would not budge.

"You're wasting your time," Net sighed. "They did some work on this place. Not only did they install false floors to create elevated platform to hide weapons, they also put up new sliding machines for the doors with automatic locks. The only way I could open it would be to unlock it with the box, but that is outside."  
Matsu tossed his arm to the side and groaned. "So, what do we do now?" He asked as he turned around to Net. The cyan haired girl looked around, trying to find the answer.

"There could be another exit here, a window or another door." As she spoke, her eyes drifted over to the other side of the warehouse, where there was another large sliding door. "There it is!" She smirked as she hurried over to the other side, Matsu following close behind her. They hurried over to the far end of the warehouse, where there was another possible exit. For a moment, Net thought they could escape through here, but alas, when she saw the similar box next to the sliding door, she knew it was too good to be true.

Matsu noticed the box as well before turning to the door. "They aren't really going to use the same trick twice, are they?"

"They probably want us to think they did it that way, so our guard could be lowered. But I won't be fooled." Once again, Net took out her case of tools and used them to unhook the panel of the lock. This time, it was a bit more complex than the one from outside. There were more wires in different directions, more buttons and microchips. The cyan haired girl raised a brow at this upgraded lock. "Guess my hunch was correct."

Matsu noticed the more detailed mechanism of the lock, and started to grow a bit worried. "You'll still be able to unlock it, right?"

"Of course, I can hack anything. This one just might take a bit longer…" She reached in to grab her tweezers and started to pluck at some of the wires. "I have to be extra careful now… who knows what will happen if I make one wrong move." She started her work, more delicately and slowly. She had to take caution now, because she knew that solving this puzzle won't be as easy as the one before. Besides, even if she was able to crack the lock on here, she highly doubted it would be enough to let them go. She was certain that Kira or someone else, was watching them now and had certain control over the doors in this warehouse alone. The locks on the doors probably didn't even really hook up to them. It was most likely just for show, to give them hope. Regardless though, Net couldn't get sidetracked now. Whether this lock would open the door or not, all that mattered was that she would find a way to get her and Matsu out of here so they could find Lamore and get back to the others.

"Alright…" Net sighed as she switched a few wires around, and attached them elsewhere. She wiped her forehead, feeling sweat pour from it. The operation was stressful, but that should have done the trick. She placed the panel back in its place and turned towards Matsu, then gestured towards the door. Getting the hint quickly like last time, he walked over and gripped on the inward handle. He then started to pull the large door, using all of his muscle to try and move it. But alas, it would not budge even a bit.

"Damn!" Net raised a fist to her side as she grew impatient.

"Hey, don't worry," Matsu tried to reassure her. "You can't expect to get it right on the first try, especially when you are under that kind of pressure."

"But I **know** I had it! There would be no way the door would be unlock now unless-" the tech girl didn't even get to finish her sentence, as the two of them heard a strange whirring sound coming nearby. They scanned their eyes over every inch of the warehouse, knowing full well what was going to await them. It was Matsu who looked up to the corner of the right side of the place, and noticed a rifle being lowered from the ceiling aming near the door the two were standing in front of.

"Net, watch out!" He screamed as he pushed her, all the while the gun fired down at them, causing a bullet to fly through the air. Net crashed landed on the floor from the impact Matsu gave her, but she couldn't say the same for him. He wasn't able to move out of the way in time, and as such, he kneeled on the floor, holding his left arm as blood started to trickle and soak through his sleeves.

"Matsu!" Net hurried over to him, kneeling down and trying to get a good look at the crimson arm. "How badly does it hurt?" she could only see the blood soaking through the cloth, but her eyes glanced slightly at the tiny hole from where the bullet entered. At least it was only one though, and it didn't kill him right away. But if she didn't get him help soon, it would be his death.

Matsu let out a loud hiss as he gripped his damaged arm. He could feel the bullet lodge itself into his muscles. He could still feel it stuck in there, and it was stinging like a bee sting on steroids. He tried his best to stay strong, but the pain was really getting to him. His arm became wet with red ooze that trickled down to his hand. Droplets fell to the ground, creating small pools of the crimson. He kept the tears in though, but they still gathered in the corners of his eyes. Matsu looked up to meet with Net's face, trying to be brave as possible. "I-I'll…. I'll be fine…. It's not that…. Arrrgh!" He whined as he bowed his head to the floor. The feeling in his arm was starting to turn numb, but he could do little to stop it.

Net knew that Matsu was trying to stay strong for the sake of her and him, but even she was aware of how damaging a bullet could be. Matsu was lucky though, it didn't seem to hit any vital organs, but he could still be in a critical situation if he didn't get the right help. No more playing the smart tech, she had to turn off her brain and take action. There was always a time and place where the brain had to be used, but right now she had to use her physical abilities to get them out of this mess. No more rational thinking, just pure instinct.

First, Net took off the yellow kilt she wore over her black pants. They were more of an accessory to tie the black and yellow theme clothes together, but at this moment it would have another use. She tore a few strands off of it, and wrapped it around the wound that Matsu had. Not too tight so it was painful, but just enough to keep the blood from flowing down further. At least it would be a bandage for him until she was able to fix him properly. Luckily, they had a large First Aid and CEMT kit in the cars. Hopefully there would be enough equipment there to perform the surgery. And if not, she would have to take him to the hospital for them to remove the bullet.

Matsu looked up at her as she finished applying the warp around his arm. However, there was still more to do. Frantically, the cyan haired woman searched the warehouse. Her gut told her to look for something that would be able to break down the door or at least force it open. She had to get Matsu out of the warehouse to get him to the car after all. Net wasn't able to find anything out in the open, but there were crates and boxes scattered everywhere. She ran to each one, destroying everyone she could get her hands on. Hoping that at least one of them would have a tool that would be able to do the job she needed. After about the 12th box she had to break, luck was on her side. There were a few metal pools and crowbars inside the packing peanuts. Net scattered them across the floor, and picked up the longest crowbar and pole of the bunch. These will do, she thought.

With the tool in hand, she hurried over to the door and slammed the crowbar between what little space there was between the metal and wall. It wasn't much, and she had to wiggle just to get it in there. But that alone won't be enough to open the door. Taking the pole, she hit the metallic stick against the back of the crowbar, forcing it to go deeper between the door and the wall to give more space. It took a few hits, but as soon as Net was able to see sunlight reaching into the place, she knew she got it. Taking crowbar between the space, she pushed and forced the door to open. Not all the way, but at least enough for them to wiggle through. For extra measure, she placed the pole on the runway of the door, so that way if it tried to close, it would be blocked.

With that accomplished, Net reached over and grabbed Matsu, throwing his good arm over her so she could carrying him. He looked over at her, and gave her a weak smile. "I forgot you can be strong when you want to be…"

"Don't thank me yet, we still have to get you out of here." Net slowly walked towards the door, as Matsu hopped beside her. They just had to get out and then, they could get to the car and she could take care of Matsu. They were almost there, just a few more steps.

"My, my, so heartwarming, isn't it?" A cackle of laughter could be heard. The sound of a female voice caused Net and Matsu to stop as they looked out the exit of the warehouse, only to see a figure in red standing right before them. Well, hovered to be more precise. She smirked at them, an evil gleam in her dull, red eyes. Net stood where she was, checking over every feature of the woman. She had never seen her before, but the description matched what L and Light had stated. Snow white skin, outfit all a bloody red, crimson hair in twin pigtails, and not to mention a large scythe in hand. There was no doubt about it, this was the Shinigami, Bloodshed.

"N-Net…" Matsu shuddered, watching the woman before him. At first glance she did seem pretty, then the longer you look at her you realize she was pretty dangerous. Just the look alone, it was clear she was not playing any games.

Bloodshed's smile grew as she took another step closer to them. "So, these are the two pawns in the game? Net and Matsu, or should I say Natalie Baker and Matsu Touta. You two work side by side with Lucillia Goldfield when she was going by Laura, to become a paranormal investigator." The cyan haired woman took a step back with Matsu, not just because the monster was approaching them but because of what she was saying. "I did my research, I'm sure the others told you about my little board of observation. I figured I should get to know about the characters in the game if they are to be part of it." A chuckle escaped her lips as she drew the blade of her scythe closer to her. With a slender and sharp finger, she traced her tip across the metal piece while looking at them. "Such a shame really, that you two will be the ones to die right here and now. However, compared to the others, you are more of the secondary cast that is mostly used for support. But I will give you credit, I'm honestly surprised you lasted this long, only to be cut away!"

They didn't even see it coming, she moved as quickly as the blink of an eye. Net realized she had planned on attacking the moment they saw each other. She tossed Matsu away from her, that way he wouldn't be the one to get hit. What Net didn't account for, was the damage that would be done to her. She didn't even feel the blade slice across from her right shoulder down to her lower hip. In that instant, it felt like time had stood still, and the only ones actually moving or aware what was going on was the Shinigami and the human. At first, it felt like a papercut. As Bloodshed locked eyes with the human, a devilish smirk on her face. Her scythe blade slicing across her body, dragging its way across the skin.

The moment that the Shinigami leapt across Net, and landed behind her with her weapon out, that was when the true torture began. The large cut that the Death Weapon made appeared, at first it looked like a mark. Then it started to glow red, and soon, blood began to ooze and seap out at first. Until it gushed out in gallons, propelling like water. Net gasped and tried to speak, but her voice was caught in her throat. She gurgled, as if she was choking on her own blood. She didn't even last a full minute before she fell to the ground on her knees, then face first. A pool of crimson gathered around her, her eyes became dull of life as her body lost any color. It only took a minute, one swing of a weapon, one leap and death had knocked on Net's door. She was forced to let her in.

Matsu's eyes went wide as his mouth hung open from the scene. He could only watch from the ground where he was pushed of the horrors that happened. In just the moment he was knocked away, he saw someone he knew and loved die right before him. Just as quickly as he fell to the ground, she fell as well and was dead. He was unable to prevent it, and even if he could have tried to help her, no one could escape the wrath of a Shinigami. He couldn't even cry due to how much everything went by at such a rate. His voice couldn't even find the words to speak out. However, his brain knew one thing, this wasn't over.

Bloodshed walked slowly over to the remaining human. The blade on her scythe scraping the pavement before she picked it up. Her light steps made their way until she was standing in front of Matsu. He looked up at her, with his injured shoulder now the least of his concerns. Bloodshed let out another chuckle. "Life's not fair, is it? You humans work so hard to get where you are, having to go through so much loss and having to sacrifice what you love just to get there. And in the end, only few are able to achieve what they were after. Meanwhile, there are those that end up more broken then when they started, those like you." She then points her scythe to his face, the tip of the blade just inches from his face. The male gulped, knowing full well that he was next on the chopping block. "Ohh, poor thing." Bloodshed faked a cry with a mocking tone. "You are in such pain, physically and emotionally. But don't worry, you will feel such relief once I am done."

Matsu didn't even have time to prepare himself before he saw the female Shinigami raise her weapon above her. Then, she swiped it down, cutting into his skin making blood fly. The blade and her devilish smile was all Matsu saw before he blacked out, and the life drained from his body similar to Net. With the gush of the crimson, Bloodshed let out a piercing laugh before she began to pace away from the scene, leaving the two humans dead and surrounded in their own stains. Two victims had been claimed, the question was, who was going to be next?

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	34. Chapter 33

_**CosmoK13: Konichiwa my fellow Otakus, CosmoK13 here and welcome back to Life Note. I hope you all are ready for the next couple of episodes, because it will be getting crazy up in here. Especially since counting this chapter, we only have five more episodes before this series comes to a close. I won't say anymore now, I'll save the longer authors' note for the final chapter. For now, I present to you episode 33 of Life Note and I hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **Chapter 34, Episode 33: Gamble**_

Lamore wanted to scream, but she was in too much of a shock to do so. Right before her eyes, on one of the many screens, she had to witness the deaths of Matsu and Net. It all happened so fast, she felt like it wasn't real. But she saw it play out on the monitor. She watched as the red Shinigami, Bloodshed had cornered them. Using her Death Scythe, she slashed Net to create a wound large enough, all of her blood fell out of her being. She fell to the ground, in the pool of her own life substance. Once Net was dead, Bloodshed walked over to Matsu, who was already injured after getting shot in the arm. It didn't take her long to finish him off either. Bloodshed wasn't kidding when she said that a Death Weapon was lethal. One slash from that scythe, and it was pretty much an end to anyone. It hadn't even been an hour since everyone had split up, and already two were dead. No one else but Lamore, Kira, and Bloodshed knew of their passing. The brunette couldn't imagine how everyone else will take this, especially Laura. She was the most close to the two of them, and when she finds out that they died… well, it would only be a matter of time before all her bottled up emotions would overtake her.

The smirk played on Kira's face, things were falling into place. So far, two of those that opposed him have been dealt with, and he didn't even have to lift a finger. Bloodshed was doing her job, and as long as she was enjoying it everyone was happy. He was getting rid of those that stood in his way, and pretty soon, nothing would stop him from achieving what he set out to do those years ago. His crimson eyes turned over to his prisoner, seeing the shocked expression on her face. She was at a loss for words, no doubt becoming traumatized by seeing the death of her friends. Of course, those two wouldn't be enough to fully break her. After all, she wasn't as close to them as a few of the others that were still trying to find her. But, it was still a start. This was only the beginning, there were still many more players in this game that had yet to met their game over. Of course, he didn't mind waiting, he was getting entertained regardless.

Lamore's eyes fell to the ground, she wanted to look away from the bloodbath. How could this have happened? Why did they have to die?! They didn't do anything! They were just trying to save someone they were close to. Lamore didn't look away for long though, as Kira reached under her face to grab her chin. Forcing her to look up into his eyes for a split moment. She saw his face, those eyes full of evil and that smirk sent shivers down her spine. She will never get use to seeing that expression on him. "Now, now, dear Tenshi," even his voice was in a mocking tone. It proved that he was the one in control of this situation. It made Lamore sick, knowing that he had her where he wanted her. And it frustrated her that she was unable to do anything to fight back at this moment. "The show has only just begun. And there are still many more actors and actresses that have yet to leave the stage." With his grip on her chin, he forced her to look back up at the screens. She could only do just that as her eyes went to another screen, seeing who would be next on the chopping block.

* * *

It felt like hours since the group had split up to start looking for Lamore, however it wasn't even a full sixty minutes since they began to scout the area. The sun had barely moved from when they first arrived, and though the three orphans hadn't covered that much ground, it felt like they had been walking for more than a hundred miles. Among the group were Near, Mello and Matt. Or, as they were once called, Nate River, Mihael Keehl and Mail Jeevas. Three of the chosen successors that were chosen to become the next potential L should the original die. Of course there were others, however they were the most likely candidates garitined to not only take over the role, but could go beyond and above what the original L was.

Mello was leading the group, since no one else wanted to but also he felt more obligated to. He was used to leading people on physical directions after all, since he was part of the mafia at one point. Of course, Near had just as much jurisdiction since he was and still is the leader of the SPK and even became L. However, the white-haired prodigy didn't disagree or agreed to be lead by the blond, so they kept going. Under normal circumstances, the eldest of the two would have been smudged about being in charge of where they were going. Since this was a serious matter that involved life or death though, he kept silent and kept walking,

Matt and Near were behind the blond, walking side by side. They were just as silent as the one that was leading them. Mostly, they were just looking around, checking every single warehouse that caught their eye. Of course, even if they see a warehouse, there was very little chance for them to just go in it. Since Mello was the one calling the shots, he would also determine which storage unit they were planning on investigating. Again, no one was going to question him about it. Although, Near felt that they should be investigating a lot more warehouses, there was only so much ground to cover. Of course, that wasn't what Matt was thinking, as his eyes were focused solely on the movement of Near's legs.

The albino noticed that the one next to him was looking at him, specifically his lower half. He glanced over at the burnet and raised a brow before speaking, "Shouldn't you be focused on searching for Lamore and not the amount of steps I am taking?"

Matt looked to see Near's face, in a judging mood. The brown-haired male only nervously laughed as he was caught. "Sorry, it's just I'm not used to seeing you walking around is all. Usually whenever I see you, you're always seated down on the floor playing one of your games. I was starting to think you were a paraplegic."

That comment made Near very unamused with Matt. Normally he wouldn't be offended by such remarks or name calling, heck it never bothered him. He never cared what anyone thought about him, they were their own opinions of him. He wasn't a people pleaser, he wasn't even a people person. Hence why out of all of his skills, his social skills were ranked pretty low. Many even believed it was lower than L's, which was one heck of an achievement. Regardless though, there were few times in which Near would actually stand up (Not really in a literal sense) to what people said about him. Though it was mostly just to correct what he believed was misinformed data. "I am able to walk, I just chose not to."

Mello scoffed upon Near's remark. "Why, because all the blood from your legs would end up going to your brain?"

"I would not need to get more blood to my brain to help me in regards of investive deductions, if that is what you are getting at." Near told the blond that was walking ahead of him. "However, while many believe that getting your blood circulation to travel towards the brain to help further expand your thinking capability. The most it does is end up giving one a very unpleasant headache."

"It's true," Matt smiled. "One time, I was sprawled out on the bed, with my head hanging from the side as I was playing my handheld console. But the more I was in that position, the more I started to feel light headed."

"Why would you be in a position such as that instead of placing your back in a straight line on the mattress?" Near questioned.

"Not all of us can be in one position for hours on end like you." Matt raised a hand towards the albino. "Besides, I was so wrapped up in my game, I didn't even noticed." Near didn't even want to comment on that. Instead, he moved his eyes away and looked towards any of the other warehouses.

"On a different subject," Mello said as he looked back at the two, "we need to focus on trying to find Lamore and getting out of here."

Matt reached into his pocket to take out his phone, then shook his head as he saw the screen. "No news from any of the others. Guess they aren't having any better luck."

"It has only been a little over an hour since we split into groups. At this rate, we could be here all day trying to find out where she is being held captive." Near stated.

Mello added on with a more somber tone, "That is, if we don't get killed by Kira and the others first." He didn't sugarcoat it, he didn't need to. All three of them, and everyone else knew the risks of coming here to rescue Lamore from the hands of such evil. So far though, there haven't been any casualties, at least none they were aware of. But it would be only a matter of time before they found themselves face to face with death itself. There was a slim to no chance at all that the three of them would be able to even locate Tenshi let alone free her. Despite that fact though, they had to at least find out where Kira had taken her and if it wasn't too late. So they kept walking, but they at least wanted to keep up conversation.

Matt was the one that fed the other two a new topic. "You know, with the way you sounded Mello, sounds like how Laura would have put it." Matt gave a smile just thinking about the female raven haired. However, a small blush crossed Near's face while Mello looked back over at his long-life friend at that comment. Matt kept his hands his pocket, not noticing the look the blond was giving him, or the blush on Near's face. Rather, he was lost in his own thoughts. "It's hard to believe that that woman is the little girl we all knew back then. Not only did she become more confident and intelligent, but she became quite beautiful as well. Not a huge fan when it comes to her fashion sense, but she had to have gotten one thing from all of us."

"Something from all of us?" Mello repeated, becoming more confused.

Matt rolled his eyes at the comment. "Come on, L's logical thinking, your need to cause action, and Near's aloofness, added in with my coolness, she is basically a combination of us four Wammy kids combined. She picked up something from each of us, and that was why she had such an impact on us."

The more Matt explained, the more it made sense to even Near. He let his eyes wander off to the sky. Normally he was never really one to let his imagination get the better of him. Actually, he didn't have one to begin with, just ideas and logical theories. But he never let them run wild… that was before Laura though. And for some reason, his mind was taking him back to that day, that day over a year ago when the past was catching up to him.

* * *

 _Near was busy, well, technically busy in his own free time. It had been the first time in a few months since they were off any cases. They had recently just finished foiling the plans of a scheduled terrorist attack that had spread panic in five countries in Europe, and right now the albino was taking some time to recharge his brain. He had been L now for over five years, in that time he had solved over a thousand cases now. Some were more of a challenge than others though, but he and his SPK team were able to pull through. Of course, they weren't there that day. Near had given them the day off, since they were not on any cases at the moment. It was just him, and Roger who was acting as his Watari. Of course, he was in another room as the albino was accommodating this one._

 _Near held in his hands a remote controler, as he used the buttons and knobs to steer the mechanical rubber ducks that were swimming in the pool he set up. It was a large pool that took up over half the space the room provided. He wanted his mind to be floating briskly like the toys in the water. No clear direction on where they were going, or how they were being controlled. Not thinking or analyzing anything at the moment. Even he needed a rest now and again. It was also nice to have some peace and quiet for a change as well. It was rare for him to be given breaks from any cases, so he had to enjoy it while he could. Of course, this break only lasted a little over twenty minutes before one of the many computers that were stationed on the desks ranged out._

 _He looked over to the screen that lit up with the W on the white background. Then, knowing he would have to answer it, got up and made his way over to the monitor. He hated moving, he would prefer sitting in just one spot and that would be it. Of course, since it was just him and it was the only way to shut the computer off, he had no choice but to do it manually himself. He walked towards it and clicked the icon, so he could talk through it._

" _What is it, Roger?" Near asked,_

" _Shuichi Aizawa is on the line, he wishes to talk to you." Roger stated through the other end._

 _Near was skeptical, what could the Japanese police need with L? Was it another serious case? Must have at least been on the Kira level. Then again, he didn't hear any news on criminal activity in the country lately. Especially with no Kira out on the loose, which was something. More importantly, Aizawa never called Near directly unless it was a state of emergency. Near however, had his doubts. "What does he wish to talk about?"_

" _He said he will only explain further details with you." Roger answered._

 _Guess that meant that Near had no choice but to talk to the Chief of the Tokyo Police. So much for his needed mental break. "Very well, patch him through." It only took a minute before the man that was calling was on the other line for Near to talk to._

" _This is Aizawa, of the Japanese Police Force in Tokyo." He greeted him in such a professional manner, it was as if this was a routine for them that they had done before._

" _Yes, I am aware. It has been quite awhile, Mr. Aizawa." Near stated, as he was still controlling his ducks in the pond. He wasn't planning on letting the Chief of police spoil his own fun at the moment. After all, there was a less than ten-percent chance of this call being very serious that required Near's full attention. After all, if there was something bad going on that needed L to solve, he would already be aware of it and be working on a solution. However, Near would at least humor the man to see how long it would take before he would explain the reason behind this call. "I trust that you are settling into your new role as being Chief of the police force. For what it is worth, I think you've earned it quite well. Especially after the Kira incident, in which despite the wrong path you walked on, you were-"_

" _I didn't call to talk to you about that, Near." The albino got caught off by the gruff voice, that was sounding impatient already. Just the very fact that he said Near instead of L, proved that this matter was serious according to Aizawa at least. Near set down his remote controller and waited for Aizawa to continue. Hopefully it would have a quick solution and Near could get back to his ducks. The young man heard the older one on the end of the phone sigh, clearly he was trying to keep his calm but was finding it hard to do so. Near wasn't surprised, out of all the Task Force members that were chasing Kira, Aizawa was known to have had a hot heat. He was the one that took action first, and asked questions later. Which was why Kira was able to evade him for so long. By the time Aizawa realized that, Near was already three steps ahead to ensure Kira's defeat._

" _Look, I want you to be honest with me with what I am about to say. I know this is personal, and now that Kira is gone, there is no reason for me to be involved. But Quillish Wammy is also gone, and we already know the secret to his orphanage legacy that he left behind. The one that raised you and L."_

 _The albino listened carefully to Mr. Aizawa, already knowing what the topic was but didn't understand why he was asking it. "Get to the point, Mr. Aizawa." Now it was Near's turn to sound annoyed._

 _Another sigh escaped Aizawa's mouth as he asked his question. "It's about the very orphanage you and L grew up in." So, it was about Wammy's House. The real question though, was why would he bring that up now? There was no reason for it, since it wasn't part of any case, at least not that Near knew of. And it wasn't in the Japanese Police Force jurisdiction to look into it, so why the sudden curiosity? "I know because of certain classified information, you can't reveal much. And the stuff you can, is already what we know about." Aizawa stated, making sure Near was following along._

" _So why are you calling about the place if you already know about it?" Near questioned._

 _Aizawa responded with a question of his own. "Were you familiar with everyone from that House. While you still lived there?"_

 _Near wasn't sure how to answer that question right away. To be honest, he was stumped for a while. It wasn't like the Chief was asking about Near's life in the place. Everyone knew it was best not to question their past life, especially since they were supposed to be a secret to begin with. No one knew who L really was, and Aizawa knew that Near wouldn't reveal anything else about his past anytime soon. But this wasn't about Near, the albino knew that. There had to be something more, but he was the only clue that the Japanese man had. "I may have kept to myself, during the time I spent living there. However, I grew accustomed to memorizing the faces and names of those that lived at the house with me. Some stuck to me more than others, as you probably already guessed."_

" _So, if I were to show you a picture or at least a sketch of someone that I believe was from Wammy House, could you confirm if they are or not?"_

 _Now Near was certain where Aizawa was going with this. Guess he shouldn't be surprised, there were quite a number of orphans at the Wammy House. A lot of them came from around the world, not just in England. "Am I to assume that you are calling me because you believe that a Wammy child is amongst you?"_

 _Aizawa was quiet for a few more minutes, the silence only further proved that Near was correct. But, the Chief began to explain himself a bit more. "I'm not sure what to think," he admitted, but his tone grew serious. Clearly he wanted answers, but he wasn't sure what questions to ask to get them. The best he could do was explain the situation. "Look, I'll be honest with you. A girl came in here to fill out a missing person report. She claimed that she had only known the woman for a little while, yet she acts like they are best friends. Usually I would have dismissed it, but when she showed me the sketch of the one that was claimed to be MIA, I… well, I'm not sure how to put it, but this woman seems like someone who would have lived at the Wammy House. I dunno, maybe it's the clothes or the hairstyle and eyes… but regardless I have this strange feeling the more I look at this picture."_

 _As he finished explaining, Near pondered over what Aizawa had said. He had only known a handful of Wammy Kids during the Kira Investigation, and each one acted differently than the other. So he couldn't exactly make a profile of such people based around the few he knew. Yet he was convinced that this one woman that was reported missing belonged at the orphanage because of the way she looked and dressed? Something didn't add up… unless…  
_ " _You said you have a picture of what the missing woman looks like?" Near asked._

" _Uh, well, it's more of a sketch, but it looks very realistic." Aizawa admitted a bit sheepishly._

 _A sketch? Then again, he shouldn't be surprised. If this was indeed a Wammy kid, then there would be no official photographs. And if there were, there would only be just a single picture. Still, regardless what type of image he was getting, Near still wanted to see for himself. "Could you fax that image to Watari? He can then show it to me."_

" _Yeah, hang on a few minutes." Aizawa said on the other end. The albino could hear some ruffling of papers, followed by the buzzing of machinery and the roaring of said device. Near sat there, waiting for the sketch that Aizawa told him about. It was just like Aizawa said, it only took a few minutes before the said image finally appeared on the screens before him. That was when, for the first time in a very long time, he was caught off guard from what he saw. The well drawn out sketch, that seemed very realistic, took his breath away as he looked at every single detail. The outfit as well as the hair resembled that of L, his idol, but Near knew it wasn't him. There were many factors that he knew it wasn't the same person. For one thing, L had been dead for over a decade, and this person in the sketch was a female. But, his memoires did take Near back to when he still lived at the Wammy House. Sure, he may not have been able to recall every single name and face, since he was usually seen by himself and rarely did he engage with others. There were few, however, that he knew personally, and one of them was a girl._

 _Near looked into the eyes, seeing the shape and the color. He stared into them, getting lost in the orbs, expecting to see them move when he took a step towards the screen. In fact, for a split moment it seemed as if he thought he was looking at a screen share of someone doing a voice call with him. Near knew better though. However, her eyes, Near knew he had seen them before. Reaching into his left pocket of his pajama bottoms, he took out a folded up piece of paper. As he unfolded it, he already knew what the image would be on it. A photograph, taken in front of the orphanage he once called home. The only place he ever really called home. And the people in front of the building, five figures; one grown man, three young boys and a young girl. Those gray eyes mostly focused on the girl in this image. She had such a wide and innocent smile, her eyes full of life and happiness. Despite wearing a frilly dress, she was always one to get her hands dirty. Near looked back and forth between the photo in his hands and compared it to the sketch that he was being shown on the screens. At first glance, no one would ever be able to even tell that the young girl and the woman were the same person. But Near was certain of it. After all, it had been many years since he saw her, she would no doubt look different._

" _Look, I don't know how much of L you remember, hell I'm not even sure if you ever met him in person. But, the L I worked with before Light… aside from the tears and rips in the clothes as well as the shorter hair, she seems to look almost identical to Ryuzaki. Maybe I'm just going a bit crazy. Perhaps I am still letting that case get to me even after all these years. But I still feel I had to call you, to at least confirm it one way or another. Hell, you can even deny it if you want. Maybe I won't believe you, but I want to hear it from your mouth." Aizawa's voice sounded as if he was shaking. Near didn't blame him. After they had laid down that Kira case, it seemed like the end to an eternal nightmare. Although, with this woman who resembles someone he once worked with, would probably start to drive him back to those memories._

 _Near was still dumbfounded by the sketch, and how this woman could potentially be someone he knew from way long ago. There was only one piece of information he was lacking to determine whether or not his suspicions were correct. "What is this woman's name?" Near asked Aizawa, waiting for a response. It took only a few seconds, and with a heavy sigh, he answered._

" _I believe that the woman who reported her missing called her… Laura Stone."_

 _That was it! That was the piece Near needed, and now he was certain. Tucking the photo back into his pocket, he knew now about this woman's true identity. Though that still lead a bunch of other questions unanswered. Getting back to business, Near asked Aizawa some questions. "You said that someone had reported her missing. Can you tell me their name?"_

" _Uh… I believe it was… La...more? Lamore Nosaka. She was the one that came in to tell me about this Laura woman being absent."_

 _Near heard that name, but nothing was coming up to his mind. It was a new name, one he never heard of. However, it was clear that this woman must have had a big impact on Laura if she was going and filling out reports of her being missing. They must have had some connection, because Near was aware of one thing; Laura never let anyone in, without some reason or trust. Near doubted that because of how the raven haired girl acted at the orphanage, being just as aloof as he was, that she would have become such friends with this Lamore woman so quickly, especially in under a week. Unless Lamore was a very likeable character, but Near couldn't be too sure until he knew more about her. That meant that for Lamore to become worry about Laura, the raven haired woman would have gotten involved in_ _ **her**_ _life. And if that was the case, then there must have been an explanation as to why Laura would allow someone outside of Wammy House into her. It begged the questions, how much did she tell Lamore? What did Lamore really know about Laura? And what would Laura hope to gain by hanging around her?_

" _By any chance, do you have any available information about this Lamore Nosaka woman?" The only way Near was going to get any answers, was to get more data on this case. And it would start by figuring out who this Lamore Nosaka woman was._

" _Well, she did write down her phone number and email address. I can send that to Watari as well. However, you still haven't answered my question." Aizawa stated, in a bit of an angry tone._

" _I think considering all the questions I'm asking as well as the resources I am requesting, it should be fairly obvious of my intentions, shouldn't it?" It wasn't a simple yes or no. Then again, it never was when it came to Near. Aizawa remained silent on his end, so it was the albino's job to speak. "There is a very high probability that the woman in the sketch is in fact someone from Wammy House. Due to confidentiality, I can not tell you her real name or give out a photograph of her. That aside, I believe there is a reason as to why that woman, Lamore Nosaka, reported her. Of course, these are only hunches, and not even I have a clear answer as to why Lamore and the Wammy woman would be together. Regardless, I want to ask you a favor, Mr. Aizawa. I feel that this Lamore woman will come back to you. When that happens, observe her behavior and even monitor her as best you can. Report any activity that seems suspicious to me. Especially if you see her with that very woman you showed me."_

" _Well, I was planning on investigating more about Lamore Nosaka, but why do you want to get involved with her?" Aizawa asked his final question to Near._

" _Because there must be a reason for her to be getting involved with this Nosaka character. And whatever it is, I am going to find out what."_

* * *

It was that day that Near started to investigate Lamore Nosaka and find out what her connections to Laura were. He was certain that if he could find this woman, she would lead him right to Laura. It didn't take Near and the SPK long to gather information about Tenshi. They found out everything about her in less than an hour. It was also this information that lead Near to believe that she could have been a candidate to be Tenshi. Near wasn't even aware of the supernatural being that was bringing back to life those that have died. It only took a simple search history of Lamore's account, looking at all of the topics about Tenshi. Then, when Near found out about Laura's paranormal job, and that they were investigating into Tenshi, it began to make sense to him now. Laura was investigating Lamore Nosaka as a possible suspect to be Tenshi.

At first, Near couldn't understand why Laura would get involve in such trivial cases. They weren't making this case public, unlike those that were after Kira. In fact, it seemed that only her and two others were aware of what they were doing. Not even their boss, well, ex-boss now, knew of their actions. Laura would never be in it for the fame or fortune, and it wasn't like there was any resistance to Tenshi. In fact, many people in Japan and even the world were very welcoming of this holy figure. Sure, there were some debate about whether or not Tenshi was doing good or bad by bringing these people back and disrupting the balance of life and death. However, that only meant that capturing Tenshi would seem like a crime in a sense, which would explain why they would need to keep the information to themselves. But that still didn't add up. Until Gevanni noticed Lamore going to the airport. Even though it was under a fake name, they traced the purchase of the ticket back to Laura. A ticket to Winchester, England. However, the ticket was given to Lamore, Gevanni confirmed it when he watched her in the airport of Winchester. Of course, he lost sight of her when she entered the bathroom but didn't come back out. No doubt she probably disguised herself, which caused more suspicion.

It took a bit more digging and even monitoring, but they got some more intel from Aizawa, saying that Lamore was doing research about the Kira Case. Near was sure that Lamore Nosaka had something planned. So he took it upon himself to observe and wait for something. It took a while, but once there was a kidnapping with Lamore and Mako Katsu, he knew that he would have to make his move. With Gevanni once again, the SPK agent was able to escort the two out of the hideout the Kira followers were keeping them detained in. Afterwards, Near wanted to see if these two were in fact Tenshi and the Second Tenshi. Of course, now it seemed that what Near used to get the intel was a bit brashed. However, it was not a complete fail. He was able to finally meet up with Laura again, and figured out what she and Lamore, a.k.a Tenshi, had done. The albino reluctantly released the two he had in custody and began to learn more about the Life Note as well as the Seimeigami's. He never thought though that Tenshi's consequences of her actions would lead them here though. Then again, not even he could have predicted any of this.

"Hey, you okay Near?" the albino of the three turned his head, seeing Matt staring at him with a worried expression. "What were you staring at?"

Near looked at the eldest of the three and answered, in his monotone voice. "Nothing, I was just thinking about what you said. How Laura seems to take up some trait from all of us."

"Well, yeah." Matt chuckled nervously. "I mean, don't you think that is true?"

Near looked ahead, where his eyes were now facing the back of Mello. "No," he stated bluntly. "While it is true that Laura has picked up our quirks, based around those she has hung around with at the Wammy House, she is her own person. She has her strengths and her flaws, just like anyone else. We must not forget that."

"But, you still consider her one of us, don't you? I know I do." Matt shrugged, being honest as well.

Near took a moment to answer, looking back at Mello who turned back to him. Gray eyes meeting blue ones, and for the first time in a long time, they had both agreed on something. Mello was the one to say it though. "Once a Wammy Kid, always a Wammy Kid."

 _*Exchanging and writing different notes between two Gods of Life is acceptable and causes no problems._

 _*_ _Only by touching each other's Life Note can human individuals who own the Life Note in the human world recognize the appearance or voice of each other's God of Life_

 _The night was cool, a bit chilly in fact. Stars scattered the sky, and a half moon was glowing. The memory of that night, January 21st, 2013, it would be one that Laura, Mello and Matt would have with them forever. Mello could still remember it all. It was after Matt was getting some food for the two of them at their hideout. Since Mello was a wanted man by the Japanese police, he had to stay at home or risk being seen. Matt, who was not wanted by either the police or Kira, would usually be the one to handle getting things on the outside. That was when he met Laura again for the first time. He was heading back into the apartment when he saw her walking on the streets. They stared at each other for a long moment, lost in the past. Laura was the one that advanced and asked him his name. His birth name, Mail Jeevas. Once he confirmed it, he embraced her, spilling some of the food out of the bags but he didn't care._

 _He took her into their hideout, where she met Mello face to face for the first time. They too, embraced in a large hug. Laura had never been happier in the last five years. Seeing the two of them, together and well, even though Mello had a scar on his side, she was glad to be with them. The two of them sat down, having dinner. Well, Matt and Laura had dinner, Mello was having a chocolate bar of his own. Of course, once they sat down, they started talking._

 _Laura looked over at Matt, noticing the goggles that covered his eyes. "Still wearing those looking glasses, are you?" She giggled with a smile._

 _Matt looked over at her with an amused smirk. "What can I say, they bring out my charm. Besides, I like the way they look on me. Makes me stand out more."_

" _You know, we shouldn't be standing out since we are technically wanted." Mello stated as he bit off a piece of his candy bar._

" _Correction, YOU, are wanted." Matt pointed out as he pointed at the blond. "I did nothing wrong."_

 _Laura raised a brow at him. "Well, you are harboring a criminal and assisting him in illegal activities. That makes you an accomplice which is a crime."_

 _Matt rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously while Mello high-fived her. "Ha, bested by a younger girl. Guess some of those lessons in law stuck with you years later."_

 _Laura gave a sly smile as she reached over, and picked off a piece of chocolate from Mello's bar."Old habits can be hard to break." With that said, she plopped the piece in her mouth and chewed it. Mello watched her take some of his chocolate while Matt only giggled. The burnet of the three turned back to Laura and noticed the outfit she was wearing._

" _School girls uniform, huh? You must be a senior right?"_

 _Laura looked over at him and nodded. "That is correct. I just came back from the winter vacation, though I wish it were longer. But this spring I will be graduating from high school. When that happens, I will be helping my aunt at the shrine."_

 _Matt gave a pleased smile. "I didn't think you would be wearing skirts and dresses anymore. You always seemed like a tomboy. Of course, you did wear that stuff when you were in Wammy House as well. You know, I kind of expected to see L walk up next to you when I saw you. You two were like two peas in a- OW!" Matt grunted as he felt his kneecap getting kicked. He looked over and noticed Mello glaring at him with a jagged mouth, showing off his teeth. The burnet then looked over at Laura, as her eyes were downcasted to the table, sorrow in her orbs. Right away, he knew what he did. "Oh, shit. I didn't mean to… I just…." He sighed as he looked away for a moment, rubbing the back of his head. "You know… don't you?"_

 _The young woman looked up at her brother figure and nodded. "I was there… when they buried him. I didn't want to believe it… but when I saw no name or lifespan above his picture… it had to be true." It was all she could say. As much as she wanted to go into more details, and she did wanted to share them with her brothers, she could hardly wrap her head around it even as she spoke about it. She would tell them more eventually, about the man that claimed to have won and who was Kira. For now though, she at least wanted to get through dinner. She looked up at Matt and Mello, saying the one truth about her biggest brother that she still held close to her heart. "He saved me."_

 _Mello gave a reassured beam on his face. "Of course he did. He was a great man and an amazing investigator. He cared about us kids, even if he didn't have the time on his hands. He especially cared about you the most." He assured her, losing his grin for a moment but regained it with confidence. "He gave you the chance to have a better life. Where you didn't have to live in isolation and loneliness. You could have had a family, go to a normal school and make good friends. A lot of the kids that didn't even stand a chance would have jumped at the opportunity. But then again, you didn't want that life."_

 _Laura shook her head, she never wanted to go with her aunt to Japan. She wanted to stay back in England with her brothers. Even if she never got to see L that much after what happened in Los Angeles, at least she knew she would have her other brothers there with her._

 _Sensing the tension, Matt decided to change the subject. "So. What have you been doing?" His attention towards Laura._

 _She did a recap of her life, saying nothing too exciting. She was able to transition well at the shrine her aunt had. In fact, her aunt was even more accepting about her 'ability'. Said that it was a gift from the spirits beyond in a way. Laura didn't really call it a 'gift' but at least for once it wasn't giving her trouble with someone close to her. Laura helped out at the shrine and was attending school. Learning the language wasn't so hard, since she already knew how to speak it being half Japanese herself. She mostly stuttered when she mentioned seeing L's death and about who Kira was. How she felt helpless and more alone when she learned he was gone and never coming back. She also mentioned that she had gotten into a bit of a misadventure with some guy named Matsu who was investigating a paranormal case that involved the disappearance of many people. Afterwards, she met up with Matt and they were all caught up._

 _The two guys listened to her story, some moments were happy but then it started to get depressing at a fast rate. Mello looked away for a moment, before he looked back at her. "Sounds like it hasn't been easy for you. I'm sorry, Laura. I wish we could have found you sooner. Helped you through the pain."_

 _Laura looked back up at Mello, noticing the large scar on the left side of his face. "What about you two? What have you been up to?"_

" _Heh, well, that's a hell of a story." Mello gave a nervous chuckle. "After Roger told us about L's death, Near and I were determining which of us would become the next one. Unfortunately, L didn't get to decide which of us would become his successor."_

" _Guess he was still thinking about wanting you to be his heir." Matt joked as he looked over at Laura. That caused Mello to roll his eyes._

 _Laura asked, "So, does that mean since you are here, Near became the next L?"_

" _Well, Roger suggested us working together. Near didn't mind it, but you know how me and him got along."_

" _Basically, he forfeited the title because he didn't want L to become a group project with his rival." Matt added in with more amusement. Once again, Mello kicked him under the table, but he laughed the pain away._

" _Well, it would make sense for Near to be the next L. He did always seem focused on what was around him, even when it seemed he wasn't paying attention. But, I thought you could have been a great L yourself."_

 _Mello smiled back at Laura, happy that someone agreed with him. Still, he had to be honest. "But Matt is right, I think L wanted you to be his successor. That's probably why he didn't choose between me or Near. He still had you on his mind. He was thinking about you even when you weren't there."_

 _Hearing that, gave a grin on Laura's face again. Still, that didn't answer her question about the scar on his face. "So, what happened after you left Wammy House?"_

" _Pretty much been all over Europe for a while. Made my way to the states when I was almost 18. Took me a while to get there, but let's just say I ended up with the wrong crowd." He paused for a moment, before he began to explain the rest. About how he made his way up in the mafia world by bringing the head of a mob boss not even Kira could kill. Once he got some more information from his underground help, he found out the weapon Kira used to kill L, the Death Note. He had planned on getting the Death Note from the Japanese police, who had one in their possession, by kidnapping the director of the NPA. However, he ended up hanging himself, no doubt because of Kira, so Mello kidnapped the daughter of the Chief in charge of the investigation of the Kira Task Force. He was able to get the Notebook and the Chief got his daughter back. Then he told Laura how he used the Death Note, learned about the concepts of it though a Shinigami and that Kira was working with the Task Force to get the Notebook back by planning an assault on the hideout after killing Mello's top men._

 _Mello was able to get out by blowing up the hideout. Most of the Task Force did survive, but he was badly burnt and bloodied. To his luck, Matt, who had helped him with retrieving the Death Note, was there to get him to a safe location and patch him up. It took about almost seven days before he was up to full recovery with scars on him. Once he was well and alive, he confronted Near to get a photograph and tell him about the Death Note and the rules. Ever since, Mello has been doing his own investigation with trying to beat Kira. Which isn't easy because he was sure he knew his real name. But of course, no one alive has seen his face so he should be safe so long as he was hidden._

" _Guess you guys had some rough patches yourself…" Laura noted as she looked back between Mello and Matt._

" _There were times that it didn't look good for your older brother. But, I got lucky. Real lucky. Though I know it will probably run out soon. Still, I plan to use what fortune I have left to take down Kira."_

 _Laura gave another smile at that. Then nodded, even though the two of them have been through a lot, what mattered was Mello and Matt were still alive. And so was Near, even if he wasn't here now, at least he too was fighting against Kira. Of course, this only made Laura feel more guilty. Here she was, going to school, helping her aunt and being another person in the crowd while her brothers were risking their butts off to take care of Kira. To ensure no one else would be taken away from their loved ones because of that monster. She wanted nothing more than to help them, and she would have as well even if it meant putting her life on the line. But, Mello and Matt didn't allow it. They said they didn't want her to go down the path they would go down. Meaning they weren't planning on living through this. Laura had a feeling, because she saw Matt's lifespan but she was curious about Mello. He still had at least a decade left to live, but if what he was saying about the Death Note was true, then his numbers were up regardless._

 _It took a bit of convincing, but Laura was able to tell her aunt that she was staying at a classmate's place due to them having to work on a project for one of their last assignments for the class. In reality, she was going to be staying the night with her two brothers. She had just reunited with them after so many years apart, and even though they seemed to have been caught up in their lives, she was not going to be leaving now. There were still so many questions she wanted to ask. She helped out with cleaning up after dinner, then she was sitting around. Matt was taking care of a few things, before the two sat down and faced each other in some video games just like old times._

 _Once she had gotten tired of that though, she decided to head to the living room. She would be sleeping on the couch since they didn't really have any spare beds for her to sleep in. Laura didn't mind, she didn't complain so long as she could be under their roof. She headed in the main den, when she noticed Mello sitting on the chair. He had his head down, his hair covering his face. Laura watched him for a long moment, wondering how long it would take for him to even notice she was there. When he didn't look up, she walked over and sat on the couch next to him. "Mello?"_

 _When she said his name, he looked up and saw her sitting on the couch, an expression of worry on her face. The blond sighed as he leaned back against the seat. "I thought you would have gone to sleep by now."_

 _She gave a sly smile. "I was coming to sleep out here, I was just finding some blankets and pillow. Besides, I don't mind staying up. I'm what you call, a night owl."_

" _Hey, even Matt and I need our rest. We're still human." Mello adjusted into his seat as he kept his eyes on her. "What about you? From your story it seems you must be tired yourself."_

" _I'll sleep when I am dead." Laura rolled her head, trying to crack her neck of it's sores. "Besides, I haven't gotten a good night's sleep since… his death." She trailed off as she couldn't even say who it was. But Mello knew, and it caused him to bit his lip._

" _When Roger told us about L's death, I was shocked and angered. I wanted to know if it was true or just some other test. But… there was no test." Mello admitted, trying to sympathize with his sister. "I always looked up to L. He and the other caretakers took me off the streets for a chance to be a better person. I wanted to take his place next so I could prove that I was more than street trash. Yet I always came in second." He slightly chuckled. "I'm not mad about it anymore. I knew it was a long shot anyways."_

" _What did Near do when he was told?" Laura questioned._

 _Mello scoffed and looked away. "What do you think? He re-started his puzzle and said and I quote 'If you can't win the game, if you can't solve the puzzle, then you're just a loser.' I shouldn't be surprised, he was always so…"_

" _Cold?" Laura finished for him. She shrugged as she went on. "Near was always distant, but perhaps he just doesn't want to reveal how he really feels. He doesn't see the purpose of relationships or feelings, so he doesn't bother."_

" _Feelings and emotions aren't something you learn, they are a basic human function." Mello stated._

" _Not all humans are built the same way." Laura leaned against the couch and sighed. "You know, L told me that quote a little while after I first arrived at Wammy's. He said that was the first lesson he learned when he began to work on cases. Maybe the reason Near said that, was a way to help him understand that L was gone. That he lived by his own rule he set for himself. Then again, that is my assumption. I don't know what he is thinking. Not even I have that power." Her eyes went up, staring at the ceiling. All she could think about was the power she had since she was born. How every time she looked at the one next to her, she could see their real name and how long they had left to live. A power she never understood, never knew where it came from or why she had such an ability._

 _Mello took notice on how Laura was seated, and he knew what she was thinking. The only ones from Wammy House that knew of her eyes were L, Matt, Near and him. Not even Watari or Roger found out what she was capable of. Then again, perhaps it was best. Mello sighed, standing up and walked out of the living room. Laura watched him leave, only to return a minute later, with something in his hand. She couldn't tell what it was because it was all wrapped up in old newspaper. The blond sat back down in his chair and rubbed the back of his neck. "I uh… I know it isn't much, and it probably won't make up for all of your birthdays I missed, but… I've been wanting you to have this for a while." With that said, Mello handed her the package._

 _Laura took it, not asking any questions, though cautious as she held the item. With slender hands, she opened up the makeshift wrapping paper and saw in her hands a booklet. It seemed to have had a little over a hundred pages. She noticed the cover though, and the first thing that caught her eye was an image of L on the left, his hand raised so it looked like he was biting his thumb nail. On the right of the cover was a woman with a black jacket and straight black hair, as well as black eyes. Laura could tell she was Japanese or at least of that decent. Her and L were separated by a line of red ribbon, white crosses and eyeballs. She examined the cover, then her eyes went back to Mello. He watched her reaction, she was confused but also curious._

" _You… like books right? I hope that hasn't changed after all these years." Laura gave a small smile, but didn't respond. Mello bite his lip as his eyes were still on her. "That book you have, that happens to be a summary of a case L worked on."_

 _Laura blinked as she looked at him. "A case? One that L did?"_

 _Mello gave a small nod. "It was before you left Wammy's. It was the same case that you… you got tangled up in. I uh… took that part out because, well, it's not really about you. It's more or so to explain about… everything."_

" _Everything?" Laura repeated._

" _That book tells you about Wammy's House, us, L, the one he was chasing, and of course… the eyes."_

" _Eyes… do you mean…" She trailed off as one of her hands went up to cup her cheek. Her fingers just barely touching her septias. Mello nodded again._

" _I'll let you read it to understand. Laura," the blond reached his hand over and grabbed Laura's. The two looked at each other, as if nothing else was around them. "Whatever happens, I will never think of you as a monster or less. You never asked for those eyes, and even though they have caused you grief, know one thing. Those eyes, separate you from the crowd. But it is what makes you who you are. Never think that what you have can hinder you. Take it, and use it as a strength! It's the only way you will ever get by in this world without us. Because if we aren't there, you will have to have something to comfort you. Got it?" His voice, which was usually gruff, even loud, was gently and soft this time. He only used that tone of voice if he was talking with someone he loved. For the first time since she had found out about L's passing, tears started to pool in the corner of her pupils. She didn't think of the consequences or how he would react. She hugged him. She held Mello tightly and began to let the tears spill out. She didn't care, she just wanted to be held by someone she loved. Mello hugged back, even petting her back. It wouldn't make up for the years he was not there for, but at least they had tonight._

* * *

"You never did answer my question," Near called out to Mello. The blond stopped in his tracks and looked back over at the white haired Wammy kid. They were heading towards a warehouse, nearing the entrance and would begin to investigate inside to determine if Lamore was being held there. However, the albino of the three wanted to ask a question, one directed at Mello. His icy blue eyes stared at Near's gray ones.

"What question is that?" Mello didn't want to have this chat with Near for more than one reason, but he figured that the sooner he gets this over with, the quicker they can go back to searching.

Near stood there, he knew that Mello was angry about the question, but that shouldn't surprise him. Mello did have a temper after all. "Why did you give it to her? That book about the LABB murder case?"

Mello rolled his eyes, because he knew that he answered this question already. "Because she needed to know!" Mello raised his voice as he knew he would have to explain. "Look, when I found out about the Shinigami eyes, and I thought back to that case L tackled in LA before the Kira one… I knew there had to have been a connection. I'm not saying all of it is 100% accurate, they were my own theories back then and I still didn't have the pieces. But I figured that for once, Laura could be comforted and understand the powers she was born with. Imagine being born with the power to know a person's name… know when they are going to die just by looking at their face. It must have filled her with insecurity, knowing that those around her would end up dying no matter what. Some sooner than others."

Near didn't comment on what Mello said, rather he thought about it. The blond was not wrong, it probably impacted Laura in more ways than one. He couldn't imagine what it must have been like to live with such a power, and not even comprehend the true nature of it. "I am merely questioning as to why you gave her a book rather than tell her yourself in person."

Mello gave another sigh as he turned his back on Near, rubbing his neck. "I figured that words on a page would have better description than what I would have said. I was still figuring it out myself. And… I wanted to give her something to remember me by. As well as something to have of L's that was more personal." He didn't want to admit that he knew he would most likely die at that time, but he knew that Near knew he thought that. So, they kept walking, towards the warehouse.

"If you and Laura did not talk about the LABB murder case, then what did you two talk about?" Near asked yet another question. How many more was he planning on asking anyways? Still, might as well do something with some time to kill before they head to the warehouse.

"We mostly talked about the Kira case. About the Death Note and what Kira had been doing at that point. Most of it was information you were telling me, or at least Lidner was telling me at the time. About the one that was judging and punishing criminals in the name of Kira, about Kiyomi Takada being the spokesperson for Kira and about how you believed Light Yagami was Kira. I also told her what you were planning, on how you were going to corner Kira if everything went your way. I also told her about any other forms of information relating to the case."

"Such as?" Near questioned.

Before Mello could even respond, it was Matt that took over the conversation. "Well, there was the fact that one of your SPK members was a guard to Tadaka. The fact that you took Misa Amane who you believed to have been the second Kira, under house arrest. As well as the fact that Teru Mikami, the one that you suspected as uh… X-Kira I think you called him, was confirmed to have been when he wrote down the name of a guy who was harassing a female on the train and said guy collapsed." Everyone stopped as Mello and Near looked at Matt with an astonished look. The brunet looked at the two and shrugged. "What? Just because I seem to have my eyes on my screens, doesn't mean I don't listen. It's called multitasking." He rolls his eyes and keeps walking. Though the other two were dumbstruck for a moment, they too, began to follow.

"So, everything then…" Near stated.

"Pretty much, she even had her own take on it… Actually." Mello stopped walking as he looked up, holding his chin between his fingers. "When I told her about Mikami and how you guys were tailing him, she listened really closely. Then when I told her about when he killed that man on the train, she told me that it didn't add up."

"What didn't add up?" Near was now curious. Could Laura have figured something out that seemed off only to her.

Mello looked back at the youngest of the three and went on. "Well, first of all, she stated that it seemed out of place for Mikami to open up the Death Note and kill someone in the train. It was stated that Mikami lead a very methodical life and rarely did anything out of his schedule. Not to mention, if he knew he was being followed, a normal person wouldn't make such a rash move like using the weapon to kill someone just for harassing a girl. He had been leading the one following him to make it seem like he wasn't suspicious, and all of a sudden he jeopardize that."

Near didn't realized that. He was so busy with focusing on Light and what was going to happen to Misa, as well as to actually prove that Mikami was X-Kira, that he didn't even think about the possibility that perhaps Mikami knew he really was being followed. And that how he revealed himself did seem a bit out of place. Being someone who had a strong sense of justice like he did, he probably would do something that brash if he saw such a thing. But if that were true, Mikami would have taken into the account of being followed. He would not be that careless. "What else did she say?"

"Well, she also said that it was also a strange feature for him to take out his phone. Laura stated that if Mikami had the eyes, he would not need to take a picture and search up the name on his phone to get that information. The only reasonable motive was if he was taking a picture to write his name later. But then he ended up writing the name anyways. So what was the point of taking his picture if he already had the eyes and he was gonna write the name anyways? Unless he was taking a picture for someone else."

It was then that Near realized what Laura had meant. If Mikami did have the eyes, what was the point of the phone? There had to have been more than he believed. Mello went on, further explaining. "Laura and I came up with the conclusion that Mikami wanted you guys to believe he was the one making the judgements. But, there was a possibility that someone else was doing the judgements. Most likely Takada, since she was the only one that was being contacted by Light and Mikami. She would be the only other logical person to be in contact with the Death Note."

Near was impressed, Laura and Mello were able to come up with such a conclusion. Not even he could have thought that, because he didn't realize the small details. It probably would have cost him his life had it not been for… Mello scoffed as he rubbed his head. "It was just a hunch but the pieces added up. After she left, Matt and I decided to put a plan into action."

Near looked over at the blond, and understood everything now. The abduction of Miss Takada at NHN, it was a ploy to get Takada in a situation where she couldn't write the names. That was why Mello didn't want to involve Laura, because he knew there was a large chance that she would not survive. "The idea was that if we could get Takada away from the press, she would be put in a situation where she would have to defend herself. If she did have a Death Note paper with her, she would no doubt use it to kill me. If she did, it would prove that she was doing the killings. But if that were true, then X-Kira and Light would have to get rid of her. Because she was not supposed to have known my name or knew who I was."

Near nodded, he understood now. The Task Force had raided Mello's hideout when he was still with the Mafia. He told Lidner that Soichiro Yagami, the chief at the time, had traded half of his lifespan for the eyes of a Shinigami. That was how he knew Mello's real name after looking at his face. The only one that knew about his real identity were those on the Task Force, including Light, who was Kira at the time. However, Near was under the impression from Mogi when he was in their confinement that they weren't planning on focusing on Mello until Kira was apprehended. So no information about him should have been made public, even to those they were investigating. If the Task Force would have gotten to miss Takada and found out Mello's name was written on the piece of paper, they would start to realize that Light would most likely be Kira. Since he would want Mello and Near out of the picture, he would take any opportunity to kill them. Not to mention Light was the only one talking to Kiyomi at the time, so he was the one who would have given her the information. That would explain why he would kill her before Lidner and the Task Force showed up. So he wouldn't risk any further suspicion on him before the date of their meeting.

"Mello knew he would most likely be killed, but I didn't think they'd get to me." Matt explained.

The blond looked over at his friend, a bit of regret could be seen in his eyes. Near was the one that spoke though. "Any threat to Kira was considered a crime. That's probably why they gunned you down."

Matt shrugged. "Well, you either die a hero or live a life to never be one. Besides, I always said I wanted to go out in a bang. Not really what I had in mind, but it was still a pretty exciting lead up to death." Matt smirked. He then further explained Mello and Laura's plan. "Anyways, Mello figured that if Takada would write his name down and get the chance to talk to Light, he would probably do something like order her to kill as many criminals as she could for X-Kira since she would have been the one doing the killings at the time. And considering how much initiatives that Mikami took while he was acting at Kira, it would be assumed he would believe Takada would need to be discarded just like Light thought."

"Right, because without Takada, Teru Mikami and Light Yagami would have no way of contacting one another. Mikami had been making a lot of Kira's decisions on his own because he was Kira at the time while Light was under surveillance by the Task Force. Mikami would believe that in the situation Takada found herself in, she would be a hinderians towards Kira and his goal and he would have to eliminate her himself. Even if that meant breaking his usual routine and revealing the location of the real Death Note. Laura's observation and plan along with Mello's action leading up to his sacrifice, caused the downfall of both Kira and Mikami." Near stated, understanding the pieces. He looked over at Mello, as he looked away from the two while rubbing the back of his neck. "So you sacrificed yourself in order to save the Task Force and us by revealing the location of the real Death Note."

Mello glared at Near once again. "Don't get the wrong idea! I didn't do it for you! I did it for Laura." He groaned. "I knew it meant I would die, but I was fine with that. I wanted Laura to be able to live in a world without Kira. When Lidner told me of your plan, we had to take action. I knew you could have done the rest once the pieces fell into place. At least you would have lived."

Near raised a brow at that comment. The bitterness in Mello's voice suggested something other than the fact Near was the one to defeat Kira. "Are you implying that you wanted me to live because Laura believed that I was her favorite brother that she looked up to?"

Mello scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "Please, we both know that her favorite was and always will be L himself. None of us can ever replace him."

Near walked beside Mello, for the first time, they were both walking with each other and not against. "You are not wrong there." The albino admitted.

"Hey, if you two are done telling stories, how about we find a way into this warehouse?" Matt called out as he was already at the entrance of the large storage unit they were planning on investigating. The blond and albino soon made it to the double doors, as Matt was examining the locks on it. They noticed right away and then looked at each other. "Geez, these chains are on tight. And without a key, there is no way to unlock them from the handles."

"So, we can just bust them open." Mello suggested.

"Of course you would take the violent way." Near noted.

"Hey, sometimes it's the only way!" Mello argued.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Even if we could, I don't see anything we could use that would be strong enough to bust it. Besides, it would be easier and quicker if we found another way."

Mello crossed his arms over his chest as he raised a brow towards the brown-haired Wammy prodigy. "Okay, Matt! What plan do you have for us to get inside then?"

Matt gave a light smirk as he pointed over to a bunch of barrels and crates leaning up against a window, acting just like stairs. Mello and Near turned their eyes over to where he was pointing and knew what was to come.

Needless to say, it was not a pleasant experience. Matt was the first one to head up the crates, to lead the group. It reminded him too much of his games, but it certainly seemed a lot more difficult in real life. At least all those years in getting into trouble at the Wammy House finally paid off. Mello was behind him, though it wasn't as troubling for him since he was used to having to deal with these situations. Thank the mafia for that. Near was the one that was mostly struggling. Walking was one thing to the youngest of the three, but climbing was something of a whole new level (no pun intended). He rarely used his legs anyways, and when he did he had to in that situation. However, Near never did too much exercise with his legs to begin with, so that was why climbing for him was a hassle.

Eventually though, they made it to the top and Matt opened up a window. He crawled through it and landed on a steal upper catwalk balcony that hung as an upper level of the warehouse. It wobbled a bit as he landed, but it seemed to be able to hold steady. The burnet got up on his legs and helped Mello climb up onto the uneasy floor. Then once he helped Near, the three were now inside the warehouse. "See, that wasn't so bad was it?" Matt chuckled as he stood there like a triumphant hero.

Near felt his leg wiggle as he tried to gain his balance on the moving catwalk being hung by rope. "I take it back, I would have preferred Mello breaking the chains."

Mello was gripping the handrail of the uneven floor as he tried to keep his body in one place rather than have it move back and forth with the catwalk. For a moment he felt like he was going to vomit to the side. However, he kept himself from spilling his stomach and looked down to the ground floor. His eyes darted from one area to the other to try and find any signs of Lamore.

"See her down there?" Matt asked as he looked over the edge to take a look at the bottom floor.

"You can see it too, can't you? Clearly, I see nothing." Mello sighed. "Just some large orange canisters and large black barrels."

Matt looked around and noticed that the four corners of the warehouse did contain a large sum of such things. "I may be assuming here, but I'm fairly certain that those barrels and canisters may be deadly."

"An assumption that is easy to make and understand." Near assured as his eyes landed on the said items. "All the more reason for us to leave the premise quickly."

"I agree with the shortstack, Lamore clearly isn't here so we better move on." Mello stated.

"Okay, who's jumping first?" Matt asked as he looked over at the other two. Both Near and Mello gave him looks of displeasure. Matt began to chuckle nervously. "I'm kidding, clearly a fall from this height will kill you."

"Worst case, yes. If you are lucky, your legs may end up being broken." Near corrected.

"Well then that won't be a problem for you." Another chuckle from the burnet caused another glare of judgement from the albino.

Mello rolled his eyes, knowing that this wasn't going to get them anywhere. "Let's just hurry up and get down! I feel like this thing will fall at any minute!" His eyes darted over to the other end of the catwalk and noticed the ladder. "That's our way down."

Matt noticed the ladder as well and nodded. "Alright, then to the ladder we go."

"We take this one step at a time! Too much movement and I will be sick." Mello did his best to hold down his stomach. He sighed as Matt started to walk across the catwalk, slowly with one step at a time while his hand held the rail. Mello was right behind him followed by Near. With one step at a time, they slowly traveled across the large unsteady platform. Yet even with the careful steps, there could still be movement from the balcony. "They really didn't keep this thing on a steady level." Mello noted as the three kept making their way down the steal walkway, trying to reach the ladder.

"I'm surprised this thing is even holding us." Matt said as he kept his grip on the railing.

"Do not jinx it." Near warned the one leading them. Matt eventually made it towards the end of the catwalk, reaching for the handles of the ladder. He then began to slowly climb down, making sure to watch where his footing was.

"Hurry up, we wanna get down there to!" Mello shouted at Matt.

"Rushing me is just pressuring me!" He shouted back. "And I'm already halfway down, so you can start climbing now!"

"Finally," Mello rolled his eyes as he gripped the ladder railing.

"Impatient as always." Near noted to himself.

Mello glared over at the albino at that remark. "If you have something to say, say it to my face!"

"I believe I just did." Near commented as he was staring at Mello.

"I swear, you can be impossible at times!" Mello shouted. "How did anyone find it easy to work with you?!"

"I never stated I was easy, as you call it, to work for. And this coming from the leader of a criminal organization that spread terrorism and killed as many innocent people as Kira did within the span of one day." Near told the blond.

"Oh, and you're a saint yourself mister? I may have kidnapped a few people when I was in the mafia, but you are guilty of that crime yourself! You were the one that ruined a poor girl's career by taking her and her bodyguard into custody! And for what? Because you believed she was the Second Kira?"

"She had a relationship with Light Yagami, and she was also under suspicion of being the Second Kira by L. Even the Task Force was keeping an eye on her believing she had a Death Note. She was a liability that could have jeopardized the investigation, so it was better to remove her."

"Oh please, she wasn't that much of a threat and you know it! She didn't even have a Notebook since Light handed it to someone else. And considering how stupid she was acting, even more than usual, clearly she lost her memories about the Notebook. She didn't even know who Kira really was! You basically put her in confinement because you didn't want any threat coming your way!"

"That may be true that she did have no recollection of being the Second Kira, and that she was being observed. And perhaps I did not _need_ to confine her when the Task Force was keeping an eye on her, but we couldn't take any chances. The operation we were about to take was a huge risk enough, we couldn't have any further obstacles get in our way. And she and Mr. Mogi corporated with us in letting them come along."

"Corporated?!" Mello practically laughed at that word. "Your SPK members were going to threaten them at gunpoint to follow them! Last I checked, that action was considered a threat, not corporation!"

"And did you use corporation when you took the director of the NPA and Chief Yagami's daughter?" Near challenged.

"At least by kidnapping them, I was using them to get what I _wanted_! Not because I was getting rid of a nuisance! I had my way of doing things, and they worked out in the end! In fact, if it wasn't for my actions, you wouldn't even be alive today!" Mello's voice was practically booming across the warehouse, so much so that the vibration of his echos were causing the unstable catwalk to wobble back and forth. Matt could hear the bickering between the two as he was on the last step of the ladder. His ears were pretty much ringing to the point he felt like he would go deaf.

Without thinking, and full of annoyance, he shouted at the top of his lungs, "Oh, will you two just shut up?!" His voice rang out louder than Mello and Near's. Matt was never really one to be known to have such a booming tone, but in this case he had to or else it would drive him crazy. Part of him even wanted to smack Mello and Near just for their arguing, but he would have to wait for them to come to the ground floor for that. However, before Mello could even step off to the ground, the whole structure of the catwalk began to shake violently. The cables holding up the walkway to the ceiling started to untangle, until they snapped. The steel floor lost its structure, and with only a few seconds, began to crumble and fall before the three. Matt covered his head, stepping a few feet back as some of the dust flew around. Mello stayed on the ladder, burying his face into the steps. Near however was the one that fell with the rest of the walkway. A loud crash echoed throughout the warehouse. Bits of wiring and metallic pieces of the catwalk were scattered across the floor.

The dust was what lasted the most in the air. Matt coughed as some of the dust particles went into his nose. "M-Mello? Near? You two okay?" He asked through his fits of coughs.

The blond hacked up a bit as well and swatted the dust away. Stepping off the ladder, he went over to the burnet and answered. "Not the worst situation I've been in, though I'm not a fan of the dust."

"I agree with you on that one," Matt agreed. "Where's Near?" His head was whipping around to try and find the albino. Mello also looked around with Matt. Soon, their eyes landed on the white form. Matt hurried over to kneel beside Near. The youngest of the group had been caught up in the fall of the catwalk. His legs were sprawled out at awkward angles, indicating that they were broken. His arms were a bit bent as well, but they seemed to at least be better. A few scrapes and bruises were on his skin, most noticable the pieces of metal that were in his legs and because of that, blood was soaking into his bottoms. "Oh shit! Are you alright?"

"Does he look alright?!" Mello asked rhetorically as he stood by Matt's side, not even looking at Near.

The white-haired male shifted, trying to get to a better position, though he found that hard to do without being in pain. "I wasn't able to jump in time… the cables lost their hold on the worst time." He winced, feeling a stab of pain in his legs.

"Don't move so much, you idiot! You're only going to make it worst!" Mello scolded as he leaned down and gently wrapped his arms around Near's body, then pulled him up so the younger one was holding onto his back.

"Aww man, this is not a good thing!" Matt's voice was high pitched with nervousness. He was clearly upset about this matter. Upset about Near's situation.

"I am fine, just in pain." Near assured.

"Calm down, the both of you!" Mello grunted towards the two. "He said he's fine and he will be! We'll take him back to the car, and patch him up there. Worst case, one of us can drive him back to HQ or a hospital to fix him up."

Matt looked over at his long-time friend. His face was stone-cold. Although, now that Matt looked into those blue eyes, he seemed just as worried but was doing his best not to show it by the wavering of his eyes and the sweat pouring down from his forehead. Just a moment ago, the two of them were bickering about their tactics of trying to apprehend Kira, and now Mello was basically giving Near a piggyback ride to help him from the pain he was in. Mello may have been a character to go from 180 in less than a minute, but Matt knew there was more to this. Of course, he didn't want to take the time to dawn on this. There were far more important things to worry about.

"We may want to get out of here, now!" Near commanded as his gray eyes drifted over to the left corner of the warehouse. Mello and Matt followed his gaze there and noticed that the canisters had split around the black barrels. Surrounding them that came from the organe containers were brownish-yellow liquid, that had a strange smell to them. A small all three of them were able to recognize. The two that were still able to walk, sprinted off and headed for the large red door, the only exit they could find. The only problem was, it was covered by some more barrels and boxes.

"Why can't anything just be easy?!" Mello groaned as he saw the barricade that separated them from their way out. Matt was already removing the junk to the side, at least the stuff he was able to remove himself. Mello had to help out in order for the three of them to be able to escape. He gently set Near down against a large barrel, then went over to Matt tearing down the rest of the wall. As the blond was removing a few crates, his blue eyes drifted over to the ceiling, where the catwalk once was. He noticed a fluorescent lamp that was hanging from the ceiling, was starting to lose it's wiring just like the cables that were holding up the steal walkway. And the said light was just above the spilt gasoline that was next to flammable substances. That was not a good sign and it meant that time was against them. With as much strength and speed as he could muster, Mello was able to get everything out of the way revealing the red door. The burnet of the three hurried over to it and gripped the handle, hoping that this one wouldn't be locked. As soon as he jerked it, the metallic frame pulled back easily, revealing the outside world.

"Alright, grab Near and let's get out of here!" Matt ordered as he looked back at Mello.

"No," Near stated, causing Mello and Matt to gasp and even step back. His white bangs were covering his eyes, and his face held no expressions, blank like a doll. He bit his bottom lip, hands on his body as he couldn't even look the two in the eyes. "Leave… without me."

"W-what are you saying you idiot?!" Mello barked at him, the anger raising in his voice. "We aren't going to leave you here!"

"You don't have a choice…" Near stated in a calm manner. "My legs are broken, and the metal scraps and cuts are causing an abnormal amount of blood to seep out of me. Even if you get me back to the cars, I doubt I will even be conscious, let alone alive."

"So you're just going to give up, just like that?!" Mello stepped closer and reached out, grabbing Near by the collar and lifted him off the floor, so he was only a few inches from his face. "You're giving up just because you can't use your legs?! You hardly used them before they were even broken! I've been through worse shit and I've always pulled through in the end. Just because you aren't perfect, doesn't mean that you can't be useful!"

Matt stared as Mello was shouting at Near, no, scolding him. Why was he acting like this? Under normal circumstances, Mello would be the one to leave Near in the dust. He would take any opportunity to beat Near, no matter what he would have to do. So why was he staying? Why was he talking to him? Why was Mello… caring so much?

Near gave a small smile at Mello, as he raised his head so the blond could see his gray eyes again. "You and Matt have already been brought back by the Life Note. I have not… if anything happens to me, Lamore can simply revive me. I have lost here, but you two are more than capable of proceeding onwards. Even you stated yourself at one point, trash should be with the other trash. Now please, go!"

Mello was… shocked. He set Near down gently as the words hit him. He didn't know what to think. He never thought he would ever live to see the day where Near would just… quit. Sure, he was bleeding out and with those broken legs he wouldn't do much. He would only be a hinder to the gang, rather than be able to help them recover Lamore from Kira. That was probably why he didn't want to leave. And at the very least, Lamore would be able to revive him if she got freed and got the Life Note. The three heard a loud snap, and they noticed the light that was hanging loseley had lost one of the two cables holding it up.

As soon as Matt noticed it, he reached out and grabbed Mello's hand. "Come on, let's go!" The burnet turned and ran towards the exit, dragging his friend behind him as they left Near. If he didn't want to come with them, that was his business. Near would not change his mind, he would stay there even if they tried to force him. Actually, moving him around too much would probably only make him lose more blood in his legs. Whatever the case, Matt had to leave with Mello before that light was going to fall and cause a fire. Once they were at the exit however, Matt was outside but when he turned around, feeling Mello's body unmoving, he saw the blond looking down at the ground, his bangs covering his face. "Mels, come on! We have to leave now!" Matt begged, tugging at his arm.

The blond looked up at his friend, the one he trusted in the Wammy House. His blue eyes, for the first time in a while they held actual sorrow and even some regret. Matt had never seen his eyes like that, not since Laura left the orphanage. His grip on Mello's arm loosened, but that was a big mistake. As soon as he did, Mello pushed Matt out of the warehouse and closed the door, locking it from the inside. "M-Mello what are you doing?" Matt could be heard on the other side. He ran up and pounded on the door with his fist, trying to get it open, only to be stopped by the locks. Mello took a deep breath as he slowly walked over and knelt beside Near.

The albino looked up at the blond, blinking at what he had done. "What are you doing? I told you to go!"

"Oh shut up," Mello rolled his eyes. "I am not going to leave you here. Ever since I met you, you have been an aloof character, who thinks he is better than everyone because you are much more intelligent, even more than me! You've bested me at everything, and at times you even used me like I was a pawn in the game you set up. Heck, sometimes I wish I could have killed you myself because I was that jealous." Mello took a deep breath, his eyes fixated on Near, his rival for so many years. "However, I never crossed that line."

"Because we are both Laura's brothers." Near commented.

Mello shook his head. "It's because you have always been stubborn. No matter what, you always focus on a puzzle or equation. Even when it seemed like you were struggling, and don't say you don't because I saw you! Everytime, you always want to try and get it right, the first and only time. You never give up, you always stay true to your objective and even when no one believes you and you have the lack of evidence to prove it, you stick to what you believe and go for it."

Near raised a brow up at Mello and the smile was back on his face. "Are you saying you admire me?"

Mello whacked Near's head as he looked away with a tinted flush. "I may not like you as a person, heck I'm sure you're a robot. But, even you have traits that I respect because they remind me of myself."

Near was the one that was surprised. Mello never gave him a compliment. It was always threats or insults. This was the first time he actually saw eye to eye with Near, and for once it wasn't Laura that helped him see it. Of course, that didn't excuse his action. "That doesn't mean you should stay here with me! You need to leave!"

"I ain't moving," Mello stated flatly. "You said it yourself, together we can stand, no, surpass L. Together we brought down Kira. You may have went ahead without me to arrest him, but I am not leaving you behind to take his life. Not like this! We… we're brother! We should stay together." With that said, Mello wrapped an arm around Near's shoulder, and pulled him closer.

The albino smiled up at Mello and gave a nod. Mello was just as stubborn as he was, so there was no talking him out of it. "For what it's worth, I admire you as well, Mihael Keehl." Near chuckled.

"Of course you do, Nate River." Mello gave a chuckle himself. "Besides, I survived an explosion before, maybe I'll be lucky a second time."

With those words, the final snap from the last cable holding the fluorescent light was heard and the large bulb fell onto the puddle of gasoline. Sparks flew, as the brown-yellow liquid was set on fire, the flames inching their way closer towards the barrels. Mello held Near tightly as the fire licked the barrels, knowing the the explosion would be happening in a few seconds.

Matt kept banging on the door, calling out to Mello or Near in the hopes they would be able to open it up and come out. He didn't know how long they had before the fire would start and then… Matt stepped back as he smelt smoke. His eyes went wide as he reached his arm out towards the warehouse. Before he could scream their names, the whole place was set ablaze as a large explosion was heard. Matt covered his face, to shield his eyes from the sight and face from the heat. He slowly opened his pupils and looked, only to have a horrified expression written on his face. The warehouse was set on fire, the wood being burnt up by the flames. At least it was the only warehouse around, so it wouldn't spread. Matt could see though, pieces of wood that was blazing with ember were flying to the ground. He couldn't see Mello or Matt through the fire or smoke. He stood there, watching as the fire kept going. He knew that it wouldn't stop for a while, but he couldn't bring himself to move from that spot. Because he had to accept the fact that neither Mello nor Near survived that.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	35. Chapter 34

_**Authors Note: Konichiwa my fellow Otakus, CosmoK13 here with another episode of Life Note. I hope you all are enjoying the final episodes of this series, it seems to be coming along really quickly. Still, gotta make sure to give you guys an update at least once a month, am I right? Anyways, I wanted to let you all know that I have decided to trash the alternate ending. The reason being I do not really feel that motivated to want two endings, plus the original ending I want seemed to be more heartfelt then the previous one, and that was what I was going for anyways. So, there won't be 38 chapters of this story, but rather 37 now. Which is the same number of episodes the Death Note anime had, so it kind of works out anyways. Just wanted you all to know that so that way, you can be prepared for it. With that said, we can jump right into Life Note!**_

 _ **Chapter 35 Episode 34: Sisters**_

Lamore didn't know what to say, that was just horrible. She was forced to watch Near and Mello as they were locked in a warehouse. Only for it to explode a few minutes later. Thankfully Matt was able to make it out alive, but the brunette was not able to see the other two through the flames. Either they were burnt up by the flames already, or the explosion caused them to fly somewhere around what remained of that warehouse. She wasn't able to see what was going on inside, there was only a camera attached to a post overlooking the warehouse. She was able to see the three going in, and it seemed they were getting out with Matt leading them, only for him to be pushed out and for Mello to remain in the unit, closing the door. She didn't understand why the blond would take such an action, until the whole place blew up. She didn't understand how or why, but it still happened. All the while two of four of Laura's brothers were still inside.

Kira chuckled inwardly to himself, watching the fire show was by far entertaining. Not only was he able to get back at Near for humiliating him by exposing him as the puppet master, but he also got Mello as well. Another nuisance in his side when he had control of Light. It was so easy getting them to be lured into such a trap. And even easier for death to take them. He didn't even need Bloodshed's help or the Death Note. One by one they were being picked off, first Matsu and Net, now two of the six Wammy Kids that were roaming around here. There were still many more pawns to dispose of though, however there were also many more traps left to be caught up in.

The mad man glanced over at Lamore, seeing her mouth gaped open and her eyes widened. These deaths were getting to her, and here she was powerless to do anything about it. Of course, it still wasn't enough. She didn't know Mello and Near well enough for their deaths to have that much of an impact on her. She was upset, but not desvitated. No, he needed her to watch someone who means a lot to her to die. Someone that she had gotten to really know and even shared a special bond with. He checked some of the monitors, but it seemed that the remaining players weren't yet there. He would have to wait, but by that time, Lamore would probably be able to regain her courage. Kira needed her to see someone she truly loves getting hurt.

"Seems like everyone else has yet to fall into their deaths," Kira told Lamore, even though she didn't want to listen to him, he could tell that the words were still getting to her. The fact she wasn't looking at him annoyed him though, as he reached over to grip her chin, forcing her eyes to look at his. She hated it, and the more this game went on, the more upset she grew at him. Still, what she was seeing caused her to remain speechless. She couldn't even say any hatred towards Kira. How could such a vile excuse for a living being have once shared the same body with Light? No matter what he was planning on doing to her, she would not bow. She had to stay strong, but the deaths of her friends were getting to her. And who knows which ones would be next on the chopping block.

Her eyes drifted back over to the monitors, hoping that anything else would take her away from this crazy man. She was hoping to be seeing Laura, L or even Light. Hoping that they would be able to get to her, in one piece. Instead, her doe brown eyes wandered over to the cameras that was capturing the cars. The ones that the group took to get to this pier. Her eyes went wide as she noticed that the trunk for one of the cars ended up popping open, to reveal two she cared a lot about. Kira looked over and noticed two young girls coming out of the trunk of the car, and his smile grew to an abnormal size. This was what he wanted her to see. Two unexpected players entering, but they had such an impact on Lamore that if they died, it would sure to cause her a great deal of depression. All he had to do now was wait and see what these girls would do.

* * *

It took Seiko a while, but she was able to finally open up the back of the car. She had tried everything to find a way to get out. The back seat of the car couldn't be folded down, so she couldn't be able to crawl through them to get to the driver seat and exit out of the car from there. There also wasn't a trunk release cable to pull open the compartment from the inside. So, the girl in green had to resort to trying to find some tools to use, hoping that there would be something here. Before she could do that, she had to break the brake lights in order to get some illumination in this small space to see better. It took her a while, but once she had pried the panel off and ripped out the wires, all she had to do was kick the lights through so they would fall out.

The other girl that was with Seiko told her that this was considered vandalism, but Seiko ignored the comment as she used the sunlight coming in through the open hole to search for any tools. It sure was for her benefit that Near's cars had equipped these trunks so in the event of an emergency, they would be prepared. She was able to find a car jack on the side of the trunk. She set it up and crank the tool up under the lid. It took a few attempts and pumps, but the lid finally popped open and Seiko hurried out of the car.

Seiko hopped out, and embraced the sunshine as it touched her skin. She raised up her arms in a stretch, happy to be able to actually move. When she was done, her eyes looked around the area. A large place with many warehouses, and the sound of seagulls and ocean waves indicated they were at a pier. This must have been where they said Lamore was being kept at. It sure did seem like a place to take a hostage, Seiko saw such locations in movies after all. As she looked around, the other passenger hopped out of the trunk, landing on her butt. "Ow…" Aoi groaned as she stood up.

Upon hearing Aoi's cries, Seiko looked back and rushed over to her, helping her stand up. "You okay?"

The younger of the two looked up at the eldest and nodded. "I'll be fine. Why did we have to wait so long to get out?"

Seiko pulled away from the one in blue and shrugged. "We had to make sure everyone was gone. If they saw us coming out of the trunk as they were getting out, no doubt they would end up sending us back."

Aoi blinked and gave another sigh. "Seiko, why did we even have to come along anyways? The grown ups can handle this!"

"Aoi," Seiko placed her hands on her hips, giving her a serious look. "We came here to help the adults get Lamore back."

"Correction, YOU came here to get Lamore back. I wanted to stay back at the tower." Aoi stated.

"Look, I know we are much younger than they are, but they are going to need as much help as they can get. Even you understand that." Seiko argued as she approached Aoi. Her tone still serious, but there was a bit of pleading in it. "We've helped them get Lamore back before. We may be small, but we are just as capable as they are! Besides, it is our fault that Lamore got taken away by that maniac. The least we can do it make up our mistake by finding her and helping her get out of here." The burnette claimed as she raised up her fists, her tone becoming more confident as she kept looking at Aoi.

The girl in the blue looked into her sister's green eyes. They were sparkling with determination and admiration. Seiko was always one to set her mind on something. When she did, nothing would get her to change her decision. Aoi knew that better than anyone. And Seiko wasn't wrong. Lamore only got taken by the bad man because this Kira figure had used her and Seiko as bait. Aoi's older sister would probably still be safe had it not been for them. The least they could do was do whatever they could if it meant bringing Lamore safely back home. Aoi looked away and sighed. "Seiko, if what they said about Kira is true… he could kill us at any moment. We could very well die here…"

Seiko was silent for a moment upon hearing that truth. Even though she didn't have as much knowledge about the Death Note or the Shinigami powers as the others did, she knew enough to know that if Kira learned of their names and saw their faces, he could use that to write in the Death Note to kill the two off. But, Seiko wasn't too worried about that. After all, even though their first names were their real ones, she didn't reveal her last name to anyone. She forgot about it a long time ago. However, Aoi had a last name now. And considering how elaborate these guys are, it wouldn't be far fetched for them to know the names and faces of everyone. However, Seiko did take that into consideration, and shook her head. "Look, I get you are scared. And I am sorry for dragging you out here. But we work best when we are a team! Lamore needs us, even if she doesn't want to. Besides, you've already been revived with the Life Note. And Laura told us that because of that, Kira can't use a Death Note to kill you. So, if anything happens to me, that means it will be up to you."

Aoi looked at Seiko, and her arguing started to fade. She hated it when the older one was right. However, it didn't excuse the fact that Seiko brought her here just as backup. And the fact she was talking about her own death made the girl in blue that much more upset. She didn't want anything to happen to her sister, no matter how messed up she was. Lamore would not want to sit back and watch as the two of them marched to their deaths. She didn't give herself up just for them to do that. But as always, Seiko didn't see the consequences, only the actions. Even though Aoi was younger than she was, the raven-haired child was more aware of possible outcomes.

However, no matter what she was going to say or do, Seiko will remain here to try and save Lamore herself if she had to. Besides, no doubt she would end up guilting the younger one into staying anyways. Either way, Aoi would have some reason to stay and stick by the older one's side. It was the downside to being the youngest. Even if she had more brains that Seiko, somehow she was always the one to get dragged along on these adventures. Giving a sigh of defeat, Aoi knew she would have to stay with the girl in green. Someone had to keep an eye on her in case something bad was going to happen. "Alright… we'll save Lamore together! She risked her safety for us, so we have to do the same for her." She wasn't as enthusiastic about it as Seiko was, but at least she gave her the answer she was looking for.

Seiko gave a wide smile, happy with the result. She didn't even have to do anymore persuading, Aoi gave her response and there was no going back. Seiko gave out a thumbs up to her younger sister. "Alright, then from here on out, we have each other's back!"

Aoi gave a small wave and a nervous smile at Seiko's hand gesture. Then, she raised a brow at her. "Please tell me you at least have a plan." Usually, Seiko was at least clever enough to go into a situation with some course of action, even if most of the time it was vague or on the spot. However, she was smart enough to sneak off as the gang were heading into the cars. So they could hop in the trunk and ride off with them. She also knew how to get them out without anyone unlocking the car. Aoi just hoped her luck wasn't going to end there.

Seiko gave a smirk and nodded. "Of course," she assured. "First we find out which warehouse has Lamore. Right? Then we go in to free her, and get out with her at our side! Simple enough!" Seiko gave a laugh as her hands were at her hips, discussing the plan with Aoi. The girl in blue, however, was not at all too pleased. Once again, the plan seemed very simplistic, but even she knew it wasn't going to be that easy. If it was, then the adults would have already been back with Lamore by now.

"Seiko, you are aware that this whole place has almost a hundred of warehouses. Lamore could be in anyone of them. And even if she is, then that place must be locked on the inside, so people like us from the outside can't get… in." Aoi stated.

Seiko looked over at the girl in blue, understanding her point. "Well, even if the doors are locked, we can look in through the windows and see if she is inside or not. With the two of us here, we will be able to cover more ground!" She assured with a smile. "But we will also have to keep an eye out for Kira, and that Shinigami as well as that Beyond fellow. If we see them, we hide!" Aoi did agree with that idea though. At least this time Seiko wasn't trying to pick any fights. She probably realized that since these three had supernatural powers to kill, trying to take them on alone would not be a wise move. Seiko at least understood that.

"But… what if they find us?" Aoi had to ask, sounding nervous just thinking of the possibility.

Seiko held Aoi's hand, squeezing it to reassure her. "We run! We run and hide!" Seiko told her. "There's no way I am letting any of those freaks near you. If they harm you, I will make sure you survive!" She said in such a bold tone, it sounded like the truth. Aoi knew she was taking it a bit too far, however, as she looked to see her hand intermingle with Seikos. Aoi never doubted Seiko's words. Her actions, she tend to question on a daily basis, but Seiko always kept her promises. She probably got it from Lamore.

Aoi, giving a small smile back, nodding. "Alright, but if it gets too dangerous, we head back to the cars and stay there. And if we run into any of the others, we either stay by their side or let them take us back."

"I'll let them take YOU back, I don't plan on leaving without Lamore." Seiko stated stubbornly. "But if it does get too much for you, then we can bring you home." She then turned her body away from the cars and raised up her hand in the air. "Alright, enough talk. The day is nearly half over and we must get started on the search! Stay close to me, Aoi and whatever you do, don't wander too far."

"Hmh!" Aoi gave a nod, knowing there was no turning back now. Seiko held onto Aoi's hand and began to lead her further into the maze of warehouses and storage units. The older one kept her eyes peeled, looking around trying to find anything that could lead them to Lamore. Aoi was also looking around, though mostly for any danger. She had wished she had stayed back with the others, but she somehow once again got roped into going with Seiko. Still, at the very least if they could get to Lamore, perhaps this trip wouldn't be a waste. Aoi just hoped that they could get Lamore before anyone else got to them.

It started out slow, the two walking down the many storage units this pier had to hold. Aoi started to calm down after a while though, the walk with Seiko mixed with the sound of crashing waves and seagulls flying helped her mind at ease. For a moment she even forgot the real reason she was there. Seiko was quiet though, which was uncharacteristic for her. Of course, that probably just meant that she was just focused on trying to find Lamore. Of course, it was no surprise. Despite her personality, Seiko cared deeply for those that she grew attached to. The only ones she really allowed herself to be around was Aoi and Lamore. Everyone else, it was never easy for her to open up. And this was talking about a girl with no filter. Though Aoi wondered… she seemed to be growing attached to L and Light and even the other Wammy kids. Actually, that Mello with the blond hair seemed to remind Aoi of Seiko in more ways than one.

Eventually, the two of them began to search some of the warehouses for Lamore. Of course, they had to be careful, for if they didn't find her in said shelter, then it was possible they could walk into a trap. All they had to do was look in the building at least. Only if they saw Lamore inside, would they even think about entering. Sometimes, they would get lucky and be able to open up the door to a warehouse easily. Of course, in that case, Seiko or Aoi was the one that looked inside. If they saw no sign of Lamore, they would walk away and head to the next unit.

There was a point where they couldn't open up the entrance to a warehouse or two. Seiko tried to pry it open the best she could, even with Aoi's help they failed. Either it was locked from the inside, or there were chains that prevented the door from going any further. Seiko said she could have broken the locks or chains if she had something to break them, but she didn't want to waste anymore time trying to get into a warehouse unless there was a good reason. Luckily each warehouse did have windows on the side for the girls to look into. Of course, they would be at a higher angle so it would take a lot of effort for the girls just to even look inside. Thankfully there were many boxes or crates leaning up against the said warehouses, so all they had to do was climb up. Mostly it was Seiko that did the climbing and looking in, to see what was inside. Sadly, they didn't find Lamore in the locked ones either. It was both a good and a bad thing. Good because they didn't have to waste their time trying to find another way inside. Also bad because that meant they spent all that time and energy for nothing.

Regardless of the result, Seiko and Aoi kept marching forward. There were still a lot of ground to cover and many hours of daylight left to burn. So far, they kept coming up empty handed though. Nothing to show for all their hard work. At least they didn't bump into any of the bad guys though, so that helped Aoi gain some confidence in this search. Even though she was still deeply against it, they were covering a lot of ground already. Come to think of it, the girl in blue was actually curious about something.

"Hey, Seiko…" Aoi peeped up as she looked around, while the two were walking down the docs. Her hand clinging onto the green fabric, like a lifeline. "Where do you suppose the other adults are?"

Seiko was still leading her and Aoi along, however, she turned her head back over to look at the black-haired girl. "Other adults?" she repeated, not fully understanding the question.

"Y-yeah… you know, Light, L and those that came here to find Lamore." Aoi tried to remind her.

Seiko's eyes widened. "Ooh, those guys. Huh, I'm not sure." As she said that, Seiko looked around, expecting to see any of them pop out and surprise the girls, but there was no one in sight as far as they could see.

"It's just… we've been walking for a while and… we haven't seen any of them." Aoi sheepishly stated, looking around as if her eyes were trying to locate any of the older figures themselves. "Shouldn't we have ran into some of them by now?"

Seiko didn't think too much of it. The older one, did find it a bit odd that it seemed too quiet out here. No sounds or signs of any other humans anywhere. Of course, that didn't mean there weren't any trails. She noticed that some of the doors on the warehouses had busted locks or chains right in front of them. Probably indicating that the others had gotten to them first. "I don't think there is anything to really be worried about," Seiko tried to assure the younger one. "We did wait almost an hour after they left. They are probably further down the area, since there doesn't seem to be much here for them."

"So, does that mean they came this way already?" Aoi wondered.

"Well, some of them must have. But they are already gone now…" Seiko stated as she kept walking. "Still, we will be bound to run into them eventually. Let's just hope that they have Lamore with them when we meet up with them again."

Aoi nodded, even if her and Seiko couldn't find Lamore, if the others would be able to get her back, then that meant they could go home. Still, Aoi had a bad feeling as they kept walking. There was no sign of life anywhere, and the more they walked down the pier, the more she became worried. She didn't know how long she and Seiko had been walking, but it felt like a long time, maybe hours. Though the sun hardly seemed to have moved in the sky, the aching feeling crawling up the blue girls' leg proved it was more than that.

Aoi started to slow down, the grip she had on Seiko's hand loosened and eventually, her whole hand fell down. As soon as Seiko felt this, she turned around to see what was wrong. The girl in green watched as Aoi sat down on a wooden crate next to a warehouse they had not yet looked into. She undid her shoes, pulling her feet out as Aoi wiggled her toes to try and keep the blood circulating. She also rubbed her hands down her legs, soothing the pain.

"Aoi?" Seiko tilted her head as she looked at her sister.

The blue girl looked up to the one in green. She gave a weak smile. "J-just a bit tired. I'm used to spinning and jumping, not really walking." The young one admitted. "I just need a bit of rest is all, then we can get back."

Seiko should have figured Aoi would be getting tired. She had to admit, she was feeling a bit numb in the legs herself. Though they didn't make any progress, they did cover a lot of ground, and a break wouldn't kill them. Seiko looked around, then as her eyes landed on the large warehouse beside them, she took action. She hurried over to the entrance, it wasn't locked or chained. So all she had to do was open the door and look inside, seeing if this would be a good place for them to stay for a bit. Conveniently, this warehouse seemed to be holding a bunch of mattresses, and a lot of them were still in good condition. A smile spread across Seiko's face as she looked at the scene. This would do for a while at least.

She hurried back over to Aoi, who was still sitting waiting for her patiently. Seiko walked up to her sister, turned her back and bent down. "Hop on my back, I'll carry you inside." Seiko told her. Aoi was a bit baffled for a moment, but she knew Seiko was going to pester her or take her away by force anyways. Once she put her shoes back on, Aoi placed herself onto Seiko's back, wrapping her arms around the older one's neck. Once she was secured, Seiko lifted her up and carried her inside the unit. She then laid Aoi down on the closest mattress she could find. Once she laid her down, Seiko jumped on the mattress, lying on her side so she could face Aoi. "It sure was lucky that we happened to be near a warehouse full of mattresses, huh?" Seiko giggled.

Aoi looked over at those emerald eyes, as well as that cheeky grin. She had to admit, it really was convenient that they found a place they could lay down to take a break. She didn't care if it seemed suspicious, she was just happy to be resting her legs after all that walking. A small smile crept it's way up on her face as well. "It may not be the cleanest place," Aoi noted as her eyes drifted to a few dirt spots scattering the bed. "But, it beats sitting on a wooden crate." She added.

"You know, for someone who seems to be on her feet most of the time, I would think you wouldn't complain about them hurting as much." Seiko mocked in a joking manner.

Aoi sighed with a hint of laughter. "Well, I'm more of a background dancer as of late or an understudy in certain performances. Not to mention, because we have no recitals or plays to be putting on, I have only been going there two times a week rather than four."

"What about your new folks? Are they flexible with your classes?" Seiko asked, mentioning Aoi's adoptive parents.

"Oh, they have been very kind! Mr. and Mrs. Takanori have started addressing me as their daughter. I've also been trying to call them mom and dad, but their surnames always tend to be the first thing I want to address them as. But they have been really nice to me!" Aoi's eyes lit up at the mention of her new family. "They are really supportive of my dreams to become a dancer. Mrs. Takanori… well, I mean mom, is a great cook and caring figure. I help her around the house when I can. Dad tends to work long hours at his job, but he takes the weekends off so he can always spend time with us."

Seiko looked away with some puffed out cheeks. She hated it how Aoi always brought up those people. It has only been a year since she went to live with that couple and yet she acts like she is already part of the family. Seiko tried not to act jealous, but part of her still missed Aoi. It was always the two of them when they were back at the orphanage. They only knew each other for a few years, but to Seiko they were inseparable. The girl in green turned her body so now her back was lying on the mattress and her eyes were staring up at the ceiling. "Hey, Aoi," she said, not looking at her.

"What is it, Seiko?" the girl in blue asked the older one.

"Do you remember… when Lamore brought you to the orphanage?" The one place that Seiko had been at for… well, almost six years now. It was all she knew and all she could remember of her life.

Aoi blinked, looking up at the ceiling at the question. She gave a curt nod though, but it followed up with a question. "Do you remember when you were brought there?"

Seiko didn't give her a straight answer, or even a sign. Those emerald eyes stared up at the ceiling, wavering as her mind wandered, taking her back to the day when she met Lamore. The one person that cared about her enough, to want to help her.

 _*In order to see the spirit of humans by using the eye power of the god of life, the owner must look at more than half of that person's face. When looking from top to bottom, they must look at least from the head to the nose. If they look at only the eyes and under, they will not be able to see the person's soul. Also, even though some parts of the face, for example the eyes, nose or mouth are hidden, if they can basically see the whole face, they will be able to see the person's soul._

 _*If the above conditions are met, the soul can be seen through photos and pictures, no matter how old they are. But this is sometimes influenced by the vividness and size. Also, souls cannot be seen by face drawings, however realistic they may be._

 _It wasn't the first year that Lamore had volunteered at the Kyoto Orphanage. In fact, she would not be volunteering at the place until a little after her senior year of high school. But it was that day that set off the hands of fate, for the burnette to be spending time with the kids… but also with the one that she was bringing in on that day. It was a crispy, cold day. Christmas was just around the corner, but there was not that much snow on the ground. Japan rarely had a lot of snow anyways, but the temperature could still make it seem like it was winter. The older brunette was only 16 years old during this time. The memory of what she saw though, shook her to the very core. And yet, here she was standing at the door of the orphanage. While her left hand clenched a tiny one, making sure not to let go._

 _As the doors slid open, Lamore stepped into the building. Back then, there were actually a lot more kids. After the reign of Kira had ended a year prior during this time, many kids who had lost their parents because of that madman, were forced to end up here. At the time, there were over fifty kids accommodating just one building. Lamore felt sympathetic towards the kids. They had lost living relatives that couldn't take care of them because they had some sort of criminal record that Kira wanted to erase. It was one of the many reasons Lamore could never forgive him. But, it wasn't about him, it was about the little girl she was bringing in._

 _Lamore has passed by this place on her way to school many times. This, however, was the first time she was actually inside this building. Her parents and even grandparents had told her about how they were always looking for volunteers that were in the area. They figured that since college for her would be coming up, she could get some hours here for her resume since she didn't join a club. Not to mention she had helped her mom babysit some of her friend's kids, that she already had a good grasp on taking care of those younger than her. Lamore had a maternal instinct, but it really started to spark in her when she started coming here._

 _She headed over to the counter near the entrance, ringing the small desk bell since no one was there. She waited for anyone to come out. It only took a few minutes before a woman appeared, wearing the apron to represent this building and what it stood for. The glasses on her face slipping, as she was tying her hair in a bun. "I'm so sorry," Miss Izumi, from five years ago, uttered as she came out of the door behind the desk. "I had to take care of a few things, I hope I didn't keep you waiting long."_

" _Oh, no, we were only waiting a minute or two." Lamore assured. She looked down, bringing the girl she had with her closer to the desk so the lady would be able to see her. Miss Izumi looked at the young girl, and for a moment she thought it was actually a boy. The hair was short, her skin was messy with patches of dirt. She even had on a loose shirt with baggy pants. Her light brown hair covered the dull green eyes Seiko had, still, Lamore made sure to hold her close._

 _Izumi eyed the young child that Lamore brought in, adjusting her glasses to get a better look at them. "Have you come to bring him in?" Izumi asked Lamore, looking worried._

 _Lamore shook her head. "Her… not him." Lamore told the older woman. "But yes, I have brought her here to get some shelter and care." At the time, Seiko didn't believe what Lamore had said. After all, Seiko learned the hard way that words mean nothing, they can always cover up what a person really had in mind._

 _Izumi helped set Seiko off to get a new change of clothes and some food. While she was being pampered to transition in the orphanage, Lamore has filled miss Izumi in on Seiko's status. Her grandfather, Daiki, was contacted by an old colleague of his a few days ago. Apparently they had gotten a lead on a gang that had been distributing illegal drugs in the region Lamore lived in. They had raided their hideout they were able to locate. Because the gang members were hostile, they didn't hesitate to shoot the cops. They had to fire back for self defense. In the end, they were able to capture the members, finding enough evidence to convict them of their crimes. Of course, there were a few casualties. Two of which, were Seiko's parents. The cops that were cleaning up the bodies didn't find the child, until they searched in the closet she was hiding in next to her parents corpses. She saw the whole thing._

 _Daiki had agreed to take the girl to the orphanage near his place, since it would be best that the child would not remain near the area of Tokyo. Lamore, however, wanted to volunteer to take Seiko to the orphanage. She figured that it would be better if the child was with someone that was more younger and even a female figure. Her grandfather seemed against it since he wasn't sure how the child would react. But as soon as Lamore held onto her hand, Daiki noticed that the younger one didn't fight or even bite back. She even clung onto the hand as if for dear life. Though he was still unsure, he allowed her to take the child there.  
As soon as Miss Izumi was filled in on the details, she made a record about this. The caretaker had asked Lamore about the parents, however Lamore did not have that information but she would have Miss Izumi contact her grandfather for any other important data to add in. When Izumi asked for the name however, Lamore was able to answer that. "From what we were able to gather, and what she told me, her parents called her Seiko."_

" _Seiko?" Miss Izumi paused in her data entry as she looked at Lamore, about the name. The brunette nodded to confirm it._

" _My grandfather told me that she has a violet behavior. It is most likely due to the environment she was raised in, so I think it would be best to have her settle down here before she meets the other kids. Also," Lamore continued as she looked at the older woman in the eyes. "If it is alright with you, I would like to take my time in coming back here as often as I can."_

 _The older woman blinked at the request, becoming more confused with each statement that Lamore had to say. "Why would you make such a suggestion?"_

 _Lamore gripped her knees, taking no time to explain herself. "I believe that I can get through to her. I was the only one she did not fight back against when I asked her to come with me. She always tried to hit or bite anyone that even got close to her. Perhaps, given a bit of time, I might be able to gain more of her trust and help her adapt to this new life here. And when the time comes, she will be able to find a new family that will take much better care of her."_

 _Her statement held a lot of truth to it, and even Miss Izumi had to agree that, given the circumstances and what she had heard, it probably would be for the best. "W-well, we are always looking for volunteers here. Since you are still in high school though, we may need to work out some hours."_

" _I understand, thank you." It was all Lamore could say at the time. At the very least, it would be a start._

 _During the next few weeks, Lamore had taken as much time out of her days to try and go to the orphanage to check up on Seiko. It was hard at first, because she had school to worry about, and helping her parents and even grandparents at home. It was during Sundays, her one day off of school, could she really go anywhere without being tied down to any responsibilities. Luckily, winter break for Lamore was around the corner. Once she took those days off, before her next year of high school, she would have spent most, if not all, of her time at the orphanage._

 _As expected, the first few days of the Seiko Project, as Lamore called it, had a lot of bumps. She was able to eat whatever was on her plate, so getting her nourished wasn't a problem. However, she didn't seem to sleep that much, even though Miss Izumi gave her her office so she could have a place for herself before being in the bed rooms with the other kids. Despite that, it seemed she was still not comfortable. Miss Izumi would find her under the desk when she walked in the room early in the mornings. Not sleeping, just hiding it seemed. Seiko wouldn't even talk to anyone, in fact she hardly said anything at all to anyone. Sometimes she would even cause a mess in Miss Izumi's office, whether to smite her or just to check up on her new room, it was hard to tell. Even back then the caretaker could never fully understand Seiko. Luckily, Miss Izumi didn't have to do it alone._

 _It was a different situation every time Lamore came around. She came by the first few times, getting Seiko into some new clothes. She figured that dresses would work well for her, even though Seiko hated wearing such girly materials. She did actually fight about it, but Lamore won in the end. It was the first of many fights she would have with Seiko. However, it was also one of the many victories that she had with the young girl. Once Lamore got her new clothes, the next step was taking care of her hygiene. Showing her how to brush her teeth, wash up in the bath, and of course her hair. Seiko started out with short hair when she first came to the orphanage, so it was easy to manage back then. When her hair started to get passed her shoulders, she begged Miss Izumi or even Lamore to cut it. Miss Izumi however, never got around to it. Saying it was better for Seiko to grow out her hair so she wouldn't look so much like a boy to anyone wanting to adopt a daughter. Seiko pouted at that response, but Lamore tried to assure her it wouldn't be that bad._

 _As her hair grew, Lamore began to try different styles with Seiko to see which one she would keep her hair in. When the older girl had ended up putting Seiko's hair in tornado pigtails, the young one didn't want it to be changed. She had gotten a good look at herself in the mirror, and even fluffed up the spiral pigtails. When Lamore asked her how she felt about this hairstyle, Seiko didn't give a verbal answer. However, when Lamore was about to change the hair style, Seiko pulled away. She stated that she didn't want it changed. Lamore was bit startled by the rection, though seeing that the child finally found a style for her hair to be in, she did not question it._

 _Once Seiko was officially settled down, between her new outfits, style and even feeding material, Lamore and Miss Izumi decided to see how she would fair with the other kids. They were both worried, since Lamore knew Seiko didn't have any history when it comes to interacting with those her own age or even younger. That was why Lamore waited for her winter break before they let Seiko play in the common room with the other kids. The two older people watched in the background, as Seiko entered the room where the other kids were to have some play time. Right away, all eyes were on her as she made her way into the area, checking out what this space had to offer her. She didn't make any remarks about the way the other kids were staring at her. That was a good sign, Lamore and Izumi thought. Until Seiko walked over to two kids playing with dolls. She didn't say anything to either of them, she was just staring at them, frozen to the spot._

 _It took a few minutes before the two that were playing looked up, seeing Seiko staring at them with wide emerald eyes. Lamore and Izumi watched from the sidelines, their nerves starting to quiver as they began to wonder what Seiko would do. Lamore was worried that she might end up stealing the dolls. Miss Izumi was worried she may end up hurting the kids. However, none of those outcomes happened. After a long moment of silence had befallen between the three and even the whole room, Seiko reached out her hand towards the girls. The kids jumped from their spot on the floor, abandoning their toys they were playing with in the process. The two hurried away from Seiko, taking refugee with a larger group of kids. Seiko stopped, watching them leave. Their eyes were still on her. She reached down, and picked up another doll that they weren't playing with. Her eyes looked back to them, but they were already playing with others._

 _When Lamore and Miss Izumi saw this, they both knew that the kids were not yet ready to interact with Seiko, even though she was. Miss Izumi was explaining to the other kids about Seiko's situation. How even though she grew up in a very distasteful background, they shouldn't judge her for it. She was still a kid, and she wouldn't be able to open up if the others would not even give her a chance. Meanwhile, Lamore was still engaging with Seiko one on one in the hopes to have her start working on her social skills._

" _Seiko, I know it has been hard for you these last few weeks. It can't be easy settling down in a place like this." Lamore gestured to the room they were in. She did not respond, so Lamore kept talking. "I know you must miss your family, and I am very sorry for what happened to them. No child should have gone through what you went through. However, you are here now and you will have to make the most of it. I'm sure that in time, you will be able to be accepted into a new family. But that can only happen when you will be more open to others."_

 _Seiko, after having her eyes downcasted to the floor, looked up at Lamore as her eyes were shimmering with light, for the first time in a long time since she came here. "I wasn't trying to be mean to them. I just wanted to play dolls with them. I wanted them to explain to me how to play."_

 _Lamore gave a nod, she believed her. Seiko may have come from a family with a criminal history, but that didn't mean she was one herself. She didn't do anything legally wrong, unless you count assault on someone. Lamore, though, understood why Seiko did what she did to those detectives and cops. Still, Lamore believed that the young girl before her was not a bad one, she just needed a bit of guidance. And for some reason, that the older brunette would have to accept, she had to be the one to give Seiko said guidance so she could maneuver her way in this world._

" _Oh, I almost forgot." Lamore giggled as she reached beside her and held out a green box with a white ribbon on it. "I was out today and saw something in a store for you."_

 _Seiko eyed the box before looking back up at Lamore for a moment. Knowing the woman, Seiko believed it was another dress, or even hair accessories. Still, Lamore was kind enough to get her a present, despite her not being a good sport in this change. The least she could do was accept the gift and see what it was. Seiko took the box and once the ribbon was undone, she lifted up the lid and reached inside. Her hands made contact with a soft plush, which caught her off guard, but she held onto the item and pulled it out. From within the box, Seiko had taken out a stuffed toy cat. The fur was black, with white paws, muzzle, tail tip and belly. There were large glass eyes looking at Seiko with a pink tint in them that match the nose. Seiko held the cat and locked eyes with it for a few minutes, before she looked back up at Lamore._

 _The older brunette smiled at Seiko. "I figured you would want to have something to call your own. You didn't get a chance to bring anything from your previous home here, so I was out trying to find you something that would help you feel more comfortable here." She explained as she gestured towards the cat. "My grandfather told me there were a lot of stray cats near your old home, and some were even inside. When I saw this in the window, I thought it would be a good gift for you."_

 _Seiko looked back to the cat, how it was so soft and cute and innocent. She remembered that she would often feed some of the pregnant mothers whenever they came into the house. She was always more of a cat person, they were independent, but they could be good companions to cuddle up with when they needed it. The young girl held the stuffed cat close to her chest, hugging it tightly. Her face partially buried itself into the fur. Lamore giggled, seeing that Seiko was enjoying her new toy._

 _It was a much slower process, but Seiko was starting to settle down with the other children in the orphanage. They were still somewhat nervous around her, but whenever she wanted to play with them, they would allow her. Of course, she started to really gain popularity the first time she played soccer out in the backyard. The kids were playing a game one day, it was a late spring afternoon. The older kids were playing soccer with the younger kids, who were in teams based off of age. Seiko of course was with the younger kids, but no one was prepared for what they were about to see that day. At first, it started out like any normal game. Everyone believed the older children would have an advantage, after all they were well more muscular. However, whenever Seiko got the ball, she was different on the field. Whenever the ball was to her, it was hard for anyone to take it away from her. She was just as fast on the field as the older kids._

 _Of course, the younger kids still lost to the older ones, but they came pretty close to a tie at least. Seiko started to practice more and more, between herself and in other games. She became better, and she started winning more games as the seasons went by. It wasn't just soccer either that she became good at. Basketball and dodgeball were also sports the kids would end up playing in the orphanage. It took Seiko a while, but she became just as good at those two as she did with soccer. Eventually, every kid wanted her to be on their team so she could help them win any game. Needless to say, she started to gain popularity in that development. Of course, Seiko wouldn't say she made any friends, but the kids started to respect her of her abilities. Seiko was fine with it, and even Miss Izumi was pleased with how well liked she was becoming. Lamore however, was still worried. She wanted Seiko to at least have a friend, someone she could relate with and strike up conversations no matter what. But when it came to such a thing, that was what Seiko was lacking._

 _It was a year ago from the day Lamore would be Tenshi when the woman would bring in a new child yet again. The woman in pink was 20 years old at the time, and it had only been two years since the death of her parents. It was around that same time that Lamore started to volunteer more often at the orphanage, along with other places like the hospital, homeless shelter, and even the animal shelter. However, she seemed to be spending most of her free time to the orphanage. Perhaps it was because she was starting to grow more of a fondness towards the children. After all, it wasn't just Seiko that was looking up to her. The other kids started spending more time with Lamore, and they all seemed to enjoy it. She was patient with them, acting like their friend when they wanted one. But could be strict with them when they were causing trouble. It was no wonder she became popular with them, even more so than Miss Izumi herself._

 _It was on this day though that Seiko's life in the orphanage would take on a new purpose. Lamore always came to the orphanage every afternoon on Thursday, so she always kept an eye on the doors during that time to wait for her. It was right around this same time that the girl in green, who was going to be 12 very soon, watched as the woman she looked up to was making her way through the sliding doors. A smile cracked on her face, seeing the girl in pink coming in. However, that smile started to fade into a confused expression as she watched Lamore coming in with someone by her side. A young girl, walking with her hand in hand. She was all damp, as if she was sitting out in the rain or went for a swim in her clothes. Actually, her outfit consisted of what seemed like the remains of a dress, but it was so tattered and wore down, that it was hard to really tell. Her black hair was long and unkempt, and it covered her eyes as her head bowed to the floor._

 _Seiko didn't really know what to think of this young girl at first. She thought that this was Lamore's sister or cousin (Since Lamore was far too young to have a child, especially one that looked just a few years younger than Seiko). It wasn't until much later, when her and the others kids found out that the new girl, Aoi, was going to be staying here with them. Seiko didn't really know how to feel about this situation. Sure, since she has been here, there have been more kids that have come in and just as many going out. However, the last time that Lamore brought a child here with her, the said young one had a few issues and had come from a very unpleasant background. Though looking at her back then, Aoi didn't seem to have been from a bad area. She didn't seem as dirty or as scrawny as Seiko, if anything she seemed like she just came out of a basement._

 _It was Lamore that introduced Aoi to the other kids, including Seiko. Everyone else seemed to have welcomed her with open arms, but the black haired girl wouldn't say a word. She didn't even look anyone in the eye when they were talking to her. Seiko didn't think it was odd though, she thought that it was normal for her to be acting in such a way. She may not have known what the kid had been through, but it clearly was so upsetting she couldn't even process it. Seiko was the same way when she first came here. And she was more violent back then, so it seemed like Aoi was either more chill or she was just too shocked. Regardless, Seiko tried not to think too much about it. Aoi would no doubt settle in soon enough. Of course, Lamore had spoken to Seiko about this._

" _You want me to what?" Seiko questioned after Lamore took her off to a more private room. It was just after Lamore and Miss Izumi had introduced Aoi to everyone else._

 _Lamore had that look on her face. The 'I am giving you an important assignment' look, where no matter how Seiko will protest, she will be taking the task Lamore will give to her regardless. "You of all people should understand how scary it is to be put in a new location, and have to adapt to what is around you. That is why I am giving you the task to take care of Aoi while she is here."_

" _You want me to watch over her?" Seiko seemed a bit annoyed by this concept. Watching over the kids was something that Miss Izumi tended to do. It shouldn't have to fall onto a slightly older child than the others around here._

" _I know it is asking a lot of you, but Aoi will need someone to help her around here when me or Miss Izumi are not present."_

" _But why do I have to do it?"_

" _Well, you have been here at the orphanage the longest, so you already know everything from the different rooms to the schedules. Besides, you've helped out the kids around the orphanage plenty of times. You're like an older sister figure to a lot of the younger kids here, Seiko. And if you give Aoi a chance, she could be like your little sister. All I'm asking is to make it seem like you are that kind of family to her. Help her get out of her shell, get her to talk to the others and be open."_

 _Seiko looked up at Lamore, those doe brown eyes shining at her and that goofy yet sympathetic smile she always bares. When she has that look on her, Seiko could never say no. With a defeated sigh, the girl in green nodded. "Okay, I'll keep an eye on her if that will make you feel better."_

" _Thank you Seiko. I know you will do well." Lamore assured her with confidence. Seiko didn't argue any further. She figured she would keep an eye on Aoi for a while, see what would happen to her and if anything new about her status here changed, she would mention it to Miss Izumi or Lamore, depending on who was closer at the time._

 _During the next week or two, Seiko kept her promise by watching over Aoi. It wasn't that exciting, she was just in the background keeping an eye on her activities. Not in a creepy-stalker like sort of way, just sort of in her shadow feel. She kept her space, but whenever she could always took a peek at her to see how she was doing. She certainly kept herself isolated for a while. She ate and took a bath, like she would but she would always be by herself. Even when the other kids would play, she would rather be on the sidelines watching rather than participate. For those first few days, Seiko was even convinced that the young girl was mute, she didn't even say a word or give any noise. Seiko didn't even see a reason to even interact in a conversation with her. She highly doubted that Aoi would even contribute to talking with her. So she only watched, she didn't engage._

 _That was, until a week after Aoi had transferred to the orphanage. It was towards the early evening, everyone was supposed to be inside. The kids weren't allowed to go out after dark, even if it is in the courtyard. At the moment, they were eating dinner and taking baths, about two hours before lights out. Seiko wasn't that hungry and she already took a bath the day before, so she was just wandering around. She was mostly looking around for Aoi, trying to figure out where she went off to. She didn't see the black-haired girl at dinner or in the bathroom, so she was trying to figure out where she could be at this hour. Miss Izumi was too busy with the other kids to even noticed either her or Aoi at the moment._

 _When Seiko didn't find her in the bedroom, she headed over to the common room. This room was also empty, until she noticed something from the corner of her eye. She saw a bit of light from the door, leading towards the courtyard outside. There was a light near said door in case Miss Izumi had to clean up anything late at night out there. However, the light wasn't on unless the said caretaker was nearby. And considering that Seiko had seen her with the other kids a few minutes ago, she doubted that it was her that was out there. Gaining curiosity, Seiko walked across the room and headed out to the door. Thankfully, it wasn't locked yet, so she opened it up to see what was going on outside._

 _There she was, the young girl herself in a blue dress. Standing on her tip-toes, arms raised, moving from side to side as her feet spun her body around while her hands kept her balance. She was a pale shade of azure dancing in this midnight setting. You could tell she didn't belong, and yet she moved as if she was owning the world around her. Seiko watched from the door, how concentrated the younger girl was. She was blocking everything out, just to keep herself on her feet. Seiko had to admit, she was pretty impressed with her dancing abilities, even if there was no actual music going on. Seeing her dance, it was as if the whole world had stopped just to see this show. Seiko felt that way as her eyes followed the figure across the courtyard._

 _She didn't know how long they were out there, but it seemed like hours before Aoi came to a stop at her dancing. She took a few deep breaths, regaining her composure as her feet fell flat on the pavement. Her hands resting on her stomach, now that her session had ended. Her eyes started to open, to fall onto Seiko's figure. Seeing the girl in green, Aoi gasped but remained where she was. She stayed there, her eyes locked onto Seiko for a very long time. She did not take a step back or any forward, rather it seemed she was waiting for Seiko to take action first. The older of the two seemed a bit confused by what the other was doing, at that very moment. She raised a brow, leaning against the wall. "You don't have to stop because I'm out here. You can keep going, just pretend no one else is watching."_

 _Even though Seiko tried to reassure Aoi, it didn't cause any reaction from the younger girl, other than a few blinks. No words or movements came from her. Was Aoi really mute? Seiko wondered as she kept talking. "Why are you out here anyways? We aren't allowed to be outside the building after dark. Miss Izumi would scold you. I should know, I've gotten a few from her before." Seiko shrugged._

 _Aoi turned her head, fiddling with her fingers. It took a few seconds, but words started to pour from her mouth. "I wanted to be outside…"_

 _So she can speak, Seiko thought. At least she seemed to be talking to her in a conversation. This was progress Seiko didn't think she would ever get to. She shouldn't push though, just keep talking and see where it goes from here. "How can you dance without any music? Are you just that good at improvising?"_

 _Aoi shook her head, her eyes were avoiding Seiko at any cost. "The world is my music. I do not need a radio or any device to play a song… a true dancer is able to move along to any beat they hear. I was able to dance to the tune of the cicada and even the zooming of the cars passing through." Aoi stated as she raised her arm up to the sky, her eyes shining like the specks of white scattered across the milky way. "The stars are the light that helped guide my movements. That is how I was able to dance the way I did just now."_

 _Seiko had no idea what Aoi was talking about, if anything she had no clue what she meant about dancing to the beat she was hearing. Then again, she couldn't call her crazy, if anything she understood the need to wanting to escape into a world you created where you could be in charge. You barely had any free time of such in this place. "Well, either way, if you are gonna be coming out here more, my advice is to come out with someone by your side. Just in case something happens, at least you will have a witness. Also, make sure to come out here during dinner and bath time, that is when Miss Izumi is the most busy so she won't notice your absence right away. I'd say you would have a ten to twelve minute window to dance out here before she started to notice you're gone."_

 _Aoi stared at Seiko for a moment, before she had a small smile on her face. "Thank you…" It was the kindest phrases she had said to anyone. Seiko didn't expect it, yet she tried not to overreact. She didn't want to make it seem like it was a big deal. So, she gave a curt nod. "Oh, I never got your name…" Aoi realized as she looked up at the girl in green._

 _Seiko placed her hands on her hips, giving a sly smirk of her own. "The name is Seiko, and don't worry about it. Being the oldest has its advantages. Just stick with me, and you will be a pro in no time. But seriously, we should head back inside. Miss Izumi and the others should be heading to bed."_

" _Oh, alright! Thank you Seiko!" Aoi giggled as she made her way up to the door. Seiko opened it, and the two headed inside. It was the first night that they officially talked, and it was the start of the two of them becoming sister figures._

* * *

 **Seiko laughed, as they shared those stories. "You actually remember all of that? That was, what, like two years ago?"**

Aoi sat up as she looked down at the other girl lying on the mattress. "Well, it was the day that I made my first friend after I lost my parents in that fire."

Seiko also sat up as she scooted closer to the younger of the two. "You know, I was actually surprised when you told me about the fire and how it started. I didn't think of you as a pyromaniac."

Aoi looked down, fidgeting with her hands. "I-it's not like I wanted to start a fire! I-I wanted to try to make something special for mother… I forgot they mentioned that the pyro light was acting up… I just… They worked so hard and I wanted to help out around the house more."

"Hey, I didn't say you did it on purpose. I know you were only trying to help, they were lucky to have you." Seiko assured with a wide smile. "And you are lucky, at least you didn't get to see your parents die in front of you." Seiko admitted, losing that smile yet keeping that perky voice. Aoi had forgotten about that, as Seiko had brought it up. The poor brunette got to watch her parents being shot by the cops while she could do nothing about it expect to hide and watch it unfold. Aoi knew they had gotten her parents out of the flames, but she never saw their faces afterwards. Though it was probably for the best that she didn't get to see their open caskets at the funeral. Considering the damage that was done to the house, she couldn't imagine what her parents would end up looking like. If she saw them again, she would be filled with guilt of her mistakes and the urge to vomit from the consequences. It was why she ended up running away afterwards, she was scared what would end up happening to her when they found out the truth.

It took her awhile before she could even open up to Lamore about the truth, or even Seiko. When she did tell them, they weren't mad at her. In fact, the two of them embraced her in a hug and assured her it wasn't her fault. Aoi did not expect such a response, she assumed they would really be upset with her. Yet they were doing everything they could to try and make her feel better. It was at that point that the young girl realized how much she would trust Lamore and Seiko. How she could consider them as more than a friend and mentor, but also as sisters.

The girl in green sighed as she hopped off the mattress, stretching out her limbs a bit as she tried to get her muscles working again. Once she was done, she looked back over at Aoi. "How are you feeling?"

Aoi adjusted herself on the bed a bit, before she gave a small nod. "We should keep moving forward. It's best not to stay in one place for very long."

Seiko gave a nod back, heading over to Aoi to help her off the bed so they could head out together. However, before she could take a few steps forward, she stopped dead in her tracks and listened as her ears picked up something. It was faint, but it sounded nearby. Her emerald eyes scanned the warehouse, trying to find the location of the sound.

Aoi noticed this behavior from Seiko, and started to grow confused, even scared. "W-what is it?"

Seiko looked at the entrance the two of them came from. "I think I'm hearing someone."

Aoi didn't believe Seiko at first, but she paused and listened. A faint noise was calling out, definitely outside. It sounded familiar but Aoi wasn't too sure. Seiko turned on her heels and began to walk over to where they had come from. "S-Seiko?"

"I'll see what it is that's causing the noise outside," she stated without turning back to look over at the younger of the two.

"W-wait! L-let me come with you!" Aoi begged, as she was just about to hop off the mattress.

Seiko however, turned to glare at Aoi. "Aoi, you stay here!" It was practically an order at that point, and it caught the young girl off guard. She almost jumped from where she was hearing that voice. Seiko still kept the rough tone, but she further explained. "In case this could be one of the bad guys, it's best that one of us stays here where it is safe. I'll only be gone for a few minutes and I won't go that far. If it is someone we know, I'll come back and get you so we can meet them."

Aoi understood the situation that Seiko was explaining, however, she was unconvinced. "W-what if it is a bad person?"

"Then I'll come back and we can hide." Seiko assured. "Just stay here for a few minutes, okay? I'll be right back." She didn't even give Aoi time to respond. She just walked out the door, leaving the poor girl in blue in the warehouse all on her lonesome.

Aoi only watched as Seiko left her in this place, on that mattress. Aoi wanted to get up and follow. She didn't want to stay here by herself. She didn't want to go because she wanted to investigate a potential danger… she just didn't want to be alone. Especially in a place like this, she felt even more vulnerable without anyone by her side. She could have ignored Seiko's words though and gone after her. However, what Seiko stated was true. If she went out there now and revealed herself, the bad guys would see her and no doubt kill her and Seiko. At least in the warehouse, she had a chance to hide if any form of danger arose. So, she waited. She sat down on the mattress and kept her eyes on the door, waiting for Seiko to come back. She said she would be quick, Aoi reminded herself. With any luck, she would be able to come back with the news of what was happening. It made her shiver just thinking about how long she would have to wait.

"Please hurry," Aoi begged, her eyes locked onto the entrance of the warehouse that was still open. She hoped that the more she whispered it, the quicker her prayers would be answered. Aoi hugged herself, starting to get a bit more chilly. She didn't know why though, it was pretty warm in this warehouse a minute ago. Her voice went mute as her ears started to pick up something right behind her. Footsteps, lightly padding their way over to her on the concrete. Aoi's eyes went wide for a moment, as they got closer and closer. Her mind was racing and a lump developed in her throat. Those steps… they were too light to be Seiko's and she knew that the other girl wasn't even here, because there was only one entrance to this place and she didn't come through that space. Slowly, Aoi turned behind her to see what was making that noise. To her dismay, what she saw was not green, but rather red.

Seiko didn't like the idea of leaving Aoi by herself, especially in such a large space, but what other choice did she have? She couldn't risk the younger of the two getting in danger because of her. Seiko was older, so she had to take the responsibility of keeping Aoi safe. That was the promise she made to Lamore all those years ago, and she would keep that promise no matter what, even now. At least she was in a safe location full of plenty of places for her to hide in should anyone appear. For now, Seiko had to check out the noise that was coming from outside their hideout.

She stayed against the walls, moving silently, peeking around the corners. She had to make sure not to be seen, it was what her parents taught her. Even years after their death, she kept their lessons to her heart. She was a dangerous girl, and even showed it from time to time. She couldn't hear a voice anymore, but she could hear the stepping of feet approaching. Whoever it was that was stalking around the warehouses, they were coming this way. Seiko had to act fast. She didn't have a weapon on her, so that meant she would have to go fight with only her hands if she had to. However, she reminded herself that she would not be fighting anyone today. Especially those that had the power to kill her. So, she would wait, and see who was coming towards her. If it was a foe, she would run, but if it was a friend she would jump out.

The footsetsp kept coming, getting louder and louder. Seiko had to jump out now. She would appear and scare them, that way she could get enough time to see who it was and still run off. She had to be quick and observant right away. Just as the stepping noises were about to turn, the girl in green jumped out, screeching at the one that was walking.

The one that she spooked ended up falling on his butt as he screamed. Seiko looked out to see who it was she scared. The good news was, it wasn't one of the bad guys that took Lamore. "Geez, what the hell kid, you scared me!" Matt groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck. The burnet stood back up as he looked at the kid, since he was taller than her. Seiko looked up at the man and remembered seeing him back at that building that Near had. From what she remembered, he was one of Laura's brothers back when she was living in that orphanage. He looked like Light but in a get up that he found from a thrift store. Then again, if he was trying to stand out, he sure accomplished that. It took Matt a moment, before he realized that the one that scared him was a kid. A kid he remembered seeing back at the building a few hours ago. "Wait a minute, you're one of those kids that came into the building to tell us about Lamore!"

"So you do remember me. Most of the time the adults don't remember the kids that make stories up." Seiko stated, with a bit of a pout on her face.

"Hey, I'm not that old!" Matt pointed out. "I died when I was 19… and yes, technically if I were still alive I'd be in my mid twenties… but I am still saying I'm 19. So not an adult."

Seiko raised a brow. "Don't you legally become an adult in American countries at 18?"

Matt gave a nervous smile. "Well, technically that topic is debatable in public opinion. And I'm not even Amerian! I was born in England!"

"But, aren't they the same thing? Since America was founded by rouge British men to become independent of the kingdom of said country so they didn't have to pay taxes? Even though they ended up doing that once the American government was established anyways. So that was all for nothing."

While Matt felt like he could have argued more with this kid that was six years younger than he was, he realized how off topic they were becoming. "Okay, stop changing the conversation. What are you doing here?!"

"I came here with Aoi to find Lamore!"

"Wait, what?!" Matt gasped. "We agreed you two would stay with the other SPK members!"

"Well they did a pretty crappy job in looking after us." Seiko shrugged.

"How did you two even get here?"

"Easy," Seiko smiled proudly. "We hide in the trunk of the car and once we stopped, we waited an hour so we knew you guys would be far gone. Then all I had to do was bust the headlight, open the trunk from inside and me and Aoi went off in search of Lamore!"

As Matt heard that story, even though it wasn't long there was enough to go off of it. It actually terrified him that this girl was able to plant herself and get out on her own without anyone noticing. "Laura was right, you do remind her of Mello." That was all Matt could say and all he had to say. Even though Seiko and Mello didn't look anything like each other, they acted quite similar with a rebellious personality. Come to think of it, even Mello stated at one point that he admired this kid because she reminded Mello so much of him when he still lived at the orphanage.

Seiko only snickered. "Thank you for the compliment." She opened up her wide emerald eyes as she stared at Matt. "So, what are you doing all by yourself?"

Matt snapped out of his thoughts and sighed. "Well, we agreed to split up into groups to cover more ground so we could locate Lamore faster. To be honest, I didn't like the idea, but almost everyone else thought it would be the quickest way. I was with Near and Mello but…" Matt trailed off as he stared down at the ground. He still saw the flames dancing around what remained of the warehouse after it was destroyed. Part of him couldn't even believe that Mello and Near were still caught up in it. He didn't even try looking for the bodies, he didn't want to see what they would look like.

Seiko noticed how he trailed during his sentence, and with that he had his eyes glued to the floor. Even though she didn't know the details, a sinking feeling in her gut guessed that something bad had happened to the two he was with. No doubt it was because of those monsters that kidnapped Lamore. It was one of the reasons Seiko had to protect Aoi, she didn't want her to get hurt because of them. That reminded her though, as Seiko held onto Matt's arm. "We can explain more about this later, we have to get going."

"Going where?" Matt wondered as he was starting to be lead by this middle schooler now.

"We have to go back to Aoi! I left her at a warehouse full of mattresses when I started hearing you. I thought it could have been a bad guy, so I went to investigate on my own."

"What?!" Matt's voice rose as he heard her explain.

"Don't worry, I left her back at the-" Seiko was caught off as she heard a scream coming from not too far away. A familiar scream that she knew the voice of. Her eyes went wide as her ears picked it up. Matt heard it as well, but before he could even question it, he was being dragged along by Seiko who was rushing over to where the source of the scream was. She skidded over to another warehouse, where the door was already opened and rushed in. "Aoi!" She called out as she rushed into the warehouse, seeing what was going on. Matt was behind her, looking inside as well.

The sight they were seeing was not too disturbing, on the account there wasn't any blood or gore scattered around the area. But it did seem like something happened. The mattresses that were occupying the inside were scattered across the place, ripped open revealing the foam or the fluff that they held inside. Scratch marks and indents that were made into the floor and walls, as if created by some sharp tool. And in the center, sitting on her butt and staring up to the ceiling with a shaky figure, was the young black-hiared girl herself.

"Aoi!" Seiko called out again as she ran over to the girl in blue. She knelt down and held her close, checking her. "Hey, are you okay? What happened?"

Aoi turned to Seiko, clinging to her as she was shaking. Seiko petted her head, trying to get her to calm down, but she was still stuttering. "I...I was so scared… I thought-thought I-I was g-going to…"

"Hey, hey…" Seiko kept rubbing her back, holding her close to her body as she tried to keep her calm. Matt walked over to the two girls, noticing the scene. He wanted to help but didn't know how. Besides, it seemed that Seiko was handling the situation well. "Focus on me, take a deep breath in and out… remember that you safe now… take your time to catch your breath before you speak okay? Just let it out." Seiko said in a soothing voice, as she kept calming her down.

It took Aoi a few more minutes, before she finally began to breath at a normal rate. She looked up at Seiko now, her eyes were still quivering but at least she wasn't crying. The youngest of the three there then stated what had occurred. "I… I was attacked." She started, gulping down her fear as she tried to explain the best she could. "S-someone came in here and tried to kill me…"

It was Seiko's turn to have her eyes go wide, and even Matt was skittish about what Aoi had stated. "What? Are you alright?" Seiko questioned as she looked over Aoi's body, checking to see any scratches, scrapes or bruises she could have received in the time she was away from her.

"I-I'm fine… I was able to dodge her attacks…" Aoi assured, in a low voice.

"Can't say the same for this place," Matt stated as he looked around, noticing the ruined mattresses. It was as if a wild animal was let loose here and showed no mercy. He then turned back over to the girls, a brow raised. "Hold on, you said her? What exactly did this person look like?"

Aoi shook a bit more as she tried to remember the details. It happened so fast, but she was able to get a few glimpses here and there. "S-she had really white skin… and everything else about her was red… Red hair, red eyes and even a red outfit. S-she… came at me… with a scythe…"

"A scythe?" Seiko repeated.

Matt gave a nod. "That sounds like Bloodshed…" The description was too real, it had to have been the Shinigami that L and Light described. If Aoi had met her, then no doubt she was still around here, waiting and lurking for them. She may not be playing any sides, but she has the personality to want to kill in an instant. Matt bit his lip, becoming serious as he looked at the girls. "Okay, listen. If Aoi saw this Shinigami, then you two are in real danger. I'm going to bring you two back to the headquarters, and keep you guys there until this matter is solved." This was not an option, Matt was practically telling them what was going to happen. There was no way he was going to risk these kids getting killed. The Shinigami, Beyond and possibly Kira would stoop that low, since nothing was restraining them.

Seiko, however was defiant. "What?! You can't send us back! We can help!"

"No way, I'm sure I am not the only one who would be saying this. Two people have already died in this fight alone, and maybe the others haven't made it yet either. The last thing that Lamore would want though, is to see you girls get hurt."

Seiko puffed out her cheeks as she placed her hands on her hips. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself! And I can take care of Aoi as well! As long as I am around, nothing can stop us! We came here to try and save Lamore, and that is what we are going to do! Right Aoi?" The green girl turned towards the one in blue, a reassuring smile on her face, thinking that Aoi of all people would understand what she meant.

Aoi still sat on the ground, on her knees as she had her head looking to the floor. She was still shaking, but she was able to collect herself enough to say her mind in a low voice. "Maybe we should go…" it was loud enough at least for Seiko to hear, and even Matt. The brunette girl blinked, hearing Aoi's words. The black haired girl went on. "Think about it. We haven't had any progress in finding Lamore so far… and between that run in with that… that… Shinigami and the others dying around us, it would be best that we leave."

"But what about Lamore?" Seiko questioned.

"What about us?!" Aoi stated back as she got up, to look at Seiko in the eyes. "How long do you think we can last here? He already stated that two of them have died already, chances are we could be next! Lamore wouldn't want us to be risking our lives for her! But no matter how many times I try to tell you, you don't listen! You never listen to me or anyone! You just go with what you think is best, because you think it is the right thing! And worse yet, you drag me along, no matter how many times I protest! I didn't want to come here, but you stuff me in the back of the truck anyway!" Aoi's voice became more and more aggressive the more she was talking to Seiko. Her eyes narrowed at the green girl as the hate poured out.

"How long do you think you can even keep up this whole facade or thinking everything will turn out okay?! We both know that things in life aren't perfect! If it were, we would have never met in that orphanage in the first place!"

It was that line alone, that tugged at Seiko's heart. It seemed like a simple sentence, bathed in disrespect, but it could have meant so many things. To Seiko, it probably meant that Aoi never wanted to have been friends with her from the beginning. Even though Seiko had grown really fond of her. The girl in green took a step back from Aoi. Then another, and another, and another. Her bangs covered her eyes, as it was now her turn to start shaking. "If that is how you really feel… then fine." Her voice was low, and it stayed at that tone, which was unusual for Seiko. "You can go home if you want, but I want to stay here and find Lamore. Because at least I won't be giving up on her. Just like how she never gave up on us." With that, Seiko turned and ran out of the warehouse, leaving Matt and Aoi behind. She didn't look back, she just kept running and running as the two watched.

Matt wanted to reach out, he wanted to go after her, but she was already gone. As much as he wanted to get Seiko, he went closer to Aoi and knelt down, so they were at a close height level. "Are you sure you are okay?"

Aoi stared at the ground for a long moment, her hair covered her upper face as she couldn't even comprehend what just happened. Matt reached out his hand, to offer it to her. Aoi took it, using his arm to steady herself as she kept her head bowed. "I didn't mean to sound offensive…"

"I know…" Matt assured.

"I want to help… but I am scared. I don't want to lose Lamore but I don't want to lose Seiko either…" Aoi sniffled.

"I know…" Matt repeated.

Aoi kept shaking, and Matt could feel his whole arm shake with her. She was breaking and as much as he wanted to help her, there wasn't much he could do. He thought for a moment, trying to think of what to say next so he didn't sound like a broken record. He was never really good in the department of moral support, but he was the only one that was there for Aoi at the moment. He thought about what he could say, and an idea came to his mind. "You know, you two remind me an awful lot of two friends I made back at Wammy's House."

Aoi sniffled again, hearing his voice as he tried to explain. "W-what?"

Matt gave a small smile. "You remember Near and Mello right? The one guy in white and the blond with the scar on his one side of the face? You and Seiko remind me so much of them."

"We do?" Aoi blinked, she was calming down now, as her interest in the comparison grew.

"Yeah, Seiko reminds me a lot of Mello. The two of them take action whenever they can, but at times they don't really think of the consequences. You and Near though seem to think more with your heads. You two aren't really one for confrontations, and when you do, you want to plan it out rather than wing it. However, those factors mean you would rather have others do the work for you. Do you get what I'm trying to say?"

Aoi looked away, releasing her hold on Matt as she sighed. "I think so… but I can not really understand."

Matt gave a sigh of his own. "The two of you are opposites, and alone you can accomplish great things in your own way. But, it took the two of them to take down Kira. Because only together, could Near and Mello surpass L and beat the murderer at his own game. That's what Seiko thought when she was bringing you along. She thought that the two of you combined, you'd be able to find Lamore. However, you two aren't Near and Mello, as much as you two seem to share their traits. At times though, they couldn't stand each other. In fact working with Near was a nightmare to Mello. But Seiko seems to enjoy your company, and you love to be around Seiko as well."

Aoi gave a small smile as she nodded. "Seiko was the only one that approached me… she protected me at the orphanage and always did whatever I wanted. She rarely asked anything from me… she even stated how I was the first person she ever really grew attached to. Even more than Lamore… but things slipped away when… I got adopted." Aoi trailed as her voice became more depressed. "Ever since then, she tries to come over whenever she can, and she always drags me along in these adventures with Tenshi, even though I wanted nothing to do with them."

"Well, I think it makes sense as to why." Aoi looked up at Matt as he had a serious look on his face again. "You got a new family while she is still stuck at the orphanage. You're younger than her, but you already have your whole life ahead of you. You have a caring family again, you have an ideal career, getting a good education and going to school to be making some new friends. Meanwhile, she is still stuck at the place she has been at for years, helping to raise those kids. She wants to go out on her own, so she can make her dreams come true like you. But she is far too old to be adopted, I mean who wants to adopt a teenager? Combined with her unstable personality, it would be hard for anyone to want her as their daughter. The only support she has is you and Lamore. But with Lamore going to be graduating college, and you making a new life, obviously she is more than upset.

"I believe the real reason she wants you to come along with her on these adventures, is so you two don't forget your friendship. She wants to prolong your sisterhood, even though you two are on different paths. I'm sure… she is just scared that she will be left alone." Matt looked down, his hands in his pockets. "Honestly, I kind of wish Mello and Near had a relationship like that… maybe things would have been different in their lives."

Aoi let what Matt said settle in. Her eyes went wide as she realized. The way Seiko had been acting when they came to this warehouse… while they were talking… She seemed more distant than usual, especially around her. Come to think of it, she has been like that ever since she was adopted. She was more peppy than usual whenever she met up with her. But when they went their ways, Aoi could see a glint of sorrow in those green eyes. She never realized it until what Matt stated… it all made sense now though. She loved Aoi, and it must hurt her knowing that Aoi was leading a better life than her, especially one where Seiko wasn't in it. "Why didn't she tell me? I would have never said those things if I…"

"Because she is the stronger and bigger sister," Matt shrugged. "She didn't want you to worry about her. It's a pride thing she has, I know, I've seen it in Mello way too much. It just proves she cares about you to put your happiness above her own."Aoi started to shake again, for a different reason this time. Matt noticed this and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't beat yourself up… I know you love her. And if you knew, you wouldn't have lashed out at her like that. You want to apologize to her, don't you?" Aoi looked up at Matt, her eyes wavering as they felt they were ready to produce tears. She gave a small nod, looking up at the older man. Matt gave a smile as he stood up to full height and reached for Aoi's hand. "Come on, we better hurry and find her." He walked with Aoi, heading out of the mattress warehouse in search of the girl in green.

"I hope we find her quickly," Aoi prayed.

"Don't worry, she couldn't have gotten that far." Matt tried to reassure her. "Let's just stick together and see what we can find."

Aoi nodded, trusting Matt. He may have been a Wammy kid, but he seemed to have been the only one to really have himself together. Plus he was the only other Wammy kid that wasn't as quirky as the other four. To Aoi, he seemed like a normal guy you would see walking down the street. He even spoke to her and explained to her at a level she would be able to understand. She really hoped that they would be able to come out of this alive.

For a while, the two of them walked together. Heading down a few more warehouses in search for the other young girl. So far, they weren't able to find any leads and Aoi was becoming more worried. She doubted that Seiko would have gone back to the cars, after all she was against going back. Could she have gotten much farther than they believed? If that were true, it may be harder for them to find her. What Seiko lacked in decision making and rational thinking, she made up for with physical abilities. Not to mention a personality that many would be scared of. She kept her eyes open, looking for any signs. Eventually, her eyes landed on something green in the distance. "Matt!" She stopped moving and tugged at his arm.

The burnet noticed Aoi tugging on his sleeve. He looked down at her for a moment, as he let her lead him over to where she was pointing. They stopped a few feet away, and there, that was when they saw the green ribbon on the ground. Matt knelt down, grabbing it into his hands and twirled it a bit. His eyes focused solely on the material, though it didn't take the two long to figure out what it was.

"T-That's Seiko's ribbon…" Aoi stuttered as she looked at the hair piece.

"So she must have come here… but why is it on the ground?" Matt wondered.

Just as Aoi was about to speak, her head turned around as she heard the creaking of a metal door that had been rusted through the ages. She saw the door slowly swinging in the light breeze, causing an eerie noise to come from it. Aoi had a bad feeling about it, and yet she felt that it could have been where Seiko was right now. Her ribbon was pretty close to the entrance, so maybe she could have gone in there? The girl in blue slowly walked over, her feet shaking with every step she took. Something was telling her that this was bad. That there was a chance something awful was waiting for her inside. Perhaps it would be Seiko, curled up in a corner crying her eyes out. Even so, at least she would have been safe. But she may not even want to talk to Aoi or even leave. If that would have been the case, Aoi would volunteer to stay with her until she would convince her. At the very least, she wanted to apologize for how she lashed out at her. Seiko's heart was in the right place, even if her mind wasn't.

She had to be brave, she needed to if it meant her and Seiko could be reunited. So, she swallowed what fear she had in her, hoping to keep it there until she came face to face with her sister figure. Once Aoi was close to the door, her ears started to pick up a different sound. This time, it was coming from inside the warehouse, but she couldn't quite decipher what it was. But… it did remind her of something specific. It reminded her of the noise a swing made from a playground. That ended up causing her to grow more worried, because that meant that there was something waiting for her inside. All the more reason she had to be careful.

Taking hold of the door, Aoi pushed the metallic entrance to the side so she could shine light into the building. "Seiko?!" She called out. "Seiko, are you-" her voice trailed off, for her eyes saw what was in front of her. In the center of the warehouse, she saw her sister figure, but not as how she was. Her body hung suspended, with a rope around her neck as she swayed in the building. Her pupils had rolled back into her head as tears and drool traveled down her face. With her hair, curly and flowing down, instead of in those twin tornado ponytails. Her other ribbon she had, was at her feet, alone and detached.

Aoi took a step away from the scene, and then another and another. Her eyes were still focused on the dead girl before her. Finally, she fell to her knees and let out a blood-curdling scream. The tears were pouring from her face, quickly as rushing rivers. Matt jumped at her screams, until he himself looked into the warehouse. When he saw Seiko, he didn't freak out as Aoi was. He ran over to her, and held her in his chest. Taking her eyes away from the scene, though the damage had already been done. Aoi cried in his chest, hyperventilating even as the one girl she had looked up to as a sister, had left this world before she could say her apology, and her goodbyes.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


End file.
